High School DxD: The Runaway Gremory (Discontinued)
by SlashFan2018
Summary: Kenji Gremory, the current Gremory Heir, was born as the younger to Rias Gremory, and he has (or will have) an... interesting, life. This is the story of said life. Features lemons, bashing (Zeoticus and Sirzechs all the way through, and Rias for a bit), and characters from other anime, video games and mythology. Fem! Vali. Kenji x Harem, Different!Issei x Harem. Discontinued.
1. Volume 1-1: Meet Kenji Gremory

**Hey guys, I'm here with a new story, or technically this isn't a new story, as this is a re-write of High School DxD: The Runaway Gremory!**

 **This story will be split into volumes, like the actual DxD light novel series, and most of the 'volumes' will be split into 5 chapters each, though some will last longer and some will last shorter. We got that? Good. The first volume will be the main character (Kenji Gremory) and his life with his family before he (clue's in the title) runs away (OMGMEGASPOILERZAMIRITEM8).**

 **Anything in this fanfiction that you recognise doesn't belong to me.**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Song Lyrics/Reading/Flashbacks_

* * *

Devils.

Main inhabitants of the Underworld, better known as Hell.

And that was the only thing that most stereotypes of Devils actually got right.

Devils are not all red, they do not carry tridents, and they don't go round killing innocent beings for the fun of it. And no, there is not one Devil, commanding an army of demons to do his bidding.

No, Devils mainly look exactly like human, albeit with one (at least) pair of jet-black bat-like wings that protrude from their back, and can be hidden at will.

Devils don't go round killing innocent beings, like humans, for the fun of it, either. And there's not one true Devil that commands and army of demons to do his bidding. Devils are a civilized race of beings, and they have families, 72 main families (or 72 Pillars, if you want to be technical) though over half of the Devil Pillars were destroyed in the Great War of the Three Factions, between the Angels, led by the God of the Bible, the Fallen Angels, led by Azazel, and the Devils, led by the Four Great Satans (Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus).

The fighting in the war had ended a short time ago, but there was still tension between the Factions.

Back to the families.

Of the remaining 33 families in the 72 Pillars, one of the most famous was the Gremory family. They were mainly famous for having produced the current Devil King Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer (formerly Gremory), who was the most powerful Devil in the Underworld.

But Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory (neé Bael) had birthed two more children, two twins, as a matter of fact. One girl, and one boy.

The girl was Rias Gremory. She was a beautiful 11-year-old girl with crimson-red hair (a trademark of the Gremory family) that went down to her lower back, and turquoise eyes. She had inherited, from her mother, the famous Power of Destruction, an explosive power attack which had the ability to annihilate anything. No-one in Devil society was in any doubt that Rias Gremory would grow up to be a true beauty when she grew up, and that any husband Rias had would be extremely lucky to have her.

The boy was Kenji Gremory. He was a handsome young 11-year-old boy with the same crimson-red hair, but he kept it short, letting the hair go down to his chin, and he had grown the fringe to it was able to cover his eyes, which, unlike the rest of his family, were heterochromic. His left eye was violet, the exact same colour as his mother, whereas his right eye was the same turquoise colour as his father. He had inherited the Power of Destruction, as well as Rias. Even at the age of 11, he had started to have some decent muscles on him, and was beginning to show the beginnings of a six-pack. No-one in Devil society had any doubt that Kenji Gremory would be a very handsome man, like his father and older brother, when he grew up. He, as the oldest male of the household, was heir to the title of Lord Gremory, as his older brother Sirzechs had lost the right to after becoming a Satan.

Rias was the older of the twins, by exactly seventy-two seconds, which was a running joke among the Devils, albeit a nonsensical one.

Devils had a crappy sense of humour, to be honest.

But back to the twins.

"Keeeeennnnnnnjiiiii!" Rias Gremory shouted, as she ran through the halls of the Gremory Manor house, towards her younger brother's bedroom, dressed in a small red dress, white socks and pink and white flat shoes, while ignoring the morning greetings of the servants.

She wasn't a rude child by any means, it was just that she loved her younger brother so much, and wanted to spend every waking moment with him. She had tried to get her parents to let her sleep in the same room as her younger brother, but her parents, along with Kenji himself, had denied, much to Rias' disappointment.

But that didn't mean that she couldn't be there to wake him up every day!

Skidding to a halt in front of Kenji's door, Rias pushed it open and ran in, a huge smile on her face. Said smile instantly disappeared when she saw the state her brother was in. He was…

Asleep.

Fast asleep.

Dead-to-the-world, out-for-the-count, asleep.

"Kenji, wake up!" Rias grabbed her brother's arm and started pulling him out of bed. "Wake up, you lazy boy!"

Even when Kenji had been fully pulled out of bed and had landed on the floor with a painful-sounding bump, Kenji still slumbered on. Rias was, understandably, not happy.

"Kenji…" she said in a warning, yet playful, voice. "Don't make me kiss you." Kenji stayed asleep, sat up against the side of his bed. Rias pouted cutely, and sat down on her brother's lap, straddling him.

"Kenji," she whispered, sweetly. "I'll kiss you on the lips."

Kenji stirred slightly, but still stayed asleep. Rias, seeing no other alternative, pressed her lips against her brother's lips, and held them there, enjoying the peppermint taste of her brother's mouth mixing with her mouth's taste of cherries. After thirty seconds, Rias had to come up for air. As she looked back at her brother, she was angry to see that HE WAS STILL ASLEEP.

"Okay…" she said to herself. Taking a deep breath, she placed her mouth right next to her younger brother's ear, and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"WAKE! UP! KENJI!"

She only had to wait a fraction of a second, before an annoyed voice called "Alright, alright! I'm up!"

Rias had to jump aside as Kenji pushed her off his lap.

Kenji was a young boy at the age of eleven, with straight, chin-length crimson-red hair. His eyes were two different colours: his left eye being turquoise, just like his older sister's, and his right eye being violet, just like his mother's. He was wearing nothing except a pair of black boxers, which only accentuated his body (which was quite toned, for an eleven-year-old).

"Well, I even had to kiss you!" Rias giggled, blushing.

"I keep telling you not to do that." Kenji replied, rubbing his eyes and lips. Rias pouted again.

"Don't you like it when I kiss you, Kenji?"

"You taste nice, I'll admit Rias. But don't do it when I'm asl- mmph!" Kenji's speech was interrupted by Rias pressing her lips against Kenji's again. After half a minute, Rias came up again.

"You said not to do it when you were asleep!" Rias reasoned, before Kenji could yell at her. She knew how irritable her brother was in the morning, especially when he'd just woken up.

"Point." The Gremory heir growled out, instead of yelling. "But at least warn me first, okay?"

"Okay~" Rias replied, grinning.

"Are you two quite finished?"

Both Kenji and Rias turned around to see a female standing in the doorway.

She was a beautiful young woman in her early twenties, with silver hair and red eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side, with small blue bows on the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing a blue and white French Maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head.

This was Grayfia Lucifuge, Sirzechs Lucifer's wife and Queen.

"Aww, Grayfia." Rias pouted. "Can't I have a bit more time with my little brother?"

"Little?" Kenji growled. "I'm taller than you!" That Rias couldn't argue with. Kenji was about half a head taller than his older sister.

"You can do so _after_ you've finished getting ready. Now come on Rias." Grayfia then grabbed Rias by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Once she got to the doorway, she turned.

"I apologize for what happened here, Kenji."

"Meh, it's fine." Kenji stood up. "I'm used to it." Grayfia nodded.

"Very well. Lady Venelana says to be ready for breakfast soon."

"Right, right." Kenji said, yawning and smiling at Grayfia at the same time. Grayfia attempted to hold in her blush, as Kenji's smile was one that could make _any_ woman blush, even his own mother at times. She retreated from the room and closed the door. Kenji sighed and reached into his closet without looking.

'Let's see what comes out today.' He thought to himself, grabbed a random pair of jeans with one hand, grabbed a random shirt with the other, and pulled. And out came a pair of black faded jeans, and a t-shirt with Kenji's favourite guitarist (Slash, the lead guitarist of the band Guns N' Roses) striking a pose on it, guitar in hand.

Pulling them on, along with a random pair of socks and his favourite red and black lace-up trainers (he slept in his underwear), Kenji left his bedroom, leaving his trainers unlaced out of habit.

 **Line Break**

"Good morning, Kenji." Venelana Gremory greeted her youngest son as he walked into the dining room. She was a beautiful woman in her early twenties with brown hair that went down to her shoulders, and violet eyes, exactly like her son's.

"Hey Mom." Kenji replied, sitting down. Rias, who was standing and talking to her father, ran and sat right next to her younger brother. Both Venelana and Zeoticus, Kenji's father, rolled their eyes at this and sat down as well.

"How was your sleep, son?" Zeoticus asked. He was a middle-aged man with long crimson hair that was tied as a loose ponytail, with a black headband. He had turquoise eyes, unlike his wife and youngest son. His eyes were narrowed slightly at Kenji's attire, as he always wanted his children to dress like children of a noble family all the time, but Kenji was dressed very casually. He paid it no mind, however, and sat down.

"It was alright Dad, apart from SOMEBODY" Kenji glared at Rias for a second, "coming in and dragging me out of bed!"

"Oh, come on, Kenji…" Rias wrapped her arms around Kenji's waist. "Don't you like your older sister?"

"Not when she drags me out of bed and presses her admittedly-good-tasting lips on mine when I'm still asleep." Kenji said, dryly.

"Enough, you two." Venelana said, smiling at the interaction between her two youngest. "Breakfast's here, now let's eat." Kenji and Rias stopped their actions at once, and tore into the luscious breakfast that the maids had cooked.

Once Kenji was finished, he dashed off before anyone could call him back.

He needed to work out.

 **Line Break**

 _Welcome to the jungle, it gets worse here everyday_

 _You learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play_

 _If you got a hunger for what you see, you'll take it eventually_

 _You can have anything you want but you better not take it from me_

 _In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_

 _Watch it bring you to your knees, knees, ahh, I'm gonna watch you BLEED!'_

Kenji was in his personal gym, working out, while _Welcome to the Jungle_ played in the background, easily his favourite song of all time (closely followed by _Don't Stop Belivin'_ ). He rained punches and kicks down onto the punching bag, refusing to stop for even a second. He'd been working his ass out during his daily workout for three hours now, hoping to train his body to his peak potential. Then he would work on his magical power, as he'd learnt the hard way that you couldn't get anywhere with magical power if you didn't have a decent body to endure the magic.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans (and his underwear, he isn't one to go commando), and was barefoot.

"HY-YA!" Kenji roared, sending a final punch into the bag, which broke from its chain, flew across the room, and hit the wall, a massive hole in its side.

Kenji panted for a few seconds before walking over to his music player, and turned it off. Drying himself off with a towel on the floor, he turned around to walk out of the door…

And saw Rias standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Kenji" she said, slowly walking towards him. "I saw you working out."

"Okay." Kenji said, in a monotone. "Can you move? I need to change." He then tried to move past Rias, but she grabbed his arm. Kenji tried to pull away, but Rias was stronger than she looked.

"Kenji, why do you need to change in your room?" she asked. "You can always change down here."

"Right in front of you." Kenji said, dryly. "Unlike you, I actually respect my modesty."

"Why do you be so modest around your family, though?" Rias asked, looking into Kenji's attractive violet and turquoise eyes. "We've all seen each other naked before."

"Valid." Kenji admitted. "But can you let me go?"

"Not without one of these." Rias said, leaning into her brother and kissing him on the cheek. Kenji tried to pull away, but Rias pressed harder.

"Rias, get, off!" Kenji pulled away and pushed Rias away at the same time, forcing Rias away. Rias looked at her younger brother.

"Come on, Kenji. Don't play hard to get. Or actually, do. It'd make it all the sweeter when you finally confess how much you love me." Rias walked towards her younger brother, outstretching her arms. Kenji ducked under her arms and dashed out of the gym. Rias watched her younger brother go.

"You can run but you can't hide, Kenji." She whispered, before retreating to her room.

She knew that Kenji would eventually come to his senses and declare his love for his older sister.

He just didn't know that she knew yet.

 **Line Break**

"Freaking Rias." Kenji muttered to himself as he threw off his jeans and underwear, then pulled on a new set. "Does she know anything about modesty? At all?" Rias had developed a slight brother-complex for Kenji recently, and she would. Not. Leave. Him. Alone.

Doesn't she know that there's a time for flirting with your younger brother and a time where you should let him listen to Guns N' Roses in peace?

There was a knock at his bedroom door, making Kenji look up.

"Come in." he said. The door opened, and Grayfia came in, holding something in her hand.

"Master Kenji-"

"Enough of the 'master' stuff, Grayfia, you know full well that I hate titles." Kenji waved it off.

"Kenji." Grayfia seemed to have difficulty not adding the 'm' word in front of it. "An invitation has been extended to your family, and I was ordered to deliver it to you."

"Thanks." Kenji held his hand out, and Grayfia handed him the invite. Kenji looked down it, raising an eyebrow.

 _Kenji Gremory, Heir to the House of Gremory, is formally invited to the monthly Devils Gathering, held at Bael Castle._

 _Formal attire recommended._

"Another one of those stupid Devil Gathering invites." Kenji muttered. Grayfia sighed, though she was used to her brother-in-law's attitude towards the Gatherings.

They were held once a month for Devils to attend and, to be blunt, flare their power in everyone's face. It was also a time where heirs and heiresses would be shown off, to give the Underworld a taste of who would lead the next generation of Devils, even if the next generation would take an extremely long time to come, as Devils lived for hundreds, maybe thousands, of years.

"Why can't you accept that they're a thing, Kenji?" she asked. "Don't you know that it's best for you to maybe do what your parents think is best for you?"

"Did Sairaorg do what his father told him to do?" Kenji countered. "No. He went and did his own thing, despite his father telling him to give up because he didn't have the Power of Destruction. And look at him now."

Sairaorg Bael was Kenji, Rias and Sirzechs' cousin, and was known as the Strongest Youth. He had no demonic power whatsoever, and had failed to inherit the Power of Destruction, which his clan (and by extension, Kenji's clan, thanks to Sirzechs, Rias and himself) was famous for.

He was shunned and scorned by his own family and was exiled to the countryside of his family's territory. He then began to train his body in non-demonic ways, and became strong. He also defeated his younger half-brother, Magdaran Bael, in a fight over who the Heir to the Bael Clan would be, and had the No. 1 strongest young Devil in the Underworld, earning him the nickname 'The Strongest Youth'.

Kenji looked up to him immensely, and he had taken Sairaorg's story as an example that no matter how weak you may seem at the start of anything you do, you can become the strongest, no matter what.

"Yes, but he's a rare example, Kenji." Grayfia sighed. "The gathering takes place tomorrow. Make sure you have something ready by then."

"Gotcha." Kenji replied. "Seeya then." Grayfia bowed and retreated out of Kenji's room, shutting the door behind her. Kenji yawned a huge yawn and looked at the invite.

"Formal attire recommended, huh?" Kenji smirked. "It doesn't say I have to wear anything formal." He looked over to his wardrobe, which was open.

"Meh, I'll deal with it later." he said, to no-one in particular. Kenji created a magic-circle and hopped through it, leaving the Gremory Mansion. "I need some me time."

 **Line Break**

"Please welcome." A random Devil announcer who no-one can be assed to think of a name for said, "The first heir and first heiress to the house of Gremory, Kenji and Rias Gremory!" Two magic-circles appeared, and at the top of a set of stairs, Kenji and Rias appeared out of them.

Rias was in the same red dress with black frills, and a small pair of red shoes with white socks. Her hair was done up, and she looked every bit the heiress of an aristocratic family in the Underworld. She smiled widely at everyone who looked up at her. Which was quite a small amount of people, since everyone was too busy looking at Kenji, whom was the exact opposite.

He was wearing a black Megadeth shirt, underneath a black leather jacket, which had two red circles on the arms, and red pieces where Kenji's shoulders were. He wore baggy jeans that had dirt and blood stains on them, and wore unlaced black trainers, along with black socks. Where Rias looked as aristocratic as they come, Kenji was as casual as they came.

"What is he wearing?"

"Why does he look so casual?"

"This is a formal gathering!"

Zeoticus and Venelana looked up at their youngest son with looks of shock and horror on their faces. Kenji was supposed to be wearing the tuxedo that they'd got the maids to make for him!

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kenji turned and walked off, yawning.

"Where are you going, Kenji?" Zeoticus hissed. "You're supposed to join your family for photos!"

"Out." Kenji said, out loud so everyone could hear. "I need a breather. Besides, my face would just mess the photos up." He then left, without anyone following.

Except one, when she got the chance.

 **Line Break**

"Kenji!" Kenji turned around from his perch, and looked up to see his older sister running towards him.

"That's my name, Rias. Don't wear it out." He said lightly, turning to stare at the stars.

"What was that back there?" Rias asked, putting her hands on her hips. "You had to wear formal attire, the invite said so!"

"Actually, no it didn't." Kenji opened a magic-circle, reached in, and grabbed the invite from his bedside table back at his house, and showing it to Rias. "It said that formal attire was RECOMMENDED. Not required, but RECOMMENDED."

"Well, Mom and Dad told me to wear formal attire when they gave me the invite!" Rias said. "So, why didn't you?"

"Probably because... I wasn't given it by Mom or Dad?" Kenji answered, without missing a beat. "It was Grayfia who gave it to me. So, blame her, if you have to blame someone."

"You still should've taken it to mean that you dress formally, Kenji." Kenji turned around and saw his father walking towards him. "You've embarrassed me greatly with what you did, son. I'm very disappointed."

"Okay." Kenji said. "Lemme know when something you say actually affects me, will you?" Zeoticus turned as red as his hair.

"You will speak to your father with respect, Kenji!" he barked.

"You will speak to your father with respect, Kenji." Kenji mocked, smirking. Venelana, Sirzechs and Grayfia turned up, watching the argument between father and son.

"Kenji!" Zeoticus said. "You will come with me, and you will wear the tuxedo-"

"What tuxedo?" Kenji cut in, innocently.

"The one that the maids delivered to your room for you to wear!" Zeoticus said, glaring at his son.

"Alright, then." Kenji replied. "But... what time was the tuxedo delivered?"

"The night before the party." Zeoticus said. "So you should've-"

"Oh, I remember." Kenji said, in a voice of realisation. "I wasn't there."

"What?!" Zeoticus was shocked. "Then where were you?" Kenji yawned.

"In the woods, chilling out, on my own. You know I like doing that."

"Then you need to stop doing that!" Zeoticus shouted, flaring up his Devil aura a bit. "This wandering off stuff needs to stop, Kenji! You are the Heir to the House of Gremory and you need to start acting like it!"

"Then make Rias the heiress." Kenji said, calmly. "See if I give a shit, she'd be a better heir than me any fucking day."

"Language, Kenji!" Venelana reprimanded her son, who glared at her.

"Kenji," Sirzechs said, in a tone meant to pacify the young Devil. "Shouldn't you go home and put the tuxedo on, and then come back like that? Then we can forget this happened?"

"Piss off, Shitzechs." Kenji snarled, walking away from his family and triggering a magic-circle to go back to his house.

"KENJI! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Zeoticus yelled. Kenji just gave him the middle finger and whisked himself away, where he landed back in his room, where the tuxedo itself was sitting on his bed.

Snapping his fingers and destroying it with his Power of Destruction without a second thought, Kenji stripped off his clothes until he was standing in his underwear, and flopped into bed.

'Screw them.' Kenji thought, closing his eyes. 'My family can't tie me down. I can do what I feel like doing, it's my life!'

And with that comforting thought in his head, Kenji drifted off to sleep.

 **And that's the first chapter finished! Kenji has been introduced, as has his family. And yes, Rias will have a brother-complex in this fic. DEAL WITH IT.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Volume 1-2: Bro-Cons and Guns N' Roses

**Hello, fellow fanfictioneers, and welcome back to the rewrite of High School DxD: The Runaway Gremory! In the last (or first) chapter, Kenji was introduced, he got creeped out by Rias, and he dressed up in *le gasp* CASUAL CLOTHING! But anyway, here's the next chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

After the fiasco at the Devils Gathering, the relationships between Kenji and his parents, sister and brother slowly began to strain. For example, Kenji slowly began spending more and more time in his room, or training, until he only came out for mealtimes. That 's if he was even in the house to have mealtimes with his family, as Kenji would sometimes just leave the Manor, for hours at a time.

He'd just roam around the Gremory territory, doing his own thing, until everyone went to bed, and then Kenji would be found in his room, late the next morning. Every time this happened, Zeoticus would take Kenji aside and yell at him.

 _Flashback:_

" _WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Zeoticus yelled at his youngest son. "WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"_

" _Oh, I bet." Kenji said, sarcastically, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I was out."_

" _Out WHERE?" Zeoticus barked, grabbing Kenji by his shirt and lifting him up. "We've looked all over our territory for you!"_

" _Then you obviously weren't looking hard enough, because I made sure to stay in the territory this time." Kenji replied, looking with a deadpan expression into his father's face. "And before you say that I have no right to do that, I'm a Gremory, so I have every right to roam my own territory." Kenji extracted himself out of Zeoticus' grip, and walked away._

 _Flashback end_

It was common for Kenji to train himself, both physically and magically, for up to 5 hours a day. But now, apart from his frequent wanderings away, he did little to nothing else.

For him it was eat, train, argue with his dad (and sometimes Sirzechs (or Shitzechs, as Kenji preferred to call the current Lucifer)), maybe eat some more, sleep, repeat ad nauseum. And it was beginning to worry Venelana, as she didn't see her son nearly as much as she saw her daughter.

 _Flashback:_

' _Sometimes I want to kill,_

 _Sometimes I want to die,_

 _Sometimes I want to destroy,_

 _Sometimes I want to cry._

 _Sometimes I could get even,_

 _Sometimes I could give up,_

 _Sometimes I could give,_

 _Sometimes I NEVER GIVE A FUCK!'_

 _These were the lyrics that Venelana heard when she walked into the gym that Kenji was in. It was barely lunchtime, and Kenji had already been training for upwards of 5 hours. And no-one had seen him all week, apart from mealtimes. For a couple of minutes, she watched her son training._

 _His toned, twelve-year-old body was dripping with sweat, he was breathing heavily, and his face was glowing as deeply red as his hair, due to the blood rushing around it at top speeds._

 _Venelana had to admit. Her son was extremely fit, and would grow into a handsome man when he grew up._

 _The song finished, and Kenji put his hands on his knees, wheezing._

" _Kenji..." Venelana walked towards her son, a caring tone in her voice. Kenji looked up, not seeing his mother there._

" _Hey... Mom." He panted, picking himself up and looking at his brunette mother._

" _Why are you constantly training yourself?" Venelana asked. "It isn't good for your body."_

" _It's fine." Kenji replied. "I'll be fine."_

" _Lunch is ready, by the way." Venelana turned to leave, sighing. Kenji nodded, slung on a shirt, and followed._

 _Flashback end_

When Venelana remembered back to that day, she recalled that no-one had seen Kenji for the rest of that day. A week after that day, she'd asked her oldest son to try and talk to Kenji, but...

 _Flashback:_

" _Hey, Kenji?" Sirzechs called to his younger brother. Kenji looked around, and regarded his older brother._

" _Yeah?" he replied._

" _Could you come with me for a second?" Sirzechs asked, stepping forward. Kenji narrowed his heterochromic eyes._

" _Okay." He replied, allowing himself to be taken via magic-circle to Sirzechs' personal office. Grayfia was standing next to the desk, her stoic expression on her face._

" _Grayfia, can you give us some alone time?" Sirzechs asked._

" _Right." Grayfia walked over to the door, opened it, and left, shutting the door behind her, leaving the two brothers alone._

" _Have a seat, Kenji." Sirzechs walked around his desk and sat down, gesturing to another chair, which Kenji sat at._

" _Kenji," Sirzechs began. "I'd like to talk to you about something."_

" _Talk, then." Kenji. "Let's get to the point." Sirzechs smiled slightly before addressing his younger brother again._

" _Kenji, you are the-"_

 _"Most asshole-ish little twat in the Underworld." Kenji replied, calmly. "I know."_

 _"That's not what I meant, Kenji." Sirzechs said, calmly. "I meant that you are the Heir to the House of Gremory."_

 _"Mmmhmm." Kenji replied. "I know."_

" _You might know that, Kenji." Sirzechs said. My point is that, since you ARE the Heir, you need to start acting like it. And stop going against those who know best for you." Kenji laughed._

" _Zechs, you know that if Zeoticus REALLY hated what I do, he could just make Rias the Heiress." Kenji said, tilting his head. "In fact," he added. "I wouldn't hold it against him or Rias if he did, either."_

" _For goodness' sake, Kenji!" Sirzechs sounded slightly exasperated. "You know that making someone other than yourself the Heir to the House of Gremory while you are still alive would have to go through the Elders?"_

" _Oh, really?" Kenji was surprised. "Oh, that explains how Dad hasn't made Rias the Heir yet. Wait, how haven't the Elders approved Rias as the Heir over me?"_

" _I don't know that myself." Sirzechs said, furrowing his brow. "I've speaken to Zekram Bael about it, and all he's willing to say is that he's 'interested' in you." Kenji laughed out loud again._

" _I bet that's the highest compliment he's ready to give to a member of the clan that essentially stole his power." He said, while slowly coming down from the laugh._ _Sirzechs' eye twitched at Kenji's callous words about his own family._

 _"Also, you said about me having to basically die for Rias to become the Heir?" Kenji yawned, got up and walked to the door. "Then why don't you commit fratricide, Shitzechs? Here and now." He waited for a few seconds, and since Sirzechs did nothing but glared at him, Kenji shrugged and walked out. He then magic-circled back to the Gremory Manor._

 _Flashback end_

And that was the last time Sirzechs tried to reason with Kenji on any level. But one person who refused to change, in correlation to Kenji's change, was Rias.

And that's where this chapter finally begins.

 **Line Break**

Slowly opening his eyes, Kenji woke up, and rubbed them with his hand, to get the sleep out of them. For some reason, he thought today was supposed to be an important day, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Shrugging, he decided to get out of bed, and go down to the gym. Nothing like training early in the morning.

But when he tried to sit up, Kenji found himself unable to move. Looking around, he couldn't find anything that would restrict his movement. Using his hand to throw the covers off him, he saw the reason why he couldn't move.

Rias was lying in bed next to him, her arms wrapped around him, her head lying on his chest, her long red hair splayed out all over herself and Kenji, COMPLETELY NAKED.

"What the fuck, Rias?!" Kenji shouted, pulling away. Rias woke up, and looked at her younger brother with sleepy eyes.

"Aww… Kenji. Don't you know what day it is?"

"A day where you decided to climb into my bed?" Kenji remarked. "WHY are you doing that, by the way?"

"It's our 13th birthday, Kenji!" Rias giggled, looking at her younger brother. "And I think that as a birthday present to the pair of us, we should do a bit of…" she climbed on top of her younger brother, and leaned down to his ear. "bonding. Don't you, Kenji?"

"No, I don't!" Kenji cried, pushing Rias' face away from his as she leaned in to kiss him. Rias landed, with a small yelp, on the bed beside her brother.

"Oh, come on Kenji. Don't you know that we're going to be together?" She crawled towards him. "You just don't know it yet."

"I'll never-" Kenji was spared saying what he'd never do with Rias, but his words were interrupted by a soft giggle.

"Oh my. Brother and sister love. Never thought I'd see you realising your feelings for your sister, Kenji." Kenji looked up and saw Venelana looking through the door, and giggling quietly.

"MOM!" Kenji shouted, blushing. Rias sat up and looked at her mother.

"Good morning, mother." She smiled. "Me and Kenji were going to have some bonding time before you came in."

"We were not!" Kenji shouted, blushing. Venelana giggled.

"I'm not that fussed that you and Rias are sleeping together, Kenji. It's perfectly natural, you know."

"Natural for you, I just find it fucking weird!" Kenji walked over to his sister, grabbed her by the arm, dragged her out of his room, and set her down in the hallway, beside her mother. With that, he slammed the door.

"Stupid fucking Rias." Kenji muttered, walking to his closet and opening it. Reaching in, he pulled out a shirt with the art for Journey's album Frontiers, and his standard pair of jeans. Pulling them on, along with his socks and trainers, he looked over at his bedside table, and walked over to it. Picking up the thing that was on it, he looked at it, with a genuine smile on his face.

It was a ticket for a Guns N' Roses concert.

Kenji had been thinking about nothing else since he'd managed to secure the ticket with his allowance.

"Tonight…" he whispered, putting the ticket into his back pocket, and leaving the room.

 **Line Break**

"Kenji, Lady Rias, you are required outside to greet the other Young Devils." Grayfia said. Kenji and Rias (Rias sending lusty looks at her brother) got up, Kenji a little later than Rias, and followed the maid outside, where sat at a table were four other Devils: Sona Sitri, Ravel Phenex, Seekvaria Agares, and Sairaorg Bael.

Sona was a young woman about the same age as Kenji and Rias, with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut, and violet eyes. She was smiling at Rias, whom she got on with very well. She was wearing a standard black dress.

Ravel Phenex was a pretty young girl, about two years younger than Kenji and Rias, with dark blue eyes. She had long blond hair, which was tied into twintails, with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose, and was very short. She wore a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions, which mimicked a bird's tail, protruded from the dress.

Seekvaira was a pretty young woman in her mid-teens. She had light hair, pink eyes, and wore glasses. She wore a blue robe that exposed very little skin. She regarded Kenji and Rias with a cold, sharp gaze.

Sairaorg, Kenji and Rias' cousin, was a handsome young man, with black hair and violet eyes. He was very tall, and quite muscular.

"Hey there, Kenji." Sairaorg grinned, holding out his fist, and Kenji fist-bumped. "You doing well?"

"Not so bad." Kenji replied. "You?"

"I'm alright." Sairaorg replied. "Rias! You alright?"

"I'm alright, Sairaorg." Rias nodded to her older cousin. Venelana and Zeoticus had walked outside, and seeing the scene, walked up to the scene.

"Kenji?" Zeoticus asked his son. "I think Ravel wants to talk to you." He pointed, and Kenji saw Ravel talking to Seekvaria.

"No, I don't think she does." Kenji replied. "Besides, Sairaorg's way more awesome." Sairaorg laughed.

"Thanks." He said. "I hear you've been training yourself?"

"As best I can." Kenji replied, grinning. "For when I finally defeat you." Sairaorg laughed again.

"I take that as a challenge." He said, gazing upon his cousin. "To become even stronger."

"That I plan to do as well." Kenji retorted. "And I'll become stronger than you, just you wait!"

"I look forward to that day." Sairaorg said, nodding. Grayfia showed up.

"Kenji, Lady Rias, it's almost time for you to get dressed up for the party." Kenji groaned, and followed the maid, Rias following Kenji as well.

"See you, Sairaorg!" Kenji shouted, over his shoulder. Sairaorg nodded back.

'That boy has a lot of determination in him to become strong, just like me at that age. But then again, I still want to become stronger.' Sairaorg thought. 'He also has an air of freedom around him, like no-one can hope to tie him down, in any sense. Zekram was right, he is interesting.'

 **Line Break**

"Okay Kenji, be dressed in ten minutes!" Zeoticus told his son, and retreated from the door of Kenji's dressing room. The door closed, and Kenji surpressed a chuckle.

"Not on your fucking life." He said to himself, before magic-circling back to his room, changing his Frontiers shirt for an Appetite for Destruction shirt, and magic-circling away to the city of Tokyo. He made his way to the Tokyo Dome stadium, and walked into the stadium, where the show was about to start. The lights slowly lit up while four loud cowbell sounds played in the background, then in a roar of sound, the band came onto the stage. Then the opening song began.

' _Loaded like a freight train_

 _Flying like an airplane_

 _Feeling like a space brain_

 _One more time tonight'_

"Fuck the party." Kenji said to himself, as he continued to applaud and enjoy the performance of 'Nightrain'. "This is the place for me to be tonight."

 **Line Break**

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I present, on their thirteenth birthday, the first and second Heirs to the House of Gremory, Kenji and Rias Gremory!"

Two magic-circles appeared on the stage of the hall, and everyone (mainly the women) leaned forward to get a load of the male Heir Gremory, as they'd heard that he was a charming, young, good-looking guy, if a bit of a rebel.

They were to be disappointed when only Rias came out of the magic-circle, though. Everyone else was just shocked.

"Where is Kenji?" Zeoticus hissed. Venelana shrugged.

"Kenji? Where've you run off to?" Rias shouted.

Never to be answered, of course.

 **Insert Chapter 1 of 'Runaway Gremory: Something Extra' here.**

 **Line Break, 2 and a bit hours later...**

' _I wanna see, what a woman can be_

 _I want to take you home_

 _Take me down to the paradise city_

 _Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty_

 _Oh won't you please take me home_

 _I wanna go, I wanna know_

 _Oh won't you please take me home!'_

Kenji applauded, along with the rest of the audience, and slowly made his way out of the stadium.

'Best birthday present I could ever have.' He thought to himself. 'I wonder what shit Rias had to go through at the party?'

Once he made his way out, he walked down a street and turned into a back-alley. Once he knew that no-one was looking at him, he magic-circled away, back to the Underworld.

 **Line Break**

The party was over, and all the guests had left. Zeoticus was pacing around the hall, muttering under his breath. Sirzechs was doing the same, but without the muttering. Venelana, Rias and Grayfia were sat at a table together, watching their husband/father/brother/father-in-law pacing around.

"I'm worried!" Rias voiced for the twentieth time that night. "What's happened to Kenji? He could be anywhere!"

"Does that happen to include behind you?"

Rias whirled around to see Kenji, leaning against the doorframe, grinning at his older sister. Rias jumped up, sprinted over to Kenji, and hugged him tightly.

"Kenji! Where have you been? I was going to profess my love for you "

"That is something I'd like to know as well." Zeoticus spoke coldly, as he walked towards Kenji. He rose his arm to, in his opinion, put some sense into him, but Kenji ducked, and jumped backward.

"You can't touch this, old man." He smirked.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, KENJI?!" Sirzechs yelled. Taking a breath and calming down a bit, he continued, but with his voice still raised. "You had us all incredibly worried."

"Yeah, Kenji!" Rias smiled at her brother, who had since released himself.

"Have a little faith in me, Shitzechs." Kenji answered, coolly. "I'm good enough to go to a Guns N' Roses concert in the human world and not put myself in danger of death-"

"You went to a concert in the HUMAN WORLD?!" Zeoticus shrieked, reaching for grabbing Kenji by the shirt and lifting him up. Kenji struggled and kicked, but his father's grip was strong.

"Get off me, you fucking piece of shit enuch!"

What happened next was enough for Venelana, Rias and Grayfia to all gasp. Kenji was lying on the ground, rubbing his cheek, and Zeoticus had his hand raised.

He had slapped Kenji on the face.

There was silence for a few seconds before Zeoticus spoke again.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Kenji." He then left through a magic-circle. Sirzechs looked at Kenji with an emotionless face, and left also.

"Kenji!" Venelana ran over to her son and reached out to him. "Are you-"

"Save it." Kenji said. His voice suddenly sounded distant, dead even. A stark contrast to his normal voice, which was usually full of life and energy.

"See you in the morning." He said, before leaving through a magic-circle.

 **Line Break**

It'd been a week since Zeoticus had slapped Kenji, and Kenji had not come out of his room since. Everyone, from Rias, to Grayfia, to Venelana, had tried to coax him out, but Kenji refused to talk to them.

He hadn't even come out of his room to do any training!

But one afternoon, Grayfia knocked on Kenji's bedroom door.

"What is it?" Kenji's voice sounded, in the same dead tone as before. Inside, it broke Grayfia's heart to hear Kenji like this. She composed herself, however.

"Lord Gremory requires your presence in the sitting room, Kenji." She said.

"Tell him to fuck off, forever." Kenji replied. Grayfia sighed.

"Kenji, please." She said, after looking around and finding that there was no-one in the hallway, apart from her and the door, which concealed Kenji from the rest of the Underworld. "You haven't come out of your room for a week. Everyone, all the maids, butlers, your sister, mother, even your brother and father, and I, we're all worried about you. Please come out..." she was going to open her mouth and plead again, but before she could do so, the door opened, and Kenji stood in the doorway. His appearance now was enough to make Grayfia want to cry.

Kenji's hair was greasy, and he had bags under his eyes. His eyes, themselves, were red, and it looked like he'd been crying. They were also half-closed, and it looked like he was about to fall asleep at any moment. He was wearing nothing but his boxers.

Grayfia waved her hand, and cast a glamour over Kenji, to make him seem more presentable to everyone. His hair looked cleaner, his eyes returned to their original colour (one violet, one turquoise) and the bags disappeared.

"Please, put some clothes on and come downstairs, Kenji." Grayfia said, and left.

 **Line Break**

"Where is he, Grayfia?" Zeoticus asked, five minutes later.

"I've told you, he'll be downstairs soon." Grayfia replied.

"He'd better be." Zeoticus growled. On cue, the door opened, and Kenji walked in. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt, and black jeans. He surveyed the room.

Zeoticus, Venelana and Sirzechs (all of whom subtly noticed that Kenji wad wearing a glamour, and he recognised Grayfia's signature from it) were sat on one of the three sofas, with Grayfia standing behind. Rias was sat on the second sofa, and three people were sat on the third sofa: one of which Kenji knew, Ravel, and the other two he didn't.

The first person was a woman, about the same age as Venelana. She was tall, and had long blonde hair, tied into a simple ponytail that went down to her back. She had dark blue eyes and was looking at Kenji with curious eyes.

The second person Kenji didn't know was a short, middle-aged man. He had blonde hair that went down to his chin, in a similar style to Kenji. He had dark blue eyes and, like the woman, was using them to look at Kenji.

"Finally, Kenji. You're here." Zeoticus said. "Take a seat." Glancing at Ravel and, he presumed, her parents, he sat down next to Rias. She, strangely, didn't hug him like normal. She was looking at Ravel, with slight jealousy in her eyes.

"Kenji you know Ravel Phenex, don't you?" Zeoticus asked. Kenji looked at Ravel. She looked back.

"Yeah." He said. "Not very well, though."

"Well, for the next few years, you're going to get to know each other a lot more." Zeoticus told his son.

"Really?" Kenji looked at his father. "Why?"

"Because, thanks to a contract that has been created by myself, your mother, Lord Renzo and Lady Rika Phenex…" The two adults sitting next to Ravel nodded to Kenji, who nodded back.

"…You two are going to be married."

There was silence for thirty seconds. Nobody moved a muscle, until Kenji finally spoke, in a casual tone. Far too casual.

"Okay... Excuse me for a minute." He left the room. Ten more seconds of silence passed before a loud WHAM sounded, and Kenji's voice bellowed, at the top of his lungs:

"OH, FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!"

 **And that's the second chapter finished! Kenji has found out that Ravel is his fiancé, and he's…**

 **Not taking it well. That's a bigger understatement than saying that I'm not the happiest guy in the world (and between you readers and me, that's saying A LOT).**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Volume 1-3: Coping with a Phenex Asshole

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"If this was enough proof that my parents are pricks, Rias, THIS IS IT!" Kenji shouted. He was on his feet, and positively bellowing at his older sister. It was an hour after Kenji had found out that he was to be engaged to Ravel. The three Phenexs' had left in a hurry after Kenji's outburst, after Lord and Lady Phenex had (allegedly) had a small conversation with Zeoticus and Venelana.

"Kenji…" Rias said, in a pacifying tone of voice. She was sat on the bed, looking up at her brother. "Can't you accept what happened? I'm against this as well, I was going to be with you, forev-"

"SHUT! THE FUCK! UP!" Kenji roared. "JUST SHUT UP WITH YOUR BROCON BULLSHIT, RIAS!" he calmed down slightly. "Why couldn't Mum and Dad put you in an arranged marriage?" he asked. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you're the Heir Gremory, Kenji!" Rias was on her feet, speaking sternly to her younger brother. She calmed down and continued. "Seriously, think this through. Since you're the Heir, the family would get a lot more profit for themselves if a family like the Phenex Clan paid our parents for their daughter to marry you."

"But don't you have suitors lining up for you?" Kenji asked. "After I'm 'married' (he made quotation marks with his fingers as he spoke the word), won't you be next?" Rias had to admit, Kenji had a fair point.

One part of her knew that this marriage would be good overall for Devils, since Kenji and Ravel producing a child that had both the current-generation's Gremory's Power of Destruction, and the Phenex Clan's immortality would be a powerful Devil to come.

The other part of her vehemently disliked the idea of the contract, as she still had MAJOR feelings for her younger brother, and wanted him to accept them. But Kenji was so stubborn in his ways that he wouldn't think of accepting them. But that would never stop Rias from trying to get him to accept them.

"I might." Rias said. "But the point remains, Kenji, that you are the more desirable person to marry for any female. Myself included." She added, in an undertone, but Kenji didn't hear. Or maybe he did, but he ignored it.

"Yeah, but why can't I choose who I want to marry?" Kenji was shouting again. "If Mom and Dad gave me a choice of girls to marry, that would've been fine!" Rias could see that she wasn't going to get her brother to calm down.

"I'll leave you to calm down a bit." Rias said, standing up and leaving the room, and shutting the door behind her.

"FINE! LEAVE ME TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT ON MY OWN!" Kenji yelled, from inside. Rias sighed, and walked away. She loved her brother dearly, but she had to admit...

Kenji had issues.

 **Line Break, 2 months later…**

Zeoticus and Venelana were sitting in the lounge in the Gremory Manor, and waiting for their youngest son to come back from his date with his fiancé: Ravel Phenex.

"Kenji ought to be back any minute now." Venelana said to her husband, looking slightly worried.

"Unless he's decided to do a runner." Zeoticus frowned. Right on cue, a magic-circle appeared in front of them, and Kenji came out of it, looking absolutely murderous.

"I hate my life. I HATE my life. I HATE. MY LIFE." He muttered, as he made for the door.

"How was your date with your fiancé, Kenji?" Zeoticus asked. Kenji looked around at his parents, and glared at them.

"Terrible." He deadpanned. "Ravel wouldn't shut the literal hell up about how perfect and rich her family is, and also giving me shit for acting of my own accord instead of being 'loyal to my superiors'." He said the last four words with as much sarcasm as he could. "And all that bullshit." He added.

"Kenji…" Zeoticus said, in a kind voice, though Kenji would never believe in his near-immortal lifetime that Zeoticus was trying to be kind. "Can't you just accept that you're going to be married? It's such a wonderful thing-"

"I'll have to agree with you there, Dad." Kenji said, calmly. "Is what I would say if I WAS CHOOSING MY OWN FUCKING WIFE!" he yelled. "IF YOU, YOU KNOW, GAVE ME A CHOICE INSTEAD OF SELLING ME TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER, I WOULD'VE ACCEPTED THE MARRIAGE!"

"Kenji!" Zeoticus was back to being angry. "You will-"

"PROBABLY FUCKING KILL MYSELF BECAUSE THAT'S ALL I'M GOOD FOR!" Kenji cut in. "YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME, EITHER OF YOU!" he then ran out of the lounge, slamming the door behind him. Three silent seconds passed.

"Do you think he meant what he said?" Venelana asked Zeoticus, her voice quiet.

"Of course not." Zeoticus said, firmly. "Kenji's just overreacting, like he always does." But his firm statement did not quell the Lady Gremory's worries.

'I'll ask the new maid to keep an eye on Kenji.' She thought to herself. 'She's supposed to be quite… capable. Zest, her name was?'

 **Line Break**

"Zest?" Venelana asked one of the maids.

"Lady Venelana. How may I serve you?" Zest answered. She was a tall beautiful young woman with short white hair, tanned skin, and golden green eyes. She had a rabbit tail and rabbit ears, shaped like horns. She had a shapely and sturdy figure, and wore a modest-looking maid outfit.

"I want you to look for Kenji and keep an eye on him." Venelana said. Zest nodded, and teleported away.

'Well, at least I've got one maid looking out for Kenji.' Venelana thought. 'Who knows where he could be? Out in the woods, at another concert, or down in the gym?'

Kenji, it transpired, was in none of those places. He was, little as though anyone would believe it, in the library reading. On what else? Marriage contracts.

"Come on, come on!" Kenji muttered. "There's gotta be SOMETHING, ANYTHING, that lets me get out of this contract. ANYTHING AT ALL." He had been scouring through book after book after book on arranged marriages, hoping for anything that might hint on him getting out of a marriage. His eyes lit up at a certain title on a page.

 _Breaking marriage contracts_

"Thank you." Kenji said, to no-one in particular. "It only took me 13 fucking books. How many books need to be written on marriage contracts anyway?"

 _A marriage contract among Devil families is usually binding, and is done usually to aid in increasing the number of pure-blooded Devils after the Great War of the Three Factions and the Devils Civil War._

Kenji knew that already. He knew that there were approximately one-and-a-half million Devils that inhabited the Underworld, and that wasn't counting the number of Reincarnated Devils, through the use of the Evil Piece system. Speaking of Evil Pieces, he had heard about his family taking him and Rias to get their Evil Pieces when they reached the age of 16.

Too bad about the 'binding' shit.

 _However, the marriage contract can be broken, through three different procedures. The first of which is for the two betrothed to agree to a Rating Game, and the winner of which takes control of the contract, including having the ability to break it._

Kenji scowled slightly. Neither he, or Ravel to his knowledge, had a peerage to compete in a Rating Game in the first place. So that option was out of the window.

 _The second option, as one or both of the two betrothed are very commonly the Heir or Heiress to a Devil household, the Heir or Heiress must simply be disowned from the family, or relegated from the position as Heir or Heiress. The process of being disowned or being relegated is handled by the Devil Elders, the most prominent of which is Zekram Bael, the first Head of the Bael Clan, which is the one and only Clan in the Underworld to hold the rank of Great King._

Kenji scowled harder. He knew damn well that HE was the Heir to the House of Gremory. And he also knew from Shitzechs that Zeoticus wanted to make Rias the Heir Gremory, but Zekram Bael wouldn't let him.

'Damn it, Zekram.' Kenji snarled in his head.

 _The third and final way for a contract to be broken is arguably the simplest. If one of the betrothed dies, for any reason, the contract will be automatically broken._

Kenji's eyes widened. This was exactly what he was looking for! All he had to do was to break the contract between himself and Ravel was… to… die.

Hold up for a second.

Kenji wanted to break the marriage contract, sure, but he didn't want to die.

…

Did he?

Or did he?

"Kenji! There you are!" a voice said out of nowhere. A magic-circle came up in front of Kenji, and Zest appeared out of it. She looked slightly hurried.

"Hey, Zest." Kenji said. He only knew Zest's name because he'd overheard Zeoticus telling Venelana that he'd hired another maid, and the only other maid he knew was Grayfia.

Who just so happened to be his sister-in-law.

"Lady Venelana asked me to find you because she wanted to know where you were." Zest said. She then noticed the book Kenji was reading. "What are you reading?"

"Book about marriage contracts." Kenji said, offhandedly. "Everyone and their pet Imp knows that I hate the idea of being married to Ravel." Zest nodded, and left through the magic-circle she came through.

Zest had only been recently hired by Zeoticus Gremory a year ago, and she had come to like Kenji. She hadn't talked to him very much, but she thought that he was a polite guy, if he could get a little angry sometimes.

Kenji went back to his book.

 _If a marriage contract is broken, the family that profited (usually through monetary means) from the marriage will have to refund the money gained by the marriage contract in full to the family that paid them._

Kenji stopped there, as he'd read enough. Since he knew that that House of Phenex had paid the House of Gremory for Ravel to marry Kenji, he deduced that if the contract between him and Ravel was broken, his family would have to pay Ravel's family back.

Seemed fair. The Phenex family were pretty rich in the Underworld thanks to their selling of the Phenex Tears, which can heal all injuries on the spot.

Kenji looked up as he heard another magic circle being triggered. This time, his mother came out of it, looking slightly worried.

"Hey, Mom." Kenji said.

"Hello, Kenji." Venelana answered, walking towards her son. "Are you alright?"

"Eh, I'm good." Kenji replied, closing the book and tossing it aside. Ven saw the title of the book, and, knowing what it was about, sighed.

"Kenji…" she said. "I know this is hard for you to accept, but your father and I did what we did with only your happiness in mind-"

"Yeah, right." Kenji said, sarcastically. "If Zeotifucks actually TOLD me about the marriage, I'd probably have accepted it!"

"Don't call your father that, Kenji." Venelana said, her face turning cold.

"Or what?" Kenji stood up, snarling slightly. "You'll hit me like you did him?"

"No, of course I wouldn't, Kenji." Ven stood up. "Your father deeply regrets that, and if you'd let him apologise-"

"Him? Lord Zeoticus Gremory? A Devil? A PURE-BLOODED Devil? Apologise?" Kenji burst out laughing, and it wasn't his usual hearty laugh, or his cocky laugh that he occasionally did. This was the laugh of a serious psychopath here.

Someone who had mentally hit rock-bottom, or was on their way down.

"You're joking. You've got to be KIDDING me." Kenji wheezed.

"I'm not kidding, Kenji." Venelana said. "Your father-"

"Wouldn't apologize for anything if his harem depended on it!" Kenji fell onto the floor, clutching his sides. "I think I'm gonna die laughing! Well, at least I'll get out of the engagement if I die, anyway!"

Venelana froze, staring at her son.

"How did you know about that?" she whispered.

"Read it." Kenji replied, taking a few deep breaths to stop himself laughing. But he didn't see that Ven's eyes were glowing darkly.

"Kenji." She reached down and grabbed Kenji tightly. "Promise me that you will NEVER. EVER. Think about dying." Kenji's eyes widened at Venelana's eyes. They held the same violet colour as Kenji inherited, but they were glowing with the same crimson colour as her signature Power of Destruction.

"I… I…"

"Good." Venelana knew what Kenji was thinking, and was satisfied. She put him on the ground, and turned around. "Dinner's ready, by the way." She left through a magic circle.

 **Line Break, two months later…**

"Are you even listening to your fiancé, Kenji?" Ravel Phenex asked. She and Kenji were on another 'date', and Kenji's situation had deteriorated considerably.

Ever since he'd read that part about him possibly needing to DIE to get out of the contract with the bitch in front of him, he'd started to think more and more about dying.

More and more his mind dwelled on death, and the many ways his life could end in the Gremory Mansion. It got to the point that, instead of training, or insulting Zeoticus or Shitzechs, he just lay in his room, on his bed, doing absolutely nothing, but thinking about death.

He knew it was unhealthy for him, but he couldn't help it. That was just the way his fucked-up mind worked.

Venelana believed that Kenji disliked the idea of the contract, but just told him that it was or the best. Grayfia was just Grayfia, and stayed stoically neutral. That, Kenji could accept. But it was the way Rias was handling it that made Kenji pissed.

Rias had gone from the flirty older sister that Kenji used to know to someone who laughed her ass off whenever Kenji talked about the contract. Either that, or she'd tell him to 'get his head out of his ass' and take it like a man!'

Seriously, did no-one even consider taking Kenji's side in this? Did family really not care? Was he really better off dead?

"Sorry, what?" Kenji asked, pulling one of his headphones out of his ears. "I'm too busy listening to 'Faithfully' by Journey. Fucking awesome song by the way."

"I don't even know what that is!" Ravel stamped her small foot. "You should pay attention-"

"To a stuck-up spoilt brat who never shuts the hell up?" Kenji asked. "No thanks."

"You still should, since we're going to be married!" Ravel shouted. "You could at least care about the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with, and not like a depressed psychopath in those human shows your parents told mine that you watch!"

"Okay, a few things." Kenji turned around. "First, I'm not marrying you, I'd rather die. Second, since I know that the purpose of the marriage is for Enucious to line his overly filled ass with money, and the pair of us to have kids, which means fucking you. And I would never do that. Thirdly, and most importantly..." Kenji flared his Power of Destruction, and it began to gather in his hands. "I know damn fucking well I'm a psychopath, and if you annoy me anymore, Ravel, I won't hesitate to show you just how much of a psychopath I can be. NOW GOOD-FUCKING-BYE." he hissed.

"Don't you dare leave me in the middle of our date! We have three hours left to spend time together! Kenji-" Kenji didn't hear anything else, as he'd triggered a magic-circle and then transported himself back to his house, where Venelana and Zeoticus where waiting expectantly.

"Hello, Kenji." Zeoticus smiled at his son. "You're home early. How was your date?"

"Fine." Kenji said, walking past his parents. His voice was similar to the first time Zeoticus had hit him: Cold and... dead.

Kenji left the room and proceeded up to Sirzechs' private bathroom (or rather, his en-suite one in the room he had in the Gremory Manor). He opened the medicine cabinet, and looked through it, muttering to himself.

'Come on, I know you're in here.' He muttered. His eyes lit up at a certain box, and he pulled it out. It was full to the brim of little white circular tablets.

"Magically enhanced Temazepam." He read. "Sounds good." He pocketed the box, and walked out. Trying to act natural, he headed to his own bedroom, and closed the door quietly.

 **Line Break**

Zest, who was passing, had caught Kenji's face as he walked past her. It was blank: devoid of any emotion whatsoever. She watched him turning left, instead of right, towards Sirzechs' room. That caught her interest, so she followed.

A few minutes after Kenji entered Sirzechs' room, he left, and Zest's sharp eyes caught a bulge in Kenji's pocket. She was too late to call out to Kenji and ask what he was doing, but he entered his room and closed the door.

Walking forward and opening the door, Zest was greeted with a sight that made her stop in shock.

Kenji was sitting on his bed, a glass of water in his hand. In his other hand was a box of what Zest recognized to be Sirzechs' tablets. He was pouring the whole thing into the glass. Every last sleeping tablet.

Zest knew that Devils had a much higher resistance to drugs than a human did, but she knew that Kenji would likely die if he drank the whole glass.

Wait, Kenji might DIE.

Acting purely on instinct, Zest ran forward and activated her bladed claws, which were as sharp as swords. She sliced the glass up with one strike, and the tablet-water mixture spilt out all over the floor, right before Kenji was about to down it.

"What the hell, Kenji?!" Zest asked. "What the hell were you doing?!"

"Wasn't it obvious, Zest?" Kenji asked. "Trying to kill myself."

"Yes, but WHY?" Zest asked, grabbing Kenji by the shoulders so he wouldn't do anything stupid. "Don't you, the Gremory Heir, have anything to live for?"

"Of course not." Kenji replied, quietly. "My own family won't support me when it's damn clear that I need it. I'm basically being forced by the people who are supposed to care about me to marry, fucking MARRY, someone against my will."

Zest tried to cut in, but Kenji started again.

"Am I just not worth it? Am I really just the bastard son of the Gremory family that Zeoticus always says I am? I heard that Mom and Dad wanted a daughter after Sirzechs became the Lucifer to become an Heiress, but they ended up having me and Rias, and I became the Heir instead! I know that-"

"Stop." Zest said, grabbing hold of Kenji's mouth and holding it shut. "Stop right there, Kenji." She glared at him for a couple of seconds, before her gaze softened. "Don't say that you're 'not worth it', because you are. Everyone's 'worth it' in one way or another, to at least one person. And that person for you, is me." She then slowly wrapped her arms around Kenji.

"Please, don't do anything stupid." She whispered. "Promise me."

"…I promise." Kenji whispered, pulling away and lying down on his bed. With a wave of her hand, Zest cleared the spilled water away, and climbed into bed with him. Kenji widened his eyes and tried to edge away from her.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" Zest replied, with a small smile. "I'm staying here with you tonight. How do I know if you're not going to sneak out and do something stupid again?"

"…You don't." Kenji admitted, closing his eyes. "But I won't."

 **And that's the third chapter finished. I'm really sorry this chapter's been a while coming, but I've had school work, and some SERIOUS trouble sleeping. The worst combination, let me tell you.**

 **See you later.**


	4. Volume 1-4: The Runaway Gremory

**Hello, fellow fanfictioneers, and welcome back to the fourth chapter of Runaway Gremory re-written!**

 **Last time, Kenji went on a few dates, yelled at his dad, and… you know, attempted to die, but was stopped by Zest. Now, we have the next chapter, in which Kenji FINALLY does what's in the title of the fucking fic!**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

After the Gremory Heir's attempt to end his life, and Zest's subsequent stopping of said attempt, Kenji and Zest had become a lot closer, behind closed doors. When Zest was on her days off, she and Kenji would stay together, spending time with each other.

Kenji was slowly going back to his old self, cracking a couple of jokes and beginning to live his more 'rebel' lifestyle, and was seen out of his room quite a lot, unlike the weeks before his suicide attempt, where he had only been seen twice in the three weeks.

Zest was extremely appreciative of the old Kenji coming back to her, and she wasn't going to lie to herself. It might be Kenji's Devilish Charm powers talking to her, but she was quite attracted to the teenage Devil. If it had not been for the fact that she was in service to the House of Gremory, and that Zeoticus had banned all the servants from being romantic with Venelana, Sirzechs, Rias or Kenji (with the exception of Grayfia, who had become Sirzechs' wife before she became a maid), she would have likely have furthered the relationship between her and Kenji by now.

But enough about Zest. She isn't the main character here (though she IS one of the main characters). Back to Kenji.

Kenji had a towel slung over his shoulder, and was dressed in only his jeans as he walked out of the gym (he had begun training the day after Zest had stopped him from killing himself) and passed his parents, as well as Renzo and Rika Phenex, and they were conversing. He overheard a small part of their conversation as he passed.

"Drank holy water, barely came out with her life…"

"No! Really?"

"Yes, Ruval was barely able to stop Ravel from ending her life. She has been placed inside the Sitri hospital for the time being. I have been told that she and Sona Sitri get on quite well, like her and your daughter Rias."

Kenji's eyes widened as he kept walking. Ravel had attempted suicide as well?! By drinking holy water?

Questions ran through his head faster than he could run. And judging that he was, physically, exceptionally fit, as well as his Devil attributes already enhancing his physical capabilities, that was saying a lot.

How had Ravel managed to get her hands on Holy Water in the first place to drink it?

Why did she drink it? Wasn't she happy with her being engaged to Kenji?

Was she alright now?

Would this affect the engagement between him and Ravel at all?

As soon as Kenji had processed all the questions in his brain, he managed to answer them.

'I don't know, I don't know, evidently not, probably, since the Sitris are famous throughout the Underworld, for not only producing the one who held the title of the Devil King Leviathan, but being excellent doctors throughout the Underworld, and probably not.' Kenji reasoned, in his head. But then, the question he'd asked himself 'Why did she drink it?' he began to think about the answer in a way only he could.

'Wait, was it because of me? Was she only acting like a bitch because she really wanted me to be with her, and I was just bullying her?' Kenji asked himself. 'Am I really that bad of a person?' Thoughts like this continued to plague Kenji's mind until he came onto the floor his room was on, where he ran into Zest.

"Hey, Kenji." She smiled, at seeing her favourite Gremory and slight love interest.

"Hey, Zest." Kenji replied, with a half-hearted smile. Zest could sense that something was up, and walked towards Kenji.

"What's up, Kenji? You seem kinda out of it." She observed.

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "I just heard that Ravel Phenex tried to kill herself." Zest's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I was one of the first to hear." The maid replied. "It's sad, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied, walking into his room and slumping down onto his bed. "If I'd known that she wanted to be with me, I could've done something to stop her from killing herself!" Zest sat down beside Kenji and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It isn't your fault, Kenji." She said, to the 16-year-old Devil. "You couldn't possibly have known what was going on, on Ravel's side of your engagement. You and Ravel, when you're supposed to be engaged, have little to no contact-"

"You support this marriage, too?!" Kenji asked, flaring up slightly.

"No." Zest said, patiently. "Of course I don't. I'm just pointing out that you and Ravel have had almost no contact with each other. I shudder to think what you and Ravel would be like when you get married."

"Me too." Kenji said, smiling. "I think I'd be better off…" he stopped himself, before he said the words.

"Yeah." Zest replied, wrapping an arm around Kenji and hugging him gently. Kenji noticeably stiffened slightly when she hugged him, but allowed her to hug him. Zest sighed, inwardly, as she knew that Kenji was quite touchy when it came to personal space.

If she ever managed to further her relationship with the teen Devil, it'd be the first thing she'd try to do, getting him to be less stiff when she hugged him.

Zest looked up at Kenji, and she giggled slightly to see that he was asleep. Lying down, she decided to sleep as well. And she wouldn't miss an opportunity to sleep in the same bed as the one she harboured a crush for.

 **Line Break**

 _When you were young and your heart was an open book_

 _You used to say live and let live,_

 _You know you did, you know you did, you know you did_

 _But if this ever-changing world in which we live in_

 _Makes you give in and cry…_

 _Say live and let die!_

 _Live and let die!_

Kenji's arm reached out and turned off his phone, stopping his alarm of _Live and Let Die_ by Guns N' Roses. Sitting up, he stretched his arms and looked around his room. Everything was the same as before, but Kenji couldn't help but think that something was amiss.

Looking at his bed, his eyes widened to see Zest there, sleeping soundly, with her rabbit ears folded cutely.

'She looks kinda cute down there.' Kenji thought, and, offhandedly, reached down and let his hand fall softly into her white hair.

"Hnn…" Zest stirred slightly, and woke up. Through half-lidded eyes, she regarded Kenji with a small smile.

"Good morning, Kenji." She said. "Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Yeah, it was alright." Kenji answered, lying back. Zest lay back next to Kenji, and smiled at him lightly.

"Hey, Kenji. There's… something I want to say." She said.

"Mmm? What's that?" Kenji asked. Zest scooted a little closer to him, and said.

"I… I think… I think I'm in-" The door opened. Kenji and Zest both jumped away from each other, and saw Venelana standing there, giggling.

"Oh, Kenji. Don't mind me, continue having your time with Zest." She smiled. "You don't have to worry about little old me." She smiled, and Kenji blushed a darker red than his own hair.

"MOM!" he shouted. "You don't have to say things like that!" Ven stopped giggling, and just started laughing.

"Oh, Kenji. You know I'm just messing with you." Her face suddenly gained a different look, one that Kenji NEVER wished to see on his own mother. "Or am I?"

If Kenji could blush any harder, one could easily mistake him for an oddly-shaped tomato. With one violet spot and one turquoise spot on it.

"Lady Venelana, I-" Zest stood up and tried to help Kenji out of his situation, but Venelana cut across her.

"It's fine, Zest. Really, it is." She said, smiling. "It's always nice to know that there's someone other than me who can look out for Kenji." Zest smiled.

"Of course, Lady Venelana."

"Zeoticus says get up, Kenji. Today's the day that you and Rias go and get your Evil Pieces." Kenji's eyes widened. Today was the day?!

Kenji jumped out of bed and changed his clothes as fast as he could, then ran out of the bedroom door, very nearly crashing into his mother, who had to dodge out of the way.

"He's going to be a great King." Zest remarked.

"Indeed he is, Zest." Venelana replied.

 **Line Break**

"Where is Kenji?" Rias asked her father, older brother and sister-in-law for the fourth time that hour. "I want to go get my Evil Pieces!"

"Sorry I'm late!" Kenji careened into the room at top speed. "I woke up late, and had to get breakfast, then I needed a shower, and-"

"It's fine, Kenji." Zeoticus had his teeth slightly clenched. "Stand next to your sister, and we can wait for your mother to come, then we can all go together." On cue, Venelana walked into the living room.

"You don't have to run, Kenji." She gently admonished her son. "I know you're excited, but-"

"There you are, Ven." Zeoticus said. "Let's go. Ajuka is waiting for us." Venelana stepped into the middle of the room, where Zeoticus drew a magic-circle, which he, Sirzechs and Grayfia stepped into. Zeoticus snapped his fingers, and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

Once it cleared up, they were in a room that was unknown to Kenji. Kenji looked around, and saw someone he hadn't seen before, but had heard a lot about.

He was a handsome young man, who had light blue eyes and slicked-back green hair. He had a mysterious aura around him that seemed to be somewhat devilish.

This was Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the four Satans, just like Sirzechs, and one of the three known Super Devils, just like Sirzechs.

"Good morning, Ajuka." Sirzechs said, walking forward and shaking Ajuka's hand. "Are you well?"

"Very well, thank you Sirzechs." Ajuka answered. "Who's getting their Evil Pieces today?"

"Kenji and Rias Gremory." Sirzechs replied, gesturing to his younger siblings. Everyone noticed that he said the word 'Kenji' with slight distain in his voice, but no-one paid it any mind.

"Alright." Ajuka said. "Who's going first?"

"Rias." Zeoticus said, automatically. "Off you go, Rias." Ajuka raised his eyebrows slightly at what Zeoticus had said. The last he had heard (and he heard a lot) Kenji was still the Heir to the House of Gremory, though Zeoticus wanted to make Rias the Heiress.

Rias smiled, and followed Ajuka through a door behind him, and everyone was silent for a minute, before a loud squeal sounded from the other side of the door.

"Rias?!" Sirzechs asked, sounding concerned. Rias came out of the room, holding fifteen chess pieces in her hands.

"I got a Mutation Piece!" she cried, sounding extremely happy.

"Oh, well done, Rias!" Sirzechs replied, letting Rias run into her older brother's arms and hug him. Kenji saw that one of the pieces, one of Rias' two Bishops, was a deeper red than the rest of them.

"Okay, off you go, Kenji." Venelana bent and kissed her son. Kenji blushed, and followed Ajuka into a laboratory-type place. There was a very large and complex-looking machine in the middle of the room.

"Okay Kenji, could you press your hand onto the indicated spot, please?" Ajuka asked, pointing to a spot with a handprint on it.

"Sure." Kenji replied, putting his hand onto the spot. "Do I need to do anything else?"

"Just focus your magic into that hand, and your Pieces will be created." Ajuka replied, and Kenji obeyed the Satan. After about a minute, fifteen objects shot out of the machine, and landed in a little bowl underneath the machine.

Ajuka scooped up the pieces, and looked them over. When he got to the eight smallest objects, he stopped and stared.

"Amazing…" he muttered. "This is amazing…"

"What's amazing?" Kenji asked, but Ajuka firmly clasped one of his hands in his.

"Kenji Gremory." Ajuka said, warmly. "Congratulations. You're the first Devil ever to get more than one Mutation Piece in your set of Evil Pieces."

"…What's a Mutation Piece?" Kenji asked, and Ajuka put the pieces down, and facepalmed.

"You know how Evil Pieces are used to reincarnate beings into Devils?" he asked. Kenji nodded. "Well, if reincarnating a being required more than one Evil Piece, then using one Mutation Piece would be sufficient in reincarnating that being instead of having to use several pieces."

"Alright." Kenji replied, looking carefully at Ajuka. "What Mutation Pieces do I have, and how many do I have?"

"You have eight Mutation Pieces." Ajuka replied. "And all of them are your Pawns." He handed the fifteen chess pieces over to Kenji. Kenji thanked him and left the room, to an excited-looking family.

"Did you get a Mutation Piece, Kenji?" Rias asked. "I bet you didn't, because I got one!" She waved the Mutation Piece in Kenji's face, with a superior look on her face.

"I wouldn't sound so superior, Rias." Ajuka walked out of his lab. "Your younger brother is the first Devil in history to have more than one Mutation Piece. He has eight Mutation Pawns." Rias' jaw dropped.

"How?" she could only ask.

"I don't know." Ajuka replied, smiling at Kenji. "I can only say that, as Devils have a one in ten chance of getting one Mutation Piece in their set, and Kenji has eight Mutation Pieces, we can only presume that Kenji had a chance of one in ten to the power of eight, which is one in one hundred million, which is approximately sixty-seven times the current population of the Devil race today." Everyone, even Grayfia, who was usually so emotionless, their jaws dropped at the same time.

"One in- in one hundred MILLION?" Venelana stammered.

"Yes. One in one hundred million." Ajuka repeated. "I thought it was going to happen at one point or another, but not to this degree, I must admit." He shook Kenji's hand again. "No wonder Zekram Bael said he he finds you interesting, Kenji." He said.

"Yes, I'm very proud of my son, Ajuka." Zeoticus reached out and took hold of Kenji's wrist. "But I must say, as the Gremory Head, and the person who knows best for my children, I think that Kenji should join his older sister's peerage, and give her his Mutation P-"

What happened next happened so fast, that no-one, not even Sirzechs or Ajuka, who were both Super-Devils, could see how it happened. Kenji had pulled Zeoticus' arm towards him with the arm that his father had grabbed, and BIT Zeoticus on the arm. And HARD, too.

"AAAGH!" Zeoticus screamed in pain and leapt backwards, holding his arm up to his face. When everyone got a look at it, they saw a ring of blood on Zeoticus' arm, in the shape of Kenji's teeth-marks. When everyone looked at Kenji, even the two Super-Devils were surprised and slightly unnerved to see just how ANGRY Kenji seemed to be. His signature Power of Destruction was rolling off him in waves, and his heterochromic eyes were glowing crimson. He regarded his father with a look of pure, unbridled fury and hate, before he jumped on his father and started punching every part of him he could reach, not even caring that his mother, sister, sister-in-law, and the two Strongest Devils Alive were there.

"YOU! FUCKING! PIECE! OF! SHIT!" Kenji screamed, punctuating every work he spoke with a blow to the face for his father. "I WILL NOT JOIN RIAS' PEERAGE, AND I KNOW WHY YOU WANTED ME TO!"

"Uh… why DID your father want you to join Rias' peerage, Kenji?" Ajuka, ever the smartest of the Devils, was at a loss for words for what was happening. 'Aren't the Gremory family supposed to be incredibly caring towards their servants and family, treating the former as if they were the latter?' he thought.

"IT'S BECAUSE HE WANTS ME TO BE KEPT UNDER MY BROCON SISTER'S THUMB BEFORE HE MARRIES ME OFF TO RAVEL!" Kenji roared, increasing the strength of his punches. "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT RAVEL ATTEMPTED TO KILL HERSELF AS WELL, JUST LIKE I DID?! WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO TO MAKE SURE THAT WE DON'T MARRY EACH OTHER?!"

Someone, finally, snapped out of the stupor that they were brought into by Kenji's out-of-nowhere outburst, and stepped forward. Grayfia grabbed Kenji's shirt, and pulled him, with difficulty, off Zeoticus' body, and into the air. Everyone gasped at the state Zeoticus was in after Kenji had been punching him. He had a black eye, his face was bruised, his nose was broken, and he had a puffy lip.

"GET OFF ME GRAYFIA!" Kenji roared, driving his elbow back into Grayfia's stomach. Grayfia, surprised at the force of which Kenji elbowed her, though it did no lasting damage, dropped him onto the floor. Sirzechs started forward towards his younger brother when he saw that his wife and maid was hurt, but Kenji punched HIM in the face as well.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Kenji shouted. "FUCK ALL OF YOU, I'M LEAVING THIS SHITTY FAMILY, AND I HOPE YOU ALL DIE!" And with that, Kenji poured every ounce of magic into a magic-circle of his own, and disappeared, taking his Evil Pieces with him.

Everyone was stunned to silence after Kenji left. Grayfia and Sirzechs were looking at each other's injures, Venelana was looking at Zeoticus' face, and Rias and Ajuka were just standing there, not really knowing what to do. Then, the fact that Kenji wasn't there sunk into everyone, his older sister first.

"KENJI!" Rias screamed.

 **Line Break**

Kenji came out just outside Ajuka's laboratory, and in the current capital of the Underworld, Lilith. It was a large, busy city, with many people passing by as they pleased. Looking around wildly, there was only one thought in Kenji's mind, which was still incredibly angry at what his father had done to him.

'Get out of here while you still can.'

And, despite the fact that he had actually never learnt to fly, he spread his six Devil wings, and flapped them, taking to the skies. Once he managed to, he started flying away, as Kenji knew full well that if he continually used magic-circles, his demonic energy would be drained over time, so he knew that flying would be a good way to preserve his demonic energy.

Once Kenji manged to fly straight, he heard a booming voice that rattled his eardrums, and very nearly knocked him out of the air from the shock of hearing it. He recognised it as the voice of Zeoticus.

"KENJI GREMORY, YOU BASTARD! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL DISPATCH EVERY GUARD, MAID AND BUTLER IN MY POSSESSION AND THEY WILL BRING YOU BACK TO ME BY FORCE, AND ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU YOU'LL WISH YOU DIED, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

'Oh, shit-fuck.' Kenji thought, beginning to fly faster. If Zeoticus followed through on his threat, and all the guards, maids and butlers came after Kenji, he wouldn't survive for long.

He started flying out of the city as fast as he could go, and made it out in about a minute. Taking a right, he flew into the countryside, and, even though it was likely that his father WOULD send everything after him, he felt a feeling of indescribable happiness, euphoria.

He was free.

 **Line Break, two months later…**

Zeoticus, Venelana, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias, and another woman were all situated in the Gremory sitting room. Zeoticus was on his feet, pacing around the room, seething with rage. His face and arm were mostly healed, but that didn't stop him constantly thinking that Kenji, his Heir, had defied him, the Lord Gremory!

"When I get my hands on that little bastard, I'll make him sorry he ever thought of going against his own flesh and blood!" Zeoticus muttered. He had begun to send out teams of maids, butlers or guards, in groups of three or four, because if Kenji were to be found, he would easily be defeated by the combined might of his guards.

Sirzechs was sitting next to his wife, a scowl on his face, as well as a small bandage (it turned out, to his surprise, that Kenji could pack a punch when he got angry). He was as angry as his father at Kenji for what he'd done, but was doing a much better job at not showing it.

'I always hated that little bastard.' Sirzechs thought. 'When I find him again, I'll show him the wrath of the Strongest Devil, be damned to family or not!''

Grayfia was as neutral as ever, but inside, she was extremely surprised that Kenji would attack her, because when Kenji was still here, he might've been rebellious, might've gotten a little foul-mouthed at times, but he respected Grayfia, at the very least.

Venelana was feeling slightly sick with worry for her son. It'd been two months since Kenji had run away, and everyone in the service to the House of Gremory had been scouring the Devils Territory of the Underworld (none dared to go into the Fallen Angel's territory, they would be killed on the spot if they did) for Kenji 24/7, and none had seen hide nor hair of him.

Where the hell could he be?

Rias was mentally melting on the inside. Her feelings for her little brother had not diminished, they'd only gotten stronger in the time he'd been absent from the family.

She felt even more sick than her mother with worry for Kenji.

The unknown woman, who was sitting next to Rias, was the first addition to her peerage. Her name was Akeno Himijema, and she was Rias' Queen. She was a beautiful young woman, the same age as Rias, with very long hair and violet eyes. She had heard from Rias' family about Rias' younger brother, but since she had become Rias' Queen about a month after Kenji had run, she had never met him.

From what she'd heard about Kenji from Rias, she had the image of a handsome boy, the same age as her King, in her mind, who was very resistant to the idea of being romantically involved with Rias. He said, according to Rias, that it felt 'weird'.

However, the image she'd gotten about Kenji from Rias' father was that of a rebellious little shit, who would do anything and everything to get what he wanted, and would not accept otherwise.

Akeno didn't know who to believe.

 **Line Break, same time...**

"Hahh… hah…" Kenji panted, as he soared unevenly through the skies. He'd been flying for three days straight, with no sleep, he had to fend off two teams of guards in the past two days, and it was raining heavily. All of these factors were SEVERELY affecting his ability to fly.

Suddenly, Kenji's wings just couldn't take the strain of flying any longer, and to keep them from breaking from the strain, they automatically retracted, leaving Kenji completely unable to stay airborne.

"Uh oh…" Kenji muttered, before he started descending from his height in the sky. Faster and faster he descended, until he began to come closer and closer to the ground, and he was sure his end was coming…

Kenji hit the ground with a loud SPLAT, and faceplanted into the muddy ground. It took five seconds for him to register that he was not dead, and another three to move his body.

He slowly lifted his head up and wiped the mud out of his eyes. He could still see, so that was a good thing. He saw a cave a few hundred yards away, and thought that he could take refuge inside the cave.

Picking himself up gingerly (his body really fucking hurt) Kenji made the agonizing trip of those few hundred yards, and once he made it into the cave, the inside of which was mercifully dry, his body gave out. Kenji collapsed, unable to move anymore.

 **Line Break**

Not a million miles away from where Kenji had fallen, there was another Devil, flying through the skies, very near to the cave. However, this Devil was a female.

She was a beautiful young woman, around 19 years old. She was quite tall, five feet ten inches tall when she stood up. Her hair was long, dark silver, and tied into a simple ponytail, which went down to her back. Her eyes were light blue, and she had a perfect hourglass figure, complete with a very large bust.

She wore a dark green V-neck shirt, which strained to contain her large bust, with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. She wore burgundy jeans that hugged her hips like a second skin, with a silver chain drooping down over them, and black leather chaps with three bands encircling her right calf, and black shoes with black buckles.

She had eighteen wings on her back. Eight of those wings were the wings of Devils: black, and bat-like. Eight more of those wings were white dragon wings, with blue membrane. The other two wings were the wings of her Sacred Gear: Divine Dividing. These wings were white, with eight blue energy 'feathers' which made them the biggest wings that she possessed. They stretched out, dwarfing both her Devil and Dragon wings.

This Devil's name was Valian Lucifer. She was a Devil-Dragon hybrid: previously a Devil-Human hybrid, but Albion, the White Dragon Emperor, and the being sealed inside Valian's Sacred Gear, had offered to turn her human side into that of a Dragon, and Valian had accepted on the spot, as she knew that becoming a Devil-Dragon hybrid would make her stronger, and Valian loved being strong, as well as having strong opponents to fight.

She was currently on one of her nightly flies throughout the Grigori territory, and was just wondering about going back, but suddenly, Albion spoke.

[Valian.]

"Hmm?" she asked, continuing to fly. "What is it, Albion?"

[I can sense someone here. A Devil.]

Valian perked up slightly at the mention of a Devil.

[Do you sense it too?] Valian fanned out her demonic energy, and yes, Albion was right. She could sense the energy of a Devil, a High-Class Devil, and the energy was coming from directly below her.

"Yeah, I can. I'm going down to check it out."

[Valian-]

"I can handle most Devils, Albion. Have a little faith." Valian smirked. "Besides, if it's too much for me, I can always call Azazel, Shemhazai, or someone else."

Valian flew down, and softly landed on the muddy ground. Looking around, she saw a cave, and felt that the Devil's energy was coming from in there. Remaining on guard in case she had to spring into a fight, she walked slowly into the cave.

Valian's eyes glowed blue, a brighter blue than her eyes usually shone, which was the trigger for her turning her dragon-eyes on, which enabled her to see in pitch-darkness about as well as if she was standing in broad daylight.

Looking in every direction, and not wanting to miss anything out, Valian's eyes suddenly focused on something lying on the ground. Recognising it as the Devil she could sense, she bent down and gently turned it over.

It was a male, of about sixteen years of age, who had crimson red hair that hung down to his chin. His eyes were closed, and Valian could tell that he was alive, due to the fact that he was breathing.

[Valian?] Albion asked. [What are you going to do?] Valian licked her lips in thought.

"I think I'll call Azazel." She said. "He took me into the Grigori when I was a Devil, so-"

[I doubt he will.] Albion replied. [But, do as you wish.] Valian pulled out her phone, dialled a number into it, and put it to her ear.

"Hello Azazel… yeah, it's me. There's something here I think you should see… I'm in the cave on the edge of the territory… see you later." She hung up. Ten seconds later, a magic-circle was triggered outside the cave, and a man walked into it.

He was a tall man, who appeared to be in his twenties, with an average build. He had black hair, with golden bangs and a black goatee. This was Azazel, the Governer-General of the Fallen Angels, and the leader of the Grigori.

"What is it, Valian?" he asked his surrogate daughter, and said surrogate daughter replied by pointing to the body of the young Devil on the ground. Azazel's brow furrowed as he looked at him.

"Is this how you found him, Valian, or did you do something to him first?" he asked, looking at Valian shrewdly.

"Uh… he was face-down when I found him." Valian replied. "But that's it." Azazel accepted this answer and looked at the teen.

"I think I know what you want me to do." He said, looking over at Valian, a slight smirk on his face. "You want me to take him in, don't you?" Valian laughed, despite herself.

"You know me well enough." She answered. "Please, Azazel? I heard you telling Shemhazai how you wanted a son." She said the last part cheekily, and Azazel laughed.

"That is fair." He said. "Alright, I'll take him in. But only because you asked me to, Valian."

"Thank you, Azazel!" Valian said, sounding happy. Azazel did not reply. He picked the Devil up and slung him over his shoulder, and left via a magic-circle. Valian left via her own magic-circle as well.

 **And that's Chapter 4! Kenji has gotten his Evil Pieces, and left the Gremory family behind him! And Zest came SO CLOSE TO TELLING KENJI SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM!**

 **Now, before you all freak out on me because Valian had 18 wings, let me explain my reasons for having it that way. I thought that since Valian is going to be a Devil/Dragon hybrid in this fic, I thought it'd be good to have separate sets of wings to show how powerful she is in both fields (and this'll go for all other species hybrids in this fic as well). She has 8 Devil wings, like in canon because she's an Ultimate-Class Devil, and she has eight Dragon wings because she has a bit of Albion in her, and for symmetrical reasons. And she has the extra two because Divine Dividing takes the form of two wings.**

 **Also, I made her have a fuckton of wings because what's going to look more badass on someone's back? Eight wings, or eighteen wings?**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Volume 1-5: Welcome to the Grigori

**Hello, fellow fanfictioneers! Welcome back to High School DxD: The Runaway Gremory Re-Written! In the last chapter, Kenji finally upped and left his family, and was taken into the Grigori! In this chapter… nah, I'm not gonna say, because spoilers. If you want to know, read, and if you don't… then why are you here?**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

When Kenji returned to consciousness, and slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in a small room. Inside the room was a single bed, which he was lying on, a bedside table, and a window to his right. The room was pleasantly warm, and Kenji could see light pouring through the window.

"Hey, he's waking up." A quiet voice said. Upon hearing the voice, Kenji sat up instantly, and looked around. Three men and a young woman were sat on chairs, and watching him.

The first man was tall, appearing to be in his twenties, with an average build, black hair, gold bangs, and a black goatee. He wore a red trench-coat with six black bands, two on each arm, and two on his chest. He also wore black trousers, with two black bands on each ankle. He wore black business shoes.

The second man appeared also to be in his twenties, with silver-white hair and purple eyes. His outfit consisted of a purple beret, a purple trench-coat over a black vest, white pants and black boots.

The third man was a middle-aged, gruff-looking man, with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body. He wore a dark green robe. Kenji could see that something was under the man's robe, but he couldn't make out what.

The only woman of the group had long, dark silver hair tied into a ponytail that went down to her neck. Her eyes were a light blue, and she had an hourglass figure, and a very large bust, even bigger than Kenji remembered Grayfia's or his mother's being. But since it'd been just over two months since he'd seen his step-sister or his mother, he could easily be wrong.

She wore a dark green V-neck shirt, which was straining to contain her bust, and a high-collared black leather jacket over it. She wore burgundy jeans that hugged her hips amazingly, with a silver chain drooping down the left side, and black leather chaps with three chaps with three bands encircling her right calf. As well as that, she wore black shoes with black buckles.

The first man moved his seat a little closer to the bed, and regarded Kenji with a shrewd face.

"Hello there." He said. His voice was calm, a little too calm.

"Hi." Kenji said, in a quiet voice once he got a faceful of all the auras the four people were exuding. All of them wiped the floor with his own magical power, and the woman's aura was similar to that of his own, a Devil's. Though he could sense something else inside her aura as well.

The first man got a look at Kenji's face, and chuckled.

"Don't worry, kid. We won't hurt you." His face hardened. "Unless you try to hurt us first." Kenji sweatdropped.

"No, no! I'm not going to try and hurt you!"

"Good." The first man said. "Well, before we go any further, I think we should know each other first. I'm Azazel."

Kenji's jaw dropped. He was sitting in the same room as the Governer-General of the Fallen Angels!

…

He was dead.

"The leader of the Fallen Angels?" Kenji asked. Azazel smiled.

"You know your stuff, kid." He said. "I am the Governer-General of the Fallen Angels, and there's the Vice-Governer General, Shemhazai." He pointed to the man in the beret. Shemhazai nodded to Kenji, and tipped his beret to him.

"There's Baraqiel, the most powerful of the Cadre, which are basically my main military force." Azazel pointed to the gruff-looking man, who merely nodded. "He's a bit of a stick-in-the-mud." He whispered to Kenji.

"And you're an asshole." Baraqiel replied.

"And that's Valian Lucifer." Azazel pointed to the woman, ignoring Baraqiel's remark.

"Hi!" she said, smiling at Kenji. Kenji blushed slightly, but what Azazel said sank in.

"Could you repeat that?" he asked.

"That's Valian Lucifer." Azazel repeated, smiling at Kenji's gobsmacked look. Valian was giggling slightly.

"You're a descendent of Lucifer?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am." Valian said, grinning at Kenji.

"Well, you don't wake up in a room with the leader of the Fallen Angels, the vice-leader of the Fallen Angels, the most powerful of their military, and a descendent of Lucifer everyday." Kenji muttered. Azazel chuckled.

"No, I guess you don't." he said. "But, since we've given our names, I think we'd like to hear yours."

"Jesus Adolf Hitler Axl Rose Stevie Young. Nice to meet you." Kenji said, sarcastically. Azazel laughed out loud.

"So, you're my former boss's favourite son, the most evil human ever to exist, the lead singer of Guns N' Roses, and the nephew of the first rhythm player of AC/DC? Damn!" Valian chuckled as well, but Shemhazai and Baraqiel weren't amused.

"But seriously, what is your name?" Azazel asked, going back to seriousness.

"Kenji Gremory." Kenji said.

"Well, you don't rescue someone who has come to be known in the Underworld as the 'Runaway Gremory' everyday." Valian said, cheekily throwing Kenji's own words in his face. Kenji had the good humour to smile slightly.

"So you" Kenji looked at Azazel, Shemhazai and Baraqiel. "Are Fallen Angels."

"Yup." Azazel replied. "And Valian is a half-Devil half-Dragon." All four people then spread their wings on the spot. Azazel and Shemhazai had twelve wings each: they were black, and feathery. Baraqiel had the same wings, but ten of them. Valian had her eighteen wings, eight Devil, eight Dragon, and her two Divine Dividing wings.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Azazel said. "She's the host of the White Dragon Emperor."

"She what?" Kenji asked, looking at Valian. "You're a half-Devil half-Dragon? Wait, I thought only humans or half-humans could get Sacred Gears."

"I was half-human" Valian said. "But Albion asked if I wanted to be a part-dragon, and I accepted."

"That makes sense." Kenji said, nodding

"Okay." Azazel cut through the talk between the two Devils. "I want to ask you something, Kenji. Do you want to stay here? At the Grigori?"

"Wh-what?" Kenji looked taken aback. "But won't the Fallen Angels kill me, since I'm a Devil?"

"Of course they won't." Azazel said. "They already know that I chose to take you in-"

"Or rather Valian begged you to take him in." Baraqiel muttered. Valian blushed.

"And most of them know that my word here is law, anyway, so you'll be somewhat fine." Azazel finished. "So, what do you say?" Kenji was silent for a moment. He thought about it for a second.

'Well, Azazel seems like a nice guy.' Kenji thought. 'Valian's a part-Devil, so there's one of my own kind here. She's really hot as well.' Kenji's gaze lingered slightly on Valian's chest, and hips for a second.

"Okay, I'll stay." He said.

"Excellent." Azazel smiled. "Welcome to the Grigori, Kenji."

"Thanks, Azazel." Kenji answered.

"You'll be moving into Valian's house." Azazel said. Both Valian and Kenji blushed deeply, but neither said anything. "I'll have her take you there now." Kenji got out of the bed, and found that he was in different clothes to when he conked out in that cave.

"Your clothes are right here." Azazel clicked his fingers, and Kenji's clothes appeared, cleaned and folded, at the end of the bed. "We'll give you some privacy for you to change." He, Shemhazai, Baraqiel and Valian left.

A few minutes later, Kenji was dressed, and met up with them again.

"Take Kenji to your home, Valian." Azazel grinned at the blush on Valian's face. "You'll be living together."

"Alright." Valian said, gently grabbing Kenji's wrist with her arm and walking off with him.

 **Line Break**

Zest was sitting on Kenji's old bed, her head in her hands, crying her eyes out. A little less than two months ago, she had gotten the news from Venelana that Kenji had run away from home.

She'd heard the whole story from Venelana: Kenji had gotten his Evil Pieces, and Zeoticus (or 'Zeotifucks' as Zest had renamed him, in her head) had tried to force Kenji to give his sister his eight (Zest was shocked to silence when she heard that) Mutation Pieces, and Kenji had bitten him on the arm, then ran out of the city of Lilith.

He hadn't been seen since.

The sound of a magic-circle call happened in her ear, interrupting her musings. She took a few breaths to calm herself, wiped her eyes, and then answered the call.

"Zest?"

"Lady Venelana." Zest said, with a slight sniff.

"...Are you alright?" Venelana asked, sounding pretty concerned.

"I'm fine. What do you need?" Zest asked, composing herself.

"Zeoticus wanted you to come down to the foyer at once." Venelana replied. Zest sighed inwardly.

"Alright." She said, preparing a magic-circle. She transported herself to the foyer of the Gremory Mansion, and there stood Zeoticus, with three guards in the service of the House of Gremory. They were all your typical male grunts, not the most proficient in magical abilities or physical combat. Zest, however, was quite proficient in both.

"Ah, Zest. There you are." Zeoticus said. "As you've heard, I am dispatching some of the servants in my service to go and find Kenji, and bring him back. Your orders are simple: Bring him to me, by force if necessary, but I want him alive. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Zest replied, simply.

"Alright then." Zeoticus said, preparing a magic-circle. "Off you go." The three guards, plus Zest, were all transported away.

'You'll be brought back soon, Kenji.' Zeoticus thought. 'And when you do come back, I'll make sure you never rebel against me again!'

 **Line Break**

After a quarter of an hour of walking, Valian and Kenji reached Valian's house. It was a good-looking place on the outside, but Kenji learnt, from his own family, that looks could be deceiving.

"We're here." Valian said. "You wanna come in?"

"Sure." Kenji replied. Valian took a key from her pocket, unlocked the house, and walked inside, letting Kenji walk in as well.

The bottom floor looked like a room in a very large flat, as the living room smoothly transitioned from a living room, to a dining room, and into a kitchen. The living room had a seventy-five inch curved TV, with a few video game consoles hooked up to it, a large sofa, and two comfy-looking chairs to sit in.

The dining room had a large rectangular table in it, and nothing else.

"The kitchen's fully stocked." Valian said to Kenji. "Your room's upstairs and to your right."

"Thanks, Valian." Kenji said, smiling.

"No problem." The half-Devil replied, blushing slightly at Kenji's smile. Kenji walked off and went upstairs, leaving Valian to sit down.

[Valian.]

"What is it, Albion?" Valian asked.

[That Devil, Kenji. Do you have feelings for him?]

Valian's stuttering was all the answer Albion needed.

[You do, don't you?]

"I… uh… yes. A bit." Valian answered, begrudgingly.

[It's okay to have feelings for someone, you know.]

"Uh…" but Albion wasn't finished.

[If you don't have feelings for Kenji, and I'm wrong, then fine. But if you do, you need to accept that you have feelings for him, and then tell him. What he does when you tell him, is up to him.] Albion cut his link to his host, and left Valian in silence.

 **Line Break, a week later**

"How are you doing?" Zeoticus' call came to Zest. Zest and the three guards were standing around in a forest, not doing much. They'd been looking for Kenji for nearly a fortnight, and they hadn't seen or heard anything related to him. He had apparently passed through the Sitri territory, and they'd currently been searching there, but Serafall Leviathan, one of the Four Satans, had kicked them out fast.

"Not very good." Zest replied. "We haven't seen or heard anything remotely to do with Kenji." She heard Zeoticus' sigh.

"Well, as much of a bastard as he is," Zest had to bite her tongue to stop herself from retorting about who the real bastard was, in her opinion. "I doubt he's dead. Most Devil families would want to help the younger brother of the Lucifer, after all." Zest could see Zeoticus' logic, but it was flawed. Kenji was unlikely let anyone help him, as he wasn't exactly one to get people to fight his battles for him, but he knew when he was out of his league.

"Go and ask some of our political friends." Zeoticus said. "The Astaroth family would be a good place to start, as well as the Glasya-Labolas family."

"Right." Zest said, cutting the connection, and glaring at the three guards, who were looking at her slightly lecherously.

'What was Zeotifucks thinking when he stuck me with a few grunts, who are also perverts?' she thought, putting her head in her hands. 'At least they know I'm pretty powerful, and know not to try anything.'

 **Line Break, same time**

Valian knocked on the door of Kenji's room, in the morning. Azazel had called her up and asked her to wake Kenji up, if he wasn't up already.

Azazel had decided that if Kenji was going to stay at the Grigori, he should at least become as powerful as Valian, if not more powerful.

"Kenji?" Valian called, walking into Kenji's room.

Kenji had made his new room very much his own in the past week. Posters of the bands 'Guns N' Roses', 'Journey', and the video games 'Devil May Cry 4', and 'Metal Gear Solid 3' were on the walls, a Mass Fidelity Core speaker hooked up to his phone via Bluetooth, and his clothes (some of which were the clothes he turned up in, some of which were clothes Azazel had bought for him) were spread out on the floor, and he was lying there on his double bed, asleep.

"Kenji, you need to get up." Valian walked towards Kenji.

"Hnnn…" Kenji groaned, rolling over. "Five more minutes…" Valian stopped herself from blushing with the way Kenji had said her name.

"Kenji, seriously. Get up. Azazel's orders."

"Alright," Kenji sat up agonizingly slowly, and yawned. "I'm… up. Morning, Valian."

"Morning…" Valian smiled at Kenji, then got a view of the clothes he was wearing. Or, lackthereof.

He was in absolutely nothing but his boxers. Giving Valian a front-row-seat view of Kenji's body, and boy oh boy, did Valian blush at the sight of it.

The sixteen-year-old redhead had a decent six-pack going on his chest, and it looked like he worked out a lot.

'Well, when you're on the run from your family for a good month or so, you do need to stay in shape.' Valian reasoned. 'Better than me. I just train all day and hunt down the occasional Stray Devil that wanders into our territory.'

[And yet you asked Azazel to bring Kenji in.] Albion said, in Valian's mind. [Haven't you forgotten that I can hear your thoughts?]

'Shut it, Albion.' Valian thought. 'I can tell the difference between a normal Devil and your typical Stray. A commonplace Stray Devils' demonic energy is wildly out of control, and lashes out at anything and everything. Kenji's energy is wild, yes, but it still seems to be in his control, which is good for everyone.'

[Good point.] Albion replied, cutting the connection again.

"I… uh… get dressed." Valian spoke out loud to Kenji, and walked out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her, and shutting the door. Kenji shrugged, and pulled on a random pair of jeans, as well as a shirt, which he extracted from the pile on the floor. Walking out of the room, he met Valian, who grabbed his hand and triggered a magic-circle, transporting the two away.

A flash of light later, the pair of them appeared in front of Azazel, who had his arms folded, and was smirking at Kenji.

"Hey, Kenji." He said. "You okay?"

"I'm alright." Kenji said. "Hungry, though."

"I'll make something for you when you get back." Valian said. "If you survive." She added.

"Wait, survive?!" Kenji asked. "What-"

"I'll be blunt. Kenji, someone's going to be training you." Azazel said. "Under my orders."

"Okay…" Kenji said. "Who's going to be training me?" Valian smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"I am." She said, grinning a grin that made Kenji sweatdrop.

"Have fun!" Azazel chuckled. Valian clicked her fingers, and she and Kenji disappeared in a heartbeat.

They reappeared in a forest clearing-type area. A small lake separated Kenji and Valian, and there were trees all around.

"Where are we?" Kenji asked, looking around wildly.

"In a pocket dimension, created by Azazel for us to battle in." Valian answered. "Speaking of that…" Less than a second later, Kenji found himself flying to the side, in considerable pain. Once he felt himself falling, he spread his six Devil wings and flapped, sending him upwards, and away from the tree he was going to crash into.

"Well done." Valian said, smirking. "Flying into the tree like that could have killed you. So you have decent reaction times." She spread sixteen wings and flapped upwards to meet him.

"Hey, I thought you had eighteen wings?" Kenji said. "Don't you have those giant white and blue wings as well?"

"Azazel wanted me to test you fairly." Valian explained. "So he put this bracelet on my arm" she rolled up her sleeve to show a white and blue bracelet on her right upper arm. "It suppresses my Sacred Gear, so I don't divide all your power away. Sounds pretty fair, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that does sound pretty- ooph!" Kenji was sent flying by Valian again. This time, he was more ready for it, and used his wings to catch himself. Valian flew forward for another attack, but Kenji raised his arm to block it. He blocked all of Valian's attacks for another five seconds, before he started attacking back, infusing the Power of Destruction into his punches.

"Now you fight back!" Valian shouted, smiling widely. "Keep going!" And Kenji kept going, throwing more and more into his punches, which Valian blocked easily, until he managed to catch Valian in the chest with one of his punches, sending her back a couple of feet.

"Heh… you got me." Valian said, smirking at Kenji. "Nice one. But you got lucky!" she flew at him and started punching and kicking him, with speed that not even Kenji was able to comprehend. Valian finished her combo by using both her hands to smash Kenji on the head, sending him down at an incredible speed, into the ground.

Kenji slowly lifted his head up to see Valian, her arms folded, and smirking down at him.

"Don't tell me you're finished already, Kenji?" she asked.

"Never!" Kenji yelled, standing back up and sending a wave of his Power of Destruction up at her. Valian simply raised one arm and blocked it without trouble. Kenji, angered, sent more and more waves of Destruction up at her, mixing in some of his elemental magic as well.

"So you're not like most Devils, only relying on one type of magic." Valian mused, blocking Kenji's attacks without much effort. "You are an interesting Devil, Kenji, and I look forward to training you in the future. But…" She suddenly flew down, using both her hands to create a magic-circle shield, which blocked all of Kenji's desperate attacks.

"This session is over." She then backhanded Kenji aside, and he did hit a tree this time. His body went limp, he slumped to the ground, and Kenji moved no more.

"Alright, that's enough." Azazel's voice came. "Bring yourselves back." Valian nodded and picked Kenji up, bridal-style. She then triggered a magic-circle, and transported herself and Kenji away.

 **Line Break**

When Kenji returned to consciousness, the first thing he saw was just red, from the bright light outside. Opening his eyes slowly, Kenji instantly put an arm over his eyes to protect them from the blinding light. A soft 'whoosh' sound happened, and the light was suddenly extinguished.

Someone had closed Kenji's curtains.

Kenji then felt a soft hand, slowly rubbing in his hair, on his scalp. The hand felt comforting, and warm.

Kenji opened his eyes again, and he was mercifully not blinded by the light outside.

He was back in his room, and it seemed that somebody had tidied up.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Kenji turned his head to the right, and Valian was sat there, smiling down at him.

"Hey, Valian." Kenji croaked, and immediately coughed. Valian snapped her fingers, and a bottle of water appeared in her hands. She opened it and handed it to Kenji, who drunk it down in one go.

"Thanks." He said. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour." Valian answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Kenji muttered. "I got my ass kicked in, how do you think I feel?"

"…Like shit?" Valian asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Pretty much." Kenji replied, sighing. Valian put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Kenji. It isn't that bad." She said. "Besides, just because I, to put it your way, kicked your ass in, doesn't mean that you're always going to get beaten by me, does it?"

"No." Kenji admitted. "Anyone can beat anyone, no matter how weak they seem from the start."

"That's the attitude I like to see." Valian smirked.

"Yeah!" Kenji said, sitting up and staring at Valian, a smirk of his own on his face. "Which is why one day, Valian Lucifer, no matter what, I will defeat you!" Valian stared at Kenji, a growing smile on her face, and, despite herself, a slight blush.

'That determination… I love it!' she thought. She then laughed, hard.

"Oh, I look forward to that day!" she said, holding out her fist. "Train hard, Kenji Gremory, and you will defeat me one day." Kenji lifted up his fist to meet hers, and both Devils smiled.

And the relationship between trainer and student began. Soon to become a lot more…

 **And that marks the end of the chapter, and the volume! Kenji has found a place to stay, and he's also found someone who has given him a good kicking in, which he will take as motivation to become stronger! Review, and tell me what you think!**

 **If you want to, you can guess the peerage that Kenji will get, but just a few things.**

 **It won't be the same as what it was in the original fic, but some of the servants will be the same.**

 **Also, if there's an anime, video game or movie series that's mentioned, for example "Kenji plays x game", you can basically take that as 'no character from that anime/video game/movie will appear in this fic'. Don't like it? Sorry.**

 **See you in the next volume of High School DxD: The Runaway Gremory!**


	6. Volume 2-1: Kenji and Valian

**Anything you recognise isn't mine. I only own Kenji Gremory, and this fanfiction.**

It'd been three weeks since Kenji had been taken into the Grigori by Azazel, Governer-General of the Fallen Angels. Pretty much every day, he trained under Valian Lucifer, and he still hadn't beaten her in one-to-one single combat.

 _Flashback:_

" _I'm gonna get you this time!" Kenji yelled, spreading his wings and flying up to Valian, his fist drawn back. Valian let out a small 'tch' noise, and dodged away from Kenji's attack at the very last second._

 _Valian then grabbed Kenji from behind, flew up to about 100 feet in the air, did a full 180, and flew downwards, straight towards the ground. Fractions of a second before hitting the ground, Valian threw Kenji downwards into the ground, and flew away. Once she looked back, she saw that Kenji was knocked out._

 _Another win for her._

 _Flashback end:_

Valian had said that Kenji had been landing more hits on her, and he'd even gotten a combo in against her, and he was nearing matching her in a fight.

No matter how many times Valian knocked him down, Kenji didn't give up. He got back up and kept fighting, and Valian loved that about him. She expected that Kenji would give up after a week, at most. With him being from such a higher-class Devil family, one would think that he's never done a proper day's training in his life, and that his skills were barely above that of a Low-Class Devil.

But she was surprised.

When he first arrived, Kenji's power evened out at the low end of a High-Class Devil, as his hand-to-hand skills placed him firmly in Ultimate-Class Devil territory, but his skills in magic were sorely lacking. Granted, the Power of Destruction was a valuable power to have, but Kenji seemed to have already learnt that magic didn't mean jack-shit if you didn't have a body to hold that magic in.

Most Devils seemed to think that their magic was everything, and just trained that, and left their bodies to suffer.

But Kenji was the opposite problem. Only, less severe.

Kenji had favoured his physical training over his magical training, which was a good idea, yes, but he'd favoured it a bit too much, in Valian's opinion, leaving his magical strength barely at a Mid-Class Devil's strength, and in the metaphorical dust of his physical capabilities. But, Kenji had learned how to infuse the Power of Destruction, along with other magics, into his punches, which was undeniably useful.

So, Kenji evened out as a High-Class Devil, in the beginning. Which impressed Valian, but it was still vastly inferior to her own energy and combat capabilities, which placed HER firmly in Ultimate-Class Devil territory, as her magical skills were that of a High-Class Devil, and her physical combat skills were that of an Ultimate-Class Devil. Her dragon powers, thanks to her half-dragon side, and her Sacred Gear, made her a being with Ultimate-Class power quite easily.

Which was why Valian wanted to see Kenji become stronger, as, in her opinion, life wasn't really worth living if there was no-one stronger than you to fight.

But, talking of Kenji, Valian had begun to have another feeling regarding Kenji.

Was it… love?

Well, whatever it was, it didn't really matter when she was training Kenji.

Or did it?

 **Line Break**

"Come on, Kenji!" Valian shouted. "You're not done already, are you?"

"Not even close!" Kenji replied, getting up, and unlike he used to, paused for a second.

Thinking he was open, Valian flew downwards, preparing to attack. But, to her surprise, Kenji ducked, and grabbed her by the waist. He lifted her up, above his head, and threw her, as hard as possible, into a tree.

A shocked Valian crashed straight into it, and fell to the floor. Turning over, she had to dodge a punch from Kenji, and she rolled over, and got up.

Now Valian knew how it felt to be on the defensive.

Kenji threw punch after ferocious punch, and Valian found herself having to block, rather than attack. But his punches still hurt, as he had infused the Power of Destruction into them. Valian blocked his punches, and felt that if Kenji kept punching, he'd eventually burn out, and not be able to punch.

That was if Valian kept blocking Kenji's punches, but to her shock, one of Kenji's flying feet came out to meet her instead.

Valian gave a grunt of pain as she was kicked in the side of the head by Kenji, and went flying to the floor again.

"How does it feel, Valian?" Kenji asked, and when Valian looked upwards at him, she saw that a crimson ring had appeared in the middle of each of Kenij's irises, which gave his eyes a sort of mesmerising quality.

"It's great!" Valian got up. "You finally managed to hurt me. Well done, Kenji."

"Thanks, Valian." Kenji said, smiling. Valian smiled too, and flew up to Kenji, then punched him in the face, sending HIM backward and into a tree.

"You left yourself open." Were the last words Kenji heard before he lost consciousness.

 **Line Break**

When Kenji regained consciousness again, he was back in his bed, with Valian sitting beside him again.

"You alright?" she asked. Kenji sat up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "I'm never gonna beat you, am I?" He asked, looking into Valian's face.

"Don't say that." Valian replied. "If you keep getting stronger, you'll match, or even win, against me." She grinned. "You said yourself that you WILL" she emphasised the word 'will' "defeat me." Kenji chuckled.

"Yeah, but who the fuck knows how long it'll take?" Was Kenji's reply.

"I don't know." Valian said. "But, this might sound really ironic coming from me, I have faith that you will." Kenji laughed at the irony of Valian's statement.

"You wanna go downstairs and play some video games?" Valian asked.

"Sure." Kenji got out of bed…

And saw himself in his boxers. He gave Valian, who was blushing, a 'you serious?' face.

"Uh, you have a really nice body." Valian said. "For a teenage Devil."

"Heh." Kenji blushed. "Thanks. But it's nothing on yours." Valian blushed harder, but smiled.

"Would you like to see more of it?" she asked, moving towards Kenji, who blushed as crimson as his hair.

"Nonono, it's fine!" he said. Valian laughed.

"You're so cute." She said, before getting up and leaving the room, remembering to sway her wide hips for Kenji, to get him worked up.

[Really, Valian?] Albion spoke in Valian's mind. [You really want him, don't you?]

"I can't deny it, Albion. A part of me does, but another part of me just wants to focus on training him, and that's the end of it." Valian replied, in her mind.

[Do as you wish, Valian.] Albion replied with a sigh, cutting the link between him and his host.

 **Line Break**

A few days later, Kenji was sitting in the living room of his and Valian's house, having just come out of the shower. His hair was slightly damp, and he was clad in a pair of jeans, and a short-sleeved black t-shirt. He was currently watching some TV, when the door to the house opened, and in came Azazel.

"Hey, Kenji." Azazel said. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kenji replied, looking over and smiling at Azazel.

"Where's Valian?" Azazel asked.

"In the shower." Kenji replied. "She went in just after I came out."

"You two seem to be getting on fine." Azazel said, with a smile. "You know, I wouldn't mind you dating my surrogate daughter." Kenji promptly went red, and Azazel laughed.

"It doesn't matter. But, there is something I wanted to talk to you about." He looked at Kenji with a serious face. "You turned up, three weeks ago, in a cave on the edge of our territory."

"I did." Kenji acknowlaged.

"You did." Azazel repeated. "One thing I'd like to know is, what happened to make you run away from your family? I believed that the Gremory family were known for being incredibly caring to their servants."

"To their servants, probably." Kenji said, his face turning dark. "To their actual family members, though…" He sighed.

"If you don't want to talk about it, Kenji, I understand completely." Azazel said. "Valian was the same." He chuckled for a second. "Now that I think about it, you and Valian are pretty similar. You both ran away from your family, or certain members of your family, you turned up in the exact same cave, as a matter of fact, and you both decided to stay here."

"Really?" Kenji was interested. "We both showed up in that exact same cave?"

"Indeed, you both did." Azazel said. "I remember it like it was yesterday, too."

 _Flashback:_

 _It was an incredibly stormy night. Azazel had been informed by one of his subordinates that the presence of a strong Devil had been sensed around this area, and he had instantly gone to check it out. He was coming up to a small cave, only a few miles from the border of the Fallen Angel territory of the Underworld and the Devils territory._

 _Azazel walked into the cave, creating a light-spear so he could see. Holding it up so he could see as much as possible, his eyes fell upon a young girl, in her early teens at most, lying on the cave floor, unconscious._

 _She had silver hair, tied into a ponytail, and was quite tall for her age. Her clothes were very ripped, and she was breathing heavily._

' _Yup.' Azazel thought. 'This is the Devil they were talking about. But, I can also sense a Sacred Gear inside him. So is she a half-Devil?'_

 _[Fallen Angel leader.] Azazel jumped almost a foot when he heard a voice emanate from Valian's body. But Valian seemed to not be moving her mouth at all._

 _[I am the White Dragon Emperor, Albion.] Albion said. [And I am sealed inside Valian's Sacred Gear.]_

 _It was a well-known fact that Azazel was fascinated with Sacred Gears, the tools created by his former boss, the God of the Bible. One would say that he had an unhealthy obsession with them._

 _But what did he care?_

 _He found them interesting, and that was a better idea than having a war any day of the week._

 _[I ask of you, Fallen Angel leader, please save my host, Valian Lucifer.] Albion said. The name made Azazel jump again._

" _Lucifer?"_

 _[Indeed. Valian is Lucifer's great-granddaughter, through her father's side.]_

" _I think I'll take her in." Azazel said. "It isn't every day that you run into a descendent of Lucifer, who happens to be the host of the White Dragon Emperor." Azazel picked Valian up gently, and, remembering that Devils and Fallen Angels cannot travel through the same magic-circle, spread his twelve onyx black wings, and prepared to fly back to the Grigori centre, where he lived._

 _Flashback end:_

"So, you and Valian are actually very similar." Azazel said. "I'm not going to tell you what Valian's life was like before she met me, that's her right."

"I understand." Kenji said, closing his eyes. "I guess I should tell you what my life was like beforehand."

"Yes, please do." Azazel said, taking a seat on one of the sofas, and putting his hands behind his head.

"Well," Kenji began. "I was born as a younger twin brother to Rias Gremory, who is my older sister, and the pair of us couldn't have been more different. Rias was elegant, affectionate, pretty much everything you could want in a Devil Heiress. But, thanks to the fucked-up laws of the Devils, I was made the Heir to the Gremory Clan instead."

"I bet that must've turned out well for you." Azazel grinned. Kenji glared at him for a second.

"Yeah, it did." He said, sarcastically. "The instant I knew what being Heir meant, I had all these responsibilities thrown on me, no warning, no explanation, nothing."

"As a former Angel of Heaven, I understand how that feels." Azazel said.

"Yeah." Kenji answered. "I was told how to act, how to dress, hell, even how I should act, in, I don't know, the privacy of my own fucking home?! IS IT MY FAULT THAT I LIKE LISTENING TO ROCK MUSIC?!" Kenji took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.

'Gotta try and keep that anger under control.' He thought. 'You are sitting feet away from the most powerful Fallen Angel there is, and he could kill you in a heartbeat if he wanted.' Once Kenji had calmed down, he continued.

"So, yeah, a lot of responsibilities were thrown my way. Add that to Rias being a brocon and never leaving me alone-"

"Wait, what?" Azazel looked at Kenji. "Your older sister has a brother complex?"

"Yes." Kenji admitted, reluctantly. Azazel promptly started laughing his ass off.

"Oh, I am loving this!"

"Shut up, Azazel! This is serious!" Kenji was angry again. Azazel took a few breaths himself to calm himself down.

"You're like Baraqiel." Azazel said. "Never able to take a joke, are you? Well, it might interest you to know that Devils did use to practise incest a lot, they still do, to be honest, to increase the population of their race." Azazel said, smirking at Kenji's open mouth.

"How the hell do you know that?" Kenji asked.

"I read a lot." Azazel replied, simply. "My library is second in the Grigori's only to Penemue."

"Who?" Kenji asked. "I've never met anyone who went by that name."

"The smartest Fallen Angel you will ever meet." Azazel replied. "As well as the scariest. If you meet her and come out of it alive, you'll know why. But keep going."

"Okay..." Kenji replied. "But anyway, I worked out my frustrations with my family by training, and that was pretty much all I did."

"I heard Valian saying that you looked like you'd had your fair share of training before you turned up in that cave." Azazel said.

"Well, yeah." Kenji said. "Back to my asshole family. They didn't want me doing anything that would" Kenji did a crude imitation of his father's voice "Cause the House of Gremory to lose their prestigious reputation." He then returned to his normal voice. "Load of shit if I ever heard it. Zeoticus has a daughter, who is a WORLDS better candidate for the position of Heiress Gremory than me, and my older brother is the Lucifer, and the Elder Devils refused to disown me from the status of Heir, apparently because I'm 'interesting'."

"Well, a rebellious Heir who likes human rock music and actually trains his ass could classify as 'interesting' in a few Devils' eyes." Azazel pointed out, fairly. Kenji growled for a second, but then stopped.

"On my 13th birthday, instead of putting up with a load of snot-nosed Devils who probably want to either get in my pants, or to take advantage of me because I'm Lucifer's younger brother, I decided to get my own birthday present and go to a Guns N' Roses concert. Which was apparently the last straw for my family, as they decided to sell me off to the highest bidder, and FORCE ME TO MARRY RAVEL PHENEX!" Kenji yelled out the last six words at the top of his lungs, and it took him almost a full minute of breathing to calm him down.

"And there goes my happiness." Kenji said, after he fully calmed down. "Forced on dates with someone I don't even remotely like, and constantly told to" he did another impression of his father this time "Hang in there, you'll fall in love eventually." He let out a laugh that Azazel could only describe as a laugh that was between a sarcastic laugh, and a psychopathic laugh. "It got so bad for me, that I tried to-" He suddenly stopped.

"To… what?" Azazel put in, guessing the answer in his head, with a smirk.

"To… I tried to kill myself." Azazel's expression crumbled. That was not what he'd expected. That was DEFINITELY not what he'd expected.

"...Oh." Was all he could say.

"But, fortunately, one of the maids, Zest, stopped me. I owe my life to her." Kenji admitted. "It got better after that, thanks to me and her spending time together. I stopped thinking about suicide, I started training again, I regularly shared a bit of unfriendly banter with Zeoticus." He added, chuckling. "I thought that life could get better, even if I was going to be forced to marry that fucking Phenex Nazi, who tried to kill herself as well, by the way."

"Holy shit, really?" Azazel asked, genuinely taken aback.

"Yup." Kenji replied.

"What the hell were Zeoticus and Renzo thinking?" Azazel muttered, but he stopped. "Continue."

"Okay." Kenji began to continue. "I thought life was seriously going to improve for me, but… then me and Rias went to get our Evil Pieces."

Kenji took a couple of breaths, before continuing. Azazel listened in silence.

"Well, Rias got a Mutation Piece, like one in ten Devils do. A Bishop, I believe." Kenji said. "But then, I became the first Devil to get more than one Mutation Piece in my set."

"How many did you get?" Azazel asked.

"Eight." Kenji replied. "All Pawns." Azazel's jaw dropped for a second.

"The front line of your peerage is going to be incredible, once you build it up." Azazel complimented.

"I plan to." Kenji said. "Since once I reach adulthood in the Devil world, I'm going to be legally obligated to marry Ravel Phenex. And I want a peerage that can take her on, and save me from marriage." Kenji said.

"Admirable." Azazel complimented the young redheaded Devil. "But something tells me that there's more to the story."

"There is." Kenji said, his face hardening. "When I got my pieces, my father tried to make me join Rias' peerage, and give her the pieces that were rightfully mine." Kenji was somehow calm through the whole of him talking, but Azazel was guessing that he was going to blow up any second.

"Well, that was the last straw for me. I gave Zeoticus a well-deserved bite on the hand, and I left the Gremory family." Kenji continued. "Two months of wandering around the Underworld later, I came into a cave, and…"

"And I know the rest." Azazel said. "Well, that's… that's quite a story, Kenji."

"Heh, it does seem to be, doesn't it?" Kenji asked. "I've heard rumours that Zeoticus is still looking for me."

"You don't have to worry." Azazel said. "Any Devil who steps foot onto Grigori territory gets killed on the spot, as an unspoken part of the peace treaty."

"Apart from me and Valian." Kenji pointed out.

"Heh." Azazel chuckled and folded his arms. "I took in Valian because she has a Sacred Gear, and I always wanted a daughter. I took you in because Valian practically begged me to, and I always wanted a son."

"I'm… honoured, Azazel." Kenji said, after a couple of seconds. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Azazel replied. "But there's someone else you should thank, as well." He grinned. "You can come out now!"

 **Line Break**

Valian had just come out of the shower, and had two towels wrapped around her body (one for her hair and one for her body). Walking into her room, which was as tidy as Kenji's was messy, she got dressed, into her normal outfit. As she got dressed, she thought about Kenji.

'Do I seriously love him?' she asked. 'A part of me wants to tell me that I have these feelings for him, but another part of me wants to just focus on training with Kenji.' Valian spent the next five minutes in her room, debating with herself.

Should she tell him?

Or not?

Should she?

Or no?

Yay?

Or nay?

After the five minutes, Valian stood up.

"I'm going to do it." She said to herself, quietly. She walked out of her room, and just got to the top of the stairs, when she heard Azazel and Kenji talking. And the words Kenji said made her stop dead in her tracks.

"But, fortunately, one of the maids, Zest, stopped me. I owe my life to her. It got better after that."

Questions ran through Valian's mind.

'Who is this Zest? What did she stop Kenji from doing? Why does Kenji owe his life to her?' But Kenji kept talking.

"I stopped thinking about suicide-" Valian's heart seemed like it'd been turned to ice. Kenji had contemplated suicide? And it sounded like he'd attempted suicide as well?

Oh, shit.

But, at least he said he stopped thinking about it.

So, that was a good sign, right?

Right?!

RIGHT?!

"But then, I became the first Devil to get more than one Mutation Piece in my set." Valian heard Kenji's voice.

"How many did you get?" Azazel asked.

"Eight. All Pawns." Valian's jaw dropped. She'd heard a bit about the Evil Pieces, and how they were created by the current Beelzebub (Ajuka, she believed his name was) to replenish the population of the Devil race, and the Mutation Pieces, which were randomly given to one in every ten Devils that were eligible for an Evil Piece set.

But Kenji had EIGHT Mutation Pieces…

Damn.

"I took in Valian because she has a Sacred Gear, and I always wanted a daughter. I took you in because Valian practically begged me to, and I always wanted a son."

Valian blushed. That was true: Azazel had taken in Kenji because she had asked him to.

"You can come out now!"

Valian jumped almost a foot. She was sure no-one could hear her. But, knowing her game was up, she walked downstairs, and saw Azazel and Kenji sitting on the sofas.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Who else is in here?" Azazel asked. When Valian had no answer, he smirked. "Kenji wants to say something." Valian looked at Kenji, who sighed. "Valian, thanks for asking Azazel to bring me into the Grigori. I would've likely died had you not asked him."

"It's alright." Valian said, coolly.

"But I wanted to ask," Kenji said, and Valian looked at Kenji again. "What made you ask?" Azazel looked to Valian as well, smirking slightly.

"I… uh…" Valian's eyes shifted from Kenji to Azazel, and she blushed. "I… had my reasons."

"Yeah, sure you did." Azazel said. "She has a crush on you." He whispered to Kenji, and laughed out loud at the beet-red colour Valian's face went.

"I do not!" the half-Devil shouted.

"Sure." Azazel said, sarcastically. "Sure. See you later, Kenji." He nodded to Kenji, winked at Valian, and left.

Once he was gone, Valian's blush disappeared, and she walked towards Kenji, then grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Kenji…" she said, holding him so he wouldn't let go. "Was it true, what you said? Did you attempt to commit suicide?"

"Yes." Kenji said, straight-off. There was no point denying it, if Valian had heard everything. "But I'm off it, now!" he said, at the look on Valian's face.

"Good." Valian said, in a tone that said 'If you attempt suicide again, I'll stop you, and kill you myself!' She let him go, and sat down on the sofa, Kenji following suit.

"Hey, Valian, there's something I wanted to ask you." Kenji said, looking at the older Devil hesitantly.

"Oh?" Valian asked. "What is it?"

"Would you… want to go on a date… with-" Kenji barely got the sentence finished, when Valian had grabbed him and pulled him into another hug, unintentionally (or intentionally?) pushing his face into her impressive breasts and cleavage.

"Yes." She said. "I'd love to go on a date with you, Kenji." She waited for an answer, but then noticed that Kenji's face was stuck inside her boobs. "Oh, sorry." She then released him. Kenji looked a little dazed and was breathing deeply.

"Great!" was all he could say.

 **Okay, before you get all up in arms about Valian acting how she did, you gotta put this in perspective.**

 **You're training someone, for three weeks, and you're beginning to seriously care about them and their wellbeing. And you're starting to fall in love with them a bit, as well.**

 **How would you react if you found out if they'd attempted suicide?**

 **Well, I'm not gonna tell you how you'd react. It's your life, I can't tell you how to live it. Now if only my family and the church I'm forced to go to could get that message…**

 **ANYWAY, Kenji and Valian are going on a date! And all the other shit that happened in this chapter, happened! Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Maybe give me predictions of who will be in Kenji's peerage!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Volume 2-2: Dates and Submission

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It had been a few days since Kenji had asked out Valian, and the pair of them had arranged the date. Which was why Kenji was sitting on a small wall, a few blocks away from a park, where some Fallen Angel children were playing.

'Heh.' He thought. 'They remind me of myself when I was a little brat. Granted, I still am a little brat.' But his musings were interrupted by someone calling out his name.

"Hey, Kenji!" Kenji turned around and saw Valian walking towards him. When Kenji saw Valian, he saw that she had changed her appearance slightly for the date.

Valian had decided not to wear her usual outfit, but was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a plain grey top, both of which hugged her figure brilliantly. She still wore her hair in a simple ponytail, but she now had bangs that she styled to hang down, on either side of her face, and which went down to her chin.

"How do I look, Kenji?" she asked, leaning forward, which emphasised her amazing bust. Kenji gulped, as he wrenched his eyes away from her tits, with serious effort.

"You look amazing, Valian." Kenji replied. "Sh-shall we go?" Valian looked so amazing in her current outfit that he was losing his thoughts at the moment.

"Sure." Valian smiled, and walked off, Kenji following. Kenji followed Valian out of the park and into the town.

"Azazel gave me some money for us to spend on our date." Valian said, smiling at Kenji. "You don't mind if I pay for stuff, do you?"

"No!" Kenji replied, a little more hurriedly than he would've liked to.

"That's good." Valian replied. "Normally, the guy is supposed to pay for everything, but when were you about doing anything normally?" Kenji let out a laugh, since it was true. As he and Valian walked, he tried to crack a couple of jokes, but on the inside, he was FREAKING THE FUCK OUT.

'What the hell am I supposed to do?!' Kenji screamed in his mind. 'This is my first not-arranged-marriage-related date with someone! I'm so gonna fuck this up!' He was so caught up in his thoughts that he had no idea where he and Valian were actually going.

"We're here." Valian's voice jerked Kenji out of his thoughts, and Kenji looked up. The pair of them had come to a small café.

"This place is great." Valian said. "Come on." She then dragged Kenji into the small café. It was a small place, and there was barely anyone there. There was one figure, who was wearing a large trenchcoat and a big hat, so neither Kenji nor Valian could see their face, and there were two young women at the counter. One was sitting on a stool at one side, while the other was standing on the other side.

The one sitting looked to be in her early twenties (Kenji would put her at 20, maybe 21, in terms of physical age, if he had to guess). She had gold eyes and long, silky blue hair that went down to her ass, and she had bangs that went down to her chest. Speaking of her chest, it was massive, bigger than Valian's. The dress shirt (which was stretching fit to burst) she was wearing wasn't helping any. She also wore a miniskirt that didn't do anything to conceal her crossed legs. She was talking to the other woman and drinking from a cup.

The second woman looked the same, in terms of physical age, and was just as much of a beauty than the first woman. She had golden eyes, just like the first woman, and had long, lustrous jet-black hair that went down to her ass, with part of it hanging down between her eyes. She wore a pure-white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covered her shoulders and chest. She looked up from talking with the first woman as Valian walked in, Kenji in tow, and smiled widely.

"Valian!" she called, with a smile. "Nice to see you back!"

"Hey, Albedo." Valian smiled. "You alright?"

"I'm alright." Albedo replied, grinning.

"Hello, Penemue." Valian said, walking up to the other woman. "You up to your eyes in paperwork again?"

"Come on, Valian." Penemue replied, turning to her. "I've got other stuff than paperwork. It starts with 'p' and ends with 'n'."

"Well, knowing you and who you are, I'm not that surprised." Valian smirked. "Hey, Kenji! Get over here." Kenji walked forwards to the three women.

"Kenji?" Albedo looked at Kenji. "Kenji Gremory?"

"The very same." Valian grinned. "You jealous that I manged to get him?"

"A little." Albedo admitted, looking over Kenji's body. Penemue was doing the same, and a smile was coming over her. And it was slowly getting bigger, the more she looked at Kenji.

"Technically, I got you." Kenji muttered. Not that any of the three women would hear him.

"Kenji, this is Albedo." Valian said. "She's the owner of this café, and probably my best friend in the whole Grigori."

"Nice to meet you." Albedo smiled at Kenji, who smiled back.

"And this is Penemue, the Secretary of the Grigori, and one of the Cadre." Valian introduced the other woman. "And Albedo's older sister."

"Nice to meet you too." Kenji said, mentally sweatdropping. 'Azazel said that Penemue was the scariest Fallen Angel I'd ever meet, but she doesn't look that scary.' He thought. 'But, looks can be deceiving.'

"So, you want anything, Valian?" Albedo asked, smiling at Valian.

"Yeah, just a cup of tea, thanks." Valian said. "Kenji?"

"You got any blackcurrent juice?" Kenji asked.

"I sure do." Albedo said. "So, one tea and one blackcurrent juice. Coming right up." She then left through a door into a back room of sorts. Valian took a seat on one of the stools in front of the counter next to Penemue, and Kenji sat next to her.

"What do you think of this place, Kenji?" Valian asked.

"It's pretty nice." Kenji replied, looking around.

"Yeah, you say that now." Valian said, smiling. "The shit Albedo makes is great."

"I heard that!" came Albedo's voice from through the door. "And thank you!" Kenji, Valian and Penemue all laughed.

"So, I never asked, but who's the older sister between you and Albedo, Pen?" Valian asked the blue-haired woman sitting next to her.

"Me." Pen replied. "Not by much, though. I think it was 36 minutes."

"37." Came Albedo's voice again, as she walked out of the back room, carrying a mug and a glass in her hands. She handed the mug to Valian and the glass to Kenji. They both thanked her and drank.

Only one thought could go through Kenji's mind when he drank the blackcurrent juice.

VALIAN IS A FUCKING LIAR.

The juice he'd just drunk wasn't great.

It was fan-fucking-tastic.

Kenji gave an involuntary shudder as the liquid went down his throat. It was better than any drink that the cooks in his old family could ever make.

"I told you it was great." Valian smiled, as she drunk from her mug of tea.

"You were lying." Kenji answered. "It's amazing!"

"Thank you, Kenji." Albedo giggled, while blushing.

"I am so coming back here in the future." Kenji told Valian. "You got any more of this, Albedo?"

"Of course I do!" Albedo went into the back room again.

"Where are we going next?" Kenji asked Valian, turning to her again.

"Human world movie theatre." She answered, simply. "Some good movies are on today, and there's a decent movie theatre I know of." Kenji nodded and accepted a second drink from Albedo. It was just as good as the first.

After he'd finished his drink (and Valian had finished hers), they paid for it, and left via magic-circle, and reappeared in the human world, just outside a large movie theatre. Neither of them noticed, but the same figure in the black trenchcoat and hat was standing about twenty feet behind them.

"Let's go." Valian said, pulling Kenji inside, to whatever movie that she decided to take him to.

 **Line Break**

"Well that movie was alright, though the main actress couldn't sing for shit." Kenji surmised, two hours later, as he and Valian left the theatre.

"Yeah, I thought it was okay too." Valian said. "Let's go back." Valian created a magic-circle, and transported herself and Kenji back to the Underworld, where it was dark. The streetlights were on, and there weren't many people around. They then began to walk back to their house, slowly and in silence, just enjoying the other's company.

Kenji was mentally freaking out again.

'Oh, shit! She isn't saying anything! This is so awkward, what did I do wrong?! I FUCKED UP SO BADLY!'

Kenji continued to have these thoughts until his and Valian's house came into sight.

"Hey, Kenji." Valian said, gently nudging Kenji.

"Y-yeah?" Kenji asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I really enjoyed myself today." Kenji almost choked on his own saliva when he heard those words.

"Heh, I did too." Valian's blue eyes met Kenji's heterochromic ones, and she smiled.

"I'm glad." She whispered, stopping outside the house they lived in. Valian turned to Kenji, and took a slow step towards him, closing the distance between them. Valian was only a couple of inches taller than him.

"How about something to, I dunno, mark our first date?" Valian asked, taking Kenji's hands in her own, and placing them on her waist. She then placed her own slender hands on his shoulders, her blue eyes staring gently into his. Kenji tried to breathe slowly, but could only make shuddering breaths.

"Y-yeah, I guess…" he said.

"Well, then." Valian murmured. "Come here." And that was the last thing Kenji heard before Valian began to advance on him.

Closing his eyes on instinct, he could sense Valian coming even closer, and then she stopped for a second. Then slowly, ever so slowly, they advanced towards each other simultaneously.

And their lips met.

As they kissed for the first time, and continued kissing (as they both found that the taste of their lips on the other was incredible, for both of them), the figure in the black trench-coat and the hat, who was watching them from the shadows, removed his hat, revealing his face.

Azazel grinned the widest grin he'd ever grinned.

He always knew Kenji and Valian would be a great couple.

 **Line Break**

After fifteen seconds of kissing, Kenji and Valian broke apart. Valian giggled, when she saw the blush on Kenji's face.

"Well, thanks for the amazing date, Kenji." She said, and walked into the house, gently pulling him by his arm. When they got inside the house, Valian told Kenji that she was going to bed, and went upstairs, out of sight.

Kenji could only stand there and stare up at the person who'd walked up the stairs, away from him. Then it sunk into him.

He'd gotten his first kiss.

Not counting Rias, but Kenji wouldn't count her as a real kiss anyway.

"Heh, I always knew it would happen to you eventually."

Kenji looked around wildly, and saw Azazel standing in the doorway of the house, grinning

"What is it, Azazel? I've just gotten my first kiss here and I want to savour it."

"Yes, I know you just had your first kiss." Azazel's grin grew wider. "I was watching."

"WHAT?!"

Azazel promptly shat his pants when he heard the yell of fury from upstairs, and Kenji shat his pants when he saw Valian jumping down the stairs, her blue eyes blazing with anger. He was too scared to see that Valian was just in a black thong, and the plain grey shirt she was wearing on their date.

"IT WAS YOU!" she yelled, walking up to Azazel and punching him in the face. "YOU WERE THAT GUY IN THE TRENCHCOAT! YOU WERE STALKING ME AND KENJI THE WHOLE TIME, YOU ASSHOLE!"

One look at the expression Azazel was giving Valian was all she needed to see. It was a mixture of guilt, humour, and hurt. And there was only one thought going through his mind.

'Damn. Valian can hit hard.'

"I SWEAR, AZAZEL, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Valian bellowed, grabbing Azazel by the front of his trenchcoat, and dragging him outside.

Azazel's yells of pain would be heard for a long time, and remembered for even longer.

 **Line Break**

Albedo finished locking the café she owned up, and turned to her older sister Penemue, who was smiling at her.

"You think Kenji and Valian managed to kiss?" she asked.

"I'm certain of it." Albedo answered. "Though I'm a little jealous that Kenji isn't kissing me."

"You and me both, sexy younger sister of mine." Penemue smiled. Albedo blushed.

"You shouldn't say things like our time together. Least of all in public." She muttered, looking at her older sister.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't like being tied to the bed while I-." Penemue would've described her 'time together' with her little sister, but her words were interrupted by a shriek of pain.

"That's definitely Azazel." Albedo said, after a second. A faint voice then sounded.

"THIS'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO STALK ME AND KENJI WHEN WE KISS!"

"That's deficiently Valian." Penemue said.

"So they did kiss." Albedo continued.

"And Azazel was watching the whole time."

"You think he was the dude in the trenchcoat?"

"I'm certain of it. Now let's go home." Penemue said, looking at her younger sister. "I've got some fun… techniques, I'd like to try out on you."

Albedo groaned, inwardly, as Penemue gently took her by the hand and magic-circled back to their house. They wouldn't emerge from their home for nearly a full day.

Given the races that the two of them belonged to, they had their needs.

 **Line Break**

"Come at me, Kenji!" Valian shouted, from the other side of the forest clearing, inside the battle dimension that Azazel had created for them. And come at her Kenji did, spreading his Devil wings and flying as fast as he could at her (which was at least three times as fast as he could fly when he first came to the Grigori). Valian tried to dodge out of the way, but Kenji trapped her between two waves of his Power of Destruction, leaving her with two options: fly up, or fly down.

Valian chose to fly down, and fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it), Kenji chose that, too. He flew straight into Valian, dodging her grab as well.

"Come on! I'm going to fucking win now!" he yelled, pushing Valian downwards into the ground.

"I doubt that." Valian replied, driving one of her legs up and into Kenji's stomach, forcing him to gasp in pain and release her. Valian then sent a combo of blasts of demonic energy, punches and kicks Kenji's way, before she attempted to finish the fight with a headbutt.

Key word: attempted.

Kenji snapped out of Valian's beating at the last second, and ducked the headbutt, which would've surely ended him. He drove his elbow into Valian's stomach, grabbed Valian around the waist, and threw her behind him. Valian gave a yell of pain as she flew into the tree, and had to duck Kenji's incoming punch.

Valian replied with a punch to the gut for Kenji, and continued punching his gut, until Kenji brought back both his hands, and slammed them down on the back of Valian's head. Valian flew downwards, feeling very disorientated for a second, but she had no time to recover.

Kenji flew down behind her at breakneck speed, and grabbed her by the waist. As Valian barely registered that Kenji had started to fly upwards at incredible speed, Kenji had pulled a hairpin turn and began to fly downwards. As much as Valian struggled, Kenji did not let go.

"I'M GOING TO WIN!" Kenji yelled, increasing the speed of his flying to an insane degree. He could feel himself getting woozy from how fast he was flying, but at that point, he didn't care.

He was too busy winning the fight he was having against his trainer.

Kenji flew downwards and threw Valian into the ground, as hard as he could. For good measure, he conjured up as many waves of his Power of Destruction as he could, and sent them Valian's way.

'If this doesn't work, nothing will!' Kenji thought, continuing to throw wave after wave of attacks at Valian.

Valian created numerous magic-circle shields in a flash, and did the only thing she could: defend. But as she continued defending, she saw a somewhat-drastic change in Kenji's appearance.

He'd grown a fourth pair of wings.

Which meant that he was at the power of an Ultimate-Class Devil.

Which was on the same level as Valian, in terms of power alone.

'Oh, shit.' Valian thought, as Kenji's destruction wave broke through Valian's final shield, and impacted her. Valian gave a scream of pain and recoiled badly into the cold, unforgiving earth from being hit by the blast. After one hit, Kenji stopped, and floated down to look at Valian, who was in a pretty bad way.

Valian's face was bleeding badly, and her clothes were really torn from the one blast of destruction she seemed to have taken head-on.

"Valian?" Kenji landed on the ground, and slowly walked towards Valian. He conjured up a ball of the Power of Destruction, just in case Valian tried anything on him.

"I..." Valian could barely form words from both her pain and her exhaustion, but she managed to speak two words, while looking up at Kenji, before passing out.

"I... submit."

 **Line Break**

"Valian saying she submits means WHAT?!" Kenji cried at Azazel. It was a few hours later, and Kenji had told Azazel what Valian had said. Azazel had then burst into peals of hysterical laughter.

"Well, Kenji" Azazel said, sniggering. "When dragons submit, which means losing a fight, to a potential mate, they basically become more and more crazed about them, and want to have sex with them even more. So if Valian, who is a half-dragon, doesn't have sex with you soon, I think it's one month for a full-blown dragon, so probably two months for a half-dragon like her, she'd…"

"She'd what?" Kenji asked.

"She'd probably lose her sanity, and go on a rampage just so she could get to you, and then she'd probably rape you so hard you'd be begging for her to stop… and then she still wouldn't stop, until she's satisfied. Or you die." Azazel said, before bursting out laughing again.

"Great." Kenji muttered, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. "Just fucking great."

"Ahh, don't be like that, Kenji." Azazel said, his expression turning slightly more serious. "Do you like Valian? More than a friend, or a rival, or a sparring partner slash teacher, I mean?"

"What?" Kenji's head snapped up. "Of course I do."

"Do you want to… do her? If you know what I mean?" Azazel grinned.

"Y-yes." Kenji admitted. He had to admit to himself that he recently HAD been getting hard downstairs at the thought of seeing Valian naked.

Come to think of it, he got hard a few times when Grayfia or Zest was around him, but that was in the past.

"Well then, there's no problem then, is there?" Azazel asked, grinning stupidly at Kenji. That look earned him a sharp kick in the shins.

"Baraqiel and Valian were right." Kenji muttered. "You ARE an asshole."

"Eh, and you love it." Azazel replied. That got him another kick.

 **Line Break**

Not known to either Kenji or her, Valian was having the exact same conversation with Albion. She was lying on her bed, with her Divine Dividing wings out, and was talking to Albion.

"So run me through this again." Valian asked the Vanishing Dragon. "Please?"

[Alright, if that's what you want.] Albion replied. [You lost your battle with Kenji, and you said you submitted to him, did you not?]

"I did." Valian replied, calmly.

[Did you feel anything happening when you said you submitted?]

"I…" Valian tried to remember. "I do remember feeling slightly calmer after I said I submitted, but then I passed out."

[Hmm…] Albion hummed for a second. [That was probably your dragon side, submitting to Kenji.]

"And what does that entail, exactly?" Valian asked.

[It means that since your dragon side submitted him, and recognised him as a mate, you pretty much HAVE to mate, or have sex, with Kenji.] Albion said. Valian tried to interject, but Albion continued. [The standard limit for most dragons is one month, and then you'd likely go mad, and on a psychopathic rampage, just to get to Kenji, and then you'd likely tie him down and screw him until you were satisfied, or he died, whichever came first.] Albion paused for a second, and recognising that Valian was speechless, for once, he continued. [But since you are a half-dragon, you'd probably get two months.]

"Small comfort." Valian said, dryly. "So, is there any chance whatsoever that-"

[I know what you're going to say, and no, there isn't.] Albion said. [You're going to be 100% fixated on Kenji, every hour of the day. At least until you mate with him.] Albion cut the link, leaving Valian with only two words, due to her shock.

"Well… goddamn motherfucking son of a bitch."

 **Okay, I'm really sorry that this chapter took ages to come out. It's just that whenever I wrote anything for the date scene, I get flashbacks of dates I've been on. And they were…**

 **To put it bluntly…**

 **Really fucking shit.**

 **But anyway, the rest of the chapter was a breeze to write, so that's alright. I guess.**

 **But…**

 **What did you think of the chapter? Please review and tell me what you think! I need them, I'm running out, I'm getting withdrawal symptoms already!**

 **One more thing, from the reviews of the previous chapter, here are the peerage members that some of the reviewers got right.**

 **King: Kenji**

 **Queen: Valian**

 **Rook 1: ?**

 **Rook 2: ?**

 **Bishop 1: ?**

 **Bishop 2: ?**

 **Knight 1: Akame (Akame ga Kill!)**

 **Knight 2: Xenovia**

 **Mutation Pawn 1: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 2: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 3: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 4: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 5: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 6: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 7: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 8: ?**

 **See you in the next chapter! Hopefully that'll be easier for me to write!**


	8. Volume 2-3: Sadness, Succubi and Sex

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Which is why, Zekram, I need your support to continue sending more guards out!" Zeoticus said, heatedly. He was standing in the main room of the Devil Council, and was appealing to Zekram Bael, who wanted to prohibit Zeoticus from sending more guards into other Devils' territory in order to continue their search for Kenji.

Zekram Bael, the Head of the Devil Council and the de-facto leader of the Underworld, was a middle-aged man, who had black hair and peaceful-looking violet eyes, and wore noble attire. He had an aura of very dignity that exuded from him. Three other Devils were around him: Erechus Bael, the Head of the Bael Clan, Solane Sitri, Head of the Sitri Clan, and Hannibel Agares, Head of the Agares Clan.

Erechus Bael was a man in his mid-thirties, with brown hair done in a buzz-cut and violet eyes. He wore attire similar to what medieval royalty wore, and glowered at Zeoticus.

Solane Sitri was a man in his early-thirties, with chin-length black hair. He wore traditional nobles attire.

Hannibel Agares was a man in his late thirties or early forties, and had short blonde hair. He wore glasses, and had blue eyes. He wore a red robe over himself.

"Listen, Zeoticus." Zekram said, staring the Gremory patriarch in the eyes. "I know full well that you wish to continue looking for your youngest son, but you have to face the facts here. It's been around three months since Kenji ran away, and you've pretty much turned over every stone in the Devils territory of the Underworld looking for him, and he hasn't turned up at all."

"And what is more" Solane continued. "We have no evidence whatsoever that suggests that Kenji is anywhere in any other territory. If he were in the territory of the Church or the Fallen Angels, they would've killed him on the spot, no questions asked."

"And we know that if Kenji somehow wandered into the territory of any other pantheon" Hannibel added. "They would've most likely sent a report to us about it, and we would've immediately notified you, as the Lord Gremory."

"But he could still be out there!" Zeoticus raised his voice some more. "He has to be!"

"You don't know that, Zeoticus." Zekram said. "We have no reason at all to think that Kenji is alive, and from the evidence that we have, we have no choice to presume him dead. Which means" Zekram raised his voice over Zeoticus' shouts "That the contract between Kenji Gremory and Ravel Phenex will have to be destroyed, and his older sister Rias is to be made the Clan Heiress. Any words to the contrary?"

There were none, as Zeoticus was magically silenced by a subtle spell from Erechus.

The guy REALLY needed to learn when to shut his mouth.

"Okay, it has been decided." Zekram declared. "That a) Kenji Gremory is to be presumed dead. b) Kenji Gremory's older sister, Rias Gremory, is to be made the Clan Heiress, and c) the marriage contract between Kenji Gremory and Ravel Phenex is to be annulled and destroyed."

 **Line Break**

"Zest." Zeoticus called Zest via magic-circle. Zest was leaning against a tree, glaring at the other three guards, who were conversing amongst themselves.

"Yes?" she asked. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Kenji has been declared by the Devil Council… to be presumed dead."

Zest was silent for thirty full seconds. She felt like she'd been stabbed by a knife laced with holy water.

"You're- you're not serious, right?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Yes. I'm serious." Zeoticus said. "I'm sorry." Though he didn't sound it at all. The connection was then cut.

"No…" Zest whispered to herself, slumping down against the tree, into a sitting position. "No… this can't be happening!" Tears began to leak out of her eyes, and pour down her face. They were going so fast she didn't bother to try and wipe them away.

"Zest?" one of the guards said, looking at her. "You okay?"

"Oh yes, of COURSE I'M OKAY." Zest hissed, standing up and looking at him through tear-stained eyes. "KENJI'S BEEN PRESUMED DEAD!"

"Oh." The guard said, not sounding surprised, or even bothered in the slightest. "Oh well. Time to go back to the man- ooph!" he was then grabbed by the throat by Zest, and met with her golden eyes streaming with tears, and looking fucking furious.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY 'OH'?!" she yelled into his face. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS?"

"He was just our bratty master!" he said, looking slightly fearful, as he knew how powerful Zest was when she got angry.

"No-one will be bothered when-!" he looked down to see that he had five deep cuts in his chest, reaching all the way from his left shoulder down to his right hip.

"I FUCKING CARE!" she screamed, dropping-kicking him with all her strength, which was not a joke. "I CARE! I LOVED HIM! I WAS IN LOVE WITH KENJI, AND HE RAN AWAY FROM THE FAMILY THE VERY DAY I PLANNED TO TELL HIM! AND NOW HE'S… HE'S…" Zest broke down crying again. The other two guards just stood there, torn between surprise that Zest had managed to keep her feelings for Kenji so locked away during the month she'd spent with them, and anger that she'd pretty much killed the other guard. They advanced towards her, but as fast as anything, Zest slashed them as well.

"I'm going to find him." She said, more to herself than anyone else, while the guards bled out on the ground. "If he's been presumed dead, it hasn't been confirmed. If it hasn't been confirmed, then… there's a chance." She then left through her magic-circle.

 **Line Break**

Venelana and Grayfia were both sat in Venelana's room, crying heavily on each other's shoulders. They had both gotten the news from Sirzechs (who'd gotten it from Zeoticus) that Kenji had been presumed dead by the Devil Council. They'd retreated to Venelana's room the first chance they got, and had been crying for two straight hours.

"I can't… believe it." Grayfia sobbed. "I... can't believe... that Kenji is dead!"

"Me neither, Grayfia." Venelana stopped crying for a second. "But he... my baby boy... has..." she then started crying again, harder than ever.

"I think… it's that I don't want to believe it." Grayfia sniffed. "Now I have to accept that I… I won't… be able to see him a-"

"Don't say that, Grayfia!" Venelana snapped. Grayfia stopped crying for a moment and looked at the fellow mother. "I'm sorry." The brunette whispered. "It's just, despite what the Devil Council have said, I don't think Kenji's dead. Call it-"

"A mother's instinct?" Grayfia cut in. Being a mother herself, she knew what it was like to love a son, though she couldn't imagine the thought of losing Millicas, her and Sirzechs' son, and she therefore had no idea what Venelana was going through herself. But she was still incredibly saddened, as Kenji was her younger brother-in-law, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't fond of him, to an extent.

"Yes." Venelana hugged Grayfia tightly. "But one thing I just can't believe either is just how HORRIBLE Zeoticus and Sirzechs are being about this! You heard how Sirzechs broke the news to us!"

"I know." Grayfia muttered. "He was positively skipping, and I can only presume that your husband was doing the same."

"I wish he wasn't my husband now." Venelana spat. "I realise now that he's been such an asshole ever since Kenji left."

"Now that I think about it, Sirzechs has been pretty much the same as Zeoticus." Grayfia replied. "He's been focusing less on his work as a Lucifer-"

"Less than usual, you mean." Venelana smiled, though Grayfia could tell that the smile might've been one of Zeoticus', how fake it was.

"Yeah." Grayfia said. "But anyway, he's been focusing less than normal, and he's been focusing more and more on what he's going to do to Kenji when he gets a hold of him."

"I won't let him!" Venelana hissed. "I don't care if he came out of the same vagina as him, no-one hurts Kenji and gets away with it!"

"You mean he's your favourite?" Grayfia asked, her eyes widening. "I thought that Rias was your favourite."

"She's not." Venelana stated, after a second. "Don't get me wrong, Grayfia. I love Rias just as much as I love Kenji, it's just…" She stopped talking and blushed, then Grayfia put two and two together.

"I guess the famed Devilish Charm, exclusive to males of the Gremory family, affects blood relatives as well." She said to herself.

 **Line Break**

"So, what do you think of Kenji?" Azazel asked Valian. They were both in the room that Azazel spend most of his time, which was a half-laboratory half-lounge kind of place. It was where Azazel did his research on Sacred Gears (or just jacked off to porn), and Azazel was looking at Valian and smiling, as he knew damn well what his surrogate daughter was going to say.

"Honestly, Azazel?" Valian asked. "I think I seriously am in love with Kenji."

"As I expected." Azazel said, smiling. "Well, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I approve of Kenji and you being a couple." He smiled, and the wide smile that split out across Valian's face. He was so happy to see his surrogate daughter this happy, and it made him happy to see Kenji that happy, too.

Speaking of...

At that moment, Kenji opened the door to the lab, holding a small stack of papers in his two hands.

"Are these the ones you wanted sending over, Azazel?" he asked.

"Yup." Azazel nodded. "Just take them over to Penemue." Kenji nodded, and left.

"Oh my dead former boss, Penemue's going to have fun with him." Azazel chuckled. "If she's horny, which over 90% of the time she is, and Kenji comes out alive, he has earned my undying respect."

"How come?" Valian asked. Azazel burst out laughing again.

"Because Penemue is half-succubus! So is her little sister Albedo! And I think that the both of them are interested in Kenji, in the only way Sex Demons are really known for!"

 **Line Break**

"I don't see why Azazel couldn't have just taken these himself." Kenji muttered, as he opened the door to Penemue's office.

Penemue's office was a simple place, with a large desk and laptop sitting in the middle of it. Papers were stacked neatly on one side of it, but the walls were covered in posters of muscular guys and incredibly beautiful women, all of which were either half-naked, or completely naked.

Penemue looked up from her desk, and Kenji got an eyeful of her outfit.

She was wearing the same outfit as she was when Kenji and Valian were on their first date, but she was wearing a black business jacket over her white dress shirt, and a pair of reading glasses, which only made her look more downright sexy, in his opinion.

"Oh, hi Kenji." Penemue said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Pen." Kenji said. These are the papers Azazel wanted you to get."

"Thanks, Kenji." She said, taking the papers as Kenji handed them to her.

"It's alright." Kenji turned to leave, but he then heard the door to Penemue's office closing and locking. Kenji looked around to see Penemue sitting on her desk, a sexy smirk on her face, and her legs crossed.

"Don't you want to stay a little longer, Kenji?" she asked, walking closer to him. "I think we should get to know each other a bit..." she reached out and grabbed Kenji by the front of his shirt, and pulled him slowly towards her.

"Uh, Pen?" Kenji asked. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you something." Penemue smiled, and closed her eyes. On the spot, ten jet-black Fallen Angel wings sprouted from her back. As well as those wings, three tails came out of the bottom of Penemue's back. They were black, yet the colour gradually faded into a hot pink. The tails also had hearts on the end of them.

"Kenji, I'm a half-succubus, half-Fallen Angel." Penemue whispered, her hot breath falling onto Kenji's ear. "My sister Albedo is as well."

"O-okay." Kenji stammered. "But what does this have to do with-?"

"Shh" Penemue whispered into Kenji's ear, and gently bit said ear. "It doesn't matter. I'm just telling you. Do you know what being a succubus means?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kenji said. "Don't they feed off of sex or something?"

"You're a smart one." Penemue smiled. "Then can you work out why I've asked you to stay here with little~ old~ me~?"

Kenji gulped, putting two and two together.

"You want to feed... off me?"

"Yup." Penemue said, coming even closer to him. "Albedo, too, but as I'm a more powerful succubus than she is, I need to feed more often."

"Then why don't you feed off some other Fallen Angel? Or Albedo, I heard that works?" Kenji asked, beginning to sweatdrop.

"I do feed off Albedo occasionally, and she feeds off me as well." Penemue said. "But it's better to feed off a nice guy like yourself, Ken~ji~" she purred out Kenji' name, and was so close to him that her enormous breasts were pressing against his chest.

"So, what do you think?" Penemue asked, reaching up to undo the buttons on her shirt. "You want to help me here?" Penemue removed her jacket and shirt completely, revealing her breasts, which were clad in a jet-black lace bra, which only made them look even bigger.

"Kenji? Are you in here?"

"Oh, fuck." Penemue swore under her breath. Right on cue, the door burst open, and Valian came running in.

"PEN!"

'Oh, shit. I'm toast!' Kenji thought.

"Yes?" Penemue asked, innocently. "That is my nickname, Valian. Don't wear it out."

"What are you doing with Kenji?" Valian asked, stomping over to Kenji. "He's mine, I think you know that!"

"But isn't it common for most Devils to have more than one lover?" Penemue asked, fairly. "And you can't deny that I'm definitely attracted to-"

"That doesn't matter!" Valian shouted, grabbing Kenji by the wrist and pulling him away from Penemue. "He's still mine!" And with that, Valian pulled Kenji out of Penemue' office, and magic-circled away.

Penemue sighed, slightly.

"Albedo." She called.

"Yeah?" Albedo magic-circled into the room. "Did you get him, Pen?"

"I didn't." Penemue admitted. "So we have to feed off each other for a bit longer."

"That isn't bad." Albedo said, walking towards her older sister. "You know how much you love my taste~" She licked her lips slowly, to get her older sister running. Like she needed the gesture, anyway.

"I can't deny that." Penemue replied, before getting up and pushing her younger sister against the wall and kissing her fiercely. They wouldn't emerge from Penemue's office for a good several hours, at least.

 **Line Break**

"Kenji, tell me what happened with Penemue. NOW." Valian said, looking directly into Kenji's eyes. Kenji was on one of the sofas in their house, and Valian was standing over him.

"Alright, alright." Kenji said, feeling himself unable to look away from Valian's eyes. "I took some paperwork over to Penemue's office from Azazel's place, and she started seducing me on the spot. She probably would've fucked me right then and there had you not turned up when you did."

"Is that the truth, Kenji?" Valian asked, glaring at him further. "Because if it isn't-"

"That's the truth, seriously!" Kenji cried. Valian stared at him for a couple more seconds, and then her gaze softened.

"Alright." She answered. "I believe you." She then sat down beside Kenji, and wrapped her arms around him. "I just don't want to lose you before I get to mate with you." She whispered, before kissing him on the neck.

"You won't lose me, Val." Kenji said, soothingly. "I'd never do that to you. But on the subject of one thing Penemue said..."

"Yes?" Valian asked, sharply.

"What do you think of the idea of a harem?" Kenji asked. Valian was quiet for a few seconds.

"I'd accept the idea of you having a harem, Kenji." She said, evenly. "On one condition."

"Which is...?" Kenji asked. And with that, Valian jumped on top of Kenji and straddled him, beginning to slowly grind on top of him.

"I am the alpha female in your harem." She smirked at the look on Kenji's face.

"Ye-yeah, okay." Kenji said. Valian smirked.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE.**

"Good boy..." she whispered, before positively crashing her lips against his, and initiating a hot makeout session, which she dominated completely.

"Your mouth tastes so good, Kenji~" Valian whispered, while continuing to kiss Kenji. "It makes me want more." In one fell swipe, Valian had Kenji's shirt off, exposing his very toned chest.

"Valian?" Kenji asked. "You okay?" Valian in question was panting, and beginning to sweat. She was also rubbing her legs together a lot.

[I think Valian's ready to claim you as her mate.] A voice said.

"Who said that?" Kenji asked, looking around.

[I did. I'm Albion, the being sealed inside Valian's Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing.] Albion said to Kenji.

"Well, nice to meet you, Albion." Kenji said.

[It's nice to meet Valian's mate.] Albion said. [She's definitely preparing to claim you as her mate, since she's part-dragon. In layman's terms, she's going to turn into a sex-crazed maniac until she calms down, and you're the object of that crazy sex. Have fun.]

"Wh-WHAT?" Kenji shouted. "What-ooph!" Valian had thrown off her shirt and jeans, then bent down to undo Kenji's jeans while he was talking to Albion, leaving him in his boxers. She'd then picked Kenji up, pushed him none too gently against the wall, and slammed her lips against his.

"Just a fair warning, Kenji." Valian whispered, as she had Kenji pinned against the wall. "Dragons get pretty rough during sex. So be prepared for it."

Valian kissed him again, and ripped off her bra.

"Damn..." Kenji muttered, once he got an eyeful of Valian's breasts in their entirety. They were massive (which was a plus, in his book), incredibly smooth-looking, and they seemed to defy gravity with how they stayed up.

"You like, Kenji?" Valian asked, pushing them together with her hands. Kenji could only nod.

"Well, they're all yours, Ken~ji~" Valian murmured, grabbing Kenji's hands with her own, and placing them on her breasts.

"Touch me, my mate. Make me feel good~" Valian moaned, as Kenji kneaded her tits with his hands. "That feels nice~"

"I'm glad." Kenji kissed Valian as he continued. "But why stop here?"

"You're right." Valian then stepped back and bent down. She then quickly pulled Kenji's boxers off his legs, revealing his boner, which was still rising.

"Damn." Valian muttered, slowly stroking it to get it to rise to it's full height. "I'd put this at eight, maybe eight and a half inches?"

"Thanks." Kenji blushed slightly at Valian's compliments to his dick. Valian then stood up and kissed Kenji again, putting his hands back on her breasts.

"I shouldn't be the one having all the pleasure." Valian cooed, reaching down and taking a firm grasp on Kenji's dick.

"You should have some, too." She then instantly started stroking Kenji's dick, while making out with him as well. Valian kept Kenji pinned against the wall with one hand, while he grabbed her breasts, moaned loudly and writhed around. Valian giggled at Kenji's writhing around.

"You can't escape from me, Kenji~" she whispered. "You're staying here and I'm going to fuck you so hard. So get ready." Valian giggled some more at the look on Kenji's face after that, and drew him into another kiss, pumping his dick with her hand for all that it was worth.

"Ohhh, fuck, Valian!" Kenji moaned, as Valian dominated him up against the wall. "I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it, then." Valian whispered into Kenji's ear, while gently biting down on it. "Let all your cum out, and let me hear how my mate's cum tastes." And with Valian's sexy talk, Kenji came. Letting his load shoot out of his dick, all over Valian's hand, which stayed on Kenji's dick, letting the cum land on her hand. Once the three ropes of cum that Kenji let out had finished, Valian slowly lifted her hand off Kenji, and brought it to her mouth, slowly licking the thick white liquid off her hand.

"Mmm~" she hummed, leaving no drop of cum on her hand. "Yummy." She shuddered. "I want more." She said those words in such a sex-crazy voice, that Kenji's boner suddenly came back in full force. Valian kneeled down, grabbed Kenji's cock again, and placed it inside her mouth.

If Kenji wasn't leaning against the wall already, he'd probably have fallen flat on his ass from how good it felt to have Valian giving him a blowjob. The aforementioned Valian slowly started bobbing her head back and forth on Kenji's dick, while stroking the part she wasn't sucking off.

"Ohh, fuck, Valian!" Kenji moaned out, throwing his head back.

"What?" Valian asked, her voice slightly muffled from Kenji's dick in her mouth, and looking up into Kenji's eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no!" Kenji stammered.

"Good." Valian's muffled voice answered, and she resumed her sucking, which was just as enthusiastic as when Kenji started. "Your cock tastes so… good…" she mumbled onto said cock. "I made the right choice submitting to you." The speed of her sucking increased, which only drove Kenji to become metaphorical putty in her hands even more, as he really seemed to slump against the wall from how good the experience was.

Valian got another idea, and pulled off Kenji with a loud 'pop' noise. Kenji gave a groan of disappointment, until he saw that Valian was placing her breasts around his dick, and slowly beginning to move them up and down Kenji's dick.  
"You like this better than being blown off, Kenji?" Valian asked, smirking at Kenji's shaky nod. "I'm glad." And at that precise moment, Kenji came for the second time, all over Valian's enormous breasts. This time he let five ropes of his spunk out, and Valian looked like a sex goddess, with Kenji's cum all over her tits, and the look she was giving him.  
"I think you've warmed up enough." She whispered, before lifting her breasts off his dick, standing up, then bending down to take her silver thong. Once she'd thrown it off into a corner, and turned around, Kenji finally got a look at Valian, fully naked, for the first time.

He never really appreciated just how beautiful she was. Long, dark silver hair, which was free of her signature ponytail, which hung down to her back, and the bangs that framed her face perfectly, which went down to her chin on either side of her face.

Her figure, which was on full display for Kenji to see, could probably put most goddesses of beauty like Aphrodite or Freya (the goddesses of love in the Greek and Norse pantheons, respectively) to shame, or even some goddesses in general, such as Amaterasu (the Shinto Goddess of the Sun). There wasn't a trace of fat anywhere on her, and Kenji could see a light six-pack on her too. Her breasts, covered in his cum, were massive. As his eyes traced downwards, he saw absolutely no pubic hair anywhere on her navel (perhaps she had shaved especially for this occasion?), and her tight-looking pink pussy, ready to be taken by him. Her wide hips, completing her hourglass figure, her long smooth legs, and those alluring blue eyes…

Kenji was the luckiest motherfucker in the world to have Valian.

And the fact that she was a devil-dragon hybrid just made it even better. For her or for him, he'd have to wait and see.

"Are you done staring, Kenji?" Valian asked, grinning amusedly at Kenji's shameless staring. "Because I'm getting impatient."

"Sorry." Kenji muttered.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Valian replied, walking towards Kenji and grabbing him by his dick. "Now, let's go somewhere… better~" she grinned, and walked away, leading Kenji by his dick. Upstairs, turning right, she led him into his own bedroom, and threw him down onto his bed.

Shutting the door behind her and locking it, Valian grinned a sexy grin as she got on top of Kenji and straddled him, positioning his cock at her entrance.

"Get ready, Ken~ji~" she purred. "I'm gonna rock your world tonight." And with that, Valian let herself drop, and impaled herself on Kenji's cock. "AANH~!" she shrieked for a second, clenching her teeth in pain.

"You alright?" Kenji asked. Judging from Valian's shriek, that seemed to really hurt.

"Yeah… just give me a minute." Valian replied, taking a few deep breaths. "I am- or was- a virgin."

"It's okay." Kenji said. "I was, too." Valian chuckled.

"Well, I guess this is new for both of us." She muttered, before slowly beginning to rock her hips back and forth, on top of Kenji's hips.

"Ugh, fuck!" Valian whispered, reaching up and pinching one of her nipples with one hand and massaging her other breast with the other. "You feel so big inside me, Kenji!"

"And you feel so fucking tight." Kenji replied. Valian giggled, and continued to ride Kenji, while scooping all his cum from before off her tits and licking it up.

"Mmm~" she hummed in appreciation for the tasty liquid. Valian reached down with both hands and cupped both around Kenji, then pulled her up roughly. She then smashed his face into her breasts, while humping his dick.

"Fuck, this feels even better!" she shouted, bouncing on top of him even harder. She also reached downwards and rubbed on top of her pussy while it was ravaged by Kenji's cock.

"Same here!" Kenji shouted, though his voice was very muffled, for obvious reasons. Valian's humping speed increased, though she let Kenji go slightly, so he could breathe.

"Valian, I'm gonna cum again!" Kenji yelled.

"Me too!" Valian replied. "Cum with me, my m- KYAAAA~!" And with that, Valian Lucifer climaxed for the first time in her life. Throwing back her head and screaming out loud, Valian almost fell backwards off the bed, but Kenji caught her and pulled her back on.

"Thanks, Kenji." Valian panted.

"It's okay." Kenji replied, also panting. "That was amazing."

"Who said we were done here?" Valian grabbed Kenji and picked him up, bridal-style. "Let's go get cleaned up."

 **Line Break**

So yeah, Kenji and Valian fucked in the shower.

Twice, as a matter of fact. They went downstairs to get their clothes and they ended up fucking in the kitchen as well.

Twice again, as a matter of fact.

And now they were back in Kenji's room. Valian was lying on Kenji's bed, her legs spread wide, and Kenji, who was still somehow going after all this time, was thrusting deep into her.

"Angh~! Kenji, fuck, right there! OH, KENJI!" Valian shrieked, as all the dragon hybrid could do was take it. Kenji leant forward and kissed Valian deeply, while continuing to thrust deep inside her.

"You're still so fucking tight!" Kenji muttered, thrusting even faster into Valian.

"P-perks of being a dragon." Valian had to bite on her lip to stop herself yelling out, as she could feel herself nearing climax. "I think, I'm cumming again!"

"Do it, then." Kenji muttered. "I'm coming close as well."

"Then, let's cum together!" Valian yelled the last three words as loud as she could, and she climaxed for the third time, while Kenji came inside her for the sixth time.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

Completely spent, Kenji flopped down on top of Valian, and Valian cuddled the shorter Devil in her arms.

"You know" she panted. "I'm surprised that a Devil managed to last as long as a dragon in bed."

"Half-dragon." Kenji replied, panting as well. "That's probably why. Or maybe I'm just that good in bed." Valian gave a hum of agreement, and gently pushed Kenji off her, to lie on her side facing him. Kenji lay on his side and faced Valian as well.

"Hey, Valian." Kenji said.

"Hmm?" Valian asked, looking at her mate with slightly tired eyes.

"Would you... be my girlfriend?" Kenji asked. "We've been dating, now we've fucked, now-"

"Yes." Valian reached out and grabbed Kenji, then pulled him into a deep kiss, as well as a hug. "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Thanks." Kenji said, resting his head in between Valian's enormous breasts. Appreciating for a few seconds how warm and soft they were, Kenji fell asleep, at the same time as his new girlfriend.

 **Line Break**

Kenji opened his eyes, and the first thing he registered was that he wasn't in his room. All he could see, as far as the eye could see, was a hazy white mist. And he was floating in the middle of it.

"What?" Kenji asked. "Where am I?!"

"Calm down, Kenji." Kenji turned around, and there was Valian, floating next to him.. "We're in my mindscape."

"Your mindscape?" Kenji asked. "How am I in YOUR mindscape?"

[It's because you're her chosen mate.] Came Albion's voice, and he appeared, in front of Kenji and Valian.

Albion was a large white Western Dragon with blue eyes, amd two golden horns. Despite being a Western Dragon, he had a slightly serpentine snake-like appearence, similar to the serpent Gwiber.

"Hey there, Albion." Valian said.

[Hello, Valian.] Albion said. [I take it that this is your mate?] He asked, looking at Kenji.

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "I am."

[Well, it's nice to meet the person that Valian is married to, by the laws of dragons.] Albion said, smirking at the look on Kenji's face when he heard. [Oh, come on. Didn't Valian tell you?]

"Uh... no." Valian replied. "I WAS going to tell him, but-"

[You were too busy shagging like rabbits.] Albion replied, smartly.

"M-MARRIED? By dragon law?" Kenji asked, missing Albion and Valian's exchange completely. "But I'm not even a dragon!"

[Which leads nicely onto my next question.] Albion said, with the dragon equivalent to a smirk. [I can turn you into a half-dragon, if you wish.]

"What do I get out of it?" Kenji asked. Albion went to answer, but Valian answered for him.

"You become a lot stronger, you get a new set of wings, you're able to control fire better, and you last better in bed with me~" she said the last point with a purr in her voice that neither Kenji nor Albion missed.

"I'll do it!" Kenji replied, with no hesitation.

[Very well, then.] Albion replied. [But a fair warning: This will hurt. A LOT.] He bent down and extended a claw towards Kenji, then lightly touched his heart.

Kenji was then suddenly wrought with the most pain he'd ever felt at one time. He felt as if he was being stabbed in every nerve in his body by scalding hot knifes, laced with holy water.

"Come on, Kenji!" Valian shouted. "You can do this!" she turned to Albion. "I wasn't in as much pain when you turned me. How come?"

[You were a half-human, so it was a lot easier for me to convert you.] Albion replied. [This time around I have to add enough dragon power to Kenji to make him into a half-dragon, while he's already a pure-blood Devil.]

"Will he be alright?!" Valian asked, beginning to panic. "Will he die?!"

"Oh, definitely not." Albion replied. [At worst, he'll be unconscious for a couple of days.]

"And at best?" Valian asked.

[He'll be unconscious for a couple of days.] Albion replied, calmly watching Kenji. [There is no best.]

And at that moment, Kenji stopped writhing about in pain. He slumped, and Valian caught him in the nick of time.

"I'll be taking Kenji out." Valian said.

[You do that.] Albion replied, and everything in Valian's vision went black.

 **Line Break**

Two days later, Valian walked back into Kenji's room, where Kenji still lay sleeping. He'd been like that ever since their little trip into Valian's mindscape. Just lying there, motionless.  
Albion had told her (numerous times) that Kenji would definitely live, but that didn't stop the White Dragon Empress from being any more worried.

"Hnn..." Valian's head snapped around to look at Kenji, who she knew had made the sound. Valian was at Kenji's side in an instant.

"Kenji? You there?"

"Hnnn... Valian?" Kenji slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was his girlfriend Valian.

"Kenji!" Valian threw her arms around Kenji, hugging him.

"Yeah, it's me." Kenji replied. "What happened?"

"Well, after we fucked, we fell asleep, then you were dragged into my mindscape by me, and then Albion turned you into a half... dragon..." Valian trailed off. "Wait! Unfurl your wings!" Kenji stood up on his bed, and unfurled his wings from his back.

Valian gave a yell of delight.

"Look behind you!" And as Kenji did, he laughed out loud as well.

Instead of having eight Devil wings and nothing else, Kenji had eight more wings.

The wings of a Dragon.

 **And I'll end it there. Kenji and Valian have shagged, and Kenji has become a half-dragon. Also, poor Zest...**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Review and let me know!**

 **Peerage members that reviewers got right:**

 **King: Kenji**

 **Queen: Valian Lucifer**

 **Rook 1: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)**

 **Rook 2: ?**

 **Bishop 1: ?**

 **Bishop 2: Kuroka**

 **Knight 1: Akame (Akame ga Kill!)**

 **Knight 2: Xenovia**

 **Mutation Pawn 1: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 2: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 3: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 4: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 5: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 6: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 7: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 8: ?**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Volume 2-4: New Face and More Sex

**WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It had been a week since Kenji had woken up, after he'd become a half-dragon. Albion, the Vanishing Dragon, had informed him that he'd transferred some extra powers to Kenji as well as the DNA required for him to be a half-dragon.

Firstly, Kenji had the ability to reflect attacks, to a certain extent, which would prove as a very, very good defensive ability if Kenji trained it enough.

Secondly, Kenji could communicate telepathically with other dragons, so only Valian and Albion, then, as far as he knew. Valian was especially relieved that Kenji had gotten this ability.

"Finally." She said. "I don't have to activate my Sacred Gear whenever you and Albion want to have a chat."

Thirdly and finally, Kenji had the ability to absorb power from his opponents and add the power to his own. This was Albion's signature ability that he had developed as he battled Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, over the centuries before he and Ddraig were sealed into Sacred Gears.

As well as the three special abilities Albion had given him, Kenji had all the abilities akin to a regular dragon. He was physically a lot stronger than before, and he had four pairs of dragon wings. The membrane of the wings were blue, and the edge of the wings were white, identical to Valian's own wings. But both the edges and the membranes of the wings had faded to a crimson red.

Needless to say, Albion was a little less than pleased with the colouring of Kenji's wings.

[HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?!] Albion sobbed, through Kenji's mental link. [To think that I, The White Dragon Emperor, distinguished by being pure-white, turned my host's mate into a half-dragon, and they have wings the colour of my RIVAL, NOT ME!]

"Oh, shut up, you big baby." Kenji had said to Albion, through the mental link he had with Albion. "One, my wings are crimson, not red, know the difference. Two, I don't give a fuck what you think about my wing colour."

"Neither do I." Valian said through her mental link to Albion. "Kenji's wings look so sexy, with three colours instead of two. I'm actually kind of jealous of him."

Albion continued to sob, until Kenji just cut the link, Valian doing the same.

But back to Kenji's abilities thanks to him being a half-dragon...

Kenji's senses were a lot stronger (if he concentrated hard enough, he could hear Penemue and Albedo moaning like crazy in their house, from his room). Also, Kenji's sex drive had gone up exponentially, and he could barely hold himself from fucking Valian senseless for two days, and Valian was the same.

Albion had informed Kenji and Valian that their sex drives would be much higher than average for a dragon's for a couple of weeks after they'd first mated, so they could 'imprint their scents' on each other as much as possible. After that, they'd calm down, and essentially go back to normal.

But speaking of that sex drive...

"OH, FUCK! KENJI~!" Valian screamed. She and Kenji had just been fucking each other in the shower, for the last hour. She moaned in thankful lust as Kenji came inside her, and slumped against the wall of the shower, panting heavily.

"That... was... awesome." Valian whispered. "You're lasting so much longer while we fuck."

"Perks of being a dragon." Kenji replied, smirking at his soaking wet girlfriend in his arms. "Shall we go get dressed?"

"Yeah." Valian said, letting Kenji set her on her feet. Wobbling slightly, she walked out of the shower. Not bothering to hide her nudity, as she and Kenji were the only ones in the house, she headed over to her room to get dressed, whereas Kenji went to his room to do the same.

But when Kenji got there, he found something lying on his bed. It was at least ten square feet in area, and was a bright white.

"What the hell is that?" Kenji asked, to no-one in particular

[That's one of my scales.] Albion told Kenji through his mental link. [As you're a part-dragon yourself, converted by me, you should have something to show that. Valian has the Sacred Gear, so I decided to give you a bit of me.]

"Cool, thanks Albion." Kenji replied. "But I have one question."

[Hmm?]

"How were you able to send a part of you, who is trapped in Valian's Sacred Gear, into the real world?" Kenji asked.

[Through your connection to Valian.] Albion answered. [It was her who suggested it, anyway.]

"Was it?" Kenji was slightly taken aback at this.

[Yeah, it was.] Albion replied. [Hey Valian, was it you who suggested that I give Kenji one of my scales?]

"Yes, it was." Kenji turned around, and Valian stood in the doorway of Kenji's room.

She was wearing one of Kenji's shirts that he'd likely discarded from one of their sexual romps in Valian's room, one of his Five Finger Death Punch shirts. Since it was a bit small for her, it barely reached her belly button, and seemed to accentuate her enormous breasts even more.

Valian wore short cut-off denim jeans that highlighted her incredible legs. Her long silver hair was tied into a high ponytail. Overall, she looked the perfect mix of cute and sexy.

"You like, Kenji?" Valian asked her fellow hybrid.

"Of course I do, Valian." Kenji said. Valian grinned and gently pushed her boyfriend against the wall.

"Oh, I just want to be fucked by you again~" she whispered, leaning down and planting a kiss on his neck. "But I can't." she pouted, cutely. "Azazel wants to see you. I told him about the dragon scale and he said he wanted you to bring it to him."

"Alright." Kenji kissed Valian back and groped her ass playfully. "When we get back, I'm gonna fuck you until the only thing you want is my dick."

"All eleven-or-so inches of it." Valian replied, groping Kenji's ass as well (Kenji found out that Valian had a SERIOUS love for asses). "You've gotten so much bigger since you became a half-dragon.

"You being a half-dragon must be the reason your tits are so big." Kenji replied, cheekily.

"My assets were large enough while I was half-human, thank you very much." Valian growled.

"But they're bigger and better now." Kenji pointed out, moving his hand to grope one.

"Aaanh~ Not fair…" Valian moaned, writhing slightly as Kenji gently tweaked her sensitive flesh.

"Very fair." Kenji replied. "You're the one dressed as sexy as you are."

"You're the one dressed in absolutely nothing." Valian retorted, reaching down and grabbing Kenji's dick in a tight grip. "Oh look, my dragon boyfriend's little snake is still awake~"

"Later." Kenji said, firmly. "You said we have to see Azazel. Now let me get dressed Valian… please?" he asked. Valian pouted.

"Fine. You're really no fun…" she pouted, again.

"I love you too." Kenji replied. He got dressed, into an Avenged Sevenfold T-Shirt and a pair of ripped black jeans. He picked up the scale without too much trouble, made a magic-circle for himself and Valian, and transported the pair of them away.

 **Line Break**

"This is amazing!" Azazel muttered, as he traced his hand over the large scale, which was lying on a table in his laboratory. "The scale of a Heavenly Dragon."

"What are you going to do with it?" Kenji asked.

"You'll see." Azazel grinned. "Come back in an hour or so, and I'll probably have something worked out." Kenji nodded, and walked with Valian out of the lab.

"What do you fancy doing?" Kenji asked.

"I dunno." Valian said. "Let's go over to Albedo's café. It's open at this time and we know how good the stuff is there.

"Indeed." Kenji said, letting his girlfriend lead him the half a mile over to Albedo's café. They walked, in, and only Albedo and Penemue were inside, talking.

"Slow day?" Valian asked, walking up to the counter and sitting next to Penemue.

"Not really." Albedo replied. "The morning rush came and gone, and Shemhazai left a few minutes ago. Morning, Kenji."

"Morning." Kenji replied, as he sat down next to Valian.

"So is it the usual, then?" Albedo asked. When Kenji and Valian nodded, she left. A few minutes later, Albedo returned, with a huge jug of Kenji's favourite blackcurrent juice and a glass, as well as a mug of tea for Valian.

It took Kenji about half an hour to finish the juice, and Valian drunk her tea while making conversation with Penemue and Albedo.

"Ahhh…" Kenji gulped down the last mouthful of juice. "That juice is fucking amazing, Albedo."

Thanks, Kenji." Albedo said, blushing slightly. "You are a very handsome guy, you know." Valian gave a pronounced cough behind her hand, and Kenji got the hint.

"Sorry, but Valian and I should be going, Azazel said he wanted to see us for something." And with that, Valian pulled Kenji out of the café, shutting the door behind her. Once their steps faded away, Albedo turned to her older sister.

"Did you smell it, Pen?" Albedo asked the older succubus-fallen angel hybrid.

"Yup." Penemue replied. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kenji-"

"Smells even more intoxicating than before because he's part-dragon now?" Albedo cut in.

"Well, yes. Of course I do." Penemue answered.

"Did you smell that other thing, as well?" Albedo asked.

"Indeed." Penemue nodded. "I smelt Valian on Kenji in the way only a succubus or incubus can."

Both sisters smirked, and began quietly discussing on how to get Kenji to 'feed' them.

 **Line Break**

"Hey, Azazel! We're back!" Kenji shouted. He and Valian had been for a walk in the park, before coming back to Azazel's lab.

"Coming!" Azazel's voice called. "Just a minute!" After about a minute, out Azazel came.

"I think I've managed to do it." He said. "Come with me, Kenji." Kenji followed Azazel to a place, where in a glass casket was a sword the same colour as Albion's scale.

It had the appearance of an tachi sword, with a black grip. The blade was seven feet long, more than a foot longer than Kenji was tall, and it seemed to shine in the light.

"I made it." Azazel said. "From that scale you brought in. When I was an Angel, I used to teach the humans how to make weapons, and cosmetics, you know? My jackass boss God didn't like that, but when I slept with a human woman, that was the last straw for him, and he kicked me out of Heaven."

"Oh." Kenji replied. "But this sword is… awesome, Azazel! But there's one problem."

"Hmm?" Azazel looked at Kenji.

"I don't know how to use a sword." Kenji said.

"I can help with that." A new voice said. Kenji and Valian turned around, and a person that Kenji had never seen before walked into the lab.

He was a Japanese-looking man in his early twenties. He had straight black hair which hung down to his ears, and violet eyes. He was slightly shorter than Kenji, but was nearly as muscular as him. He had a slight smile on his face, and regarded Kenji with a curious face.

"Right on cue, Tobio." Azazel said, grinning. "Kenji, meet Tobio Ikuse, the Slash Dog, the strongest human and the best fighter in the Grigori."

"Oh, we'll see about that last title." Kenji replied, narrowing his eyes at Tobio, who repeated the gesture.

"Anyway" Azazel cut through the pair of them before things could go anywhere. "I called Tobio here to teach you how to fight with a sword, as his sword-skills are the best in the whole Grigori, Fallen Angel or not. Hell, I think he could go toe-to-toe with some of the best exorcists from the Church, and some of the famed Knights from the Underworld, including the 'Ultimate Knight'."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Azazel." Tobio said. "I'm not into guys, especially not crusty old perverts." Azazel laughed, and gave the two-finger salute to him.

"Take Kenji out and teach him to swordfight, will you?" he asked.

"Sure." Tobio said. "Come on, Kenji." Kenji followed Tobio out of the lab and into an isolated area, which became covered in a transparent barrier with a snap of Tobio's fingers.

"This will be where we train with swords." Tobio said, turning to Kenji. "If you can survive, that is."

"Oh, I will." Kenji said. "Devil-dragon hybrids are made of pretty strong stuff."

"I'm sure." Tobio said, dryly. He raised his hand and clenched it in mid-air. In his hand, a black katana appeared. It was in a shape identical to Kenji's new sword, and just as long as Kenji's sword as well.

"This is my Sacred Gear, Canis Lykaon." Tobio explained to Kenji, swinging it downwards. "One of the 13 Longinus-Class Sacred Gears. It can also transform into a dog, whom I call Jin. Now, are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Kenji replied, drawing out his sword and getting into a battle stance.

"Good." Tobio got into a battle stance, and adopted a slight smirk. "Now let us… BEGIN!"

Tobio rushed at Kenji with a speed that Kenji barely noticed, and slashed at Kenji's midsection. Purely on instinct, Kenji jumped backwards and raised his sword, blocking Tobio's attack.

Tobio showed no acknowledgement that Kenji had blocked his attack. He merely moved backwards, and attacked again from one side. Kenji whipped around and blocked his second strike. Tobio then jumped into the air and, to Kenji's surprise, propelled himself forwards, swinging his sword downwards.

Kenji blocked Tobio's attack just before it could bisect him, and ran underneath him. He whipped around and slashed at Tobio with his own sword. However, Tobio was ready for him. He casually raised his own sword and blocked Kenji's attack, locking blades with him.

"You're pretty good for a starter." Tobio remarked, pushing against Kenji and smirking.

"You're good yourself." Kenji replied, repeating the smirk.

"Thank you." Tobio replied. Quick as a flash, Tobio moved his sword back and slashed at Kenji, who ducked milliseconds before the sword decapitated him.

'This is going to be a rough fight.' He thought, before jumping backwards and engaging in another clash of blades with Tobio.

 **Line Break**

"How do you think Kenji's doing?" Azazel asked the Strongest Human of the Grigori, a week after Tobio had agreed to begin training Kenji, and had done so every day for the past week.

Tobio was leaning against a wall, while Azazel sat at his computer. He was probably looking up porn or something.

"I think he's a natural swordsman." Tobio replied, calmly. "Not quite as good as me, but definitely up there."

"Pretty high praise coming from you, Tobio." Azazel remarked.

"I praise those who are deserving of it." Tobio said, coolly. "And someone who goes from merely all-right with a sword from someone who could take me head-on with one in the space of a week definitely deserves it." Azazel hummed in acknowledgement, and asked how long Tobio planned to train Kenji.

"Maybe another few days." The human replied. "If he manages to beat me one-on-one, I'll cease the training instantly, as I don't really have much left to teach him." Azazel hummed again, and dismissed Tobio, who disappeared without a sound.

'How does he do that?' Azazel asked himself, before returning to his porn.

 **Line Break**

"Alright, this is the place." Penemue whispered to Albedo.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Albedo whispered back. The pair of them were stood outside Kenji's house.

"I am, Albedo." Penemue said. "Don't deny it, you're really attracted to Kenji yourself, aren't you?"

"I am." Albedo replied. "But I wouldn't break into his house so I could fuck him!"

"Would you?" Penemue raised a brow at her. Albedo's silence was all Penemue needed.

"Let's just go in." she said, walking forward, opening the door and stepping inside. Once Albedo stepped inside as well, she could hear moans coming from upstairs. Or to be more specific, Valian's moans.

"Ohh, fuck… right there, Kenji! Pound me with your dragon dick! DO IT HARDER~!"

"They're at it again." Penemue grinned. "Valian sounds like she's enjoying herself."

"She does seem to." Albedo agreed, feeling slightly jealous that it wasn't HER who was getting pounded by Kenji upstairs. "Wait, Pen! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Albedo?" Penemue grinned. "Going up to see, obviously. I want to see how big Kenji is down there." Albedo shook her head at her older sister's words and followed her upstairs. Albedo slipped silently through the open door and her eyes widened at the scene in front of her.

Kenji and Valian were against the wall, going at it as hard and as fast as they possibly could. Valian was the one with her back against the wall and had her eyes closed tight. She was yelling at the top of her lungs, as Kenji continued to pound inside her.

And Penemue was fingering herself furiously to the scene.

"OHH, FUCK! KENJI, I'M CUMMING~!" Valian shrieked.

"Same here!" Kenji moaned, before he climaxed inside Valian as well. Albedo watched as Kenji gave Valian a possessive kiss.

"You're mine, Valian." Kenji murmered. "You're my lover, and mine alone. But no matter how many girls in a harem I have, you will always be the first."

"Oooh, perfect. That works for me." Penemue spoke. Kenji fell backwards onto the floor in shock, making Pen giggle.

"What are you doing here, Penemue?" Kenji shot up at her.

"Well, since you said right here and now that you're gonna have a harem, it stands to reason that Albedo and I will be in it, right~?" Penemue asked, leaning down and letting her breasts bounce for Kenji. "So, what do you say?"

"I say sure!" Kenji panted. "But I'm all tired out."

"I can help you there." Penemue ripped off her jacket and shirt, then tore off her bra, revealling her gigantic breasts to Kenji.

"Suck on them." Penemue commanded. "You know you want to~" Kenji obeyed, stood up and placed his mouth on Penemue's right boob, and sucked.

After a few seconds, a warm liquid started oozing out of Penemue's nipple, and into Kenji's waiting mouth.

"Not that I don't like this" Kenji said, taking his mouth off and looking up at the blue-haired half-succubus. "But what is that stuff?"

"Succubus milk." Penemue explained. "It's supposed to reinvigorate our prey so we can have sex with them for longer."

"Oh, nice." Kenji said, feeling energy surge back into him.

"You want some, Valian?" Penemue asked. Valian could only nod, and Penemue gave some of her milk to Valian as well. After a few seconds, Valian stood up, almost completely re-energized.

"You feeling better?" Penemue asked.

"Yup." Valian replied. "Thanks, Pen."

"Anytime." The half-succubus replied. With a snap of her fingers, her short skirt was gone as well, revealing her naked body to Kenji and Valian. Albedo's dress disappeared as well, revealing HER naked body. Her breasts definitely weren't as big as Penemue's or Valian's, but she was still definitely a beauty in her own right.

"So" Penemue turned to Kenji. "Are you going to come and fuck this horny succubus, Kenji?"

"Of course I am!" Kenji replied.

 **LEMON BEGINS HERE.**

Kenji pushed Penemue against the wall, and crashed his lips against hers. Snaking his hands to her behind, he groped it, roughly.

"Ahh~ You're so bold, Kenji." Penemue whispered, between kisses.

"Yeah, he's like that a lot." Valian said. "I'd know that." She blushed, slightly.

"Yeah, you would." Albedo grinned, walking over to Valian and kissing her deeply. Valian moaned into the kiss of the younger succubus, and allowed Albedo to push her against the wall, as Kenji had moments before.

Meanwhile, Kenji had pushed Penemue onto the bed, and climbed on top of her. Penemue was giggling madly, and giving Kenji the serious 'fuck-me' eyes.

And fuck her Kenji did. He quickly pushed his eleven-and-a-half inch cock inside Pen, who screamed out loud in pain and pleasure.

"You okay?" Kenji asked. That really sounded like it hurt.

"I'm okay." Pen replied. "It's just... your dick is fucking massive. Now fuck me hard!

"I plan to." Kenji replied, pullng out of Pen a bit, and then thrusting balls-deep back into her. After doing that, he continued, and began to go into a moderately fast rhythm of fucking the blue-haired succubus below him.

"Oh, fuck~!" Penemue yelled, grabbing onto the bedsheets as Kenji pounded into her. "Usually I'm the dominant when me and Albedo fuck, but it feels great to be dominated! Especially by a massive cock like yours!"

"Glad to hear it." Kenji replied, increasing the speed of his thrusting, and indirectly increasing the volume of which Penemue screamed. Though this time, Kenji could tell that it was pure pleasure.

Penemue's two succubus tails sprouted out of her back, and quickly wrapped themselves around Kenji's back, so as to keep him bound to her while they fucked.

"Oh, shit! You're so fucking tight, Pen!" Kenji moaned, leaning down to kiss her.

"That's what being a succubus gets you." Pen panted, meeting the kiss with passion. She also wrapped her arms around Kenji's back, deepening the kiss.

Kenji raised his head away from the kiss slightly, and rested his forehead against hers. Kenji's heterochromic eyes and Penemue's golden ones seemed to glow from the passion of their moment together. All the while, Kenji continued to thrust inside the succubus below him.

"Fuck, Kenji! I c-can feel myself being shaped, b-by your dick!" Pen yelled, stammering a bit from the continual pleasure.

"And you're squeezing to tightly against me, I think I'm gonna cum in a second!" Kenji shouted back.

"Do it." Penemue said simply. "Paint my insides white with your seed. CUM INSIDE ME, KENJI!"

"Gladly!" Kenji cried, and his body stiffened momentarily. Rope after rope of cum shot deep inside Penemue's pussy, as Kenji slowed down his thrusting before coming to a complete stop.

"That was… so good!" Penemue panted, her eyes blank, and rolling around. "Give me some time to recover, and then we can go again."

"Sure." Kenji replied, pulling out of Penemue and getting up, where Valian and Albedo were standing against the wall, fingering each other. Albedo's succubus tail was out.

"Hey, Albedo." Kenji said.

"Yeah?" Albedo looked up at Kenji though half-lidded eyes.

"You're the only one of the three of you who hasn't gotten any from me." Kenji affirmed. "Why don't we correct that?" Albedo grinned in a really sexy way.

"Sure!" she said, walking forwards and swaying her hips at Kenji. "According to the hundreds of times me and Penemue have fucked, I'm a natural submissive, whereas she's pretty dominant." She whispered into Kenji's ear. "So you can do whatever you want to me, Ken~ji~" she licked Kenji's ear here, and that did it.

His eyes flashing blue for a second, Kenji roughly pushed Albedo against the wall, next to Valian, and kissed her harshly on the lips.

"That is so hot." Valian whispered, watching her boyfriend dominate the ten-winged succubus.

Kenji reached downwards and lifted up Albedo's legs, and Albedo quickly wrapped them around Kenji's back.

"So you do know what you're doing here." Kenji muttered. "That's good." He then took his dick, which was covered in Penemue's pussy juices, and slammed it straight into Albedo.

"OH, FUCK~!" Albedo shrieked, but her shrieks were silenced by a deep kiss from Kenji. Once he stopped kissing, Albedo was silent.

"You like my massive dick?" he asked, his voice more of a growl than anything.

"I love it." Albedo whispered.

"Good." Kenji whispered, before beginning to thrust into her. "Because I'm gonna fuck you against this wall so much, it leaves a fucking imprint of you on it!"

And that he did. Ten solid minutes of shagging Albedo against the wall. She came twice all over Kenji's dick, but was that going to get him to let up?

Of fucking course not.

"Anngh! Albedo, I'm cumming!" Kenji shouted, just after Albedo came for the third time on Kenji's dick. He let his second load of seed inside her, and he let go, letting Albedo pant heaving against the wall, held up by Kenji's steel rod.

"That was… so much better than Penemue." Albedo whispered.

"Hey!" the older succubus shouted. Albedo stuck her tongue out at her older sister, and grinned at Kenji.

"I love you, Kenji." She whispered.

"I think all of us here love Kenji." Valian grinned. "Now it's my go!"

And Valian got her share of her boyfriend's cock as well. And Kenji got a fresh bite mark on his neck.

Valian wasn't joking when she said that dragons got rough during sex.

Then, after Penemue and Albedo had both recovered, things really got steamy.

First, Valian rode Kenji's dick while Penemue sat on his face, and Kenji licked her dripping wet pussy, while Albedo watched and fingered herself heavily to the scene.

Second, Kenji gave it to Albedo hard while Albedo licked her older sister's pussy, who was in turn licking Valian's pussy.

Third, Penemue grew a dick with her succubus powers and fucked Albedo in her ass, while Kenji fucked her from the front and made out with her. After Albedo passed out from the combined feeling of two massive dicks cumming inside her, Valian got the same treatement, only this time, Penemue made out with her. She also didn't pass out.

But for the last time of the night, Kenji was simply thrusting deep into Valian, while Pen sat on her face and got her clit licked, and she (Pen) made out with Kenji.

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna cum!" Kenji shouted.

"Me too!" Penemue yelled. And the pair of hybrids came at the same time, Kenji letting the last amounts of his seed inside Valian, and Penemue squirting all over Valian's face.

Kenji pulled out of Valian and flopped down in the middle of his bed, Valian and Penemue joining him. Penemue pulled Albedo onto the bed as well, though she left her on one side of the bed.

"We seriously need to do this again some time." Kenji muttered.

"Yeah." Penemue and Valian agreed, before closing their eyes. Kenji fell asleep soon after as well.

 **And that's the next chapter finished! Kenji has received his new powers from Albion, gotten a shiny new sword, gotten some training from the fucking SLASH/DOG, and had a foursome.**

 **JUST ANOTHER NORMAL DAY, EVERYBODY.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Review and let me know! The next chapter will be the last one of this volume, and the volume after this is when Kenji begins to build up his peerage.**

 **Speaking of, here are the peerage members that you reviewers got right:**

 **King: Kenji Gremory**

 **Queen: Valian Lucifer**

 **Rook 1: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)**

 **Rook 2: ?**

 **Bishop 1: Seras Victoria (Hellsing)**

 **Bishop 2: Kuroka**

 **Knight 1: Akame (Akame ga Kill!)**

 **Knight 2: Xenovia**

 **Mutation Pawn 1: Zest (Sister of New Devil)**

 **Mutation Pawn 2: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 3: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 4: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 5: Ruby Rose (RWBY)**

 **Mutation Pawn 6: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 7: ?**

 **Mutation Pawn 8: ?**

 **See you in the next chapter, where Kenji gets his first Evil Piece, who anyone with a brain cell will be able to guess!**


	10. Volume 2-5: First Peerage Piece (Valian)

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Kenji, Valian, Penemue and Albedo were in the sparring dimension, going all-out against each other. Or rather, just Kenji and Albedo, as Penemue had been extracted from the dimension earlier, and Valian not too long after her.

"Reflect!" Kenji cried out, holding up his hands and creating a blue magic-circle, which was the sigh of using on of his abilities given to him by Albion. The light-arrow that Albedo had shot his way impacted the magic-circle, and went straight back at her. Albedo cursed under her breath and cancelled the arrow before it could hit her.

"Is that everything you have?" Kenji asked, grinning. He sped towards Albedo as fast as his sixteen wings could carry him, and drove his fist into her stomach, sending her back a few dozen feet

"Not even close!" Albedo yelled, driving her knee into Kenji's stomach and punching him in the face when he doubled over. Kenji flew backwards and landed on the ground, where he had to pull out his sword and counter all of the light-arrows that Albedo was firing down at him. After about a hundred light-spears, Kenji spread his wings and flew upwards, reflecting all the light-arrows that Albedo was still shooting at him, with little effort.

"Taste THIS!" Kenji roared, grabbing Albedo and crying out: "Divide!" On the spot, Kenji felt power surging through him, even more than normal. This was Albion's signature ability, and it seemed to have absorbed half of Albedo's power and bestowed it to Kenji.

"Divide!" Kenji cried out again, and the same thing happened. Kenji drive his fist into Albedo's face, and she flew downwards into a tree. The tree cracked from the force, and she flew through it, knocked out.

"That's enough." Kenji said, to no-one in particular. "Bring us out, Azazel." A familiar pull later, Kenji and Albedo were pulled out of the dimension, and were in the room used to transport people to the dimension.

"Nice one, Kenji." Azazel complimented Kenji. "I admit that I didn't expect you to win a fight against a Satan-Class Fallen Angel, when you're only an Ultimate-Class Devil."

"Power is all well and good." Kenji said, looking at Albedo's fallen body. "But it's nothing if you don't have the skill to back up that power." Azazel nodded, and looked at Albedo.

"I can understand that." He said. "Valian is healed and at your place."

"Good." Kenji prepared a magic-circle. "I'll be off, then." He disappeared. A flash later, he was in the living room of his house, and Valian was sitting on the sofa and watching TV, a can of Coca-Cola in her hand.

"Hey." She said, nodding to Kenji. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "I won against Albedo."

"As I expected." Valian grinned. Kenji grinned back and sat down next to his girlfriend, who wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to her.

"You're so warm..." she muttered, burying her face in Kenji's chest.

"And you're so hot." Kenji replied. Valian blushed slightly.

"That was horrible, Kenji." She admonished his sense of humour, in a slightly muffled voice.

"And that's why you love me." Kenji grinned, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Hey, Kenji." Kenji looked up and saw Penemue and Albedo walking inti the house.

"Hey, you two." Kenji said, letting Valian sit on his lap, which permitted the two succubus-Fallen Angel hybrids to sit on either side of him.

"Kenji~" Penemue whispered into his ear. "I'm feeling a little hungry, and Albedo is too. Can you help feed us~?" Just the tone that Penemue said that in was enough to get Kenji hard.

"Sure." The Devil-Dragon hybrid said, pulling Penemue into a deep kiss. Once he was done in her mouth he did the same for Valian.

"Damn." Valian muttered, sliding off Kenji's lap. And I had lunch prepared for the four of us, too."

"Lunch is overrated." Albedo replied, letting Kenji pick her up, bridal-style, and carry her upstairs, Penemue following.

"See you in a couple of hours, Val." Kenji called, downstairs. "At least."

 **Line Break**

It was the next morning, and Kenji woke up, feeling slightly groggy from the mind-blowing threesome that he, Penemue and Albedo had had. They'd been at it all day and into the night, too.

'Kenji need shower.' Were the only three words that Kenji could form in his mind, as he carefully extracted himself from the tangled hold of the two women, and made his way to the shower room. He picked up a towel and his shampoo from the floor on the way there, and took a long, hot shower.

Once he was finished with it, Kenji left the shower and returned to his room. Seeing Penemue and Albedo still asleep, he quietly dressed in a Sabaton shirt and his normal jeans. Once he finished dressing, his eyes caught his fifteen Evil Pieces: one Queen, two Rooks, two Bishops, two Knights, and eight Mutation Pawns. He thought for a minute about them, and a book that he'd read on the Evil Pieces that he'd found in Azazel's library.

The Queen was the most powerful piece in the set, and would be Kenji's second-in-command in his peerage. The Queen had the combined traits of a Rook, a Bishop and a Knight, so it would have to be a jack-of-all-trades kind of servant. They would also have to be good in terms of tactics and strategy, as that wasn't his strongest suit.

The Rook was the second-most powerful piece in the set, behind the Queen. Rooks in peerages would have both their physical offensive and defensive capabilities increased exponentially, but they would have low magic capabilities, and they wouldn't be very fast.

That, in Kenji's opinion, was easily fixable. When he managed to get a Rook for his peerage, he could simply train them to move faster, and have more magical capabilities, making them a serious force to be reckoned with.

The Bishop was the joint-third most powerful piece in the set, and Bishops were known for having high magical reserves, but low physical reserves and low speed. So for Kenji to have powerful Bishops, they would have to have pretty high magical reserves in the first place.

Being good in physical combat and being a pretty fast runner wouldn't go amiss either.

The Knight was also the joint-third most powerful piece in the Evil Piece set. Knights were known for having incredible speed, but low physical and magical reserves, making them good for hit-and-run tactics. Most Knights were also very efficient with a sword, so Kenji would have to consider that, too.

The Pawn was the weakest piece in the set, but easily the most versatile, as Pawns could use Promotion, like in the actual game of chess, to a Knight, Bishop, Rook or a Queen. So, in theory, those who were eligable for a Rook, Bishop or Knight would be eligible for a Pawn piece as well.

Speaking of his Pawns, which were Mutation Pawns, he'd had Azazel look them over, and he'd been informed that each of his Mutation Pawns had, in fact, worth the power of four conventional Pawns.

Good to know.

Heading downstairs, he saw Valian sitting in pretty much the exact same place he'd seen her before.

"Morning." Kenji said, sitting down next to her.

"Morning." Valian replied, wrapping an arm around her boyfriend and kissing him. "You enjoy last night with Pen and Albedo?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied, kissing back. He then got an idea. "Hey, Val?"

"Hmm?" The silverette turned to Kenji.

"You know that I have... my Evil Pieces, right?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah...?" Valian said. "What about them?"

"Well..." Kenji was unsure how to proceed. "Would you want to become part of my peerage?" Valian was silent for a few seconds, before answering.

"It depends what piece." She replied. "Which one did you have in mind?"

"The Queen." Kenji replied, automatically. "Would you want to become my-?" Valian kissed him, stopping his words.

"Yes." She replied. "I would be honoured to serve you as your Queen, Kenji." Kenji smiled.

"Alright." Kenji said, kissing her. "I'll go get my piece." A minute later, Kenji returned, holding the Queen piece in his hand.

"You ready?" Kenji asked, his mismatched eyes meeting Valian's blue ones.

"Yes, I'm ready." Valian whispered, looking into the eyes she fell for. "Make me your second-in-command, Kenji." Kenji nodded, and gently placed the piece onto Valian's chest. The piece slowly entered Valian's chest, and her sixteen devil and dragon wings sprouted out of her back.

"It's done." Kenji whispered, walking towards Valian. "Welcome to the team, Valian Lucifer."

"Glad to be here, Kenji Gremory." Valian replied, wrapping her arms around him and drawing him into a deep kiss, which Kenji happily reciprocated. After about a minute, the two broke apart.

"I thought you'd do that, Kenji." A voice came from upstairs. Kenji turned around and saw Penemue, completely naked, standing at the bottom of the stairs, and grinning at them. "Who wins the pool, Albedo?"

"Baraqiel does." Albedo came downstairs too. Kenji saw that she was limping slightly, as well as completely naked. "If he'd done it yesterday, I'd have won. If he did it two days before, Tobio would've won, if he did it tomorrow, you'd have won, Pen, but if he did it in two days time, Azazel would've won."

"You were betting on-" Kenji asked.

"When you would make Valian your Queen." Penemue answered. "It's just between the higher-ups of the Grigori, though."

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Albedo added. "If you made Valian your Queen three days from now, Shemhazai would win." Kenji shook his head.

"Tell Baraqiel he's welcome from me." Kenji said dryly, flopping down onto the sofa. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, actually." Penemue grinned. "Albedo and I are moving into your house and living with you!"

"WHAT?" Kenji sat up and yelled. "Who's bright idea was this?"

"Mine, Valian's and Azazel's." Penemue replied. "Or rather just mine, Valian and Azazel support the idea."

"But we don't have enough space in this place!" Kenji said.

"That can be fixed." Valian said. "Azazel's going to renovate the house himself."

"Oh, okay." Kenji said, lying back. "Just as long as it isn't too big."

 **Line Break**

"What part of 'not too big' do these guys not understand?" Kenji asked himself, as he stood in front of his new house.

It was, to put it bluntly, fucking massive. It was a seven-story mansion (not counting the three underground floors), with, according to the list of features Baraqiel had given him (along with his thanks of making Valian his Queen on a day of which he would win the pool): a swimming pool, a movie theatre, a bar, an infirmary, its own battle-dimension room, a musical room, a gaming room, a bath that covered the whole roof (with a magic spell over it so no perverts like Azazel could fly over and watch Valian, Penemue or Albedo having a bath), 100 bedrooms (20 each on the first, second, third, fourth and fifth floors), and... a sex chamber.

"Really?" Kenji asked Baraqiel, after looking at the words on the paper.

"Apparently it was Penemue and Albedo's idea." Baraqiel said, turning to Kenji. "I can tell you, I'd have liked a sex chamber for where I live."

"What?" Kenji turned to the strongest member of the Cadre. "You have a wife?"

"I did." Baraqiel said, his eyes gaining a sad look in them, which Kenji noticed.

"Sorry." Kenji said, hurridly. "I didn't mean to bring up bad-"

"It's fine." Baraqiel replied, turning to Kenji. "I've moved on from her now."

"What was she-?" Kenji asked, but Baraqiel cut across him.

"She was called Shuri Himejima." He said.

"Himejima?" Kenji asked. "I heard Tobio mentioning that name once or twice."

"Yes." Baraqiel replied. "He's my nephew-in-law. The Himejima Clan are one of the Five Great Families which are linked to the Shinto Pantheon, and Shuri was a part of that clan, until one day, I was injured from a fight and collapsed, near to where Shuri lived at that time. She took me in and nursed me back to health, not caring that I was a Fallen Angel, or a member of a different faction to which she served."

"Sounds like a real lovely person." Kenji said.

"She was. Believe me, she was." Baraqiel replied, a smile on his face. "But when her family found out that she had fallen in love with me and planned to marry me, they disowned her from the family and said that she could basically never call herself a Himejima ever again." Kenji unconsciously clenched his fists and growled under his breath.

That sounded a bit like what his family had done to him. And he had a serious issue with that.

"Those bastards..." Kenji muttered.

"We are of one mind." Baraqiel replied. "It took a long time, but Shuri eventually got over it, and we married and had a child." Baraqiel grinned. "Who'd have guessed that she was a dominatrix-type in bed?"

"Okay, okay, I don't need to hear about your sex life." Kenji replied. "What of the kid you had?"

"We named her Akeno Himejima." Baraqiel said. "And we lived happily for about seven years, until..."

"Yes?" Kenji asked, sensing that Baraqiel was about to reveal something really unpleasant.

"One day, I had to go out on a mission with the Grigori." Baraqiel said. "I can't remember what the mission was, but when I got back from the mission, there were assassins from the Himejima family, who apparently couldn't stand to see Shuri so happy with herself-"

"How would they know that?" Kenji asked. "If they cut all ties with her, they'd just leave her alone with you, wouldn't they?"

"That's a question I cannot answer." Baraqiel replied. "But anyway, when I got back from the mission, thenfirst thing I saw were the assassins, coming out of the shrine we lived in, and talking about finishing her off."

"No..." Kenji knew exactly what was coming.

"Once I heard that, I killed them out of anger, ran into the shrine, and found Shuri dead, and Akeno crying." Baraqiel said, his voice trembling, but he managed to keep it together. "But the worst of it was that Akeno blamed, and likely still blames, me for her mother's death-"

"You aren't responsible." Kenji said, his face hardening. "It was those fucking assassins that are to blame!"

"Yes, I know." Baraqiel said. "I've come to accept that now. I still feel sad about what happened that day, but it isn't worth moping over."

"Indeed." Kenji replied. "It isn't good to live in the past." Baraqiel nodded.

"I'm gonna go check out my new place." Kenji said. "See you, Baraqiel." Baraqiel nodded to Kenji again, and left in a flash of black feathers.

 **Line Break**

Once Kenji had been taken on a tour of the house by Azazel, he was lying in the bedroom that he'd claimed for himself. It was on the fifth floor, and the closest to the gaming room. Valian had taken the room closest to him, and Penemue and Albedo had taken two rooms on the first floor.

Once Kenji had chosen his room, he asked Azazel to make his bed the biggest he could, in case someone was sleeping with him. Azazel pointed out that the beds he'd placed in the bedrooms were fine, but he did it anyway, increasing Kenji's bed-size to that of a superking-sized bed, while all the other beds were standard king-sized beds.

Kenji heard a knock on his bedroom door. When he called out for whoever was there to enter, he saw Valian walking into his room.

"Hey, Val." Kenji said, grinning at her. "What do you need?"

"To ask you something." Valian lay down next to Kenji.

"Hmm?" Kenji gently caressed Valian's hair.

"You know, now that I'm in your peerage," Valian began. "Shouldn't you be thinking about building up the rest of it?"

"You know, I was thinking about that too." Kenji replied. "I've got an idea of what kind of people I want for the pieces in my peerage, so there's no time like the present to get going, is there?"

"I guess not." Valian replied. "Just make sure you always come back, alright?"

"I promise, Valian." Kenji replied, kissing her passionately. "I'll be off now, after I've said my goodbyes to everyone." Valian nodded.

 **Line Break**

"I thought that you'd be doing this soon." Azazel told Kenji when he broke the news to him. "Having a peerage looks good for any Devil; you can't just have a Queen."

"Even if that Queen is the great-granddaughter and the one and only known female descendent of of THE Satan Lucifer himself, and therefore the great-great-granddaughter of the dead God of the Bible." Tobio added. "You're a lucky motherfucker, Kenji."

"I know, Tobio. I know." Kenji replied, shaking his hand. "Thanks for teaching me how to use swords."

"Anytime, bro." Tobio grinned. "Try not to be too much of a stranger, 'kay?"

"I'll make a note of it." Kenji replied. "See you around, Shem, Baraqiel." The Vice-Governer-General and the Strongest Cadre nodded to Kenji. Kenji turned to Penemue and Albedo.

"I'll come back." Kenji promised. "So you can feed on me every so often."

"We'd love that." Penemue and Albedo replied, grinning and hugging Kenji. Finally, Kenji turned to Valian.

"See you around." Kenji said to his girlfriend and Queen.

"Bye." Valian replied, kissing Kenji. Kenji pooled his magic into a magic-circle, and with one final wave to his three lovers, Tobio, and the three leaders of the Grigori, his Evil Pieces safely in his pocket, vanished, in a flash of red light.

 **Line Break**

When Kenji came to land, he found himself in some woodland area. The sun shone through the trees, and Kenji immediately knew that he was in the human world, as there was no sun in the Underworld. Kenji quickly summoned his sword and looked around, seeing if there was anyone around. Even when there was no-one, he kept on his guard.

He slowly walked through the woodland, taking in the scenery, but remaining on his guard.

After a few minutes of walking, Kenji heard a noise a few meters behind him. It sounded like a twig snapping. Kenji whipped around, and raised his sword.

"Who's there?" he said, keeping his breathing even, but feeling unnerved. There was no answer. Kenji gripped his sword tighter, hoping against hope that whatever it was wouldn't attack him.

He hadn't even been out of the Grigori for a goddamn minute!

Suddenly, Kenji heard a rustling of leaves behind him, and he whirled around again. This time, he saw someone, and in shock, he cried out the name of the one person he did NOT expect to see.

"Zest?!"

 **Aaaaaaaaaaand cut.**

 **Yeah, I know that I said that DWL would be next (if you're reading that), but I just had a massive burst of inspiration for this (I say that when I've got the next three volumes completely planned), and couldn't stop writing. But I can PROMISE that DWL will come VERY VERY soon. I'm talking a-day-at-most soon, here.**

 **I'm going to give you some clues for the rest of Kenji's peerage members. The ones who haven't been correctly guessed, at least.**

 **Peerage members:**

 **King: Kenji Gremory**

 **Queen: Valian Lucifer***

 **Rook 1: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)**

 **Rook 2: Dragon Queen**

 **Bishop 1: Seras Victoria (Hellsing)**

 **Bishop 2: Kuroka**

 **Knight 1: Akame (Akame ga Kill!)**

 **Knight 2: Xenovia Quarta**

 **Mutation Pawn 1: Zest (Sister of New Devil)**

 **Mutation Pawn 2: Red-haired not-Kenji badass**

 **Mutation Pawn 3: Twin-guns psycho**

 **Mutation Pawn 4: Terminator Maid**

 **Mutation Pawn 5: Ruby Rose (RWBY)**

 **Mutation Pawn 6: Hot blue-haired nurse**

 **Mutation Pawn 7: Male ghoul**

 **Mutation Pawn 8: Female ghoul**

 ***Already a member of Kenji's peerage**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Review, and let me know! As well as that, try and guess the peerage members based on the clues I've given!**

 **Almost forgot! Since the next volume is going to be Kenji filling up his peerage, and there are going to be eight chapters dedicated to that, I'm extending Volume 3 (which begins next chapter) to 8 chapters. So there's that.**

 **See you in the next chapter/volume!**


	11. Volume 3-1: Peerage (Zest and Erza)

**Anything you own isn't mine.**

"Zest?!"

The white-haired young woman whipped around, and her golden eyes met Kenji's mismatched ones.

Ten full seconds passed, neither moving an inch.

"What are you doing here?" Kenji asked.

"What are you doing here?" Zest asked, at the same time.

"None of your business." Kenji replied.

"Looking for you." Zest replied, at the same time.

"What?" they both asked afterwards, at the same time. There was another uncomfortable silence.

"Why are you looking for me?" Kenji asked, without Zest saying something at the same time.

"Well…" Zest lingered for a moment, inwardly SHOCKED OUT OF HER FUCKING MIND that the ONE person she was looking for just turned up, out of the blue, right near her. "It was because Zeotifucks ordered it so."

"Zeotifucks…?" Kenji suddenly burst out laughing. "That's a real good name."

"Thanks." Zest blushed.

"So I guess Zeotifucks- I am so using that name from now on- is still going on sending guards and maids after me, seeing as you're out here?" Kenji asked, not letting his guard down.

"Actually, no." Zest replied. "He stopped, three weeks ago."

"Why?" Kenji asked. "Did the motherfucker give up?"

"Actually, no." Zest replied. "In the eyes of the Devils Territory of the Underworld, you're… presumed dead."

Kenji was silent for a full minute.

"Well I'm alive, aren't I?" he asked. "So there's no harm-" He was cut off as Zest ran into his arms and hugged him, tightly.

"I was… destroyed." She muttered, while silently sobbing into Kenji's shoulder. "I cried for about a week after I heard from Zeotifucks that you were apparently dead. I killed the group of guards I was put with, and I've been looking for you ever since!"

"I'm flattered." Was all Kenji could say. "You'd look for me for approximately a month, even when you thought I was dead?"

"Yes!" Zest said, looking up into Kenji's eyes. 'Damn, he's grown taller since four months ago.' She thought. 'A lot taller. He's developed some muscle as well.'

"Now I really am flattered." Kenji replied, holding Zest in his arms. "But why?"

"Why?" Zest repeated, and then gulped. This was it. Time to say the words she'd been wanting to say for the past four months, maybe more. "Because… I'm… in love with you, Kenji."

Silence. Zest looked up into Kenji's eyes, hoping against hope that he would reciprocate her feelings.

"Do you really mean that?" Kenji asked, softly. Zest slowly nodded.

"Yes, I do really mean that." Zest replied. "I've wanted to tell you for the past four months, maybe more. But when you ran away, I was so… broken. I cried for about two months after you ran away, and then Zeotifucks sent me out on a mission to find you, and then a month later he said you were dead, and I've been looking for you on my own, because if you really were dead, I'd-"

Her frantic words were stopped abruptly, when Kenji pressed his lips against hers, claiming her lips in a short kiss.

"Stop." He said, simply. "Stop right there, Zest." Zest calmed down enough to stay silent, and listen to what Kenji said next.

"I… I may have a girlfriend, Zest." He began, then paused. "But… I somehow managed to gain a harem along the way." Zest was silent for a second, before she hugged Kenji.

"I don't care." She whispered. "I'm willing to be a part of your harem, if I get to be with you." The pair shared a kiss again. This time around, the kiss lasted longer, and there was a lot more passion in the kiss than before. The former maid's hands made their way into Kenji's hair as the two continued to kiss for at least a minute, until they broke apart for air.

When they did, Kenji saw that Zest had tears running down her face. Gently placing his thumb on her face, he wiped them away.

"Wow, am I really that bad at kissing?" he asked, jokingly. That earned him a mock punch on the arm from Zest.

"Of course not." She grinned. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I should be building up my peerage." Kenji replied.

"So you have members in a peerage already?" Zest asked.

"More like 'member'." Kenji replied. "I think I should be going. You want to come?"

"Of course!" Zest replied.

"Alright then." Kenji headed off, walking quickly. Tobio had taught him, along with using swords, how to sense magical potential in beings. The stronger the magic, and the better the person was at sensing said magic, the better (and Kenji was extremely good at sensing magic from beings, maybe from his magic as a Devil, or to be more specific, a hybrid). Zest had a lot of magic inside her, and Kenji could feel that, but he could also feel some other magic gathered some way to the north-west. Stepping through trees, he came to what looked like a large beach, which was completely deserted.

"Why are we stopping?" Zest asked. "There's nobody here." One look from Kenji silenced her, and Kenji threw up a magic-circle. Pressing his fingers together and then separating them, as if he was zooming in on a touchscreen device, what he was looking through in the magic-circle came closer and closer, like a makeshift zoom-in camera. Kenji kept zooming in and zooming in until a tower came into view.

The tower had a twisted body and sporadically jutting sides, it appeared very chaotic and asymmetrical. The bottom and main body of the tower was comprised of what looked like intertwining lengths of metal tubes, which wound together from the ground and straight up into the sky. These giant pipes, Kenji assumed, were held together through a series of smaller tubes, which linked the main sections, as well as many differently sized and shaped golden decorations, which looped over and around the frame of the tower, adding to its unruly presentation. When Kenji zoomed in far enough, he saw that around the main form of the building, a twisted staircase wound, rising around the tower and leading to a room at the top.

"What is that place?" Zest asked. "And where did you learn how to do that with magic-circles?"

"I don't know, and that's my own business." Kenji replied. "Well, the magic I sensed seems to be coming from there. Wait-" Kenji zoomed in even further, and he saw, to his horror…

"Kids." He whispered. "Teenagers. Someone's having them build this tower!"

"What?" Zest whispered. She ran over to the magic-circle and had a look through. Kenji was right. There were teenagers, innocent-looking teenagers, building the tower. And they looked in pretty bad shape.

"This is sick." Kenji muttered. "That's fucking sick."

"You gonna stop them?" Zest asked.

"Yeah." Kenji replied, beginning to prepare a transportation-magic-circle. But before he could step into it, he looked into the circle and his eyes widened at what was going on in there.

A young girl, looking around the same age as Kenji, if just a year or so older, with shoulder-length scarlet hair and one brown left eye (her right eye was covered by an eyepatch) was working on the tower, and had put down her tool to wipe her brow.

"HEY!" a burly, muscular-looking man yelled, stomping over to the girl and backhanding her with so much force that Kenji and Zest both winced. "GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Okay, that's it." Kenji growled, more like a dragon than anything else. "Come on, Zest." Zest nodded, seeing what happened as well. She stepped into the magic-circle, and vanished along with Kenji.

A flash of light later, they appeared, in an area that Kenji presumed was in the middle. Turning around, and ignoring the shocked looks he got from everyone, he saw the muscular man continuing to punch the redheaded girl. His face hardening, Kenji sent a blast of his Power of Destruction at the man. He staggered forward and fell over. Once he got up, he stared at Kenji in horror.

"What?! Who are you?!" he asked.

"The person who kills you if you don't leave that girl alone!" Kenji yelled, drawing his sword. "Pick on someone your own size and age!" he ran forward, faster than anyone could see, and cut the man's head off without a second thought.

"Kenji!" Zest called. "When did you get a-"

"I'll explain later, Zest." Kenji called back. "You focus on freeing the kids, I'll focus on beating these other shits!" Zest nodded, and turned away, while Kenji ducked a blow from one of the guards, jumped onto the fist of another one attempting to punch him, and stabbed him in the neck. Jumping off, he sent a wave of Destruction at the next three, killing them where they were.

A large battle followed. Or rather, a large one-man massacre followed. Guard after guard after guard attempted to attack Kenji, and guard after guard after guard met their end.

Kenji attacked with grace and finesse, always moving, never stopping, keeping one eye on his surroundings, the other eye on who he was currently killing, remembering the signs (based on his opponent's movements) on when and how to block, and when and how to attack, all lessons that Tobio had taught him during his swordfighting lessons.

And man, oh man, were the lessons paying off.

All in all, Kenji thought that, for his first real fight (the sparring sessions with Valian, Penemue, Albedo and Tobio didn't count), he was doing amazingly. He hadn't been hit once, he was careful not to hurt any innocents, his head was level, his mind was focused…

It was the perfect battle mindset.

"And… that's… it!" Kenji muttered, punctuating each word with a slash to a different guard's neck. Once the final head hit the floor, Kenji turned around, and saw Zest, cradling something, or someone, in her hands.

"Hey Zest, I've cleared all the guards out." He said.

"And I've cleared all the kids out of here." She said. "And I'm also trying to heal this girl." When Kenji looked into Zest's arms, he saw that it was the red-headed teenager who he'd saved earlier.

"She's going fast." Zest whispered. "I don't think there's anything I can do. The damage is too severe."

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Kenji whispered, feeling guilty that an innocent would die, and he couldn't do fuck-all about it.

Or could he?

He turned to the girl in Zest's arms, getting an idea. Since he could sense some type of magic inside her, it was a win-win for him, and for her. "Can you hear me?" he asked. The girl nodded, unable to form words.

"I don't think you're going to make it, your injuries are far too severe. But if you want me to, I can give you another chance at life. Do you want to live?" he asked. "Nod if you do, but if you don't… I understand." The girl in Zest's arms looked like she was weakening by the second, but with the last ounce of strength she had, she nodded.

She then succumbed to her injures, and drew her last breath. The girl died in Zest's arms.

"What are you planning to do, Kenji?" Zest asked. For an answer, Kenji drew out one of his Evil Pieces: one of his eight Mutation Pawns. Zest nodded in understanding, and gently laid the girl down on the ground. Kenji knelt down beside the girl and gently placed the Pawn onto her chest. Slowly pushing it into her, the girl shuddered for a second, and lay still.

"Okay, it's done." Kenji said, standing up, and lifting the girl into a fireman's lift. Creating a magic-circle that he stepped into, with Zest following suit, they left.

 **Line Break**

Kenji, Zest, and the newly-reincarnated girl appeared at the front of Kenji's mansion in the Grigori territory. Without a second word, Kenji walked forwards towards the mansion.

"Do you… do you LIVE there, Kenji?" Zest asked, staring, astounded, at the huge seven-story mansion standing in front of her.

"Yup." Kenji replied, shortly. "You gonna stand there or what?" Zest followed Kenji inside the mansion. She barely had time to look at her surroundings before.

"KENJI!" a voice unknown to Zest yelled, and a beautiful woman in her late teens ran out of the kitchen-looking area. She had dark silver hair tied into a ponytail that went down to her back, and a figure that made Zest really jealous. The woman and was about to hug him tightly, but stopped at the sight of the girl on Kenji's shoulder.

"Who is that?" she asked. "And who's she?" she looked at Zest.

"New peerage member, and someone I'll talk with you about later." Kenji replied. "I need a room for this girl, as she is my first Pawn." Valian nodded, and let Kenji place her gently in his arms. She headed over to a door, pressed a button, stepped into a lift-looking room, and the door shut behind her.

"Who was that, Kenji?" Zest asked.

"My half-dragon half-Devil girlfriend and Queen, Valian Lucifer." Kenji replied. At Zest's even-more-shocked face, he chuckled. "Yes, the one and only female blood descendent of Lucifer… is my girlfriend and Queen. A real 9.5 Richter Scale shocker, I know."

"KENJI!" another voice yelled out, and someone came careening down the stairs, and barrelled into Kenji's arms, almost knocking him over. Once Zest got a look at the woman, she saw that she was arguably as beautiful as Valian. She had long blue hair, golden eyes and seemed to be in her early twenties.

"Valian was right, you're back!" a third woman entered the room and smiled widely at Kenji. She had long, thigh-length black hair, the same golden eyes as the first woman, and an incredible figure. She walked over to Kenji and engulfed him in a hug as well.

"I'm glad to see you too." Kenji muttered.

"Kenji" the blue-haired woman asked Kenji, and looked over at Zest. "Who is she?"

"That" Kenji replied, "Is a question I plan to answer when Valian gets back." Right on cue, Valian entered through the lift, without the girl, this time.

"Okay." Kenji headed over to a sofa, and sat down upon it. "Everyone sit down. This is gonna take some time." Everyone took a seat, Zest noticing that Valian took a seat very close to Kenji.

"Okay, time for introductions." Kenji replied. "This is Valian Lucifer, my girlfriend and Queen."

"Hi." Valian smiled at Zest, who smiled back.

"Those two are Penemue and Albedo." Kenji said, gesturing to Penemue and Albedo. "They're Fallen Angel-succubus hybrids." Zest's eyes widened.

"Fallen Angels?!" she exclaimed. "You mean we're in the Fallen Angel's territory. This is where you've been all this time?!"

"Yes, it is. And I'll explain in a moment." Kenji replied, raising his voice over Zest's exclamations, and effectively stopping Zest's words. "Vali, Pen, Albedo, this is Zest." He introduced the maid. "She was a maid for the Gremory Household back when I was there." After hearing those words, all three women stiffened, and looked at Zest.

"Calm down." Kenji replied. "You know how I said that there was a maid that actually treated me as a person and not the Heir to a household? She is that maid." All three women relaxed.

"Zest." Valian said to Zest, looking at her carefully. "Thank you… for taking care of Kenji while he was still with his family. It's nice to see that someone cared for Kenji before he ended up in the Grigori."

"That's alright, Valian." Zest replied, smiling slightly. She looked at Kenji. "Are you going to tell me how you came to be in the Grigori in the first place?"

"Oh, right." Kenji nodded, and began to recount his tale.

It took him a whole half-hour to recount the whole story, and Zest gasped out loud when he revealed his sixteen Devil and Dragon wings, a product of Albion turning him into a half-dragon. She blushed as deep as Kenji's hair when he said that Penemue and Albedo 'fed' off of him at regular intervals.

Once he was finished, Zest was even more amazed than she was before.

"So… that's it?" she asked.

"Yup." Kenji replied.

"You were on the run for two months…"

"Yup."

"And you were found by Valian…"

"And Azazel." Kenji added.

"And taken in…"

"Yup."

"Now all the Fallen Angels recognise you as a member of the Grigori?"

"Eh, I'd say ninty-nine… point nine… percent of them do." Kenji replied, with a grin.

"Okay, now a good two months after that…"

"And three days." Kenji added.

"You've had sex with Valian, Penemue and Albedo… thirty-six times?"

"Thirty-seven." Kenji grinned.

"And you made Valian your Queen."

"To be fair, that was her own choice." Kenji replied. "Any other questions?"

"Well, there is one…" Zest mumbled.

"Yes?" Kenji asked, looking calmly at her.

"Can I… can I be in your peerage, too?" she blurted out, looking at Kenji.

"Huh?" Kenji was slightly taken aback. "Why?"

"You know when you first got your Evil Pieces?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Well…" Zest was nervous again. "I actually wanted to ask you if you would make me a part of your peerage when you got back from Ajuka's lab, but-"

"But I never did get back." Kenji finished. "Okay, I'll make you a part of my peerage." Zest's face split into the widest smile Kenji had ever seen.

"Thank you, Kenji!" she said, happily. "I'll willingly serve you as whatever piece you make me, my King." Kenji extracted a piece from his pocket, and inserted it into Zest's chest. After a few seconds of pushing it into her chest, eight wings, four Devil and four Dragon, sprouted from Zest's back.

"Welcome to my peerage, Zest... my second Pawn." Kenji whispered. Zest looked behind her, and jumped at the sight of the devil and dragon wings sprouting from her back. Her dragon wings, unlike Kenji's, were white, but faded into gold, instead of Kenji's, which were white, blue, silver and red.

"Kenji, why are there both Devil and Dragon wings? I thought the Evil Pieces only reincarnated people into Devils?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Kenji said. "I think the Evil Pieces are synced to the owner's magic, so when I changed from a pure devil into a devil-dragon hybrid, I think the pieces must've changed with me." Zest nodded, and kissed Kenji deeply.

I'll admit." Valian said to Penemue. "Those two look so happy together."

"Yeah." Pen replied. "Their relationship must go way back, before Kenji met you, even." Valian pouted slightly at this, but stopped.

Her master, mate, King, and husband by dragon-law, was happy. And that meant that Valian was happy for him.

"Oh, Kenji?" Valian asked. Kenji broke away from Zest for a second and replied.

"Yeah?"

"That girl you brought in, she looked really sleep-deprived. I put a sleeping spell on her that'll wear off in 24 hours."

"Alright." Kenji replied. "I guess we've gotta wait for 24 hours then."

 **Line Break, 24 hours, 1 minute and 34 seconds later…**

"Hey, Kenji?" Valian asked, poking her head into Kenji's room. Kenji was lying in his room, and Zest had her head lying gently on Kenji's chest, with Kenji gently rubbing her rabbit ears.

"Hmm?" Kenji replied, looking up.

"The girl you brought in yesterday… she's awake." She said. "Pen told me to tell you."

"I'm coming now." Kenji quickly replaced himself with a pillow, so Zest wouldn't wake up, and followed Valian out of his room. Down through the lift (where Kenji and Valian had a short make-out session to pass the time) and into a bedroom on the third floor. The girl was sat up in bed, eating some strawberry cake.

"Hey there." Kenji said, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to the girl. She finished her mouthfu of cake and looked at him.

"Hi..." she said, sounding slightly shy. Kenji had to say it: she looked really pretty. Then again, all of the women that he lived with were pretty.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good." The girl replied.

"That's good to hear." Kenji replied. "My name is Kenji Gremory, though you can just call me Kenji."

"Are you the person who saved my life?" the girl asked.

"Technically, no." Kenji replied. "Since you were already dead when I reincarnated you."

"Reincarnated me?" the girl asked, sounding confused.

"Yes." Kenji replied. "I brought you back, as my servant."

"Your... servant?" The girl's eye widened. One look in her eye told Kenji all that he needed to know.

"Don't worry." He said. "I promise that I won't be like those bastards who you were working for initially." The girl noticeably relaxed.

"So I'm back alive, and I'm your servant." The girl said. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." Kenji replied. "When I reincarnated you, you were reborn as a Devil. Or maybe a Devil-Dragon, I'm not sure." He then sent a subtle spell at the girl. The spell was completely harmless; all it did was reveal a being's wings and other features, if they had any. Kenji saw that the girl, like Zest, had eight wings, four devil, and four dragon. Her dragon wings were scarlet and brown.

'It seems the dragon wings are different colours, depending on who the person is.' Kenji thought. 'I wonder why that is?'

"Hey, is it possible that I could know your name?" Kenji asked. "It'd be kind of awkward if you knew me as Kenji, yet I don't know your name."

"Oh, sure." The girl said, smiling at Kenji. "My name is... Erza Scarlet."

 **And there you have it! Kenji has his first two Pawns, and him and Zest have finally reconciled, and Zest has confessed her love for him, and Kenji accepted her feelings!**

 **And yes, I know, I aged Erza and co. up a LOT for the scene where she appears, and yes. I know that Erza was a kid when she escaped the Tower of Heaven in canon, but do you REALLY want to see a sixteen-year-old Kenji screwing an nine-year-old Erza? Actually, don't answer that please…**

 **Also, between the last chapter and this one, every single peerage member has been guessed! Well done, guys and girls.**

 **Here's the full peerage:**

 **King: Kenji Gremory**

 **Queen: Valian Lucifer** * **(DxD)**

 **Rook 1: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)**

 **Rook 2: Tiamat** **(DxD)**

 **Bishop 1: Seras Victoria (Hellsing)**

 **Bishop 2: Kuroka** **(DxD)**

 **Knight 1: Akame (Akame ga Kill!)**

 **Knight 2: Xenovia** **(DxD)**

 **Mutation Pawn 1: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)***

 **Mutation Pawn 2: Zest (Sister of New Devil)***

 **Mutation Pawn 3: Revy (Black Lagoon)**

 **Mutation Pawn 4: Roberta (Black Lagoon)**

 **Mutation Pawn 5: Ruby Rose (RWBY)**

 **Mutation Pawn 6: Sayo Hitsugi (Triage X)**

 **Mutation Pawn 7: Kaneki Ken (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **Mutation Pawn 8: Touka Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **What did you think of this chapter (and the peerage)? Review, and let me know!**

 **See you in the next chapter, where Kenji's next peerage member is a certain big-titted police girl... who loves cannons.**


	12. Volume 3-2: Peerage (Seras Victoria)

**Anything you own isn't mine. And I'm sorry in advance if this is just a giant love-letter to Hellsing Ultimate Abridged.**

"I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck, I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck. Now if I give a shit, I might just give a fuck, but I don't give a shit, so I don't give a-" Suddenly, a loud BANG sounded from behind Kenji.

"The fuck was that?" he said to himself, turning around and looking at the building, which looked like an abandoned hospital of sorts.

Now why was Kenji in Ireland, of all places?

Well, the answer was simple.

Kenji had heard Armaros, one of the Cadre, telling Tamiel, another member of the 7 Cadre (Baraqiel, Penemue, Albedo, Armaros, Sahariel, Tamiel and Kokabiel (in order from strongest to weakest)) that there was a Stray Devil in the city of Galway, Ireland, which was Grigori territory.

Not having had any action (not THAT kind of action, you pervs! Though now that you mention it, Kenji had shagged Zest and Erza a few times recently) since the massacre he'd caused when he reincarnated Erza, Kenji volunteered to head to Ireland on his own and deal with the Stray Devil.

So he'd headed to Ireland, where he'd found the Stray Devil, snuck up on it from behind and cut it into pieces.

A fucking Low-Class Devil could deal with that thing.

Anyway, he was walking around the city, just drinking in the nice scenery, where he heard a loud BANG from an abandoned hospital.

"The fuck?" Kenji whispered, drawing his sword and heading towards the hospital. Kicking the door open with one foot, he gripped his sword tightly, and slowly advanced into the building. Looking around, he saw rotting dead bodies lying on the floor, with their heads blown up.

"Looks like someone was here already." Kenji muttered. "Or is still here." Slowly advancing up the stairs, he heard a shriek of pain. A female shriek of pain.

Quickening his pace, Kenji readied his magic and came into a corridor, where there was a scene playing out. He saw that a tall man with spiky gold hair and broad shoulders, wearing a large white cassock with purple trim, and white gloves, and holding a bayonet, had cut off the head of a person. The only discernible feature they had, from where Kenji was standing, was that they were wearing a hat.

"MASTER!" someone cried out. Kenji's eyes flicked to the source of the voice, and he saw an attractive blonde woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and blue eyes. She was lying on the floor, and had several bayonets through her body. Kenji idly fanned out his magic, and recognised both beings at once for what they were.

'Vampires.' He thought. 'One much, much, MUCH stronger than the other.' The decapitated vampire with the hat, Kenji could sense, had power that seemed to be on the level of his older brother, scratch that, maybe a little bit more.

The other man threw back his head and laughed. Loudly. Kenji could tell that he was trying to sound like a sadistic psychopath, though he was failing horribly at it.

"That's it?!" he laughed, turning around and gloating. Kenji quickly hid himself behind a wall, so he wouldn't be seen.

'Damn, that motherfucker is wearing a cross!' he thought. 'This is bad.'

"This thing was Hellsing's ultimate weapon?!" the man said, coughing himself back to seriousness. "The great domesticated vampire, what a disappointment. He's a joke, bloody Protestants screw everything up."

He turned around, and Kenji saw a trail of blood going up the corridor.

"Well, after all that she's still able to crawl away." The man said to himself, softly. "It seems I may have underestimated my little Draculina." He then drew out two more bayonets. "I guess I'll kill her now." He said.

"You're not killing anything." Kenji said, deciding on a whim to reveal himself at that moment. He idly stepped out of the shadows, his hands in his pockets (he decided to put his sword away), and a calm smile on his face. "Though it IS a nice night for it, I'll admit." The man turned around, and Kenji saw that he was wearing translucent circular glasses, and looked to be in his early forties.

"What?!" he said to himself. "What's a bloody Devil doing here?! I didn't know Hellsing had employed a Devil!"

"I have no idea what the fuck 'Hellsing' is." Kenji said, drawing his own sword. "Though I do have an issue with you killing vampires on Grigori territory."

"And how is a Devil able to be a member of the Grigori, who are all filthy Fallen Angels?" the man asked, beginning to advance towards Kenji. The hybrid's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you, that's how." He replied. The man and Kenji lunged at each other at the same time. Kenji met one of the bayonets with his own sword, and sent a blast of his Power of Destruction at the man, who jumped away. He lunged at Kenji again, bringing his bayonets down in a cross-slashing movement. Kenji scoffed, and slid down, through the man's legs and out the other side, then leaped up, kicking him in the back as he did so.

The man stumbled, turned around, and tried to attack Kenji again, but his two bayonets suddenly had holes in them, as if they'd been shot with bullets. The bayonets then fell apart.

Seeing the man's shock for a second, Kenji capitalised on the opportunity, by dashing forward and punching the man in the gut, sending him through a wall and out of the hospital.

"Eat me! Don't forget to write!" Kenji shouted, straightening up, and coming face to face with another woman.

She had creamy brown skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was tall and thin, almost to the point of being lanky. Her attire consisted of a black blazer, black dress pants, a white buttoned shirt, black shoes and a red cravat. She wore a pair of circular wire-rimmed glasses. She had a large revolver in one hand, and was pointing it at Kenji.

Not wanting to get involved in more fighting than he had to, Kenji put his sword away and raised his hands into the air.

"Hey, hey." He said. "Calm down, I don't want to fight." The woman's eyes narrowed, though she put away her revolver into a hidden holster beneath her blazer.

"That girl belongs to me." She said. "What's your business here, Devil?"

"Okay, first" Kenji said. "It's Devil-Dragon hybrid. Get it right. And second, I was here, well not specifically HERE, killing a Stray Devil, and I heard bangs coming from here, and I came to check it out. I then saw that paedophilic-looking Church guy cutting of that guy's" he pointed to the headless vampire "head, and he was about to kill her." He looked around and jerked a thumb to the blonde girl, who had managed to pull the bayonet out of her chest. "And third," he looked at the girl again. "Do you mean her?" The woman smiled slightly.

"I do." She said, smiling again. Suddenly, a huge flock of bats flew into the hospital, and began to merge themselves together, along with the body of the vampire that the man had cut the head off of earlier.

"Master!" the girl cried out, happily. The vampire managed to extract itself from the bayonets, and eventually stood up, in its full glory.

He had eyes which were blood red in colour. His hair was jet-black, and went down to his back. His outfit comprised mainly in a classic Victorian fashion, including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat with cape. He also wore a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. He wore white gloves, which had five pointed seals on them.

"Okay, who is he?" Kenji asked.

"He" the woman said, grinning "is the product of the hundred years of the Hellsing family's account knowledge, which produced this achievement. Our crown glory, the vampire Alucard!"

"Cool…" Kenji grinned, looking around at Alucard, who was looking at him curiously.

"Are you alright, Alucard?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Integra." Alucard replied. "It's been a while since I've had my head cut off. And now we've finally met Father Anderson from Iscariot. Though" he looked to Kenji. "Who is this? I can tell he's not human."

"Our sentiment is neutral, then." Kenji replied. "I am Kenji Gremory, presumed dead former Heir to the Devils House of Gremory."

"A Devil…" Alucard said. "You seem like a powerful one."

"And you seem like a powerful-as-fuck vampire." Kenji replied. "Much more powerful than me." Alucard nodded.

"And who are you?" Kenji asked, turning to the other woman, who had collapsed to the ground, a sniper rifle in her hands. She wore a yellow uniform with a matching miniskirt, long white stockings, anke fold brown goods, and brown gloves.

"That's Seras Victoria." Integra replied. "Alucard's protégé."

"Hnn." Kenji hummed, and offered his hand to Seras. "You okay down there? I don't think kneeling on a wooden floor like that is very good for your knees, even if you are a vampire."

"Oh." The girl took Kenji's hand and let him pull her up. "I'm alright, thanks…"

"Kenji." Kenji finished. "Just call me Kenji, Seras." Seras blushed slightly, though the blush was missed by both Integra and Alucard.

 **Line Break**

"So, that's the whole story?" Integra asked Kenji. She was sat at a desk in the Hellsing Mansion, and Kenji was stood in front of said desk, Alucard and Seras beside her.

"Yup." Kenji replied, his hands in his pockets.

"You were in the city of Galway killing a Stray Devil?"

"Yup."

"And you killed that Stray Devil?"

"Dead." Kenji replied, simply. "I'm not sure anyone can survive decapitation, apart from Alucard." He smirked, slightly. Alucard said nothing.

"You heard noises coming from the hospital Seras and Alucard were at."

"Yes." Kenji said. "What was that, by the way?"

"That was Police Girl" Alucard said, nodding to Seras. "Killing ghouls."

"With a big-as-my-dick sniper rifle?" Kenji said. "I thought people who used sniper rifles generally stayed in one place, not moving an inch from their spot, while they camp like cowards and wait for their opponents to come to them." When no-one replied to this, Kenji said "Okay, I guess I've been playing way too many video games." Seras did her best to not smile at Kenji's second comment through the blush at Kenji's first.

"And what happened after that?" Integra asked.

"Well, I went into the abandoned hospital, and found the dead bodies of ghouls, with their heads blown up- nice shooting by the way Seras- and I headed upstairs, and saw some Church jackass, Anderson, was it?"

Alucard nodded.

"Anyway, Anderson, cutting off Alucard's head, and about to kill Seras. That's when I intervened." Kenji said. "We fought, I punched his ass out of the hospital, and that's when you showed up."

"…Alright." Integra said, taking a breath. "I can safely say that you don't pose a threat towards us-"

"I'm hurt that you even considered such a possibility." Kenji said, in a mock-hurt voice, but he was still grinning. "Hey, is it possible that I can sleep here?"

"I don't see a reason you shouldn't." Integra said, standing up. "I'll have Walter prepare you a room."

"Who is-" Kenji asked.

"I am Walter." A person said. Kenji turned around, and saw a man standing in the doorway. He was a tall, think man who wore black dress pants, a white dress shirt with purple tie, and a purple vest. He wore black gloves.

"That is Walter C. Dornez." Integra introduced him. "He is a former vampire hunter and butler to the Hellsing Organisation."

"Huh." Kenji replied. "Nice to meet you, Walter."

"Good to meet you too, Kenji Gremory." Walter said, bowing slightly. "Sir Integra has told me about you."

"I'll let you know when your room has been made, Kenji." Integra said.

"Thanks." Kenji said. Smiling. He pulled out his phone and headphones. "What's the Wi-Fi password? I wanna watch some Guns N' Roses live videos."

 **Line Break**

An hour later, Kenji was sat in his new room, on his bed, watching a YouTube video on his phone. It was a very comfy bed, and a simple bedroom, with nothing but a bedside table and wardrobe inside it.

But that was all Kenji really needed, to be honest.

He'd sent a text to Valian saying that he'd found a place to stay for the night, and that he'd be back sometime in the afternoon tomorrow.

Apparently, Integra was having a meeting with some guys about vampire attacks, which Kenji couldn't exactly care about. If the vampires stayed out of his business, he'd stay out of theirs. But if they attacked him, no-one would ever be able to find their bodies.

But anyway…

When the video finished, Kenji switched his phone off and was about to go to sleep, but he suddenly heard a loud scream.

"WALLLTEEERR!"

"That's definitely Seras." Kenji muttered. "What the hell is she yelling about?"

Meanwhile, down in the basement, Seras was trying very hard not to rush at Walter and kill him. She was grinding her teeth so hard they'd probably break.

"Fine." Walter said. "If it helps, the orders were confirmed by Alucard as well."

"Master?" Seras' eyes widened.

"Yes." Walter replied. "Since you're still refusing to drink blood like a proper vampire, you'll slowly become weaker, and eventually die. You must now sleep in a coffin filled with the soil of your birthplace. This smallest of concessions is the only way to keep up your strength."

Seras was silent for a second, and Walter continued, in a slightly caring voice. Only slightly, though.

"I take it you're still feeling uncomfortable with the situation?"

"You're an idiot." Both Seras and Walter turned around and saw Alucard standing in the doorway.

"Master…" Seras gulped.

"You chose the night. Once you've turned your back on the light of day, all the sunlight should ever mean to you is smouldering pain and a slow death." Alucard said, coldly. He smirked at Seras' silence.

"Good evening, Alucard." Walter said, nodding to Alucard. "I have something very special I was hoping to show you."

"Oh?" Alucard asked, walking over to Walter, who opened a box to reveal a pistol.

"Evening!" all three turned to the door and saw Kenji leaning against the doorway. "Why were you screaming earlier, Seras?" In answer, she pointed down to the coffin, and Kenji gave a small "Oh." in realisation.

"The Jackal," Walter explained to Alucard. "A custom 13mm anti-freak combat pistol. It fires custom-made rounds far more powerful than the .454 Casull rounds you're used to. 39cm long, 16kg in weight, 6 rounds per magazine. The Jackal has more firepower than any human could be expected to handle."

"And the rounds?" Alucard asked.

"13mm explosive shells." Was the answer from the butler.

"Casings?"

"Pure Macedonian silver."

"And the tips - explosive or mercury?"

"Mercury tips, and are all blessed." Alucard grinned widely.

"It's perfection, Walter." He praised. Walter smiled and bowed.

"I'm pleased that you're pleased, sir."

"I bet this beauty could even stop Father Anderson dead in his tracks." Alucard remarked, looking the gun over.

"Oh my, Master! That's amazing!" Seras was in awe over Alucard's new gun.

"I concur." Kenji said, grinning. "That's a nice fucking gun, though I'm not sure it'll be usable on someone I punched out of a three-story building." Alucard scoffed.

"Little brat." He said. "It'll take a lot more than that to kill Father Anderson."

"I'll take your word for it." Kenji replied, with a grin. "I'd sure like one of those guns you've got, though. Or two, I've always been interested in dual-handed gunplay."

"Miss Victoria." Walter said, breaking up the discussion between Kenji and Alucard. "I believe I have something special for you as well."

"Huh?" Seras looked around, and saw-

"The Harkonnen." Walter explained. "A 30mm anti-freak cannon. Designed to be used with depleted uranium shells and exploding incendiary shells. This weapon will destroy all but the most heavily armoured targets."

"Wh-wh-wh" Seras stammered, pointing at the Harkonnen. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"A cannon." Kenji replied, simply. "Bitches love cannons."

 **A/N: YES! YES! I HAVE SO WANTED TO USE THAT LINE IN ONE OF MY FANFICS, YES!**

At that moment, a phone rang. Walter picked his phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Oh, good evening, Sir Integra… Miss Victoria's room in the sub-basement. I've already been brought up to speed on the situation."

"What situation?" Kenji asked.

"The mansion is being attacked by ghouls." Alucard replied, offhandedly.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that." Kenji answered.

"Outside communication's been cut off," Walter continued. "So I wouldn't expect reinforcements for at least 4 hours, maybe 5. In the meantime, our current forces have been ordered to defend the conference room with their lives…"

Both Kenji and Seras looked at each other.

"Well, for starters, please fortify the door to the conference room. Since Alucard, Miss Victoria and Kenji are with me down in the sub-basement, I propose we divide into two teams. Alucard will head upstairs, Miss Victoria, Kenji and I will make our way towards the conference room… How did you manage to find Alucard's cell 10 years ago? …Seems to be the best option at the moment. We'll both be there shortly… By your orders, Sir Integra. Good luck." He hung up the phone.

"Oh… does Walter Dollneaz the Angel of Death ride again?" Alucard asked, grinning.

"Uh… what are you two talking about?" Seras asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Alucard replied.

"Put the veteran and the rookie together, and you may as well have one normal soldier." Walter said, giggling. "And you, Kenji. I heard you punched Father Anderson through a wall."

"I did." Kenji replied, grinning. "And there's more where that came from." Alucard chuckled.

"This could actually end up being fun."

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Seras muttered. "If there are any normal people working in this bloody place?" Kenji heard her muttering, and burst out laughing.

"Normal?!" he fell onto the stone floor and continued laughing. "What in the name of all that is my shit-headed older brother is that?!"

 **Line Break**

"What the hell's going on?!" One person shouted at Sir Integra.

"They're closing in... and fast." Integra said, bluntly. "They've taken the first two floors as well as the roof. Escape is impossible."

"Just do something!" the same man shouted to Integra. "You're responsible for this!"

"Sir Penwood!" Another man cried, making Sir Penwood freeze. "This is neither the time or the place for such behaviour. I believe that what Sir Integra is trying to say is that we must all be expected to defend ourselves when the time comes, is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir Islands." Integra replied.

"But..." Sir Penwood's voice slowly began to descend into insanity. "And they're ghouls, aren't they...? And they're armed to the teeth... We're all... we're all going to die!" At that opportune moment, one of the panels in the celing came undone, and fell. Sir Penwood was instantly knocked by surprise, and the miniskirt-covered ass of Seras Victoria fell down onto Sir Penwood's face. Closely followed by Walter, who managed to flip himself up and land beside Sir Integra. A few seconds after, Kenji lowered his body into the room, and hung there for a second. He then dropped down and landed on two feet, on the table.

"Seras! Walter! Kenji!" Integra sounded very happy to see them.

"I do apologize for the delay." Walter apologized, lighting Integra's cigarette.

"Hi…" Seras said, nervously.

"I didn't know you were into face-sitting, Seras." Kenji remarked, with a smirk. "You and Penemue would get on pretty well." If Seras had blushed any harder, her face would've exploded from how much blood had rushed to it.

"The manor's defensive forces have been roundly decimated. I don't know who armed and trained these creatures, but whoever did is a tactical genius. They knew exactly how and where to hit us."

"They're still bastards, though." Kenji said.

"Oh, undeniably." Walter said, grinning.

"Walter, honestly…" Sir Integra said, evenly. "Do you think we're done for?

Walter: No. Of course not. Compared to the sorts of trouble Van Hellsing faced a century ago, I think it's fair to say this hardly rates as a crisis."

"Who is Van Hellsing?" Kenji asked, and Seras looked as if she had the same question.

"My ancestor." Integra replied. "He's the one who defeated Alucard, and made him into the one you see today."

"The plan is as follows, Sir Integra." Walter said. "Alucard will intercept our attackers in the sub-levels. Seras, Kenji and I will clear this floor. Your standing orders will be followed to the letter. I promised that not one of these villains will ever see the light of day again. Now with your permission, sir, I believe it's time I give these young people a proper lesson in violence."

Integra was silent.

"Do it." She said, simply. When she looked at the three people that she just ordered to defend the conference room, she found that there were only two there.

"I'm gonna go set some traps." Kenji called back into the room. "Be back in a minute."

 **Line Break**

Five minutes later, Jan Valentine and his army of dead-ass ghouls were walking down the hallway.

"Little Hellsing chickie…" Jan was singing. "We're coming to find you. Come on out and play, little Hellsing. I promise it's gonna be a lot of fun. We just wanna torture you, kill you, maybe skull-fuck your corpse a couple of times, burn the house to the ground, go home and masturbate, okay~?"

"You sick little fuck."

Kenji idly stepped out of the conference room, a cool smirk on his face. Looking at Jan Valentine with contempt in his eyes, he snapped his fingers.

Sixty magic-circles all activated on the spot, and three quarters of the ghouls were blown up by Kenji's Power of Destruction.

"Oh, wow." Walter said, walking out of the conference room. "For such a young man, you do seem to be extremely spry, Kenji."

"Cheers, Walter." Kenji replied. "But it does seem as if I haven't gotten all the ghouls. Damnit."

"No matter." Walter replied. "Miss Victoria, some support would be nice?"

"Right!" Kenji looked behind him and saw Seras lying in the doorway of the door directly behind him, Harkonnen in hand. He stepped out of the way just as a large shell came flying past him, and took out nearly all of the remaining ghouls.

"You can have the last few, Walter." Kenji said.

"Thank you, Kenji." Walter replied, drawing some sort of thin razor wire out of nowhere. Kenji watched with interest as Walter expertly sliced up all the remaining ghouls in under 10 seconds. He even got one of Jan Valentine's mouth-rings, as well.

Just as Jan spat blood out of his mouth and attempted to rush at Walter, Kenji drew his sword and cut his legs off at the knees. Jan shrieked in agony and fell down at Walter's feet.

"I think I'm starting to feel my age." Walter remarked. "You are an incredible fighter, Kenji."

"Practise makes perfect." Kenji replied, smirking.

"Now" Walter looked at the downed Jan. "What's the objective of this attack? Who are you taking orders from?"

"Me?" Jan asked, through the pain of having no lower legs. "I'm just a tourist. I was passing by, totally minding my own business and thought I'd have a look. So we cool, dude? AARGH!" Kenji had blown off his right hand.

"Shut up, you little fucker." Kenji turned Jan over with his foot and stamped on his crotch. "The left one's next."

"We were following orders, alright!?" Jan finally started talking. "We were told to attack the Hellsing headquarters and kill everyone we found inside! We were supposed to confirm the deaths of the round table... and your pet vampire."

"We?" Walter repeated. "Hold on... you're not the only one in charge here? Who else?"

"Wow, you're quick!" Jan laughed. "Right now, big bro Valentine is downstairs beating Alucard into a carpet stain!"

 **Meanwhile…**

Luke and Alucard were in the basement, having a gunfight. Luke was basically teleporting all around the room, dodging Alucard's gunshots.

"You've never seen anything like me before! I was designed to surpass you in every way! I was born to be your death! Check!" Luke gasped, as Alucard shot twice at him, forcing Luke to backflip away. A bullet from Alucard's Jackel flew past Luke, into the door behind him… and blew it up.

"A pistol… did that…?" Luke said to himself.

"Your reflexes are amazing." Alucard remarked.

"I told you, I'm completely different from any creature you've ever faced before!" Luke repeated. "I have the sum total of your vampiric power at my disposal, all of it and more!"

Alucard whistled.

 **Back to Kenji, Seras, Jan and Walter…**

"Me and my brother, we were designed with the sole intention of killing you fucks! You people are so fucking dead and you don't even know it!" Kenji twisted the foot he had on Jan's genitals, and he definitely heard something breaking down there.

"You're in no position to make threats." Walter said, softly. Jan laughed through the pain of having his probably-really-small-judging-by-how-easily-it-broke dick.

"Dude, you must be going senile, Alfred!" Somehow, he managed to propel himself off the floor, out of Kenji's grasp and onto the wall. "And now, for our next trick, check out DOOR NUMBER THREE!"

"My jackass big bro!" Kenji muttered.

"What have you done?" Walter whispered in horror.

"Time to get this party started, hah!" Jan tried to move, but his nose was broken by Kenji's fist. Then, Sir Integra came out of the conference room, and saw the sight that made Kenji and Walter falter.

"No…" she muttered. "You've turned all my men into ghouls…!" Kenji's eyes flicked to Seras, who was lying on the floor, and cried out "SERAS, LOOK OUT!" Seras turned around, and was suddenly pounced upon by all the men-turned-ghouls at the same time.

"Oh, shit." Walter muttered, before grabbing Sir Integra and taking cover.

"What?" Kenji looked around, and saw Seras, her previously blue eyes turned red, slaughtering all the ghouls in sight. Kenji could only watch as Seras continued to slice up all the dead beings there.

It was one thing to be slaughtering an army of mooks, but it was another thing entirely to be watching it happen with someone else.

Was this what Zest was feeling when he was slaughtering all those guards at the Tower he'd rescued Erza from?

Once Seras finished killing all the ghouls, she turned her red eyes on Kenji, and grinned a demonic grin. Kenji got into a battle position and prepared to defend himself if need be.

Seras launched herself at Kenji, letting out a shriek of bloodlust. Kenji ducked the punch that Seras threw, and dodged out of another punch.

"Seras!" Kenji cried. "Stop!" Seras didn't seem to hear him, and she tried to sweep-kick him, which he jumped over. Kenji growled, and, seeing no choice, rushed forward and grabbed Seras by the shoulders, and pinned her to the floor, keeping his neck out of Seras' biting range.

"Seras, that's enough!" Kenji cried. "You can stop now!" Seras actually seemed to hear him, and her red eyes returned to their blueish colour.

"Kenji…?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Glad to see you, Seras." Kenji said, lifting her up and setting her on her feet.

When Integra and Walter came back to see if all was well, they saw Seras and Kenji kissing each other on the lips. Integra coughed, pointedly, and the pair broke apart.

"Nice." Jan Valentine was still alive, but losing blood fast. "Come on and kill me, limp-dick."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you." Walter said. "Not until after you tell me who put you up to this. Then I'll put you out of your misery."

"Are you serious? You fuckin' pussy." Jan noticed Integra. "What up, bitch!" Integra drew out her revolver and shot Jan three times in the stomach.

"We'll have no more of that. I'm pissed off." She said, coldly. "Who the hell are you people? What did you hope to accomplish here? Who's responsible for this? Start talking!" Jan just laughed, and he earned himself another punch from Kenji.

"ANSWER HER, YOU FUCK!" he yelled.

"Come on you little shit" Jan muttered. "You know... the ones who put the fucking chip in me… the chip that's sending the information letting them know we fucked up. They can hear us talking, every last goddamn word."

Everyone was silent, listening to him.

"If they know I'm standing here fucked up and dying about to tell you everything, you think they're gonna let me fuckin' live?" Jan was then suddenly overcome with a blue fire. "See? I so fucking told you! Well, since I'm fucked, how about I piss a little wisdom on you, dipshits? You can take this clue and shove it up your ass, bitches! BEWARE! THE! MILLENIUM!" he gave Integra, Seras, Walter and Kenji off, and his body expired.

 **Line Break**

"Okay, that's that." Kenji sat in his room, the next morning. It was the morning after the Valentine Brothers had stormed Hellsing Manor, and Integra had gone up to Kenji's room, and gifted him with two clones of Alucard's Jackel pistols, as a reward for his services to the Hellsing Organisation. Kenji had accepted the guns graciously, and planned to modify them so they would shoot the Power of Destruction, instead of bullets.

He was about to leave the manor, when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." he called. The door opened, and Seras Victoria walked in.

"Hey, Seras." Kenji said. "What's up?" Seras was looking nervous.

"Kenji, you are a Devil, right?" she said.

"Mmmhmm." Kenji hummed in acknowlagement. "What of it?"

"Well, I read something in the library about Devils." Seras said. "About how they have chess pieces, which can turn people into Devils."

"Evil Pieces." Kenji confirmed. "And yes, I do have a set. Well, minus a Queen and two Pawns, anyway."

"Oh." Seras said. She shifted from foot to foot, looking nervous for a second, before she asked.

"Can I become one of your pieces?" Kenji was taken aback for a moment.

"Not that I'm saying no…" Kenji turned and looked to the blonde vampire in front of him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Seras looked at Kenji. "It's because… I think I'm in love with you! And if I became one of your, peerage, was it?" Kenji nodded. "Peerage, then I'd be closer to you. Please, let me be one of your peerage, Kenji!" Kenji was silent for a good ten seconds.

"Okay." He said, quietly. "Just give me a moment." He put his hands into his pocket, and drew out a small box, which had his Evil Pieces inside them. Azazel had given him the box to keep his pieces inside, and he opened it.

"Yes, why not?" Kenji said. "She is a vampire, and vampires are supposed to be extremely magical." He drew out a piece, and closed it in his fist. He offered the piece to Seras.

"If you want to be in my peerage, Seras, just put the piece into your chest." Kenji said. Without hesitation, Seras inserted the piece into her chest, and eight wings came out of her back. Four were Devil wings, and the other four were the wings of Dragons. Though they looked a bit different from Kenji's dragon wings, and not just in colour, though Seras' dragon wings were yellow and red. They seemed to be a lot… sharper, especially at the tips.

'I wonder why that is?' he thought in his mind.

[It's because Seras was a vampire before she became a member of your peerage.] Albion said, inside Kenji's mind. [There are dragons with vampiric qualities in the supernatural world, but they are very rare. So possibly, Seras' vampire element mutated with the dragon element caused by your Evil Piece. What piece did you make her, anyway?]

"Seras Victoria." Kenji said, grinning at Seras. "Welcome to the team… my first Bishop." Seras grinned as well, ran into Kenji's arms, and kissed him again.

 **Line Break**

"So, you made Seras a member of your peerage?" Alucard asked Kenji. The pair of them were standing in the foyer of Hellsing Manor.

"Yes." Kenji replied. "You're not angry, are you?"

"Oh no, no, nonono." Alucard said. "I'm surprised, yes. I'm also a little interested." Kenji raised one eyebrow, and Alucard continued. "I've seen a lot of every faction, Kenji, but I haven't seen a Devil, dragon and vampire hybrid before. It'll be interesting to see how she progresses." Kenji smirked.

"I'll make sure that she becomes a strong vampire, Alucard." Alucard grinned, and began to walk away, but Kenji called to him. "One more thing." Alucard turned.

"Yes?" Kenji grinned.

"Tell Integra thanks for the new guns."

 **Okay, that's Volume 3-2 finished! Kenji has gotten his first Bishop, Seras Victoria from Hellsing! Also, from one of the lines in this chapter, Alucard, in terms of power, is just above Sirzechs, as he is the strongest vampire of all time.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Review, and let me know!**

 **Here's the full peerage (I'll list the peerage at the end of every chapter that Kenji gets a new peerage member):**

 **King: Kenji Gremory* (DxD OC)**

 **Queen: Valian Lucifer* (DxD)**

 **Rook 1: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)**

 **Rook 2: Tiamat (DxD)**

 **Bishop 1: Seras Victoria* (Hellsing)**

 **Bishop 2: Kuroka (DxD)**

 **Knight 1: Akame (Akame ga Kill!)**

 **Knight 2: Xenovia (DxD)**

 **Mutation Pawn 1: Erza Scarlet* (Fairy Tail)**

 **Mutation Pawn 2: Zest* (Sister of New Devil)**

 **Mutation Pawn 3: Revy (Black Lagoon)**

 **Mutation Pawn 4: Roberta (Black Lagoon)**

 **Mutation Pawn 5: Ruby Rose (RWBY)**

 **Mutation Pawn 6: Sayo Hitsugi (Triage X)**

 **Mutation Pawn 7: Kaneki Ken (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **Mutation Pawn 8: Touka Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 ***Already a part of Kenji's peerage**

 **See you in the next chapter, where a** **competitive, sarcastic, battle-hardened, battle hungry, loud, psychotically humored, rude, easily-bored, and extremely ill-tempered gunslinger joins Kenji's peerage. Also the Bloodhound of Florencia.**


	13. Volume 3-3: Peerage (Revy and Roberta)

**s Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Come on, you bastard, get the fuck back here!" Kenji muttered, jumping from one roof to another, his mismatched eyes on a Northern Goshawk, better known as the Red-Eyed Terror, which was flying through the air at a rapid pace. It was definitely a Northern Goshawk: a wingspan of four feet, fierce red eyes (hence its nickname), dark grey feathers, and gigantic talons.

Kenji drew one of his guns and shot at the Goshawk, which dodged in mid-air, flew around in a large circle and tried to claw Kenji's face in with its huge claws. Kenji ducked the bird, turned around, and shot at it again. This time, the bullet of the Power of Destruction hit its mark. The Goshawk screeched in pain, and landed on the ground. Kenji looked at it, knowing for a fact what it truly was.

And, true to his thoughts, the Goshawk transformed. But Kenji's eyes widened as he saw that the Goshawk had transformed into a grey wolf. Its body was about five and a half feet long, and its tail was about two feet long, making it a beast of an animal. This was confirmed, in Kenji's eyes.

This was a Nahual, a human who had the ability to magically turn themselves into any animal they chose, most commonly donkeys or dogs, but powerful Nahuals could turn themselves into more powerful animals, like jaguars, pumas, and the grey wolf that Kenji was dealing with here.

When Kenji thought about it, they were kind of like an Animagus, from Harry Potter. Except Nahuals had the ability to turn into ANY ANIMAL THEY WANTED, instead of just one.

That and they didn't have to register with some corrupt government run by a portly coward and his pet toad.

The grey wolf jumped at Kenji and attempted to bite his neck, but Kenji put his gun away and rolled out of the way just in time, punching the beast in the stomach. The wolf howled in pain and flew backwards a few feet, before transforming into a Black Mamba snake and launching itself at Kenji.

Kenji snarled, and drew his sword. When the snake was inches away from his face, ready to sink its teeth into his flesh, with a venom that could kill a fully-grown man fifteen times over with one bite, Kenji slashed at the snake, decapitating it in one swift strike.

The snake's head flew past Kenji's dodging body, and fell to the ground below, dead.

"And chalk another one up." Kenji took out his phone, and added another one to the tally that he'd created, counting how many Stray Devils he and his peerage had killed.

"Heh, that's the fiftieth between us." He said. "Twenty-five for me, five for Valian, one for Zest, fourteen for Erza, and five for Seras." Kenji was impressed, as the fifty Stray Devils that he and his peerage had killed had only happened in a couple of short months.

He was especially impressed at the fact that Erza of all people had gotten the second-most Stray Devil kills.

Granted, the magic she used may have had a factor in it.

Azazel had coined the term of Erza's magic as 'Re-Equip' magic, as the magic gave her the ability to store any weapon she came across in a pocket dimension, and 're-equip' it into her hands for use any time she pleased.

Kenji had to admit, the magic had a fuckton of potential. She could be fighting an opponent with a dagger one second, then switch to an axe and cut their fucking head off, right the hell out of nowhere.

But it didn't stop at weapons, oh no it didn't. Azazel, just for shits and giggles, had decided to create a suit of armour for Erza, and tried to have her store it in that pocket dimension of hers. And, much to Kenji's surprise, unlike every single other of Azazel's hair-brained experiments, this one had worked.

Almost every part of the armour Azazel had made was seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of the armour only consisted of a small breastplate that was composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards, with a large metal flower on the front which extended along her hips. Erza's biceps (when she was wearing the armour) were covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sported feather-shaped plates at the edges.

Her waist was circled by large, decorated plates, reminiscent of feathers, that lay on a long skirt. The armour also had a pair of plated boots which, when worn, were partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. It also had a neck guard made of feather-like plates, and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armour also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorned Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.

Though Azazel made the wings in such a way so they could be thrown back to the pocket dimension without the rest of the armour going with it, and the metal wings being replaced with the eight wings Erza had gotten from her Mutation Pawn piece.

To be perfectly blunt, Erza looked fucking badass when wielding that armour. And when she wore it, along with promoting herself (a feature of her Pawn piece) to Queen, she actually gave Valian a run for her money in terms of one-on-one fighting, though 99 times out of every 100 they sparred, Kenji's Queen was the one to claim victory.

But anyway…

Kenji floated down to the ground, leaving the Nahual's body, still in snake form, up on the roof to rot, and landed on the ground of the city he was in.

From what he could gather, the city was known as Roanapur, and it was a total fucking shithole, from what Kenji had seen. Litter, crime, prostitutes everywhere, and don't get Kenji started on the smell of the place!

But anyway, Kenji had time for a drink before he headed back to the Grigori, and besides, he had a bit of cash to spare.

Walking through the streets, Kenji came to a place called the 'Yellowflag Bar'. Quietly walking inside, he made his way to a stool in the corner, and sat his ass down. Ordering a beer, he drank.

'Heh.' The Ultimate-Class Devil-Vampiric Dragon (he'd been turned into a vampire by Seras on accident, during one of their sexual romps. She'd said his blood was the best thing she'd ever tasted). 'For a bar placed in a total shithole city like this, this stuff isn't too bad.'.

Kenji's eyes wavered around the bar, before they rested on a woman wearing a maid outfit, with dark blue hair and glasses. Kenji shrugged, as Zest almost always wore her maid outfit when in Kenji's house, and Kenji didn't really give a shit. What caught Kenji's attention about this lady was that while she had ordered a beer, she hadn't taken a sip.

Another thing was that she didn't seem to be moving in any way, shape or form.

She didn't even look like she was breathing!

But anyway, they were there, Kenji drinking slowly, and observing everyone else. The door to the bar opened, and eight men walked into the bar.

Right at that moment, the glass of beer that the woman had been looking at suddenly smashed in her hands, and the loud smashing noise caught Kenji off guard.

As the eight men walked towards the woman, everyone in the bar got up and left, though Kenji didn't. He cast a subtle invisibility spell over himself, downed the rest of his drink, and slunk into the shadows.

"Woman." The leader of the group said, in a very thick accent. "I've got business with you. I hear some crazy bitch dressed up like a maid is asking all over town where she can find the Columbian Mafia. Wearing this crazy outfit you'd only see in a movie."

'Or an anime.' Kenji added, in his head. 'Or some fucked-up fanfiction.'

"Any pendejo would remember someone in an outfit like that." He raised his voice. "So now that you've called us here, what the fuck do you want?! Who the hell are you?!" the woman picked up a suitcase and an umbrella, and stood up.

"I'm glad that you came here, as it was my intention that you find me." She said. Her voice was like a robot's voice. "You are from the Manisalera Cartel, is that not correct? I am a servant of the Lovelace family, and I have come a long way to be here. I have a few questions I'd like to ask. Please excuse me, as I may have no other choice but to be rude."

All eight of the guys from the Manisalera Cartel (Kenji presumed) started laughing maniacally.

"Did you hear that?!" the leader asked. "Be rude, she says! What a crazy bitch!"

Right at that moment, the door to the bar opened again, and four people walked in.

The first was a Chinese-American woman of moderate height, in her early to mid-twenties. She had amber-brown eyes, a slightly tan complexion, and her plum-coloured hair was kept in a loose pony tail, with large bangs falling onto her forehead. She had a slender, yet muscular build. On her right upper arm, she had a tribal tattoo, reaching all the way to her neck.

She wore a pair of Vietnam War-era US military jungle boots without socks, very shot cut-off jeans, and a black crop top, which exposed her lower belly. She hadn't bothered to button up her pants, and used a US Army webbing belt to keep them up.

The second was a Japanese man in his mid to late-twenties, with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a simple white collared shirt, a neatly-done tie, dress trousers and dress shoes.

He looked boring, in Kenji's opinion.

The third person was a huge, heavily-muscled African-American man. He was completely bald, wore a flak-jacket, military fatigues, Vietnam War-era US military jungle boots, and a pair of sunglasses, completely concealing his eyes.

The fourth was a Caucasian-American man in his late twenties, with blonde hair and amber eyes. He wore a simple Hawaiian shirt and jeans.

While the eight men were laughing in front of the maid-woman, a fifth person stepped out from behind the four that had just walked in.

He was a young Venezuelan boy, in his very early teens, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue button-up shirt with yellow collar and trim, and looked pretty goddamn scared about the situation.

"I'm very sorry." The maid-woman drew Kenji's attention again, as she raised her umbrella. "But I will not be able to hold back. Please excuse me… and I hope you enjoy yourselves."

A full second passed, before the young boy yelled out "ROBERTA!" and a huge explosion came out of the umbrella's tip.

On the spot, one of the men went flying through the air, and crashed through one of the circular tables and onto the floor, dead.

"Holy fucking fuck." Kenji muttered, under his breath. He'd seen Erza do something like that to Zest during one of their spars, but she was a Mid-Class Devil in terms of power, and she had promoted to Rook at that time.

This was just a human.

Granted, it was a human with a weapon, but it was a human nonetheless.

"Shit, didn't this place just re-open?" the African-American man asked.

"Dutch, I know what I want for Christmas." The Chinese-American woman said, though Kenji swore that her eyes had moved into the exact spot where Kenji was standing, invisible, but they had flicked back to the fight that was happening. The young boy just stood there, staring at 'Roberta'.

All the other seven men drew their weapons, and all started shooting at Roberta on the spot. Roberta rolled out of the way, opened her umbrella and used it as a shield. That was what it seemed like, but Kenji saw from the angle he was standing at that Roberta had placed her suitcase behind the umbrella, and was crouching behind that.

She then managed to dispatch the men attacking her with a grace and finesse that Kenji knew, from his own experiences in fighting, that she had practised. A LOT.

He would've preferred a sword than having a shotgun concealed inside an umbrella, but hey.

To each their own.

Kenji looked at the door, and saw that the five people standing outside weren't there. Looking down, he saw that they had taken shelter underneath a table, and seemed to be conversing. The Chinese-American woman had crawled out from under the table and gone behind the bar while everyone was shooting at each other.

"REVY!" someone behind the bar shouted. "YOU BITCH! IS THIS YOUR FAULT?! HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOUR FRIENDS GONNA BLOW UP MY FUCKING BAR?!"

"They're not my friends!" Revy yelled back. "Don't try and pin this shit on me, you dumbass!" And just like that, everyone stopped shooting.

"Fuck…" Revy whispered. "It's almost like they were waiting for me to open my mouth.

"Lagoon Company?" one of the guys who were still alive shouted. "What the fuck are you guys doing here? What happened to that package you were supposed to deliver us?!"

"Okay, hold on." Dutch said. "Don't jump to conclusions, Abrego."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK IS THE PACKAGE HERE?!" Abrego screamed. "You better not have ignored our contract!"

"I said, don't jump to conclusions!" Dutch said, firmly. "We'll talk about payment later, this ain't the time!"

"Young master." Roberta said, looking directly at the blonde-haired boy. "I certainly didn't expect to see you here, Master Garcia. Your father has been extremely worried about you. Please, come." Roberta then walked towards Garcia, who visibly tensed up. Furrowing his brow, Kenji made to remove his invisibility spell and walk forward, but Roberta stopped.

"It's only natural that you feel afraid right now. But if you let me, I will explain myself. I promise, you will understand." Her face turned to the guy in the white shirt, who was sitting beside Garcia, Dutch, who was standing against the wall, the guy in the Hawaiian shirt, who was cowering against the wall, and Revy, who was just behind the bar.

"Who are these people?"

"Not good. Their eyes met." Dutch muttered.

"No, Roberta don't-" Garcia shouted, before Revy jumped out and grabbed Garcia by the neck, putting a gun to his head.

Deciding that enough was enough, Kenji cancelled the spell and fired a warning shot from one of his guns, which came dangerously close to Revy's left shoulder. Revy's eyes widened and her and Kenji's eyes met.

"Put the kid down." Kenji said, coldly. "And no-one gets hurt." He released a short blast of his killing intent, killing intent that could put down most beings below Mid-Class Devils.

"And why should I do that?" Revy asked Kenji, sharply. "Are you working with that fucking glasses bitch?"

"Oh, yes." Kenji said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "I'm totally working with Roberta to get Garcia back where he needs to be, because I could get so much out of-" Revy pointed the gun away from Garcia, and instead at Kenji. Pulling the trigger, a bullet flew straight at Kenji's head, but he drew out his sword and sliced the bullet in half.

"Okay, okay. Not one for jokes, I see." Kenji said. "But you left yourself open." And with that, he dashed towards Revy, jumping over a table and dodging her shots. He shoved Revy out of the way, grabbed Garcia and shoved him at Roberta.

"There you go." He said. "Now GO!" Roberta didn't' need telling twice. She grabbed Garcia in a steel-like grip, and ran out of the bar. Kenji watched her go, and turned around to see Revy swinging her fist at him. Kenji idly caught her fist in one hand, and clenched down.

Revy winced in pain as she felt her fingers breaking. Who was this motherfucker?

Growling, she tried to punch him with her other hand, but Kenji grabbed her hand as well. Letting out a scream of rage, she tried to kick him in the balls, but Kenji dropped his hand from Revy's broken one, grabbed her leg, and pulled it upward, sending Revy flying into the air. She yelled in shock, pulled out another gun in mid-air and tried to shoot Kenji, but missed. She landed on the floor, and when she looked up, Kenji had kicked the gun out of her hand, and was pointing one of his guns at her chest, and a sword at her throat.

"You gonna attack me again?" he asked.

Now Revy was a lot of things. She was rude, sarcastic, a downright psychopath in terms of her sense of humour, very ill-tempered, but she was not stupid.

She knew when she was beaten, and she was definitely beaten now.

"Okay, I won't attack you." She growled.

"Good." Kenji said, glaring into her eyes. "I'm gonna let you up, and I'm gonna heal your wounds. If you attack me again, I'll give you the wounds back tenfold, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Revy replied, shortly. Kenji moved his gun and sword away from Revy and let her get up. With a click of his fingers, he healed her bruises and broken fingers, much to everyone's surprise.

"And are you going to tell us how you did that?" Dutch asked Kenji.

"You wouldn't believe me if I did." Kenji replied.

"Well, forgive us if you just laid out our best gunfighter like she was nothing." The dude in the Hawaiian shirt said, making Revy growl for a second. "So I'm pretty sure I'd believe anything." He turned to where Kenji was, but he was gone.

 **Line Break**

"Eh, this city might be a total fucking shithole" Kenji said to himself, as he stood, his hands in his jean pockets, looking out to sea. "But when the moon's out, the sea looks kinda nice."

"Yes, it does tend to." Kenji whirled around, and there were five people standing behind him. The one in front was a woman. She appeared to be in her early thirties, and was a tall, blonde-haired blue-eyed woman with scars across her face, neck, breasts and legs. Her hair was very long, going down to the base of her spine, and was done up in a huge ponytail. She wore a wine-red skirt suit with black stockings and black high heels. Her nails were long, and painted pink, and she wore rose-coloured lipstick. She had a mole under her left eye, and wore a Russian military coat draped off her shoulders.

Not wanting to get into a fight, Kenji did not draw his weapon. He sufficed with narrowing his eyes and asking.

"And you are?"

"Oh, where are my manners." The woman said. "You can call me Balalaika."

"Well, I guess I should give my name too." Kenji said. "I'm Kenji. Kenji Gremory."

"Gremory…" Balalaika muttered. "You're a Devil?"

"I guess someone here reads the Ars Goetia." Kenji remarked. "Well, I guess I was going to run into someone who did." He grinned. "If you don't mind me asking, why have you come after me? I don't have a bounty on my head, do I?" Balalaika chuckled.

"Oh, no, you don't." she said. "It's just that you're very close to a fight that's going on between two of the three most dangerous women in this city, and I thought it prudent to warn you."

"A fight…?" Kenji asked, and Balalaika nodded. "Should I move?"

"It would be in your best interest to." Balalaika said. "Just some advice, though as a Devil, you could probably stand a few bullets."

"Yeah, I guess." Kenji said, remembering Revy, and how she attempted to shoot him. He spread his sixteen wings. "I guess I will move, then." He flapped them, and he was in the air.

Flying over the city, he saw some metal structure which formed a square-like shape in the middle, and he saw two figures who seemed to be attacking each other. Interested, Kenji flew down, and to his surprise, he saw Revy and Roberta fist-fighting each other ferociously. He silently hovered above the two women, who were fighting with much more ferocity and fury than Kenji ever had.

Seeing Dutch, he landed next to him.

"Hello again, Kenji." He said. "I assume you heard the fighting?"

"Yep." Kenji said, leaning against one of the metal structures.

"So who're you betting on?" Dutch asked. "I'm going for Revy. What about you, Benny?"

"I'll go for Roberta." Benny replied.

"What?!" the guy in the white shirt shouted. "We've gotta stop them!"

"Oh, shut up." Kenji said, callously while pushing the guy aside. "I'll step in if anyone makes a fatal blow."

"What can you do?" the guy replied.

"Don't you remember Kenji laying Revy out like she was nothing, Rock?" Dutch asked. "I'm pretty sure he's got more than a pair of guns and a sword up his sleeve, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do." Kenji replied.

"But… but…" Rock stammered. "It's totally barbaric to see two girls going at it like this!"

"That's what he said." Kenji retorted, making Rock blush. Benny started laughing hard.

"I like you already." Benny laughed.

"Same here." Kenji replied.

 **Line Break**

After an hour or so, Revy and Roberta had finally had enough. With one punch to the face for each, they knocked each other on their asses, with Revy going out, and Roberta eventually getting up.

"Ooh, shit." Kenji walked over to Revy while Garcia tended to Roberta. Placing a hand on her wrist and feeling, he whistled. "Damn, Roberta. You fucking killed her."

"What?!" Dutch, Benny and Rock cried, in shock.

"Eh, shut the fuck up." Kenji said. "I can save her."

"How?" Rock stomped over to Kenji, who sent him flying with a gust of wind.

"Shut up and let me do it." He said, pulling out one of his Evil Pieces. Placing it on Revy's chest, he sent it inside her body, reincarnating her as his third Pawn.

"If she wasn't dead, she'd be knocked out." Kenji said. "She'll be up soon. Anyone got any water?"

"I'll… go get some." Dutch said, leaving the scene.

"How did you bring Revy back?" Benny asked.

"I'll be blunt." Kenji said. "All the stories you hear, all the myths, Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, and that…"

"Yes?" Benny prompted. Kenji revealed his sixteen wings.

"They're real." He said. "I'm a Devil. Or a hybrid between a Devil and a Dragon." Benny almost screamed in terror, while Rock did scream.

"What does being a Devil-Dragon hybrid have to do with bringing Revy back alive?" Benny asked asked.

"Oh, that." Kenji said. "I brought her back to life as a Devil-Dragon hybrid. Using my Evil Pieces." He then proceeded to explain the concept of the Evil Pieces to Benny. Rock had fainted.

Dutch came back, a huge bucket of water in his hand.

"Pour this over her head, Kenji." He said, handing the bucket to Kenji.

"On it." Kenji said, taking the bucket and pouring the water all over Revy's body, which woke her up.

"The fuck?!" she muttered, sitting up. "Did anybody get the license plate on that car?" Kenji smirked.

"You'd have tire tracks on you if you were ran over, Revy." He said. Revy jumped and looked at him.

"Hey, are you that fucker who laid me out?!" she jumped up and tried to hit him, but Kenji ducked.

"You know, most people would have said thank you, but to each their own, I guess." Kenji said, calmly dodging another punch. "And what I said earlier still stands." Revy gulped, remembering the scene in the bar, and stopped trying to attack Kenji.

"What do you mean 'thank you'?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"He means that you died." Everyone turned around and saw Balalaika standing there. "And he brought you back to life."

"How long were you there?" Benny asked.

"Longer than you could care to know, Benny." Balalaika replied.

"What are you talking about, sis?" Revy asked, tilting her head.

"Did I stutter, Two-Hands?" Balalaika retorted. "You heard me."

"And she was right." Kenji said. "That maid punched your lights out, and you died. And I brought you back alive as a Devil."

"Fuck." Revy muttered, holding her head. "That's fucking impossible to believe."

"How about this then?" Kenji asked, sending the same spell at her as the one that he did at Erza when he reincarnated her. Two pairs of wings shot out of Revy's back, one pair was a pair of Devil wings, and the other were a pair of Vampiric Dragon wings. Revy's Vampiric Dragon wings were plum-coloured, like her hair, and black.

"Cool…" Revy muttered, looking behind her and seeing her wings. "Can I fly with them?"

"Yeah, but it takes some time to learn." Kenji said, spreading his sixteen wings and lifting himself off the ground. "If you come with me, I'll explain more about being a Devil." Revy was, very uncharacteristically of her, silent for a second.

"Sure." She said, getting up. Kenji grabbed her and flew off. Right at that moment, Rock woke up.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

 **Line Break**

The next morning, Kenji slowly opened his eyes. He was lying, stark-naked, in the bed of probably the dirtiest and sleaziest motel room he could possibly imagine.

He wasn't alone in that room, as he found out a few seconds later. Revy, also naked, rolled her neck around and slowly opened her eyes.

Yeah, Kenji had given Revy everything in his extensive knowledge about the supernatural, and she'd been informed about his life… and then the pair of them fucked each other's brains out. Or rather, Kenji fucked Revy's brains out. AND THEY BOTH LOVED IT.

"Damn, it's fucking hot." Revy muttered, her amber eyes meeting Kenji's eyes.

"Thank you." Kenji grinned. "Morning."

"Morning, sexy fucker." Revy replied, shaking her plum-coloured hair out of her eyes.

"You enjoy last night?" Kenji asked, baring his vampiric fangs and gently using them to caress Revy's neck.

"Ahh~ yeah, I loved it." Revy answered.

"Good." Kenji replied. "Let's get back to my place."

He and Revy dressed in silence, and left the motel. It took Revy a bit of convincing for her to prepare to step into the magic circle, but a voice called out to them.

"Hey, it's you!"

Kenji turned around to see, wonder of wonders, Garcia Lovelace, and next to him, Roberta. As well as those two, was a man that Kenji guessed was Garcia's father.

Revy snarled and prepared to draw her guns, but one look from Kenji stopped her.

"Hey there, Garcia." Kenji said, calmly. "What brings you here?"

"Were you the one that gave my Garcia back to Roberta?" the man asked.

"Mmmhmm." Kenji replied. "I'm guessing you're his old man?" the man chuckled.

"Yeah, I am." He said. "Diego Jose San Fernando Lovelace, head of the Lovelace family."

"Kenji Gremory." Kenji replied. "Presumed-dead Heir to the House of Gremory."

"So you are a Devil." Diego said.

"Presumed-dead?" Garcia chipped in.

"Long story." Kenji said. Diego walked up to Kenji and looked into his eyes. He was slightly taller than Kenji, though Kenji was confident that he could deal with him if it came to that.

"If you're a Devil, is it true that you do contracts?" he asked.

"Yes." Kenji replied. "Though I don't do them very often."

"Oh." Diego said. "But is it possible that you…"

"Yes?"

"Well, since my family are pretty much on the brink of collapse, both politically and financially, is it possible that you can give us a hand in getting back on our feet?" Diego asked. Kenji was silent for a second.

"It depends what you're willing to offer me in return." He said, evenly.

"Anything." Diego said, and he sounded like he really meant it.

 **Line Break**

A week later, Kenji stood outside the Lovelace manor, with Garcia, Diego and Roberta standing in front of him.

"Thank you very much for your help, Kenji." Diego said. "Now, let us discuss compensation."

"Yeah, it's very simple." Kenji said. "As compensation, I wish for Roberta to become one of my Evil Pieces." Both Diego and Garcia were taken aback.

"May I ask why?" Diego asked.

"Simple." Kenji said. "The way she fought the Manisalera Cartel back at the bar was, to be blunt," he leaned over and clamped his hands over Garcia's ears. "Fucking awesome." He released Garcia.

"Well, I suppose that can be done." Diego said, looking down. "And now that we actually have some money to spend, I can hire some staff to take care of this old place, including some more maids." He said. "I don't have the time to take care of every little thing in this place, as well as what I have to do with being head of the family, and taking care of Garcia."

"I can imagine." Kenji said. He then looked at Garcia, who was crying silently. "Hey, you're not saying goodbye to Roberta forever, Garcia." He said. "Tell you what: I can make a summoning paper for you that will let you summon Roberta to you when you want to spend some time with her. Does that sound good?" Garcia stopped crying on the spot, and threw his arms around Kenji.

"Thank you!" he sobbed, into his shirt. "I'd love that."

"That's okay." Kenji gently rubbed his hands through Garcia's hair. "You've got a great dad, Garcia." His eyes suddenly gained a hollow look for a second.

"Are you alright?" Diego asked Kenji, noticing the look in his eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine." Kenji replied.

"Well, Roberta." Kenji said, turning to the dark-blue-haired maid. "Are you okay with becoming a member of my peerage?" Roberta started for a second at being addressed directly.

"I have no problem with it." She said. "I'm only a maid, and I am bound to serve a master." Kenji laughed for a second.

"You remind me so much of Zest." He said, taking out his fourth Pawn piece. "You'll meet her, along with the rest of my peerage, soon enough."

He inserted the Pawn piece into her chest, and two pairs of wings sprouted from Roberta's back, one Devil and one Vampiric Dragon (blue and black).

"Goodbye, Roberta." Garcia walked over to Roberta and hugged her. Roberta hugged Garcia back.

"What did I just say about ten lines ago?" Kenji asked. Then out of nowhere, Valian appeared and punched him in the face.

"What the fuck did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall?!"

 **And that's it. Kenji has two more servants for his peerage, Revy and Roberta from Black Lagoon!**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter took forever and a fucking year to write, I was watching the second season of Black Lagoon, and then I watched Roberta's Blood Trail (fuck that was a good series).**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Review, and please let me know!**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter, where an assassin with a one-hit kill sword becomes Kenji's first Knight!**


	14. Volume 3-4: Peerage (Akame)

**Anything you recognise isn't mine. Also, this chapter only takes the anime adaptation of AgK into account, as I haven't read the manga yet.**

"Damn, this weather is really fucking rough!" Kenji muttered, as he trekked through the desert he was walking through. He was wearing wrap-around sunglasses, which had a spell on them to look opaque from the outside, but when he looked through them, it looked like he was wearing regular sunglasses.

Anyway, he had his sword strapped to his hip, and his twin pistols in a holster that he had made himself. It was similar to the one that Revy wore when she used her guns.

As he continued to walk, he heard a faint noise in the distance. It sounded like a sword slashing, and meeting another sword. Kenji knew the noise so well because of his training with Tobio, and the countless times he had to stand his ground against a sword-wielding opponent.

Picking up the pace and walking towards where the sound was coming from, he saw seven burly-looking bandit-like people, fighting against a figure that Kenji couldn't quite see, they were moving around so fast. Kenji had to admit. Guy or girl who was fighting, they were certainly fast, and very, very good with a sword. The person had taken out one of the seven bandits already, and was coming very close to taking out the second.

Scratch that, they had.

Kenji mentally teetered on the verge of getting involved and helping the unknown person, but eventually decided against it. He didn't want to look like he was a threat and risk having a fight.

Ten seconds later, the third bandit fell. Another fifteen, and the fourth one was gone.

'Fuck, this person really is good!' Kenji thought. 'They must have gone through some serious training. Or have a Sacred Gear. Or both.'

The unknown person clashed with the seventh and final bandit, but the bandit seemed to throw a punch at the person. It actually connected, and the person, who stopped long enough for Kenji to see that they had long black hair, jumped back, visibly winded. They managed to dispatch the final bandit after one slash of their sword.

When the final bandit fell to the ground, dead, Kenji slowly walked towards the person, but Kenji saw that they had collapsed.

'Fuck…' Kenji muttered. 'That punch must have winded them more than they let on.' He ran towards the person, who lay unconscious on the ground, and Kenji got a real look at them for the first time.

She was a young girl, with long black hair that reached down to her knees. She wore a dark, sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and red tie; she wore a red belt that had a red side skirt cover. She wore it with long black socks and black shoes. She wore a long, dark coat and a hood, which was down, and was carrying a katana, which was shorter (though not by much) and thinner (again, not by much) than Kenji's sword. Kenji noticed that she had faded red scars all over her body.

He also saw that she was still breathing, which was a good thing.

'Should I bring her with me?' Kenji asked himself. 'I don't want to kidnap her, but I'll just be leaving her to die here if I don't!' Deciding to take her with him, he picked the girl up, reattached the sword to her waist, and magic-circled out of the desert.

 **Line Break**

Kenji came out of the magic-circle, the unconscious girl in his arms. Walking into the mansion, he saw Roberta watching TV. She looked up when she saw him coming in, and stood up.

"Master K-"

"I guess you didn't get the memo, Roberta." Kenji cut her off. "I don't like being called master. So please, knock it off."

"Oh." Roberta bowed. "I'm sorry, Kenji."

"Eh, it doesn't matter." Kenji replied. "Anyway, can you get a bedroom ready for this girl? I encountered her while she was unconscious, and didn't want her to die."

"Understood." Roberta nodded, and let Kenji hand her the girl. She then magic-circled away.

"Okay, now what should I do now?" Kenji asked himself. He idly fanned his magic out around the house, and sensed… no-one.

'Well, Pen and Albedo are in their sex-chamber.' Kenji told himself. 'But I don't want to be involved in that. You know, I haven't seen Azazel in a while. I'll go see him.' And with that, he magic-circled away.

 **Line Break**

He came out in Azazel's lab.

"Hello, Kenji." Azazel said, watching Kenji enter, and clicking off the porn site he was on.

"Hey, Azazel." Kenji said, idly shaking his hair (which he had recently decided to style into a style identical to the character of L Lawliet, from the anime Death Note) out of his eyes.

"So, what brings you here?" Azazel asked, looking into Kenji's mismatched eyes. "I think you'd be banging one of your peerage, or at least Penemue or Albedo."

"Pen and Albedo are in their sex chamber, and I wouldn't want to disturb them." Kenji said. "Roberta is taking care of someone I brought in. I don't have the heart to go and find them, then stop them from doing whatever they're doing, if they're happy doing what they do."

"Yes." Azazel nodded, looking at Kenji. "It is a great feeling to have, happiness. Along with freedom. Two feelings that we never truly had before we both ended up here." Kenji looked at Azazel carefully.

"You weren't happy or allowed freedom when you were an Angel?"

"No pun intended, but hell to the no." Azazel grinned. "When I was an Angel, the Bible God was running the show, not like Michael now."

"What was he like?" Kenji asked, curiously. "Or am I not able to hear anything about-?"

"I think you are." Azazel said. "I think the rule is that when a Devil hears something positive about the God of the Bible, or hears a positive pray about him, they feel pain." His face hardened. "And my experiences with the old guy fall into neither category."

"Ohh." Kenji replied. "So…"

"So." Azazel repeated. "I was in Heaven, and I had white wings."

"That would have been a sight to see." Kenji remarked. Azazel grinned.

Yeah, it would have." He said. "This was before there were Fallen Angels and everything, and me, Shem, Baraqiel and the other Cadre lived in the Fifth Level of Heaven, I believe there are seven. But anyway, I found out about Sacred Gears when Gabriel, who is the hottest woman in Heaven, by the way, told me about them. I became completely obsessed with them, and wanted to know everything about them."

"I'll bet." Kenji said. "So this is how" he gestured to his whole lab "This came to be."

"Pretty much, kid." Azazel replied. "But I... but I..." his face suddenly gained a wistful look. "I learned how to appreciate the female body."

"That's fancy-talk for 'I became a huge fucking pervert'." Kenji said, bluntly. "You know how I feel about people who sugarcoat things, Azazel."

"Nothing can get past you, can it?" Azazel asked, smiling. "But anyway, even though I was an Angel, I was, noticing the female's bodies-"

"You're doing it again." Kenji interrupted. "I hate sugarcoaters, Azazel."

"Alright, alright, if you want me to be blunt." Azazel said. "I noticed a load of big tits and nice asses. Better?"

"Much better." Kenji replied. "Anything else?"

"Well, the reason I got kicked out of Heaven was because I slept with someone." Azazel said. "But not any person. The person I slept with was one of the four original succubi, Agrat."

"You slept with a succubus?" Kenji asked. "Lucky bastard."

"You're one to talk." Azazel replied. "You sleep with two at least twice a week."

"Touché." Kenji replied, nodding.

"Well, after I fell, myself and Agrat dated and fucked for a few centuries." Azazel continued. "And then the whole 'Great War' thing happened, and the Sex Demons, that's the succubi and incubi, had to take sides with the Devils because Lilith, the leader of the Sex Demons, was married to Lucifer. As I understand it, they had a child who didn't inherit any of Lilith's traits, and is widely considered the most evil Devil in existence."

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer." Kenji said, having heard the name in Devil history books. "Wait, so it Rizevim Valian's-"

"Grandfather, yes." Azazel said. "But anyway, after the Great War ended, the Sex Demons split from the Devils and became independent. And myself and Agrat got married, and had two children."

"Glad to hear it." Kenji said. "Who are those two?" Azazel smirked.

"I think you might know." Kenji then put two and two together in the way only he could.

"Wait..." he said. "You mean... Penemue and Albedo..."

"Yes." Azazel's grin got wider.

"You're..." Kenji's mouth opened.

"Indeed." Azazel grinned. "I am their father."

Kenji's yell of "WHAT?!" echoed out across the Grigori.

 **Line Break**

Kenji was still reeling from the shock of finding out that he's been banging Azazel's two daughters for ages. Azazel had told him that he was just happy that both of them had found a man that they both loved. That calmed Kenji down a bit, but that didn't dull the shock. Azazel had told him that he was working on a project (not Sacred Gear or porn-related, for once) that would need Kenji's co-operation, which Kenji agreed to.

But anyway, Kenji was lying in his room, a few hours after his talk with Azazel, with Pen and Albedo sleeping peacefully in the bed beside him. Though he had to wonder if Penemue was really sleeping, since her hand was slowly sneaking its way towards Kenji's crotch.

'Okay, she definitely isn't sleeping.' Kenji thought, as Penemue's golden eyes opened, and she smiled at Kenji.

"Hey there, love." She said, sultrily. She gently kissed him on the neck, and sucked on that spot gently.

"Hey, Pen." Kenji said, gently moaning as Pen sucked on the spot that she loved. He also felt himself getting hard. Something which Pen did not miss.

"Oh, it looks like Kenji's gotten hard already~" she whispered. "Do you want me to take care of that for you, Kenji?" All Kenji could do was nod.

"Okay." Pen dug her hands deep into Kenji's pants, and grabbed his dick. She pressed her cool and soft lips against Kenji's while she started stroking him.

"I've heard." Pen whispered as she held Kenji down with one expert hand. "That the cum of hybrids tastes much better than the cum of pure species. Let's see if that's true, shall we~?" On the spot, Kenji felt himself being pinned down by some unknown force. He struggled for a second, and Pen just giggled.

"You can't escape, my love~" she whispered. "This spell will keep you down so I can fuck you until I'm sa~tis~fied~" she lowered her face to Kenji's ear and gently bit down on it, making Kenji take in a sharp breath. Pen ignored this and just kept stroking Kenji's dick.

"Cum for me, Kenji." She whispered. "Let me taste your cum." And by her command, Kenji came, jerking wildly. But Pen kept him under her expert control, continuing to jerk him off until he stopped cumming. She then slowly trailed her tongue down Kenji's toned body, making the hybrid shudder. When she came to his throbbing dick, she took it into her mouth and avidly sucked on it, as if it was a really tasty lollipop.

Well, since she was a succubus, it probably was a really tasty lollipop to her.

"Ohhh, yummy~" Pen whispered, her voice muffled from Kenji's dick in her mouth. "It's true." The door opened right at that moment, and Valian walked in. She blushed heavily at the position Kenji and Pen were in, but didn't go mad like Zest.

"Kenji" she said. "The girl you brought in has woken up."

"Okay." Kenji said. "Just-mmph!" His lipsbwere then completely captured by Pen, silencing him completely.

"Kenji'll come when I've finished with him, Valian." She said.

"Right." Valian replied, leaving.

 **Line Break**

Nearly an hour of hot sex later, Kenji was finally released from Pen's binding spell, he got dressed, and left the bedroom (leaving Pen to masturbate furiously to thoughts of him), and he met Valian.

"Let's go." She said, and led Kenji to the elevator. It took them to the first floor, and Valian led Kenji out, to one of the bedrooms. Seras stood outside the room, and noticed Kenji.

"Hey, Seras." Kenji said. "How is our guest?"

"She's fine." Seras replied. "She asked for something to eat after she woke up, but she hasn't said or done anything since."

"Right." Kenji replied. Seras stepped aside, and he opened the door. In the bed sat the girl that Kenji pulled out of the desert. She was eating a large box of fried chicken. Since her eyes were open, Kenji noted that she had eyes as crimson as his hair.

The girl swallowed her mouthful of chicken, and noticed Kenji.

"Hey there." Kenji said to the girl.

"Hi." The girl replied. "Are you the one who found me in that desert?"

"That would be me." Kenji replied, nodding. "I saw you fighting those bandits. You're insanely good with a sword." The girl blushed slightly.

"Thanks." She replied. "I've been training for more than half my whole life."

"That makes two of us." Kenji replied. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kenji Gremory."

"I'm Akame." Akame said, simply. "Can I ask you something, Kenji?"

"Sure." Kenji replied. "Technically you just did ask me a question, but ask away." Akame smiled.

"Why did you bring me out of that desert?" Akame asked. "Why?"

"Well…" Kenji muttered. "I'm, to be honest, not that sure. Could be because you were unconscious and you would've died in that desert. Could've been because I recognised a fellow sword-user and wanted a swordfight. Could've been because I fancy a Knight in my peerage."

"Your what?" Akame asked, raising a brow.

"Oh, shit." Kenji said. "Sorry, I forgot that you're new to this." He then proceeded to explain the supernatural to Akame, who had no reaction. Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, the Devil families, the Evil Pieces, his own backstory, meeting Valian and her Sacred Gear, explaining the Sacred Gear system, everything.

"Well, considering what I saw with the Empire…" she muttered. "I think I'd believe anything at this point. Plus my Imperial Arms seems like one of those Sacred Gears you mentioned."

"It kinda is, but it kinda isn't." Kenji and Akame looked up, and they saw Shemhazai of all people in the doorway.

"Hey there, Shem." Kenji said. "What were you saying?"

"Well, I'll explain it to you, since you don't know." Shemhazai said. "About a thousand years ago, there was an Emperor of a great empire. He was apparently a massive bookworm, and liked to collect books on anything, including the supernatural-"

"Like you, then." Kenji grinned. Shemhazai ignored him.

"And he must have apparently came across the Sacred Gears, in a book or through experience. He then decided to attempt to replicate what the God of the Bible had done."

"What a task to take upon oneself." Kenji said.

"Indeed." Shem replied. "He came pretty close to succeeding. He and the Empire's greatest scientists created 48 powerful weapons, known as Imperial Arms. And I believe one of them is right there." He pointed to the katana lying next to Akame. "The One-Cut Killer: Murasame. Infects all beings it cuts with a poison curse that stops the heart and kills within seconds. Is that correct?" Akame nodded.

"That's it." She said. "I've had it since I was younger."

"Hmm." Kenji hummed, looking at the sword. 'That would be a good addition to my peerage, but I don't want to force Akame to join.' He closed his eyes. 'Ah, fuck it. What's the worst that could happen?'

"Hey, Akame?"

"Hmm?" Akame had picked up the box of fried chicken and was chowing down again.

"Would you be interested in joining my peerage?"

"What?" Akame swallowed and looked at Kenji. "What do you mean? What would happen if I became a part of your peerage?"

"Well" Kenji said, closing his eyes. "You'd get somewhere to stay, mainly here, you'd become a Devil-Dragon-Vampire hybrid, since my Evil Pieces synced to what species I happen to be, but you'd also become my servant." Akame was silent for a whole minute, just staring into the almost-empty box of chicken. After that, she said three words, while looking at Kenji.

"I'll do it."

Kenji looked at Akame, with a small smile.

"Great." He said. "I'll get the Evil Piece I think would suit you." He created a magic-circle and left. A minute later, Kenji came back with one of his Evil Pieces: the Knight.

"The Knight." Kenji explained to Akame. "Knights have greatly enhanced speed and reflexes, and are very commonly skilled with a sword."

"That suits me." Akame smiled, taking the piece from Kenji. At Kenji's encouragement, Akame slid the piece into herself. Right then, four wings sprouted from her back. Two of the wings were the wings of Devils, and the other two were the sharp, dragonic wings of a Vampiric Dragon. Kenji noticed small fangs elongating from Akame's mouth, as well.

"Welcome to the team, Akame." Kenji said, holding out a hand to Akame. Akame took it and shook, silently.

'I mustn't get my hopes up.' Akame thought. 'But I hope everyone stays alive, and aren't killed off tragically like in the events of the manga and anime.'

There was a distant scream from downstairs. Kenji recognised it as Valian's scream.

"OKAY, WHO'S BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL THIS TIME?!"

 **And cut.**

 **First: I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER AND A FUCKING YEAR TO WRITE, I HAD SCHOOL AND PRACTISE EXAMS ARE COMING UP-**

 **Second: Akame is in Kenji's peerage! Yay! For those who read the fic 'Runaway Gremory: Something Extra', there will training session which includes a fight scene between Kenji and Akame. Maybe.**

 **Third: That project Azazel was referring to. Do you have any ideas of what it might be? Let me know by reviewing if you want to guess.**

 **Fourth: Yes. Penemue and Albedo are Azazel's daughters. And their mother is one of the Succubus Queens. I'll be explaining about that in detail when I have the time.**

 **Fifth: For anyone who's interested, there'a a DxDFanon wiki page dedicated to Kenji Gremory. Go and look at it if you want.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I'd really love to know!**

 **Here's Kenji's peerage so far:**

 **King: Kenji Gremory (DxD OC)**

 **Queen: Valian Lucifer* (DxD)**

 **Rook 1: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)**

 **Rook 2: Tiamat (DxD)**

 **Bishop 1: Seras Victoria* (Hellsing)**

 **Bishop 2: Kuroka (DxD)**

 **Knight 1: Akame* (Akame ga Kill!)**

 **Knight 2: Xenovia (DxD)**

 **Mutation Pawn 1: Erza Scarlet* (Fairy Tail)**

 **Mutation Pawn 2: Zest* (Sister of New Devil)**

 **Mutation Pawn 3: Revy* (Black Lagoon)**

 **Mutation Pawn 4: Roberta* (Black Lagoon)**

 **Mutation Pawn 5: Ruby Rose (RWBY)**

 **Mutation Pawn 6: Sayo Hitsugi (Triage X)**

 **Mutation Pawn 7: Kaneki Ken (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **Mutation Pawn 8: Touka Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **See you in the next chapter, where a blonde shotgun-puncher and a scythe-wielding ball of adorableness join Kenji's peerage!**


	15. Volume 3-5: Peerage (Yang and Ruby)

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Akame, head to the left! Erza, go right! Valian, stay in the air!" Kenji commanded Akame, Erza and Valian. The four of them were on a mission to take out a gang of stray Titans.

Titans were a species of beings that served the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Ranging from three meters to sixty meters tall, and taking a humanoid appearance, they survived on meat and blood, and ate it by the ton. The meat that they ate was created for them by the Greek deity they served, and was extremely similar to the meat of animals, such as humans.

Titans did loyally serve their respective Greek deity (as they each had an army of them), in return for the meat and blood that the gods created for them, but sometimes, some went stray, looking for actual meat to eat. Which was why there were some in the countryside of the Grigori territory, and Kenji had volunteered, along with Valian, Erza and Akame, to go and take them out.

"Erza, promote!" Kenji roared.

"Got it!" Erza replied. "Promotion: Queen!" A silver light came over her, and she appeared in the silver armour that Azazel had created for her. Erza had named it her 'Heaven's Wheel' armour, since when she wore it, Revy had sarcastically commented that Erza looked like a goddess, and she could create a wheel of swords from the armour whenever she wore it.

Erza spread the four metal wings, and flew into the air, preparing to engage the two Titans that were on the right.

"Akame, get behind the ones on the left and take them out!" Kenji shouted.

"On it, boss!" Akame replied, speeding up until she was just a blur.

"Valian! Use it and make sure they can't move!"

"On it, Kenji!" Valian cried. "BALANCE BREAKER!" Valian was engulfed in a white light for about fifteen seconds, and when the light cleared, a set of white dragon armour was in Valian's place. Set within the armour were sapphire-blue gems, contrasting with the ivory colour of the armour, and Valian's Divine Dividing wings extended from her back.

[Balance Breaker, Divine Dividing!] Albion called. [Scale Mail!]

"You in there, Valian?" Kenji asked.

"Indeed." Valian replied. "Give me the order, and I'll reduce those Titans to snivelling moulds of flesh that can't muster up the strength to live!" Kenji was silent for a moment, before saying two words.

"Do it."

Valian smirked inside the armour, and flew at the speed of light towards the first Titan.

Grabbing onto the back of its head, Albion did his work from inside Valian.

[Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide!] After five calls, Valian let go, flying backward. The Titan, who had had all its strength sapped out of it and had insufficient energy to even stand up, fell to its knees.

Valian extended her hands, and two black orbs formed themselves in her hands. Kenji recognised this power.

This was the Primordial Power of Darkness, an ability that all born Devils (like him and Valian) had the ability to use. However, those who were descended from the Four Old Satans, like Valian, had a natural talent for this ability, as they were the first four Devils, and the progenitors of this ability. The other Devils had to work EXTREMELY hard to learn how to use this ability, and most resorted to just using their Clan powers.

Only one Devil who was not a descendent of the Four Old Satans was known to have learned how to utilise the Primordial Power of Darkness: Kenji's older brother, Sirzechs Lucifer.

Though those who knew the Four Old Satans all agreed that Sirzechs was nowhere near as talented with the PPoD as the Four Old Satans.

The original 72 Devils, who had joined the Four Old Satans in turning away from God and becoming the Devils whose descendants would make up the 72 Pillars, also held the Primordial Power of Darkness. Though it wasn't as 'primordial' as the Four Old Satans' power, so it could be just called the 'Power of Darkness'.

A rumour of this ability was that it was apparently the metaphorical father of the Power of Destruction, which only had the ability to destroy, as opposed to anything other than destroying.

But, as they say, rumours are just rumours.

Anyway, the Primordial Power of Darkness was just the ability to control the element of Darkness, to do anything that the user wished, and the only limits were how much the user focused on what they wanted to create, and how much energy the user had.

For example, it would take much less focus and a lot less energy to create a small ball of darkness to throw at people than it would to, say, coat an entire landscape in darkness.

And Kenji was proud to know that his Queen was a very powerful Devil, on par with him in demonic power alone, and could focus extremely well when she wanted to.

That might make her sound overpowered as fuck, but hey. Perks of having a descendent of one of the four Old Satans in your peerage, eh?

Anyway, Valian had finished creating what she wished to create, and had created one cannon on each of her arms, and was pointing both of them at the downed Titan.

"BOMBS AWAY, MOTHERFUCKERS!" she screamed, and a ball of darkness shot out of each of them, landing on the small of the Titan's back. A loud BANG sounded, and both balls exploded, completely destroying the Titan's body.

Without waiting for orders from Kenji, Valian fired on all the remaining Titans she could see, while getting rid of one of the arm-cannons she had created so she could Divide the Titan's energy, as the user needed to physically touch someone to use Divine Dividing.

Akame and Erza were several hundred meters to the left and right, respectively, taking out several small gangs of Titans, and Kenji looked to the three that were baring down on him.

Scoffing, he spread his wings and dodged the first Titan, who had lowered its head to attempt to eat him, leaving its weak spot open. Kenji drew one of his guns and shot a bullet of the Power of Destruction, striking the nape and killing the Titan instantly.

"I know you probably can't help being hideous." He nonchalantly said to the two remaining Titans, not that he expected them to reply, or anything. "But I can't help not wanting to look at you." He flew down, drawing his sword, and sliced through the napes of the other two, killing them on the spot.

As the Titans disintegrated into nothingness, Kenji landed on the ground and looked up. Akame and Erza were both walking back to him, having presumably killed the other Titans, and Valian was flying back, powering out of her Scale Mail armour.

"We're done here, girls." Kenji declared. "I'm gonna go tell Azazel that we're done. For now, you can go back to the mansion."

"Right." Akame, Erza and Valian said. Akame and Erza activated magic-circles and travelled back to the mansion, but Valian stayed with her boyfriend and lover.

"I'm coming with you." She said. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"Not at all." Kenji replied, creating a magic-circle for himself and Valian. They both stepped into it, and a second later, they were in Azazel's lab, where Azazel sat at his PC.

"Hey, Azazel." Kenji said. "Akame, Erza, Valian and I have finished dealing with those Titans.

"Okay." Azazel said, absentmindedly. "I'll call Palutena and tell her that her Stray Titans have been dealt with. You can go." Kenji nodded, and prepared to create a magic-circle to transport back to the mansion, where Valian's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Azazel?" she asked. "What's that?" Kenji looked over, and saw what Valian was pointing at.

On a table sat two fingerless gloves. They were jet-black, and made of metal.

"Oh, those?" Azazel asked. "It's that project I'm working on. You're still on board for it, right, Kenji?"

"Of course I am." Kenji replied, nodding.

"Good." Azazel replied. "You can go now." Kenji and Valian then created a magic-circle for themselves, and left.

 **Line Break**

The next morning, after a night of hot, steamy sex with his silver-haired girlfriend, Kenji got a call on his phone. Picking the phone up and turning the screen on to see who it was, he saw that it was Azazel.

Yawning, he slid his thumb across the screen and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kenji." Azazel said. "Damn, you sound tired."

"Yea, I am tired." Kenji replied. "What is it?"

"Well, I've got three new subordinates who just fell from Heaven, and I said I'd get someone to train them."

"I get it." Kenji muttered. "You want me to train them, right."

"You got it." Azazel replied. "Can you?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kenji yawned. "Just let me wake up properly and I'll be over, kay?"

"Okay." Azazel replied. "See you when you get here, Kenji."

"Seeya." Kenji replied, hanging up. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes, yawning again.

"Kenji?" Kenji looked down and saw the slightly sweaty, extremely attractive and naked form of Valian, regarding him with sleepy eyes. "Who were you on the phone to?"

"Azazel." Kenji answered, gently kissing his girlfriend as a good-morning. "He's apparently got three new subordinates and he wants me to go train them."

"Aww…" Valian crawled up to Kenji and gently straddled him. "Wouldn't you just like to spend the day with me, Kenji~?"

"I would, Val, but I've already agreed to go." Kenji said. "I'm sorry, but I can't go back on my word."

"I suppose." Val pouted, climbing off Kenji.

"Hey, cheer up." Kenji said, kissing Val and gently groping her ass. "The first chance I get, I'll spend some time with you, okay?"

"Okay." Val replied, reciprocating the kiss. "I'll be waiting, my~love~" Kenji shuddered with pleasure at the tone of Valian's voice, and got dressed, as well as putting some deodorant on. He then magic-circled over to Azazel's lab.

 **Line Break**

"Hey, Azazel! I'm here!" Kenji shouted.

"Over here, Kenji!" Azazel called. Kenji walked over to the source of the voice, and Azazel stood next to the project he was working on, as well as three females.

The first was an attractive young woman with a buxom figure, long, silky black hair that went down to her hips, and violet eyes. She wore black, strap-like objects around and under her large breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

The second was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that went down to her hips, and brown eyes. Her hair obscured her right eye. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her large breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

The third was a girl with blonde hair, styled into twintails, and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

All of them had two Fallen Angel wings extending from their backs.

The three girls were momentarily stunned at the young man that had just magic-circled into Azazel's lab.

He was a young man, in his mid-to-late teens, with slightly pale skin and mismatched eyes. His left eye was violet, while his right eye was turquoise. He had a slim, yet toned body, a match of strength and speed, though it lent slightly towards speed. His hair was a deep shade of crimson, and was styled to be all over the place (those who knew about it would see that the man's hair was styled extremely similarly to the character of L, from the anime Death Note). He wore a shirt with a skeleton with white hair playing a bass guitar while standing in a ring of fire, with the words 'Iron Maiden' emblazoned on top of the image, torn black jeans (with a few stains of what looked like blood), and an open black leather jacket.

In other words, he was gorgeous.

"Hey, Azazel." The man said, grinning at Azazel. "Are these the ones you wanted me to train?"

"Yup." Azazel replied. "Sorry, Kenji. I'd have Tobio do it, but he's out on a date with Lavinia right now. These are Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt. You three." He addressed the three Fallen Angels. "This is the one who'll be training you: Kenji Gremory."

"Gremory?" Mittelt's eyes widened. On the spot, she created a pink light-spear to throw at Kenji, but Azazel put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't, if I were you, Mittelt." Azazel said. "Kenji's power trumps yours, Raynare's and Kalawarner's combined…"

"So?" Mittelt replied. "He's a Devil, we can take him!"

"Several hundred times over." Azazel finished. Smirking, Kenji revealed his sixteen wings, and all three female Fallen Angel's mouths opened in shock.

"Who wants to attack me now?" he asked, slightly mockingly. Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt all sweatdropped, and Mittelt lowered her weapon.

"Good." Kenji replied. "Shall I take them to the battle dimension, Azazel?"

"Yeah, you can." Azazel answered. "See you later."

"Seeya." Kenji replied, motioning for the other girls to follow him, and he left the lab.

 **Line Break**

Kenji was still training the three Fallen Angels, about three days after they had started. He split their training into two segments: the physical training, and the magical training. The physical training was simple enough: make sure that his three students could both give and take strong hits, get them to be able to run at a high speed and for a long time, et cetera.

The magical training was where Kenji couldn't really train the three Fallen, as he didn't possess any Light capabilities.

Though he did know someone who possessed something which was, in Shemhazai's words 'similar, yet opposite' to the Light energy the Fallen Angels possessed.

Which was where Valian came in.

Kenji watched, as Valian, using her Primordial Power of Darkness, taught Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt how to form weapons, mainly melee weapons, out of light. Kenji observed as the three Fallen Angels seemed to be proficient at wielding different kinds of melee weapons. Raynare was good with a spear, for both throwing and stabbing. Kalawarner, however, was good at using a bō, a long staff weapon used in Japanese martial arts, specifically bōjutsu. Mittelt, on the other hand, was good with a simple dagger. Thanks to her short stature, Mittelt was good at sneaking around. So, she presumably thought (or Valian suggested it to her? *mental shrug*), why not use that to her advantage?

"Hey, Kenji." Kenji looked up, and saw Shemhazai sitting down next to him.

"Hey there, Shem." Kenji replied. "You alright?"

"I'm good." Shemhazai replied. "And yourself?"

"I'm okay, thank you." Kenji replied. The pair of them sat, watching Valian train Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt for a minute, before Kenji spoke again.

"Hey, Shem? You know when you said that Valian's Darkness power was 'similar, yet opposite' to the Light and Dark Light power of the Angels and Fallen Angels?"

"I do know." Shemhazai replied. "What of it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could explain what you mean by that." Kenji said. "I didn't quite understand you when you said that."

"Well," Shemhazai began to explain. "I have a theory, nothing more. To start from the beginning, there were 10 Angels. 10 of the most powerful Angels ever to exist: Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Rapheal, those that make up the Four Great Seraph, Azazel, myself, the two first Fallen Angels, Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus, those who became the first Four Great Satans."

"Alright." Kenji said. "I think I've got that."

"Those Angels." Shemhazai continued. "Held the Primordial Power of Light: the primal Light that brought about the 'dawn of creation', according to the Bible God. It is the most powerful power of Light that has ever existed, and ever will exist, probably. However, when Azazel and myself fell from Heaven, and Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus cast away their Primordial Power of Light, to become the Primordial Power of Darkness, God must've wised up a bit, and relegated the power he gave to the Angels he created to ordinary Power of Light, which is just a less powerful version of the Primordial Power of Light."

"Why?" Kenji asked. "Wouldn't having every Angel able to use the Power of Light make the Angels' forces much more powerful?"

"Yes, it would." Shemhazai admitted. "But think about this: What if every Angel in Heaven, right now, either fell from Heaven or cast away their Light, and became Devils, or Fallen Angels? The Three Factions would become incredibly unbalanced, and then all hell would break loose."

"Ohh." Kenji said, after thinking about it for a second. "But that doesn't quite answer my question."

"Well." Shem sighed. "Since I know from Valian that the Primordial Power of Darkness is related to the Primordial Power of Light, or Dark Light, as the Primordial Power of Darkness requires the same technique as the Primordial Powers of Light and Dark Light to create, and, by extention, the normal Powers of Light and Dark Light, it wouldn't be much of a stretch to assume that a user of the Primordial Power of Darkness can teach a user of the Primordial Power of Light/Dark Light, or a user of just the regular Power of Light/Dark Light to use that power, right?"

"..." Kenji thought about all the info he'd taken in for a second. "You are so fucking smart, Shem." he said, not being able to think of anything else.

"Where Azazel is a Sacred Gear researcher, I'm a general knowledge researcher." Shemhazai said, smiling slightly. "See you later, Kenji."

"Later." Kenji bade the beret-wearing Vice-Governer farewell, as Shem stood up, created a magic-circle for himself, and vanished.

"Hey, Kenji!" Valian shouted to her boyfriend. "Isn't it time for these girls' physical training?" Kenji mutely got up, and walked over to the girls, but right then, a large red and black circle appeared out of nowhere. Just as Raynare said "What the fu-", two people fell out of the circle and landed on the ground, seemingly dazed.

The first was a fair-skinned young girl with purple eyes and dark golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips.

She wore a tan jacket with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wore a low-cut yellow crop top with the sign of a rose on the left breast, in black, and a pair of black mini-shorts. She also wore a brown belt, with a pleated brown piece of material covering her from hip to hip attached to the rear of the belt, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this was a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side.

She wore brown, knee high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down to below the knee. A gray bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves completed her outfit. She also wore a pair of yellow and black bracelets on her wrists.

The second was a fair skinned young girl with silver eyes and black hair that fades to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical bob.

She wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

Her outfit was topped by a red-hooded cloak fastened to her shoulder by cross-shaped pins. She also wore a wide black belt, which was slung around her hips at an angle. Hung on her belt was something that looked like a red and black box.

"What the hell?" Raynare asked. "Who are these girls?"

"You think I know?" Kenji retorted, looking carefully at them. The black-haired one began to blink, and sat up. Looking wildly around and seeing the five people looking at her, she seemed to shrink in and gave a nervous smile.

"H-hi?" she said.

"Hi." Kenji replied. Before he could ask anything else, the girl went over to the other girl, and began shaking her.

"Yang, Yang?! Are you okay?!"

"Stop shaking her and we'll have a look!" Valian ordered her. The girl stopped at once, and backed away. Valian looked at the blonde girl carefully.

"I can't be sure, but I think she's knocked out." She said. "Kenji, isn't Penemue a doctor?"

"More of a psychologist." Kenji replied. "She's the Head of the Psychology Ward at the Grigori hospital. I think Tobio's girlfriend Lavinia is good with medicine, though. I'll call him." He pulled out his phone and punched in Tobio's number. A few seconds later, Tobio picked up.

"Hey, Kenji. What's up?"

"Hey, Tobio." Kenji replied. "Are either you or Lavinia good with medicine?"

"Lavinia is really good with medicine, doctoring and all that." Tobio replied. "Why?"

"Can you and Lavinia get out to the main training arena, just near Azazel's lab?" Kenji asked. "We've got someone knocked out, and none of us know-"

"I'll get her and we'll be on our way." Tobio replied, hanging up.

Two minutes later, a magic-circle opened up, and Tobio appeared, along with another person.

The other person was a beautiful woman, with long flowing blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She wore standard Magician robes, with the hood down.

"Hey, Kenji." Tobio said. "This is Lavinia Reni, the girlfriend I've told you about."

"Hi!" Lavinia smiled at Kenji. "Are you Kenji Gremory, the one Tobio's been talking about?"

"I am." Kenji replied. "You are a really lucky girl to have him, you know. If all the girls I have weren't clamouring after my dick, I might've asked Tobio out- OWOWOW!" Valian had grabbed his neck, and was squeezing it. And hard, too.

"Are you saying we're not good enough for you?" she asked, in a dangerously sweet voice.

"N-no! I'm not!" Kenji said, his eyes wide.

"Good." Valian released him. She looked at him slightly funnily for a second, but her expression reverted back to her default one.

Lavinia had bent down and was looking at the blonde-haired girl.

"She's fine." She said. "The back of her head might hurt for a bit, because she landed there, according to Raynare. She'll be knocked out for a while, but she'll be fine."

"Good." Kenji replied. "Shall I take her home? I've got a load of beds there where she can rest in."

"That would be good." Lavinia replied. "See you later."

"Later." Kenji replied. Lavinia and Tobio disappeared through their magic-circle.

"Okay." Kenji nodded to Valian, who picked the blonde girl up and put her into a fireman's lift. He addressed the black-haired girl. "You want to come as well?"

"Yes!" the black-haired girl replied.

"Okay then." Kenji dismissed Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt from their training, and began to walk back to his house, Valian (carrying the blonde girl) and the black-haired girl following.

"By the way." Kenji asked. "What's your name?"

"Ruby." The black-haired girl said. "Ruby Rose. And the girl that the silver-haired girl is carrying is my half-sister, Yang Xiao Long."

 **Line Break**

Once Valian set Yang down on a bed in the mansion, Kenji addressed Ruby again.

"So, you fancy telling us about that big red and black circle thing, Ruby?"

"Uh…" Ruby looked nervous for a second. "Okay. Well, Yang's mother, who's name is Raven Branwen, I think, showed up at Beacon- the school that me and Yang go to-" she cut across herself, in answer to Kenji's questioning look. "And she explained something about leaving Yang when she was little, or something. I don't remember details very well."

"That isn't exactly important." Kenji said. "Go on."

"Anyway." Ruby continued. "Raven can use her sword to create these portals, which are those black and red circles. She wanted to take us through one, but Uncle Qrow- my and Yang's uncle- accidentally pushed us through it before Raven could finish the portal."

"And?" Kenji prompted.

"Well, I remember a lot of red and black smoke…" Ruby scrunched up her face in an attempt to remember. "But I don't remember anything more than that. After about a minute, Yang and I ended up in that field, where you and that silver-haired girl were."

"Her name is Valian Lucifer." Kenji said. "And she's my girlfriend."

"Oh." Ruby looked at Valian in… was that jealousy?

"Though I do have multiple girlfriends." Kenji said. "From the sexy, to the sarcastic, to the downright insane." Ruby giggled, and the jealousy seemed to disappear from her silver eyes.

"Hey, shh." Valian shushed the two of them. "Yang's waking up." And true to her word, Yang's eyes opened, and on the spot, she sat up.

"YANG!" Ruby gave a shriek, and dashed into Yang's arms, hugging her hard.

"The famed 'sister' hug." Kenji muttered to Valian. "Fuck knows I've had my fair share of those when I was younger."

"I bet." Valian replied, watching Ruby and Yang hug it out. Once they stopped, Yang looked at Kenji.

"So, are you this Kenji guy Ruby told me about?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "That would be me."

"Well, thanks for saving us." Yang said, smiling at Kenji. "Though you do seem..." she tilted her head slightly. "Different, from most of the people I've met on Remnant."

"That's the world we lived in before we came here." Ruby interjected, kindly.

"Well, that might be because" Kenji and Valian both revealed their wings. "We're both Devils. Or, to be more specific, Devil-Vampiric Dragon hybrids." Yang and Ruby stared, completely in awe, at Kenji and Valian's wings.

"Those. Are. AWESOME." Were the only words Ruby could say. "THOSEWINGSAREAWESOME."

"Yea, they do look absolutely amazing." Yang stated. "But, wait a minute. Both of you have the same kind of wings, Devil and..."

"Vampiric Dragon." Valian added.

"Vampiric Dragon." Yang repeated. "So why?"

"Because of these." Kenji reached into his pocket, summoned one of his Evil Pieces at random, and pulled it out: his Rook piece.

"A chess piece?" Yang asked, raising a brow.

"Indeed." Kenji replied. "These are my Evil Pieces. Devils like myself get a set when they reach a certain age, and they have the ability to reincarnate other beings into Devils, since our species suffered the most in the Great War, between Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels. Those beings exist too, by the way."

"Ohh." Yang replied, nodding. "Wait, if they turn beings into Devils, how is Valian a Vampiric Dragon?"

"Because the Evil Pieces sync themselves to my power." Kenji replied. "So if I was to, say, make you one of my Pieces, you would become a Devil-Vampiric Dragon hybrid.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Yang replied.

"Glad it does." Kenji replied. "Also, if you don't mind my asking, what are those?" he pointed to the bracelets on Yang's wrists, and the box on Ruby's hip.

"Oh, these?" Yang asked. "These are our weapons." When Kenji raised an eyebrow, Yang clenched her fist and made a punching motion with both hands. On the spot, the bracelets extended into gauntlets, and Kenji saw that there seemed to be gun-barrels, just above Yang's fists.

"These are my Ember Cecelia." Yang explained. "They use my energy to fire in the form of bullets." And she demonstrated, thrusting her fist out. A loud BANG sounded, and everyone yelled in surprise.

"Kenji! You okay?!" Valian asked. When she looked at Kenji, she saw that Kenji had...

Caught the energy-bullet in his mouth.

"Okay." He crushed the bullet in his teeth. "That's something you don't see every day."

"Ruby's weapon is even cooler." Yang smirked, nodding to Ruby. Ruby nodded back, and took the box off her hip. After holding it in a certain way, she quickly swung it in a circle.

A long, red and black, curved blade came out of one end of the box, and the box itself extended into a long handle.

"This is my weapon." Ruby explained. "The Crescent Rose."

"Ohh." Valian nodded. "Because the blade is in the shape of a crescent and it's red, like a rose. Clever."

"Thanks." Ruby replied. "It's a scythe and a sniper rifle hybrid."

"Yeah, I figured that that scope wasn't just for show." Kenji said, pointing to the scope on the handle. Ruby giggled.

"No, it isn't." She blushed as well.

"So, Kenji." Yang said. "You said something about becoming one of your pieces?" Kenji was taken aback.

"Well, if you really want to, I guess you could." He said. "But don't you have a home back in your world?"

"Me and Ruby are both stuck in this world for the time being." Yang said. "So it would be smart to make allies in this world, wouldn't it?"

"I guess you're right, Yang." Ruby replied. "But" she looked to Kenji. "Do you have enough pieces for us?"

"Oh, yeah." Kenji replied, summoning all of them. "There are 15 in total: one Queen, two Rooks, two Bishops, two Knights and eight Pawns. However, my Pawns are special Mutation Pawns, and they have the value of 8 Pawns. So I could technically reincarnate someone who's eligible for a Queen piece into one of my Pawns."

"Cool." Yang looked them over. "Do the pieces have any special properties to them, or are they just for show?"

"The Queen" Kenji explained. "Is the most powerful of the pieces. Has combined traits of a Rook, a Bishop and a Knight. Valian is my Queen." Valian nodded to them. "The Rook." Kenji continued. "Enhances physical attacking strength, so punches, kicks, martial arts and the like."

"You'd be a good fit for it, Yang." Ruby muttered to her older sister.

"The Bishop" Kenji continued. "Enhances magical strength, so they have the ability to cast spells better. I have one Bishop currently. The Knight enhances speed, and most Knights are known for being proficient with a blade. And finally, the Pawn. The Pawn is the weakest, yet most versatile of the pieces, because if a Pawn is deep enough into enemy territory, they can Promote to any other piece besides the King. So the smart people who make people into Pawns usually have people who are eligible for other pieces, so they can promote into that."

"You'd make a good Pawn, Ruby." Yang muttered. "How many pieces do you have so far?" she asked Kenji.

"One Queen" Kenji pointed to Valian. "One Bishop, one Knight and four Pawns."

Both Yang and Ruby nodded.

"So, the choice is yours, you two." Kenji said. "If you want to-"

"We will, Kenji." Both Yang and Ruby said. "We'll join you."

"Great." Kenji said. "I'll make you my first Rook, Yang, and Ruby, if you're okay with it, I'll make you my fifth Pawn." Both Yang and Ruby nodded. Kenji summoned a fifth Pawn piece from his room, and held both of them out.

"Just press them into your chests, you two." He said. "It doesn't hurt." Both Yang and Ruby took the Rook and Pawn, respectively, and inserted them into their chests. Eight wings sprouted from Yang's back (four Devil and four Vampiric Dragon) while four sprouted from Ruby's back (Two Devil, two Vampiric Dragon).

"Welcome to the team, you two." Kenji said. "I promise to- goddamnit." On the spot, his phone rang. "Hello?

"Hey, Kenji?" Azazel's voice came through. "I'm finished with the project. Come over to the lab ASAP."

"Okay." Kenji replied, hanging up. He turned to Ruby and Yang. "Fancy coming somewhere?"

"Sure, why not?" they both said, retracting their wings. Kenji created a magic-circle and stepped into it, motioning for everyone to follow. One flash of light later, they were in Azazel's lab.

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"A transportation circle." Azazel stepped out. "It lets you transport to where you want to go, in this world."

"Hey, Azazel." Kenji said. "You two, this is Azazel, my somewhat-boss and surrogate father." Azazel smiled, and gestured to the metal gloves that he was working on earlier.

"I'll need some blood from you on them first, Kenji." He said, handing Kenji a small knife. Kenji sliced his hand open, and let the blood ooze onto the gloves. The gloves glowed crimson for a second, before fading back to black.

"Okay." Azazel picked up two black feathers from the desk, and dropped one each onto the gloves. The gloves glowed black, and seemed to absorb the feathers. "Okay, put the gloves on, Kenji."

"Are you sure that it won't kill me?" Kenji asked, suspicious.

"Dead sure." Azazel replied. "You three" he said to Valian, Ruby and Yang. "Might want to stand back." On his orders, they stood back a few steps.

"Okay, let's get this shit over with." Kenji said, sliding the gloves onto his fingers. Nothing happened. "Azazel, I think this is a-!" The gloves seemed to pulsate for a second, before Kenji let out the loudest shriek of agony that he had ever let out in his life.

"KENJI!" Valian shouted, making to dash towards him, but she was frozen in place. Ruby and Yang seemed to be suffering the same fate as well.

"Don't interrupt!" Azazel said, sharply. He was busy taking notes on a clipboard.

Kenji had dropped to his knees, and was clawing at his back with his hands. His sixteen wings had sprouted out of his back, and they were pulsating. Then, to everyone's horror, four of Kenji's Vampiric Dragon wings tore themselves from his body. Landing on the floor and disintegrating, Kenji's wings retracted.

"The process is nearly complete!" Azazel said, almost giggling with glee. Kenji writhed around in agony for about fifteen more seconds, before he lay still, panting heavily.

"It's done!" Azazel said, rushing towards Kenji and helping him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Kenji answered, in a hoarse voice.

"Can you stand on your own?" Azazel asked, handing him a potion. "Drink it. It'll make your voice better." Kenji gulped it down, and felt his throat moistening, after he had screamed it dry.

"Yeah, I think I can stand." Kenji said, letting go of Azazel. He stood fine.

"Good." Azazel answered. "Would you be able to reveal your wings?" Kenji looked at Azazel, shrugged for a second, and revealed his wings.

Valian gasped. Kenji looked behind him, and found that his wings had changed. He still had eight Devil wings, yet he only had four Vampiric Dragon wings. In the place of the four that had been ripped off, were four new wings. These wings were black, like his Devil wings, but were bird-like and feathery, as opposed to being bat-like and leathery.

Kenji was no longer a half-Devil, half-Vampiric Dragon. He was half-Devil, quarter-Vampiric Dragon...

Quarter-Fallen Angel.

"Success!" Azazel cried, hugging Kenji. "My experiment was a success!"

"Glad to hear it." Kenji replied. "Okay, so I'm part-Fallen Angel. Anything else you want to do?"

"Actually, there was one small thing." Azazel said. "I was wondering, if you'd be willing to..."

"To what?" Kenji prompted.

"To... become my foster son?" Azazel asked. Kenji was silent for a full minute.

"You're asking me if you want to become my father?"

"I knew you'd say no-" Azazel said, but was cut off by Kenji embracing him.

"Has all that porn driven you insane?" he asked, in a slightly choked voice. "Of course I'll be your son... Dad." And like that, both Kenji and Azazel broke down, crying manly tears.

 **Fuck, this was a long one! Kenji has gotten two amazing new peerage members, become part-Fallen Angel, and Azazel has a new kid by the name of Kenji Gremory!**

 **Now, to clear some things up. First off, the Titans. Yes, they are the Titans from Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, whatever term you prefer (the season finale was AWESOME), and here's my version of their backstory, for this fic:**

 **Titans are a species that serve the Greek Pantheon, and each Greek deity has an army of them to use for their own purposes. Most use them for simple things, which can range from just guarding their specific realm (like Skyworld for Palutena, the Goddess of Light) but they can range to more sinister purposes, such as killing humans and extracting their souls (like Hades, the God of the Realm of the Dead, does).**

 **They take on a humanoid appearance, and they range from three meters to sixty meters tall. Titans survive on meat and blood, eating it by the ton. This meat and blood is created for them by the Greek deity they serve, in return for their services.**

 **However, some Titans can stray away from their deity, and go on eating rampages. At that point, they will need to be killed by severing the nape at the back of their neck, which is the only way they can be killed, as Titans have the ability to regenerate any wound they have, unless the nape is taken out.**

 **Hades had attempted to use his army of Titans to attack innocent humans and take their souls for his own use about three centuries ago, but some of the other Greek deities (namely Palutena (Goddess of Light), Viridi (Goddess of Nature) and Posiedon (God of the Sea)) defeated Hades, confiscating his army of Titans. His army of Titans were then given to Palutena, who had the smallest army of Titans at the time.**

 **There are some humans who are born with the ability to turn into Titans, though the only one currently known is Eren Yeager, who was recently killed by a Stray Devil. However, he still lives, but as a Reincarnated Devil. He serves as a Pawn in Diehauser Belial's peerage, along with his adoptive sister/lover, Mikasa Ackerman, and his best friend, Armin Arlert.**

 **Okay, so that's the backstory of my version of the Titans. Now onto Valian's power, the Primordial Power of Darkness.**

 **It's a power that the Four Old Satans (Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus) have, and it originated from the Primordial Power of Light, which all Angels originally had. However, when Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus renounced their status as Angels, cast away their light power and became the first Devils, that Light became Darkness, creating the Primordial Power of Darkness.**

 **When that happened, God stopped giving the Primordial Power of Light to all his Angels (but it remained in the 4 first Angels he had created that are still Angels, who are now known as the 4 Great Seraph), because he didn't want a repeat of what happened with Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus, although 72 of his other Angels followed in the footsteps of Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus, renounced their Light, and became Devils, the descendants of those 72 Devils becoming the 72 Pillars (though their power is the ordinary Power of Darkness, as they were created after God relegated the Primordial Power of Light to regular Power of Light).**

 **The PPoD (Primordial Power of Darkness) is 'similar, yet opposite' to the Primordial Power of Light, and is able to be manipulated into whatever the user desires. However, it takes power and focus to use, just like the Primordial Power of Light. A general rule of the Power is that it takes much more power and focus to make the Darkness take a non-physical form, like in the form of healing, than it does to, say, create a bomb-cannon out of it.**

 **A weakness to the power is that it takes a lot out of the user to create the power, and only the Four Old Satans and their descendants are able to manipulate the Primordial Power of Darkness to its fullest extent. Only one Devil has ever managed to create the Primordial Power of Darkness to a level close to the Four Old Satans: Sirzechs Lucifer. Though even he admits that he cannot manipulate the power nearly as well as the Four Old Satans and their descendants can.**

 **...**

 **Whew, that was a big-ass mouthful.**

 **Anyway, enough info-dumping. Here's Kenji's peerage:**

 **King: Kenji Gremory***

 **Queen: Valian Lucifer***

 **Rook 1: Yang Xiao Long* (RWBY)**

 **Rook 2: Tiamat**

 **Bishop 1: Seras Victoria* (Hellsing)**

 **Bishop 2: Kuroka**

 **Knight 1: Akame* (Akame ga Kill!)**

 **Knight 2: Xenovia**

 **Mutation Pawn 1: Erza Scarlet* (Fairy Tail)**

 **Mutation Pawn 2: Zest* (Sister of New Devil)**

 **Mutation Pawn 3: Rebecca Lee/Revy* (Black Lagoon)**

 **Mutation Pawn 4: Rosarita Cisneros/Roberta* (Black Lagoon)**

 **Mutation Pawn 5: Ruby Rose* (RWBY)**

 **Mutation Pawn 6: Sayo Hitsugi (Triage X)**

 **Mutation Pawn 7: Kaneki Ken (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **Mutation Pawn 8: Touka Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **Okay, now ALL of that is out of the way...**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I would absolutely love to hear!**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter, where Kenji gets a big-titted blue-haired nurse in his peerage!**


	16. Volume 3-6: Peerage (Sayo Hitsugi)

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"What a piece of fucking shit." Kenji muttered, as he magic-circled back into his house. Hanging up his leather jacket on its usual hook, he walked into the kitchen, where Akame, Zest, Roberta and Ruby were cooking.

Zest had taught Roberta how to actually cook, as she (Roberta) had said that she was a pretty bad cook. However, Zest had taught her a few tricks, and Roberta could cook a good feast for everyone in Kenji's peerage, including herself.

Ruby had picked up on cooking for herself pretty well, but usually didn't come for dinner. She just ate whenever the hell she felt like it, which Kenji had no problem with.

Akame just came downstairs and binge-ate meat by the ton whenever the fuck she felt like it.

"Hey, you four." Kenji greeted them, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bar of chocolate.

"Hi, Kenji." Ruby greeted her King, with a smile. She then caught sight of Kenji's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Just got back from a contract." Kenji replied. "The bastard I regularly go to cheated me out of payment."

"What were they asking for this time?" Zest asked.

"Some books on magic spells." Kenji replied. "Said they wanted them for research."

"That can run from simple research to something a lot more sinister." Roberta said.

"So, from slightly bad to a fucking catastrophe." Kenji said. "Keep an eye open."

"Right." The four in the kitchen chorused, and Kenji left the room, biting into the chocolate.

 **Line Break**

That night, Kenji was in his TV room, sitting on the sofa, watching a show, Pen next to him. Her head lay on his chest, and her ten Fallen Angel wings were out, gently wrapping her younger brother in an embrace.

"I always wanted to have sex with a little brother…" Pen whispered, lifting her head up to kiss Kenji on the neck. "I want to be a dirty older sister, and be dominated by my brother~"

"Maybe you will." Kenji lifted her head up, and the pair of them slowly began to move their lips together, before a news broadcast came on.

Kenji's eyes flicked to it momentarily, but the image it was showing made his eyes widen.

It was the same person that had cheated him out of payment. And he was using the spells out of those books to kill random people.

Kenji pulled his head sharply away from Pen, and stood up. Pen comically fell onto the sofa, and looked up at her foster brother.

"Kenji, what was that for?" she asked. "Don't you-"

"Pen." Kenji said, in a cold voice that left no room for negotiation. "Fetch whoever's still awake." Too surprised at Kenji's tone, Pen left the room.

'Whoever's being killed by that bastard…' Kenji thought, looking at the TV and seeing that three people (he couldn't see their faces clearly) were engaging the killer in combat. 'I'm sorry. It's all my fault that you're dying.'

About a minute later, Pen returned. Seras, Ruby and Revy were with her. Seras had her Harkonnen, Ruby had her Crescent Rose, and Revy had her two guns.

"Hey, you lot." Kenji greeted his peerage members. "We're going on a trip to Japan."

"Why, boss?" Revy asked. "Do we get to kill people?"

"Possibly." Kenji replied. He created a magic-circle for the four of them to step into. "Let's be off." Seras, Ruby and Revy stepped into the circle, and they were teleported away.

They came out in the city of Yokohama, Japan.

Fanning out his magic, Kenji sensed a magical energy coming about three hundred meters to the north-west.

"Come on." He urged his three servants, and they followed him. The signal of magic got stronger and stronger, until they came to an abandoned-looking warehouse, with a parking lot at the front of it.

Looking around quickly, Kenji saw a hill which overlooked the front of the warehouse, and in the distance, there was a tower-like structure, which overlooked the back of the warehouse.

"Ruby, get up on that hill." He said, pointing to the hill. "Seras, fly into that tower. The pair of you, get ready to shoot if that fucker comes out. Revy, you're with me." Everyone nodded; Ruby and Seras went to their respective positions.

"Let's go, Two-Hands." Kenji grinned, drawing his sword. Revy licked her lips, and pulled her two pistols out of the holder she wore on her waist.

"Let's do this shit." She grinned, before kicking the door to the warehouse open, and running in. Kenji followed after, and looked around quickly.

His former client was standing close to the back door of the warehouse, throwing magical blasts at three people.

The first was a tall female with a lean build. She had amber eyes and long brown hair that went longer than her knees. She pulled out a katana, and to Kenji's slight surprise, her hair began to change from brown to white. She tried to engage Kenji's former client in combat, but was easily pushed back by one of the spells.

A second woman tried to shoot the client with a sniper rifle.

She was a woman in her late twenties, with violet hair and red eyes. She wore a purple skin-tight combat uniform.

However, the bullets were blocked by a magical shield, and a third woman tried to attack.

She was a slightly tall, lean built person, who has lightly coloured skin, with long blue hair and violet eyes, like Kenji's left eye. Her bangs were shorter and went off to the side of her face. Behind her bangs was a grouping of hair that is longer than her bangs, but not as long as her actual hair.

Kenji could see that she had a larger-than-average bust size, which was a point in her favour. The woman wore a nurse's outfit, as well as a black mask, which gave her a more demonic appearance.

She ran towards Kenji's former client, attempting to shoot him with two machine guns, but failed horribly, as a particularly nasty spell caught her in the chest, and sent her flying into a wall.

'Time to intervene.' Kenji thought. "REVY! You know what to do!" The other two women turned around at the new voice, but Revy didn't. She yelled "Got it, boss!", and jumped out of the hole in the wall she was hiding in. Sending a couple of shots the client's way, she dodged one spell, jumped over a second, ducked a third, and sent a bullet into the client's right ankle.

The client screamed in pain, and used a spell to heal himself. While he was busy, Kenji ran at the client. The client tried to grab Kenji by the neck, but Kenji ducked. Before the client could do anything, Kenji rammed his head into the client's chest, knocking the air out of him. Kenji drove his knee into the client's crotch, making him gasp and bend over in agony.

Before he could get back up, Kenji drove his elbow into the client's back, and as he went down, Kenji drove his knee into the man's face. He fell on the floor, but Kenji mercilessly axe-kicked the man while he was down.

Seeing the man as the snivelling pile of shit that he was, Kenji picked him up by the neck, and with a cold look in his eye (while internally smirking at the man's horror at seeing who was attacking him), Kenji threw him outside.

There was then a loud BANG, as Kenji knew what had happened. Seras had taken the shot.

Looking outside, he saw that the man was dead. With a bullet in his cold black heart.

But then again, Kenji really couldn't talk, given his opinion of himself.

Looking at the two other women, who were looking at Kenji in astonishment, Kenji's eyes flickered to the blue-haired woman, who was slowly stirring, and evidently in great pain.

"We need to get her to a hospital." He said, not realising until later the irony in his statement.

 **Line Break**

"So, that was Devil magic that label was dealing with?" the brown-haired woman, who was called Yuuko Sagiri, asked Kenji. She, the violet-haired woman, who was called Miki Tsurugi, Revy, Ruby, Seras and Kenji were all standing in a hospital room, with the blue-haired woman, who Kenji learned was called Sayo Hitsugi, lying in a bed, unconscious.

"Mmmhmm." Kenji replied, leaning against a wall, with Ruby by his side. He had just got done revealing the supernatural to all of them, who he was, and how his former client had managed to get so powerful in the first place.

"Okay." Yuuko replied. "Who are these?" she asked, gesturing to Ruby, Seras and Revy.

"You know the 'Evil Piece' system that I told you about?" Kenji asked. Yuuko and Miki nodded. "Well, these are three of the" he counted for a second "ten, pieces I have in my peerage. This is Seras Victoria" he gestured to Seras "my first, and so far, only, Bishop. This is Revy" he pointed to Revy "my third Pawn. And this adorable motherfucker right here is Ruby Rose. She's my fifth Pawn."

"What pieces do you have?" Miki asked.

"One Queen, one Rook, one Bishop" Kenji pointed to Seras. "One Knight, and five Pawns, two of them are here." He pointed to Revy and Ruby.

"Alright." Miki replied. Everyone then stopped talking, to see Sayo waking up.

"You feeling alright, Sayo?" Yuuko asked.

"If feeling like I got smashed in the fucking face with a 100-ton weight classes as 'alright', then yeah." Sayo replied, holding her head. "What happened? I remember everything turning white, then it went black, and now I'm here."

"Well, we were dealing with that label we were sent out to kill." Miki recalled. "You got smashed into a wall by some magic spell-" Sayo tried to interrupt, but was overridden. "Then Kenji intervened, and took him out like he was nothing."

"Kenji?" Sayo looked around. "Who's Kenji?"

"Me." Kenji replied, stepping forward. "You were outmatched, fighting against someone who had access to Devil magic." He then spent the next five minutes explaining everything he had explained to Yuuko and Miki, to Sayo, who was fascinated by all of it, particularly the magic and the Evil Pieces.

"So" she said. "You're not just a regular Devil?"

"Nope." Kenji replied. "I'm a Devil-Vampiric Dragon-Fallen Angel hybrid." He revealed his sixteen wings, which made Yuuko, Miki and Sayo stare in amazement. "Younger brother of the current Great Devil Lucifer" he scowled momentarily when he said that, but his signature smile returned when he spoke the next words "And adopted son of the leader of the Fallen Angels."

"Wait." Yuuko cut in. "How can you be the younger brother of Lucifer himself, yet the adopted son of the leader of the Fallen Angels?"

"Long story short: family were assholes, I fucked off away from them, I turned up at the Fallen Angels' place, Azazel took me in, and about seven months later, or a month ago, I'm his foster son." Kenji replied, shrugging. "But I don't like talking about my family, so if you please don't mention it, that would be great." Everyone nodded, Ruby, Revy and Seras knowing that Kenji would not tell anyone about his experiences with his former family except to people he could truly trust with that information.

The ones he had told were: his peerage (including them), Azazel, Baraqiel (who, after hearing that Kenji had been adopted by Azazel, instantly took the role of a godfather to Kenji) and his two older foster sisters, Penemue and Albedo.

"So, Kenji?" Yuuko asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can Devil magic be used to heal people?" she asked.

"It can." Kenji replied, calmly. "I've got a few books on it at home, and I know a few people that can build machines to use magic."

"Is there any way that… this hospital can be made to use Devil magic?" Yuuko asked. "Because it would be really good, and I can guess that Devil magic would be better than normal human medicine to heal people."

"Yeah, I think I can make that possible." Kenji replied. "But… it will come at a price."

"What price?" Yuuko asked, sounding slightly worried. "You're not gonna take our souls, are you?" Kenji laughed, and loudly.

"Puh-lease." He said. "You'd be really, REALLY surprised at how many bargains that Devils make DON'T involve souls. I think that there's only been one in the last five centuries, though I don't know who made it and for what." Yuuko, Miki and Sayo didn't look convinced. "But, for confirmation, I don't want any of your souls." They relaxed.

"What do you want, then?" Sayo asked.

"You." Kenji replied, simply. "As a member of my peerage. I saw how excited you got at the mention of the Evil Pieces, and I assumed that you might want to be one."

"You assumed right, then." Sayo replied, with a grin. "I'd love to be a member of your peerage." She then dragged her eyes across Kenji's physical body.

'Fuck, he's hot!' she thought. 'I wouldn't mind giving him a session~' Kenji had pulled, out of seemingly nowhere, a chess piece: the Pawn.

"I hope you don't mind being one of my Pawns, Sayo." Kenji said, offering the piece to her. "Just place it into your chest."

"I don't mind at all, Kenji." Sayo replied, putting the piece into herself. After she seemed to physically pulsate for a moment, four wings burst out of her back: two Devil, one Vampiric Dragon, and one Fallen Angel.

"Welcome to the team, Sayo." Kenji grinned. "Now" he turned to Yuuko. "Let's get those magic machines hooked up.

 **Line Break, a week later…**

"Okay, these four will have the machines fully hooked up within a few days." Kenji told Yuuko, talking about four Fallen Angels, who specialized in technology, who were moving around the hospitals, hooking up machines that would use healing Devil magic.

"Thanks, Kenji." Yuuko replied. "How's Sayo doing?"

"Fine." Kenji replied. "She gets on with my peerage really well, and I guess you could say that we've had some sessions together already." He lifted up his shirt, and revealed some light scratches on his chest.

"Sayo's work?" Yuuko asked.

"Indeed." Kenji replied, smirking. "She's a real rough person in bed."

"And a lucky one, as well." Yuuko said, smiling herself. "I'd be glad to give you a check-up myself~" she winked at Kenji.

"I'll consider it." Kenji replied, before creating a magic-circle. One thing that he'd noticed was that since he became a part-Fallen Angel, his magic-circles no longer were that of the Gremory family, the symbol in the magic-circle being that of a red rose.

This time, the symbol in the magic-circle was that of the head of a Western Dragon, with its sharp fangs bared. There were four wings surrounding the dragon's head, two Devil wings, one Vampiric Dragon wing and one Fallen Angel wing.

With a returning wink to Yuuko, Kenji stepped into the circle and vanished.

 **Line Break, at night…**

Kenji walked briskly down one of the streets of the Grigori's capital. Turning left, he walked towards a house, which he knew to be the house of Baraqiel.

Stopping at the front door of the house, he knocked on the door.

After about a minute, the door opened, and Baraqiel stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Kenji." He greeted his godson.

"Hi, Baraqiel." Kenji replied. "Do you have it?" Baraqiel nodded.

"I do." He replied. "Just a moment." He retreated back into the house, and another minute later, he returned, holding a small black box in his hand.

"Thanks." Kenji said, taking the box and putting it into his pocket.

"Are you gonna ask her soon, then?" Baraqiel asked.

"Yeah." Kenji replied. Kenji's godfather smiled, which was a rare occurrence.

"I'm glad for the pair of you." He said. "You have been together for a long-ass time now."

"Yea, we have." Kenji replied. "I gotta go. Later, Baraqiel."

"See you later, Kenji." Baraqiel replied, closing the door. Kenji magic-circled away, back to his house.

 **And that's the newest chapter finished. Sayo Hitsugi is a part of Kenji's peerage! And what was that box that Baraqiel handed Kenji? Keep reading and all will be revealed, though you're welcome to guess.**

 **Here's Kenji's peerage so far:**

 **King: Kenji Gremory***

 **Queen: Valian Lucifer***

 **Rook 1: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)***

 **Rook 2: Tiamat**

 **Bishop 1: Seras Victoria (Hellsing)***

 **Bishop 2: Kuroka**

 **Knight 1: Akame (Akame ga Kill!)***

 **Knight 2: Xenovia**

 **Mutation Pawn 1: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)***

 **Mutation Pawn 2: Zest (Sister of New Devil)***

 **Mutation Pawn 3: Revy (Black Lagoon)***

 **Mutation Pawn 4: Roberta (Black Lagoon)***

 **Mutation Pawn 5: Ruby Rose (RWBY)***

 **Mutation Pawn 6: Sayo Hitsugi (Triage X)***

 **Mutation Pawn 7: Kaneki Ken (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **Mutation Pawn 8: Touka Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 ***Is in Kenji's peerage already**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but I'll make an effort to make the next ones longer.**

 **This long volume is coming to an end, which is somewhat good, since I get to get back to the actual story of this fanfic! Only two chapters of this volume are left! Which three will be collected in those two chapters? Well, you'll just have to favourite/follow this story so you can find out!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	17. Volume 3-7: Peerage (Kuroka)

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Kenji slowly opened his eyes, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Yawning lightly, he felt that familiar sensation one feels when they've just woken up, and their senses are returning to them.

He felt that someone was clinging tightly to his right side.

He heard someone's heavy breathing. He judged it to be a female.

He smelt dried sweat, both his own and someone else's.

Looking down to his right, he saw the sexy, blue-haired and naked form of his Pawn and nurse, Sayo Hitsugi. Kenji grinned at the memory of what they'd been doing last night.

 _Flashback:_

 _Sayo was sitting on Kenji's crotch, his near-foot-long dick inside her sopping wet pussy, and riding him in a reverse-cowgirl position. Her nurse outfit was ripped and torn in places, and a light layer of sweat covered her body._

 _Kenji was lying on his bed, watching Sayo riding him like no tomorrow. She'd come to his room to perform her own form of a 'check-up' on him, and within three minutes, the two of them were fucking like rabbits._

 _From the times that they'd fucked already, Sayo was pleasantly surprised to learn that Devils were a lot stronger, and a lot more durable, than most humans, so she didn't have to worry about crushing Kenji's crotch while they were having sex._

 _That was good to know._

" _Fuck~ I'm gonna cum in a second, Kenji!" Sayo shrieked out, after moaning loudly._

" _Do it, then!" Kenji cried, back. "Cum, like the slutty nurse you are!" Sayo came, her juices coating Kenji's giant cock. She squirted three more times before stopping._

 _Sayo barely had time to start panting before Kenji lifted her off him, and roughly set her down on the bed. He got on top of her and positioned his steel-hard cock at her leaking entrance._

" _You know I'm not done with you yet." Kenji whispered. "My personal nurse-whore." He then slammed, balls-deep, inside Sayo, and began thrusting as hard and as fast as he could go._

 _Sayo began literally screaming in pleasure, but her screams were silenced by Kenji, who crashed his lips down on hers, and shoved his tongue into her mouth, dominating the warm cave completely._

 _Sayo's arms made their way to Kenji's back, and as her legs locked around Kenji's hips, she started clawing at Kenji's back, leaving red marks where she was scratching._

 _It was slightly painful, but Sayo had been told by someone (that someone probably being Penemue) that Kenji was a slight sadomasochist, judging from his sessions with his oldest foster sister in her and Albedo's sex chamber together._

 _Sayo's scratching only drove Kenji's lust into even more of a frenzy, as he continued screwing his blue-haired nurse, even harder than he was originally._

 _Feeling his dick swelling up inside her, Kenji pulled himself off Sayo's mouth, and shouted. "I'm going to fucking cum, Sayo!"_

 _Getting an idea, Kenji pulled off Sayo, overpowering her locked legs easily, moved upwards, and placed his dick in between her gigantic tits. Grabbing them quickly, Kenji started thrusting quickly, wanting to make Sayo's boobs look even sexier with his cum on them._

 _After about half a minute of fucking Sayo's breasts, Kenji pulled off and stroked his cock furiously, when he finally came hard on Sayo's tits and face, some of his cum landing in her mouth._

 _Once he finished cumming (which took a while), Kenji flopped down onto his bed, and let Sayo cuddle up, completely naked, in his arms._

 _Flashback end:_

"Morning, Sayo." Kenji said, kissing Sayo on the head.

"Hey, Kenji." Sayo replied. "You going for a shower?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "After that, I've gotta go see Dad."

After a quick shower, Kenji magic-circled his way to Azazel's lab, where he usually hung out.

"Hey, Dad! You in here?" Kenji called.

"I'm right here, Kenji!" Azazel called back. Kenji made his way over to the source of the voice, and he saw Azazel, sat at his desk, with someone else beside him.

The person was a beautiful woman in her early to mid-thirties. She had silky, dark blue hair that went down to her back, golden eyes, and enormous breasts. She wore a red sleeveless mini-dress that barely covered her cleavage, and a black fur coat with sparkles, with light tan fur on the collar of the coat. She was of moderate height, wore golden, heart-shaped earrings and a matching heart necklace.

"Oh, hey son." Azazel grinned at Kenji, who had arrived. "This is my wife and your foster mother, Agrat."

"You mean one of the four Sex Demon Queens?" Kenji asked.

"That's right." Agrat stood up. "Is this the adopted son you were talking about, Azazel?"

"Indeed." Azazel replied, standing up as well. "This is Kenji Gremory, my foster son."

"Kenji Gremory?" Agrat asked. "Weren't you declared 'presumed dead' by the Devil Council?"

"Presumed, not confirmed." Kenji replied. "And I'm here, in the flesh. And banging your daughters."

"So it is true, then." Agrat said. "Well, I've heard about you from them, though they didn't mention your names, and I'm happy that both of them have found someone who can make them both happy. And they're lucky, too~" she purred the last few words, and Kenji blushed.

"Don't mind her, Kenji." Azazel said to his son. "Agrat flirts with a lot of guys, but she is faithful to me."

"How do you know?" Kenji asked.

"Because Azazel was chosen by me as my husband." Agrat said. "Succubi know who their husbands are the instant they see them, and then they do everything in their power to get the husband-to-be to marry them."

"How did you and Azazel meet?" Kenji asked, a brow raised.

"I'd tell you, Kenji, but it'd take too long." Azazel said. "And this chapter would get delayed more than it already was." Azazel stopped and listened, and a distant "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" was heard.

"That would be Valian." Kenji said. "Oh, shit. She's gonna be on a rampage."

"Valian?" Agrat asked. "Valian Lucifer?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "My girlfriend and Queen."

"Oh, shit." Agrat said. "When Lilith gets wind of this…"

"The wife of Lucifer?" Kenji asked.

"One of his wives." Azazel corrected. "It's not very well-known, but he had a second wife, named Lucifuge Rofocale."

"Yeah, and they had two children, whereas Lucifer only had one child with Lilith." Agrat said. "And as I understand it, one of Lucifer and Lucifuge's children is the wife of the current Lucifer."

"…Wow." Kenji muttered, as he just realised that Grayfia, his sister-in-law, was a direct descendent of Lucifer himself. "But anyway, what will happen when Lilith gets wind of this?"

"She'll probably make her way over and want to 'inspect' you." Agrat said. "And by that, I mean fuck the hell out of you." Kenji gulped.

"Well, I guess I'll prepare myself for death, then." He said, offhandedly. "What did you call my ass here for, Dad?"

"There's an Ultimate-Class Stray Devil that's wandered onto Grigori territory." Azazel told Kenji. "And all the other Cadre are busy, and none of your peerage would be able to deal with an Ultimate-Class Devil."

"Valian would." Kenji pointed out. "Oh, yeah, she's still presumably pissed from somehow hearing that you broke the fourth wall."

"Yeah." Azazel replied. "So I'm going to need you to deal with it. Sorry, Kenji."

"Eh, it doesn't matter." Kenji replied, pulling out his sword. "I've wanted some blood on my blade for a long-ass while."

"Well, off you go then." Azazel said, grinning and waving his hand. "See you later, Kenji."

Kenji nodded, and magic-circled away.

 **Line Break**

Kenji came out in the middle of a forest. Instantly drawing his sword on coming out of the circle, he placed himself on guard.

His senses on high-alert, Kenji looked around, hoping that the Stray, whatever or whoever it was, wouldn't be right behind him.

"We've got you now!" Kenji heard a quiet voice, though he could tell that the person was shouting.

"You will face justice for your actions, Nekoshou bitch!" another voice yelled.

"And maybe we can have some fun with you while we're at it!" a third man shouted.

Officially suspicious, Kenji sheathed his sword and dashed off, to where the voices were coming from. Dodging around trees, ducking under branches, after a few minutes, he came to a clearing by a lake, where seven people, whom Kenji instantly recognised (from their magical flow) as Devils, battling against a single person.

The person was a beautiful and attractive young woman. She had long black hair, with split bangs, hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils, and a voluptuous figure. Her attire consisted of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono featured a red interior and was open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts. She also had black cat-ears and two black tails.

She was currently wounded, and throwing blue fire (it seemed, to Kenji) from her hands at her seven attackers. Seeing that the person was losing, Kenji decided to step in, but stopped himself.

There were seven Devils, five of them Mid-Class Devils, from their magical flow, and the other two High-Class.

They were Devils, which meant that, more likely than not, they'd heard about Kenji.

Which meant that if they saw him, they were bound to report back to the Devils in the Underworld. Then somehow, the information would get to the higher-ups, and then there would be mass panic.

But, at this point, Kenji didn't seem to have a choice. Besides, he hated seeing someone get hurt, especially as badly as this female had been.

Jumping out from behind a tree, Kenji opened his hand and let loose a blast of his new, and now signature, technique: Power of Holy Destruction.

As the name implied, the power was a combination of Kenji's Power of Destruction, and his ability to control light (albeit, dark light) through his quarter-Fallen Angel side.

It was the fourth-strongest attack in the Grigori in terms of raw power, behind Valian's Primordial Power of Holy Darkness (a technique created by Valian's already-existing Primordial Power of Darkness and her Holy power), Azazel's Primordial Power of Dark Light (as Azazel was one of the Angels to have the Primordial Power of Light, before God stopped giving all the Angels that power), and Baraqiel's Holy Lightning.

But anyway, back to the fight.

The Holy Destruction blasted from Kenji's hand, and hit one of the Devils, killing him instantly.

"What?!" one of the Devils, a man in his mid-twenties with dark blue eyes, shouted. His body glowed with flames, and he threw two fireballs at Kenji.

Subtly recognising that this was one of the Phenex Clan's signature abilities, Demonic Pyrokinesis, Kenji threw up a wall of Holy Ice, through the Gremory Clan's signature ability, Demonic Element (the ability to control all the elements, not to the same extent as clans that had a specialisation in one element (like the Phenex Clan with fire)). The demonic flames went out on the spot.

Kenji looked back at the black-haired Nekoshou, who was looking up at him in slight awe.

"Get to somewhere safe!" Kenji ordered her. Too scared to argue, the Nekoshou picked herself up and headed into the forest. Kenji cancelled the wall of ice.

"We knew you'd be helping that bitch!" Another Devil shouted. "Ruval, help me here!" The Devil who had just spoken opened up her hand, and created a large orange magic-circle with her left hand. Once it was large enough, she waved her right hand in an arc, and Kenji saw blue magic-circles (all of them a lot smaller than the orange one) appearing around him.

Ruval conjured a huge fireball, and threw it straight into the orange magic-circle.

His eyes widening, Kenji got a wall of ice up in time to block the fire. Peeking around the wall, he let loose a blast of Holy Destruction, which killed two more of the Devils.

"You BASTARD!" Ruval yelled, throwing more fire at the ice wall, but it did nothing.

"Yeah, yeah." Kenji replied, rolling out from behind the wall, and drawing one of his guns. Shooting one of the Devils in the chest with a bullet of Holy Destruction, and killing them on the spot, Kenji stopped.

'Three left.' He muttered, looking up, with a smirk, into Ruval's face.

"You're not getting away alive, Ruval Phenex." He said. Ruval was legitimately shocked for a moment.

"How do you know my name?!" he asked. "I've never seen you before!"

"Oh, I've had a bit of a… history, with your family." Kenji smiled. "Or, to be more specific, with your dear sister." Kenji drew his gun and shot the two other Devils, leaving only him and Ruval there.

"No…" Ruval said, his eyes wide. "How are you alive?!"

"I'll tell you how." Kenji said. "Fuck you," he walked over to Ruval and punched him in the stomach. "Fuck your father," another punch to the stomach. "Fuck MY father," he punched Ruval in the face this time, knocking him to the ground. "AND FUCK ANYONE ELSE WHO SUPPORTED THE MARRIAGE BETWEEN ME AND RAVEL, THAT'S FUCKING HOW!" he grabbed the Phenex Heir by the hair, and drove his knee into Ruval's face, breaking his nose, and sending him backwards onto the ground.

"Now leave." Kenji walked over to Ruval and stepped on his crotch. HARD. "And if you tell anyone, I REPEAT, ANYONE, what you heard, I'll hunt you down and kill you in the slowest and most painful way I can possibly imagine, is that clear?"

"C-crystal." Ruval muttered, wincing badly as Kenji twisted his foot. He definitely heard something breaking down there.

"Good." Kenji drew back his foot and kicked Ruval, right in the crotch, sending him flying comically away. Very far away. Like out-of-sight far away.

"Hey, you alright back there?" Kenji asked, turning around and seeing the black cat coming out from behind a tree.

"Yes, nya." The Nekoshou replied, taking a step forward and looking at the redhead in admiration. "Thanks for saving this naughty kitty, nya."

"No problem." Kenji replied. To his surprise, the Nekoshou had taken another step towards him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kenji asked. The Nekoshou then opened her mouth and gently licked his cheek.

"Mmm~" she hummed in approval. "You taste really powerful. And you seem really experienced, nya." She then looked at Kenji, pressing her enormous breasts into his chest.

"So, hey." She said. "You wanna have some fun with a naughty cat like me, nya?" she asked. "You seem like a powerful mate for me, nya~" she looked at Kenji, and gently licked his neck.

"Uh... maybe?" Kenji said. "But, I don't even know your name."

"It's Kuroka, nya." Kuroka said, grinning. "What's yours, nya?"

"Kenji." Kenji said, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the most infamous Stray Devil for the past few years. "Kenji Gremory." Kuroka's eyes widened.

"You know, back in the Devils' Territory, they're calling you the 'Runaway Gremory', nya." Kuroka said.

"I can barely imagine why." Kenji said, dryly. "But..." he gently pulled away from Kuroka. "You don't seem like a conventional Stray."

"Really?" Kuroka asked, tilting her head to the side. "Why not, nya?"

"Through my experience of dealing with Strays," Kenji explained. "Their energy is wild, completely out of anyone's control. Yours is wild, yes, but you seem in control of it."

"You're a smart guy, nya." Kuroka said, smiling. "I'm in control of my Nekoshou powers, nya."

"Yeah, I guessed you were a Nekoshou." Kenji said. "But I'm guessing that you don't have anywhere to stay." Kuroka seemed to droop slightly.

"No, I don't, nya." She said. "But I'd like to come with you, nya~" she walked towards Kenji and wrapped her arms around him. "Please?"

For a cat, she seemed to be amazing at doing those famous puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, fine." Kenji said. "But can you let me go?"

"Okay, nya." Kuroka replied, letting Kenji go. Kenji created a magic-circle and let Kuroka step into it, along with himself.

One flash of light later, Kenji and Kuroka were back at his house.

"Okay, let's go in." Kenji said, making to walk in. But however, Raynare came out of his house.

"Hi, Kenji, I've been looking for-" she began, before she noticed Kuroka. Her eyes widened, and she conjured two powerful light-spears out of the air.

"What are you doing with her, Kenji?!" she asked. "Don't you know who she-"

"I know perfectly well who she is, Raynare." Kenji said. "She's with me. Attack her without my permission and you will pay for it."

Raynare might have been a four-winged Fallen Angel, but she knew that Kenji could outmatch her without even trying, so she desisted. She let Kenji and Kuroka into the house, but gave Kuroka a look that said, quite plainly 'Touch him and you die'.

Kenji walked into the house, Kuroka behind him.

"This is a nice place, nya." Kuroka said, smiling at Kenji.

"Thanks." Kenji replied. "You can pretty much do whatever the hell you want here, just don't hurt anyone in here."

"Unless it's BDSM sex." Penemue had walked into the living room. "Hi, Kenji."

"Hey, sis." Kenji replied. Pen didn't hear his reply, as her eyes had widened at Kuroka.

"Why is she here, Kenji?!" she asked. "Do you-"

"I've just gone through this with Raynare, sis." Kenji explained. "And she's with me."

"Oh, I'm sure."

Everyone turned, and they saw Azazel walking into the house, his face set into a very serious expression.

"I'm sure you had your reasons for bringing one of the most infamous Stray Devils of the past few years into the Grigori, son." Azazel said, calmly.

"Yes, dad." Kenji said. "I asked if she wanted to stay with me, and she accepted." Azazel sighed.

"Okay, but since she's a Stray..." Azazel trailed off, and Kenji cut him ofd before he could say anything else.

"Dad, Kuroka isn't your conventional stray. Her energy isn't out of control, like the energies of Strays are." Azazel paused at that.

"Hmm. That complicates matters." He said. "Do you know why Kuroka was declared a Stray Devil, Kenji?"

"Something about killing her master." Kenji said.

"That's right." Azazel said. "Kuroka killed her master, and has been on the run ever since."

"So, what should we do?" Kenji asked.

"I vote we interrogate her." Valian replied. "We'll get to know why she killed her master, right?"

"Just what I was thinking, Valian." Azazel replied. "I'll call the rest of the Cadre here, and we'll question Kuroka. Kenji, Valian, I'm sorry, but you can't be there since you're not in the Cadre."

"That's okay, Dad." Kenji replied. "Me and Valian'll go somewhere and stay out of your way."

"There's a café in Tokyo that I really like." Valian said. "We can go there."

"Sounds like a plan." Kenji said, creating a magic-circle. "See you later." He and Valian left.

 **Line Break**

"When did you find this place, Val?" Kenji asked. He and Val were sat in a café named Anteiku, and sipping two cups of coffee. Kenji was wearing

"Azazel took me here, once." Val said. "When I was a few years younger."

"Well, it's a great place." Kenji said, grinning. His mismatched eyes followed one of the waiters: a somewhat scrawny young man with straight black hair that went down to his ears. He had a grey eye, and wore a medical eyepatch over his left eye.

"You can sense what he is, right Val?" Kenji asked.

"Yup." Val replied, in a low voice. "Ghoul."

"But not those Zombie Ghouls I had to deal with back at the Hellsing Mansion." Kenji said. "He seems like a half-human half-ghoul. And the ghoul part of him seems to be that of a pure ghoul, like him." He surreptitiously jerked his head in the direction of another person, who was a slim young man with hazelnut hair and glasses.

Val nodded, and downed the rest of her coffee.

"So, what else do you wanna do?" she asked, sitting back and placing her hands behind her head.

"I dunno." Kenji said, doing the same. "I got some spare cash on me, and I saw a video game store a few blocks back. It might have ARMS, I know how much Ruby wants to play it."

"Yeah, she does." Val agreed, having lost count how many trailers of the pretty-good-looking fighting game that had come out for Nintendo's newest console Ruby had watched.

She was more for staying up all night, playing The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, alongside Kenji, but she might try out the game if they brought it.

"Okay, let's pay for this and get to the video game store." Kenji said, throwing down some coins onto the table, and standing up. Val stood up as well.

As they left the café, they turned right and walked down the street. Looking up, for no apparent reason, Kenji saw the Tokyo Dome.

"What memories…" he said, smiling to himself.

"Sorry?" Valian asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"Sorry, Val." Kenji said. "It's just that I'm in close proximity to the venue of the first rock concert I ever went to."

"Yeah, you told me about the GnR concert you went to on your thirteenth." Val grinned. "You're still a massive fan of them now."

"Indeed I am." Kenji said, focusing his look on the video game store, that was looming into view. "Okay, let's see if they've got ARMS, as well as any other games I might… like…" He seemed to be focusing now, not on the video game store down to the left, but on two people on the other side of the street. Specifically, one of them.

The one he was really focused on was a young girl, the same age as Kenji, with the same crimson-red hair as him, turquoise eyes, and a pretty buxom figure (not as buxom as Valian's, but still very good). Her hair reached down to her hips, and had a single strand coming out of the top. She was wearing a shirt for the anime 'Future Diary', and a pair of shorts.

The second person was a young woman with a voluptuous figure with very long black hair, and violet eyes. Her hair was tied into a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs, with two strands sticking out of the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She wore a simple black dress that reached down to her lower thighs.

"Shit…" Kenji muttered. "Fuck, crap, cunt." Without any warning, he threw his hood up, and walked briskly into the video game store. Confused, Valian followed him.

"Kenji, what was that about?" she asked. "You looked like you'd seen a ghost."

"You weren't far wrong." Kenji said, glancing out of the window, and saw the red-headed girl passing the video game store without looking in. "That red-headed girl… was my older sister, Rias Gremory."

"So someone from your former family?" Valian asked. Kenji nodded. Valian's brow furrowed, as she'd heard about Kenji's older sister from Kenji himself.

"Shitballs…" Valian muttered. "That's gotta be rough, Kenji. Almost being seen by someone who's said to have a massive crush on you for the first time in, a year?"

"It would have been in two weeks time." Kenji said, finding the game he wanted and picking it up. "Fuck knows what would've happened if she'd seen me.

Kenji paid for the game, and left the shop, along with Valian.

"So, shall we go back home, Val?" Kenji asked Val. "It looks like it's gonna rain."

"Yeah, I guess we should." Val said, looking around. "Come on, let's go into some alleyway and teleport from there."

"Right." Kenji said. He took Valian's hand and guided her down one street, and into an alleyway, where a scene which he did NOT see coming was taking place.

A fairly tall, slender woman with brown hair that was loosely tied towards the left side of her shoulder with three flowers ornamenting it, was attempting to fight back against two people, while using something that Kenji could only describe as four flower-petal-like things that protruded from her back.

But anyone with any combat experience whatsoever (and Kenji and Valian both had gained a lot of combat experience) that she was losing, and badly.

The first person she was fighting was against a middle-aged man with sunken cheeks, long, stringy white hair and green eyes, one bulging and one squinting. He wielded a weapon that looked like a long (and I mean REALLY long) spine.

Creepy.

The second man was a very tall, handsome young man, with black hair and teal eyes. His eyebrows were curved at the end, and he had an athletic and muscular build.

He wore a black suit and tie, and wielded a two-handed club with a long handle.

Looking up, Kenji saw two people running down the opposite end of the alleyway. One was a young girl that he could only guess was the older woman's daughter, and the other was the black-haired boy from earlier, only wearing casual clothing this time.

"Alright." Kenji said, as the older man prepared to behead the woman. "Three… two… one." With that, he sprang into action.

Taking a large leap through the air, he drew his sword and parried the spine-like weapon that the middle-aged man had attempted to behead the woman with, stopping it on the spot.

As the middle-aged man recoiled, Kenji quickly stabbed him through the heart, killing him instantly.

As the younger man tried to swing his club at Kenji, he infused his Power of Holy Destruction into his arm, blocked the club with said arm (and destroying the club), and punched the man in the face with the same arm, blowing up his head.

As the headless body of the man crumpled to the floor, Kenji looked to the woman, who had curled up on the ground in instinctive fear.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, bending down and talking gently to the woman. "You're safe." The woman looked up at Kenji, and Kenji noticed that her sclera were black, and her irises were red.

"W-what happened?" she asked, before the younger version of her literally canonballed onto her, hugging her tightly.

"There, there, Hinami. It's okay now." The woman said, gently rubbing Hinami's head, her eyes fading to a light brown colour.

The black-haired boy had come out from behind the wall and was looking at the scene in shock.

"What?" Kenji smirked at him. "I haven't gone green, have I?"

"N-no." The boy said. "But I haven't seen anyone fight like that! You took out those people so quickly!"

"Training will do that for ya." Kenji grinned, standing up. "Kenji Gremory. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kaneki Ken." Kaneki said. The pair of them shook hands.

Before Kenji could say anything else, Hinami dashed into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She repeated, over and over again. "For saving my mama."

"It's alright, kid." Kenji replied. "Speaking of" he looked up at the older woman. "What IS your name?"

"Ryouko." Ryouko replied. "Ryouko Fueguchi."

"Nice to meet you." Kenji replied. "Why were those people attacking you?"

"It was because of what I and Hinami are." Ryouko explained. "Ghouls. They're ghoul investigators, and they want to hunt down and kill every ghoul in existence."

"Well, since they sound pretty big, there's bound to be more than just those two." Kenji said. "Tell you what." He created a magic-circle with his hand, and out came a piece of paper, with his signature magic-circle on it.

"Take this." He pressed it into Hinami's hand. "If you need me again, just place your hand on that and think of this ugly fuck" Val had the good sense to cover Hinami's ears before Kenji dropped the F bomb "Right here, and I'll come. Okay?"

"O-okay." Hinami replied, with a smile.

"Good." Kenji stepped away, and created a magic-circle for himself and Valian. "Later. Nice to meet you." He and Valian then vanished.

 **Line Break**

"So, all the hitmen and hitwomen you brought with you were killed?" Zeoticus Gremory, one of the more prominent members of the Devil Council, asked Ruval Phenex. He was sitting in a council room, along with a few other Heads of Houses.

"Yes, Lord Gremory." Ruval replied, bowing his head.

"Could you give us any details on the person who killed them?" Solane Sitri, Head of the House of Sitri, asked Ruval.

"Well," Ruval said. "He was tall, he wore a sword strapped to his belt, made out of the scale of a dragon, I do believe, and he had... red hair." That caught Zeoticus' attention.

"Red hair?" he repeated.

"Crimson." Ruval affirmed.

"What were the colour of his eyes?" Erechus asked, leaning forward.

"His left eye was turquoise, and his right eye was violet, my Lords." Ruval replied. "He also fought extremely aggresively, and threatened me in a very vulgar manner."

"Thank you, Ruval." Renzo Phenex, father to Ruval, said. "You are dismissed." Ruval nodded, and left.

"Red hair..." Erechus muttered.

"Mismatched eyes." Solane added.

"Vulgar threats." Renzo muttered. Zeoticus' eyes widened, as he put two and two together in a way only the Lord Gremory could, and actually made four.

"KENJI!"

 **Line Break**

Kenji and Valian reappeared in Kenji's living room, where Azazel and Kuroka sat.

"Okay, so what's the verdict, Dad?" Kenji asked.

"Well," Azazel said. "We've decided to let Kuroka stay in the Grigori, as we have proven her to be innocent." He then handed Kenji a piece of paper, that had recorded the whole interview between the Cadre and Kuroka. Kenji read it through and handed it back to Azazel.

"That seems to be good." He said. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yeah." Azazel replied. "Kuroka has expressed a serious desire to stay at your place. No-one sees any reason to not let her, so..." he created a magic-circle for himself and left.

"Damnit, Dad." Kenji said, under his breath. "So..." he looked at Kuroka, gaining an idea. "How would you mind becoming a member of my peerage, Kuroka?"

"Nya?" Kuroka looked at Kenji. "Why?"

"Well, it isn't every day you meet the strongest Nekoshou ever to exist." Kenji said. "You'll also get to stay in this place, and have some... interesting, company."

"Sounds like fun, nya." Kuroka stood up. "I'll become a peerage member for you, if you get to make me babies, nya."

"If you wish it, I'll give you all the kids you want." Kenji said, summoning his Evil Pieces, and extracting a Bishop. Kuroka then permitted him to place the Bishop onto her chest, and press it into her.

Twelve wings shot out of Kuroka on the spot. Six of them Devil wings, three of them Vampiric Dragon wings, and three of them Fallen Angel wings.

"Welcome to Team Gremory-Hybrid, Kuroka." Kenji said, smiling at his second Bishop.

"I'm glad to be on the team, my mate, nya~" Kuroka walked towards Kenji, wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

 **And that is Volume 3-7! Kenji has gotten the sexiest cat-girl in existence into his peerage, he's met up with Kaneki, and it seems that the Devils know that Kenji is alive.**

 **Kenji's peerage so far:**

 **King: Kenji Gremory***

 **Queen: Valian Lucifer***

 **Rook 1: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)***

 **Rook 2: Tiamat**

 **Bishop 1: Seras Victoria (Hellsing)***

 **Bishop 2: Kuroka***

 **Knight 1: Akame (Akame ga Kill!)***

 **Knight 2: Xenovia**

 **Mutation Pawn 1: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)***

 **Mutation Pawn 2: Zest (Sister of New Devil)***

 **Mutation Pawn 3: Revy (Black Lagoon)***

 **Mutation Pawn 4: Roberta (Black Lagoon)***

 **Mutation Pawn 5: Ruby Rose (RWBY)***

 **Mutation Pawn 6: Sayo Hitsugi (Triage X)***

 **Mutation Pawn 7: Touka Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **Mutation Pawn 8: Kaneki Ken (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review, and let me know! This volume will come to a conclusion next chapter, and pretty much everyone in the reviews got it right last chapter. You know what I'm talking about, and it's going to happen soon~**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	18. Volume 3-8: Peerage (Kaneki and Touka)

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Kenji dashed forward and met Baraqiel's punch with one of his own. He pulled back and tried to sweep-kick him, but the Strongest Cadre met his kick with one of his own, and sent his leg backwards.

Performing a quick backflip, Kenji landed on his feet and rushed again, at Baraqiel, creating a light-trident in his hand, while Baraqiel created a sword.

The handle of Kenji's light-trident met Baraqiel's light-sword, and Kenji overpowered Baraqiel this time around, jabbing him HARD in the stomach with the end of it, sending him backwards a couple of feet.

Baraqiel dispelled his light-sword, and charged at Kenji, infusing his signature power, Holy Lightning, into his fists and legs. Kenji knew damn well of Baraqiel's Holy Lightning, and he knew that if he was hit with a powerful enough hit from it, he could class himself as dead.

Infusing his own signature power, Power of Destruction (Kenji used Power of Holy Destruction when he fought against Devils and Stray Devils), into his fists and legs, Kenji met Baraqiel's attacks. The two traded punches and kicks for about half a minute, before the young Gremory was overpowered by the Cadre.

Baraqiel sent a Holy-Lightning-charged punch into Kenji's abdomen, and sent him flying to the floor. Spitting out a large quantity of blood from his mouth, Kenji stood up again, and spread his sixteen coloured wings. In turn, Baraqiel spread his ten wings, and both took to the skies.

Baraqiel fired hundreds of small bullets of Holy Lightning at Kenji, who let them come to him.

"Reflect!" he shouted, casting a huge magic-circle from his hand. When the bullets hit, they flew back the way they had come at Baraqiel, but they had taken on a crimson colour, instead of Baraqiel's signature whitish-yellow Holy Lightning.

Kenji had used his Reflect power, in combination with his Power of Destruction, to infuse anything that hit his Reflect barrier with the Power of Destruction, which would increase the damage if someone was hit with their own Destruction-infused reflected attack.

However, Baraqiel managed to get away from the bullets, and flew towards Kenji. Snapping his fingers, Kenji looked above him to see that one hundred orbs of Holy Lightning had appeared in a very large circle, above Kenji's head.

Baraqiel gave a smirk, and clapped his hands.

Kenji's eyes widened, and he barely managed to make a cocoon of demonic ice around himself in time. One hundred bolts of Holy Lightning struck the ice-cocoon at one hundred different points, but the cocoon held strong for the first blast of it.

The second time that one hundred blasts occurred, the cocoon began to crack slightly, and Kenji poured more and more demonic power into the ice, to keep it from breaking.

The third time, it cracked even more, and Kenji felt himself running out of power. Sweating hard, he poured the last of the energy into it, before he finally ran out.

The fourth and final time that Baraqiel used the attack, the ice-cocoon smashed completely, revealing a sweaty and exhausted Kenji.

His eyes beginning to glow crimson, Kenji coated his whole body in the Power of Destruction. Kenji let out a scream as he let out a huge blast of the power. Baraqiel smirked, and waved his hand, letting out a blast of Holy Lightning to meet Kenji's Power of Destruction.

As Kenji didn't have the energy to back up the blast of energy, Baraqiel's Lighting dissipated the Power of Destruction into uncontrolled orbs of the energy, and they flew in random directions, blowing up everything and anything they hit, in the battle-dimension that they were in.

Completely and utterly drained, Kenji fell, from his spot fifty feet in the air, and landed on his front, face-planting into the mud.

"Kenji!" Baraqiel flew down and turned his body over. "Are you alright?" Kenji groaned slightly, and turned over. His face was bruised and his nose was broken from the fall, and one of his legs were at an odd angle. There were various other wounds on his body as well.

Baraqiel took a sharp intake of breath.

"We gotta get you home." He said, creating a magic-circle out of thin air, and placing Kenji onto it. "I'll take you to Albedo. She's really good with healing magic.

 **Line Break**

"That's it, Kenji." The younger of Kenji's two older foster sisters said, gently applying healing magic to Kenji's naked back. "We're almost done here. Keep still~" Albedo applied the finishing touches to her healing, and she then stood up.

"Alright, you can move now, Kenji." Albedo said, as Kenji flipped himself onto his back. Albedo had been healing him of his injuries for the past couple of hours, and he now felt as good as new.

"Thanks, sis." Kenji thanked Albedo, letting her climb onto the bed with him. As the pair of them were naked, Kenji's boner was back, and in full motherfucking force.

Albedo, as a half-succubus, noticed this at once.

"Oh, my…" she whispered, snaking her slender hand downwards and taking a firm grasp on Kenji's dick. "Is Kenji getting turned on by his big sister?"

"More like sisters." Came a voice from the door. Kenji and Albedo looked to the door, and Penemue stood there, naked, in the doorway. Her body was very wet, and it looked like she'd just come out from having a shower.

"Kenji's such a naughty boy, wanting to fuck his big sisters." She licked her lips, walked over to the bed, climbed onto it, and gave Kenji a deep kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth, exploring every square inch of it.

"Mmm, yeah." She broke off and licked her lips again. "I can definitely tell he's turned on."

"Well, why don't we take care of that, then?" Albedo asked, kissing Kenji in turn. "Having sex with two half-succubus older sisters is a lot better than one, right?"

"Undeniably." Penemue replied, kissing her younger sister. "I get him first." She added, gently pushing Albedo out of her way and impaling herself on Kenji's throbbing dick. "AANH~! You've gotten even bigger than before, Kenji."

"Thanks, sis." Kenji grinned, before flipping his older sister over, so he was on top. He gave her a deep kiss, before beginning to thrust, hard and fast, the way he knew she liked it, inside her tight, wet pussy.

 **Line Break**

In the Gremory-owned part of the Devils Territory of the Underworld, Venelana Bael and Grayfia Lucifuge were sat in Venelana's personal bedroom, sat on her bed, and crying, like just over nine months ago.

But unlike last time, when they had been crying with incomprehensible sadness, they had both been crying with unbridled happiness.

Venelana had gotten the news from her husband, Zeoticus Gremory, that a mysterious Devil had stopped a task force of Middle and High-Class Devils from defeating Kuroka, the Stray Nekoshou. And that Devil, it was heavily suspected, was a certain someone who had been presumed to be dead for just over three-quarters of a year.

"I feel like the sun's come out for me." Venelana quietly sobbed, her violet eyes brimming with tears of joy. "My baby boy is alive!"

"Heavily suspected to be alive." Grayfia corrected her. "But, I'm happy too. And hopeful."

"Same here." Venelana replied, hugging her daughter-in-law. "But now I really wish to go out and find Kenji myself."

"We are of one mind." Grayfia replied. "But there are a few problems."

"Yeah, there are." Ven said, calming down. "The biggest of those problems being: When the Phenex Heir saw Kenji, he was in Grigori territory."

"So we can only assume that he either hides in Grigori territory, or he is allied with the Grigori." Grayfia surmised, sighing. "That's complicated."

"Very complicated." Venelana agreed, sighing in turn. "You know as well as I do that we can't just outright attempt to contact Kenji, if he really is allied with the Grigori. Not without some serious complications between Grigori and Devils, anyway."

"Very true." Grayfia replied. "And we both know that no Devil can just waltz into the Grigori and take someone from their ranks, if Kenji is allied to them. It'd be like a declaration of war!"

"Indeed." Venelana said, trying hard not to let the tears fall. "And just because of who the pair of us are, that'll make it even worse."

"Indeed." Grayfia said, her ruby-red lips curling upwards in a slight smile. "How many Angels and Fallen Angels did we kill between us in the War?"

"About 2,500." Venelana replied. "Me having the second-most talent for the Power of Destruction out of anyone in the Underworld, behind Sirzechs, and your bloodline, specifically the identity of your father, giving you natural talent for the Primordial Power of Darkness, did lay waste to a lot of enemy forces, both Angel and Fallen Angel."

"Indeed." Grayfia said, her expression turning slightly hollow. "But the point is that we don't have a hope of getting Kenji back through conventional means."

Venelana sighed.

"I'll try and think of something." She said.

"I will, too." Grayfia replied, hugging her mother-in-law. "My dead father knows that I want to see-" She suddenly froze for a second. "Fuck." She whispered.

"What?" Ven asked.

"Sirzechs." She muttered. "He's calling me for something. Probably to pretend that he's finished his paperwork so he can try and fuck me on his half-inch dick. I'll see you, Ven."

"Later, Fia." Venelana replied, blushing slightly at the nickname Grayfia had given her. The sixth-strongest Devil alive created a magic-circle, and left Venelana's bedroom, leaving the ninth-strongest Devil alive to think.

Because she REALLY wanted to see her youngest son again, to hold him in her arms.

Possibly even more than that.

 **Line Break**

About three hours later, Kenji came, for the fourth and final time this evening, inside Albedo's tight ass. As he pulled out, he flopped onto the middle of the bed, and let his two sisters cuddle up beside him.

"You were amazing, Kenji." Penemue remarked, Kenji's cum slowly dripping from her throbbing pussy and ass. "You really know how to please us."

"You two were even better." Kenji replied with a smile, planting a kiss on Penemue's soft, pink lips, and then on Albedo's. The two sisters blushed at the praise from their brother.

"But…" Kenji continued. "There is something I want to talk to the pair of you about."

"Oh?" Albedo asked. "And what is that?"

"Well," Kenji said. "No-one can know about this." He said, firmly. "Least of all, Valian."

"Spill it, Kenji." Penemue said. "We're not going to tell anyone. What do you want to say?"

"Well." Kenji said. "I-" he paused for a second, either from nerves or for dramatic effect was anyone's guess. "I'm going to ask Valian to… marry me."

Penemue and Albedo's faces both broke into matching grins, and they both hugged their little brother.

"That's amazing news, Kenji!" Penemue said. "I'm sure she'll say yes, and the wedding will be great!"

"If there even is a wedding." Kenji said, his voice slightly softer. "I'm scared of her saying no."

"She won't say no, Kenji." Albedo assured Kenji. "Everyone with a pair of eyes, and quite a few people with only one eye, have seen how much Valian loves you!"

"I know." Kenji sat up and put his face in his hands. "But I don't think that a childish little jackass like me deserves someone like her. Valian's a goddess in flesh and spirit, and I'm just-!"

"Kenji Gremory, listen to us." Penemue said, her smile gone. "And listen well, because we're going to say this once, and only once."

Kenji was silent. When anyone used his surname, he knew that they were serious, and there was no messing about to be done. Penemue took a deep breath, and started.

"Kenji, to be blunt, what you described yourself as is completely and utterly wrong." Penemue said, her golden eyes meeting Kenji's mismatched ones with an intensity Kenji had never seen before. "You called yourself 'childish'. A childish person just whines and moans about everything that's wrong with the world, and doesn't do fuck-all about it."

"And I-" Kenji began.

"Shut your trap and let me fucking finish." Penemue snapped. "Now, I'm not sure what the other Kenji, the Kenji who lived with his apparently-shitty family and an obsessive bro-con of a sister, was like, but what I do know is that the Kenji that I know, the Kenji who I've spent the last year of my life with, is a mature individual, who knows what to do to make himself and those around him better, and does them! Sometimes you can be a bit childish about some things, yes, but name me one person who hasn't been at one point or another in their lives! Do you think that Dad would send you on missions that could potentially kill you, if he didn't think you weren't mature enough to handle them?"

Kenji was silent for a second, before muttering a soft "No."

Albedo picked up where her older sister had left off.

"You called yourself a 'jackass', Kenji." Albedo said. "But you should know that a jackass is a stupid person, who can't see what is in front of their face. You are neither of those things: You're a smart guy, smart enough to come up with a way to tank Baraqiel's strongest attack THREE TIMES IN A ROW, in fractions of a second. I don't know anyone besides you who can do that, and I know a lot of people."

"That was luck!" Kenji hotly interjected. "I only did the first thing I-" he stopped talking, as Pen placed her hand on Kenji's mouth, effectively muting him.

"Now are you going to shut up and let my sister finish making her point, or do I have to force you to shut the hell up?" Penemue asked, glaring at Kenji. Kenji nodded, and Penemue took her hand away from his face, slightly happy that Kenji stayed quiet.

"Now where was I?" Albedo asked herself. "Oh, yeah. You want more examples of how intelligent you are, Kenji? You came up with a way for four, FOUR, out of seven at the time, members of your peerage to take out nearly four DOZEN Stray Titans, and one strong enough Titan could give a Cadre like me and my older sister a run for our money, completely on the fly!"

"You've come up with ways to train your peerage to cover up their weaknesses, making them all amazing fighters!" Penemue picked up. "You remember that time Seras, the fourth-most durable member of your peerage, behind Yang, Valian and yourself, broke her jaw? That was from a punch that came from Ruby. RUBY. The member of your peerage who almost broke her hand after she tried to punch you in the chest, after Promoting to Rook, I might add. And she was able to break Seras' jaw HOW? By training. Who organised her training? YOU!"

Tears were beginning to run down Kenji's face at this point, and when Penemue saw that, she slowly wrapped her arms around Kenji and hugged him. Albedo joined in the hug, just because she loved hugging, especially hugging Kenji.

"Kenji, I'm not going to apologize for saying what I said to you." Penemue said, after breaking off the hug. She gently wiped the tears off Kenji's face. "Because-"

"It's fine." Kenji said, smiling at his older sister. "Thank you, the pair of you. I… really needed to hear that." He then leaned forward, and gave Penemue a kiss. It wasn't one of those quick, momentary-reminder-of-affection kisses that he gave, or one of those lust-filled kisses that he gave when he and any member of his peerage + two older sisters were about to, or in the act of having sex.

This one was a kiss filled with one thing, and the one thing that, contrary to popular belief, Devils and Sex Demons could actually feel.

Love.

After being locked at the lips for just over a quarter of a minute, brother and sister broke apart, and Penemue gave a soft giggle.

Kenji turned around, and gave Albedo the same kiss, which lasted the same time. After the kiss, Kenji, Penemue and Albedo fell asleep, with the two sisters' heads on Kenji's chest, and they fell asleep to the sound of his heavy breathing, and the slow rise and fall of his chest.

The three siblings were all at peace.

 **Line Break**

It had been a few days after Kenji had gotten his talking-to from Penemue and Albedo, and two weeks since he and Valian had gone to that café in Tokyo, and come very close to having a run-in with Rias.

Kenji and Valian were sat on a sofa in Kenji's living room, just in companionable silence. They had just gotten done in training Kenji's peerage, or rather, certain members of said peerage.

Akame, Revy, Roberta and Ruby had just gained their second set of wings, which meant that they were all Mid-Class Devils, in terms of power. Granted, their power level **(A/N: See 'Extras: Runaway Gremory Edition' Chapter 1)** would probably be at the level of a High-Class Devil, rather than a Mid-Class, but hey. The higher, the better.

"Hey, Val?" Kenji asked his Queen, who was snuggling against his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Val asked, looking up into the eyes of her crimson-haired King.

"There's something that I, uh… wanted to ask you." Kenji said.

"What is it?" Val asked, looking curious.

"Well, would you want to com-?" Kenji began, but he suddenly saw a magic-circle opening.

"What-" he muttered, before he remembered. "Fuck. Sorry, Val. This is a summoning for me." He said. "Remember Himami?"

"Yeah." Val remembered the cute little ghoul girl and her mother, whom she and Kenji (mostly Kenji) had saved two weeks back.

"Well, I gave her a summoning paper in case she needed me, and it looks like she does." Kenji said, standing up and kissing Valian on the lips. "See you when I get back."

"Later, Kenji." Valian said, smiling as Kenji disappeared.

 **Line Break**

When Kenji came out of his magic-circle, he saw that he was standing in a room with three chairs, a sofa and a table in, and some pictures on the walls.

Yawning (which announced his prescence to all in the room), he looked to see who was there. He recognised Hinami and Ryouko, but the other people, he didn't recognise.

The first person was a tall, well-built man with silver hair and stubble. He had an immovable, stone-like glare. He wore a long overcoat and a black shirt.

The second person was a slender teenage girl, with purple hair cut into a bob, and long bangs that reached her chin, covering the right side of her face. She wore a typical waitress outfit.

The third person was a slim young man, whose distinctive traits were his glasses and messy hazelnut hair. He wore casual clothes.

The fourth person wore a waiter uniform and a bow tie. He had brown hair styled in a pompadour and a bulbous nose.

The fifth person had swept-back white hair and brown eyes. He was a tall, powerful man in a black cloak.

The sixth and final person was a tall, attractive young man with a gentle look. He dressed in European attire, though Kenji had to question his style choice. He had bright blue hair, which was neatly combed, with a long fringe swept to the left. He had green eyes.

"Heya." Kenji said, grinning at everyone.

"Kenji!" Hinami shouted, breaking free of her mother's grip and rushing to greet Kenji.

"Who?" the purple-haired girl asked.

"Me." Kenji replied.

"But who are you?" the purple-haired girl asked, again.

"Did Hinami stutter?" Kenji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, Touka. You don't have to antagonise Kenji." The old white-haired person said, standing up. "You are called Kenji, right?"

"Yup." Kenji replied, smiling. "Kenji Gremory. Hinami and Ryouko already know me."

"Wait, so are you the one that they told me about?" Touka asked. "You killed those ghoul investigators like they were nothing?"

"I wouldn't say they were nothing." Kenji said, tactically covering Hinami's ears. "I'd say that they were nothing more than dirty little globs of shit that didn't deserve to fucking live." He released Hinami. Everyone was momentarily shocked at Kenji's blunt, and vulgar, description of the ghoul investigators, but they got over it well enough.

"So, what did you call me here for, Hinami?" Kenji asked.

"You remember Kaneki?" Hinami asked. Kenji nodded. "Well, he's been kidnapped."

"What?" Kenji whispered. "Do you know by who?"

"Yes, we do." The white-haired man said. "He was abducted by Aogiri Tree, a ghoul terrorist organization." Kenji's brow furrowed badly.

"So, are we gonna go get him back, or what?" he asked. "Or did you just summon me here to gawk at my handsome figure?"

"We're gonna go get him back, obviously." The hazel-haired guy said. "When are we heading off, by the way?"

"Right now, I think." Touka replied, just as a door opened, and another person walked in.

He was a tall, lanky man with black hair, styled into an undercut. Various tattoos covered his arms, and a sun tattoo covered his entire left pectoral region. He wore a grey tank top underneath a black wrap sweater, along with harem pants and black sandals.

"Hi, everyone." The man said. "Are we off?"

"We are." The elderly man said. "Let's go."

 **Line Break**

Kenji and co. were standing outside a place that he had heard was called the 11th Ward Base, whatever the hell that meant.

But anyway, there were two groups of people shooting at each other, one from the building and the other just outside.

Kenji watched with amusement, as a young boy drove a motorbike up the steps to the building, jumped off said bike, and shot a load of people.

"Let's go." Touka said, running off as the two sides moved out and attacked each other.

Kenji and Touka made their way through the building, killing anything and everything that got in their way. Eventually, they made it to the roof of the building, where bullet-like crystal things shot out of seemingly nowhere, and were aimed right at Touka.

"Hey, watch out!" Kenji shouted, casting a magic-circle and sending his Power of Destruction at the bullets, which were destroyed.

"Well, if it isn't my dumbass sister." Someone said. Both Kenji and Touka looked up, and saw someone.

He was a lean young man, whose eyes, previously blue, had changed. The sclera of the eyes was black, and the eyes were red. He had long, messy blue hair which swept down in front of his eyes. He bore a striking resemblance to Touka, and had a rough-looking, rebellious image. He wore a hooded, long-sleeved black leather jacket, and black pants, along with knee-high black boots. He also had a piercing on his left ear, and wore a ring on the pinky finger of his right hand.

"And you've got a boyfriend. What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"You and me, Ayato." Touka replied, coldly, her eyes changing to the same colour. They advanced towards each other, and began fighting.

Touka and Ayato extended wings, which were made out of a black and red… something, and began flying around. They both fired the bullet-like crystals from their wings at each other, but Kenji could see that Ayato was winning.

He was dodging around, and beating the shit out of Touka when she ran out of strength.

"Your wings are useless." He said, opening his mouth. "LET ME CLIP THEM FOR YOU!" He prepared to dive on Touka, but a spike of ice appeared right where Touka's wings, which were made out of a black and red… something, would have been. So that was what he latched his mouth onto.

Touka fell to the floor, wondering what happened. It was at that moment that she saw Kenji standing there, pointing his hand at the ice-spike, which was lengthening inside Ayato's mouth.

"Th-thanks, Kenji." Touka said, scrambling away from Ayato, as the ice-spike continued to lengthen.

"No problem." Kenji replied, angling the ice-spike so it would go down Ayato's throat, and choke him. Ayato clutched his throat, tried to gulp, and collapsed to the ground.

"Tch." Kenji muttered, kicking Ayato's corpse. "Now, where do we go next?"

"I'm not sure." Touka said, getting up. "But we might have to go through him first."

Kenji looked up, and saw someone standing a few meters away from them.

He was a muscular young man, with completely white hair and blackened nails. He wore a leather gimp mask with an eyepatch. It bore a lipless mouth with large, gnashing teeth, resembling a restrained asylum monster. There were bolts coming out of his neck.

Kenji looked up, and recognised the single grey eye.

"Kaneki?" he asked, looking at him. The figure looked up, and its eye widened in recognition of Kenji.

"This is all my fault." He said. "I'm sorry."

"You're such an idiot, Kaneki." Touka said, grinning slightly.

"No insulting people for no reason, Touka." Kenji said, grinning. "You can do that to your boyfriend in your own time." Touka blushed hard, and mumbled something incoherent.

"Come on." Kenji said, creating a magic-circle. "Let's get out of here. Can anyone contact the others?"

"I can." Touka said, pulling out a mobile phone. Kenji nodded, and stepped into the magic-circle.

"We can get out of here quicker if you step into here, you two." Kenji said. Touka and Kaneki seemed to be convinced, and stepped into the circle. One teleportation and a few phone-calls later, everyone was back out.

"Kenji," the elderly white-haired man said. "Thank you, for your help."

"No problem." Kenji replied. "Though, for having this contract done, I'm going to have to require payment for my troubles."

"Well, since I can only assume that as a Devil your age, you have a set of Evil Pieces, right?" the elderly man asked

Kenji nodded.

"Well, I think I know what you might want as compensation." The man said. "Kaneki, as a peerage member."

"Heh, you got it." Kenji said. "Though I won't force him to become a peerage member if he doesn't want to."

"What would I get out of it?" Kaneki asked, tilting his head at Kenji.

"Well" Kenji said. "You'll get a place to stay, you'll have people you can trust and talk to, my peerage is somewhat of a family, but you'd have to answer orders from me. But don't worry!" he said to Kaneki. "It's very rare that I ever order my peerage around, I don't often give them orders. Also… you're a ghoul, right?"

"Half-ghoul." Touka corrected. "He's a half-breed."

"But the point is that you can't eat human food, right?" Kenji asked. "Well, you'd get to eat human food if you became one of my peerage."

"I…" Kaneki muttered. "I would like that. And… would I have to eat flesh? To survive?"

"That I can't answer." Kenji admitted. "But I have a feeling that if you became a Devil, you wouldn't need to eat flesh as much."

"I… guess that does appeal to me." Kaneki said. "I'll do it."

"You won't regret your choice." Kenji smiled, taking out his seventh Mutation Pawn piece. Placing it on Kaneki's chest, he inserted it into him. On the spot, eight wings, four Devil, two Vampiric Dragon and two Fallen Angel, burst from his back.

"Alright." Kenji said, turning around. "Am I needed for anything else?"

"Uhh, there is one thing." Touka said, giving a sheepish look. "Can I join with you as well?"

Kenji raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying yes or no." he said. "But why?"

"Well…" Touka muttered. "I thought Kaneki would need someone he knows?" she blushed. "To make sure he's alright with you?"

"That's Touka-speak for 'I want his dick'." Kenji grinned, and Touka's even-more-intense blush was all he needed. "But, if you really want to…" Touka nodded. "I guess I can make you my final Pawn." Kenji handed Touka his eighth, and last, Mutation Pawn piece.

"Just put it into your chest, and you'll be turned." Kenji said, grinning. Touka obeyed, and eight wings sprouted from her back as well.

"Alright." Kenji said, to his two new servants. "Let's go somewhere where we won't be seen, and we can go back to the Underworld." Both Kaneki and Touka nodded, and left the building, along with their new King.

"Kenji!" Kenji turned around, and saw Hinami, who came to hug him, along with Ryouko.

"Thank you, Kenji." Ryouko said. "For taking the time out of your life to help."

"It was my pleasure, the pair of you." Kenji replied. "If you need me, call me via that summoning sheet, and I'll be there. See you later." Hinami and Ryouko released Kenji, and he headed out of the building, Kaneki and Touka behind him.

Making their way into an alleyway, Kenji created a large magic-circle, and stepped into it. Kaneki and Touka did so without words this time, and they were all teleported away.

 **Line Break**

"Hey, whoever's still awake, we're back!" Kenji called, as he, Kaneki and Touka appeared in the lounge of Kenji's house. Valian came out of the kitchen, holding something in her hands.

"No need to yell, Kenji." She said, in amusement. "Who are these two?" she asked, nodding to Kaneki and Touka.

"Kaneki Ken" Kenji pointed to Kaneki. "And Touka Kirishima." He pointed to Touka. "My last two Pawns."

"Nice to meet you." Valian said. Penemue came out of the lift, and smiled at Kenji.

"Hi, brother." She said. "Who are these two people?"

"My last Pawns." Kenji said. "Please set up two bedrooms for them." He turned to Kaneki and Touka. "Go with Penemue, she's my older foster sister. She'll set up a bedroom for the pair of you."

"As you wish." Pen said. "Come on, you two." She ordered Kaneki and Touka, who followed her into the lift.

"Hey, Val." Kenji said. "About what I was gonna ask you earlier, I gotta go to my room for something, then do you wanna go out?"

"Sure, Kenji." Val said. "Don't keep me waiting."

One trip to his room later, Kenji and Valian were out, walking in the moonlight of the Grigori.

"So, where are we going?" Valian asked Kenji.

"You'll see." Kenji said, smiling at her. Out of the Grigori's capital they went, out into the countryside, right to the edge of the territory.

"Where are we, Kenji?" Valian asked.

"Why don't you look behind you?" Kenji asked, pointing behind Valian. Valian looked around.

"It's a cave." She said, simply. "What's so special about… a… wait a minute."

"What?" Kenji asked, grinning.

"Is that the cave you fell into?" she asked. "When you landed here, a year ago?"

"A year ago today, Valian." Kenji said, with a smile. "And I thought it'd be… I dunno, a good idea, to bring you to this spot. Symbolic, y'know?"

"Yeah." Valian said, with a small smile, which only served to make her look more beautiful, as she was illuminated by the moonlight. "I can sense that there's another reason you brought me here."

"Ever so smart." Kenji said, putting his hand into his pocket, and drawing out a small, black box. Valian's eyes widened at the sight of it. "An exact year after we met, on the very spot that we first met each other, Valian Lucifer…" Deciding 'fuck it', Kenji got down on one knee, and opened the box.

Inside the box was a ring. The ring was silver, and had a medium-sized (by ring standards, anyway) crimson-red jewel in the middle of it. What made the ring even more special was that there was a minute silver dragon curled around the circumference of the ring.

This ring had cost Kenji a fuckload to get made, but he wanted only the best for his, well… she hadn't said yes, yet.

"…Will you marry me?"

Kenji looked up into Valian's blue eyes. Valian's eyes widened even further, and they filled with tears. Fuck just filling with tears, tears overfilled Val's eyes, and they began cascading down her cheeks.

She was just that happy.

"…Yes…" she said, taking the ring from the box and placing it on the ring finger of her right hand. "Yes." She said, slightly more firmly. "YES!" she screamed, grabbing Kenji in a bone-crushing hug. "YES, YES, A THOUSAND FUCKING TIMES, YES! I LOVE YOU, KENJI GREMORY!"

And with that, Valian and Kenji sank each other into a deep, passion-filled kiss.

 **Line Break**

Two months after Kenji and Valian had gotten engaged, the whole of the Grigori had gone into a total frenzy with preparing the wedding of the son (foster son, but you get the picture) of their Governer-General.

Which was why everyone (except one certain bastard of a Cadre) was seated in the Grigori's large party-hall, instead of a normal church, because you know, Kenji and Valian were Devils (half-Devils, but you get the picture).

Kenji was stood up at the front. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with red dress shirt and black dress trousers, tailor-made for him, on the orders of Azazel himself. He had to admit, he looked kinda hot in it.

Right then, the doors opened, and everyone turned around.

Through the door came Valian, dressed in a pure-white wedding dress that hugged her perfect figure, complete with a veil over her face. She gave a soft smile to her soon-to-be-husband, and walked up the aisle until she stood next to her King.

Kenji looked down to where the people were watching, where his peerage stood right at the front.

Erza was trying very, very hard not to cry.

Zest was crying quietly.

Seras was smiling up at the two.

Revy, as much of a shock as it was, was genuinely smiling. Not one of her sarcastic smirks or anything.

Roberta was just being the stoic Roberta she usually was.

Akame was smiling a small smile up at the couple, her red eyes looking a little watery.

Ruby and Yang were bawling into each other's shoulders.

Sayo was smirking up at the pair of them.

Kuroka was smiling a cat-like smile. She and Kenji might be married by the laws of her people, but, as much as she didn't want to admit it, that wasn't as significant as being married like Kenji and Valian were about to be, anyway.

Kaneki and Touka (who had begun dating a few weeks prior) were holding hands, and smiling at their King and Queen. Kaneki had decided to remove his mask, in respect for the occasion.

Kenji saw his two foster sisters, Penemue and Albedo, standing next to each other, with their mother, Agrat, beside them. They were all smiling in pride at their foster son (though Albedo was silently letting tears fall from her eyes), and how amazing this occasion would be for him. Pen and Albedo were secretly hoping that Kenji would, one day, possibly take them as his wives as well.

As Valian stood next to her King, Kenji strangely began to reminess about the times he'd spent with Valian over the last year, one month, thirty days, two hours, twenty-five minutes and three seconds. Four, five, six, seven…

When he'd woken up in the Grigori, and saw Valian for the first time. She looked as beautiful then as she did standing next to him.

Their first date, watching the 2017 version of Beauty and the Beast in cinemas. How that movie had gotten into the Top 10 Highest-Grossing Films of all time, Kenji would never know.

Their first kiss. How amazing that kiss was; just two teenage devils (one of them a devil-dragon hybrid)

The time where Kenji and Valian had taken each other's virginities, and Kenji had been made into a half-dragon by Albion.

Oh, those were amazing times.

Now here was another one to add to the catalogue.

The officiator for the wedding, Azazel, stepped up to the couple, and spoke.

"Now, let's get this whole official wedding bit over with, as I know you're all dying to get the party bit started."

Everyone gave a slight laugh at this.

"Do you, Kenji Gremory, wish to take Valian Lucifer as your wife?"

"I do." Kenji said, with a smile at Valian.

"Do you, Valian Lucifer, wish to take Kenji Gremory as your husband?"

"I do." Valian replied.

"Well then." Azazel said. "If there are any objections to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Kenji wondered, for a short second, what Zeotifucks, what Rias, and what Shitzechs, would say, if they were here now.

Zeotifucks would probably rant on about how Kenji needed to 'fulfill his duties as the Gremory Heir' or something, and attempt to drag him home.

Oh, wait, he wasn't the Gremory Heir anymore. After he was declared to be presumed-dead, Rias was made the Heiress. So he presumed. So Zeotifucks wouldn't give two fucks?

He was fine with that.

Rias would probably go on and on about how Kenji was hers, and how she, and only she, had the rights to do anything of a dirty nature with her younger brother.

Oh, how too-late she was.

Shitzechs, Kenji couldn't predict. He guessed that he'd either say the same as his father, or the same as his sister.

Kenji didn't know, Kenji didn't care, and it didn't matter.

He then thought, with a slightly saddened pang, how he wished that Venelana, his mother, his REAL mother, could be here to watch this monumental occasion in his life.

She had done nothing wrong to Kenji, and how had he repaid her? By running away, and not speaking to her in a year.

How he wished that he could talk to her again. But, he was an outcast from Devils' society. He wasn't welcome in the Devils' Territory. And he never would be.

And Grayfia. His sister-in-law. Someone who had stayed peacefully neutral throughout the four years that Kenji's relationship with Zeotifucks, Shitzechs and Rias had dwindled, something that Kenji respected Lucifer's only daughter for.

But anyway, back to the moment at hand.

"Good." Azazel said, with a smile. It was at that moment that he let the tears flow down his cheeks. "You may… kiss the bride."

Kenji looked to Valian, who gave a soft smile. She turned to Kenji, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and let Kenji remove the veil from her face. With one final smile, Kenji Gremory and Valian Lucifer's lips met.

Their first kiss as a married couple, as husband and wife.

 **And that, as they say, is that.**

 **I think this might be the most content-filled chapter I've ever written. A fight scene, a sorta-lemon, a scene with Kenji's mother and sister-in-law, a heart-to-heart between foster siblings, another fight scene, two new peerage members (neither of which will be in Kenji's harem (or a shared harem of any sort, which is NOT, I repeat, NOT, happening. Did I mention that the shared harem is NOT HAPPENING?)), and a wedding!**

 **A fitting way to end off Volume 3. Next volume, the plot finally gets back on track! And you readers will (hopefully) love it!**

 **But anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! I put everything I had into this chapter (then again, I do with all my chapters), and I'd really love to hear your feedback!**

 **I'll be seeing you in the next chapter/volume of High School DxD: The Runaway Gremory, and I thank you for reading!**


	19. Volume 4-1: Grigori and Shinto Talks

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"We're back~!" Kenji shouted, to anyone who was possibly listening.

He and Valian had just returned, after a month-long honeymoon, in one of the holiday homes of Asgard.

Yeah, Asgard. The realm of the Norse pantheon.

It turned out that the Grigori and the Norse pantheon had an official alliance, as of before Kenji had even arrived at the Grigori. It also turned out that Azazel was good friends with some of the Norse Gods, particularly Odin, who was an elderly man with long, grey hair, and matching beard. He wore an eyepatch over his left eye.

Odin had attended Kenji and Valian's wedding, and had been introduced to them by Azazel. Azazel had then told them that he had arranged for Kenji and Valian to stay in Asgard for their honeymoon for a while.

Odin had then brought them, via his eight-legged horse, Sleipnir, to a private holiday home in the realm of Asgard.

Kenji and Valian had stayed in that holiday home, eating, sleeping, sparring, conversing with the Norse Gods, and having sex: a truly pleasant experience.

But Kenji and Valian didn't return from Asgard with just their thoroughly sexed-up bodies, no.

"Hey, Kenji." Azazel stood up from the sofa that he was sitting on. "How was your honeymoon?"

"It was great." Kenji said, smiling and kissing his wife on the cheek. Valian wrapped her arms around Kenji, and gently clung onto him.

"Glad to hear it." Azazel replied, grinning. He then caught a glimpse of a sword and scabbard, that was strapped to Kenji's belt. "What's that, Kenji?"

"Oh, this?" Kenji gestured to it. "Just a little something that I got made for myself." He grabbed the sword, and pulled it out of the scabbard.

The sword was similar to a Japanese ōdachi, with a curved blade with one single cutting edge, that was about three feet long in length, and had a blood-red blade. The blade seemed to have flames dancing around and on it.

"Badass, huh?" Kenji asked. "Well, that isn't all that it can do. Look." He pressed a button on the handle of the blade, and the blade extended to around five and a half feet in length.

"How does it do that?" Azazel asked, looking in interest at the weapon.

"Telescoping mechanism." Kenji said. "I press this button" he gestured to the button on his sword. "And the mechanism activates." At that moment, Yang and Ruby came downstairs.

"Hey, you two." Kenji let Ruby jump into his arms. "Like my new weapon?"

"It looks AWESOME." Ruby looked in awe at Kenji's sword.

"Yeah, it does." Yang said, looking at it as well. "You know, I think my mom has a sword like that. The scabbard's pretty similar, the sword is the same colour, all that's missing from her sword is the fire around yours."

"Heh, well." Kenji said, letting Ruby jump off him and putting his sword back into its scabbard. "How's this for ya?" After holding the sword in the scabbard for a couple of seconds, Kenji pulled the sword back out again, and this time, the blade was a whitish-yellow colour, and glowed with electricity.

"AWESOME!" Ruby squealed.

"Indeed." Kenji replied, grinning. "There's one for each of the elements I can control using my Demonic Element."

"The first of two trademark powers of the Gremory Clan." Azazel said. "Which elements can you control?"

"Fire, which is the red blade you saw earlier." Kenji listed off. "Wind, which is a grey blade, lightning, which is this one, water, which is a dark blue one, earth, which is an emerald-green one, and ice, which is a really light blue. It can also create magic-circles for me to teleport through."

Ruby was drooling hard at the thought of such an awesome weapon.

"I'd love to see a swordfight between you and Akame." Azazel said. "I shudder to think how a fight between you and her would go down."

"Why think?" Everyone turned, and saw Akame standing in the doorway. "Why don't we go and spar, Kenji?"

"Sounds good, Akame." Kenji said, placing his sword back in his scabbard. "Let's go to the sparring-dimension room." Kenji's Knight nodded, and left the room, her King following soon after.

 **Line Break**

Kenji and Akame stood at either end of the battle-dimension arena. Kenji had set it to be a normal, square arena, nothing fancy.

Akame drew out her sword, which wasn't her Teigu, Murasame. Kenji, her and Azazel had decided to make a katana that was exactly the same length, size, shape and weight as her Murasame, for use while sparring with members of Kenji's peerage.

It wouldn't do to have Akame accidentally killing anyone with the poison of her One-Cut Killer, now would it?

Kenji, after a second of thought, drew out the dark-blue blade, his water blade.

"You ready for this, Akame?" he asked, getting into a battle stance. "Don't expect me to go easy on you!"

"Likewise." Akame replied, getting into a battle stance herself.

"Then let's go!" King and Knight shouted, dashing towards each other at the same time.

Akame got to Kenji before he got to her, instantly forcing him on the defensive.

She gave quick, precise strikes with her katana, never trying to attack the same spot on Kenji's body twice, and never trying to be predictable. First, she tried to slice at Kenji's stomach, then she went for his sword-hand. When both of those didn't work, she tried to sweep-kick his legs, but Kenji jumped over her attack, and sent a wave of water from his sword at Akame.

She dodged it easy enough, but it gave Kenji enough time to place himself on the offensive. Sending a combination of physical strikes and water projectiles at Akame to throw her off, it put Kenji's Knight on the ropes to block and/or dodge everything he threw at her.

After about half a minute of Kenji's onslaught, he suddenly jumped backwards, and raised his sword up, over his shoulder.

Widening her eyes at what Kenji was about to do, Akame jumped upwards, as Kenji swung his sword. An enormous wave of water burst from the blade, and launched itself right at where Akame was.

When the water hit the ground, it bounced up, and morphed itself, by Kenji's mental command, into the shape of a two-meter long four-legged Western Dragon.

The dragon opened its mouth and spewed out a torrent of water in Akame's direction. She dodged, but was met with Kenji's blade, and the two were forced to clash blades while dodging the torrents of water from the Western Dragon.

After another clash, Kenji backflipped away from Akame, over the dragon's head, and landed behind it. Letting the dragon distract Akame, he placed his sword into his scabbard, and focused for a second, commanding the blade of his choice to attach itself to the hilt of his sword.

Just as Akame had finished dodging another blast of water from the dragon, she turned, and saw that Kenji had drawn his sword again, the sword having a red blade this time around.

Kenji was even more on the offensive this time around, throwing strike after strike at Akame, with speed neither Akame nor Kenji knew that they had.

Kenji increased the ferocity of his attacks by using the red-hot fires of his blade to put some serious strain on Akame, who was mentally thanking whatever battle-god (probably Thor or Tyr) for making her be on her A-game for this fight.

Akame pushed back, increasing the speed of her attacks until she was almost a blur, attacking, rushing backwards, then attacking from a different direction, which threw Kenji quite off course, as Akame had managed to land a long, clean, yet shallow, cut into Kenji's back with her latest attack.

Akame jumped backward for the eleventh time, and rushed, faster than the speed of sound, at Kenji, knowing that the fight was over.

But, alas, Kenji had a sneaky trick hidden up his sleeve.

As Akame rushed towards him, Kenji (who had sheathed his sword seconds earlier), drew out his sword, and spun around a full three hundred and sixty degrees.

Akame was feet away from Kenji, when she felt herself being blown backwards by a huge gust of wind. When she got a look at Kenji's sword, she saw that it was the grey wind blade that he had talked about.

Akame momentarily lost her footing, which was the moment Kenji needed to propel himself at her.

Using gusts of wind to further throw Akame off, Kenji slowly worked Akame further and further backwards, until she finally took a hand off her sword to try and regain her footing…

And Kenji struck Akame's sword with precision, sending the sword out of her weakened hand.

"Looks like I win this one." Kenji said, grinning and placing the sword back in its scabbard. "Good fight, Akame."

"Good fight, Kenji." She said, taking his hand and pulling herself up. Kenji gave her a kiss on the cheek, and magic-circled away. Akame blushed as red as her eyes from the kiss, and teleported away as well.

 **Line Break**

Kenji walked out of the lift of his house, wearing a change of clothes. The Sabaton shirt and training pants had gotten really goddamn sweaty after his fight with Akame.

"Hi, Dad, sis, other sis, Val." He said, jumping over the back of the sofa and landing between Penemue and Valian. "What's up?"

"Hello, son." Azazel said. "We, that is to say, myself, Penemue and Albedo, wanted to tell you and Valian something."

"Oh?" Kenji raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Well." Azazel said. "Both you and Valian have been voted, by an 8 to 1 majority, into the Cadre." Kenji raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nice." He replied. "So what would Valian and I exactly be required to do?"

"Well, you'd just have to attend a Cadre meeting every once in a while." Azazel replied. "And you'd also have to choose one of our departments to be a part of."

"Departments?" Kenji raised his other eyebrow.

"Do you think the Grigori runs itself, Kenji?" Azazel asked, jokingly. "But in all seriousness, every member of the Cadre is the head, or the Vice-Head, in two cases, of a department. There's the Department of Special Technology, which is the tech-stuff for the whole Grigori, which is run by me."

"There's the Department of Inter-Faction Affairs, which is all about the relations Grigori has with other factions and pantheons." Penemue continued. "Run by Shemhazai. There's the military, self-explanatory, which is run by Baraqiel. The Vice-Head of the military is Kokabiel."

"Nasty piece of work, him." Albedo said, a dark look in her golden eyes. "I always hated that bastard."

"Me too." Penemue concurred with her sister. "But anyway, there's the Magical Research department, which is all about researching magic, how it works and what the limits of magic are. That's run by Armaros. He's… weird."

"There's the department of Astronomical Research." Albedo continued. "Which is pretty self-explanatory, and run by Sahariel. He's okay, just don't get on his bad side. Another department is the Business Department, which is economy-based stuff, I don't really know much about it. That department's run by Tamiel. He's okay, too."

"Then there's the Department of Medicine." Azazel continued. "Which is that giant hospital in the middle of the capital, and all the weird and wonderful shit that goes on inside it. Run by Albedo."

"Then there's the Education Department." Penemue finished up. "Self-explanatory. I head the Education Department, by the way.."

Idly discarding a dirty thought that involved Penemue in a teacher outfit and Albedo in a nurse outfit, Kenji looked at Azazel.

"So we can choose to go into any department of the Grigori we want to."

"Yup." Azazel replied. "The choice is completely yours."

"Alright." Kenji said. "I guess I'll go into the Special Technology department. I am a bit of a techie myself."

"Yeah, that computer and the whole setup of the gaming room was entirely your work." Valian said. "That room is amazing, by the way."

"Thanks." Kenji replied. "I do try."

"There's a surprise." Valian snarked. "But anyway, I think I'll go into the Affairs department, with Shemhazai."

"Good choices, the pair of you." Azazel said. "I look forward to working with my Vice-Head of Special Technology, and I bet Shemhazai looks forward to working with his Vice-Head of Inter-Faction Affairs."

Kenji and Valian nodded, grinning.

 **Line Break**

"Alright, everyone." Azazel addressed the 11 (including himself, his son, and his daughter-in-law) Cadre, a couple of days after Kenji and Valian had chosen their jobs in the Cadre. "I'd like to welcome two new members of the Cadre today: Kenji Baelcifer and Valian Lucifer."

Kenji had gotten his name changed two days ago. As he didn't want to keep his old name of Gremory, he decided to change his surname to that of his mother's maiden name, Venelana BAEL. As well as that, he decided, just for the hell of it, to combine that surname with the surname of his wife, Valian Lucifer, to create the new name of Baelcifer.

Kenji and Valian took their seats, Valian next to Shemhazai, Kenji next to Azazel. Kenji looked out at the other 9 Cadre sitting around a table. Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Armaros, Sahariel, Tamiel, Penemue and Albedo.

He already knew Baraqiel, Penemue and Albedo, so he focused on the other four Fallen Angels.

Armaros was a muscular man with black hair and violet eyes, with a wildish beard. He wears armor, a helm, an eye-patch and a cape.

Sahariel was a man in his early twenties, with white hair and blue eyes. He wore thick glasses, and a white lab coat.

Tamiel was a handsome young man in his mid-twenties. He had shoulder-length blonde hair, and green eyes. He wore a robe with many ornaments, and a circlet.

Kokabiel was a young man with black hair, red eyes, and, unlike other Fallen Angels, Kokabiel had pointy ears. He wore a black robe with detailed accessories. He was trying very hard not to snarl at Kenji and Valian.

"Alright, so what's going on in our various departments?" Azazel asked.

"The ones in the military are doing fine." Baraqiel replied. "Almost all of our two-wingers have moved up to four."

"That's good." Azazel replied. "Armaros?"

"Nothing special to report, my department is going fine." He replied.

"Sahariel?"

"Same."

"Tamiel?"

"Same."

"Alright." Azazel replied. "Well, Kenji and I are nearly finished with our Artificial Sacred Gear. We just need to get the kinks out of it before someone can use it."

"Valian and I are finalising the details of a possible alliance between us and the Shinto Faction." Shemhazai said, consulting his notes. "They'll be arriving tomorrow afternoon, so everyone in the Cadre will have to be here."

"Alright, Shem." Azazel said. "I hope we can get another alliance."

"I think everyone but Kokabiel does." Valian cheekily replied. She recieved a middle finger from Kokabiel for her troubles.

"Alright, that's enough out of the pair of you." Azazel said. "Meeting dismissed." Everyone magic-circled out of the hall.

 **Line Break**

The next day, Azazel, Kenji, Shemhazai, Valian, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Armaros, Sahariel, Tamiel, Penemue and Albedo were sat in the Grigori Conference Hall, waiting for the representatives of the Shinto Faction to arrive.

"Nervous, Kenji?" Azazel asked his son, in a murmur.

"A little." Kenji replied, taking a breath. "I've actually never done anything of this sort, before." Azazel reached under the table, and gave Kenji's hand a squeeze.

"You'll be okay." He said. "I've done this before, we'll all be fine, Kenji." Kenji smiled, and looked up as some random-ass Fallen Angel opened the doors of the hall.

"The members of the Shinto Faction are here." He said, before magic-circling away. Everyone looked up, as eight people, five of them flanking the front three, walked into the room.

The first of the front three women was a beautiful woman who was, appearance-wise, in her early-to-mid-twenties. She had long, jet-black hair that reached down to her waist, almond-shaped brownish-black eyes, pale skin, and a voluptuous figure, though not quite as buxom as the woman on the left of her.

Her outfit consisted of a formal white kimono with golden accents. At the bottom of the kimono was a golden pattern in the shape of the sun.

Just for the hell of it, Kenji thought, he cast a power-scanning spell that Azazel had taught him on the woman. More often than not, he found himself casting the spell on himself, just to see how powerful he was compared to other members of the Grigori.

His PC (Power Count) was 6,530, by the way. Valian's was 5,900, Penemue's and Albedo's was 5,480 each and Azazel's was a staggering (for him) 12,000

The number that came back to Kenji almost made him choke on his saliva.

975,000.

Nearly 150 times his own PC.

Swallowing hard, Kenji had a look at the second woman, the woman to the left of the first one.

The second woman was a gorgous-looking young woman in her early-twenties, with golden-blonde hair, matching eyes and a buxom figure, with very large breasts that rivalled Valian's in size. She had two fox-ears, and nine fox-tails. She wore a traditional miko outfit: a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi.

Kenji used the spell, and got a read on her PC as well: 24,400.

Between 3 and 4 times his own PC.

The third woman, the woman to the right of the first one. was a woman that looked a lot like the first woman, but with a couple of differences.

She was slightly shorter, had shorter black hair done up into a ponytail, rather than letting it flow free. Her breasts were slightly smaller than the first womans', and she had green eyes.

Her PC was slightly more in Kenji's range: 4,500.

Baraqiel was also staring at the third woman like he had seen a ghost.

"Uhh, Baraqiel?" Kenji asked, giving his godfather a nudge. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think he's okay." Azazel said, with a grin. "I think he's just shocked to see his former wife for the first time in 10-or-so years."

"Oh." Kenji looked in sympathy at his godfather. He remembered the story he'd told Kenji about him and his deceased wife, Shuri Himejima. He also remembered how emotional Baraqiel had gotten when he told the story.

"Shuri…" he whispered, staring at her. Shuri smiled.

"Hello, Baraqiel." She said. "Good to see you."

"Shuri, I know you're happy to see him again, but can you save it for after we've done this?" the other black-haired woman asked.

"Right." Shuri said. "Sorry, Amaterasu." Amaterasu smiled, and took a seat at the table, directly across from Azazel. The blonde woman and Shuri took seats on either side of her, and the other beings (whose PC ranged from 2,000 to 10,000) took seats on either side of them as well.

"Alright." Azazel said, with a slight smile. "I guess we should introduce ourselves, before we go further. Not knowing people's names when you're going to be talking at length with them is kinda rude, isn't it?" Amaterasu smiled slightly in return.

"I am Amaterasu, the leader and Goddess of the Sun of the Shinto Faction." She said.

"And one of the 'Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World'." The blonde woman said.

"You're just jealous because you're nowhere near her, Yasaka." Shuri replied, with a smirk.

"And I've lost count where you fall because you're so low, Shuri." Yasaka smirked even harder.

"Alright, enough out of the pair of you." Amaterasu sighed. Kenji could tell she repressed a face-palm, with difficulty. "The two bickerers either side of me are Yasaka, leader of the Youkai of Kyoto, and Shuri Himejima, my vanguard."

The other five people introduced themselves, as the Five Elders of Kyoto. Kenji was only half-listening.

"Alright." Amaterasu said, after the last person had introduced themselves. "We've introduced ourselves, now please introduce yourselves."

"Alright, then." Azazel said. "I'm Azazel, Governer-General of the Grigori."

"Shemhazai, Vice Governer-General."

"Baraqiel, Cadre."

"Armaros, Cadre."

"Sahariel, Cadre."

"Tamiel, Cadre."

"Kokabiel, Cadre."

"Kenji Baelcifer." Kenji said. "Cadre."

"Valian Lucifer." Valian introduced herself. "Cadre."

"I'm curious." Yasaka said. "How is a descendent of the first and Strongest Devil to ever exist a high-ranker in the Fallen Angels?"

"It's a long story." Azazel replied. He then looked to the right. "Baraqiel, you look like you're about to burst. Say what you want to say."

"Okay…" Baraqiel said, stealing glances at Shuri. "How are you alive?" he asked her. "I thought you'd died when… when…"

"I thought you'd ask me that, Baraqiel." Shuri replied, with a smile. "I guess I'll tell you, along with Ami, here."

 **Line Break**

Back in the Gremory Manor, Venelana looked over the letter she had written to Kenji. It was about a page long, and detailed just about everything she wanted to tell her youngest son.

As she looked over the letter again, she looked out of her bedroom window, her violet eyes half-closed in thought.

What would Kenji's reaction be if he actually saw the letter? What would he do? What would he say?

Well, she didn't know. But she could only hope. She sealed the letter in an envelope, addressed to Kenji.

Opening a magic-circle, she decided to just throw the letter into a random place, just inside the borders of Grigori territory. Hopefully, Kenji would find the letter. Or someone would get the letter and bring it to Kenji.

"I hope this letter finds you, Kenji." She whispered, before throwing it into the magic-circle, which closed after the letter went through.

Venelana stripped out of her clothes, leaving her body completely nude, and laid down on her bed, thinking about Kenji.

When he was born, he looked so pure, so innocent. A stark contrast to the last time she saw him.

When he and Rias were about six years old, Rias had started wanting to spend more and more time with Kenji, which Venelana didn't mind. It was a common trait of the Gremory household, for older siblings to be madly obsessed with younger siblings. But, she didn't know if it was Rias' constant advances, or some other factor, but Kenji slowly became more distant, starting to spend time in the gym underneath the house, and then spending more and more time under there.

'Please come back to me, Kenji.' She thought. 'So I can hold you like I haven't in so long…'

 **Line Break**

"Okay, when Shuri died..." Amaterasu began to explain. "And your daughter ran away from home, I showed up."

"Really?" Baraqiel asked. "I didn't see you there."

"It was after you left." Amaterasu replied. "I saw the whole thing happen, and I was too horrified by the injustice if what happened to intervene earlier. I apologize, Baraqiel."

"..." Baraqiel was silent.

"Anyway," Amaterasu continued. "I decided to take her to my realm, and resurrect her as my vanguard, because I believed that, after being hated by her family for so long, just for doing what she wished to, Shuri deserved a second chance at life."

"I also got something to prove I'm Amaterasu's vanguard." Shuri said, grinning. She opened her hand, and a black fireball materialised out of thin air.

"You did, Shuri." Amaterasu replied. "I blessed Shuri with my special black flames, as proof of her status as my vanguard."

"Anything else you want to ask me, Baraqiel?" Shuri asked. Baraqiel shook his head.

"Alright, then." Azazel said. "Now that that's over, we can finally get on with this alliance agreement."

Two hours later, most of the terms of the alliance between the Grigori and the Shinto Faction had been agreed on.

They had agreed to mutually support each other, in case either the Grigori or the Shinto Faction, went to war with another faction.

Members of the Grigori and the Shinto Faction had full permission to travel between the Fallen Angel's territory and the Shinto Faction's territory, without the threat of being persecuted for it.

The military forces of both factions had been agreed to be combined.

"Alright, if there are any more suggestions?" Azazel asked. "We'll be happy to discuss them."

"I have a suggestion." Kenji piped up, speaking for the first time since the real talks began. "What about the Nekoshou?"

"Excuse me?" Yasaka asked. "Could you explain a bit further, please?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Kenji said. "But the Nekoshou race is 75% smaller than it was ten years ago, right?"

"It's actually 80% smaller." Yasaka replied. "I never forgave the Devils for massacring them, just because of what one of their species did."

"That specific member has been confirmed to be innocent." Kenji stated, coolly.

"Hardly surprising."Amaterasu said. "The excuse that Kuroka went mad on her powers is, to be blunt, total bullshit. Only the weakest Nekoshou can go mad on their powers, and Kuroka, even as a Devil, is the opposite of weak. Besides, the Nekoshou are such a peaceful race of youkai."

"Well, they won't be peaceful, more along the lines of extinct, if someone doesn't do something, right?" Kenji asked. "So why don't we?"

"That does sound like an idea." Amaterasu replied. "How about this: all the Nekoshou tribes and villages we can find are to be protected by a combination of Grigori and Shinto personel?"

"That sounds like a plan." Shemhazai replied." And, as I know for a fact that the Devils are still looking for more Nekoshou to kill, or worse, force into servitude, all Devils who come near the Nekoshou with intent to harm are to be-"

"Killed on the spot." Kenji growled. "If the Devils who come to the Nekoshou tribes with intent to kill them, then they'd better be prepared to fucking die themselves."

"My thoughts exactly." Amaterasu replied. "Azazel?"

"I'd prefer to avoid killing the Devils." Azazel said, slowly. "We don't want a second war on our hands."

"Okay, fine." Kenji said. "How about this: all Devils who come near the Nekoshou tribes with intent to harm must be met with force, and only lethal force if neccessary."

"That sounds fair." Azazel said. "Add that to the treaty."

It was added.

"Alright, unless there is another thing to talk about?" Azazel asked.

"Actually, Governer-General." One of the Kyoto Elders, a male Tengu, said. "There is. The matter that none of the prominent members of our faction have found themselves a husband."

"Oh?" Azazel asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what would that have to do with us?"

"Well, we believe that this alliance would be stronger if one or more of the prominent members of our faction were to be married to a member of your faction."

"Why don't Baraqiel and Shuri get married, then?" Kenji asked. "Anyone with a pair of eyes can see that you miss her, Baraqiel."

"Is this true, Baraqiel?" Shuri asked. "Have you really missed me that much?"

"Yes!" Baraqiel replied, with more emotion than anyone thought possible out of the Strongest Cadre. "I've missed you every day, and... I love you, Shuri."

"I've missed you too, Baraqiel." Shuri said, with a smile. "And, if we still get on like we used to, we could get re-married?"

"I'd... I'd love that." Baraqiel said, slightly overcome with emotion.

"Well, that's that sorted out, isn't it?" Kenji asked, with a grin.

"Not quite." The same Tengu replied. "While we support the idea of Shuri and Baraqiel getting re-married, we believe that either Yasaka, the Queen of Kyoto, or Amaterasu, the leader if the whole Shinto Faction, getting a husband would be more beneficial."

The other Elders nodded in agreement, as Kenji looked down, feeling uncomfortable, all of a sudden.

His eyes flicked upward, and he saw that both Yasaka and Amaterasu were looking at him.

"Yasaka, Amaterasu." The Tengu Elder asked. "Have you any special preference on who you would want to marry? We can have a contract drawn up between you and your chosen husband as soon as possible."

"Oh, I have my preference." Yasaka said. "And I think Ami does, too." Amaterasu blushed at the use of her nickname. Kenji looked up, and he saw that the two of them were, definitely, looking at him. Valian was also shooting sideways looks at her husband, her face that of a concerned wife.

Wait, she WAS a concerned wife.

"Uh, excuse me for a moment." Kenji said. "Need some fresh air." He muttered, before moving outside."

"What's with him?" Shuri asked. "He got all awkward when the Elders mentioned a marriage contract."

"Maybe because he... he..." Azazel said, his voice trailing off. "Oh. Excuse me for a sec, as well." He left the conference hall, followed by Valian.

 **Line Break**

In the Underworld, there were two main territories. The territory of the Devils, and the territory of the Fallen Angels.

But, not many people knew that there was a third territory in the Underworld.

The territory of the Sex Demons.

Taking up one sixth of the first level of the Underworld, the Sex Demons (also known as succubi and incubi), who were originally allied to the Devils, broke off from them after the end of the Great War, after the death of their leader's husband.

They were given a small portion of the Devils Territory, and they were left to govern themselves.

And they were doing a good job of it, too.

But here, we focus on two specific Sex Demons, two of their leaders, as a matter of fact. One of those leaders, Agrat, we already know.

The other one was decidedly more famous than Agrat.

She was a jaw-droppingly beautiful woman, appearing to be in her late thirties. She had long, silky black hair, that flowed free down to the upper part of her back, piercing crimson eyes, and a voluptuous figure, with incredibly large breasts.

This was Lilith, the leader of the Sex Demons, and the first if the Five Sex Demon Rulers. Agrat, her younger sister, had just entered the room.

"Hey, Lil." Agrat addressed her sister with the nickname only her sisters could give. "I've got something to tell you."

"Hmm?" Lilith asked, turning around. "Well, spill it, then." Agrat grinned at Lilith's direct method of talking, and began speaking.

"You know Azazel?"

"That Fallen Angel who has only one of two things on his mind?" Lilith asked. "Yeah, I know him."

"Well, some time ago, he adopted a son." Agrat said. "A very cute guy, if I do say so myself."

"So, Azazel found himself a male child other than the two daughters you and him had." Lilith said. "What of it?"

"He's married, now." Agrat said, smirking. "To YOUR great-granddaughter."

Now THAT got Lilith's attention. Sure, the only child she and Lucifer had ever managed to conceive had inherited none of her Sex Demon traits, and by extension, none of Rizevim's descendants would. But that didn't mean she didn't love them, all the same

Valian was probably her favourite descendent, even if she'd only seen her three times in her life. She still felt guilty that she was unable to stop Rizevim, her own son, and Livan, Rizevim's son, from brutally abusing Valian just because of what she was born with.

When Valian had away from them, and ended up at the Grigori, Lilith had stormed over to the Grigori and furiously interrogated Azazel about what he was doing with Valian.

After she was satisfied with Azazel's method of parenting her great-granddaughter, she left, permitting Azazel to keep Valian with him.

And that was that, for the next five years or so.

But hearing this news...

"Agrat, get Naamah to manage the realm while I'm gone." Lilith said, standing up. Naamah was one of Lilith's three sisters.

"But she's negotiating a marriage contract between her grandson and Eisheth's granddaughter." Agrat said. "She won't be back until tommorrow." Eisheth was the youngest of Lilith's sisters. She and her husband, the incubus known as Kiryuu, as well as Lilith, Agrat and Naamah, made up the Five Sex Demon Rulers.

"You do it, then!" Lilith snapped, snapping her fingers. Her regular attire, a skin-tight leather black and red suit underneath a silver fur coat. "You know how to rule a realm as well as I do!" and with that, she left her room.

Agrat sighed.

 **Line Break**

"Hey, Kenji." Valian said. Kenji turned around outside, and saw Valian ans Azazel walking towards him.

"Hey Val, Dad." Kenji said, smiling slightly.

"Kenji, I know that you were uncomfortable in there when that Tengu mentioned the idea of a marriage contract." Azazel said. "I could see it."

"Yeah, I was, Dad." Kenji admitted, knowing that Azazel could tell when he was lying. "But I could see how Yasaka and Amaterasu were looking at me, and the Tengu and the other elders were talking about a marriage contract, and-" Kenji's rambling was cut off by Valian, who had pulled her husband into a deep hug.

"Kenji, we know the Elders want a marriage contract for Yasaka or Amaterasu, and we know who the two of them will want it with." Valian said. "But there's only one person who can truly decide whether to go through with the contract or not."

"And that person is you, Kenji." Azazel said. "I know the Kyoto Elders from sometime back, and they know that when someone truly doesn't want to go through with something, they'll drop it. They're not gonna force you into anything."

Azazel stepped forward and pulled Kenji into a hug, as well.

"Th-thanks, Dad." Kenji said, his voice wavering slightly. "Just, give me a moment to think, please?"

"Take all the time you need, love." Valian said, kissing Kenji on the cheek.

 **Line Break**

After nearly five minutes, Kenji, Valian and Azazel returned to the conference hall, and sat down without a word.

"So, have you two decided on a possible husband from our faction?" Azazel asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, we have." Amaterasu replied. "We both wish to be married to Kenji Baelcifer."

"Alright." The Tengu Elder said. "If Kenji Baelcifer has anything to say?"

"As a matter of fact, I do have something to say." Kenji said. "I'm not directly saying no to this. But..."

"But?" Yasaka prompted. Kenji began to sweat slightly.

'If the worst comes to the worst, we'll end up fighting.' He thought. 'I might have a sliver of a chance against Shuri, but none whatsoever against Yasaka. And don't get me started on Amaterasu!'

"I want to, maybe, go on a few dates with you?" Kenji said, trying hard not to let his panic show. "So I have an idea about who I'm maybe-marrying?"

"That sounds like an idea." Amaterasu replied. "Rushing two people into a marriage sounds like a recipe for disaster."

"Yeah." Kenji said, briefly remembering Ravel. "It is."

"Then it's settled." Yasaka said. "Myself and Ami will spend some time with Kenji so see if we want to get married. I hope we can get married, myself~" she gave a fox-like grin at Kenji, who turned as red as his hair.

"So all are in agreement?" The Tengu asked. "Kenji Baelcifer will date Yasaka and Amaterasu, and they will decide whether to be married or not, based on how they get along?"

All were in agreement.

"I'll meet you here tommorrow for our date, Kenji." Yasaka grinned. "I hope we can get along." She created a magic-circle, and teleported away. Amaterasu disappeared in a whirl of black flames, as did Shuri. The Kyoto Elders left the conference hall as well.

 **Line Break**

It was late at night. Kenji and Valian were back in their house, and in the games room. Valian was sat on Kenji's lap, watching him play God of War 3 on his PS4.

"Kenji, can I ask you something?" Valian asked her husband.

"You just did, Val." Kenji said. "But yeah, you can ask me a question."

"Well, it was a marriage contract that caused you to run away from your old family, right?" Valian asked.

"It wasn't the main reason." Kenji said. "But it was a factor."

"Alright, then." Valian said. "But what I want to ask is... why are you going through with another one? Scratch that, another two?"

"..." Kenji was silent. Valian was about to ask again, but Kenji spoke.

"I'm not fully sure." He said. "It might be because of the different way Azazel and the Kyoto Elders went about it."

"Excuse me?" Valian asked. "Can you explain that a bit more, please?"

"Well," Kenji said, pausing his game. "When I was supposed to be married to Ravel, Zeotifucks, Renzo and Rika Phenex had already decided to have me and Ravel be engaged to be married."

"Aren't Azazel and the Kyoto Elders doing the same?" Valian asked.

"I'm coming to that." Kenji answered, patiently. "Anyway, after Zeotifucks, Renzo and Rika decided that me and Ravel should start dating before we get married, no matter of our views on the matter. As you can imagine, it was pure torture."

"I can imagine." Valian grinned. "Go on."

"Well, this time around, Dad and the Kyoto Elders are doing it the other way around. They're letting me date Yasaka and Amaterasu, and we might or might not get married, based on how we get on."

"Ahh." Valian said, nodding. "But..."

"But what?" Kenji asked. When Valian looked at him again, he saw in her eyes what she was going to say. "I get it. You're scared that just because I'm possible getting married to Yasaka and Amaterasu, I'll forget about you. Is that it?"

Valian nodded.

"Val, Val." Kenji pulled his wife into a hug, kissing her. "No matter how many wives I end up having, no matter how many members I have in my harem, I could never forget about you."

"R-really?" Valian asked, looking up into Kenji's eyes.

"Really." Kenji replied. "You're the best person I know, Valian. You're drop-dead gorgeously beautiful, you're goddamn hilarious, much funnier than I could ever be, you really care about everyone in the peerage-"

"And you don't?" Valian asked, with a joking laugh.

"Of course I care." Kenji replied. "You just find it easier to show it. On top of that, you're the best Queen, the best wife, and honestly, the best friend any person could ever ask for. I just want you to know that."

"Th-thank you, Kenji." Valian said, with tears in her eyes.

"Anytime, love." Kenji replied. "Come on. Let's get some sleep." He turned off his PS4, and stood up. Valian stood up, and let Kenji scoop her up, bridal-style, and take her back to his bedroom.

 **And that's the start of Volume 4! Talks have begun with the Shinto Faction, Venelana has attem** **pted to make contact with Kenji, and Lilith has found out that Valian is married.**

 **And yes, I am bringing Shuri back alive in this fic. Baraqiel deserves his wife, and his happiness, back. Because what man with a beard like that doesn't deserve happiness?**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! Because I'd really love to know!**

 **Next time: Kenji and Yasaka date, Kenji and Amaterasu date, Venelana's letter makes its way to its addressee.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	20. Volume 4-2: Dates and a Letter

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Hey, Valian?" Kenji asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Kenji's wife replied, disregarding the fact that her husband had just asked her something. "What is it, Kenji?"

"Tell me." Kenji then stepped out of his special bathroom. When he needed to pop into his room for a quick shower, or wash his hands, he used this bathroom. For long washes, he used the roof-bathroom that everyone who lived in his house had access to.

"Does this look good on me?" Kenji asked. Valian looked up, and her eyes widened.

Kenji was standing, half-naked, a can of hair dye in his hand, and all of his hair, sans his bangs, the same shade of dark silver as her own hair.

"Woah..." The silver-haired great-granddaughter of Lucifer said. "Kenji Baelcifer, silver hair looks amazing on you!"

"Thanks." Kenji grinned. "I've been thinking about dying my hair for a while, ever since we got married, and since I saw a bottle of hair-dye that was the same colour as your hair, I decided-"

"Yeah, I get it." Valian smiled. "You look even hotter with silver hair. But why are you leaving your bangs red?"

"If Dad can do it, so can I." Kenji grinned. "I always thought that his black and blonde hair was awesome, so I decided to copy him, but with silver and red hair."

"Good for you." Valian quipped. "Hey, if I find some hair dye that's the same colour as your red hair, should I dye some of my hair?" She curled her silver hair around her finger, and gave a thoughtful expression.

"Your call, love." Kenji replied, shrugging.

"Hey, just out of interest, what do you plan to do on your date with Yasaka?" Valian asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"You know that water park in Switzerland that we went to on our... second date, I think it was?" Kenji asked.

"Swiss Vauper Parc?" Valian replied, with a smile on her face. She remembered the place well. Kenji had taken her to that water park in Switzerland, and the pair of them had had a blast, on the first date that didn't involve Azazel stalking them.

Or actresses who could only do a half-assed job of singing.

"Yeah, that place." Kenji replied. "I think I'll take her there for the day. Then I think we'll head to a restaurant, have dinner, then come back."

"I hope the pair of you enjoy yourselves." Valian replied.

"Yeah, I hope we do as well." Kenji said. "I might be slightly apprehensive about the idea of going through with a marriage contract, but I'm willing to give it a shot. I'm not 13."

"No, you're definitely not." Valian grinned, grabbing Kenji by his boxers and pulling him to the bed. The covers or the bed slid of Valian, revealling her body that, no matter how many times it was ravaged by Kenji in bed with Valian, still stayed beautiful.

"We've still got a few hours before your date with Yasaka, Kenji." She said, grinning. "Let's have a little fun, to pass the time~"

"Oh, you know how to turn me on." Kenji whispered back, pulling his boxers off, and guiding his dick inside her.

Breakfast? Who needs that?

 **Line Break**

Kenji was stood, leaning against a wall, just outside his home, waiting for Yasaka to show up. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, giving view to his toned chest. On his hands, he wore black, half-finger, weighted-knuckle leather gloves, the knuckle-weights of said gloves being coloured silver. He wore black jeans, done up with a leather belt, that has silver lightning bolt-designs and gold fire-designs on it. He wore black and silver trainers, a pair of sunglasses, and there were a pair of Bluetooth headphones in his ears, playing the song 'Mr. Brownstone' by Guns N' Roses, through his Samsung Galaxy S7 smartphone.

Looking up, Kenji saw a certain nine-tailed kitsune Youkai walking towards him. Yasaka was wearing a simple yellow shirt that looked too small for her, as it exposed her belly button, as well as a lot of her stomach, and blue shorts.

As it had just been made public that the Grigori and Shinto Faction had made an alliance treaty, Kenji had seen some Youkai moving into the Grigori. He had also heard from Azazel that Youkai had been moving into countries in the human world that were Grigori territory, such as Switzerland, New Zeland, several states in the US and some places in Russia.

The Youkai that moved into the Grigori's territory in the Underworld had gotten some strange looks from the Fallen Angels there, but there was no discrimination. Kenji suspected that the majority of Fallen Angels were just happy that their faction had signed an alliance treaty with a faction that had two of the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World in it.

"Hey, Yasaka!" Kenji called, turning off his headphones, taking off his sunglasses, and waving to her, a light smile on his face.

"Hello, Kenji." Yasaka greeted him, with a smile. "Thanks for agreeing to do this."

"Meh, it was nothing." Kenji replied.

"So, do you have anything planned for this date, Kenji?" Yasaka asked. "Or do you want to just go to either of our places?"

"Actually, I do have something planned." Kenji said, creating a magic-circle for himself and Yasaka. "Come on." Before he stepped in himself, he spoke to Yasaka again. "We'll be going to the human world, so you might want to, you know..."

"Oh. I understand." Yasaka said. Using some magic, her fox-ears and tails were gone.

Wondering what Kenji could have cooked up his mind, Yasaka stepped into the magic-circle.

"Let's go." Kenji said, and the magic-circle was activated.

When they came out of the circle, Yasaka's golden eyes widened at where they had come to.

"A water park?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "Do you not-"

"Oh, no." Yasaka replied, her smile back on her face. "I just haven't been to one for a while. And I remember it being very fun."

"I've been to this place before." Kenji said. "And trust me. It's great."

"I'll take your word for it." Yasaka replied, walking into the water park with Kenji.

 **Line Break**

Overall, Kenji and Yasaka had a total blast at the water park. When the time came for Kenji and Yasaka to get into their swimming suits, Kenji summoned a pair of black and red swimming shorts, while Yasaka went back to Kyoto and dug out a two-piece black bikini that got Kenji's libido running something fierce.

It also got Kenji some EXTREME looks of jealousy, as he walked around the park with an extremely beautiful older blonde woman next to him.

And when Kenji and Yasaka when down a water slide together, Kenji damn near had a nosebleed as Yasaka held onto his back and pressed her huge breasts into said back.

Kenji and Yasaka had gone back to the Grigori, and had their dinner, they were walking back to Kenji's house.

"You know something, Kenji?" Yasaka said.

"What?" Kenji replied.

"I really enjoyed this date with you." Yasaka said, with a smile on her face.

"That's... nice to hear." Kenji replied. Yasaka then wrapped her arms around him, and leaned in, close to his ear. Kenji suddenly felt paralysed by the smell that invaded his nose. The smell was already strong enough, but as his senses were hyped up to an insane level (thanks to his dragon side), they seemes to paralyse him with how amazing Yasaka smelled.

"Scratch that. I LOVED this date. I enjoyed spending some time with a young man like you, Kenji. I'd love to see how big you are in... certain, areas~" her hand then trailed down his chest, and came to rest on his crotch. Kenji gulped, and felt himself hardening...

"But." Yasaka suddenly desisted her actions, to Kenji's libido's annoyance. "I guess that'd have to wait for our next date, if there is one, of course~"

"Yeah, there definitely wil be." Kenji replied, with a smile.

"Good." Yasaka smiled. "I'll see you then, Kenji~" she stepped forward, took Kenji's face in her hands and pressed her lips against his, very briefly.

The centuries-old kitsune broke off from the kiss, created a magic-circle for herself, and left the Underworld, leaving the teenage Devil/Vampire/Dragon/Fallen Angel hybrid behind.

 **Line Break**

In Asgard, the realm of the Norse deities, there were many, many deities, all of whom were going around their daily tasks. Apart from one.

Her name was Freyja.

Freyja, the Norse Goddess of Beauty, Sex and War, widely accepted as the Second-Most Beautiful Woman in the World (second to only Lilith, the First Succubus), and an Ultimate-Tier Goddess, was a woman with jaw-dropping beauty, who appeared to be in her early thirties.

She had long, thick, chocolate-brown hair that was done into a plait, said plait going down to her lower back, and donned a small flower on the left side of her head, weaved into her hair. She had alluring green eyes, and an extremely voluptuous figure.

She was currently wearing a translucent nightgown, over an extremely seductive set of lingerie, and lying in her bed, thinking about a certain someone, which was rare, for such a promiscuous Goddess of Sex.

That certain someone going by the name of Kenji Baelcifer.

He and his newlywed wife, Valian Lucifer, had visited Asgard for their honeymoon, just a few weeks ago.

They had spent some time with the Norse deities, and Kenji had gotten a new sword made for him. Made by the same Dwarves that crafted Odin's spear, Gungnir.

He had also gotten Freyja's attention.

She didn't know how Kenji had succeeded in grabbing the Goddess' attention so well. Was it his hair? The famous Gremory hair, the same colour as blood?

Was it his body? A body that, no matter what Kenji wore, always seemed to be on display for all to see? A body that Freyja definitely had some fantasies about, particularly some ones involving tying Kenji down to her bed, and eating her favourite food, chocolate ice-cream, off those abs of his?

Her fantasies hadn't been helped out by the fact that she had seen him in the shower, when she went to Kenji and Valian's holiday home to have a chat with the pair of them, to satisfy her need for gossip, as did all females, to an extent.

Was it his calm, nonchalant, shake-it-off, I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude to everything?

She didn't know.

But she wanted to find out.

She wanted Kenji Baelcifer.

And she wanted him badly.

 **Line Break**

Kenji idly rolled his head around his shoulders as he waited, leaning against a tree. He was waiting for Amaterasu, for their date.

He had called Amaterasu up last night, and asked her what she liked doing, as, understandably, he had no idea what someone like Amaterasu would want to do on a date.

Amaterasu had replied that she was a fan of nature, and Kenji had asked if she wanted to walk around the Grigori's countryside, close to the borders of the territory. Amaterasu had agreed, and 12 hours later, here they were.

Kenji looked up, and saw a swirl of black flames appearing, a few meters in front of him. When it cleared, Amaterasu, in all her glory, stood before him.

"Hello, Kenji." She said, her golden eyes surveying the young hybrid. "Are you well?"

"Very well, thanks." Kenji replied, nodding to her. "Shall we... go, then?"

"Yes, I think we should." Amaterasu said. "I don't really know the Grigori territory very well, so you'll have to lead the way around."

"That's alright with me, I guess." Kenji replied, idly offering his hand. It was the first date, he thought. He didn't expect a goddess like Amaterasu to take his hand on a date.

But she did.

Kenji managed to hide his blush, as the pair of them started walking. Amaterasu surveyed the countryside of the Grigori with an interested eye, whereas Kenji was sweating bullets.

"So, Amaterasu-"

"Please, Kenji." Amaterasu said, smiling. "Just call me Ami."

"Ami, sorry." Kenji said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Fire away." The goddess said, looking at Kenji. Her golden eyes seemed to be hypnotising Kenji a bit.

"I wanted to ask about the Kyoto Elders." He said. "They seemed like they were pressuring you, as well as me, into the marriage contract...?"

"Oh, them." Ami waved the remark off. "They mean well, Kenji, but they don't have any real power. They're not like the Devil Elders, or the Cadre, where those have actual power. A better word for them would be 'advisors', as they just give ideas that myself and Yasaka carry out."

"So they-"

"They weren't forcing myself or Yasaka into anything." Amaterasu cut across him. "If you felt as if they were pressuring you, I apologize."

"It's alright." Kenji replied. "I just wanted to ask."

"Well, it was a really good point." Amaterasu smiled. "Is there anything else you want to say?"

"Yes, actually." Kenji replied. "I just wanted to say that I didn't expect a Sun Goddess to be interested in nature."

"Well, I am." Amaterasu smiled. "Though" her face hardened. "I'm not as much into nature as some other goddesses I can mention."

"Like who?"

"Well, there is one." Amaterasu said, looking at Kenji. "Let ME ask YOU something, Kenji: what would you say if I told you that the Biblical God, when he was alive, had a wife?"

"I'd ask who it was, and send my condolences." Kenji replied.

"Yeah, I guess a Devil would say that." Amaterasu said, giggling. "What would you say if I told you that he had two wives?"

Kenji did a double take.

"I'd think you were nuts." He replied, bluntly. "I don't know it myself, but doesn't the Bible say something against divorce, or something of that nature?"

"Take it from someone who knew the Biblical God when he was alive, Kenji." Amaterasu said. "He was a massive 'do as I say, not as I do' guy."

"Him and most Devils I knew." Kenji muttered. "But who were his wives?" He asked.

"Well, his first one was Hera, the Queen of Olympus." Amaterasu recalled. "This was before she got married to Zeus. Their child, who is a very close friend of mine, is called Palutena."

Amaterasu then sent Kenji a mental picture of Palutena.

Palutena was a beautiful 22-year-old woman with very long green hair reaching down to her lower legs. She looked to be the same height as Kenji, and had an overall elegant and regal appearance. Her main outfit was a relatively simple-looking white dress with numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it. Palutena wore a gold laurel crown, golden fibula with a red jewel in the center, vine-like patterns on the hem of her dress, brown-colored footwear, and various other accessories. She held a gold staff with a blue handle in her hand.

"Damn, she's hot." Kenji said, dispelling the image.

"She's also really nice. But she does have a tendency to be quite possessive of the things she cares about." Amaterasu replied.

"So if she comes after me with a dog-collar and chain, I'll know why." Kenji remarked, dryly. "Who's the second wife?"

"Well, his second wife was Gaia, the Greek Goddess of the Earth. This was before she was married to Uranus, who is the Greek God of the Sky." Amaterasu said, mentally chuckling at the thought of Palutena coming after Kenji with a dog-collar to put around his neck. "I'll send you an image of their child, Viridi."

Kenji was then given a mental image of a young-looking girl. She was short, and resembled an eight-year-old girl, with hazel eyes. She wore a shin-length dress colored in purple, red and pink, and decorated with numerous vines. She also wielded a large, wooden staff. Her long blonde hair was also tied up in an off-centered ponytail using vines.

"And she...?"

"Is a bitch." Amaterasu said. "Viridi's completely obsessed with wiping out humanity because of what they've done to the earth, with these things called Reset Bombs, which are basically atomic bombs that create nature, instead of destroying it, so she can restore Earth to its natural state."

"Can't exactly say I blame her for wanting to make the environment better." Kenji said. "But wiping out humanity with what is essentially a fucking atomic bomb isn't the answer, by any stretch of the imagination."

"You, myself and Palutena are of one mind." Amaterasu smiled. "But anyway, those are God's two biological children."

"Good to know." Kenji said, looking forward. "Hey, there's something on the ground!" He walked forward, and picked the thing up.

"It's a letter." Amaterasu said.

"Yeah." Kenji turned it over, and his eyes widened. "It's addressed to me, too." He showed the letter to Amaterasu, and he was right. Written on the envelope were the words 'Kenji Gremory'.

"Who do you think it's from?" Amaterasu asked.

"I dunno." Kenji said. "But I'm not sure I want to open it. It might be bugged.

"I can take care of that." Amaterasu said, holding her hand out. Kenji handed the letter to her, and Amaterasu looked the letter over carefully.

"Nothing." She said, handing the letter back. "No traps, bugs, or spells on it of any kind." Kenji raised an eyebrow, and took the letter back.

"Well, I guess I'll open it." He said, slitting the letter open and taking the paper out of the envelope. As his eyes travelled down the paper, they got wider and wider. At the very end of the letter, tears filled his eyes.

"Kenji?" Amaterasu asked. "Is something the matter?"

"N-no, nothing." Kenji said, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes without Amaterasu seeing. But she did see, regardless.

"Kenji, it's okay to cry." She said, walking towards Kenji and wrapping her arms around him.

And like that, Kenji just started crying into Amaterasu's shoulder.

Letting out all the subconscious feelings of guilt, of how he'd basically cut off his mother and sister-in-law, the only people that had shown him genuine kindness, not obsessive love like Rias had, not any attempts to coerce or control him, like Zeotifucks and Shitzechs had, GENUINE FUCKING KINDNESS, that he'd shoved into the back of his mind. Kenji continued crying.

Amaterasu just held Kenji there, letting him cry. She was reminded of Shuri, and how she'd cried when she attempted to look for her daughter, Akeno, and found no traces of her anywhere.

"There, there, Kenji." She said, gently running her hand through his silver hair. After about a quarter of a minute, Kenji pulled back, his mismatched eyes still quite watery.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"On the contrary, Kenji." Amaterasu replied. "I think it's healthy for people to show their emotions, sometimes. People are becoming a lot like robots, with how emotionless they are."

"Some robots can be awesome." Kenji said. "GLaDOS is."

"Do you see my point, Kenji?" Amaterasu asked, sighing slightly.

"Oh, definitely." Kenji sniffed. "And I agree completely."

"That's good." Amaterasu said. "Now, shall we return to your house? I believe that your peerage, your wife Valian in particular, would like to see this."

"Yeah. Sure." Kenji replied, creating a magic-circle for himself and Amaterasu. They both stepped into it and left.

 **Line Break**

Kenji and Amaterasu landed in Kenji's living room, where Valian sat watching TV.

"Oh, hi Kenji, Amaterasu." She said. She then caught a good look at Kenji's face. "What's wrong?"

"Kenji had to let his emotions out a bit." Amaterasu explained, in a kind voice. "You might want to read this." She said, handing Valian the letter. She and Kenji sat down on the sofa while Valian read the letter.

 _Dear Kenji,_

 _I sincerely hope that this letter finds you in good health._

 _I've heard from my husband and my oldest son that you were sighted in the Grigori territory, assisting a wanted Stray Devil, the most wanted Stray Devil in recent memory: Kuroka. I understand that you may have had your reasons, but I wish to hear those reasons. You could have been killed, both by the hunters, one of which was the older brother of your fiancé (the contract between you and Ravel was destroyed when you were presumed dead, but a new one is in the works, thanks to Zeoticus and Renzo), or Kuroka herself._

 _Aside from that, I wish to ask you if you are doing alright. In the month or so that I've heard of you being alive, both myself and Grayfia have been both extremely happy, and extremely worried. After a year of thinking that you were dead, and suddenly hearing that you're alive, I hope you can understand that I long to know how my youngest child is doing._

 _However, Zeoticus and Sirzechs have been shut up in their respective offices, devising a plan to get you out of the Grigori territory. I believe that it's only because of the other three Satans reminding him that storming into the Grigori would be practically declaring war that there isn't a conflict going on right now._

 _After I broke the news to Rias that you are alive, she was the happiest I've ever seen her in my life. I know how you feel about her, but I hope you know that that makes me happy, too. I have a suspicion that she's set aside some of her Evil Pieces in preparation for reincarnating you._

 _Finally, I wish to ask you how your general life is in the Grigori. If you are in the Grigori territory, I sincerely hope that the Fallen Angels haven't brainwashed you into becoming an attack dog for them, or anything of that sort. But I think that this is unlikely, as you were never one to let people hold you down, and definitely not one to be indoctrinated or brainwashed by anyone._

 _Kenji, the bottom line is that I wish, with all my heart and then some, to see you again, but I know that that is impossible. I miss you more than anything I've ever missed before, and I want you to know, if you read this, that I still love you, even if I haven't seen you for a year._

 _Please write back soon, if you can. You have my word that, if you choose to tell me anything, I will not reveal it to a soul, if you so wish._

 _Your loving mother,_

 _Venelana Bael_

"Wow..." Valian folded the letter up and handed it to Kenji. "That was... quite a letter."

"I know." Kenji said. He wiped the remains of the tears from his eyes and looked up. "I just wish there was a way I could reply to her."

"I know a way." Amaterasu said. "I can transport your reply to Venelana's home directly, and act as a relay between you and her."

"You can?!" Kenji looked up at her. "Thank you, Amaterasu! Tha-"

"You're welcome, Kenji." Amaterasu replied. "But, I have two conditions."

"Name them." Kenji said, automatically.

"First..." Amaterasu said. "You have to agree to continue dating me, as I really enjoyed this date with you."

"Of course!" Kenji said.

"The second condition is..." Amaterasu leant down and picked Kenji up off the chair. "You have to give me a kiss~" she whispered.

Kenji's eyes widened at the fact that a goddess, a fucking GODDESS, had just asked him to kiss her!

"I'm waiting~" Amaterasu grinned.

"Not for any longer." Kenji muttered, before he leant forward, and placed his lips against hers.

Amaterasu's lips were very warm, and tasted of faint chocolate and bananas. Kenji gently pushed his tongue into her mouth, and met Amaterasu's tongue. The two of them just let their tonges dance together, for a couple of seconds, before they came up for air.

"How was that?" Kenji asked.

"That kiss. Was the best thing. I've ever had in my life." Amaterasu replied, between breaths. "I'll be hearing from you soon, Kenji. I hope you can continue performing like you did today~" She left, in a swirl of black flames.

"Valian." Kenji said, making to walk away.

"Yes?" Valian replied, to her King.

"Can you... not bother me for a while?" Kenji asked. "I want to write a reply letter, and I want to start as soon as possible."

"I understand." Valian replied, walking over to Kenji, and kissing him. "Just don't overwork yourself like Shemhazai. Shall I come and see you in an hour?"

"Make it two." Kenji replied. "See you later." And with that, Kenji left the living room for his personal office.

 **And that's Volume 4-2, the twentieth chapter! Kenji has gone on a date with a MILF and a goddess, we have some backstory on some of God's biological children (taken from one of the BEST. GAMES. EVER) and Venelana has made contact with her son.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, let me know by reviewing! I read every one of your reviews, and, better yet, if you have any suggestions for how the fic could go later, please drop a PM my way!**

 **Next time: Replying, meeting the daughter, lemon possibility: 85%**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	21. Volume 4-3: Engaged to a Vixen

**WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognize isn't mine.**

"Hey, Dad!" Kenji called, walking into Azazel's laberatory. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here, Kenji!" Azazel's voice replied. Kenji made his way over to where Azazel's voice came from, and saw his adoptive father, with a slightly sweaty face, leaning against a table.

"Agrat isn't giving you a quickie under there, is she?" Kenji asked.

"No, she's in her own territory." Azazel replied. "She said Lilith had to take care of 'important buisness', and left her in charge of the Sex Demons Realm. She didn't specify." He added, at Kenji's questioning look.

"Right." Kenji replied. "There's something I wanted to ask you, Dad."

"Ask away then, Kenji." Azazel said, smiling at his son. "I'm all ears."

"Well, my mother sent me a letter yesterday. Or rather I got a letter from my mother, yesterday." Kenji informed Azazel. "My actual mother."

"Alright." Azazel replied, a shrewd look on his face. He knew from Kenji himself that his family hadn't been the best to him, but his mother was one of the rare people that was kind to him.

"And I've replied to her." Kenji said, holding up a piece of paper for Azazel. He took the paper from Kenji and read it.

"Alright." He said. "And why are you telling me...?" He got to the bottom of the letter. "Oh."

"Yeah." Kenji said, looking slightly nervous. "I was going to ask if I could... you know... bring her into the Grigori?"

"..." The Governer-General frowned for a moment, staring at the bottom of the letter, looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Are you sure that your mother can be trusted, Kenji?" He asked. "Because it might interest you to know that Venelana Bael is a pureblood Devil. And pureblood Devils aren't exactly popular among the Fallen Angels, as I'm sure you know."

"I understand that, and sure I can trust her." Kenji replied, instantly. "She ranks 2nd on my 'Top 5 People I can most trust' list. Fifth to first goes: Albedo, Penemue, you, Mom and Valian. Zest is an honourable mention."

"...Alright." Azazel sighed. "But understand a few things, Kenji: This is your own action, not an action of the Grigori at large, so if you truly wish to bring her into the Grigori, you are on your own."

"I understand." Kenji said.

"And one more thing." Azazel said. "If your mother attacks any Fallen Angels for any unjustified reason, it is on your head, and your head only, do I make myself clear?"

"Transparently." Kenji replied, resolutely.

"Good man." Azazel nodded, and smiled. Kenji smiled back at his father, and walked out of the lab, pulling out his phone and punching in a number.

"Hey, Val?" he asked, once he picked up. "I'm going to need to ask you to order something for me."

 **Line Break**

"So, what did you call me here for, Kenji?" Amaterasu asked Kenji. She was sitting in the living room of Kenji's house.

"I called you here to give you this letter." Kenji replied, handing an envelope to her. "Please, deliver it to my mother as soon as possible."

"How will I recognize her?" Amaterasu asked. "I don't really want to give it to the wrong person.

"She looks about the same age as Pen, she has brown hair down to around here" Kenji pointed to just below his shoulders. "Violet eyes like this one right here," he pointed to his right eye, which was violet, "And she's stacked, I mean VERY stacked, if you know what I mean. Also, can you try and not reveal to Mom that I gave you this letter?"

Amaterasu nodded with a smile, knowing from Valian that Kenji was a bit of a pervert, at times. She took the letter from Kenji, and stood back.

"Just want to confirm, are you still good for our date in two days' time?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good for it." Kenji replied. "Tomorrow I'm spending the day at Yasaka's palace."

"Good for you." Amaterasu grinned. "And the day after, you'll be spending the day with me, in my personal realm. What fun that will be~" She smiled in a flirtatious way, winked at Kenji, and left. Kenji lay back on the sofa, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Hey, Kenji. What's up?" Kenji opened his eyes and saw Kaneki standing over him.

"Hey, Kaneki." Kenji greeted his seventh Pawn. "It's just that Amaterasu heavily implied that I'm gonna be screwing, or getting screwed by her."

"And?" Kaneki shrugged. "Don't you have lots of lovers?"

"Yeah, but none of them are among the 10 Strongest Beings in the World." Kenji said. "And the day before, I'll probably be screwing Yasaka."

"So?"

"So, I'm pretty sure I can survive screwing members of my peerage, but I'm NOT sure that I can survive being fucked by two members of the 100 Strongest Beings in the World." Kenji said. "I think I might have met my match."

"Huh, you might have." Kaneki smiled at Kenji. "Well, at least Valian lets you have multiple lovers. Touka would castrate me if I even thought about it." Kenji smirked.

"Good for you." He said. "See you around."

"Seeya." Kaneki left his King alone, and retreated. Kenji smiled to himself.

Penemue's psychology sessions had done wonders for Kaneki's mental state, after Kenji brought him and Touka back from Tokyo. He was back to a state that some people would call 'normal'.

Kenji let out a small snort at the mention of the word 'normal'.

"There is no 'normal'. There is only 'boring as fuck'." He murmured to himself.

 **Line Break**

Kenji was stood outside Yasaka's palace, dressed in the attire he dressed in for his first date with Yasaka, except that instead of the black dress shirt, he was wearing an Def Leppard top.

Knocking on the door of the palace, Kenji stepped back and waited.

He checked his phone for what seemed like the 50th time that minute, to remember the day.

Two days before he would rescue Venelana.

But anyway, the door opened, and a two-tailed kitsune looked up at Kenji.

"Are you Kenji Baelcifer?" he asked. "Lady Yasaka's husband?"

"Yes to the first question, and it's becoming more and more likely to the second." Kenji replied. "Is Yasaka in?"

"Yeah, I am in." Kenji and the two-tailed kitsune turned around, to see Yasaka walking down the stairs of her palace. "You can go now, Miles." Miles left. "Hi there, Kenji."

"Sup." Kenji replied, stepping in. "You alright?"

"I'm better now you're here." Yasaka smiled, stepping towards Kenji and planting a kiss on his cheek. "And what you said about becoming my husband made me even more happy~"

Kenji felt himself going slightly red.

"Anyway." Yasaka said. "Come on." Kenji followed Yasaka up the stairs, into a lounge-like area, where there was someone sat on one of the sofas.

She was a young, six-year-old girl, with golden-blonde hair tied into a ponytail, with matching eyes. She had nine fox-tails and matching ears. She wore the traditional shrine-maiden attire, just like Yasaka.

"Kenji, this is Kunou, my daughter." Yasaka said, introducing the young girl to Kenji.

"Hey there." Kenji said, smiling at Kunou. Kunou looked up with interest at Kenji.

"Are you my Daddy?" she asked, tilting her head to the right slightly. Kenji blushed hard at Kunou's words, and Yasaka giggled.

"He isn't exactly your daddy, Kunou, but you could say that he might become your daddy." Yasaka said, with a smile. Kenji only blushed harder.

"Kunou, why don't you go play with Miles?" Yasaka asked. "I'm sure he isn't busy right now."

"Oh, okay!" Kunou stood up, and ran off.

"She's pretty cute." Kenji remarked, after Kunou ran off.

"Yeah, she's adorable." Yasaka replied, sitting down on the sofa, and indicating that Kenji sit next to her. And so he did.

"So…" Kenji said, trying to think of something to talk about. "Who's Kunou's father?"

"Ah." Yasaka said. "That's a long story, Kenji."

"So?" Kenji said. "We've got time."

"You got me there." Yasaka said. "So I guess I'll tell you. About seven years ago, I was coming back to my palace, when I found someone who had fallen on the ground, and knocked themselves out. What was unusual was that I could sense that they were a half-incubus."

"Okay…" Kenji said. "But finding a Cambion isn't that weird. Just under half of the Sex Demons are Cambions." Cambions were officially hybrids between a Sex Demon and a human, though the term could be used to describe hybrids between a Sex Demon and any other being. A Fallen Angel, for instance.

"It wouldn't be unusual." Yasaka said. "But I also saw that they had Ddraig."

Kenji did a double-take.

"So you found a half-incubus who was also the host of Ddraig." Kenji said. "What happened then?"

"Well, I decided to take him in, and nurse him back to health, you know?" Yasaka said. "So I did. I let him stay in this palace, and nursed him back to health. And then…"

"And then… what?" Kenji asked.

"I, well, started to go into heat while I was taking care of him." Yasaka said, beginning to look slightly down.

"Oh." Kenji said, beginning to make a prediction of what Yasaka was going to say. He had heard from Kuroka how Youkai were, especially Nekoshou and Kitsunes, when they went into heat.

They basically became a horny mess, and fucked the nearest guy close to them.

"I… I don't fully remember what happened that night." Yasaka said. "Though I have a good idea what… but a few days later, after the half-incubus was found by his family and taken back to his home, I found out that I was…"

"Pregnant?" Kenji asked, helpfully.

"Yes." Yasaka replied. "I've been taking care of Kunou for the six years she's been alive, and I wish I had someone to help me take care of her, act as a father figure for her…" Her words were cut off by Kenji, as he pulled the blonde vixen into a deep hug.

"I'll do it." He said, while still hugging her. "I can't guarantee that I'll do the job very well, but I promise that I'll help you take care of Kunou."

"Oh, Kenji…!" Yasaka hugged Kenji back, in a hug that was so tight, Kenji thought his bones would be crushed. "Thank you!"

Yasaka let go of Kenji, and pressed her lips against his, her tongue dancing with Kenji's, inside both their mouths.

"Kenji." Yasaka said, after pulling off him. "I've decided." She gave him a nervous look. "I truly want to-"

"Go through on the contract?" Kenji asked, grinning slightly. "That's okay…" he gulped. "I want to, too." Yasaka's eyes widened.

"Really?!" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah. Really." Kenji replied. "But, you won't be my official wife."

"I… understand." Yasaka said, sniffing. "Anyone with at least one eye could see that Valian has been, is currently, and always will be, your official wife."

"Yeah." Kenji said. "You'd be sort of a mistress, as will Amaterasu, if I go through on the contract with her."

"I don't care." Yasaka replied, bluntly. "I just want to be with you. I love you, Kenji Baelcifer… cool last name, by the way."

"Thanks." Kenji said, letting Yasaka pull him into a deep hug. "And I have a deep regard for you, as well."

 **Line Break**

Venelana was back in her room, as she had little to do nowadays. The maids and butlers of the Gremory family would cater to her every whim whether she liked it or not, Zeoticus and Sirzechs were always busy in their offices, so she couldn't talk to them, and Rias was probably busy with her peerage, so she couldn't talk to her either.

All she really had to do was sit around, and wait for Kenji to reply to her letter, if he would reply at all.

What if he didn't reply? What if he couldn't? What if he was being held captive by the Fallen Angels as a ransom for the Devils?!

It almost destroyed the Brunette Madame of Extinction to think of something like that. It made her want to go over to the Grigori territory, and show the Fallen Angels why she had earned the nickname she did during the Great War and Devils Civil War.

She had sustained a heavy injury during the Great War, but that didn't erase the fact that she had completely recovered from that injury, and was a capable Satan-Class Devil.

It also didn't erase the fact that she worried heavily for her youngest son.

She looked up, as something interrupted her thoughts. A swirl of black fire had appeared in her room, just in front of her bed.

She sat up, as the fire cleared, and a woman stood in where the fire was.

She was a very good-looking woman, appearing to be in her early-to-mid-twenties, just like Venelana herself. She had long, jet-black hair that reached down to her waist, almond-shaped brownish-black eyes, pale skin, and a voluptuous figure. She wore a white kimono with golden accents, at the bottom of said kimono was a golden sun-pattern.

"Wh-what?" Venelana's violet eyes widened. "Who are you?"

"Relax." The woman said, holding a hand up, and Venelana, to her surprise, felt herself relaxing. "I am Amaterasu, Shinto Goddess of the Sun."

"What would a goddess want with me?" Venelana voiced the first thing that came to her mind.

"Well, I came here by the request of someone." Amaterasu replied, deciding to not reveal anything to important. "He told me to give you this." She held something out to Venelana, who took it, looking at Amaterasu with suspicion.

"Who did you come on orders from?" she asked, her eyes moving from Amaterasu to the letter, and back again.

"I've been asked not to say." Amaterasu replied. "That letter," she pointed to it. "Doesn't have any spells on it, by the way. When you have a reply to the letter, just call my name and I'll show up as soon as I can." She vanished, in a swirl of black flames.

Once she was gone, Venelana opened the envelope, and found that, indeed, the letter had no spells of any kind on them. She pulled the letter out, and read.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I wish to ask that you not tell anyone about what I have written in this letter, as you gave your word._

 _Let me get straight to the point: I'm fine. I am alive, I'm well, and I'm living in the Grigori territory of the Underworld. I'm happy that you and Grayfia are happy, and I wish to apologize for making you sad, and worried about me for over a year._

 _I might love fighting strong opponents, but I don't want to be in a war with the Devils. I'm glad that the other three Satans are making Sirzechs see sense. For once. Regarding the Stray Devil I saved, I'm not allowed to say much more than the fact that she has been proven innocent. Whether or not the Devils know that is another matter, and isn't really my problem._

 _You mentioned that a new marriage contract between me and Ravel is in the works, and I, to be blunt, do not give a remote fuck. I got married to someone a month ago. Her name is Valian Lucifer. Yes, you read that right. I am married to the only female blood-descendent of the First Devil. She is also the Queen of my peerage._

 _I assure you, Mom, that I have NOT been brainwashed by the Fallen Angels, I am writing this letter out of my own free will. They've actually been quite hospitable to me, in the year and a month that I've lived there._

 _I understand that you're happy that my older sister is happy that I'm alive, but if how she neglected to train her powers is any indicator, she wouldn't be able to reincarnate me as her servant, even if she used all eight of her Pawns. Talking of peerages, I have my own peerage, which includes a certain Zest. Yes, she is alive. We ran into each other some time ago, and she joined my peerage as my second Pawn._

 _Just because I live in the Grigori territory doesn't mean that we can't see each other again. I, therefore, have a proposition: if it is convenient to you, we will meet each other at the border between the Devils Territory and the Fallen Angels territory at 11:45pm, in three days time, but you must come alone. If you wish me to do so, I can bring you into the Grigori territory, and give you a home there. I want to see you about as much as you presumably wish to see me, you know._

 _Please reply very soon._

 _Still your son,_

 _Kenji Baelcifer (I got my last name changed, and combined your last name and my wife's last name)._

Venelana lay back on the bed, her mind reeling with shock at what Kenji had revealed in the letter.

Kuroka had been proven innocent. Well, declaring Kuroka to be a criminal mere hours after the death of her former master was bound to raise a few eyebrows here and there.

He had gotten MARRIED. TO A DESCENDENT OF THE FIRST DEVIL. That was shocking. Venelana didn't even know that there were any female descendants of Lucifer, apart from Grayfia. And she was married to Sirzechs. She knew that there was one female descendent of Leviathan, as she had fought (and damn near died) against her during the Devils Civil War.

The Fallen Angels had been hospitable to Kenji. That shocked a part of Venelana, for very obvious reasons.

Zest was alive, and served in Kenji's peerage. Well, that wasn't too much of a shocker. Zest was a very tough woman, with a lot of skill in fire and earth magic. And Venelana had given Zest permission to join Kenji's peerage, when he got his set of Evil Pieces. But, the whole 'Kenji running away' thing happened.

Kenji had a peerage. Of at least three members, as he'd said that this Valian girl was his Queen, and Zest was his second Pawn. That heavily implied that Kenji had reincarnated someone as his Pawn before Zest.

And that proposition Kenji made to her.

Well, her life was probably the most boring it had ever been.

She really wanted to see her youngest son again.

But, she couldn't bring Grayfia with her. That was a serious shame.

'Accept his offer.' Venelana's selfish side told her. 'You can be with your youngest son more than you've ever been with Sirzechs or Rias if you accept his offer. Plus, you'll probably get to act out all those fantasies you've been having about him.'

Venelana blushed hard at that thought. She had to admit that, thanks mostly to her husband neglecting her needs as a Devil (and probably spending time with the Devil prostitutes that he called his harem), she had been having some… indecent, fantasies involving her and her youngest son.

Particularly, ones involving her washing Kenji's toned body in the shower and letting things escalate from there, and ones involving eating various foods (mainly cheesecake) off Kenji's body while he was tied to her bed, and him doing the same to her while she was tied to his bed.

Hey, if Zeoticus (or Zeotifucks, as Kenji preferred to call him) hadn't been neglecting her needs ever since he put Kenji and Rias in her womb, she wouldn't be having those fantasies!

But, anyway, she had exactly what she wanted to say as a reply. Summoning a piece of paper and a pen with magic, she scribbled a reply to Kenji's letter in record time.

"Uh, Amaterasu?" she asked, to thin air. She felt very stupid calling the name of someone she didn't know would come-

"Yes?" Amaterasu appeared. "You have your reply already?"

"Yeah." Venelana offered it to her. "But before you take it, did you come on orders of Kenji?"

"Not orders, more of a request." Amaterasu sighed. "But yes. I did come at your youngest son's request."

"Oh." Venelana replied. "Well, can you tell him, when you see him, that… I can't wait to see him?" Amaterasu smiled.

"I'll make sure to tell him." She said, taking the letter from Venelana. She disappeared.

 **Line Break**

"So, what did you think of this dinner, Kenji?" Yasaka asked. She and Kenji had just finished having dinner together, in Yasaka's palace.

"It was amazing." Kenji replied. "As amazing, if not even more amazing than what Zest can cook."

"Glad to hear it." The vixen replied, smiling. "I want to ask you, Kenji. Do you want to stay the night at my palace? As husband and wife, we'll probably be spending our nights together, more often than not." Yasaka shifted herself so she was closer to Kenji, and laid a hand on his thigh. The hand slowly moved upwards, closer and closer to a certain place on Kenji's body.

"Yeah, sure." Kenji replied. "I'll only really be spending the afternoon at Amaterasu's realm, so I guess I can sleep at your place tonight." His eyes met Yasaka's, and the look on her face said all that she wanted to really do with him.

And he didn't mind in the slightest.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE.**

Yasaka, it seemed, wanted to do things other than sleep.

She and Kenji collapsed onto the bed, locked at the lips. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, both hoping to feel every part of the other's body.

Kenji moaned into Yasaka's mouth, as Yasaka pushed him down onto the bed, making sure that she was on top.

"I can tell that you want to ravage me tonight, Kenji." Yasaka cooed, her slender hands deftly undoing Kenji's shirt and throwing it into a corner. "But let me prepare you for your first fuck with a real woman~" She trailed kisses from Kenji's neck downwards.

"What an impressive body, for a young man like you." She muttered, making her way closer and closer to Kenji's cock, which was throbbing, aching to be released from his jeans. "I made the right choice, wanting to go through with this contract, don't you?"

Kenji could only nod, as Yasaka kissed his chest again. She undid Kenji's jeans, and Kenji's twelve-inch cock stood proudly to attention, ready to fuck the foxy MILF in front of it.

"Oh my~" Yasaka's eyes widened. "Someone's excited to see me." She grabbed the member in both hands, and slowly began stroking it, while she used her tongue to lick all around the head of Kenji's dick.

"You like being treated this way, Kenji?" Yasaka grinned, kissing the tip of Kenji's cock and smirking at the precum that leaked from said cock. "You like being pleasured by this mature fox-lady?"

"Y-yes!" Kenji moaned. "This is so good!"

"I'm glad." Yasaka cooed, wrapping her mouth around the head of Kenji's dick. Before Kenji could cry out in pleasure, Yasaka's head descended on Kenji's cock, until her nose touched Kenji's skin. Kenji could feel half his cock down the tight hole that was Yasaka's throat.

"FUCK~!" Kenji shouted, unable to hold his yell in. He felt himself about to cum into Yasaka's throat, but-

"Hmm?" Yasaka pulled off Kenji's cock, effectively cock-blocking him. "What is it, Kenji? Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Kenji replied, vehemently. "I just... didn't expect you to take all my dick like that!"

"I didn't either." Yasaka stated, bluntly. "Though I did~" and without another word, Yasaka placed her mouth on Kenji's dick, and deep-throated him fully. Yasaka then started to just suck half of Kenji's dick, while using her hand to stroke the rest.

Yasaka hummed onto Kenji's cock, and the hybrid knew what she was doing. She was pulling every trick in the book to get him to cum, and to cum hard. She was just like the more lustful members of Kenji's harem, like Penemue, Albedo, Sayo and, surprisingly, Zest.

And the vixen's tricks were working, too.

"I'm cumming, Yasaka!" Kenji shouted, before he finally let loose inside Yasaka's mouth. Shot after shot of Kenji's semen squirted from his dick, and Yasaka swallowed all of it.

"Yummy." She said, as she pulled off Kenji. "Your cum is amazing, Kenji."

"Thanks." Kenji blushed, slightly.

Yasaka stood up, discarding her shrine maiden outfit. Kenji saw that her skin was completely unblemished, and very slightly darker than his own skin tone. Her nine tails, combined with her fox-ears, gave her a slightly more exotic look, which got Kenji's libido running even further than it was already. Her pussy was shaved, and looked incredibly smooth, and Kenji thought that she could have passed for a goddess, she was so beautiful.

"But now~" Yasaka gave a giggle and got back onto the bed. "It's time for the main event." And with that, she impaled herself fully on Kenji's cock.

"FUCK, THAT'S BIG~!" She cried out.

"You alright?" Kenji asked. That cry sounded like his dick hurt her a lot.

"I'll be fine." Yasaka replied. "It's just... your dick is much bigger than the incubus that knocked me up!"

"Glad to hear that." Kenji said. "Your insides are so warm! And they're getting hotter by the second!"

"That's a kitsune thing." Yasaka moaned, smiling down at the young silver-and-red-haired hybrid. "Just relax, Kenji. It'll be a lot more fun for the pair of us~" And like that, Yasaka began rocking her hips on top of Kenji's, in a moderately fast rhythm. Biting her lip to stop herself moaning, Yasaka instinctively increased her speed, as the pleasure of such a huge cock inside her was incredible.

Kenji, who was enjoying the feeling of a hot pussy riding him immensely, felt his own hips moving, in sync with hers.

"Mmm~" Yasaka leaned forward, and captured Kenji's lips with hers, forced her tongue into his mouth and gently licked around inside, letting Kenji's tongue do the same with her own mouth, while she continued riding his dick. "I could actually become addicted to fucking you, Kenji. I don't care if I'm your official wife, a mistress, or just one of your regular lovers, or anything, I just want to continue having this feeling~!" She released him from her kiss, and kept riding.

"Oh, believe me." Kenji moaned in return, panting slightly from how long he and Yasaka were kissing. "How could I NOT want to continue fucking you? You're incredible!"

"Thanks." Yasaka said. "If you like me now, just wait until I'm in heat. But anyway- OHH, FUCK~!"

Yasaka gave a short spasm of pleasure, and white fluids poured from her pussy, and onto the dick currently ravaging it. She still, however, continued riding Kenji's dick, though her moans were a lot louder, as Kenji knew from experience that when someone had just came, their pussy became a lot more sensitive to pleasure.

"Fuck, I think I might cum too!" Kenji shouted. He made to pull out of Yasaka, as he had heard that youkai were far more fertile than Devils like him, but Yasaka used her tails to pin Kenji down.

"It's okay if you cum inside me, Kenji." She said, continuing to ride him. "I only get pregnant if someone cums inside me when I'm in heat, and I won't be for a while. Do it~!" And just like that, Kenji came inside Yasaka, with a loud moan. Kenji continued cumming for a good half a minute, until he finally finished. Once he finished cumming, Yasaka climbed off his dick and lay down on the bed, beside him.

"That was amazing, Kenji." She said.

"I know, Yasaka." Kenji replied, with a grin. "But we're not finished yet!" He said, with a perverted grin. With that, he lifted Yasaka up off the bed, and pushed her against the wall, with him in front of her.

"Oh my~" Yasaka grinned. "You're so bold, Kenji." As Kenji guided his dick towards her sopping pussy, Yasaka lifted her legs up and wrapped them around Kenji, locking him there.

"I get that a lot." Kenji grinned, kissing Yasaka and thrusting inside her again, making Yasaka cry out in pleasure. Pulling out about halfway, Kenji thrusted back into Yasaka. He continued thrusting, while he captured her lips in a kiss, dominating her mouth. His hands idly drifted down Yasaka's body, which had a light coating of sweat on it, down to her amazing ass. Giving it a light squeeze, Kenji's hands then made their way to Yasaka's tails.

"Ohh~" Yasaka moaned. "Kenji, please don't, I'll~!" When Kenji's hands started stroking Yasaka's tails, Yasaka moaned, an even louder moan of pleasure than normal.

'So, Yasaka gets turned on when I touch her tails, huh?' Kenji thought. 'That's something to keep for reference.' He rested his hands on Yasaka's ass, and continued to thrust, while simultaneously making out with her.

"Ohh~ fuck!" Yasaka shouted, using her tails to caress Kenji's ass, and even using the tips of said tails to play with his asshole. "Keep going, Kenji! I want, no, I NEED you to keep going!"

"And keep going I shall." Kenji muttered, picking up the pace of his pounding. "Your pussy is still so tight, and so goddamn hot!"

"Only for you, my love." Yasaka replied, not knowing that Kenji's ego had just skyrocketed at that moment.

Kenji's hands tightened around Yasaka's ass, while he kept thrusting. Faster and faster he thrusted, continuing to pull half-out, then thrust balls-deep back inside.

"Fuck, Yasaka!" Kenji shouted. "I think I'm gonna cum again!"

"Just hold out a... a bit longer!" Yasaka panted. "I feel I'm about to-!" Yasaka let out a primal scream of pleasure, as she came for the second time. Her inner walls clamped down on Kenji's cock, triggering him to cum as well. He thrusted one more time inside the MILF in front of him, and held himself there, cumming hard. Yasaka leant upwards, opened her mouth, and bit him on the shoulder, making Kenji tense up in pain. But the pain only lasted a moment, as Yasaka let go after a second.

After Kenji stopped cumming, he made his way off Yasaka, who had put her feet back on the ground. Both feeling slightly woozy from the sex they had just had, they flopped back into bed, Yasaka wrapping her arms and her tails around Kenji.

"That was incredible." Yasaka said, kissing Kenji on the lips.

"I know." Kenji replied, kissing back. "Though, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you bite me? Just now." Kenji asked. "That hurt, you know."

"Oh, sorry." Yasaka apologised. "I was just marking you as my mate~"

"Oh, so I'm basically your husband by Youkai laws, right?" Kenji asked, as Kuroka had marked him after he had had sex with her for the first time, as well.

"Yup." Yasaka said. "Given that we're going through on our marriage contract, I thought that I should."

"Alright, then." Kenji replied. "Wait, why didn't you mark the incubus that knocked you up as your mate?" He asked, after a moment.

"Probably because I just needed something to fuck, at that time." Yasaka replied. "I don't often think about him, but when I do, I wish I could show him Kunou, as he had a hand in making her."

"I'm sure you'll run into him eventually." Kenji ran his hand through Yasaka's hair and caressed her fox-ears. "You have centuries to live, so the chances are pretty high, right?"

"I guess so." Yasaka replied. "But now, let's get some sleep, my love."

"Yeah, let's." Kenji replied, closing his eyes and falling asleep, in the embrace of his kitsune MILF mistress, both with smiles on their faces.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE.**

In the relatively new realm of Skyworld, a certain green-haired daughter of the Biblical God and the Greek Goddess Hera sat outside her palace, waiting for one of her best friends to show up.

'Where the hell is Amaterasu?!' Palutena thought. 'She should be here by now, and she's almost never late for anything!'

Interrupting her thoughts were the sounds of two people making their way towards Palutena. She turned, and saw probably her two favorite people in the world. Pit, the captain of her guard and her most loyal servant, and Amaterasu.

Pit was an angel that appeared to be roughly 13 years of age, and stood at 5 feet 3 inches tall. He had large blue eyes, and fluffy brown hair, with a small cowlick poking out of the back.

His chiton was decorated with red and gold hems along the bottom, which was fastened on the shoulder by a golden fibula with a red gem in the center. He wore the outfit with a brown belt lined with silver, and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist. Pit also wore navy blue tights between his chiton. He had a pair of bronze and gold cuffs around his forearms, and singular gold rings on his upper left arm and right thigh. His brown sandals were decorated with crossing beige bands, and were edged at the top with white wool.

"Amaterasu's here, Lady Palutena!" he declared.

"Thank you, Pit." Palutena smiled. "You can go now. Go see if Michael needs you, or something."

"Right!" Pit said, spreading his eight white wings, and disappearing.

"It amazes me how immensely loyal to you Pit is." Amaterasu remarked, sitting down next to Palutena. "So, how've you been, sis?" Amaterasu and Palutena weren't really sisters, they just referred to each other as sisters, due to the fact that they were such good friends.

"Well, I've been okay." Palutena replied. "I've had a couple of requests for suitors, but nothing too major. Just a couple of Low-Tier dipshits wanting to get into the pants of the daughter of the most powerful god that has ever existed, living or dead."

"I thought you hated your father?" Amaterasu asked, a smile on her face. "For leaving your mother and marrying your half-sister?"

"I do." Palutena replied, coolly. "That doesn't mean I can't use his reputation to reap… certain benefits."

'Kenji was right.' Amaterasu thought, thinking back to something Kenji had told her one time. 'No species is more selfish than Gods. And given that he's a Devil, that's saying a lot coming from him.'

"How have you been?" Palutena asked Amaterasu.

"I've been great." Amaterasu replied. "My faction have made an alliance treaty with the Grigori Faction of the Underworld, and I think I've found myself a husband from that faction, myself."

"Oh?" Palutena turned to her sister, showing interest. "And who would this husband be?"

"I think it'd be better if I showed you." Amaterasu replied. She sent a mental picture of her possibly-husband to Palutena, and Palutena focused on it.

The person was a handsome young man in his late teens, with dark silver hair, crimson-red bangs and heterochromic eyes. His left eye was turquoise, and his right eye was violet.

He wore a black, long-sleeved dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, giving view to his very toned chest. He donned a pair of red leather cross-draw shoulder holsters, which Palutena could see stored two guns in them. He wore black, half-finger weighted-knuckle leather gloves, the knuckle-weights of said gloves being coloured silver. He wore black jeans, done up with a leather belt, that had silver lightning-bolt designs and golden fire-designs on it. He wore black and silver trainers.

"What do you think?" Amaterasu asked her surrogate younger sister.

"I think that he's incredibly handsome." Palutena said. "What is his name?" Amaterasu smiled.

"Kenji Baelcifer."

 **Line Break**

"Good evening, Sirzechs." Ajuka greeted his best friend, as he magic-circled into Ajuka's laboratory.

"Good evening, Ajuka." Sirzechs greeted Ajuka. "Are you well?"

"Very well, thank you." Ajuka said. "How is the..." his brow furrowed slightly. "Kenji situation going? I know you and your father are still working on it."

"We are still devising a peaceful method to get my younger brother back where he belongs." Sirzechs said. "But what I came here for is related to the Kenji situation, Ajuka."

"Oh?" Ajuka raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be? You know my stance on the situation, Sirzechs."

"I do." Sirzechs' brow furrowed in turn. "But anyway, myself and my father have discovered letters between my mother, and Kenji."

"And?" Ajuka said. "What is so wrong with a mother wanting to contact her youngest son after she's found out that he's alive, after all this time."

"In any other circumstance, I would say that there's nothing wrong." Sirzechs replied. "It's that my mother and Kenji are making arrangements to meet at the edge of the Devils Territory, and that Kenji will take her into the Fallen Angels territory."

"Oh." Ajuka said. "If Venelana goes over to the Fallen Angels side, it would be a blow to our side. You know that she was the first candidate to become the Satan Asmodeus, after the Civil War?"

"Yes, I do know." Sirzechs said. "But she turned it down. Anyway, Ajuka." He looked up, and met the eyes of his friend head-on. "I wish to borrow your only peerage member for a short while, to stop Venelana from leaving the Devils Territory, and possibly bring Kenji into the Devils Territory, if he shows up."

"Hmm…" Ajuka said. "I would say yes, as I don't want to see Venelana leave the Devils any more than you do, but he's currently on a mission dealing with a few Stray Devils."

"No I'm not, Ajuka." Both Ajuka and Sirzechs turned around to see someone, a very SHORT someone, leaning against the doorway. "I just got back. What do you need me for?"

The person leaning against the doorway had built up quite a reputation amongst the Devils, particularly the Reincarnated Devils.

He was Ajuka Beelzebub's sole peerage member, his sole Knight, and had earned the nickname of the 'Strongest Knight in the Underworld'. He was referred to by this nickname very commonly, but he went by a more common name. That name was…

Levi Ackerman.

 **A few things:**

 **Kaneki and Touka are a couple in this fic. They're a couple in Tokyo Ghoul, so why can't they be here?**

 **That half-incubus Yasaka was talking about. Anyone with a brain cell can guess who he is, thanks to a bit of info I let slip about him. He's going to be very different from his canon version, I'm saying it now.**

 **Kenji and Yasaka are engaged. Kenji and Amaterasu probably will be too.**

 **The game I was referring to (the game that Palutena, Pit and Viridi come from) is Kid Icarus: Uprising, for the Nintendo 3DS. If you have a 3DS, get the game, it doesn't cost that much. If you don't have a 3DS, get it and buy this game. If you can't do that, look the game up on YouTube. I recommend Chuggaconroy's playthrough of the game. If you can't do THAT, you are missing out big-time. KIDICARUSUPRISINGISFUCKINGAMAZINGICAN'TTELLYOUHOWMANYTIMESI'VEBEATIT100%OMG-**

 **Also, the bit I referred to last chapter about Palutena being God and Hera's daughter, I took that from Chapter 10 of the fanfic 'Jack DxD: Secrets Revealed', by Mjgrazi v2. Go read it if you want to. Or not, I'm not bothered either way.**

 **Venelana is a Satan-Class Devil in this story, narrowly more powerful than Kenji is now. I find it VERY, VERY hard to believe that someone with the nickname 'Brunette Madame of Extinction', and someone who birthed Sirzechs, a SUPER-DEVIL, could possibly be only a HIGH-CLASS Devil. The same class of Devils that Rias comes from. I mean, let's face it. Rias only has the nickname 'Princess of Ruin' because of Sirzechs' (and to a lesser extent, Venelana's (thanks to what we've heard about her)) reputation.**

 **Ajuka's attitude on Venelana. He knows how much Venelana wants to see Kenji, but he doesn't want to see her leaving the Devils Territory of the Underworld AT ALL, as, as he said, she was the first candidate for the position of the Satan Asmodeus (in this fic, Falbium was the third candidate. Try and guess the second in the review section).**

 **The Strongest Knight. You all know who he is, and he really speaks for himself.**

 **So, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! Because, as** **you probably know, I'd love to know how I did with this chapter! Also, I have an Akame ga Kill fanfiction up, called 'The Blue Phoenix of Death'. Go read it and please review that, too!**

 **Next time: Kenji and Amaterasu date (possibility of lemon: 95%), Runaway Gremory vs. Strongest Knight, Mother and son reunited.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	22. Volume 4-4: Engaged to a Goddess

**WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

The sunlight made its way through the window of Yasaka's bedroom, and hit, with bullseye precision, the closed eyelids of a certain silver-and-red-haired hybrid. It persistently tried to get Kenji to open his eyes, which was something that Kenji definitely DIDN'T want to do.

It was so nice in this bed. The soft covers drawn over him, the two arms that weren't his wrapped around him in a warm, loving embrace, the nine tails wrapped around him protectively, the pleasant feeling of a female's slow, heavy breathing on his chest.

Finally conceding defeat and opening his eyes, Kenji narrowed his eyes until they were almost shut, letting him readjust to the sunlight. Flicking his hand, the curtains were drawn shut, blocking out the sunlight and letting Kenji open his eyes fully.

He was lying, completely nude, in Yasaka's bedroom, with a nude sleeping Yasaka hugging him tightly, her animal features out.

Not that he minded being used as a body pillow by a gorgeous vixen like her.

Speaking of a gorgeous vixen, she gave a cute moan, and opened her sleepy golden eyes. She took in the sight of her mate and fiancé, and gave a smile.

"Good morning, Kenji." Yasaka greeted him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept pretty well." Kenji replied, letting Yasaka cuddle him closer. "You?"

"I slept very well." Yasaka replied. "Much better than I usually do, now that I have my mate by my side~" she kissed Kenji on the very spot that she had bitten him the night before, and buried her face in the crook between his shoulder and neck.

"Glad to hear that." Kenji replied, with a smile. "But can you let me go? I, scratch that, probably both of us need a shower, and I have my date with Amaterasu today."

"Aww…" Yasaka pouted, letting Kenji go. "Okay."

"Sorry, Yasaka." Kenji turned around and gave Yasaka a kiss. "You can come back to my place with me after we've had a shower, then we'll spend all the time we can together after my date with Amaterasu, before our wedding, okay?"

"Okay." Yasaka replied, giving Kenji a hug and another kiss. "You're welcome to join me in the shower if you want~"

"Oh, I definitely want to." Kenji gave a perverse grin, as he stood up. Yasaka stood up and led her fiancé to her personal shower, swaying her hips for her new mate.

 **Line Break**

After a steamy hot session in the shower, Kenji and Yasaka dressed, and left the palace, Kunou by Yasaka's side. Yasaka had told her that she and Kenji were going to be spending a lot of time together, and Kunou should come and see where Kenji lives.

But first, they had to break the news to the Kyoto Elders.

"Yes?" The Tengu from the meeting asked Kenji. "Oh, Kenji."

"Yeah, it's me." Kenji said. "I just wanted to say, me and Yasaka have agreed to go through on the contract."

"Yup." Yasaka grinned, hugging Kenji from behind. "We even made it official, too~" Yasaka lightly pushed Kenji's head to the side, showing off Yasaka's bite-mark on his neck.

All the Elder's eyes widened.

"That's great news for the pair of you!" The Tengu smiled, and turned to Kenji. "And Kenji, Lady Yasaka's talked to me about this, and I want to apologize for making it seem like I was pressuring you into something. I didn't mean to come across like that."

"It's alright." Kenji replied. "Yasaka's already told me about how you meant well."

"Alright, then." The Tengu replied. "Shall I call Azazel and tell him?"

"Nah." Kenji replied, pulling out his phone. "I'll tell him myself." He unlocked his phone, and noticed that he had two voice-messages from Valian.

"Hey Kenji, the mask you ordered came in. I still don't understand why you asked me to order it."

"Hey Kenji, Amaterasu dropped in with your mother's reply to your letter. Call me back when you get this."

"I guess calling Dad will have to wait." Kenji said, punching in Valian's number. After a second, she picked up.

"Hello?" Valian's voice came, sounding very tired.

"Hey, Val." Kenji replied. "I got your messages."

"About time, too." Valian replied. "What were you doing?"

"I was… uh…"

"Having sex with Yasaka?" Valian asked, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yeah." Kenji replied.

"Then I take it that you're going through on the contract with her?"

"Yeah." Valian's husband replied again.

"Oh, alright then." Kenji then heard Valian's muffled voice, like she was trying to not let Kenji hear her. "Note to self: tell Azazel he won the bet."

"I'm sorry that you lost whatever you bet." Kenji said, calmly.

"It's okay." Valian replied. "A part of me was guessing that you'd go through on the contract."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad." Valian replied. "I knew that ever since you took me as your official wife, you'd probably end up having at least one mistress."

"That's a relief." Kenji replied. "Can you tell Dad for me?"

"You do it, it's your buisness." Valian replied, coolly. "Are you coming back soon?" She asked, in her normal tone.

"Yeah, with Yasaka and her daughter- I'll explain later. Or I'll have her do it." Kenji replied. "See you later."

"Later." Valian replied, hanging up.

"Well," Kenji put his phone back in his pocket. "Let's be off, Yasaka, Kunou."

"Yeah, let's go, Daddy!" Kunou said, jumping into Kenji's arms. Kenji blushed, and let Kunou cuddle him.

'Well, I am technically her step-father now.' He thought, as he created a magic-circle. He (carrying Kunou) and Yasaka stepped into it. They then disappeared.

 **Line Break**

Kenji, Yasaka and Kunou reappeared out of Kenji's magic-circle, outside Kenji's house.

"Well, that's my place." Kenji let Kunou down, and smirked at the look on Yasaka's face.

"You live there?!" she asked. "I could see that house from the conference hall we were at!"

"Well, now you know it's my place." Kenji replied. "It's got a swimming pool, a firing range, a movie theatre, a drinks bar, an infirmary, its own battle-dimension room, a musical room, a gaming room, a TV room, a rooftop bathroom, over a hundred bedrooms, and-"

"Stop, stop!" Yasaka cried, smiling. "We get it, your house is awesome."

"Great." Kenji replied. "You wanna come in?"

Kunou had already dashed into the house.

"It's got a sex chamber, too." Kenji added, to Yasaka.

"Ooh, that'll be fun~" Yasaka gave Kenji a sexy look, and licked her lips. "We'll have lots of fun in there once we're married, Kenji~"

"Oh, I bet." Kenji replied, making his way into the house.

"Hey, Kenji!" Kenji looked up and saw Valian with Kunou. "Who's this cute girl?"

"That's my daughter, Kunou." Yasaka replied. Valian nodded in understanding.

"Weren't you going to explain about how Kunou was born?" Valian asked.

"I'll do it." Yasaka replied.

"I'll go tell Dad that we're going through on the contract." Kenji replied. "And break the news to my peerage." He left, and went to the fifth floor, the floor his own room was on. When he came out of the lift, he saw Ruby and Yang coming out of the gaming room.

"Hey Rubes, Yang." Kenji greeted his Pawn and Rook.

"Hey, Kenji!" Ruby went and hugged her master. "You need anything?"

"Yes, actually." Kenji replied. "Can you both gather everyone in my peerage, and my two sisters, if you can find them, and have them meet in the lounge with Valian? There's something I need to tell you after I've made a call."

"Will do." Ruby and Yang nodded, and they left. Kenji entered his room, and pulled out his phone, punching in Azazel's number.

"Hello?" Azazel's voice replied.

"Hey, Dad." Kenji said. "Just calling to say that the contract between Yasaka and I…"

"Yes?" Azazel prompted. "Don't hold me in suspense, Kenji."

"It's going ahead." Kenji replied. "We're going to be doing it. So you win the bet with Valian."

"Wait, how did you-?!" Azazel's voice came through Kenji's phone.

"Valian told me." Kenji replied. "Or let it slip. But anyway, the contract is going ahead."

"That's great news, Kenji!" Azazel replied, happily. "What about your contract with Amaterasu?"

"It probably will, Dad, but neither me nor her know for certain yet." Kenji replied. "Our date is in an hour."

"And you're just staying calm, like you always do?" Azazel's voice asked, amused.

"And making the odd cynical joke, yes." Kenji replied. "Catch you later, Dad." He hung up, and got a call from Yang.

"Hey Kenji, everyone's here." Yang replied. "Now come down here and tell us what you're going to tell us, because this blonde fox-woman and her daughter aren't letting anything slip."

"I'm coming." Kenji replied. "Just give me a minute." He hung up, walked out of his room, and got in the lift.

When he got down to the ground floor, he saw Valian, Yang, Seras, Kuroka, Akame, Erza, Zest, Revy, Roberta, Ruby, Sayo, Kaneki, Touka, Penemue, Albedo, Yasaka and Kunou sat in various places around the lounge.

"Hey, all of you." Kenji greeted.

"Hey, boss." Revy replied, idly swigging a bottle of booze that she probably stole from somewhere (Kenji honestly didn't give a fuck if she did or she didn't). "What's this important stuff you wanted to tell us?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard, me and this vixen over here have been dating, to see if we're eligible to be married via contract." Kenji said, plopping his ass down beside Yasaka. "And we're going to go through on the contract. We'll probably be married within a couple of weeks."

"I'm happy for the pair of you." Penemue smiled at her younger brother. She resisted the temptation to grab him and squish his face in between the monsters that called themselves breasts, as she (and sometimes, Albedo) often did.

Meh, she'd do it when she got the chance.

"Heh, nice one boss." Revy grinned, taking another swig. "Picking up every girl you can, huh?"

"That's how I roll, Two-Hands." Kenji replied, winking. "Now" he turned to Valian. "About that mask, and the note from Mom."

"Oh, right." Valian replied, walking off. "I've got the mask here somewhere. Ah, here it is." She found a box, and opened it, revealing a fearsome, full-face black mask that resembled the face of a dragon with its mouth open and fangs bared. The mask, while predominantly black in colour, had silver designs on it. The mask had two eye-slits that Kenji could tell would be directly in front of his eyes when he put the mask on.

Taking the mask from Valian, he placed the mask on his face.

"Well?" he turned around to his peerage and sisters. "How do I look?"

"Completely unrecognisable." Penemue replied. "If I didn't see you put that thing on, I wouldn't have known that it was you under there."

"Cheers, sis." Kenji took the mask off and placed it on the table. "It's perfect, Valian."

"Thanks, Kenji." Valian gave Kenji a kiss. "I've got the reply from Venelana here too." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and showed it to Kenji. Kenji took it, and read:

 _Kenji,_

 _I'm glad that you're fine, I'm very surprised that you managed to find yourself a wife at only age 18, and I'm completely shocked that she's a descendent of the First Devil._

 _If Rias is unable to reincarnate you into her servant with all eight of her Pawns (not that I would support her in doing so), you must be quite powerful. I'm impressed that you haven't stopped training._

 _As for your proposition, I accept it. I look forward to seeing you at the time you specified._

 _Say hello to Zest for me._

 _Venelana_

"Zest, Mom says hi." Kenji idly said to Zest. He summoned a piece of paper from somewhere, grabbed a pen from off the table, scribbled the words _Great, see you then_ , and called Amaterasu.

"Hello, Kenji." Amaterasu appeared. "I heard the news about you and Yasaka."

"Yeah, I think everyone in the Shinto and Grigori factions will within a couple of days, Ami." Kenji replied. "Can you take this to Mom, and then we'll go on our date? This will be the last one if things go to plan."

"Will do." Amaterasu replied, taking the note and disappearing.

After a few minutes, she returned.

"She's got the note, Kenji." Amaterasu informed him. "Now shall we go?"

"Definitely." Kenji replied. "See you lot later." And he and Amaterasu disappeared in a flash of black fire.

 **Line Break**

"So, Kenji." Amaterasu sat down on her bed, in her own personal realm. It was a few hours after Amaterasu had brought Kenji to said realm, and the two spent the afternoon together, talking about stuff, and just having a good time. "What do you think of my realm?"

"I think it's a really great place." Kenji replied, sitting down beside the goddess. "I can understand why you love it."

"Thank you." Amaterasu blushed. "Now, there's something I want to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"Well, I'm not sure of your opinion on this, but I really, really, want to go through on this contract with you, Kenji." Amaterasu said. "I think you'd be a great lover for me."

"Why- why do you think that?" Kenji asked. Amaterasu placed her hand on his, making him look at her.

"Well, you're already quite a strong person, with the potential to become so much stronger." Amaterasu slowly rubbed circles with her thumb on the back of Kenji's hand. "Your dick is apparently a foot long, which is much longer than any of the gods in my pantheon, and you're actually not an arrogant fuckface, unlike most of the gods in my pantheon." Amaterasu's face was very close to Kenji's. Kenji could feel her warm, sweet-smelling breath on his face.

"And another thing. I promised Palutena, who is almost as powerful as me, that you would be my husband. So I can't exactly go back on that with a clear conscience, can I?"

"Well, I guess not." Kenji replied.

"So?" Amaterasu asked. "That leads onto my next question. Do you want to go through on the marriage contract, Kenji? I understand from Yasaka that I won't be your official wife, only a mistress."

"You're not upset?" Kenji asked, beginning to sweat.

"Of course I'm not." Amaterasu replied. "I'm just happy to even be considered as part of the harem of the most handsome Devil to ever exist~" she leaned close to Kenji and licked his ear. She then pushed him down onto her bed, and pinned him there, leaning over him. "So, are we doing this contract, Kenji?"

"Well…" Kenji said, his eyes automatically focusing on Amaterasu's sizable chest, which he could see through the kimono she was wearing. Her chest wasn't as big as Yasaka's, but it was definitely a good size. "I don't see any real reason why I shouldn't, and there's apparently no greater privilege than being married to a goddess, so I guess… yes."

Amaterasu smiled widely, and pressed her lips against Kenji's. She held the kiss with him for about a minute, before letting go.

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me, Kenji." She said, with probably the happiest smile Kenji had ever seen on anyone (sans Valian after Kenji asked her to marry him). "So are you going to fuck me?" She asked, bluntly. "I know from Yasaka that you two fucked like rabbits after you two agreed on your engagement." Kenji gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, I think we can fuck." Kenji replied.

"Great." Amaterasu replied, sliding off Kenji and standing up. She threw off her kimono, revealing the nude body of the most powerful female being alive.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

"You like~?" Amaterasu asked, crawling back onto the bed and holding herself over Kenji.

"I love it." Kenji replied, as Amaterasu took hold of his shirt, and slowly pulled it over Kenji's head, throwing it onto the floor.

"We don't need these pesky clothes~" Amaterasu grinned, tracing her hands down Kenji's chest, and making her way to his jeans. She threw them off, as well as his shoes and socks. Kenji chucked his gloves off, which left him in only his boxers, and made no attempt to conceal his rapidly-lengthening boner.

Amaterasu would probably rip his boxers off anyway- oh look, she did.

"My, my…" Amaterasu's eyes widened at the size of Kenji's dick. "You're a big boy, aren't you, Kenji?" She clasped it gently in her smooth hand, and slowly started stroking it.

Kenji gave an involuntary moan, as Amaterasu's hand felt so soft and delicate on his skin, yet it was firm and precise with every slow move she made.

'She must have watched some serious porn to know how to do this so well.' Kenji thought. 'Wait, why would a goddess need porn...? I'm thinking way too deep into this.'

"Does this feel good, Kenji?" Amaterasu asked, continuing to stroke.

"Y-yes..." Kenji muttered. "But I like it a bit faster."

"If you wish it, I'll do it." Amaterasu smiled, increasing the pace of her stroking. Her fiancé's moans increased in volume.

"Ohh~ that's perfect!" Kenji moaned. "Keep going!" Amaterasu didn't need any telling. She kept stroking, at the perfect pace.

"Are you coming close, Kenji?" Amaterasu asked, feeling Kenji's dick starting to pulsate in her hands.

"Yeah, I'm cumming!" Kenji shouted, giving a short spasm as he let loose, all over the goddess' face. She somehow looked even hotter with the hybrid's cum all over her face.

"Yummy." Amaterasu remarked, after licking some of Kenji's cum off her face. "But I don't think it's fair if you have all the fun." The naked Amaterasu positioned herself so she was straddling the also-naked Kenji's face.

"Eat me out, Kenji." She ordered, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Sure thing." Kenji replied, sticking out his tongue and giving her pussy a lick. Finding that it tasted not just good, but fucking amazing, Kenji continued to lick, taking Amaterasu's loud moans as encouragement to keep going.

Amaterasu, by instinct, wrapped her legs around Kenji's face, keeping her lover's face locked in with her pussy.

"Ohh~ fuck, right there, Kenji!" Amaterasu moaned. "Keep going!"

Kenji kept going, as he had nowhere else to lick. A really dirty and perverted part of him was wondering what a goddess' cum tasted like.

But he wouldn't have to wait long.

"Ohh, fuck~ Kenji! I'm CUMMING!" Amaterasu shrieked, letting out her womanly juices all over Kenji's face. Kenji eagerly lapped them up, getting every drop.

The juices tasted really great: it tasted a lot like orange juice.

"You drank my... fluids?" Amaterasu asked, looking down at Kenji in surprise.

"Yeah." Kenji swallowed and looked up at Amaterasu. "You drank mine." He pointed out, making Amaterasu blush.

"But anyway, you want to get to the main event?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah. Just... be gentle, Kenji." Amaterasu blushed. "This is my first time in a while."

"It's alright." Kenji replied, letting Amaterasu unlock her legs from around Kenji's face, and lying down next to him. Kenji got on top of her, and positioned himself at his second mistress' entrance.

"You ready? This is gonna hurt." Kenji warned her.

"Not really." Amaterasu replied, a blush on her pale skin. "I've fucked before, but only once. My former husband's dick was nowhere near as long as yours."

"Glad to hear it." Kenji replied, thrusting forward, and sheathing his dick inside the most powerful female being alive.

"OHHHHH~!" Amaterasu moaned, in pain and pleasure. "Give me a minute, Kenji, it's been a while." Kenji stayed still while Amaterasu got used to the feeling of such a huge tool inside her pussy. After that moment, Amaterasu's face turned from one of pain to one of pleasure.

Kenji took that as his cue to start slowly thrusting, in and out, of Amaterasu's pussy. He pressed his lips against hers while he did so, silencing her moans.

"Damn, your pussy is so tight, Ami." Kenji muttered, continuing to thrust. "Just like a goddess' pussy should be."

"Th-thank you." Amaterasu replied. "This pussy is yours and yours only!"

"That's good to hear." Kenji said, increasing the pace of his thrusts, and indirectly increasing the volume of Amaterasu's moans. He lowered his face, and latched his mouth onto her heaving breasts. The Shinto Goddess let out a high moan of pleasure, as Kenji continued sucking.

"Damn, your pussy is getting me to cum so fast!" Kenji moaned, just before he let loose his cum, inside Amaterasu's pussy. But he didn't stop, or even go soft. He just kept thrusting.

"Ohh, I can feel your cum filling me up!" Amaterasu moaned. "But I can feel myself tightening~!"

"That might get me to cum again." Kenji replied, while continuing to thrust. "I know it's been a while for you, so you might not last as long. That's fine."

"I'm... glad you understand." Amaterasu replied. "Fuck, I think I'm-!" Amaterasu let out a scream, as her pussy clenched, vice-like, around Kenji's thrusting member.

"Fuck, that feels good!" Kenji yelled.

"I know!" Amaterasu shouted. "But... I don't think I can continue." She panted, looking up at Kenji.

"That's alright." Kenji replied, slowly pulling out. "You'll be able to last longer when we start fucking more often." He flopped down beside Amaterasu, and let her wrap her arms around him.

Amaterasu looked up at the red-and-silver-haired hybrid that had just given her a whole new meaning to the word 'pleasure'.

"That was so amazing, Kenji." She whispered, letting Kenji kiss her. "I loved that."

"Yeah." Kenji said. "It was incredible for me too, my goddess of a mistress."

Amaterasu smiled, and buried her head in Kenji's chest, and fell asleep, a fantasy involving Kenji, herself and Palutena forming in her mind.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE.**

It was the evening after Kenji had fucked Amaterasu. He was standing in his bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing the same attire he had worn on his date with Yasaka. As well as that, he'd strapped his sword (which he decided to call the Blades of the Demonic Elements) to his side, and he was wearing his gun-holsters. He held his mask under his arm.

Walking out of his room, into the lift, and going down to the ground floor of his house, he saw Valian, Penemue, Albedo and Zest sitting in the living room. They all looked up when he came out of the lift.

"Hey." Kenji said, simply.

"Good evening, Kenji." Zest stood up. "Shall we wait up for when you and your mother return?"

"Valian, Penemue, whether you stay up or not, I'm not bothered." Kenji said to his wife and oldest sister. "Albedo and Zest, I'm going to have to ask you to wait, as I'm cautious that either my mother or I will suffer an injury during my… bringing-back, of her. I know I can regenerate from wounds since I'm part-vampire" he told Zest "But I can only heal my injuries to an extent, as my vampire side is nowhere near as strong as, say, Alucard's. And Albedo is hands-down the best healer in the Grigori."

"Shall I ask Sayo to come as well?" Zest asked. Kenji shook her head.

"Let her have her rest. She's just started working in the Grigori's Medicine Department, and I don't want my injuries forced on her as well."

"But Kenji-"

"Zest, that's my final word." Kenji said, firmly. "Now." His voice returned to a more calm tone. "What time is it?"

"11:45pm." Valian replied, pulling out her phone to check. "On the dot."

"Okay, I think I'll go now." Kenji said, putting his mask on and drawing the red blade of his sword. Slicing it through the air once, a magic-circle appeared.

"Good luck, Kenji." Valian called out to Kenji. The mask-clad Kenji nodded to his Queen, and walked through the magic-circle.

 **Line Break**

Venelana checked her phone for the time.

11:44pm.

Creating a magic-circle for herself, she left the Gremory Manor.

In the Lord's Office, a device monitoring the magic-circles that went off in and around the Gremory Manor lit up, as it always did whenever a magic-circle was triggered.

Zeoticus looked up, and looked at the device. Venelana's signature magic-circle had gone off.

She had left Gremory territory.

"Sirzechs." He said.

"Father." Sirzechs replied.

"She's left the territory to go and conspire with that brat." Zeoticus said, his voice a voice of forced calm.

"I was prepared for this." Sirzechs said. "I have called members of my peerage here to bring her back." Right on cue, three people walked through the door and into the office.

The first was a large man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties, and was about two meters tall with spiked-up orange hair. His body had a large build and emitted a wild aura. His hands were large enough to fit an average-sized human head in their grips, and he wore a thick coat.

This was Surtur Second, Sirzechs' Mutation Rook, a clone of Surtur, the fire-giant from Norse mythology.

The second person was a skinny man in his late-twenties with sharp eyes and long, wavy hair which was a mixture of black and blonde. He had long slits in his eyes and he had a shallow smile. He wore a crimson robe with a distinguished design.

This was MacGregor Mathers, Sirzechs' Bishop, one of the founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn.

The third man had the appearance of a man in his mid-twenties with brown hair wearing a suit.

This was Beowulf, a descendent of the hero Beowulf.

"Ah, Surtur, Mathers, Beo, you're all here." Sirzechs greeted his Rook, Bishop and Pawn. "It's happened. She's left. Bring her back alive."

All three peerage members nodded, and magic-circled away.

"Are you sure that your peerage members will be able to subue your mother, Sirzechs?" Zeoticus asked. "I get that your group is the strongest group the Underworld has ever known, always has been and always will be, but-"

"I'm sure that they'll be able to do the job, Father." Sirzechs replied. "My entire peerage combined, including myself and my wife, could defeat a Mid-Tier God, no problem, and three members of said peerage could probably take down a Dragon Emperor or a Great Seraph, so there's no chance that she, who is only a Satan-Class Devil, could win. And even if she somehow does win…" Sirzechs turned, to see a certain someone standing in the corner, looking at Sirzechs and Zeoticus carefully.

"Levi could take her down, no problem."

 **Line Break**

Venelana was making her way through the Underworld. She just had to cross a couple more small fields, and the border would be within her sight.

"Just across these fields, and I'll see my baby boy again." She said to no-one in particular.

"I'm afraid you can't do that, Venelana." A voice said, behind her. Venelana turned around to see MacGregor Mathers, Surtur Second, and Beowulf, standing behind her.

"What are you three doing here at this time of night?" She asked.

"We could be asking you the same." Beowulf said.

"What are you doing here?" Surtur added, helpfully.

"I was… taking a midnight stroll." Venelana invented.

"That's a lie and you know it." Beowulf deadpanned. "Lord Zeoticus and Lord Sirzechs know full-well that you've been communicating with the wanted, previously-presumed-dead Kenji Gremory.

"It's Kenji Baelcifer." Venelana defended her youngest son. "He got his name changed."

"Lord Zeoticus and Lord Sirzechs found letters to Kenji under your bed's mattress two days ago." Beowulf continued. "Keeping private stuff under the mattress is for dumbass teenagers." Venelana blushed slightly.

"And Lord Zeoticus, as the Lord of the House that Kenji comes from, has the right to denounce Kenji's new surname, as well as his 'marriage' to the descendent of Lucifer." MacGregor added. "He also has the right to declare Kenji a Traitor to the House of Gremory, and a wanted criminal under Devil law."

"Kenji is not a criminal!" Venelana cried, flaring her Satan-Class power.

"Yeah, he is." Sutur Second said, in that upbeat voice of his. "And you'll be forgiven by your husband and your Satan if you surrender, and cease communication with this

"Okay, everyone, let's just relax." A cool, almost uninterested voice said, MacGregor, Surtur Second and Beowulf turned around, and stepped aside to let the person who spoke through.

He had short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating dull-grey eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face. He was quite short, but his physique was well-developed. He had an expressionless look on his face, and held a sword in each hand.

"Levi." Beowulf greeted the Ultimate Knight. "Weren't you supposed to be hanging back and only coming if we failed to get Venelana?" he jerked his head towards Venelana.

"Zeoticus decided to change his mind and skip straight to having me capture her instead." Levi stated. "Now leave." And Mathers, Surtur Second, and Beowulf, left on the spot.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Levi muttered, dashing forward and instantly catching up with Venelana, who had magic-circled a few hundred feet. He drew his two swords, and advanced, lowering himself, as he prepared to cut Venelana at her Achilles tendons, just above her heels. It wouldn't kill her, just severely restrict her movement.

It would also cause her immense pain, distracting her from creating a magic-circle, which would give Levi the opportunity to take her back to the Gremorys.

Then he could go and do whatever he felt like doing.

He hated having to do someone else's dirty work, unless he supported the person's cause (and in this case, he didn't), but he was ordered to go on this mission for Sirzechs by Ajuka, a person who he actually respected.

The dude was a nerd but fuck, did he have style.

But anyway, as Levi prepared to cut, a magic-circle unknown to him opened up, just behind Venelana. A person, dressed all in black and wearing a dragon-mask, ran out of the circle, jumped over Venelana, drew a sword, and clashed with Levi's two swords.

Levi, taken by surprise (which was surprising in itself, as it took a LOT to get Levi surprised), jumped back.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

The person didn't reply. They looked at Venelana, who was looking at them in shock. They opened a magic-circle with their sword, and pointed to that magic-circle with said sword. They didn't speak, but was they were saying was clear.

"Go through the circle. I'll handle him."

Venelana nodded, and stepped through the magic-circle. The person turned around, and had to stop Levi from going around him, by creating a wave of fire from their sword and swinging it threateningly at him.

"So, you're that Kenji guy?" Levi asked. The person gave no response. Levi then remembered something that Sirzechs had told him.

 _Flashback:_

" _Bring Venelana back alive. If Kenji shows up, bring him back alive as well." Sirzechs told Levi, who nodded in silence._

 _Flashback end:_

"So if you're Kenji…" Levi jumped back, and shifted the sword in his right hand into a backhand grip. "I'll have to bring you in." He then jumped into the air, landed his left sword in the ground, and began a spin-attack, advancing at a very rapid pace towards Kenji.

Kenji raised his sword up and blocked Levi's spin-attack with little effort. He pushed hard against Levi's attack, pushing him back. Levi jumped into the air, landed on the ground, and span around, trying to cut Kenji's stomach.

Kenji raised his sword to block the attack. He jumped back and slashed the sword in a diagonal motion, creating a wave of fire that he sent at Levi. Levi jumped over the attack easily, and launched himself at Kenji, spinning like a top. Kenji ducked the attack, letting Levi fly over his head. Quick as anything, Kenji launched himself at the landing Levi, and prepared to attack.

Levi, however, was prepared for this. Parrying Kenji's attack without looking, he spun around and swung both swords at Kenji, who was forced to jump back. But not without sustaining a cut from his right cheek to the bridge of his nose.

Kenji growled, before jumping back again and placing his sword into the scabbard. Pulling it out, his blade had turned a deep blue: his water blade.

Rushing at Levi again, Kenji slashed upwards. Levi parried the attack and tried to slash at Kenji again, but Kenji backflipped, sent a water wave at Levi, dashed around him, and managed to get in a successful hit on him while he was distracted. Levi stumbled forward into the wave of water, and was instantly drenched.

Kenji gave a smirk under his mask as Levi emerged from the water, sopping wet.

Very clearly pissed off, Levi began his spinning attack, and launched himself at Kenji, with twice the speed of his usual assaults.

Kenji (who had the good sense to switch to his earth-sword) parried Levi's attack, but Levi seemed to teleport silently behind Kenji and assault him again. And again. And again.

And so began a sequence of Kenji basically turning around in circles and parrying Levi's constant attacks. Kenji didn't even have the time to move out of the way, or switch to a new sword. Levi was just that fast.

When Levi jumped away from Kenji and tried to attack him from another direction, Kenji got an idea.

Kenji slammed his earth-sword into the ground, and created a pillar of stone, all around him. It extended about ten feet into the air, with Kenji on it.

"Heh." Kenji muttered. "You're gonna have to do a little better than that." As he jumped off the pillar and prepared to bisect Levi, something horrible happened.

Levi parried his sword with one hand (which sent Kenji's sword out of his hand, he was so surprised), and (Kenji realised, too late, that Levi had sheathed one of his swords) grabbed Kenji's left arm in a vice-like grip. No matter how much Kenji tried, he couldn't escape Levi's grip.

"YOU'RE going to have to do a little better than that." Levi threw Kenji's own words back in his face, his face still expressionless. "No hard feelings, but I have to take you to Zeoticus and Sirzechs."

"Not if I can help it!" Kenji cried out loud. As he saw that his sword was lying on the ground behind him, he blasted his Power of Destruction at his shoulder.

What he was thinking of worked. Kenji's body fell from his left arm. Landing on the ground and taking advantage of Levi's moment of hesitation after the shock that Kenji had just BLOWN OFF HIS OWN ARM, Kenji picked up his sword, created a magic-circle with it, and ran through it, disappearing.

 **Line Break**

"Goddamn, motherfucking piss-cunt son of a fat, broke, prostitute sycophantic whore with every STD in the known multiverse." Kenji muttered, appearing into his house. He took off his mask and discarded it with his only hand. He then ran said single hand over what was left of his right arm, which was now, thanks to his vampire regeneration, just a small stub connected to his left shoulder. "That's the first time I've been injured during an actual fight."

"Kenji!" Zest rushed into the lounge from the kitchen. "Are you alrig-?!" she noticed his slowly-regenerating arm.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to keep calm.

"I got almost-captured by a Dual-Sword Wielding Midget Spinning Motherfucker." Kenji snarled. "And I had to blow up my left arm to make sure that I didn't get taken to Zeotifucks and Shitzechs." He gestured to his regrowing arm. "I'm thankful it isn't my head."

"We all are." Zest said, with a slight smile. "I sent Lady Venelana to your bedroom to wait there, and I had this prepared to bring up to her." Kenji's favourite maid said, pointing to a tray of food. "Shall I make you one as well?"

"Nah." Kenji replied. "I'm good. But if you're going up, I'll come to. I'd rather get the inevitable tears that Mom's going to cry out of the way sooner, rather than later.

"Alright, then." Zest replied, picking up the tray and walking into the lift, Kenji following.

Kenji and Zest stepped out of the lift, and walked down the corridor to Kenji's bedroom. Zest opened the door with magic, and stepped inside.

"Here's that tray of food you asked for, Lady Venelana." She said.

"Thank you, Zest." Venelana's voice sounded from inside Kenji's room. Kenji took a second to appreciate that that was the first time he'd heard his mother's voice in over a year. Closer to a year and a half than a year.

He'd almost forgotten how beautiful her voice was. It almost brought Kenji to tears to hear it.

Taking a deep breath, Kenji stepped into his room. He saw Zest, standing over the bed. And he saw Venelana, sat on the bed, looking at the tray of food with a small smile on her face. When she looked up, her jaw dropped.

Her violet eyes met the mismatched eyes of her youngest son's, and she slowly stood up. She and Kenji were close to the same height, with Kenji only being slightly taller.

"My baby boy…" she whispered, stepping towards him. "Is that really you?"

Her eyes took in every single aspect of his appearance: his hair was longer, and a lot more wild-looking than normal. Most of it was dyed dark silver, and the bangs were left Kenji's normal crimson, which just seemed to suit him more than having all his hair crimson.

His body was more muscular, a LOT more muscular than before. He also held himself a lot differently than when he was younger. When he was younger, Kenji held himself like a person who was ready to fly at someone without any notice whatsoever.

On the other hand, this Kenji held himself in a much more relaxed manner. There was still that battle-ready edge to him, but he seemed a lot calmer.

Venelana, close to tears, looked back into his eyes, and saw that they were slowly filling up with tears as well.

"Yeah, Mom." Kenji's voice sounded from his mouth, confirming who he was in Venelana's eyes. "It's me."

That did it. Venelana ran forward, and engulfed her youngest son in a hug, letting out her sobs, her tears, and more importantly, the pure, unbridled happiness that she got to hug her youngest son like a mother should, into Kenji's shoulder. Kenji wrapped his single arm (that Venelana somehow hadn't noticed) around her, letting her cry.

Silent tears fell from his eyes as well, but he was happy.

Mother and son had been reunited.

 **And that's the twenty-second chapter. Kenji and Amaterasu are now engaged, Kenji and Levi have fought, and Venelana's got what's been coming to her for nearly 20 chapters: a reunion with her youngest son.**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? Please review, and let me know! The next update will probably be the second chapter of 'The Blue Phoenix of Death', and then an update of DWL.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	23. Volume 4-5: Wed to a Vixen and a Goddess

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Kenji and Venelana held their hug for about half a minute. Zest slipped away, thinking that mother and son could use some time alone together.

"Kenji..." Venelana said, sitting down on the bed, and indicating that Kenji do the same. "Can we... can we talk?"

"Sure we can, Mom." Kenji replied. "I know you'll want to talk to the son you've been missing for over a year; the same son who is now sitting beside you, and missing an arm." Venelana gave a small laugh, before what Kenji said really registered with her.

"You've lost... you lost your arm?!" She stared at the stub of flesh where Kenji's left arm used to be in abject horror.

"When did you lose it?!" The brunette asked. "It wasn't gone when you showed up to stop Levi bringing me back!"

"That's the point." Kenji replied. "I lost it, or got rid of it, during the fight with Levi." He then recounted the experience of fighting the Strongest Knight, him being caught by Levi, and him having to blow off his own arm to get away from him.

"I..." Venelana stammered, after Kenji finished recounting. "I'm... flattered that you'd sacrifise an arm for me, Kenji, but do you realise what you've done to yourself, by blowing off your arm?"

"Yes, Mom, I realise what I've done to myself." Kenji replied. "And according to Albedo, I'll have healed in a few hours."

"What?" Venelana said, her eyes wide. "Who's Albedo? How will you have healed? You can't regenerate a lost limb, Kenji, only members of the House of Phenex and Vampires can heal their injur-"

"Kenji is a part-vampire." Albedo's voice made itself known, as Albedo, clad in nothing but a black dressing down, stepped into Kenji's room. "So-" She noticed Venelana.

"Oh, hey sis." Kenji said. He turned to Venelana. "Mom, this is Albedo, my older foster sister. Albedo, this is Venelana Bael, my mother."

"I see." Albedo said. "Hello, Venelana."

"H-hello." Venelana replied, reeling from what Kenji had said. "What do you mean, foster sister?" She asked, Kenji.

"Kenji means that he was adopted by my and my older sister's father." Albedo replied.

"Who is your father?" Venelana asked, looking between Kenji and Albedo.

"Azazel." Kenji replied, quietly. "The Governer-General of the Fallen Angels is my adopted father. I consented to being adopted by him, Mom, before you ask."

"Oh." Venelana still looked very shocked from the news. "Well, as long as you're happy with him..."

"I am." Kenji replied. "Azazel's been a great Dad to me over the past few months, and I have two amazingly hot older sisters."

"And as long as you're still MY baby boy..." Venelana said, looking at Kenji, who hugged his mother with his single arm.

"Mom, you know I'll always be your son, no matter what." He said.

"Then I have no problem." Venelana replied. "But... what's this about being a part-vampire?" As an answer, Kenji revealed his vampiric fangs.

"I am a part-vampire, Mom." He said. "So I can do all the things vampires can do. I can gain power through sucking people's blood, and I can regenerate my wounds, among other perks. Speaking of which, when will my arm have regenerated, sis?"

"I'd say in a couple of hours." Albedo replied, looking at Kenji's stub of a left arm.

"Thanks." Kenji replied. "You can go." Albedo left.

"You're just like Rias' Bishop." Venelana murmered. "Rias' Bishop is half-vampire half-Devil."

"But I'm not just part-vampire." Kenji said. "I'm also..." he closed his eyes, and unfurled his 16 wings. The sight of those wings made Venelana almost faint from surprise.

"You're part-Dragon and part... part-Fallen Angel, as well?" She whispered.

"...Yes." Kenji replied, with his eyes closed. "I understand if you hate me like this, Mom, but-" Venelana gave Kenji a hug.

"Don't be silly, Kenji. I don't hate you, I'll never hate you." She said. "It's just a lot to take in, that's all."

"Thanks, Mom." Kenji replied. "I was honestly worried, because my whole peerage are Devil-Vampiric Dragon-Fallen Angel hybrids."

"I'm not a pure-blood supremecist, Kenji." Venelana replied. "I don't give a damn what race you are, I just want you to be happy."

"We are." Kenji replied. "Albedo and Penemue, Albedo's older sister, are Fallen Angel-Succubus hybrids, by the way."

"I bet you have a lot of fun with them." Venelana said. Kenji grinned.

"Oh, I do." He replied. "Jealous, Mom?" Venelana's face went red.

"Of course I'm not jealous, Kenji!" She replied, her eyes darting around, though Kenji saw that they rested on his chest and his crotch a couple of times.

"Sure." Kenji said, slowly.

"How has life been in the Grigori for you?" Venelana asked. "We are in the Grigori, right?"

"We are." Kenji replied. "And it's been really good, to be honest. When Azazel told them I was under his protection, they actually accepted me as a fellow Grigori member. Seems that they want peace among the Three Factions, just like he does."

"A lot of the Devils want peace, too. I can tell you that much." Venelana informed Kenji. "It's just that most of the Devil Elders want the Devils to be an isolationist race, no matter what happens."

"That'll only end badly." Kenji replied. "Completely isolating yourself from everyone and everything will only do more harm than good."

"I wish the Elders would get that through their heads." Venelana muttered. "But anyway, tell me about your peerage, please?"

"Sure." Kenji replied. "I have one Queen, who is Valian, my wife who I've mentioned, one Rook, two Bishops, one Knight and eight Pawns."

"Your older sister only has a Queen, whose name is Akeno Himejima." Venelana began to reel off.

"Akeno Himejima?" Kenji asked. "Baraqiel's daughter?"

"Yes." Venelana replied.

"He's my godfather." Kenji stated, casually. "And my trainer."

"Oh." Venelana replied. "Rias has one Rook, who was originally called Shirone, but she was rechristened as Koneko Toujou."

"Kuroka's sister?" Kenji asked. "Kuroka's one of my Bishops."

"Oh, you mentioned that Kuroka had been cleared of her crimes." Venelana said. "Is she alright in your peerage? She hasn't tried to kill you?"

"No-one in my peerage has tried to hurt me except when we spar against each other." Kenji replied. "All of my peerage members have been stated to have power levels of at least High-Class Devils, and the skills to go toe-to-toe with at least Ultimate-Class Devils."

"That's very impressive, I'll admit, Kenji." Venelana said. "When you get your final Rook and your final Knight, you and your servants will be very strong indeed."

"I prefer to not call my peerage my servants." Kenji stated. "In my eyes, they are friends first, comrades second, lovers third, in the case of all but two members of my peerage, and servants last."

"So all your peerage members are your lovers as well?" Venelana asked.

"All but two, yes." Kenji replied. "And I didn't recruit them with the prime purpose of having a harem; Kings of peerages that do so, recruiting servants for the sole reason of having more than one lover to their name, fucking sicken me. They're the worst."

"I see." Venelana replied, nodding in understanding, and in agreement to her son's words. "Well, Rias' Mutation Bishop is a Half-Vampire named Gasper Vladi. She's currently sealed away because she has a Sacred Gear which she can't control, and Rias isn't powerful enough to keep him in check at the moment."

"Well, if Rias isn't powerful enough to control her Bishop, she definitely won't be able to reincarnate me." Kenji said. "But since none of my peerage members have Sacred Gears except for Valian, I can't really complain."

"What Sacred Gear does Valian have?" Venelana asked.

"Divine Dividing." Kenji replied, smirking at the shocked look on Venelana's face. "I know. The younger of the two female descendents of the First Devil ever, is my wife, Queen, and the host of Divine Dividing. Makes Grayfia seem inadequate in comparison, doesn't it...? Wait, how is she?"

"Your sister-in-law is coping quite well with her situation right now." Venelana replied. "Though she is extremely worried about you."

"I can imagine." Kenji replied. "But, tell me about Rias' last peerage member, Mom."

"Her Knight." Venelana said. "Is a boy named Yuuto Kiba. He has the Sacred Gear 'Sword Birth'."

"I've heard about that one." Kenji replied. "It lets the user create demonic swords at will, right?"

"That's the one." Venelana replied. "That's all of Rias' peerage members. Now please, tell me about your peerage."

"I'll introduce you to them after we've gotten some sleep, Mom." Kenji replied. "They can introduce themselves to you then. It'll be quicker that way."

"Alright, then." Venelana replied. "Do you have a shower? Because I think I'm in need of one."

"Yeah, that door there." Kenji replied, pointing. He threw off his clothes, finishing up in his boxers. "I'm gonna just go to sleep." He flopped down onto his bed, and closed his eyes.

 **Line Break**

Kenji yawned, as he slowly opened up his eyes. The first thing that registered in his mind was that his left arm had fully regenerated. Kenji tested the movement of his arm, and found that it was fully fuctional, and felt just as strong, if not even stronger, than his original left arm.

The second thing that he registered was that someone was sleeping next to him, and that they had their arms wrapped loosely around him, as if they had fallen asleep while hugging Kenji like a body pillow, but had slightly lost their grip on him while they slept.

Kenji looked down, and pulled the covers of his bed up to investigate, and found Venelana, asleep, her slender arms around him loosely.

She was also completely naked.

"Oh my..." A familiar sultry voice said. "My little brother had a night with his mom. What a naughty boy he is~"

Kenji turned around, and saw Penemue, clad in nothing but a simple blue dressing gown, standing in the doorway.

"This isn't what it looks like, sis!" Kenji whispered, embarrassed, for once, it seemed.

"Oh, I'm sure, Kenji." Pen stepped into the room. "I wonder what everyone would say if they saw you like this with your mother~? Especially Valian?"

"Why would she have any issue with it?" Kenji asked. "She lets me have so many lovers, fuck, she let me take two mistresses!"

"But what if she did have an issue with you sleeping with your mother?" Pen asked, grinning.

That shut Kenji up. While he was 99% sure that Valian would have no issue with Kenji sleeping with his mother, there was always the 1%...

"What do you want, sis?" Kenji asked. "I know you're gonna ask me for something, so ask it now."

"Oh, so you do know how I think." Pen replied, getting onto the bed, releasing Kenji from Venelana's hold, and straddling him. She then opened up her dressing gown, revealling her perfect nude body.

"I've been feeling a little swollen lately, Kenji." Penemue whispered, leaning forward and showing off her breasts to her red-and-silver-haired brother. "I think you can help me with that." She snaked her hand behind Kenji's head, and gently guided him towards her perk nipples.

Kenji knew damn well what Pen was doing. She was asking him to suck her tits, which would give him her succubus milk. Succubus milk had the ability to energize their 'prey' (Kenji, in Pen' case), which let them feed their 'predator' (Penemue, in Kenji's case) a lot more.

"Make sure you get ev~er~y drop~" Pen purred, and Kenji obediently latched his mouth onto one of her nipples. He gently started sucking, appreciating the smooth, warm liquid that trailed, in a steady stream, into his mouth and down his throat.

The effect was instantaneous: Kenji felt a surge of energy through his body, as well as feeling a certain place downstairs getting very hard, VERY quickly.

"Oh my~" Penemue giggled. "Someone's eager to drink my milk. Keep going until I tell you to stop." Kenji was only too happy to obey his older sister. He might be the dominant partner in the relationships with the members of his harem, but he was perfectly willing to let Penemue dominate him when they had sex.

Albedo had told him that Sex Demons, if they were to have relationships with beings that weren't Sex Demons, would usually be the dominent lovers in the relationship. Albedo herself was a rare case; she was a sub, through and through. Penemue, however, was a really good dom.

"Mmm~ that's it, Kenji. Keep sucking." Penemue said, holding Kenji's face up to her nipple. "Okay, that's enough." She commanded, pulling Kenji off her nipple. "Now do the other one." She pushed Kenji onto her other nipple, letting him take as much milk as he pleased, for five long minutes.

"Good boy." Pen complimented, as she pulled Kenji off her nipple. She then turned her body around and showed her round, perfect and firm behind to her brother. It was slightly sweaty.

"Suck the sweat I've built up off my ass." She commanded. Kenji instantly obeyed, latching his mouth onto her butt-cheek, and beginning to suck. The instant the sweat touched Kenji's tongue, he immediately started sucking hard, wanting more of his sister's delicious sweat.

He sucked harder on Pen's ass, licked everywhere on her ass he could, and got as much sweat as he could.

"Give me an ass-hickey, Kenji." Pen ordered, her hand on Kenji's head. "Let me know how much sex~u~al power I have over you, brother."

"You got it." Kenji replied. He placed his mouth in the very middle of her butt-cheek, and sucked hard. Pen moaned in pleasure at the gesture, which Kenji took as encouragement to keep going. He kept sucking on his oldest sister's ass-cheek for a good 30 seconds, making extra-sure to make sure that the hickey lasted, as he knew from experience that Pen liked when the love-bites he gave to her lasted a while.

"Ohh~ that should be enough, Kenji." Pen replied. Obediantly, Kenji stopped sucking on her ass, and saw a lovely large red mark where he was sucking.

"Good boy." Pen turned around and kissed Kenji. Her eyes trailed downwards, and saw that his footlong dick had literally torn through his boxers, it was so erect.

"Oh dear~" Pen made a small sad-face. "Did I indirectly destroy your underwear, Kenji?"

"It's okay, sis." Kenji replied. "I've got loads more."

"That's nice, but you don't need a broken pair of underwear." Pen said. Her hands moved downward, and they tore off Kenji's underwear in one quick move.

"I always thought sleeping nude was better, anyway." Pen said. "Though that might be just a habit from how much steamy fun I have, with both my sister and you~" She gave Kenji a quick, yet love-filled, kiss on the lips. "Hn, I taste good when mixed with you."

"You taste amazing regardless, sis." Kenji said, lying down again.

"You're so sweet." Pen replied, with a smile. "I'll be seeing you later, brother." And without even bothering to pick up her dressing gown, she sauntered out of Kenji's room, completely naked, and swaying her hips. Smirking, as she knew Kenji's eyes were glued to her backside, which had a hickey on her left butt-cheek.

When Pen closed the door behind her, Kenji felt Venelana stirring, behind him.

"Hahhhh~" she let out a cute yawn, stretched her arms and opened her eyes. "Good morning, Kenji." She wrapped her arms around Kenji from behind.

"Hey, Mom." Kenji replied, blushing slightly at his mother's very large breasts pressing into his back.

"You've gotten so muscular." Ven complimented her son, running her silky-smooth hands over Kenji's hard abs and body. "Your skin is so smooth-!" Ven started in surprise when her hand came into contact with Kenji's huge cock, which was still standing fully to attention thanks to Pen's ministrations on him.

"Oh... my..." Venelana muttered. "That's huge...!"

"Thanks, I guess." Kenji replied, with a slight blush.

"You must have a lot of experience using this..." Venelana said, still staring at Kenji's member.

"Yeah, I do have a lot of sex." Kenji stated, bluntly. "Jealous?"

"Wh-what?! Of course I'm not... jealous..." Venelana blushed as crimson red as Kenji's bangs, while trying not to look at her son's cock.

"Sure, you're not." Kenji replied, with a smirk. "Let's get downstairs, Zest and Roberta, you'll be meeting her soon, will be cooking breakfast by now." Kenji slid off the bed, pulled on a new pair of boxers and socks, pulled on his usual outfit, and faced his mother, who was sat at the edge of the bed, still nude.

"Oh, yeah, you didn't bring anything form the Devils Territory, did you?" Kenji asked. "Meh, it doesn't matter. Just wear some of my clothes until you go clothes-shopping somewhere later."

"Thanks, Kenji." Venelana stood up, her huge breasts bouncing, walked over to Kenji and hugged him. "It's so pleasing to know that you still care about your mother..."

"Of course I care, Mom." Kenji replied, returning the hug. After a couple of seconds, Kenji pulled out of the hug, and left the room, leaving Venelana inside alone.

"Now let's see what Kenji likes to wear..." she said to herself, opening the wardrobe and choosing what to wear.

 **Line Break**

"Hey, all." Kenji greeted his peerage, as he stepped out of the lift and into the lounge. He cast his eyes around and saw most of his peerage members in the lounge, or rather, the lounge-dining room-kitchen hybrid.

Valian, Yang, Kuroka and Revy were sat on sofas, watching TV.

Akame, Ruby, Kaneki and Touka were eating breakfast.

Zest and Roberta were cooking.

"Good morning, Kenji." Zest greeted Kenji, as she looked up. "How was you and your mother's sleep?"

"It was... good." Kenji said, looking at a random location and blushing slightly. He mentally cursed Penemue.

"How's your arm, love?" Valian asked, from where she was sat.

"Good as new." Kenji replied. "If not, even better." Valian nodded, and went back to watching TV. "Hey Zest, where are Seras, Erza, Sayo and my two sisters?"

"Seras is still in bed, Erza is on early-morning guard duty of a Nekoshou village, Sayo is on a Stray Devil mission, Albedo is still asleep, and I know Penemue's up, but I don't know where she is.

"We're right here, Zest." Zest and Kenji looked around, and saw Penemue and Albedo walking out of the lift. Pen was looking wide awake and as goddess-like as ever, but Albedo looked a little dazed, as if she'd just woken up (maybe or maybe not from a wet dream that involved her, Kenji, and a lot of his steel-hard, heavenly-tasting, footlong dick...) "Morning, Kenji~"

"Hey, sis." Kenji said, trying hard not to grit his teeth. "How are you doing?"

"Very well, thank you." Pen grinned, walking past Kenji and slowly licking his neck, grinning when Kenji gave a half-lusty half-annoyed growel.

"Hey, Albedo," Kenji let Albedo walk into his arms. He sat down on one of the sofas and let her sit on his lap. "You alright?"

"Yeah..." Albedo yawned. "I just have trouble waking up in the morning..." She gently hugged Kenji and rested her head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath as she inhaled the scent of her younger brother.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Venelana's voice came from the lift. Kenji turned around, and saw her walking out of the lift, wearing a Guns N' Roses t-shirt that strained heavily to contain her bust. She also wore a set of black jeans. Kenji could see that she looked slightly more tense than before, and her eyes were flicking between Kenji and Kuroka

"You're not interupting anything, Mom." Kenji replied, i. He turned to his peerage and two sisters. "Can someone go wake Seras up? We can wait until Erza and Sayo return from what they were doing, and-"

"No need for that, Kenji." The silver-and-red-haired hybrid King turned to see Erza and Sayo appearing through their respective magic-circles. "We're back."

"Alright then." Kenji replied. "Can someone go wake Seras up?"

"I'll go, boss." Revy stood up and walked over to the lift.

"Thanks, Two-Hands." Kenji replied, setting Albedo down and wrapping his arms around his silver-haired wife and Queen. Valian subconsciously rested her head on Kenji's shoulder, and wrapped her arms around her husband. Erza and Sayo went to get something to eat.

After about five minutes, Revy returned, with Seras by her side. By then, everyone had headed into the lounge, as Kenji had called them all together.

"Alright, everyone." Kenji called his peerage. "As you might know, I went on a mission last night to bring someone close to me into the Grigori territory."

"We all know, Kenji." Ruby piped up. "Valian and Zest told us last night."

"Right, then." Kenji replied, nodding to the words of his silver-eyed Pawn. "Well, the person I saved last night was my mother, Venelana Bael." He gestured to his mother, who smiled at them. Valian stood up.

"I'm Valian Lucifer." She introduced herself, bowing. "Kenji Baelcifer's wife and Queen."

"So this is your wife?" Venelana asked Kenji, who nodded. "Well, it's lovely to meet my daughter-in-law."

"And it's nice to meet my mother-in-law." Valian replied, with a smile. The rest of Kenji's peerage stood up to introduce themselves.

"Yang Xiao Long, Kenji's Rook."

"Seras Victoria, Kenji's Bishop."

"Kuroka, nya. Kenji's Bishop."

"Akame, Kenji's Knight."

"Erza Scarlet, Kenji's Pawn."

"Zest, Kenji's Pawn."

"Revy, Kenji's Pawn."

"Roberta, Kenji's Pawn."

"Ruby Rose, Kenji's Pawn."

"Sayo Hitsugi, Kenji's Pawn."

"Kaneki Ken, Kenji's Pawn."

"Touka Kirishima, Kenji's Pawn."

"It's lovely to meet my son's peerage." Venelana greeted them all. "I'm Venelana, Kenji's mother. Please take care of me like you've taken care of him."

"Kenji's taken care of us more than we have him." Yang stated. "All we've done is serve as his peerage, and, in the case of everyone here except Kaneki and Touka, as his lovers." She disregarded her younger half-sister's ruby-red blush.

"Boss has given us all a roof over our head, trained us like hell, and given us all something to do with our lives." Revy continued. "He's a great fucking guy."

"High praise indeed, coming from you, Revy." Valian remarked, dryly.

"But then again, not killing someone as soon as they speak to you has to count for something, right?" Ruby grinned, cheekily.

"Shut the fuck up, the pair of you!" Revy shouted. Ruby and Valian laughed hard, which just made Revy even more pissed.

"And this is a small taste of the antics my peerage get up to." Kenji told Venelana, while Revy, Ruby and Valian got into an argument. "I'm surprised Revy and Ruby haven't gone to the sparring-dimension room yet."

"Why wouldn't Valian go?" Venelana asked.

"Revy might be a battle-hungry, psychotic motherfucker, but she knows better than to pick a fight with the host of Albion." Kenji stated. "Oh hey, Dad's calling." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and answered the call.

"Hey, Dad... yeah, the mission went fine, no hitches or anything... unless you count me having to blow my arm off... don't worry, it's regenerated now... oh, they're coming over today... okay... yeah, I'll come in tomorrow, if not the next day... later." He ended the call.

"Who's coming over?" Venelana asked, after Kenji returned his phone to his pocket.

"You'll recognise one of them, and probably know a lot about the other." Kenji replied, as a swirl of black fire appeared. "Oh, they're here already." As the fire cleared, Venelana widened her eyes to see who was there.

"Amaterasu?" She asked. Amaterasu looked up, and saw Venelana.

"Good morning, Venelana." She greeted the brunette, and turned to Kenji. "I take it your mission was a success, Kenji?"

"Yeah it was, Ami." Kenji replied. He turned to the other person. "Hey, Yasaka."

"Hey, Kenji~!" Yasaka cried, jumping happily into Kenji's arms and engulfing his body in a hug (and his face in her HUGE tits).

"Not that I'm pissed or anything," Kenji said, after Yasaka released him. "But what are you doing here?"

"Aww, you're so mean, Kenji!" Yasaka gave a pout, and hugged Kenji, trapping his right arm between her breasts. "I can't just come here and see my fiancé~?"

"Wait, fiancé?!" Venelana looked between Kenji and Yasaka. "You and Kenji are engaged?"

"Yup." Yasaka replied. "We have been for a few days now. I marked him as my mate and everything~" she wrapped her tails around Kenji and kissed his neck, on the spot that she'd bitten him. "Amaterasu's engaged to Kenji, too."

Venelana's face was one of abject shock and amazement, as she looked at her son, who was looking a little sheepish.

'Zeoticus couldn't have done this well for himself if he tried.' She thought. 'All his 'harem' comprises of are a few human prostitutes and... me. But not me, anymore.'

"When's the wedding?" Was the first thing Venelana asked.

"We planned on it being in a month." Yasaka replied. "Why?"

"I want to help." Venelana replied, an insistant tone in her voice. "As Kenji's mother, I think I should have the right to help with his second wedding."

"Oh, so you're Kenji's mother?" Yasaka replied. "Amaterasu mentioned something like that, it's nice to meet you. I'm Yasaka, leader of the Youkai."

"I'm Venelana Bael." Venelana introduced herself. "Now, I want to hear everything and anything about the wedding."

"Then, be prepared for a long talk." Yasaka replied, releasing Kenji and walking over to Venelana.

Kenji just put his head in his hands. He had thought that planning for his own wedding with Valian would be bad?

He hadn't seen anything yet.

 **Line Break**

It was six days after Venelana had insisted on helping out with the wedding, and the night before Yasaka and Amaterasu would become Kenji's official mistresses. The Kyoto Elders and Azazel, despite their best efforts, caved in at Venelana's continued insistence to help out with the wedding, and all of them had to admit.

With her helping with the wedding plans, the plans were going a lot faster and a lot more smoothly. A wedding that they'd planned to be in a month's time could easily be held in a week. So the plans had been changed, and the wedding would be held between Kenji, Yasaka and Amaterasu (Baraqiel and Shuri had already gotten married, in their own private ceremony, and Shuri had immediately adopted Kenji as her godson, just like Baraqiel).

Whatever deity that's still alive can only know what Kenji will turn out like with Shuri as his godmother.

But our focus this scene is on Venelana, who was sitting in the bedroom that she'd chosen for herself: the bedroom directly across from Kenji's own bedroom, with a certain foster sister of Kenji's next to her.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Penemue?" Venelana asked the succubus-Fallen Angel hybrid.

"Well," Pen replied, lying back slightly lazily. "I wanted to talk about your feelings for Kenji." She stated, calmly.

"I-" Venelana started, but Penemue cut across her.

"Don't bother lying to me, Venelana. I can tell that you want to fuck him." She deadpanned. "And I don't need my succubus instincts to know that. Anyone with a pair of eyes, or anyone who isn't an innocent little cutie, like Ruby, or anyone who just doesn't give a shit about who his master sticks his dick into as long as it isn't Touka, like Kaneki, can tell that you want to have more than a mother-son relationship with Kenji." Ven blushed, and Pen gave a short laugh, through her nose.

"No need to be embarrassed, Venelana." She said. "Everyone who lives in this house, with two exceptions, has been screwed by Kenji at least five times. Come to think of it, I didn't expect Ruby to have been boned by her King eleven times and STILL be the innocent little girl she is. But that's a topic for another discussion."

"Well, I…" Venelana stammered, but Penemue smiled, knowing what she was thinking.

"You want to punish Kenji for making you think he was dead for over a year, but you also want to have sex with him." She stated.

"How did you know that?" Venelana asked. She regretted saying that the instant after she did, as she covered her mouth and blushed.,

"Lucky guess." Pen replied, with a grin. "Now that we both know what you want, how about we talk about it? What you want to happen?"

"You don't mind it happening?" Venelana asked. "You don't mind me doing whatever I want to your younger brother?"

"As long as you don't render him unable to have sex, or kill him, I don't really care." Pen replied, offhandedly. "I do still want to have my fun with my chosen mate, you know."

"You've chosen him as your mate as well?" Venelana asked.

"Yeah." Pen replied. "Everyone in Kenji's peerage sans Kaneki and Touka, Yasaka, me, Albedo and Amaterasu. But anyway, I've got this body-control spell I've used on Kenji a couple of times. I could teach you how to do it."

"You have my full attention." Venelana replied, with a smile.

 **Line Break**

It was the day of the wedding. Kenji was stood in the same party-hall that he got married to Valian in, and Azazel was stood next to him.

Kenji looked down into the rows of people, where all his peerage, Venelana, some Youkai, some members of the Grigori, and some Shinto and Norse Gods (he'd been told) were looking at him.

Venelana in particular was positively beaming with pride at her son, and she was letting silent tears stream down her face. Valian was stood next to her, gently hugging her. She didn't have any tears in her eyes, and she looked up at her King with a smile.

The doors opened, and Yasaka (her animal features out) and Amaterasu walked into the party hall, both wearing dresses that looked fit for royalty. They both smiled at Kenji while they walked up the aisle, and stood beside him.

After a length of time that was way, WAY longer than necessary, Yasaka and Amaterasu were married to Kenji as his mistresses, and the party could begin.

Ugh.

 **Line Break**

Kenji chugged another can of Coca-Cola down, crushed it against his head and threw it into a bin, while he leant against a wall. Yasaka and Amaterasu were stood a few meters away, talking to some of their friends, and Venelana was talking to Azazel.

He also saw that quite a few females in the room were looking his way with interest, particularly a woman with long thick back-length brown hair, and a woman with green hair that went down to her lower legs.

Rolling his eyes, Kenji looked up to see someone walking towards him.

It was a tall (a lot taller than Kenji) man with shoulder-length red hair, blue eyes, and a curly red beard. He was an extremely big man, with gigantic muscles, which was a stark contrast to Kenji's slim body. He had bodybuilder arms and large hands. He wore a sleeveless leather jacket which was the colour of dirty snow, dark iron gauntlets on his arms, and a chain-mail shirt. He wore trousers that were the same colour as his jacket.

"Well, if it isn't the foster son of Azazel!" the man said, coming to a stop near Kenji. "Kenji Baelcifer, correct?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "And you're Thor, the Norse God of Thunder, right? 13th Strongest Being in the World?"

"I didn't know I had a fan-club." Thor replied, with a grin at Kenji.

"I didn't know that I'd caught the attention of some of the higher-ups in the world." Kenji retorted, nodding to the brown-haired woman and the green-haired woman.

"Oh, yeah, Freyja's expressed a bit of an interest in you." Thor replied. "You're a lucky bastard, you are, to have gained her interest like that. Most of the Pantheon's tried to take her as a wife for millennia. But anyway, Kenji." His tone became slightly business-like. "I've been talking with Azazel, who's a good friend of mine and my father's, and he tells me you want to become stronger."

Kenji was suddenly met with a flashback of him being caught in a vice-like grip by Levi, and him having to blow his arm off with the Power of Destruction, just to get away from being taken back to Zeotifucks and Shitzechs.

"I do." He replied. "I've always wanted to be stronger, to protect both those I love and care about, and to protect myself. I can regenerate from wounds pretty quickly, but I don't want to have to blow my arm off again, if I can avoid it."

"Yes, Azazel told me about that." Thor replied. "Well, it might interest you to know that your father's been looking for someone who's willing to train you, and your peerage, if they wish to be trained."

"Huh, really?" Kenji looked up. "And has he found someone?"

"Yeah." Thor replied, jerking a thumb (that Kenji noticed was about half as thick as his averagely-muscled arms) to himself. "You're looking at him."

"But…" Kenji's mismatched eyes met Thor's blue ones. "Don't you have things to do, in your own Pantheon?"

"Not much, actually." Thor replied. "All I have to do nowadays is cause the occasional storm and put down Loki's attempts to stop Ragnarok from happening. It'll be good to have something to do."

"Well, I'm pretty honoured to have the offer to be trained by someone like you." Kenji grinned. "So, sure, why not? It's gotta be better than sparring with Baraqiel every now and then and fighting against my peerage, of whom only one has ever beaten me in a fight."

"I presume you're talking about your Queen, Valian Lucifer, the host of the Vanishing Dragon?" Thor asked. Kenji nodded. "I hear that the host of the Welsh Dragon is the grand-nephew of Azazel. I have a feeling that you might be meeting him soon."

"If he's anything like Valian in terms of power, I'd better be prepared." Kenji replied. "So, I accept your offer for myself and my peerage to be trained by you."

"Great!" Thor slapped a hand onto Kenji's shoulder, damn near breaking said shoulder, and squeezed it, breaking the shoulder. "Oh, shit. Sorry."

"It's okay." Kenji replied, wincing and grabbing his shoulder. "I'll have Albedo heal it for me."

"Really, Thor, you don't know your own strength sometimes." Both Kenji and Thor looked up, to see Freyja, along with the green-haired woman (who Kenji finally recognised as Palutena), walking towards the pair of them.

"I said I was sorry, alright Freyja?" Thor asked, exasperatedly.

"That doesn't erase the fact that you did it in the first place." Palutena said. "Go away, Thor. We'll tend to him."

"Alright, fine. Lemme know what gender the baby is, Freyja." Thor replied, adding a layer of sarcasm to the final sentence. "See you around, Kenji."

"Later, Thor." Kenji replied, slowly massaging his broken shoulder. "Shit, that hurts."

"Don't worry, Kenji." Palutena stepped over and extended her hands out. "I'll heal that." She extended her hands out, and Kenji noticed two silver rings with a turquoise gem on each ring. A green aura came out of the rings and enveloped Kenji's shoulder. In a matter of seconds, Kenji's shoulder was like it was never broken at all. In fact, it felt better than before.

"Thanks, Palutena." Kenji said, ignoring Freyja's slightly jealous look. "What are those rings? They weren't there a second ago."

"Oh, these?" Palutena looked at the rings, fondly. "This is a Sacred Gear I created, Twilight Healing. It can heal any being in a matter of time, depending on how much the Gear has been mastered. There's seven copies of Twilight Healing in existence, but mine's the original."

"Oh, alright." Kenji replied. "Must be pretty useful, huh?"

"Very." Palutena replied. She turned to Freyja. "Really, Freyja, your face will stay like that if you keep it up any longer, and then you won't be getting any lovers after that, will you?"

"Oh, shut it, Palutena." Freyja replied. She turned to Kenji, a slightly seductive smile on her face. "Say, Kenji, I've heard from a few people that you're an… interesting, guy. Why don't you come with me and we can get to know each other a little more, hmm~?"

"Can you go ten seconds without flirting with someone, Freyja?" Palutena asked, exasperatedly. "And aren't there some other guys you could be 'interested' in?"

"Like you aren't interested in him?" Freyja asked. "I heard from Amaterasu that you want to spend some time with him."

The two Ultimate-Tier Goddesses continued bickering, while Kenji just sighed and walked away. So, two of the most powerful female beings in existence were after his dick?

The term 'fuck my life' had never been more true in Kenji's mind.

He made his way to another wall (closer to where the food was (where Akame and Ruby were already stuffing their faces)), and leant against it, where two more Gods came towards Kenji.

The first person was a slightly underweight male who looked to be the same age as Amaterasu, with white hair and grey eyes. He wore a black Japanese formal outfit, and he wore a moon penchant on his neck.

The second person was a slightly overweight man with blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a blue and black toga for his outfit, and was currently eating some chicken.

"Hey." The second person said, drawing Kenji's attention. "Are you Kenji? Amaterasu's wife?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "Who would you be?"

"I'm Susanoo, Amaterasu's older brother, and this anorexic here is Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu's younger brother." Susanoo replied.

"I'm not an anorexic, Susanoo!" Tsukuyomi shouted at Susanoo, who just rolled his eyes. "I just know when to stop eating, unlike you!"

"Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, are you two arguing again?" Amaterasu walked over, and saw Kenji. "Oh, hi love."

"Hey, Ami." Kenji replied, pulling Amaterasu into a hug and kissing her. "Yeah, they were arguing."

"Don't take it too personally, they do it all the time." Amaterasu kissed Kenji back. "But anyway, Yasaka and I were looking for you. We were going to go and consummate our marriage~" one of her hands trailed down to Kenji's pants, and gently stroked the top of them.

"Great." Kenji replied, giving a slightly perverse smile. "I don't wanna really be at this party."

"Me neither." Yasaka replied, walking over to Kenji and hugging his other side. "Are you coming with us, my love? Or do we have to tie you down to the bed and have our own dirty way with you~?"

"I wouldn't really mind either of those." Kenji replied. "Penemue is testament to the latter."

"Great~!" Yasaka and Amaterasu started walking, with Kenji between them. "Prepare for the night of a lifetime, Kenji~" Yasaka liked his neck, and Kenji grinned.

He had just gained two amazingly hot mistresses, he'd reunited with his mother, and he had found out that he was going to be trained by the Strongest Norse God.

What could spoil his happiness now?

 **Line Break**

This.

This right here, is what could spoil Kenji's happiness.

"Are you serious, Dad?!" Kenji shouted. "Are you going to hinge the fate of mine and Valian's now-mission into Kuoh, and by extention, the fate of the Three Factions as we know it currently on THAT logic?!"

…

Wait a second. Let's back up for a second, and see how Kenji got here.

It was a week and a half after Kenji had consummated his marriages to Yasaka and Amaterasu.

Kenji, Valian, Venelana, Yasaka and Amaterasu had been sitting around, just enjoying their time together, when Kenji had gotten a call from Azazel.

"Hey, Kenji. Shem and I need you and Valian to come in for something. We're in my lab. Please come ASAP."

Kenji and Valian had gone to Azazel's lab, where the two of them had found both Azazel and Shemhazai there.

"Hello, you two." Shemhazai said. "Me and Azazel have just received a call from Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Satans. She says that there are four Fallen Angels, along with a handful of Stray Exorcists, who have gone rouge in Kuoh Town, which is Devils Territory."

Kenji had stiffened up at the mention of Kuoh Town. Venelana had mentioned in one of her letters that Kuoh Town was the territory of his older sister, Rias.

"Serafall called us up to ask if we had anything to do with this, and we obviously haven't." Azazel continued.

"Yeah, I know you want peace arguably more than anyone in the Three Factions, Dad." Kenji replied.

"Serafall, as well as Sirzechs" Kenji clenched his fist at the mention of the name. "Want to protect their younger sisters as much as possible, and they also want the problem of rouge Grigori members in Kuoh dealt with. We both think that they're trying to start a war by doing what they're doing."

"Yeah, killing the younger sisters of the Four Satans would rile them up enough to start a war." Kenji replied. "So, what's happening?"

"Myself, Shem, Sirzechs and Serafall have come to an agreement." Azazel replied. "To send two members of the Grigori to Kuoh Town, to enrol in the local Academy there, and deal with-"

"The punchline is me and Valian, isn't it Dad?" Azazel's red-and-silver-haired son deadpanned.

"Saint putain de merde." Azazel cursed in French under his breath. "I'm becoming predictable."

"And just when I was having a peaceful week." Kenji mumbled, putting his head in his hands.

"Azazel, can I ask why you're sending me and Kenji to deal with the Fallen Angels and Exorcists?" Valian asked her father-in-law.

"Well, one reason is that you're both Devils, or at least mostly Devils." Azazel replied. "So the two High-Class Devils who reside in Kuoh might not see you as much of a threat as if we sent two Fallen Angels… or at least that's the plan."

"The other reason is that Rias Gremory, the governor of Kuoh Town, is your older sister, Kenji." Azazel said, grinning at Kenji when he growled at Azazel. "And so, the plan is that she might not attack you due to her… feelings, about you."

It was only thanks to Valian and Albion that Kenji didn't lose it right there and then. His mismatched eyes began to flash crimson with anger, something that had only happened once before.

And we all know what happened right after Kenji's eyes turned crimson that time, don't we?

"Are you serious, Dad?!" Kenji shouted. "Are you going to hinge the fate of mine and Valian's now-mission into Kuoh, and by extension, the fate of the Three Factions as we know it currently on THAT logic?!"

There, now we're all caught up.

Valian put a hand on Kenji's shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

[Kenji!] Albion called, inside Kenji's mind. [Kenji, bring it back! Getting angry at Azazel won't solve anything, Kenji! Take a deep breath, and calm down.]

Very reluctantly, Kenji took a deep breath. He was calmed down enough to stop shouting, and he resorted to merely growling quietly with thinly veiled anger.

"Dad." Kenji said, through gritted teeth. "I'm fine with doing this mission, but I think Rias would attack me in a… different, way, thanks to her feelings about me, if she feels the same about me as she did a year and a half ago."

"She still does." Venelana magic-circled into Azazel's lab. "She's arguably even more infatuated with you than before, thanks to Zeoticus and Sirzechs telling her that you're alive."

"There we go, then." Azazel smiled at Kenji. "So, are you willing to do this mission for the Grigori, Kenji?" Kenji took another deep breath.

"Fine." He replied. "Only because if no-one does, it could end in war between the Devils and the Fallen Angels."

"Good man." Azazel replied. "And Valian?"

"I'll go if Kenji goes." Valian replied.

"Perfect." Azazel replied. "I've enrolled the pair of you into Kuoh Academy, and I've brought you a house in Kuoh Town, near to the Academy, where you'll be staying for the duration of the mission."

"Alright." Kenji replied. "Can we go and see the house?"

"Sure thing." Azazel said, creating a magic-circle. "Step into that and it'll take you straight to the house. Your first day at Kuoh Academy is tomorrow. You'll be in Rias' class!" he called to Kenji, as he stepped into the magic-circle. Kenji flipped Azazel off with both hands, as he and Valian disappeared.

"I'll be getting a message to Serafall, then." Azazel said, to no-one in particular

 **Line Break**

A few hours later, in the Occult Research Club of Kuoh Academy, there were eleven people either standing or sat down. These people were the peerages of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri.

Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, and Yuuto Kiba were the members of Rias' peerage, and Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Tsubasa Yura, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Tomoe Meguri and Ruruko Nimura were the members of Sona's peerage.

They were waiting for the arrival of a certain someone. And that certain someone had just appeared through a magic-circle.

"SONA!" that someone yelled, in extreme happiness for seeing their younger sister. Serafall jumped forward, wanting to grasp her younger sister in a hug, and proclaim her love for her like Rias had fantasized about doing to a certain someone.

But, through years of practise, Sona managed to dodge out of the way of her grasp.

"Hello, Serafall." Sona said, keeping her embarrassment at her older sister in check. "You called us here to talk about something?"

"Aww, you're so mean, Sona!" Serafall pouted. She, with some difficulty, managed to wrench the pout of her face after a minute, and adopt a business-like expression. "But yes, I've just received a call from Azazel a few hours ago." Everyone tensed up at the mention of the most powerful (and, it was rumoured, the most sinister) Fallen Angel in existence. "He's dispatching two high-ranking members of the Grigori to Kuoh to deal with the Fallen Angel issue."

"I don't see why we could just deal with the issue ourselves." Rias said. "We know where they are, so why can't we go and deal with them?"

"You know where they are Rias, but not where EXACTLY they are." Sirzechs' voice came through a magic-circle as he came into the building. "Besides, we don't know how powerful the rouge Fallen Angels are, and I don't want you to risk yourself by going up against a potentially eight-winged Fallen Angel. I also don't want to risk losing my little sister." He adopted a caring smile at Rias.

"I understand, brother." Rias replied.

"And I don't want to lose my Sona~!" Serafall actually did catch Sona this time, and almost crushed her in a hug. "I wouldn't be able to bear it if I lost her!" Rias bit back a retort that involved comparing Serafall's affection for Sona to her affection to her younger brother.

"Serafall… please… you're hurting me…" Sona wheezed, which made Serafall jump off her sharply.

"I'm sorry, Sona!" she said, sparkles in her eyes. "Please forgive your older sister!"

"Yeah, I do." Sona replied, quickly. "Is there anything else we need to know about this?"

"The two Grigori members will be enrolling in Kuoh Academy for the time being, Azazel has told us." Sirzechs replied. "Please only interact with them if necessary."

"Understood." Rias and Sona replied. Sirzechs and Serafall disappeared through their respective magic-circles. Sona and her peerage disappeared, and Rias lay back in her chair, her eyes closed.

"You're still thinking about him, aren't you?" Akeno asked her King.

"Yeah, Akeno. I am still thinking about Kenji." Rias replied. "I haven't been able to think of anything else much, since he ran away a year and a half ago. And I'm one hundred percent sure that I saw Kenji in Tokyo a couple of months ago, I just wish I was closer so I could see." Rias sighed. "Just, can you please leave me be for a bit."

"Understood." Rias' peerage replied, leaving their King alone. Rias closed her eyes, and thought of Kenji.

'Oh, Kenji.' She thought. 'I know you're alive, but what are you doing now? Don't you know how much you're hurting your older sister by leaving her? I can barely keep myself together now that mother's left; all I have left is to think about my upcoming wedding to him...'

Rias sighed, and looked out of the window.

'What I wouldn't give just to see you again, and let you know how I feel, Kenji… just once...'

 **Man, my chapters keep getting longer and longer.**

 **And that's the final chapter of Volume 4! Kenji and Venelana have talked it out, Kenji's married to Yasaka and Amaterasu, and he and Valian are being sent to Kuoh Academy to deal with rouge Grigori members (including three that Kenji is familiar with)!**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, leave a review and let me know! If you have any suggestions or ideas for things that could happen in the future, please drop a review, or PM me, as I will consider your ideas!**

 **Also, for Sona's peerage, I know Saji isn't in there, and I did that on purpose. Saji is a worse version of Issei, and I'm leaving the fucker out. Besides, I have an OC that'll appear in a couple of volumes time that's the host of Vitra, anyway. A much better host than Saji.**

 **Next time: Kenji and Valian in Kuoh Academy, Brother and Sister, meeting the host of Ddraig**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

 _No-one noticed, but Rias' eyes were as wide as saucers while she looked at the male standing at the front of the room._

' _His bangs are exactly the same colour as my hair.' She thought. 'And his eyes, they're his eyes! It's Kenji!'_

 **For those who follow my other fics, next I'll be updating the Dragon Who Lived, then The Blue Phoenix of Death.**

 **See you in the next chapter/volume!**


	24. Volume 5-1: Kuoh Academy

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Kenji and Valian came out of the magic-circle, and found themselves in a small house. It looked a lot like their old house was, before Penemue and Albedo got it renovated, with a normal lounge and kitchen, and a set of stairs on the left.

The perfect house for the two of them.

"This looks like a decent place for us to stay." Kenji said. "For this mission, at least."

"Yeah." Valian replied, walking upstairs. "I'll go find the bedrooms." She walked upstairs, and straight ahead. "Oh, there's one straight ahead after you go upstairs!" she called.

"Got it." Kenji replied, turning around. There was a decently-sized TV in the room as well. He went over into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was fully stocked.

"Damn, Azazel thought of everything, huh?" he muttered, before turning around. Valian was stood there, her hands on her hips, and dressed in a black crop-top, which exposed a lot of her cleavage, and a very short pair of shorts.

"Oh, Kenji~" she said, in a voice that instantly got Kenji's boner going. "There's no-one here except us in this house, do you want to… take advantage of that~?"

"Oh, believe me." Kenji took one step forward, and ripped Valian's top open, exposing her enormous breasts. "I'll take advantage of that every time we can, I assure you." Valian met Kenji in a lust-filled kiss, and the two stripped each other of their garments as they made their way to the sofa.

Sex was fun, especially with the person you first fell in love with.

 **Line Break**

The next morning, Kenji and Valian woke up, slightly hazily, in their new bed.

After they'd ravaged each other's bodies like bitches in heat on the sofa, they'd gone straight to the bedroom and continued their sexual romp there.

Grinning at each other, the husband and wife stepped into a shower together, and, fifteen minutes later, stepped out, both naked and dry. Resisting the urge to fuck each other into oblivion again, they saw two piles of clothes lying on the sofa, with a note.

 _I went and collected these yesterday, and I thought you wouldn't need them until tomorrow. So here you go._

 _Azazel_

Kenji scoffed as he picked up the clothes. Evidently, these were the Kuoh Academy school uniforms. The male one, which Kenji wore, consisted of a black blazer with white accents, over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Kenji, scoffing slightly, discarded the white shirt and ribbon, and replaced them with a plain black t-shirt underneath the open blazer. He also replaced the brown shoes with his black and silver trainers, along with plain black socks.

Valian's uniform consisted of a white long-sleeved button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar, a black shoulder cape, and a matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

Valian discarded the ribbon and shoulder cape, and wore a pair of blue trainers with silver socks.

"So, how do I look in this?" Valian asked.

"Hot enough for me to screw you here and now wearing that sexy uniform." Kenji replied, calmly. He pulled Valian into a kiss while grabbing her butt. Valian grabbed Kenji's butt (Kenji had found out, just after they had become boyfriend and girlfriend, that Valian had a SERIOUS fetish for butts, earning her the nickname 'Ass Dragon Empress' in Azazel's eyes (much to Albion's dismay))

"But anyway, do we actually know the direction to the school?" Kenji asked, as the two of them walked out.

"Actually, no." Valian replied. "That person might know, though. He's wearing the uniform." Kenji looked up, and saw the person Valian was referring to.

He was a slim male of average height, with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He wore the Kuoh Academy boys uniform quite parallel to Kenji's, except that the shirt he wore underneath his open blazer was red, and he wore blue and white trainers.

[Valian, Kenji.] Albion's voice sounded in their heads. [That boy is-]

'We get it, Albion.' Kenji mentally spoke. 'Now shut up.' Albion shut up.

"Hey, kid!" Kenji called out. The brown-haired male visibly started, and whirled around to see Kenji and Valian. "Hey, hey, no need to look like we're gonna kill you." Kenji raised his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, but we're new here." Valian continued. "Could you direct us to where Kuoh Academy is?"

"Oh, sure." The person said, his eyes drifting to Valian's chest for a second before flicking back up to their faces. "It isn't too far from here."

"Thanks." Kenji replied, beginning to follow the person as he began walking. "I'm Kenji Baelcifer, by the way, and this is Valian Lucielle, my girlfriend." He invented, on the spot. He didn't think that it'd be good to parade Valian's real surname around a school with pure-blooded Devils inside it. It would cause instant suspicion.

"I'm Issei." Issei said. "Issei Hyoudou. What class are you going to be in?"

"I think Class 3-B." Kenji replied. "What class are you in?"

"Class 2-B." Issei replied.

The two of them continued talking, while Valian remained in silence, until they reached Kuoh Academy. The main building was a large building with three floors, and there was an old-looking schoolhouse to the right of it. There was some woodland near to the old building, and a tennis court and athletics track up on an elevated area of land.

There were many female students and not so many male students in small clumps in the courtyard of the school. They all looked up as Issei, Kenji and Valian walked into the schoolyard.

"Hey, who are those two people that Issei's with?"

"He looks so handsome! Even more than Kiba!"

"That girl's so hot! Even better than our two Great Ladies!"

"You said it!"

"Her tits are even bigger than Akeno's!"

"Not much bigger…"

"But still bigger!"

"Her silver hair… is that natural?"

"That guy's bangs are exactly the same colour as Rias'!"

"Do you think they're related?"

"You two seem to be pretty popular." Issei remarked to Kenji and Valian.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Kenji replied. "Fuck."

"It's okay, Kenji." Valian said. "You can just plug your earphones in."

"Eh, true." Kenji remembered that he had his phone and earphones in his pocket. In an instant, they were in his ears and he was listening to the lovely, relaxing song that was '2 Minutes to Midnight' by Iron Maiden.

Kenji and Valian made their way into the school, collected their schedules (there wasn't really a need, as they had all the same classes together), and made their way to their first class.

When they knocked on the door, the teacher went to open it.

"Ah, you're here." She said. "Class!" she turned around and called to her class. "These are the two new students!"

Everyone in the class shut up, as Kenji and Valian walked into the classroom. Right when they walked in, whispers and chatter broke out. The remarks were the same as the ones in the courtyard, so I won't document them here.

"Enough talking!" the teacher called. She turned to Kenji and Valian. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" she asked, in a calmer tone.

"Sure." Kenji replied. "I'm Kenji Baelcifer." He wrote his name on the board.

"I'm Valian Lucielle." Valian said, writing her name on the board.

No-one noticed, but the eyes of a certain Rias Gremory were as wide as saucers when she looked at the male standing at the front of the room.

'His bangs are exactly the same colour as my hair.' She thought, twirling her hair in her finger. 'And his eyes, they're… his eyes! It's Kenji!'

"Are there any questions that you would like to ask Kenji and Valian?" the teacher asked, seeming to not notice Rias' staring, as were none of the other students. A few students put their hands up, and the teacher pointed to one of the guys.

"Are you single, Valian?"

"No." Valian replied, calmly. "This hot piece of ass is my boyfriend." She smirked, as both the girls and the guys made moans of disappointment. Another student, a busty young woman with brown hair in drill-curls, asked:

"Are either of you planning to join any clubs?"

"Meh, maybe." Kenji replied. "I can't speak for Valian, but I'll see what there is, and possibly join."

"Same here." Valian replied. A male student asked.

"What do you like doing, Kenji?"

"Unless you want to die, I'd ask about Valian as a 'who' rather than a 'what'." Kenji replied. Guys and girls alike both blushed hard.

"Alright, that's enough questions." The teacher said. "Kenji, Valian, there are two free seats at the back." Kenji and Valian made their way to those seats, and sat their asses down.

One incredibly boring maths lesson later, Kenji and Valian were the first out of the door, with Rias and Akeno close behind them. When Kenji and Valian reached a deserted corridor (and when Rias and Akeno reached that corridor just after them), Rias called out.

"Kenji! Hey, Kenji!" Kenji half-heartedly turned around, and his eyes took in Rias.

"Rias." He calmly greeted his older sister.

"It's so good to see you, brother!" Rias said happily, not noticing that Kenji tensed up at the final word. "How have you been? WHERE have you been? How have you managed to cope without me there to protect you? Do you want to go and spend some time with your big sis=?"

"I've been just fine, where I've been is classified, and I've coped fine. I'm not the bratty little shit of a 16-year-old that I once was, and no." Kenji replied. "What?" he added, when Rias looked insulted. "You surprised that I actually learnt how to live on my own?"

"I think she's just surprised." Akeno replied, for Rias. "I must say, you're just as handsome as Rias said you were, maybe a bit more~"

"Noted." Kenji replied, in a deadpan tone. "If you don't mind, I'd rather spend some time with my girlfriend."

"But I have so many more questions!" Rias cried, ignoring the bite in Kenji's voice. "Why have you come to Kuoh, for starters?"

"Well, Dad DID tell me that either Shitzechs or Sona's big sis would tell you and Sona about two high-ranking Grigori members coming to Kuoh and enrolling in Kuoh Academy for the time being." Kenji replied. "Well, did they?"

Rias' mouth had dropped open.

"Yeah, th-they did." She said. "So are you the Grigori members?"

"Yeah." Valian replied. "Me and my King here."

"Your... King?" Rias repeated.

"Yeah." Valian replied. "My King, mate, best friend and... my husband."

"I'm sorry." Rias said, after a moment's pause. "But you can't be my brother's husband. You see, I've claimed that position as Kenji's wife ever since the pair of us were ten years old."

"Nope." Kenji replied. "As much as Zeotifucks and Shitzechs say otherwise, Rias, Valian is my wife. She has been so for just over two months." The bell rang right at that moment, and Kenji and Valian left the hallway, leaving a totally gobsmacked Rias behind. Akeno was lightly giggling at her King.

"She... she can't really be Kenji's wife!" Rias whispered. "I bet she hasn't taken his virginity yet!"

Rias was so caught up in her denial of Kenji's marital status that she had neglected to register that he had called the Governer-General of the Fallen Angels his father.

Akeno, on the other hand, had not.

 **Line Break**

"Damn, I really needed that exercise." Kenji said to himself, walking out of the boys' changing rooms, and rolling his head around his shoulders. He had just gotten out of a PE lesson with a Professor Orimura. She was a bit of a bitch to the students in the lesson, but the fact that she was pretty goddamn hot was a point in her favour, in Kenji's eyes.

"Don't you get exercise in bed with at least one of your girls every night, though?" Valian came out of the girls changing room, and went next to her husband.

"True." Kenji replied, reaching into his bag and pulling out a lunchbox. Opening it, there was a large sandwich inside.

"Let's enjoy." He said to Valian, sitting down under a tree with her and taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you?" Kenji looked up and saw Issei standing over them.

"Sure, Issei." Kenji replied. "Be my guest." Issei sat down beside them and began eating his lunch. Kenji and Valian shared the massive sandwich, while thinking.

'He's definitely not human.' Kenji thought. 'Half-human. He's half-Sex Demon, if I had to guess.'

[He's also the host of my rival.] Albion added, in Kenji's head.

'You sure?' Kenji asked, in his head.

[Positive.] The Vanishing Dragon replied.

'Well, damn.' Kenji thought. 'I thought I'd run into Kunou's father sooner or later, but definitely not THIS soon!'

 **Line Break**

"Pen, go and get that glass of water over there." Venelana said, in a commanding voice. Obediantly, Penemue walked over to the chest of drawers, picked up a glass of water, and walked back, handing it to Venelana.

Venelana was practising a spell that Penemue had shown to her, a body-control spell. The clue was in the name: when the spell was activated on someone, that someone's body would be completely under the control of the person who cast the spell, on the proviso that the caster could hold the spell on someone.

Venelana had been practising the spell on Penemue for the past couple of hours. Releasing it, she panted slightly, taking the water from Pen.

"You're doing pretty well, Venelana." Pen remarked. "I don't think even I mastered the spell as fast as you're doing."

"That might be because I've got a motivation behind wanting to master this spell." Venelana replied.

"True." Penemue replied. "I still can't believe you want to punish Kenji using this spell for such a long time."

"I'm still gonna, though." Venelana replied. "Lately, I've been battling with two sides of myself: the mother that wants to punish Kenji for bailing on his family for over a year, and..."

"And the woman, who thinks that Kenji is a hot piece of ass and wants to fuck him." Penemue replied. "No need to be ashamed, Venelana. I think 9 out of 10 female members of Grigori can agree on the fact that Kenji is hot as hell. There's been rumours of a body-pillow being made of Kenji, and I'm considering buying one myself."

"Yes, well..." Venelana blushed and continued. "I've come to a compromise inside my head, which constitutes me using the body-control spell to have Kenji fuck me in the way I like being fucked: hard and fast."

"For 36 hours straight." Pen replied. "Two hours for every month he was away from you, right?"

"Yeah, that's it." Venelana replied.

"Well, I was always a fan of the 'girl-controls-guy' sex, if my porn collection is anything to go by, but the sister in me doesn't really want to put Kenji through that." Pen stated. "But I know that that's part of his 'punishment'."

"It is." Venelana replied. "I've got a few ideas of what I want him to do, but definitely not enough to fill up 36 hours."

"I could get you some, eh, inspiration, if you'd like." Pen said, pulling out her phone. "I've got a couple of images of positions you might find interesting."

"Let's see them, then." Venelana replied. Pen unlocked her phone, opened up the gallery, scrolled to an image, and showed it to Ven.

It was an image of a guy and a girl, who were going at it like rabbits against a wall. The woman was being pinned up against the wall by the man, and her legs were around his waist. The man was groping one of the woman's breasts with one hand, and using his mouth to suck the other one, while his other hand was resting on the woman's ass.

"You like that, Venelana?" Pen asked. "There's more where that came from."

"Please, Penemue." Venelana said. "Show me some more."

"I've got enough to fill 72 hours." Pen replied, flicking to another image.

 **Line Break**

The final bell rang at Kuoh, which signalled the end of the day, and it couldn't have come any sooner for Kenji. He had been bored and annoyed out of his fucking mind, as the lesson sucked, and a certain red-haired older sister of his had been boring holes in his skull for the past TWO HOURS!

It was, needless to say, driving him fucking insane.

So it was gigantic relief to him to hear the merciful (yet loud) tones of the bell ringing.

Kenji stood up and packed up his stuff into a schoolbag that Azazel had provided him with, and left the room, Valian in tow.

"Are you Kenji Baelcifer, and Valian Lucielle?" a female voice asked. Kenji looked around to see a beautiful young girl with white, upper back-length hair and blue-green eyes walking towards them. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls uniform.

"That'd be us." Kenji replied.

"The President of the Student Council would like to have a word with the pair of you." The girl said, turning around and walking off. Kenji and Valian looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the girl. After a long-ass time of walking, the white-haired girl came to a door.

"Wait here." She told Kenji and Valian. She knocked and entered the room. "I've brought them, President." She said.

"Thank you, Momo." Another female voice said. "Bring them in." Momo stepped out, told Kenji and Valian to enter, and they did.

They were in a modern office-like room, which had three sofas surrounding a coffee-table, and a large desk at the end of the room.

At the desk sat another vaguely familiar face for Kenji. Sitting at the desk was a grown-up Sona Sitri, someone he hadn't seen for approximately five years.

Sona looked up, and Kenji saw a spark of recognition go off in her eyes.

"Well." She said, simply. "The ever-elusive younger brother of my best friend returns from the dead."

"Yup, he does." Kenji replied, with a light smirk on his face. The smirk suddenly disappeared, however. "Now why have you called me and my Queen here, Sona?"

"I merely wanted to confirm some things." Sona replied. "Such as: what is the younger brother of Lucifer, who, until two and a half months ago, was believed to be dead, doing in the territory of his older sister?"

"What, did Shitzechs and Serafall not tell you?" Kenji asked. "They were apparently supposed to tell you that two members of the Grigori were dispatched to Kuoh to deal with some rouge members."

"Are you two those members?" Sona asked, keeping her composure.

"So you DO have a brain in that head of yours." Kenji remarked. "I've had to spell it out for Rias already, but yes, myself and my wife are those members of the Grigori."

"...Alright, then." Sona replied. "So I don't have to ask you any further, unless you have any other motivations?"

"Sona, I'm not stupid." Kenji said, seriously. "I know not to do anything rash in the territory of the younger sister of Lucifer himself. Me and Valian here are just here to get some fucks that went rouge from the Grigori, stop them from causing a war, and head back home. If you have a problem, take it up with Shitzechs or Serafall, or try and talk to Dad about it."

"Your dad?" Sona raised an eyebrow. "I got the impression that you hated Lord Zeoticus."

"Oh, I do." Kenji replied. "I, however, respect my foster father very much."

"And who would that be?" Sona pressed forward, slightly.

"That titbit of info falls under the category of none of your buisness." Kenji replied. "But I'll tell you this, Sona: neither myself nor Valian promise to stay out of the affairs of you, Rias and your peerages, if and only if they stay out of our affairs. Do we have an agreement?"

"We do." Sona replied, simply.

"Good." Kenji stood up, Valian following. "Tell Rias what I told you, will ya? Thanks." He picked up his bag and left the room, Valian following.

 **Line Break**

"Well, that meeting went better than it could have gone." Valian remarked to her husband as they both entered the house.

"Yeah, definitely." Kenji replied, turning to his wife. "Did you sense the four Fallen Angels as well?"

"Oh, yeah." Valian replied. "I couldn't sense their exact location, but they're definitely in this town."

"Yeah." Kenji said. "That might not be much, but it's something. I'm gonna go see Dad and tell him."

"Right." Valian replied. "Have a safe journey." Kenji kissed his wife, created a magic-circle and left the house, leaving his silver-haired Queen on her own.

"Was that the husband that Azazel told me about, Valian?" a soft, silky voice said, coming from behind Valian. Valian tensed up immediately, and whirled around, to see a woman lying casually on the sofa, and looking up at her.

The woman was of jaw-dropping beauty, appearing to be in her late thirties or very early forties. The woman had long, silky black hair, which flowed free down to the upper part of her back, piercing crimson-red eyes, and an extremely buxom figure, with breasts larger than even Valian's.

She wore a skin-tight black and red leather suit underneath a silver fur coat, and... nothing else, it seemed.

"Grandma?!" Valian exclaimed, in shock.

 **Line Break**

"Hey, Dad." Kenji greeted the Governer-General of the Fallen Angels as he magic-circled into the laboratory.

"Oh, hey son." Azazel greeted Kenji. "I didn't think you'd completed your mission so quickly.

"Me and Valian haven't completed the mission yet." Kenji said. "I just came to tell you that Valian and I have confirmed the four rouge Fallen Angels in Kuoh."

"How powerful are they?" Azazel asked.

"All four-winged, judging by the power coming from them." Kenji replied. "I haven't confirmed their identities yet, but I'll keep you posted."

"As I'd expect from my son, the Youngest Cadre." Azazel grinned. "Oh, hey Venelana."

"Hello, Azazel." Venelana greeted Azazel, as Kenji turned around, to see his mother in a black top that showed off a lot of her large cleavage, and a short skirt that showed off a lot of her legs. "Kenji, I wanted to have some dinner with you, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Kenji replied. "Let's go back to my house."

When Kenji and Venelana had gone back to Kenji's house (the one in the Grigori, not the one in Kuoh), they were sat in Kenji's room, having dinner. Venelana had her legs crossed

"So, how was your first day at school, Kenji?" Venelana asked.

"Meh, it was okay." Kenji replied. "Me and Valian are apparently now the most popular students in the school, Rias tried to ask me out, and I had a chat with Serafall's younger sister."

"Alright, then." Venelana replied, nodding. "I wonder if Rias is going to call Sirzechs or Zeoticus and let them know that you're the member that they sent to Kuoh?"

"If I wasn't a member, they'd either try to drag me back to the Underworld to marry Ravel, or kill me." Kenji replied, leaning back and lying on his back, focusing on the ceiling of his bedroom. "But, I don't think even Shitzechs- sorry, force of habit- is dumb enough to kill a known member of Grigori. It'd cause a war that the Devils have NO chance of winning."

"I got that." Venelana replied. "But I'll always protect you, Kenji." She then slowly leaned forward towards Kenji, emphasizing her large breasts and cleavage. "You know I will~" Kenji gulped slightly, trying to draw his eyes away from his mother's huge, swaying, firm-looking boobs.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kenji?" Venelana asked. "You look kind of red. Maybe you should have a drink and cool down." She picked up Kenji's drink and handed it to him. Kenji instantly took the drink, and downed it in one.

"You feel better, Kenji?" Venelana asked, her eyes giving off a spark of excitement which Kenji didn't notice. Or so she thought.

"Yeah, a bit." Kenji replied, feeling a slight air of foreboding rush through him when he looked into his mother's eyes, and saw, as well as her normal, warm-looking violet eyes, a hint of something else. Kenji couldn't really put his finger on it. "Though I gotta admit, I do feel a little hazy."

"Oh, really?" Venelana asked. "Here, let me help you." With a strength that Kenji didn't suspect his mother to have, Venelana lifted Kenji out of the sitting position he was in quite easily, and let him lie back on his bed, as his eyes slowly closed.

'What the hell is going on?' Kenji thought, as his eyes closed. He managed to open them again, but only slightly. That was enough to see Venelana looking down at him, a lusty smirk on her face, before his eyes closed again. And this time, he couldn't open them.

"I didn't expect him to drink that drink all in one go." A voice, which was vaguely familiar to Kenji in his semi-conscious state, said. "Everything's going according to plan."

And after that, Kenji lost consciousness.

 **And that's Chapter 24! Kenji and Valian are in Kuoh Academy, Kenji has re-met with Rias, met Issei, and... has been drugged.**

 **Also, regarding Issei:**

 **Will he be a pervert? Yes, but not as much as in canon.**

 **Will he have a harem? Yes.**

 **Will he get on with Kenji in the future? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Does he get stronger? Yes.**

 **If he's different from canon, is his pre-RWG life different from canon? Yes. It will be revealed in due time.**

 **But anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, as I'd love to know! If you have any ideas for stuff that could happen in RWG, let me know by reviewing or PM me, as I will consider your inputs!**

 **Next time: Kenji's 'punishment', Valian and Lilith**

 **For those who follow my other stories: Either this or Wizarding Lion will be updated next.**

 **See you later!**


	25. Volume 5-2: Kenji's 'Punishment'

**WARNING: This chapter is pretty much all-lemon.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Kenji groaned as he slowly returned to consciousness. The last thing he remembered was having a drink with his mother, and losing consciousness soon after. His mother must have drugged him.

Giving his head a small shake, Kenji's surroundings began to become clearer. He was lying on his mother's bed, in the bedroom that his mother had chosen for herself. The room consisted of the bed Kenji was lying on, a bedside table, and a desk. Nothing more, nothing less.

When Kenji fully returned to consciousness, he also came to the realisation that he was clad in nothing except a pair of his black boxers.

"Oh, so you're awake." A low, slow and sultry voice said. Kenji tried to sit up, but couldn't. His eyes focused on the bathroom door, which had opened, and someone was walking in.

She was a jaw-droppingly beautiful woman in her very early-thirties, with back-length brown hair, seductive violet eyes, and an incredibly buxom figure. Kenji mentally compared the size of the woman's breasts (which were bouncing with every step she took) with that of the black-haired girl who was with Rias when she tried to ask Kenji out. Akeno, her name was?

Her hips were also deliciously wide, and swaying. She was also completely nude, apart from wearing an pair of black panties.

All of that added up to make Kenji's boner go to maximum hardness and maximum height, which was VERY painful in Kenji's boxers.

"Oh, Kenji, you shouldn't stare." The woman said, turning to the side and looking at Kenji, a slight pout on her face. "Do you really find your mother that attractive~?"

"M-Mom?!" Kenji's eyes widened. "Is that you?"

"Yup~" Venelana (who Kenji realised was a couple of inches taller than before, making her just as tall as him) replied. "But you haven't ever seen me in this form, have you?" Kenji shook his head. "Well, I've been using magic for the past two centuries, since me and your father got married, because Ainz Gremory, the Lord of the Gremory House before Zeoticus took over, and your grandfather, and Erechus Bael, the Lord of the Bael House, ordered me to."

"Why did they order you to?" Kenji asked, curiously.

"Well, apparently, Zeoticus couldn't get a boner at all, not that his boner is particularly big, unless the woman he was fucking was physically ten years younger than him, at least." Venelana explained. "And since Zeoticus and myself were married via marriage contract, me decreasing my physical age using magic to look like I was Rias' current physical age was included as a clause in the contract. Since I don't have to be around him anymore, I decided I'd reveal my true form to you, Kenji."

"Well, it's really hot, yes." Kenji replied. "But this isn't how I thought I'd have it revealed. Speaking of that, why am I in your room, almost-completely naked, and unable to move?"

"Oh, yes, that." Venelana replied. "Well, ever since we've been reunited, Kenji, I must confess to have been battling with two sides of myself." She walked over to Kenji, placed her nails on Kenji's chest, and slowly dragged them down his chest. She did it hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to break the skin and draw blood.

"The mother in me that wants to punish you, for running away from me, and making me think you were dead, gone forever, for a year and a half…" She then stopped her scratching, and straddled Kenji. She then began slowly gyrating her hips on Kenji's crotch, making sure to stimulate her son as much as possible, with the pairs of panties and boxers being the only things restricting Kenji's dick from making it inside Venelana.

"…And the womanly side of me, that wants to have sex with the handsome stud that's lying beneath me." She continued. "So, recently, I decided I would do both. You're going to be punished, tonight, Kenji, by being my personal sex slave."

"What?!" Kenji cried. "Your sex slave? For h-"

"For how long?" Venelana cut across him. "Well, I decided that for each month you made me think you were dead, you get half an hour of punishment. I was going to make it a full hour for each month, but since you were so brave to rescue me from Levi like that, and considering what would have happened to you if you hadn't ran away from the family, I decided to go easy on you, and half your punishment time. So, for the next nine hours, Kenji…" she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You're mine… all mine~" she gently bit Kenji's ear, and then got off him, standing up. "Now, take your boxers off."

Suddenly, without any mental input from his body, Kenji slid off the bed, and stood up. He pulled his boxers down, let them fall down his legs to his feet, and kicked them away, revealing his toned, nude body to his mother.

"What the hell?" he asked. "Why did I do that?"

Oh, just a little body-control spell I placed on you while you were asleep." Venelana replied, folding her arms under her massive breasts. "To make you a little more… willing, to accept your punishment. Now, get over here and pull my panties off with only your teeth, then lie on the bed."

Obediently, Kenji knelt down before Venelana, opened his mouth and pulled down her panties with just his teeth. Once Kenji had pulled Venelana's panties off (and gave her time to step out of the panties), Kenji made his way over to Ven's bed, and lay down on it. He looked at his mother, who was as nude as he was, and his eyes focused on her pussy, which was very well-shaved, and looked like it had never been fucked.

"Oh, you like my pussy?" Venelana asked, looking down at it herself. "Well, I like the long, hard, thick piece of man-meat in between your legs. It's at least twice as long as Zeoticus' dick…"

"Thanks." Kenji replied, under his breath.

"And I'm going to enjoy having it inside me." Venelana finished, in a slightly breathy voice. She climbed back onto the bed, straddled her son and guided his dick towards her entrance. She gave a wink towards Kenji, before she let herself drop onto his dick, which was completely sheathed inside her.

Venelana gave a loud moan of pleasure, and stayed still for a minute, breathing deeply, and getting used to the feeling of Kenji's foot-long dick inside her.

"Brace yourself, Kenji." Venelana began rocking her hips on top of Kenji's, none too gently. "We're gonna have a lot of fun together."

 **Line Break**

Valian looked, in equal parts shock, happiness and fear, at Lilith, who was lying, calm as anything, on the sofa. Her jet-black hair was splayed out behind her, her crimson-red eyes regarded her with calm amusement, and a smile was playing about her lips.

"Well, Valian?" she asked. "Was that your husband, that Azazel just told me about?"

"Y-yes." Valian replied. "He is." She suddenly looked very uncomfortable, something which Lilith picked up on immediately.

"Hm? What's wrong, Valian?" Lilith asked. "Are you scared that I'll do something to him? Because I promise that I won't do anything to him, as long as he hasn't hurt you in anyway." Her face suddenly became serious. "Has he?"

"No!" Valian replied, quickly. "He hasn't done anything bad to me at all!" Lilith stared at Valian for a couple more seconds, before smiling.

"Alright, then." She stood up, and looked Valian over closely. "You've gotten so tall since I saw you five years ago…" she remarked. "You're starting to make little old me feel small~"

"Grandma, stop it!" Valian whined, slightly.

"But anyway." Lilith lay back down on the sofa. "How have you been, Valian? I need to hear about how my grown-up great-granddaughter is doing after five years of not seeing her."

"Well, I'll tell you." Valian replied. "But I need some fucking coffee down my gullet. You want some?"

"I'd love some." Lilith replied. "You know how I take it, right?"

 **Line Break**

Venelana had been riding Kenji like her personal dildo for the past two hours, and even though every time she slammed onto Kenji felt like a fucking ANVIL had been dropped on Kenji's crotch, Venelana showed no signs whatsoever of stopping her actions.

"Ohh~ yes!" Venelana moaned, continuing to bounce up and down on Kenji's crotch, while massaging her breasts and subconsciously commanding Kenji to grab her waist to balance her on top of his dick (which he did). "You have no idea how good this feels, Kenji… I've never had a dick inside me when I'm in my real form, and even when I did… it wasn't even half as big as THIS~!"

She gave a loud moan, and bounced on Kenji twice as fast as before, with a cry of "I won't be able to get enough of this!" She continued riding him, her moans getting louder, and even louder after that when she ordered Kenji to grab and fondle her breasts, which he did.

"Ohh, your hands are so good~" she crooned, continuing to bounce on Kenji, and holding his hands on her breast with her own. "Zeoticus was nowhere near half as good at fondling me as you are. Keep going~" And keep going Kenji did. Not that he had any choice in the matter. Plus, his dick was starting to do that telltale throb again.

"I can feel that you're about to cum, Kenji." Venelana looked down at her son, and gave him a lust-filled smirk. "Well, you're not cumming until I cum. Okay~?"

"Okay." Kenji replied, as even if he objected, Venelana had a body-control spell on him, so she could control pretty much anything his body did, including when, or if, he would ejaculate.

"Good boy." Venelana said, beginning to slowly gyrate her hips on top of Kenji's, so she could truly appreciate the feeling of a foot-long cock inside her tight pussy, and torture Kenji even further. "Make sure to not cum until I do." She ordered, after she felt Kenji's cock pulsate inside her again.

Venelana then continued to ride Kenji, bouncing a hard as she could go on her son. Her moans slowly became louder and louder, her breaths became faster and faster, and, for the first time in nearly two decades, came.

And she came hard.

"OHHH, FUCKING HELL~!" Venelana screamed, throwing her head back and letting out her pleasure through the loudest scream she'd ever done. At the same time, Kenji came hard inside his mother. The feeling of shot after shot of Kenji's thick, sticky, powerful cum flying inside the very place he came out of was something he couldn't exactly describe beyond it feeling REALLY FUCKING GOOD.

"Did you like that, you dirty boy?" Venelana asked, leaning down and kissing Kenji, dominating her son's mouth. "Did you enjoy cumming inside the pussy you came out of~?"

"Y-yeah, I did." Kenji replied. Venelana giggled, giving Kenji a lusty smirk.

"You're so naughty." She whispered. "I think you should have some fun with my pussy yourself, hmm?" Venelana then pulled a move that flipped Kenji over, and had him on top of Venelana, in a missionary position, with his dick still inside her.

"Fuck me, Kenji. Fuck. Me. Hard." She commanded.

 **Line Break**

In a certain house in Kuoh Town, in two separate rooms, the two separate occupants of the house were relaxing, in two separate places, but both were thinking about the same person.

Akeno Himejima, Rias' Queen, sat in the bath and thought about Rias' younger brother.

From everything she had heard about him, and everything she knew about him, she could come to a three-word conclusion.

She hated him.

Why, might you ask?

Well, let's start with the fact that Kenji, at the age of 16, had decided to leave the esteemed House of Gremory, the House that Rias, her kind, caring master who only wanted to watch out for her younger brother, was from.

Rias had been, understandably, distraught by Kenji leaving the family, and no-one but Kenji could have been the cause of that.

So that was a point against him: he almost mentally destroyed her master beyond repair through his actions.

Another point (and this was a very big point) was that he was working with the Grigori, either voluntarily (which, arguably, made it WORSE), or through mind-control. And given that he was a supposed high-ranked member of the Grigori, that meant that he would be in close contact to… him.

It made Akeno's hated blood boil to even think about him, the man who had destroyed her life because he wasn't there to save Akeno and her mother, Shuri, from being attacked by the members of her clan.

Didn't Kenji, handsome as he was, know that he had KILLED his own wife through his inability to be there for her when Shuri needed it most? Or was Kenji being manipulated by the Fallen Angels, as they always did to anything unfortunate enough to cross their path?

That seemed the more likely option.

But what could Akeno do about it? Well, as Rias' loyal Queen, and the Priestess of Thunder, she would take it upon herself to make Rias' younger brother see reason, and bring him back to her.

Rias wouldn't fault her for it, she could be sure of that.

Meanwhile, Rias herself was lying in her bedroom (in a room surrounded by anime merchandise), on her bed, naked (of course), with her mind focusing on one person, and one person only.

Her beloved younger brother, Kenji, and what he'd apparently done lately.

Rias felt some simultaneous emotions: the ever-present lust from whenever she was in the presence of, or even thought about, her younger brother, betrayal, anger, and an ominous feeling within the pit of her stomach.

How could Kenji have betrayed his household even more than he had done (if that was possible) by running away from his own family his own flesh and blood, and conspired with the Fallen Angels? What was he thinking?

Life for Kenji would've been perfect; worlds better than how the Fallen Angels could possibly treat him, if he'd stayed! Rias would've made Kenji into her Queen and ordered him to stay close to his King, until his wedding to Ravel was fully finished. Kenji would then be traded to (and married to) Ravel Phenex. Rias was even given permission by Zeoticus to move into Ravel's home after she was married to Kenji, and she could be another wife to him! But he just had to go and screw that up by running away, to peruse his selfish desires!

And, poor Kenji, he had either gone insane from being away from his sister for so long, or her had truly betrayed his family, his House, his whole species, by colluding with the Fallen Angels, the natural enemies of the Devils! And to make matters even worse, there was that woman who claimed to be his wife! How could she?! Didn't she know that Rias, Kenji's older sister, and the most loving person Kenji had during his childhood, had already staked her claim to be Kenji's wife?

Rias continued to mentally rant and rave, making plans to get that silver-haired whore of a claimed wife away from Kenji (each as admittedly stupid as the last), and she was only brought out of her stupor by one of her summoning sheets going off.

 **Line Break**

"So," Lilith took another gulp of her coffee, and set it aside. "Would you mind telling me how you've been, Valian? I'm really curious."

"Well." Valian replied. "I've been absolutely fine, life in the Grigori is as good as it's ever been."

"Alright, then." Lilith nodded. She knew when she was being lied to, and Valian definitely wasn't lying to her. "You been on any decent missions lately, since I know you have a huge lady-boner for battle? Your Sacred Gear not giving you any problems?"

"The missions I've been on have been as fine as ever, and I unlocked my Balance Breaker for my Sacred Gear about three years ago." Valian replied, calmly. This earned her a tight hug from Lilith.

"Well done." She said, simply. "With your Balance Breaker unlocked, you'll be a serious force to be reckoned with in the world."

"Not compared to most Gods." Valian replied, extracting herself from the hug. "But anyway, I do intend to continue training myself.

"As I'd expect from the great-grandaughter of the person who killed God himself." Lilith replied. "So, apart from the obvious, is there anything else that's worth telling me?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Valian replied. "I guess you want me to tell you all about Kenji, huh?"

"That is the plan." Lilith (who had sat down) leaning towards her great-granddaughter. "Tell me all about this Kenji Baelcifer guy."

 **Line Break**

"Ohh, Kenji, yes!" Venelana shouted, her half-closed eyes lidded with lust. "Keep pounding me with that giant cock~!"

Kenji and Venelana had been going at it in the missionary position for the past hour (Kenji had been pounding his mother under said mother's control), and Venelana was enjoying every solitary second of it.

Like a certain godmother of Kenji's, Venelana had a very dominating side to her, which came out to play when she was in the bedroom with a man she wished to dominate (and in this situation, Kenji was a man she DEFINITELY wished to dominate). Said side was in full play, and she was definitely feeling the rushes of having power over her son. She also had a submissive side that was just as prominent as her dominant side, but she didn't need to think about that now.

"How does my pussy feel, Kenji?" Venelana asked, thrusting her hips onto Kenji's as he thrusted inside her, increasing the pleasure for the pair of them.

"It feels great, Mom!" Kenji replied, continuing to thrust in perfect sync with Venelana's thrusts, escalating the pleasure.

"Remember to not cum until after I do, understood?" Venelana asked, receiving a nod from Kenji. "Good boy." Kenji's and Venelana's hips then met again, and this time, Kenji's dick brushed up against a certain spot inside Venelana, one that made her cry out loudly in pleasure.

Before she knew it, she came hard, which triggered Kenji to let another load of his seed loose inside her. Venelana could feel Kenji's seed hitting her inner walls, which send tiny little shots of pleasure through her body.

"That was... great." Venelana panted. "Now, Kenji. Get off the bed and stand up." Kenji pulled slowly out of his mother, slid off the bed, and stood up. Venelana licked her lips at the sight of Kenji's foot-long dick, covered in a mixture of his cum and her pussy juices, still up and at full-mast. She stood up, walked slowly over to Kenji, swaying her hips and looking at him with clear lust in her eyes. She stopped, standing in front of Kenji, took his dick firmly in her hand, and placed it back inside her leaking pussy.

"Kenji~" she said, in a breathy whisper. "Pick me up, and take me to the bathroom, through that door on the right. And make sure to keep your dick inside me at all times." Kenji obeyed, placing his hands on his mother's ass and lifted her up (it wasn't any trouble for him, as she was quite light, and he was pretty strong). When he'd fully lifted her up, Venelana wrapped her legs around Kenji's hips, locking him within her thick (yet still incredibly sexy) legs).

Making sure that he didn't drop Venelana, he walked slowly through the door that his mother had left open, and into the bathroom. He then stopped, so Venelana could shut the door behind the pair of them.

"Alright, get in the shower." Venelana ordered Kenji, stepping into the shower, with Kenji following. The shower (like all the showers) had three showerheads hanging from the ceiling, so wherever one stood in the shower when it was turned on, they would get wet.

The brunette MILF turned on the shower, and let Kenji step in after her

"Now, Kenji. The pair of us have gotten really sweaty thanks to our fucking, so I think you should clean all that sweat off the pair of us, hmm?" Venelana stepped close to Kenji. "Make sure to do a thorough job, on every inch of my body~" Kenji obliged, detaching one of the showerheads from the ceiling and using it (along with a bar of soap that Venelana had handed him) to wash every square inch of her perfectly smooth body, which took him nearly half an hour to do.

He would have been fine with washing his mother's nude body in the shower, and he was fine with it now.

He just didn't think he'd be doing it while under the influence of a body-control spell.

"Mmm~ that's a good boy, Kenji." Venelana cooed, giving her son a playful kiss while he washed her. "Ohh~ you're so gentle when you wash my breasts." She added, as Kenji finished up by gently scrubbed on his mother's huge chest-orbs. Lustfully smirking, she grabbed Kenji's face, once he was done with washing her breasts, and shoved him into said breasts.

"You're doing great at washing me during this break so far, Kenji." She whispered. "Now, let's get back to your pun~ish~ment~" She released Kenji from her breasts, and turned around. "Get on your knees, and give me a hickey on my ass, just like you did to your foster sister Penemue. And yes, she did tell me about that."

Kenji silently sunk to his knees, where his face was level with Venelana's wide, firm-looking (yet soft to the touch, as he knew from experience) ass.

"On my right ass-cheek, Kenji." Venelana ordered. "You gave Penemue a hickey on her left cheek, so mine would match hers, don't you think? Ahh~" Kenji had placed his face on Venelana's right ass-cheek, and started sucking, hoping to give his mother a hickey, as she had ordered, as quickly as possible.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, inspecting the hickey he'd given her.

'Perfect.' He thought.

"I've done it, Mom." He said.

"Good boy~" Venelana replied. "Now stand up, and give me your cock through this lovely ass you've been eying up." Venelana smiled lustily, as Kenji stood up, and guided his cock, which was still at full-mast, and covered in a mixture of water, Venelana's pussy-juices, and his cum, and placed it at her ass.

"Hopefully, my ass won't be too tight for you, Kenji." Venelana said, as she felt Kenji's cock going in and bit back a shriek of pleasure. "I have fucked my ass with dildos very often, as well as the pussy you claimed for yourself. You're much better than any dildo I've ever pleasured myself with."

"Thanks, Mom." Kenji replied, slowly pulling his dick half-out of Venelana's ass, then thrusting back in. Venelana was unable to hold back her shriek of pleasure, which slowly descended to small moans of longing, as Kenji slowed his thrusts to stop his dick getting hurt from how tight her asshole was, presumably.

"Don't you fucking dare slow down, Kenji." Venelana said, in a low growl. "Fuck me as hard as you can, be damned to anything else. GO AS FAST AS YOU CAN." Obediently (though reluctantly, Venelana could tell), Kenji re-increased the speed of his thrusts into his mother's ass, which brought back Venelana's shrieks of pleasure in full force.

"OHH, YEAH~!" Venelana shrieked. "FUCK YOUR NAUGHTY MOTHER'S ASS GOOD, KENJI! MAKE HER FEEL LIKE A WOMAN FOR THE FIRST TIME IN TWO DECADES!" Kenji didn't need any words, since he was under the spell, but he kept fucking her anyway.

Kenji squeezed his eyes shut in pain as the tightness of Venelana's ass began to take its toll on him. He loved fucking asses, hell, he'd probably fucked Albedo's ass more than he'd fucked her pussy, but that was with at least a little bit of lube on his dick. Venelana, on the other hand, had just made him go in her ass without anything.

Part of his punishment, he thought.

While Kenji pounded Venelana from behind, Venelana grabbed Kenji's hands, and guided them to her breasts. She made him place his hands upon them, adding an extra wave of pleasure as Kenji's hands glided over her sensitive chest.

Looking through the open door of the shower, Venelana caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror. It was the perfect ahegaho, or fucked-silly, face.

And it drove her crazy with lust. Did she having a thing for seeing her own face while she was being fucked?

Maybe.

But no matter what, it made Venelana thrust her ass backward onto Kenji's crotch, as hard as she could possibly go. Thereby increasing the pleasure shooting through Venelana's body, and the pain that shot through Kenji's body.

Venelana didn't give two shits, however, and thrusted harder against Kenji's cock with every time she took a glance at her face in the mirror.

"Ohh, fuck. Get up against the wall directly across from the mirror, Kenji." Venelana ordered. "Then let me thrust onto that foot-long cock~" Kenji, as much as he didn't want to, positioned himself against the wall, directly across from the mirror. He saw the position he and Venelana were in, specifically, the face that Venelana was making. It definitely was the quintessential ahegaho face.

And Kenji couldn't deny, that face looked pretty goddamn hot. But the body-control spell dictated that he couldn't move. Venelana just smashed her ass against Kenji's pelvis as hard as she could possibly go, and Kenji could do fuck-all about the pain. Or about anything, really.

"You have NO idea how amazing this feels, Kenji~" Venelana moaned, keeping her face focused on the reflection of her own face in the mirror. "I'm so turned on by my own face that I think I'm gonna CUM~!" For the third time that night, Venelana came, triggering Kenji's third orgasm. His crotch was starting to really hurt.

 **Line Break**

"So, who is this Kenji guy?" Lilith asked Valian. "All I know about him is that he's Azazel's foster son, and that you're married to him. I'd like to know a bit more about him than that."

"I've got a picture of him." Valian pulled out her phone and opened up a picture of Kenji. The picture had been taken by Valian herself while the two of them were on their honeymoon in Asgard. She showed the picture to Lilith, whose red eyes glinted for a second.

"My, oh my." She grinned. "Kenji looks like a real charmer~"

"You're not wrong." Valian replied. "Kenji is, hands down, the best and most handsome male I've ever seen in my life."

"That's high vocal praise indeed, coming from someone who used to be a joyless cynic." Lilith remarked. "Is there anything else other than that handsome body of his?" Valian didn't miss the purr in Lilith's voice when she said the word 'handsome'.

"Well..." Valian replied. "Kenji was, originally, a pure-blooded Devil, the younger brother of the current Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer."

"Oh, so a descendent of my former husband is married to a sibling of the new Lucifer." Lilith remarked. "That's something. So, how did you meet?"

Valian told her great-grandmother everything: how she'd met Kenji, how she'd trained him to hold his own in a fight, their first date and their first kiss. Being a succubus, and the first one to ever exist, Lilith was extremely interested in Valian losing her virginity to Kenji, and choosing him as her mate.

"My little great-granddaughter is finally a woman~!" Lilith hugged Valian when she heard about the first time she had had sex with Kenji. "So, anything else?"

Valian continued telling her year-long tale: Albion turning Kenji into a half-dragon, just like her, and the two succubus hybrids that had chosen Kenji as their lovers.

"Oh, Penemue and Albedo, my lovely nieces." Lilith smiled. "They've apparently gotten very developed, if you get my drift."

"I do, grandma, and they have. Pen in particular." Valian replied. "She's still bigger than me, but not by much."

Valian then recounted how Kenji had made her into his Queen, which Lilith calmly accepted.

"Well, if you're happy being Kenji's Queen, I have no problem with you being so. You're an adult, after all." She remarked. "So does Kenji have any other peerage members?"

"Yeah, he does." Valian replied. "I could take you to meet them, or I could call them here?"

"Call them here." Lilith replied. "I think that the appearance of the most powerful succubus in existence in the Grigori would cause a panic."

"Alright, then." Valian replied. "They might take a while to reply." She created a large magic-circle in the middle of the room, and waited. After a few minutes, the circle glowed, and twelve people came out of the circle.

"Hey, gang." Valian greeted the group.

"Hi, Valian." A black-and-red haired girl with silver eyes said. "Do you know where Kenji is?"

"Penemue told me where he was, Rubes." A blonde-haired girl with lilac eyes said. "She told me that Kenji and his mom were going somewhere out of the house to 'reconnect as mother and son'. They should be back in the morning."

"Given that it's Pen, I'd take that with a pinch of fucking salt if I were you, Yang." A woman with a pair of pistols in a pair of cross-draw shoulder holsters said.

"Alright Ruby, Yang, Revy, that's enough out of you." Valian said, before Yang could reply. "I've called you all here because my great-grandmother" Lilith waved at the twelve peerage members. "Wants to meet Kenji's peerage. So could you introduce yourselves?"

"Sure thing." The blonde-haired girl said. "I'm Yang, Kenji's Rook."

"Seras Victoria." A platinum-blonde woman said. "One of Kenji's Bishops."

"Kuroka, nya." A black-haired girl with cat-ears and two tails said. "Kenji's other Bishop." Lilith's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Kuroka, but she had no reaction.

"Akame." A black-haired red-eyed girl with a sword said. "Kenji's Knight."

"Erza Scarlet." A scarlet-haired woman said. "Kenji's Pawn."

"Zest." A white-haired woman with rabbit-ears and a maid outfit on said. "Kenji's Pawn."

"Rebecca Lee, or Revy." Revy said. "Kenji's Pawn."

"I'm Rosarita Cisneros, or Roberta." A black-haired woman with glasses and a maid outfit on. "Kenji's Pawn."

"Ruby." Ruby said. "Kenji's Pawn."

"I'm Sayo." A blue-haired girl in a sexy nurse outfit said. "Kenji's Pawn."

"Kaneki." A white-haired male with an eyepatch on said. "Kenji's Pawn."

"Touka Kirishima." A purple-haired female said. "Kenji's last Pawn."

"And I'm Kenji's Queen." Valian replied. "But you know that already."

"I can't help but notice" Lilith said. "That everyone except Kaneki in Kenji's peerage is female. Any special reason?"

"Not really." Sayo replied. "Apart from the fact that Kenji has a harem, and everyone in his peerage sans the two ghouls" she jerked a thumb at Kaneki and Touka "Are in it."

"But don't worry!" Valian assured Lilith, before she spoke. "I'm the only person in Kenji's harem that Kenji's married, though he has taken two mistresses recently."

"Who are those mistresses?" Lilith asked, instantly.

"Some hot-ass kitsune MILF and the Shinto Goddess of the Sun." Revy replied, making Lilith's eyes widen again.

"Yasaka and Amaterasu are the mistresses of my great-grandson-in-law?!"

"That's right." Valian replied, smiling at Lilith's gobsmacked expression at Kenij's luck at having the leader of the Youkai and the only female among the Top 10 Strongest Beings as mistresses. "So, do you wanna chat with the gang? They're really good company."

"Sure thing." Lilith replied, sitting down again. "Kenji is family, so I should get to know his peerage."

 **Line Break**

In the personal bedroom of a certain fallen angel-succubus hybrid, Penemue was looking at her laptop's screen and fingering herself furiously. Inside her ass was a large dildo, which she was riding.

On the laptop's screen was a live video recording of Kenji and Venelana, in Venelana's bedroom, having wildly hot sex. Venelana was on her hands and knees on a couch, and Kenji was giving it to her from behind. Venelana was clearly enjoying it, given that she was screaming with pleasure at the top of her lungs.

Penemue was imagining herself in Venelana's position: the thought of having Kenji fully to herself for as long as she wished to cater to all her sexual desires made her extremely wet downstairs.

It was incredibly lucky for her that Venelana was willing to let Penemue set up small cameras in her room and in the shower room so she could record Venelana and Kenji having sex, so that she could watch the whole thing unfold. Plus there was the possibility of Venelana re-watching her 'punishment' of Kenji.

Which was way, WAY hotter than any of her femdom porn videos that she had in her room. That she may or may not have used as inspiration for some of her times with Kenji…

a.k.a The best brother one could wish for, both in and out of bed.

Penemue was also slightly envious of Venelana's use of magic during Kenji's 'punishment'. She knew that Kenji was unlikely to last the full nine hours with her, so she had decided, while they were having sex, to give Kenji shots of energy, so he wouldn't pass out during his 'punishment'.

Body-control spells only worked on someone if they weren't unconscious, after all

 **Line Break**

"Alright then, Kenji." Venelana said, after Kenji had slowly pulled out after cumming inside her. "There's one more position that I want us to do." She took Kenji's hands in hers and backed herself up against the wall. Giving Kenji a mental command, he instantly obliged, though Venelana could tell that there was a slight reluctance and rigidity to Kenji's actions now. But, however, she paid it no mind.

It was probably just because his crotch must SERIOUSLY hurt from all the fucking he's been doing in the past seven hours, and besides, Venelana was in too much of a lust-crazed state to care anyway.

Kenji lifted Venelana up by her ass, and let his mother wrap her arms around his back and legs around his hips. Kenji then harshly thrust his dick inside his mom's pussy, which by this point, had permanently shaped to fit Kenji's cock perfectly. Kenji lifted one of his hands off Venelana's ass, and placed it on her right breast, and he then proceeded to roughly fondle it, squeeze it, even pinch Venelana's nipple. The other breast he tended to with his mouth.

Kenji took Venelana's left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it tenderly, as well as flicking the nipple with his tongue. He did all this while roughly pounding into Venelana's tight fuck-hole.

"OHHHH~" Venelana moaned loudly, tightening her hold on Kenji with both her arms and legs. "FUCK ME HARD, KENJI! KEEP UP YOUR FUCKING UNDER MY SPELL!" She threw back her head and yelled out her pleasure as Kenji kept fucking her, thinking that there was nothing that could stop her from feeling so pleasured.

But, if she'd focused on the person fucking her, maybe she'd have noticed that Kenji was slowly, ever-so-slowly, coming out of the body-control spell. The shot of energy that Venelana had given Kenji after their fuck-session on the couch, in her lust-crazed state, was a bit more than she'd intended it to be.

It was enough to have Kenji use the energy to loosen Venelana's hold on him, and eventually break free from it.

And he instantly showed that he had broken free by pulling Venelana from the wall, and landing on the bed, with her on top of him.

"W-what?" Venelana looked shocked that Kenji had done something that he hadn't ordered him to under the body-control spell. She raised her hand, and prepared to cast the spell on Kenji again, but Kenji saw what he was doing.

"Reflect." He said, simply. Venelana, suddenly, felt herself coming under the effects of the spell. Effects that, in her drained, lusty state, she couldn't come out of.

"Lovely little technique, that." Kenji remarked, pulling his dick out of Venelana's pussy and positioning it just in front of her face, but not close enough for her to wrap her mouth around it. "It can let me have some of the control that you've had over me for the past eight hours. Now suck my cock."

Obediently, Venelana slowly opened her mouth, and leaned forward, taking Kenji's huge cock inside her mouth. As soon as it was remotely inside her mouth, Venelana closed her mouth around the long, thick, steel-hard stick of man-meat, and quickly bobbed her head back and forth on the dick.

It was easily the best dick that Venelana had ever sucked (but given that she had only sucked 2 dicks in her life including Kenji's, she didn't have much competition) and it was probably the best dick she would ever suck.

"You're a good MILF, Mom." Kenji murmured, letting his mother suck him off under her reflected body-control spell. "Fucking suck me off and take my cum." Venelana redoubled her efforts in sucking Kenji's cock, wanting to taste his cum with her own tongue, as he'd just been cumming inside her pussy up until now.

After five short minutes, Kenji felt his cock pulsing, and cried out "Mom, I'm cumming!" And cum Kenji did. Many ropes of cum shot straight from his dick into his mother's mouth, and down her throat into her stomach. After Kenji finished cumming, he felt himself becoming slightly dizzy. Until, like he had done when he was drugged (which seemed like a year ago now), he collapsed to the floor, cancelling his own spell on Venelana.

Coming out of the spell's effects, Venelana looked over the side of her bed, and pouted slightly, at the sight of Kenji out cold.

'Aww…' she said to herself. 'I could have easily gone several more hours. But Kenji had to go and pass out. But oh well, I can easily practise with him, so he'll last longer in the future. But oh well, he's a young man, and needs practise against a real woman~' She got off the bed, picked Kenji up, and lay him gently on the bed. Noticing that his dick was still hard, Venelana slowly lowered herself onto Kenji's dick, sheathing it inside her, and lay her slender body on top of Kenji's. She also took his hands, and placed them on her smooth ass.

"We're MUCH more than mother and son now, Kenji~" She whispered, before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

However, just outside the window, there was a being. This being was hovering just outside Venelana's bedroom window, and had been watching Kenji and Venelana have sex the whole time.

The being had the appearance of a cute young girl, with long black hair that went down to her hips, and black eyes. Her ears were different from most beings that could take a human form, as they had pointed tips, though her black hair made this feature quite difficult to notice. Her attire consisted of a black Gothic Lolita outfit.

"Well." The being said. "That, was interesting."

The being created a magic-circle, and hovered backwards, disappearing through it as if she was never there.

 **Line Break**

"Uhh…" Kenji moaned slightly, as his eyes opened. The first thing he saw was the sight of his mother, sleeping peacefully, in her true form. That got the red-and-silver-haired hybrid's eyes to open fully.

Looking around, Kenji saw, on the bedside table, a three-quarters-full glass of milk. There was a note in Penemue's handwriting next to the glass.

 _Some of my milk. Enjoy!_

Eagerly, Kenji grabbed the glass, and drank it down in one solid gulp. When he set the glass down, he saw through the transparent glass, a clock. He squinted at the time the clock read.

8:30am.

Fifteen minutes before first-period class for Kuoh Academy started.

"Oh, shit!" A newly-energized Kenji gently moved Venelana aside (not even registering that his dick was inside her until he moved her), jumped into his school uniform (which was neatly folded on the desk), and created a magic-circle, which transported him to his house in Kuoh.

"Valian?" he asked, running into the kitchen. "Where are you?"

'She's probably at Kuoh already.' He thought, right after he said this. 'Fucking duh, asshole.'

Kenji grabbed his schoolbag and sprinted, full-out, out of the house, and barely noticed Issei, who was coming out of his own house (and if Kenji had taken a second look at Issei, he'd see that Issei looked like total shit).

After ten minutes of running, Kenji made it to Kuoh Academy. He hightailed it into the Academy, ran full-tilt to the changing rooms (as his first lesson was PE), and changed into his kit at top-speed. He finished pulling on his shirt and sitting down a full five seconds before Professor Orimura walked into the room.

She was a tall woman with long, black hair that was split into parts. She always carried herself like a very high-borne person, for a PE teacher, at least. She had a good figure that most of the male students (including Kenji, he had to admit) compared to that of a model's.

At least Kenji didn't vocalize his thoughts.

Professor Orimura wore a white jogging suit, which Kenji wasn't really bothered about. He was busy breathing a sigh of relief.

'I managed to get a seven-hour fuck session through the night AND turn up to class on time.' Kenji thought. 'Damn.'

 **And that's the 25** **th** **chapter! Kenji and Venelana have finally had their first sex session, Valian and Lilith had (or are in the process of having) their catch-up, and we've heard about Rias and Akeno's views on Kenji. Also Ophis is there.**

 **Now, I want to say a couple of things: the first of which addressing a point that some people have made in reviews, that I'm making Kenji into a submissive bitch.**

 **I can see why you're saying that, as Kenji has had his submissive moments in recent chapters, but I can assure you that Kenji is still a dominant figure in bed with MOST of his harem. I say MOST because there are a very small minority of Kenji's harem members which he will be the sub in bed with. Those harem members being Penemue, Venelana on some (but not all) occasions, and Freyja when she comes more into play. That's 3 members out of the approx. 20 that Kenji has now, and his harem is still growing.**

 **The second thing I would like to say is that I am planning on making a side-series to RWG which is solely comprised of lemons between Kenji and the members of his harem. I wanted to ask if you want to see something like this happen. Let me know if you want something like that down in the reviews.**

 **Speaking of that…**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! I'll admit that this chapter was quite hard for me to write, as I've had quite a bit on my mind. But anyway, the point is that the chapter is finished.**

 **Next time: Saving an acquaintance, Dealing with rouges**

 **Preview of next time:**

" _Rias mentioned to us that you were her younger brother." Issei said, his brown eyes meeting Kenji's. "So… is that…?"_

" _Yes, it's true, Issei." Kenji replied. "I'm Rias' younger brother."_

 **For those who read my other fanfics: Wizarding Lion is next, then Dragon Who Lived.**

 **See you in either my other fics, or the next chapter!**


	26. Volume 5-3: Rounded-Up Rouges

**Hey, just wanted to let you know before you read this chapter, that I've gone back and changed a couple of things in Volumes 1, 2 and 4 of RWG. I haven't changed anything major, I just wanted to change a few things to have them make more sense. So, you might want to go and reread them before reading this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

The final bell of the school day had finally rung, and for Kenji, it couldn't have come soon enough. Due to the fact that all he had had to fill him up since dawn was a glass of succubus milk, he just wanted to go home, eat something, and sleep for a bit.

The fact that Rias (and to a lesser extent, Akeno) had been bugging him nearly non-stop today didn't help matters at all.

No matter what situation they were in, Rias would find some way to ask Kenji if he wanted to come with her and 'reconnect with his loving older sister'. Much to the shock of most of the students, Kenji coldly turned Rias down each and every time she did so. But after about half an hour, she'd try again. And again. And again.

It took a lot out of Kenji to not pin Rias to the nearest wall, point one of his guns in her face, and yell at hr until his throat was sore, or her ears bled. Or both.

Akeno asked Kenji to spend some time with her once or twice, but he turned her down as well, almost 100% sure that Rias was putting her up to it.

Helping matters even less was the fact that Valian hadn't been at school today. Kenji had tried texting her, but she hadn't replied. So he was forced to suffer through the day on his own.

But anyway, since Kenji had been secretly packing his bags for the past five minutes, and had finished one minute ago, when the bell rang, Kenji grabbed his bag and hightailed it out of class, before anyone knew what was going on. He slowed down when he got to the gates of the school, as he encountered the only person besides Valian that he had ever really talked to at Kuoh Academy.

"Hey there, Issei."

"Oh, hi Kenji." Issei replied, greeting the red-and-silver-haired third-year. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, though I'm really fucking tired." Kenji replied, walking in step with the brunette second-year. "I just feel like going home and sleeping."

"Yeah, I've been feeling pretty drained today as well." Issei replied, suppressing a yawn. "I have no idea why." Kenji looked slightly intently at Issei for a second, but then stopped.

"Well, I hope you feel better." He replied, getting to his house and turning into it. "I'll talk to you later."

"See you." Issei replied, heading into his own house. Kenji watched him go, and sighed.

'Damn.' He thought. 'I could sense from a fucking mile away that Issei's now a Devil, as well as a Sex Demon. He could only have been turned by either Sona or Rias, and I have a very shrewd idea which one turned him.' Kenji sighed, and walked into his house, seeing Valian sitting on the sofa. Kenji's silver-haired Queen looked up.

"Hey, Kenji." She greeted him.

"Hi, Val." Kenji replied. "Why weren't you at school today?"

"She was reconnecting with little old me." A soft, silky voice said, as a woman came out of the kitchen. The first two things Kenji registered about her was that she was jaw-droppingly beautiful, and that she was a powerful person. MUCH more powerful than him or Valian.

"Kenji, I know that my great-grandmother is extremely good-looking," Valian said. "But please try not to stare at her so blatently."

"Wait, this is your great-grandmother?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, she is." Valian replied. "Kenji, Lilith. Lilith, Kenji."

"Well." Lilith stepped forward and looked Kenji up and down. "It's nice to meet Valian's husband face-to-face, Kenji Baelcifer." Her slender hands extended out and slowly rested in Kenji's hair, softly rubbing through it. "Your hair is different from the picture of you Valian showed me." Kenji snapped out of his staring at Lilith's GI-FUCKING-GANTIC TITS and looked at Valian.

"Was it the one from the honeymoon?" Valian nodded. "Well, I dyed most of it silver when we got back." Lilith gave a hum of acknowledgement and continued looking Kenji over.

"Well, I've said it before, and I'll say it again." Lilith said, once she'd stopped. "Valian, your husband looks really, really hot~" Kenji went red for a moment, while Valian just put her head in her hands.

"Way to be blunt about it, Grandma." She muttered, while Kenji sat down next to her.

"Oh, don't be so down, Valian." Lilith smiled. "Just be glad I haven't asked to borrow Kenji and test him yet~" Kenji didn't miss the purr in Lilith's voice when she said the word 'test', and if he wasn't in such a sleep-deprived state, his libido would have been running something fierce.

But he was running on fumes, so he could only manage a slight grin.

Kenji, Valian and Lilith had dinner, where Kenji told them about his day at school. Valian frowned hard when Kenji informed her that Rias had been trying to ask him out, and sighed when she heard that Kenji sensed that Issei was a Devil.

"Well, it was bound to happen sometime." She said. "I very highly doubt that Sona or Rias didn't notice that the host of Ddraig lived in this town."

"The host of Ddraig?" Lilith suddenly took interest. "You sure?"

"Very sure." Valian replied. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing." Lilith replied. "Apart from the fact that Issei is my great-nephew."

"You mean he's Sex Demon ROYALTY?" Kenji asked.

"You could say." Lilith replied. "Issei is the grandson of my second-youngest sister, Naamah, and the son of my niece, Kali Naamah. Where does he live?"

"Next door." Valian replied. Lilith stood up.

"I'm gonna go see Kali." She declared. "I haven't seen her since a few months before Issei, well…"

"Issei what?" Kenji asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say, as what I almost said is a private matter for Issei and Kali." Lilith replied. "But I'll say this: Issei's been through some serious shit, though he doesn't know it." Without another word, she left.

 **Line Break**

After Lilith left Kenji's house to go to Issei's place, Kenji had left the house as well, telling Valian that 'he wanted to check around Kuoh for any suspicious activity that could be related to the rouge Grigori members'.

Kenji was walking around, dressed in his normal attire, keeping his senses sharp. He was a Devil, so since it was night-time, he didn't really need to try to keep his senses sharp.

They were just sharp as hell anyway, and that was only amplified by him being a part-dragon.

Speaking of those senses…

"If you don't have a master, you must be a Stray. Which means no-one will fault me for killing you!" a high-pitched female voice cried. It came from about a hundred meters in front of him.

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about?!" a scared voice, that Kenji instantly identified as male, asked. The voice came from about the same place as the female voice had.

'The fountain's about a hundred meters ahead of me!' Kenji thought. With no hesitation, he drew his sword (his lightning-sword) and created a magic-circle with it. Jumping out of it a hundred meters ahead of where he was, he saw a light-spear rushing at speed towards him.

With no effort whatsoever, he caught the spear in his left hand, and threw it aside. Looking up at its thrower, he saw Mittelt, who had an expression of pure shock and horror on her face. After a second, in said second she turned red at the sight of her red-and-silver-haired trainer, she flew away, knowing that Kenji's power and skill could trump hers many, MANY times over.

"K-Kenji? What are you doing here?" Kenji turned around and saw Issei, standing right behind him, and shaking.

"Issei-" Kenji began, but Issei burst into questions.

"Who was that person with wings? Why did they try to kill me? How did you catch that spear a second ago?"

"I have no time to answer your questions, Issei. Please forgive me." Kenji replied, taking a step away from Issei, and turning around. "Right now, I have some business to take care of." He sheathed his sword and took off, shouting back to him "I'll talk to you tomorrow!", leaving Issei to the mercy of a certain red-headed Devil who had come out of her magic-circle.

Kenji jumped to the top of a building, and traversed the roofs of the various buildings in Kuoh, chasing after Mittelt, who was flying as fast as she could, trying to get away from Kenji.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" Kenji growled, extending his hand. An ice-wall appeared in front of Mittelt, and, to Kenji's amusement, she crashed into the wall with a satisfying crunch, indicating that several of her bones were broken.

Mittelt dropped down to the ground (breaking a few more bones), and Kenji jumped down to her. He grabbed the blonde Fallen Angel, and pulled her into an abandoned-looking warehouse. Casting a reviving spell on her, Kenji watched as she sat up, and looked around.

"Hey there, Mittelt." Kenji said, making her look at him, her blue eyes filled with fear.

"W-what do you want, Kenji?" she asked. Her eyes darted from Kenji, to the door of the warehouse, and back to Kenji

"Oh, just some info out of you." Kenji replied, lightly. "Also, if you try to run…" he conjured up a light-trident in his left hand and pointed it steadily at Mittelt's throat. "I think you'll know what's going to happen."

Mittelt paled.

"So it would be in your best interests to be co-operative. You think you can do that?" Kenji asked, still in his light tone. Mittelt nodded, nervously. "Good." Kenji replied, taking out his phone and prepared to take notes. "So, my first question. Which other Fallen Angels have gone rouge, and who is leading them?"

"Ah…" Mittelt struggled to find words, but she eventually did figure out how to speak again. "There are three Fallen Angels, not including me: Dohnaseek, Raynare and Kalawarner. Dohnaseek is leading us."

"Is it just you four?" Kenji pressed on, beginning to type. "Or is there anyone else?"

"There are about eighty stray exorcists from the church assisting us four Fallen Angels." Mittelt replied.

"Alright." Kenji replied, his brow furrowing. "Now, do you know where they're operating from?"

"I… uh…" Mittelt said. Kenji glared at Mittelt, and moved the trident so close to her, that she had to go cross-eyed to see it. It had barely touched her throat before she exclaimed "N-no! No, I don't know!"

"You don't?" Kenji asked, taking the trident away.

"I don't." Mittelt replied, slightly calmer, now that Kenji had taken the trident away from her. "But Dohnaseek makes us hide out in and around Kuoh when we're not doing what he says."

"Anywhere specific?"

"Nowhere specific." Mittelt replied, still looking into Kenji's face. "But he always tells us to 'go somewhere different from where you've been before', and to 'stay alone'."

"Damn." Kenji muttered. "Do you know where Raynare, Kalawarner or Dohnaseek go?"

"No." Mittelt replied, slightly fearful of Kenji's reaction.

"…Alright." Kenji replied. "Is there anything else that you know about Dohnaseek's plans?"

"N-nothing." Mittelt replied. "He only tells us what's going to happen or what we're going to do with very little notice, and he hasn't said anything apart from what we know."

"…Alright, then." Kenji replied, saving the notes he'd taken and putting his phone back in his pocket. With a snap of his fingers, he repaired all of Mittelt's broken bones in an instant, and with another snap, he had tied her up with a rope made out of dark light. "I'm gonna take you back to the Underworld to Azazel, got it?" Mittelt nodded, and Kenji magic-circled the two of them away.

 **Line Break**

"Hey, Dad! I found something for you!" Kenji called, as he and Mittelt emerged from Kenji's magic-circle, and appeared in Azazel's laboratory. "…Dad?"

"I'm coming, Kenji!" Azazel said, appearing through a door, with something in his hand. From what Kenji could see, it looked like a lance-like golden dagger. "What have you- oh."

"I got one of the rouges." Kenji stated. "And I got some info out of her as well." He held up his phone. "I'll send you the notes as soon as I can."

"Alright, then." Azazel replied, nodding. "Leave her here." Kenji nodded, and dropped Mittelt at Azazel's feet. He then left the laboratory, and almost ran smack into Venelana, who was in her true form, and wearing her normal dress. Kenji noticed that the dress had a far tighter fit on her, and hugged her amazing figure.

"Hey… Mom." Kenji said, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Hello, Kenji." Venelana said. "We need to talk about a few things." She then magic-circled herself and Kenji to Kenji's room. Venelana invited Kenji to sit down next to her, and he did, looking a little awkward.

"What did you want to talk about, Mom?" Kenji asked.

"First, just call me Lana, Kenji." Lana replied. "After all, we're more than mother and son now."

"Alright then, Lana." Kenji replied. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, first, I've been thinking about the 'punishment' I inflicted on you last night, ever since you left for school." Lana said. "And I wish to deeply apologize, Kenji." Before Kenji could say anything, Lana continued. "For placing you under a control spell and basically raping you." Kenji's face hardened, but Lana still continued.

"I just want to say that-"

"Yeah, you'd been warring with two sides of yourself ever since I rescued you from Levi. The side that wanted to punish me and the side that wanted to fuck me." Kenji replied. "I do remember."

"And…?" Lana asked. "Are you going to forgive me, Kenji?"

"…" Kenji was silent for a full five seconds, until he answered "Yes. But JUST THIS ONE TIME, Mom, because I think that time I had with you awakened a bit of a masochistic side in me, which I can appreciate." Venelana gave a wide smile, but Kenji wasn't done. "But I will NOT forget what happened, and I'll be kind enough to give you another chance." Lana looked slightly saddened at that, but she brightened up soon enough.

"I won't waste this chance, Kenji." She said, with a smile.

"You'd better not." Kenji replied, pressing his lips against his mother's and initiating a kiss. Before Lana could entrap her son in a hug and keep kissing him, Kenji had pulled out of the kiss and was behind his mother.

Lana moaned lightly as Kenji's hands landed on her large breasts, and yelped in surprise as she felt him grinding his torso into her firm rear.

"You know, Lana…" Kenji whispered huskily into her ear, before baring his vampire fangs and brushing them along her neck. "If you'd tied me to the bed with ropes, instead of placing me under a body-control spell, I wouldn't have minded that 'punishment' at all. Me and Pen have actually done that in bed before."

"R-really?" Lana shuddered from the pleasure of feeling Kenji's fangs brush against her soft skin.

"Really." Kenji replied. "So maybe we could go down that route in the future~" Kenji slowly sunk his fangs into Venelana's neck and took some of her blood, about a pint of it, before pulling away.

"Don't worry, Lana." He said, before Lana spoke. "I found out from Penemue that vampires have the ability to inflict a curse on people when they bite them, which is what makes other people turn into vampires. I've been careful to not inflict that curse on anyone I bite."

"O-oh." Lana replied. "Well, you can suck on my blood anytime you want, Kenji."

"Thanks." Kenji replied. "Now, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"There was, actually." Lana said. "I only found this the night before I left the Gremory household, but I wanted to show you this all the same." She opened a magic-circle, reached into it, and pulled two things out. A photo, and a piece of paper with some writing on it.

"This is a copy of a contract that I had been negotiating with Diehauser Belial, since before you and Ravel Phenex were set to be engaged." Lana explained, handing the contract to Kenji. "It was for an arranged courtship between you and the Heiress to the Belial family, Imogen Belial. She's actually not that much older than you, and is a bit of a wild-child, just like you."

Kenji raised an eyebrow, looking at the contract.

"Is that photo a photo of her?" Kenji asked, gesturing to the photo. Lana nodded, and handed the photo to Kenji.

Imogen was a girl who appeared to be the same age as Valian. She had messy, jet-black hair that went down to her shoulders, kind-looking grey eyes, and a moderately buxom figure; her breasts were about the same size as Seras'. From what Kenji could see of her body, she was quite toned, and looked very physically fit.

She wore a grey trench-coat that went down to her knees, over a tight-fitting plain grey shirt, that hugged her figure very well, as well as a grey combat skirt that also went down to her knees.

"Woah, she's quite a looker." Kenji remarked. "But, why didn't I know this before?"

"Well, the two of you were supposed to meet for the first time on your 13th birthday." Lana replied. "If you'd have met Imogen on your 13th birthday, Zeoticus would have been forced to hold off, or cancel completely, your engagement to Ravel Phenex. You would have then seen each other often and regularly, for three years, before the pair of you made the decision to get married after those three years, as opposed to you and Ravel being engaged, and being forced to date before your wedding. But…"

"But, I went to that Guns N' Roses concert." Kenji replied, tonelessly. "Which fucked everything up for you and Diehauser, and got me in an engagement with Ravel."

"That's right." Lana said, raising her hand and giving Kenji a conk on the head, which left a lump the size of a golf ball there (which immediately began to go down, thanks to Kenji's vampiric healing). Lana then gave Kenji a hard look, one that he couldn't hope to look away from, as she said her next words

"Your little escapade to Japan enabled Zeoticus to do something business-related on his own, as nearly all of the Gremory family's business practises were performed by myself, or in tandem with Zeoticus in rare cases. Now that I'm gone, I won't be surprised if the family is suffering, business-wise, not that you'd care."

"I don't." Kenji replied. Lana softened her expression, slightly.

"If it makes you feel any better, Kenji…" she said. "I'm a bit of a fan of rock music, myself."

"Well, I had to get my taste from someone, didn't I?" Kenji asked. "And I highly doubt that I got it from Zeotifucks."

"No, no." Lana replied. "Apart from your hair colour and the colour of one of your eyes, you didn't get any part of you from Zeoticus."

"Oh, well." Kenji stood up, stripped himself down to his boxers, and flopped into bed. "I'm going to sleep."

"Then I will, too." Lana said, stripping herself down to full nudity. She then lay next to Kenji in bed. "Good night, Kenji~" When Kenji fell asleep, Lana wrapped her arms around Kenji, and fell asleep, loosely embracing her son.

 **Line Break**

It was lunch break of the next day. Kenji was at school on his own (Valian had dropped him a text saying that she was on a mission to deal with some Stray Devils in Switzerland, and Lilith had gone to Issei's to see Kali), and he was lying under a tree, listening to some music.

"Devon lies beyond this portal, take the word of one immortal, give your soul to me, for eternity, release your life, to begin another time- Hey, Issei." Kenji interrupted his own singing, and greeted Issei. The brunette turned to Kenji and walked over.

"Hey, Kenji." He said, looking around slightly nervously, before he sat down next to Kenji.

"How've you been, since last night?" Kenji asked directly, in a low voice so no-one would hear.

"I've been okay." Issei replied. "After that girl with wings tried to kill me, and after you ran off after her, Rias showed up, took me through a circle thingy, and told me that… that…"

"Something tells me that this is for our ears only." Kenji said, standing up. "Come on." He and Issei walked into the school, and into the classroom that Kenji would have his next lesson in. There was no-one inside, so Kenji and Issei headed inside, and shut the door.

"Let me guess." Kenji deadpanned to Issei. "Rias gave you a brief explanation of the supernatural, and then dropped a bomb on you saying that you were a Devil, and some explanation on her peerage, right?"

"Yeah, she d-" Issei began, before registering what Kenji said. "Wait. How do you know?!"

"To be blunt, I'm a Devil as well." Kenji replied. "Out of curiosity, who's in Rias' peerage?"

"Well, Akeno Himejima, Rias said, was her Queen." Issei remembered the conversation he'd had with Rias last night. "Koneko Toujou is her Rook." Kenji remembered seeing the diminutive white-haired girl. "And the pretty-boy, Kiba Yuuto, is her Knight. And I'm… her Pawn." He looked slightly down when he said that.

"Hey, don't be like that, Issei." Kenji said. "Being a Pawn isn't all bad, since Pawns can promote when they're deep enough into enemy territory or when the King allows it, to a Knight, Bishop, Rook or Queen."

"Really?" Issei brightened up. "Rias didn't tell me that." Kenji sighed.

"Well, now you know." He replied, as the bell rang. "Sorry, Issei. I'll talk to you later." He gave Issei a pat on the back, while the door opened, and in walked Rias and Akeno.

"Oh, Kenji!" Rias greeted Kenji, happily. "I didn't know you were friends with my beloved Pawn!"

"He has a name, you know." Kenji remarked. "And I don't think you have the right to refer to him as your 'beloved' Pawn, after you've known him for a whole sixteen hours." His voice was slightly colder. "Issei, see you later."

"See you, Kenji." Issei replied, heading out of the room while other third-year students trailed into the class.

 **Line Break**

As the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson, Kenji packed up his stuff, and left the room. When he was down in the courtyard, he heard his name being called.

"Hey, Kenji." Kenji turned around, and saw Akeno leaning against a tree behind him, and staring at him.

"What?" Kenji replied, not even turning his full body around to look at her. "What do you want, Akeno?"

"Just to ask you something." Akeno replied, her normal, flirty tone gone, and replaced by a cold and hard one. "How does it feel to be associated with a species that only knows lying and cheating?"

"I know that's the reputation of Devils, but I haven't met any Devils that are like that." He replied. "Apart from the head of my former family, but hey." He saw Akeno's teeth clenching in anger.

"Do you know how much you made my King suffer?" the raven-haired daughter of Kenji's godparents asked, narrowing her eyes at Rias' younger brother. "Do you know how many nights Rias has cried herself to sleep because of what YOU did?"

"Not really." Kenji replied. "And I can't be assed to find out."

"It was almost every night." Akeno said, not listening to what Kenji said. "Almost every night for over a year that Rias has had to cry, without the comforting thought of her younger brother, who, even before he left, rebuffed her loving affections, and she's doing even worse now, now that he's abandoned his true family, and been brainwashed into joining up with the Fallen Angels." She spat the final two words like poison. "And to make matters worse, you don't even understand what horrible beings they are, particularly HIM."

"I'm pretty sure that HE has a name, y'know." Kenji said. "Baraqiel, was it? Well, judging by your reaction, I'd say probably." Akeno's eyes had narrowed, and electricity was beginning to gather in her hands. "Well, let me drop a little bit of info on you, Akeno." Kenji fully turned around.

"Baraqiel is probably the person in the Grigori that I'm the closest to, besides my peerage, my two sisters, and my Dad. He is my godfather, one of the people who trained me to become who I am today, and whether you're his daughter or not, you will NOT disrespect him in front of me." His voice became hard, and he released a small amount of killing intent. Akeno, however, stood firm.

"Beloved brother of my master or not, Kenji" she said, the lightning in her hands intensifying. "You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand, especially not the reason my mother is dead!"

"Mother?" Kenji blinked. "Oh, you mean Shuri? Nope, she's alive."

"LIAR!" Akeno shrieked, the lightning increasing to an alarming level. "As Rias Gremory's Queen, it is my duty to please my King! And I will fulfil that duty, by defeating you and-" She faltered slightly, as she blinked, and in that instant that her eyes had closed, Kenji was suddenly right in front of her.

"Enough, Akeno! I'VE HAD IT!" Kenji shouted, grabbing her by the front of her shirt (where the ribbon on her school uniform was, not on her gigantic tits (though Kenji would be lying if he said they weren't nice-looking breasts)), lifting her up, swinging her around, and slamming her against the tree she had been leaning on, momentarily stunning her.

While she was stunned, Kenji grabbed both of Akeno's wrists in his left hand and forced them above her head, stopping her from attacking, and with his other hand, he opened a magic-circle and grabbed one of his guns. His finger on the trigger, he pointed it squarely between Akeno's eyes. Said violet eyes widened, and Akeno had to go cross-eyed just to see down the barrel.

"Now, Akeno. SHUT THE FUCK UP and listen to what I have to say, or I'll permanently plug your asshole shut and give you a new one on your head." He jabbed the gun into the spot between Akeno's eyes, just to make a point." Akeno squirmed and struggled, abject fear in her face, but Kenji tightened his grip on her wrists until he heard them crack, which made Akeno shriek in pain.

She might be a masochist, on top of being a sadist, but she drew the line at damage to the internals of her body.

Akeno DEFINITELY wouldn't go and purposefully break her bones just to get a kick out of it.

Kenji smirked darkly at Akeno's pain, and started talking.

"First off, on the subject of your mother. Shuri IS ALIVE, I'll tell you that right now. She was revived by Amaterasu, one of the most powerful goddesses in existence, and it's thanks to my suggestion and Baraqiel's ability to find really fucking good jewellery that they're re-married and probably working on having another child as we speak." Akeno's eyes widened even further than they already had, and tears began to well up in her eyes. Kenji was far from done, however.

"And, secondly, the subject of Baraqiel. Let me guess. He apparently 'refused to be there for you and Shuri, so it was automatically his fault that she was killed', right?" he asked. "Well, IS THAT OR IS THAT NOT THE TRUTH, IN YOUR HEAD?" He asked, shaking her already broken wrists. Akeno whimpered in pain, and nodded.

"How dumb are you?!" Kenji asked her rhetorically, glaring with his mismatched eyes into hers. "Do you honestly think that just because Baraqiel wasn't there when those fucks from the Himejima Clan decided to come and attack her, he's to blame for every second of your suffering? Because let me tell you something, it took Dad- Azazel to you- nearly 9 months, NINE MONTHS, maybe even longer, of convincing, and a YEAR, maybe even longer, of therapy from my oldest sister, for Baraqiel to stop reminiscing about the past and blaming himself for his wife's death, and start going on missions for the Grigori again! By the way, you're not the only one who blames Baraqiel for Shuri's death: he does too! Even after the therapy from Penemue, Baraqiel has still blamed himself sometimes, until Shuri, my godmother, LITERALLY fucked the self-blame out of him, I've been told." Kenji took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Thirdly and lastly, you say I'm the bad guy of the Gremory family, just because I wasn't there to let Rias obsess over me or to do Zeotifucks' bidding, do you? Well, did you ever think about the other side of the argument? What they, among other people, did to me?!" He shook Akeno's wrists with his hand, just to get a little more pain out of her, and continued.

"I guess not? Well, let me enlighten you. Rias, being the lovely, caring, always-looking-out-for-her-family" he placed as much sarcasm into the words 'lovely', 'caring', and the phrase 'always-looking-out-for-her-family' as possible, "older sister she is, decided to constantly come after me, obsess over me and make me feel all the possible levels of uncomfortable with her actions and implications towards me, something that the ideal older sister would TOTALLY do, right?!"

"Rias was just looking out for you, as her little brother!" Akeno found her voice and began to protest, but Kenji slapped her in the face with the barrel of his gun. The strike caused Akeno's cheek to start bleeding.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME FINISH!" he roared, nearly deafening her. "Zeotifucks, a man who I have never considered a real parent, even when I lived at the Gremory Mansion, tried, in his infinite wisdom, to FORCE my ass into an engagement to another pure-blooded Devil, Ravel Phenex, and have me and Ravel date, instead of an arranged courtship contract that my mother had set up for me and another Devil, Imogen Belial. Granted, the fact that myself and Imogen haven't met is my fault, but that's not the point! The point is that all my reasons for running away from the family came from both Rias, my 'loving' older sister, and Zeotifucks, the head of the Clan that myself and Rias were born in, and a Clan that I wish that I had nothing to ever do with!"

"H-how can you say that?!" Akeno asked, tears still pouring down her face. "They're your family! The people who raised you!"

"That's pretty fucking rich, coming from someone who has daddy issues because some assassin shits decided to stop on by your place while he was at work!" Kenji retorted mockingly, a retort that Akeno had no answer to. "Akeno, listen to me and listen to me well, because I'm only going to say this once. It doesn't matter whether a person is related to you, either by blood or by adoption, if they don't love you enough to put your own personal feelings over their own desire, then they're not worth associating with, be damned to how you're related. But do you know what's worse than putting a family member's feelings over their own desire, when you claim to love them? BLAMING SOMEONE FOR SOMETHING THAT WASN'T REMOTELY THEIR FAULT!" He released Akeno's wrists from his grip, letting her drop to the ground. "And you're doing the latter right fucking now."

Without another word, Kenji magic-circled his gun out of sight and stalked out of Kuoh Academy, leaving Rias' Queen with two broken wrists, a bloody cheek, and a lot to think about.

 **Line Break**

"Hey, Ruby?" Kenji walked into the gaming room of his house, and addressed his fifth Pawn. He'd gone home, found that Valian and Lilith weren't there, and then gone back to his house in the Underworld, with a thought in mind.

"Hmm?" Ruby looked up from her game, with a cookie that looked way too big for her in her mouth.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Kenji asked. Ruby bit down on the cookie, swallowed what she bit off, set the rest of the cookie aside, and stood up.

"What do you need?" Kenji's silver-eyed Pawn asked.

"I need you to do something for me." Kenji replied. He conjured a magic-circle and pointed at it, and an image of Issei appeared. "I need you to go to Kuoh Town, where me and Valian have been going, tomorrow, and keep an eye on him. You got me?"

Ruby nodded.

"Why are you asking?" she asked.

"Because this boy has been targeted by the rouge members of the Grigori that me and Valian have been asked to take care of." Kenji replied. "And I have reason to believe that it will happen again. If it happens again, step in, apprehend the person who does this, and call me instantly. But DO NOT let Issei get hurt, if you can avoid it. Am I clear?"

"Transparently." Ruby replied.

"Good." Kenji said. "I got an idea. How about you come with me to my room, and play some real games in there?"

"Wha-?" Ruby asked, and then blushed ruby-red. "Oh, yeah. Sure." She remembered a particularly steamy night in which she had lost her virginity to Kenji, along with her half-sister Yang. She remembered how amazing Kenji's huge dick felt inside her, and how she'd been left wanting more of that ever since.

"Alright, then." Kenji swooped down, picked Ruby up, bridal-style, and walked off to his room, shutting the door behind the pair of them.

 **Line Break**

Life was getting weirder and fucking weirder for Issei. Right now, he was wheeling his bike back to the Old School Building, which was where he'd borrowed the bike from, after doing a contract. He hadn't even managed to do said contract in the first place; all he could do was argue with some fuckwad about Dragon Ball Z.

All he did was say that the anime was overrated and that Naruto was better, anyway.

Suddenly, Issei felt like he was being watched without knowing, and turned around. His brown eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw who was walking towards him.

The person was a tall, buxom woman with brown eyes, and long navy-blue hair that obscured her right eye.

Her attire consisted of a maroon, trench-coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench-coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"Hmm." The woman said. "You're not exactly what I thought, but I'm sure you're the one I was sent to find. You needn't know my name, all you need to know is that I have orders to destroy you." Issei took an instinctive step back. The blue-haired woman chuckled, and two pairs of black, feathered wings emerged from her back.

"So you're the one Mittelt mistook for a Stray." The blue-haired Fallen Angel mused, watching as Issei tripped over his own feet. "But since I've heard that you're from the Gremory household, it's all the more important that you are destroyed!" She conjured up a yellow light-spear and prepared to throw it at Issei, who closed his eyes in terror, but instead of the sounds of a spear of light piercing his flesh, Issei heard a sound like… a gun being fired?

He opened one eye, and saw that the Fallen Angel was clutching her hand, which was smoking, and hissing in pain.

"What the fucking hell did you do, you little cuck?" the blue-haired woman hissed, glaring at Issei. She conjured up a light-spear in her other hand and threw it at Issei. Certain that he was going to die, Issei stopped moving, closed his eyes again, paralysed with fear, and waited for the impact…

But it didn't come.

When Issei opened his eyes, he saw someone standing in front of him, framed by the moonlight. It was a young girl, who appeared to be a couple of years younger than him.

She was a fair-skinned girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length hair that graduated to dark red at the tips, cut in an asymmetrical style.

She wore a long-sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black shirt with red trim. In addition, she wore a pair of thick black stockings, and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red shoes. Her outfit was topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by circular pins.

In her hands, she held a scythe, coloured rose-red with black trims, with its large scythe-blade forged into a crescent shape

The girl looked over her shoulder at the blue-haired woman, back to Issei, and cried "Get out of the way!"

Too scared for his life to disobey, Issei jumped up and scrambled out of the way.

"Fuck! What is one of his servants doing in Kuoh?!" the Fallen Angel asked, conjuring up a light spear and throwing it with all her might at the girl.

Issei cried "Look out!" but to his surprise, the girl burst into three different clumps of rose-petals and flew away in three different directions, all of which taking the clumps away from the light-spear. After a second, the clumps reformed into the one on the top-right, and the girl emerged from the rose-petals, landing on the roof of a building. Planting her scythe into the roof of the building, she pulled a trigger, and a bullet of energy burst out of it, striking the Fallen Angel in the shoulder.

"SHIT!" she yelled in pain. She tried to fly at the girl, but she shot her again, this time in the wing, which sent her careening down to the ground.

"Heh. You took her down in record time. Nice one, Ruby." Issei recognised a voice and turned around, seeing Kenji pop out of a magic-circle. "Hey, Issei. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Issei replied. He tensed up as Kenji walked past him, and up to the Fallen Angel. "Alright Kalawarner, I couldn't get too much info of value out of Mittelt when I got her. So, you'd better hope for your own sake that you can provide me with more valuable info. So to start off with…" he grabbed her by her hair, and pulled her up. "Where is Dohnaseek's main base of operations? Any self-respecting asshole has a base, so where is his?"

"I-I don't have to answer you!" Kalawarner shouted, defiantly. Though the effect of her defiant tone was ruined slightly when her face had gone a dusted-pink colour, when she looked into Kenji's mismatched eyes. Those endless pools of turquoise and violet, that seemed to have a slight hypnotising quality to-

"No, you don't." Kenji replied, lightly. "If you don't want these wings on your back." His hands trailed to Kalawarner's wings, which were still outstretched. "I've always wondered if fried Fallen Angel wings taste like fried chicken." His hand closed tightly on Kalawarner's wing. "So. I ask again. Where is Dohnaseek hiding?"

"I…" Kalawarner tried to look defiant, but failed miserably. Kenji shrugged, tightened his hold on Kalawarner's wing, and began to pull. Kalawarner tried to keep her mouth shut, but shouted out what Kenji wanted to hear when she felt the bones connecting her wings to her back beginning to crack.

"N-no! Please… he's hiding in the abandoned church on the east edge of town!" she cried, not wanting to lose her wings.

"And why do you know about this, but not Mittelt?" Kenji asked softly, shoving Kalawarner to the ground with one hand, grabbing her wrist and pulling it painfully behind her with the other, and placing his foot on the small of her back to make sure that she couldn't escape from him.

"Raynare and I were told by Dohnaseek just this afternoon!" Kalawarner shrieked, thinking that it was better to just come out with the truth, rather than have be tortured by the godson of Baraqiel's wife. She'd heard that Shuri Himejima was an EXTREME sadist. "He would've told Mittelt, but she got captured last night!"

'By me.' Kenji filled in, in his head. "Are Raynare, Dohnaseek and the Stray Exorcists at that church right now?" he asked.

"They should be!" Kalawarner replied, looking up at Kenji with tears in her eyes. Kenji looked calmly into Kalawarner's eyes, and, after a few seconds, let Kalawarner's arm go. However, he kept her pinned down with his foot. "You got that, Ruby?"

"Every word, Kenji." Ruby replied, holding up a mobile phone, with which she was taking notes.

"Oh, Issei." Kenji seemed to just notice that Issei was still standing there. "Sorry. This is Ruby Rose, one of my Pawns. Ruby, this is Issei Hyoudou, the only Pawn of my older sister, Rias."

"Nice to meet you, Issei." Ruby looked at Issei and gave him a smile.

"Likewise." Issei replied, with a nod. Kenji turned back to Ruby.

"Ruby, send the notes to Dad." He said. While Ruby did so, Kenji kept Kalawarner pinned down. While he did that, he swung his hand in a semi-circle motion behind him, and cast five magic-circles. Issei looked at the magic-circles curiously, until they all glowed at the same time, and one person emerged from each one.

The first person to emerge was a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair, which went down to her behind and faded to pale gold at the tips, with a cowlick sticking out of the top. She wore a gray jacket over an orange tank top that bore her hips. She wore gray cargo pants, which revealed the rim of her dark-coloured undergarments. She wore orange and white sneakers.

The second person was a young girl with long, black hair that reached down to her knees, and red eyes. She wore a dark, sleeveless mini-dress with a white collar and red tie, a red belt that had a red side-skirt cover. She wore it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wore red gauntlets and black gloves. On her right hip, she carried a sword, which was sheathed in a simple red scabbard.

The third person was a Chinese-American woman of approximately moderate height in her early to mid-twenties. She had amber-brown eyes, a slightly tan complexion, and her plum-coloured hair was done in a loose ponytail, with large bangs falling onto her forehead. She sported a slightly muscular build.

She wore a pair of Vietnam War-era US military jungle boots without socks, very short cut-off jeans, and a black crop top, leaving her belly exposed. She didn't seem to bother doing up her pants, as she had used a US Army webbing belt to keep them up. She also sported a pair of brown leather cross-draw shoulder holsters, which Issei saw that there were two twin pistols in the holsters. She also wore a pair of fingerless black gloves.

The fourth person was, unlike everyone else, a male. He had completely white hair, grey eyes, a slightly muscular figure, and wore a form-fitting black bodysuit with cutouts.

The fifth person was a slender teenage girl with purple hair cut into a bob and long bangs that reached her chin, covering the right side of her face. She wore a trench-coat, a light purple plain shirt, blue shorts and purple boots.

"Oh, so you're all here." Kenji said. "Issei, these are some of the members of my peerage: Yang Xiao Long, my Rook; Akame, my Knight; Revy, one of my Pawns; Kaneki Ken, another one of my Pawns; and Touka Kirishima, another one of my Pawns."

"What did you call us here for, boss?" Yang asked, accepting the hug of greeting that Ruby was giving her.

"We've got the location of where all the rouge Grigori members are at, now." Kenji said. "And I'm asking the six of you" he gestured to Yang, Akame, Revy, Ruby, Kaneki and Touka, "To head to the east side of town and to the abandoned church. When you're there, kill every rouge exorcist inside, but capture the two Fallen Angels ALIVE. Akame, I'm putting you in charge of the operation. Do you all understand?"

"Understood, boss." Akame replied. "Let's go." She told the other five peerage members, and the six of them all headed off, leaving Issei, Kenji and Kalawarner.

"Alright, Issei." Kenji said, tying Kalawarner up in a rope of light and sending her away in a magic-circle. "Where do you live?"

"Excuse me?" Issei replied.

"Just answer the question: WHERE do you live?" Kenji deadpanned.

"I-I can make my own way home, Kenji." Issei said.

"Alright, lead the way." Kenji replied. "I'll be escorting you home, in case anyone comes after you." Issei nodded, swung onto his bike, and began peddling. Kenji calmly walked the same route, several paces behind him, until Issei reached his home.

"Get inside and stay there." Kenji said, watching as Issei locked up the bike. Issei turned around, nodded, gave a word of thanks to his friend, and walked into his house.

The second Issei stepped inside his house, he felt himself being blasted with the most seductive scents that his nose had ever come into contact with. It seemed to remind him simultaneously of the smell of his mother's panties, which he secretly had a pair of hidden under his pillow in his room, the smell of cheesecake, and, for some reason, the smell of sweat. When the sweaty smell came into Issei's mind, he found himself thinking of a fox.

Why? He didn't know, and hr was too ensnared by the smell to care.

The smells all bombarded Issei's nostrils, and they seemed to be drawing him up the stairs, where the smell was coming from. Up the stairs Issei travelled; he turned right, walked down the hallway, then through the open door, and saw a woman lying on the bed, with one hand rubbing and fingering her pussy through the lavender-coloured panties she wore, and rubbing and pinching her breast with the other hand. The lovely smells that had taken control of Issei's mind seemed to be coming from this woman.

Had Issei not been completely ensnared by all the smells (listed above), he would have recognised this woman as Kali Hyoudou, his own mother.

Kali was a beautiful and fairly tall woman who appeared to be in her mid to late-twenties. She had fair skin with brown eyes and straight brown hair. Her bangs had strands hanging between her eyes, with the rest being chin-length, yet curved outwards to hang beside her face. She also had a very curvaceous figure, and a large bust.

Her attire consisted of nothing but a lavender-coloured bra (which she was reaching underneath to get to her nipples) and matching panties (which her other hand was inside.

Kali looked up, and saw Issei. But, sadly (or happily, depending on how you look at it), she didn't recognise Issei.

Kali was a succubus, and quite a powerful one (a Rank B Succubus (to put things in perspective, Lilith was a Rank S Succubus, and Penemue and Albedo' succubus powers were both equivalent to Rank D Sex Demons)), which meant that she could survive for 4 years without needing sex after she'd had sex with someone.

But, as her husband, Soichiro Hyoudou, hadn't been able to provide her with the 'nutrition' (aka sex) that she needed, her succubus instincts began to release sex pheromones, that attracted any male being to be hit by the pheromones towards her, and after that, it wouldn't take much persuasion from her for the pair of them to, well, you get the idea.

"Oh, my~" Kali said, with a slight giggle in her voice. "It looks like some prey has come to feed little old me, huh?" She stopped pleasuring herself (with difficulty), and sat up. Five tails, black in colour (though they faded to hot pink at the ends of them) and with love-hearts on the ends of them, appeared from Kali's back. One of her tails extended towards Issei and wrapped around his wrist, pulling him towards the bed.

"Let's get you out of these pesky clothes." Kali whispered, standing up and grabbing Issei's shirt. With one deft motion, she tore through the shirt, and did the same to his pants and boxer shorts, leaving him naked.

"Hmm…" Kali looked down at Issei's length, which was at full mast. "It's only about seven inches, but it'll do." She snapped her fingers, which made her underwear disappear, and pushed Issei down onto the bed. Kali used four of her tails to wrap around Issei's wrists and ankles, essentially pinning him down. Which was convenient for her, as she slammed her hips down on Issei's, sheathing his dick inside her tight pussy.

Kali gave a loud moan from the feeling of having a dick inside her once again (no matter how much sex a succubus has, their pussy always tightens up, to make it more pleasurable for the male that happens to have sex with them), and started rocking her hips roughly on top of Issei's.

 **Line Break**

"You think this is the place?" Akame asked Yang, Revy, Ruby, Kaneki and Touka, It looked positively ancient, and many bricks were gone from the walls that held up the place. Akame swore that with her own eyes, red as her boss' bangs, that she could see the rafters of the church in some places, rather than the tiled roof.

"Probably." Yang replied. "It looks pretty abandoned to me."

"Whatever." Revy took out her guns and cocked them. "Let's get in there, deal with those shitty rouges and be fucking done with it!"

"As much as I don't like your swearing, Revy, I agree." Yang replied, converting her Ember Cecelia to their full-gauntlets mode.

Ruby took out her Crescent Rose and converted it into its scythe-mode.

Kaneki and Touka prepared their kagunes, which were the predatory organs of ghouls such as themselves. Kaneki's took the form of six blood-red tentacles, which sprouted from his back, and Touka's took the form of two large blood-red wings, which also sprouted from her back.

"Alright." Akame said. "Yang, Ruby and Revy, head into the church and give those exorcists the meaning of hell. Myself, Kaneki and Touka will go around the church and take out anyone that may be guarding."

"Right!" All the peerage members chorused. Yang, Ruby and Revy headed for the wooden doors of the church (with Yang reducing said doors to splinters with just one punch) and made their way inside.

"Kaneki, Touka." Kenji's sole Knight addressed two of his Pawns. "You two head around the right of the church…" she pointed. "And deal with any opposition that comes your way. "I'll go around the left, and we'll meet up."

"Got it." Touka replied, and she and Kaneki began walking around the church's right side. Akame, unsheathing her Teigu, Murasame, headed to the church's left side.

 **With Yang, Ruby and Revy**

The instant Yang, Ruby and Revy entered the church, they were met with approximately twenty Stray Exorcists, either sitting in the pews or leaning against the walls. Four of them seemed to be gathered around a statue of something, which the three hybrids thought was kind of odd.

"Hey!" one exorcist yelled, drawing a light-sword and a gun. "It's three of the members of that peerage Dohnaseek warned us about!" His shout drew everyone else's attention, and all twenty of them drew their weapons as well.

"I bet he'll reward us when we get them!" another cried. "Maybe with their bodies, if he doesn't give us those sluts Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt."

"I bet it would be fun fucking them." A third remarked. "Listening to them whining about how they wish it was that Devil bastard Kenji fucking them instead of us~!"

"Alright, I've heard enough." Yang cocked her Ember Cecelia (or shotgun-gauntlets, if you prefer) and got into a battle stance. "Revy, Ruby, cover me!" She ran forward and vaulted over the first pew. Her fist connected with an exorcist's face, and the blast of demonic energy that hit him blew his face off. Three more exorcists turned around to try and attack Yang, but all three of them dropped dead thanks to shots from Revy and Ruby.

Yang rolled under a bullet of light and punched another exorcist right in the stomach, blowing said stomach open with the shotgun-like blast of demonic energy. She jumped up and flipped out of the way of a sword-swing, and watched as a shot of energy from Ruby impacted the exorcist's forehead, killing him on the spot.

Yang continued to make her way through the crowd of exorcists, with no problems whatsoever. Supported by Ruby and Revy, it was a breeze.

"That was really easy." She remarked, after showing the world what colour the final exorcist's brain was. "Now let's see here: this can't be the only room in this place…"

 **With Akame**

Akame walked, calm and alert, around the church. Her red eyes swept from side to side, looking for any signs of rouge exorcists or Fallen Angels. Her hand clenched around the hilt of her Teigu, ready to administer some one-hit kills.

"Ooh, look what we've got here: a cute little girl!" Three exorcists saw Akame and drew their weapons. "Let's be careful not to rough her up too much, or we'll-!" Akame, rather than listening to their talk, had disappeared in an instant, then reappeared behind them, her Teigu out of its scabbard.

The three exorcists that Akame had just struck fell to Murasame's curse-poison, and died quickly. She looked up, and seven more exorcists, all with light-swords and guns, were all coming out of the trees around her, and prepared to attack.

Akame, out of character for her as it was, gave a small smile, and swung her Teigu in one full-circle motion. It impacted all the exorcists around her, and they all perished in an instant.

"Eliminated." She whispered, as the exorcists fell to the ground, and she sheathed her Teigu.

 **With Kaneki and Touka**

Kaneki and Touka had already found ten stray exorcists, and were engaging them in combat. Kaneki was using his six tentacles, which he had channelled magic into, to make them more powerful, to distract the exorcists from the onslaught of projectiles that were coming from Touka's wings.

"This is really, really boring." Kaneki remarked as he impaled another exorcist through the stomach, and threw it up to Touka, where she peppered it with demonic bullets from her kagune. "Thor was right when he said that us Pawns could take on an Ultimate-Class Devil with our skill and current powers alone, these exorcists are barely worth the time we spend killing them."

"I know, right?" Touka replied, destroying another exorcist's face with bullets. She swooped down and punched the last exorcist in the face, killing it instantly. As if Kaneki's kagune wouldn't have snuffed the life out of him within three seconds.

As the exorcist dropped to the ground, the two ghouls saw Akame walking towards them.

"Hey, Akame." Touka greeted the Knight. "We're done here."

"Good." Akame replied. "Let's go into the church, and see if Yang, Revy and Ruby need any help."

 **Line Break**

When Akame, Kaneki and Touka made it into the church, they saw nothing but twenty corpses. Akame's sharp eyes instantly caught the sight of a statue, which had been pushed aside, giving view to a set of stairs. Silently, the three of them made their way down those stairs, and when they got to the bottom, they saw Yang, Ruby and Revy having a free-for-all against forty Stray Exorcists.

Or, to be exact, thirty-nine Stray Exorcists. There was one specific one who was hanging back, and watching his comrades die.

He was a young man, with short white hair and red eyes. He was dressed in clerical clothing and had a disturbing smile on his face. He held a light-sword and gun in his hands.

"Kaneki, Touka, assist Yang, Ruby and Revy." Akame ordered the pair of ghouls. Kaneki and Touka nodded and joined the three members of Kenji's peerage that were fighting the rouge exorcists. She cut her way through the crowd and made her way to the white-haired person.

"Ooooh~" the person 'ooh'ed. "Look what we have here! It's a cute, sexy little Devil girl with a toy sword! What fun it'll be to destroy that sword, shoot you in the knees, rape you and stab you until you die!" He ran at Akame, swinging his sword wildly. Akame jumped into the air, and over the person. She landed behind him and swung her sword, clean and precisely, at him. The person, however, swung around and his sword clashed with Murasame.

"Oh my~" he giggled. "It looks like this little Devil cunt knows how to fight! It'll be more fun for me, Freed Sellzen, the best killer of Devil scum like you, to do what I was born to do, and END YOU FOREVER!" he pointed his gun into Akame's face and fired a bullet. But the raven-haired Knight was long-gone by the time the bullet reached the place where her face had been.

"Eh?!" Freed blinked in confusion as his eyes registered that Akame wasn't there. "Stay still and let me kill you, bitch!" He jumped towards Akame and unleashed a combination of sword-slashes and gunshots; Akame blocking all of which with minimal movement and MAXIMUM (not really) effort.

"You lack style." She stated, as she continued to block Freed's attacks and responded with some of her own. "There's too much movement in your arms for a swordfighter. You're not as much a swordsman as a common street thug."

"Hmm?!" Freed blinked, and then started laughing maniacally as he doubled the speed of his attacks. "Don't compare me to a common thug, bitch! You're even worse than them thanks to being a Devil! And for that, you're GONNA FUCKING D-!" Freed swung his sword at Akame's throat, but Akame ducked under the swing, and swung her Teigu vertically, cutting Freed deeply, cutting his crotch in half, almost bisecting Freed with her swing, and cutting through his oesophagus.

"Eliminated." She stated, as Freed made incoherent gurgling noises, gave Akame the finger, and collapsed, dying in a pool of his own blood.

"Well, well, well." Akame looked up to see two people, both of them four-winged Fallen Angels, standing on a platform above her. "Well done. You managed to put down the craziest exorcist this side of Alexander Anderson."

The Fallen Angel that had spoken was a middle-aged looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. He had a condescending smirk on his face, and held a blue light-spear in his hand, which was pointed at Akame's face.

'That must be Dohnaseek.' Akame thought. 'The one behind this rebellion to the Grigori.'

The second Fallen Angel was an attractive young woman with violet eyes, a slender body, and silky black hair that went down to her hips.

She wore black, strap-like leather objects around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hisp by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder-guard like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black, thigh-high heel boots.

'That's gotta be Raynare.' Akame thought. 'One of the three Fallen Angels that Kenji trained.'

"Let's go, Raynare." Dohnaseek harshly said to Raynare. "Let's kill this filth and be done with it." He flapped his wings and flew into the air, and then saw that Raynare hadn't moved.

"What are you doing, Raynare? Get up, now!"

"... ... ...No." Raynare replied, looking up at Dohnaseek.

"...What was that?" Dohnaseek asked, pointing his light-spear at Raynare instead of Akame.

"I said no." Raynare replied, spreading her wings and flying up into the air. She conjured two light-spears, one in each hand, and, to everyone's surprise, used them to attack Dohnaseek.

"You traitorous bitch!" Dohnaseek shouted. He blocked the spears with his own single spear, and attacked back. "You're doing this for your Cadre crush, Kenji! Aren't you!"

"Yeah, I am! I'll admit it!" Raynare shouted back, blocking Dohnaseek's spear with one of her own and attacking back with her other one. "Ever since he started training me, Kalawarner and Mittelt, I've always admired him, even though he was a Devil. He knew how to fight in ways I hadn't even imagined, and he helped me toughen myself up! When I found out that he had a harem, I always wondered if I would have a chance of joining, but-"

"Heh, I'm honoured, Raynare." A calm, male voice said. Everyone stopped what they were doing (it was safe for Yang, Ruby, Revy, Kaneki and Touka to do so, as all the rouge exorcists had long been killed), and turned to see Kenji, Valian by his side, walking into the room. "It's a real boost to my ego that a beautiful woman such as yourself would want to join little old me's harem. You flatter me, you really do."

"K-Kenji?!" Raynare exclaimed.

"Raynare." Kenji replied. "Glad we confirmed our names to each other. Valian, I've changed my mind on Dohnaseek. Kill him."

"Right." Valian spread her twenty wings, and flew, in the blink of an eye, towards Dohnaseek. She grabbed him by his wings, flew upwards with him through the ceiling of the room they were all standing in, and ten seconds later, flew back down and slammed him into the ground, where he lay dead. Kenji looked, pitilessly, at Dohnaseek's body, and then up at Raynare, who descended to the ground, her spears dissipated and her hands in the air.

"I'll come quietly." She said, in a defeated tone. "I know I'm going to be killed anyway."

"That's for Kenji, Valian and the other higher-ups to decide." Yang said, walking over to Raynare, grabbing hold of her, and magic-circling away.

"Alright." Kenji looked to his five comrades, and his Queen. "You've done well everyone, you're all dismissed for the night." Everyone nodded, and magic-circled away. Kenji sent a quick text to Azazel saying that all the rouge Grigori members had been captured or killed, and followed suit.

 **Line Break**

It had been four hours since Kali had started 'feeding' herself with her son. She was currently in the same position as she had started. Riding him like a certain Umbra Witch that may or may not be a member of the peerage of a high-ranker in the Rating Games rides an angelic horse.

It was after those four hours that Kali felt her sexual high slowly come down, until she finally snapped out of the haze that she was in, and looked down at the man she'd been using as her sexual toy for the past four hours.

It was Issei.

And he was passed out.

Kali gave a start of shock, and jumped off Issei, her pussy leaking fluids from both her and from Issei, and stared at him.

'Oh, my dear aunt Lilith and her homefuck former husband Adam.' She muttered. 'I've been fucking my son for the past four hours!' With that thought in her head, she walked out of her room and into the shower-room directly across from her room. Silently turning the shower on, she stepped into it, and just stood under the warm water.

'How could I have done that to Issei?' she thought. 'I fucked my own son for four straight hours, without giving my poor baby boy a break! ...' she stopped her thoughts for a second.

'...And I liked it.' She then let her thoughts in again.

Incest was a common thing among the Sex Demons, as it was with all supernatural species (with the exception of the Angels), hell, even her own mother had the occasional fuck session with Lilith! But there was hearing about people's experiences in having sex with their parents or siblings, and then there was actually experiencing it.

Issei was extremely young, by incubus standards, but her genes had definitely passed onto him, given that his dick, as a teenager, was longer than the average penis size for adults.

Oh yeah, the topic of Issei being an incubus.

Kali couldn't think of any way that she could NOT reveal Issei's identity as to who he was as a species.

"I'll tell him in the morning." Kali said to herself, as she turned off the shower and dried herself off. "No point waking him up." She walked back, naked, into her room, and lay down beside Issei.

"Issei." She whispered to herself. "I guess we're more than mother and son, now." She wrapped her arms, legs and tails around her only child, and closed her eyes.

 **HOLY SHIT!**

 **OVER 11K WORDS, THAT'S THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN!**

 ***ahem***

 **Okay, so that's the twenty-sixth chapter! Kenji and his mom have had a chat about some stuff, he's talked (more like yelled) some sense into Akeno at gunpoint in a scene inspired by that one scene from Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (the one where Balalaika holds Rock at gunpoint in Episode 11 (I originally planned on using the scene where Hange holds that pastor fucker over the edge of the wall from AoT Season 2 as a blueprint, but hey), all the rouge Grigori members have been rounded up or killed, and Issei's scored with his hot mom!**

 **So, what did you think of this chapter? As always, please review and let me know, because I would love to know! If you have any ideas for stuff that could happen in RWG, please let me know in a review or in a PM, as I will consider your ideas!**

 **Next time: Loss of a parent, Ddraig re-awakens, Imogen Belial**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

" _Hmm..." Imogen sat up, and looked directly into her Pawn's eyes. "A Devil-Vampiric Dragon-Fallen Angel Hybrid, at Kuoh Academy? Two of them?"_

" _Positive." Chifuyu replied._

" _How interesting." Imogen remarked, running a hand through her wild black hair._

 **For those who follow my other fics, Dragon Who Lived is next, then Blue Phoenix of Death.**

 **See you in the next chapter! Which, given how my previous chapters are getting longer and longer, will probably be even longer than this one!**


	27. Volume 5-4: Fates of the Fallen Trio

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"There are more details on what Raynare said to me about the circumstances of which she joined Dohnaseek's rebellion, and they can be found in my official report, which I'll send to all of you now." Kenji said, touching the screen of his tablet. The report (which, predictably, was a summary of everything that happened on his and Valian's mission for the Grigori), was sent to the tablets of all the other ten Cadre members sitting around the table. They all opened the report and began reading through it, at their own pace.

It was two hours after the abandoned church in Kuoh had been raided by the six members of Kenji's peerage, and Kenji, Valian, and all of the Cadre (including Azazel) were sat in the Grigori's Meeting Hall, as Azazel had called them to discuss the fate of Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt. The three Fallen Angels had been placed in the Grigori's Holding Cells, and were currently staying there until their fate was decided.

"Alright." Azazel finished the report and set his tablet aside. "So, does anyone have anything to say about the report? Because I have no questions."

No-one had any questions.

"Alright, then." Azazel said. "Let's talk about their sentences."

"Give them all the death penalty." Sahariel stated, immediately. "They betrayed the Grigori, committed murder, attempted to commit more murders, and damn near caused a war with their actions. They must die for their crimes."

"Though I don't usually condone the death penalty, I must agree with Sahariel." Baraqiel said. "Betrayal is one of the worst things someone can do, and an example needs to be made." Armaros, Tamiel and Shemhazai seemed to agree.

"Now hang on, hang on." Penemue interrupted. "Only Raynare committed any murder, and this report implies that Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt were all forced into the operation, which, may I add, was led by Dohnaseek.

"I say we give them another chance." Albedo said, looking up from her copy of the report. "It says here in the report that Raynare was threatened with being killed by Dohnaseek, and when she was killing the person she killed, she stated that she didn't want to do it."

"That doesn't matter." Shemhazai replied. "Murder is murder, and Raynare, at least, should be given the death penalty for her actions."

"Now hang on, Shem, let's not jump to any serious conclusions here." Azazel said. "While it is true that Raynare DID commit the murder specified in the report by Kenji, let it also be said that she was the one who fought back against Dohnaseek."

"That's true." Kenji said. "If you" he gave Baraqiel, Armaros, Tamiel, Sahariel and Shemhazai hard looks "doubt my words that much, you could ask Valian, or any member of my peerage that took part in the church-raid. I'm sure they can give their accounts for you."

"Indeed, they could." Valian added. "Though I don't think they should be let off the hook completely, like Albedo is suggesting-"

"I wasn't." Albedo mumbled.

"Maybe we could find some middle ground?" Valian continued.

"Like placing them in servitude to one of us, perhaps?" Penemue suggested. "They wouldn't be killed under the death penalty, but they wouldn't be allowed to roam completely free, either."

"That sounds like a very reasonable idea, Penemue." Azazel replied.

"Yeah, it's good, sis." Kenji said. Valian and Albedo made noises of agreement as well.

"So." Azazel stood up. "All those in favour of placing Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt under custody of a member of the Cadre?" He put up his hand, as did Penemue and Albedo. Kenji and Valian put up their hands, and, to Kenji's surprise, Kokabiel, who hadn't uttered one word for the entire meeting (a welcome change in Kenji's opinion), put up his hand as well.

"That's a majority." Azazel said. "So, we gotta decide something: Which member should they be placed in servitude to?"

"I nominate Kenji." Penemue said, pointing at her foster brother. "Most of you will be really goddamn busy with whatever you're doing, myself and my sis included, to an extent." She ignored the glares that she got from everyone except Kenji, Valian, Albedo and Azazel. "Which leaves Valian and Kenji, who, besides me and Albedo, probably have the least to do, since they're not Heads of their Departments."

Kokabiel made to intervene, but Penemue continued.

"If Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt were placed in Valian's custody, they'd be, by extension, in Kenji's custody, since he is her King."

"Then I guess we've got only one choice." Azazel smirked at Kenji. "I suppose you're getting 3 more members to your harem, huh Ken-"

"Hang on, why can't they be placed with me?" Kokabiel asked, his red eyes narrowed as he looked around at the Cadre members. "I could take Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt in and set them straight much better than a fake Fallen Angel like him could."

"I don't think a racist battle-maniac like you would be the best person to take care of anyone, least of all in a time of uneasy peace, Kokabiel." Valian remarked. Kokabiel growled at Valian, but a look from Azazel stopped him from doing anything.

"So, are we in agreement of placing Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt under Kenji's custody, and leaving him responsible for their actions?" Azazel asked. Everyone except Kokabiel, who slumped in his seat and sulked, nodded.

"Then this meeting is disbanded." Azazel stated, waving his hand. "Kenji, Valian, could you come with me for a moment?"

"Sure, Dad." Kenji and Valian stood up, and magic-circled, along with Azazel, to his lab.

"Kenji." Azazel's violet eyes met his son's eyes. "I never took the time to really congratulate you on your first major mission for the Grigori."

"Thanks, Dad." Kenji replied, and Azazel smiled.

"I'm not really sure you understand the magnitude of that mission you pulled off." The Governer-General continued. "This is arguably the closest that the Three Factions has ever come to re-igniting the Great War, as no member of another faction really dared to trespass into the territory of a member of another faction. And you pulled off the mission without any trouble."

"If you don't count the trouble that my obsessive older sister is coming after me." Kenji said, dryly.

"Oh, details." Azazel shrugged. "But anyway, myself, you and Valian need to have a meeting with two of the Four Satans, these two Satans being Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan."

"…" Kenji growled for a second, but stopped under Azazel's gaze. "When and where will the meeting take place?"

"It will take place in three days time." Azazel replied. "At the Gremory Manor."

Kenji groaned.

 **Line Break**

In a small mansion in the Belial territory of the Underworld, in the master bedroom of said mansion, there lay the Heiress to the Belial Household, Imogen Belial.

Imogen was quite an attractive girl. She was in her late teens, and had messy, jet-black hair which ran down to her shoulders, like a silky sable waterfall. Her closed, as she was asleep. Imogen's figure was moderately buxom, not extra-large, but her chest certainly wasn't flat, either. She wore a red leather trench coat, which was open, which revealed a grey combat skirt and a Green Day shirt.

Imogen herself, was lying on her bed, fast asleep, in a position which most would call 'an unbecoming position of the Belial Heiress'. Her arms and legs were splayed out all over the place, and a lot of her hair was all over her face.

Her slumber, however, was interrupted by the sound of a magic-circle going off in her room, and a certain black-haired individual came out.

"Imogen, I- oh." Chifuyu cut herself off as she watched her King open her grey, kind-looking eyes, yawn, and look up at Chifuyu.

"Oh, hey Chifuyu." Imogen yawned. "Sorry, I was asleep."

"I could see." Chifuyu remarked, with a slight smile. "Well, I've got some information from Kuoh that you might find interesting."

"Oh, really?" Imogen regarded her Pawn with an interested look. She might not ever have been the governor of Kuoh (though a small part of her believed that she had the right to, as her mother, Cleria Belial, had been the governor of Kuoh before Rias Gremory became the governor), but she was still interested as to what was going on there, so she had stationed Chifuyu at the Academy as a PE teacher (and making sure to teach her how to suppress her power, so she wouldn't be sought out by any Devils). "Well, let's hear it, then."

As Chifuyu relayed the information to her King, her eyes became slightly wide, and she became a lot more awake.

"Hmm…" Imogen sat up, and looked directly into her Pawn's eyes. "Devil/Vampiric Dragon/Fallen Angel Hybrids, at Kuoh Academy? Two of them?"

"I'm positive." Chifuyu replied.

"How interesting." Imogen remarked, running a hand through her wild black hair. "You never mentioned their names."

"Valian Lucielle…" Chifuyu stated. "And Kenji Baelcifer."

Imogen did a double take.

"Kenji, did you say?" She asked. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure." Chifuyu stated. Imogen's brow furrowed.

"Kenji…" she muttered, under her breath. "Chifuyu, did this Kenji happen to have red hair?"

"His bangs were red…" Chifuyu recalled. "But the rest of his hair was silver. Dark silver. The same shade as Valian's, if I recall."

Imogen frowned some more. A Devil… the name Kenji… red hair… it was too much to be a coincidence.

"Well, fuck." Imogen muttered. "This just got really complicated."

"Imogen-?"

"There's someone I know, or at least I've heard about. I've never met him." Imogen said. "I was placed into a contract for an arranged courtship with Kenji, whose last name is Gremory, about five years ago. We were supposed to meet at Kenji's 13th birthday party, but he never showed." Imogen sighed, sounding slightly annoyed. "Shame, too. I've seen some pictures of Kenji, and he looks pretty handsome, from what I've seen." Chifuyu made to speak, but Imogen continued.

"Three years after that, I heard from Dad that Kenji, for reasons I can only guess, left his family, and ran away from them." Imogen said. "He was presumed to be dead, not long after. On an unrelated note, I was placed into a marriage contract with Ruval Phenex not long after that, but Dad managed to get Renzo to cancel the contract on the proviso that I beat Ruval in a Rating Game. And oh boy, did I?"

"Yeah, I remember you and Ayaka beating the living shit out of Ruval." Chifuyu grinned, but her face returned to it's normal expression. "But, are you saying that the Kenji that transferred to Kuoh Academy is the same Kenji you were initially placed in a contract with?"

"Well, all the evidence points that way." Imogen replied, with a slight smile. "How Kenji, if it really is Kenji, became a Devil/Vampiric Dragon/Fallen Angel hybrid, why he changed his last name to Baelcifer, or why he's transferred to Kuoh Academy… is something I can't, for the life of me, figure out. But then again, it really isn't my business."

"Then, do you have any ideas on what we should do?" Chifuyu asked.

"Indeed, I do." Imogen replied, her grey eyes meeting her Pawn's red ones. "Go back to Kuoh, and observe Kenji. As well as that, notify my Queen and tell her that I'm making arrangements for her to be transferred into Kuoh Academy."

"Yes, Imogen." Chifuyu bowed, and left the room. Imogen's Queen was quite a powerful Devil/Dragon hybrid, and Imogen trusted her with a lot of missions.

Even if she was a bit of an alcoholic. And a smartass.

 **Line Break**

Zeoticus (or Zeotifucks) Gremory was feeling extremely stressed at the moment.

He was situated in his office, going over the replies that he'd received from some of the Gremory family's business partners. And the majority of the replies weren't good, either.

They all basically stated that what Zeoticus was offering them as a trade for how much he wanted from them was too little, and that he needed to offer more if he wanted to do any business with anyone.

This left Zeoticus in a pretty big fix, as he (obviously) didn't want to part with more than he had to. He sighed, as he leant back in his chair and sighed.

He honestly wished that his wife, Venelana, hadn't done a runner on the family and joined up with that bastard of a son of his, Kenji. Just the thought of him made Zeoticus' blood boil.

That little brat. He'd ruined absolutely fucking everything for his esteemed family by running away from the reasonable responsibilities that Zeoticus, as his father and the Lord of his House, had placed upon him.

By running away, Kenji had indirectly caused Venelana, a woman who Zeoticus considered his, as the contract between them was still functional (or so he thought), to run away from her husband, and join up with that little motherfucker.

What would happen next? Would Kenji cause Grayfia to turn on the household she serves? Would he cause Rias to shirk her responsibilities as Heiress and leave him?

Time to call Sirzechs, Zeoticus' real son, and ask him to push for some new laws...

 **Line Break**

Issei gave a slight grunt as he slowly opened his chocolate-brown eyes. As they opened further, he registered, in his bleary, half-conscious state, that he wasn't lying in his room.

He was lying in his mother's room. On her bed. Naked.

"Oh, you're awake, Issei." Issei turned around, and saw Kali, who was also naked. "Good morning."

"Morning, Mom." Issei yawned. "Damn, how did I get here?" he whispered. "I don't remember anything that happened last night."

"I might be able to answer what happened to you last night." Kali said, looking slightly sheepish. "I… I'm sorry, Issei, but when you came home last night, I… seduced you into bed with me, and I fucked you. For four hours."

"Wh-wh-what…?" Issei stammered. "I had sex? I've lost my virginity? To you?"

"Well, unless you somehow lost your virginity during your six months of being kidnapped by… them, six years ago…" Kali said, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Then yes. You lost your virginity to me last night. And that's something I wanted to talk about with you."

Issei focused on his mother as she continued to speak.

"You know, Issei." Kali said. "I'll come out and be straight with you. When I look back on that sex I had with you, in the lust-filled state that I was, I can say that you were okay. Not amazing, not terrible, just okay. And most women who are experienced in sex would call you mediocre in bed, if you were lucky."

"Oh…" Issei seemed to physically droop.

"But, that's no reason for me not to give you a few, ah, lessons~" Kali then straddled Issei and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, which made him blush.

"M-Mom? Is this right? You teaching how to have sex?"

"Why wouldn't it be right?" Kali asked. "It's really common for Sex Demon mothers teach their children how to have sex."

"Sex Demons?"

"Yeah. Succubi and Incubi." Kali explained, revealing her five tails. She used one of her tails to stroke Issei's face. "I, myself, am a Succubus, a Rank B Succubus, which translates to, as your friend Kenji would say 'I can wreck shit up'."

"So... if you're a Succubus..." Issei murmured, having heard about the demons that fed off sexual intercourse and desire. "Then does that mean that I'm an... Incubus, is it?"

"It does." Kali replied. "You're a Cambion, a hybrid between a Sex Demon, which can refer to either an Incubus or a Succubus, and another species. Your father, Soichiro Hyoudou, is a human. Though..." she sniffed Issei for a second. "I can smell that you're a Devil."

"Y-yeah." Issei said. "I was turned... by Rias Gremory." Kali sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that, now." She said. "But, let's focus on the task at hand~" she pressed her lips against Issei's. "Now, let's begin..."

 **Line Break**

It was two days after the church-purge and the subsequent meeting with the Cadre.

Kenji was just sitting down in class, a cool, indifferent look on his face. Valian had sat down beside him, and she was glaring hard at Rias, who was just staring at Kenji.

Kenji had told Valian what had happened with Akeno, and Kenji's Queen became fucking livid at the thought of Akeno's implication that her King was even remotely to blame for Rias' mental suffering.

It took Kenji, Penemue, Albedo, Venelana AND Azazel to stop Valian from going into Outrage Mode, which was a mode that all Dragons (or hosts of Sacred Gears with Dragons sealed inside them) go into when they are extremely angry.

When they go into Outrage Mode, their power multiplies by a range from 2 to 10 times. Outrage Mode might not be much when facing a Hatchling or a Drake, but if a Dragon Queen (which Valian was as powerful as right now) or a Dragon Empress goes into Outrage Mode and you happen to be the one who made the Dragon do that…

You'd be lucky to be left as a splatter on the wall.

But it took a very long time to calm Valian down, which was why she wasn't at school yesterday (come to think of it, Kenji hadn't seen Issei at Kuoh Academy yesterday, and he hadn't seen Issei today, either). But nevertheless, she was calm, and back in Kuoh.

Akeno wasn't at school today, which Kenji was thankful for. Disregarding his personal feelings about Akeno, he suspected that the thought of seeing her would send Valian into a rage again.

"Attention, class." The teacher called all the students to attention, and they all looked up. "We have a new student joining the class today." She looked to the door. "You can come in, now!" Everyone looked at the door of the classroom to see a new student walking in.

The new student was a tall, slim young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She had long, mid-back-length brown hair with varying shades of colour, ranging from bright brown, to black, back to plain-ass brown. Two shoulder-length strands of hair framed her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe.

The woman had large brown eyes, and visibly long eyelashes. She possessed a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips. Kenji noticed that her fingernails were cut back and uncoloured.

She wore the Kuoh Academy's female school uniform, with some differences. She had decided not to wear the ribbon at all, and had unbuttoned the top button of her shirt, which she had rolled up the sleeves of. She didn't wear the shoulder cape.

"Hey." The student raised a hand in greeting. "I'm Cana Alberona, and I hope we can be friends."

As Cana walked over to the conveniently free desk, that was conveniently placed directly beside Kenji's desk, most of the male and female population erupted in whispers.

Not that Kenji cared.

 **Line Break**

It was lunch time. Kenji and Valian were sat under a tree. Or rather, Kenji was sat under the tree, and Valian was lying, with her head on Kenji's lap. Kenji was gently stroking his wife's hair while the pair of them ate their lunches.

"Motherfucker, it's quiet today." Kenji remarked, running his hand through Valian's hair.

"Mainly because Rias isn't running at you with her tits flying and everything." Valian replies, munching on her own lunch. "Though I will admit, it's kinda boring."

"Yup." Kenji replied. "Real fucking boring." He finished his lunch and looked up, to see Cana walking towards them.

"Hey, Cana." Valian greeted her, slightly sluggishly, as she was really enjoying her pillow, aka Kenji's lap.

"Hi." Cana said, pulling out a lunchbox and a hip-flask. "Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

"You could blow the school up in front of my face and I wouldn't mind, Cana." Kenji replied, coolly. "So if you want to, you can."

"Thanks." Cana replied, sitting down on Kenji's other side. She opened her hip-flask and started drinking.

"Is that booze?" Kenji questioned Cana, while she drank.

"Yup." Cana casually replied, continuing to drink. "You want some?"

"Sure." Kenji replied. He took the flask from Cana and took a couple of swigs. "Fuck, that's good shit. But won't the Student Council President get on your ass for drinking on school property?"

"One, rules were meant to be broken. Two, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Cana remarked, accepting the hip-flask from Kenji. She watched Kenji carefully as he kept stroking Valian's hair.

'Hm.' Imogen's Queen thought. 'Chifuyu was right. The two of them are Satan-Class in power... they're both pretty hot, too.' She said nothing, kept eating her lunch, and sharing her drink with Kenji. Once the bell rang, the three of them got up and went to their respective changing rooms, as their next lesson was PE.

 **Line Break**

"So, what did you call me here for, Grandma?" Valian asked. She and her great-grandmother were in Lilith's personal castle, in the Sex Demon realm of the Underworld. Valian was stood in Lilith's personal bedroom, with Lilith herself sat on her bed in front of Valian.

"I asked you to come here, Valian," Lilith explained. "Because I wanted to ask you something and to show you something. You choose what I do first."

"I'll take you showing me something." Valian replied, after a second.

"Alright, then." Lilith said. "If you could bring your wings out for me, please?" Valian raised an eyebrow, and after a second, did so. At the moment, she had ten Devil wings, five Dragon wings, and five Fallen Angel wings.

"Hmm." Lilith hummed. "Val, I know a spell that'll be able to combine your wings from three separate species of wings into one type of wing."

"Huh." Valian said. "Like a mix of my Devil, Dragon and Fallen Angel wings? What would my wings look like if I went through with it?"

"I think they'd look like this…" Lilith held out her hands and used her magic to create a model pair of wings for Valian to see. The wings were black, and the bases looked exactly like Devil wings. The insides of the wings had membrane on them, like a dragon's wing.

"And here's the back of the wings…" Lilith muttered, tilting her hands around, which turned the wings around so Valian could see the back of the wings. Black feathers were on top of the membrane and draped downwards, like a cloak.

"Hey, those wings look pretty cool." Valian remarked. "I like how the dragon-membrane and the Fallen Angel wings are layered onto each other, that's a nice touch."

"Thank you, Valian." Lilith blushed. "I do try. Now, do you want to do this?"

"Oh, hell yeah." Valian replied. "But, are you gonna do this with the rest of Kenji's peerage? Or Kenji himself?"

"Indeed, I am." Lilith replied. "If you'll bring them here, I'll perform the spell on them.

"I'll do that, but do the spell on me first." Valian said.

"Alright, I will." Lilith said. "Just retract your wings, this spell won't hurt at all." Valian retracted her twenty wings, and Lilith stood up. She walked forward, and placed her finger against Valian's forehead.

Valian instantly began to feel something travelling inside her, from the spot that Lilith touched. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, it just felt like a tingle going throughout her body. The tingle ran from her head, down the back of her neck, and stopped at her back. The feeling suddenly became really intense for a second, but then it stopped.

"You feeling alright?" Lilith asked.

"I'm feeling fine." Valian replied. "It felt tingly for a moment, but I don't feel anything, now."

"Good. Lilith replied. "If you would call the rest of Kenji's peerage here, I'll perform the spell on them."

Valian swung her hand in a semi-circle behind her, and twelve magic-circles appeared. After a few second, the rest of Kenji's peerage appeared.

When they had all had their wings mixed into each other (and they all loved them, Ruby in particular), and they left, Valian sighed.

"And now comes the question you're going to ask me." Valian sighed. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that it has something to do with my husband."

"Oh, you know me so well~" Lilith purred, licking her lips slowly. Valian sighed.

"Well, go on. Ask the question."

"You kill all my fun, sometimes." Lilith sighed. "Okay, Val. Am I allowed to borrow Kenji for a short while, so I can…" Lilith licked her lips again. "Test him~?"

Valian sighed again.

"You know what? Fine." Lilith's eyes widened slightly at the fact that Valian had essentially let her borrow her husband so she could fuck him, but she continued. "But, can you PLEASE not fuck him to death? I do love Kenji, you know."

"You have my word that Kenji won't come to harm while I'm with him." Lilith replied, seriously. "Unless he asks me to~"

Valian facepalmed.

 **Line Break**

"Night was black, was no use holding back, 'cause I just had to see, was someone watching me~! In the mist, dark figures move and twist, was all this for real, or just some kind of hell…" Kenji sung along to the song playing through his speaker on his phone as he got himself some ice cream.

Chocolate was easily his favourite flavour, and ice cream in general was something that everyone in his peerage liked. Valian and Sayo in particular, loved it when Kenji poured it on their bodies and ate it off them, and vice versa.

But anyway, Kenji got a huge bowl full of chocolate ice cream, chucked a spoon in there, and plopped his ass down on the sofa.

'The meeting with Shitzechs and Serafall's tomorrow, huh?' Kenji thought, as he took the first mouthful and let the cold, pleasurable sensation of chocolate ice cream run through his body.

Valian had gone to Lilith's castle, as she had been doing quite often, which left Kenji alone.

He didn't mind Valian going to see her great-grandmother, of course, but what he DID mind, was that he was SO FUCKING BOR-

Suddenly, Kenji felt an enormous burst of power going off, and he felt the power going right through him.

"The fuck?!" Kenji shouted out loud, as he jumped up.

Summoning his sword and two pistols to his side, Kenji bolted out of the door of his house and started running, running as fast as he could go to where he felt the surge of power coming from.

'That power feels so much like the power I feel going through me whenever Valian goes into her Balance Breaker form near to me.' He thought. 'Since I know that Valian's in the Underworld with Lilith right now, that could only mean… Issei!'

Kenji picked up the pace and outright sprinted towards where he felt the power coming from. He came to an abandoned-looking warehouse, and ran right in.

What he saw was Rias, Akeno, a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes, who he identified as Koneko Toujou, and a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes, who he identified as Yuuto Kiba, all standing and looking at someone who Kenji identified as Issei, who Kenji saw had hickey-marks all over his neck. But that wasn't important now.

Issei was kneeling on the floor, tears streaming down his face, and cradling something that Kenji guessed was a… bitten-in-half body?

Kenji's eyes travelled upwards and saw something standing over Issei and the body, and baring down on them.

Kenji reacted in an instant. Drawing his lightning-sword, he spread his twenty wings and flew upwards, appearing atop the thing's head. As Rias' peerage took in the sight of him above the thing's head, Kenji swung his sword down and completely bisected the being, from head to giant taloned toes.

"K-Kenji?" Rias stammered, as Kenji swung the blood of the being off his sword and sheathed it. "What…?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Rias." Kenji replied, pointing at Issei. "Explain. NOW." He flared a bit of his Satan-Class power, which everyone in Rias' peerage flinched at.

[I can explain.] Kenji heard a voice, and looked down. Kenji saw that on Issei's left arm, he saw a red gauntlet with a green jewel and two golden spikes. The gauntlet covered up Issei's whole hand and a majority of his arm.

"Huh." Kenji remarked. "Thor was right. He did say I'd be meeting you soon, Ddraig." Ddraig let out a deep chuckle. "So what happened?

[Well, when my partner was metaphorically dragged out of his house by the redhead, she and her posse came in here and found that thing you killed, which was a Stray Devil.] Ddraig recalled to Kenji. [It was gorging on that body that my partner is cradling, who happens to be his father.]

Kenji looked down, and saw the person that Issei was cradling. He was a middle-aged man, and had brown, slicked-back hair, brown eyes, and wore rectangular spectacles. He had a mustache, and wore casual Western clothing, along with a black scarf around his neck, which was stained with blood.

He looked like he'd had his body bitten in half at the torso.

Kenji tried to move Issei away from the body of his dead father, but Issei refused to move, and he could only make choked noises, but Kenji didn't need words to understand that Issei was distraught.

Thinking for a second, Kenji decided to place a sleeping spell on Issei, which worked perfectly. Issei was out like a light in seconds. Kenji caught him and picked him up in a fireman's lift. As an afterthought, Kenji picked up Issei's father's scarf, and placed it securely around Issei's neck.

"Kenji?" Rias asked, stepping forward. "What are you-?"

"Isn't it obvious, Rias?" Kenji snapped, standing up and glaring at his sister. "I'm taking Issei back to his home. I'll personally feed anyone who tries to stop me to a certain pair of ghouls I know." And with that, Kenji walked out of the warehouse, with Issei over his shoulder. He made calm conversation with Ddraig while he walked.

[I can smell you from in here.] The Welsh Dragon stated. [You smell a lot of Albion, and you smell quite a bit like that redheaded Devil from the warehouse.]

"Well, I am Rias' younger brother, Kenji Baelcifer." Kenji introduced himself. "And I have a peerage, like Rias. The host of Albion is my Queen."

Ddraig was silent for a second.

[You realise that-?]

"Of course, I realise that Issei and Valian will have to fight someday." Kenji replied, in a tone that said quite plainly that the conversation was over. So Ddraig shut up.

Kenji made it back to Issei's house, made his way inside, and lay Issei on the nearest sofa. He propped his head up with some cushions and placed a warm blanket over him.

After a couple of second's thought, Kenji placed a tracking spell on Issei.

He wasn't stupid. Kenji knew damn well, judging by how much Issei was crying, that he'd lost someone who was incredibly important to him. And when people lose someone important to them, they had the possibility of doing something that common assholes would view as cowardly.

Something that Kenji himself had tried to do. That night when Zest saved him seemed like a thousand years ago, now.

But anyway, Kenji didn't want Issei dying, so that was why he placed the spell on him. It would alert him when Issei's life was in immediate danger, either from some outside force, or his own volition.

As Issei slumbered on, Kenji left Issei's house, shutting the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Kali slept, in the exact same position as Issei had left her in, ten minutes before he found his dead father.

 **Line Break**

It was the next day.

Kenji and Valian were back at Kuoh Academy, and lying under the same tree they usually did, in silence. The final bell had rang, and the two Cadre members were waiting for Azazel to come, as he had called Kenji during break-time and told him that he would come and pick the two up, then head to the Gremory Manor with them.

Rias had tried to come and talk to Kenji during the day, but Valian had scared her off by showing the slightest amount of killing intent. Kenji had no problem with this, though his thoughts about Rias were clouded by two things: pity for Issei for losing his father (come to think of it, he hadn't shown up to school today, and the tracking spell that Kenji had placed on Issei hadn't gone off), and the fact that today was the day of the meeting with Sirzechs and Serafall.

Not only would he be meeting his brother (a person that Kenji didn't even consider a brother, let alone someone he liked) for the first time in over a year, Kenji would be setting foot inside his former home. Something that he was not really looking forward too.

Because it was likely that he would see Zeotifucks Gremory, his not-father. And who the fuck knows what will happen then, if the two did meet?

"Hey Kenji, Valian!" Kenji looked up and saw Azazel, dressed in his normal attire, walking towards them.

"Hey, Dad." Kenji and Valian stood up, and walked over to their father/father-in-law/Governer-General.

"You ready for this meeting?" Azazel asked.

"Yes." Kenji replied, in a monotone. Azazel picked up on it.

"Don't worry about it, Kenji. Your brother isn't going to hurt you. If he wants to, he'll have to go through me and Valian, first."

"Thanks, Dad." Kenji smiled. Azazel created a magic-circle beneath him, Kenji and Valian, and the three of them left Kuoh Academy, a few seconds after Cana and Chifuyu came walking out of the changing rooms.

Which was just long enough for them to see Kenji, Valian, and the Governer-General of the Fallen Angels leaving the school in a magic-circle.

 **Line Break**

As Azazel, Kenji and Valian came out of the magic-circle, Kenji growled internally to see the place that he had once called home.

He kept these growls internal however, as the three Cadre members walked up the driveway to the doors, which were opened, probably from the inside by two servants to the Gremory Clan. As the three Cadre members stepped into the main hall of the Manor, Kenji clapped eyes on someone he half-expected to see again sooner or later, but definitely not in this way.

The woman was of stunning beauty, appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair, and red eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back and featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids.

She wore the same blue and white French Maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband on her head, with ruby-red lipstick on her lips.

"Ah, Azazel." Grayfia bowed respectfully to Azazel, though Kenji did not miss her eyes widening slightly as her eyes shifted to see Kenji, as well as Valian.

Valian had told him some time ago that members of the Lucifuge Clan, who used to serve the original Lucifer and his Clan, could mentally detect a member of the Lucifer Clan, and vice versa.

"Greetings to you, Grayfia Lucifuge." Azazel bowed back to Grayfia, though Kenji saw that Azazel kept his eyes on Grayfia's chest. "Wife and Queen of Sirzechs, if I remember."

Grayfia didn't reply to this.

"Please follow me. Lord Lucifer and Lady Leviathan are waiting in the meeting hall for you and…" She trailed off.

"Valian." Valian stated her name, trying extremely hard not to burst out laughing at the look on Grayfia's face.

"And Kenji." Kenji was on the brink of falling to the floor and bawling his eyes out with laughter.

"Valian and Kenji." Grayfia repeated, in an even more robotic voice than before. She turned around and beginning to walk. Azazel, Kenji and Valian followed Grayfia through hallways, rooms, more hallways, and a staircase, and came to a meeting room. Grayfia opened the door, said "Azazel and the two Cadre members to see you, Lord Lucifer and Lady Leviathan."

"Send them in, Fia~!" a childlike female voice said. Grayfia held open the door for Azazel, Kenji and Valian, and walked into the room, with the three Fallen Angels (or rather, the one Fallen Angel and the two Devil/Vampiric Dragon/Fallen Angel Hybrids) following.

There were two sofas in the room, one on the left and one on the right. Sat on the right sofa was Sirzechs, whose eyes and mouth were wide open in amazement at seeing Kenji. It seems he recognised him, too.

The second person sitting on the same sofa was a beautiful girl looking to be in her late teens/early-twenties with black hair, styled into twin-tails, and violet eyes. She had a child-like body (albiet with large breasts) and dressed in magical-girl clothing, magic wand and all.

Grayfia stood behind the right sofa, next to another person.

The person was a woman with wide, light brown eyes and medium-length dark brown hair that was tied up in an unkempt high ponytail, with bangs parted down the middle She wore square, thick-rimmed glasses that had bands strapped around her head. She wore a green cloak, and black boots, which was all Kenji could see of her clothing.

"Hey, Sirzechs, Serafall." Azazel greeted Sirzechs and Serafall, as he walked over to the left sofa and sat down on it, Kenji and Valian following.

"Hello, Azazel." Sirzechs said, his turquoise eyes focused squarely on Kenji, who stared right back at his older brother. "Shall we get on with the meeting?"

"Yes, I think we should." Azazel replied, with a smile.

 **And that's the twenty-seventh chapter! The fate of the three Fallen Angels has been decided, we've had an Imogen scene, we've had a Zeotifucks scene, a Lilith and Valian scene where she has her wings combined (along with the rest of Kenji's peerage (Kenji himself will get his wings combined soon enough), Issei's father has died (RIP Soichiro Yaga- HYOUDOU), and the meeting with Kenji, Valian, Azazel, Sirzechs and Serafall is about to begin.**

 **And if you want to guess at who was being described right at the end of the chapter, I'll give you a clue. She's Serafall's Knight (taking up one Knight piece), and is probably as crazy as she is.**

 **Regarding Valian and Kenji's peerage having their wings combined, I always thought it was kinda confusing having Kenji's peerage having Devil wings AND Dragon wings AND Fallen Angel wings at the same time. So I slipped in that little scene with Lilith to have them combined into one kind of wing, which will make more sense.**

 **The wings will function like any other species' set of wings (when the being's PC (see the Extras series) reaches a certain point, the person gains another pair of them), so don't worry.**

 **Regarding Imogen. Here is her peerage:**

 **King: Imogen Belial**

 **Queen: Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail)**

 **Rook x2: Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII)**

 **Bishop x2: Ayaka [Phenex] Kagari (Witchcraft Works)**

 **Knight 1: Himari Noihara (Omamori Himari)**

 **Knight 2: Undyne (Undertale)**

 **Pawn x3: Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire)**

 **Pawn x3: Kokoa Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire)**

 **Mutation Pawn: Alphys (Undertale)**

 **Pawn 8: Chifuyu Orimura (Infinite Stratos)**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! I'm sorry that this chapter was only just over half as long as the last one, but don't expect ANY chapter in ANY of my fanfics to be as long as that last chapter. I think 5-7000 words is my average length of chapters for this fic.**

 **If you have any ideas for stuff that could happen in RWG, please let me know via review or PMing, because I will consider the ideas (or at least the ones that make some semblance of sense).**

 **Next time: Meeting with Satans, being 'tested' (Lemon possibility: 85%)**

 **After next time: Angels reunite**

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile. My fic-updating schedule is there.**

 **One last thing: School has started up for me again, so I'm not going to be able to update my fics as often as I used to be able to over the past month. But, however, I will try and keep updating my fics as often as I can! Also, I may or may not be starting up an Attack on Titan fanfic in the future, so be on the lookout for that if you're interested…**

 **See you in the next chapter! Or on one of my other fics!**


	28. Volume 5-5: Back in Time

**WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"But before we start," Sirzechs said, his turquoise eyes meeting Kenji's eyes again. "Kenji… how are you alive?"

"Hmm?" Kenji looked at Sirzechs, and grinned. "Heh, that's a good question, Sirzechs." He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, pressed two fingers to his wrist, and held them there for a second. "Yup, there's a pulse there." Serafall and the brown-haired girl behind her giggled for a second.

"Alright, alright. Let's actually have this meeting." Serafall said. "I'm Serafall Leviathan, the Satan in charge of foreign affairs."

"Sirzechs Lucifer." Sirzechs said. "The leader of the Four Great Satans and the Satan in charge of domestic affairs."

"Grayfia Lucifuge." Grayfia stated. "Head Maid of the Gremory Household."

"And Sirzechs' wife and Queen." Kenji remarked. Grayfia noticeably stiffened, and Kenji smirked at the look on her face.

"I'm Hange Zoë." Hange said. "Serafall's Knight."

"I'm Azazel." Azazel said. "Governer-General of the Fallen Angels and the Head of Special Technology Department of Grigori."

"I'm Kenji Baelcifer." Kenji said. "Though you know that already. I'm the Vice-Head of the Special Technology Department of the Grigori, and one of the Cadre."

"Valian Lucifer." Valian said, smirking slightly at everyone's shocked reaction to it. "The Vice-Head of Inter-Faction Affairs, and one of the Cadre. I'm also Kenji's wife." Kenji tried very hard not to snigger at the look on Sirzechs' face after Valian said the last four words. He saw Serafall's face, and it looked… disappointed?

"But yeah. Let's get this meeting started." Kenji said.

"Yes, lets." Azazel said, taking out his copy of the report that Kenji had given him, and read. "Well, to summarise, Kenji and Valian travelled to Kuoh, spent approximately a week in the town, and took three of the four rouge Fallen Angels into custody. They now have been placed in Kenji's custody."

"What happened to the fourth rouge Fallen?" Serafall asked.

"Dead." Kenji replied. "My Queen saw to that."

"Alright, then." Sirzechs nodded, his eyes still on Kenji. "Is there a document of some sort that covers this in more detail?"

"There is." Kenji replied. "All the details you might need can be found in this report." Kenji summoned a copy of the report and handed it to Sirzechs, who took it. He handed another copy of the report to Serafall.

"Alright, thanks for this report." Serafall thanked, with a cute smile, to Azazel, Kenji and Valian (mostly Kenji). "I believe that this meeting can spark a new, and better, relationship between the Fallen Angels and the Devils.

"I hope so, too." Azazel replied. "I hope we can end this pointless uneasy conflict between us."

"Excuse me, everyone." Kenji quietly interrupted, standing up. "I need to go to the toilet."

"Okay, Kenji." Sirzechs gave a smile that looked genuine, but Kenji was pretty sure that that smile was genuinely fake. "Do you want Grayfia to escort you? Or do you want me to call one of the maids and have them escort you?"

"No thank you, Sirzechs." Kenji replied. "I think I know the way." He stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He then started walking throughout the corridors of his old home, his legs shifting to autopilot as they always did inside the Gremory Manor.

'Huh.' Kenji thought. 'Not much has changed since I left. The artwork's been up, or down, graded, depending on what you think, and the house seems cleaner than usual. Maybe Zeotifucks hired some new maids and/or butlers."

Kenji actually met a few maids on the way to the bathroom next to his old bedroom, and they seemed to part like the Red Sea for him. They stared at him as if he was a ghost, or a particularly luscious piece of meat.

A lusciously ghostly piece of meat? Uh... okay.

Kenji went to the bathroom, did his buisness, and left the bathroom, before stopping and turning to the door of his old bedroom.

It wouldn't hurt to look at what was in there, surely.

After a moment's thought, Kenji walked over to the door, and pushed it open.

It was like Kenji had stepped back in time. Everything in his room was EXACTLY like it was when he'd gotten up on the day that he was meant to collect his Evil Pieces, with Zest.

His guitar figurines were still on the shelf that he'd asked Zest to make for him.

The Slash poster was still on the wall.

Fuck, there was even the whiteboard that he'd installed on the back of the door, in case he wanted to draw something. Looking closely at it, Kenji saw a very, very good drawing of a sixteen-year-old version of himself, and someone who he recognised as Zest, engaged in a loving kiss.

Looking even closer, Kenji saw that the background of the kiss was a wedding.

He (in the picture) was dressed in what someone would expect him to wear when he was 15 or 16: in a Guns N' Roses top and baggy jeans. Zest was drawn wearing her normal maid outfit.

Did Zest... draw that?

...It was really good. She'd gotten Kenji's height (relative to hers) right. She'd also used separate colours to colour in certain colours, such as her maid outfit, Kenji's hair (which he ran his hand through absently), his eyes, Zest's animal features, and both of their skin tones.

'Huh.' Kenji thought. 'I didn't know that Zest had an eye for drawing.' He pulled out his phone and took a picture of the drawing, before turning and looking in his wardrobe.

His clothes were gone.

'Meh. It's not like I'd fit into them.' Kenji thought, as he shut the wardrobe, and turned around to leave the room. But, there was someone standing in the doorway. Someone who Kenji was absolutely dreading to see.

It was Zeoticus.

 **Line Break**

"Kenji magic-circled off with WHO?" Imogen cried, whirling around and staring at her Queen and Pawn.

"He went off with Azazel, Imogen." Cana replied. "When myself and Chifuyu came out of the changing rooms, we saw Kenji and Valian with Azazel. Azazel created a magic-circle for them, and left, with Kenji and Valian in tow."

"Well, Chifuyu did say that Kenji and Valian were both part-Fallen Angel." Imogen said, sighing and wiping her brow, which was sweaty. "So it isn't too much of a stretch to assume that they've met up with the Fallen Angels, but the Governer-General himself...!" She ran a hand through her hair, and sighed.

"What do you propose we do?" Chifuyu asked her King.

"Go back to Kuoh Academy, and continue observing Kenji, the pair of you." Imogen replied. "If you can, Cana, try and find out about his relationships with this Valian girl, and his relationship with Rias Gremory."

"Got it, Imogen." Cana and Chifuyu replied, magic-circling back to the two-bedroom apartment that they shared.

"You know something, Chifuyu?" Cana asked. "I think Kenji is pretty hot. Do you?" Chifuyu blushed, and mumbled something inarticulate.

"...Chifuyu?" Cana repeated. Chifuyu blushed harder, which was all the answer Cana needed.

'Heh.' Imogen's Queen thought. 'A teacher falling in love with a student. Overdone as fuck, but hot as fuck at the same time.'

 **Line Break**

"...Kenji?" Zeoticus said, his turquoise eyes looking into Kenji's.

"Zeoticus." Kenji replied, calmly, as if he hadn't just been seen by his not-father for the first time in over a year.

"How nice to see you again." Zeoticus said, taking a step into the room and shutting the door, a fake smile on his face.

"Yeah?" Kenji spoke lightly. He stood his ground, and looked his fake father in the eyes. "The last time I heard your voice, I seem to remember that you called me a bastard."

"Oh, I might have." Zeoticus used the same light tone. "But we all say things we don't mean sometimes. Like you saying that you don't hold any feelings for your betrothed wife, Ravel Phenex."

"That's because I don't." Kenji replied, in a hard voice. "I meant what I said, then. And as for the 'wife' part, I already have one. Her name is Valian Lucifer, and she's much better than someone like Ravel, no offense to her."

"Ah, yes, about your supposed 'wife'." Zeoticus spoke, putting on his 'Lord Gremory' voice. The voice that he put on when he wanted to be a condescending asshole.

'This oughta be good.' Kenji thought. 'As in good, it'll shit.'

"As the Duke Gremory, and the Head of your House, I had your supposed 'marriage', to the claimed descendent of Lucifer, denounced under Devil law." Zeoticus said, with a slightly snide smile to Kenji. "Which means that you have no grounds to stand on when it comes to your marital status."

Kenji stayed silent, wanting to let the hot-air balloon run out of air, rather than pop it, mid-flight.

"I will happily forgive you for your crimes against your Household, Kenji" Zeoticus said, "If you come back to where you belong, and marry Ravel Phenex without complaining. I can promise you that your peerage will be welcomed as servants to the House of Gremory with open arms."

Kenji stayed silent some more, before he spoke again.

"And... if I don't?"

"I'm sorry?" Zeoticus feigned to have not heard him, though Kenji knew damn well that he did. "You have no other option other than to return to your Household, Kenji. You are still a child, you are still a pure-blooded Devil, and you are still, by name, a Gremory, and, therefore, you are bound by the orders that your Lord gives you."

"Actually, no I'm not." Kenji replied. "Every point you made, you got backwards. I'm 18 years old, which means that I can be considered an adult in the Underworld, so I'm not a child. My name is Kenji BAELCIFER, as I had my name legally changed, under the laws of the Grigori, who I am here on business with. And as for being a pure-blooded Devil, well..." Kenji then let his wings, 10 Devil, 5 Dragon, and 5 Fallen Angel, unfurl, as well as baring his vampiric fangs. Zeoticus took an instinctive step back.

"How do you account for all of this, then?" Kenji asked, with a slight smirk on his face. Zeoticus' face, however, had adopted an ugly look.

"So, it seems that you've become truly part of those mongrels, the Fallen Angels." He said, in just as hard a voice as Kenji's. "Not only have you run to them and become their attack dog, but you've mixed with them. You truly are a traitor to the House of Gremory."

"Okay." Kenji said. "Let me know when something you say actually affects me, will ya?" Zeoticus' turquoise eyes flashed in anger.

"But, it doesn't matter, Kenji." Zeoticus took a step forward and extended a hand to Kenji. "If you'll come with me, I'm sure that we can find a way to correct-"

"No." Kenji deadpanned. "I will not go with you." He took a step back, and summoned his scabbard (swords and blades inside it) to his side. "Now get out of my way. I have to get back to the meeting I'm supposed to be at."

"You will not go back to that meeting, Kenji." Zeoticus snarled, stepping closer to Kenji (who placed one hand on the handle of his sword, as a warning gesture). "As your father, I will not let you return to that meeting, a meeting you shouldn't be at. You will come with me, and you will face the punishment that has been coming to you for over a year, for running away from your responsibilities, stealing the wife that is mine by right, and pretending to marry someone, as your mistress, who I will call out for who she is, has no right to join our esteemed fam-"

Kenji had had enough. Drawing his sword, he forced Zeoticus to move out of his way by jabbing him in the stomach with the handle of his sword, and walking out of his room. He made his way through the manor, and back to the meeting room, where the meeting was finishing up.

"Hey, Kenji." Valian said, who was slinging on her leather jacker. "What took you so long?"

"Met Zeotifucks." Kenji replied, simply. "So, are we finishing up?"

"Yes, we are." Azazel replied. "We discussed details about the report that you gave them, and managed to get Sirzechs and Serafall to cease sending teams of Devils to massacre random Nekoshou."

"Alright." Kenji replied, nodding, thinking that Kuroka and Yasaka in particular would be VERY happy. "So, are we gonna go?"

"Yup." Azazel replied. "It's been nice talking to you, Satans." He bowed to them, and stood up, pulling on his own coat. "My Head of Inter-Faction Affairs will send you some of the conditions of our peace treaty within a month, Serafall."

"That will be great, Azazel." Serafall nodded to Azazel.

"Well, we'll be seeing you soon, maybe." Azazel bade the Satans goodbye, and left the room. "Oh, hello Lord Gremory, I haven't seen you for a while."

Kenji bolted out of the room and saw Azazel idly talking to Zeoticus, who looked very pissed off.

"Kenji, you little brat." He hissed. "You're going to come with me right now, so I can turn you back to your true species, and re-educate you about how to be a proper Devil for your House-!" he had walked forward, and prepared to grab Kenji and drag him away, but what he was met with was a fist.

To the face.

Zeoticus flew backwards, and crashed into the wall behind him. When the dust cleared, Kenji saw that Valian was standing in front of him, her fist (and her Divine Dividing wings) outstretched. She was glaring hard at Zeoticus, and a black aura had gathered around her hands.

"Never. Threaten my husband. In front of me." She said, in a voice as cold as ice. Zeoticus got up, his nose broken (again), and his eyes widened as he saw Valian standing in front of Kenji.

"Who are you?" he asked, furiously. "How dare you strike me?! Do you even know who I-"

"All I know is that you're a person who claims to be Kenji's father." Valian stated. "And for your information, I'm Valian Lucifer. One of the Cadre, Kenji's Queen and his wife."

"Oh, so you're his Queen, as well as his fake wife?" Zeoticus glared at Valian. "So, if you're a member of his peerage, you are bound to serve the House of Gremory, not just Kenji. As such, I order you to di-"

Another punch from Valian. Zeoticus crashed into the wall, and slumped down to the ground. Valian walked up to him, the black aura intensifying around her whole body, not just her hands

"Kenji cut all ties from the House of Fuckery when he ran away from it a year and eight months ago, just like his badass mother did when she ran away from you three weeks ago." Valian said, staring coldly down at Zeoticus. "And he has formed a new, and more badass-sounding name, Kenji Baelcifer, ever since he got married to me."

"Liar!" Zeoticus snarled, trying to stand up. Valian's blue eyes flashed with anger, and the dark aura solidified around her hands. She raised them, and prepared to strike, but-

"Valian…" Kenji stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough." Valian continued glaring at Zeoticus, took a deep breath, and calmed down.

"Let's go." Azazel created a magic-circle, and let Kenji and Valian step into it. After a second, they disappeared from the Devils' Territory of the Underworld.

 **Line Break**

"Hey, Kenji?" Valian asked her husband and King, as the two of them lay in bed, basking in the afterglow of a steaming hot love session, which they had started the instant they'd gotten back into the house.

"Hmm?" Kenji replied, looking at his sweaty, silver-haired Queen.

"Can I show you something?" Valian got out of bed, and let Kenji enjoy the sight of her nude body.

"Sure." Kenji replied, sitting up in bed, and shifting the covers so they wouldn't painfully stroke his boner, which was slowly going down. Valian nodded, and unfurled her 10 hybrid wings. She smirked slightly, as Kenji widened his eyes in shock at her wings.

"What the hell happened to your wings, Val?" He asked. "They look cool, but what the hell happened?"

"It was a spell that my great-grandmother showed me." Valian replied. "It was what she wanted to do when she called me over to her castle two days ago. She said it would 'help me show how powerful I was easier, and hopefully look cool as well'. All the members of your peerage have these wings, as well. And before you ask, yes. We all gave our consent to have our wings changed."

"Oh… okay." Kenji said. "Well, can she do the spell on me?"

"I'll do one better than that." Valian said, sitting on the bed and crawling up to Kenji. "I'll do the spell on you myself. Lilith taught me how to do it." She extended a finger to Kenji, and placed it on his forehead.

Kenji instantly began to feel something travelling inside him, from the spot that Valian touched. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, it just felt like a tingle going throughout his body. The tingle ran from his head, down the back of his neck, and stopped at his back. The feeling suddenly became really intense for a second, but then it stopped.

"That should do it." Valian said, standing up. "Let's see how many wings you have."

"Well, alright, then." Kenji stood up as well, and unfurled his wings. When he looked behind him to see his wings, he almost cried out in amazement.

His new wings were black, and the bases of the wings looked exactly like his old Devil wings. The insides of the wings had membrane on them, just like dragon's wings. Black Fallen Angel wings draped from the back of the wings, like mini-cloaks on each wing.

"Well, fucking rage against my machine." Valian muttered. "You're the third being in the Grigori to have that many wings."

"Yeah." Kenji said. "I guess I am."

And with that, Kenji retracted his twelve wings.

"By the way, Kenji." Valian remarked, getting back into bed with her husband. "Lilith's expecting you at her castle in four days."

"Yeh, whatever." Kenji muttered, before falling asleep.

 **Line Break**

"Come on, Kenji! Have you given up already?" Thor asked Kenji. The two of them were standing at opposite ends of a dimension of Thor's own creation. He had made it so time passed at a slower rate in the dimension than in the real world. One day in the real world would equate to one real-world month passing in the dimension, which meant that Kenji and Thor could train for seven times as long as they could if they were training in Asgard, or someplace similar.

"NEVER!" A sweaty, bloody and tired Kenji screamed, spreading his twelve wings and flying at Thor, clenching his sword in both hands. When he came within ten meters of Thor, he retracted his wings and span at Thor, hoping to get him.

Thor snorted slightly, and calmly deflected Kenji's blade with one casual wave of his hand. The air pressure caused by the casual waving of Thor's hand caused Kenji to fly to the side, along with his sword. While he tried to right himself, Thor conjured thousands upon thousands of lightning bolts, and sent them all, at random times, and at random points, but all of them were aimed squarely at Kenji.

Kenji righted himself just in time, and dropped to the ground, dodging the first few hundred bolts. Jumping up instantly, he deflected a few dozen more with his sword, and created a magic-circle shield. But that broke after barely a few seconds of rapid-fire lightning bolts hitting the shield.

"FUCK!" Kenji yelled, instinctively creating his signature cocoon out of ice, which took ten seconds worth of hits of lightning-bolts before shattering.

However, those ten seconds were enough for Kenji to sheath his sword and apply every healing spell he knew to himself, which meant that he was back to fighting fitness.

Dodging lightning-bolts that were directed everywhere on his body except his chest and his head, Kenji made his way towards Thor in record-time, and drove his fist deep into Thor's chest.

Though Thor showed no reaction, Kenji channelled fire magic into one hand and his Power of Destruction into the other hand, and whaled on Thor's midsection as fast as he could go, hoping with all his might that one, just ONE, of his punches would move Thor, even if he was moved a step, or even an inch!

"Alright, that's enough, Kenji." Thor picked Kenji up by the back of his shirt, and lifted him cleanly off the ground, while brushing his outfit with his other hand. Kenji, his eyes crimson with simultaneous adrenaline and rage, drove his fist into Thor's unguarded face.

Or at least he would have, if Thor hadn't moved his face out of the way of Kenji's punch, and moved his other hand to stop Kenji's fist.

"That's enough, Kenji." Thor said, in a firm voice. He placed his hand on Kenji's face (covering his whole head) and channelled some calming magic into Kenji, which, no duh, calmed him down.

"You feeling better?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Kenji replied, as Thor put him down. "Is that our training done for today?"

"No, not yet." Thor replied. "I have to ask you something." He sat down, and indicated that Kenji do the same.

"What did you want to ask me?" Kenji asked. Thor's blue eyes, which were looking uncharacteristically serious, met Kenji's mismatched eyes.

"Kenji, how talented are you in sensing other beings?"

"Ahh…" Kenji paused for a moment, before settling on the truth.

"I suck ass at it."

"Well, then." Thor nodded, taking a breath. "I guess I'll be teaching that to you, as well as the rest of your peerage. Apart from your Nekoshou Bishop."

"Why not Kuroka?" Kenji asked.

"Well." Thor replied. "I'm not a real expert on the topic, I believe that one of your mistresses, Yasaka, is more knowledgeable than me when it comes to this, but sensing supernatural beings for what they really are is less sensing them as beings, but more sensing their innate ki, which is, in other words, one's life-force. If you're good at it, you can sense a being's power level, and, if the being is a hybrid, what species are part of their hybrid…ness."

"And how do you do that?" Kenji asked.

"Simple." Thor replied, adjusting himself so he sat cross-legged, and indicating that Kenji should do the same. "By mediation and focus of the mind. I know, it's a bit of a foreign concept to you." He smirked, and Kenji had the good grace to laugh at that. "But anyway, take a deep breath, close your eyes, and let's begin..."

 **Line Break**

It was two days after Thor had started teaching Kenji to sense a being's ki.

He'd stated, quite plainly, that Kenji was making good progress with it, as Kenji was able to sense a being's ki without the need for meditation or extreme concentration. He could also sense irregular artifacts that a person had, like a Demon Sword, or a Sacred Gear.

However, he still needed some practise at discerning what species hybrid beings were, and he needed to practise a lot more if he wanted to see through a concealment spell.

Yawning, Kenji walked through Kuoh Town, just letting his legs take him wherever the hell he felt like going.

After a short while, Kenji came to the centre of Kuoh, where he stopped and sat on a bench. He plugged in his headphones, and started listening to some AC/DC.

After checking his texts for a minute, Kenji got up and started walking again, thinking he'd go back home and play some video games, maybe spar with Baraqiel, Valian or Shemhazai, or have sex with whoever in his peerage was available.

Subconsciously, Kenji traced his hand along his back, where Kuroka had put some serious scratches into him while the two were engaged in particularly lusty activities last night. She had been a extremely grateful to Kenji (though he wasn't there when it happened), Valian and Azazel for managing to persuade the Devils into ceasing their attacks on Nekoshou villages. Kenji had heard that Yasaka and Amaterasu had sent their thanks to Azazel, as well.

But anyway, while Kenji was walking, he saw Issei, walking with a young girl.

She was a pretty young girl with long golden-blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backward. She was about half a foot shorter than Kenji.

She wore a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck.

"Hey, Issei." Kenji greeted Issei. "You alright?" Issei turned around and saw his friend.

"Hi, Kenji." He said. "I'm okay... I think." Kenji nodded in understanding.

"Who's this, Issei?" The nun-girl asked. "Is he one of your friends?"

"Oh yeah." Issei replied. "Kenji, this is Asia Argento. She's trying to find her way to the church. Asia, this is Kenji Baelcifer."

"Oh." Asia bowed to Kenji. "It's nice to meet you, Kenji."

"Likewise." Kenji replied. "Can I ask why you're going to the church?"

"Well, I heard that there were some people there that would take care of me." Asia replied. "I have to make my way there."

"Hmm." Kenji thought for a second. "That's funny. Last I checked, the only church in Kuoh was abandoned, and mostly destroyed. Seems completely unfit for human habitation."

"Oh, really?" Asia tilted her head, and asked.

"Really." Kenji replied. "Wait a second, why don't you stay at Issei's house?"

"Why Issei's house?" Asia asked, looking at Issei.

"Think for a second here." Kenji said. "Issei is the only person you really know in Kuoh, right? Am I right in assuming that he was the first person to be able to speak to you?"

"Yes, I think he was." Asia replied. "No-one in the town could understand me before Issei came along and spoke to me."

"So, why not stay with the one and only person that you know in this town?" Kenji asked. "Since I can presume that you were sent here?"

"Y-yes, I was." Asia said. Kenji knew that Asia was lying, but he let the subject drop.

"So, why not?" He shrugged. "Unless Issei has any objection."

"No, I don't mind." Issei replied. "I just hope that my mom will be okay with it."

"Welp, it's down to her." Kenji said, patting Issei on the shoulder. "See you around, Issei."

"Seeya later, mate." Issei replied, and waved Kenji goodbye, as he walked. "Alright Asia, I'll take you to my house..."

Kenji kept walking away, thinking.

'Definitely a human, probably associated with the Church, judging by her outfit. She's got a Sacred Gear as well.'

 **Line Break**

It was the day after Kenji had seen Issei and Asia, and he was at school. Issei had returned to school, yet seemed to be a lot more distant than usual, which no-one (except Kenji and possibly Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba) could understand.

It was lunchtime, and Kenji was about to walk down the main stairs (which were completely empty, as everyone was outside), where he saw Rias and Issei talking. He caught a few words of their conversation as he came to the top of the stairs, those words making him stop in his tracks.

"I, as your master, cannot allow you to be associated with that nun, Issei."

Kenji stopped, just out of sight of Rias and Issei, and listened to Issei's reply.

"Why not, Rias? Just because you're my master doesn't mean that you can't dictate who I can and can't see."

"It does, if I believe that the situation calls for it." Rias replied, firmly. "And you taking a nun from the church into your home is definitely a situation that calls for my intervention."

"I wouldn't think so, Rias." Kenji made his presence known to his older sister and Issei, at the top of the stairs. "I met Asia myself, and from the few lines of conversation I had with her, she seems like she wouldn't hurt a fly, even if said fly turned out to be a seventeen-year-old Devil/Sex Demon hybrid with the Boosted Gear. Or am I wrong, Issei?"

"No, you're not, Kenji." Issei replied, his chocolate-brown eyes looking up at his master's younger brother. "My mom let Asia stay with us, and Asia's been incredibly nice. Though I do get a twinge in my head whenever she prays."

"Just ask her to pray in a different room to you." Kenji replied, calmly. "No reason to evict her from the only home she has in this town, possibly even Japan as a whole."

"Wouldn't the nun" Rias spat the word like it was poison, as she looked up at her brother as well "Be more at home in a church?"

"Yeah, she would. If the only church in Kuoh wasn't abandoned, destroyed and probably smelling like shit due to the number of dead exorcists and Fallen Angel in there." Kenji replied, staring calmly into Rias' eyes.

"How would you know about that?" Rias fired back.

"Easy." Kenji said, coolly. "Me, and six members of my peerage, participated in the extermination of the rouge Grigori members and the Stray Exorcists." Kenji replied. "I do believe that I handed a report to Shitzechs about that particular topic just four days ago."

"Oh yes, about that." Rias took a step towards Kenji. "Is it true that your so-called 'wife' break our father's nose?"

"Valian would have done much, MUCH worse if I hadn't stepped in." Kenji replied. "And, no matter how much you deny it, myself and Valian are married. I have a picture of her ring, as well."

"Can I see, please?" Issei asked, walking up the stairs.

"Sure." Kenji took out his phone, opened it, and showed Issei the picture of Valian's ring.

"Woah, that's a great-looking ring." Issei widened his eyes. "Valian's incredibly lucky to have you."

"Yes, I'm sure that 'Valian' is." Rias growled, stomping up the stairs. "And I'm even luckier than Valian to have Kenji as my brother."

"No comment." Kenji replied, calmly. "See you later, Issei." He walked downstairs, then turned up towards Rias, closing his eyes. "Oh, and Rias? If I hear that you went to Issei's house to try and evict Asia from the place..." Kenji opened his eyes, which had turned crimson, a sure sign that Kenji was dead serious.

"NOT EVEN SHITZECHS OR ZEOTIFUCKS WILL SAVE YOU." Kenji hissed.

He then walked out onto the yard of the school without another word.

 **Line Break**

The final bell couldn't have rung fast enough for Kenji. Once he heard the sweet, but piercing, tones of the bell grace his ears, he and Valian both stood up, picked up their bags and walked out of the classroom, being the first ones out. Neither of them looked back to the calls of Rias, in Kenji's case, the fanboys, in Valian's case, or the fangirls, in both their cases.

"My looks are a blessing and a curse, I swear." Kenji muttered to Valian, as he kept walking.

"They're only a curse to you, and the assholes who think with their dicks." Valian replied. "They're the greatest blessing possible to any straight female or bisexual male. As well as to my great-grandmother."

"Oh, yeah." Kenji said. "It's my 'testing' night with her, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Valian said, sighing. "Kenji, I know that my great-grandmother is someone with the nickname 'The Queen of Lust' and I'll admit that she has the looks to back that up, but don't forget about me, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kenji replied, slightly mockingly. They made their way into their house, and Valian created a magic-circle. She prepared to step into it, but Kenji stopped her.

"We need to go change our clothes." He explained, before dashing off. Valian followed

Less than a minute later, Kenji and Valian were back downstairs, dressed in casual clothes. They then stepped into the magic-circle.

One flash of light later, Kenji and Valian were stood in the Underworld (Kenji could tell by the green and pink sky) and outside a huge castle, with many turrets and towers. Contrary to Kenji's mansion and its seven floors, this castle had ten floors (and that was just what Kenji could see).

"This is the castle that all four of the Arch-Succubi live." Valian said, smirking at the look on Kenji's face. "And yes, I know. This place looks fucking amazing."

"Yeah, it does." Kenji replied, looking slightly awed.

Valian took him by the hand and led him towards the doors of the building, which stood nearly twice as large as Kenji was. Valian knocked three times on the doors of the castle, and after about fifteen seconds, the doors were opened.

The person standing there was a tall man, nearly seven feet tall in height, who appeared to be in his early-thirties. He had a mop of dark brown, almost black, hair, that went down to his chin, but his fringe was cut off at his eyebrows so he was able to see. His eyes were a warm brown, but Kenji could see that his eyes were the eyes of a hardened individual, who had seen some shit in his life.

The man had quite a muscly figure, the perfect match of strength and speed, which Kenji had to admit was impressive, for someone so large.

The man had six red tails, with arrows on the end of them, and wore a grey cloak that went down to his knees.

"Oh, good afternoon, Valian." The man said, in a very quiet and respectful voice, which was the very LAST voice that Kenji expected to come out of him. "Are you well?"

"Very well, thank you Kiryuu." Valian replied, bowing her head. Kenji imitated her. Kiryuu's eyes swivelled to Kenji.

"Is he your husband, who you said you would bring to Lady Lilith?" He asked.

"That's him." Valian replied. "Kenji Baelcifer." Kiryuu slightly narrowed his eyes at Kenji, who involuntarily shivered.

'PC: 30,500.' Kenji mentally reeled off. 'Class AAA Incubus. Definitely NOT someone I'd want to get in a scrap with.'

"A Devil/Vampiric Dragon/Fallen Angel hybrid." Kiryuu remarked, lightly. "PC: 8,100."

"That's right." Kenji said. He wasn't sure if he liked Kiryuu or not.

"I'll take him from here, Valian." Kiryuu placed a hand on Kenji's shoulder. Kenji could feel that, though Kiryuu placed his hand on Kenji's shoulder quite gently, the hand had many callouses and battle-scars on it. "Lady Lilith is having a meeting with the other three Arch-Succubi at the moment."

"Alright, then." Valian replied. "Try not to die, Kenji." She magic-circled away, leaving Kenji with the seven-foot tall Class AAA Incubus.

"Right this way, Kenji." Kiryuu said, turning and walking three paces away from Kenji. He then turned around. "You don't mind if I call you Kenji, right? I'm sorry if you do mind."

"I don't." Kenji replied. "Seriously, I don't."

"Okay, then." Kiryuu nodded, and then started walking. Kenji followed him through the main hall of the castle, and into a place that looked like a lounge. There was already someone sitting on a couch there.

She was a young girl of about seventeen. She had long brown hair that flowed down to her upper back, green eyes and a moderately buxom figure. She wore a casual grey dress that had a cut taken out of the top, which gave view to her cleavage.

"Wait here." Kiryuu said. "Please, make yourself comfortable. Aika?" The girl looked up. "There's someone here to wait for Lady Lilith."

"I can see that, gramps." Aika replied. "So, this is-" She then stopped, and took in the sight of Kenji. "Kenji?"

"Aika." Kenji replied. "So lemme guess: you're a succubus as well."

"I am." Aika replied, revealling three black tails with hearts on the ends of them. "Kiryuu, the guy who escorted you here, is my grandfather, and the husband of the Arch-Succubus Eisheth."

"Huh, so that explains why you look different." Kenji said.

"Changing your appearence is something that Sex Demons can do, but barely any of them bother to." Aika explained. "Most prefer to stay in their 'true' forms."

"I can't blame them." Kenji muttered. "Most succubi are hot as fuck. So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for the arrival of my fiancé, Issei." Aika replied. "I believe that you know him."

"Would he be the Issei with brown hair, brown eyes, a big heart and the Boosted Gear?" Kenji asked.

"The very same." Aika replied. "Me and him are getting engaged. Or I hope we are, anyway."

"Well, congrats to the pair of you." Kenji replied.

"Thank you." Aika smiled. "Oh, it looks like Lady Lilith is out of her meeting. Good luck."

"Thanks. You too." Kenji replied, standing up. The second his mismatched eyes met Lilith's crimson-red ones, Lilith licked her lips.

"Hello, Kenji." Lilith said, her crimson-red lips curving into a smile. She took a few steps towards Kenji and caressed his cheeks with her smooth hands.

"Hey, Lilith." Kenji replied, letting her hands trail downwards, and gently felt his chest, toned as it was. He felt himself getting hard downstairs.

"Mmm~" Liilth leaned in towards Kenji and dragged her tongue across his neck. "You definitely taste aroused. I'm going to enjoy myself with you tonight." She then took him by the hand, and led him out of the lounge.

Kenji was too busy looking at Lilith, and what she was wearing, to even realise where she was taking him. She was wearing nothing except a strapless black dress that went down to just above her enormous, shapely ass, which was swaying with every slow step she took. The dress easily emphasized her flawless pale skin.

If Kenji had to guess, he'd say that Lilith definitely wasn't wearing any undergarments, either.

"We're here, Kenji." Lilith smiled, pulling Kenji through a door, and shutting it behind the pair of them. Kenji started slightly, and looked at the Arch-Succubus, who was grinning at him.

"Where is 'here', exactly?" he asked, feeling like a total fucking dumbass.

"We're on my personal floor, silly." Lilith giggled. "I have my own bedroom, my own bathroom, my own entertainment room, and my own office, on this floor. I mainly use it when I want to just have some quiet time, get on with some work for my faction, or…" she leaned in and whispered into Kenji's ear.

"Or, when I have a handsome stud of a man in front of me, and mentally begging me to let him fuck me." She leaned back, gave a saucy wink to Kenji, and gently pulled him into the corridor, directing her hand at the door they came through, which locked, with a satisfying click.

"There." Lilith smiled. "Now we're all alone. Now show me why Valian says you're the only man she will ever fuck~"

"Gladly…" Kenji breathed, pushing Lilith against the wall, and pressing his lips against hers.

 **LEMON START**

Lilith moaned loudly as Kenji pressed his lips against hers, and instinctively lifted her legs up, then wrapped them around his hips, locking him there while he made out with her. Her seven pink tails burst from her back and caressed Kenji's body, getting familiar with the man that would be giving Lilith her needed 'essence' tonight.

Kenji's hands made their way to Lilith's back, and roamed said back. Descending down to her ass, Kenji gave a sharp slap on the arch-succubus' ass, which elicited Lilith to yelp into his mouth.

After a couple of minutes, Kenji pulled off Lilith for air.

"My, my…" Lilith grinned, her face inches from Kenji's. "You're an exceptional kisser, Kenji. But do you think you can outlast little old Lilith~?"

"I highly doubt it, but I'll do my best." Kenji replied, his mismatched eyes gazing into the Lilith's lust-filled crimson eyes.

"That's what I like to hear from a young man like you~" Lilith grinned, unlocking her legs from around Kenji and standing on the floor. She reached up to the top of her dress, and pulled the top of it down, which revealed her enormous breasts, unconcealed by any undergarments of any kind.

"You like~?" Lilith asked, with a teasing smile. She jiggled her breasts playfully with her hands, which only drew Kenji's eyes to them even more.

"Fuck yeah, I do." Kenji replied. Completely overcome with lust, he started fondling the breasts with his hands, even pinching Lilith's nipples on a few occasions.

"EEP~" Lilith let out a squeak of pleasure as Kenji kept going. "H-hey! Not so rough, Kenji. AHH~"

"What?" Kenji looked up, with a smirk of his own, at Lilith. "You're a succubus, the oldest succubus in existence, I bet. You've been through every kind of sexual play, I don't doubt." He then resumed his actions, which provoked more moans from Lilith.

"Oh, fuck~ right there, Kenji… keep going, you naughty young man!" Lilith ordered, through her moans. No-one, not even her former husband from millennia ago, had made her feel THIS good when they had sex!

Lilith then moaned even louder as Kenji placed his mouth on her right nipple, and started sucking, while roughly massaging her other breast. Her breasts were too large for just one of Kenji's hands to fully grab onto one of them, but that just meant that Kenji loved them all the more.

As Kenji expected to happen, warm liquid poured from Lilith's nipple and into his mouth as he sucked: succubus milk. However, this milk was much, much tastier than he remembered Penemue's or Albedo's milk being, and from the moment it touched his tongue, he felt a rush of energy surging through him.

Taking his mouth off Lilith's nipple, he captured her lips, again, in a rough kiss. Through the nigh-infinite power of surprise, Kenji shoved his tongue deep inside Liilth's mouth, and let his tongue dance with hers. Her tongue tasted in-mother-fucking-credible on his.

"Damn…" Lilith breathed, when she had finally pulled off Kenji's kiss. "Just one small taste of my milk got you that worked up, huh?" She then smirked, and used one hand to easily push Kenji, by the top of his head, down to where he was kneeling before her. "Well, why don't you try using that energy to get my aged pussy nice and ready for that huge cock of yours~?"

Lilith lifted one of her legs up and placed her foot on the wall opposite the one she was leaning on, and used her hands to hike her dress up so her pussy, which, even after 5 millennia of presumably being fucked by countless people, the First Devil amongst them, still looked like it had never been touched. Her pussy had no visible hairs on it to speak of, either.

"Gladly." Kenji replied. Letting loose a gob of spit onto Lilith's pussy, he rubbed the spit in. He then kissed Lilith's lower lips (try saying that ten times fast), and dragged his tongue slowly across her opening, drawing out a soft "Ahh…" of pleasure from Lilith.

Kenji went further. Pressing his lips against Lilith's pussy, he sucked on her pussy while, simultaneously, using his tongue to taste Lilith's inside juices, which tastes as great as her milk, possibly even better. Kenji didn't feel the rush of energy that he did from her milk, but he didn't need it anyway.

"Ohh~ yes!" Lilith moaned, pressing Kenji's face against her pussy with one hand and groping herself with the other, trying to drive her pleasure to new heights. "Don't you fucking dare stop, Kenji!"

"I don't plan to." Was Kenji's muffled reply. As he continued to tongue-fuck Lilith's pussy, he somehow managed to get his hand into the gap between her crotch and his face, and he pushed three fingers (his index, middle and ring fingers) inside her, which drew a shriek of pleasure from the seven-tailed succubus.

Kenji then began pumping his fingers in and out of Lilith, while, at the same time, pleasuring the outside of her pussy with his tongue.

"Ohh… OHH~" Lilith's moans became louder and louder. "OH, fuck, right there…! FUCK, KENJI~!" That was all the warning Kenji got before he was met with a point-blank showering of Lilith's ejaculation juices. A little bit of it got on his face, but he caught most of it in his mouth, as he had opened it and received his prize.

"Fuck-mothering hell, you taste amazing, Lilith!" Kenji stood up and showed Lilith her own juices, before swallowing them. "But, cumming so quickly. What a naughty girl."

"Well, in my defense." Lilith defended herself. "It has been twenty years since I've had any sort of sexual activity, which is four years over the recommended limit for a Rank S Succubus like myself."

"Limit?" Kenji blinked.

"How long a Sex Demon can go without having sex until they either go on a sexual rampage or die." Lilith explained, through light pants which, in Kenji's opinion, sounded really hot. "A Rank B Sex Demon, like my niece, Kali Naamah, or one of my friends on the Sex Demon Council, Sephie Deviluke, can go four years without sex. A Rank D Sex Demon, like your foster sisters Penemue and Albedo, can only go one year without sex. A Rank S Sex Demon like myself can go up to 16 years."

"Fuck…" Was all Kenji could say. By all the laws of common sense, Lilith should be strapping him down and raping him until he died right now! But he was incredibly thankful that he wasn't.

"Well, then." Kenji said, pressing his lips against Lilith's. "I'll fill you up with enough essence to last you a fucking century."

"I can't wait for that." Lilith grinned, before taking Kenji by the hand and pulling him through a door, into her bedroom. The room was an elaborate room, with a huge bed, two lamps, a walk-in closet, a sofa, and two doors (other than the one they just came through), which Kenji could only presume led to the bathroom, and Lilith's office.

"Let's get you out of these needless clothes." Lilith smiled, kneeling downwards and undoing the buttons on Kenji's jeans. "My~ you're nice and snug." Lilith pulled off Kenji's underwear, and was smacked in the face by the force of his dick, easily twelve inches long.

"Oh, my~" Lilith gasped. "You're three inches bigger than Lucifer was!" In an instant, her mouth was on Kenji's dick, and Kenji threw his head back, moaning loudly. Kenji took a step back, and placed a hand on the back of Lilith's head, keeping her on his dick. Kenji manoeuvred himself around until he lay back on the sofa in Lilith's room.

Kenji pulled his shirt off and chucked it into a corner, while Lilith bobbed her head on the six inches of dick she could take without gagging, and stroked as hard and as fast as she could on the rest.

"Oh, shit… Lilith!" Kenji moaned, thrusting his hips upwards and watching as Lilith let the red-and-silver-haired hybrid face-fuck her.

Lilith opened her eyes (which had previously been closed as she took in the sensation of having such a huge, hard, tasty cock in her mouth) and looked at Kenji, giving him the quintessential 'fuck-me' eyes, before placing a hand on his chest, to keep him pinned down, and resuming her actions.

After barely five minutes of the most intense blowjob Kenji had ever had in his life, he felt his cock pulsating violently in the 'I'm about to cum!' way. In answer to this, Liilth took her hand of Kenji's cock, and pushed her head fully down onto it, deep-throating Kenji.

The feeling of the front four inches of his dick in the tight confines of Lilith's throat triggered Kenji's orgasm. Shuddering hard, he lay back, as he squirted once, twice, three times, four times, down Lilith's throat. Each time, Lilith gulped the cum down, and let the cum enter her stomach.

"Yummy~" she whispered, getting up and kissing Kenji. "I think it's time that we fuck, Kenji~" She grabbed her dress, literally ripped it to shreds with her bare hands, and threw the pieces of dress aside, revealing her nude form.

Kenji had no time at all to adjust to the sight of the woman who had earned the title 'Queen of Lust', before she pushed him down on the softa, grabbed his dick in her hand and impaled herself on it.

"FUCK~!" Lilith screamed, as she felt Kenji's dick inside her, balls-deep, for the first time. It took her barely a second to get over it, as she started aggressively riding Kenji, grinding her wide hips on top of his, which his dick inside her.

Kenji had barley been fucking the First Succubus for ten seconds, and he had already mentally placed Lilith second on his 'Favourite Pussies to Fuck' list. Her pussy was warm, and extremely tight. It was only slightly too warm for his tastes, though nothing uncomfortable. Valian's pussy was the perfect temperature AND it always remained tight, which was why she was his favourite. Ruby's pussy was also the perfect temperature and the perfect tightness, but she couldn't take all of Kenji's cock inside her, so that put her down to third.

But now wasn't the time to compare how good Lilith's pussy was to anyone else's. Now was the time to just fuck it.

As Lilith bounced as hard and as fast as she could on Kenji's dick, Kenji thrusted his hips in sync with her bouncing, creating incredible pleasure for the pair of them. Lilith was forced to place her hands on Kenji's shoulders to balance herself, and to ride Kenji even faster.

"Kenji...!" Lilith moaned, crashing her lips against Kenji's, as she rode Kenji faster and faster. "I need a healthy helping of your cum, and I need it now~! Cum for me, please!"

As if Lilith was using magic, Kenji's cock exploded in a second burst of cum inside her. The black haired succubus screamed in pleasure, as she felt Kenji's cum fly inside her.

Kenji lifted the Arch-Succubus up, walked from the sofa to the bed, and pushed her down onto it.

"Now it's my turn." Kenji smirked, thrusting back into Lilith and beginning to thrust, as hard and as fast, as he could, inside the pussy that he'd already once climaxed inside. "Fuck, your pussy pulls me back in every time I pull out of you, just like a succubus should."

Lilith smiled, through the intense pleasure that Kenji was giving her, and let out another shriek, in answer.

"Tell me, Lilith." Kenji placed his hands on Lilith's shoulders as he kept fucking her. "I'm getting close to cumming for a third time. Now tell me: Am I good enough for my wife, Valian? Am I good enough for you? Answer correctly, and you will recieve

"YES~!" Lilith screamed, tears of pleasure pouring from her eyes. "YOU'RE MORE THAN GOOD ENOUGH FOR VALIAN! YOU'RE MORE THAN GOOD ENOUGH FOR EVEN ME~! IF YOU WERE AS POWERFUL AS ONE, I'D CALL YOU THE GOD OF SEX!"

"Perfect answer." Kenji whispered, as he came inside Lilith again. He let out a loud groan of pleasure, and his sweaty body flopped downwards, onto Lilith's equally sweaty body. After that, he rolled off her and lay on the bed.

Lilith wrapped her tails around Kenji, and kissed him on the neck.

"You know something?" Lilith asked, looking into Kenji's eyes. "I think you'd make a great husband for me."

"Huh?" Kenji looked down at Lilith, his tired eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Me? A husband? For you?"

"Yup~" Lilith replied. "All that you'd have to do is come to the occasional meeting with me, appear before my Faction with me, and possibly get me pregnant with your tasty seed~"

"I dunno." Kenji mumbled. "I don't think that you would ever want me as a husband."

"Of course I do." Lilith smiled. "But, that's just after one test." She then straddled him, and offered her breasts to Kenji. "Why don't you taste some of my milk, and have another test with me again~?"

Kenji's eyes lit up, at the thought of more sex with Lilith.

"Why not?" Kenji grinned, latching his mouth onto her breast, and letting her milk drizzle into his mouth once again.

 **And that's the twenty-eighth chapter (and the finale of the fifth volume) finished! Kenji, Azazel and Valian have had their meeting (the meeting with Kenji absent may be covered in the Extras series), he's re-met with Zeotifucks, Imogen has learnt about Azazel, Kenji's got his wings combined and trained with Thor, he's met Asia, and he's scored with the First Succubus! What a lucky motherfucker Kenji is.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! If you have any ideas for stuff that can happen in future chapters, please let me know via PM, as I will consider your ideas.**

 **Next time: Angels Reunite, Dates with a Seraph.**

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Preview of the next chapter:**

" _Welcome, everyone." Michael addressed the Angels, Fallen Angels, and the two hybrids. "To our first peace negotiation meeting between the Angels of Heaven and the Fallen Angels of the Underworld."_

 **See you in the next chapter, or in one of my other fics!**


	29. Volume 6-1: Talks with Heaven

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Akame ducked, and rolled out of the way of another one of Yang's shots from her Ember Cecelia. Kenji's red-eyed Knight looked up at Yang, and jumped up into the air, spreading her four wings. Flying down at Yang as fast as she could, she attempted to slash at her with her sword, but Yang raised one gauntlet to block Akame's slash, and punched her in the stomach, sending her flying back to the ground, knocked out.

Kenji had decided to have his peerage (minus himself and Valian) have a twelve-way free-for-all battle in the battle-dimension room of his house, to gauge who, out of all of them, were the strongest in a battle situation.

After a full hour, only two people were left standing: Yang and Kuroka. Kenji wasn't a betting man, but he had a bit of a feeling that Yang was going to win this fight. She hadn't activated her Semblance yet, and Kenji had seen his Rook take a boatload of hits.

Oh, there you go. Yang just activated her Semblance, which was symbolised by her eyes turning a deep crimson red, and was grinning ferally at Kuroka, who was grinning ferally back.

"Time for an almost-literal catfight." Kenji remarked to Venelana, who was watching the fight with him, along with Valian, Penemue and Albedo.

Yang ran at Kuroka and attempted to punch her into oblivion, but as her fist came towards her, Kuroka disappeared.

Kenji snorted in slight amusement. That was Kuroka, the cheeky and sexy little cat that she was, utilising her Youjutsu abilities to create illusions of herself, to throw Yang off her game. And if there was one thing Yang HATED, it was being thrown off her game.

After that, it was Kuroka's simple game of creating an illusion to throw Yang off, and hitting her with a blast of concentrated Senjutsu, until one final hit knocked the blonde-haired brawler down for the count.

"Nice one, Kuroka." Kenji complimented his black-haired Bishop. He triggered magic-circles that teleported all the peerage members out of the dimension. "Albedo, could you get all of my peerage members to the infirmary?"

"Sure, bro." Albedo replied, creating magic-circles of her own and teleporting all of Kenji's peerage members away. She teleported after them, as well.

"Alright, then." Kenji cracked his neck from side to side. "Come on Val, it's our turn." He made to create a magic-circle to transport himself into the arena, but he felt someone grabbing his arm. He looked around, and saw that it was Valian.

"Kenji, can we pass on training today?" Valian asked her husband, her blue eyes looking gently into Kenji's mismatched ones.

"O...kay..." Kenji slowly said. "That isn't like you, to pass up on training, Val. What's up?"

"I should be asking you the same question, Kenji." Valian said, taking a step closer, and gently placing her soft, flawlessly smooth hands into Kenji's. "Ever since you brought your mother into our home, you've been training harder and harder, and for longer and longer, even with your extra training sessions you've had with Thor."

"Valian's told me about this as well." Venelana spoke up. "Please talk to us, Kenji."

Kenji was silent for a few seconds, before speaking again.

"It's about the fight I had before I rescued you, Mom. With Levi." He said, closing his eyes. "Even though I was the one who blew my own arm off during that fight, I've honestly never lost a full-on fight before."

"So?" Venelana asked. "What's so bad about losing one fight to someone who's faced life-threatening combat for at least three hundred years, and is known to have enough skill in combat to hold their own against the current Four Satans?"

"The point is that it was my first loss ever!" Kenji replied, slightly heatedly. "And I can only imagine that that hurts the most."

"Yes." Venelana remembered back to the fights that she'd fought in her youth, and grimaced slightly. "I can agree with you there, Kenji. I can only presume that you plan to settle the score with him?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied, closing his eyes. "And that's why I've been training so much, and so hard." Venelana nodded, in understanding.

"Okay, that I can understand and sympathise with, Kenji. As much as you might not believe it, I was just as hotheaded and ready-for-battle as you are now, when I was younger." She grinned, cheekily. "Though I will admit that you are worlds calmer than you were when you lived with Zeoticus. More willing to solve things through talking than combat."

"You make Kenji sound like the old him would fly off the handle if someone so much as looked at him funny." Valian remarked, with a slight smirk.

"I was. I'll admit that." Kenji replied. "I was a spoiled little shit. Though I could probably put that down to Zeotifucks spoiling the shit out of me because he named me as his Heir."

"I would say that you're being a brat right now by blaming your previous shortcomings on someone else," Venelana smiled. "But you're right."

"I know." Kenji replied. "And I'll make an effort to keep my constant training in check."

"Good boy..." Venelana said. "You know, I know a few ways I can help you relax more, would you like me to demonstrate on you~?"

"Oh, hell yeah." Kenji replied, letting his mother take his hand and lead him off to his bedroom. "See you later, Valian."

"Have fun, love." Valian giggled, as Kenji was positively dragged off by the horny MILF that called herself his mother.

Seriously, Valian suspected that even Yasaka in heat wouldn't be able to keep up with Venelana. Speaking of her, she'd heard that Yasaka's heat period was coming up. So Kenji would be able to find out first-hand.

 **Line Break**

"Kenji? Are you awake?" Kenji heard a soft voice whispering into his ear. "Kenji?"

"Mmmm..." Kenji moaned, slowly opening his eyes. Blinking a couple of times, he looked up, and saw the petite, blonde form of Mittelt, who was wearing a maid outfit. She, Raynare and Kalawarner had out on a maid outfit each and started helping Zest and Roberta out around the house ever since they were placed into Kenji's custody.

They were good company, and hey. The more maids, the better, in Kenji's opinion. All he needed now was Grayfia, and he would be all set.

"I'm awake now, Mittelt." Kenji yawned. "What is it?"

"Penemue's calling for you." The blonde Fallen replied. "She says that you need to go somewhere with the Cadre."

"Oh, right." Kenji replied. "Let her know I'll be down as soon as I can."

"Of course." Mittelt bowed cutely, and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"What did she want, Kenji?" Kenji looked down and saw the nude, slender form of Venelana stirring, and her seductive, violet eyes looking up at her lover/son.

"I have to go, Mom." Kenji kissed Venelana on the lips, and gently pried himself out of her grip. "It's an important matter with the Cadre that requires my attention.

"Damn." Venelana replied, pouting. "I wish you didn't have to go, you know. Your day would be much better spent with little old me~" she gave a sultry grin.

"Sorry, Mom, but no." Kenji replied, standing up and pulling his boxers on. "As much as I'd love to spend the day shaping your inner walls into the perfect sheath for my dick, and making you shriek my name so much it becomes the only thing you could hope to say for at least a few days, I do have to go. The whole Cadre has to go. But I'll spend tonight with you if that's what it'll take."

"You should hope I can hold out until then." Venelana replied, lying back in bed. "See you."

"Later, Mom." Kenji replied, putting on the rest of his normal attire, and leaving the room.

When he got down to the main room of the house, he saw Valian, Penemue and Albedo standing in a magic-circle.

"Sorry I took so long." Kenji greeted his Queen and two sisters. "Mom was getting a bit clingy."

"Most members of your harem are clingy around you, bro." Albedo replied. "And it doesn't matter. Step in, and we'll be off." Kenji silently stepped in, and the magic-circle sent him, Valian, Penemue and Albedo off.

 **Line Break**

When Kenji, Valian, Penemue and Albedo came out of the circle, the first thing Kenji realised was that he was inside a building.

The second thing he realised, judging by the shiver he got down his spine, was that he was in a place strongly associated with the Church.

"Oh, you're here." Azazel, who was sat at a table with the other members of the Cadre (Kokabiel, mysteriously, wasn't there), and four other people that Kenji hadn't seen before, said. "Come and take your seats."

Kenji, Valian, Penemue and Albedo sat down in the four vacant chairs, Kenji and Valian taking seats together, and Penemue and Albedo taking seats together.

Kenji looked at the people he didn't know.

The first person was a handsome man in his mid-twenties, with long blonde hair and perpetually sad-looking green eyes. He was dressed in gold, red and white armour. Kenji could sense a power level similar to Azazel's coming from him. Slightly more, if he had to guess; around 14,000.

The second person, the only female out of the four, was jaw-droppingly beautiful. She had curly blonde hair that went down to her back, blue eyes, and a very voluptuous figure, nearly as buxom as Venelana's. She wore a white flower in her hair, and a white robe around her body, that exposed very little skin, but showed off her figure brilliantly. Kenji felt that she was the second-most powerful out of the four.

The third person was the tallest of the four. He had black hair, combed straight down to his chin. His face was the roughest-looking of the four, and, while not harbouring any malice, made Kenji feel like he was under a goddamn microscope.

The fourth person was a man with dirty-blonde hair, which seemed to be forcefully done into an 'all-over-the-place' style, unlike Kenji's hair, which grew that way naturally. He had brown eyes, and was the same height as the first man.

All of them had twelve wings growing from their back. The first person's wings were a bright, almost-dazzling gold, whereas the other three's wings were pure-white.

"For those who don't know, these four are Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael, the four Great Seraphim of Heaven." Azazel said. "We're here for our peace meeting."

"Indeed we are, Azazel." Uriel replied. "Mind telling me why I can sense a Devil's power coming from two of your Cadre?" Kenji felt slight killing intent coming from Uriel.

"One of those happens to be my foster son." Azazel replied. "And the other is his wife. Rest assured that both of them can be trusted fully."

"Alright then." Uriel said, and the killing intent disappeared. "I apologize."

"No problem." Kenji replied, brushing some of his crimson bangs out of his eyes.

"So, shall we get started?" Michael asked.

"Sure thing." Azazel replied, with a grin.

 **Line Break**

"Thanks again for lending me your training arena, Dad." Imogen, with Cana beside her, said to Diehauser Belial, her foster father, who was walking towards her, backed by his Queen, Gildarts Clive, one of his Knights, Mikasa Ackerman, his Pawn, Eren Yeager.

Diehauser was a man in his late-twenties with grey hair and matching eyes. He had an extremely muscular figure, and only wore a trench-coat over the top part of his body, along with white gloves. He wore black dress trousers and armoured knee-pads on his legs, and grey dress shoes.

Gildarts was a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length slicked-back orange hair, light blue eyes and a stubbly beard. His heavily muscular body had metal prosthetics in place of his left arm and left leg.

His attire was rather simple. He wore a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates, and around his waist was a simple belt. Gildarts also wore loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armoured waist-guard, bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

Mikasa was a fairly tall, physically fit, and very muscular girl in her late-teens, with chin-length black hair. She had pale skin and calm, black eyes. Her body was extremely well-toned, with little, if any, body fat, and muscles lined throughout her arms, legs, and abs. Mikasa also had a small scar below her right eye. Mikasa wore a white t-shirt with black jeans on, as well as a black scarf around her neck.

Eren was a young man in his late-teens, of average height and build. He had a fairly long, yet rounded face, and sizable, expressive teal-green eyes. His eyebrows were sparse and often furrowed, making him seem troubled or annoyed all the time. His hair was short and dark brown, with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style. His complexion was somewhat tanned. Eren wore a brown, faded shirt with black dress trousers.

"No problem, Imogen." Diehauser replied, walking up to his foster daughter. "Roygun should be coming over soon." Imogen smiled, brightly.

Roygun Belphegor was the second-ranked champion of the Rating Games, and somewhat of an honorary aunt to Imogen. She and Diehauser, despite being close rivals in the Games, actually got on very well outside of them. Imogen was suspecting that her foster father and Roygun might have a thing for each other.

But never mind.

Imogen looked back to the arena, and saw all her peerage fighting against each other, with one exception. Her Queen, Cana, her Rook, Tifa Lockhart, her Knights, Undyne and Himari, and her Pawns, Moka, Kokoa, Alphys and Chifuyu.

Tifa had dark brown hair which fell below her waist, and was tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. She had brown eyes, and quite a buxom figure, possibly the most buxom out of Imogen's whole peerage.

Tifa wore a white tank-top, a black mini-skirt, a belt and suspenders. She donned red and black gloves that extended to her elbows, red boots, black socks and a metal guard on her left elbow. Tifa clashed with a spear, which Undyne swung her way. She jumped back, and dashed off to meet someone else.

Undyne was an anthropomorphic fish monster, with blue scales and a long, red ponytail. She had red and blue fins on the sides of her head, and a pair of sharp, yellow, protruding teeth. Her one eye (as she wore an eyepatch over her left eye) had yellow sclera and a black vertical pupil. She had no nose.

Undyne wore a white turtleneck under a black leather jacket and pants, and wielded a magical spear in each hand.

She jumped back, and dodged out of the combined attacks from Imogen's two vampire Pawns, Moka Akashiya and Kokoa Shuzen.

Moka was a beautiful woman with long, knee-length silver hair and red eyes, said eyes having slit pupils. She wore armour over her legs, arms, and shoulder pauldrons. She wore a white robe with a slit on her right leg.

Kokoa was Moka's half-sister, and had green eyes, flaming orange hair and fair skin. She kept her hair tied into two bushy ponytails with big red bows. She wore a white shirt and a red sailor girl top, with buttons and a tie split in two. She wore a short yellow-green skirt, and long red-brown stockings with a white stripe at the top. She also wore a necktie.

She wore brown prom-heels with bows, and had a little bracelet on the left wrist.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that, Undyne!" Kokoa teased, dodging another spear-thrust from Undyne. "Me and my sister can easily take you down!"

"Shut up!" Undyne growled, increasing the speed of her thrusts. "I can kick your ass no problem!"

"Oh, sure thing." Moka sneered, sarcastically. "You should know your place, Undyne." She dashed towards Undyne and attempted to engage her in hand-to-hand combat, but she should have accounted for the spears that Undyne was holding.

One of which was suddenly rammed straight through her chest.

"F-fuck..." Moka growled, before falling unconscious. Kokoa nearly screamed in rage and ran at Undyne, but a flash of light came about, and Kokoa found herself with a sword-wblack and blue kimonoound in her stomach.

"H-Himari..." Kokoa moaned, before falling to the ground. Undyne looked up, and saw Imogen's other Knight, Himari Noihara.

Himari was a young, Japanese woman in her late-teens, with a fairy buxom figure. She had long black hair with a blue tint, that extended all the way down to her hips, with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and side bangs that framed her face. She also sported two black cat-ears and a black cat-tail.

She wore a white summer dress with a red ribbon between her breasts and white sandals, and held a katana in both of her hands.

Before Kokoa even hit the floor, Himari dashed at Undyne and clashed with her two spears with her sword.

Undyne jumped back and let Himari, the physically weaker of the two, come to her, confident that she could overpower her.

However, the two of them were suddenly engulfed in flames. Instinctively, the two Knights screamed in pain from the sudden intense heat.

Just before Undyne and Himari were transported out of the arena by Gildarts, to prevent their deaths, the two Knights got a look at their assailant, who happened to be Imogen's sole Bishop, and the strongest member of her peerage (besides Imogen herself).

Said member was very tall, had long black hair, green eyes, a buxom figure and a very stoic expression on her face. She donned a green witch robe, and held two small fireballs in her hands. On her back, six wings, seeming to be made of fire, sprouted from her back.

This was Ayaka Phenex, Imogen's sole Bishop (taking up two pieces), and a former member of the House of Phenex. She turned, calmly, and saw Tifa fighting (and winning quite easily) against Alphys, Imogen's Mutation Pawn.

Alphys was a yellow, reptilian monster about two inches shorter than Tifa was. She had scales, round glasses, two protruding teeth, and normally wears a white robe that seemed to be a mix between a battle-cloak and a lab coat. She, after promoting to Queen, was casting lightning magic to try and stave off Tifa's onslaught of physical attacks.

But, alas, Tifa was too fast and too strong for her, and Alphys was defeated.

Tifa turned around and saw Ayaka. She tried to cast a shield to stop the oncoming onslaught of fire, but she was too late. Ayaka just fired a small, but powerful, bullet of the stuff straight through Tifa's stomach, and she fell unconscious as well.

"Nice one, Ayaka." Imogen congratulated her Bishop and second-best friend (the top one being Cana). "You keep winning these sparring matches."

"Thanks, Imogen." Ayaka replied, in a calm, almost monotone, voice. "Did I hear that Roygun will be coming?"

"Yeah, you did." Diehauser replied. "Why?"

"No reason." The former Phenex Clan member replied, coolly.

"Oh well." The grey-haired Rating Game Champion repiled. "She should be here any second now." Right as Diehauser said those words, a magic-circle appeared, and two people came out: Roygun Belphegor, and her Queen, Bayonetta.

Roygun was a beautiful young woman, appearing to be in her mid-twenties with long, wavy, cherry-blossom coloured hair, blue eyes, a large bust, and two horns protruding from her head. She wore a seductive white, lacy dress with high slits, exposing a lot of her legs.

Bayonetta, her Queen, was a bewitchingly beautiful woman with a slender and curvy figure. She had black hair, wrapped into a beehive-like hairdo, with a bang sweeping to the right, and gray eyes with a beauty mark located at the bottom of her left cheek, close to her luscious pink lips.

Her attire was comprised of a skin-tight suit made out of her hair, that had a rose design on the abdomen with long white gloves, black and gray heels (that were actually guns), thin gold chains, three small belts strapped to each of her arms, and a pair of gold, cat-shaped earrings. She also had three metal objects in her hair, each in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Hey, gang." Roygun greeted everyone with a grin and a wave.

"Nice to see you, Roygun." Imogen smiled. Roygun smiled back, walked over to her surrogate niece and gave her a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Imogen." Roygun let go. "Moved up in rank, lately?"

"Yeah, I'm eighth-ranked, now!" Imogen grinned, in a childish sort of way. "Just six ranks to go, then I'll finally be able to pass you."

"You'd have to beat Roygun, first." Diehauser reminded Imogen. "Though you could try defeating me, again. If you did, you'd jump straight to the top spot."

"And then those cunts who call themselves the Devil Elders will force me to play at least 10 games per year." Imogen said, her voice turning deadly serious in the blink of an eye. "I have little enough time on my hands as it is, rather than being told to play a Rating Game when I CLEARLY have something more important to me on my mind."

"Like searching for a certain Kenji Baelcifer?" Bayonetta spoke up, cheekily.

"Yes." Imogen replied. "I can't for the life of me figure out why Kenji, the younger brother of Sirzechs Lucifer himself, would be spending time with the Governer-General of the Fallen Angels."

"Have you entertained the thought that he might be working with the Fallen Angels?" Cana asked. "I did tell you that I could sense that Kenji was part-Fallen Angel."

"I have, and it seems the most likely option." Imogen admitted.

"But you just can't figure out why he would be part-Fallen Angel?" Diehauser asked. When Imogen nodded, he sighed.

"Well, myself and Roygun have already agreed to help you find Kenji." Diehauser said. "I know from Serafall that she is working out the conditions of a treaty between the Devils and the Fallen Angels, so if that goes through, we'll be able to find Kenji, if he's there."

"I hope he is." Imogen replied. "I want to know what the fuck drove him to skip out on our first meeting."

 **Line Break**

It was two hours later. The meeting between the Cadre and the Four Great Seraphim was going very smoothly. Most of the standard stuff had been agreed on, such as sharing territory, ceasing any and all conflict between the two factions, and combining their military forces together.

"So, as we're going to be allies..." Azazel addressed Michael. "Do you have any special technology in Heaven? Like a system to reincarnate people as Angels, like the Devils do?"

"Yes, actually." Michael replied. "We have developed the Brave Saints: a system that allows humans to be reincarnated into Angels through the use of magical cards."

"Huh, so it's like the Evil Pieces, then." Kenji remarked. "Only instead of chess pieces, it's cards. So do certain Angels have a certain suit of cards, and act as the King?"

"Yes." Michael repiled. "Each King has a deck of Brave Saints: the Queen, the Jack, the Ace, and cards 10 through to 2. Out of every 4 decks of cards, however, there is a special card: the Joker. I believe that it functions similarly to what the Devils call a Mutation Piece."

"Is the system confirmed to work?" Azazel asked. "Do you have any angels that have been reincarnated by the system?"

"We do." Gabriel replied. "Michael has a Joker and a Queen." Michael snapped his fingers, and two magic-circles opened. Out of them emerged two people.

The first was a young man, appearing to be just a few years older than Kenji, with thick blonde hair that grew all over the place, in a very Harry-Potter-esque style, and warm green eyes. He was dressed in normal priest attire, and had 10 pure-white wings growing from his back.

The second was a boy that appeared to be roughly 13 years of age, and stood at 5 feet 3 inches tall. He had large blue eyes, and fluffy brown hair, with a small cowlick poking out of the back.

His chiton was decorated with red and gold hems along the bottom, which was fastened on the shoulder by a golden fibula with a red gem in the centre. He wore the outfit with a brown belt lined with silver, and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist. He also wore navy blue tights between his chiton. He had a pair of bronze and gold cuffs around his forearms, and singular gold rings on his upper left arm and right thigh. His brown sandals were decorated with crossing beige bands, and were edged at the top with white wool.

He had eight white wings growing from his back.

"Dulio Guesaldo, my Joker." Michael introduced the blonde-haired man. "And Pit, my Queen. These are the two strongest Brave Saints in Heaven at the moment."

"So they do work." Azazel said. "Is there any chance that once this treaty is signed, you could share that Brave Saints technology with us? It's no secret that we're at a serious shortage of Fallen Angels at the current time.

"Yes, we are." Shemhazai replied. "In fact, it was only thanks to our alliance with the Norse Pantheon that we survived the Great War at all."

"Yes, I believe we can share that technology with you." Michael replied, with a smile. "However, do you have any, as you say, special technology, that you could share with us in return?"

"I... uh..." Azazel was caught up short. He hadn't thought of what he'd have to give back, but fortunately, his daughter-in-law came up to the rescue.

"What about our Sacred Gear research? It's widely renowned as the most extensive research that any one faction has put into Sacred Gears."

"Yeah." Kenji added. "We're actually working on creating some artificial Sacred Gears."

"Oh?" Michael raised a brow. "That seems like a fair trade."

"More than fair." Raphael said. "If we combined the Grigori's Sacred Gear research with Heaven's Sacred Gear system, along with our own research, we could widen our proverbial Sacred Gear nets and locate more Sacred Gears, and faster. Maybe we could locate the True Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, and Incinerate Anthem, the Three Holy Relics."

"Yeah." Valian nodded. "After all, the more Sacred Gears on our side, the better chance you have of surviving if war breaks out."

"A morbid way of looking at things, but that doesn't make it any less true." Uriel nodded. "I believe that we should accept the Grigori's offering of their Sacred Gear research."

"Yes, we do." Michael replied. "So, shall we conclude this meeting?"

"Wait a minute, Michael." Shemhazai piped up. "What about the Church? How will they take this peace agreement?"

"Oh..." Michael widened his eyes slightly. "I didn't think of that."

"Even as an Angel, I don't think that the Church would take this alliance too well, or too seriously." Raphael said. "You know how purist they are on everything."

"I do know." Michael replied, furrowing his brow. "But a way we could make them take our new alliance seriously-"

"You mean more seriously than already, considering that we're all sitting in one of the most famous churches in the world right now." Baraqiel muttered, just loud enough for his godson, Kenji, to hear.

"Is that if we did something involving someone high-ranked in Heaven and a high-ranked member of the Grigori." Azazel finished Michael's sentence. "Like... a political marriage?"

Valian, Penemue and Albedo all looked at Kenji, and they all saw the expression on his face. They all smirked at the same time, and all of them tried not to laugh.

Speaking of Kenji, the language that he was letting loose inside his mind at that specific moment would have made all four Great Seraphim, every single Angel in Heaven, and probably even God himself if he was still alive, fall, if they heard it.

"Yes, making a political marriage between an Angel of Heaven and a member of the Grigori would make for a decent way for the high-ranking officials at the Church to take this alliance seriously." Michael agreed with Azazel. "But who would be-"

"I'll do it." Everyone looked at Gabriel, who was the one who had just spoken. "I'll marry a member of the Grigori, if it means that this alliance is taken seriously, as that could lead to problems later if it wasn't."

"Oh..." Michael looked in surprise at his younger sister for a second, but then got over it. "Okay then, Gabriel."

'10... 9... 8...' Kenji began to mentally count down in his head. '7... 6...'

"Azazel, do you think that there are any high-ranking Grigori members that could be considered possible marital candidates for Gabriel?" Michael asked.

'5... 4... 3...'

"Yeah, I can think of someone who would be perfect for your sister, who is considered to be the most beautiful woman in heaven, as well as one of the Top 5 Beautiful Women in the Supernatural World." Azazel said.

'2...'

"And who would that be?" Michael asked.

'1... Oh, just be out with it, Dad!'

"Kenji." Azazel replied, looking over at his foster son. Kenji sighed.

"To quote Neville Longbottom, Dad, why is it always me?" Kenji asked. "I mean, seriously. First Yasaka and Amaterasu, and now-?"

"Because, Kenji," Shemhazai spoke up, smiling at Kenji's reference to his favourite movie series of all time. "No offense to you, but when you think about it, you're the only really high-ranking member of Grigori that is eligible to make political marriages to. Political marriages that have a chance of working out, at least."

"Explain." Kenji stated.

"Well." Shemhazai started. "To start off here, using this situation as an example, you're a male, and I don't think that the Church would take the Strongest Woman in Heaven marrying a female."

"Yeah, the Bible literally says to stone anyone who bats for the other team, which is one of the most abominable things anyone could do." Kenji replied.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Uriel asked. "Aren't you part-Devil?"

"YouTube." Kenji replied, simply. "I can guarantee that you would be surprised how many videos there are of people deconstructing the Bible. Go on, Shem."

"Okay, secondly." Shemhazai said. "Every male member of the Cadre are either unwilling to marry or take mistresses if they already are married, perverted enough to not care about the woman's feelings in the bedroom when the time to go there comes, incredible workaholics, or all of the above. With one, and only one, exception: You. And I'm not the only person who thinks this, either."

All the males of the Cadre made noises or gestures (or both) in agreement to what Shemhazai had said.

"Thirdly..." Azazel picked up where Shemhazai left off, smiling at his son. "Don't think I don't know that you're as powerful as a Fallen Great Seraph, Kenji, because you are. You're on the weaker end of the scale, but you're on it, nonetheless. Shemhazai still hasn't gotten rid of that burn he got from your 'Demonic Lava' attack, after a month, might I add." Shemhazai lifted up his shirt to reveal his midsection, and revealed a huge, angry, dark-red burn mark that covered nearly all of the left side of it.

"Kenji did that?" Uriel looked at the burn, then at Kenji, visibly impressed. "I don't think I'd be able to cause that kind of damage with my Holy Flames."

"Ergo," Azazel continued. "If you and Gabriel were to have a child, that child would likely come out as very powerful, as well as a bridge between Fallen Angels and Angels."

"Finally..." Albedo piped up. "As you're the son of the Governer-General of the Fallen Angels, you're a prime candidate to take over as the head of Grigori after Dad steps down, or if he dies."

"It's true." Azazel replied. "Before you suggest Albedo or Penemue, Kenji, yes, they are both my biological children, but Albedo is less powerful than you AND she's stated that, in her words, you're 'a better leader than I could ever be'." Albedo blushed at hearing her own words repeated back to her, but said nothing.

"And as for Penemue," Azazel looked to his oldest daughter. "When her mother either steps down from her position, or dies, she's considering leaving the Cadre for the Sex Demon realm of the Underworld, and taking the role of one of the Four Arch-Succubi."

"That's if I don't decide to stay, so I can be with my lovely little brother forever~" Penemue smiled a smile that was, in equal parts, loving and seductive, to Kenji, who blushed.

"As for myself, Kenji" Shemhazai added. "If I do step down as Vice-Governer General, and if you take my post, I'll be more than happy to help you get used to the job." Kenji nodded in thanks to the beret-donning Vice-Governer General.

"So, after hearing all of that, Kenji, can you add another wife to your pile, that pile including the White Dragon Empress, a kitsune MILF Queen, and one of the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World?" Azazel asked, cheekily.

Kenji stayed silent, his expression unreadable. He looked at Gabriel, and one glance at her told him that, much to his surprise, she didn't look like she had any ulterior motives. Not to get in anyone's pants, not to further her status, not even to infiltrate the Fallen Angels and kill all of them while they slept or were unconscious from a mind-killing orgasm!

All she wanted was to make this alliance be as strong as possible. Nothing more, nothing less.

Also, Kenji would be an idiot to deny it. Gabriel was fucking beautiful. Not quite as beautiful as Valian, Penemue, Albedo, or his mother, in his opinion, but definitely up there. Kenji took a breath, and said one word.

"Yes."

 **Line Break**

Rias Gremory was striding through Kuoh Town, her turquoise eyes focused squarely on one specific house: the house of her newest Pawn, Issei Hyoudou, who, thanks to her dear younger brother, was the possessor of the Boosted Gear, one of the 13 Longinus.

Her Pawn pieces were very well spent, in her opinion.

And right now, she was going to his house, both to spend some time with her beloved servant, and to evict the nun that had, allegedly, taken refuge in the house of HER Pawn.

After this was done, she would refocus her efforts on getting Kenji to finally accept her feelings.

She reached the house, and knocked on the door. She heard a faint "Coming!", and recognised the voice as female. After a moment, the door opened, and someone stood in the doorway.

The woman was a beautiful and fairly tall woman who appeared to be in her mid to late-twenties. She had fair skin with brown eyes and straight brown hair. Her bangs had strands hanging between her eyes, with the rest being chin-length, yet curved outwards to hang beside her face. She also had a very curvaceous figure, and a large bust.

She wore a red dress that showed very little skin, but accentuated her glorious figure.

"Good evening." Rias said politely to the woman. "I am Rias Gremory, a friend of Issei Hyoudou. I heard that he lives at this house. May I please come in?"

Kali's first instinct, when she heard Rias speak her name, was to wrap one of her tails around her neck and choke the life out of her, but she knew that she couldn't, as Rias was the younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, the most powerful Devil in the Underworld. Killing his younger sister would cause instant war between the Devils and the Sex Demons, a war that, despite three members of the Sex Demon race being more powerful than Sirzechs (those beings being Lilith, Agrat and Kiryuu), the Sex Demons would be sure to lose through sheer weight of numbers.

As well as that, she felt a subtle mind-control spell trying to make its way into her mind.

'Foolish girl.' Kali thought. 'I'll show you how to really pull someone's mind.'

"Why yes, of course." Kali replied. "Come in, make yourself at home." She stepped back, and let Rias walk into her home. "I presume you want to see Issei, yes?" She asked. When Rias nodded, Kali nodded back. "I'll go get him." She walked up the stairs, and left Rias alone.

She knocked on the door of Issei's bedroom, and opened it. Inside, she saw Issei and Asia, sat at Issei's computer, and playing Portal 2.

"Hey, Issei?" Kali asked. Issei looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Rias is here." Kali said. "Let's put that plan into action, alright?"

"Sure thing, Mom." Issei replied. "Can you stay here, Asia? I'll be fine."

"Alright, Issei." Asia replied, with a cute smile. Issei got up from his chair, and walked out of his room along with Kali.

"Rias will try to mind-control you, Issei." Kali whispered to her son. "But just leave that to me. Also no matter what I say, you have to play along, okay?"

"Got it, Mom." Issei replied. The mother and son walked downstairs, and met Rias. "Hey, Rias."

"Hello, Issei." Rias smiled at Issei. Issei instantly felt his mind drifting around, as if he couldn't focus on anything, but he snapped out of it in a second. Kali winked at him.

"So, what brings you here, Rias?" Kali asked. "I would've thought that someone like you would have more important things to do than come to the house of one of her, uh, friends."

"Well, this time happened to be important." Rias replied, not noticing that her mind was beginning to drift. "I've found out that Issei has brought someone into his home that may have a... bad influence on him."

"Really?" Kali acted surprised, and looked at Issei. "Issei, how could you?" Issei, remembering to play along, replied defensively.

"I didn't think that Asia would be a bad influence, Mom! She didn't seem that bad to me!" Meanwhile, Rias felt her mind drifting further and further, and didn't realise it.

"That's what they all say." Kali replied. "We're going to have a serious talk about who you bring into this house once we're done here, Issei."

"No, no. I'll go, now." Rias said, standing up. She didn't notice Kali's devious smirk, as her back was turned to her. "I know how important conversations between mothers and their children are."

"Yes, please, Rias." Kali said. "You can come back later." Rias, seemingly on autopilot, walked to the door and left the house, after Kali silently manipulated her mind to make sure that she NEVER came back.

Kali shut the door behind her, and turned to Issei.

Five seconds passed before the two of them just started laughing. And once they started laughing, it was very, very difficult for them to stop.

 **Line Break**

"Okay, run this through me one more time." Venelana said to Kenji. The two of them were sat in Kenji's TV room, watching a show.

Kenji sighed, and explained everything that happened during the meeting between Heaven and Grigori. What was agreed on, Heaven's bargain to share their Brave Saint technology with the Grigori, in exchange for their Sacred Gear research. Finally, the agreement that, partly to make the Church take the alliance seriously and partly to create a stronger bridge between the Fallen Angels and Angels, Gabriel would get married to Kenji.

"Oh, Kenji..." Venelana said, in her naturally seductive voice, but with a little bit of exasperation and teasing added in. "You really should stop taking so many mistresses on top of having Valian as your official wife, you're making me jealous~"

"What, could Zeotifucks barely manage with the so-called harem that he had?" Kenji asked.

"If you call him regularly going to human and Devil prostitutes and mind-controlling them into being subservient to him a harem, yeah." Venelana replied. "But you actually care for all your lovers, which makes you infinitely more successful than he could ever hope to be."

"How flattering, Mom." Kenji replied, letting his hand snake down and fondle his mother's firm behind. "And here's something to state your jealousy. If we weren't related to each other by blood, I'd have probably married you at the same time as I married Yasaka and Amaterasu."

"Oh stop, Kenji." Venelana blushed, and pretended to look away. "You're embarrassing me~"

"Oh well." Kenji grabbed Venelana, and sat the brunette down on his lap. "It's more naughty and sinful if I had fun with my blood relative, no?"

"Indeed it is~" Venelana replied, pressing her lips hotly against her son's. Kenji let her take control of the kiss, and let her push him down onto the sofa.

"Why don't we take this up to my room?" Venelana asked. "I've borrowed some of Penemue's stuff from her, and I have a few fantasies that I'd love to do with you~"

"As long as you don't body-control me or make me drink your piss or eat your shit, I'm all set to do anything you want, Mom." Kenji replied, letting his mother pull him up and lead him off.

 **For the record, the Top 5 Most Beautiful Women in the Supernatural World are, in no particular order: Aphrodite (The Greek Goddess of Love), Freyja (The Norse Goddess of Love), Gabriel (The Angel of Revelation), Lilith (Lucifer's First Wife and the First Succubus in Existence) and Naamah (The Third Succubus in Existence).**

 **Anyway, that's all for this latest chapter! Grigori and Heaven have agreed on an alliance with each other, and Rias got owned by Kali and Issei. Also there was an Imogen scene.**

 **As well as that, here's Diehauser's peerage:**

 **King: Diehauser Belial**

 **Queen: Gildarts Clive (Fairy Tail)**

 **Mutation Rook: Akuma (Street Fighter)**

 **Rook 2: Yuki Yuna (Yuki Yuna is a Hero!)**

 **Bishop 1: Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail)**

 **Bishop 2: Juvia Lockster (Fairy Tail**

 **Knight 1: Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan)**

 **Knight 2: Armin Arlert (Attack on Titan)**

 **Pawn x8: Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan)**

 **Roygun's peerage will be revealed later. And as for the Brave Saints, Kenji will be getting his own deck either next chapter or the one after that. Here are clues as to who will be in it:**

 **Queen: Brunette Madame of Extinction**

 **Jack: Hot older sister**

 **10: Ice-Doll wielder**

 **9: Xenovia's Guardian**

 **8: Rouge Fallen 1**

 **7: Rouge Fallen 2**

 **6: Rouge Fallen 3**

 **5: Descendent of Leviathan**

 **4: Dusty Old Crow (RWBY)**

 **3: Cat Faunus (RWBY)**

 **2: Dust Company Heiress (RWBY)**

 **Ace: Slash/DØG**

 **Joker: Ice-Wielding General (Akame ga Kill!)**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! If you have any ideas for what could happen later on in RWG, let me know in a review or PM, as I'd love to know!**

 **Next time: Down Fall Dragon Spear, Kenji and Gabriel, Kenji and Zest.**

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile. You'll see what I'm doing next.**

 **See you later!**


	30. Volume 6-2: Down Fall Dragon

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

When Kenji woke up, two days after the meeting with the four Great Seraphim, the first thing he felt was a warm, wet sensation on his crotch, as well as a soft, pleasurable sensation on his balls.

Opening his eyes and looking downwards, his libido took an instant liking to the sight of the nude forms of Raynare and Mittelt, spread out between his legs. Raynare had nearly a third of Kenji's twelve-inch long dick in her mouth, and was sucking it feverently. She was stroking the rest of it at a medium pace, and it was clear that she was loving every second that she had his man-stick in her mouth.

Mittelt was gently tending to Kenji's large balls. She was using her mouth to gently suck on Kenji's balls, and licking on them with her tongue while they were inside her mouth.

"They're good, aren't they?" Kenji heard a sultry voice right next to him. He turned his head, and saw Kalawarner, who was also naked, next to him. "Good morning, Kenji."

"Hey, Kala." Kenji greeted the blue-haired Fallen Angel. "Yes, they are good." Kenji then captured Kalawarner in a kiss, a kiss that Kalawarner was only too happy to let Kenji, who essentially owned her, dominate her mouth. Kenji showed no reaction, but he shot two huge, thick ropes of cum straight into Raynare's mouth, which was her cue (once she'd stopped swallowing Kenji's cum) to raise her mouth of Kenji's cock. Her violet eyes met Kenji's mismatched ones, as she looked up at him.

"Morning, Raynare." Kenji gently rubbed Raynare's hair, then moved his hand down to fondle her large breast. "That was a really great blowjob." Raynare giggled.

"Thank you, Kenji." Raynare replied. "Would you like me to service you some more~?" She crawled up Kenji's body, and kissed him, while reaching for his still-twitching cock.

"Sorry Raynare, but no." Kenji replied. "As much as I'd love to enjoy pounding you three into the bed and leaving you unable to do anything but twitch in ecstacy and scream my name, I have to get up, because Gabriel's coming over today."

"Yeah, she is, you know." Mittelt piped up. "How was your sleep, Kenji?"

"It was great, Mittelt." Kenji replied. He was about to elaborate on how much good the magical sleeping pills that Albedo had prescribed him were doing, but he heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in."

The door opened, and Kenji saw his hot blue-haired Nurse Pawn, Sayo Hitsugi, come into his room.

"Hey, Sayo." Kenji greeted her. "What's up?"

"I just received a call from Heaven." Sayo replied. "Gabriel's going to be here in half an hour."

"Thanks, Sayo." Kenji nodded to her. "You can go." Sayo nodded back, and withdrew, smirking at the three nude Fallen that lay in bed with Kenji.

She couldn't confirm it, thanks to the layers upon layers of soundproofing spells that were on every wall in the house, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Kenji had had a very enjoyable night with Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt, last night.

"Clean yourselves up." Kenji ordered the three Fallen. "Get dressed and get downstairs; help Zest and Roberta with the breakfast." The three Fallen obeyed instantly. They got up, collected their maid outfits, and magic-circled away, probably to the bathroom at the top of the house, leaving Kenji alone. He stepped through a door into his private shower room, turned on the water to just the setting he liked, and stepped inside.

Ten minutes later, Kenji, completely nude, stepped out of the shower and got dressed into his attire. The black, long-sleeved dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, the black, half-finger, weighted-knuckle leather gloves, black jeans (done up with a belt with silver lightning-designs and gold fire-designs on it), black and silver trainers, and his black and red leather jacket.

Kenji looked into his bedroom mirror, and shrugged. He violently shook his damp hair, akin to how a dog would, for about five seconds, and then suddenly stopped. His hair was dry, and in his signature messy style, a lot like L from Death Note.

"Perfect." Kenji winked at his reflection, and left the room. He got down to the ground floor, accepted a bacon sandwich from Zest, and flopped down onto the sofa, between Erza and Yang, who were both watching an episode of Rick and Morty.

"Hey Erza, do you know where everyone is? It's awfully quiet this morning." He asked his red-haired Pawn.

"As far as I know, Seras, Akame and Revy are out on summons, Ruby, Sayo, Valian and Roberta are in the kitchen, and everyone else is still asleep." She replied.

"Not true." Yang cut in. "Touka took Kaneki to see Albedo. Kuroka's still in bed."

"Alright, then." Kenji replied, nodding. He watched the episode of Rick and Morty with Yang and Erza in silence until it finished, and then stood up, stretching.

"So, Kenji?" Valian asked, from the table. "What do you plan to do with Gabriel?"

"I dunno, really." Kenji replied. "I thought we'd just walk around the Grigori and talk about stuff. Y'know, Grigori and Heaven combining, what feats they're accomplishing that they couldn't before, and stuff like that." Valian nodded, and continued eating. Right on cue, a pure-white cross materialised in the middle of the room. The cross grew brighter and brighter, until it finally dissipated, and in its place was the blonde, voluptuous beauty known as Gabriel, with her twelve white wings and halo. She dispelled those features once she had fully formed.

Gabriel was wearing the same white robe that she wore on the day of the peace agreement.

"Hey, Gabriel." Kenji greeted her.

"Hello, Kenji." Gabriel greeted Kenji, in her melodious voice. "Lord Michael and Lord Azazel agreed that I should come to your place, so we can spend some time together before we're married."

"Yeah, I figured that." Kenji muttered, under his breath, but returned to his normal voice. "I figured that we could walk around the Grigori today?" He offered.

"That would be a good idea." Gabriel repiled. "Let's go."

"Alright." Kenji led Gabriel to the door. "See you all later." He bade his peerage goodbye, and left the house, Gabriel following.

 **Line Break**

"So, have Heaven and Grigori made any noteworthy things happen, in the two days since we signed that alliance treaty?" Kenji asked the Angel of Revelation, as the two of them sat down on a bench, holding some ice-creams.

"Oh, yes." Gabriel replied, taking a lick of hers and looking at Kenji. "With the Grigori's Sacred Gear research combined with our father's Sacred Gear system, we've managed to widen our proverbial Sacred Gear net."

"Hmm." Kenji replied. He took a lick of his ice-cream. "Have you found any Sacred Gear users?"

"We believe that we have." Gabriel replied with a smile, taking another lick. "We've found the approximate location of a high-tier Longinus wielder, and have sent scouts to observe him."

"That's good." Kenji replied. "Hopefully we can prevent them from being snapped up by anyone who would want to cause trouble, since the Longinus are the most powerful Sacred Gears."

"Yes, they are." Gabriel replied. "The Grigori already have three Longinus-Class Sacred Gears in their possession, so if we were to track down this wielder, they would likely be guarded more by Heaven and the Church than the Grigori."

"Yeah. I happen to know all three of those wielders pretty well." Kenji repiled, truthfully. He and Tobio were very good friends, and though Lavinia wasn't one of his lovers, he still considered her a friend to him.

And he didn't even have to talk about Valian, who was his wife.

"As well as that." Gabriel finished off her ice-cream. "Michael has sent four sets of Brave Saints cards down from Heaven to be converted into the 'Fallen Saints'. One pack for Azazel, Shemhazai, Valian and yourself, I believe."

"Huh, cool." Kenji replied. "I'd love to get my hands on a pack of those."

"They should be finished in a day or two." Gabriel said. "So, I guess you will be able to."

"Great." Kenji said, finishing off his own ice-cream and looking at Gabriel. "So, you wanna head back to my house?"

"I'd enjoy that." Gabriel replied, standing up. Kenji stood up, and magic-circled the two of them back to his house.

However, neither Kenji nor Gabriel noticed a certain black-haired being, standing several metres away from them, and watching them silently. Silently, the being began fo grow in physical size, until she was a couple of inches shorter than the red-and-silver-haired male. Her face also took on a slightly more mature appearence, befitting to her new height.

"Hmm." The being said. "So Kenji likes tall, busty females? This is, interesting." Silently, the being's chest and hip sizes began to grow, until they were only a couple of sizes below the Angel who had been sitting next to him, until her outfit began to come under extreme strain.

"Hmm." The being looked down. "I need, a new outfit, if I am to have, a bust, that Kenji, will approve of." She created a magic-circle with the sign of Infinity, and left.

 **Line Break**

When they got in, they met Venelana, who was in the kitchen. She looked up, and widened her eyes at who Kenji was with.

"Hey, Mom." Kenji greeted his mother.

"Hello, Kenji." Venelana replied, to her son. "So, is this Gabriel?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "Gabriel, this is my mom, Venelana Bael"

"Oh." Gabriel bowed to Venelana. "A pleasure to meet you, Venelana."

"Same here, Gabriel." Venelana replied, bowing back. "Have you and Kenji been out?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "We have. We just talked about some stuff regarding the recent alliance."

"I see." Venelana replied. "Well, Thor called for you while you were gone, Kenji."

"Oh, right." Kenji replied, widening his eyes. "I'll get my sword and guns, and be off." He turned to Gabriel. "Sorry that I have to cut this short, Gabriel. I have to go."

"It's alright, Kenji." Gabriel smiled. "I enjoyed the time we had together all the same. Oh!" Kenji turned around to look at her. "Michael wanted me to ask you if, as a display to Heaven as my husband, you would be willing to have a battle against our two strongest Brave Saints, Dulio Guesaldo and Pit, in Heaven?"

"Yeah, okay." Kenji replied. "That would be alright."

"Great." Gabriel smiled. "I'll let you know when the match is going to take place as soon as I can."

"See you, then." Kenji replied, opening a magic-circle and stepping into it.

 **Line Break**

Kenji backflipped away from Thor's punch, and jumped into the air. Combining his earth and fire abilities, Kenji opened a huge magic-circle right below Thor's feet, and let loose a huge pillar of lava, catching Thor right in the middle of of it.

When the pillar dissipated, Kenji widened his eyes in horror to find that Thor... was standing there, completely unharmed, except that his eyebrows were slightly singed.

"Not bad, Kenji." Thor complimented his student. "You actually managed to catch me off guard, there. Well done."

"Thanks, Thor." Kenji replied, panting slightly. "That attack took a hell of a lot out of me."

"I would have been extremely surprised if it didn't." Thor replied. "Anyway, what you ordered from Asgard came in today." Kenji's eyes lit up.

"Really?! It's here?!"

"Yes, it is." Thor opened a magic-circle and pulled out a scabbard with a handle in it, identical to the multi-bladed sword that Kenji had strapped to the left side of his belt. "Just like you ordered."

"Thanks, Thor!" Kenji replied, happily. He took the sword from Thor, strapped it to the right side of his belt, and pulled the two swords out of the scabbards. An ice-sword in his left hand, and a lightning-sword in his right.

"So, what do you think?" Thor asked, shaking his red hair out of his eyes and looking down from his height of seven feet at Kenji.

"It's perfect." Kenji replied. Furrowing his brow, he recollected the memory of the person who'd inspired him to order a second sword.

The same person who caused him to blow off his fucking arm.

By instinct, Kenji shifted the sword in his right hand into a backhand grip, and grinned.

"Twice the swords, twice the destruction." Kenji grinned, looking up at Thor.

"Indeed." The Norse God of Thunder replied. "But before we keep going, I should tell you that there's going to be a gathering of the Norse Gods in Asgard, in five days time. I want to ask if you and your Queen would be willing to attend, as I'll be going."

Kenji thought for a moment. As far as he was aware, he didn't have anything going on in five days time, and a gathering of the Norse Gods sounded like fun... somewhat.

"Meh, sure." Kenji replied, shrugging. "Though knowing my luck, loads of the goddesses will be ogling my ass into the Dimensional Gap and back."

"One in particular." Thor retorted. "But, I'm glad you're agreeing, since many of the Gods and Goddesses are interested to meet the person that I have taken as a student."

Kenji shrugged.

 **Line Break**

A few hours later, Kenji was in the music-room of his house, banging away on the electric drum kit that was in that room. And it wasn't one of those cheap-ass electric drum kits, NO. It was a very high-end one, a Roland TD-30KV V-Drums, if Kenji was correct.

It had cost him a shitload of money to buy, and a shitload MORE time to set up.

But anyway, Kenji was banging away to the tune of 'Jesus of Suburbia' by Green Day. Incidentally, it was the third song he'd ever learnt to play on drums, the first two being 'My Michelle' by Guns N' Roses, and 'The Number of the Beast' by Iron Maiden.

Kenji finished the song, keeping in rhythm very well, and removed his headphones from his head, and lay them around his neck.

He was waiting for a certain rabbit-maid of his to come up here, as he needed to talk to Zest about something. Something important.

Thinking that he'd start playing 'Paradise City' while he waited, he got a text on his phone from Issei.

 _Hey Kenji, a few days ago Rias tried to force Asia out. Mom mind-controlled her out of the place haha._

Kenji snorted, and replied quickly.

 _And you didn't tell me this a few days earlier... why?_

Issei's reply was fast.

 _Meeting a succubus that I'm going to be engaged to, having lessons about certain topics with my mom, and laughing my ass off at the thought of what Rias did. My days have been busy._

Kenji snorted in amusement again.

 _Sure thing. Have fun with those 'lessons'._

Kenji heard a knock on the door, and looked up. The door opened, and Zest walked in.

"I never pegged you to be a drummer, Kenji." She remarked, as she saw Kenji sat at his drum kit.

"I've been drumming since I was ten, Zest." Kenji replied. "I brought myself a cheap drum kit and kept it in the basement of my old home. When Zeotifucks found out about it, however, he wasn't too pleased."

"I can imagine." Zest replied. "But why have you called me here?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you about something I found in my old room, when me and Valian went to the Gremory manor." Kenji said, opening up his phone. Finding the picture of Zest's drawing, he showed it to her. "Care to explain?"

Zest gulped hard, and blushed.

"I... uh... it was something I drew in the months between you leaving the Gremory family and me getting dispatched to look for you." She stammered. "I didn't have anything to do, and I saw your whiteboard on the door, so-"

"It's a really great drawing, Zest." Kenji cut through her talk. "I mean it." He added, as Zest looked in amazement at her Master. "It's an amazing drawing."

"R-really?" Zest asked, widening her eyes. "Even the setting of it?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "If you really want it, I'll set aside some of my money, so you can get some real supplies for drawing. I'm sure you could do a lot better with real supplies than just my old whiteboard pens." He smiled, as Zest's expression split into one of extreme happiness.

"Oh... thank you, Kenji!" the rabbit-maid felt herself welling up with tears, and Kenji replied by standing up, walking over to Zest, and gently pressing his lips against hers, in exactly the same way that the Kenji in Zest's picture had kissed Zest.

Zest, as she usually did, instantly submitted to Kenji's kiss, though one thing she did was wrap her legs around her master's hips, as well as spreading her four hybrid wings, and wrapping them around him as well. After about a minute, Kenji broke off the kiss.

"My, my..." Kenji spoke, in a low, husky voice right next to Zest' ear, making her shiver from the hot air. "It seems I've come across with a bit of craving for some rabbit. Now what will I do?"

"Master~" Zest's golden eyes, lidded with lust, met Kenji's. "Your favourite rabbit is right here, and all yours..." Kenji smirked, set Zest down, then picked her up bridal-style. He then carried Zest out of the room, across the hallway, and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

The two of them wouldn't emerge for over twelve hours.

 **Line Break**

The next day, Kenji and Valian had magic-circled over to Azazel's lab, as he'd said he needed to talk to the two of them.

"Hey, Dad." Kenji spoke to Azazel, who was leaning against a wall and talking to Michael, and someone that Kenji didn't know. "What did you call us here for?"

"Oh, hey Kenji." Azazel greeted his son. "I called you here because we, thanks to Grigori and Heaven's combined technology, have created an Artificial Sacred Gear. We just have to put the finishing touches onto it."

"And by 'finishing touches'," Michael said. "We mean seal the being that has given his consent to be sealed inside this." He held up a lance-like golden dagger.

"Who are you sealing?" Kenji asked. The person Kenji didn't know stepped up.

"Me." He replied. He was a very muscular-looking man in his mid-to-late twenties, with short, golden-blonde hair. His eyes were a soul-sucking shade of purple, and he wore a black and gold trench coat, along with grey pants.

"This, Kenji, is Fafnir. The Golden Gigantis Dragon King." Azazel introduced the pair of them. "Fafnir, this is Kenji Baelcifer, my foster son and the person who's going to be your new host. We've already made the pact, Fafnir."

"We have, Azazel." Fafnir replied. "I have your wife's treasures, and you get to seal me inside the Sacred Gear. That was the deal."

"Yup." Azazel replied, creating a large magic-circle with both of his hands. "You ready?" Fafnir nodded, and Azazel sent the magic-circle over Fafnir's body. Fafnir's body glowed completely white for a second, then purple. Azazel and Michael watched carefully.

Fafnir suddenly began to shrink and squeeze, for nearly ten seconds, all the while glowing an intense purple. At the end of those ten seconds, the glow went away, and a purple jewel was in Fafnir's place.

"Success!" Azazel grinned, picking up the jewel and placing it onto the spear. The spear glowed brightly, and Kenji heard Fafnir's voice coming from it.

["Hey, everyone. It's a little bit cramped in here."]

"Well, that's to be expected, given that you were sealed inside a Sacred Gear, Fafnir." Micheal remarked.

["I'll survive, Acting God."] Fafnir replied, coolly. ["Speaking of that, MILF Goddess Freyja knows someone who could take over as the centre of Heaven's system. So does Kenji and Azazel."]

"Yeah, we discussed this earlier, Fafnir." Azazel replied. "Palutena, the daughter of God and Hera, right?"

["That's right."] Fafnir replied, simply.

"Amaterasu knows Palutena as well." Kenji piped up, taking the dagger from Michael when he offered it to him. "I could ask her to contact her for you."

"Yes, please do that." Michael replied. "Also Kenji, Valian, the first four decks of the Fallen Saints cards are finished, and we're giving two of the packs to you."

"Yeah, Gabriel said." Kenji replied. Azazel handed him one pack of cards, and gave Valian the other pack. Kenji and his Queen looked through them, and noticed something.

"I've got a Joker card." Kenji said. "Why doesn't Valian?"

"There are 2 Joker cards in every 4 decks of cards." Azazel explained. "I've got the other one."

"Your Joker card may have come up in your pack, Kenji." Michael added. "But whoever you make your Joker will belong to the whole of Grigori, not just you."

"However, they are obligated to take orders from you first, though." Azazel said.

"Okay, thanks for the tip." Kenji replied, nodding. "Come on, Val." He and Valian prepared to leave, but Azazel called them back.

"Wait a second you two, I've got something else for you." Kenji turned around, and Azazel presented Kenji with a pair of keys.

"Every Cadre member has their own human-world home to live in, when they don't feel like living in the Underworld." He explained. "So, here's the keys to your new place, Kenji, Valian. I'll send you the co-ordinates via e-mail, Kenji. Also expect Penemue and Albedo to move in with you when you move in. They're even more in love with you, Kenji, than I am with their mother."

"I gathered that. Thanks, Dad." Kenji replied, smiling.

he and Valian left, and magic-circled back to Kenji's house. When they got back, Albedo and Penemue came walking out of the kitchens. Albedo and Valian's eyes met, and they both nodded to each other.

They walked towards each other, and Valian extracted one of her cards: the Jack. She inserted it into Albedo, and Kenji watched as ten hybrid wings sprouted from Albedo's back.

"What-?" Kenji asked, but Penemue cut in.

"Albedo and Valian agreed that when she gets her Fallen Saints cards, she becomes one of her cards. And I guess Valian's Fallen Saints cards function just like your Evil Pieces. Reincarnating Devil/Vampire/Dragon/Fallen Angel hybrids. Probably because she's the same species as you, thanks to you."

"Yeah, probably." Kenji paused for a second, and then looked at his blue-haired foster sister. "Well then, sis. Do you want to become my Jack?"

"I thought you'd never ask~" Penemue grinned, and stepped forward, letting Kenji insert the Jack card into her. Once it was fully in, ten hybrid wings emerged from Penemue's back, just like with Albedo.

Penemue smiled widely, threw her arms around Kenji and kissed him, after whispering: "Now we're together forever, Kenji~"

Kenji kissed back, trying to ignore the fact that he had the mental equivalent to a gag reflex, thanks mostly to Rias, whenever the word 'forever' was mentioned. When they broke apart, Penemue kept her arms wrapped around him, in a semi-tight embrace.

"Kenji, I'll always stay by your side." Penemue whispered, gently kissing his neck. "Always."

"Glad to hear it, sis." Kenji replied, as Venelana came out of the lift.

"Hey Kenji, what's going on?" She asked.

"Valian and I both have our first two Fallen Saints members." Kenji repiled. "Albedo and Penemue, respectively."

"Oh, I see." Venelana replied. "So, you do have your Fallen Saints, like Gabriel told me that you were?"

"Yup." Kenji replied. "And, speaking of that, I want to ask you something. Mom..." He pulled out his Queen card, and held it up. "Would you be willing to be my Fallen Saints Queen?"

Venelana walked over to Kenji, and her violet eyes focused on the card, in silence. She slowly took it from Kenji, and to his surprise, inserted it into herself on the spot.

Once the card had gone fully into her, Kenji's eyes widened to see TWELVE hybrid wings, the same number of wings as his, shoot from Venelana's back.

"Of course I would, Kenji." Venelana hugged Kenji (Penemue stepped back) tightly. "My King~" she kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Glad to hear it, Mom." Kenji replied. "Now, can someone get Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt?"

"Sure thing." Valian replied. "I'll go find them." She left.

"Are you planning on adding them as well?" Venelana asked.

"You know it." Kenji replied. "I don't mean to be egotistical, but they're devoted to me, and quite powerful. It's a win-win, you know."

Venelana nodded, and idly stroked the feathers on one of her wings.

"My, they're so soft~" she whispered. "Much softer than your feathers, I swear those are made of steel."

"They match my soul." Kenji remarked, jokingly.

 **Line Break**

"Are you sure that this will work, Kenji?" Venelana asked, slightly worried.

It was the day after she had been reincarnated by Kenji, and the pair of them were stood in the training dimension of his house, and Kenji was holding his Down Fall Dragon Spear in his hand. Kenji had just asked her to fire a ball of her Power of Holy Destruction (gained by the Holy attribute of her Fallen Saints card) at him.

"Yes, I'm sure, Mom." Kenji replied. "Fafnir's primary power is a golden aura, that's supposed to negate the power of attacks, right?"

["That's right."] Fafnir replied, from inside his jewel. ["If your mother fires enough of her Power of Holy Destruction to be able to destroy the average High-Class Devil in one hit, and it hit Kenji if he couldn't block it, Kenji would probably have one of his hands blown off, worst case scenario."]

"And even with that." Kenji added. "I'll be able to regenerate any lost limbs, or any lost cells of my body in general, thanks to my vampire healing. So, come on, Mom." Venelana sighed, gathered enough of her Power of Holy Destruction to wipe out a High-Class Devil in one strike, and fired the whole thing at Kenji.

Kenji raised the spear, and swept it in front of him, creating a golden aura in front of him. He watched as Venelana's Holy Destruction impacted the golden wall, and almost completely dissipated. However, a small part of it managed to make its way through, and Kenji created a small shield, made of rock, with his left hand to take the blast.

When the golden aura dissipated, Venelana sighed in relief to see Kenji unharmed.

"Again, Mom." Kenji said, holding the dagger up again. Venelana sighed, and fired another blast. Kenji swept the dagger in front of him, and the golden aura popped up. This time, all of the Power of Holy Destruction was blocked, with none of it making its way through.

"Alright, Mom." Kenji said. "Increase the power a bit, and go again." Venelana silently fired another blast, this time powerful enough to wipe out the average Ultimate-Class Devil in one hit. Kenji raised the golden aura to block the blast, but about half of it made its way through, and this time, Kenji was unable to block the blast.

Kenji hissed a curse in pain, as the blast of Venelana's Holy Destruction hit his left hand, and blew off his index, middle and ring fingers. When the aura dissipated, Venelana raised her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Kenji! I'm so sorry, I-"

"I'll be fine, Mom." Kenji replied. "Seriously, I will. Look." He showed his left hand to his mother, and revealed that the skin around his blown-off fingers had already healed, and his fingers were slowly beginning to regenerate. "But I think that we should stop for today."

"Yes, let's." Venelana replied, walking over to her King and kissing him on the lips. "So. I heard you took Azazel and Michael to see the daughter of God, Palutena."

"I did." Kenji replied, nodding. "I didn't stick around to see the meeting happen, though."

"Oh, well." Venelana shrugged, as the two of them stepped out of the training room, and watched Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt, Kenji's 8, 7 and 6 respectively, pass them. "Knowing Azazel and his pervertedness, the meeting will likely go like shit."

"Well, at least I know where my cynical side came from." Kenji shrugged. "But anyway, thanks a lot for helping me train my Sacred Gear."

"No problem." Venelana replied. "I'm always willing to help my King get as powerful as possible."

"Whenever Thor isn't helping me do the exact same thing." Kenji replied. "But yeah. Speaking of Thor, he's invited me and my Queens to a gathering of the Norse Gods. Fancy coming?"

"Of course." Venelana replied. "If you tend to your hot mommy's needs~ I feel like being dominated like the cum-slut mother that I am."

"That I can do." Kenji replied. "I'll get some of the rope that I borrowed from Penemue."

"That would be lovely~" Venelana replied, gently licking Kenji's neck.

On an unrelated note, the meeting between Azazel, Michael and Palutena was going swimmingly, but who cares about that?

 **Line Break**

Kenji yawned, as, clad only in a pair of boxers and a shirt with the words 'NOBODY KNOWS I'M A LESBIAN' on it, he came out of the lift in his house.

"Morning, Roberta." Kenji yawned, as he saw his black-haired bloodhound cooking breakfast. "Hey, Revy."

"Good morning, Master." Roberta greeted her King.

"Hey, boss." Revy greeted Kenji, as Kenji picked up his phone, which had begun to ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Kenji!" a sweet, melodious and familiar voice came through the phone. "Hello!"

"Hey, Gabriel." Kenji yawned. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." Gabriel replied. "I have the confirmed time of your fight between yourself, Dulio and Pit."

"When?" Kenji asked, interested.

"Tommorrow." Gabriel replied. "See you then."

"See you." Kenji bade Gabriel goodbye, and hung up.

 **And that's the thirtieth chapter! Kenji and Gabriel have had their first date(?), Kenji's gotten a second sword, had a cute scene with Zest, and gotten a deck of Fallen Brave Saints! I'm honestly not sure how I managed to get this chapter out so fast; maybe I just had a shitload of inspiration and can't stop writing. I dunno.** **Also ignor**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! If you have any ideas for what could happen later on in RWG, let me know in a review or PM, as I will consider all options that are given to me.**

 **Next time: Kenji Baelcifer vs. Two Strongest Brave Saints, Norse Gathering (possibility of lemon: 90%)**

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **See you readers later!**


	31. Volume 6-3: Baelcifer vs Brave Saints

**WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It was night-time of the very same day, and some of the members of Kenji's peerages were just relaxing in the lounge/kitchen of Kenji's house.

Kenji, Ruby, Kaneki and Touka all had New Nintendo 3DS XLs in hand, and were engaged in a fierce four-way battle on Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS.

"You know," Kenji remarked, as he won the match. "I'm beginning to suspect that someone who knows Pit and Palutena works at Nintendo. How else would Pit, Dark Pit and Palutena make it into Smash otherwise?"

"I don't know, Kenji." Touka replied. "But I'll tell you: I fucking love the way Palutena plays."

"What? How can you say that, Touka?!" Ruby growled, which sounded incredibly cute on her. "Dark Pit is easily the best fighter in Smash!

"While both of those characters are great, I prefer to play as Marth or Link, myself." Kenji replied.

"All those characters are good, but Roy is where it's at for me." Kaneki said, choosing the red-haired swordsman for the next match.

"Let's hear you say that when I kick your ass off the stage with my uber-badass Master Sword." Kenji challenged, picking Link. Ruby and Touka sighed, picked Dark Pit and Palutena respectively, and the match began.

Akame and Erza were sat on one of the sofas, talking about stuff to do with swords and various ways of using them.

Venelana, Penemue and Albedo were sitting on another sofa, talking about something else. If Kenji had to guess, it was probably something to do with him. Not that he minded.

After the second match of Smash Bros. finished, Kenji looked up to see a magic-circle forming. When it was fully formed, Zest came out.

"Hey, Zest." Kenji greeted his second Pawn. "How was your shopping trip?"

"A complete success." Zest replied, with a cute-looking smile. "I got everything I needed, I just need to go set it up in my room. But first I have to do something..."

"Well, you have fun with that something." Kenji replied, preparing to return to his game. But before he could, Zest had walked over to him and kissed him deeply, on the mouth. Kenji was surprised that Zest was being so forward, but he definitely wasn't complaining. He returned the kiss for a solid half-minute, before Zest pulled off, and blushed.

"Thank you." She whispered, quietly. "For giving me the money I needed two days ago."

"What, did you think I wasn't going to?" Kenji jokingly replied. "I'm not most pure-blooded Devils, Zest. I don't blindly promise one of my peerage members something, then refuse to follow through with it."

"And we're all glad for that." Zest replied, with a sweet smile. She then walked over to the lift, stepped into it, and left.

"Man, you're incredibly close with her, aren't you?" Touka remarked to Kenji.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Kenji replied. "I've known Zest the longest out of any of my Evil Piece peerage members, and the second-longest out of my combined peerages as a whole." He jerked his head slightly towards Venelana, who was still talking with Kenji's foster sisters. "But that doesn't mean that I don't hold the lot of you in high regard as my friends and comrades."

"Glad to hear it." Touka replied, with a smirk, which was rare for her.

As she prepared to start a third match of Smash Bros with her master, her boyfriend and her fellow Pawn, another magic-circle opened, and out of it came two people. Two people that Kenji was quite familiar with, and (le gasp) not in a sexual way.

What a shocker, I know.

"Tobio, Lavinia." Kenji greeted his former swordmaster and said swordmaster's girlfriend. "What brings you here?"

"Hey, Kenji." The black-haired Strongest Human of Grigori greeted Kenji. "I'm not gonna waste your time with dumb chit-chat. Lavinia and I have heard about you getting a pack of Fallen Saints cards, and we want to join your Fallen Saints deck." Kenji raised an eyebrow at the proposition.

"Okay..." He said, slowly. "Why?"

"Well, the thing is, Kenji," Lavinia spoke up. "While myself and Tobio are very strong fighters in the Grigori, and could possibly go toe-to-toe with some of Grigori's strongest members, like Azazel, Shemhazai, you, Valian or Baraqiel, we're still human, and that means we have a human lifespan. In layman's terms, we want to live longer, and spend more time together." She looked at Tobio, who easily conveyed without words that he agreed.

"Somehow I doubt that that's the only reason." Kenji remarked, dryly.

"It isn't." Tobio replied. "Myself and Lavinia, who are both well-versed in magic, particularly transportation and seal magic for me, and fire magic for Lavinia, want to become efficient in more types of magic, which we can do more easily by joining your Fallen Saints, instead of someone like Azazel's Fallen Saints. And besides, the dude's a crusty old pervert."

"That crusty old pervert is probably being dominated in bed by the second-strongest succubus to ever exist at this moment." Kenji remarked. "And it's not out of the question that he will continue to be so for a long-ass while."

"That's not the point." Tobio replied. "The point is that if we joined someone like Shemhazai, the biggest workaholic that I've ever seen, we'd only gain expertise in Fallen Angel magic, right? If we joined up with you, we'd gain an instant expertise in Devil, Dragon, Vampire and Fallen Angel magic, since you're a hybrid of those species. Sounds a lot more tempting than the idea of just becoming an expert in Fallen Angel magic, if you ask me."

"Can't argue with your logic there, Tobio." Kenji remarked. "But isn't the whole fun of magic learning and practi- oh, wait. That ties into the whole 'longer-life' thing, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." Lavinia replied. "So, will you take us?"

"Well, your reasons for wanting to join are pretty sound, in my opinion." Kenji replied. "And having two Longinus wielders in my Fallen Saints would definitely be a good thing. So, I guess my answer would have to be yes."

Kenji reached into the small box of cards that Azazel had given him, and pulled out two specific cards, passing one each to Tobio and Lavinia.

"Press them onto your chests, and you'll be on the team." Kenji said, with a small smile. "Welcome to the team, my Ace and my 10." Tobio and Lavinia pressed the cards into their chests, and watched as their sets of hybrid wings (Tobio had eight, whereas Lavinia only had six) unfurled from their backs.

"We're glad to serve you, Kenji." Tobio bowed, as did Lavinia, but Kenji waved it off.

"Oh, don't say that you're serving me, unless you want me roped in with most of the pure-blood Devils with peerages." Kenji replied, calmly. "You're my friends first and comrades second."

"Alright, then." Tobio shrugged. "Come on, Lavinia." He left through a magic-circle, Lavinia following.

"Are you gonna have another match, Kenji?" Ruby asked, gesturing to her 3DS.

"Sorry Rubes, but I'm calling it a night for me." Kenji replied, standing up and kissing his cute little silver-eyed Pawn briefly on the lips. "I've gotta get some rest, because I'm heading to Heaven with Gabriel tomorrow for the fight with Dulio and Pit. Gotta be at the peak of my performance and all that, right?"

"Oh... okay!" Ruby smiled. "I can just ask Yang if she wants to play!"

"You do that." Kenji replied. "Goodnight." He got up, switched his 3DS off, and left. He walked over to the lift, stepped into it, and came out on the fifth floor of his house, which was the floor with his bedroom on it. When he stepped into his room, he saw Valian lying in his bed, in a translucent silver nightgown, over her nude form.

"Hey, love." Kenji greeted his wife by stripping down to his boxers, getting into the bed, and gently kissing her on the neck. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Valian replied. "But Kenji, there's something I've wanted to talk to you about, ever since we got married."

"Hmm?" Kenji looked to Valian. "What is it?"

"Well, I..." Valian looked slightly nervous. "I've been talking with your mother, and she's heavily implied that she wants me and you to... have a child." Kenji was silent for a moment, before he spoke.

"Well, that's her opinion on it. What's yours?"

"I'm... not sure." Valian replied, looking down. "I always figured that it'd be just you and your harem, which are, frankly, amazing company, but now that Venelana planted the idea of a child in my head, I began fantasizing about what our possible child would look like if we had one."

"Good for you." Kenji replied. "Can we talk about this at another time, Val? I kinda need to get a good sleep, since I've got a massive fight tommorrow."

"Sure thing, love." Valian replied. "You know that the Seraphs have granted us access to watch the match on TV tomorrow?"

"Neat." Kenji replied, slightly tiredly. "Night, love."

"Goodnight, Kenji." Valian smiled, as Kenji lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep near-instantly. Valian gently brushed a few strands of hair out of her King's face, and wrapped her arms around his near-nude form. She rested her head on Kenji's plate-like pecs, and fell asleep, gently goaded into doing so by the gentle and steady bump of his heartbeat.

 **Line Break**

It was the next morning. Kenji was sat on the sofa, Valian and Venelana sat on either side of him. Kenji was dressed in his normal attire, with both of his swords strapped to his sides, his pistols in his shoulder-holster, and his Down Fall Dragon Spear strapped to his arm.

"So, what's your strategy for this fight, boss?" Yang asked Kenji. The rest of Kenji's peerages (as well as Albedo, Valian's Jack) were stood behind him.

"Go all Roronoa Zoro on the pair of them." Kenji replied, calmly, though Valian and Venelana knew full-well that he was pretty nervous. "Have my swords in my hands and the Dragon Spear like this." He then proceeded to pull the Down Fall Dragon Spear out of its strap with his mouth. He placed it back with his mouth, and stayed silent.

'I swear, One Piece is overrated as hell, but I have to say that Zoro is a fucking badass.' Kenji thought, as he saw a cross forming. Out of the cross came Gabriel, who looked as pure and beautiful as ever.

"Hello, Kenji." She smiled. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kenji replied, standing up. "See you later." He bade the peerages goodbye.

"Good luck, Kenji." Venelana whispered, smiling at her son. "We'll all be cheering for you."

Kenji walked over to Gabriel, who, instead of creating a cross or a magic-circle, took something out of her robe and gave it to Kenji.

"An Artificial Halo." She explained. "Another of the inventions made possible by the unification of Heaven and Grigori. Wearing it will allow you to enter Heaven." Kenji placed the halo onto his head, and watched in slight awe as his wings automatically spread themselves, and his black Fallen Angel feathers slowly turned to a pure-white.

"Cool..." Kenji said to himself, as Gabriel drew a cross in the air. The cross then split in half, and opened like a portal.

"Follow me, Kenji." Gabriel said, walking through. Kenji waved to everyone, and walked through after her.

When the cross-door closed, the TV in the lounge automatically came on, and it was displaying the pre-Kenji vs. Dulio and Pit match stuff.

When Kenji and Gabriel came out of the cross-door, Kenji was very impressed at the sheer size of the room. It did look simple, as there were just a few tables around, and ten other doors leading to ten large towers, but man, was it big.

"Welcome, Kenji." Gabriel said. "To First Heaven. This is where the Brave Saints and other low-level Angels usually reside."

"It looks cool." Kenji replied. "But where am I supposed to be fighting? In some sort of battle-arena or something?"

"Oh, yes." Gabriel replied. "Follow me." She then walked, Kenji at her heel (and ignoring the looks that the Angels were giving him), through the First Heaven, through a door that Kenji didn't see, and into a hallway, in which three people, three people that Kenji had all seen before, were stood chatting. Or rather two of them were chatting, the third was leaning against the wall and eating a bucket of fried chicken. When Gabriel saw the person eating, she sighed.

"I don't know why Michael hasn't cast you from Heaven for gluttony, Dulio." Dulio looked up, saw Gabriel, and shrugged.

"The other Seraphs like me." He replied. "Also, how many Longinus do the Grigori have? Three?"

"Yeah, it's three." Kenji replied. "And Heaven only has one, as far as I know."

"Yup." Dulio replied. "Mine, which you'll see on the battlefield. Kenji Baelcifer, right?"

"Yup." Kenji replied. The only woman of the three, whom Kenji recognised as Palutena, looked up at the mention of Kenji's name.

"Hey, Kenji!" She greeted Kenji, in a cheerful voice. "How've you been?"

"I've been fine." Kenji replied, his face in a neutral expression. He then grinned at the large smile on Pit's face. "Let's see you have that grin when I've kicked your teeth in, Pitty Pat." Pit growled at the remark Kenji made, but right at that point, Michael's voice came through some loudspeakers.

"Would Dulio Guesaldo, Pit, and Kenji Baelcifer please come onto the battlefield. The battle is about to start."

"Good luck, Pit/Kenji." Palutena and Gabriel said to the people they were supporting, and left, beginning to talk.

Kenji, Dulio and Pit walked through the hall into a large, circular arena made of white stone. Kenji could see thousands, positively hundreds of thousands, of Angels had gathered to watch the fight. They were all talking, and all were watching the son of Azazel and the two Strongest Brave Saints step out onto the battlefield.

"Thank you, everyone." Michael spoke, and the crowd quietened down. "For coming. Today, you shall witness the battle between Kenji Baelcifer, the son and heir of Azazel, and the two Strongest Brave Saints in Heaven's possession, Dulio Guesaldo, and Pit!" The Angels all applauded, and Dulio and Pit got into fighting stances. They were about six feet apart, and both looking at Kenji.

Kenji, in return, placed his hands on the handles of his swords (which were still in their scabbards) and prepared for the signal to fight.

"Now let the battle..." Michael paused, for dramatic effect. "BEGIN!"

 **Line Break**

In the laboratory of a certain green-haired Satan, Ajuka Beelzebub was sitting down to just watch some TV. He had finished all his appointments, and all his other duties as a Satan, and just felt like relaxing for once. Switching on the 70-inch plasma TV, which was connected to over 750 channels, including Netflix (and no 3D, as it was a stupid fucking gimmick).

Ajuka began flicking through the channels on the TV, looking for something interesting to watch.

'Damn.' He thought. 'There's nothing interesting on today. There aren't even any Rating Games on today.' Almost giving up, Ajuka saw a battle going on, between two people he instantly recognised as powerful Angels, and someone who'd been described to him by his friend Sirzechs as... Kenji.

Ajuka stopped flicking through the channels, and looked intently at the match.

He'd found something to watch.

"Hey, boss?" Lucretia Zola, Ajuka's current sole Bishop, addressed her King. Lucretia was an extremely beautiful Italian woman, with light brown back-length hair, purple eyes, and a figure that would put most supermodels to shame. She wore a red dress that hugged her figure brilliantly, and left very little to the imagination.

"Hmm?" Was the only reply that Ajuka gave. He was instantly engaged in the fight he was watching.

"I'm going to Imogen's. I agreed to help teach her how to use magic." Lucretia told him. She looked at the TV and saw Kenji. "My, that guy with the red and silver hair is a handsome one, isn't he~?" She asked, with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, yeah." Ajuka replied, slightly distracted. "See you later, Lucretia." Lucretia magic-circled away, leaving Ajuka to watch the match on his own.

He was considering calling Sirzechs to watch the match with him. Though he was, in Ajuka's opinion, being manipulated by his father into not focusing on his job as a Satan, and focusing on finding a way to capture Kenji Baelcifer, and bring him back to his 'real' family.

Honestly. Kenji was an adult, by human-world standards, and was mature enough to make his own decisions. If he was happy with the Grigori, why were Sirzechs and Zeoticus complaining?

Oh, wait.

 **Line Break**

Pit seemed to summon a bow out of nowhere, a bow made up of two golden blades with blue accents and a brown handle, load up an arrow of light, and shoot it at Kenji.

Kenji instinctively dodged, but almost stumbled into a gust of icy wind, shot at him from the hand of Dulio, who had moved a few paces back.

'Okay, Dulio's the more powerful of the two.' Kenji thought. 'Ergo, go for him.' Kenji drew a fire sword and a lighting sword, and rushed at Dulio, but he was suddenly blocked by Pit, who had split his bow into two, and had pointed one of his blades at Kenji.

"You're not getting to Dulio, Kenji!" He declared, as Kenji dodged a huge wave of fire, sent by Dulio.

"Says you." Kenji replied, clashing with Pit with both blades.

'Damn, this kid is stronger than he looks.' Kenji thought, clashing with Pit and jumping out of the way of a collection of ice-spikes. 'His attacks don't just have weight, they have accuracy as well. There's no excess movement in his arms or legs, either. He must have been training for as long as I have, or even longer.'

Kenji clashed with Pit, and had to narrowly dodge a point-blank shot of light, directed straight at his face. He backflipped away, and ducked two slashes. Standing back up, he punched Pit in the stomach, sending him back a few inches, and slashed his chest. Pit hissed in pain, and Kenji took the opportunity to punch Pit hard in the face, knocking him to the ground.

The second Pit was on the ground, Kenji jumped over his body, drew both his swords again (this time opting for a fire sword and an earth sword), and rushed at Dulio. Dulio's eyes widened, and he spread his ten wings to try and put some distance between himself and Kenji.

Kenji, scoffing, spread his TWELVE wings, and flew at Dulio, much faster than Dulio could hope to escape, and placed his swords together. After a second, a magic-circle appeared beneath Dulio, and after another second, a huge pillar of lava shot out of said magic-circle.

Kenji grinned at Dulio's shrieks of pain, and was immensely satisfied to see that, very much unlike Thor, most of Dulio's clothes had been burnt off, and some of his skin was blackened.

"You had enough, yet?" Kenji asked. Dulio smirked, and spread his wings again.

"Not even close." He replied. "It'll take more than a little lava to stop me."

"Famous last words." Kenji replied, coolly. In reply, much to Kenji's confusion, Dulio formed a circle with his hands, and blew into it. Kenji saw that a giant bubble was coming out of the gap in Dulio's hands and, not wanting it to hit him to see what it did, took the Down Fall Dragon Spear out of its strap with his teeth, and, while holding it in his mouth, swung it in an arc while using his head. The familiar golden aura sprouted from the spear's tip, and completely negated Dulio's bubble-attack. When the aura went away, Dulio was looking disappointed.

"Damn." He said. "I thought I could catch you off-guard with 'Speranza Bolla di Sapone', but I guess I was wrong." Kenji grinned, with his Artificial Sacred Gear in his mouth, and launched himself at Dulio, subconsciously switching the sword in his right hand into a backhand grip.

Dulio flew up, out of Kenji's sword-reach, and held both of his hands together. Kenji then saw a gigantic beast forming. It was made mostly out of ice, though he saw that the beast's long arms and legs were made of fire. It was easily seventeen metres in height. It looked a lot like a huge (and I do mean REALLY huge) version of a Titan.

The Ice and Fire Beast Titan (as Kenji had eloquently named it in his head), tried to punch Kenji, but he flew aside, gripped both his swords tightly (his right sword still in a backhand grip), and launched himself back at the monster.

 **Line Break**

Ajuka Beelzebub, who was heavily enjoying the fight between Kenji, Pit and Dulio so far, had raised his eyebrow at the sight of the dagger-like thing that Kenji had in his mouth.

'Must be a Sacred Gear, or something similar to a Sacred Gear.' He thought. 'Though I have heard that Grigori are attempting to make Artificial Sacred Gears. Maybe that thing is one of them.'

When he saw the Ice and Fire Beast Titan, and Kenji's first attack against it, Ajuka widened his eyes. That style Kenji was using with his swords... it reminded him of-

"Levi?" Ajuka called one of his Knights through a magic-circle to his ear.

"What?" The cold, almost-intimidating voice of the Ultimate Knight replied, near-instantly.

"Come to my location. There's something on TV that might interest you." Ajuka said, then hung up. After nearly a minute, a magic-circle opened, and out of it came Levi, along with Petra Ral, Ajuka's other Knight.

Petra was a relatively short woman, with light-ginger hair and warm, amber-coloured eyes. She wore a white shirt with the words 'He's Mine' (accompanied by an arrow pointed at Levi) on the back, along with a pair of casual trousers.

"What is it, boss?" Levi asked Ajuka, looking as uninterested as ever.

"Watch this." Ajuka gestured to the TV, which Levi's narrow grey eyes focused on. When he saw the identity of the person Ajuka was focusing on, all he did was raise an eyebrow.

"Hn. Looks like the little brat survived his fight with me." Levi remarked. "And he grew back his arm. So, Kenji's a vampire."

"He is." Ajuka replied. "Serafall told me she could sense that Kenji was a vampire, or at least a part-vampire."

"Good for him." Levi replied. "Is that all you wanted to show me, boss?"

"No." Ajuka replied. "Look at the way he's holding his swords." Levi did so, and his other eyebrow went up.

"Huh." Was his only reaction. "Looks like the little brat got himself some new toys."

"Aren't you in the least mad that Kenji's completely copying your style, Levi?" Petra asked, curiously.

"One, imitation is the purest form of flattery, two, no, and three, he isn't completely copying me." Levi replied. "Look at what the brat's got in his mouth." Petra looked, and saw a lance-like golden dagger with a purple jewel at the end of the handle in Kenji's mouth.

"Boss, I'm interested now." Levi jumped over the back of the sofa and landed next to Ajuka, with Petra taking her seat next to Levi, and subconsciously wrapping an arm around him. Ajuka re-focused on the fight.

 **Line Break**

Kenji spread his twelve wings, and flew behind the Ice and Fire Beast Titan. Focusing the Power of Destruction into his legs, he flew at the back of its head, feet first. When both his feet made contact with it, the head instantly blew up, and the force of which it blew up sent Kenji backwards a few meters. He righted himself, and flew back at the beast. Flying down and bisecting it from top to toe with his left sword (which was a fire-sword), he switched positions and cut it from the bottom-right to its top-left with his right sword (which was an ice-sword), which made the beast fall down, cut into four clean pieces.

Kenji landed on the ground, and grinned up at Dulio as the beast was dispelled. And Dulio still looked somewhat happy.

"Well, looks like you were able to defeat my two favourite techniques." He said. "It looks like I can activate 'that', now. If Michael gives me permission, that is..." He looked over at Michael, who sighed, and nodded.

["Partner, be careful."] Fafnir warned him. ["Know that Dulio Guesaldo possesses Zenith Tempest, the second-strongest Longinus-Class Sacred Gear in existence. So, anything that requires the possessor of such a Sacred Gear to have permission from his King to activate can't be anything good for you. If I had to guess, it would be a Balance Breaker of some kind."]

'I got it, Fafnir.' Kenji replied. 'At this rate, I think I can take on a lot.'

["I'll hold you to that."] The Gigantis Dragon replied. Kenji looked up at Dulio, and saw that his eyes were glowing a cold, emerald-green, and his blonde hair was growing to near-back-length. Kenji also saw that Dulio's ten pure-white wings had increased to twelve golden wings, and that he now had FOUR halos on top of his head.

"This is 'Flagello di Colori del Arcobaleno, Speranza di Briscola', my Balance Breaker!" Dulio shouted, as numerous bubbles appeared all around the battlefield. Kenji could see that the bubbles all had extreme weather conditions inside them, such as raging tornadoes, freezing winds, and swirling white fire. "Try and stop it!"

"Oh, I will." Kenji replied, replacing his swords and holding his Down Fall Dragon Spear in his hand. "Fafnir! You ready?"

["As ready as you are, partner!"] Fafnir replied. ["Let's take this guy down!"] The purple jewel glowed, and everyone saw that Kenji was engulfed in a golden and purple light. When it dispelled, Kenji was covered in a golden dragon armour with purple jewels. The armour heavily resembled Valian's Scale Mail, apart from the fact that Kenji had his twelve hybrid wings outstretched. In Kenji's right hand was a scythe, made of golden light.

"This is 'Down Fall Dragon King: Another Armour', my Balance Breaker!" Kenji announced. "Let's see you take it down!"

And with that, Kenji and Dulio clashed with each other.

 **Line Break**

Palutena, who was standing next to Michael and watching the match, widened her eyes at the sight of Kenji going Balance Breaker. Not just the look of the armour, though she admitted that it looked really cool, but how much power Kenji emitted when he was in that form.

It was undeniable that Kenji was more powerful than Dulio and Pit, but in his Balance Breaker form, it was doubtless that he'd be able to give the two strongest Satans, and possibly even some of the Sex Archdemons a run for their money.

Hell, at a stretch, thanks to his skill in battle, Kenji could probably take on some of the weakest Gods! And to be honest, it turned Palutena on a lot to see a powerful young individual like Kenji on the battlefield.

One might ask if the daughter of God should be above such lustful feelings?

But that was for God himself to decide, and given that Palutena, as his daughter, was acting as such... no.

She didn't have to.

 **Line Break**

Kenji and Dulio clashed again, with Kenji's light-scythe tearing through the combination of boulders that were barely hot enough to keep their solid shape, holy water and ice-spikes that Dulio was throwing his way at near-light speed, and Kenji himself trying as hard as he could to hit Dulio.

"Fuck, you're good!" Kenji shouted, through his armour. He took a hot boulder to the face, but shrugged it off instantly.

"Same to you!" Dulio replied. "No-one's lated this long against me, I'm not even allowed to activate my Balance Breaker without Michael's permission!"

"That's a good bit of info." Kenji flew up to Dulio and caught him in the face with a punch, sending the Strongest Brave Saint back a few metres. Kenji flew behind him, grabbed him by the back of the neck, and flung him into the ground, landing right on top of him. He jumped off Dulio as he let loose a wave of fire, but he flew back and grabbed Dulio by the face.

"But now..." Kenji whispered, to the blonde Angel. "You lose." And with that, Kenji drop-kicked Dulio so fast, that no-one, not even Palutena, was able to catch Dulio with their eyes as he flew into the wall, knocked out.

At that moment, Kenji powered down from his Balance Breaker, and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Fucking hell, going Balance Breaker took a lot out of him.

["It's because you had barely had the Sacred Gear for a week."] Fafnir said inside Kenji's head. ["You forced yourself to activate Balance Breaker to combat the Joker, which is never a good thing to do, Partner... Partner, are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Kenji said, in a hoarse whisper. "I'm fine..."

And he collapsed.

 **Line Break**

"Damnit!" Imogen shouted, as she took another punch to the face from Diehauser, and flew back a few metres. She landed on the ground, opened one of her hands, and let a cursed, black flame spew out of it.

This was one of Imogen's Sacred Gears, the Black Blaze Flare. It held a portion of the soul of Vitra, a former Dragon King, inside it. She held four of these Sacred Gears, and knew damn well how to use all of them.

She would probably be winning the spar she was taking part in, but the problem was the opponent she was facing.

It was Diehauser, by the way.

Diehauser merely smiled, and flicked his hand, activating his, and Imogen's, ability of Worthlessness. Diehauser had a complete mastery of his Worthlessness ability, though Imogen had more mastery of her Sacred Gears.

Diehauser managed to negate all of Imogen's fire with no trouble at all, and fired a high number of bullets of demonic power at her, all of which made their mark, ripping through her clothes and forcing Imogen to shed blood.

Growling in rage, Imogen spread her ten Devil/Dragon hybrid wings, and flew at the Rating Game Champion, fully intent on attacking him. But Diehauser dodged the attack, and grabbed Imogen firmly by the arm.

"Imogen, that's enough. Calm down." He said, in a calm voice. "You don't want to go insane like that time three years ago, do you?" Imogen, at the mention of that experience, was snapped out of her rage, and calmed down.

"N-no." The Belial Heiress muttered. "Sorry, Dad."

"That's quite alright." Diehauser replied. "I'll call one of my Bishops to heal you before Lucretia arrives." He clicked his fingers and opened a magic-circle, and someone came out.

The person's most prominent feature was his spiky, black hair. He had dark-blue eyes, and his body was toned and muscular. He had a scar on his forehead above his left eyes that was partially covered by his hair, and a cross-shaped scare on his lower abdomen. He wore a green trench coat that went down to his knees, a necklace that resembled a sword with a stone in it, and a pair of dark-blue trousers.

"Hey, Diehauser." Gray Fullbuster, one of Diehauser's Bishops, greeted his King. "What's up?" In answer, Diehauser pointed to Imogen's bloodied and beaten form. Gray nodded, and extended his hands. An icy-cold aura came out of Gray's hands, and seemed to latch onto Imogen's wounds, which instantly began to close. Gray continued healing Imogen for a good thirty seconds, until all her wounds had been closed.

"Thanks, Gray." Diehauser thanked Gray. "You can go back to whatever you were doing."

"Yeah, thanks." Gray said, sarcastically. "I'll go back to getting my ass booted around by Eren. Sounds like a lot of fun."

"Well, he is the third-strongest member of Dad's peerage, and the Ultimate Pawn." Imogen pointed out. "Second-strongest if he promotes to Queen."

"Thanks for the heads-up." Gray deadpanned, before magic-circling away. Once he was gone, another magic-circle opened, and a person who both Imogen and Diehauser knew quite well came out.

"Hello, Lucretia." Diehauser greeted the Ultimate Bishop. "Thanks again for coming to teach Imogen magic."

"It's no problem, Diehauser." Lucretia replied, bowing to him. "Shall we get started, Imogen?"

"Sure thing, Lucretia." Imogen replied, magic-circling away with her. They arrived in Imogen's personal bedroom, where the two sat down opposite of each other.

"Now let's get started." Lucretia looked at Imogen, who was looking carefully at her.

 **Line Break**

"Kenji..." the half-conscious Kenji heard a soft voice, reverberating in his ears. "Kenji, can you hear me?"

"Hnnnn..." Kenji moaned slightly, as that was all he could say in reply.

"Kenji... please..." The voice continued. Kenji subconsciously recognised it as Gabriel's voice. "If you can, wake up... Kenji..."

Kenji slowly opened his eyes, and felt himself coming back to his surroundings.

He felt himself lying in an incredibly soft and comfortable bed, in a bedroom that had the majority of its things coloured white. Kenji slowly sat up, and saw three people sat around his bed: Gabriel, Palutena, and Michael.

"Hey, everyone." Kenji greeted them, slightly hoarsely. He coughed, and Michael produced a glass of water, which Kenji instantly gulped down. To his surprise and gratitude, it WASN'T holy water. "What happened.

"Well." Palutena recounted. "You collapsed after you knocked Dulio out, Michael called the match and said that you won, well done for that by the way..." Before Kenji could do anything, Palutena leant forward and gently pressed her lips against Kenji's, for a very brief moment. But when she pulled back, she continued. "Anyway, Gabriel brought you straight here, and you've been out for about an hour."

"Oh, alright." Kenji replied. "And where is 'here', exactly?"

"This is Gabriel's personal living quarters." Michael replied, calmly. "And, if I may say so myself, you've managed to convince the Angels of Heaven that you're a powerful enough candidate to be married to Gabriel."

"Glad to hear it." Kenji replied, with a weak smile. "When will I be able to go back home?"

"Soon." Gabriel replied. "I'll take you back home now, if you want."

"That would be nice, thanks." Kenji replied. Gabriel helped him out of bed, let him strap his sword, guns and Down Fall Dragon Spear to the various parts of his body, and opened a cross-door for Kenji and her to go through.

When they went through it, Palutena turned to Michael.

"Michael, I now know what I might want in return for becoming the centre of Heaven's system." Michael chuckled in amusement, and nodded.

'Watch out, Kenji.' Palutena thought, with a smile. 'We'll be seeing each other soon.'

 **Line Break**

Kenji and Gabriel returned to Kenji's house through Gabriel's cross-door, and all of Kenji's peerages (plus Albedo) looked up, and all of them went to greet him.

"Kenji-!"

"You were amazing in that fight, Kenji!"

"Are you alright? You collapsed at the end of the match!"

"Can I get you any-" On the spot, Kenji raised his hand, and activated a silencing spell on everyone in the room, except himself and Gabriel.

"Everyone, kindly, shut up. I'm fine, and I don't need anything right now." He re-activated the spell, and everyone stayed quiet. "Thank you." He turned to Gabriel. "Thanks for bringing me back here, Gabriel."

"It was no trouble, Kenji." Gabriel replied. She walked forward, placed her hands on each side of his face, and pressed her lips against his.

Kenji widened his eyes, and looked behind Gabriel's back, to see that her twelve white wings had spread, and were wrapping themselves around Kenji. To his surprise, Gabriel's wings didn't flash black (meaning that she was about to fall) even once.

Kenji knew damn well that every single member of his harem (with exceptions found in Zest, and Ruby to an extent), more often than not, acted like a sexual vixen when he was around, and wished nothing more than for him to drill them into the bed and leave them screaming his name.

But Gabriel, honestly, was a very welcome change of pace.

After half a minute, Gabriel pulled out of the kiss, and retracted her wings. She smiled at Kenji, and disappeared back to Heaven in a cross.

Standing there, slightly dumbfounded for a second, Kenji turned back to his peerages, and addressed two specific members of them.

"Val, Mom, don't we have a gathering to get ready for?"

 **Line Break**

Two days later, it was the day of the Gathering of the Norse Gods. Kenji, Valian and Venelana were sat on sofas in the lounge of Kenji's house. Kenji was wearing his default outfit, but without any of his weapons on his body (though he could easily summon them to his side without much trouble).

Vailan was wearing a sleeveless, backless silver dress that went down to her feet, with a slit on her left side, exposing her left leg. Venelana was wearing the same dress, but in purple.

They all turned, as a magic-circle opened, and Thor came out of it. He saw Kenji, Valian and Venelana, and walked towards them.

"Hey, Thor." Kenji greeted his trainer.

"Hello, Kenji." Thor replied. "I thought you were going to bring only one person with you to the gathering."

"Yes, well, both Valian and Venelana are my Queens, of my Evil Piece peerage and my Fallen Saints peerage." Kenji replied. "I couldn't decide between them on who to take with me, so I just decided on both of them."

"Very well." Thor replied, shrugging. "I don't really mind. Are you coming?"

"Fuck yeah." Kenji replied, standing up, with his two Queens following. They walked over to the magic-circle that Thor had created, stepped into it, and teleported away, along with Kenji.

When they came out, they were in a large party hall, with various people (all of them, Kenji suspected, were the Norse Gods and Goddesses) all standing around and talking. Once he got a whiff of their power, Kenji felt himself shrinking. Thor noticed this and grinned.

"Don't worry, Kenji." He said. "Everyone knew in advance that you were going to be here, and they know not to mess with you, or anyone you brought with you, or they answer to me."

"Thanks, Thor." Kenji replied, watching as Thor walked off, to talk with an elderly man with long, gray hair and an eyepatch. "Wanna go get some food?" He asked Valian and Venelana, who both nodded. Kenji then walked, followed by his two Queens, to a table, which was groaning under a huge amount of food.

 **Line Break**

After about an hour, Kenji found himself relaxing quite a bit. Though he was slightly curious about Valian and Venelana leaving about fifteen minutes into the gathering, they came back in about ten, so he paid it no mind.

While initially very nervous to talk to some of the Norse Gods, as many of them had come up to him to talk to him (mostly about his experiences in training with Thor), he found that some of them, particularly Njord, the Norse God of the Sea, to be pretty good company.

Njord was a man in his early thirties, with messy, shoulder-length blue hair. He wore a garment that covered his crotch, and a pair of blue dress trousers. He carried a spear that seemed to have an orb made of water inside it.

"So, Kenji," Njord spoke to Thor's apprentice. "I've been hearing some rumours that my daughter, Freyja, has taken an interest in you."

"Yeah, I guess." Kenji replied, distractedly, until he actually processed what Njord had said. "Wait, Freyja's your daughter? But you look about the same age!"

"Freyja prefers to look like an older woman, as she says that most guys like older woman." Njord stated, trying not to laugh at Kenji's face, which had gone red.

Most of the members of his harem were older than him, though he could class only Venelana, Lilith and Yasaka as MILFs, in his head. But Freyja did have the nickname 'Goddess of MILFs', in the supernatural world.

"Though, compared to some of the gods in here, she's a teenager, like you. A particularly horny teenager." Njord continued.

"Like me." Kenji muttered, as he looked past Njord and noticed Freyja for the first time. She was wearing an elegant, dark blue dress that hugged her figure, and showed quite a lot of skin. She was also wearing a pair of high-heels Kenji saw her notice Valian, go over to her and talk to her for a couple of seconds, then look over at him.

'Shit.' Kenji thought, but Freyja, with Valian a few paces behind her, was already making her way through the crowd of gods and goddesses.

"Well, see you later, Kenji." Njord said him goodbye. With a cheeky grin, he whispered. "Also, whatever she wants you to do, just go along with it. It'll be a lot more pleasurable for you that way." Kenji blushed harder as Njord seemed to literally faze away, as Freyja came up to Kenji.

"Hey, Kenji!" She greeted him cheerfully. "I've been looking for you this whole gathering."

"I'm sure you have." Kenji replied, calmly. He tried hard to not look at Freyja's incredible bust size, as she stood a couple of inches taller than him. Freyja then noticed Kenji's blush.

"Hey~ you should blush like that more often, Kenji. It makes you look like the cutie you really are, you know." She grinned, as she gently placed a hand on Kenji's face and turned him to look at her, as Kenji tried to hide his blush.

Freyja then slowly extended her leg forward, and rubbed her thigh, which was only obscured by her incredibly thin but somehow-still-opaque dress, gently against his crotch, just to get him worked up.

"You know..." Freyja leant down and whispered into Kenji's ear. "If you REALLY wanted to hide that blush from everyone, you could just come with me, Valian, and your mother. Only four people will see you blush, rather than the 22 in here~" she leaned closer to him. "As well as that, I can show you a really, really good time..." She then licked Kenji's ear. "So, what do you want to do~?"

"I... I'll come with you." Kenji relented, with Njord's words ringing in his ears.

"Good choice." Freyja smiled. She took Kenji's hand in hers, and let him out of the party, with Valian following.

Venelana, who had been talking to Frigg, the Norse Goddess of Marriage and Odin's wife, excused herself from her conversation, and silently followed.

Someone else who was watching Kenji, Freyja and Valian leave the party, was someone who none of the Norse Pantheon would even have a chance of noticing, let alone beating in a fight, if they foolishly chose to engage her in a fight. She was also someone who had been following the being that had caught her interest for quite a while, now.

She was a tall woman with long, black hair that went down to her wide hips, and black eyes. She had pointed ears, though they were difficult to see through her hair.

She wore a backless dress as black as night, with an infinity symbol across the front, a very deep v-cut to expose a large amount of her breasts, which rivalled the size of the brunette woman that Kenji had walked off with, another cut at the hips that exposed a large amount of legs, and hugged her hips.

She also wore a silver necklace with a snake being depicted as eating its own tail, that reached partly towards her cleavage, and a pair of black high-heels as footwear.

"Hmm." The being said to herself as she silently watched Kenji, with an emotionless look on her face. "Is Kenji about, to mate, again? I must, observe him."

The being, after seeing Kenji leave her sight, teleported away.

 **Line Break**

After Kenji, Venelana and Valian had left for the gathering with the Norse Gods, the rest of his peerages had just gone back to their normal tasks.

Zest, however, was sat in her room, absent-mindedly drawing a better version of her picture of herself and Kenji, this time with an 18-year old version of Kenji in the picture. The new materials that she had brought, with Kenji's money, were doing wonders for Zest's drawing skills.

Idly finishing colouring in Kenji's hair (Zest's personal opinion was that Kenji looked better with just red hair, but she would be a fool to deny that Kenji looked a lot more exotic than usual with silver hair), Zest set the drawing aside, as she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She called, and the door opened to reveal Kenji's sunny little dragon of a Rook, Yang.

"Hey, Zest." Yang greeted her. "D'ja know when Kenji will be back?"

"Sorry, Yang, but I have no idea." Zest replied.

"Oh, okay." Yang prepared to retreat, but she noticed the drawing of Kenji and Zest. "Hey, that drawing looks pretty good. Did you draw that?"

"Yeah, I did." Zest replied. "Kenji lent me some money to buy the stuff I needed for it."

"Heh, yeah." Yang said, with a small smile. "He's nice like that." Yang had a thoughtful look for a second, before lighting up. "Oh! Give me a minute." And she dashed out of the room, leaving Zest curious as to what she was doing.

A minute later, Yang came back, and she was dressed in nothing but a two-piece yellow bikini, with a dark yellow emblem on her right breast.

"Can you draw me in this?" She asked. "And frame the picture in Kenji's room?"

"Hey, that's actually a decent idea." Zest replied. "Alright, I will."

"Great!" Yang grinned, and got on the bed, sitting on the edge of it with her legs spread, and leaning forward to accentuate her breasts.

"That's a good pose." Zest remarked idly, before picking up a canvas from the floor, and beginning to draw Yang.

 **Line Break**

"Come on, Kenji." Freyja gently tugged Kenji along with her. "I can't wait to get to my chambers with you, take your clothes off and then have the night of a lifetime with you~"

"I'm sure." Kenji replied, dryly. After he said this, Valian and Venelana caught up with him.

"Hey, Kenji." Valian kissed Kenji, as did Venelana. "We've talked with Freyja, and we've agreed on giving you a really good time tonight."

"And there's someone else joining us as well." Venelana added. "Someone who I think you know."

"Oh." Kenji thought about who would be joining him, until they came to a door.

"We're here." Freyja smiled, opening the door and pulling Kenji inside. The room was very expansive, for a bedroom. There was a king-sized bed, a vanity mirror, a walk-in closet, and a large widescreen TV in the room. But Kenji's eyes widened at the sight of the person lying on Freyja's bed, dressed in a very sexy set of red lingerie, and her green hair flowing behind her.

"Palutena." Kenji greeted the daughter of God himself.

"Hey, Kenji." Palutena greeted him with a smile. "You like how this outfit looks on me?"

"Fuck to the fucking yes." Kenji replied, brutally honestly, and with no hesitation in his voice.

"Good~" Palutena smirked, and looked at him. "I want to look my best for when I claim my compensation..."

"Compensation?" Kenji repeated.

"She means you." Valian replied, stripping out of her silver dress and revealing her own silver lingerie, and Venelana doing the same for a set of purple lingerie. "Palutena wants to be able to have sex with you as compensation for becoming the centre of Heaven's system."

"Shouldn't the daughter of God himself be above such lust?" Kenji raised an eyebrow at Palutena, who giggled.

"That's for God himself to decide, Kenji. And given that I'm currently acting as him, I can do whatever the fuck I want. As well as that, since you and Gabriel are going to be married soon, I want to test if you're good enough in bed for her."

"Which is why..." Freyja, who had decided to skip the lingerie and just strip down to full nudity, which Kenji found out when she hugged him from behind with her bare (and massive) breasts out. "We're going to have the best night you could ever hope to have, Kenji. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy yourself."

 **LEMON BEGINS HERE.**

Valian and Venelana walked in front of Kenji and hungrily stripped him of his clothes, eager for Kenji's nude form to shine in all its glory before them. In less than a quarter of a minute, Kenji stood nude, his boner stood up at full length, in front of his wife, his mother, and the two goddesses. At the sight of it, Freyja almost began panting, while rubbing her legs together.

"Fuck, I'm going to enjoy tonight." She whispered, as she gently took Kenji and pushed him onto the bed (Palutena got off the bed beforehand). Leaving Kenji there, she procured four bunches of rope out of a magic-circle. Palutena left the room.

"You don't mind if I tie you to the bed, do you Kenji?" Freyja asked, in an innocent-sounding voice, but Kenji could tell that she was genuinely asking, and wouldn't mind not tying him down if he didn't want to.

Call him a judgemental cunt, but he expected her to have just tied him down as tightly as she could, no matter what he thought.

"No, I don't mind." Kenji replied. "Me, Mom and two of my three sisters tie each other up all the time."

"Glad to hear that." Freyja grinned, gently taking Kenji's right wrist in her hand. "Let me know if this is uncomfortable, okay?" Kenji nodded, and Freyja began tying Kenji's wrist to one of her bedposts. Once it was secure, Freyja tied Kenji's other wrist and both of his ankles to the other bedposts, making sure that Kenji was secure, yet still comfortable.

Palutena returned, with a large bowl that was filled with whipped cream, and had a spoon on it. Instantly, Kenji knew where this was going.

"Is this what you asked for, Freyja?" Palutena asked, holding the bowl up.

"Yes, thanks Palutena." Freyja thanked her, and took the bowl. "I hope you don't mind, Kenji. I do have a bit of a kink for this sort of thing, eating food of the plate-like body of a tied-down handsome young man~"

"I don't mind at all, Freyja." Kenji replied. Freyja smiled back at Kenji, knelt at his side, and began gently spooning the cream all over his chest and abdomen, while Palutena knelt on the other side of Freyja, and Valian and Venelana knelt in front of Kenji's cock.

Once Freyja had put enough whipped cream onto Kenji's chest and abs, she and Palutena suddenly dived at the whipped cream, hungrily licking it off, as well as licking a lot of Kenji's smooth pale skin.

Meanwhile, Valian had taken Kenji's cock into her mouth, and was sucking on it eagerly. After a few seconds, she popped off, and Venelana started sucking it. Kenji's wife and her mother-in-law took turns in sucking Kenji's cock for a few seconds at a time, which created an intensely pleasurable 'on-off' sensation for Kenji, which, when coupled with the soft tickle of Freyja's and Palutena's tongues dancing across his body, and picking up all the whipped cream in their paths, was incredible for him.

"You like this, Kenji?" Freyja, with some whipped cream in her mouth, asked.

"Fuck, I do." Kenji replied. "This feels so good."

"Glad to hear that~" Palutena, who also had whipped cream in her mouth, remarked, before she pressed her mouth against Kenji's, and pressed her tongue into the warm, spearmint-tasting cave behind his lips.

"Aww~ I wanted to kiss him first." Freyja swallowed the whipped cream and pouted. Palutena pulled back and winked.

"Too bad. I got him first."

"Well, I guess it's okay, since this is your first time." Freyja remarked, before hotly pressing her lips against Kenji's, and easily dominating his mouth for a few seconds.

While Freyja and Palutena continued cleaning Kenji's body up, Valian and Venelana removed their bras, and had both positioned themselves so their breasts were on either side of his cock.

Before Kenji could even muster up the breath to ask them what they were doing, Valian and Venelana had both engulfed Kenji's member in between their enormous breasts, making Kenji moan loudly, and instinctively buck his hips in pleasure.

Freyja and Palutena had just finished licking off the first batch of whipped cream from Kenji's body, and Palutena was applying the second, while giving Kenji quick kisses.

"Not to be a downer, but if this is your first time, how are you so good here?" Kenji asked Palutena, after another kiss.

"I borrowed Freyja's porn stache." She replied, offhandedly, as she set the now-empty bowl aside and started licking the cream off Kenji's body. Freyja followed soon after.

Vailan and Venelana continued giving Kenji their combined titjob, and occasionally delivered kisses to either Kenji's tip or each other's lips.

"My daughter-in-law's lips taste so nice." Venelana complimented Valian. "And she's such a good kisser."

"Thanks, but you, as my mother-in-law, are much better than I am." Valian replied. "I bet you've had loads of experience."

"I can have as much experience as I possibly want, thanks to my lovely son." Venelana said, kissing Valian again. "My, my, it looks like he's enjoying this, isn't he?"

"Fuck, he is!" Kenji moaned, bucking his hips. "I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for the pair of us, Kenji..." Venelana whispered, licking her lips and started jerking Kenji's cock off, Valian joining her in doing so. "Paint the two main women in your life white with your hybrid seed~" And with Venelana's dirty-talk, Kenji came, hard, all over Vailan and Venelana's faces, which made the pair of them look like sex goddesses, to go with the REAL sex goddess that was tracing circles around Kenji's left nipple with her cool tongue.

Freyja stopped, and grinned at the sight of Kenji's cock, which was slowly pulsating and leaking cum.

"I guess it's time for the second phase~" she smiled, sliding off the bed, and picking up a bottle of chocolate sauce. Heating the contents of the bottle with a subconscious spell, she poured some of the chocolate sauce onto her enormous breasts, and some of it onto Palutena's slightly-less enormous breasts.

"We cleaned your sexy body up, Kenji." Freyja leaned in, letting her breasts bounce temptingly in front of Kenji, with Palutena doing the same. "Now return the favour~" Kenji gladly obliged, leaning upward and dragging his tongue across Freyja's breasts, and tasting the hot chocolate sauce.

"Mmm..." Freyja moaned lightly. "That feels good, Kenji."

Kenji then turned, and dragged his tongue across Palutena's breasts, taking the sauce into his mouth and swallowing it. Palutena's moan was a bit louder than Freyja's, but Kenji still found the moan pleasurable to his ears.

Valian and Venelana had licked Kenji's cock clean of the cum that was left on it (as well as licking themselves clean), and had resumed their actions of giving Kenji a tit-job, as well as making out with each other.

"My, you're obedient, as well as handsome, Kenji." Freyja remarked, through her moans. "We should make this a regular thing~"

"I wouldn't mind if we did." Kenji replied, through his moans. He returned to licking the sauce of Freyja's breasts, and flicking his chocolate-covered tongue around one of her diamond-hard nipples. Kenji also felt his hips subconsciously bucking in pleasure from the second tit-job Valian and Venelana were giving him. He felt like he was going to cum again at any moment...

Kenji quickly managed to finish licking the chocolate sauce off Freyja and Palutena's breasts, just in time for him to cum all over Valian and Venelana for the second time.

"My, so much cum~" Freyja remarked. "This is why I love young men like you, you're always overflowing with hot, sticky desire... Palutena, get on his face. You two, move." She commanded Venelana and Valian, who instantly moved. They may be as in love with Kenji as Freyja was, but they didn't want to get in the way of the strongest Love deity when she was horny.

Freyja smirked in triumph as she slowly lowered herself so Kenji's second head was inside her, then dropped onto him and impaled himself inside her.

"MMM~!" Freyja moaned loudly, and almost instantly started riding Kenji like he was her own personal rocking-chair. Palutena removed her red thong, and sat herself down, her sweet-smelling shaved virgin pussy right in front of Kenji's face.

"Are you gonna show me what that tongue can do, Kenji?" she asked, teasingly. Kenji was quick to oblidge, and leant upward so he could lick her pussy, which tasted of various fruits at the same time. He dragged his tongue roughly across the daughter of God's entrance, eliciting moans from the green-haired goddess.

"Hmmm, right there, Kenji... this feels so good!" Palutena wrapped her thick thighs around Kenji's head, locking him there. Not that Kenji minded, though it did obscure him from the sight of Venelana pinning Valian to the nearest bedroom wall and passionately making out with her.

For the third time that night, Kenji felt himself building up inside Freyja, but Freyja cried out "Please don't... don't cum yet, Kenji! I'm having too much of a good time with this... huge... cock... OHH, RIGHT THERE~!" Freyja cried out in harsh pleasure as Kenji's cock went balls-deep inside her, and pressed against a certain spot in her pussy. The feeling of that spot against Kenji's tip was enough to drive him over the edge, and make him cum inside her.

"Aww~" Freyja pouted. "I was hoping you'd last longer with me, but oh well. We'll have more time in the future to love each other... your turn, Palutena." Palutena instantly got off Kenji's face and slowly straddled him. She took a hold of Kenji's cock, and slowly guided it inside her, moaning in pain and pleasure all the while, as Freyja cleaned up her pussy with magic and straddled Kenji's face.

"I hope you can do a better job of eating this horny goddess out than you did fucking me, Kenji." Freyja ordered. Kenji leaned forward and started eating the 5th Strongest Female Being's most sacred entrance, sticking his tongue fully inside her and licking around her insides walls. Meanwhile, Valian had pushed Venelana against the wall and started making out with her, groping her ass hungrily as she did so.

"Ohh, Kenji!" Palutena moaned as she slowly rode him. "You're so big I can feel myself stretching apart!"

"That tends to *lick* happen with virgins." Kenji replied. "If we fuck more often *lick, you'll get used to it."

"I really hope we do~" Palutena moaned loudly. "You'll certainly be good enough for Gabriel, I know it!"

"Glad to hear." Kenji replied, slowly thrusting his hips upwards into Palutena as she thrusted onto him. "Fuck, you're getting tighter... can you feel yourself about to-"

"Yes!" Palutena nearly-screamed. "I'm going to fucking cum!"

"Hold in for a bit longer!" Kenji replied, though he felt himself becoming slightly woozy from the extreme amount of sex with two Ultimate-Tier Godesses. "I'm about to... cum as well!"

"I... I don't know if I can... hold out for... OHH, FUCK~!" Palutena screamed, as her walls clamped down in a vice-grip, triggering Kenji's own orgasm.

Kenji's fourth orgasm of the night was so incredible; it gave him such an electric jolt of pleasure that he couldn't take it. The last thing he felt before he lost consciousness was the feeling of Palutena raising herself off his cock.

 **LEMON END**

 **Line Break**

"Okay, and I'm done." Zest declared, putting her pencils down and showing the canvas with the drawing on it to Yang. It was a perfect full-colour replica of Kenji's blonde Rook, in the pose she had been holding. Zest had also added in a beach background as well, to go with Yang's bikini.

"It looks amazing..." Yang admired the drawing for a moment. "Thanks so much, Zest!"

"No problem." Zest replied, with a smile. "I know Kenji would love to have that framed in his room, so go and put it in his room. I think I'm going to bed."

"Okay." Yang smiled. She carefully took the drawing from Zest, and left the room.

Zest smiled, stripped out of her maid outfit, put on a cute white dressing gown and hood that was comically too large for her (which also had holes cut into it to fit her ears), and lay down on her bed.

It had been a long day, she thought, before she fell asleep.

 **Line Break**

"Damn." Freyja looked at Kenji. "He's out cold."

"And who could blame him?" Valian asked, disengaging from the make-out session she had going with Venelana. "He's been being fucked for the last couple of hours by two beings that are both approximately 80 times more powerful than him. Who wouldn't conk out?"

"Fair point." Freyja replied. "But I'll be fair. He was an amazing fuck, and I look forward to more."

"Lots of powerful beings seem to be saying that, lately." Valian remarked, remembering her great-grandmother. "But I think we should turn in."

"I agree." Palutena replied. "Mind if I stay here tonight, Freyja?"

"Not at all, Palu." Freyja addressed Palutena by her nickname. She got off Kenji, untied him from his bonds, and lay beside him, with Valian snaking in and taking Kenji's other side. Venelana and Palutena moved to Kenji's chest, and took places there.

They all fell asleep in the space of five minutes, though one being, a being that had been watching the whole thing, sat on a chair, invisible to the five beings that were now asleep.

She also had one hand up her dress, and was rubbing slowly at her lower lips.

"Hmm." Ophis said to herself. "What is, this feeling? It feels odd, but, not in a bad way. I must, observe this act, further."

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, in the Sex Demon realm, a certain black-haired seven-tailed succubus was sat on her bed, with her younger sister, Agrat, beside her. Agrat was holding her hands over Lilith's abdomen, gently casting a magical spell on her.

"I don't see why you don't know already, Lil." She said. "Succubi can decide whether or not they get pregnant."

"That isn't 100% foolproof." Lilith replied. "Especially not at my age. Now, am I...? It is his?"

"In short..." Agrat cancelled the spell, and stood up, slowly drawing the bed-covers over her older sister. "Yes, Lilith. You're pregnant. And it's with Kenji's child."

Lilith nearly squealed.

She was going to be a mother again.

 **And that, my readers, is the 31** **st** **chapter! Kenji's gotten two new servants, has triumphed in battle against the two strongest Brave Saints, gotten laid by Freyja and Palutena, and Lilith's found out that she's pregnant.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I'd really love to know! If you have any ideas for what could happen later on in RWG, then drop me a PM, because I'd love to talk!**

 **Next Time: KFC Jr...**

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **See you later!**


	32. Volume 7-1: Lord D--k-headed KFC IV

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"You know something, Val?" Kenji asked, as he and Valian sat down under a tree during break-time. The two of them had returned to Kuoh Academy this morning, to a hailstorm of fanboys and fangirls (just fangirls on Kenji's side, fanboys and fangirls on Valian's side).

"What?" Kenji's wife replied, laying her head in Kenji's lap.

"After all the weird and wonderful shit we've been through, it's weird to just go back to a normal life, y'know?" Kenji replied. "Getting engaged to an Angel, fighting two more, and banging a pair of goddesses, get my drift?"

"I do." Valian replied, gently moving her head to adapt to Kenji caressing her silver hair. "Given the fact that we're two of the strongest, and the two youngest, Cadre members, you'd expect us to have... interesting lives, huh?"

"Yeah, but not THIS weird and wonderful." Kenji replied, continuing his caressing. Looking up, he saw Cana walking by, and talking to Murayama and Katase, two students from the Kendo Club. Kenji then widened his eyes at the sight of Cana.

Through his basic training in Senjutsu, Kenji was able to sense what species beings were, even if they had put up a magical barrier of some sort. Cana evidently had done so, as Kenji was suddenly getting a reading of a Devil/Dragon hybrid from her. A PC of approximately 3,000, so she was an Ultimate-Class Devil/Dragon Hybrid.

"Valian." Kenji mumbled, down to his wife.

"What?" Valian replied, again.

"Cana." Kenji replied. "She's a Devil/Dragon Hybrid."

"What?!" Valian whispered, sitting up. "Are you sure?"

"Dead sure." Kenji replied. "I just sensed it from her right now." Valian focused on Cana for a second, and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, she is." Valian agreed. "Shall we ask her about-?" The bell rang.

"I'll do it later." Kenji replied, standing up and pulling Valian up. The husband and wife then left for class.

While in their class (which just so happened to be PE), Kenji and Valian chugged down on respective bottles of water while Professor Orimura came up to them, in a tracksuit.

"Well done, you two." Chifuyu congratulated the pair of them. "You've consistently been amazing in this class."

"Glad to hear." Kenji replied. He finished the bottle of water, and shook his hair out of his eyes. Kenji also unconsciously registered that Chifuyu was also a Devil/Dragon hybrid. She wasn't as powerful as Cana: her PC was around 800.

Chifuyu nodded to Kenji and Valian, and then walked off. She stopped next to Cana, and started talking to her.

Valian then took a swig of her water, and closed the cap.

"You up for another lap, love?" she asked. Kenji checked his phone, then shook his head.

"No point. The bell's about to go." Just like that, the bell rang, and everyone started heading toward their changing rooms.

 **Line Break**

After Kenji and Valian came out of their changing rooms, they saw Cana walking off. Kenji smirked, and walked towards her.

"Hey, Cana. Can we talk for a second?" Cana started, and turned around.

"Yeah, sure." She replied, taking out a flask and drinking for a second. "What about?"

"Who you are." Kenji replied. "Don't try hiding it, Cana. I know who you are." Valian stood behind Kenji, and stared at the brunette.

Kenji subconsciously cast a ward around the three of them, and revealed his twelve Hybrid wings. Valian noticed that the dragon-part of Kenji's wings had turned gold, instead of their normal black.

"You gonna reveal yourself Cana?" Valian asked, revealing her 10 hybrid wings. "Or are we going to make you?" Cana gulped, then sighed, revealing her eight Hybrid wings. They were basically the same as Valian's hybrid wings, except that there were no Fallen Angel feathers there.

"So, you're a Devil/Dragon Hybrid." Kenji mused, dispelling the barrier and hiding his wings (Valian and Cana doing the same). "And so is Chifuyu. Given that I've seen you two talking to each other a few times in secret, one of you either has a peerage, or you both serve someone else. So which is it?" Cana thought about standing her ground for a second, but one look at Kenji and Valian's PC told her that if she told them, she'd have more of a chance of surviving to see the next day.

"We both serve someone else." Cana replied, taking a swig. "Her name is Imogen Belial." Kenji raised an eyebrow at the name.

"What would Imogen want with me?" Kenji asked. "Did she send the pair of you here to stalk me?"

"No, just me." Cana smirked slightly. "Chifuyu's been a teacher here for a while, because Imogen wanted to have eyes in the place her mother was killed in."

"That makes sense." Kenji replied. "But if you're reporting back to Imogen, tell her that if she wants to talk to me, fight me, bone me, fuck, I don't care, she can come to me herself, instead of hiding like a little coward, goddamnit." And with that, he walked off, as did Valian.

Meanwhile, Chifuyu was calling Imogen up on her mobile. She honestly hoped her King would pick up, if she wasn't asleep.

"Hello?" Imogen's voice came. Oh, thank fuck, she was.

"Kenji's found out that a) Cana and I are Devil/Dragons and b) that Cana was sent to Kuoh to observe Kenji." Chifuyu stated, getting straight to the point. "As well as that, Kenji directly challenged you to come to him herself. His words, not mine."

"…" Imogen was silent for a moment.

"Imogen? I-" Chifuyu tried to speak, but Imogen cut across her.

"Chifuyu, send Cana to my manor as soon as you can." Imogen stated, in a deadpan voice. "I need to talk to her."

"Right." Chifuyu replied, hanging up.

 **Line Break**

Kenji and Valian had, after a boring afternoon, returned to their home, and were eating, while watching something on TV, still in their uniforms because they couldn't be assed to get changed. After finishing, Valian turned to her husband.

"Hey Kenji, did you see Issei today?" Valian asked. "Because I didn't."

"I don't think I did, either." Kenji replied. "Maybe he's ill with Dragon Flu?"

"Possibly." Vailan replied. "I got it a few months before you showed up, and it was horrible. I got over it after a week or so, but man, did it suck."

"I can imagine." Kenji replied, wrapping an arm around his wife's stomach. Before Kenji could kiss Valian, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Valian said, standing up and answering. "Oh, hey Issei." Kenji looked up, and saw his third male friend step into his house. Issei's hair looked silghtly more ruffled up and wild than normal, and his clothes seemed very rushed-on. Kenji could smell sweat on Issei's body.

"Hey, Issei." Kenji greeted him. He then got a look at the expression on Issei's face. Kenji could think of many emotions that Issei's expression conveyed, but the one he decided to go with was... confusion. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, Kenji." Issei greeted Kenji. "Nothing's wrong. I just..."

"Just what, Issei?" Kenji insisted. "I might be a twat, but I can offer the best help I can. I also won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, I promise."

"Okay..." Issei took a deep breath. "Ten minutes ago, Rias came into my room and tried to force me to take her virginity."

"WHAT?!" Kenji's eyes flashed crimson, and his fists clenched in sudden rage at the news of what Rias had done to someone who Kenji could honestly hold his hands up and call a friend. "What the fuck did Rias do?!"

"She tried to force me into taking her virginity." Issei replied. He then got a look of the expression on Kenji's face. "Please, don't-"

"Issei, I don't give a fuck if she's your master or not, there's a very specific thing I want to do to anyone who tries to rape someone!" Kenji stood up, killing intent rolling off him (killing intent that nearly made Issei piss his pants), and strode for the door. He would've gotten out of the house as well, but he felt a tight grip on his arm.

"Calm down." Valian said, calmly, but firmly. "Kenji, before you ro anything rash, just think about this for a second. Did Issei actually get raped by Rias?" she looked at Issei, and asked "Did you?"

"No, I didn't." Issei replied.

"See?" Valian looked up at Kenji. "Issei didn't get raped by your older sister, so you don't have to do anything. Just listen to reason, and calm down." Valian laced some of her demonic power into the statement, which actually got Kenji to listen. His eyes stopped flashing crimson, and turned back to their normal mismatched colour. Kenji took a deep breath, and... calmed down. He still looked slightly pissed, but not pissed enough to go and kill someone.

But then again, Kenji, more often than not, is in a good mood when killing someone. Valian knew this, and was therefore cautious.

"Are you okay now? Think you can hold it together?" Valian asked, holding Kenji with one hand.

"...Yeah. I think so." Kenji replied, in a monotone.

"Good." Valian replied, kissing Kenji on the lips, which managed to fully calm him down. She then turned to Issei. "You okay as well?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." Issei replied. There was also a knock at the door again, which Kenji opened. Three women were standing there, two of which Kenji recognised.

"Oh, Asia, Aika." Kenji greeted the nun and the succubus. "And... Kali, right?" he pointed to Kali, who nodded. "You come looking for Issei?"

"Yeah, we did." Aika replied. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Valian replied. "A bit shaken up from what Rias apparently tried to do to him, but he's okay."

"I think we're all shaken up a bit." Kali said, her eyes cold. "It took me all I could to not kill that crimson whore."

"We're of one mind." Kenji said. "But we know what would happen if Rias were to be killed."

"Sirzechs would wage a war against the Faction of the person who killed her, everyone would die, the end." Aika stated, calmly. "And no-one wants that."

"Indeed." Kenji replied, turning back to Issei. "You good to go back to your girlfriends, Issei?"

"Yeah." Issei replied, blushing. He then left, and saw Kali and Aika grabbing his ass as he closed the door. Once the door was fully closed, he turned to Valian.

"I can tell you're still pissed about Rias, Kenji." Valian said, wrapping her arms around Kenji's back. "But you should just forget about her..." she leant close to his ear and gently bit it, sending shivers through Kenji's body. "And worry about your loving wife, who wants to have a child with you."

"Yeah, I should." Kenji claimed his Queen's lips in a deep kiss. "By Gabriel's massive tits, you look hot in that uniform."

"Glad to hear." Valian replied, getting onto the sofa and lifting her perfect behind up. "Are you gonna come and claim your slutty schoolgirl as yours?"

"Oh, I plan to." Kenji unzipped his trousers and took his fully-grown cock out. He then pushed Valian's black thong aside with one hand, and guided his cock inside her with his other hand.

He wouldn't stop fucking Valian's amazing body for nearly seven hours. And Issei didn't stop fucking his mother, his fiancé, and the blonde host of Twilight Healing for nearly five.

 **Line Break**

"So, Cana." Imogen and Cana were both sat on Imogen's bed. "Tell me in detail about your conversation with Kenji."

"Alright." The brunette Queen, who was at least half-way-drunk (as always) replied. "At lunch today, Kenji and Valian came to me, and said that they had somehow identified that they knew what I was."

"Mmmhmm." Imogen nodded, motioning for Cana to continue. Her mind ran through all the ways that Kenji could have figured out that Cana was a Devil/Dragon hybrid. Destroying the spell that she had placed on Cana and Chifuyu herself? Senjustu?

"Seeing no reason to lie, I revealed my eight wings." Cana did so, then retracted them. "And Imogen. Kenji has twelve of these wings, and they have Fallen Angel feathers as well. Valian has ten of them."

Imogen's eyes widened slightly, as she had ten Devil/Dragon Hybrid wings. Twelve meant that Kenji was possibly as powerful as Sirzechs and Ajuka, the two Strongest Devils.

"Go on." Imogen urged Cana, very interested.

"I was pressured into confessing that myself and Chifuyu served you, and then Kenji challenged you to 'come to him yourself, instead of hiding like a little coward'. They were his words, not mine." She added, at the look on Imogen's face.

'Fuck.' Cana thought. 'Kenji, you've just pissed off the Heiress Belial and host of Vitra.'

 **Line Break**

"Fucking hell, Valian, after shagging you once in that uniform, I'm not sure I'll be able to hold myself back from fucking you in it again." Kenji mused, to his silver-haired Queen.

It was lunchtime the next day, and Kenji and Valian were back under their tree, watching the day go by (having finished their lunches). Issei had returned to Kuoh Academy (Kenji had seen Issei walking into his class) as well.

"I know." Valian grinned, wrapping her arms around Kenji. "It's fun to watch your boner squirming in your pants though."

"I know it is for you." Kenji growled, as Valian's hand slowly caressed the spot where his foot-long, hard-as-a-rock dick lay, restrained in his pants. "But not for me." Kenji leant his head against the tree-trunk, and yawned, as he looked across the yard. His eyes focused on one specific person, that person making his blood boil.

Rias. The person who'd tried to rape Issei last night. She looked over at Kenji, and winked at him.

"Kenji, don't." Valian beseeched Kenji, as Kenji's face contorted with rage. "She isn't worth it. Don't do anything rash."

Growling under his breath, Kenji desisted.

"I'm still as pissed at her as you are at Akeno, you know." Kenji muttered. Valian's face hardened for a second.

"That's true, but that doesn't mean that you have to show it." She replied. "But let's change the subject, love."

"Yeah." Kenji glanced around for a subject to focus on, and landed on something. "Hey, have you seen Cana and Chifuyu today?"

"No, I haven't." Valian replied, furrowing her brow. "They're probably with Imogen doing something. Like Rias is sometimes absent from school with her peerage, y'know?"

"Probably." Kenji said. He watched Akeno walk by, and while she did so, she glared at Kenji and Valian. Kenji flipped Akeno off as she walked by.

"Is it just me, or does everyone in Rias' peerage, sans Issei, seem on edge today?" Kenji asked. "Akeno wasn't being her normal fake-princess self, and I didn't see Rias smile once."

"Now that you mention it, you're right." Valian replied. "When I saw Koneko, she looked even more emotionless than before."

"Meh." Kenji shrugged. "It's none of my buisness." The bell rang, and Kenji and Valian got up. They threw their lunch-bags away and walked to their next lesson.

Rias and Akeno weren't at class, but neither of them cared.

 **Line Break**

Kenji felt that the end of the day couldn't come quick enough. As the bell rang, he stood up and slung his bag around his shoulder. Valian looked at Kenji, and instantly walked towards him.

"Kenji, don't." Valian muttered. "Seriously, I know what you're thinking, but just... no."

"I'm not going to kill her, Valian." Kenji said, in a cold, dark voice. "Why go for the kill when you can go for humiliation?" Valian was momentarily stunned by this logic, which gave Kenji the second he needed to leave the classroom, and storm out of Kuoh Academy. Kenji made his way towards the Old School Building, a building he'd actually never been in, but he'd seen Rias and Akeno walking in and out of several times.

He kicked the door open, and stormed up the stairs. Turning left, he walked down a corridor, and came to a door with muffled voices behind it.

Kenji grinned, coldly, and opened the door with one harsh swing of his foot. When he stepped into the Victorian-lounge-style room, insults at Rias cooked up and ready to hurl, they died in his throat as he came upon a sight that he was NOT expecting to see.

Rias was sitting down on the sofa, along with a tall and handsome man in his early twenties with blond hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing a burgundy blazer. Standing behind Rias was Akeno, Koneko and Kiba (and no Issei, for some reason), and standing to the right of where Kenji was, were fifteen women, which Kenji could assume was the man's peerage. Amongst those fifteen, Kenji could recognise-

"Ravel?" Kenji was extremely brought up short by the sight of his former fiancé. Ravel looked up, and her face instantly turned red at the sight of Kenji.

"K-Kenji?! I..." Ravel stammered, before Kenji remembered what he was going to say, when he saw Ravel again.

"Ravel, I wish to apologise for my actions directed at you during our months spent dating." Kenji bowed to Ravel. "I offer no excuses for the fact that I was, to be frank, a horrible twat, and for the fact that I caused you to attempt suicide. I humbly ask for your forgiveness." Ravel was silent for a moment, before she spoke again.

"It's okay, Kenji." Ravel replied, with a small look on her face. "I forgive you. And it wasn't your fault I tried to... kill myself, it was just the pressure that my father placed on me to get married to you."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Ravel, you coward." The man stood up and walked over to Ravel. "Well, well, it looks like the Runaway Gremory, Kenji, has finally crawled back to his real family, and to beg for forgiveness from the younger sister of the immortal Riser Phenex."

"Tch." Kenji looked at Riser, then at Rias. "Rias, is this your attempt to try and make me jealous of you? Because it isn't working."

"Kenji, this is Riser Phenex." Kenji looked to see Grayfia stepping out of the shadows, along with a certain swordsman next to her.

"Levi." Kenji snarled, looking at Levi, who glared back at Kenji with a dispassionate look in his eyes.

"Kenji." Levi greeted Kenji, neutrally. "I see you've grown back your arm. Nice fight against the two Strongest Brave Saints, by the way."

"What?" Riser looked between Levi and Kenji. "This traitorous scum has stood his ground against the Strongest Exorcist, and the apprentice of the Daughter of God?"

"A Daughter of God that I shagged two days ago." Kenji added. "Palutena's actually the First Daughter of God, not the only Daughter of God, as well. But yes, I stood my ground against Dulio and Pit at the same time. And won, as well."

Everyone, including Grayfia, was looking impressed. Dulio and Pit both had power levels similar to the strongest Devils of the Underworld, and skills that could defeat even stronger beings than them! So if Kenji could defeat the pair of them, then...

"Anyhow, what's the purpose of this meeting?" Kenji asked no-one in particular. Levi, again, answered, in his trademark blunt tone.

"Riser wants to make Rias and her peerage into an extention of his whorehouse." He replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have a gender-gun hidden in his pants for the I-wanna-be-the-next-Eren-Yeager-and-avenge-my-fallen-loved-ones-because-Excalibur-broke-my-life gay Knight, as well as a couple of ropes and nipple clamps for the BDSM feather-hiding miko girl."

"I was gonna make a remark about how much I hate you, but then I realised that that was actually funny." Kenji replied, sniggering slightly. Akeno looked livid that Levi had just referenced her father without even changing his expression.

Levi said nothing, but Riser said something. He stomped forward and growled at Levi.

"You might hold the title of 'Strongest Knight', Ackerman." Riser stated. "But your little swords have no chance of standing against the Demonic Hellfire and Flaming Regeneration of the House of Phenex!"

"Mmmhmm." Levi replied, clearly not interested in Riser's words. "With the exception of Kenji, and maybe Grayfia, I can definitely kick the combined asses of everyone in this room. A little ice-magic or a couple of barriers would be enough to take care of those sparks of yours."

"You little fuck..." Riser growled. "I'll burn you for your words, Levi Ackerman!" Riser conjured up a fireball and prepared to throw it at Levi, but he was suddenly engulfed in a pillar of ice, with only his head remaining.

"I cannot allow you to escalate this meeting's hostility any further than it's already gotten, Riser." Grayfia said, clear distaste in her voice. "You will be silent."

"Welp, this meeting seems like it doesn't need me." Kenji shrugged. "See you later, asshole," he nodded to Riser. "Midget." He nodded to Levi. "Ravel." He nodded to Ravel. "And attempted rapist." He nodded to Rias, as an afterthought. "Also, Grayfia?" he turned to his sister-in-law. "I'd let your REAL power show, instead of hiding it inside a heart of ice. You'd be a lot better for it." He then left the room, as Grayfia stood, momentarily stunned at what Kenji had said.

'Just how did he know?' She thought. 'The only way he could know about my... real, power, is if he's been in proximity to another user of it. So Kenji... really IS married to the descendent of my father.'

 **Several minutes earlier...**

Valian was walking through the yard of Kuoh Academy, trying to catch up to Kenji and stop him from doing anything rash.

She loved her husband, don't get her wrong. She loved him more than anything in the world. But Kenji did have a tendency to, well... go off on something without thinking it through, whenever he was angry. This tendency hadn't gotten him into any life-threatening situations, but there was always a first time for everything.

Valian entered the building, and went up the stairs. She prepared to turn left, but her attention was diverted by a noise, coming from her right.

Kenji's silver-haired Queen turned right, and slowly made her way down a dark corridor, which came to an end in the form of two doors, protected by several seals, or barriers. The sight of these seals made Valian instantly forget about anything to do with Kenji, and she advanced towards the seals.

Valian counted three Demonic Seals, the seals that Devils and Sex Demons were known to use, a Norse Seal, a Greek Seal, a Shinto Seal, a Hindu Seal, and fuck, even TWO Holy Seals! Valian noticed that the Seals were layered on top of each other in a specific order. From top to bottom, it went: Demonic, Holy, Hindu, Greek, Demonic, Norse, Shinto, Holy, Demonic.

'What dumb cunt would even think of layering a Holy Seal directly next to a Demonic Seal, let alone doing it TWICE?" Valian thought, scoffing. 'It's a wonder this building, or even this whole town, hasn't gone up in smoke, flames, blood, fire, and all the carnage that a drunk Revy could cause from the backlash that would occur from two opposing forces clashing with each other.'

A quick reading of the seals told Valian that the Hindu, Shinto and Greek seals could easily be broken with just a bit of force, and as she was proficient in Norse magic, she could undo the Norse Seal just fine. As a Devil, she made short work of the Demonic Seals, and as a part-Fallen Angel, she got rid of the Holy Seals with ease. Once the seals were destroyed, the door slowly swung open...

And a younger, pink-eyed version of Kenji with fangs looked back at her, from inside a box, wearing slightly oversize clothes.

Wait, what?

 **Line Break**

"So, the meeting happened today, huh?" Venelana asked Kenji. The two of them (plus Gabriel) were sat in Kenji's house, with Kenji resting his head on Gabriel's lap. The Strongest and Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven gently stroked Kenji's hair as her future husband shifted himself into a more comfortable position.

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "Riser's barely as powerful as any one of my Pawns would be, and he was acting like a real tw-" he remembered that Gabriel was there. "Pervert."

"Like you don't whenever we're alone together? Venelana muttered, under her breath.

"I might not like Rias much, but I'm not sure I wouldn't condemn her to a life of being married to Riser!" Kenji added. "I mean, I can see why Zeotif-" he remembered again. "Zeoticus... would want Rias and Riser to get married, but come on! It already failed with me and Ravel-"

"That was partially your fault." Venelana remarked, her beautifully seductive eyes looking down at Kenji.

"I actually apologized to Ravel, by the way. And she forgave me." Kenji stated, coolly. "So we can forget about it. But anyway, the idea of a marriage contract between me and Ravel already failed, so why would he try again?"

"Because Zeoticus and Renzo are good friends, and have always been unofficial political allies." Venelana replied. "In fact, it was their vote that prevented me from becoming the Satan Asmodeus after the Devils Civil War ended. I guess Zeoticus couldn't take his wife being of a higher standing than him than I was already."

"Yeah. Selfish ass." Kenji couldn't stop the minor swear word from slipping out. "I know that if Valian and I made our appearance in the Underworld, Valian would get all the attention because she's the descendent of Lucifer."

"Which is why I'm glad that I don't care about Underworld standings." Valian spoke, magic-circling into the living room, with someone beside her and a red wig in her hand. "Hey, Kenji. You didn't-"

"Oh, no." Venelana greeted her daughter-in-law. "Kenji was just telling us about the meeting he walked in on."

"Meeting?" Valian raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Gabriel." Gabriel smiled and greeted Valian.

"Yes, meeting." Gabriel said. "Kenji was just telling us." Gabriel then noticed the person beside Valian. "Valian, who's that?"

The person was a young female with platinum-blonde hair and pinkish-violet eyes. Her hair was styled in a short bob-cut, with several small fringes over her forehead, and pointed ears. She wore one of Kenji's old Green Day shirts, and a pair of his old jeans. Both articles of clothing were slightly too big for her.

"And why is she wearing my old clothes?" Kenji asked, raising his eyebrows in recognition at the clothes she wore.

"Someone I found in a sealed room in the Old School Building." Valian replied. "Her name is Gasper Vladi, Rias' Mutation Bishop, and... and I can't even say. It's simultaneously too disturbing and too funny."

"What?" Kenji asked. "Now I'm really curious." He then looked at Gasper, who was looking fearfully back at him, then at the clothes she was wearing, then the wig in Valian's hand. "Wait... no."

"Yes..." Valian sniggered.

"Oh, please no!" Kenji sat up and put his head in his hands.

"Oh, please yes!" Valian's sniggers descended into laughter. And when Valian started laughing, it was very difficult to get her to stop.

"Wait..." Venelana put two and two together as well. "Wow... I knew Rias had a thing for you, Kenji, but I didn't think she'd make one of her servants dress up like you!"

"It's not funny!" Kenji insisted, his face turning red. Even Gabriel was snickering lightly.

"Oh, my dead great-grandfather, this is so rich!" Valian fell to the floor, and Kenji saw tears coming out of her eyes, she was laughing i hard. "I can't even imagine the reactions your peerage would have!"

"If you tell them..." Kenji tried to threaten her, but the effect was completely lost by his face bypassing red and turning crimson. "I'll... I'll..."

"Stutter at us?" Venelana sniggered her way back to seriousness. "Come on, Kenji. Do you really think we'd do that?"

"Well, no." Kenji pulled Valian to her feet, and held her up as she finished laughing.

"Well, that's my day made." Kenji's Queen hiccupped her way back to normal. "I needed a good laugh. I really doubt that much could annoy me n-"

There was a knock at the door. Valian stopped mid-sentence and advanced towards the door and looked through the peephole.

"Damn. It's Rias."

"Val, take Gasper up to my room." Kenji said, calmly. Valian obeyed, gently ushering Gasper upstairs. Kenji noticed that Gasper had one of those bands that suppressed a Sacred Gear on her arm.

Once Valian and Gasper were out of sight, Kenji walked over to the door and opened it. In the doorway stood the crimson-haired form of Rias Fucking Gremory.

"K-Kenji..." Rias stammered, taking in the sight of her younger brother.

"What." Kenji replied, his voice unwavering. "What do you want, Rias?"

"Can... can I come in?" Rias asked, looking behind her. Kenji cynically thought that Rias, the Heiress Gremory and Former Princess of Kuoh Academy (that title had been soundly taken by Valian upon her arrival) couldn't bear to be talking to someone thought to be a traitor to her family.

Well, given what he'd just found out, Rias was probably just insanely in love with him.

Kenji, scoffing slightly, stood back and let Rias enter his home. He took satisfaction in seeing Rias' eyes widen at the sight of both Venelana and Gabriel sitting on the sofa and talking.

"M-Mother?!" Rias gasped. "What are you doing with-?"

"I'm talking, Rias." Venelana replied, turning to her daughter. "With a new, and close, friend of mine, and one of Kenji's future wives."

"You mean that my dear brother is getting married to an-?"

"Angel?" Kenji replied. "Yup. And a beautiful Angel she is, too."

"Thank you, Kenji." Gabriel replied, blushing slightly. Kenji turned back to Rias.

"Anyway, Rias. What do you want?" The youngest Cadre asked, making Rias turn back to him, and get back to the reason she had come in the first place.

"Oh, yes. Kenji, I've come to humbly ask you to train me and my peerage for our Rating Game against Riser Phenex, which will be in ten days."

"Context, Rias. I need it." Kenji replied.

"After you left the meeting, Riser and I agreed to have a Rating Game, in ten days time, which will determine the fate of our marriage contract." Rias explained. "I ask if you can train me and my peerage to be able to defeat Riser, and save me from being married to him."

"And why would I want to do that?" Kenji scoffed. "Can't you train your peerage yourself? Or is that too much work for the great Heiress Gremory, huh?" Rias tried to speak, but Kenji opened his mouth, not done. But before he could speak, Valian came downstairs and continued talking.

"And another thing, Rias." Kenji looked up, and saw his wife dressed in one of his Avenged Sevenfold T-shirts (that barely came down to her stomach, thanks to... you know) and a lacy pair of silver panties, accentuating her toned body and legs. She had her hair done up in a high ponytail, giving her a sexy girlfriend look. "Why would Kenji want to help someone who's done nothing but obsess over him, and whose Queen insulted him and his godfather? Or have you finally realised that you fucked up?"

"I... I..." Rias knew that she was being backed into a corner, so she decided to play her trump card. "Kenji, please! If you do this for me, I'll do anything for you! Make you the Heir Gremory, become a member of your peerage, I don't care!" She collapsed to her knees before her brother (not that she needed to, Kenji was already a few inches taller than she was), and looked up at him, genuinely begging him.

"...Rias." Kenji said, after a few seconds, looking down at his sister with a mixture of surprise and contempt. "Get out for a minute. I need to think for a second." Before he was even done talking, Rias was on her feet. She scuttled out of Kenji's house and shut the door.

Kenji sighed and turned around to Venelana and Gabriel, who were both looking at him.

"Mom, I know you're bursting with something to say. So, say it." Kenji said. Venelana obeyed, and spoke.

"Kenji, I'll be blunt. I think you should help Rias." Kenji sighed.

"I knew you'd say that. But why, Mom?" Kenji asked. "How do I know she isn't going to come into bed and try and ride me while I'm asleep, or something?"

"You heard her. She'll do anything. You can ask her to lay off you forever, though I'm sure you have something else in mind." Venelana replied, fairly.

"I was planning on turning her down, to be honest." Kenji muttered. "She was placed in that engagement for nearly two years, ever since I left my family. And what's she done to try and get out of it before now? Nothing, I bet!"

"That might be true, Kenji." Venelana said, quietly. "But don't you know what it was like to be in that situation yourself?"

Kenji tried to reply, but found that the words weren't coming. He tried to state that the situations were completely different, but found that he couldn't. He tried to say that he and Ravel were just kids when the contract between him and her was set up, but couldn't, for some reason. So, he stopped trying to speak, and closed his mouth.

"Yeah, you do know." Venelana replied to her own question. "How did you feel when you were stuck in that marriage contract to Ravel, huh?"

"What's this got to do with-" Kenji asked, but Venelana cut across him.

"Answer the question, Kenji!" She barked, and Kenji legitimately jumped from Venelana's tone.

"I..." He looked down, feeling tears prick up in his eyes, and looked back to the past.

 _Flasback:_

 _A fourteen-year-old Kenji was storming through his family's house, tears streaming down his young face. He'd just gotten out of another argument with his father, Zeoticus Bastard Piece-of-Shit Ass-Eating Piss-Drinking Cock-Sucking Asshole Gremory, that had nearly descended to blows._

 _Kenji stormed into his room, slammed the door behind him, and flopped onto his bed. Kenji tried to stop himself from crying, but couldn't. So, he just let the tears flow._

 _"Why...?" Kenji sobbed. "Why can't I save myself from this shitty fucking contract that I'm in? Why can't I change this?!" Kenji kept sobbing, until he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He heard a knock on his bedroom door._

 _"Kenji?" Rias' voice came through the door. "Are you still whining about that-?"_

 _"FUCK OFF, RIAS!" Kenji roared. As he heard Rias' footsteps fading away from his room, he collapsed back onto his bed, crying._

 _"Someone... save me." Kenji whispered to himself, before he finally lost consciousness and fell asleep._

 _Flashback end_ :

"Well?" Venelana insisted, pulling Kenji back to the present.

"I..." Kenji decided on what he was going to say. "I felt like there was nothing I could do to help my situation, and I coped with that by acting like a total cu-" he reigned in his language, and took a deep breath.

"Anything else?" Venelana asked, unable to admonish Kenji for his dirty mouth with a clean conscience, as she had been just as vulgar as her son when he was her age. Valian and Gabriel looked at Kenji, and both saw that the tears were beginning to leak out of his eyes.

"Yes." Kenji replied, in a monotone. "I wanted, with all my heart, for someone to come and save me from the contract. I don't care what I had to do, I would have done it, given the mental state I was in at that time."

"And no-one did come and save you." Venelana said. "Well, this is your chance to make amends, to make things better, to give someone a better chance in something than you did. I know from experience that that feels good. Real good."

"I got it." Kenji replied, drying his eyes with his sleeve and taking a breath. "I know what I have to do."

"Then go and do it." Venelana walked towards Kenji, and pressed her lips against his in a deep kiss, involving just the right amount of tongue in the kiss. Just how Kenji liked it.

The kiss lasted for nearly thirty seconds, before Venelana pulled back, and pulled her son into a hug.

"I know you can." She whispered. "I know this sounds ironic, but I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Mom." Kenji extracted himself from his mother's hug, and walked to the door. He opened it, and saw Rias still standing there.

"Rias." He said, looking straight into his older sister's turquoise eyes, not wanting to make this last longer than it did. "I've decided to train your peerage for the Rating Game. Be at the ORC building at 4am the day after tomorrow, with your whole peerage. Now get out of my fucking sight." Before Rias could say a word, Kenji slammed the door in Rias' face (which had instantly morphed into a look of extreme thankfulness), and took a deep breath.

"Not as... polite, as I'd have personally, done it, Kenji." Venelana said, a small smile on her face. "But still, I'm happy that you still did it."

"I'm glad you're giving your older sister another chance, Kenji." Gabriel smiled at her future husband. "Helping someone in need is what being a good person is."

"Tch." Valian scowled slightly. "I'm still sceptical about what Rias will do with this 'chance' you're giving her, Kenji."

"Me too, Valian." Kenji walked over to the stairs. "Me too." He ascended for a couple of steps before announcing "I'm going to change." And then continuing. When he made it to his room, he saw Gasper sitting on his bed, curled up into a little ball.

"Hey..." Kenji slowly walked towards Gasper. "Gasper, right?" Gasper nodded. "Can I come closer? I kinda need to get to my clothes."

"O-okay." Gasper said, in a very timid-sounding voice. "Is Rias gone?"

"Yeah, she's gone." Kenji replied, advancing towards Gasper and grabbing his clothes. He flung off his Kuoh Academy uniform and slung his Iron Maiden shirt and jeans on (disregarding the blush that Gasper had when she got a sight of his body).

"Are you... are you Kenji?" Gasper asked, as Kenji turned around. "The one Rias talks about all the time?"

"Yeah, I am." Kenji replied, sitting down on his bed, and not feeling surprised when Gasper edged herself away from him by a couple of inches. "Speaking of me, did Rias just make you dress up like me, or did she do anything else?"

"She... she took photos of me wearing your clothes, and that wig." Gasper pointed to the red wig on the window sill. "I don't know what she does with them, but I think she mentioned that she was going... to..." One of her hands trailed down her stomach, towards her crotch.

"I think I got it." Kenji replied, a whole layer of 'disturbed' added to his current feelings about Rias. "But, Gasper, I promise that you won't have to put up with any of that. With me, you're safe." Gasper smiled widely (which Kenji thought looked incredibly cute on her), uncurled from her ball, and leant up to Kenji. Kenji thought that she was going to kiss him, but was unprepared to feel two fangs of Gasper's sinking into his neck. It wasn't an unpleasent sensation, it just felt slightly tingly, thanks to him being bitten on the neck so many times.

Seras, in particular, bit Kenji's neck a lot whenever he had sex with her. It goes without saying to say that it drove her sexually crazy, whenever she did so.

After about a minute, Gasper retreated from Kenji's neck, and widened her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked in alarm. "I didn't mean to do that! It's just that it came to me all of a sudden, and I didn't want to do it, I swear! I usually hate the taste of blood, but-!" Gasper then got a taste of the crimson liquid running down her throat. "Yours tastes... nice."

"I'm glad to hear it." Kenji replied, casting a healing spell at the spot Gasper bit him on. "So, you're a dhampir? I see you've got that Sacred Gear suppresser on your arm."

"Y-yeah." Gasper replied. "That Valian girl put it on me. And I am half-vampire..." She trailed off, before Kenji revealed his fangs.

"I'm part-vampire as well, Gaspie." Kenji revealed, along with using the new nickname that he'd come up with for Gasper. "You don't have to be afraid of that."

Gasper took a slow breath, and smiled.

"Tell you what. How about you stay here tonight?" Kenji asked. "I can have a bed set up for you, if you want."

"N-no thanks." Gasper replied. "I'd prefer having a box, if I'm honest."

"Very well." Kenji, slightly weirded out but choosing not to judge, replied. He walked to his closet, rummaged around in it for a second, and pulled out a large box. It was the box that all of his PC parts came in, when he'd decided to build his own PC, and ordered all the parts online.

"This big enough for you?" Kenji asked.

"It's perfect." Gasper jumped off Kenji's bed with a smile, took the box from in, and climbed into it. "It's so much bigger than my normal box! Thank you, Kenji!"

"Any time, Gaspie." Kenji replied, setting the box just at the bottom of his bed, and stretching. "If you need anything, just tell me, alright?"

"Alright." Gasper closed the box. Kenji smiled, and walked downstairs, to see Valian and Venelana.

"Hey Val, Mom." Kenji greeted his two Queens. "Where's Gabriel?"

"She went back to Heaven." Venelana replied. "Said she had something to take care of."

"Alright." Kenji nodded in reply. "How about we turn in?"

"Alright." Vailan got up, as did Venelana. They both lightly clung to Kenji's arms as they followed their King upstairs, and into his room. They didn't question the large box in front of Kenji's bed, but just stripped down to their bare, beautiful and seductive nudeness, and climbed into bed, on either side of their husband/son.

After a few minutes, they fell asleep, but the night wasn't over.

Nearly an hour after Kenji, Valian, Venelana and Gasper had fallen asleep, a certain someone silently popped out of a magic-circle, stark-naked.

The person's jet-black hair and crimson eyes shined in the moonlight, as the eyes focused on her red-and-silver-haired lover, and the man who'd gotten her pregnant.

Good, he was naked. And lying on his back. That would make things easier for her lover.

"Don't worry, my child." Lilith mused, rubbing over a certain spot in her belly, a bump that contained her and Kenji's developing child. "You'll have your food soon enough." Waving her hand in a slow motion, Lilith cast a spell to keep Kenji, Valian, Venelana and Gasper asleep, as she climbed onto Kenji's bed, and crawled towards the large stick of meat between his legs.

The former wife of Lucifer's nose twitched in pleasure at just the scent of Kenji's huge member, and it definitely helped that she could smell his arousal, even when he was asleep.

Taking Kenji's cock in one hand, Lilith slowly started stroking it, while she wrapped her head around the tip of the foot-long, and began sucking fervently, but also quietly.

 **Line Break**

Sometime after he'd fallen asleep, Kenji woke up, but didn't open his eyes.

'Fucking waking up in the middle of the night.' He thought, slightly irritated. 'Can't I sleep in peace?'

Kenji yawned quietly, and tried to force himself to drift off again. But, annoyingly, he found that he couldn't.

More annoyingly, Kenji began to feel his senses coming to him, a sign that he was really waking up.

'Ugh, shit.' Kenji thought, as he felt his stomach grumbling. 'I guess I'll go downstairs, grab a snack, then come back up. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes.' Very begrudgingly, Kenji opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was the sight of a woman, a very tall woman with long, smooth, flowing black hair, as dark as night, riding his cock in the reverse-cowgirl position.

Kenji felt that her pussy was extremely tight, and also felt that she was trying to get him to cum. Feeling the sensation that he was having sex come back to him after his sight, he couldn't fully stifle a moan from the onslaught of pleasure.

"Hmm~" the woman moaned, quietly, in a voice that Kenji instantly recognised. "That's it, Kenji. Give us your hot seed, and make us nice and healthy... cum inside me, give it to me~" As if my magical command, Kenji came inside Lilith's pussy. As he'd known during his first love-session with the S-Rank Succubus, Lilith's pussy seemed to suck up Kenji's cum inside her, leaving his cock drained.

"Hmm..." Lilith hummed to herself. "Seems that you're drained, Kenji. That doesn't matter, it's only the fourth time you've came inside me." Lilith lifted herself off Kenji's cock, turned around, and prepared to start sucking Kenji off again. Except she saw that she was awake.

"L-Lilith?!" Kenji whispered, as quietly as possible, as he didn't want his wife and his mother waking up.

"Oh, good morning, Kenji." Lilith greeted her great-grandson-in-law, as if she hadn't just been caught red-handed, riding him in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing here?" Kenji asked, still whispering.

"Hmm? Isn't it obvious?" Lilith tilted her head in response. "I'm just collecting some essence for myself."

"But it hasn't even been two weeks!" Kenji replied. "Do you burn through it that quickly?"

"I... uh..." Lilith was brought up short. Now was the time to tell him. "Kenji, there's a different reason I'm collecting your essence as well. And we're kind of, going to have to take this somewhere private."

"Alright." Kenji slowly extricated himself from Valian and Venelana's grasp. "Let's go downstairs."

Kenji and Lilith both headed downstairs (with Kenji deciding to pull a pair of boxers on) and Kenji grabbed a bar of chocolate. The two of them sat on the sofa, and looked at each other.

"Well, we're in a slightly more private place now, Lilith." Kenji said, taking a bite out of the chocolate. "So spill it."

"Alright." Lilith took a deep breath. This was it, the moment of truth. "Kenji, I'm going to be blunt."

"Just how I like it." Kenji replied, with some chocolate in his mouth.

"When you and I had our fun, less than two weeks ago..." Lilith took another breath, to calm herself down. "Kenji, you got me pregnant."

Kenji choked.

 **"Fuck-mothering hell, Second Sire" I hear you cry. "First Wizarding Lion to an extent, Blue Phoenix, now this? Aren't you laying it on thick with the cliff-hangers?"**

 **Why yes, dear hypothetical readers, I am. Though I will try to not do as many cliff-hangers in the future.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, we finally have our appearance from Lord Dick-Headed KFC IV of Fuck-off-House-Phenex-ville, Kenji has found out that he's going to be a father, and the meeting between Kenji and Imogen looms ever-closer. Also, Kenji's peerages are going to train Rias' peerages. So that'll be something to think about.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! If you have any ideas for things that could happen later in RWG, please let me know via a PM or a review, because I will read all your ideas!**

 **Plus, I want to tell everyone that I've created a forum dedicated to RWG, where you can post ideas, or just chat amongst yourselves. You can even ask me somethings if you want! Ask me who my favourite RWBY character is, what my favourite food is, or even how I'm so great at writing (the answers to those questions are: a tie between Qrow and Ruby, pizza, and I don't know, by the way)! I don't care, you can ask (as long as the questions aren't too personal).**

 **Next time: Training begins**

 **For those who read my other fics: See my profile.**

 **See you later!**


	33. Volume 7-2: Up the Mountain

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It took Kenji nearly a minute to stop himself from choking to death on his chocolate.

"Wh-what?" He asked, shocked out of his skin at what Lilith had just told him.

"You heard me." Lilith replied. "I'm pregnant, and it's your child."

Kenji was silent, trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down. He'd gotten the first Succubus in existence pregnant?

N-no. It couldn't be his child!

The chance of a Devil being able to get someone pregnant was, by nature, extremely low, to compensate for their nigh-immortal lifespan, so how the hell could have he gotten someone, least of all Lilith, a being over 100 times his age, pregnant, so early in his life?

And even if it was his child, which he very much doubted, what would Valian's reaction be?

He didn't have to worry about that, since it wasn't-

["It's yours."] Kenji heard Fafnir's voice, from inside his Sacred Gear.

'Fafnir?!' Kenji mentally replied to the Dragon King whose Sacred Gear he was the host of.

["I've analysed the child from inside your Sacred Gear, hatchling."] Fafnir said. ["And, unless you want to be the biggest asshole this side of Family Guy, you can't deny it. Her child. Is yours."]

Kenji was silent, as his mismatched eyes met Lilith's crimson orbs of seduction. He gulped, as his eyes tried to stay away from Lilith's huge breasts.

"Well, that's... unexpected." Kenji said slowly, as his eyes refocused on Lilith's face. "I didn't plan on becoming a father for... ages, honestly." He held up a hand as Lilith made to speak. "But, if the child is mine..." he took a deep breath. "Then I'll help you with it, in any way I can. Though I don't think I'll d-"

Kenji's words were cut off by Lilith tightly wrapping her arms and tails around him, and hugging him. Whether or not her breasts being in his face was intentional on her part is up to you to decide.

"Th-thank you, Kenji." Lilith whispered, trying hard to hold in her tears. "I was so scared that you'd just cut all ties with me, if you found out."

"Lil, I might be an asshole, but I'm not that bad." Kenji hugged Lilith back. "Though..."

"Though what?" Lilith asked, pulling back and looking at Kenji.

"Oh, shit." Kenji said, to himself. "Valian's going to fucking kill me. I promised her that she's be the first person I impregnated."

"Oh." Lilith replied. "Well, I'm sure that Valian will understand that it was an... accident, that I got pregnant."

"Not to be an insensitive cunt, but can't succubi influence whether they get pregnant or not whenever they have sex?" Kenji asked.

"They can, but that isn't 100% guaranteed to work." Lilith replied. "But, there's little I can do about it now."

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "But, as I said, I'll help you with it. Even if I have to give my cum to you every day, I'll help." Lilith smiled at Kenji.

"Thanks." She replied. "By the way, can I stay here tonight? I feel like I want to stay with you now."

"Sure." Kenji waved his hand, and the couch he and Lilith were sitting on turned into a sofa-bed. Kenji got up and grabbed a blanket from the other sofa, and threw it over Lilith. He then got under it himself.

"No point going back upstairs now." Kenji said, making himself comfortable. "My bed up there would be pretty cramped."

"I can imagine." Lilith replied, moving her body so it was as close to Kenji as she could possibly make it, and wrapping her arms around him. She rested her head on Kenji's chest, and closed her eyes.

'Damn.' Lilith thought, as she drifted off to sleep. 'I haven't felt this attracted to a guy ever since Lucifer freed me from the prison in the Underworld that that cunt Yahweh sent me to. Am I in love with Kenji?' She shifted herself slightly and dropped off.

 **Line Break**

Kenji yawned slightly, and opened his eyes. He instantly placed a hand over said eyes to stop himself from being blinded by the sunlight, but that didn't stop the slight slurping sounds that came from down at his crotch.

Lifting the blanket he was sleeping under up, Kenji saw that Lilith had woken up before him, pulled his boxers down, and was giving him a quick blowjob.

"Having a quick breakfast, Lil?" Kenji asked, amusedly, through the pleasure that being given a morning blowjob gave.

Lilith looked up at Kenji, and nodded, humming on his dick, and sending pleasurable shivers through Kenji's body. She then resumed sucking Kenji off, gently massaging his chest while she did so.

"Ohh, keep going Lil!" Kenji moaned, running a hand through Lilith's silky-smooth hair. Kenji's great-grandmother-in-law was only too happy to oblige, and she continued sucking, wanting to get every drop of Kenji's cum inside her body, both for herself and for her child. After nearly ten seconds of sucking, Lilith felt Kenji's dick pulsating, which was all the warning she got before she felt Kenji's hot, sticky cum travelling down her throat.

"Mmm, so good~" Lilith mumbled, as she gulped every last drop of Kenji's cum down. "Are you going to give me more of that lovely cum?"

Before Kenji could answer, Lilith got up and straddled Kenji. Before she could enter Kenji, they both heard two people coming down the stairs.

"Oh, there you are Kenji-" Lilith pressed her lips against Kenji's, right as Valian and Venelana (both wearing see-through nightgowns) came down the stairs.

"Kenji, what's going on?" Valian asked, just as Lilith's lips came milimetres away from Kenji's.

"Oh, hey Valian." Kenji said, feeling himself sweatdropping. "Liilth just came to me in the night, and asked if she could spend the night with me, and I accepted."

"Oh, alright." Valian replied. "Then why is Lilith about to fuck you?"

"Hmm?" Lilith pulled her lips away from Kenji's, and looked at Valian. "Oh, I was just collecting some essence from the father of my child, Valian. You know how it is with succubi."

"…" Valian looked blankly at Kenji and Lilith, a thousand-mile stare on her face. Kenji sweatdropped some more, until Venelana spoke.

"Wait... so Lilith?"

"Hmm?" Lilith looked at Venelana.

"Are you saying that you're pregnant... with Kenji's child?"

Lilith nodded, mutely. Kenji gulped, thinking that he knew what his mother's reaction was going to be.

"My son's already made himself a child..." Venelana muttered, looking at Kenji (Lilith got off Kenji's lap, in case what she thought was coming came). "I'LL HAVE A GRANDCHILD OTHER THAN MILLICAS~!" And with that, Kenji's Fallen Saints Queen jumped onto her King/son, and hugged him, making his face crash into her chest.

"Ow..." Kenji moaned, his moan slightly muffled. "Mom, we can celebrate together later, but you're suffocating me-" his moans of pain were muffled further by Venelana continuing to glomp her son.

"Yes, this is lovely." Valian said, her voice arguably colder than Kenji had ever heard. "But Kenji?" Venelana instantly got off Kenji, so Valian's husband could see his wife, speaking to him in the sweetest (and scariest) voice he'd ever heard, from anyone.

"You're definitely going to give me a child in the VERY near future, do you understand?" Kenji's first Queen asked, looking down at her King, her blue eyes chips of ice.

Kenji gulped, and nodded.

"Tran-transparently, Valian."

"Lovely." Valian smiled a fake smile, then took a deep breath, and calmed herself down. Even Venelana (who looked at Kenji through metaphorical rose-covered glasses thanks to... certain bonding sessions the two of them had engaged in) had to admit that Valian had MUCH more reign over her emotions than Kenji did.

"Anyway, I'm glad that you're expecting a child now, grandma." Valian said, in her usual happy voice, her trademark gentle smile back on her face. Lilith smiled back (in the exact same way) and walked over to her great-granddaughter. The two engaged each other in a hug, and Kenji just realised how alike they looked.

There was barely an inch between them in height (with Valian being the taller of the two), their facial structures were incredibly similar, and Kenji knew that both Valian's and Lilith's hair were both very silky.

'Hmm, those two look nice together.' Kenji thought. 'I wonder if a threesome with the pair of them is on the cards~?'

Kenji looked over at Venelana, who was hugging her son happily.

"I'm so proud of you, Kenji." Venalana whispered, kissing her son on the neck. "I hope you can give children to those in your harem who want then. I know that Valian, Penemue, Albedo, Kuroka, Zest and Yasaka are looking to have children with you."

"Oh, really?" Kenji replied, watching Valian and Lilith sit down and talk (probably about how Kenji's child would look, as Lilith had mentioned that she would love to have a child with her crimson eyes and Kenji's crimson hair (Kenji was personally imagining either a child version of him, or a crimson-eyed Rias as his and Lilith's child)). He and Venelana sat down on the other sofa, with Venelana gently hugging him.

"And I know that it's wrong, Kenji..." Venelana whispered, her hot breath hitting Kenji's ear, before she gently bit said ear. "But I've been having a couple of fantasies about having a child with you~" Kenji blushed hard.

"Wh-what?" Kenji turned to his mother, who was giggling at how Kenji's face had gone as crimson as his bangs. "Isn't there a law against that?"

"I don't believe so." Venelana replied. "Incest is commonly accepted among all species, except the Angels and the humans."

"That makes a lot of sense." Kenji said, remembering Rias' advances towards him, and how open Penemue and Albedo were about their relationship. "I might talk to Rias about her feelings towards me."

"You should." Venelana nodded. "But I'm not going to force you to if you don't want to. You're an adult now, you can make your own decisions."

"That's true." Kenji replied, with a small smile (with made Venelana mentally squeal like a little girl with how cute Kenji looked when he did that). "That means I can decide to do this." Kenji then pulled his brunette mother onto his lap, and pressed his lips against hers. As Venelana moaned in surprise and pleasure, Kenji's hands roamed down the perfect, hourglass body of his mother, and closed on her large, firm ass.

Venelana pushed her tongue into Kenji's mouth, and was surprised to feel Kenji submitting, and letting his mother dominate her son's mouth. That didn't stop Kenji from continuing to roughly grope Venelana's ass, which Kenji's Fallen Saints Queen appreciated fully.

Kenji's hands drifted upwards, and gently groped his mother's breasts (which were the third-biggest out of any woman Kenji had fucked, behind Freyja and Lilith), making Venelana moan into his mouth, and deepen the kiss.

Before Kenji's make-out session with Venelana could continue into full-blown mother-son sex, Kenji felt his phone (which was on charge a few feet to his left) ringing.

"Fuck." He said, pulling away from Venelana and reaching for his phone, and seeing that the caller was Azazel. Accepting the call, he placed his phone to his ear, and answered. "Hello, Dad?"

"Kenji?" Azazel, without so much as a hello, asked. "Is it true?" Kenji sighed. Agrat must have told him, if he had to guess.

"Yes, it's true, Dad." He said. "I got Lilith pregnant."

"I knew Agrat was right!" Azazel shouted on his end, confirming Kenji's suspicions. "I'm finally a grandpa~!"

"Yes, I know, you're welcome, Dad." Kenji sighed. "And the mother of your grandchild is your oldest sister-in-law." He added, dryly.

"And a hot sister-in-law she is, too!" Azazel retorted, happily. Kenji then heard the distinct sounds of Azazel getting beaten over the head. By Agrat, presumably.

"I swear, he's even more of a pervert than most of the Incubi I know." Agrat's voice muttered, as she picked up the phone. "Hello, Kenji. Or should I call you my brother-in-law now?"

"Hello Agrat, and what do you mean?" Kenji asked.

"I mean that I have a feeling that my sister will start making some gestures to 'claim' you as her husband." Agrat replied, making Kenji's blood run slightly cold.

"What gestures might they be?" Kenji asked, both curious and cautious.

"Oh, nothing major at first." Agrat replied. "At first, she'll probably start gently licking or biting some areas of your body, mainly your neck and chest, and she'll try and spend as much time with you as possible."

"Mmmhmm." Kenji replied. "I presume she'll need my essence, for our child?"

"She will." Agrat replied. "So be prepared for her to basically jump you at any time so she can get your essence, as her child will need an almost-constant supply of it."

"I have no idea how Dad managed to survive to see Pen and Albedo be born." Kenji muttered.

"Me neither." Agrat replied, bluntly. "Being fucked almost-constantly for the four-to-six months of a Sex Demon's pregnancy period must have been bad enough for him, but to have to go through it twice..."

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "Anything else I should be aware of?"

"Well, don't be surprised if Lilith pops the question to you, either before or after her child is born." Agrat replied. "That's it."

"Okay, thanks for the heads-up, Agrat." Kenji replied.

"No problem, Kenji. Azazel isn't the only one who sees you as his own child, as well as Penemue and Albedo." Agrat said. "Speaking of your two foster sisters, I hear from them that they wish to have children with you. Maybe even marry you~"

"I'm honestly not surprised." Kenji replied. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Agrat replied, hanging up. Kenji placed his phone down, and looked up to feel a warm, wet sensation on his chest. Looking down, he saw Lilith had crawled over to him, and was gently tracing her tongue along his rock-hard abs.

After a couple of seconds, Lilith moved upwards, and gently nibbled on Kenji's left nipple, then after a couple more seconds, she switched to Kenji's right nipple.

Kenji sighed, and picked up his phone as he received a text.

 _What's this I hear about you ordering everyone to be at the ORC building at 4am the next morning?_

Kenji chuckled to himself, and replied to Issei's text.

 _Exactly what I said. Rias and her peerage (including you, no offense) need whipping into shape, and unluckily for you, I'm going to be the one doing the whipping. Be at the ORC building at 4am tommorrow in some decent stuff for walking, or be dead._

Issei's reply was fast.

 _Were you joking about the 'be dead' bit?_

Kenji grinned, and replied with a single word.

 _Maybe._

 **Line Break**

It was the evening, and Kenji and Valian (who were both in their normal outfits) and Lilith (who had just slung on one of Kenji's shirts and a pair of his jeans) had just jumped out of a magic-circle, and were staring, in awe, at the sight of Kenji's human-world home.

It was an expansive, eight-story mansion, stood on top of a snowy mountain (Kenji and Valian weren't affected because their dragon sides gave them incredible resistance to extreme temperatures, and Lilith wasn't affected because she could use magic to regulate her body temperature). Kenji looked up the list of features of the mansion Azazel had given him.

 _Eight stories above-ground, two below-ground._

 _Comes with sex chamber, Olympic swimming pool, TV room, lounge, kitchen, music room, games room, infirmary, rooftop bathroom, training room, and 50 bedrooms (all with king-sized beds)._

 _Has a lift to get to all floors. Your room has an emperor-sized bed and is the third room on the right on the sixth floor. So you can get up early and play Seek and Destroy on drums, or whatever you're learning._

 _There are protective magical wards, traps and the like around the top of the mountain, all set up by Venelana, Lavinia, Tobio, Kuroka, Erza and Zest._

"Let's get inside." Kenji said to his wife and said wife's great-grandmother, and he, Valian and Lilith walked inside, to see everyone in both Kenji's peerages hanging around in the lounge. Penemue was sat with Gasper, talking quietly with her in the corner of the rom.

"Hey, Kenji." Erza, who was sat with Ruby and Akame called to him. "What's this I hear about you agreeing to train your sister's peerage for some Rating Game?"

"Exactly that, Yang." Kenji replied. "I agreed to help my sister train for her Rating Game against Riser Fucknex."

"But why, bro?" Albedo asked, while looking up from her conversation with Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt (who were wearing their maid outfits) "I thought you hated your older sister."

"I don't hate Rias." Kenji replied, calmly. "I'm just annoyed by her antics and obsession with me."

"Though you're going to talk to her about that, right?" Venelana asked, looking up from her conversation with Kaneki and Touka.

"I said I MIGHT talk to her about that." Kenji replied. "Though I think you're better than me at talking to people, especially with Rias. You've been away from her for only a month or so, and I've been away from her for what, twenty times that amount?" Venelana shrugged, and went back to talking. "And to answer your question, Albedo, I also agreed to help Rias because there are two members of her peerage that I actually get on with. One of which is in this room." Albedo looked across at Gasper, who was talking back to Penemue, and smiling. She nodded.

"And I have my own... personal reasons." Kenji added, his expression neutral. Albedo nodded, and returned to her conversation.

"I'm going to bed early." Kenji told Valian and Lilith. "I've gotta be up early and see Rias and her peerage off at 4am tommorrow."

"Goodnight, Kenji." Valian kissed Kenji, who left. He entered the lift and made his way up to the sixth floor. Going to the third room on the right, he opened the door and entered his bedroom.

He noticed that his room was pretty much the same as his room back in his house in the Underworld. There were a load of posters of various rock-stars and video games on the walls, and a huge bed was in the middle of the room.

Another thing Kenji noticed, that was different, was that there was a picture of Yang, who was lying on a bed in a sexy, yellow, two-piece swimsuit, hanging next to his bed.

"You like the picture~?" Kenji heard Yang's voice behind him, as he felt Yang snaking her hands around his chest from behind, and pressing her breasts into his back. Kenji turned his head, and saw Zest standing beside Yang, in a cute set of dark blue lingerie. She wore her maid headpiece on her head, which just made her look even cuter, in his opinion.

"Fuck, I love it." Kenji released himself from Yang's grasp, turned around, and saw Yang in the same outfit as in the picture. "Did Zest draw that?"

"Yes, I did." Zest replied. "I'm glad you like it."

"And I figure you'd love to thank the pair of us, hmm?" Yang asked, steppin

"Believe me, I do." Kenji pulled Yang and Zest onto his bed. Deftly undoing Zest's bra with one hand, and resting the other on Yang's ass while she did away with the top half of her swimsuit. "I'm gonna thank my sunny little dragon of a Rook and my tasty little rabbit of a maid tonight."

And with that, Kenji pressed his lips against Zest's, while fondling Yang's ass.

Tonight was going to be a fun night.

 **Line Break**

 _Sometimes I think this woman is kinda hot..._

 _Sometines I think this woman is sometimes not..._

 _Puts me down, fools me ar-_

Kenji opened his eyes, quickly sat up and turned the alarm on his phone off. Looking at the time, he saw that it was 3:45am.

Sighing, Kenji lay back in bed for a couple of minutes, and came to grips with the position he'd woken up in.

Yang was lying on his left, completely naked, with her head on his chest. And Kenji was groping one of her breasts.

Zest was on his right, naked (apart from the maid headpiece, which Kenji thought just looked better on her than if she wasn't wearing it. She had her head on Kenji's chest, and Kenji had his other hand on her ass.

Knowing that there was absolutely no reason to wait around, Kenji slowly extracted himself from Yang and Zest's hold on him, and got up.

Slinging on a Guns N' Roses t-shirt, blue jeans and a black leather jacket, Kenji shoved his phone in his pocket, and prepared to leave the room, but-

"Kenji?" Kenji turned around and saw Zest, who'd woken up and was looking sleepily at him.

"Hey, Zest." Kenji kissed Zest. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright." Zest replied. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, just to set Rias and her peerage off." Kenji replied. "I agreed to train them for their Rating Game against Riser Phenex, and they're coming up here."

"Oh, okay." Zest replied, lying down and returning to sleep. Kenji then magic-circled out of his room, and appeared in the courtyard of Kuoh Academy.

Silent as a ghost, Kenji walked over to the ORC building and leant against the wall, waiting.

He checked his phone. 3:50am.

"Hey, Kenji?"

Kenji looked up and saw Issei, walking towards him. He looked slightly tired, smelt like he hadn't had a shower, and was wearing a plain black t-shirt and walking trousers.

"Hey, Issei." Kenji greeted his friend. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Issei replied. He then sniffed. "You smell like you've just had sex."

"I have, and so do you." Kenji replied, checking his phone (3:52am). Issei blushed slightly, and looked up as Kiba Yuuto and Koneko Toujou came into the schoolyard, wearing arguably the worst outfits for walking in ever, as well as the traditional hang-dog expressions of early morning.

"Hey, you two." Kenji greeted Rias' Knight and Rook in a neutral voice. "Love the outfits."

Kiba and Koneko didn't reply, and just yawned.

Kenji checked his phone again, and sighed: 4:01am.

"Rias and Akeno are late." He muttered, shoving it in his pocket. "As I thought."

"To be fair, you DID ask us to be here at 4 IN THE MORNING." Kiba shot back to Kenji. "So you can forgive our Master for being a few minutes late."

"No, I can't." Kenji retorted. "Devils, especially born Devils" Kenji avoided saying 'pure-blooded Devils' as, with a few exceptions, he despised all pure-blooded Devils that he knew. "are supposed to function better in the night, so showing up before sunlight shouldn't be much of a problem for my sister. Speaking of which-" Kenji looked up, and saw Rias and Akeno coming into the school-yard.

And wearing even more ridiculous outfits for walking in than Kiba and Koneko were. Seriously, Rias' outfit in particular...

"I'll spare you the fact that your outfit looks like it's about to burst, given that you probably purposely made it that small in an attempt to impress me, Rias." Kenji deadpanned, before Rias could say anything. "But your outfit is total shit for what you're going to be doing."

He opened a magic-circle, and told everyone to get in (which they did), and after a flash of light, they appeared at the bottom of the mountain that his house was at the top.

"Go through the woods" Kenji gestured to the woodland that stretched for most of the mountain's slope. "And make your way to the top of the mountain. Also" Kenji waved his hand three times, and everyone in Rias' peerage felt a really weird feeling come over them. As if something had been taken from them, but they couldn't figure out what.

"No flying, or using teleportation circles." Kenji said. "I also gave you permission to pass over the protective wards surrounding my house."

"What?" Akeno tried to spread her wings, but couldn't. "How could you do that, Kenji?"

"I could by actually wanting you to get some physical exercise in." Kenji replied. "Also, unless you want to be condemned to being an extension of Riser's whorehouse, like Levi said, shut your trap and get going. I'll see you at around 10am." With that, he magic-circled away.

"Well, you heard Kenji." Issei said, making towards the foot of the mountain. "Let's go."

Kiba and Koneko, scowling slightly, followed Issei instantly. After about half a minute, Rias and Akeno did, too.

 **Line Break**

"Well then, Sairaorg." Imogen said, to a handsome man with short, spiky hair and violet eyes. "Our peerages have fought each other down to the last, and we're the only one's left. You want to end this?"

"I'd like that, Imogen." Sairaorg replied, getting into a battle stance. "Since you managed to defeat Regulus during the Game, I'll have to fight you, the host of the Sacred Gears of the Prison Dragon Vritra, solo."

"I look forward to it." Imogen returned, getting into a battle stance of her own. After a second, Imogen and Sairaorg launched themselves at each other.

Imogen and Sairaorg's fists met, creating a shockwave that shook the arena.

Sairaorg then began to start throwing punches, kicks and other such physical attacks at a pace that barely anyone could see, let alone match. Except Imogen, was was dodging just as quickly, while employing subtle magic into Sairaorg's mind, letting her see every attack Sairaorg was going to make before he made it.

'Okay, so he's going to try and uppercut me.' Imogen thought, leaning back as Sairaorg thrust his fist upwards with such force that Imogen doubted that her head would still be on her body if the Strongest Youth's fist connected with her.

'Next, he'll try to sweep-kick me.' Imogen thought, jumping up, just in time to see Sairaorg ducking down and attempting to take out Imogen's legs. 'And then a punch to the face while I'm in the air!' Imogen created a magic-circle shield just in time for it to meet Sairaorg's fist. The fist broke through the shield after half a minute, and connected with Imogen's face, sending her backwards. However, Imogen landed on her feet, on the ground, unharmed.

'Next he's gonna try that again...' Imogen jumped backwards and leant backwards, letting Sairaorg's fist pass her by. She then drove her fist into a certain place on Sairaorg's body that, no matter how powerful one was, would ALWAYS cause them immense pain.

And lo and behold, Sairaorg keeled over in pain, clutching his family jewels. While he was distracted, Imogen's fist met Sairaorg's face, making the Bael Heir spin, completely caught off guard. When he tried to attack back, he found that Imogen wasn't there.

Sairaorg then found himself stumbling forward, as Imogen's flying legs met the back of his head. Sairaorg tried to swing at Imogen again, but she calmly ducked, and drove her fist into Sairaorg's family jewels for a second time.

Staggering backwards and seeing stars, Sairaorg felt his legs being swept out from under him, and he fell onto the stone floor of the arena he and Imogen were fighting in.

As he looked up, the last thing he saw was Imogen raising her left leg, and swinging it down in an axe-kick to meet Sairaorg's head.

["And that's the game!"] Roygun Belphegor, the person commentating the Rating Game, called. ["The previous Strongest Youth of the Rating Games, Sairaorg Bael, has been dethroned! The winner of this Rating Game, and the new Strongest Youth, is Imogen Belial!"]

["Nice one, Imogen."] A deep, wise voice echoed in Imogen's head.

'Thanks, Vritra.' Imogen mentally replied, with a smile and a wave to the audience. 'Though this, and all the Games I've done before now, is just practise.'

["Oh?"] Vritra's voice replied. ["Practise for what?"]

'My, my inevitable fight with Kenji Baelcifer, of course.' Imogen replied. 'If the rumours are true, and Kenji is powerful enough to have gained six pairs of wings, I want to be ready to fight him.'

["Oh."] Vritra replied. ["I don't doubt that you will be victorious against him."]

'If my Worthlessness ability, skills in physical combat, and just my normal demonic power don't topple him...' Imogen thought, walking out of the arena and greeting her peerage (Chifuyu was in battle-gear). 'Then my special ability will. One could say that it's a real nightmare.'

["…"] Vritra was silent.

 **Line Break**

"So, how's everyone finding the new place?" Kenji asked everyone, as they ate breakfast. It was a few hours after Kenji had set Rias and her peerage off up the mountain that his house was on the top of.

"It's great." Venelana replied. "The bathroom on the roof in particular is amazing."

"The bedrooms are a lot bigger than the bedrooms at your house in the Underworld." Ruby said, munching on some strawberries.

"And the beds are much more comfortable, nya." Kuroka added, drinking some milk.

"How are your bitch of a sister and her slaves doing, boss?" Revy asked.

"Oh, good point." Kenji threw up a magic-circle, and looked through it so everyone could watch Rias and her peerage.

Rias was leading the way through the dense woodland, with Akeno and Issei (who were arguing) following behind. Kiba and Koneko were silently bringing up the rear, and Kenji listened into what Issei and Akeno were arguing about.

"How can you defend someone like Kenji, Issei?!" Akeno asked Issei. "He almost destroyed Rias mentally, twice over, and is related to the Fallen Angels! The same species that KILLED you!"

"Just because a few Fallen Angels hurled some light-spears my way doesn't mean that all of them are evil." Issei replied. "And I defend Kenji because he saved my life twice, and has been nicer than anyone in this peerage has been. I consider him more family than you." A few members turned to Kenji, who was looking calm, but he had a slight red tinge on his face now.

"How dare you say that, Issei?" Rias turned around and snapped at Issei. "As your King, and the person who saved your life, how can you consider MY brother, the person that I'M in love with, as more of a brother than I do?"

"I never said that, Rias." Issei replied, calmly. "And I personally think that you don't consider Kenji a brother at all. More of a lost toy that's been found by another child who cares for him better than you could ever hope to."

"DAAAMN!" Yang shouted, over the laughter of everyone at the table. "Issei just sassed Rias off there!"

"He sure fucking did!" Revy yelled, chugging down a bottle of booze.

Kenji was smirking at Issei's words, and even harder at the look on Rias' face.

'Issei's followed my example well.' Kenji thought. 'I would've personally compared myself to an abused pet who managed to get away from its master and find an owner that was more suited to take care of a savage beast like myself, given my sense of humour, but hey. To each their own.'

Rias looked apoplectic with rage after hearing herself be insulted by her own servant. However, she managed to reign herself in, and continued walking.

Kenji looked up, and saw that a few members of his peerage had finished their morning meals.

"Hey, Seras?" He called to one of him.

"Hmm?" Kenji's Police Girl Bishop looked up and replied.

"Fancy a little fun?" Kenji gestured to Rias' peerage. Seras grinned, and opened a magic-circle.

"Of course I am, Kenji." She replied. "Give me the word, and I'll go."

"Just a moment." Kenji picked up a knife and sliced across his hand with it. He offered his hand to Seras, who licked at the blood oozing from her master's hand eagerly, and shuddered with pleasure as she felt it entering her body.

"Just a little power-up for you." Kenji winked. "Now go out there and wreck some shit."

"Gladly." Seras summoned her sniper-cannon to her hands, and left. Kenji then looked back to the magic-circle that he was watching Rias and her peerage through, a smile on his face.

"This ought to be fun."

 **Line Break**

Rias and her peerage were silent, as they made the upward trek through the woods.

"How much... longer?" Kiba asked no-one in particular. He was sweating bullets. Rias and Akeno were sweating at a moderate rate, and Koneko and Issei weren't sweating at all. "We've been walking for nearly five hours now!"

"We've also been walking really slowly, thanks to your ridiculous outfit restricting your movement. Also because Rias, with solid reasoning, I'll admit, made us stay together." Issei replied. "If we were going faster, I think we'd have made a bit more progress."

"Oh, shut up, Issei!" Rias replied. "That mouth isn't going to give you an advantage if we get into a fight, you know!"

Right on cue, a large bullet of fire flew past, inches away from Rias' head, hit the tree behind her, and made the tree burst into flames.

"What?!" Rias shouted, as Akeno, put the fire out with water magic. "Who's there?"

As if in reply, another bullet of fire flew past, and would've hit Issei square in the face, had he not ducked. The bullet flew into the ground, and caused a small fire, that Issei stamped on to put out.

"Show yourself!" Rias gathered the Power of Destruction in her hands, and looked around. "If you want a fight, we'll give it to you!"

A third bullet, this one seeming to be made of the Power of Destruction itself, flew into a tree right in front of Rias, blowing it up on the spot. When the dust and splinters settled, Rias and her peerage saw a woman, holding a huge sniper-rifle like cannon in her hands.

The woman was rather short, with platinum-blonde hair cut into a flare-cut, and red eyes. She was muscular, and had a fairly voluptuous figure. She was wearing a pair of combat-trousers, as well as a camo t-shirt.

"Kiba!" Rias called.

"Right!" Kiba replied, drawing a sword and rushing at the woman. The woman discarded her cannon and grabbed Kiba's sword in her hand when he tried to swing it at her. She then crushed it in one small clench of her fist, and swung at Kiba with her other fist, which he dodged.

"Koneko!" Rias called.

"...Got it." Koneko replied, rushing at the woman, and attempting to punch her. The woman merely jumped back so she was a few dozen feet away from her, raised two fingers from each of her hands, and stuck them into the ground.

From where her fingers had penetrated the ground, two powerful waves of water rose, and rushed towards Rias and her peerage, who scattered out of the way. When the waves disappeared, Akeno saw that the waves were powerful enough to have washed away all of the trees in its wake.

The woman had also disappeared.

"You coward!" Rias shouted. "You can't just disappear on us like that!"

"Yeah, come back here!" Kiba yelled, brandishing his sword. "Come back and fight!"

In reply, another wave of water came by, hitting everyone except Issei, Kiba and Akeno. Koneko and Rias were caught up in the wave, and slammed into trees (trees that had not been hit by the first wave of water, though any trees hit by the second wave did not fall down). Once Rias and Koneko hit the trees, the wave went away.

"Koneko! Are you alright?" Kiba rushed over to Koneko, who was sopping wet through, and had a few bruises on her.

"...I'm fine." Koneko replied, standing up. She was slightly shaky, but looked unharmed. Rias, however, had had her outfit torn by the force of the wave of water, and some big bruises on her back, which Akeno was tending to with healing magic. Once she had done so, Rias led her peerage on, though she was unable to do anything about her torn clothes.

 **Line Break**

A magic-circle opened, and Seras returned to the dining room.

"How did I do, Kenji?" She asked, dispelling her cannon.

"Brilliantly." Kenji replied, making Seras blush. "You gave everyone a pretty big scare there, which'll keep them on their toes."

"I don't doubt it will." Venelana said. "Though I must question as to why you gave Seras some of your blood, Kenji?"

"Vampires can absorb the abilities of those whose blood they drink for a short while." Kenji replied. "Mainly their magical abilities. Since Seras is a vampire, giving her my blood meant that she could utilise my abilities for a short while, so my Power of Holy Destruction, and my abilities in elemental magic. Given that she's a Bishop, after drinking my blood, she would be able to use my magical abilities to possibly the same extent as I can, maybe even more so."

"Ohhh." Venelana nodded, and looked admiringly at her son. "That's real smart."

"Thank Valian for my smarts." Kenji nodded to his silver-haired wife, who was sitting next to him and talking to Lilith. "She's the brainier of the two of us."

Venelana nodded.

"Also, Erza?" Kenji looked up at the only redhead (apart from himself) at the table. "Be on standby, I'm sending you next. Also you have permission to promote."

"Got it, boss." Erza stood up, and prepared to leave, silently promoting to Queen.

She equipped the armour that she had dubbed her 'Heaven's Wheel' Armour, and she walked out of the door of the house, and onto the snowy ground.

Spreading her four metal wings, Erza took to the air, and began flying down the mountain. Once she located Rias and her peerage, she stopped flying, and silently hovered.

 **Line Break**

A few hours after their little ambush, Rias and her peerage, who were still feeling very on-edge, finally came out of the woods. After leaving said woods, Rias and her peerage came to a large stretch of clear land.

"Good, some clear land." Akeno said. "We can see any oncoming attackers from a mile off, here."

"That's the first thing you've said that I can agree with, Akeno." Issei replied. "We can see a lot coming, here."

Rias and her peerage kept walking along the stretch of land, which began to get very steep.

"Damn..." Kiba began panting. "How long have we been going? Five hours? Six?"

"I don't know." Rias was also panting. "But I have no idea how anyone could do this!" She wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Oh, come on." Everyone looked up to see a shadow, looming above them in the sky. "The rest of Kenji's peerage, including myself, could do the walk you're on in half the time you've already taken to go a third of the way, without flying or using teleportation circles."

"Who's that?!" Rias looked up, as everyone in her peerage readied themselves for battle. "Who are you?!"

"Erza Scarlet." The woman came down, and revealed herself. "One of Kenji's Pawns."

Erza was a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She had a slender, voluptuous figure and wore some armour on her body.

Almost every part of the armour was seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of the armour only consisted of a small breastplate, composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extended along her hips. Erza's biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sported feather-shaped plates at the edges. Erza's waist was circled by large, decorated plates, reminiscent of feathers, that laid on a long skirt. She wore a pair of plated boots which were partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. Erza also wore a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armour also sported two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which got longer and larger at the edges.

Erza also held two swords, one in each hand.

"A Pawn?" Kiba looked up at Erza. "You look like a Knight to me!"

"Well, I'm not, so shut up, pretty boy." Erza replied, scoffing. "I'm here by order of Kenji, to see how horrible you can function in a fight."

"A bold statement, considering that you're outnumbered, five to one." Rias replied, readying two balls of the Power of Destruction and throwing them up at Erza. Erza raised an eyebrow and just flew out of the way of the balls. The then readied her swords and flew downwards, right at Rias and her peerage.

"Kiba!" Rias shouted, and Kiba got in front of everyone, raising his sword to take on this Pawn of Rias' little brother. He was a Knight, and she was a Pawn, so he could obviously take her on.

Wishful thinking.

Erza brushed through him as calmly as anyone could, while easily cutting two slashes into him, and flew back upwards.

Akeno growled at seeing her fellow peerage member hurt (Kiba was being attended to by Rias), and sent a bolt of lightning up at Erza. It was one of her more powerful bolts, so she was sure that that would knock her down to size.

But it was not to be.

Erza was now clad in new armour, which she had called her 'Lightning Empress' Armour.

The breastplate of the armour was decorated by golden trimmings, and had thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck; the similarly adorned pauldrons being composed of two plates, one over the other, with the top ones each sporting a prominent protrusion. Similar protrusions, though less prominent, can also be seen on the armoured gauntlets which covered the entirety of Erza's arms; the greaves, on the other hand, possessed matching protrusions on them, with a particularly large pair adorning the knee guards, but were instead composed of plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels.

The armour lacked a waist-guard, instead sporting a decorated cloth hanging down from the breastplate to cover Erza's groin, sporting a single piece on the top front and three on the back, which were decorated by large spheres with fur-like ornaments hanging from them.

Erza's head was adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair was styled in a long braid. Also, the armour's weapon of choice was a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which was adorned by a large ribbon.

"Fucking hell." Erza scoffed. "Those sparks wouldn't have done anything to even the weakest member of Kenji's peerage." Erza pointed her spear down at Akeno, and fired a large bolt of Holy Lightning down at her. Akeno dodged out of the way, but was livid at the use of the ability mainly used by... him.

Akeno yelled in rage, and cast a bigger bolt of lightning at Erza, but it was batted aside by the spear in her hand.

"You know" Erza placed her spear between her left arm (which was folded) and her chest, as she scratched a spot on her back with her right hand. "You'd have much more of a chance of doing some actual damage to me if you just accepted who you are. Let yourself go, daughter of Baraqiel."

Akeno just growled, and launched more bolts of lightning up at Erza, and was joined by Rias, who fired wave after wave of her Power of Destruction up at her. Erza just sighed, and cast a magic-circle shield over herself, which easily held all the attacks in place. The attacks were then sent directly back at Rias and her peerage, who were forced to scatter again to avoid being destroyed by the attacks of their Queen and King.

Before Rias could get a bearing on herself and attack back, Erza was gone.

"Damn it!" Rias shouted. "Why does everyone in Kenji's peerage just run away like cowards before we can hit them?"

"Maybe because you just attack, without stopping to think first, like Kenji does." Rias looked up a slope to see a WAVE OF LAVA coming down, at a very fast pace. She and her peerage all ran away from the wave as fast as their legs could carry them, and Rias' mouth dropped open in shock to see who was on top of the lava-wave. Standing there on a slab of rock that somehow wasn't being melted by the lava, six wings that seemed to incorporate Devil wings, Dragon wings and Fallen Angel wings into the wings spread from he back, and wearing her maid outfit, was-

"Zest?!" Rias shouted. "Is that you?!"

"Good to see you again, Rias." Zest jumped off the slab of rock, and landed in front of Rias.

"Wh-What are you doing with Kenji?!" Rias asked. "I thought you'd died!"

"Kenji found me when I was close to giving up on searching for him, and reincarnated me as one of his Pawns." Zest replied. "And he asked me, his head maid, to come and see how you're doing."

"And I suppose that means you're going to take cheap shots at us from afar, before you run away?" Rias shouted, conjuring a ball of her Power of Destruction.

"Of course not." Zest threw off her maid outfit, to reveal her battle attire, consisting of a revealing middle chest and tight black dress, with black gold shoulder plates and white stockings. She extended claws from her hands, and rushed at Rias and her peerage with a speed Rias definitely didn't know she had.

Koneko jumped over Rias, landed in front of her, and engaged Zest in physical combat. She and Zest seemed to be equally matched in combat.

"Hmm..." Zest hummed, as she traded blows with Koneko. "You're like Akeno. You're also sealing something important to you inside yourself... Shirone."

Koneko hissed at the mention of the name that SHE called her, and tried to punch Zest harder. Zest just blocked the attack, calm as you please, and drove her fist into Koneko's stomach, sending her backwards and onto the floor.

"Damn you, Zest!" Rias yelled, conjuring two more balls of the Power of Destruction, and throwing them at her. Zest just jumped out of the way, and returned fire, with... fire.

Zest conjured up a large ball of fire, split it into seven smaller balls, and threw them at Rias and her peerage. Everyone dodged narrowly, except Kiba, who dodged easily, and Koneko, who took a hit that nearly burnt her clothes off.

Rias tried to engage Zest in combat again, but Zest just backflipped away from the red and black ball of energy, and flew into the air. Conjuring a multitude of light-spears out of mid-air, she launched them all at Rias and her peerage.

Before Rias could recover, after she was done dodging and/or blocking, Zest had left the scene.

"FUCK!" Rias shouted. After taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she decided to keep walking up the slope that Zest had come down (which was still lightly smoking thanks to the magical lava), with her peerage following her.

"Hey, I can see the top of this mountain from here!" Issei pointed up to where, lo and behold, the snowy top of the mountain could be seen. "I think I can see a house on the top as well!"

"Well, that's a sure sign that we're nearly there!" Rias, suddenly reinvigorated, cried. "Come on, my adorable servants!"

'I swear Rias, if you call us adorable one more time, I'll show you the REAL meaning of the word.' Issei thought, following his King with his hands in his pockets. 'And not in a good way, either.'

 **Line Break**

Venelana stared at Zest as she came back into the room that Kenji, his two peerages, Albedo and Lilith were sat in.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" She asked. "Zeoticus always made sure you had no time to do anything other than-"

"And that's the point, Mom." Kenji replied. "Zeotifucks isn't here in his tiny limp-dicked glory. Zest's got a surprisingly natural talent for fighting, and I just helped her unlock it. Among other things."

"Ohh." Venelana replied. "Even after a couple of months of being reunited with you, and sixteen years of having raised you, I'm still surprised by the stuff you pull out."

"As well as the stuff I push in, if you get my drift." Kenji added, under his breath. Zest heard this, and blushed hard, though Venelana didn't.

Kenji pulled out his phone and checked it. 10:16am. He sighed.

Rias and her peerage were late. Even when he'd given them twice the time that his own peerage could make it up the mountain without flying or teleporting, they hadn't made it in time.

Oh well, it was to be expected of a peerage led by someone who probably hadn't trained a day in her entire life.

But, to be fair, Rias and her peerage were almost at his house.

'Welp,' Kenji thought, getting up. 'Time to go greet them.'

 **Line Break**

"We're almost there!" Rias called, very tiredly, as she and her peerage continued to trudge through the snow, and up the slope that led to the snowy top of the mountain that she, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Issei had been climbing for the past six hours. 'I hope Kenji is pleased with me.' Rias smiled, despite herself. 'He has to be impressed at how I put in this much effort for him!'

"Once we're done here, I'm gonna give Kenji a serious piece of my mind!" Akeno snarled, trying to keep her footing on the slope that she was on. "I'll show him that I don't need HIS power to do some damage!"

Even Issei was beginning to look tired, but he wasn't raving mad like Akeno.

"Come on, now!" Rias called. "We can get up to this house, which I presume is Kenji's, and then we can sleep, and prepare for our training!"

This seemed to invigorate Rias' peerage some more, so they powered on, seeing the top of the mountain in sight. After just a little more walking, nearly there...

"Yes!" Rias cried, as she was the first to make it to the top, and saw the huge house standing in front of her. "We made- wow..."

"Yes, wow." A calm, almost-drawling voice said, as a certain someone came out of the house. "You managed to make it up a mountain in double the time that my peerage were able to. Well done." Rias looked, and saw Kenji, in all his sexy (in her eyes) glory.

"Kenji! Yes, we did make it!" Rias replied, a smile on her face. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"That doesn't matter, as you won't be sleeping for, let me see..." Kenji pulled out his phone and checked it. "Hmm, let's say, about eleven-and-a-half hours. You'll be training for quite a lot of that."

"What?!" Rias widened her eyes. "But we made it up a mountain, after being ambushed by certain members of YOUR peerage? Can't you cut us a break?"

"Of course, I can." Kenji replied, pulling out two swords from two scabbards hanging from his sides. "I'll consider cutting you a short break." He got into a battle stance. "After I see just how bad in battle you really are. Also" he flicked his hand. "I just gave you permission to fly and use teleportation circles, but not to use them to fly outside the wards surrounding my house."

"Alright then!" Rias spread her six wings and flew towards her brother. "Come on! Let's give it everything we've got!"

"Right!" Rias' peerage shouted, and all five of them rushed/flew at Kenji, with Issei activating his Boosted Gear.

Issei had been in the Underworld for most of the past fortnight, training with Aika's grandfather in the use of his Boosted Gear. He could get five Boosts in with the Gear, before having to let out all the power that he had stored up. He boosted once.

Akeno attacked first, hurling as much lightning as she could down upon her King's younger brother, in an attempt to teach him a lesson.

But before the lighting came anywhere near him, Kenji had disappeared, muttering 'weak'. Before anyone could register what had happened, Akeno was flying, head-first, into the ground.

The second of Issei's boosts was heard.

"Akeno!" Rias shouted, rushing over to her Queen and checking her injuries. "Kenji, where are you?!" She yelled.

"Right here." Kenji had reappeared in the exact same spot as before, his swords sheathed, a calm and indifferent look on his face.

Boost three.

Koneko rushed at Kenji, preparing to sink her fist into his face, but failed horribly when Kenji just sweep-kicked her onto the ground. When Koneko tried to get up, Kenji axe-kicked her face, and she lost consciousness, just like Akeno.

Kiba rushed at Kenji, one sword in each hand, with a yell of rage, preparing to show this dishonourable... thing, a thing or two. Kiba swung at Kenji from one side with his left sword, and from the other with his right.

Boost four.

Kenji just leant backwards, unsheathed one of his swords, and swung it hard at Kiba's left sword. It clashed for half a second, and then it left Kiba's hand, and landed on the ground.

Another half-second later, Kiba's right sword left his hand as well. One kick, and Kiba was unconscious.

Boost five.

["Issei!"] Ddraig called, from inside Issei's Sacred Gear. ["It's time!"]

'Let's go, Ddraig!' Issei shouted, as Ddraig cried ["Explosion!"]. Issei spread his Devil wings, and flew towards Kenji, who sheathed his swords and met Issei's fist with his own.

Issei managed to struggle against Kenji for a solid two seconds, before Kenji overpowered Issei, and sent him skidding backwards.

While Issei was still trying to find his feet, Kenji rushed at Issei and punched him in the face, sending Issei flying into a tree.

["Reset..."] Ddraig's voice faded, before Issei lost consciousness.

Kenji cracked his neck from side to side, and brushed some dust off himself.

"That's that, Rias." Kenji said, calmly. "All your peerage are defeated." He turned around to the house. "Sayo! Get out here! I got some people who need healing!"

On the spot, a beautiful woman came out of a magic-circle. She was tall and had a lean build, had light-coloured skin, long blue hair with short bangs and violet eyes. She had a very buxom figure, and wore a nurses' outfit.

"Who needs healing, boss?" Sayo asked.

"Everyone who's knocked out." Kenji replied. "Once you're done, take them to the infirmary."

And with that, Kenji magic-circled away, and appeared in front of his peerages.

"Rias and her peerage have arrived." Kenji informed them, when he'd gotten everyone's attention. "Ray, Kala, Mittelt, set up bedrooms for them. Akame, Yang, Lavinia, Mom and Tobio, come with me. Everyone else, you can go and do whatever the hell you like." Everyone except the five that Kenji had called left, leaving Kenji, Akame, Yang, Lavinia, Venelana and Tobio there.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do." Kenji said, and explained the situation to them. All five of Kenji's peerages members agreed to his proposition.

 **Line Break**

A few minutes later, Kenji strode into the infirmary of his house. In four beds of said infirmary were Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Issei, and all were conscious. Rias was sat by Akeno's bed.

"Hey, you lot." Kenji greeted them.

"Hey, Kenji." Issei greeted Kenji back. "Fuck, you're powerful."

"That's what you get when you have twelve wings." Kenji replied, spreading his twelve hybrid wings, and then retracting them. "Anyway, everyone, I'm here to tell you about how your training will go."

Rias made for everyone to shut up, and listen to Kenji, whom she looked at avidly.

"For the next four days, you'll be training with either a member of my peerage, or a member of my Fallen Saints, then you'll switch to another member of my peerage/Fallen Saints." Kenji explained, briskly. He then looked at Rias "For the love of Palutena, Rias, you don't have to put your fucking hand up. What is it?"

"What are Fallen Saints, Kenji?" Rias asked. "Are they-"

"Something to do with me being high-ranked in Grigori? Yes." Kenji replied. "Since I'm a Cadre, I got a pack of Fallen Saints, which are basically Evil Pieces but a deck of cards. Anyway, Koneko and Kiba, you'll be training with members of my peerage, whereas Akeno, Rias and Issei, you'll be training under a member of my Fallen Saints. Do I make myself understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Right." Kenji said, creating five magic-circles. "Hop in, and you'll be taken to your first trainers. Sometime in the future, you'll switch to someone else."

Everyone obediently got up, and entered their magic-circle. One click of Kenji's fingers later, and they were all whisked away.

Once they were gone, Kenji turned around to see someone standing in the doorway. Someone who he hadn't seen for a while, and someone who'd he'd asked to come and help him learn the art of Senjutsu. To his delight (and possibly because this certain someone just wanted to be around her mate and husband), she'd accepted.

"Hello again, Kenji." Yasaka greeted her husband. "Are you gonna come with me so I can teach you Senjutsu, or what?"

"Of course, I'm coming, Yasaka." Kenji replied, walking over to his sexy kitsune mistress, and kissing her on the lips. "Let's go to my room."

One magic-circle trip later, Kenji and Yasaka were in Kenji's room. Yasaka pushed Kenji onto his bed, and licked her lips.

"Okay, so the first step to learning Senjutsu properly, is to stay relaxed while doing so, or else it could lead to some serious... complications." She explained, her face a few inches away from Kenji's. "So, let's get to getting you relaxed, shall we~?"

"Hell to the fucking yes." Kenji replied, letting Yasaka pull his pants off.

Life was good, when you can call being sucked off by the hottest fox-girl in existence a lesson, or at least lesson-preperation. Kenji, through the pleasure of the blowjob, wondered how Gasper was doing with Penemue.

 **Line Break**

When Issei came out of his magic-circle, he found himself standing in a small woodland, a few hundred metres away from Kenji's house.

Standing a few yards in front of him, was a Japanese-looking man in his early-twenties. He had straight black hair that hung down to his ears, violet eyes, and a moderately muscular figure. He was the same height as Issei, and there was a large, black dog next to him.

"Hello." The man said. "Are you Issei Hyoudou?"

"I am." Issei replied. "Are you one of Kenji's Fallen Saints?"

"I am." The man replied, spreading eight wings, that were the same as Kenji's wings. "I'm Tobio Ikuse, Kenji's Ace. I'm here to train you in the use of your Sacred Gear."

 **Line Break**

When Kiba came out of his magic-circle, he found himself standing in an open snowy field that expanded for farther than he could see.

Standing in front of him was a fair-skinned young woman with purple eyes and bright golden hair. Her hair was worn loose and faded to pale-gold at the tips, with a cowlick sticking out of the top.

She wore a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat had darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircled her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails. She also wore fitted black pants. Around her hips and over the tails of her coat was a brown belt, which had two pieces of dark brown material, trimmed gold, attached to it. The first covered from her left hip to the back of the belt and was folded over the belt, and the second was attached from her right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wore knee-high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap was on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandana was tied around her left knee. A pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid forearm completed the outfit.

She also wore two yellow bracelets, one on each arm.

"Hey." The woman said, looking at Kiba with a grin. "Are you Kiba?"

"I am." Kiba replied. "Rias Gremory's loyal Knight. Who are you?"

"I'm Yang Xiao Long." Yang said. "Kenji's extra-badass Rook. And the person who'll be training you to have better endurance in a fight."

 **Line Break**

When Koneko came out of her magic-circle, she found herself in a forest, uncovered by snow due to the density of the trees. Though behind her was a small clearing, with a light covering of snow.

Standing in the clearing, sitting on a rock, was a girl with long black hair that reached down to her knees, and red eyes. She wore a dark, sleeveless mini-dress with a white collar and red tie, and a red belt that had a red side-skirt cover. She wore long black socks, black shoes, red gauntlets and black shoes. She looked up and saw Koneko.

"Hello." The person said. "Are you Koneko?"

"...Yes." Koneko replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Akame." Akame replied. "I'm Kenji's Knight, and I'll be training you to be faster during a fight."

 **Line Break**

When Akeno came out of her magic-circle, she found herself standing on a large, snowy ledge, about two hundred metres below the summit of the mountain. Hovering just away from the ledge, on six wings that were similar to Kenji's wings, was a young woman.

She was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early-twenties, with long flowing blonde hair, and sapphire-blue eyes. She wore Magician's robes with a hood, though her hood was down.

"Hello." The woman said. "Are you Akeno? Rias Gremory's Queen?"

"I am." Akeno replied. "You're one of Kenji's Fallen Saints."

"I am." The woman replied. "I'm Lavinia Reni, Kenji's 10, and I'm here to help you with your magical training.

 **Line Break**

When Rias came out of her magic-circle, she found that she was standing on the roof of Kenji's house. When she looked at the person in front of her, she almost fell off the roof in shock.

"Mother?!" Rias cried, in shock. "You're one of Kenji's Fallen Saints?"

"I am, Rias." Venelana replied, spreading her TWELVE Hybrid wings. "I'm Kenji's Fallen Saints Queen, and you need some serious training in multiple areas."

 **And that's the 33** **rd** **chapter of Runaway Gremory, and the chapter that has this story break 200,000 words! *insert GradeAUnderA fanfare sfx here***

 **Anyway, a lot of shit has happened, blah blah blah, I'm really fucking tired while writing this, so I can't be assed to go through it all.**

 **Onto the important crap. After a long-ass time of consideration, I've decided to make a last-minute change to Kenji's peerage. His second Knight isn't going to be Xenovia, it's gonna be someone different. Leave your guesses in the review section, but here's a clue. Kenji's second Knight has the same hair colour and eye colour as Kenji's first Knigh** **t. Anyone who wanted Xenovia as Kenji's Knight, I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I would love to know!**

 **Next time: Rias' peerage trains pt. 1**

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

 _"Rias." Venelana said, in that caring tone Rias knew so well to come out of her mother. "I can tell you need to talk about something with me, and I've got a REALLY good idea of what, or who, it's about."_

 **See you later!**


	34. Volume 7-3: Training (Parte Uno)

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

 **Day 2: Tobio and Issei**

"So, Issei." Tobio spoke to Issei. "As I understand it, you're the host of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig?"

"I am." Issei replied, activating his Sacred Gear. "What Sacred Gear have you got?"

"This one, right here." Tobio replied, ruffling the head of the black dog beside him. "This is my Sacred Gear, Canis Lykaon. One of the thirteen Longinus, just like yours."

"Oh." Issei replied.

"Let's get down to training." Tobio looked at Issei and spoke. "I'm here to train you in using your Sacred Gear, so let's get started."

Tobio took a couple of steps towards Issei, not taking his eyes off him for a moment.

"Now then." Tobio stopped. "Do you know what the abilities of your Sacred Gear are?"

"Well, it can double my power every ten seconds." Issei replied, looking at it. "Until I run out of strength."

"Yes, that is the primary function of the Boosted Gear." Tobio replied, nodding. "However, there are far, far more functions that it's known for. Functions that you'll need to train hard to unlock. Physically, mentally, and in the use of your Sacred Gear. The latter of which I'll be doing."

"Oh, alright." Issei replied.

"And that can be done through constant use, to get more used to using your Sacred Gear, you know?" Tobio asked. "So, let's see how you can do. Start Boosting."

Issei did so, while Tobio conjured up a magical barrier in front of himself. Setting it to be as powerful as the average Low-Class Devil, or two-winged Fallen Angel, he waited for Issei to reach his limit.

Issei went through five solid Boosts, before, from inside the Gear, Ddraig cried ["Explosion!"]

Tobio took a step backwards, and let Issei rush forward, and slam his fist against the barrier. His fist went through the barrier after half a second's pause, and Issei nearly fell over.

"Very good." Tobio caught Issei before he could fall over, and helped him to his feet. "That barrier was as powerful as the average Low-Class Devil, so with your Sacred Gear, you can kill the average Low-Class Devil with one hit, at your maximum possible power."

"Is that a good thing?" Issei asked.

"It's a start." Tobio replied. "Though you've got a long way to go before you could hit the level of your King, or even any of the members of either of Kenji's peerages."

"Oh..." Issei replied, slightly downcast.

"But." Tobio smirked. "There's a lot more in training to get to where you want to be than you think. Which is why you need to keep training."

"I will." Issei summoned his Sacred Gear again, and began boosting. Tobio conjured up another barrier, this time as powerful as the average Mid-Class Devil.

Issei managed six boosts this time around, before he was forced to let out all his power in one punch.

His punch cracked the barrier, but did not break it.

"Very good." Tobio said. "But not good enough. Try again."

Issei tried again, as Tobio repaired the barrier. After his third usage of the Boosted Gear, he manages to crack the barrier a little more, but he still didn't break it fully.

After Issei had finished, he fell to the ground fully, panting heavily and sweating hard.

Tobio calmly produced a bottle of water, and threw it to Issei, who caught it and downed it. After drinking every drop, he stood up and threw the bottle aside.

"What's in that water, anyway?" He asked, curiously.

"Just a couple of rejuvenation spells." Tobio replied. "It'll help you train for longer. Now come on." He threw up another barrier. "Let's see if you can break this thing."

Issei grinned, re-summoned his Sacred Gear, and began Boosting.

 **Penemue and Gasper**

"So, Gasper." Penemue sat down in a chair, opposite of the young Vampire/Devil hybrid, who was nervously perched on another chair. "If you're willing to, can you tell me about your experiences with Rias? Kenji tells me that you've had a... bad time, with her."

"Y-yeah. I have." Gasper replied, nervously. "Well, after I was first reincarnated by Rias, she actually treated me okay, until my Sa-" she stopped hersellf. "My Sacred Gear activated for the first time."

"Ah." Penemue wrote something down on a clipboard, then looked back at Gasper. "What happened after that?"

"Well, everyone became really scared of me." Gasper whispered. "They didn't show it to me, but I could tell. After a few months, I was taken, and sealed in a room in the Old School Building. I was made to stay in there for months, and every so often, Rias would come around."

"Would Rias do anything to you, when she came to where you were sealed?" Penemue asked, kindly.

"Yes." Gasper replied. "She'd make me put on Kenji's old clothes, and a wig that she said looked like Kenji's hair, and sometimes she'd take pictures of me with the clothes and wig on."

"I see." Penemue replied, writing down some more. "Did Rias do anything else, or did she do anything else to you?"

"No. N-nothing else." Gasper replied. "But, Rias was just lonely from her brother being away from her! She promised to me that she'd stop after Kenji was back with her!"

"Alright." Penemue replied, continuing to write. "Do you have anything else to say?"

"Not really." Gasper replied. "Are you going to tell Rias that I've said this?" she sounded slightly worried.

"Of course I'm not." Penemue replied, with a reassuring smile on her face. "I might be a part-Fallen Angel, and a part-succubus, but contrary to popular belief, I'm not a cruel person. Far from it."

"Okay. Thanks." Gasper smiled a smile that made the small girl look incredibly cute, in Penemue's opinion.

"No problem." Penemue replied. "Now, let's talk a little bit about what your training is going to be."

Right on cue, a beautiful woman, who appeared to be the same age as Penemue, walked into the room. She had golden eyes, just like the first woman, and had long, lustrous jet-black hair that went down to her behind, with part of it hanging down between her eyes. She wore a pure-white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covered her shoulders and chest.

"Gasper, this is my sister, Albedo." Penemue introduced Albedo, who smiled and waved to Gasper. Gasper timidly waved back. "Now, we can't deny that you need training in your Sacred Gear, but someone else in Kenji's peerage will be doing that with you later."

"But as a Bishop, Gasper." Albedo walked over to Gasper and knelt down, so her eyes were on a level with her. "Your natural speciality lies in magic, which is what myself and Penemue will be teaching you. As we know that Rias specialises in offensive magic, and Akeno specialises in healing magic, we'll be teaching you defensive magic mainly, but we'll also be teaching you some offensive and healing spells."

"Okay." Gasper put on a determined face. "I'm ready."

"Very good. Now let's begin." Penemue stood up, and changed into her battle-suit, which was just a skin-tight full-body dark blue suit, that accentuated her curves perfectly. Albedo changed into the same body-suit, but it was in black.

"Now, Gasper." Penemue began. "Magic is all about three things: intent, power and talent. In defensive magic, one must intend, or wish, to defend either themselves, or others around them, from attack. For example, if I wanted to defend Albedo from an attack, I would think 'I want Albedo to be defended from an attack.' or something similar. Follow me so far?"

Gasper nodded.

"Good." Albedo replied. "Power is an obvious need for magic, as one needs to be able to defend from attacks, and given that you are facing Riser Phenex, a particularly powerful High-Class Devil, despite all his shortcomings, you need to get the power of your magical defence up pretty quickly, which can be done via practise."

"And talent," Penemue continued. "Is just the skill of which you can manipulate magic. For example, Kenji has a lot of talent in magical barriers, as shown in this video." Penemue cast a magic-circle in the air, and Gasper watched Kenji creating seven magical barriers at once, to defend against Venelana, who was sending seven balls of her Power of Destruction at him. The magic-circles then turned from the crimson colour that they were to a light silver, and the balls flew back at Venelana, who had to conjure up a huge magical barrier to stop herself from being hit with her own attacks.

"With enough practise, Gasper," Albedo dispersed the magic-circle, and turned to her student. "You can do what Kenji did, and even more. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes." Gasper replied, with a smile.

"Alright, then." Penemue nodded. "Both myself and Albedo are going to be firing attacks at you, and you will need to create a defensive barrier to stop us from hitting you."

"A-alright." Gasper replied, slightly alarmed that they were jumping to practical teaching so quickly. Hurriedly creating a defensive magic-circle with her hands, Gasper held her hands in front of it, and concentrated as hard as she could on defending herself from attack.

Penemue started first. She quickly shot a bullet of light at Gasper's barrier, and watched as the bullet bounced off, harmlessly.

"Well, you've surpassed my expectations already." Penemue grinned, dryly. "But let's see if you can take any more." Both Penemue and Albedo then continued firing bullets of light at Gasper, steadily increasing the number of bullets they shot at the same time, and stopping for a few seconds for Gasper to keep refilling her magic-circle's energy.

It took until Albedo shot eight bullets at the same time for Gasper's magic barrier to break completely, and Gasper tumbled backward.

"Okay, good work." Albedo helped Gasper to her feet. "But the only way to get better is with practise. So get another barrier up, and see how long you can last a second time."

 **Line Break**

"That's it, Kenji." Yasaka said, in a calming voice. "Stay calm, deep breaths. You're a natural at this."

Kenji and Yasaka were in Kenji's room. Kenji was sat on his bed in a meditative pose, taking deep breaths and quietly releasing his own ki. He was working on trying to sense everything within a thirty-metre radius of him. Apart from Yasaka right next to him, he could sense Kuroka and Erza, on the top floor, Rias and Venelana on the roof, and Valian and Ruby in the games room.

"Okay, and... stop." Yasaka ordered. Kenji opened his eyes, and took in the sight of his busty blonde kitsune mistress.

Yasaka had been helping him practise in the use of Senjutsu, and she had been a huge help to him. He had only been able to sense beings within a five-metre radius with Senjutsu, but with Yasaka's help, he was able to sense any being within a thirty-metre radius.

"I think we should leave it here for tonight." Yasaka said, standing up. "Your body is starting to show wear and tear from extended use of Senjutsu."

Kenji looked past Yasaka into his closet mirror, and he saw that she was right. His body was looking a lot paler than it normally was, and his joints felt a lot stiffer than they normally were.

"Why-?" Kenji began.

"It's because, not to be racist, you're not a Youkai." Yasaka replied. "The body of Youkai are all tuned to let Senjutsu flow through their body naturally. Other species, such as Devils, are not. Therefore, if a Devil like yourself wished to learn Senjutsu properly, you'd need to continually practise, so this doesn't happen to you." She gestured to Kenji's pale form.

"Is there any way I can get myself back to normal?" Kenji asked.

"No, there is no way for YOU to get yourself back to normal." Yasaka replied. "However, there is a way that I can get you back to normal. Now strip yourself, and lie on the bed. On your stomach."

"You're not going to give me another blowjob again, are you?" Kenji joked, doing as he was told, and lying on the bed.

"Not unless you want me to." Yasaka replied. "No, I'm just going to give you a little bit of Senjutsu, to get your natural flow running. While making it pleasurable for you, of course." She knelt behind Kenji, and took a second to admire his ass for a second. "My mate~" she whispered, leaning forward and gently biting his ear, before she rested her hands on his lower back, and gently began rubbing upwards, in a way that she'd practised many times. She slowly applied Senjutsu into Kenji's body all the time.

Yasaka worked her way up Kenji's back, making her way to his upper back. She slowly moved Kenji's arms so his elbows were bent, so she had better access to Kenji's shoulder-blades.

"Seriously, has no-one given you a massage before?" The nine-tailed fox mused, gently working out the stress in Kenji's shoulder blades. "Your body is so full of stress. And I'm not talking the sexual kind, either."

"No, I don't remember getting one." Kenji said, quietly moaning from how pleasurable the massage was turning out to be. "Ever."

Yasaka tutted, under her breath.

"Well, I should take care of you properly." Yasaka replied. "Maybe I should teach some of your other harem members how to give massages." She smiled, as she saw Kenji's proper skin-tone coming back to him.

Kenji's skin-tone was, naturally, slightly pale, thanks to him being eighth-Vampire, but his skin tone before Yasaka had begun massaging him was akin to a corpse, which made Kenji look distinctly less attractive than he normally was.

But now, his skin-tone was returning to him.

"Alright, I'm all done, Kenji." Yasaka ceased her massage, and let Kenji flip himself around. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better." Kenji replied. "Thanks, Yasaka."

"Anything for my husband." The busty blonde kitsune replied, wrapping one arm around Kenji and pulling him down to the bed, and pulling the covers over them with the other hand.

The last things Kenji registered before losing consciousness was the feeling Yasaka's warm lips on his, and the warmth of her arms around him.

She was probably applying heat to her body to keep Kenji warm, but Kenji didn't care.

 **Line Break**

 **Day 3: Yang and Kiba**

"Come on, pansy-boy!" Yang yelled, firing two more shots from her Ember Cecelia at Kiba, who managed to dodge them narrowly. "Stop dodging like a coward and fight me head-on!"

"Shut up, you... you..." Kiba was unable to come up with a relevant comeback, and was subsequently punched in the face by Yang. Kiba flew back, landed on his feet, and dashed back at Yang.

"Now there's what I've wanted to see this whole training session!" Yang shouted, clashing once, twice, with Kiba's swords, and ducking a third swing. "This might be none of my business, but you suck at swordplay, compared to some certain people I know."

Kiba growled, and tried to stab Yang, but missed. Yang had flipped away from the blonde pretty-boy, and was firing shots of demonic energy at him, faster than he could dodge. Kenji's sunny little dragon of a Rook smirked openly, as the Sword Birth wielder was hit with one shot, and stumbled into a second shot. Kiba was stunned, and Yang took the chance to send a third shot directly into Kiba's face, which sent him flying into a tree.

"Heh." Yang took the moment to flex, and stretch out her muscles for a second, before using her Ember Cecelia to block Kiba's swing at her. She punched Kiba in the face, sending him back, but he continued to attack her.

"Come on, you gotta be kidding me!" Yang taunted. "Where's that talent becoming of such a prideful Knight, hmm? Give me the bite to back up your bark! Or are you trying to lay off the pride for honour's sake?"

"What would you know about pride or honour?!" Kiba yelled back, as he continued his vain attempt to land a scratch on her. "You're just a knuckleheaded Rook, the Rook of a King who ran away from his family responsibilities!"

"Oh, really?" Yang ducked a slash from Kiba. "Well, Kenji's actually a lot more awesome than you..." she trailed off as something passed her eyes and fell to the floor.

Something... gold.

Yang saw red.

"You... you FUCKING MONSTER!" Yang roared, spreading her six hybrid wings and flying at Kiba faster than he could hope to see.

The first thing Kiba felt was a fist impacting his face, and a point-blank shotgun blast of demonic energy impact said face. Before his body could register the pain, a similar feeling impacted the back of his head.

Kiba stumbled forward, his head splitting in pain. But then he felt so much pain in his gut, that he felt like his stomach was being split open. The same pain met his crotch.

Kiba stumbled to the floor, gasping in pain. He only got to gasp once, for one second, before he was kicked in the stomach, making him roll over, for Yang to stamp on his face while he was down.

Kiba tried to cover his face, but his hands were nearly blown off by Yang, and the last thing he felt before he lost consciousness was a punch to the face.

And from that day, a huge fear awakened in Kiba Yuuto.

The fear of a certain sunny little dragon.

 **Venelana and Rias**

Rias was sweating bullets and feeling close to passing out from how much (and how hard) she was training.

Her mother had instructed her (after creating three small boulders and lying them on the roof of the house) to destroy all three of the objects with separate balls of the Power of Destruction at the same time.

When Rias had (after extreme effort, Venelana had to admit) proved herself unable to, Venelana had then begun teaching her to create multiple balls of the PoD at the same time.

Two hours later, Rias was blue in the face and panting heavily.

"One... one more go!" she insisted to Venelana, who had decides to stop Rias' training before she got severely hurt.

"No, Rias. We're taking a break now." Venelana said, firmly. "Please. I don't want you overstretching yourself."

"I'm already really stretched." Rias panted, standing up properly. "What's one more go?"

"The difference between a productive training session and putting yourself in the infirmary for magical overuse!" Venelana replied, firmly. "We're stopping now, and that's the end of it!"

Rias looked at her mother, shocked at the tone that she'd spoken to her in. Venelana took a deep breath.

"Rias..." Venelana said, in that caring tone Rias knew so well to come out of her mother. "I can tell that you need to talk about something. And I've got a REALLY good idea of what, or who, it's about."

"Huh?" Rias said. "I don't-"

"Rias, I'm your mother." Venelana deadpanned. "I know you well enough to know that you have something, or someone, on your mind."

Rias tried to stammer for a moment, but she quailed under Venelana's stare.

"Okay." Rias submitted. "It's about Kenji."

"I thought it would be about him." Venelana replied. "Well, spill what you've got to say."

Rias hesitated for a second, before beginning to speak again.

"Well, I'vealwayswantedtomarryKenji!" she blurted out. Venelana remained silent, and let Rias continue talking.

"I know it's wrong, in lots of cultures, but marriage is supposed to be towards the person that you're closest to, right?" Rias asked. "Well, I've always wanted to be close to Kenji, even though he'd push me away. I wanted him to know that I loved him, as more than just a sister loves their brother, or even to notice him! That's why I've pushed myself so hard, so he'd be impressed with me. But, before I could truly make myself his lover..."

"He ran away." Venelana finished. "And let me guess. You think it's your fault he ran away, right?"

"Yes..." Rias whispered. "I know that I was too forceful on Kenji, but even after trying to tone myself down, he still won't look at me, let alone acknowledge me!" Rias slumped downwards, tears falling from her eyes. Venelana wrapped her arms around her, in a caring, motherly embrace.

"Rias..." Venelana whispered, gently stroking circles into Rias' hair with one of her hands. "I might love Kenji more than a normal mother loves their son, but I acknowledge that he can be extremely stubborn at times, which is why I doubt he can see that you're willing to change your ways."

"So, I should just give up on my love for him?" Rias asked, sniffing, and holding onto her mother.

"No, you shouldn't." Venelana replied. "But if you sat down with Kenji, and talked things out with him, showed him that you're willing to change, I don't doubt that he'll see that. Besides..." Venelana held Rias at arm's length and gave a small smirk. "I know that Kenji isn't averse to having sex with his own family members."

"Are you saying-?" Rias asked, her cheeks beginning to flush.

"I am." Venelana replied. "I guess you could say that, as his second Queen, I rank pretty high in Kenji's harem. I should tell you about some of the more naughty things we've done~" she whispered, and Rias' face turned as crimson as her hair, as she stared at her mother in shock.

Kenji had had sex with his, no, their own mother?!

Rias felt a rush of hope. Maybe Kenji would consider having fun with his loving sister?

"Thanks, Mother." Rias said, with a smile. "I feel much better now."

"Anytime, Rias." Venelana replied, pulling Rias into a tight hug, and widening her eyes as she saw a certain being. Standing silently on the roof. "Now, go back to your room and rest."

"Of course." Rias replied, standing up and magic-circling away, leaving Venelana and the being alone.

"Venelana." The being said, walking towards Venelana, and not caring about their large breasts, which were bouncing with every step they made. Or that their hips were swaying hypnotically, with every small move they made.

"Ophis." Venelana greeted the Infinite Dragon God. "I see you've changed your look a bit."

"Never mind, that." Ophis replied. "I, wish to tell you, something."

"And what could the most powerful being in existence want with me?" Venelana asked.

"I'm, changing our pact." Ophis said, bluntly. "You remember, the pact we made?"

"I do." Venelana replied. "I remember very well."

"Well, I'm changing it." Ophis stated, in a matter-of-fact voice. "Instead, of helping me, evict Red, I wish for him, to become my mate."

"Ahh." Venelana said, closing her eyes. "When do you plan to make yourself known to Kenji, if you want him as your mate?"

"Soon." Ophis replied, simply. Without another word, she disappeared, as if she was never there, leaving Kenji's Fallen Saints Queen feeling very conflicted.

Meanwhile, two certain black-haired maids of Kenji's watched their master coming out of a day-long sparring session with his White Dragon Queen, and began formulating a plan in their dirty minds.

Raynare pulled out a phone, and dialed the number of a certain female Seraph.

 **Line Break**

"Fuck, what a day!" Kenji groaned, rolling his neck around and walking down the corridor, in nothing but a pair of boxers.

He and Valian had been sparring all day long (Kenji suspected that she was trying to get the anger from her not being the first woman to carry Kenji's child out of her system, though he could be wrong), and Kenji had worked up quite a sweat, as well as being barely able to walk.

Fuck, she'd managed to hit him really hard. But a good bath would help him. Especially with that magic hair-and-body wash that Venelana had brought for him, it was doing wonders.

Coming out of the lift, into the rooftop bathroom, Kenji summoned the bottle of hair-and-body-wash to his side, stripped himself of his boxers, filled the bath up with water via water-magic, and hopped in.

Sighing in pleasure at the feeling of hot water against his skin for a couple of seconds, Kenji reached around to grab his hair-and-body-wash bottle, but found that it wasn't there.

Confused, Kenji looked around, searching with his eyes for the bottle, but suddenly, he was overcome with the feeling of a pair of enormous breasts against his back.

Twisting his head around, his eyes almost popped out of his head to see that GABRIEL, of all people, was in his bath with him, completely naked.

She was also holding Kenji's hair-and-body-wash bottle in her slender hand, but that didn't matter.

"G-Gabriel?!" Kenji supressed a nosebleed, with extreme difficulty. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm?" Gabriel looked at Kenji. "I heard that you wanted to clean yourself up after a long day of training with your Queen, so I came over here to help. You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, definitely not!" Kenji replied, as Gabriel squeezed a reasonable amount of liquid into her hand, and lathered it slowly into Kenji's hair.

"Good." Gabriel replied, continuing to lather the hair-and-body-wash into Kenji's hair until it was white with suds. Gabriel then conjured some water out of thin air to pour slowly onto Kenji's hair, washing all the suds out.

Gabriel then began to rub some of the liquid onto Kenji's sweaty chest, and wash it off after she'd fully rubbed it in. Once she was done with his chest, she then did so with his back.

Kenji remembered one time when Valian had walked in on him while he was in the shower, and proceeded to give him a very thorough (and very, VERY erotic) full-body wash.

Needless to say, the wash had turned into Kenji pounding his then-girlfriend into the wall with the ferocity of a god of lust on a particularly horny day.

But back to Gabriel.

'HOW IS SHE NOT FALLING?!' Kenji thought, many thoughts (at least 80% of them dirty) rushing through his mind. 'HER HANDS ARE SO CLOSE TO MY DICK, IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!'

"And we're all done with your chest and back." The blonde Seraph declared, taking her hands off Kenji's body and wiping them clean in the water. "Would you like me to do your legs as well, Kenji?"

"N-no thanks, Gabriel." Kenji replied, not wanting Gabriel to lay her hands on his dick. I mean, he DID, he very much did, but he didn't want her to Fall thanks to him.

If she did, Kenji had a feeling that a large population of Heaven would want his head on a pike. Not that anyone from Heaven except Palutena and maybe Michael would be able to DEFINITELY kill him.

"I think I can handle myself, thank you." Kenji smiled.

"Oh? Okay." Gabriel gave a smile, and pressed her lips against Kenji's for a brief moment. "I'm glad I was of help to you, Kenji." Without even bothering to cover up her body, Gabriel climbed out of the bath, and disappeared in a cross made of light, leaving Kenji to contend with the most painful boner he'd ever had in his life.

"Fuck me." Kenji muttered, getting out of the bath, drying himself off and summoning some clothes for himself. When he put them on, he winced in pain from the gigantic tool between his legs, pressing painfully against his body, confined by his boxers and jeans. "I'm going back to my room and rubbing a few out RIGHT NOW. I NEED TO DO THIS."

Kenji half-waddled half-ran to the lift, went down to his floor, and walked along the hallway. When he came close to his room, he saw two people come onto the corridor: Raynare and Roberta. Both in their maid outfits, and both looking as hot as ever. In fact, in Kenji's ultra-horny state of mind couldn't deny that Raynare and Roberta were both looking a lot more hot than normal.

In fact, they looked fucking irresistable.

"Hey, Kenji." Raynare greeted her King and Master. "Are you doing-?" She was cut off by Kenji nearly flying at her, pushing her against the wall, and crashing his lips against hers.

'Fuck...' Raynare thought, as she wrapped her arms around Kenji and sunk into the kiss, letting him shove his tongue into her mouth and grind his arousal into her crotch, which was covered only by her maid outfit and... nothing else. 'Seems the plan's working.'

"Kenji, are you alright?" Roberta asked. "You seem a lot more-"

Before Roberta could finish, Kenji had pulled himself off Raynare (making his Eight moan in disappointed longing), and crashed his lips against Roberta's, completely dominating her mouth in a matter of seconds.

As two of the three aggressive-submissive types in Kenji's harem (Sayo being the other), Roberta and Raynare both loved the treatment that their King was giving them. They loved being taken and made into the whorish maids that Kenji paid for their services with the huge meat-stick in between his legs.

"You two." Kenji said, in a low growl that Raynare and Roberta both found incredibly sexy. A voice that said quite plainly that the two of them were about to be dominated in the best possible way. "My room. NOW."

"Of course, Master~" Roberta replied, letting Kenji pull both her and Raynare into his bedroom.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

Kenji threw both Raynare and Roberta down onto his large bed (completely disregarding the picture of Erza in a nude-apron outfit that hung next to the picture of Yang), and ripped off his clothes. In a matter of seconds, he stood bare-ass naked in front of his two maids, who quickly began to strip themselves of their maid outfits (apart from their headpieces, which they both knew looked sexier on them, in Kenji's opinion), and both revealing their perfectly toned, buxom bodies for their Master to see. Roberta's was slightly more on the muscular side than Raynare's, but Kenji was past caring.

"We're both sopping wet for you, Master." Roberta's hand traced down her body and rubbed at her pussy.

"Come and tend to us, Kenji." Raynare whispered, sticking two fingers inside herself. "Please~?"

"All you had to do was ask." Kenji whispered, striding over to Raynare and pinning her down with one hand. He used the other hand to take a grasp of his dick and only just place the head inside her tight pussy. "And now, you're gonna fucking get it!"

In one swift move, Kenji slammed his pelvis against Raynare's, and his cock flew all the way inside her, until he was balls-deep.

Raynare barely had the time to shriek in pleasure, before Kenji had pulled half-out of her and thrust back inside her ferociously. Kenji instantly began pounding into Raynare at a much-faster-than-average pace.

Which was exactly the way that Raynare loved being fucked.

"You two will serve as my pets tonight." Kenji growled, as he rested his hands on Raynare's shoulders, so he could just fuck her faster and deeper than he was previously. "Until I'm completely worn out, thanks to Gabriel getting me so worked up in the bath earlier! Do you understand?"

"Of course, Master" Roberta replied, furiously fingering herself to the scene before her. She neglected to mention that she and Raynare were the ones with the idea to call Gabriel up and have her wash Kenji in the bath, so Kenji would get worked up. "As your humble maids, we live to serve your needs. All of them~"

"Yes, you do." Kenji replied, quietly, as he continued to fuck Raynare (who had locked her legs around him and was clutching at the bed) for all that the former rouge was worth. "Yes... you do."

"OHH, FUCK! MASTER!" Raynare shrieked, through her gasps of extreme pleasure. "I LOVE YOUR HUGE COCK INSIDE ME! I NEED MORE OF IT!"

"And more of it you're gonna fucking have." Kenji growled, crashing his lips against hers to silence her. "Now shut up and take it, like the servant you are! Roberta, get up here."

Roberta crawled up close to her King, and gasped in pleasure when Kenji took his hands off Raynare (prompting her to grasp Kenji's slim, but no less muscled, shoulders with her own hands, and dig her fingers into his flesh, giving Kenji another rush of lust from the small stab of pain), and used one of them to grab the back of Roberta's head, pull it towards him and slam his lips against hers. The other one made its way down to Roberta's perfect snatch, and three fingers made their way in, making Roberta shriek in pleasure right into Kenji's mouth, and cum on the spot for her master.

"You came on the spot already?" Kenji pulled off of Roberta and dragged his vampiric fangs against her neck. "What a naughty girl you are." He growled, as he held his black-haired maid by the hair.

"I- I'm sorry, Master!" Roberta replied. "Will you punish me?"

"I think I'll let it go." Kenji replied, with a small smile. "Since I know you cum in your non-existent panties whenever I'm around. But that doesn't mean that I'll go any easier on you when it's your turn to be fucked."

"Oh, of course, Master." Roberta replied, licking her lips and panting at the thought. "My King. My Emperor. My God~"

"Oh, Palutena above, you sound so hot when you talk like that." Kenji growled, thrusting faster and faster into Raynare, as he could feel himself building up for the first time of the night, inside her. "You're turning your Master on something fucking FIERCE." Kenji bit down on his lip so hard that he drew blood, as he felt his dick exploding, with how much cum he fired deep inside Raynare.

"OHH~ MASTER!" Raynare screamed, as she had came multiple times from just Kenji pounding her for the past ten minutes, and subsequently tightened her grip on him every time she came. "USE THIS SLUTTY MAID AS YOUR PERSONAL CUM-DUMPSTER! I'M YOUR SEX-PET, YOUR WHORE TO FUCK ANYTIME YOU WANT, ANYTHING YOU DESIRE!"

Kenji grinned at how receptive Raynare was of his cum, though he did have an idea for someone to make into a sex-pet. And given how he knew that she was madly in love with him, Kenji doubted that she wouldn't want to become his.

"Indeed, Raynare." Kenji slowly pulled out of her. "Now, Roberta."

"Yes, Master~?" Roberta licked her lips. "Are you going to throw me to the ground and pound me like the submissive whore I am?" She wrapped her arms around Kenji, kissed him, and gently raked her nails along Kenji's sweaty, nude back. "Are you going to show this slut of a Pawn her place in the world?"

"Oh, fuck yeah I am." Kenji growled, lifting Roberta up, guiding his cock, which had a light coating of his and Raynare's juices on it, inside her, and pushed her against the wall with enough force to break a normal wall. But, Roberta, being the masochistic lover she was, merely moaned in combined pain and pleasure. Mostly pleasure.

"Come on, Master." Roberta whispered. "That's tame, for someone like you. Show me what a real man like you can do."

"Oh, you think that's TAME, do you?!" Kenji growled, his eyes turning crimson (Roberta marvelled, for a second, at how something as seemingly insignificant as a change in someone's eye-colour could change the appearance of someone from a generally easy-going guy into the quintessential demon of lust. It gave Roberta a rush of simultaneous fear and arousal). "Then see if you can take this!"

Kenji then began pounding Roberta at a pace and at a ferocity that made the pace and ferocity that he'd fucked Raynare at pale in comparison. Roberta's body barely had time to even register Kenji's hips slamming against hers before he had pulled out and slammed into her again.

"How's this for you?" Kenji's hands moved down to Roberta's ass as he spanked her. "Is this what you wanted?"

"OH, IT IS!" Roberta yelled. "SHOW ME WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FUCKED LIKE A BITCH IN HEAT!"

"You can bet this amazing pussy that I will." Kenji replied, baring his fangs and sinking them into Roberta's neck, as he continued to simultaneously spank and pound her at the same time.

"Raynare!" Kenji barked to his Eight, who was lying on the bed. "Go and grab a strap-on from Penemue's room, put it on, and come back here."

Raynare stood up, and not bothering to stem the flow of Kenji's cum that was making its way down her legs from her pussy, magic-circled away.

"Wh-what are you going to do, Master?" Roberta asked, before Kenji slammed one of his hands against her mouth, shutting her up.

"Shut up, be quiet, and you'll find out." The crimson-eyed son of Azazel replied, as he continued to slam his black-haired maid.

After a minute, Raynare returned, wearing a black, ten-inch-long strap-on.

"Good, you're back." Kenji stopped pounding Roberta, and pulled out of her, making Roberta moan loudly in longing. When Kenji set her on the ground, her feet wobbled slightly from how hard Kenji had been fucking her.

"Raynare, take her front." Kenji ordered, as he made his way around Roberta to her behind, delivering a hard swat to it. "I'll give it to her from behind."

"Of course, Master." Raynare replied, as she thrusted into Roberta from the front, and Kenji slammed into her from behind.

Roberta screamed in pleasure as both Raynare and Kenji pounded into her from opposite directions at the same time. Her body was overloaded with pleasure, and she began cumming uncontrollably.

"Naughty little slut." Kenji grabbed two handfuls of Roberta's lustrous black hair, and sank his fangs into one side her neck, Raynare doing the same to the other side. "Fucking Albedo lasted longer than you when Penemue and I did this to her."

Roberta was completely unable to speak, through the overload of pleasure of being gangbanged by Kenji and Raynare. She was also completely unable to stop herself from continuing to cum uncontrollably.

"Well, never mind. I'm about to cum myself...!" Kenji moaned loudly as his cock exploded, completely filling Roberta's ass up with his manly spunk.

After finishing cumming, Kenji (his eyes returning to their original colour) pulled out of Roberta, and walked around to her front, where Raynare was just pulling out of her, the black strap-on she was wearing painted white with how much cum was on it.

"Alright, Roberta." Kenji placed his hand on Roberta's head and forced it down, so she was on a level with the two cocks in front of her. "Fucking your dirty pussy got our cocks dirty. Clean the pair of us up."

"Y-yes." Roberta was finally able to speak. "Of course." She leant forward and took all of Raynare's strap-on into her mouth, and began sucking on it, licking her own juices off it, and using her hand to stroke Kenji's cock.

"Ohh~" Kenji moaned, as Roberta's skilled hand stroked Kenji's length. "Keep going, my sexy maid Pawn. And don't forget to clean my cock as well."

"Of course, Master." Roberta replied, her voice muffled by Raynare's strap-on in her mouth. She took her mouth off the strap-on cock, and then started sucking on Kenji's cock, while placing her hands on his ass and making him face-fuck her.

"Shit, that feels even better than before!" Kenji moaned. "Don't you fucking dare stop!"

"I won't, Master." Roberta replied, sending shudders of pleasure through Kenji's body as she spoke. Raynare, the strap-on clean, magic-circled out of Kenji's room, leaving Kenji and the former FARC member alone with each other.

"Shit, Roberta, I'm gonna cum a third time!" Kenji moaned, as he came down Roberta's throat. Roberta swallowed it all down, and flopped back onto Kenji's bed, sweating, panting and nude, her asshole dripping cum.

"You look so goddamn hot lying there." Kenji climbed onto the bed, and pressed his lips harshly against Roberta's. "It makes me want to fuck you again, right here and now."

"I'm glad that I can still get my Master turned on, even after sex." Roberta panted, as she wrapped her arms around Kenji and snuggled with him.

"And I'm happy that I have such a hot maid, willing to serve me like the whore she is, during sex." Kenji replied, as he held Roberta in a secure and loving embrace, and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, a being that all of the readers know has been stalking Kenji for a while now watched Kenji sleep, and held up two of her fingers, which had a moderately thick, white liquid on them. This liquid had just come from the being's core, which she had been fingering for the past hour.

"Oh, my." Was all Ophis could say, as she vanished the substance from her fingers, and cleaned herself up.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

 **Line Break**

 **Day 4: Akame and Koneko**

Koneko considered herself to be a pretty goddamn tough girl, both metaphorically and literally. She'd lived through constant persecution and near-execution from the Devils, and she was the sole Rook of Rias' peerage. She could hit like a truck, and take a hit like one as well.

But this. Was. Hell!

Koneko was wearing a huge pack on her back, with a tonne of rocks inside it, and being made to run one hundred laps around the clearing that she and Akame were in. Speaking of Akame, she was calmly sitting on top of the back, on a blanket that she'd laid out, and eating a steak nearly the size of her body.

"Faster, Koneko." Akame ordered, after swallowing a mouthful. "You've been going for nearly three hours, and you still have five laps to go."

Koneko hissed under her breath at Akame, and continued her running. After ten full minutes, Koneko finished her final five laps.

Akame leapt neatly off the pack, cut it into pieces with her Murasame, and watched calmly as Koneko got into a battle-stance before her. "Fine, I'll humour you." She said, throwing her Teigu to the side. "We'll spar for the next half-hour. If you can hit me once, I'll end your training early."

Koneko didn't even verbally acknowledge Akame's words, she just rushed at Kenji's Knight and swung at her head. Akame leant backward, and jumped over Koneko's leg as she tried to sweep-kick her.

Weaving left, right, left, left again and right of Koneko's punches, Akame jumped over Koneko and delivered a short, mid-air kick to her head. It definitely wasn't enough to do any major damage, but it was enough to send the tired Rook sprawling to the floor.

"Seriously?" Akame watched as Koneko stood up. "Kuroka could take a mid-air kick to her head from Kenji, who is approximately eight times more powerful than me AND a master in physical combat, and she, a Bishop, didn't keel over like a little pussy."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Koneko, losing it, yelled, as she rushed at Akame with admirable speed. Akame, however, easily dodged Koneko's flurry of punches.

The fruits of Koneko's training were showing.

 **Lavinia and Akeno**

Akeno was going through a similar hell. She, with her four Devil wings spread in the air, was narrowly evading blast after blast of magic from Kenji's Ten, Lavinia Reni. Rias' raven-haired Queen barely felt magical ropes binding themselves around her ankle, and no matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did, the ropes wouldn't break.

Just one small movement from Lavinia's hand later, and Akeno Himejima was pulled down, and crashed into the ground. She thanked the snow on the ground for cushioning her fall, as she shakily got to her feet, the ropes released from her ankle.

Fuming, Akeno conjured up a huge ball of lightning, split it into three balls, and threw them at Lavinia. The Priestess of Thunder knew that the balls would make their mark. Lavinia hadn't even moved from the spot that she'd stayed at throughout their whole training session!

Kenji's blonde Ten smirked, and with a simple flick of her hand, used magic-circles to deflect all of Akeno's lightning-balls back at her. She smirked still harder when all three balls impacted her squarely, and sent her flying off the edge of the ledge the she and Lavinia were on.

"Oh dear." Lavinia mused, and a huge thing appeared right next to her, that huge thing being her Sacred Gear, Absolute Demise.

It took the appearance of a three-metre tall doll made of ice, in the form of a woman in a dress with four slender arms. Its face didn't have a nose or a mouth, it had six eyes on the left side of its face, while the right side of its face was studded with something resembling the thorns of a rose.

The doll stuck one of its arms out, and Lavinia took satisfaction in hearing a loud "Ow!" sound from a distance away.

Lavinia dispelled her Sacred Gear, and spread her six wings. Flying over to where Akeno had fallen, she saw her lying, both her legs looking like they had broken, on an ice-platform, nearly twenty metres below.

"You know, Akeno." Lavinia remarked. "If you'd just accepted yourself for who you were, instead of trying to hide the species you were born as, you would have survived that fall just fine."

When Akeno tried to shout back up at Lavinia, but only suceeded in agitating her injuries further, Lavinia sighed.

This was going to take a while.

At least Kenji had a certain event planned for Akeno in two days time.

 **Line Break**

Not a million miles away, a red-and-black energy field had opened up, and nine people dropped out of it and onto the ground of a mountain, on the outskirts of a large forest. These nine people looked around, trying to get a grip on their surroundings, and preparing themselves for a fight.

"Woah." One of the only three males among the nine people, a black-and-grey-haired man wearing a dress shirt and red cape, cried, pointing to a section of the forest, which looked like a lot of it had been blown over, as trees were strewn everywhere. "What the fuck happened here?"

"That's anyone's guess, Qrow." A black-haired woman, wearing a red and black outfit and carrying a sword in a scabbard replied. Her crimson-red eyes widened slightly at the sight of the trees being strewn over.

"I think a better question is..." a red-haired girl wearing armour said. "Where are we?"

"That's also anyone's guess, Pyrrha." Qrow replied, pulling a hip-flask out of his shirt and taking a couple of gulps.

"Should we set up camp anywhere?" A black-haired girl with cat-ears asked. "Since there doesn't seem like anything hostile is here."

"Not a bad idea, Blake." A blonde-haired woman with a riding crop replied. "Everyone, let's get to work."

"Yes, Professor Goodwitch." Qrow said, sarcastically. But he, along with the other seven people, got to work.

Just where the hell were they?!

 **And that's the new chapter finished! Training has begun, Kenji showed his rougher side in bed, and Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Qrow, Raven and Glynda Fucking Goodwitch have set foot on the very mountain that Rias and her peerage scaled one chapter ago! And out of those nine, only one of those people DON'T join Kenji's Fallen Saints or Valian's Brave Saints. Since I gave you the clue last chapter, it shouldn't be too hard for you to guess who.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I would love to know! If you have any ideas for what could happen later on in the fic, please let me know via review, PM, or the RWG Forum (link is on my profile), because I would love to talk to you about your ideas, if you have any. Though I would like to say that you giving your ideas is completely voluntary. But they are also very much appreciated.**

 **Next time: 'God-Sister', 1 vs. 9**

 **For those who read my other fics: See my profile**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

" _Huh." Kenji said to Baraqiel, as the pair of them trailed a pace or two behind Akeno and Shuri, who were both talking happily. "Akeno's taken to our presence surprisingly well._

" _Having the person you love the most, who you previously thought dead, would do that to you." Baraqiel replied. "Or so I've been told."_

 **See you later!**


	35. Volume 7-4: Training (Parte Dos)

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

 **Day 5: Valian and Gasper**

"Okay, Gasper. I know you're scared..." Valian stepped forward, and slowly took off the bracelet that supressed Gasper's Sacred Gear. "But you're going to have to trust me here. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you, V-Valian." Gasper replied. "Are you going to help me train my Sacred Gear?"

"I am." Valian replied. "And the only way to train a Sacred Gear..." She pulled a crate towards her, opened it and pulled out a ball. "Is to practise."

"O-okay." Gasper replied, standing up, her face determined.

Valian nodded, and gently threw the ball into the air.

"Stop the ball in its tracks, Gasper!" She called, and watched the ball travelling towards Rias' Bishop. Gasper took a couple of steps away from the ball, but stared at it, focusing all her power from her eyes onto the ball.

Gasper's eyes flashed pink for a moment, and the ball stopped in its tracks. Valian began to clap, but only a second later, the ball fell to the floor.

"That was a good start!" Valian praised Gasper, a warm smile on her face. "You're only going to get better from here."

Gasper smiled in reply.

"Alright. Can you throw another one?" She asked.

"That's what I'm here for." Valian replied, picking up another ball. "Get ready, here it comes!" She threw the ball a little bit faster, and Gasper squeaked in surprise. However, she managed to stop the ball, but only for under a second, before it hit the floor.

"Good, but you need to keep your focus, Gasper." Valian gently reminded her. "Let's go for a third try." She picked up a third ball, and threw it at him. Gasper squeaked loudly in surprise, and instinctively conjured up a magic-circle shield to stop herself from getting hit by the ball.

Valian, who had picked up a fourth ball, looked over at Gasper, and sighed.

"While I did say you should have stopped the ball in its tracks, I never did say you couldn't defend yourself magically." She said. "Nice one for thinking on your feet, Gasper, though you should use your Sacred Gear during this training.

"I'm sorry!" Gasper instinctively curled up into a ball. "I'm sorry, Valian!"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad at you." Valian put the ball down stepped forward, squatted down, and placed a hand on Gasper's head, rubbing her platinum-blonde hair soothingly. "It doesn't matter that you didn't do something the right way once, and only once. Hell, it doesn't matter in a fight if you use a defensive barrier or your Sacred Gear to stop something, or someone, from attacking you. But, however, it is good to have a little variety in your powers. Look at Kenji."

"How much variety does Kenji have?" Gasper asked.

"Oh, just pretty much-complete mastery in Power of Destruction and Demonic Elements..." Valian listed off on her fingers. "…extreme proficiency in both single and dual-sword styles, he's pretty good in dual-handed gunplay, and he's a fucking beast in hand-to-hand combat, though if he and his Rook were to fight using just hand-to-hand combat, Yang would win most of the time. She's more talented, but Kenji's got more power in his punches. And kicks, And headbutts." Valian rubbed her forehead at the memory of a particularly painful headbutt from Kenji she'd endured during one of their sparring sessions. She remembered that, though she was in pretty good condition before she'd received that hit, just one of Kenji's headbutts had reduced her to being almost completely unable to fight. "And that's not to mention his own Sacred Gear."

"What?" Gasper looked up. "Kenji has a Sacred Gear?"

"An Artificial one." Valian replied. "He only got it recently, but he's doing great with it. Though I do have to question why he holds it in his mouth when fighting." She shrugged, and stood up again, grabbing the ball. "Now, Gasper. Let's get back to training."

 **Line Break**

 **Tobio and Issei**

"Alright, Issei. Come on!" Tobio cried. "You can do this!"

Issei gave a growl of concentration, and his Boosted Gear glowed green.

["Boost x7! Transfer!"] Ddraig cried, and Issei felt his arms and legs become exceptionally powerful, for him at least. He jumped towards Tobio, and crashed his fist against the magical barrier that he'd erected.

When it refused to break, Issei whaled on it until he could see cracks forming in the barrier. He then spun around and kicked the barrier as hard as he could. The barrier shook, but did not break.

"Fuck..." Issei flopped backwards onto the ground, and panted heavily. Tobio tossed him a bottle of water, which Issei drunk, and helped him to his feet.

"You feeling alright?" Tobio asked, as Issei got up.

"Yeah... I'm okay." Issei replied, holding his head. "I still can't break that barrier you keep erecting."

["You'll make it eventually, Hyoudou."] Jin, Tobio's Sacred Gear, who was beside his host, encouraged Issei. ["I have a feeling that you'll eventually unlock Balance Breaker... wait a minute, Ddraig? Are you there?"]

["What is it, Inugami?"] Ddraig asked. ["I was trying to get to sleep."]

["Have you tried to turn your host into a Dragon?"] Jin asked, ignoring Ddraig's use of his real name. ["Because I think that would be beneficial to him. Issei, was it?"]

["Yeah, it was."] Ddraig replied.

"Wh-what will happen when I turn into a Dragon?" Issei asked.

["Your physical strength, speed and durability get ramped up,"] Ddraig began. ["You'll have a natural affinity for fire, and almost no fire attacks will even register with you, or even harm you. On top of that, you'll have much better luck with the other sex. Not that being a Cambion hampers you, ah, abilities, if your performances with your mother, your fiancé, and the nun are anything to go by."]

Jin and Tobio chuckled at the look and the blush on Issei's face after Ddraig was done.

["So, Issei."] Ddraig said. ["Will you become a Dragon?"]

"I will." Issei replied.

"Alright, Issei." Tobio said. "Go back to the house, and Ddraig can get started on the process of turning you there. I'll report to Kenji."

"See you later." Issei bade his fellow Longinus wielder goodbye, and began walking back to Kenji's house.

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, in a darkened part of the Underworld, Imogen Belial was striding, her grey eyes looking around, looking for the Stray Devil she was supposed to find and take care of.

She'd heard that the Stray had been luring large-chested women into its lair, which had been set up by him in the Belial Territory, and devouring the breasts to gain power.

Imogen came to a large, poorly-erected abandoned-looking building, and kicked the door open. When she looked in, she almost vomited.

Hundreds upon hundreds of females hung, either by their limbs or by their necks, all of which with their breasts physically torn off, from the walls of the building.

"Ugh..." Imogen felt bile building up inside her body, but forced it down. The Belial Heiress stepped into the building, and saw her target.

A young man with spiky, light blue hair that hung down to just above his red eyes. He was tall, wore a long trenchcoat and a pair of boxers to cover his modesty.

Imogen didn't even say a word, before she rushed at the man, and prepared to kill him with one punch. The man saw her in the nick of time, dodged, and made a grab for her breasts, making disgustingly perverted noises with his mouth and tongue.

Imogen dodged out of the way, sweep-kicked the man so he fell on the floor, hard, and stood on top of him.

"I'll give you one chance." She said, coldly. "Go back to your Master NOW, or I'll make sure you suffer horribly before you die."

"Never!" The Stray cried, trying to lunge for Imogen's breasts. "I'll have your-!" He never got to finish his sentence before Imogen kicked him, stopping his words effectively.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." She murmured, before placing her hand onto his head, and focusing a certain spell that Lucretia had taught her into the man's brain.

 _In the Stray's Nightmare:_

 _The Stray sat up, and looked around, quite confused._

 _He seemed to be sat in a large, white clearing, that seemed very relaxing and calm. He turned, and saw that the body of water beside him was rippling. When he focused on it, his eyes bugged out to the sight of a woman who he could only describe as absolutely fucking GORGEOUS came out of the lake._

 _To him, she was the perfect woman. With a very tall, slender, well-proportioned figure (and huge breasts, which was something the Stray could appreciate), complimented by long, black hair that extended past her waist with locks of hair that framed her face down to her chin, a high forehead and dark brown eyes with long, voluminous lashes._

 _She wore a revealing red blouse that showed a lot of her chest and a loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs, and red heel pumps._

 _The Stray gave a perverted grin. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her body, specifically, those breasts~!_

 _The woman licked her lips, and walked towards him, slowly making to open her blouse up, and reveal her hugs breasts to the Stray, who licked his lips in reply._

 _But suddenly, something went wrong. Right before his eyes, the woman's breasts slowly began to shrink._

 _"N-no..." The Stray muttered. This image of the perfect woman was crashing around him! Her breasts had to be large!_

 _The woman's breasts continued to shrink, further and further down, until they were nothing except a pair of very lonely (in the man's opinion) nipples._

 _"NO! N-NO!" The man yelled, trying to do something, anything, that might salvage the situation. When he found that he was powerless, he clutched his head and screamed, as he felt himself mentally breaking down._

 _End Nightmare:_

While the man was rolling around on the floor, screaming in mental agony, Imogen directed a bullet of demonic energy at the man's head, and killed him on the spot.

A neutral expression on her face, Imogen left the building, utilising fire magic to burn the building to the ground.

 **Line Break**

 **Day 6: Kenji and Akeno**

"Oh, good morning, Akeno." Venelana Bael greeted Rias' Queen as she walked through the door to the dining room. "I'm supposed to be taking you to where you'll be training today. Or rather, Kenji's said you're going to have a day off from training."

"Really?" Akeno was somewhat surprised at this, as she regarded Kenji's Fallen Saints Queen with her violet eyes. "That's... weirdly nice of him. What has he wanted me to do on my day off?"

"Whatever you want." Venelana replied. "With two certain people you need to have back in your life." Venelana created a magic-circle, and gestured for Akeno to step into it. Rias' black-haired Queen did so, and just like that, she was whisked away. Once she was gone, Venelana magic-circled away herself, so she could get to training her daughter. Or, to be more specific, ask Rias what she wanted to talk to Kenji about, when the two finally talked it out.

When Akeno came out of the magic-circle, she found herself stood in the middle of a small town. Looking around, she saw people going about their daily buisness, not even noticing that someone had just appeared out of thin air into being.

"Oh, there you are, Akeno. I've been wondering when you'd show up." A voice said. Akeno turned at the mention of her own name, and almost staggered at the sight of the person sitting on a bench behind her.

A young woman appearing to be in her late-twenties to early-thirties, with the same black hair as Akeno, but tied into a ponytail that went down to her shoulders, green eyes in the same shape as Akeno's, and the same calm smile that Akeno was so good at doing.

"M-mother?" Akeno whispered, her eyes widening.

"Yes, Akeno. It's me." Shuri replied, standing up and pulling her daughter into a hug, which Akeno returned instantly.

"B-but how? I saw you die!" Akeno asked, trying to hold in her sobs. "Right in front of me, thanks to HIM, you died!"

"Though I'm going to have to disagree with you on your opinion that Baraqiel was involved in my death, yes, I did die."

"But- but- but how are you alive, if you died?" Akeno asked, managing to reign in her tears.

"You ever hear of the Shinto Goddess, Amaterasu?" Shuri asked. When Akeno nodded, Shuri continued. "Well, out of the kindness of her heart, she granted me another chance at life, but as her vanguard. But recently, she granted me permission to join the Fallen Angels, as the Grigori and Shinto Factions signed an alliance a few weeks ago. Amaterasu is also married to my godson, can you believe it?" Akeno didn't register this last 23 words, as her mind was reeling on the single statement that Shuri made.

"You're a Fallen Angel as well, Mother?" Akeno repeated.

"I am." Shuri replied, simply. She spread her eight Fallen Angel wings, before retracting them. "I'm the Fallen Saints Queen of my husband, Baraqiel." Shuri stopped Akeno before she began a tirade about how much she hated Baraqiel with a few words. "Akeno, listen to me."

Akeno stopped, and looked at Shuri.

"I'm not sure if you're going to take my words to heart, but I'll give you these facts anyway." Shuri said. "Akeno, you need to stop blaming your father for something he didn't even do, and repair your relationship with him. Today."

Akeno made to interrupt, but Shuri wasn't done.

"Let me tell you something else, Akeno." Shuri said. "Just because Baraqiel had to go on one mission for the Grigori resulted in those bastards from my former Clan murdering me and attempting to murder you doesn't mean that it's his fault that I died. That's like blaming a human firefighter for a house burning down just because no-one called them up to report the fire, do you see what I'm saying?"

Slowly, Akeno nodded.

"I knew we'd get there in the end." Shuri smiled, nodding. "Now, let's go see him."

"W-what? Now?" Akeno looked slightly shocked. "He's here?"

"Well not here, specifically." Shuri replied. "He's in a music-shop with our godson right now, I believe. I doubt they left, since I know how Kenji can be when he gets on the drums."

"Wait, Kenji?!" Akeno's eyes now resembled saucers. "Kenji is your godson?!"

"Myself and Baraqiel are his godparents, and we consider him the son we never had." Shuri replied. "He's also the one who suggested that me and Baraqiel get re-married, but that's not exactly any of your business. Now come on."

Shuri took Akeno by her hand, and led her off to the music-shop across the road, as Akeno's mind reeled in shock. Kenji was the godson of her parents? So did that make herself and Kenji siblings?

...Maybe?

After a minute or so of walking, Akeno and Shuri reached a large music shop, and entered it. As soon as they entered, they saw two certain people coming down the stairs that led to the higher floor.

"Hey, Shuri." Kenji, clad in AC/DC top, black jeans, fingerless leather gloves, and carrying a pair of drumsticks in his hand. "Yo, Akeno."

"Hello, Kenji." Akeno greeted him neutrally. Rias' Queen was feeling extremely conflicted on Kenji, as on one hand, she disliked him greatly, for reasons that could be seen in Chapter 26, but on the other hand, she'd just found out that Kenji was, technically, family to her. And if there was one thing that Akeno wished to pride herself on, now that she'd found out with her own eyes that her mother was alive, it was to follow the lesson that Shuri had taught her when she was young, and try to embrace all family.

Hey, it wasn't anyone's fault except those now-dead fucks from the Himejima Clan that Shuri had died, and therefore made Akeno forget that lesson that Shuri taught her.

Also, Akeno just came to the realisation that everything Kenji had told her, again, in Chapter 26, was fact, and not lies, like she'd claimed.

'Maybe I should apologize to Kenji.' Akeno thought, as Kenji and Baraqiel walked past her and Shuri, and out of the store, after Kenji paid for the drumsticks that he was holding. Akeno and Shuri left the store, and stood with Kenji and Baraqiel.

"So, what're we doing?" Kenji asked, twirling one of the drumsticks in his hand.

"I figured we'd go to a café and eat." Shuri replied. "I know a really good place nearby."

"Sounds good." Baraqiel replied. Kenji and Akeno both nodded, and Shuri led them off. Akeno caught up with her mother within two seconds.

"Huh." Kenji said to Baraqiel, as the pair of them trailed a pace or two behind Akeno and Shuri, who were both talking happily. "Akeno's taken to our presence surprisingly well."

"Having the person you love the most, who you previously thought dead, alive and happy to see you, would do that to you." Baraqiel replied. "Or so I've been told."

Kenji hummed in reply, briefly thinking of Venelana, and continued walking in silence, until they reached the café. The four of them all sat down, and ordered. Akeno and Shuri ordered tea, Baraqiel ordered coffee, whereas Kenji ordered hot chocolate.

As they drank, Baraqiel and Akeno started to have an actual conversation, though it was tense. Meanwhile, Shuri talked to Kenji.

"So." She said. "Do you think your sister's peerage have a chance of beating Riser Phenex?"

"You want my honest opinion?" Kenji asked. When Shuri nodded, Kenji sighed. "I think they've got a pretty decent chance, but if I were a betting man, I'd put my money on Riser winning."

"Really?" Shuri raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Kenji replied. "I don't doubt that they could all fight against Riser's peerage members, but I'm going to be realistic. No-one in Rias' team has a counter to the Phenex Clan's Flaming Regeneration, which heals all wounds instantly, like that of the immortal bird. Except for Akeno."

"But the problem is she just hasn't managed to accept her Fallen Angel side." Shuri nodded. "I did expect a more positive answer out of you, but I did ask you for your honest opinion."

"Rias' problem, a problem that rings true throughout her entire peerage, with the exception of her Pawn, is that she's an EXTREME optimist." Kenji said. "They all tried attacking me at the same time, like that would do any good. On the other hand, I'm a realist, who doesn't have any time for any world of make-believe."

"I like to think you're a mix between that and a pessimist." Shuri remarked, with a smirk. Kenji didn't reply to that.

Once the four of them were finished with their drinks, Baraqiel paid for them, and they all left.

"So what now?" Akeno asked.

"I think we could go to the movies." Kenji offered. "There are some pretty decent movies on, I've heard."

"Sounds like a plan." Shuri replied.

 **Akame and Kiba**

Kiba's sword clashed with Akame's training sword (which she was using over her Teigu for obvious reasons), and felt himself being pushed back by Kenji's sole Knight.

The blonde pretty-boy landed on two feet, and rushed back at Akame, who blocked his strike, and struck him in the stomach with the handle of her sword. When Kiba instinctively bent over in pain, Kenji's red-eyed Knight struck Kiba again, this time in the head, sending him to the ground.

After a second, Kiba jumped up and growled at Akame, who had taken out a snack.

"That was a dirty move!" Kiba shouted to Akame. "A real Knight wouldn't have done that!"

"There is no 'real Knight'." Akame replied, her voice impassive as she continued eating.

"Yes there is!" Kiba strode over to Akame and pointed his sword at her. "A real Knight wouldn't have resorted to such a cowardly move. A real Knight would meet a fight with honour, and fight with everything they-"

Akame, having had enough, simply sweep-kicked Kiba while he was talking, sending him to the ground.

"It's no wonder all the 'real' Knights died out centuries ago." Akame said. "In battle, there are no rules but one: win or die. And to achieve the former, you have to do anything you can to gain the advantage, be damned to what your opponent thinks. Be it tripping them up, throwing sand in their eyes, or pulling a second sword out of nowhere, you have to be prepared. For anything."

Kiba growled, stood up, picked up his sword, and rushed at Akame, preparing to teach this liar a lesson in honour.

Not three seconds later, Kiba hit the floor again, and Akame took her snack out again.

"What?" she looked at Kiba. "Can't you expect me to want to have a snack during training, since I'm stepping in for Yang?"

Kiba gulped, and started sweating hard at the mention of the blonde woman who'd punched his lights out. It was only thanks to Valian's Jack (Albedo, her name was?) that Kiba's face hadn't been permanently disfigured from Yang's onslaught.

"Or do you want me to call her back?" Akame leant forward and grinned. "I'm sure she'll be happy to train you again."

Kiba fainted.

 **Kenji and Akeno**

"Hey, that was a pretty good movie." Kenji remarked, as he, Akeno, Baraqiel and Shuri left the theatre.

"Yeah, it was really great." Shuri replied. "Thanks for suggesting it, Kenji. You've got a really good taste in movies."

"Not really." Kenji replied. "I just kick ass, piss off my former family, and bang girls and drums. That's me."

"Yeah, that sounds like you alright." Baraqiel grinned, for the first time today. "That, and I think Akeno's got something to say." Kenji turned to Akeno, who was looking slightly awkward.

"What is it, Akeno?" Kenji asked. "Something to say to me?"

"Y-yeah." Akeno looked to Kenji, and bowed. "Kenji, for the things I said during that afternoon in Kuoh Academy, I want to say that I'm sorry. After thinking what you told me over, I realise that I was right."

"That's quite alright, Akeno." Kenji said, after a second. "I just felt like I needed to vent my feelings on someone, and you just got caught in the crossfire."

"And I deserved it." Akeno replied. "You know..." Her face suddenly became quite a bit seductive. "I wouldn't mind my god-brother venting something else on me~" she whispered.

"God-brother?" Kenji raised a brow, completely unaffected by Akeno's attempted flirting, as he'd been the victim of MUCH more seductive beings flirting with him, his mother, Penemue and Lilith chief amongst them.

'Somehow, I think she's just flirting with me for Rias' sake.' Kenji thought, as his cynical side emerged. 'But, if she really is flirting with me, I'd be an idiot to complain. Not gonna let any biases get in the way: Akeno is hot.'

"Well, you're the godson of Mom and Dad." Akeno jerked her head at Shuri and Baraqiel. "And I'm their daughter. So I guess that makes us siblings, in a way."

"I guess that makes sense." Kenji admitted. "Rias isn't going to be happy with you, though." Akeno wrapped her arms around Kenji, and pressed her huge rack into his toned chest, covered only by an AC/DC Powerage shirt.

"What Rias doesn't know won't hurt her~" Akeno whispered. "And besides, you can't deny that having a fun time with your god-sister turns you on, even a little bit."

"Oh, definitely not." Kenji replied, his voice laced with playful sarcasm. "I can totally deny that having fun with my 'god-sister', who has the fourth-biggest breasts out of any woman I've ever seen, doesn't get my libido, which can keep up with the oldest Succubus in existence, running even a little bit... Just kidding." He added, grinning. "Of course, it does."

"Our children are getting on so well." Shuri whispered to Baraqiel.

"Yeah." Baraqiel replied, with a smile. "Kenji might be a pervert to some extent, but he's one in the good kind of way."

"Shall we head back, Akeno?" Kenji asked. When Akeno nodded, he created a magic-circle for himself. "See you later sometime Shuri, Baraqiel. And thanks for agreeing to do this with me."

"No problem, Kenji." Shuri gave him a hug, and kissed him on the forehead. She then waved her two children (one biological, one surrogate) off.

"Wait a second, YOU planned this whole day?" Akeno asked. "You got Mom and Dad to come to this town?"

"Yup." Kenji replied, with a smile. Before he could trigger the magic-circle, Akeno had momentarily pressed her lips against his.

"Thank you." She whispered. "For... helping me meet my parents again."

"No problem." Kenji replied, triggering the magic-circle and taking Akeno back to his house.

 **Line Break**

"Hey, Yang?" Kenji walked into the living room, and saw Yang sitting on the sofa. "Do you want a spar?" It was just after dinner, and Kenji was feeling in the mood to work off the energy that the food had given him.

Kenji's sole Rook, however, did not reply.

"Yo. Yang." Kenji walked a few paces closer to Yang. "Did you hear me? I said do you want to spar?" Yang still didn't reply. When Kenji walked close enough to her he could be classed as right on top of her, Yang quickly turned around and crashed her fist against Kenji's face.

Taken completely by surprise, Kenji flew backwards, crashed through the door to his house, and rolled outside onto the snowy ground. When he picked himself up, he found that Yang was standing outside, her Ember Cecelia fully activated, and a playful smirk on her face.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', Yang." Kenji grinned, rushing forward.

"Yeah, I guess you should." Yang replied, rushing forward in turn to meet her King.

Yang threw the first punch, attempting to right-hook Kenji. Kenji ducked, and attempted to jab at her stomach, but Yang dodged to the right. Kicking Kenji in the stomach to wind him and put some distance between her and him, Yang sent two shots of demonic energy at Kenji, both of which he dodged.

Kenji ran through the next four shots Yang sent at him, and punched her in the face, sending her backwards a couple of paces. Yang ducked the instant kick that came her way, tried to sweep-kick Kenji but missed, and was met with another fist to the face, sending her off her feet. Yang landed on her feet in time to dodge the flurry of kicks Kenji sent her way, and dash behind him so she could punch him in the back of the head.

Kenji staggered forward, turned around and met Yang's headbutt with his own head. He managed to overpower Yang, dazing her for a couple of seconds, giving him the time to crash his fist against Yang's face, sending her off the summit of the mountain, and down to the outskirts of the forest two hundred metres below.

Not worried in the slightest, as his Rook had taken a FIVE-hundred metre fall before and was completely fine, Kenji floated down to the ground that Yang had landed on with his twelve wings. Landing on the ground and looking to Yang's downed body, Kenji smirked.

"Come on, Yang." Kenji teased. "You're not done yet, are you?"

"Fuck no..." Yang slowly got to her feet, her outfit tattered, and her eyes red. "I'm just getting started!"

"Glad to hear that." Kenji got back into a battle-stance, and blocked Yang's punch, which was much more powerful than anything she'd thrown at him before, but not without letting out a small hiss of pain. Dodging another punch and ducking under another kick, Kenji swerved around his Rook, and got in a couple of punches of his own, before Yang swung around, and crashed her fist against his face, breaking his nose and sending him flying backward.

Kenji flew through the air, crashed into the ground, rolled backwards a few times, and came to a stop lying on his back.

"Alright, Yang." He picked himself up, completely unaware of anything, or anyone, that was going on around him. "I think I can go another round."

"Yeah, me too." Yang, her eyes back to purple, came walking towards Kenji, cracking her knuckles. "And then we can head back to the... the..." Yang's mouth fell open in undiluted shock at something that seemed to be going on behind Kenji. "Wh-what are you all doing here?!" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Wait... the fuck are you talking about?" Kenji asked, before standing up and turning around. He then clapped eyes on nine people, who were all standing and looking at him and Yang, with about as much shock as Yang was looking at them with.

The first person was a pale-skinned young girl with pale-blue hair and long white hair that was pulled back into an off-centre bun tail, and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar ran vertically down her left eye.

Fuck, that scar must have been painful to get.

Her outfit consisted of a white, double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wore a pair of white, thigh-high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings. She carried a rapier in her hand.

The second person was a pale-skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. She was the only person to have black cat-ears on top of her head, and she wore purple eyeshadow in cat's-eye style.

She wore a long white coat with dark grey lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top had rectangular and diamond shaped cut-outs around the neckline, and she wore a white belt over black fitted pants. Across her torso was a diagonal strap that contained a smaller magnetic clip that had a large cleaver in it. She wore thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-coloured edging around the top. The left boot had a belt wrapped twice around the thigh, a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt.

The third person was a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes and short messy blonde hair. He was quite toned, having strong-looking muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest.

He wore a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen and white speeders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armour, he wore a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He also wore blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers. He had two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He wore brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. Strapped to his left hip was a sword, inside a sheath.

The fourth person was rather short, and had shoulder-length orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wore matching fingerless gloves and wore a white top, with a heart cut-out in the middle. She also wore a dethatched white sleeve on her left arm. Over the shirt, she wore a zippered blue-black bomber jacket with pink stripes along the sleeves. She wore a pink skirt with pleats that created some flair, and two wide belt-loops at the waist for her matching belt.

She wore knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length bootes, which were white with pink laces.

The fifth person wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet.

She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall, and rather muscular.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It was quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support. It also had riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck. She wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt.

As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. Underneath her hair, she wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She wore a headpiece on top of her head.

Unlike everyone else except the blonde boy, the girl wore armour. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. She carried a spear and circular shield.

The sixth person was a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair, which matched his eyes.

He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and formed a black collar. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

The seventh person appeared to be in this mid-to-late thirties, possibly his forties, and had greying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wore a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He also wore a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

The eighth person wore a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. She wore fingerless gloves.

An object that looked to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them.

Her face looked very similar to Yang, sharing the same youthful appearance, facial shape, and even the fringe of her hairstyle; though her hair was black with red highlights, her eyebrows were a little bit higher, her complexion significantly lighter, and there were slight age lines under her eyes. Her eyes were the same shade of red that Yang's shifted to when enraged, or whenever she activated her Semblance. Strapped to her side was a scabbard, with a sword inside it.

The ninth and final person appeared to be a middle-aged woman that had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses. She had dangling teal earrings that matched the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that had a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flared in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wore black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape was stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. She carried a riding crop in her hand, something which got Kenji to raise an eyebrow.

'Man, she has to be into BDSM.' He thought. 'And teacher play, given by her outfit.'

"Yang?!" the white-haired girl cried. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Weiss." Yang replied. "But what are you all doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing, Yang." The grey-haired man replied. "Who's this guy?" he pointed to Kenji.

"This guy..." Yang strode over to Kenji. "Is my boss, Kenji Baelcifer."

"Yo." Kenji greeted them with a nod and a wave.

"Wait, why is Yang calling him her boss?" the orange-haired girl asked. "Is he MIND-CONTROLLING HER?"

Kenji laughed, calmly.

"No, I'm not. Ask her if you-"

"Yeah, you are!" the girl pulled out a huge hammer of all things, and rushed at Kenji. "LET'S GET HIM!"

"Nora, don't!" Yang cried. "Kenji isn't mind-con-" But Nora jumped into the air and swung her hammer at Kenji. On instinct, Kenji put his hand up to block the hammer, and pushed backward, with enough force to send Nora tumbling to the ground.

"Nora!" the blonde guy, the red-headed girl and the black-haired guy shouted at the same time. They all drew their weapons (a sword out of the sheath (which was also a shield) for the blonde guy and a pair of green guns with sickle-like blades attached to them for the black-haired guy, and they ran at Kenji. Kenji sighed, and ducked under the blonde guy and the red-headed girl's feeble attempts to stab him, and punched them both in the stomach, sending them keeling.

Kenji sweep-kicked the black-haired guy, and sent him down. Once those three were down, the white-haired girl and the black-haired girl with cat-ears drew a rapier and a cleaver and katana, respectively, and rushed at Kenji. As well as those two, the grey-haired man drew a large sword, and ran at Kenji as well.

Kenji just sighed, and opted to summon one of his scabbards to his side, and draw a blade of water. Spinning it through the air and stabbing it into the ground, a wave of water came out of the ground, picked him up, and carried him away from the girls and guy.

After a couple of seconds, Kenji jumped off the water-wave, and delivered two quick mid-air kicks to the white-haired girl and the black-haired girl. Landing on the ground, he punched the grey-haired man in the crotch, sending him backward, reeling in pain.

Yang had been shouting for everyone to stop fighting, but no-one seemed to hear her.

Once the man hit the floor, Kenji felt the sound of displaced air moving behind him. He turned around, and caught the blade of the woman who he could only guess was Yang's mother in his hand, much to everyone's shock.

"Nice knife, black-haired red-eyed slightly bigger-titted version of Yang." He remarked, a playful grin on his face. "I would show you mine, but I wouldn't want to destroy these people's innocence." The red-eyed woman blushed slightly, and Kenji swung the sword away from himself, sweep-kicked her, sending her down as well.

Kenji looked up, and saw debris flying at him. Opening a magic circle with one hand, Kenji sent a couple of short blasts of the Power of Destruction at the debris, destroying it on the spot.

The final woman who was still standing widened her eyes in shock, giving Kenji the chance to rush at her, but two voices yelled out at the same time. The first being Yang's.

"STOP IT!" she'd roared, at the top of her lungs. The second voice came from someone who had been attracted to the commotion by the noise.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby squealed, jumping into the grey-haired man's arms (Qrow had just gotten up), knocking him down again.

"Ow..." he moaned, massaging a rib. "Good to see you, pipsqueak." He looked up at Kenji. "Wh-who are you?" he asked, hissing in pain from his bruised rib. "You kicked all our asses without even trying. Not even Oz would be able to do that."

"I'm the dude who's been taking care of Yang and Ruby ever since they arrived at my place." Kenji replied. "Kenji Baelcifer. And if you want, you can come with me to my house, where we can talk about... certain topics." His eyes flicked to Yang and Ruby.

"Sure." Qrow slowly stood up, the other seven people doing the same.

"Alright." Kenji drew his sword, and swung it, creating a large magic-circle. "Everyone walk through here, and you'll be at my place."

Kenji and Yang walked through the magic-circle, and after looking at each other for a second or two, the nine people whose asses Kenji wrecked walked through the circle.

 **Day 7**

 **Penemue and Koneko**

"...What are we doing today?" Koneko asked Kenji's Jack, slowly shifting herself into a battle-stance.

"Something that doesn't involve battle, Shirone." Penemue replied, calmly ignoring Koneko hissing in anger as she mentioned her real name. She opened a magic-circle and stepped it. "Come on." She insisted, and Koneko, after a couple of seconds, came in.

One flash later, Penemue and Koneko were stood in a room with two chairs, a table, and various refreshments on said table. One of the chairs was empty, whereas the other one was occupied by-

"Kuroka." Koneko growled. She still didn't want to talk to her big sister, the person who had ruined her life.

"Hello Shirone, nya." Kuroka greeted her little sister. "Penemue, are you staying here, nya?"

"Yeah." Kenji's oldest foster sister leant against the wall. "Kenji's orders. He'd be here himself, but he called out on a Stray Devil hunt by Azazel. He told me Valian and Venelana were doing other stuff, so I had to step in."

"Alright, nya." Kuroka replied, nodding. "Shirone, nya. Before you do or say anything, just have a look at this, nya."

Kuroka extracted a few sheets of paper, and handed them to Koneko, who took them, still looking suspicious. From what it seemed, it looked like a transcript of an interview.

"...What's this?" Rias' Rook asked.

"It's the recording of the interrogation that Kuroka went through to prove herself innocent, under Grigori law. Everything Kuroka said was done under a truth spell that is known and used by quite a few of the Norse Gods, so the chances of Kuroka lying under that are astronomically small."

Koneko remained silent, as she looked over the papers that detailed Kuroka's interrogation. It told of how Kuroka had heard that their previous master, a member of the Belphegor Household, wished to gain Kuroka and Koneko's power of Senjutsu and Youjutsu, without learning it himself, so he planned to steal the blood from Kuroka and Koneko, after taking them in himself.

Kuroka had heard her former master plotting this, and out of wishing to protect her little sister, had killed her previous master.

This was an extremely different story compared to the one she'd heard from Rias, from Rias' father, and all of Devil society. But given that it was from her big sister, and under a truth spell used by Gods...

When Koneko thought about it, this was very hard to dismiss as just an excuse for Kuroka's crimes.

"And if you want more evidence, Shirone..." Penemue added. "We got one of Kuroka's memories, too." Penemue opened a magic-circle, and it began playing a video recording, from Kuroka's point of view.

The memory showed Kuroka and Koneko's former master, stood in front of a blood extracting machine, and giving an overly clichéd monologue about how weak he was, and how gaining the power of Senjutsu and Youjutsu would make him much more powerful, maybe even eligible for becoming a Satan.

Koneko's eyes widened, and began to fill with tears. Kuroka... had been right?

The memory then showed, from Kuroka's point of view, how she killed her master, and then the memory ended.

Kuroka looked at her sister, and pulled her into a hug, as she saw that Koneko was crying.

"Kuroka...!" Koneko sobbed. "I'm so sorry... you must hate me..."

"I don't hate you, Shirone, nya." Kuroka replied, slowly rubbing circles into Koneko's back. "I never have, and I never will." She just held Koneko in her arms, and nearly burst into tears with happiness when Koneko wrapped her arms around Kuroka's back, hugging her.

Kuroka looked past Koneko, and saw Penemue grinning at the two of them.

"Thanks for doing this, Penemue, nya."

"No problem, Kuroka." Penemue replied, magic-circling away, leaving the two Nekoshou sisters to hug things out.

 **Venelana and Rias**

"Okay, Rias." Venelana addressed Rias, while setting a map of Kuoh Academy (that was to scale) down on the table. "As far as I understand it, Riser Phenex is letting you choose the arena for the Rating Game, and you selected Kuoh Academy, right?"

"I did, Mother." Rias replied, nodding. "Why does that matter?"

"It matters, Rias, because being given the choice of the arena for a Rating Game gives you an extreme tactical advantage." Venelana replied. "You have complete freedom over what turf you play on, so you're advised to choose an area that is suitable to you."

"That's what I did." Rias replied. "So why are we here?"

"We're here, Rias, to discuss possible methods of going about the Rating Game." Venelana replied. "Tactical ways." She added. "Have you any thoughts?"

"Well..." Rias replied. "I thought that I'd send Kiba around this area," she traced a route that would take Kiba through the tennis-courts and to the side of the New School Building. "Koneko and Gasper this way" she indicated a route through some woodland and to the left side of the New School Building. "Issei through the middle and have Akeno in the air supporting him."

"Hm, that is a good idea." Venelana replied, thinking for a second. "But I would have Kiba take the longer route" she traced the route through the woodland. "As he's a Knight, and the fastest member of your peerage, so he'd get there faster, you know?"

"That sounds reasonable." Rias replied. "Any other suggestions?"

"Apart from just that one, not particularly." Venelana replied. "Tactics are more Valian and Kenji's forte."

"Speaking of Kenji..." Rias said. "You said that you would tell me about some of the... stuff, you've done with him."

"Oh yeah." Venelana replied. "I would." Venelana then came over with a rather lusty, reminiscent look on her face. "Well, one really fun time was when I put a body-control spell on Kenji, and made him fuck me until he fell unconscious." Rias blushed hard at the thought of Venelana controlling Kenji's every move while she made him fuck her in every possible manor.

Unconsciously rubbing her legs together, she asked:

"Any other ones?"

"Well, there are some really fun roleplay fuck-sessions we've had." Venelana smiled. "My favourite is when Kenji is a cop and fucks me while I'm cuffed down, but I know that his favourite is when he fucks me while I'm dressed up as a teacher. Those times were hot, that's for sure."

Rias only blushed harder, and her hand (which was on her knee) slowly began to move in between her legs. She'd definitely be having some lewd thoughts involving herself and Kenji tonight. And probably in the ways Venelana was describing to her.

"There are the normal sex sessions we have as well" Venelana shrugged. "But my favourite times is when Kenji ties me up and treats me like his sexual pet, who serves her master's needs whenever and however he sees fit."

Rias gulped, and started involuntarily rubbing inside her lacy thong that she was wearing.

All of those sessions that her mother had described her performing with Kenji were hot, she had to admit, but...

The idea of being Kenji's pet, and being used and dominated by her handsome- no, not handsome, downright fucking HOT younger brother, in any way he wanted?

THAT was hot. And the subject of a LOT of her secret hentai collection.

"Hey, Rias?" Venelana asked. "Are you alright? You look a little flushed."

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." Rias replied. "I think I know what strategy I'm going to go for with my peerage for the Rating Game, thanks Mom." With that, Rias hurried out of the kitchen, and Venelana grinned.

'I know that look.' She thought. 'And it's good for her to have that. Nothing wrong with me gently pushing siblings to love each other.'

 **Line Break**

Sat in the main living room of Kenji's mansion, a day after having their asses kicked in by Kenji himself, were Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Qrow Branwen, Raven Branwen and Glynda Goodwitch, who were all sat on various sofas. On a sofa that faced all the sofas that everyone was on, sat Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, with the sexy, silver-haired Valian Lucifer sat between them.

The twelve of them were all talking, and I'll give you one guess about what.

"So," Qrow said, taking a drink from his hipflask. "The three of you are Devils?"

"Technically." Valian replied. "The three of us are hybrids between Devils, Fallen Angels, Dragons and Vampires. Observe." Valian, Ruby and Yang stood up, and all revealed their hybrid wings.

The bases of their wings were very akin to a bat's wing, but the wings had membrane underneath them, like a typical dragon would. Behind each wing hung a sheet of black feathers, akin to a small cloak. Valian had ten of these wings, whereas Ruby and Yang had six.

After a few seconds, the three of them retracted their wings and sat down.

"Any other questions?" Valian asked.

"I've got one." Blake replied. "How did Yang and Ruby become Devils? As far as I understand it, you were born one, Valian?"

"I was." Valian replied. "And I'm not sure I can really explain how Yang and Ruby became Devils, or Hybrids, to be more specific. You'd be better off asking Kenji."

"Did someone mention my name?" Everyone looked up, and saw Kenji, clad in Avenged Sevenfold T-shirt and jeans, his hair looking slightly damp, walking into the room. He vaulted over the sofa Valian, Yang and Ruby were on, and sat down in between Valian and Ruby. "Yo, everyone. You feeling better after I kicked your collective asses?"

"Yeah, very much better." Qrow replied, sarcastically. "Blake, didn't you want to ask Kenji something?"

"Oh, yes." Blake turned to Kenji. "Kenji, was it?"

"Mmmhmm."

"How did Yang and Ruby become Dev- can I just call them Devils for the sake of simplicity?"

"Sure." Kenji replied. "You're technically not wrong when you call them Devils."

"Thanks." Blake replied. "How did Yang and Ruby become Devils?"

"Hmm, good question." Kenji replied. "Let me do a Shakespeare and answer your question with one of my own: Are you familiar with the game of chess?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, when they reach a certain rank, or a certain age, Devils like myself can receive a set of 15 Evil Pieces, which have the appearance of chess pieces." Kenji summoned a chess set from Venelana's bedroom (he enjoyed playing against Venelana from time to time), took out the pieces and placed them on the table between the sofa he was on, and the sofa closest to him, which just so happened to have Qrow, Blake and Weiss on it.

"As the person who received the Evil Pieces in the first place, I'm the 'King'." Kenji explained, holding up the King piece. "There used to be King Pieces when the Evil Pieces were first created, but they were discontinued for unknown reasons."

"Do the pieces have any special traits, like in the actual game?" Jaune asked.

"Yup." Kenji replied the 'p' in his reply. "Let's start with the Pawn." He picked one up. "Just like in the actual chess game, Pawns, when they make it deep enough into enemy territory or with permission from their King, can be promoted, to any piece besides the King. Pawn pieces on their own don't have any special qualities, they're generally considered the foot-soldiers of a peerage. With me so far?"

Everyone nodded, and Raven gave an 'Mmmhmm.'

"Good." Kenji replaced the Pawn piece, and picked up the Knight piece. "Next is the Knight. Knights, by default, have increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform fast attacks and other manoeuvres. However, it doesn't take many hits to defeat a Knight, so if they're not careful, they go down fast."

Kenji replaced the Knight and picked up a Bishop.

"Next, the Bishop. Bishops have really high magical reserves, so they can cast more spells, more powerful spells, than most Reincarnated Devils. However, they, by default, aren't very quick, nor are they good in physical combat." Kenji replaced the piece, and pulled out the Rook piece.

"Now for the Rook." Kenji said. "Rooks have incredible physical strength, leading to most of them being extremely good in hand-to-hand combat- what is it, Pyrrha?"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Yang is one of your Rooks?" Pyrrha asked.

"You'd be right." Kenji replied. "Yang's my only Rook." He continued from where he left off. "Like in the game, Kings can perform a special move known as Castling, which means that they can switch the places of themselves and one of their Rooks. Like this." Kenji and Yang both disappeared through a magic-circle, and reappeared again, where the other one was a second ago.

"And back again." Kenji and Yang disappeared through a magic-circle, and reappeared in their original places. "Finally..." He replaced the Rook piece, and pulled out the Queen piece. "The Queen. Anyone want to guess what special power the Queen has?"

Everyone was silent as they tried to think.

"Nobody?" Kenji raised an eyebrow. "Well, it doesn't matter, as that was a trick question. Queens have enhanced speed, strength and magic, like Knights, Rooks and Bishops, and they are a perfect combination of the three. Anything else you want to ask?"

"I've got a question." Weiss replied. "What piece is Ruby, if she serves under you?"

"She's a Pawn." Kenji replied. "One of my eight Pawns." Kenji neglected to mention the concept of Mutation Pieces, as he thought that that could wait until another day. "Valian here is my Queen, as well as my wife." Kenji and Valian shared a quick kiss.

"Do you have other peerage members?" Ren asked.

"I do." Kenji replied. "I have eight Pawns, like I said, one Knight, two Bishops, one Rook, and a Queen."

"So you have one Knight and one Rook leftover." Glynda surmised.

"Indeed, I do." Kenji replied. "But that's not all the possible pieces I have in my arsenal." He pulled out a deck of cards, extracted fourteen of them (including the joker), and laid them on the table. "Thanks to... certain circumstances, I was able to get my hands on a deck of the Fallen Saints, which is basically the Fallen Angel's equivalent to the Evil Pieces."

"Do the cards have different traits as well?" Nora asked.

"No, they don't, as far as I know." Kenji replied. "The Fallen Saints function just like the Evil Pieces, but instead, they're a deck of cards."

"So you can have a Queen, Jack, 10 to 2 and Ace?" Qrow asked.

"Yup." Kenji replied.

"So you, for all intents and purposes, have command over two peerages?" Raven asked.

"You guessed it." Kenji replied. "For my Fallen Saints, I have a Queen, Jack, 10, 8, 7, 6, and Ace." Weiss and Blake looked at each other, and both nodded to each other.

"What are you two silently communicating about?" Kenji asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. "It's about how badass and handsome I am, isn't it?"

"N-no." Weiss replied, though Kenji did catch a blush on her face. "Blake and I want to join one of your peerages."

"...Come again?" Kenji raised a brow.

"Weiss and I have decided that we want to join one of your peerages." Blake replied, evenly. "Before you arrived, Ruby told us about how Devils have a lifespan vastly superior to humans, or Faunus like us. So even if we were to take Yang and Ruby back to Remnant with us, they'd outlive us a hundred times over."

"That's pretty smart. You're smart. I like you." Kenji replied, with a smirk, making Blake blush. "Well, I'm not turning you down or anything like that, so don't think I am. But I really think you should think over what you're asking of me. Becoming a Devil isn't something you can just go back and forth in between. It's a full-time thing. And though I don't tend to order either of my peerages around that much, something Ruby and Yang can vouch for if you ask them, you'd basically place yourselves completely at my command." Weiss paused before trying to speak again, but she was interupted by Kenji.

"Just some food for thought." Kenji winked at the nine people in front of him. "By the way" he stood up and turned before leaving. "If any of you" he gestured to the others. "Want to join up with me or Valian, she's got a deck of Fallen Saints as well, neither of us will be far away. Also, you're welcome to stay at my house if you want, I've got more than enough rooms to accommodate all of you."

With that, Kenji left the room.

"One last thing." Valian said, before standing up. "If you have any other questions about the supernatural world, you can ask Yang or Ruby, since I know you know them best. If they can't answer, come to either myself, Kenji, or Kenji's Fallen Saints Queen, Venelana Bael." She extracted a picture of Venelana, and tossed it down on the table. With that, Valian left the room.

No-one did anything for ten seconds, before one person made a movement.

Qrow took out his flask and started drinking again.

 **And that's the 35** **th** **chapter! The training of Rias' peerage has resumed, and my second and fifth-favourite RWBY characters (Ruby and Yang, respectively), have finally reunited with my first, fourth, sixth, seventh and ninth-favourite (Qrow, Raven, Nora, Ren and Jaune) RWBY characters, among others!**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I do read every single review! If you have any ideas of what could happen later in RWG, suggest ideas either in a review, hit me up with a PM, or even go to the RWG forum and ask!**

 **For anyone who's confused, my top 10 RWBY characters are: Qrow, Ruby, Ozpin, Raven, Yang, Nora, Ren, Oobleck, Jaune and Adam. Just for anyone who gives a shit (you probably don't).**

 **Next time: Gremory and Baelcifer talk it out, Akeno bonds with her 'brother' (Lemon possibility: 85%)**

 **For those who read my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

 _Rias walked through the forest, until she reached a clearing, with a large body of water in the very middle of it. When she looked closer, she saw that the water was slowly rippling, before, to her immense shock, a Great White Shark jumped out of the water and towards her._

 _Rias made to shriek in terror, before the animal shrunk very quickly right before her eyes, and turned into her brother, Kenji. His hair and clothes were sopping wet._

 _"Hello, Rias." Kenji greeted his older sister, pulling his shirt off his body, wringing it out, and slinging it back on, before he strode over to a tree, and plopped down under it. "Mom said you wanted to talk to me?"_

 _Rias nodded._

 **See you later!**


	36. Volume 7-5: Training (Parte Tres)

**WARNING: Lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

 **Day 8: Akame and Kiba**

"But WHY do I have to learn magic, Akame?" Kiba asked, as he stood before his black-haired red-eyed fellow Knight. "I'm already a master swordsman!"

"Liar." Akame replied. "You're far from a master swordsman. Kenji is more of a master swordsman than you are, and he isn't even a Knight, or someone who deserves to learn swordplay, in your words."

Kiba growled, and made to attack Akame with his sword, but Akame just blocked, and butted Kiba to the ground.

"And" Akame added. "You should learn magic along with swordplay because your enemies won't be expecting you to know magic ALONG with swordplay, only either one or the other. And before you start spouting off about the Knights Code of Honour, or all that bullshit, forget it. This isn't Imperial Japan. This is Real Fucking Life. Where anything can happen. And whether that's a part of your 'honour' or not is completely irrelevant. Now, off your ass and get up here." Growling, Kiba stood up, and glared at Akame.

"Good." Akame yawned, placing her sword down. "Now, do you know any magic yourself, to start things off?"

"Well, I do know how to create illusions." Kiba offered. Akame silently picked up her sword, unsheathed it, and pointed it at Kiba.

"Let's give it a try, then. We have to start somewhere." She said, getting into a battle stance. Kiba immediately drew a sword from his Sacred Gear, and rushed at Akame. Akame blocked the sword-strike with ease, and pushed Kiba back.

Kiba stopped for a second, then rushed at Akame, preparing to strike again. Akame raised her sword to block Kiba's, but when she did, she found that her sword went straight through him, as if he wasn't there in the first place. Turning around on instinct, Akame saw Kiba rushing at her from behind, and easily blocked his incoming strike, sending his sword from his hand.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. That wasn't bad." Akame praised, walking over to Kiba's sword, picking it up, and tossing it to Kiba, who caught it. "Though you could definitely do better, an illusion like that would likely throw off a Low-Class Devil Knight, like Riser Phenex's Knights are supposed to be."

"How do you suppose I get better at illusions, then?" Kiba asked, glaring at Akame, who did not flinch.

"Like this." She replied, rushing at Kiba and clashing with him. Kiba quickly pushed Akame back, but Kenji's sole Knight rushed back at Kiba, swinging at him with just as much finesse but twice as much ferocity and three times as much speed.

Kiba sweated quickly as he blocked all of Akame's attacks with extreme difficulty, before he found the opening to thrust his sword... straight through Akame's chest.

Kiba's eyes widened as blood spurted out from the wound that he had caused, and he pulled his sword out of Akame's chest on instinct, as Akame's body fell to the floor.

The Casanova of Kuoh shook in shock, before he was brought to his senses by hearing Akame, who was laughing her ass off behind Kiba. Rias' Knight turned around, and saw Kenji's Knight rolling around on the floor, her sword discarded beside her, laughing loudly.

"Oh my Palutena, that was funny as hell to watch!" She giggled. "You should've seen the look on your face when you thought you killed me!"

"You mean that wasn't you?!" Kiba turned to look at Akame's corpse, which was still there and dripping blood.

"Of course it wasn't!" Akame replied, sitting up. "I was gone at least five seconds before you supposedly stabbed me!"

Kiba growled, and stomped over to Akame, wanting to punish her for her tricking him, but Akame, still snickering and still sat down, blocked every single one of Kiba's strikes with her sword.

After five attempted strikes, Akame got up, and kicked Kiba in the groin, sending him down.

"Now." She watched him shakily get up. "Shall we get back to training, or do you want me to call Yang?" She grinned, as Kiba's pale face went ghostly white, and he fainted.

Akame closed her eyes, sighed, and magic-circled away.

She needed to go get a bucket of boiling-hot water to pour over Kiba's head.

 **Line Break**

After coming out of the magic-circle that Venelana had created for her, Rias, with a lot of things on her mind other than where she was, looked around.

She seemed to be in a forest, with trees so dense that the snow that usually gathered at the top of the mountain (where Kenji's house was) wasn't on the ground that she stood on at all.

Remembering what Venelana had told her, Rias walked through the forest, until she reached a clearing, with a large body of water in the very middle of it. When she looked closer, she saw that the water was slowly rippling, before, to her immense shock, a Great White Shark jumped out of the water and towards her.

Rias made to shriek in terror, before the animal shrunk very quickly right before her eyes, and turned into her brother, Kenji. His hair and clothes were sopping wet.

"Hello, Rias." Kenji greeted his older sister, pulling his shirt off his body (making Rias blush heavily at the sight of Kenji's abs), wringing it out, and slinging it back on, before he strode over to a tree, and plopped down under it. "Mom said you wanted to talk to me?"

Rias nodded. Kenji shrugged.

"Well, sit down, Rias. You're making me nervous, stood up like that."

"Oh, sorry." Rias replied, shaking her head to stop herself from being overcome with fantasies involving herself and a wet Kenji, sitting down a couple of metres away from Kenji. Taking a few seconds to get comfortable, the crimson-haired Madonna of Kuoh Academy looked over at the person who had been quickly elevated to the nickname of the 'James Dean of Kuoh Academy'.

"So." Kenji leant back, casting a quick spell on his pants to dry them off. "Since I know Mom organized this little get-together between us, what do you want to talk about, or ask me? Since I have nothing better to do, and I see no reason to not to, I'll answer all of your questions. Within reason, of course."

"Okay..." Rias took a deep breath, and asked in a hurry "Whydidyouleave?!"

"Excuse me?" Kenji asked. "Could you repeat that for me?" Rias took another deep breath, and asked again.

"Kenji, why did you leave the Gremory Family? Why did you leave Mother, Father- why did you leave me?" She glared at him and asked. "Please, I've wanted to know for so long... just... why?"

Kenji looked into the water (that was still gently rippling) and sighed.

"Honestly, Rias?" He tilted his head backwards. "There are loads of reasons. I guess we could start with you, since you're here, though you should try to take this in the context we were in, a.k.a our 16-year-old selves."

"Of course." Rias replied. "I could barely recognise you from the last time I saw you, when you walked into Kuoh."

"Wish I could say the same for you when I walked in." Kenji retorted. "But anyway, let's start with you."

"Was it because I had feelings for you?" Rias asked. "I'm sorry Kenji, I just can't help-"

"Being in love with me, I know." Kenji replied. "Well, it wasn't specifically the fact that you were in love with me, since I know that Venelana's in love with me and I don't think of her any less for that. I think it was the fact that you came onto me too strong, because of those feelings."

"...Oh..." Rias replied, looking down at herself and looking (by the expression on her face) legitimately ashamed of herself. Kenji reached over, placed a finger under Rias' chin, and made Rias look at him.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Rias." Kenji remarked to his sister. "As long as you do change, you shouldn't think any less of yourself for being like that in the past. Hell, when I was a little shit I was, well, just that. A little shit."

"That was our fault, not y-" Rias began to reply, but Kenji cut across her.

"Though I do place SOME of the blame on you for my attitude to life at that time, Rias," Kenji said. "I place MOST of the blame on myself. I was a spoiled to hell and back by Zeotifucks, and Mom and Shitzechs to an extent, and that got to my head. I have long-since apologized to Mom for it, and I apologize to you for it."

"It's okay, Kenji." Rias replied. "Well, I guess, because of how too-strong I came onto you when the pair of us were younger, I should say... I'm sorry." Kenji stared at his sister in abject amazement for two solid seconds, before his face shifted back into his normal look.

"Meh, it's okay Rias." He replied. "If I'm honest, now I look back on it, your antics to try and get in my pants were fucking hilarious." Rias giggled, nervously, and took a breath.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but were there any other reasons you ran away?"

"Yeah, there were." Kenji replied. "Many. Most of those many coming from one man, I use that term very lightly."

"Father." Rias murmured.

"You guessed it." Kenji scowled, slightly. "If I had to pin the blame on one person for me running away, Zeotifucks would be that person. Can you guess some of the reasons?"

"The arranged marriage he set up with you and Ravel?" Rias offered.

"That's one reason." Kenji replied. "Don't think I don't sympathise with your situation, Rias, because let me tell you RIGHT NOW. I do. In Mom's words, I actually agreed to train you and your peerage to 'give someone a better chance in something than I did'. That someone being you, and that something being the marriage contract you're in."

"Really?" Rias smiled. "That's really nice of you, Kenji."

"Thanks." Kenji replied. "But another thing that Zeotifucks did was just constantly fucking pressure me into just accepting the marriage to Ravel that I was going to be stuck in, and my so-called 'responsibility' to the Gremory family." Kenji spat on the ground beside him, and looked back to Rias. "So, as you can imagine, that wore on my mental state quite a lot, and then there was the day that you and I went to get our Evil Pieces. Fuck me, that was a doozy."

"Yeah, I guess you could say it was." Rias replied.

"Everything would have been fine, but Zeotifucks just had to go and try to force me into becoming a member of your peerage." Kenji growled. Killing intent began to unconsciously seep from his body, making Rias shiver a little bit. As he was now, in terms of raw power, Rias could tell that Kenji was five times more powerful than her. At least.

That wasn't even taking into account Kenji's skill in combat, and Satan-forbid, his swords, guns, and she'd even heard something about him being the host of an Artificial Sacred Gear!

Shaking off the feeling of imminent DOOM that had overcome her, she shifted herself slightly.

"Kenji, please, I didn't know that Father was going to try and force you into my peerage!" Rias said, slightly louder than normal. "I might have been... obsessed with you at that point-"

"To an extent, you still are." Kenji muttered. "I caught you staring at my ass after I came out of the shower yesterday."

"But I wouldn't try to make you a part of my peerage!" Rias continued. "Since you were going to be married to Ravel, I figured you were off-limits!"

"Well, at least you had some sense when you were 16." Kenji remarked. "Not much, but it's something." Rias blushed slightly. "Also, there's another Zeotifucks-induced reason I left, now that I think about it."

"What would that be?" Rias asked.

"Well..." Kenji replied. "The thing is, no matter how much he, Shitzechs, and even you and Mom to an extent, claimed so, I never felt like Zeotifucks was ever my father. You know that feeling you get whenever you're around someone you consider a parent, like with Mom?"

Rias nodded.

"Well, I never got that feeling with Zeotifucks. Ever." Kenji replied. "I did with Venelana, but not with Zeotifucks. Evidently, that didn't stop me from running, but I guess another reason I ran was because I wanted to look for someone I could think of as a father. And after a couple of months, completely by accident, I ran into-"

"Azazel. And the Grigori." Rias replied. "When I'd heard, I was so scared that that you'd been manipulated into the Fallen Angel's attack-dog, or a breeding ground to father a whole army of Fallen Angel/Devil Hybrids!"

"Well, I haven't been manipulated in any way, I can tell you now, Rias." Kenji replied. "That, and the Grigori already has a literal attack-dog, but that's beside the point. That," he added, jokingly. "And given that I have such a large harem, I could be the father an entire Faction of Hybrids all on my own, if I wanted to!"

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." Rias said. "Why have you been sleeping around with so many women? Don't you know that I-?"

"Staked your claim as the one who would take my virginity?" Kenji cut across Rias, knowing what she was going to say. "No, I didn't. And as much as you might want it to happen, it's too late, Rias. Drop it."

"I have. Long ago." Rias replied, sighing. "It's saddening for me, but I've accepted it."

"Good." Kenji replied. "And Azazel adopting me as his child just... happened, one day. After I'd gotten two peerage members, a few minutes later, he asked me to be basically the guinea-pig of one of his experiments, which paid off with me becoming part-Fallen Angel." He stood up and revealed his twelve Hybrid wings, which Rias stood at, looking slightly stunned at them.

"Kenji...?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I... can I touch your wings?" Rias asked, softly. Kenji leant down, and outstretched one of his wings to her. "They look... so cool! Like some anime-like hybrid of a Devil, Dragon and a Fallen Angel...!"

"Sure." Rias' minute-and-twelve-seconds-younger brother replied, quietly. Rias stood up, and outstretched her hand, gently stroking Kenji's Fallen Angel feathers.

"They're so soft..." She whispered, slowly and softly running her fingers through them.

"I know." Kenji replied, supressing the shudders of pleasure that ran through his body whenever Rias' soft hands made contact with his wings. "And going back to me having sex with all my harem members, I have had sex with Mom on multiple occasions. And she hit me with a body-control spell as well."

Rias blushed as crimson-red as her hair, but continued slowly rubbing Kenji's wings, idly thinking that if she got enough of Kenji's feathers, she could use them as a pillow, and it'd be much more comfortable than the pillows on the bed she'd gotten in her room, back at Kenji's house.

Not that the pillows in the bedrooms were uncomfortable, but still.

"R-really?" Rias stammered.

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "She apologized for going about that particular session the wrong way, as contrary to popular belief, being knocked out and/or drugged before sex ISN'T a good way to go about asking a guy if you want to have sex with them. But that's a discussion for another day." He took a breath, before continuing. "Anyway, I fucked Mom into oblivion with a body-control spell of my own a couple of weeks after that, and with that, no more was said about any of that."

"Okay." Rias pouted slightly as Kenji retracted his wings, and sat down under his tree. "Mother told me that sometimes... you'd treat her like your personal sex-pet, in bed?"

"Yeah, sometimes I would." Kenji replied. "I mean, she'd do it to me sometimes, but it doesn't change the fact that I did it to her more than she to me."

"Oh, right." Rias licked her lips nervously and looked at Kenji, blushing. "It's just, I've thought about that as well, being treated as my little brother's pet..." Kenji blinked and gulped, as his eyes rushed across his sister's incredibly voluptuous body. Truth be told, the idea of fucking Rias had crossed his mind more than once, and now that Rias planted that seed in his head, he really found the idea hot.

Possibly tying Rias to his bed and blindfolding her, giving him completely free reign to do whatever the hell he wanted to her, and given that being blindfolded could apparently heighten the pleasure for the person who was being blindfolded, it would definitely be good for Rias on her end.

Also, the idea of turning such a high-borne woman like Rias, someone who seemed to carry so much nobility and grandeur around her wherever she went, into little more than a whore, who he could use to please himself in any way he wanted... was really goddamn hot.

"That's also a topic for another discussion, Rias." Kenji said, shifting himself so Rias COULDN'T see his huge boner straining in his pants. "Maybe after you've beaten Riser, we might talk about that. Anything else you wanted to ask?"

"One more thing." Rias replied. "Are you... really married? To that silver-haired woman? Valian, her name was?"

"I am." Kenji replied. "I've been married to Val for a pretty long while, now, and that hasn't stopped me from taking two, soon to be three, more wives- with Valian's permission of course."

"You have THREE-"

"Soon to be four." Kenji muttered.

"Wives?" Rias asked, her eyes wide. "Who are they?!"

"Well, one, as you already know, is Valian. Valian Lucifer, to be exact." Kenji replied. "The second, you might have heard of her, is the leader of the West Faction of Youkai, Yasaka. And my third wife" he cut across Rias before she could open her mouth again. "Is the Shinto Goddess of the Sun and the most powerful person I know so far in my life, Amaterasu. And I am engaged to Gabriel, the Angel of Revelation and one of the Ten Seraph, the Guardians of the Throne of God."

Rias was currently doing her best goldfish impression, as she tried to process this information. Kenji had three (soon to be four) wives? One of which was a descendent of the First Devil, one was the leader of the Youkai, one was the second-strongest God currently alive, and his soon-to-be fourth one was an Angel, famed for being the Most Beautiful and the Most Powerful Woman in Heaven?

"Well." Was all Rias could say. "At least... no-one could say your life is boring."

"I guess not, Rias." Kenji replied, easily. "Add to the fact I'm a Cadre, and my life is a hectic mixture of: help Dad in the Special Technology Department of Grigori, have sex, bang drums, play video games and train. And if I'll be honest..." He met Rias with a calm smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know you wouldn't." Rias replied. "Truth be told, I always thought of following your example, hoping I could join you one day, but I was always afraid for other people's reaction. For Father's reaction, and how much of a manhunt he'd send the Gremory Family's servants after me, the second child to run away, for Mother and Grayfia's reactions, for losing her middle child/oldest sibling-in-law, and for Sirzechs', for losing his beloved... beloved Ria-tan." She finished, in a whisper. Kenji snorted in amusement at that name, and yawned.

"Well, Rias. Sometimes, you have to learn to just stop giving a fuck about what other people think of you." Kenji replied. "I'm not guaranteeing that it'll turn out as well as I turned out, but if you've got the courage to take those first few steps, you can do anything." Rias smiled in reply.

"I pinned you to be a lot of things, Kenji. A handsome little brother, someone who broke free from his responsibilities of his family, and someone with an incredible taste in dress."

"Thank you." Kenji muttered.

"But a philosopher is not one of them." Rias continued. Kenji just shrugged.

"The term 'philosopher' is subjective, Rias." He replied.

"There you are, doing it again!" Rias giggled, and Kenji sighed.

"Anyway. Now that we're done here, I want to say one last thing before we part." He stood up, and before Rias knew what was happening, she had been pulled into a hug by her younger (and taller, by at least three inches) brother.

"You've got two more days for you and your peerage to train, and then the Rating Game with Riser FuckDicks." Kenji said, quietly. "Only you and your peerage can dictate how your training goes, but for the Rating Game, good luck... sis."

Rias' mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened in surprise and delight at the single word that Kenji used to address her, and when Kenji let go of her, she stood, shocked and stunned, as she watched Kenji walk away from her, create a magic-circle, and leave the scene.

 **Line Break**

"One night, in a club, called the Shakin' Hand..." Kenji sang to himself, as he banged on his drums to the song he was listening to: the song 'Let There be Rock' by the ever-awesome band AC/DC. "There was a ninty-two decibel ROCKIN' band...!" he kept going, knowing that the end of the song was near. "The music was good, and the music was loud... and the singer turned, and he said to the crowd... LET THERE BE ROCK!" he yelled, as he drummed for the next two minutes (not including a three-minute long drum solo) until the end of the song.

"Sweet, merciful, sexy, fuck-mothering Palutena, the blisters on my fingers are fuck-mothering insane!" Kenji hissed, looking at his hands and fingers. Shoving them into the holster on his drum kit, he stood up as he saw the door opening, and Weiss, Blake and Qrow walked in.

"Oh, hey." Kenji greeted them. "What're you doin- oh. This is about what you were gonna ask me yesterday, right Weiss?"

"It is." Weiss replied. "Kenji, Blake and I have thought it over, like you asked us to, and we've decided that we want to join you."

"Oh... okay." Kenji replied, looking at Qrow. "Why are you here, Qrow?"

"Same reason that the Ice Princess and the Emo Kitty-Car are here." Qrow replied. "Someone's gotta look out for Rubes and Yang."

"Other than me, yeah." Kenji retorted, pulling out three cards from his Fallen Saints deck. "Well, if you're sure, get over here."

Weiss, Blake and Qrow all stepped forward, and Kenji pulled out one of the cards, the Two. He pressed it against Weiss' chest, and inserted it into her, watching as two Hybrid wings emerged from Weiss' back.

Without hesitating, as Weiss marvelled at her wings, Kenji pulled out the Three, and inserted it into Blake. Two wings emerged from her back, and Kenji inserted the Four card into Qrow. Two wings emerged from Qrow's back as well.

"Shit." Kenji looked at the three of them. "You need serious training to get up to my peerage's standards."

As Weiss made to protest, Kenji left the room to go to his room.

"Since my peerage and I are training my sister and her peerage, I'm gonna cut you a break until they're done." He remarked, stopping at the doorway. "But once this is all done and dusted, you're next."

And with that, he walked out. And Qrow, a veteran Huntsman, felt that being trained by Kenji's peerage was going to be hell on him, never mind Weiss and Blake.

 **Line Break**

 **Day 9: Kenji and Akeno**

Yawning, Kenji began to open his eyes as the sun's rays (which were somehow more intense thanks to the snow falling) pierced the slit in his bedroom curtains, and struck the foster son of Azazel straight in the eyes.

"Ow... fuck." Kenji whispered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, trying to get the sun out of them. Letting out a huge yawn, he made to get up, but he heard a small moan behind him.

Looking around to see the source of the noise, his mismatched eyes focused upon a certain raven-haired Devil/Fallen Angel Hybrid. Who was naked, without her hair-ribbon on, and seemed to have been lying on Kenji's body, before he'd sat up.

"Akeno?" Kenji asked, as Rias' Queen slowly got up and looked at him. "Care to explain what you were doing in my bed? You have your own room."

"Hmm?" Akeno opened her eyes and looked at her King's brother. "I just wanted to sleep next to my god-brother, and possibly have some sibling-bonding time once we woke up. Is that so wrong, Ken~ji~?" She whispered, leaning forward so her face was inches from Kenji, and licking her lips unconsciously.

"Oh, definitely not." Kenji replied, his eyes flicking down to Akeno's breasts and back up to her face again.

"Good." Akeno whispered, slowly pushing Kenji down onto the bed, and moving herself down to his aching boner, which was stuck in his boxers. "I think my brother needs taking care of, does he?"

"Yeah, I think he does." Kenji grinned as Akeno pulled down his boxers, letting his footlong cock spring free.

"My~" Akeno looked Kenji's cock over, and even took in a breath to smell it. "I'm going to have a lot of fun on this cock..."

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

Licking her lips, Akeno's mouth descended onto Kenji's cock, taking nearly all of it down her throat in one fell swoop.

"Oh, fuck!" Kenji couldn't stop himself from crying out in pleasure, even if he'd had his dick sucked loads and loads of times. Akeno's violet eyes looked innocently up at Kenji, before she raised her head halfway off his cock, and then lowered it, deep-throating the huge member in front of her.

Kenji threw his head back, and moaned some more. No matter how many times he got a blowjob from anyone, it was always intensely pleasurable, as it seemed the Devil (or Sex Demon, or Sex Goddess, in Lilith and Freyja's cases) in most members of his harem instinctively knew how to please him.

"Hmm, looks like my brother loves it when I suck his cock~" Akeno remarked, her voice to a mumble thanks to the fact that Kenji's cock was inside her mouth. "Looks like I'm going to have to up the ante a bit..."

As Akeno raised her head so she was sucking only six inches of Kenji's cock, she placed one of her hands on the base of his cock, and sent a small amount of electricity through the hand, directly onto Kenji's cock. It wasn't enough to be directly painful, but it was enough to make his pelvic muscles lock up momentarily, and Kenji's upper body gave a jolt of pleasure, as the pleasure he was feeling suddenly went up fivefold.

If Kenji were a normal human, just the small shot of electricity that Akeno was constantly channelling into him would have been very painful, if not agonising, but, as she knew, Kenji was much, MUCH more than a human. And given that Akeno was born with the ability to manipulate electricity, she had a pretty much-complete resistance to it.

"Do you like this, Kenji?" Akeno asked, raising her head off him with a loud 'pop' and continuing to stroke him. "You like my little trick~?"

"I don't know what the hell that was..." Kenji moaned, as Akeno sent a small amount of electricity into his cock again. "But fuck, it feels good! Keep doing it!"

Akeno smiled, and began sucking Kenji off again, with nearly three times as much speed and ferocity as she had initially done, and continuing to send small shots of electricity into his body, continuing to make Kenji's pelvic muscles lock up, so he couldn't really move an inch, and for Akeno to get the satisfying sight of Kenji writhing around in ever-increasing pleasure before her.

'Hm.' Akeno thought, as she continued sucking, and tasted the first couple of shots of Kenji's pre-cum. 'I know that Kenji's a huge breast-guy, given that most of the members of his peerages have large breasts.' She looked down at her own, which were larger than the breast sizes of anyone in Kenji's combined peerages, with the exception of Venelana (who was the same size as her), Valian and Penemue (who were both bigger than her). 'I wonder if I can use mine~?' Pulling her head and hands off Kenji's cock, she took a second to start channelling electricity into her humongous breasts.

Once she was finished, she flicked her tongue in an incredibly sexy way at Kenji, and placed her breasts around his cock. Kenji moaned loudly as the electricity impacted his body, and felt himself jerking around, but he was unable to move his hips.

"Come on, Kenji..." Akeno moved her breasts up and down Kenji's cock, while slyly smirking at him. "Are you going to cum all over your god-sister? Paint her body white with your hot, sticky man-seed?" Winking at Kenji, and giving the tip of his cock an experimental lick, Akeno yelped in surprise to see Kenji cumming, and cumming hard, all over her breasts and face.

"Oh, what a mess you've made." Akeno placed her mouth around Kenji's cock to suck off all the remains of his cum that was still on the footlong organ. "You've gotten me all dirty. But that doesn't matter." Akeno lifted herself off him, and gave a small shudder as she began channelling electricity into her vagina, in preparation for what was going to come next.

Licking her lips as she gazed down at Kenji, Akeno lowered herself onto Kenji's cock, and supressed a shriek of pleasure as she felt her hymen being speared through by Kenji's huge cock.

Not wasting a second (and enjoying the pain), she began quickly rocking her hips on top of Kenji's, while leaning forward and placing her slender hands on his shoulders.

"I know you want to suck on my breasts, Kenji..." Akeno remarked, through her pleasurable moans. "They're right here, swaying in front of you. Do what you want with them~" she whispered, and moaned slightly as Kenji lifted his head up, and wrapped his mouth around her nipple. "Fuck, that's it!" She whispered, letting out another yelp as Kenji gently bit down on the nipple he was sucking on.

"Well, if you want to play it like that, then we will." Akeno, getting a naughty idea, decided to put the Rook trait of her Queen piece to good use, and instead of just grinding her hips on Kenji's, she decided to start slamming her wide hips down on his, and crashed her lips against Kenji's (who had stopped sucking her breasts) in an intensely lustful kiss, muffling the loud shriek that Akeno let out, as she felt herself cumming for the first time.

The two god-sibling's tongues battled for dominance in their mouths, as Akeno continued to slam her hips down on Kenji's. Putting the Knight aspect of her piece to good use, Akeno increased the speed of which she rode Kenji, all the while keeping her lips on Kenji's. She was becoming fast-addicted to the taste of his lips on hers.

Using the Bishop trait of her Piece, Akeno decided to up the amount of electricity coursing through her vagina and onto Kenji's cock, locking up most of his muscles from the hips downward, and sending waves through Kenji's body that made his body even more sensitive to pleasure, which he was close to overloading on, thanks to Akeno.

"Oh, FUCK!" Akeno came for the second time, straight onto Kenji's cock. "Your cock is so huge, Kenji! It's like every part of my body is being pleasured at the same time~!" She threw her head back and moaned loudly as she continued slamming down onto Kenji with all the ferocity of a starved succubus. Her words descending into little more than lustful moans, she kept riding her master's brother. Or _her_ brother.

"Same here, Akeno!" Kenji replied, thinking that he'd be thrusting back into Akeno with twice the speed and ferocity of which Akeno was doing now, if he was able to use his hips. Though he enjoyed the sight of Akeno riding him like a bull, with her breasts heaving and silky black hair flying all over the place. "Wait a minute, are you using electricity to lock up my muscles?" He asked, holding her slim waist to keep her on him. When Akeno nodded, and kept riding him, Kenji gave a noise between a chuckle and a moan of pleasure.

"That's definitely different." He replied. "Not that I don't like it, of course."

"Th-that's good...!" Akeno moaned. "Kenji, I think I'm going to cum... again!"

"I'm gonna cum as well, Akeno!" Kenji cried, feeling the first shots of pre-cum leave his cock. Akeno moaned, then gave a primal scream as she came the hardest out of the three times she'd came in her life.

'Fuck...' Akeno thought. 'This would be much more fun with Rias here. I could use my electricity to keep Kenji in place, then have Rias ride his cock while I ride his face. What a fun threesome that would be.

Involuntarily cancelling the electricity she was channelling, Akeno panted, her huge breasts heaving, completely unable to do anything... except vaguely register Kenji pulling out of her, picking her up, and carrying her a short distance.

Kenji stopped, and pushed Akeno against the wall. The red and silver-haired Hybrid crashed his lips against Akeno's, pressing her against the wall.

"My, my..." Kenji's eyes flickered between mismatched and crimson for a few seconds, before ending on crimson. "It looks like my slutty god-sister needs some disciplining, so she can know her place. And I know just... how... to do it." Kenji leaned forward and licked Akeno's neck slowly, before slamming his hips against hers, and inserting inside her. He then began slamming her at nearly seventy percent of his maximum speed.

"FUCK!" Akeno wrapped her arms around Kenji's neck and dug her nails into his back, as well as wrapping her legs around his hips. "KENJI, I CAN BARELY FEEL YOU FUCKING ME!"

"Really? Damn." Kenji replied, keeping his moans forced down as he continued thrusting. "I'm not even going at three quarters of how fast I can thrust, and you can barely feel each individual one. Oh well."

As Akeno was holding herself up against Kenji's thrusting, Kenji used his hands to pick up Akeno's breasts, push both nipples together, and lick/suck them both at the same time.

"OHH~ MY FUCKING HELL!" Akeno screamed. "HOW MANY TIMES FASTER THAN ME ARE YOU GOING?! I CAN BARELY KEEP UP!"

"Oh, I'd say three... ish?" Kenji remarked, lightly, as he placed a hand over Akeno's mouth, shutting her up. "Now, be quiet. You shouldn't speak out while you're being punished like the whore you deserve to be, Akeno."

Akeno could only make muffled, lustful groans through Kenji's hand as Kenji fucked her.

As her god-brother continued to thrust, and dominate every part of the daughter of Baraqiel's being while in his bedroom, Akeno came to the realisation that she was enjoying being fucked up against the wall, enjoyed like a sexual toy, by Kenji, a lot more than her riding Kenji and keeping him locked to the bed with her electricity.

A lot, LOT, more.

"Ugh, shit!" Kenji moaned, and Akeno moaned in reply, as she felt more of Kenji's cum landing inside her rapidly-filling up pussy, courtesy of Kenji himself. Kenji took his hand off Akeno's mouth, and observed the sweaty, sexy Fallen Angel/Devil Hybrid holding herself up with her arms, legs and his cock.

"Kenji~?" Akeno asked. "Are you going to fuck me, your slutty pet of a god-sister, some more?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask." Kenji replied, with a grin. He lifted Akeno up, set her on the ground, and shoved her so she fell backwards onto his bed. Before Akeno could do anything like moan in pleasure, Kenji was on top of her, shoving his cock into her mouth, which he had forced open with one hand.

Once his cock was completely inside Akeno's mouth, Kenji placed his hands on Akeno's enormous mounds, and fondled her breasts with everything he had, while he facefucked Akeno like his personal slut.

Akeno could only make gargling noises from her throat to express her pleasure at being used like this, but Kenji appreciated them anyway. He could feel himself building up and about to cum in Akeno's mouth and down her throat, anyway.

"Akeno, I'm gonna cum again!" Kenji spoke down to Akeno. "Make sure you take it all like the cumslut you are!"

Akeno nodded, and closed her eyes, savouring the taste of Kenji cumming into her mouth. As soon as it touched the back of her throat, she swallowed it, savouring the taste as her god-brother's cum travelled down her throat and into her stomach.

Once Kenji had finished blowing another load, he pulled out, and flopped down beside Akeno.

"Fuck, you're even more incredible than I imagined, Kenji..." Akeno whispered, hugging Kenji.

"And you're hotter than I imagined when you're naked, Akeno." Kenji replied, kissing Akeno on the forehead. "Though I think it'd make you even hotter if you were to accept your father's blood inside your body, as I've heard that that would make you even more buxom than you normally are." Akeno hesitated for a second, before Kenji thought of an ultimatum for her.

"Do it, or no sex." Akeno paled.

"I'll do it!" She replied, instantly, and closed her eyes. After a couple of seconds, four Fallen Angel wings and four Devil wings burst from her back.

"Nice." Kenji admired her wings. "I know a spell that'll help you with that. Gimme a sec." He placed a hand on Akeno's head, and focused the spell that Valian taught him onto Akeno, making her wings retract. Five seconds later, just four wings burst from Akeno's back. They looked just like her Devil wings, but black feathers were draped from each of her wings, like a small cloak.

"There we are." Kenji grinned, admiring his handiwork. "Now." He grabbed Akeno, pulled her up, and kissed her lustfully. "You up for more?"

"I'm always up for more." Akeno replied, returning the kiss. She smiled as she was dragged through a door into Kenji's shower room.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE.**

 **Line Break**

 **Penemue, Albedo and Gasper**

Gapser nearly stumbled over as she dodged out of the way of a bullet of light that Albedo sent at her. Creating a defensive magic-circle, she blocked the next two, moved it to her right to block four more, sent from the side by Penemue, she used her Sacred Gear to stop a bomb of light being sent her way by Penemue, stepped out of the way of it, and ducked a seventh bullet. As she tried to jump over the eighth one, she found herself unable to jump over this one, and it impacted her in the arm.

Gasper gave a shriek of pain as she collapsed to the ground, clutching her arm and hissing in pain.

"Gasper!" Albedo, the medic out of the two daughters of Azazel, cried, rushing over to Gasper and gently grabbing her arm. "Hold still, I'll have that arm sorted for you." She cast a gentle, yet powerful, healing spell onto the wound in Gasper's arm, and it stopped hurting.

"Magic won't do anything about that wound you have." Albedo stood up. "But it'll have healed itself in a few minutes, thanks to your vampiric side."

"Okay, thanks." Gasper stood up and smiled. "I'm ready to go again!" She called, positioning her cute body into a battle-stance.

"Not yet, Gasper." Penemue gestured for Gasper to sit down, which she did. "Can I ask you something?" Penemue pulled out a blood-flavoured lollipop (made from Kenji's own blood) and handed it to Gasper

"Sure." The Forbidden Balor View host replied, taking the lollipop and beginning to lick it.

"How have you found this training?" Penemue asked, sitting down beside Gasper. "And how have you found spending time here as a whole?"

"...Really good." Gasper replied, with a smile. "I feel a lot better, after talking to you about my... time, with Rias. And I've had more training from you, Albedo and Valian in these few days than Rias has ever given me in my whole life!"

"That's good to hear." The navy-haired Cadre replied, ruffling Gasper's hair. "If I'll be honest, I think you've got a fighting chance of helping Rias to victory against Riser FuckDicks, and if the rest of her peerage have made as much progress as you, I don't see why she can't win the Game."

Before Penemue could continue, Gasper had wrapped her arms around her stomach and hugged her.

It was surprising for Penemue in the beginning, as Gasper was the fifth person to have ever hugged her (the first four, in no particular order, being Kenji, Azazel, Albedo and Agrat), but it really felt nice for her to be hugged by Gasper. With her small, soft body pushed up against her larger one, it was comfortable. Like having a small pillow.

Penemue hugged Gasper back, as Albedo sat down on the pair's other side, and wrapped her arms around Gasper and Penemue, initiating a group hug.

 **Line Break**

As Valian was relaxing in the game room, and playing Super Mario Odyssey on the Nintendo Switch, she saw the door opening, and four people walking in: Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren.

"Yo." Valian paused her game and turned to the four people that came in.

"Hello..." Pyrrha paused for a second. "Valian?"

"Yup." Valian replied, fully facing them. "What do you need?"

"Well, I don't really know how to say it, but-" Pyrrha began, but Nora cut in.

"We all want to join your Fallen Saints!" She cried, energetically. Valian blinked for a second.

"Alright." She summoned her Fallen Saints cards. "But why mine? Kenji has spare cards since Weiss, Blake and Qrow joined him."

"Well," Ren said. "Since Kenji only has his 5 and his 9 cards left, it wouldn't feel right if we were split up between two Fallen Saints suits. Since we're all basically the best of friends-"

"I quite understand." Valian nodded, holding up her cards. "You got any ideas of what card you'd want to be?"

"We don't have any preferences." Jaune replied.

"Alright, then." Valian replied, drawing four of her cards: the Ace, the 5, the 6 and the 7. "Now, let's see here." She did a quick power-scanning spell to see which out of the four of them was the most powerful, and landed on Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, take this card and place it on your chest." Pyrrha took the Ace, and placed it on her chest, letting four Hybrid wings burst from her back.

"Not bad, not bad." Valian nodded. "Nora, you next." She presented Nora with the 7, and Nora took it, placing it into her chest. Two wings burst from her back.

"Ren." Ren took the 6, and silently placed it into his chest, with two wings bursting from his back.

"Jaune." Jaune took the 5, and placed it into his chest, with two wings bursting from his back.

"Alright, it's done." Valian stood before her four new servants. "You're now members of my Fallen Saints deck. If I give you an order, it's well within your right to refuse, but know that Kenji has the authority to give you orders, even though he almost never does, as he is my King."

"Got it." Pyrrha replied, admiring her wings.

"Hey, why does Pyrrha get four wings while we only get two?" Nora whined, playfully.

"Because of the card I decided to use." Valian replied. "All of the Fallen Saints cards have different values, in terms of power, and the Ace is the fourth-most powerful out of every suit, behind the Jack, Queen and Joker, for those who have a Joker."

"Oh, right." Nora replied.

"However." Valian replied. "That doesn't in the slightest mean that you, Nora, Ren and Jaune, can't get as powerful as Pyrrha, or even more powerful, just because you have weaker cards. Hell, Kenji's Knight, who'd I'd compare to being the 5 or 6 in a Fallen Saints suit, can go toe-to-toe with the stronger of Kenji's Bishops, whose power I'd compare to being a 10, an Ace or Jack at a stretch."

"Woah." Jaune replied.

"Yeah. Woah is right." Valian replied, with a grin.

 **Line Break**

At the very second that Kenji and Akeno had both conked out, and lay next to each other on the bed, suddenly fast asleep, a certain being, who had cloaked herself out of sight from all beings that might have walked in on her future mate and the daughter of the Lightning of God having sex, uncloaked herself and looked at the two lovers. Particularly, her future mate.

Taking her hand out of her dress, Ophis inspected the sticky fluid that had come from her pussy, that was now on her fingers, and put them into her mouth, sucking on them experimentally.

"Hmm." She said to herself. "Tastes, surprisingly good. I have, one more, thing to adjust, for Kenji." She reached behind her, and slowly unzipped her dress. Once it was fully unzipped, she let it fall to the ground and expose her nude body for all to see.

Slowly walking over to Kenji, she knelt on the bed before him, and guided one of her breasts into his mouth.

Utilising her powers, she made Kenji instinctively suck on her breast in his sleep, and made herself lactate into his mouth.

"How, does it taste?" She whispered, sending her voice directly into Kenji's brain. "Does it taste, good?"

"Hnnn... Kenji's voice was muffled, but Ophis could still hear him. "Alright..."

"How about, this?" Ophis adjusted the taste of her breast-milk slightly, and continued making Kenji suck her tit-milk.

"Hmm... better." Kenji's muffled voice replied. "Good. Real good."

Ophis nodded, pulled her breast away from Kenji's mouth, and pressed her lips against his, as she'd seen her future mate do to members of his harem, many times. Through the kiss, she transferred a small portion of her power into Kenji, with the purpose of recording (in a sense) every sexual encounter he had, and delivering them straight to Ophis' mind, so she could watch Kenji having sex without needing to be there.

As well as that, Ophis' bug saved every single one of Kenji's sexual encounters to Ophis' mind, so she could replay them in her mind and see all the other times Kenji had had sex.

One more feature of the bug would be that Ophis could track her future mate's movement at all times, so she wouldn't have to follow him like she'd been doing for the past few weeks.

Her work finished, Ophis retreated through a magic-circle with the sign of infinity, and disappeared.

 **Line Break**

 **Day 10: Kenji and Issei**

"Alright, Issei." Kenji walked over to Rias' Pawn, as Issei, fully dressed, walked into the kitchen. "This is your last day, and I'm going to be overseeing your session personally."

"Really?" Issei asked, his eyes wide in both anticipation and slight fear. "What are we going to do?" Kenji chuckled, and opened a magic-circle.

"Step in, and find out." He stepped into the magic-circle and disappeared. Issei walked in after him, and disappeared as well.

When he came out, he found himself in a living room, with four people, other than himself, in it. Two of those people were Kenji, and his mother, Kali, and the other two were people he had never seen before.

The first of the two people Issei didn't know was a gorgeous-looking young woman in her early-twenties, with golden-blonde hair, matching eyes and a buxom figure, with very large breasts that rivalled Rias' in size. She had two fox-ears, and nine fox-tails. She wore a traditional miko outfit: a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi.

The second person was a young, six-year-old girl, with golden-blonde hair tied into a ponytail, with matching eyes. She had nine fox-tails and matching ears. She wore the traditional shrine-maiden attire, just like the first woman. Issei had to guess that she was the woman's daughter.

"Hey, Mom." Issei walked over and sat down on a couch next to his mother, with Kenji remaining standing in a corner.

"Hello, Issei." Kali greeted her son with a kiss and a hug. "Kenji tells me that you've been doing really well during your training."

"I guess I have." Issei replied, before he turned to the two other women. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we've been introduced."

"No, I don't think we have." The first woman said, standing up and bowing to Issei. "I am Yasaka, and this is our daughter, Kunou."

"Way to be blunt, Yasaka." Kenji muttered, as Issei's expression mixed into one of shock.

"I'm sorry, but did you say our daughter?" He asked.

"Yeah, she did." Kenji replied. "Kunou is your daughter."

Issei was so shocked, that he did the first thing that any seventeen-year-old boy would do when they had been presented with their daughter that they'd known nothing about. Especially when the mother of that daughter was a jaw-droppingly beautiful MILF.

He fainted.

Kali was close to doing the same thing.

 **Kuroka and Koneko**

Kuroka dodged out of the way of Koneko, who had white cat-ears and a white tail coming from her behind (Kuroka had helped her awaken her Nekoshou side the day before). She and her younger sister had been sparring with each other in the use of Senjutsu for the last few hours, and so far, Rias' Rook was putting up a very good job against Kenji's Bishop.

Koneko gathered two blue balls of energy, and flung them at Kuroka, who was long gone before they came anywhere near her. Koneko, undeterred, rushed at Kuroka and tried to engage her in close-combat, but the black-haired Nekoshou decided to be sneaky, and utilise her Youjutsu techniques, and create an illusion exactly where she was.

When Koneko's fist made contact with the illusion, Kuroka teleported behind her, and send her younger sister sprawling into the ground with a wave of Senjutsu.

Koneko gave a loud "Nya!" Of indignation, and leapt to her feet. "That's cheating, sister, nya!" She cried.

"Sorry, Shirone, nya." Kuroka replied, with a giggle. "This playful cat just decided to do that, to tease her little sister, nya." She gave a cat-like grin at Koneko's look. "But anyway, nya." She sat down, and indicated that Koneko do the same. "Why don't we just talk about something?"

"That sounds... okay." Koneko replied, sitting down next to her sister. "There is something I wanted to talk about."

"Nya?" Kuroka tilted her head. "Go on."

"Well, ever since my Nekoshou side was awakened..." Koneko said. "I've been getting this... feeling, whenever I'm around Issei, nya. It's as if I'm stopping myself from flying at him, and..."

"Claiming him as yours, nya?" Kuroka asked. When Koneko nodded. "Well, that's perfectly natural for a Nekoshou, nya. That was probably your instincts picking him out as a suitable mate for you, nya. I had that feeling around Kenji before we first mated. It was a lovely night~" she licked her lips at the memory. "But after that, I stopped having those intense feelings, and they were replaced with a feeling of warm calmness whenever I'm around him, nya."

"Oh..." Koneko replied. "So, I should try and have sex with him?"

"As soon as possible, nya." Kuroka replied. "He's a Sex Demon, so I doubt he'd reject you. But in the unlikely event that he does..." Kuroka gave a sly smirk. "I wouldn't mind sharing Kenji with you, nya."

Koneko blushed hard.

 **Kenji, Yasaka, Issei, Kunou and Kali**

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" Issei sat up slowly, as he felt something bouncing on his lap. The grandson of Naamah opened his eyes, and saw Kunou sitting on him, and jogging him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Wh-what happened?" Issei asked.

"You fainted." Kenji replied, calmly. "I pulled you onto the couch you're on, and Kunou's been bouncing on your lap for the past three minutes, twenty-one seconds. Also we explained the basics to Kali while you were out." He held out his arms, and let Kunou jump into them with a happy cry of "Kenji!" Ruffling her hair and rubbing behind her ears, Kenji sat down on the sofa next to Yasaka.

"Before you ask, Issei. Yasaka wasn't kidding." Kenji remarked. "Kunou is your kid. I'm not gonna go into what I know, since, well..." He gestured to his arms. "Kunou, how about we go get you a snack?"

"Okay!" Kunou replied, cheerfully, and Kenji carried her off out of the room, leaving Issei, Kali and Yasaka alone.

"Issei." Kali looked at Issei, slightly uncomfortably. "It's time I told you everything." She took a deep breath. "When you were ten years old, approaching eleven, you... I'm sorry to tell you this... you were kidnapped."

Issei's eyes widened, but Kali continued.

"Please, don't interrupt me until I've finished." She requested. "Before I could stop those who kidnapped you, they had gone, with my baby Red Dragon Emperor along with them. I tried to find a trace of those who had taken you, and I found a trace of a magical circle, used to bind you. That magic-circle had the trace of the Old Satan Faction in it."

"The what?" Issei asked.

"The Old Satan Faction." Yasaka replied. "It's a faction of Devils that want to continue the Great War between the Four Factions, and they also consider the Sex Demons their allies, that's probably why they took you, though I know for a fact that Lilith has declared that the Sex Demons are independent from the Devils."

"Indeed." Kali replied. "I was there, and only just under Issei's age, when she made that speech." She took another breath. "Anyway, I and your father searched far and wide for you, for nearly four months but we couldn't find you at all. We had almost given up hope when we stumbled across Yasaka in Kyoto, who had been taking care of you...!" Kali's eyes filled up with tears of gratitude when she looked at Yasaka.

"It was my pleasure." Yasaka replied. "Issei, I know you may not want to answer this, but can you remember anything from those four months that you were... kidnapped?"

"Only flashes of it." Issei replied. "I think my brain supressed the memories or something, but I remember being in a really small cage for a lot of the time. I remember a tall woman with glasses coming to visit me a lot, but nothing else. After, I think, three and a half months, I awakened Ddraig, and he gave me the power to escape from them."

Issei took a breath, and continued, as Kenji walked into the room, a can of pop in his hand.

"After that, I just remember everything being a blur..." Issei replied, as he put his hand to his head, trying to remember. "I remember seeing you, Yasaka, but you were slightly younger."

"Well, I can pick up on the story from here." Yasaka picked up. "Out of the kindness of my heart, I took you in, Issei, and nursed you back to health. You were such a small, cute little thing. But then, my heat period came around."

"A what?" Issei asked.

"It's a period of time that occurs once per year in a Youkai's life." Kenji replied. "At this time, their fertility rate skyrockets, and they become, to be blunt, a lot hornier."

"You'd know that from experience, Kenji." Yasaka giggled, and Kenji just chuckled, and shrugged. "Anyway, since you were the only male I was around at the time of my heat, you can guess what happened next."

"We... had sex?" Issei asked.

"Yeah." Yasaka replied. "I just remember it being a whirl of pleasure, but I know we were fucking for at least a day. About a week after that day, your parents stumbled across me and you, and took you back to Kuoh. A week after that, I found out I was pregnant. Approximately six years later, here we are. We have a child."

Issei was silent at the information wall he'd received. After about three minutes, he thought he'd fully wrapped his head around it, and spoke.

"So..." He said. "Does that mean that we have to get married? Since I already have a fiancé?" Yasaka giggled.

"Oh, no." She replied. As Issei sighed in relief, she added. "Even if you wanted to get married, I'm sorry, but we can't."

"Why not?" Kali chimed in.

"Because..." Yasaka replied. "I've already chosen my mate, and my real husband. One guess who." Issei's brown eyes widened, and he stared at Kenji, who only gave a sly smile, while shrugging.

"Kenji..." Issei hung his head, and sighed.

"Don't be sad, Issei." Kenji encouraged Issei. "As brutal and rude as it might sound, there's no point being sad over something you can't control."

"I know." Issei looked up. "I found that out the hard way after... after Dad died. Well-" he looked at Yasaka. "I'm happy you've found a mate for yourself, Yasaka."

"And I hope you find the woman, or women, who love you, Issei." Yasaka replied, as the door opened, and Kunou came in, holding a juice-box in one hand.

"Hey, Kunou." Kenji let Kunou jump over the sofa and into his lap. "You made your decision about what we talked about?"

"Yup!" Kunou replied, cheerfully. "Issei's gonna be my Uncle Issei!" She jumped off Kenji, and ran at Issei, hugging him with one hand. Issei smiled, and, at Yasaka's insistence, knelt down and hugged Kunou as well.

"So I take it I'm your Daddy then, Kunou?" Kenji asked.

"Yup!" Kunou replied, just as cheerfully.

"Well, I guess my work here is finished." Kenji stood up. "Don't be too long, Issei." He walked out of the room, and to his surprise, Yasaka followed him.

"Yasaka-" Kenji made to talk to his first mistress, but Yasaka walked over to Kenji and kissed him.

"Thank you." She said. "For introducing Kunou to her father."

"But she doesn't see him as her father." Kenji replied.

"I don't care." Yasaka replied, her golden eyes staring into Kenji's. "What matters is that you made the effort to re-introduce Kunou to two people who I think are going to be a great influence on her in the future." She looked into the room, and saw Kunou sitting on Kali's knee.

"Yeah." Kenji replied, creating a magic-circle. "You still coming to Gabriel's wedding?"

"Oh, yeah." Yasaka replied. "See you then."

"Later." Kenji bade the kitsune goodbye, as he left.

 **Line Break**

"Alright, you six." Kenji stood in front of his older sister and her peerage. "This is the last night you'll have before your Rating Game with Riser, and to prep for that, we're going to have one last spar. You six against me."

"Alright!" Rias conjured up three balls of her Power of Destruction, and flung the first one at Kenji, which he dodged with no visible effort. Koneko and Kiba ran at Kenji next, and Koneko attempted to cause damage to Kenji by infusing Senjutsu into her punches and kicks and attacking him.

Though the feeling of the Senjutsu energy on his skin stung slightly, Kenji was unaffected. In ten attacks, he had pushed Koneko back, and moved to meet Kiba, who was running at him.

Summoning his scabbard to his side, Kenji unsheathed, preparing to parry Kiba's attack, but he found that he had cut Kiba's hand off.

Kiba screamed in pain and fell to the ground, and his body flickered for a moment.

Wait...

Kenji span around and saw three Kibas rushing at him, all wielding different types of swords. Taking a guess, Kenji swung at the right one, but his sword just phased through it. However, the momentum of the swing meant that Kenji swung through the middle Kiba and clashed with the left (and middle) Kiba. After a few seconds, Kenji pushed Kiba back, and kicked him in the stomach. Kiba was undeterred, and he rushed at Kenji again, who disarmed Kiba with one flick of his sword.

Kenji felt three energies building up behind him, and he turned to see Rias flinging a ball of the PoD at him, Akeno flinging Holy Lightning at him, and Issei charging up his Sacred Gear.

Kenji dodged the PoD and Holy Lightning, and watched as Issei rushed at Kenji, and made to roundhouse kick him. Kenji met Issei's kick with one forearm, grabbed his leg, and flung him to the ground.

As Rias flung another ball of her PoD at Kenji, Kenji created a magic-circle to reflect the ball back at her, but the ball stopped before it hit her, impacting a barrier.

Kenji looked to see Gasper, and began firing bullets of light against the barrier, meaning to wear it down.

After about ten seconds of continuous fire, the barrier broke, and Gasper lay defenseless.

"Well, that was certainly an improvement over this time last week." Kenji remarked. "I'd say that you've got a real fighting chance against Riser, and as long as you, Rias, keep a cool head, and play your cards right, I see no reason why you can't win the Game."

Rias' eyes lit up from her brother's encouragement.

"Now go get some sleep." Kenji said. "Someone's gonna be at the ORC room tommorrow to pick you up."

 **Line Break**

The next day, Rias' peerage (plus Kenji and Valian) were sat in the ORC room. There was a tense silence, as the eight of them waited for someone to show up.

Their wait didn't last long, as they saw a magic-circle opening, and out of it came.

"Rias." Grayfia showed up, and spoke. "It's time."

"Good luck, sis." Kenji remarked to Rias, who blushed, and stepped into the magic-circle, as did her peerage.

In a flash of light, they were gone, leaving Kenji, Valian and Grayfia alone. Kenji made to leave, but Grayfia called him.

"Kenji?"

"Hmm?" Kenji turned around and replied.

"You have been invited, by Lord Sirzechs himself, to watch the Rating Game between Rias and Riser in the VIP booth." Grayfia said. "Will you come?"

"Meh, sure." Kenji replied, stepping into a magic-circle that Grayfia created. One flash of light later, Kenji, Valian and Grayfia were stood in a small room with several chairs, many of them occupied. Kenji could see Zeotifucks, Renzo Phenex, Rika Phenex, Sairaorg Bael, Sirzechs, Sona Sitri, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Levi Ackerman, and... Imogen Belial, flanked by Cana.

It just so happened that the seat next to Imogen was the only free one.

"Yo, Cana!" Kenji greeted Imogen's Queen, who looked up.

"Hello, Kenji." She greeted him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good." Kenji replied, strolling over to Cana and plopping himself down next to Imogen, in front of a large TV screen, which had turned itself on, and was showing a perfect replica of Kuoh Academy.

Before Kenji could really focus, he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He turned, and saw Imogen's grey eyes boring into his mismatched ones.

And she didn't look happy.

 **And cut.**

 **That's the thirty-sixth chapter, everybody! The training has finished, and the Rating Game between Rias and Riser is about to begin!**

 **What did you think of the chapter? Please, review and let me know! If you have ideas for what could happen later on in RWG, drop a review or PM my way! Even go to the forum if you're into that.**

 **Next time: Rias vs. Riser, Angelic Wedding (lemon possibility: 50%)**

 **For those who follow my other fics: Read my profile.**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

" _WHAT?!" Rias' voice screamed, in answer to Akeno's words._

 _Kenji put his head in his hands and sighed._

 **See you later!**


	37. Volume 7-6: Baelcifer and Belial

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Rias and her peerage were sat down on sofas in the ORC room of an exact replica of Kuoh Academy. Rias had explained to Issei upon their arrival that this was a fake version of the school, created for the Rating Game, so they could do whatever they wanted to here.

"Hello, everyone." Grayfia's voice sounded. The voice seemed to be all around everyone who was sitting in the room together. "I am Grayfia Lucifuge, a maid from the House of Gremory, and today, I will be the arbiter of the Rating Game between Rias, the Heiress of the House of Gremory, and Riser, the third son of the House of Phenex."

Everyone was silent as Grayfia continued speaking.

"In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping an eye on this match, and making sure that everything is fair. By using both Rias' and Riser's opinions, we created this battlefield, which is a perfect replica of the school, Kuoh Academy, an educational institution that Rias attends to in the human world. The location where both teams were transported will be their 'base'. Rias's "base" is the Occult Research Cub's clubroom, located in the Old School Building. Riser's 'base' would be the Principal's Office, located in the New School Building. For the Pawns of both peerages to use the power of Promotion, please travel to the enemy's base to do it."

"Everyone." Rias called, holding earphone-type things in her hands. "Please put these transceivers in your ears." Everyone took them and placed one in their ears.

"This will enable us to communicate with each other on the battlefield." Everyone nodded.

"Now, it's time for the battle to commence." Grayfia's voice sounded. "This match will continue on until either one of the Kings has been defeated, or until one of the Kings has surrendered. Good luck to all."

Right on cue, the school-bell rang, and Rias placed a map of Kuoh Academy onto the desk, and waved everyone over.

"Alright, I've been thinking." Rias told everyone. "And I think I've got a good idea of tactics to use for this Rating Game."

"What are your orders, President?" Kiba asked, summoning a traditional sword and placing it into a scabbard.

"You and Gasper, Kiba," Rias addressed her Knight. "Are to travel through the woodland to the right of the New School Building," she traced the route with her finger. "then go through the courtyard into the New School Building. Defeat any opponents the pair of you see. Given that I've heard that Gasper has control over her Sacred Gear, it should be no trouble for her to freeze opponents and for you to cut them down."

"Of course." Gasper and Kiba both replied.

"Koneko and Issei." Rias turned to her Rook and Pawn. "Are to travel through the tennis-courts to the left of the New School Building," she traced the route with her finger "Then turn to the courtyards and go into the New School Building from there. Engage any opposition you might face, and show no mercy."

"Got it." Issei replied. Koneko nodded, while looking over at Issei.

"Akeno, patrol the courtyard from the air, and rain down attacks on anyone who thinks that going through the courtyard would be an easy way to get to the Old School Building." Rias ordered her Queen, who, thanks to unlocking her Fallen Angel side, had grown to be as busty as her younger brother's Queen.

"Sure thing." Akeno replied.

"Alright, team." Rias stood up. "With my younger brother's training, there's no way that Riser and his peerage could hope to stand against us! Let's go and show them what we're made of!"

"Yeah!" Kiba, Gasper, Akeno, Issei and Koneko replied, standing up.

 **Line Break**

"So." Imogen said to Kenji, her voice slightly terse. "After about five years, you finally make your return, Kenji. How've you been?"

"Uh, fine." Kenji replied, shifting slightly away from Imogen. "What's up? You sound pretty pissed-off."

"Oh, do I?" Imogen tilted her head and spoke sarcastically, contorting her face into a slight sneer. "Oh, I wonder why that is? Is it because someone pissed in my cereal this morning? Or because I broke my arm during training two days ago? Or..." She gave a slight growl at Kenji. "Was it because SOMEBODY called me a coward when relaying a message through Cana to me, hmm?"

"Oh." Kenji replied, wincing slightly, as Imogen looked accusingly at him. "I don't think that that was one of my prouder moments."

"Oh, you think?" Imogen replied. "That's a surprise, I'll say that much."

"Imogen, I know you're pissed at me," Kenji said, thinking that what he was about to do was the least that he COULD do, given that this was the woman who was SUPPOSED to be the one he was in a contract with he was talking to, "But can I at least say I'm sorry for calling you a coward?"

Imogen merely raised an eyebrow.

"I know this is a lame excuse, but I'd gotten barely any sleep the night before, and was feeling really volatile the day I relayed the message to you." Kenji explained, as Imogen remained silent. "All I hope it that you can forgive me, and that we can start again, as I know you must already dislike me for how I didn't show up on the day we met." To Kenji's relief, judging by the look on her face, Imogen's mood seemed to improve visibly.

"Sure." She replied, with a smile (Kenji had to admit, that when Imogen smiled, she looked arguably as beautiful as Valian. Possibly, even more so. "Reset button pressed." She held out her hand.

"Yeah." Kenji took her hand, and shook. "Anyway, is that a Green Day shirt I see on you?"

"Fuck yeah, it is." Imogen replied, smiling.

Valian and Cana were sharing Cana's hip-flask, talking amongst themselves, as the game began.

 **Issei and Koneko**

Issei and Koneko, on Rias' orders, were heading towards the tennis-courts of the clone-Kuoh Academy. Issei had his Boosted Gear activated, and Koneko had her cat-ears and tail out. Cracking her knuckles, the Pawn and Rook walked into the tennis-courts, and were met with four people, all of them girls.

The first was a young girl with blue hair, and light brown eyes. Her hair was styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the other two pointed down. The front of her hair had split bangs going across her forehead, with side-bangs framing her face.

Her outfit consisted of a white haori with a red obi, which she wore under a red happi coat. She wore bandages on her forearms and shins, and wore black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri. She also carried a long staff.

The next two seemed to be twins, both with turquoise hair that they tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon (Issei noted that each twin had tied their hair to the opposite side of their head to the other twin), and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consisted of gym uniforms, which consisted of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks. They also wore an orange wrist band on their right wrist. They both carried blue chainsaws, and Issei saw discarded gym bags on the ground.

The fourth person was a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front featured bangs that formed a slight V-shape across her forehead.

Her outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao was open at the chest area, giving view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She also wears black armguards over her forearms, and didn't seem to wear any undergarments.

"Oh, finally." The Chinese girl said. "Looks like the Gremory girl decided to send us a Pawn and a Rook." Issei and Koneko both looked at each other, nodded, and got into battle-stances.

"Issei, keep those Pawns off me." Koneko pointed to the staff and chainsaw-carrying girls. "I'll have a go with the Rook."

"Got it." Issei spread his four wings (two Devil, two Dragon) and his two Sex Demon tails, and prepared to start Boosting, as Koneko dashed towards the Chinese Rook.

["Boost x4!"] Ddraig called. ["Transfer!"] Issei felt his wings and tails flowing with power, as he propelled himself towards the Pawns.

The staff-carrying Pawn tried to smack Issei out of the way, but when her staff made contact with his Dragon wing, it just batted it out of the way, as Issei's fist crashed into her face.

Mira had no time to cry out in pain and fly backwards, until one of Issei's tails wrapped around her arm, and started swinging around and around, slowly getting faster. While Issei continued to Boost, he rushed towards the two chainsaw-wielding Pawns, and grabbed one of their chainsaws in his hand, while the blade was still rotating.

Had Issei been a human, or even a normal Devil, it would have been rather painful for him, but thanks to his Dragon side, most of the pain was largely diminished, reduced to only a slight sting.

Issei moved the chainsaw out of the way, and head-butted the girl with such force that she flew backwards to the ground, knocked out. After a few seconds, she was enveloped in a blue light, and disappeared.

"ILE!" the remaining chainsaw-wielding Pawn shouted, and rushed at Issei, who saw her coming a mile away. As one of his tails was still swinging Mira around, he used that to smack the remaining Pawn so hard that she comically flew upwards, over the fence of the tennis-courts, and out of sight.

Issei, his work finished, swung Mira down and let go, sending her bouncing away, knocked out.

"Three Pawns, Riser Phenex." Grayfia called. "Retired."

Koneko was busy fighting the Chinese Rook, easily countering her blow for blow, no matter how many kicks she threw at her.

Ducking another kick, Koneko focused Senjutsu into her hand, and crashed it against the Rook's face, sending her backwards. Before Koneko could move after her, one of Issei's tails came up, wrapped around the Chinese Rook's neck while she was still flying, and tightened.

Her windpipe cut off, the Rook gave a gasp, and went limp. Issei dropped her to the ground, and she turned blue, disappearing.

"One Rook, Riser Phenex. Retired." Grayfia called.

"Sweet." Issei gave himself a small shake, to relax his muscles. "That was fun, huh Koneko? ...Koneko?"

"Issei, nya." Koneko whispered, looking at him nervously, as the two of them walked onto the courtyard. "I've got... something to tell you."

 **Line Break**

The rest of Kenji's peerage, all of Kenji's Fallen Saints, all of Valian's Fallen Saints, Raven and Glynda were all sat (stood, in the case of the maids) around the large, 98-inch 4K TV, that was broadcasting the Rating Game. Venelena turned to Penemue.

"Pen, give me their PC counts. Both sides." She said.

"Sure." Penemue replied, focusing on the TV for a moment. "On Rias' side, Issei has 600, but with his Boosted Gear, he has the potential to grow much stronger. Kiba Yuuto has 300, Shirone has 400, Gasper Vladi has 500."

"Sounds pretty low to me." Ruby remarked, while cleaning her Crescent Rose.

"Rias and Akeno's PCs are rather higher, Rubes." Penemue replied. "Akeno has a PC of 1,450, thanks, I bet, to her accepting her Fallen Angel blood, from what Kenji told me. Rias has 1,300, hmm."

"Meaning that Akeno is the only one who's stronger than anyone in Kenji's Evil Pieces." Yang surmised. "And even then, she isn't stronger than Rubes, Revy or Roberta by much."

"What are Riser's peerage's PCs?" Venelana asked, before Revy could swear at Yang in reply.

"Riser's Pawns all have PCs ranging from 150 to 400." Penemue reeled off. "His Knight with the sword and dagger has 500 PC, his Knight with the Zweihänder has 550. His Bishop in the kimono has 600, and the other Bishop has 1,400, though she is a Phenex herself. The Chinese-looking Rook has a PC of 600 as well, whereas the one in the mask has 550. His Queen has 800, and Riser himself has 1,700."

"That's pretty shit, in terms of PC levels." Venelana stated, bluntly. "A general rule for Queens is that they be at least half as powerful as the King, else they'll look inadequate in comparison.

"Why?" Raven, who's been filled in on the whole 'PC' thing by Venelana and Yang. "What's the PC levels of Kenji's peerage?"

"For his Evil Pieces, Erza has a PC of 1600, Zest has 1950, Revy and Roberta both have PCs of 1,400, Ruby has 1,350, Sayo has 1,700, and Kaneki and Touka have 1,800 each." Penemue reeled off. "Akame has 1,700, Seras has 1,800, Kuroka has 2,700. Yang has 1,900, Valian has 8,150, and Kenji has 8,250."

"And his Fallen Saints?"

"Venelana has a PC of 8,200." Penemue began again. "I've a PC of 6,500, Lavinia has 1,950, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt all have 1,600, Qrow has 200, Weiss and Blake have 150 and Tobio has 3,600. But to be fair to Qrow Weiss and Blake, they were added to Kenji's Fallen Saints only days ago. Trust me, you three" she addressed Qrow, Weiss and Blake. "If it took Yang and Ruby less than a year to get to be more powerful than Kenji's older sister, who is supposed to be one of the stronger Young Devils of this generation, think how powerful you could get with as much training as you could fit into your new lifespan."

Weiss, Blake and Qrow looked thoughtful.

 **Kiba and Gasper**

"You feeling okay about this, Gasper?" Kiba asked the host of Forbidden Balor View, as the two of them walked into the woodland.

"Y-yeah, I'm feeling okay." Gasper replied, looking determined. "After all, this is for our freedom, not just Rias'!"

"It is." Kiba replied. "Though we have to put our master's wishes first." Gasper didn't reply to this, and continued walking, along with Rias' Knight.

"Hold it right there." A voice said, and four people, all of them females, stepped out of the trees, making their way towards Kiba and Gasper.

The first was a young girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a sleeveless French maid uniform that exposed her cleavage, with a white laced design on the edges, as well as a maid headpiece, half-apron, and forearm length finger-less gloves.

The second was a young girl with shoulder length light brown hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in a buttoned, sleeveless, French maid uniform with a white laced design, along with a standard maid head piece, cuffs, and a white half-apron to go with the set. She also wore light grey tights.

The third was a young woman with long pale blue hair and amber eyes, that had purple highlights around them. She had tanned skin and is wore a bikini made up of a metallic underwire brassier and a silk loincloth that exposed her sides. She also wears a silver-coloured tiara and neck rings with a ruby and blue gem respectively. Other accessories that she wore included ruby orb earrings, a snake themed bracelet on her upper arm and a transparent pink veil across both her arms.

The fourth and final girl was a young girl with yellow eyes, who most notably is always seen wearing a Kimono with a colour pattern of purple, orange and pink with her brown hair tied on opposite sides.

"Three Pawns and a Bishop." Gasper whispered.

"Well, looks like we found some more Gremory filth to exterminate." The belly dancer-looking girl stated, calmly. "And we outnumber them, too. So, this should be a piece of cake."

"You're right, Shuriya." One of the maids replied. "Us three Pawns will be able to take out the Knight, while Mihae can deal with the Bishop."

"Gasper, you know what to do." Kiba unsheathed his sword, and rushed at the three Pawns, beginning to engage in combat with them. Gasper turned to the Bishop, who had gathered a large ball of fire in her hands.

When it was big enough, the Bishop thrust her hands into the ground, turning the ball of fire into a large wave of fire, and sending it at Gasper, who instinctively conjured up a large defensive magical barrier to stop the fire in its tracks.

As the fire wore off, Gasper blocked another fireball the Bishop sent at her with another defensive magic-circle, and ducked another bullet of fire.

"Kiba!" Gasper called, through the magical transceiver.

"What?" Kiba called back, as he quickly dodged all of the magical attacks (comprised of mainly fire) the three Pawns were sending at him.

"I've got an idea!" Gasper replied. "If you can get away from those Pawns for a second!"

"I'll probably be able to!" Kiba stated. "Just hold on for a bit!" As he said this, Gasper had to hurriedly stop a fireball from heading at her with another defensive-circle. She could feel herself getting tired.

"I'm ready, Gasper!" Kiba called. "Do what you need to do!"

"Right!" Gasper replied, dodging another fireball, leaving the Bishop in her sights. Her eyes flashed, and her Sacred Gear activated, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Mihae!" Shuriya shouted, right at the same moment as Gasper shouted. "Kiba!"

"Right!" Kiba replied, dashing forward and quickly deliving three slashes to Mihae that would easily be fatal on a normal human. As Gasper released her hold on Mihae, she fell to the ground and disappeared.

Before any of the Pawns knew what was up, Kiba had dashed behind them, and cut them down.

"Three Pawns, one Bishop, Riser Phenex." Grayfia called. "Retired."

"Nice one, Gasper." Kiba sheathed his sword and complimented the half-Vampire. "You're way better with that Sacred Gear of yours."

"Thanks." Gasper replied, as the Knight and Bishop walked out of the woodland and made it onto the courtyard. "Hey, there are Issei and Koneko."

The Knight and Bishop rushed towards Issei and Koneko.

 **Line Break**

"You know, Kenji." Imogen looked down at her Green Day shirt, and back up at him. "I actually remember having to miss out on a Green Day concert, so I could go to that party that we were supposed to meet each other at."

"...Oh." Kenji replied, stifling a nervous chuckle. "That's, uh... ironic."

"How come?" Imogen tilted her head, then she seemed to understand. "Wait... did you..." She looked down at the band t-shirt that Kenji was wearing, which just so happened to be a Guns N' Roses shirt. "Wait a second, did you-?"

"Yes." Kenji admitted.

"So... you mean to say..." Imogen muttered, her face slowly dawning with more and more amazement by the minute. "You missed out on meeting me, who had to miss out on a Green Day concert, because you went to a Guns N' Roses concert?!"

Kenji mutely nodded, and Imogen stayed silent for two seconds, before she did one thing that Kenji did NOT expect her to do in the slightest.

She burst out laughing.

"Oh, fuck...!" She wheezed, through her giggles. "That is ironic, beyond all hell!"

"You're not upset?" Kenji asked, slowly.

"A little, to be honest." Imogen hiccupped herself back to seriousness. "But I, unlike certain Devils, can see the funny side in that."

"Oh, thank fuck." Kenji muttered. "I didn't want shit to get ugly here."

"Like any fight that we could have would turn out uglier than the look that Rias' father is giving you." Imogen pointed out, pointing behind Kenji. Kenji turned, and saw Zeoticus looking absolutely LIVID at him.

Kenji gave a calm smirk at Zeoticus, and turned back to Imogen.

"So, anyway." Imogen said to Kenji. "What's your favourite Guns N' Roses song?"

"Definitely Welcome to the Jungle." Kenji replied. "First song I ever heard by them, and the best."

"Hmm, I'll have to disagree with you there." Imogen replied. "Welcome to the Jungle is a good song, but I'm more into the less well-known songs by them. Like Coma, for instance."

And so, the debate began.

 **Line Break**

Issei was feeling very surprised right now. Koneko had just, basically, confessed her feelings to him, as she said that her Nekoshou instincts had chosen Issei as a mate, not just because of how strong he was, but how kind Issei was as well, compared to most of the males that she'd been around at Kuoh Academy, and by extention, for most of her life.

"Do... do you really mean that, Koneko?" Issei asked.

"I do, nya." Koneko replied. "I hope you can reciprocate my feelings, Issei, nya."

"We'll handle it once this game's over." Issei replied. "But anyway, let's just focus on this right now."

"Yes, nya." Koneko replied, rushing over to Kiba and Gasper. Issei followed, but saw something coming at speed towards them from above.

"Wait. LOOK OUT!" Issei yelled. "ABOVE YOU!"

Koneko and Kiba looked up, saw what was coming, and jumped back, managing to dodge the explosion that took place exactly where they were, seconds before. Gapser, however, wasn't so lucky. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen.

"One Bishop, Rias Gremory." Grayfia called. "Retired."

"Shit." Issei muttered, as he looked up, and saw Gasper's assailant.

The person was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down to her back, and matching purple eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair fell over her breast and covere her right eye, while the left side fell near to the top of her skirt.

Her attire was a dress consisting of a navy-blue tunic top, with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top of her dress revealed much of her cleavage, and was held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wore a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wore a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wielded a staff-like sceptre. For cosmetics, she wore purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair. Extending from her back were four Devil wings, and extending from her back, to Issei's surprise, was one Succubus tail.

"Well." Kiba remarked to Issei. "Seems like you're not the only Sex Demon on this battlefield, Issei."

"It seems so." Issei replied. As the woman pointed her sceptre at him and prepared to fire another explosion at him, a blast of lightning hit her, sending her flying backwards.

"Guys!" Akeno, four Fallen Angel wings extending from her back, and wearing a Shinto Priestess' outfit, flew onto the scene. "I've got this! Deal with the servants on the ground!"

"Got it, Akeno." Kiba replied, turning around to see five people standing behind them.

The first was a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a full set of silver armour, with black accents that seemed to be a cross between a European knight's and a Japanese samurai, and wore a headband that went across her hair and forehead. She carried a broadsword in one hand, and had a dagger (which had a gold hilt and bandages on the handle) strapped behind her hip. The broadsword was slung on her left hip, and featured a red jewel on the pommel and had bandages across the handle (presumably for grip).

The second woman was tall, with long black hair with a dark blue tint, and brown eyes. Her hair featured five thin ponytails going around her head, which were held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that was modelled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armoured knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. Her top featured a diamond shape on the chest area, giving view to her cleavage. She carried a giant Zweihänder in her hands.

The third was a woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair had three red highlights across, and wore a plain white mask which covered the right side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket had wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms. It was also slightly open, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and was cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section (on her right pant leg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and rear end, and also featured three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also wore black fighting gloves and boots.

The two final girls seemed to be twins. They were two young girls, appearing to be in their teens. Being twins, they sport similar appearances, with the only major difference being that one of the twins had red eyes and blue hair, whereas the other one had blue eyes and red hair. Also, one of the twins tied her hair in a ponytail, while the other had hers in a braid with a pink bow tied at the end. Both of them had light brown cat-ears with black stripes. They also wear piercings on their ears, with one having two gold earrings on her left ear and the other having blue-coloured ones on her right. Similarly, both of them have a fang sticking out of their mouths, with one having hers to her left, and the other having hers on her right, and thus mirroring each other. They were the same height as each other.

Both of them wore short, skimpy, white sailor uniforms that reveal their abdomen, shoulders, and lower breasts, and wore short black skirts, as well as orange ascots. Also, they wore red and blue fighter's gloves and leg guards matching their respective hair colours.

Kiba, Issei and Koneko got into battle-stances, while the woman with the broadsword stepped forward.

"I always wanted to fight another Knight." Kiba remarked, stepping forward and drawing his sword as well. "Get ready!" The two Knights dashed forward and clashed swords, as the girl with the Zweihänder and the girl with the mask stepped forward.

"I hope you can handle that Rook and that Knight, nya." Koneko remarked, adjusting her gloves. "I'm going to try my luck with those two Nekomata Pawns."

"Right." Issei replied, getting into a battle stance as the Zweihänder girl and the mask-girl rushed towards him, weapon/fists raised.

Using his Boosted Gear to stave off the huge sword, Issei ran at the Rook, ducking under one punch, leaning back to dodge another kick, and sinking his fist into the Rook's stomach with his Boosted Gear-enhanced fist.

["Partner!"] Ddraig called, from inside the Gear. ["I feel that... it's nearly time."]

"Time?" Issei called back. "Time for what?"

["Remember what the Inugami was talking about?"] Ddraig asked. ["I don't think you'll be able to hold it for long, but I feel you'll be able to hold your Balance Breaker long enough to defeat these two opponents."]

"Really?" Issei grinned. "Well, how long until it activates?"

["It could take forever, but I feel that you'll be able to unlock it in the next minute or two."] Ddraig replied. ["Just focus everything you've got on the Boosted Gear."] Issei began to focus, but he felt a fist sinking into his face.

["And try not to get knocked out."] Ddraig added, as Issei landed on the ground.

"Yeah, I figured that!" Issei growled angrily, as he stood up and prepared to engage the Rook once more.

Dodging punches and kicks, and managing to get in a few hits of his own (the Rook got in some hits, but none were severe enough to send Issei sprawling) for a full minute, Issei then asked Ddraig when it would be time.

["Just give me a few more seconds, Issei!"] Ddraig's voice went silent for a few more seconds, before he cried, as the Boosted Gear's jewel glowed green. ["Yes! Issei, it's time!"]

"Fuck yeah!" Issei shouted, jumping back, and holding up his Boosted Gear.

["WELSH DRAGON...!"] Ddraig called. ["BALANCE BREAKER!"] A green light engulfed Issei, and once it dissipated, there was a red Dragon Armour in his place. On the armour, there were set green jewels, contrasting perfectly with the red armour. Six Dragon wings emerged from the back of the armour.

 **Line Break**

"Fuck yeah, Issei!" Kenji grinned, widely. "You did it!"

"Hmm, so your older sister has the Red Dragon Emperor in her peerage?" Imogen remarked, her eyebrows raised. "Can't argue with the fact that that's pretty impressive. But I don't doubt that that must have taken all of her Pawns, since he doesn't look like a Knight, Bishop or Rook. I know that the half-Fallen Angel is her Queen, so..."

"Yeah, Issei took up all of Rias' Pawns." Kenji replied. "And it might just be a coincidence, but I have the White Dragon Empress in my peerage."

"Huh, really?" Imogen asked.

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "Valian. She's right behind you."

["I knew I could smell Albion."] A deep, wise-sounding voice sounded. It seemed to be coming from Imogen's right hand.

["Vritra?"] Fafnir's voice sounded from Kenji's Down Fall Dragon Spear, which activated on the spot. ["Is that you?"]

["Hello, Fafnir."] Vritra replied. ["How nice to hear from you again."]

"You two know each other?" Kenji and Imogen asked, at the same time.

["We do."] Fafnir replied. ["Both myself and Vritra were two of the Seven Great Dragon Kings. As far as I know, there are only three Dragon Kings active as Dragon Kings, and only two of those three were of the original seven. The new Dragon King, Kenji," he addressed Kenji, ["Is actually the mother of one of your peerage members."]

"Huh." Kenji replied. "That's pretty interesting." As his Queen and wife was a descendent of fucking LUCIFER HIMSELF, and that as one of his recent lovers was the daughter of YAHWEH HIMSELF, finding out that one of his peerage members was the child of a Dragon King wasn't exactly the biggest thing in the world to find out, for Kenji.

 **Line Break**

Riser's Rook and Knight had no time to even think, before the rocket-boosters on Issei's back glowed with energy, and Issei rocketed towards them, crashing his fist against the Rook's face with such force that she flew back and into a wall, knocked out.

Issei turned around as the Knight tried to swing her Zweihänder at his armour, and smirked under his armour when it just broke into pieces.

Grabbing her in one hand, Issei lifted the girl up, and swung her into the ground with such force that she went unconscious.

"One Rook, two Knights and three Pawns, Riser Phenex." Grayfia called, as Issei looked to Kiba, who was sheathing his sword, and Koneko, who was turning around. "Retired."

"Nice one, Kiba." Issei called, under his armour.

"Thanks." Kiba replied. "You weren't too bad yourself. Unlocking your Balance Breaker during the middle of a Rating Game isn't something that anyone can say that they did."

"True." Issei replied. "In this, I feel as if I could take on the world!"

["And with enough training, Issei,"] Ddraig's voice sounded. ["You will be able to take on the world. Especially the White One."]

Issei chose not to reply to this, and looked up to Akeno and Riser's Queen.

 **Akeno and Yubelluna**

Akeno was grinning widely, as another bolt of her Holy Lightning impacted Yubelluna in the face, sending her backwards, as she shouted in pain. Given that she was a Hybrid of two beings that were weak to Holy attacks (Devil and Sex Demon), it just made the pain more satisfying to Akeno's sadistic side.

"You bitch!" Yubelluna snarled, as she got up and sent a volley of attacks at Akeno. "Riser will have fun breaking you down. Taking your virginity, and making sure a Fallen slut like you knows your place underneath him."

"Oh, I don't think that will happen." Akeno giggled, as she prepared another bolt of Holy Lightning. "After all. I've already had my virginity taken by my master's sexy little brother, Kenji-"

"WHAT?!" Rias' voice screamed, through the transceiver, in answer to Akeno's words.

 **Line Break**

Kenji put his head in his hands, and sighed.

"Rias..." He moaned. "No, please. Don't do anything rash."

"What?" Imogen looked down to Kenji, who sighed again.

"Rias has insane romantic feelings for me, and I hear she almost went mental when she heard that Mom had fucked me before her." Kenji replied, ignoring the outburst of power that came from Zeoticus at his words. "I'd think that her best friend just gloating about the fact that she'd fucked me before her would set her off a lot further, don't you think?"

"Oh." Imogen replied, looking back to the screen.

 **Line Break**

Only seconds after Akeno had fired another Holy Lightning bolt at Yubelluna, knocking her out once and for all, Akeno herself was enveloped in a blue light, much to her surprise, and she disappeared.

"One Queen, Riser Phenex. Retired." Grayfia called. "And one Queen, Rias Gremory. Force-Retired."

"Fuck." Kiba whispered. "We're screwed now."

"Why?" Issei, still in his armour, asked.

"Because Akeno is the only one who can effectively harm Riser, a member of the Phenex Household." Kiba replied. "Even from wounds caused by an attack as powerful as the Power of Destruction, Riser would be able to heal immediately from. So, in short, we're fucked."

"Oh." Issei replied, as he turned and saw Rias, her six Devil wings spread, burst from the top of the ORC building, looking pissed off beyond any degree possible.

"R-Rias?" Kiba shivered from the amount of killing intent radiating from Rias.

"All of you, stay here." Rias said, her voice low. "I'm ending this Rating Game. NOW." And with that, she flew, at a speed no-one knew she even had, over to the New School Building, where Riser, and his little sister, Ravel, stood on the roof.

"Oh, fuck." Issei spread his six Dragon wings from inside the armour, lifted off the ground, and followed Rias.

 **Line Break**

"Yang?" Raven asked her daughter, who was sighing at the sight of what Rias had done.

"Hmm?" Yang looked around at her mother.

"Could you tell me, uh, what it's like?" Raven asked. "Being a member of Kenji's peerage and having him as a master?"

"Sure, Mom." Yang replied. "Why?" She added, raising an eyebrow.

"No reason." Raven replied. "Just-"

"Oh, that." Yang replied. "Kenji actually doesn't treat us as if he's our 'master' at all. Except maybe in bed." Yang disregarded the look on Raven's face as she continued. "Honestly? It's a blast. We got strong opponents in the form of Kenji's other peerage members all the time, loads of food and drink, all the video games we could ever want... it's amazing." Yang sighed. "All we have to do is do the occasional Devils Job and hunt down some Strays every once in a while, which is pretty fun, if not life-threatening."

"I see." Raven replied, adopting a thoughtful expression. Yang shrugged.

"Also, Mom, Kenji IS looking for a second Knight." Kenji's sole Rook remarked. "Just some food for thought." Before Raven could reply, Yang turned back to the Rating Game.

 **Line Break**

"Excuse me for a moment." Kenji told Valian. "I need to make a call." He stood up, took a few steps away from the clump of chairs, took out his phone, and called up a certain someone.

"Hello? ...Yeah, it's me. ...I'm watching it right now, and it looks like Rias is gonna lose... Yes, I do. ...Yes, but only for what I need to do. I've told you before, I don't need them. ...Well, it was nice of you to offer. See you when I get back." Kenji hung up, and walked back to his seat, and sat down.

"It's done." He whispered to Valian. "Plan B is a go."

Valian nodded, and accepted another drink from Cana.

 **Line Break**

Issei barely made it up to the roof, when he saw Rias being hit with a large fireball, burning off a large amount of her clothes and making her shriek in pain.

"Come on, Rias!" Riser crowed happily. "Give up! I won't hurt you any more if you surrender now!"

"NEVER!" Rias yelled, conjuring up two balls of her Power of Destruction and launching them at Riser. Each one blew off one of his arms, but they reappeared in a flash of flame.

"Oh, come on!" Riser laughed. "You know that nothing except your Queen, the daughter of Baraqiel, could even come close to harming me! You sealed your own fate by force-retiring her."

"I CAN STILL BEAT YOU WITHOUT AKENO'S HELP!" Rias tried to send another blast of Destruction at Riser, but she was subjected to another burn from Ravel Phenex's fireballs.

Keeling over in agony, Rias fell off the roof of Kuoh Academy, and down to the ground, where she moved no more.

"One King, Rias Gremory. Retired." Grayfia called, as Rias was enveloped in blue light. "The winner of the Rating Game is Riser Phenex!"

 **Line Break**

"Well, shit." Kenji stood up, and turned to leave. "Will there be an engagement party soon, Sirzechs?"

"There will, Kenji. In three days' time, at the assembly hall for the Gremory Manor, I believe." Sirzechs replied. "I hope to see you there."

"And I don't!" Zeoticus stepped forward, and pointed at Kenji. "You have no right to even be here, let alone attend an engagement party for two pure-blooded Devils-"

"One of whom happens to be my older sister." Kenji replied, coldly. He was taller than Zeoticus by at least half a head.

"That's right, Father." Sirzechs stood up and turned to Zeoticus. "Just because Kenji is allied with the Grigori does NOT, by any stretch of the imagination, bar him from coming to his own sister's engagement party. In fact, I would like to invite him personally." He turned to Kenji.

"Accepted." Kenji replied. "See you there." Zeoticus growled at Kenji, and magic-circled out. Kenji turned to leave, but Sirzechs called him back.

"Kenji?" Kenji turned.

"What?"

"Despite me trusting him, and him being my mentor ever since I was your age, I acknowledge that Father is being rather unreasonable with you, and your choices." Sirzechs looked straight at Kenji. "But I want you to know that no matter what your choices have been, or what they may be, I'll always consider you a brother, no matter what he says. Also," he added, as Kenji nodded. "I would like to offer you the opportunity to..." He held out his hand to Kenji. "Start over, as brothers? From what I've heard, you're in the process of starting over with your big sister."

"I am." Kenji replied, neutrally. "Well, why not?" He gripped Sirzechs' hand, and shook. "I'll see you at the engagement party, Shi-" he corrected himself. "Sirzechs." Sirzechs smiled, nodded, and let go.

Without another word, Kenji drew his sword, nodded to Renzo and Rika Phenex (both of whom were still looking slightly shocked at his appearance), swung it to create a magic-circle, and walked through it, Valian following.

"Hey, Val?" Kenji asked.

"Hmm?" Valian replied, looking at her King.

"I gotta give Mom credit. She knew damn well what she was doing when she wrote up that courtship contract between me and Imogen." Kenji remarked.

"I'm sure she did." Valian replied.

 **Line Break**

It was three days after the Rating Game between Rias and Riser had happened, and Kenji and Venelena were sat on the sofa, talking.

"So, that's my plan." Kenji finished off, after explaining his 'plan' to Venelana.

"Well, that's a very complicated plan, Kenji." Venelana admitted. "But if it works, then full steam ahead for you. But..."

"There's always a 'but'." Kenji muttered. "What is it, Mom?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm feeling really wary about how much of the plan relies on chance." Venelana said. "So many things could go seriously wrong."

"Mom, don't think I don't know that." Kenji replied. "I do know it. I know it all too well. But it's the only plan that I've got."

"And thanks to that, you can go full steam ahead." Venelana replied. "I'll be at the engagement party." She stood up and magic-circled away

"Okay." Kenji replied, more to himself than anyone else. "But first, I have to do something." Standing up and creating a magic-circle with one of his swords, he made to walk through it, but someone called out to him.

"Kenji?"

Kenji turned around, and saw Raven standing in the doorway to the living-room, with Yang and Qrow by her side.

"Yeah?" Kenji asked. "What is it, Raven?"

"Rae says she wants to join your peerage." Qrow stated, bluntly, shaking a couple of drops of alcohol out of his flask and into his mouth. "Damn."

"Check the fridge in the kitchen if you want more booze, Qrow." Kenji said, hearing Qrow's curse. "I know I do."

"Thanks." Qrow replied, and left.

"Anyway," Kenji continued, after Qrow left. "Is this true, Raven?"

"Yes." Raven replied, after a deep breath.

"Alright." Kenji shrugged, dispelled the magic-circle that he'd just created with his sword, and summoned his two remaining Evil Pieces. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to join up after what I was about to do was finished, but if you're asking now-" he shrugged, and tossed the Knight piece to Raven.

"Just place that on your chest, and the Piece will do the rest." He said. Raven did so, and let the Evil Piece sink into her chest. Once it was fully in, two Hybrid wings burst from her back.

"Damn, Mom." Yang remarked, looking at her with her wings. "You look more like a raven than before." She spread her own six wings, and sniggered at the look on Raven's face. Kenji just left, coming out silently in the doorway to Issei's bedroom, where Kali and Aika were sat around him.

"It's okay, Issei." Kali whispered to her son. "We can figure things out, we always can."

"It's just, thanks to that Gremory girl..." Aika scowled. "Things are a huge fucking mess."

"Things are always a huge fucking mess." Kenji made his presence known, sheathing his sword. "Kali, Issei, Aika."

"Hey, Kenji." All three of them replied at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Kali stood up. "How did you get here?"

"I'm a Devil with access to transportation circles." Kenji replied. "How do you think?"

"Oh." Kali stood back, but was still wary.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to berate Issei for what Rias did during the Rating Game." Kenji stepped into the room. "Speaking of Issei, do you mind if we have a moment?"

"What, we can't stay here?" Aika asked, accusingly, but Kali put a hand on her shoulder.

"Aika, please." She steered Issei's fiancé out of the bedroom, with a quick "Don't be too long." to Kenji. The two succubi closed the door, and Kenji sat down on a chair beside Issei's bed.

"So, how're you feeling?" He asked.

"Well, I hurt." Issei replied. "It isn't unbearable, but I just hurt, all over." Kenji nodded.

"That's the effect of using your Balance Breaker for the first time." He replied. "It gets better after you use it a few more times."

"Okay." Issei replied. "So, what do I do now? I'm going to basically become a servant of the Phenex Clan, right?"

"Not necessarily." Kenji replied. "I have a plan, and if it works, you'll just stay a servant to the Gremory Clan, rather than two Clans."

"Not exactly the best situation that I can think of." Issei muttered.

"But it's the best realistic one possible." Kenji replied. "Just-" he turned, and saw a magic-circle opening... with the sign of the Lucifer family.

"Fuck. Someone's coming." Quickly transforming himself into a rat, he scurried under the bed and hid.

"It looks like you're awake, Issei."

'Grayfia.' Kenji, in his rat form, thought. 'The fuck is she doing here?'

"Currently, the engagement party for Rias and Riser is taking place, right now. It's at the assembly hall of the Gremory Manor. The rest of Rias' servants are there, as you know."

Kenji knew this already, and remained silent. With his ears, he heard Grayfia pulling something out of her pocket, and handing it to Issei.

"This magic-circle will allow you to teleport directly to the assembly hall, which is where the engagement party is being held."

Kenji heard Grayfia passing it over to Issei.

"I have a message from Sirzechs for you."

'So, Sirzechs has something to do with this.' Kenji thought.

"'If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall.' That's what he said." Grayfia relayed. "There is also a magic-circle on the back of the paper, for you to use when you take back Rias. I'm sure that it will be useful to you." Kenji heard Grayfia magic-circling away from the room, and felt that it was safe to come out.

Scurrying back into sight, the rat turned back into Kenji, and sat down on the chair next to Issei, clutching his head.

"Fuck me." He whispered. "It always makes me dizzy when I use that form."

"You can turn into an animal?" Issei looked amazed.

"Thanks to my magical reserves, I can do whatever the fuck I want, pretty much." Kenji replied. "I can turn into a Great White Shark, a Peregrine Falcon, a rat, and a Grey Wolf. I'm currently working on a Black Mamba Snake form."

"That is so awesome." Issei gasped.

"Yeah, I know." Kenji replied. "Anyway, lemme take a look at that sheet." Issei handed it over, and Kenji examined it.

"Hmm." He hummed. "It's just a modified summon-sheet."

"And that means...?" Issei looked at the sheet more intently.

"That instead of summoning the Devil to you, you're summoned to the Devil instead." Kenji replied. "But its contract-function is the same, a.k.a you can make a request of the Devil who you're summoned to, and they'd have to fulfill it."

"But, Grayfia said-" Kenji cut across him.

"If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall, that's what Sirzechs said. I heard her just as well as you did." He replied. "That only applies if you want to save Rias from her marriage to Riser. What about, say, if you wanted to do something else? Like, I don't know, have the right to leave Rias' peerage and gain your own set of Evil Pieces?"

"Really?" Issei widened his eyes. "I could do that?"

"If you wanted to." Kenji handed the summon-sheet back to Issei, and stood up. "Just some food for thought. Now I have an engagement party to get to." He winked at Issei, and left the room, to see Kali and Aika standing outside.

"If I were you," Kenji said, when they both made to ask him what happened. "I'd set the TV to the Underworld News Channel right about now. Shit's about to go down there." With that, he drew his sword, swung it once, creating a magic-circle, and left the scene.

 **Line Break**

"What kept you, Kenji?" Valian, who was dressed in her silver dress, asked Kenji, as he surreptitiously arrived at the engagement party, right next to his wife and Queen.

"Had to sort out a couple of things with Issei." Kenji replied. "That, and Raven Branwen's my Knight now."

"Called it." Valian replied. "Now, what did you plan with Is-"

Right on cue, Zeoticus came out of a magic-circle at the top of the hall, and faced all the Devils in the hall.

"Greetings, my fellow Devils!" He called. "Today, we have all come together to celebrate the union between two great and powerful Devil Houses-"

"Oh, shut up." Kenji growled. "It took me seconds to defeat Ruval Phenex, and I hear neither Renzo nor Rika are much stronger."

"Well, no-one in this hall is a four-way hybrid like the two of us and Venelana." Valian pointed out, as she nodded to Venelana, who was walking towards the pair of them.

"Fair point." Kenji replied, as Zeoticus finished his speech, and introduced Riser (who was wearing a white tuxedo, that was open to expose his toned chest) and Rias (who was wearing a crimson dress that accentuated her curves and breasts. Flames seemed to be dancing around the dress as well).

"Riser might be an asshole and a playboy" Kenji remarked. "But damn, he knows how to pick out dresses."

"True that." Venelana remarked. "I might not support this marriage, but Rias looks so nice in that d-" The words of Kenji's Fallen Saints Queen were interrupted when everyone heard the door bursting open.

Everyone turned, and saw Issei, the Boosted Gear on his arm, standing in the doorway, a confident smile on his face.

Kenji chuckled, and watched his best male friend carefully.

"GUARDS!" Riser shouted. "GET RID OF THIS SCUM!" Dozens of guards, all clad in armour and wielding weapons, rushed towards Issei, who took a step back.

"Damn." Kenji muttered. "Time to get in-" his words were cut off when Holy Lightning struck the guards, knocking them out.

"Go on, Issei!" Akeno called. "Me, Kiba, Koneko and Gasper will deal with the guards, while you save Rias!"

"Got it!" Issei replied, rushing forward, as Sirzechs and Grayfia stepped into the hall. "RISER!" He yelled. "I've come to challenge you for-"

"What? You again?!" Riser scoffed. "I'm not going to even bother myself with fighting you, as I already beat your Master once! I don't need to do so again!"

"Now's our cue." Kenji whispered, tugging on Valian's dress. "Oh?" He called, out loud. "Then how about fighting someone who isn't apart of Rias' peerage at all?" He and Valian stepped out of the crowd, and into the eyesight of everyone.

"KENJI?!" Zeoticus, Riser, and to Kenji's amusement, Rias, cried, all at the same time.

"Yup." Kenji replied. "It's me. The former Gremory Heir." Everything stopped. Plates dropped, glasses smashed, and everyone (everyone who didn't already know that Kenji was alive) turned around, and looked at Kenji in disbelief. To be fair to them, Kenji had grown at least six inches during his year and nine months away from the Devils, he'd grown at lot more toned and muscular, and his hair was a story all of its own.

"K-Kenji?" A random Devil, who Kenji believed was called Seekvaria Agares, cried. "But... you were presumed dead!"

"Presumed." Kenji repeated. "Not confirmed. There's a difference, you know." Seekvaria remained silent.

"And what do you want, Gremory scum?" Riser asked, arrogantly. "Have you come crawling back from the dead to be your big sister's attack dog?"

"If you want to say it that way, sure." Kenji replied, shrugging. "I thought that since you didn't want to take on the Red Dragon Emperor, I would think that an immortal Phenex" he stressed the last two words "Would easily be able to take on little old me, don't you think?" Riser growled.

"Of course I would be able to!" Riser shouted. "If you had one, I and my eternal flames could destroy your entire peerage!"

"Took the next question right out of my mouth." Kenji said, smoothly, clicking his fingers. A huge magic-circle opened in the middle of the hall, and Yang, Seras, Kuroka, Akame, Raven, Erza, Zest, Revy, Roberta, Ruby, Sayo, Kaneki and Touka appeared. "I'm sure that since the peerage of the immortal Phenex" again, he stressed the last two words delicately. "Did so well against Rias' peerage, they could easily do well against mine."

"If you're so confident that you could win in a Rating Game against your future brother-in-law, Kenji," Zeoticus stepped forward and called. "Then you can take on Rias' peerage at the same time, right?"

"Of course, Zeotifucks, of course." Kenji replied, stepping forward. "Fifteen versus twenty-two, if my math is correct?"

"Yes, it is!" Riser cried, stepping forward in turn. "Kenji Gremory, on behalf of both myself of the House of Phenex AND my future wife, Rias Gremory, we challenge you to a 2 vs. 1 Rating Game!"

"Very well." Kenji replied, without missing a beat. "To make it interesting, if you win, I'll marry Ravel, like everyone seems to want me to."

Zeoticus, for the first time in the party, looked happy at what Kenji had said.

"But," Kenji continued. "Since YOU were the one who challenged ME, I should be allowed something as compensation, no?"

"Yes, you should, Kenji." Sirzechs replied. "What is it you wish for? Ask, and if you win, you shall receive."

"Hang on a moment, Sirzechs." Ajuka Beelzebub stepped forward. "Shouldn't Kenji be allowed two rewards, if he is fighting two opponents, and therefore, doing twice the work?"

"I..." Sirzechs thought for a moment, then remembered that if he gave Kenji more wishes, it would be more likely to get Kenji on his good side. "Yes, of course. Kenji, if you win this Rating Game, you shall receive two wishes. They can be anything at all, apart from a position as a Satan of the Underworld. What are they?"

"Alright." Kenji replied. "My first wish is that Issei Naamah, the Red Dragon Emperor, is to be freed from Rias Gremory's peerage and given his own set of Evil Pieces."

"What?!" Zeoticus shouted. "You can't wish for that, Kenji!"

"Yes, he can." Sirzechs replied. "I said he could wish for anything except the position as a Satan, and he's made his first wish. What is your second wish, Kenji?"

"Well." Kenji turned to Ajuka. "Ajuka, if it isn't too much trouble, I would like a rematch with Levi Ackerman, your Knight!"

"Very well." Ajuka replied. "If you win, you have the right to a battle with my first Knight. I'll set up the Rating Game dimension for the three peerages. The game will begin the instant you enter the dimension."

And with that, everything for Kenji, his peerage, Rias, her peerage, Riser and his peerage, went black. Two seconds later, Kenji and his peerage were all stood on one side of a large, square battlefield.

 **Line Break**

"Okay team. Let's make this quick." Kenji immediately told his peerage. "Rias and Riser's peerages are on the other side of this battlefield. Your orders are simple: take out anyone in your way."

"Got it, Kenji!" Everyone replied, in unison.

On Rias and Riser's side, things were looking rather different.

"Riser, I refuse to take part in this Rating Game!" Rias heatedly told Riser. "You have no idea how powerful Kenji is. If I go against him in a full-on battle, I would die!"

"Fine!" Riser replied, just as heatedly. "Retire, and be the cowardly woman you are! I and my peerage will break Kenji's spirit, and make sure he knows his place, under my immortal boot!"

"Alright, then." Rias and her peerage were all enveloped in a blue light.

"One King, one Queen, one Rook, one Bishop, one Knight, and one Pawn, Rias Gremory." Grayfia (who was commentating again) called. "Retired."

Everyone in Riser's peerage except Riser himself rushed forward towards Kenji's peerage. Riser took to the air, on his fiery wings

 **Kenji's side**

Everyone except Kuroka, Valian and Kenji rushed forward, to meet Riser's peerage. Kenji himself took to the air on his twelve Hybrid wings, and hovered above his peerage, surveying their work.

He watched as Yang, her eyes red, punched Isabela in the face, knocking her out and sending her unconscious. She then sweep-kicked Xuelan, tripping her up, then axe-kicked her, sending her unconscious. He smirked as Kaneki and Touka worked together to take down Ni, Li, Ile and Nel.

Kenji snorted in amusement as Raven, after only a few hours of becoming a Devil, defeated Marion and Mihae in one swing, Burent and Siris in another, then sheathed her sword like it was nothing.

'Damn.' Kenji thought. 'People from Remnant are really good at fighting.'

Kenji smiled as Akame cut down Karlamine with one small cut from her Murasame, and as Erza, clad in her Heaven's Wheel armour, threw swords at Shuriya and Mira, impaling them both and sending them unconscious. Dodging an explosion and taking to the air, she used some of her swords to create a spinning shield from the barrage of explosion spells Yubelluna sent her way, before she punched the Bomb Queen in the face, knocking her down to the ground.

Summoning another sword to her hand, Erza flew down on her six Hybrid wings at incredible speed, and stabbed Yubelluna in the chest.

Kenji's grin widened as Riser's expression only got angrier and angrier, as the last of his peerage was retired. He was proud of his comrades.

"One Queen, two Rooks, one Bishop, two Knights and eight Pawns, Riser Phenex. Retired." Grayfia called.

"Alright, everyone. Stand down." Kenji ordered his peerage from above, as all of Riser's servants disappeared. "Time for the star player to come out to play."

Kenji's peerage all magic-circled back to the base, and Kenji landed lightly on the ground, facing Riser and Ravel.

"Okay, Ravel." Kenji cracked his knuckles. "I don't want to hurt anyone any more than needed, so if you don't want to see/be involved in some horrifying shit, I'd retire now."

"O-okay." Ravel stammered, nodding. She was enveloped in a blue light, and disappeared. ("One Bishop, Riser Phenex. Retired.")

"Okay, Kenji." Riser scowled at Kenji. "Your peerage might have been stronger than mine, but you stand no chance against the flames of the immortal Riser Phenex!"

"Oh, really?" Kenji stepped forward. "If so, then come forward and prove it." Without another word, Riser flew at Kenji with a scream of rage, gigantic fireballs in hand.

Seeing it coming from a mile away, Kenji sidestepped Riser, and watched as he stumbled over. Capitalising on the moment, Kenji rushed forward, delivered four quick punches and kicks to Riser's back, and sent him down with an axe-kick.

"Gh!" Riser grunted, as he stood up. "Fool. I can heal from anything; all your attacks are useless!"

"Okay." Kenji replied. "Come and defeat me, then." Riser flew at Kenji again, but he dodged. He tried to punch Kenji, but he dodged. Riser infused fire into his legs and tried to kick Kenji, but again, the former Gremory Heir dodged the attack with little trouble.

"STAND STILL, YOU SCUM!" Riser roared. "LET ME FUCKING END THIS GAME!"

"But why should YOU have to end it?" Kenji asked. "If you want it ending quickly, let me end it for you." Riser blinked, and Kenji was in front of him, clenching his fists, which seemed to be infused with flames.

Black flames.

"Time to end this." Kenji intoned, coldly, as he grabbed Riser's wrists with his flame-infused hands. It took barely a second, but Riser was screaming in pain louder than he'd ever screamed in his life. Another second later, Riser's wrists and hands had burned off his body, and did not regenerate.

"YOU BASTARD! IT BURNS!" Riser screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT FLAMES ARE THOSE?!"

"Oh, just a little temporary gift from Amaterasu, one of my mistresses, and one of the 'Top 10 Strongest Beings'." Kenji replied, lightly. "Her black flames, only equalled by the original flames of Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, will burn through everything and anything until there is not a single atom left, unless the user wishes otherwise."

Riser growled, and tried to headbutt Kenji, but he dodged it.

"Ironic, no?" Kenji grinned, letting go of Riser's hands. "For Riser FuckDicks, an immortal bird of fire, to be killed by fire."

"NO! I WILL NOT DIE!" Riser screamed. "I'LL COME BACK, AND I WILL BURN YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN, KENJI GREMORY!"

"Uh huh." Kenji grabbed Riser's face with both hands, and placed his thumbs into Riser's eyes, puncturing them. "One more thing..." Kenji tightened his grip, and infused his hands with Amaterasu's flames, making Riser's head explode from the overload of heat.

"My name..." Kenji let go of Riser's body, letting it drop to the ground. He waved his hand, and black flames enveloped Riser's corpse for one second, until there was suddenly nothing whatsoever left.

"...Is Kenji Baelcifer."

And with that, Kenji and his peerage were teleported back to the assembly hall, where everyone looked astonished and/or horrified at what Kenji had done.

With the exception of Venelana. She was downing a bottle of red wine.

"I believe a certain Red Dragon Emperor's host needs a set of Evil Pieces, Ajuka." Kenji remarked. "And since Levi isn't here, I'll need that rematch with him." He made a 'come on' gesture to his peerage, who followed him dutifully out of the assembly hall. Kenji only stopped for a moment to wink at Imogen (who was wearing the same clothes she wore on the day of the Rating Game, apart from a Blink-182 t-shirt), before turning to Rias.

"I believe that that's two favours you owe me now, Rias."

Kenji and his peerage left without another word. After a couple of seconds, Venelana put down her bottle of red wine, burped, and teleported out.

Yubelluna, who was feeling just as shocked and horrified as everyone else (after all, she'd seen her King literally EXPLODE AND DIE), shook her head and got a hold of herself. Walking over to Rika Phenex, Riser's mother, she asked her what was going to happen to them now.

"Luna..." Rika managed to hold it together, but barely. "I and Renzo are going to read up on some old Devil laws."

"W-why?" Yubelluna asked.

"Because." Rika replied. "If my memory serves me correctly, by one of the oldest Devil laws there is, the new master of Riser's former peerage is the man who just walked out of this hall: Kenji Baelcifer."

Yubelluna, along with the rest of Riser's former peerage (who were all shaken, but relatively unharmed) all gasped in unison.

 **Line Break**

"Well, Kenji." Michael turned to his new brother-in-law. "I'd say that this wedding turned out to be a success, don't you?"

It was two days later, and Kenji and Michael were standing in a large wedding hall, in the Vatican City. Just half an hour ago, Kenji and Gabriel had finally been married (the wedding had taken place in the Vatican City under Gabriel's request, and Kenji had just gone along with it). The wedding party had just begun, and the guests (Members of Kenji's peerages, members of Valian's Fallen Saints, Fallen Angels, Angels and members of the Church alike) were mingling well.

"Yeah, I'd think so." Kenji replied. "Also seems that the Fallen Angels and Angels are taking to the alliance well."

"I think they're just happy that this is another step towards Faction-wide peace." Azazel showed up, a drink in hand. "All we need are the Devils, and all that's left after that is just to sign a formal treaty."

"You know it, Dad." Kenji replied. "Val told me that she and Shem were working with Serafall Leviathan and Diehauser Belial, on the terms of a non-agression treaty between the Fallen Angels and the Devils."

"That's right, son." Azazel ruffled Kenji's messy hair, and grinned. "As far as I know, it's going great."

"Glad to hear." Kenji replied. "Anyway, where's Gabriel?"

"Off with Palutena for a couple of minutes." Azazel replied. "Palutena's apparently performing a ritual so Gabriel can have sex with you any time the pair of you want, without Falling." He pouted. "Why couldn't she have done that for me and her?"

"Because I wasn't known to the Three Factions at that time." Palutena and Gabriel, clad in her normal attire and a white wedding dress that was technically conservative, but it did NOTHING to hide her curves at all, walked over to Azazel, Michael and Kenji. "I only got dragged into your affairs thanks to Kenji marrying my sister."

"Surrogate sister." Kenji muttered a correction. "Is the ritual done, Palutena?"

"It's done." Palutena replied. "Gabriel can have as much fun as she wants~ as long as it's with you."

"Sweet." Kenji replied. "Thanks, Palutena."

"No problem." Palutena replied. "Just remember that I'm looking forward to a second round with you in the future..." she leaned forward, planted a kiss on Kenji's cheek, winked, and left.

"So, Gabriel." Kenji slowly clasped Gabriel's hand in his. "You want to go consummate this marriage?"

"Oh, of course." Gabriel replied. "I would love to. I hope that I can perform well, compared to you."

"Oh, I'm sure you will." Kenji replied. 'With a body like hers, any performance would be a great performance!' he thought in his head, as he led Gabriel out of the building.

 **Line Break**

"Sirzechs, what the hell?!" Zeoticus shouted. Father and son were both in Sirzechs' office, and Zeoticus was pacing around, while Sirzechs sat at his desk, calmly looking at his father. "Why did you agree to give the Red Dragon Emperor a set of Evil Pieces, much less agree to free him from Rias' peerage?!"

"Because, Father." Sirzechs replied, calmly. "It's always beneficial to be on the good side of the host of such a potentially powerful Sacred Gear. Ddraig did have the power to kill God himself, you know."

Zeoticus growled, and stopped pacing.

"Still, he isn't even a High-Class Devil!" He barked.

"But with the Boosted Gear, and especially since he unlocked Balance Breaker recently, Issei is as good as a High-Class Devil." Sirzechs replied. "Plus, it's in the very nature of a Dragon to live as they please, so confining the host of the joint-most powerful Dragon in existence into a Devils' peerage, under the orders of anyone, is a disaster for the Devils waiting to happen. On top of that, if we had an opportunity to sway such a powerful Dragon into allying with us, it would be an enormous victory."

Zeoticus made a snarling noise in the back of his throat, and made to retort, but Sirzechs wasn't done.

"On top of that, I couldn't look back in front of so many Devils by refusing a request, even if it was from Kenji."

Zeoticus growled at the mention of his youngest son's name.

"I never considered that little fuck my son to begin with." He muttered.

"Yet you were the one who made him your Heir after his birth." Sirzechs retorted, standing up. "If you hadn't made him the Heir to your family, he wouldn't have had all those responsibilities forced on him, and therefore, he wouldn't have run away."

Zeoticus gave Sirzechs an ugly look, and teleported away.

'Damn Sirzechs.' He thought. 'Why can't he see that my way of doing things is the right way? Though he's not as bad as Kenji, or Satan-forbid, my bitch of an older sister.'

 **Line Break**

Kenji and Gabriel were back in Kenji's house, and locked in Kenji's bedroom, kissing.

Kenji removed his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt as his lips were locked against Gabriel's. Once it was undone, he threw it off, and pulled back.

"Now, let's get you out of that dress." Kenji panted lightly. Reaching behind Gabriel, he unzipped her dress and let her shake it off, revealing her perfect body, clad in stunning white lingerie. "Oh, fuck me. You look incredible in that."

"Th-thank you, Kenji." Gabriel blushed, and replied. "But when we, you know... can you please be gentle?"

"I'll be as gentle as you want me to, Gabriel." Kenji slowly removed the top of Gabriel's lingerie, and his eyes widened as her huge, perfect breasts came free.

"Oh, let me do that for you." Gabriel said, raising her hand and clicking her fingers. Right on cue, her lingerie disappeared, revealing her amazing, naked body.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE.**

"Damn..." Was all Kenji could say as he stripped himself down to only his boxers (which were very, very close to breaking from how large his boner was getting). "That waiting was SO worth it." He whispered as he walked towards Gabriel, gently grabbed her breasts in his hands and started fondling them. Gabriel moaned in light pleasure, and felt herself instinctively moving towards Kenji, who grinned.

"That's it..." Kenji whispered. "You can do anything you want, as long as it's with me. Let yourself go." Leaning down, Kenji gave Gabriel's breast a small lick, and suckled on her other nipple, making the Angel yelp in pleasure. "Fuck, your moans sound incredible."

As Gabriel bucked backwards and landed on Kenji's bed, Kenji climbed on top of her, and slowly caressed her slender body with his hands, making his way down to her hips, and virgin pussy.

"Oh, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this pussy." Kenji remarked, as he slowly traced around it with his finger. "I can tell already."

"Hnnnn~" Gabriel moaned. "Kenji, please..."

"Please what?" Kenji looked up at Gabriel and raised his eyebrows. "Please what, Gabriel?"

"Please..." Gabriel moaned. "Inside... me...!"

"Oh, I got it." Kenji replied, stopping his teasing actions on Gabriel. He threw his boxers off, releasing his foot-long cock from its restraints. "Time for the main event."

"You can do whatever you want." Gabriel's face was red as she slowly spread her legs for Kenji. "But..."

"Yes, I know." Kenji replied. "I'll be gentle with you." Straddling Gabriel, Kenji gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders, positioned his dick at her entrance, and slowly pushed forward, breaking her virgin wall and entering her.

"HMMM~!" Gabriel moaned in mixed pleasure and pain, and Kenji gently pressed his lips against hers.

"You okay?" He asked, as her moaning stopped.

"Y-yes, I'm alright." Gabriel replied. "Are we going to start?"

"Oh, we are." Kenji replied, pulling half-out of Gabriel, and then slowly thrusting back in. Kenji then got into a slow rhythm of fucking Gabriel, whose moans slowly escalated, the more that Kenji's member invaded her sensitive inner walls.

"Oh, God!" Gabriel shouted, instinctively wrapping her arms around Kenji's shoulders, and moaning. "This feels... so amazing!"

"Yeah, it does." Kenji kept thrusting, and pressed his lips against Gabriel's. "No wonder I have so much sex." Gabriel merely gave a pleasurable moan in reply, and felt her hips moving in perfect tandem with Kenji's, so the sound of hips slapping against another pair of hips became louder.

"Oh, fuck." Kenji moaned, as a pleasurable look came across his face. "Gabriel, I'm gonna cum!"

"D-do it!" Gabriel shouted. "Inside me, you can do it! I feel myself... tightening up!"

"Then you're about to cum as well." Kenji muttered, before giving a soft moan, as he felt himself letting loose inside Gabriel's warm, tight pussy. As he did so, Gabriel's moans quickly ascended into screams of pleasure as her pussy-walls clamped down, vice-like, around her husband's cock.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE.**

As Gabriel lay on the bed, panting, a mix of her own fluids and Kenji's cum began leaking out of her pussy, and she gave a soft 'oh' as Kenji pulled out of her, cast a cleaning spell on his cock and on her pussy, and lay beside her.

"You feeling alright?" He asked softly.

"Y-yes..." Gabriel panted, as she slowly came down from her high. "Kenji, I... that was..."

"Amazing?" Kenji asked, as he slowly wrapped an arm around Gabriel's body and pulled her towards him. "It was amazing for me, too."

"Yes, it was amazing." Gabriel replied. "I can't believe I've lived nearly 5,000 years without feeling so much pleasure before!"

"Well, you have now." Kenji replied. "Blame no-one but Yahweh for keeping you from such pleasure, and thank his daughter for enabling you to have it." Gabriel nodded, her panting coming back down to reasonable levels.

"Though this whole day was for the Church to start taking our new alliance seriously, I really did love today, Kenji." Gabriel whispered, her face up close to Kenji's. "Tonight, in particular."

"Glad to hear it." Kenji replied, kissing Gabriel. "I look forward to more fun in the future." The Hybrid and the Angel kissed, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Line Break**

In a remote forest, there were one of the many Dragon Gathering spots of the human world. Spots like these were common, as some Dragons (mainly the weaker ones) felt that, instead of living for themselves and only for themselves, they should live together, and help each other survive as a species.

Every Dragon Gathering spot had an 'alpha-dragon', or a leader of the Gathering, and this certain 'alpha-dragon' was actually the master of every dragon that permanently lived in this Gathering area. Though one interesting thing was that this Dragon was one of the few Dragons to be able to have a human form, which she was currently in.

The Dragon's human form was of a tall, voluptuous woman with thickly braided, bow-adorned, crimson hair. Her two front braids had two golden ornaments near the upper sections; she also wore two U-shaped earrings (one in each ear), and wore red lipstick. She also had brown eyes.

For clothing, she donned a rather risqué version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top had a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her large breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extended down to the naval of her stomach where it met a large angular scar, was draped over by a dark-coloured cape with a light-coloured inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and was held together by a golden chain. Her neck was decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, she wore an elongated black loincloth with a heart-shaped design on the front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wore black thigh-high boots with heels that had a white-coloured border near the top, and gloves of the same colour and design (which had claw-like extensions). Her black witch's hat was much larger than her head and possessed dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also had a fur lining near its edges.

Another feature of this woman were the red and white Dragon wings extending from her back. The TWELVE red and white Dragon wings.

Irene Belserion, also known as the Demonic Mage Dragon, looked up as a common Dragon, a Dragon known as a Monstrous Nightmare, walked towards her. It bowed, respectfully, and looked up at her.

"Hmm?" Irene looked down at the Dragon. "You have news?"

The Dragon nodded, and raised a claw, opening up a magic-circle. Irene looked into it.

It was a recording of an engagement party between the Gremory (Irene's blood boiled at the mention of that word) Heiress, and the third son of the Phenex family. Irene watched as her former younger brother, Zeoticus Gremory, stood up and started spouting off his prideful bullshit, until the door opened, and a brown-haired young man (Irene raised her eyebrow to see that this young man had the Boosted Gear on his arm, but she was not bothered. When he was still alive, Ddraig preferred to stay out of the affairs of his own species, and focus on his pointless rivalry with the Vanishing Dragon) burst in.

Irene continued to watch, as a young man with dark silver hair (apart from his bangs, which were as crimson as her own hair), and a woman with the same dark silver hair stepped out. The silver and red-haired man opened a magic-circle, and thirteen people appeared, the appearance of one of whom made Irene open her mouth in amazement.

The girl (Irene was not bothered about Devils gathering a peerage made up of mostly females. She knew that Devils, especially male ones. had a much higher sex drive than almost all supernatural species, and that the fertility rate for Devils was astronomically LOWER than almost all supernatural species, so harems were both a practical and pleasurable solution) was a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, the same shade of brown as Irene's. She had a slender, voluptuous figure, just like Irene's, and wore a set of armour that seemed to accentuate her curves, as well as a blue combat skirt, black boots, and diamond-shaped earrings.

"Erza..." Irene whispered, recognising her daughter instantly.

 **Oops, looks like I broke the 'longest-chapter-in-RWG' record again! 13K FUCKING WORDS, DAMN!**

 ***ahem***

 **Anyway, the long-awaited 3** **7** **th** **chapter has arrived! We've had two Rating Games, Kenji's second Knight, a lemon, and Kenji and Imogen's reunion! No-one could say that this fic was never full of stuff other than lemons (those that do can shut up, because they're lying. On top of that, the first chapter of the RWG Lemon Series might or might not be coming up, soon).**

 **Anyway, about Irene. She's the older sister of Zeoticus Gremory, but after a while, became disgusted with the actions of both him and the Gremory household as a whole, and left, sometime before Zeoticus began courting Venelana Bael.**

 **She met up with the now-deceased Dragon Emperor Belserion, and was taken under his (both literal and metaphorical) wing. After a while, she became so close to him that she asked to be turned into a Dragon by Belserion. And we're not talking the Devil/Dragon Hybrid that Kenji was turned into nearly 30 chapters ago, we're talking full-fledged Dragon here.**

 **Surprised, Belserion accepted, and Irene Gremory was soon reborn as Irene Belserion. However, the Gremory Clan's power, Demonic Elements, remained in Irene's bloodstream, for some reason, and it was thanks to that that she became known as the 'Demonic Mage Dragon'.**

 **Belserion was killed by an unknown Devil, when he refused to comply with a certain organisation's wishes, and, while devastated, Irene used his death as a reason to grow stronger, so no-one that she came close to in the future would come to harm again.**

 **Sixteen years before the events of RWG, Irene gave birth to a child, Erza, and as all dragons do, left her daughter, thinking that Erza had inherited her Dragon traits, when she was young. However, Erza didn't, and was born as a human, like the human she had (accidentally) killed while mating with them. She was picked up, and used as cheap labour to build the 'Tower of Heaven', and was saved nearly ten years later, by the man that most know as 'Kenji Baelcifer'.**

 **Anyway, that's the RWG version of Irene's backstory. Also, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really would love to know! If you have any ideas for what could happen later in RWG, please let me know in a review or drop a PM my way, because I do enjoy talking with you readers. Also, I've got a new DxD fic called 'The Fallen of the Frozen Tundra'. Go read that if you're interested.**

 **Next time: Familiar Forest, Last Peerage Member**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

 _"Aww, you're a cutie, aren't you~?" Navi placed her body close to Kenji's, and slowly started rubbing her bare leg close to his crotch. "You'd be a great mate for me, you know."_

 _"Who's that you're talking to, Navi?" A loud, booming voice sounded from inside the cave Kenji and Navi stood outside._

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**


	38. Volume 8-1: Peerage (Tiamat)

**WARNING: Lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Fuck me." Levi groaned, as Petra nursed his wounds, which included many cuts, a black eye, and broken bones. He also looked slightly dazed. "I'll admit, Kenji. You've gotten much better at sword-fighting since we last fought."

It was a week after Kenji had killed Riser Phenex at his and Rias' engagement party. An hour earlier, Kenji had received a call from Ajuka Beelzebub, and was told that Levi was free for his and Kenji's little rematch.

Kenji had instantly transported over, fought Levi, and won. Rather easier than he thought he was going to win, Kenji had to admit.

"Thanks, Levi." Kenji sheathed his swords, and grinned. "Though I feel that my specialities lie in physical combat."

"No shit." Levi deadpanned. "You headbutting me in the face and giving me this black eye told me that already."

"Well, it gives you something to improve on, huh?" Kenji yawned, and turned to leave, after healing up his own injuries, which were just limited to a few deep cuts on his stomach and legs. "See you." He left the room that he, Petra and Levi had been talking in, and came out in the main hall of Ajuka Beelzebub's residence, where Ajuka and his Bishop, Lucretia, were talking.

"Yo." Kenji called, making both Ajuka and Lucretia turn. "I won."

"Really?" Ajuka asked. "Well done, Kenji. I'd never think I'd see someone as young as you topping the Ultimate Knight."

"Me neither." Lucretia added. "And my, he's just as handsome as he is young~" she stepped forward towards Kenji. "You must have put a lot of energy into that fight with Levi, huh Kenji?"

"Fucking duh." Kenji deadpanned in reply, knowing exactly what Lucretia was going to say next.

"Well, fancy coming with me and showing me a different kind of energy?" Lucretia asked, smirking at Kenji, who was as tall as she was. "I promise I can show you a really good time~"

"I'll pass." Kenji replied. "I've got more shit to do." Waving goodbye to Ajuka, Kenji created a magic-circle and disappeared.

Seconds later, Kenji came out in Azazel's lab, as Azazel had told him that after he'd gone for his fight with Levi, he needed to talk to Kenji about something.

"Hey, Dad!" Kenji shouted. "You here? Agrat isn't giving you a quickie, is she?"

"I'm here, Kenji!" Azazel came out of a room, holding some unintelligible device in his hand. "And no, Agrat isn't even here. She's in the Sex Demon Realm with Lilith, helping her with her child. Which is also yours, by the way."

"Oh, right." Kenji suddenly looked awkward for a moment, knowing all too well how he'd gotten Lilith pregnant, and how she'd come to view him as her new husband. "Eh, anyway. What did you want me to come here for, Dad?"

"Well, I'm currently having some of my subordinates build an office room that's situated in your house." Azazel informed Kenji. "Since I need some reports of technology that the Grigori have developed doing."

"And I'll be the one doing the reports." Kenji replied.

"Yup." Azazel replied, with a smile. "Don't worry. I'm not asking you to write dozen-page long essays about each individual piece of material that goes into each individual piece of technology that we develop."

"Thank fuck." Kenji grinned. "I hoped that I wouldn't have to be forced into becoming little more than a factory worker, like the UK's education system."

Azazel sniggered at Kenji's comment.

"No, you won't." He replied. "All I ask is that you write a brief summary of what technology we've developed: what it does, what's gone into it, you know the stuff."

"Got it." Kenji replied. "Where will the office be?"

"In your house." Azazel replied, pretending to look blank, before he quailed under the look Kenji gave him. "Okay, okay. It's directly across from your bedroom. Learn to take a joke, son."

"Learn to be serious, first." Kenji replied, before magic-circling away.

 **Line Break**

An hour later, Kenji was sat in his office, typing away on his laptop (which he'd set up in the office) on a report about another Artificial Sacred Gear that Azazel had perfected, with the help of Heaven: the Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade, or BSADB, as Kenji had shortened it down to, in his mind.

'Appearance: European Sword with mix of light and darkness in the blade. Other possible forms are being worked on.' Kenji thought, as he wrote it down. 'Abilities: Manipulation of Light and Darkness, though neither element is as strong as an Angel using Light of a member of the Lucifer Clan using Darkness. Has high destructive powers.' He stopped, cracked his knuckles, and continued writing.

'Possesses abilities to cut down spirits. Confirmed by Azazel himself. Balance Breaker: Unknown.'

Saving the report, Kenji sat back in the chair he was sitting in, and looked at his office.

It was a really nice room, with a large desk, numerous comfy chairs and sofas, and a large window that gave view to an incredible view of the mountain that Kenji's house was at the top of.

Kenji also may or may not have had fantasies involving fucking his maids (or any other members of his harem) senseless while bending them up against his desk.

Before he could continue his fantasies in any more detail, there was a knock on Kenji's office door. When Kenji gave the call to enter, Venelana walked in, wearing her normal dress. Which she somehow managed to still look seductive in.

"Hey, Mom." Kenji greeted his Fallen Saints Queen. "What do you need?"

"Hello, Kenji." Venelana replied. "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure." Kenji replied, directing his mother to one of the chairs, which she sat in, and looked intently at Kenji.

"Kenji." Venelana said. "Have you considered getting a familiar?"

Kenji raised an eyebrow at Venelana's question.

"To be honest, not really." Kenji replied. "I never really saw the point. Despite me being a Devil, I don't think doing contracts and fulfilling the wishes of others is that important in the Grigori."

"Delivering summoning papers, contrary to popular belief, isn't the sole purpose of a familiar, Kenji." Venelana gently chided Kenji. "They can also find information or carry messages, or just function as a companion, as they're bound to you."

"Hmm." Kenji replied. "Can't you only go to the Familiar Forest when it's a full moon?"

"You can." Venelana replied. "The next full-moon is in two days time."

"Oh. Well then." Kenji replied. "I'll pose the idea to my peerages, and I'll see if we can go. By the way" he added. "Have you got a familiar?"

"Yeah." Venelana replied, opening a magic-circle on her hand. A European Robin came out of it and perched on Kenji's mother's little finger.

"That's a cute little guy." Kenji remarked.

"Yeah, it is." Venelana stroked the robin's head. "I tried sending him after you when you bailed on the family, but Puna couldn't find you. At all."

"Well, if I could escape from Zeotifucks' Combat Maids, then I think I can hide from a familiar or two." Kenji replied, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Yes, I suppose you could." Venelana glared at Kenji for a second, before shrugging. "Anyway, are you doing okay with your reports?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "I'm doing fine."

"Good, good." Venelana replied. Before their conversation could continue, a magic-circle opened, and a hologram of Valian appeared. The hologram showed her wearing nothing but two towels. One wrapped tightly around her body and one around her hair.

"Hey, love." Kenji greeted his wife.

"Hi, Kenji." Valian replied. "I've got good news. Shemhazai and I have managed to negotiate the terms of a treaty between the Grigori and the Devils."

"Sweet." Kenji replied.

"There's also something else." Valian added. "I managed to secure a permit from Serafall Leviathan and Diehauser Belial for you to compete in Rating Games."

"Okay." Kenji replied, sitting back. "That'll give me something to do when I'm not fucking someone. Or writing up reports." Kenji ignored his mother's sigh at how he casually dismissed the idea of something that so many Devils Kenji's age were so interested and passionate about.

But, Venelana reminded herself, as she continued stroking Puna's head, that Kenji was not a normal Devil, both metaphorically and literally.

Yawning, Kenji sat back in his chair.

"Val?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Valian replied, as she dried her hair.

"What do you say to the idea of going to get a familiar?" Kenji asked. "It is a full moon in a few nights, after all."

"Sounds like fun." Valian replied. "Take the peerage members who want to go get one, then we can go."

"Yeah." Kenji cut the connection with his wife, and sat up. "Anything else, Mom?"

"Actually, yes." Venelana replied. "I just remembered. Lord and Lady Phenex called me, since thanks to your little stunt, they know I know you. They told me that they want to talk to you about something. They didn't say what."

"Okay." Kenji replied. "What did you say?"

"I told them you'd be free in four days." Venelana replied. "Are you? I can easily change the meeting, if you'd like."

"No, I think I'm free." Kenji replied, checking his phone. "Yeah, I am free."

"Alright, then." Venelana nodded. "Rika did mention that it was of utmost importance, though."

"One man's important is another's I-don't-give-a-fuck." Kenji replied. "Or something like that."

Venelana giggled at Kenji's remark, and walked out of the room.

 **Line Break**

Two days later, Kenji stood in the lounge with the people who had decided to come to the Familiar Forest with him and find familiars for themselves: Valian, Yang, Erza, Revy and Ruby.

"Any idea of what you want to find as familiars?" Kenji asked the five women.

"Honestly? No idea." Valian replied. "I'll go with anything."

"I want something cool!" Yang crashed her fists together. "Something badass."

"I'm not bothered." Erza replied. "I'll just let the chips fall where they may."

"I want something fucking savage!" Revy grinned a sadistic grin.

"Like you are in bed with me." Kenji muttered, just quiet enough for Revy to not hear.

"I want something cute~!" Ruby cried. "Something I can cuddle with!"

"Just like you, Rubes." Yang replied, loud enough for Ruby to hear, making the silver-eyed scythe-wielder blush, hard.

"What are you looking for, boss?" Revy asked. "Something hot?"

"Probably." Kenji shrugged. "Like Erza, I think I'll just let the chips fall where they may." He stood up and created a magic-circle, gesturing for everyone to step into it.

One transporting later, Kenji, Valian, Yang, Erza, Revy and Ruby were stood in a dark, dense forest.

"Hello, there!" Kenji looked up to see a middle-aged man standing on top of a tree-branch. "Welcome to the-"

"Familiar Forest, we know." Kenji replied, testily. He pulled out one of his guns. "We know why we're here. Now take a load off!" he fired a warning shot, making Zatouji yelp, and scurry away.

"Did you have to be that mean, Kenji?" Yang asked, her purple eyes turning to her King.

"Yeah, you know where that got you with Imogen." Valian added.

"Yeah, it got me a decent friend." Kenji replied. "That and Zatouji's annoying. I heard from Mom. Now." He turned to his peerage. "Let's split up. Once you've got familiars, teleport to me, got it?"

"Got it." Everyone replied, at the same time. The six of them all walked off in six different directions.

 **Valian**

Valian strolled through the forest, looking a regal sight as her silver hair lightly flying in the slow wind that blew through the trees. Silently surveying the forest, Valian continued to walk, thinking about what familiar she could find.

'I don't really care what familiar I get.' Valian thought, as she strode. 'Though I would prefer something cool.'

A loud roar interupted her musings, and a huge... something, flew towards her, and touched down onto the ground.

Instinctively, Valian shifted into a battle stance, and spread her Divine Dividing wings, ready for a fight.

The thing that had landed in front of Valian, it transpired, was a Dragon.

The Dragon was a very large dragon. Their body was grey and uneven, covered in dark-coloured crystals in many areas. Their four wings seemed to be in tatters, but also looked largely functional. Their head was wide and powerfully built, with numerous sharp teeth in its mouth.

Valian stared it down, her wings spread. The dragon roared at her again, before it abruptly stopped. Valian looked at it, curiously, and the Dragon looked back, just as curious.

["Valian."] Albion's voice sounded, inside Divine Dividing. ["I think he's trying to communicate with you."]

"Hmm?" Valian took a step closer to the Dragon, and took it as a good sign that it did not attempt to scorch her to death. She took another step forward, and stiffened as the Dragon placed a claw on her head. She then felt herself flying into a memory.

 _Flashback:_

 _The Dragon roared in pain, anger and sadness, as its two parents tried, fruitlessly, to attack a man who was attacking them, simply because they refused to join him._

 _The man had the appearance of a middle-aged man in his forties, with dark silver hair that went down to his shoulders, hazel eyes ans a beard. He wore silver-coloured royal-looking attire. Twelve Devil wings extended from his back, and the Dragon could feel a bottomless, creepy aura surrounding the man._

 _"Well, now that those stubborn mutts are dead~" Rizevim Lucifer sang, to himself, as he released two waves of the Primordial Power of Darkness into the two older Dragon's bodies, killing them. "I can take your little baby, and mould him into the perfect attack-weapon for me...!" he reached out to the baby dragon, but he roared in anger, and shot a jet of dark fire at Rizevim, who yelled in pain._

 _"You little shit!" he shouted, conjuring up a spear of darkness. "You're supposed to serve the descendants of my deceased Daddy, not attack them!" The Dragon jumped up, and flapped out of the way of the spear, which Rizevim shot at him._

 _After spitting another burst of dark fire at Rizevim, the Dragon flapped away, dodging the dark blasts that the angry oldest son of Lucifer sent at him._

 _Flashback end:_

By the time the memory ended, Valian was seething with rage.

That motherfucking bastard, Rizevim, her own grandfather, the very person who had murdered her mother, and ordered her father to abuse her, among other horrible things, had also murdered the parents of this poor dragon!

"I'm sorry." She murmured to the dragon, after placing a hand on its head. "He did a lot of awful things to me, too."

The Dragon purred, and sniffed.

["I think he can sense your Lucifer blood in you."] Albion remarked. ["Since this species of Dragon serves the Lucifer family. Or rather did, as there's only two descendants of him left."]

"Right." Valian replied, continuing to stroke the Dragon. "Would you like to join me?" she asked.

The Dragon nodded, and Valian created a magic-circle. Placing her palm on the Dragon's head, she intoned.

"In the name of Valian Lucifer, I order you to form a contract with me, and be my familiar!"

The Dragon glowed, and growled softly as it licked Valian's face.

 **Yang**

Her blonde hair slowly flying, Yang strode slowly through the forest, her Ember Cecelia on her arms.

"Hello...?" she asked, to no-one in particular. "Anybody here...? I'm getting bored, you know!"

Yang's yawn was interrupted by a low noise, coming from in front of her.

"Someone there?" Yang asked, narrowing her eyes and looking forward. "Or is there something there?" Slowly walking forward, Kenji's blonde Rook came into a large clearing, that had a small body of water, and a large rock, which had something on top of it.

It was truly a massive beast, the same size as a full grown elephant if not larger, with clear green eyes that seemed to show both great intelligence and immense sadness. When Yang glanced across it's body, she deduced that it was, in fact, female, and the size suggested it was an Asgardian Wolf, or some similar species.

The wolf turned to Yang, and tilted its head as she slowly came closer to her. Slowly narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she padded slowly towards her.

"Oh, this is an interesting familiar!" Zatouji remarked, as he seemed to appear out of absolutely nowhere. "The daughter of Fenrir, the Great Grey Wolf Sif!"

"That sounds really cool." Yang replied, as she turned to Zatouji. "Is there any particular reason she's here?"

"Yes." Zatouji replied. "It's not a pretty one, either."

Yang listened, very interested now.

"Her previous master was a man named Artorias." Zatouji explained. "He was a Devil, and one of the strongest swordsmen in the Underworld, and speaking of, I'd love to see a fight between him and Levi Ackerman." At Yang's deadpan look, he hurriedly continued. "Anyway, about three decades ago, Artorias came to the forest, and for the first time that has ever been known, destroyed the contract with his familiar."

"Wait, that can happen?" Yang asked.

"Though it's never happened before, yes it can." Zatouji replied. "When he came here, Artorias looked... off. Like he was brainwashed, or something. I think he didn't want Sif to go through whatever he was going through at the time, I didn't know, and let her go."

"...I see." Yang replied, turning to Sif, who had come down from her perch, and was rubbing her head into Yang's side.

"It seems that Sif likes you." Zatouji remarked. "I'd make her your familiar, if I were you."

"I will." Yang replied, looking straight into Sif's eyes. "Would you like to join me, Sif?" she whispered. Sif nodded in reply, and slowly licked Yang's face.

"Alright, then." Yang replied, creating a magic-circle as Zatouji disappeared.

 **Erza**

Sword in hand, Erza walked through the forest, as she surveyed her surroundings, looking for possible familiars.

To be honest, Erza wasn't too bothered about actively finding a familiar for herself, but if she managed to come across one that she found good, she'd take it as her familiar. Or familiars, as Venelana had told her that Devils could have more than one familiar.

Stopping suddenly, Erza turned around, listening intently. She was sure that she could hear some pattering noises, sounding very close to her.

Looking down, she saw five small creatures scurrying towards her. Erza couldn't be sure, but they looked like... ants? That were the size of small dogs?

Erza bent down, and surveyed the creatures. Yeah, they were ants. And they were trying to get at the shiny parts of the boots that she wore.

"Hey, stop that!" Erza stepped away from the five ants, but thet still scurried towards her. "What the fu-"

"Aha!" Erza swung around, and nearly decapitated Zatouji with her sword as he came dashing towards her. "You've found the Myrmekes!"

"The fucking what?" Erza asked, putting her sword away.

"They're ants, who used to guard a hill that was full of gold!" Zatouji explained, eagerly. "They can range in size from the size of a small dog to a huge bear!"

"Mmmhmm." Erza replied, furrowing her brow. "Is it possible to train them to guard other things?"

"In theory, yes." Zatouji replied. "Were you thinking of having them guard something else? Like a residence?"

"Maybe." Erza replied, creating a magic-circle.

 **Revy**

"Come on, you fucking familiar bastards!" Revy growled. "Get your asses out here so I can find you and bind you to me!" Stomping through the forest, she grinned a sadistic grin as she heard a dangerously loud growl.

"Come out, come out..." she whispered. "I know you're there!" Right on cue, a huge creature came out of a tree, and landed on the ground in front of Revy.

The creature had a human-like head, the body and limbs of a lion, and a scorpion's tail, complete with stinger. This was a particularly savage creature that Revy had heard about: a Manticore.

"WHO DARES TRESPASS UPON MY TERRITORY, DEVIL?!" The Manticore roared, while drooling and spitting. It looked quite disgusting.

"I'm the motherfucker who's gonna kick your ass and make you my familiar!" Revy growled in reply, drawing her guns. "I'd prefer if you made it easier for me, but I don't give a fuck if you decide to come the hard way." The Manticore laughed, and slobbered everywhere.

"YOU'VE A LOT OF NERVE, DEVIL, FOR WALTZING INTO MY TERRITORY, AND BELIEVING THAT YOU CAN JUST BIND ME TO YOU AS YOUR FAMILIAR." It growled. "HOWEVER, IF YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN, I WELCOME YOU TO TRY."

"Perfect." Revy replied, firing a shot of demonic energy at the Manticore. It impacted the skin of the creature, but it didn't seem to be affected, given that it laughed, loudly.

"FOOLISH DEVIL." It laughed, derisively. "MY OUTER SKIN CANNOT BE AFFECTED BY YOUR MEAGRE SHOTS."

"How about being affected by a solid FUCK YOU UP THE ASS, THEN?!" Revy yelled, spreading her six Hybrid wings, flying over the Manticore, and dodging the thrusts that its tail made at her. She landed on the ground, promoted herself to Rook, and grabbed the base of the tail. As she yanked it up and away from her, she saw the Manticore's asshole.

What she did to the Manticore was enough to make it give a noise that came out as a mixture of a mewl and a scream of pain, as it collapsed to the ground, twitching and unable to move without causing itself immense agony.

"H-HOW... DID YOU...?" it asked.

"You said your outer skin couldn't be affected by my bullets of demonic energy." Revy walked around the beast, twirling one of her guns around her finger in a mocking manor. "But you didn't say anything about your insides. So you just indirectly told me to shoot you in the ass, you dumb cunt."

Revy laughed, just as loudly as the Manticore she'd just defeated, as she created a magic-circle.

 **Ruby**

Kenji's black and red-haired, silver-eyed scythe-wielder dashed through the forest at top speed, swerving left and right to avoid colliding with trees.

"Gotta find a familiar. Gotta find a familiar. Gotta find a familiar." Ruby muttered to herself, as she kept running. "Gotta find a cute familiar. Gotta find a cuddly familiar. Gotta find a super-awesome familiar. Gotta find a cute, cuddly, super-awesome familiar..."

Rushing through, into darker and darker parts of the forest, Ruby continued searching.

"Come on, come on!" she muttered. "Come on, I gotta find one!"

Coming to a skidding stop, Ruby looked around. All she could see were trees, shadows, plants, leaves, the moon shining above everything, and a jet-black puppy... wait, what?

Ruby carefully bent down, and looked down at the puppy, which had jet-black, mangled fur, dark red eyes, and small, sharp teeth protruding from its mouth.

The small creature looked up at Ruby, and one small glance from the silver-eyed Pawn was that the puppy looked hungry. Very hungry.

"Hey..." Ruby pulled out a cookie from her pocket. "You hungry, little guy?" she placed the cookie (as someone who was addicted to cookies, it stood to reason that Ruby would always have at least one to hand) on the ground, careful not to get it dirty, and pushed it towards the puppy. "Here."

After two seconds, the puppy took a slow step towards the cookie, and sniffed it. After looking at Ruby, then at the cookie, it pounced on it, beginning to eat it.

"Oh, my!" Ruby looked up to see Zatouji rushing towards her. "You've found a Hellhound!"

"A Hellhound?" Ruby looked down at the Hellhound, who was still eating the cookie. "But it looks so cute~!"

"Well, yes." Zatouji replied. "This one is a puppy, after all. And a starved one."

"Oh." Ruby watched the Hellhound eating at her cookie. "That explains how he managed to eat all the way through that cookie."

"Yes, I believe it does." Zatouji replied. "Also, I believe that thanks to that, this Hellhound will follow you around forever, in hope of more food."

"Damn." Ruby muttered. "So, I should make it my familiar?"

"It would be wise to." Zatouji nodded. "And to give it a name."

In an instant, many, many possible names flew through Ruby's head, and after half a minute, she settled on one.

"Drei."

 **Kenji**

While humming a random tune that was probably a Guns N' Roses riff, or something similar, Kenji strolled through the forest, his two swords strapped to his sides and his multi-coloured hair flying in the wind.

He was actually considering growing his hair longer, like down to his back. Because fuck the idea that guys have to have short hair.

But, then again, Kenji's hair wasn't exactly short, either.

Scratching an itchy spot on his head, Kenji continued walking, as he began to feel an ominous, powerful aura coming from somewhere around him. Excited, Kenji quickened his pace slightly, swiftly moving through trees and other plants, identifying several types of Dragon Apples along the way.

"Hey..." a soft, melodious voice called out to Kenji. "What's your hurry, guy?" Kenji stopped in his tracks, and turned around, thinking that the voice came from behind him. Kenji's mismatched eyes identified someone who was lying, in a rather seductive pose, on a sturdy branch of one of the trees.

She looked to be a bewitchingly beautiful young woman with long eyelashes, snow-white smooth skin, ruby-coloured eyes, luscious lips, beautiful slender legs, a remarkable large bust, a curvaceous figure, and long horns on her head. She had waist length pink hair that seemed to shine silver. She wore a light-coloured dress, resembling a robe, that showed off her amazing figure without having to show off any skin.

The person jumped off the tree, and landed gracefully on the ground. She walked over to Kenji, who did not move from his position.

"Hmm." The woman slowly walked around Kenji, who placed a hand on one of his swords, preparing to draw it out of his scabbard, in case a fight was coming. "You're a handsome Devil, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Kenji replied, stiffening and then relaxing as the woman placed a hand on his cheek, and slowly stroked it.

"My name's Navi." Navi introduced herself, as she licked her lips. "What's yours, handsome?"

"Kenji." Kenji replied. "Kenji Baelcifer."

"Oh, so you're the one who managed to kill Riser Phenex?" Navi asked. "I've heard about you." She spread eight Dragonic wings, and slowly wrapped them around Kenji.

"You'd have to be real powerful, to be able to kill an immortal Phenex the way you did" she pushed up against Kenji, and pressed her breasts against his chest. "And savage. Just like a Dragon~"

"That would make sense." Kenji blushed slightly. "Given that I am a Dragon. Or at least part-Dragon."

"Aww, cute." Navi was suddenly behind Kenji, and licked the side of his neck, while slowly rubbing her leg against his crotch. "You know, you'd be a good mate for me."

"Who's that you're talking to, Navi?" a loud, booming voice sounded from inside a cave, which Kenji didn't notice before. He and Navi were just standing outside it.

"Oh, just a potential mate, mother." Navi replied, casually.

"A mate?!" the booming voice repeated, and Kenji heard something coming out of the cave, before he saw it.

The being that had come out was a huge Western Dragon, easily fifteen to twenty metres in height. It had pale-blue scales, and matching eyes, which stared down at Kenji, who felt a cold dragonic aura resonating from their body.

The Dragon's blue eyes and Kenji's mismatched ones met for a full second, before the Dragon began to glow, and shrink.

The Dragon continued to shrink, until they had come down to a height that was just below Kenji's. In fact, they (or she, as Kenji realised) had taken a human form.

She was now an incredibly beautiful woman with pale-blue hair that went down to the middle of her back, the same matching blue eyes, and a figure as voluptuous as Navi's, if not slightly more so. She wore a whitish-blue dress, that went down to her thighs and exposed a lot of her legs, and accentuated a lot of her body.

["Damn. She's as hot as last time I saw her in this form!"] Fafnir remarked, inside Kenji's head.

'Wait, what?' Kenji mentally replied.

["That's Tiamat."] Fafnir replied. ["The Chaos Karma Dragon. One of the original Seven Great Dragon Kings, and the most powerful of the two of the original that are still active."]

'Why?' Kenji asked. 'What happened to the other five?'

["Tannin became a Devil under Mestipho Pheles"] Fafnir reeled off. ["Midgarsordmr is sleeping at the bottom of some ocean somewhere, I'm sealed inside your Sacred Gear, Vritra's sealed inside the Sacred Gears held by the Belial Heiress, and Belserion has long-since died. Killed, I do believe."]

'I see.' Kenji replied. 'How powerful is Tiamat?'

["More powerful than you."] Fafnir replied, bluntly. ["But not by much. Only about 2,000 PC, give or take."]

"Fuck." Kenji was forced to whisper, out loud. Tiamat heard him, and took a couple of steps towards him.

"Are you Navi's potential mate?" she asked.

"I... guess." Kenji replied. "Are you Tiamat?"

"I am." Tiamat replied. "Wait." She rushed towards Kenji, and took a deep sniff of him. "You smell like Fafnir. And Albion."

"Oh, do I?" Kenji asked. "Well, I do have a Sacred Gear with Fafnir inside it. And the host of Albion is my wife."

"I see." Tiamat replied. "Well, that explains that, Kenji Baelcifer."

"Let me guess." Kenji remarked, dryly. "You know about me because I killed Riser?"

"No." Tiamat replied. "I just heard you saying your name. And Navi was right." She gave a flirtatious grin, and slowly stroked his cheek. "You're definitely handsome, like Navi said. The combination of the smells of Devil, Dragon, Vampire and Fallen Angel make for a lovely smell~" she slowly wrapped her arms around Kenji's back, and focused a bit of her power into him, making Kenji release his twelve Hybrid wings.

"Ohh~" Tiamat gave a shudder of arousal. "Those are some nice wings. And given that you've got twelve, you're definitely powerful enough to protect my surrogate daughter. But..." Tiamat took a step back, and slowly shifted herself into a battle stance.

"Have you got the fighting skills to back up your power?"

Kenji barely got his hands up in time to block Tiamat flying at him on her twelve Dragonic wings. He caught her incoming fist in one hand, directed it away from him, and blocked a kick.

Quickly drawing one of his swords, he swung it viciously at Tiamat, which forced her to jump away. Dodging two more punches, blocking a kick and deflecting a third punch, Kenji slashed at Tiamat again, putting some distance between him and the Dragon Queen, sheathed, and rushed at her, sinking his fist into her stomach. Tiamat did not flinch, she rather tried to roundhouse kick him in the face, and her foot actually made its mark, sending Kenji flying to the ground.

Jumping to his feet, Kenji let fly five balls of his Power of Destruction, send at Tiamat from five different magic-circles and from five different directions.

All five balls hit Tiamat from five different directions, and caused a large explosion. When the dust from the explosion cleared, Kenji saw Tiamat in her Dragon form, looking down at Kenji.

Tiamat opened her mouth, and let out a jet of blue fire, directly at Kenji, who quickly pulled out his Down Fall Dragon Spear, and swung it, creating a huge golden barrier that negated Tiamat's fire.

"Damn." Tiamat growled, as Kenji held the Dragon Spear in his hand. "But since that thing has Fafnir inside it, I thought you'd be able to use that cheat ability."

["It's not a cheat ability, Tiamat!"] Fafnir shouted, indignantly. ["Ddraig's Boost ability is a cheat ability!"] Tiamat's eyes glowed.

"DON'T FUCKING MENTION THAT BASTARD TO ME!" she roared, lunging down at Kenji, who dodged.

"Nice one Fafnir." He remarked, dryly. "You dickhead."

Fafnir said nothing.

"Anyway." Kenji remarked. "BALANCE BREAKER!"

One made-for-TV flash of light later, Kenji was clad in a golden Dragon Armour. Unlike before, when Kenji had fought Dulio and Pit, there were blue gems set into the armour, rather than purple ones.

"Here's my Subspecies Balance Breaker." Kenji declared, his voice a lot lower than before. "A combination of my original Balance Breaker, and some special powers that I received from Albion!"

"Lovely." Tiamat replied. "It's like facing Albion in a fight all over again!" she lunged at Kenji, who dodged, and flew around to the back of Tiamat's head, then latched onto it.

["Divide!"] Fafnir shouted. ["Kenji, the power-!"]

'Is sufficient!' Kenji yelled back. 'I'm gonna be fine!' Rushing at Tiamat, he dispelled his light-scythe and layered punches, kicks, and attacks from his Power of Destruction and Demonic Elements for good measure on top of each other.

Once his twelfth combo in ten seconds was finished, Kenji sent Tiamat's huge form flying, and she roared in pain.

"You finished yet?" Kenji descended onto the ground, and smirked underneath his armour.

"NEVER!" Tiamat replied, spitting out another jet of fire.

["Reflect!"] Fafnir intoned, and Tiamat suddenly found herself bombarded with her own fire, which did major damage to her scales.

As Kenji dispelled his armour, drew one of his swords and stabbed Tiamat in the back of her neck, she gave a primal shriek of agony.

"How about now?" Kenji asked, as Navi cried out in concern for her foster mother. "Have I proved that I can back up my power with skills?"

"YES! YOU HAVE!" Tiamat yelled, as Kenji twisted the sword. "YOU CAN DO IT! I..."

"You what?" Kenji muttered, as he jumped off Tiamat when she began to revert back into her human form.

"I... I... submit." Tiamat whispered, barely loud enough for both Kenji and Navi (Navi looked incredibly shocked, and if Kenji looked shocked, he was doing an incredible job of hiding it) to hear.

"Oh." Kenji replied, as he helped Tiamat to her feet. "Well." He turned to Navi. "Navi, would you like to be my familiar?"

"Of course..." Navi replied. "I was going to offer myself to you, anyway."

After Kenji had sealed the deal with Navi, he turned to Tiamat.

"Okay then, Tiamat." Kenji said. "What to do with you? I know I can't just leave you here and pretend that you submitting to me never happened."

"So you DO know the law." Tiamat replied. "If I submit to you, which I've already done, I have to follow you for eternity, and mate with you within a month."

"I knew that already." Kenji replied. "But, since you're already going to follow me forever..." he summoned his final Evil Piece: his second Rook.

"What are you doing?" Tiamat asked.

"Asking if you want to be the final member of my peerage." Kenji replied. "If you don't, I won't force you."

"Seriously?" Tiamat asked. When Kenji nodded, she tilted her head in confusion.

"Okay, but-" she began, but she was interrupted by catching sight of the Evil Piece glowing blue in Kenji's hand. When Kenji looked closer, he found that it seemed to be growing dragonic scales.

"Huh?" Kenji asked. "What the hell?"

"It must be reacting." Tiamat replied. "When I submitted, the Evil Piece must have registered that, and mutated as a result."

"That can happen?" Kenji asked.

"Well, we're seeing proof right here." Tiamat replied, looking at the Evil Piece.

"I think, thanks to what mother said, that Evil Piece is adjusting itself to her." Navi remarked. "So, Kenji, I think you'll need to add her."

"I... guess." Kenji replied, holding the piece to Tiamat. "You don't have a problem with this, Tiamat?" he asked.

"None at all." Tiamat replied, reaching out for the piece. She took it from Kenji, and inserted it into her body. Her twelve Dragonic wings spread from her back, and started pulsating. After three pulsates, they stopped pulsating, still staying as their Dragonic wings.

"What." Kenji deadpanned. "That's different. All of my other pieces turned people into Hybrids, like me." He gestured to his own wings. "But you're staying a Dragon."

"I think that's just a side-effect of the Evil Piece changing." Tiamat surmised. "Besides, is that a problem?"

"Oh, not at all." Kenji replied, turning around with his new familiar and new Dragonic Mutation Rook, to see Valian, Yang, Erza, Revy and Ruby standing there.

"Hey, gang." Kenji greeted them. "You all found familiars for yourselves?"

"Yeah, we all have." Valian replied. "Seems you found two."

"Actually, only one." Kenji replied. "Tiamat is my final peerage member."

Valian's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What?" Kenji asked.

"H-h-how...?" Valian whispered. "How did you get one of the strongest beings that isn't classified as a God-Class being to SERVE under you?"

"By beating her into submission, so to say." Kenji replied. "Tiamat submitted, and dragon-law can tell you the rest."

"Right." Valian replied. "Anyway, let's get back."

"Yeah." Kenji created a magic-circle which everyone stepped into, and they all left.

Meanwhile, a certain Issei Naamah was receiving his set of Evil Pieces from Ajuka Beelzebub. Issei became the second Devil in history to receive more than one Mutation Piece in his set: he received one Mutation Queen, and one Mutation Pawn.

And he had a very good idea as to who he wanted to make into his Mutation Queen, and his first Bishop.

 **Line Break**

"You got WHO as your final peerage member?!" Venelana's eyes were as wide as saucers as she looked at her son, who had just told her the results of his trip to the Familiar Forest.

"Mom, I got Tiamat." Kenji replied, calmly. "She consented to it, and she seems fine with being my Mutation Rook, so what's the problem?"

"The problem, if you would consider it one, Kenji." Venelana sighed. "Is that you always seem to add more and more members to your harem, without even stopping! I know you would never have control over your Devilish Charm ability, but Jesus Fuck-Mothering Christ on a bicycle, I didn't think it'd take affect to THIS extent!"

"I know, Mom." Kenji replied. "But do you honestly expect me to complain?"

"Well, no." Venelana admitted.

"I agree with you, Venelana." Tiamat, who was leaning against the wall, remarked. "When I'd heard how large of a harem Kenji had, I couldn't believe my ears. His ability to charm people seems almost... infinite, don't you think?" she asked, delicately stressing the word 'infinite'.

"Yeah." Venelana replied, trying to brush Tiamat's comment off, but she suddenly felt herself sweating slightly. "It does. It managed to seduce a trio of Ultimate-Tier Goddesses, so who's it gonna possibly stop at?"

"Oh, I dunno." Tiamat replied. "Ophis?" Venelana gulped, which everyone but Tiamat miseed. "Anyway, Kenji." Tiamat walked over to Kenji, and grabbed him. "You need to come and seal the deal, so to speak, on Navi being your mate. I hope you don't mind me tagging along~"

"Oh, I definitely don't." Kenji replied, looking over Tiamat's incredible body. "Let's go." He created a magic-circle, which he, Tiamat and Navi stepped into. One flash of light later, they were stood in Kenji's room.

It took no time for Kenji, Navi and Tiamat to strip out of their clothes, and threw them all over the room.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE.**

Barely a second passed before Navi wrapped her arms around Kenji, and began kissing him heatedly. Barely another second passed, before Tiamat made her way in, and joined the fray.

The feeling of having two tounges work their way around his mouth was a feeling that Kenji had only experienced a few times in the past: he remembered one time with Yasaka and Amaterasu, another time with Valian and Venelana, and another time with Valian and Lilith, right off the bat. There were probably more times, but Kenji couldn't remember.

When one has had sex as many times as Kenji has, and in so many ways, you tend to forget the sexual encounters that don't instantly stick out, for one reason or another.

Tiamat's mouth descended to her new lover's neck, and she slowly began delivering bites to the skin on Kenji's neck, which was soft, but somehow firm at the same time.

"Fuck..." Kenji moaned, as he got flashbacks to a certain time that he and Valian had made love on their wedding night, which just so happened to be his favourite times that he's ever had sex, out of the 150+ times. "Is play-biting a common thing among dragons who have sex?"

"Yup." Tiamat replied, as she delivered a soft lick to Kenji's neck. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Kenji replied.

"Good~" Tiamat moaned, as she resumed her actions. "This is gonna be a good night."

Navi stopped kissing Kenji, and started trailing kisses and bites down his body, while stopping to deliver a couple of love-bites of her own, until she came to Kenji's footlong cock, and took a long sniff.

"You like the scent of my huge cock, Navi?" Kenji asked, rubbing Navi's hair, through her horns.

"It's like nothing I've ever smelled..." Navi replied, licking her lips. "I wonder how it tastes~?" Instantly, Navi engulfed Kenji's cock in her mouth, and began eagerly sucking on it, while Tiamat nibbled on Kenji's neck.

"OhhhHHH~ Kenji moaned, loudly. "That's so good, Navi!"

"Hmm." Navi's hums sent pleasurable vibrations through Kenji's body. "I'm glad, Kenji." She replied, her voice muffled, and continued sucking her future mate off.

Tiamat stopped biting Kenji's neck, and started full-on kissing Kenji's lips, in a slow and sensual yet fiery and passionate way, as she pressed her tongue into her King's mouth, and engaged in a tongue-battle with Kenji, while Navi continued bobbing her head up and down Kenji's cock.

"Mom!" Navi called, her mouth still muffled with Kenji's dick in it. "Kenji's cock tastes so good! You have to taste it!"

"I'd rather fuck it, myself." Tiamat replied, after coming up for air from one of her makeouts with Kenji. "Once he cums in your mouth, I'm gonna be riding him so hard!"

Navi nodded, and continued to pleasure Kenji's lower half with her mouth and hands, bringing extreme pleasure to her master and mate.

"Oh, fuck me~!" Kenji moaned, throwing his head back. "Navi, I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Mmmhmm." Navi hummed onto Kenji's cock, which only brought Kenji closer to the edge, and eventually over the edge of his orgasm. Kenji moaned loudly, and jerked his hips forward as he came into Navi's mouth, and down her throat.

"Oh, yummy~" Navi took her mouth off Kenji's cock, and opened it to show her master's spunk in her mouth and on her face. "You taste incredible, Kenji."

Before Kenji could even take the breath to say 'thanks', Tiamat grabbed Kenji by the shoulders and roughly pushed him onto the bed.

"You don't have to mind Navi now." Tiamat whispered, grabbing Kenji's cock (which was still rigid and upright) and positioning it at her entrance as she began straddling her king. "Worry about me." Without a second thought, Tiamat proceeded to impale herself on Kenji, and began riding him aggressively, after yelling "OHH, HOLY FUCK!"

"You like my cock, Tiamat?" Kenji asked, instinctively grabbing Tiamat's wide hips as she rode him.

"You fucking bet I do!" Tiamat moaned, as not even ten seconds after she'd destroyed her hymen with Kenji's cock, she's started bouncing her hips on top of his, placing her hands on his shoulders to balance herself. She also crashed her lips against Kenji's in a lustful kiss, and began battling his tongue with hers.

Kenji fought back, however, and managed to keep the battle stable, and started thrusting back up into Tiamat, and the sound of a pair of hips slapping against each other permeated the room.

After a couple of minutes of making out, Tiamat came up for air, and panted heavily as she kept riding Kenji like her own personal horse.

Navi, who was watching her surrogate mother riding her mate (technically, Kenji was Tiamat's mate as well), got an idea. When Tiamat came up for air, Navi quickly sat herself on Kenji's face, thrusting her tight, wet pussy onto him, while she pressed her lips against Tiamat's, and began a make-out session with her mother.

Surprised, Tiamat felt herself submitting to Navi's kisses, but her dragon instincts kicked in at the last second, and she fought back, managing to dominate Navi's mouth while also riding Kenji.

Kenji, on instinct, had started pleasuring Navi's pussy: kissing it, licking it, sticking his tongue inside her and tasting her juices, each of these actions making Navi moan into Tiamat's mouth even harder, who was in turn, moaning into her surrogate daughter's mouth ever-harder, thanks to the incredible pleasure she was receiving from the twelve and a half-inch organ thrusting inside her most sensitive area.

And Kenji, understandably, was feeling his cock pulsating like crazy, which was the telltale sign that he was about to cum.

"Tiamat! I'm gonna cum!" Kenji shouted, at the same moment as Navi gave a primal scream of pleasure and came all over Kenji's face.

"Do it!" Tiamat roared in reply. "Cum inside me, Kenji, and seal the deal on you being my mate~!"

Kenji moaned loudly (while also tasting Navi's cum (it tasted amazing)) as his cock exploded in cum, inside the Chaos Karma Dragon Queen's pussy. As Navi lifted herself off Kenji's face, and Tiamat lifted herself of Kenji's cock, the Dragon Princess and Dragon Empress (remember that Tiamat has twelve Dragon wings) laid beside their mate.

"That was fucking incredible." Tiamat whispered, as she captured him in a kiss.

"It was amazing for me, too." Navi replied, as she kissed Kenji. "That was some first time."

"Maybe..." Kenji replied. "But who says that we're done for the night?"

Tiamat and Navi's faces split into identical grins, and they got into the position that their combined master desired them to.

Position 1: Kenji thrusted into Navi doggystyle, while she pleasured Tiamat's pussy.

Position 2: Tiamat and Navi gave Kenji a combined titjob, and licked the cum that exploded from Kenji's dick off each other.

Position 3: Kenji thrusted into Tiamat anally, while she and Navi pleasured each other's pussy.

Position 4: Kenji used magic to make Navi grow a cock, and had her fuck Tiamat's mouth while Kenji fucked her from behind.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE.**

After those positions, Kenji, Tiamat and Navi were truly beat, and had flopped onto the bed, all sweaty, all unconscious, and all sexually satisfied.

And while Ophis hadn't been physically there to watch the three lovers fucking each other's brains out, a certain Demonic Mage Dragon had been.

And the sight of her daughter's King fucking her main rival and the daughter of Crom Cruach's brains out got Irene Belserion's arousal running FIERCE.

 **And that's the first chapter of Volume 8 of RWG! Kenji, Valian, Yang, Erza, Revy and Ruby have found familiars, Kenji has his final peerage member, and we've had a lemon. Just a heads-up, the next lemon that will happen, which is in two chapters time (and I'm sure you can all guess who Kenji will be fucking that time) will be the last one for a while, due to certain circumstances. Also, the first chapter of a new DxD fic will be up next, named 'The Relic-Seeker of Sitri'. So stick around for that.**

 **List of Familiars:**

 **Kenji: Navi (Dragonar Academy)**

 **Valian: Darkeater Midir (Dark Souls)**

 **Yang: Great Grey Wolf Sif (Dark Souls)**

 **Erza: Myrmekes (Greek Mythos)**

 **Revy: Manticore (Persian Mythos)**

 **Ruby: Hellhound**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! If you have any ideas for what could happen later on in RWG, drop a review or a PM my way! Finally, this chapter is the one that has RWG break 250k words! *cues Final Fantasy VII Victory Fanfare***

 **Next Time: Son of Azazel vs. Daughter of Belserion**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

 _Kenji looked down, blinking blearily through the pain, and realised that Irene had IMPALED him through the stomach with her staff!_

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya!**


	39. Volume 8-2: Kenji vs Irene

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

The day after Kenji, Valian, Yang, Erza, Revy and Ruby had gone to get their familiars (and final peerage member, in Kenji's case), Kenji (who had had an intensely hot and fun session with his new familiar and Dragonic Mutation Rook) was pulling out a can of Red Bull from the fridge. Popping it open and downing it in one go, he, in nothing but his boxers, rolled his head around his shoulders, and sighed in contentment.

"Fuck, I needed that in the morning." He said to himself, and looked up to see one of his Knights sitting on the sofa, looking closely at her sword. "Morning, Raven."

"Hey, Kenji." Raven replied, not looking up from her sword. "Fuck."

"What?" Kenji walked over. "What's up?"

"My sword's ran out of Dust." Raven growled, tapping at the scabbard (which, when Kenji looked at it, looked a lot like the scabbard to his sword. "Though I guess that's on me, for not packing any extra Dust."

"Oh." Kenji replied, having learnt about Dust from Yang and Ruby (and Weiss, to an extent). "I've got an idea."

Raven looked up at Kenji, confused, as Kenji opened a magic-circle, and seemed to pull out one of his own swords. Raven's confusion turned to surprise as Kenji offered it to her.

"Use it." He said. "You'd be a pretty shitty Knight if your sword didn't work, so here's one of mine." Raven took the sword, with a mumbled "Thanks." and looked it over.

"As far as I know, it works just the same as your old sword." Kenji said. "Only instead of having different cartridges of Dust in the scabbard, it has blades imbibed with different kinds of elemental magic in the scabbard."

"I see." Raven replied, strapping the sword to her side and pulling out the ice-blade.

"That is so much smoother than my old sword." Raven muttered. "Kenji... thanks."

As Kenji opened his mouth to reply, a knock on the door cut off whatever he was going to say.

"I got it!" Zest, who appeared out of absolutely nowhere, called, as she walked over to the door, and opened it.

Kenji couldn't fully see the person that was behind the door, but he could identify that she was tall (likely taller than him, though he couldn't quite tell) had long, braided crimson hair, and she wore a witch's hat.

"Oh, hello." Zest greeted the woman politely. "We weren't expecting anyone to come here today." Kenji made to walk over to the elevator, so he could make his way to his room and get dressed (as he'd rather not get Raven's libido running more than it already was (she was blushing at the sight of him in such undress)), but something he heard Zest say made him stop.

"Oh, you know Erza's here and want to see her? ...I see."

Kenji stopped, and turned his head to look at the woman. If he had been any other person, his eyes would have popped out of his head from how hot she was.

The woman was tall and voluptuous, with thickly braided, bow-adorned, crimson hair. Her two front braids had two golden ornaments near the upper sections; she also wore two U-shaped earrings (one in each ear), and wore red lipstick. She also had brown eyes.

For clothing, she donned a rather risqué version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top had a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her large breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extended down to the naval of her stomach where it met a large angular scar, was draped over by a dark-coloured cape with a light-coloured inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and was held together by a golden chain. Her neck was decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, she wore an elongated black loincloth with a heart-shaped design on the front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wore black thigh-high boots with heels that had a white-coloured border near the top, and gloves of the same colour and design (which had claw-like extensions). Her black witch's hat was much larger than her head and possessed dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also had a fur lining near its edges.

"Uh, forgive me asking." Kenji asked the woman, whose eyes turned to his. "How do you know that Erza will recognise you, if you say you know her?"

"Oh, she'll recognise me alright." The woman replied, only taking in the fact that this man (who she'd identified as the same man as in the recording that she'd watched) was very muscular and toned, and he was in rather an extreme state of undress.

But, she'd identified that this was his home, so she wasn't bothered.

"She is my daughter, after all." She added. The man in front of her widened his eyes slightly, before nodding.

"Well." He replied. "I guess I now know where her incredible looks come from." Without another word, he stepped into the elevator behind him, and disappeared.

Irene suppressed a snort, as the man disappeared.

'That boy is just as perverted as Zeoticus was when he was younger. Like most Devils.' She thought, cynically. 'Though, I should say that he doesn't look like a younger version of him, like his oldest son and his daughter, Sirzechs and Rias, their names were? It's kind of like he isn't Zeoticus' son at all, but he has the crimson hair. So he has to be.'

Irene twirled her own hair subconsciously, as she sat down on a sofa (as per the invitation of a woman with rabbit-ears and a tail), and waited for the boy to return with her daughter.

If things came to a fight, she was confident that she wouldn't need to use that thing that, when she'd left her Gathering for this location, she'd ordered every single Dragon to defend, with their lives, if necessary.

Because if anyone got hold of one of the Relics of Hell, especially anyone who would wish to use it for evil purposes...

Then it wouldn't end well for anyone.

 **Line Break**

Not a hundred million miles away, five people were sat in the Occult Research Club room: Rias, Akeno, Koneko (who was in her Nekoshou form, which included white cat-ears, a tail, a more buxom figure (though not as buxom as her older sister, Rias or Akeno, who Koneko (or Shirone) mentally compared their bust size to that of Kenji's Queen, Valian) and slit-pupils in her eyes), Gasper and Kiba.

Though Rias had called Issei, with the intent of asking if he wanted to talk things out, she had been met with silence, and nobody picked up.

She'd tried this for the past few days, but nothing had changed.

"So..." Rias broke the silence that was resonating among the five Devils, including herself. "How's everybody doing?"

"I'm doing fine." Akeno replied.

"I'm good, nya." Koneko replied, her tail moving through the air.

"I'm fine." Gasper replied.

"I'm... okay." Kiba replied, though he did add a pause.

"Well, what now, Rias?" Akeno asked, turning to Rias. "We spent so much time training with your younger brother to get rid of Riser Phenex, that I doubt any of us has thought about what we're doing next."

"Well, Akeno." Rias replied, her voice only slightly icy, as she hadn't forgotten that Akeno had given away the fact that she'd slept with her dear brother, Kenji, before she'd gotten the chance to, but she also hadn't forgotten that Kenji had killed Riser, meaning that she was freed from her engagement to him. "I guess club activities continue as usual."

"I see." Akeno replied. "I can't be the only one amongst us who wants to see Kenji again, to thank him~"

"I'd love to see Kenji!" Rias exclaimed, excitedly, before taking a breath and composing herself. "I'd love to show Kenji just how much I appreciate the hard work he put in for us."

"I-I'd also like to see him." Gasper added, blushing, as she thought about Kenji.

"Though I'm grateful to Kenji, I think I'd rather see Issei, nya." Koneko added her two cents, rubbing her legs together slightly. "Though he's been gone for ages."

"I'd rather not see either of them." Kiba frowned. "Kenji beat us all into pulps, and for what? For him to wipe the floor with Riser and his peerage without any of our help? And don't get me started on Issei."

"Oh, shut up, Kiba." Akeno replied. "It must have been Kenji's plan all along to get Rias out of the marriage to Riser, since what other reason could he have for doing so?"

Kiba had no reply to this, and opted to remain in silence.

Good for him.

'Well, Kenji did say that I owe him two favours.' Rias reasoned, in her head. 'One for training me and my peerage, and the other for getting me out of the marriage with Riser. But... I wonder what they could be?'

 **Line Break**

Kenji came back down through the elevator (dressed in his normal attire, with his sword sheathed beside him) with Erza at his side (as well as Venelana, who was looking at the new woman with mixed curiosity and suspicion), and stepped out. Erza and Venelana stepped out as well, and as Venelana stayed beside Kenji, Erza walked slowly towards the woman who claimed to be her mother.

"Hello, Erza." The woman said, in a neutral tone of voice.

"Hello." Erza replied. "You're the woman who claims to be my mother?"

"I am." The woman replied. "Because I am your mother."

"Well, you do look a lot like me." Erza remarked, quietly. "An older me, I mean."

"Now you're getting it." The woman replied. "Now, who's that boy beside you?"

"That _boy_ , Irene," Kenji heard Tiamat's cold voice behind him. "Is my King and mate, Kenji Baelcifer. And he might look like a boy, but certain parts of him say that he's a real man~" Kenji turned around and saw Tiamat, wearing nothing but a translucent nightgown, standing behind him and staring coldly at Irene, who met Tiamat's gaze unflinchingly.

"I see." Irene replied, looking at Kenji. "I wouldn't think you'd ever get a mate, Tiamat, never mind becoming part of a Devil's peerage."

"That is irrelevant." Tiamat replied. "Kenji defeated me in single combat, and became my mate and alpha by the laws of our people."

"Alright, then." Irene replied, looking at Kenji, who looked back. Venelana stepped up.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but who are you?" she asked. "And what are you doing here?"

"I believe my rival just told everyone here my name, Venelana Bael." Irene replied. "And I've come back for my daughter."

"And why" Venelana asked, staring at Irene intently. "Would you want to come find Erza, when you haven't given any hint of your existence to her for the past year and ten months?"

"Yes, why?" Kenji added, resting a hand on the handle of his sword. "Wait, don't tell me: this is the whole 'mother left infant daughter for years on end, then comes back for her later on' thing, like with Raven and Yang, wasn't it?"

"What?!" Erza growled, standing up. "You mean you left me soon after I was born?!"

Irene said nothing, which Erza quickly took to mean one of Kenji's drawn-out "yup"s. Letting out a yell of rage, Erza swung her fist at Irene, and it crashed against her face.

Irene didn't even flinch, whereas Erza recoiled, letting out another yell, this one of pain. Kenji looked at her fist, and though he was no expert on the extent of injuries (he knew the basics, but identifying and treating injuries was more Albedo and Sayo's forté), he could easily identify that Erza's hand had been broken.

"Is that it?" Irene asked, raising an eyebrow, and brushing where Erza had punched her. "Only two people in this room could even have a chance of harming me through physical means, and you, Erza, are definitely NOT one of-"

"They're me and Tiamat, aren't they?" Kenji asked, adding a harsh bite to his voice, as he folded his arms.

"My, it looks like we have a mind-reader amongst us." Irene stated, sarcastically, as she looked at Kenji. "But yes, Kenji Baelcifer. You and Tiamat are the two beings in this room who have a chance of harming me. But going back to my earlier point, I would like to take my daughter back with me."

"And what makes you think that I'd let you take one of my Pawns away with you, regardless of whether she's your daughter or not?" Kenji asked, resting his hand on the handle of his sword.

"What makes you think I would care what you think?" Irene replied, taking hold of a wooden staff that had some sort of magical crystal contained in the top of it, which she'd laid next to her.

["I wouldn't, Demonic Mage Dragon."] Fafnir's voice came from inside Kenji's Artificial Sacred Gear, as he summoned it to his other hand. ["Though I have no doubt that you, as the second-strongest of the current Dragon Kings, could put up a wonderful fight against my host, he's no slouch."]

"Oh, really, Gigantis Dragon?" Irene stood up (Kenji was right to assume that she would be taller than him, as she was, though only by half a head, if that) and glared at Kenji, who glared back, his eyes flickering between heterochromic turquoise and violet, and dark crimson. "Well, Kenji Baelcifer, how about we have a little wager?"

Kenji stayed silent, as his eyes continued flickering.

'Oh, fuck.' Venelana thought. 'I have no idea who this Irene woman is, but she managed to piss Kenji off within...' She checked her phone. 'Two minutes of meeting him!'

"We will fight." Irene stated, matter-of-factly. "And if you win, I'll leave Erza with you, as you'll have proven yourself strong enough to protect her."

"And if YOU win?" Kenji replied, his eye-colour settling on crimson. The temperature of the room went down a couple of degrees, and everyone noticed it

"Why, if I win?" Irene asked, her eyes glinting as she had realised that Kenji was pissed. "If I win, I take Erza with me, regardless of whether she's in your peerage or not, and..." She looked Kenji up and down "As you'll have submitted to me through your defeat, I'll get to mate with you whenever I wish. I haven't had a real man inside me in ages~" she said the last few words in a rather breathy voice, to which Kenji did not react, he was so pissed at this woman.

So when a sexy woman had managed to piss Kenji off to the point that he was focusing on kicking her ass and NOT fucking her into oblivion, that was something.

"...Deal." he replied, opening a magic-circle and pulling out a full-face mask, which was modelled after a Western Dragon. Irene thought it looked like a mix of the faces of Albion and Fafnir, except it was in red and black. Kenji fitted it onto his face, pulled out his sword, and pointed to the door.

Irene, a smile on her face, nodded, and the two of them walked out, with Venelana and Erza following. Venelana sent a message to Kenji's two peerages and Valian's Fallen Saints peerage to come outside, as she thought they would want to see this.

After a solid minute of walking, Kenji and Irene made it to the stretch of land that was on the outskirts of the woodland, near to the top of the mountain that Kenji's house resided on. They stopped, and met each other's gazes, as Kenji sheathed his sword. Crimson eyes met brown.

 _Music: A Stranger I Remain - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance_

Irene quickly waved her staff around, and pointed it at the trees to Kenji's right. Kenji looked at them, and saw that the trees were... coming to life?

"End him!" Irene commanded to the trees, and on command, they all jumped into the air and made to crush Kenji underneath their weight, though Kenji was long gone by the time they reached his position.

His twelve Hybrid wings extending from his back, Kenji was in the air. Unsheathing his sword, he flew down at incredible speed, cutting through three enchanted trees with one slice of his sword. Landing on the ground, he whipped around and send a wave of fire at the trees from his sword, lighting them on fire, and left them to burn to ashes.

Kenji looked up, and saw four more enchanted trees trying to jump on him, and either crush him, or tie him up with their branches, which were now long and bendy. He presumed that Irene had something to do with it, as he cut through the branches easily, dodging any that he couldn't cut.

Swinging behind the trees, he cut them to pieces, and as Irene was completely in his line of vision, Kenji ran right at her, swinging with his sword.

However, Irene raised her staff, and blocked his strike, and returned savagely, attempting to swing at Kenji's head. Kenji raised his left arm and blocked the strike, and pushed the staff away from him, before trying to swing at Irene again. She, somehow, still blocked him.

Kenji and Irene continued to trade attacks with each other, both combatants attacking far faster than the naked eye could see, and neither letting up.

'Damn, this woman is strong.' Kenji thought, as he parried a swing, sidesteppped Irene's attempt to run him through with her staff, and tried swinging at her, which she parried. 'As strong, or at least as skilled, as Tiamat, if not more so!'

'Well, I'll give this child of Zeoticus some credit.' Irene thought, as she parried Kenji's swing, swung at him, which he blocked by raising his arm, and sidestepped a vicious attack with a blast of Kenji's Power of Holy Destruction, which would have put a SERIOUS dent in her, had it connected. 'He can actually hold his own when I go all out against him. More than I could expect from a Young Devil. Though his wings suggest he's a Hybrid of a Fallen and a Dragon, along with a Devil.'

The two of them clashed weapons again, with such power resonating from either of them that they were both forced backwards a couple of metres each. Irene recovered first, spreading her twelve Dragon wings, which were coloured red and brown (such a dark shade of brown that it could be considered black), and flew at Kenji, making to knock him out with her staff.

Kenji ducked her first swing, aimed at his head, and rolled behind her as she followed up with another swing. Irene swung around and made to jab Kenji in the neck, but Kenji raised his hand to block the attack (Irene had to commend him for employing a quick magic-circle shield for the palm of his hand, which was where the attack connected), and dodged behind her, making to swing at her back with his sword.

Irene blocked the attack, and swung around. Her next two swings at Kenji were parried by his sword, before Kenji took a step back, jumped high into the air, and flipped over, attempting to cut through her staff with pure force.

Irene merely coated her staff in dragonic energy (giving it a light red hue), and raised it to easily block Kenji's sword. The shockwave caused from the power of the two weapons colliding blew the two combatant's hair around a bit, and behind her, Irene could hear a part of the cliff behind her breaking off the mountain and crumbling.

She pushed back, as Kenji pushed against her staff, trying to break her guard. Kenji suddenly jumped off Irene and landed about six feet away from her, and placed his hand on the ground.

Irene saw three magic-circles opening before her, and, to her surprised amusement, a hellhound, a snake and a dragon, each made of stone, water and fire, respectively, appeared, and all made to attack her.

Scoffing, the former Gremory Clan member gracefully backflipped away from the three simultaneous attacks, and waved her staff, conjuring up a huge wave of water. She sent it to engulf the fire-Dragon, which disappeared in dying screeches and steam. Focusing her attention on the water-snake, she spun her hand in a circle, creating many magic-circles around it. Within seconds, bolts of demonic lighting burst from the magic-circles, impacted the snake, and it was destroyed instantly.

Yawning, Irene sidestepped an attempt by the stone-hellhound to bite her, and spun her hand in a complicated pattern. A tornado appeared under the hellhound, and sent it flying into the air, where it was completely useless.

Irene brought her hand down swiftly, which sent a huge gust of wind onto the hellhound, bringing it down into the ground with such power that it smashed into tiny pebbles instantly. As the pebbles dissipated, she looked at Kenji with contempt.

"Idiot." She reprimanded him, as she sent a burst of fire at him, which he tried to block with a wall of ice, but Irene's fire melted the ice-wall in an instant. "Don't you know anything about elemental magic?" She asked, as Kenji came out of the fire, with partly-burned clothes and singed hair. "Every element-" she began, as she created a wall of stone to short out Kenji's attempted lightning attack. "Has an element that its effective against, its own counter. Fire beats Ice, Water beats Fire, Wind beats Earth, Lightning beats Water, Earth beats Lightning, and-" Kenji, having had just about enough, let out a yell under his mask, and teleported behind Irene, attempting to smash her face in with a wind-powered punch. Irene blocked Kenji's punch easily with her left hand, which was coated in a glove of...

"Ice beats Wind." Irene finished.

"How the fuck can you know all that?!" Kenji shouted, as, foregoing the use of Demonic Elements altogether, resorted to infusing his Power of Holy Destruction into his hands and feet, and attempting to overpower Irene as quickly and as powerfully as possible.

"How?" Irene stopped Kenji's punches and kicks with extreme ease, through the use of her own physical combat skills and her staff, which was still coated in dragonic energy. "Because I was BORN with the same Clan power that you tried you use against me: Demonic Elements! How ironic, considering that the greatest user of the Clan power of one of the highest-ranked Devil families in the Underworld isn't even a Devil."

"You mean...?" Kenji stopped for a moment, and stared at Irene... leaving him open to Irene getting the first solid hit of the fight. And oh, fuck, oh those amazingly sexy goddesses Palutena and Amaterasu, those perverts Odin and Zeus, that paranoid sun-deity Ra and that cunt Indra above, did that hit hurt!

His mask (and nose, beneath the mask) broken, Kenji flew backward and landed on his back.

"Yes." Irene replied, slowly walking toward the downed Kenji. "I was born as Irene Gremory, former Heiress to the House of Gremory, before I grew disgusted with how the Gremory Elder, Ainz, and my younger brother Zeoticus were planning to run the Clan, and ran away. Under the metaphorical and literal wing of the former Dragon Emperor, Belserion, I abandoned my lineage as a Devil, and became the Dragon you see before you."

"Well, damn." Kenji replied, standing up and taking a breath. "Guess we both hate the House of Gremory, huh?"

"I guess we do." Irene replied. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that we're here, fighting."

 **Line Break**

Everyone in Kenji's two peerages and Valian's Fallen Saints (including Glynda, who Valian had added as her 9 the night before) had gathered on a platform that Venelana had made for them, and was protected by a magical barrier that was being kept up by Valian, Lavinia, Tobio, Penemue and Albedo.

Venelana heard every single word of Irene's little speech, and her mouth dropped open.

"Venelana?" Valian looked over and asked her fellow Queen. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Valian." Venelana replied. "I'm just shocked, is all."

"Why?" Tobio asked. "Did you know anything about Irene?"

"Nothing." Venelana replied, as Irene stopped in front of Kenji. "When we were dating, Zeoticus never mentioned anything about having an older sister, nor did I ever meet her! She must have... left, before we met each other."

"Evidently." Valian replied, refocusing her efforts on the barrier.

Erza (her broken hand healed by Albedo) just watched the battle between her master and her mother, unable to choose which side to root for.

On the one hand, Kenji was the one who saved her from the Tower of Heaven, along with her fellow Pawn, Zest, and the one who had cared for her for the year and nine months afterword. Erza owed a great deal to Kenji, and on top of that, he was amazing in bed.

However, Irene was her mother, and the only thing to family Erza had left, if what she said was to be believed. And if Kenji and Venelana's relationship was anything to go by, bonds between mothers and their children were arguably the strongest ever.

So Erza didn't know who to root for, though in the eyes of the other thirty standing around her, the thirty that were watching the fight intently...

There could only be one winner, in their collective minds. And it was NOT her mother.

 **Line Break**

 _Music Change: Sling Shot – No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle_

Irene waved her staff, and sent shots of all six elements at Kenji, confident that her opponent wouldn't be able to block them all, but her eyes widened slightly as a golden aura formed out of nowhere, negating all her attacks.

"Oh, of course." Irene said to herself, sighing. As the aura dissipated, and she saw Kenji standing up, with a golden lance-like dagger with a bluish-purple jewel embedded into the top of it. "Is that you in there, Fafnir?"

["Yup."] Fafnir replied, with pride in his voice. ["I told you that my host wasn't anything you could consider a slouch, Demonic Mage Dragon."]

"Well, he's certainly full of surp- ooh!" Irene grunted as Kenji dashed forward and sank his fist into her stomach, sending her back a few feet. Kenji dashed forward and, while using his Down Fall Dragon Spear, held in his left hand, to negate any of the magical attacks Irene sent at him, he slashed at Irene with his sword, held in his right hand, constantly changing which blades he used to keep things interesting. He nimbly dodged any attacks that Irene tried to physically use against him, or any that the golden aura caused by his Artificial Sacred Gear missed.

Irene, unable to keep up with just how fast and powerful her crimson-eyed opponent was, was forced to take hit after hit from Kenji's swords, for a solid thirty seconds, and Kenji's final attack, a solid headbutt, sent Irene reeling to the ground, just like her punch had done to Kenji a minute ago.

Quickly getting to her feet, Irene snarled at Kenji, as she felt her forehead, and saw blood on her gloves, along with the cuts that Kenji's swords had caused slowly dripping blood as well.

"I didn't want to have to pull this out" Irene discarded her staff, and began to be covered in a bright light. "But Kenji, you've left me no choice!"

Kenji covered his eyes to protect himself from the light, and when it dissipated, Irene was not standing in front of him.

In her place was a Dragon, which reached nearly ten metres in height, with light-coloured scales running all over her body. She had a dark-coloured, fiery mane running down her long neck and back, which appeared to be connected to her red feathery Dragon wings. While having three pairs of extensions from her jaw, Irene had a dark-coloured wing-like design over her eyes that's complemented by two oval designs right above it, the bigger one on the bottom and the smaller one on top. She also had them on her paws, four extending from the forearm and three on each claw. There was a noticeable border above her nostrils that divided her mouth from her face, extending near the back of her head. Finally, Irene had a pair of jagged horns extending from the base of her skull and feather-like scales extending from the back of her knees.

["Well, she's serious now, Partner."] Fafnir remarked, inside Kenji's head. ["Why don't you pull out your Balance Breaker and show her what's up?"]

'Exactly what I was thinking.' Kenji replied, covering himself in a golden aura exactly as Irene spat out a jet of lightning from her mouth. The lightning harmlessly bounced off Kenji's newly formed Balance Breaker armour, as it formed around him.

"Come on, Irene!" Kenji yelled, from inside the armour. "Give me all you've got! I dare you!"

Irene roared in reply, and spat out a jet of fire, which Kenji dodged. Flying up high, Kenji conjured up his light-scythe, and flew downwards at light-speed.

Dodging rivers of fire, ice and lightning, amongst others, Kenji swung his scythe, and carved a huge piece of flesh out of Irene's back, causing her to screech out in pain, turn her head down to where Kenji was, and spit lava from her mouth.

Kenji jumped back, landed on the ground, and flew under Irene's legs, carving another piece of flesh out of her sensitive underbelly, making her screech even louder.

Kenji dispelled his light-scythe, and instead turned it into a sword. Flying up to Irene's back, he stabbed her with it, and flew up her long neck, ready to reach her head, before, right before him, she disappeared.

 _*Music ends*_

"What?!" Kenji, not noticing his armour dispelling automatically, looked around. "Where the fuck is she?!"

Right as he said these final words, Kenji was suddenly overcome with the biggest pain he'd ever encountered in his life. Screaming loudly in pain, Kenji registered that it was coming from his stomach.

Kenji looked down, blinking blearily through the pain, and realised that Irene, who was hovering on her twelve Dragon wings behind him, heavily injured, had IMPALED him through the stomach with her staff!

"I believe that's checkmate, Kenji." Irene whispered, smugly satisfied, as she let go of her staff, and folded her arms. "It's best if you give up now, or I'll have to hurt you even more."

"I-" It brought Kenji great pain to even muster up the strength to speak, but he did it anyway. "I don't think so." Pulling out his sword, Kenji cut the staff in half with one small swing, letting the half with the crystal in it fall to the ground, and used his other, bloodstained hand to pull the other half out, prompting him to scream in pain some more.

As Irene looked on, shocked that Kenji had destroyed her weapon, Kenji sheathed his sword with shaking hands, and delivered Irene a powerful punch from above.

Unable to block it, Irene was taken completely by surprise, and flew down to the ground, landing on her back, completely shocked.

Kenji descended clumsily to the ground, staggered over to Irene, as Irene got up and staggered over to him. As the two fighters raised their fists, and sunk them into their respective chosen places (Kenji into Irene's face, and Irene into Kenji's stomach), they both coughed out more blood, as Kenji's impalement wound slowly began to visibly heal.

Irene dealt her second blow first, punching Kenji hard in the face, which, miraculously, did not send Kenji over. Kenji dealt the next blow, kicking Irene in the stomach, which sent her staggering backwards.

Her eyes streaming with tears from the pain that her wounds were causing her, and the fatigue she felt from the battle, Irene rushed back at Kenji, her fist raised. Kenji readied his fist, and at the same time, both swung at each other.

At the same time, the fists of both opponents connected with each other's faces. And at the same time, Kenji and Irene fell backwards, and hit the ground.

At the same time, the two of them lost consciousness, and the battle was over.

The barrier protecting the three peerages from harm was dispelled, and everyone flew over to Kenji and Irene's downed bodies.

Valian picked up Kenji's body (his impalement wound was still slowly regenerating) and Sayo picked up Irene. The two of them magic-circled back to the house in silence, as Venelana and Erza quickly followed, along with everyone else.

 **Line Break**

"Fuck me, my head!" Kenji groaned involuntarily, as he slowly sat up, from a very comfortable bed. Looking around, he quickly realised that he was in the infirmary wing of his house. "And everywhere else, to be honest."

"You and me both."

Kenji looked over to another bed, and saw Irene sitting up. "Hey."

"Hey..." Kenji replied, not sure of whether Irene was going to start attacking him or not.

"Where are we, exactly?" Irene asked, looking around, and at herself, as she realised that she had been healed up.

"The infirmary wing of my house." Kenji replied. "We must've been brought here after the... fight..."

"Yeah, the fight." Irene replied, standing up. "It was a good fight, I'll say. The best fight in years, Kenji, but I'm glad I came out on top."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Kenji asked, standing up himself. "I so won that fight!"

"Did I affect your memory with that last blow to the head?" Irene asked. "I won that.

"No, I did!"

"Actually, you two drew." Kenji and Irene both turned to the door, and they saw Venelana, Valian and Erza standing in the doorway to the infirmary. "Glad to see you two up."

"We drew?" Kenji and Irene asked, at the same time.

"You drew." Valian replied, simply. "Everyone's currently debating as to who they thought deserved to win, but everyone really knows you two drew. They're just doing it in good fun."

"I see." Kenji replied, turning to Irene. "So... what now?"

"Excuse me?" Irene replied, looking down at Kenji.

"We had conditions on what would happen if I won, and what would happen if you won." Kenji replid. "But none for what would happen if we drew. So, what now?"

"I... don't know." Irene replied. "That was the best fight I've ever had, and it'd be disappointing if we just went back to the way things were."

"Yeah, it would be." Kenji replied. "I'd like to have gotten something out of it."

"How about this, then?" Valian asked. "As per what would have happened if you won, Kenji, Erza should stay with you."

"That would make sense." Kenji replied.

"And as per what would have happened if you won, Irene" Erza added. "How about you join the ever-growing number of Kenji's lovers? I'm sure if Tiamat could be satisfied by Kenji, you could be, too. That, and I think Kenji's biggest fetish is mother-daughter duos."

"… … …Acceptable." Irene replied, taking in the sight of Kenji's blush. 'Man. I never looked at Kenji much while we were fighting, but he's kinda cute when he blushes.'

"Hey, I've got another idea of something you can do." Venelana piped up. "Irene, how about you become Kenji's Pact Magician?"

"Pact Magician?" Kenji repeated.

"Pact Magician." Venelana replied. "I doubt that you could find someone in the foreseeable future who's better in the use of magic than Irene, and if she became one of your lovers, the Pact Magician link between you would mean that you could go to each other and fuck, anytime you wanted."

"Hmm. Sounds tempting." Kenji remarked, looking at Irene. "Irene?"

"I guess becoming your Pact Magician would be... alright." Irene replied. "Shall we get to it?"

"Sure." Kenji replied.

"I'll get the ritual set up." Venelana left, and Erza left as well. Kenji and Irene made to leave as well, but Valian called them back.

"Hey, Kenji? I got a call from Ajuka Beelzebub while you were out. Your first Rating Game has been scheduled."

"I see." Kenji replied. "And when is it? Who is it against?"

"It's in three days' time." Valian replied. "And it's against Sairaorg Bael."

Kenji grinned.

 **Line Break**

The next day, after Kenji had fully recovered from all his injures, and Irene had become his Pact Magician (and the two had had a steamy night together to prove it), he was sat in his office, writing a report about another one of Azazel's Artificial Sacred Gear, which Grigori had created with Heaven's help, the Applause Wall.

'Appearance: 2 bracelets, 1 worn on each of the user's wrists.' Kenji reeled off, as he wrote. 'Abilities: Defensive Force Field Generation. Confirmed by Azazel. Balance Breaker: Unknown.'

Kenji finished off the report, sent it to Azazel, and sat back in his chair. He prepared to switch back to watching Death Note on his laptop, before he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He called. The door opened, and Mittelt, wearing her normal (and very cute) maid outfit walked in.

"Kenji, Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex and Ravel Phenex have arrived." Mittelt said. "Shall I send them up here?"

"Sure, Mittelt." Kenji replied. "Bring them here right away. Also send Valian up." Mittelt bowed, and left the room. Yawning, Kenji stretched his muscles, and sat up.

He teleported five chairs from up against the wall to the middle of the room, stood up, and took a seat in one of them as he waited. About a minute later, there came another knock at the door. When Kenji called for them to enter, the door opened, and Renzo Phenex, wearing traditional nobles attire, Rika Phenex, wearing an elaborate purple dress, and Ravel Phenex, wearing a slightly less elaborate purple dress, and carrying something in her hands, entered the room.

"Greetings, Lord and Lady Phenex." Kenji stood up and greeted Renzo and Rika, in a polite tone. He shook hands with Renzo.

"Hello, Kenji." Renzo replied, in an equally polite voice. "It's nice to hear that you accepted our request for a meeting with you."

"It's no problem." Kenji replied, as he turned to Ravel. "Hello, Ravel."

"H-hello." Ravel blushed slightly at being directly addressed, and looked at Kenji.

"Well, take a seat." Kenji sat down in one of the chairs, and indicated that Renzo, Rika and Ravel sit down as well, which they did. "Let's get down to business: what is your reason for coming here?"

"Straight to the point. I like it." Renzo replied. "We've come here, Kenji, because of a small matter involving Riser Phenex's former possessions. While what happened to him was... unfortunate," he took a breath to compose himself, before continuing. "We couldn't ignore an old Devil law that stated that all the possessions of someone who was defeated in a battle to the death would become the possessions of the one who defeated them."

"I see." Kenji replied. "So you're saying that I'm the owner of everything Riser owned?"

"You are." Renzo replied, accepting what Ravel was holding in her hands from her. "And that's the reason for our meeting today: to discuss what will be happening to those possessions of Riser's."

 **And that's the 39** **th** **chapter of RWG, everybody! Kenji has had the most intense fight of his life (though it ended in a draw, I know that there'll be some people who wanted either Kenji or Irene to win the fight. I've got a poll concerning that on my profile if you want to vote on it), got a Pact Magician, and a meeting between him and House Phenex is about to happen.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! If you have any ideas as to what could happen later on in this fic, let me know in a review or PM, because I would love to know!**

 **Next time: Kenji vs. Sairaorg, Claiming Rias (Lemon Possibility: Infinite%)**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

 _"This is your last chance to back out now, Rias." Rias heard Kenji whispering into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "You know what will happen if you accept my offer. Just say you refuse, and I'll back off, let you go, and forget this ever-"_

 _"I accept!" The tied-up, blindfolded Rias cried, cutting Kenji off. "I don't care how you do it, just... take me, please!"_

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya!**


	40. Volume 8-3: Claiming Big Sis

**WARNING: Lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Alright." Kenji replied. "I can imagine that Riser owned a lot of stuff."

"He did." Renzo replied, extracting a list from the papers that Ravel handed him. "Riser was probably the most... extravagant, in what he spent his money on."

"Most people would spend their money on a lot of meaningless crap, if they had as much money as your Clan does." Kenji remarked, as Valian entered the room and stood behind Kenji.

"We are in agreement there." Renzo replied, and placed his finger on something that, Kenji presumed, was the first item on the list. "Okay, the first matter to discuss is the matter of Riser's peerage."

A magic-circle opened up, and fourteen females, the females that Kenji recognised were Riser's former peerage, arrived through it: Yubelluna, Isabela, Xuelan, Mihae, Karlamine, Siris, Il, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, Shuriya and Mira.

"Okay." Kenji replied. "So, they're mine to do with as I please, right?"

"The Evil Pieces that reside within them are." Rika replied. "So, for all intents and purposes, yes, they are."

"Alright, then." Kenji replied, turning to Ravel. "Hey, Ravel?"

"Yes?" Ravel looked up at Kenji.

"Have you a set of Evil Pieces? I should think that, as a High-Class Devil, you'd have a set, or be thinking about getting one."

"Um..." Ravel paused for a second. "Yes, I do. I have them right here." She opened a magic-circle and pulled out a box. Opening it, she showed Kenji the Evil Pieces. She had a full set.

"Alright." Kenji replied. "Apart from... you." He pointed at Yubelluna. "And you." He pointed at Xuelan. "I want to trade everyone to Ravel's Evil Pieces." He finished, promptly.

"Really?" Rika looked at Kenji, with interest. "Kenji, are you sure? Would you-"

"With all due respect, Lady Phenex." Valian spoke up, from behind Kenji. "Technically, Kenji already has three peerages, one Evil Piece set and two Fallen Saints packs, which are the Fallen Angels' equivalent to the Evil Pieces, under his control. If a plan that I know he's got cooking up in that mind of his goes to plan, he'll have a fourth peerage under his belt as well. Neither of us think that we need a possible fifth."

"Well said, Valian." Kenji replied, turning to Renzo and Rika. "Can we get the trading done now?"

"Of course." Renzo replied, drawing up a magic-circle. "Please stand here along with Ravel."

Kenji stood up, and stood next to Ravel. Within five minutes, Isabela, Mihae, Karlamine, Siris, Il, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, Shuriya and Mira became Ravel's first Rook, first Bishop, two Knights and eight Pawns, respectively.

"K-Kenji?" Yubelluna asked, making Kenji look up. "What do you plan to do with us?" She gestured to herself and Xuelan.

"Well." Kenji replied, after a slight pause. "I could answer it, or I could have Valian answer for you." Valian stepped forward, and pulled out two cards from her Fallen Saints: her Eight and her Four. "Could you draw up that magic-circle again, Renzo?"

"Of course." Renzo replied, drawing it up. Yubelluna's Queen piece was extracted, and Valian inserted her Eight card into her (six wings burst from her back) and Xuelan's Rook piece was extracted. Valian then inserted her Four card into her (four wings burst from her back).

"Well, now that that's done." Rika scooped up the Evil Pieces, and handed them to Kenji. "These are yours, to use as you please."

"Whatever." Kenji replied, taking the Evil Pieces, opening a drawer on his desk and tossing them into it. He then walked back and sat down. "Alright, now that that matter's taken care of, what's next?"

"Well, Riser owned two personal estates for himself and his former servants to visit, though they're more like bachelor pads disguised as mansions than anything." He pulled out two photos, and handed them to Kenji.

The photos were of decent-looking manor houses, but neither of them had ANYTHING on the house Kenji resided in now.

"They're located in the Phenex Clan Territory, and-"

"I don't want them." Kenji replied, simply. "Can I sell them?"

"I- of course." Renzo replied. "You can sell them back to the Phenex Clan."

"You mean you." Valian remarked, from her perch on Kenji's desk. "Since you own the Phenex Clan."

Renzo didn't reply, but Kenji knew that his wife was right.

"Just sign here..." Renzo produced an official-looking document and handed it to Kenji, who signed it with a pen that he had on his desk. "And we'll have the price of the estates delivered to you directly."

"Sure." Kenji replied, shrugging. "What's next?"

"Well, we have Riser's personal wealth." Renzo replied. "You know that in the Underworld, any currency, even the Underworld currency, can be converted via magic into the currency of whatever human-world country you happen to be in?"

"I do." Kenji replied, nodding.

"Well, if you convert the Underworld currency to U.S Dollars, Riser had approximately fifty million dollars to his name."

"Holy shit." Kenji muttered. "Isn't that a fuck-load of money?"

"Understatement, Kenji." Valian remarked.

"We've already begun the process of transferring that money into your Grigori bank account, Kenji." Renzo told him. "So you needn't worry about that."

"Thank you." Kenji replied. "Next?"

"Well, next up are a few things that Riser purchased to cater to his... interests." Renzo stated. "To start off with, Riser has an... extensive collection of... pornographic films. All of those now belong to you."

Valian burst out laughing, as Kenji went red and facepalmed.

"Fucking hell." Kenji muttered. "Are they gonna be delivered to me?"

"Soon, yes." Renzo replied.

"Alright." Kenji replied. "I'll deal with them later. Next?"

"Riser also had a huge collection of sex toys." Renzo replied. "Which will be delivered at the same time as the porn films."

"I'll deal with them later, as well." Kenji replied. "Is there anything else? I think I need a break."

"Just one more thing." Renzo replied. "Riser, despite his... tastes, was also a fan of films, and has had many statues of his favourite film characters made for him out of pure gold."

"Oh?" Kenji replied. "What characters?"

Renzo listed off almost fifty movie characters, but Kenji only cared about two of them.

"Alright, when they're delivered, I think I'll have all of them melted down and sold." He replied. "Gold goes for a shitload. Except for the statues of Godzilla and Batman."

"Alright, then." Renzo replied. "You can do whatever you want with them, I don't mind. They are yours, after all." He stood up, along with Rika and Ravel. Kenji stood up, and shook hands with him, Rika and Ravel.

"Kenji?" Renzo asked, as he prepared to leave. "I would like to apologize personally to you for the abject failure that was our attempt to engage you to Ravel."

"It's okay." Kenji replied. "Me and Ravel have made up over that, anyway."

"Good to hear." Renzo replied. "I believe it would have been beneficial for the Gremory and Phenex Clans if you and Ravel were to be married, but not for you and Ravel yourselves."

"Wise words, coming from the Marquis of Phenex." Valian remarked, dryly. "One can only hope that the Duke of Gremory comes around to your way of thinking. Also, one more question, what about the contract between Riser and Rias? Wouldn't that transfer over to Kenji?"

"Actually, no." Rika replied. "Renzo and I decided that it would be for the best if we pulled the plug on that particular contract."

"Indeed." Renzo added. "Anyway, now that this meeting, I believe, has reached its conclusion, I think we should be on our way out."

"Yes." Kenji made a subtle call to Raynare, and told her to get to his office. "I'll have one of my servants see you out."

The three Phenex's left, and Kenji sat down in his office chair. He opened the drawer and took out one of the Evil Pieces that Rika had handed him: the Pawn. He looked at it intently.

"Kenji?" Valian asked, stepping over to her King. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kenji replied. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Valian asked.

"Oh, just an idea I've gotten." Kenji looked up at Valian. "These pieces, as far as I know, are comprised of crystals, located in the Agreas Island of the Underworld, a shot of adaption magic so any High-Class Devil can focus their power into them, and later convert them into Devils, some enhancement magic in the case of the Knights, Rooks, Bishops and Queens, so they can enhance certain traits, as well as, of course, the raw enhancements of being a Devil, such as superhuman strength, endurance and enhanced senses. Also night-vision, which is cool."

"Yeah. I did read that book about the Evil Pieces that Lilith leant me." Valian replied. "So?"

"So..." Kenji replied. "If Ajuka managed to cram all of that into something the size and shape of a chess piece, surely we can take it out? Strip it down to just the raw power?"

"What are you saying, Kenji?" Valian asked.

"I'm saying that if we could take the raw power in the Evil Pieces out of them," Kenji stood up, sounding excited. "Then surely, we could add that power to our... weaker, servants. To make them as strong as everyone else?"

"That would make sense." Valian replied. "But will Azazel help you with that?"

"If so, great." Kenji replied. "If not, well, I'll just do it myself." He grabbed his phone, punched in Azazel's number, and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Azazel's voice rang. "Kenji?"

"Hey, Dad." Kenji replied. "Listen, I've just received a set of Evil Pieces from the Phenex Clan, as per some dumbass Devil law. Fancy helping me with a little project that I've thought up?"

"Why, of course, Kenji!" Azazel replied. "Though it might have to wait. One of the Fallen Saints packs has gone missing."

"Oh, shit." Kenji replied. "What, did you misplace that pack?"

"No, I didn't." Azazel replied, promptly. He actually sounded serious. "I'm exactly where I put them down last night, and when I arrive here the next day, they're gone! ...Did you take them?"

"What? No!" Kenji replied. "Of course I didn't!"

"Okay, okay, keep your red and silver hair on." Azazel replied. "But I do have my suspects on who did take them. Once I've got Fallen Angels tailing the ones who I think took them, I'll start helping you with that project."

"Thanks." Kenji replied, hanging up. He grinned at Valian, who grinned back.

"Back to Kuoh Academy tommorrow." She stated, as she perched herself on Kenji's lap. "And your plan with Rias comes into effect."

"It does." Kenji replied, letting Valian grind her hips on him. "So?"

"So, now that you have nothing to do for the rest of the day..." Valian placed her face close to Kenji's. "How about we try our hand at having a child?"

"Sure." Kenji replied, lifting Valian up, carrying her to the front of his desk, pinning her to it and kissing her. He ripped her shirt open, revealing her huge, bouncing breasts. "Man, I can't wait to do this to Rias."

"Well, in 24 or so hours, you won't have to wait." Valian replied, moaning as Kenji roughly handled her boobs. "But in the meantime- OHH~"

Kenji and Valian were in Kenji's office together for a long time.

 **Line Break**

"Hey, sis?" Kenji prepared to magic-circle to Kuoh Academy, Valian having already left minutes earlier, then remembered as Penemue sat, talking to Albedo, on the sofa, that he needed to ask her something. "Pen?"

Kenji's Jack looked up.

"Yeah?" she asked. "What is it, bro?"

"Can I... uh... borrow some of your sex stuff, please?" Kenji asked. "Just for a while?"

"Why, sure." Penemue replied, standing up. "What do you need?"

"Um..." Kenji thought for a moment. "Some rope, a pair of handcuffs, and a blindfold, please."

"Ooh, kinky~" Penemue replied, licking her lips and giggling. "What's bringing this on, Kenji? You planning on cuffing Irene or Tiamat down to your bed and showing them who the man in bed is, while depriving them of their sight so the pleasure on their end gets ramped up to insane levels?"

"Eh... heheheh." Kenji laughed, nervously. "No, it's nothing like that."

He then proceeded to explain to Penemue (and Albedo, who was listening) what he planned to do, and exactly why he needed what he wanted to borrow from Penemue.

"You mean..." Penemue stared at her brother. "You want to tie up your older sister... and fuck her into being nothing more than your sexual pet?"

"It sounds like a really shit idea when you say that out loud." Kenji muttered, before sighing. "Yes, sis, I-"

"THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!" Penemue rushed towards Kenji and flung her arms around him, squeezing the ever-loving shit out of him. "MY LITTLE BROTHER IS FINALLY LEARNING~!"

"Learning what?" Kenji groaned, as he felt his face being shoved into his oldest sister's perfect cleavage.

"What do you think?" An amused Albedo asked, as Penemue only squeezed harder. "The amazing-ness of bondage. I kinda think my sister has a bit of an unhealthy obsession with it, actually."

"Oh, you think?" Kenji wheezed.

 **Line Break**

The end of the school day couldn't come fast enough for Kenji. As he walked towards the ORC building, idly humming the song 'Critical Acclaim' by Avenged Sevenfold under his breath, and kicking some cuck by the name of Saji Genshirou, that tried to flirt with Valian, in the balls.

Repeatedly.

While infusing demonic power into his kicks.

He arrived at the ORC building, let himself in, and walked to the main meeting room. He knocked, was asked to enter, and walked in.

The only person in the room was Rias, and she was sat at her desk, doing schoolwork. She looked up, and saw Kenji walking in.

"Kenji!" She whispered, standing up, and rushing towards him. Kenji caught her as she wrapped her arms around him, trapping him in an embrace.

Kenji could feel a lot of unsaid things in Rias' hug, and as Rias giggled like a small child into Kenji's shoulder, Kenji playfully rubbed his hand through Rias' hair.

"Hey, sis." He whispered. "Mind if I stay here for a while?"

"Not at all!" Rias replied. "Please, take a seat." Kenji bent his knees, and sprang spectacularly over Rias' head, and landed perfectly (and painlessly) on the sofa, lying on his back with his hands behind his head.

Rias, after gaping at Kenji for a moment, took a seat on the sofa opposite him, and sat down. Kenji noticed that her legs were slightly open, open enough for him to see her thong. Which was a very sexy-looking thong, Kenji might add.

"So, sis." Kenji turned his head to Rias. "Fancy talking about some stuff? I've got all day, so we can talk about whatever you feel like talking about."

"Yeah, I've... got a few things to say." Rias replied. "Kenji... thank you."

"For what?" Kenji asked. In reality, he knew damn well 'what for'. But he just liked hearing Rias say it.

"For training me and my peerage." Rias replied. "If it weren't for you, I would be forced to have sex with that bastard Riser Phenex. It's thanks to you that I'm here today, in the situation that I'm in."

"I agree completely." Kenji replied. "Thanks to me, Akeno revealed that I'd banged her before you, which caused you to go nuts and lose the Rating Game for your peerage, which triggered my plan to use your Pawn to a) get you out of your marriage to Riser and b) get Issei the freedom, as a Dragon, he deserves. Everybody wins."

"Y-yes." Rias replied, blushing slightly. "I'm a little upset that I lost Issei, though."

"That's natural." Kenji shrugged. "He's the host of Ddraig, for fuck's sake. Who wouldn't want him in their peerage?" He turned to Rias. "But he's also a Dragon, meaning that he wants independence and to live as he pleases. And being in a Devil's peerage is the complete anti-thesis to that goal, so if he stayed, it would only be a matter of time before something... unfortunate, happened to you."

"Yeah." Rias replied, nodding. "But anyway, since he isn't here, we can still talk." She looked intently at her brother. "You said that I owed you two favours, one for training you, and the other for getting me out of the marriage."

"Uh huh." Kenji replied. "What of them?"

"Well, I just..." Rias paused. "Just wanted to know what they are."

"Oh?" Kenji raised an eyebrow at Rias. "I've got an idea at what the favours from you to me could be." He stood up, walked over to Rias, and sat down beside her. When he placed an arm around her, and gently stroked her hair, he took intense satisfaction in the fact that Rias did NOT push him away, like she did to Riser.

"Really?" Rias reached up, gently clasped Kenji's hand, and moved it to the soft skin of her neck, holding it there. "And do you mind telling me what those favours are?"

"Yes, I do mind." Kenji replied, to Rias' surprise. "Because wouldn't you want me to directly propose those favours to you, instead of me just telling you?" he asked. Just like that, he jabbed Rias in the neck with his index finger, focusing a spell into his finger that knocked her out like a light. Rias instantly went limp, fell off the sofa, and landed on the floor.

Kenji giggled at the sight of his older sister lying, unconscious, on the floor, and picked her up, with extremely little difficulty. He then magic-circled away with Rias in a fireman's lift.

He arrived back at his house, and saw Penemue and Venelana sitting and talking.

"Hey sis, Mom." Kenji greeted his Fallen Saints Queen and Jack.

"Hey, bro." Penemue greeted Kenji. "I left all the stuff you want in your room, on your bed."

"Thanks." Kenji replied, as he left. As he stepped into the elevator, Venelana dashed in beside him.

"Uh, Kenji?" She asked him. "I heard about what you plan to do with Rias from Penemue."

"I'm sure you did." Kenji replied. "Problem?"

"What, do I have a problem with what you want?" Venelana asked, as Kenji's heterochromic eyes deadpan-stared back at her. When Kenji nodded, she hurriedly replied "No, no! I don't have a problem with what you want!"

"What, you don't?" Kenji widened his eyes and replied.

"I don't." Venelana replied. "Though I would have liked it more if you and Rias were to share a more... equal, relationship, I'm glad to finally see you two start getting along again."

"Well, if you want to, you can come and watch me fuck Rias into submission." Kenji replied. "It'll be better than any porn you've ever watched."

"Oh, I don't doubt it." Venelana replied, pressing her breasts against Kenji's free arm. "In fact, I've always fantasized about me and Rias pleasuring you in the naughtiest ways possible~"

"Well, once Rias is under my control, that can be a possibility." Kenji replied, as they walked towards Kenji's room. Kenji opened the door, and grinned at the sight of a pair of handcuffs and two bits of rope, with a red blindfold lying beside the items.

"Perfect." Kenji replied. "Mom, can you help me with this?"

"Of course, Kenji." Venelana helped Kenji set Rias down, and picked up the first set of handcuffs, while Kenji pulled off Rias' clothes, until she was completely naked, and tossed them into a corner (she wouldn't be needing them, anyway). He held Rias' wrists together, in front of her, and Venelana cuffed her only daughter's wrists together.

Rias slept on, as Kenji tied Rias' ankles to the bedposts at the lower end of his bed, and shifted the blindfold so it would perfectly obscure her vision, once she woke up.

"Alright, that's everything." Venelana stood up, as she saw Rias continuing to slumber, her breasts rising and falling to the slow rhythm of her breathing. "How long did you knock her out for, Kenji?"

"About three hours." Kenji replied. "Say." He looked at his mother, who was wearing her normal, seductive purple dress. "Do you fancy, eh, warming up for the coming events?"

"You read your dirty mother's mind like a book." Venelana threw off her own dress, and watched with hungry eyes as Kenji ripped off his clothes. "Come here, and make your mommy happy~"

Kenji was only too happy to oblige. He strode over to his mother, slammed his lips against hers, and pushed her over to the sofa. Mother and son collapsed down onto the sofa, and started fucking like rabbits.

 **Line Break**

"Ohh, what happened?" Rias murmured to herself as she opened her eyes. What she expected was that she was lying somewhere, with Kenji next to her, and he'd explain what happened.

Not that when she opened her eyes... she was still in pitch-blackness!

Rias opened her mouth to cry out, but when she heard a loud moan, she stopped.

"Ohhh~ Yahweh above, Kenji! Keep! Fucking! Me! HARDER!"

That was certainly her mother shouting that... and given what she said, Rias deduced that Kenji was having sex with her.

While she wriggled around, and found herself completely unable to move, or even see.

"H-hey!" Rias cried. "What's going on?"

"Oh, fuck~" Kenji's low, sexy voice sounded. "Hey Mom, looks like we've got an observer."

"Why yes- OH FUCK, RIGHT THERE! -we do, Kenji." Venelana replied. "Why don't we give our darling Rias a nice show to listen- OHH, FUCK!"

"You read my mind." Kenji replied, as Rias heard the sound of a pair of hips slapping against another pair of hips getting faster and faster. She heard her mother's screams of pleasure, but they seemed to be muffled.

"Mom, I'm gonna cum inside you!" Kenji shouted. "So, you can fucking take my cum!" Kenji gave a groan, and Venelana gave a muffled moan, as Rias imagined Kenji's hot, thick spunk (or that was how she imagined it in her dreams, at least) shooting out of his long, thick cock, into their mother's pussy.

Rias heard Kenji whisper something to Venelana, and the next thing she felt was a hand on her right breast.

"Ahh~" Rias moaned, involuntarily. "Kenji... what-"

"Shh." Kenji shushed her. "Rias, this is my way of telling you about my first favour I want from you: you're gonna be my sexual pet."

Rias gulped.

"R-really?" she asked, as she craned her neck to where Kenji's voice was coning from.

"If you want it." Kenji replied. "I'm not like Riser, who doesn't give his harem members any choice in the matter. I'm giving you a choice: become my sexual pet, or don't."

"What are you saying?" Rias asked. "Of course I-"

"Rias, please take this seriously." Kenji cut across her. "If you chose to be my pet, the only rights and freedom you'll have is if I choose to give them to you. Apart from that, you'll be little more than my pet whore, to use for my own sexual pleasure. You could be walking down a landing one day, and then the next thing you know, you could be pushed up against the wall, having my cock slamming inside your tight ass" he gripped his cock in his hand and gently brushed it against her behind, just to make a point. "Without any hope that I'll stop until I'm satisfied."

Rias silently moaned in pleasure at the thought of such an event.

"Furthermore." Kenji's hand trailed down to her womanhood, and started playing with it. "If you became my pet, you'd be available to all the other members of my harem to fuck, and sexually use as they please. I know that Penemue likes to chain me up in the sex chamber sometimes, just imagine her doing that to you and using you for the purpose of taking your essence..." Kenji rubbed hard on Rias' womanhood for a moment, before stopping completely, and placing his hand back on her breasts, making her mewl in pleasure. Her moans descended down into light pants, as Rias felt Kenji's hands gripping her back, and him lowering his head to her ear.

"This is your last chance to back out now, Rias." Rias heard Kenji whispering into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. You know what will happen if you accept my offer. Just say you refuse, and I'll back off, let you go, and we can forget this ever-"

"I accept!" Rias cried out, cutting Kenji off, as she twitched with arousal. "I don't care how you do it, just... take me, please!"

"You're sure?" Kenji asked. "You're quite sure?"

"YES!" Rias shouted, almost crying with how aroused she was. "Fuck me, and make me nothing more than a slave, for you to use at your leisure!"

"Well, if you're sure." Rias heard Kenji's voice in front of her, and Rias felt something warm and wet pressing against her face. "Then your first order as my pet is to suck me off. Let's see how good a virgin like you is at sucking your new Master off."

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

"Of course." Rias replied, opening her mouth. Kenji slowly thrusted forward, and Rias felt a huge cock entering her mouth. Instinctively, she took Kenji in, and made her mouth into a tight vacuum, and started bobbing her head up and down, while Kenji slowly thrusted back and forth, in tandem with Rias.

"Fuck, you're good." Kenji moaned, as he continued. "Have you actually never done this before?"

"No." Rias replied as she shook her head, and continued bobbing her head on Kenji's cock. "I haven't, Kenji-"

"Ah ah ahh~" Kenji pulled straight out of Rias' mouth. "When we're out in public together, you have full permission to call me Kenji. However, when we're alone together, behind closed doors, you will address me as your Master, as that's what I am to you. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Rias replied, shaking slightly as Kenji laced some of his demonic power into his words. "Of course, Master."

"Good girl." Kenji playfully stroked Rias' hair, before thrusting his cock right in between her lips, and face-fucking his older sister faster than he had been doing before.

Rias moaned in surprise and pleasure as she made an effort to keep up with Kenji's thrusts. She felt herself involuntarily twitching with arousal, as ever since her mother had told her that she sometimes acted out the idea of being her son's sex slave, she'd been fantasizing about this very idea. Only instead of her mother being tied up and fucked every way possible (and in a few ways that weren't possible), it was Rias in that very scenario.

She had pleasured herself to orgasm thinking about such an idea for a long time now, and now it was really happening, Rias couldn't stop herself from shuddering at the thought of continuing.

"My, are you getting aroused?" Kenji asked, reaching down with one hand and slowly teasing Rias' pussy. "Naughty, naughty. But it doesn't really matter."

Rias hummed, as she continued sucking Kenji off, as he thrusted into her mouth.

"Fucking hell." As she kept blowing her brother, Rias heard Venelana's voice. "What a hot scene for me to wake up to."

"Yup." Kenji replied, not stopping his actions against Rias as he replied to their mother. "Like I said, it's like your very own porno for you, Mom."

"One that I can join in on any time I want~" Venelana replied. Rias heard some indistinguishable noises, and presumed that her mother was adjusting her position on whatever she was sitting on. "I'll wait for a while. I want to see my children getting along."

"Just out of curiosity, Mom." Kenji asked, as he kept thrusting. "How much older than me is Rias?"

"Seventy-two seconds." Venelana replied, promptly. "It's actually quite a funny story. You see, Rias was actually born in the dying seconds of the day she was born, April 9th by human-world dates, and you were born in the opening seconds of the day you were born, April 10th. So technically, Rias is a whole day older than you, though you remember that we decided to just merge the celebrations together, when it was either Rias' birthday or your birthday."

"I see." Kenji replied. "That doesn't change who the one in control is in this scenario."

"Oh, it definitely doesn't." Venelana replied. "My, the two of you look incredible together. I should take a picture~"

"Why don't you?" Kenji asked, as Rias felt the speed of his thrusts increasing. "I wouldn't mind. I know Penemue's made a video of the first time we had sex."

"But I don't have my phone on me." Venelana replied. "And I don't want to go get it, because I'm having way too much fun watching you two~"

"Fair enough." Kenji replied. "Rias, I'm gonna cum, so be ready for it!"

Rias hummed in reply, and hummed loudly in surprise as Kenji's cock let out a stream of hot, thick cum (just like she'd imagined) straight into her mouth. She instinctively gulped, and swallowed every last drop of it. She continued to swallow until, after ten seconds, Kenji stopped cumming, and he pulled out of her mouth.

"How does it taste, Rias?" He asked, as Rias felt two hands caressing her breasts.

"I-it tastes- ahh~ -amazing, Master." Rias replied. "Are you going to give me more?"

"Oh, of course." Kenji replied. "As a reward for you being so good, I think I'll take this off." His hands moved upward, and Rias felt her blindfold being removed completely from her face, and tossed to one side.

Her mind instantly registered a lot of things, but the four main things were:

1) Her hands were handcuffed together, in front of her body.

2) Her feet were tied securely (but not uncomfortably tightly) to Kenji's bed.

3) Kenji was standing before her, his cock out. Rias' eyes bugged out at the sight of how huge Kenji's cock was. Easily twelve inches long, at least.

4) Venelana was sitting on a sofa near to the bed, her legs spread, and her pussy leaking cum. There was also a bit of Kenji's cum on her breasts (which were larger than hers) and face.

Kenji then got on the bed, and gently grabbed hold of Rias' slender stomach with one hand, while using the other to position his cock at her entrance.

"Remember that you chose this, sis." He whispered to her, and that was the only warning she got before Kenji thrust forward, easily breaking her virgin walls, and entering her.

"FUCK~!" Rias screamed in simultaneous surprise, pain and pleasure, as juices squirted from her pussy and all over Kenji's cock. "KEN- MASTER!"

"What?" Kenji asked, as he pulled back, agonisingly slowly, then thrust back into her just as roughly as he did the first time. "What is it, Rias?"

"Tha- that feels so good, Master!" Rias moaned. "You gonna... keep going?"

"You bet your sexy ass I am!" Kenji replied, as he started thrusting inside the tied-up Rias. His older sister's loud moans of pleasure were music to his ears, and they only drove him to fuck her harder. "Fuck, your pussy is tight."

"O-only for you, Master!" Rias cried. "I'm yours, to order about and use as you please!"

"Good girl." Kenji replied. "To be honest, I thought it'd take a prideful Heiress like you a lot longer to submit to me."

"She must have fantasized about being fucked by you for ages." Venelana remarked, as she rubbed vigorously at her pussy to the sight of Kenji and Rias fucking. "So you actually fucking Rias into making her your pet must have only broken down her walls even further."

"All the better." Kenji replied, as he kept fucking Rias, and Rias kept moaning like the bitch in heat she really was, while she writhed in her bonds. "Rias, I'm gonna cum!"

"D-do it inside me!" Rias moaned, as she writhed and thrashed about all the harder, as she felt herself about to cum for the fourth time. "Cum inside your pet's pussy and make her yours!"

"Hmm... ...no." Kenji, an evil smirk on his face, replied, as to Rias' dismay, he pulled out of her, and stroked his cock to the point that he came, all over Rias' breasts and face. Rias panted in simultaneous pleasure and pain, as if she'd been suddenly robbed of such a huge treat as being able to cum on her master's cock.

"Wh-Why?" Rias moaned, as her cum slowly leaked out of her pussy and onto the bedsheets, rather than being furiously squirted out and all over her master.

"You don't get to decide where I cum, Rias." Kenji replied, grabbing Rias' face. "Be it inside your tight pussy, on your huge tits, or into a cup for Lilith to drink, and give energy to out unborn child."

"Wait, what-?" Rias asked, but Kenji cut across her.

"I do." He replied. "Remember that as my pet, you have no power over me. I may listen to you if you have a suggestion, I may consider your suggestion, but the final decision is mine. Do I make myself understood?"

"Y-yes, Master." Rias replied, closing her eyes.

"Good girl." Kenji pressed his lips against hers briefly. "Since you were so good during our fucking, I think I'll release you, but on one condition."

"Anything." Rias replied.

"You get on your hands and knees, with your face facing the head of the bed." Kenji ordered, as he saw Venelana getting up from her perch. "Hey Mom, you don't mind joining in, do you?"

"Oh, of course not, son." Venelana replied, as she directed a spell at herself that allowed her to grow a cock that was a couple of inches shorter, but just as thick, as Kenji's. "Where do you want me to give it to my darling daughter?"

"From behind." Kenji uttered, as he undid Rias' handcuffs, and untied the ropes binding her to the bed. "Now, Rias." Rias nodded, and shifted herself into the position Kenji had ordered her to be in.

"Have fun with her pussy, Mom." Kenji encouraged Venelana, who nodded and slowly pushed herself inside Rias, who moaned loudly. "I'll take her mouth again." With that, Kenji thrusted inside Rias' open mouth, and started face-fucking his older sister again.

"HMMMM!" Rias moaned loudly, as she felt both her pussy and mouth being invaded at the same time. She definitely hadn't fantasized about being fucked by Kenji and her mother at the same time, but that didn't subtract from the fact that it felt... incredible.

"I can tell you like this, Rias." Kenji whispered, as he grabbed hold of Rias' head and held it in place as he face-fucked her.

"HMMM, HM HMM!" Was Rias' muffled reply. She gave another loud moan, and shuddered, as she came onto her mother's cock. The feeling of her humming on Kenji's cock was enough for him to shudder hard, and cum down his sister's throat, though he didn't stop going, despite Rias still trying to swallow his second shot of cum.

"Man, Kenji." Venelana grinned, as she kept fucking her daughter, while grabbing onto Rias' large, soft and cum-covered breasts. "You're really going to town on your sister, aren't you?"

"My pet, now." Kenji replied. "But, yes. I am."

Rias hummed loudly, as that was really all she could do, and came for the eighth time that night. She felt herself going limp again, and her eyes slowly closed.

"Fuck." Venelana remarked, as she moaned and finally came inside Rias. "We literally fucked her into oblivion."

"Yeah." Kenji growled, as he pulled out of his unconscious sister's mouth. "Damn. I guess I'll have to train her to be able to last longer."

"I can help you with that." Venelana replied, as her eyes trailed to Kenji's huge, twitching cock. "Want me to help you handle that while Rias is asleep?" she asked, as she cancelled her dick-spell, and slowly pushed Kenji down to the bed, while straddling him.

"Oh, you know me so well." Kenji replied, grabbing his mother, and pulling her into a deep kiss. "But before that..." he opened a magic-circle, rummaged around a bit, and pulled out something.

It was a Fallen Saints card. Specifically, the Nine.

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, a certain Infinite Dragon God (or Goddess) was observing her future mate through a portal, while rubbing at her vagina (which, while experimenting, she'd come to the conclusion that that was pleasurable for her, and more pleasurable if she was watching her future mate having sex).

Ophis' future mate (who she knew from Venelana, the woman who she'd made a pact with), Ophis could see, was fucking his mother, which Ophis had seen him doing many times, but unlike all those other times, Kenji and his Fallen Saints Queen were joined by the heiress to the Gremory Clan, a position formerly taken up by Kenji, which Ophis knew already.

"Hmm." Ophis mused to herself. "So, my mate, has made his half-sister, into his Crimson Pet? This is, interesting indeed."

 **Line Break**

Kenji felt himself returning to consciousness from the land of sleep, and when he opened his eyes, he found that it was pitch-black.

'Damn.' He thought. 'Must have woken up in the middle of the night again.'

As Kenji made to close his eyes and attempt to get back to sleep, he felt something pressing down against his hips, and his cock sliding inside something.

'Wait, someone's fucking me in my sleep?' Kenji thought, as he squinted. He could see a vague silhouette of someone, slowly bouncing up and down on his hips.

Kenji heard the wind blowing through his open bedroom window, and saw the moonlight shining through the curtains, lightly illuminating the crimson hair of the person riding him, fluttering up and down in tandem with her riding.

'Hang on.' Kenji thought. He raised his hand, and delivered a hard smack to one of the person's butt-cheeks.

The person gave a loud yelp of surprise, and turned around, but too late.

Kenji grabbed Rias, lifted her light body off him, and stood up. He walked over to the bedroom wall, roughly pushed Rias against it, lifted one of her legs so it was over his shoulder, and slammed into her pussy.

"My, my." Kenji whispered, as he thrusted upwards into his older sister, and held her roughly with his soft hands. "What a greedy little pet I have."

"I- I'm sorry, Master!" Rias moaned, as Kenji kissed her neck in exactly the right spot to make her moan loudly. "I- AHH~ -had gone to the toilet after waking up, and when I saw your cock really hard, I- OHH~ -thought I should take care of it."

"Ahh." Kenji replied; as he kept thrusting. "Not even twelve hours in my ownership, and you're already taking the initiative. Good pet."

"Th-Thank you, Master!" Rias shouted, throwing her head back as Kenji gently bit down on her neck. "OHH~ that feels so good!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Kenji replied, as he kept thrusting. "As a reward for taking the initiative, I think I'll actually cum inside you."

"Ohh~!" Rias moaned in pleasure as Kenji hit a very certain spot inside her pussy, making her clench onto his shoulders tightly. "Th-thank you, Master! Cum inside your pet and make her yours!"

"Oh, I will." Kenji replied. "Get ready to take my cum...! Ugh!" Kenji groaned in pleasure as, for the first time, he came inside Rias' pussy, which was still dripping with Venelana's cock-juices, when she'd came inside her hours earlier.

Rias moaned so hard and so loudly from such pleasure of having her master/brother cum inside her, that she released her wings by pure instinct.

Though they weren't the wings she expected to release.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE.**

Instead of the six regular, black, bat-like wings that she was used to, Rias released six of the same wings that Kenji had twelve of.

"Wh-what?" Rias looked behind her, and then back at Kenji, as she came down from her sexual high. "Master, why-"

"That's my second favour that I want from you, Rias." Kenji replied. "You're now a member of my Fallen Saints deck, as my Nine."

"...Oh." Rias replied. "Well, I'll make sure to please you as best I can, Master. Both as a servant to you, and as your sexual pet."

"I'm sure you will." Kenji replied, raising a hand, and using it to gently caress Rias' smooth face. "I'll make sure to train you into both a powerful woman, who deserves to be called a member of my Fallen Saints, and a sexual beast who knows exactly how to please her Master~" Rias shuddered from the dark, sexual tone that Kenji said the word "Master" in. "Now." He pulled out of Rias, and caught her as she fell forward, unable to hold herself upright. "Let's get you cleaned up. After we've done that..." He carried Rias into the en-suite shower room, and closed the door.

"We can talk about Akeno."

 **Line Break**

"So, Sairaorg." Kenji smirked, during his debut Rating Game between himself and Sairaorg Bael. "You're the only thing standing in between me and my first Rating Game win. Fancy finishing this game?"

The game had lasted approximately two hours, and so far, it had been a total landslide victory for Kenji and his side.

Valian had Divided Sairaorg's Queen, Kushia Abbaddon, through the use of her Sacred Gear, until she was completely unable to move, and then a simple kick to the face had knocked her out.

Yang, though she was half his size, had made short work of Sairarog's first Rook, Gandoma Balam. It took her very little time, as his specialities lay in wrecking everything that moved from short range, and she could pepper him with shots from mid-to-long-range, and wear him down to nothing.

Even Tiamat had gotten in on the fun, going into her Dragon Form and showing Sairaorg's second Rook, Ladora Buné, who was top dog, or top Dragon, in the Rating Game.

 _Flashback:_

 _"HOLY SHIT!" Naud Gamigin, the commentator for the Rating Game between Kenji and Sairaorg, had screamed, once Tiamat made herself known. "Is that... is that Tiamat?! The Chaos Karma Dragon?!"_

 _"It is." Ajuka Beelzebub replied. "She told me that she had joined Kenji's peerage only a few days ago."_

 _"I can feel the thousands of applications from Rating Game veterans flying Kenji's way already..." Naud sweat dropped._

 _Flashback end_

Kuroka, Zest, Kaneki and Touka used a mixture of kagunes, magic and Senjutsu to give Sairaorg's Bishops, Coriana Andrealphus and Misteeta Sabnock, a metaphorical kick up the asshole.

Raven, Akame and Erza made sure that Sairaorg's Knights, Libian Crocell and Beruka Furcas, knew that they still had a long-ass way to go in terms of swordsmanship. Raven in particular was only to happy to convey that even though she was, by a very long way, the weakest (in terms of how many wings she had) member of Kenji's peerage, she was still to be feared.

Revy, Roberta, Ruby and Sayo all promoted to Queen, and managed to wear down Sairaorg's sole Pawn, the Nemean Lion Regulus, and showed the world that now Regulus was a Devil, rather than a pure Nemean Lion, its fur wasn't fully impenetrable. It was strong, very strong after it had promoted to Queen, but it was no match for two of the finest markswomen in the Underworld, a silver-eyed master scythe wielder, and a hot nurse.

Seras had finished the beast off with a shot to the head from her Harkonnen, leaving only Sairaorg left on his side.

"Why sure, cousin." Sairaorg got into a battle-stance. "I must commend you on the fighting capability of your servants."

"Thank you." Kenji replied, getting into his own battle-stance. "Let's end this game."

 _Battle Music: Walk This Way - Aerosmith_

Just like that, the two combatants launched at each other, and swung their fists and feet at each other's bodies with everything they had.

Kenji dodged many blows from Sairaorg, while hearing sonic booms going off every time he attempted to punch him, and ducked around, looking for an opening. But Sairaorg was older and more experienced than his younger cousin, and knew not to give anyone any opening.

He'd learned from his Rating Game with Imogen Belial, and improved himself accordingly. So now, when he tried to physically attack Kenji, he wouldn't leave himself open to any physical counterattack.

Kenji, dodging everything that his cousin threw at him, was rather impressed.

"Looks like you've the bite to back up your bark, Strongest Youth." Kenji remarked, as he shrugged off a fist to the face. "Come on, you can hit harder than that!"

"Actually, I'm not the 'Strongest Youth'." Sairaorg replied, as he raised his eyebrows and paused for a moment. Not many Devils could shrug off a full punch, a punch that travelled faster than the speed of sound, to be exact, to the face, and challenge him to punch harder! "The 'Strongest Youth' of the Underworld is, in fact, Imogen Belial."

"Well, damn." Kenji replied. "Sounds like she's around the Underworld all the time."

"So are you." Sairaorg replied, fairly. "What you did to Riser was more than enough to drive the Underworld into ch- ughh!" Kenji sank his fist, powered by Holy Lightning, into Sairaorg's chest. The Former Strongest Youth staggered backward, suddenly coughing up blood, as he looked at Kenji, and saw him revealing his twelve Hybrid wings.

"H-holy shit." He muttered. "You've got the same number of wings as the current Devil Kings!"

"I do." Kenji replied, as he walked towards Sairaorg. "But they're right at the top of the twelve-wing scale, so to say, and I'm right at the bottom. So, I've got a long way to go before I reach their level."

"I see." Sairaorg replied, starting to rush at Kenji. "But I won't-!" Kenji swerved around Sairaorg, conjured up a trident of light, and jabbed at him, knocking him to his knees.

"You've lost, Sairaorg." Kenji whispered.

"Yes, I have." Sairaorg replied, bowing his head. "Two losses in two games, I'm on a real bad run of luck, aren't I?"

"Happens to the best of us." Kenji replied.

 _"Sairaorg Bael's surrender has been acknowledged."_ Naud Gamigin's voice sounded. _"The winner, of his debut Rating Game, is Kenji Baelcifer!"_

 _*Music ends*_

Kenji, the rest of his peerage, and Sairaorg were all transported straight back to the building where they were before the Rating Game began, and Kenji was met with polite applause from the audience, who had been watching the game through a series of large screens.

"KENJI!" Kenji saw Rias, flying on her six Hybrid wings, soaring down to him. Once she reached her brother/master, she flung her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. "You were amazing!"

"Thanks, Rias." Kenji replied, returning the kiss and placing his hands on her soft ass. He appreciated how his hands seemed to sink into her flesh.

"Hey, Kenji." A voice which Kenji had only heard once or twice before sounded, and Kenji pulled away from Rias, to see Imogen, flanked by Cana and Chifuyu, walking towards him.

"Hey, Imogen." Kenji replied. "You enjoy the show?"

"Yeah. I found it pretty entertaining." Imogen replied. "Though I admit I didn't see you having the Chaos Karma Dragon in your peerage."

"What can I say?" Kenji shrugged. "I'm full of surprises."

"Yeah, you do seem to be." Imogen replied, nodding. "Fancy having a Rating Game against me soon?"

"Sure." Kenji replied. "Though while I've got you here, I want to ask YOU something."

"Hmm?" Imogen looked intently at Kenji with her grey eyes. "And what would that be?"

Kenji jerked his head to the side, and he walked off, Imogen following. When they had reached a spot where less ears could hear them, Kenji started talking.

"You're the first person outside my peerages to know, but I've recruited Rias as a member of my Fallen Saints. She's also my first sexual pet."

"Smooth." Imogen replied, dryly. "But what the hell does that have to do with me?"

"Well..." Kenji replied. "As Rias is a member of my Fallen Saints, she's ineligible as a governor of Kuoh, as she serves under me."

"So what?" Imogen replied. "Wouldn't you become the governor of Kuoh, since you're her master?"

"Maybe." Kenji replied. "Or it could go to a member of the 72 Pillars. Maybe even the daughter of the original governor of Kuoh?"

"Are you serious?" Imogen looked hopeful.

"I could pull a couple of strings." Kenji replied. "I'm not sure you know, but the Devils and Grigori signed a peace treaty."

"Yeah, I do know!" Imogen replied, looking very happy. "If you manage to make me governor of Kuoh, I'll- I'll- I'll f-"

"Stutter at me?" Kenji asked, dryly. "Well, seems that you've already done that." He shrugged, and Imogen started laughing. Her laugh, Kenji thought, was absolutely beautiful.

"You little shit!" She laughed, playfully punching Kenji on the shoulder.

"Little? I'm taller than you!" Kenji replied, pretending to rub at the spot Imogen had punched. The two Hybrids kept laughing for a minute, before they walked back to everyone else.

"You know damn well that I would've said something different, Kenji!" Imogen giggled, as the two of them returned. "Something you'd definitely have enjoyed, too."

"Oh, _non_." Kenji replied. "As much as I love sex, I'd rather not have one of my future lovers give away her virginity on a whim."

"I see." Imogen nodded, as she looked down. Kenji had pressed something into her hand.

"It's a transport-paper." He stated. "You can come and visit me anytime you want, Imogen."

"Thanks, Kenji." Imogen replied, with another smile. She shoved it into her trenchcoat pocket. "Well, I'll see you on the Rating Game battlefield."

"Yea!" Kenji replied, as Imogen walked away. "It'll be a nice first date!"

Kenji (and Valian, who had shown up) laughed as Imogen turned around and gave Kenji the middle finger, though she had a smile on her face. She, Cana and Chifuyu left, as Kenji heard someone calling out to Rias, who was next to him.

"Hey, Rias!" Kenji, Valian and Rias turned around, as Zeoticus came striding towards them. "What the hell are you doing with Kenji? Don't you know he's a bloody traitor, both to me and to our glorious household?"

"Kenji is my master." Rias replied, hugging Kenji's arm and placing it between her huge breasts. "He offered for me to become his, and I accepted."

"WHAT?!" Zeoticus shouted. "Don't you realise what that means?"

"It does." Rias replied, grinning. "As I'm also a member of Kenji's Fallen Saints, I guess my position as Heiress Gremory is no longer mine. I'm very sure Millicas will make a great Heir to the House of Gremory."

If there was an image for anger, for hate, for pure motherfucking RAGE, as Kenji, Rias and Valian magic-circled away to 'celebrate' their win, Zeoticus Gremory would be it.

 **Line Break**

"Are you sure that this is the place, Mom?" Issei Naamah asked his mother and Mutation Queen, Kali Naamah. The two of them, along with Issei's Bishop, Asia Argento, had just magic-circled into a place in the Underworld that was surrounded by rocky mountains.

"You bet, Issei." Kali replied. "I can sense him. He'll be here soon."

As Kali's words left her mouth, a distant roar sounded, and Issei saw something, something HUGE, flying over to them, and landing on the ground.

It had the appearance of a fifteen meters tall, gigantic Western Dragon. With the exception of his lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail and legs, that were beige in colour, the majority of his body was covered in dark purple, dragonic scales. Also, he had a triangular head with yellow horns, a pair of large, keen-looking red eyes with lavender sclera, and serrated yet sharp canine teeth. He also had claws with long sharp, yellow nails, on his hands, and two large Dragon wings. Additionally, he wore black armoured pauldrons that extended down to his arms and a loincloth decorated with metallic accessories.

"Been a while, huh Tannin?" Kali asked the former Dragon King.

"Yes, it has, daughter of Naamah." Tannin replied. "What brings you to my territory today?"

["My host wants to be trained."] Ddraig activated Issei's Boosted Gear, and replied for her. ["I told him that only a Dragon can truly train another Dragon, and Kali told me that you liked to train other, weaker Dragons."]

"Hey!" Issei shouted, but Kali, Asia and Tannin ignored him.

"Well, it is the first time that I've had to train the host of you, Ddraig." He replied. "Very well, I accept your request to be trained. What is your name?"

"I-Issei." Issei replied. "Issei Naamah."

"Well, Issei Naamah." Tannin picked Issei up by his shirt. "Prepare for the most brutal training that you've ever experienced or ever will experience." With that, the two of them flew away.

"Well, we've done what we came here to do." Kali remarked to Asia. "Let's go home, Asia. I can train you in magic, and in your Sacred Gear."

With that, the two Devil/Sex Demon/Dragon Hybrids magic-circled back to Kali's house.

 **And this is Chapter 40 of RWG, everybody! Kenji has dealt with all the shit that comes with inheriting Riser's belongings, he has his older sister in his harem (and unlike every other DxD fic, thank fuck, she ISN'T at the top of the harem, lording over everyone like a prissy little big-tittled princess. She's down at the bottom, where she belongs.), a Rating Game has happened, and Issei's about to be trained by Tannin!**

 **Also, note that Ophis called Rias Kenji's HALF-sister. Does she know something we don't...?**

 **Next time: Kenji vs. Imogen Rating Game (Part I)**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"Zest." Kenji called, to his strongest Pawn. "Out you go!"_

 _Zest nodded, and threw off her maid outfit, revealing her battle-suit underneath._

 **Seeya!**


	41. Volume 8-4: Kenji vs Imogen (Part 1)

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Zeoticus sat in his office, seething hard at the news he'd just rudely received from his daughter, Rias. Namely, that she'd just upped and RENOUNCED her position as Heiress to her glorious Household, with no prior warning!

Zeoticus knew his daughter, and she knew that she DEFINITELY wouldn't do such a thing with no warning at all, let alone do it at all!

"Kenji." Zeoticus growled, as he clenched his fists together. "I know you're behind this, you bastard. You MADE Rias renounce her position as Heiress to the Household you hated. But however, I can easily get her back. Just you wait, boy."

"Lord Zeoticus." Zeoticus looked up from his desk, and saw Grayfia Lucifuge, Souji Okita, and MacGregor Mathers, Sirzechs' Queen, Knight and Bishop, and three of the most powerful of the Gremory Clan's servants, standing in front of him.

"Hello Grayfia, Souji, MacGregor." Zeoticus greeted the three servants. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here, today."

"That thought has crossed my mind, yes." Souji replied.

"Well, as you may or may not know, our darling Heiress, Rias, has been taken by the Traitor, Kenji." Zeoticus informed them. "He made Rias renounce her position as Heiress to this Household, and I fear that if Rias continues on the path that Kenji is leading her on, only horrible things will happen to her in the Grigori."

"So, why did you call us then?" Souji asked.

"Simple, Okita." Sirzechs replied. "You, Mathers and Grayfia are to travel to Kenji's house in the human world, where he and Rias reside, and bring Rias back. Once you have done so, I will convince her to remain a member of our family."

Grayfia nodded silently and walked out of the room.

"Sure, Zeoticus." Mathers replied. "Shall I go and clear it up with Sirzechs for Souji and myself?"

"Yes." Zeoticus waved an airy hand. "Please do." Souji and Mathers left the room as well, and Zeoticus grinned.

'That was much easier than I had planned.' He thought, as he took a sip of his favourite alcoholic drink. 'Mention Rias, and even Kenji, before he became the bastard he is now, and you get Sirzechs to do whatever you want him to do. It's worked that way since Rias was born.'

 _Flashback:_

 _"Sirzechs..." Zeoticus told Sirzechs, in a warning tone of voice, as the two of them were stood up in Sirzechs' office, a few days after Sirzechs had received the news that his mother, Venelana, had given birth to two children, Rias and Kenji Gremory. "If you don't finish your work, you won't be able to see your baby sister Rias, and your baby brother Kenji." He switched to a calm, yet fake-hurt voice. "Think about how sad your baby siblings be if her loving, powerful big brother wouldn't be there to love them, to protect them, to-"_

 _Zeoticus blinked, and Sirzechs was back at his desk, doing his paperwork faster than he'd ever done in his life._

 _ **Line Break**_

 _"You know, Father?" Sirzechs remarked to Zeoticus, a few days after Kenji and Rias' eighth birthday party. "Is it just me, or is Kenji becoming more and more distant from us?"_

 _"Yes, I do believe he is, Sirzechs." Zeoticus replied. "However, I believe that Kenji will get over his becoming distant from us. But at least Rias is always around for you to love and care for, right?"_

 _"Yes, of course!" Sirzechs remembered that he had his darling sister. "I wonder what she's doing right now!"_

 _He then dashed off._

 _Flashback end:_

 **Line Break**

As it transpired, Okita and Mathers had gotten Sirzechs' permission to go with Grayfia on their 'mission' to save Rias. Zeoticus had gambled on Sirzechs' love for his older sister beating the agreement that he'd made with Kenji to start over as siblings, and won.

About an hour later, in the dead of night, Grayfia, Okita and Mathers were stood at the bottom of the mountain, which Grayfia faintly detected both Kenji and Rias' magical signatures coming from.

"Hmm." Grayfia hummed, as the three of them stopped. "It seems that there are surveillance-spells, layered all over this mountain, which will activate the instant we pass over them. MacGregor, please defuse them all as we move up the mountain."

"Sure thing, Fia." MacGregor replied. Grayfia's eye twitched at the use of her nickname, who she had ONLY given Sirzechs permission to use. MacGregor held his hands up, and started muttering under his breath.

The three Devils were stood at the bottom of the mountain for almost a quarter of an hour, as Mathers continued to defuse the surveillance spells. Mathers finally finished, taking a deep breath.

"Damn." He muttered. "Whoever set all those spells up did a really good job."

Grayfia, Okita and Mathers all spread their Devil wings (10 in Grayfia's case, 8 in Okita and Mathers' cases) and flew silently up the mountain, until they seemed to reach the top of it.

A glorious-looking manor house stood before them, lightly covered in snow, which Grayfia subconsciously thought was rather nice.

"Alright, I can detect wards around this house as well." Grayfia stated. "Mathers, take care of them, then we can enter."

"Oh, I don't think so." A voice, seeming to come from the darkness itself, sounded. Grayfia, Okita and Mathers looked up, and they saw someone, walking slowly through the snow, towards them.

The person, who Grayfia identified as male, wore a black, long-sleeved dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, giving view to his toned chest. On his hands, he wore black, half-finger, weighted-knuckle leather gloves, the knuckle-weights of said gloves being coloured silver. He wore black jeans, done up with a leather belt, that has silver lightning bolt-designs and gold fire-designs on it. He wore black and silver boots, that had steel heels and toes.

There was a scabbard, with a handle stuck to it, presumably with a sword inside. Okita recognised the design of the dwarves of Asgard in the scabbard, and how it was made.

On his face, he was wearing a full-face mask/helmet, in the shape of a Dragon, with eye-holes cut out, revealling the person's heterochromic eyes. One was turquoise, and the other was violet.

And that was the one clue that gave away this person's identity, in Grayfia's mind.

"Kenji." Grayfia greeted her brother-in-law in a cold voice, her signature cold voice. "We mean you no harm. We're just here to take back Lord Zeoticus' daughter and Heiress, Rias."

"Oh, yes, Grayfia, you TOTALLY mean me no harm." Kenji replied, sarcasm laced in every syllable he spoke, as he rested a hand on his sword. "When you show up, in the dead middle of the motherfucking night, to my house, with two of Sirzechs' strongest peerage members, both of which look very ready to fight, after disabling the spells on the mountain that I and my two Queens laid out."

"Okita and Mathers won't attack unless I order them to." Grayfia replied. "If you don't want to make this difficult for either of us, just step aside, and we won't harm a hair on the head of any of your servants."

"Fuck off." Kenji growled, drawing a red sword that seemed to have flames dancing around it. "I'll kill your little cronies, then you as well, depending on what mood I'm in. Just so Sirzechs knows EXACTLY what happens when he messes with the agreement we made, and sends his cronies straight to my doorstep with intention to kidnap one of MY peerage members!"

"That won't be necessary, Kenji." Valian flew, on her fourteen wings (twelve Hybrid, two Divine Dividing) down to where Kenji, Grayfia, Okita and Mathers were situated. "I always wanted to test my power against a member of my great-grandfather's bloodline."

"Yes, I know you do." Kenji replied, turning his attention away from Grayfia, and onto Okita and Mathers. "You deal with Grayfia, then."

"Oh, I will." Valian replied, reading two balls of her Primordial Power of Darkness, and flying over to Grayfia. "Let's see who the REAL Strongest Queen of the Underworld is, Grayfia Lucifuge."

 **Kenji, Okita and Mathers**

"Come at me, assholes!" Kenji shouted, rushing at incredible speed towards Sirzechs' Knight and Bishop. With one hand, he swung his sword at Souji, which he blocked.

Mathers tried to send a bullet of demonic energy straight into the back of Kenji's head, while he swung again at Okita, but Kenji swung around as he felt the presence of energy behind him, and ducked. Jumping up and flipping away from the pair of them, he landed on the ground and placed his hand onto the ground.

Mathers looked down, and was forced to hurriedly jump backward, as a large spike of pure Light emerged from the ground. He staggered as he landed on the ground, and in the blink of an eye, he had his arm cut off by Kenji, who sheathed his sword.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked, as Mathers tried to get up, but he had his skull crushed under the heel of Kenj's boot. "Please don't tell me that you'll be just as easy to beat, Okita."

Souji growled, and instantly rushed at Kenji, at incredible speed. He tried to swing at Kenji and cut him in half from above with his sword, but Kenji quickly raised his own sword and blocked, shoving Souji's sword aside.

Kenji jumped away from Souji's attempt to slash him to pieces again, sheathed his sword, and rushed forward, preparing to grab his sword and unsheathe it again.

Souji saw this movement coming from a mile away, and swung his sword downwards, confident that if he managed to cut off Kenji's right hand, he would be unable to attack, and Souji would be able to put him down.

However, Kenji noticed this movement of Souji's sword, and he quickly withdrew his right hand away, and he reached up to Souji with his LEFT hand, and grabbed Souji's sword in his glove-covered hand.

"Nice knife you got here." Kenji coldly remarked, grinning at the shocked look on Souji's face. "But not nice enough, I'm afraid." Kenji infused some of the Power of Destruction into his fist, and destroyed Souji's sword.

One Destruction-infused punch later, Souji Okita's head blew up in a bloody explosion, and he was dead.

 **Line Break**

Imogen yawned, as she entered her bedroom. Her Fender Duff McKagan Signature Bass Pearl White Bass Guitar in her hand, she hung it up on her bedroom wall, locked it in place, and flopped onto her bed without even bothering to get rid of her clothes.

'Fuck me, I am tired as hell!' Imogen thought, as she took a glass of water from her bedside table, along with a couple of sleeping pills. 'Serafall knows damn well how to work us hard, when it comes to the music of her show. But since it's something she's really passionate about, I can't exactly complain.'

Before Imogen could place the pills in her mouth, she heard a soft knock at the door. When she told whoever was behind the door to enter, she saw Ayaka Phenex enter the room.

"Imogen." Ayaka looked at her King, as she was about to go to bed. "I just received word from Diehauser."

"Really?" Imogen looked up.

"Really." Ayaka replied. "He wants me to tell you that, after some discussion with Azazel, your next Rating Game is going to be in three days time. And it's against Kenji, too."

"Sweet." Imogen replied. "In the morning, we'll all start training harder than we've ever trained in our lives. I don't want to lose to Kenji!"

 **Line Break**

 **Valian and Grayfia**

Valian was having a merry time, dodging any attacks, whether they were of ice, or pure demonic energy, that Grayfia sent her way.

"Come on, Grayfia!" Valian shouted, conjuring up a barrier, infusing her Darkness power into it, and destroyed a series of ice-Dragons that Grayfia sent at her. "Are you going to just stand there like a statue and attack me, or are you going to actually try?"

"I am trying!" Grayfia replied, conjuring up a few larger ice-Dragons, sending them at Valian, conjuring up hundreds of thousands of small demonic bullets, sending them at her, and coating her own body in demonic energy, so she could protect herself further against any more of Valian's attacks. "It's just you who's-"

"Using the traits of my Queen piece." Valian replied, stopping for a moment, blasting the ice-dragons into nothingness with her Darkness power, and blocking all the bullets of energy the older Queen sent at her. "Don't get me wrong, had this been a battle of magic, you'd have won long ago, but you haven't moved ONCE during our fight."

Before Grayfia even knew what was happening, Valian rushed forward, dodging any attack Grayfia sent at her, and sunk her fist into Grayfia's stomach. Grayfia coughed up blood from the severity of the punch, but she was grateful that she had coated her body in demonic energy. Had she not done that, she would likely be unconscious, or worse, dead.

"See?" Valian said, as she ducked, and jumped out of the way of two attacks that Grayfia sent at her. "That was me using my Knight and Rook trait, there and then. And this-" she backflipped away from an attack that Grayfia sent at her, conjured up five spikes of Light, and flung then at Grayfia, who was forced to jump backwards to avoid the attacks. "Was my Bishop trait. And all you've been using is your Bishop trait. Also, another thing. I can sense who you really are, Grayfia Lucifuge, and for reasons I don't know, you've mentally squashed that side of you. If you let it out, you'd actually have a chance of matching me, because if not, it's only a matter of time until I kick your ass, and then, you're completely at Kenji's mercy."

Grayfia snarled at Valian for a moment, until in her right hand, she conjured up a huge dark silver magic-circle with the sign of the Lucifer Clan.

"In that case..." She whispered, as Valian grinned. "You can TASTE YOUR OWN POWER FOR YOURSELF!" She roared, and a wave, about the size of your average tsunami, made of pure darkness, was unleashed.

Valian gave a battle-hungry grin (which, if Kenji had seen it, would have made him cum on the spot) at the sight of such an attack being used against her, and quickly equipped her Scale Mail armour to block such an attack. She expected the attack to hit her, and send her back at least a few metres, possibly damaging her armour in the process.

She was only half-right.

Valian definitely saw the attack hitting her, yes, but she didn't feel it. She didn't move.

In fact, nothing at all happened as a result of her being hit.

"… … …What." Valian deadpanned, as the darkness dissipated on the spot, and Grayfia looked just as surprised as she did. "What the fuck?"

Grayfia, steeling herself, sent another attack, just as large, straight at Valian in the form of a spike, and, just like the wave of darkness, it hit her, but nothing happened.

"Okay, I'm really fucking confused." Valian voiced both her and Grayfia's thoughts at the same time. "Why the hell are your attacks not damaging me, even when I let myself get hit?" Right then, Grayfia shot hundreds of spears of darkness at Valian, but... nothing.

["I think I might have an idea as to why."] Albion, inside Valian's Sacred Gear, replied. ["You know what Devil Clan Grayfia comes from, right?"]

'Yeah.' Valian replied. 'The Lucifuge Clan. Kenji told me.'

["Aye, he did."] Albion replied. ["And you hail from the Lucifer Clan, the Clan that, back in the day, were the masters of the Lucifuge Clan."]

'Wait, so you're saying that... because I'm a Lucifer and Grayfia's a Lucifuge... she can't harm me?' Valian replied, in her mind.

["That's exactly what I'm saying."] Albion replied. ["Effective way of ensuring that your Clan is unable to be attacked by hers, huh? Making any attacks that her Clan use against yours completely ineffective, and to cause no damage to you. Lucifer was a damn crafty bastard, as well as a great Leader of the Devils, when he was alive."]

Valian's mind processed this information, and after five seconds, she started laughing, as Grayfia seemed to come to the same realisation.

'Thi-this is proof.' She thought. 'Kenji's Queen really is a descendent of Lucifer...'

Grayfia's thoughts were interrupted as, after he'd killed Okita and Mathers, Kenji came rushing over, and crashed his fist against the side of Grayfia's face, catching the maid completely off-guard, and sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Alright, Grayfia." Kenji walked towards Grayfia, and drew his red fire-sword. "When your soul goes to the Realm of the Dead, tell that snarky bastard known as Hades that you, Okita and Mathers" he pointed his sword at their corpses, a few metres away "That you're my example of what happens when you try to mess with what I have already claimed…" his eyes, behind his mask, flickered crimson-red, and then settled on that colour. Unlike any other time that Kenji's eyes had turned red, his voice changed, along with his eye-colour

His voice became more distorted, as if it was all the hundreds of millions of wicked, tortured souls of Hell speaking in just his one voice. And if Grayfia was honest, that voice scared the shit out of her.

"... **A** S **M** I **N** E **!** "

A crazed grin forming under his mask, Kenji pulled out his sword, as Grayfia raised her hand to her face and felt the huge bruise forming under her very skin.

Kenji raised his sword, and glared down at Grayfia, who gulped, and closed her eyes at the realisation that she was going to die... and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

Kenji exhaled, calmed himself, and swung his sword, ready to see his sister-in-law's head flying off her shoulders.

What he was NOT ready to see, however, was Valian dashing in between the two, and grabbing Kenji's sword with her hand.

"...Valian?" Kenji asked, as he registered what was happening. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from making a big mistake." Valian replied, her blue eyes staring into Kenji's red ones.

"What?" Kenji replied, as his eyes faded back to their original colour. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me explain it to you." Valian replied, after conjuring up chains made of darkness, enchanting them to wrap around Grayfia, and sending her away in a transportation-circle. "Kenji, you told me yourself that Grayfia is a member of the Lucifuge Clan, and since I'm a member of the Lucifer Clan, Azazel told me, that means that any member of the Lucifuge Clan would obey any order I gave them, without question, as MY Clan are the masters, by blood, of THEIR Clan. And as I just found out now, any attack that any member of the Lucifuge Clan, like Grayfia, were to try and hit me with, would be completely ineffective and useless."

"So?" Kenji asked.

"So, she'd be the perfect servant for me. My Fallen Saints Queen, maybe?" Valian stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus, the idea of having a SIXTH maid must make you happy in some areas, right~?" she gently grabbed Kenji's crotch, and started massaging it, making her husband and King moan, slightly.

"Okay, Val, you've made your point." Kenji replied, pushing his Queen's hand off him. "Let's go."

The two of them magic-circled back into Kenji's house, and Kenji headed upstairs for his room, while Valian headed downstairs, down to the sex chamber where she'd sent Grayfia.

Kenji entered his room, threw off his clothes so he was wearing nothing but his boxers, and snaked his way back into bed, between Lilith (whose baby-bump was larger than when Kenji had last seen her) and Rias.

Not ten seconds later, Kenji fell asleep again. After about a minute, Lilith unconsciously wrapped her arms around her future husband's back, and spooned him.

 **Line Break**

"Morning, whoever's in here!" Kenji called, as, clad in nothing but a leather jacket and boxer shorts, he stepped out of the lift, and into the main room of the house, which was basically a hybrid between a lounge, a dining room, and a kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Kenji." Zest noticed him, and walked towards him. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, thanks." Kenji replied. "The usual, please." Zest bowed, and left. Kenji walked into the dining room-part of the main room, and saw Valian, along with Grayfia, sat down on a couple of chairs, and talking to each other. Kenji had to marvel slightly at how similar the two of them looked when their hair was let free.

It was only thanks to Valian's slightly larger bust size, slightly shorter hair (which was the same shade of silver as Grayfia's), blue eyes and light six-pack that Kenji could differentiate her from Grayfia.

"Hey." Kenji greeted the pair of them.

"Oh, morning Kenji." Valian stood up, walked over to Kenji and delivered him a hug and a kiss. "You just walked in on a conversation between me and my new Queen."

"So, you went through on that, huh?" Kenji replied, yawning. In reply, Grayfia unfurled her TWELVE Hybrid wings.

"Yes, Kenji." She replied. "Last night, Valian explained everything to me, and made me her Fallen Saints Queen."

"I see." Kenji replied. "Val, did you get any info out of her?"

"I did." Valian replied. "She told me everything. Apparently, Zeotifucks sent her, Sirzechs' Knight and his Bishop to our house, under the belief that you'd KIDNAPPED Rias."

"Well, that answers my next question before I even asked it." Kenji muttered. "Sirzechs loves Rias more than life itself. Zeotifucks must had used that love to get him to let Okita and Mathers go on that mission."

"Did someone mention my name?" A voice asked, coming from the lift. Kenji, Valian and Grayfia all turned, and all of them saw Rias, clad in nothing but a translucent dressing gown, coming out of the lift and towards them.

"Hey, Rias." Kenji greeted his older sister.

"Good morning, Master." Rias replied, bowing to Kenji. "I really en-" Rias cut herself off as she saw who was sat with Kenji and Valian. "Master... what is Grayfia doing with you?"

"Grayfia's the newest addition to my peerages." Kenji replied, before muttering to himself. "Nah, that doesn't sound right." He spoke up. "Let's just call it an army."

"An army that you use for 25% battle and 75% sex." Valian remarked, dryly. Grayfia went as red as her eyes, and Kenji just laughed.

"I won't deny that." He replied. "Anyway, Rias. Grayfia is Valian's Fallen Saints Queen."

"I see." Rias replied. "But how did Vali- shall I call your wife Mistress, Master?"

"I don't care." Kenji replied, shrugging. "Val?"

"I never thought of myself as someone deserving of a title other than my name." Valian replied, shrugging. "You can call me Valian, Rias." 'Apart from when we're in bed together~' she thought, a naughty gleam in her eye.

"Of course, Valian." Rias bowed to Valian, and turned back to Kenji. "Master, how did Grayfia come to be Valian's Fallen Saints Queen?"

Kenji and Valian both proceeded to explain last night's events to Rias, who became more and more shocked as more and more was revealed to her. It took nearly ten minutes, and during those ten minutes, Zest (along with Raynare and Kalawarner) showed up with some plates of toast for Kenji and Valian, and a fruit salad for Grayfia.

"I... I think I got it, Master." Rias sat down on Kenji's lap. "I wish I was there to see Grayfia's face when she realised that any and all her attacks against Valian were completely useless."

"Well, you're in luck." Valian placed two fingers against her temple, and a magic-circle appeared, showing Grayfia's face from the night before.

If there was an image of the epitome of 90% shock and 10% despair, that face that Grayfia made during her fight with Valian would be that face. And Rias laughed.

And so did Kenji.

And so did Valian.

And so did Zest, when she showed up. She only showed up briefly, however, as she left to go do something else, which Kenji suspected had to do with her passion for drawing.

Though he couldn't be sure, as Zest was rather secretive about what she did, which Kenji could understand (he, after all, had kept it from pretty much everyone in his family, even the biggest brocon known to Devilkind known as Rias Gremory, that he'd had a passion for playing drums, for about ten years).

Even Grayfia cracked a smile at the image of the face she had made.

"Anyway." Kenji coughed himself back to seriousness. "Let's go get dressed, or something. Then Rias, we can start training. In both of the ways you're probably thinking."

"Of course, Master~" Rias purred, letting Kenji pick her up, bridal-style. Right then, Valian's phone rang, and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Kenji stopped, to listen. "Oh, hello Diehauser. What are you calling for so early in the morning? …Oh, I see. …In three days? Got it, got it. …Well, Kenji did say it would be a 'great first date' for him and Imogen. …Yeah, I found it funny as well. Well, see you later." She hung up.

"What did Diehauser want?" Kenji asked, when he and Rias had reached the lift.

"To tell you when your next Rating Game is." Valian replied. "It's gonna be in three days, and as for who it's against… one guess."

"Imogen." Kenji replied.

"You know it." Valian grinned, in reply.

"Alright." Kenji grinned. "Someone wake up the rest of my peerage and let them know."

And with that, Kenji and Rias walked into the lift, and pressed the button to have it take them up to the floor that Kenji's room was on. Before the doors had even shut, Kenji had captured his pet in a deep kiss, and pinned her against the wall of the lift.

 **Line Break**

It was very safe to say that for the next three days, Kenji and Rias partook in one type of training over the other type.

Though they did train for a long enough time, and for hard enough, for Rias to become very close to joining Yang, Kuroka, Zest and Lavinia in the tier of 'Eight-Winged Hybrids that are part of Kenji's Three (now technically FOUR) Peerages/Army'.

Though when it came to their sexual training, Rias had been 'trained' enough to be able to last a full four hours in an intense sex session with Kenji.

The rest of Kenji's peerage had been training as well, and all were confident that they could take on Imogen's peerage, which, though she had used up all her Evil Pieces, only comprised of ten members, including Imogen, whereas Kenji's peerage comprised of a full sixteen members, including Kenji.

Kenji, his peerage and Venelana (Grayfia had volunteered to attend the Rating Game as Valian's Queen, but Kenji, backed up by Valian, had told her not to. It wouldn't be good to reveal that the so-called Ultimate Queen had switched to the side of the Grigori, after all) stood in a large transportation-circle, cast by Grayfia.

"This circle will take you all to the Rating Game building." She informed them. "Good luck Kenji, Mistress Valian."

"What happened to not being one for titles other than your own name?" Kenji asked Valian, cheekily. Valian shrugged.

"Well, you've got your older sister calling you your Master" Vailan remarked. "So, I figured I'd make an exception, for a member of the Clan that serves mine. Besides, Grayfia told me that she feels uncomfortable NOT calling me her Mistress, so why should I refuse her?"

"Fair." Kenji replied, and let Rias hug him, before he, the fifteen members of his peerage and Venelana were whisked away.

They came out in the Underworld, outside a huge, stadium-like building. This was the main building for where the Rating Games were played. Or at least, where Devils came from far and wide to watch the Rating Games.

"Let's go." Kenji motioned to his peerage, and they walked into the building, where they saw hundreds of thousands of Devils mingling about, and a large banner over the main hall, that read "BATTLE OF STRONGEST YOUTHS: IMOGEN BELIAL VS. KENJI BAELCIFER"

Underneath the banner, there was a drawing (a very GOOD drawing, Kenji had to admit) of him and Imogen locked in combat.

"Like the picture, Kenji?" Kenji turned around, and saw Imogen, backed by Cana, walking towards them. "I love it."

"Me too, Imogen." Kenji replied. "It looks really cool. Who did it?"

"I think the person who did it is standing among your peerage." Imogen replied, cheekily. Kenji turned around, and saw Zest going rather red.

"Zest?" Kenji asked, amused. "Did you do that?"

"Y-yes." Zest replied, nodding. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Kenji replied. "Remind me to... reward you, after I've won this match."

"What makes you so sure that YOU'RE going to win this game?" Imogen asked.

"Because I said so." Kenji replied. "And when I make a prediction, I tend to be pretty accurate."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Imogen replied. "Anything can go wrong in a Rating Game, Kenji. You never know." She gave Kenji a shrewd look, before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Damn, Mom." Kenji muttered to Venelana. "You knew what you were doing when you set up that courtship contract between us."

Venelana smirked, then looked up.

"Kenji, there's someone calling for you." Kenji looked up, and saw someone looking at him.

The person was a beautiful young woman, appearing to be in her mid-twenties with long, wavy, cherry-blossom coloured hair, blue eyes, a large bust, and two horns protruding from her head. She wore a seductive white, lacy dress with high slits, exposing a lot of her legs.

"Oh, hello." The woman said, as Kenji, backed by Valian and Raven (who had the sword she'd received from Kenji strapped to her side. She'd thanked Kenji for giving her a sword that worked even better than her old one, and even kissed him on the cheek for it), walked towards her. "Are you Kenji Baelcifer?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied, looking unflinchingly and unblinkingly into the woman's flirtatious gaze. "And you are?"

"I'm Roygun Belphegor. Second-ranked Champion of the Rating Games." Roygun introduced herself. "My, you've been causing quite a stir among the Devils, especially the females, haven't you?"

"Uh huh." Kenji replied, very uninterested. He just wanted to get to the Rating Game.

"And for good reason, too." Roygun continued. "You know, you're just my type~" she stepped toward Kenji, and extended a hand towards his chin. Kenji stepped neatly back, leaving Roygun to stagger slightly as she cupped her hand around thin air, instead of Kenji's perfect-looking chin.

When Roygun opened her mouth to try and flirt with Kenji, Raven rested her gloved hand on the handle of her sword, as a warning gesture. When Roygun made to step forward again, Raven pulled one of the swords (the lightning-sword) out of the scabbard, and gave Roygun a snarling expression.

'Damn me. Now that I think about it, Raven and I are pretty similar.' Kenji thought, as Raven glared at Roygun. 'We both wear masks, my sword functions in a similar way to her old one, and if I had black hair and was permanently pissed-off enough to always have red eyes, I'd look like a male version of her, too.'

"Ahh." Roygun finally took the hint, and took a step back. "I hope to see you on the field of battle after this Rating Game, Kenji." And with that, she left.

"What a bitch." Raven growled, under her breath, as she sheathed her sword. "Kenji-"

"Raven." Kenji cut off his second Knight. "Drop it, please. Nothing bad came out of it." Raven looked at her King for a moment, then adopted a neutral expression on her face.

 _"ATTENTION, TO KENJI BAELCIFER, IMOGEN BELIAL AND THEIR PEERAGES."_ A loud voice, which Kenji recognised as Naud Gamigin, boomed through the building. _"WOULD YOU PLEASE REPORT TO THE TWO COMBATENT BOOTHS, SO THE RATING GAME CAN BEGIN."_

"Damn, we better go." Kenji told Valian and Raven. The three of them made their way through the crowds of Devils (with many of the females' gazes following Kenji, but none of them courageous enough to come within three feet of him, with Valian and Raven around) to two doors, one of which Kenji's peerage were standing at, and the other of which Imogen and her peerage were standing at.

"Nice of you to join us." Imogen remarked, dryly. "What kept you, Kenji?"

"Roygun decided it'd be a good idea to try and flirt with him." Valian replied. Imogen laughed.

"Well, good luck shaking her off, if you really don't like her." She replied, simply, before she and her peerage walked through the door that they were standing around. Kenji and his peerage imitated her, but only for the other door.

The sixteen of them seemed to be in a booth, with sofas and chairs around. Everyone took a seat, and heard Naud's voice sounding all around them.

 _"Welcome, to all Devils from far and wide, that have tuned in to watch this Rating Game, between two of the Young Devils of this generation, and the two that have been rumoured to show the most promise. On the west side of the Rating Game dimension that this Game will take place in, it's the woman who most come to think of when Devils think of the word 'bachelorette'. It's the Black Dragon Princess of the Rating Games, ranked 8_ _th_ _out of the many, many Devils who fight in Rating Games, with 66 wins and 5 losses to her name, give it up for the Strongest Youth, Imogen Belial!"_

Kenji heard huge applause, coming from most of the males, though some of the females were cheering and applauding, for Imogen. He felt himself becoming slightly nervous, and started sweating slightly. Valian laid a hand on his shoulder, which comforted him slightly.

 _"And, on the east side of the dimension, it's the famed 'Runaway Gremory' who turned his back on his former Clan, for reasons unknown."_ Naud continued. _"After nearly two years, he's back in the Underworld, and is rumoured to be one of the Strongest Devils in the Underworld, let alone among his generation. A newcomer to the Games, who you may all know from his match with the Former Strongest Youth, Sairaorg Bael, with 1 win and 0 losses to his name, it's Kenji Baelcifer!"_

Kenji felt slightly better to hear an applause, just as loud as the one for Imogen, sounding for him. Though he noted that there were many, many more female cheers for him than for Imogen.

 _"Alright, everyone, calm down."_ Naud remarked, rather exasperatedly. _"Before this Rating Game begins, I'd like to lay out a couple of things about this Rating Game that will happen. This Rating Game will be a special varient of the game: The Dice Figure Game!"_

Loud 'oooohs' sounded from amongst the audience.

 _"For those who do not know, the Dice Figure game is not like the long, full-team battles that are known to happen."_ Naud explained. Everyone in Kenji's peerage listened intently, except Tiamat, as she knew all this already. _"This Rating Game will be a blitz, or a short battle, with limited members. Both Kings will roll a six-sided dice, one each is provided"_ A normal-looking, six-sided dice appeared before Kenji, and he grabbed it. _"And the number added up from both Kings will determine the value of your Pieces that can be sent. So, for example, if Kenji rolled a 5, and Imogen rolled a 4, the total would be 9. They could then both send out their Queens, which are both valued at 9 Points, or Pawns, each."_

Kenji and Valian looked at each other for a moment, before Valian stared ahead, and Kenji down at the floor.

 _"Pieces that have consumed multiple Evil Pieces can have the added-up value of the Piece, and Mutation Pieces will have their values judged by the creator of the Rating Game, who is here today, Ajuka Beelzebub!"_ Naud announced.

More 'oohs' from the crowd.

 _"Thank you, Naud."_ Ajuka's voice sounded. _"To get straight to the point, I have looked at all eight of Kenji's Mutation Pawns, and have concluded that each one of them are to be valued at 4 Pawns each. Therefore, if the total number rolled between Kenji and Imogen was a 4, Kenji would only be able to send one of his Pawns. Moving onto his newly-Mutated Rook, which resides in Tiamat, the strongest of the Five Great Dragon Kings, her Mutation Rook is to be valued at the highest number of Pawns possible: 12."_

Many noises of surprise from the audience, and even some applause.

 _"Imogen has only one Mutation Piece in her peerage."_ Ajuka continued, over the noise. _"Her Mutation Pawn, Alphys, I have decided to value at 2 Pawns. The rest of the Pieces' values will be displayed in your respective booths now."_

Kenji, along with the rest of his peerage, looked up, as he saw a list popping up on the wall of the booth. It was a list of every member of his peerage, and the number of Pawns that they would be valued at.

 _Kenji Baelcifer (King): 11_

 _Valian Lucifer (Queen): 9_

 _Yang Xiao Long (Rook): 5_

 _Tiamat (Mutation Rook): 12_

 _Seras Victoria (Bishop): 3_

 _Kuroka (Bishop): 3_

 _Akame (Knight): 3_

 _Raven Branwen (Knight): 3_

 _Erza Scarlet (Mutation Pawn): 4_

 _Zest (Mutation Pawn): 4_

 _Rebecca Lee (Mutation Pawn): 4_

 _Rosarita Cisneros (Mutation Pawn): 4_

 _Ruby Rose (Mutation Pawn): 4_

 _Sayo Hitsugi (Mutation Pawn): 4_

 _Kaneki Ken (Mutation Pawn): 4_

 _Touka Kirishima (Mutation Pawn): 4_

 _ **Imogen**_

Imogen looked over onto the wall, where the list of her peerage and their values popped up.

 _Imogen Belial (King): 11_

 _Cana Alberona (Queen): 9_

 _Tifa Lockhart (Rook x2): 10_

 _Ayaka Phenex (Bishop x2): 6_

 _Himari Noihara (Knight): 3_

 _Undyne (Knight): 3_

 _Moka Akashiya (Pawn x3): 3_

 _Kokoa Shuzen (Pawn x3): 3_

 _Alphys (Mutation Pawn): 2_

 _Chifuyu Orimura (Pawn): 1_

Imogen took a deep breath to calm herself, and looked at the dice she'd received.

 _"Now that everyone knows the rules, and both Kings know the values of their Pieces, let the Rating Game between Imogen Belial and Kenji Baelcifer BEGIN!"_ Naud yelled. _"Would the Kings please make their first rolls?"_

Imogen, taking another breath, lightly tossed the dice onto the ground. It rolled for a couple of seconds, before stopping.

She'd rolled a 1.

 _ **Kenji**_

Kenji, his neutral look on his face, rolled. The dice landed on the ground, rolled around for a bit, before stopping.

Kenji had rolled a 4.

 _"Alright, so adding up the numbers that the Kings have rolled, we have a first score of Five!"_ Naud announced.

"Damn, a Five." Kenji muttered, sitting down. A Five meant that he could only send one of his Pawns, Knights, Bishops or Yang, and ONLY one of them.

Kenji thought for a moment, before looking up.

"Zest." Kenji called, to his strongest Pawn. "Out you go!"

Zest nodded, and threw off her maid outfit, revealing her battle-suit underneath. A magic-circle appeared underneath her, and she disappeared.

A large screen showed up, to reveal a normal-looking battlefield, where Zest appeared in.

 _ **Imogen**_

Imogen had a better reaction than Kenji to hear that the first roll wasn't a low one.

"Undyne, Alphys." She called to her Knight and Mutation Pawn. "Bar Moka and Kokoa, you're probably the best duo that I have in my peerage. Get out there and make me proud!"

"You bet, Imogen!" The anthropomorphic fish-monster known as Undyne cried, and dragged Alphys, who, while excited, had a rather more... muted, reaction to being chosen by her King, with one hand (Undyne had conjured a spear in her other hand) to the magic-circle that had formed, and the two of them disappeared.

A large screen showed up in Imogen's booth, revealing a battlefield, which Undyne and Alphys appeared in in one end, and Imogen noticed Zest at the other end.

'So, just a Pawn, huh?' She grinned.

 **Line Break**

When Undyne and Alphys made it onto the field, and saw Zest, dressed in nothing but a revealing middle chest and tight black dress, with black and gold shoulder plates and white stockings, they both looked at each other, then at Zest, who was Promoting to Queen.

"Promotion: Queen!" Alphys cried out, as Undyne began to rush at Zest. She followed her fellow peerage member and girlfriend, and so began the first battle of the Rating Game.

 _Music: Alphys Takes Action – Undertale_

Zest, seeing Undyne and Alphys rushing at each other, stood her ground, waiting for her opponents to come to her. As Undyne came within ten metres of her, and threw a spear with all her might at her, Zest jumped into the air, dodging the spear completely.

While in the air, Zest saw three bolts of lightning flying at her, and conjured up a wall, made of solid stone, to block the attack. She kept the wall up until she reached the ground, and dispelled it. However, she didn't account for another spear, which came hurtling her way with deadly accuracy.

Zest was forced to hurriedly swing out of the way of the spear, but didn't come out of it unscathed. The spear, though she was spared from being impaled by it, still caught her side, and stung painfully.

"Fuck." She swore, under her breath, and gritting her teeth, she swung her hands in violent, diagonal motions, and two waves of fire emerged from her hands. One made its way toward Undyne, and the other toward Alphys.

Undyne easily evaded the wave sent at her, and hurled back another spear as a return, but missed. Alphys, however, wasn't so lucky.

Though, like Zest with Undyne's second spear, she evaded the epicentre of Zest's attack, she didn't fully evade it, and found her lab-coat/battle-cloak burned slightly.

Zest grinned slightly, and decided to sweep Alphys away with a wave of water, as she was vulnerable. Raising her hands above her head, she pointed both hands at Alphys, and a huge wave of water emerged from her hands, straight at the anthropomorphic reptile, who, as she began to sweat, sent a large lightning-bolt at Zest's water-wave.

However, to her surprise, her lightning-bolt travelled through the water-wave, and seemed to gain in speed.

Zest widened her eyes, and remembered, too late, as she tried to cancel the wave, and dodge the lightning bolt at the same time (she failed, and took the hit full to the chest, sending her flying to the ground), Irene's words about elemental magic and its counters.

 _"Fire beats Ice, Water beats Fire, Wind beats Earth, Lightning beats Water, Earth beats Lightning, and Ice beats Wind."_

"Shit!" Zest cried out loud, as Undyne came flying at her from above, a spear in hand, aimed at her stomach. Zest rolled out of the way, jumped to her feet, and tried to engage Undyne physically.

However, Undyne was as skilled in physical combat as she was in spear-combat, and easily matched her.

Scratch that, he outmatched her, as she utilised her Knight piece to dash around the battlefield, and away from Zest's punches and kicks. While the two battled, Alphys, who had just realised that Zest was vulnerable, opened a magic-circle, and pulled something out of it.

Anyone who had played the Mega Man games would know that what Alphys had pulled out was pretty much a carbon copy of Mega Man's Arm Cannon.

Alphys flicked a couple of switches on it, and it started to charge up, as she kept the crosshairs of the Cannon on Zest, as she tried to fight Undyne.

She was failing, by the way.

Zest dashed around the battlefield, though not nearly as fast as Undyne was going, and vainly threw attacks of fire, earth and water at her, while Undyne neatly (and tauntingly) dodged every last one, and sometimes threw spears at her, which Zest, who was tiring, was having a harder and harder time dodging.

"Can't you... stop... for one second?!" Zest cried, her voice half-shout, half-pant, as Undyne stepped _just_ out of the way of an attack, just far enough away from it to completely escape harm.

"NO WAY!" Undyne yelled back, hurling a spear at her, which Zest tiredly dodged. "WE'RE ABOUT TO WIN, SO WHY WOULD I STOP?"

Zest growled, and with a yell, she rushed at Undyne, and tried to punch her, but missed. Undyne ducked the punch, conjured up a spear, and impaled her with it, making Zest stop in her tracks and scream in pain.

"NOW, ALPHYS!" Undyne yelled to Alphys, whose Arm Cannon had conveniently finished charging up. Alphys pulled down on the trigger inside the arm cannon, and a huge blast of demonic energy burst from it, completely engulfing Zest (Undyne had had the sense to get out of the way).

 _*Music ends*_

 _"And that's the first round finished!"_ Naud called, to the crowd. _"Hot damn, was that an intense match! Undyne used her Knight's speed to tire Zest out, and to distract her from Alphys, who finished her off with a blast straight out of a video game! What an opening round! The winners for this round are Undyne and Alphys! The first round goes to Imogen Belial!"_

There was applause all around, as Imogen smirked, and hugged her Knight and Mutation Pawn when they came back, and Kenji scowled at the ground.

 **Line Break**

 _ **Kenji**_

Kenji composed himself, and as the dice appeared again, he threw it. When it landed on the ground and stopped rolling around, it became clear.

Kenji had rolled a 3.

 _ **Imogen**_

"Alright, you two." Imogen smiled, once she'd broken off the hug. "Go over to Ayaka, and she'll heal you." As Undyne and Alphys went to Imogen's Bishop and began to be healed, Imogen rolled the dice again, and her eyes lit up at the number.

6.

 _"Okay, so Kenji and Imogen have rolled a combined number of Nine!"_ Naud announced. _"This round ought to be good, and we should see some more powerful fights going down here!"_

"Hmm." Imogen looked among her peerage members. "Let me see... Moka, Kokoa. You two go together, and who shall I send with you...?" Imogen's eyes rested on her other Knight. "Himari. Why don't you go with them?"

"Sure." Himari replied, standing up, and letting herself be transported out, along with Imogen's two Vampire Pawns.

 _ **Kenji**_

"Thank fuck, a Nine." Kenji breathed. "Means I can send more people."

As he looked on the screen, and saw three of Imogen's peerage heading onto the field, he looked to his silver-eyed Pawn and his sunny little Dragon of a Rook.

"My silver-eyed Reaper of a Pawn, and my sunny little Dragon of a Rook." He stated to them, with a grin. "You know what to do."

Ruby and Yang both nodded, and disappeared.

"Kenji?" Tiamat asked, from her perch on the sofa. "Are you sure that blonde girl wasn't a Pure Dragon when you met her? She looks like she could be a descendent of the Gigantis Dragon, if you ask me. That blonde hair and her purple eyes...?"

"While I do agree with you there, Tiamat, I have to confirm that Yang was 100% human, when I met her." Kenji replied, with a grin. "But she definitely fights like a Dragon, I'll give her that."

 **Line Break**

When Yang and Ruby reached the field, and noticed two of Imogen's Pawns and one of her Knights, Ruby thought for a second.

"Sis." She addressed Yang, as she activated Crescent Rose. "I'll try my luck with the Knight: my scythe should be a good match for her sword. Try and keep the silver-haired and the orange-haired Vampires off me, will you?"

"I'll do my best, Rubes." Yang replied, activating her Ember Cecelia and striding over to Moka and Kokoa, who got into battle-stances.

 _ **Yang vs. Moka and Kokoa**_

 _Music: I Burn (Theme of Yang): RWBY_

"Alright, here we go." Yang muttered, sending a few shots of demonic power from her Ember Cecelia at Moka, who didn't even blink at them. She tilted her head to one side, dodging one of the shots, and swung to the left, dodging the second.

Baring her vampiric fangs, she rushed at Yang, a look on her face that conveyed quite clearly that she was dead-set on making sure Yang knew her place.

Moka swung with one of her fists at Yang, who raised her arm to block the attack, and was forced to dodge a point-blank shot of demonic energy, straight from Yang's Ember Cecelia. Moka jumped out of the way, snarling at Kenji's blonde Rook.

When she landed on the ground, Moka dashed at Yang, trying to swing at her, but was blocked again, and for the first time, she took a hit, straight to the stomach.

She staggered back, yelling in pain.

"What the fuck?!" She growled, as Yang playfully blew some fake dust off her Ember Cecelia. "Was that Holy Energy?"

"Why, of course." Yang replied, as she momentarily revealed her eight Hybrid wings. "Fallen Angel, Dragon, Vampire, Devil. I and the rest of my King's peerage are a mix of all three. So, you can suck it."

Moka, pissed off at being insulted like that, rushed at Yang, and tried to swing at her again, but was met, again, with a fist to the face. The former Carmilla Faction member felt herself being lifted off her feet, and she slammed down to the ground.

"SIS!" Kokoa Shuzen shouted, and, summoning her familiar (a bat, who had the ability to transform into anything its master desired), converted her familiar into a flail, and swung it at Yang.

The flail's chain extended to a comical length, which, while looking rather humorous, caught Yang off guard as she felt the full force of a spiked chain to the face, sending her staggering.

She, however, retained her footing, and used the recoil from her Ember Cecelia to fly at Kokoa, catching the chain of her flail in her mouth so the spiked-metal-ball-part flew harmlessly over her head as she did so. When she reached Moka's half-sister, Yang crashed her fist against Kokoa's face, sending her flying into a wall, as she slid down to the floor.

"P-promotion: Qu-!" Kokoa tried to shout, but one solid kick to the head from Yang later, and Kokoa Shuzen fell unconscious.

Yang turned back to Moka, who was just getting up.

"Okay, fuck this!" Moka yelled, promoting to Queen. "I've had enough! Let's finish this!"

Yang grinned.

 _*Music ends*_

 _ **Ruby vs. Himari**_

 _Music: Red Like Roses Part II – RWBY_

Ruby's scythe clashed against Himari's sword, and the two of them jumped away, for the fifth time that match. Himari tried to dash at Ruby and cut her to pieces, but Ruby activated her Semblance, transforming into a clump of rose-petals, and dashed a fair distance away from Himari. Planting her Crescent Rose into the ground and aiming it at Himari, she fired five shots of Holy energy at her opponent, only one of which made their mark.

After the fifth shot whizzed by Himari (as the fourth shot was the one which made its mark), Ruby transformed back into rose-petals, and rushed back toward Himari, who had recovered from the sudden shot of energy to the stomach, and slashed viciously at Ruby, with full intent to cut straight into her.

However, Ruby swung her scythe, deflecting Himari's blade away from her, and spun it around, cutting her opponent again. As Himari recoiled, and tried to slash at Ruby again, she dashed away with her Semblance.

"Nope." Ruby remarked, simply, to Himari, as she reappeared as herself, and stood on her scythe. Himari saw her opponent promoting to Rook. "You're not going to be able to beat me, Himari."

"Not from close-range I'm not." Himari hissed, as her white cat-ears and tail twitched, and she sheathed her sword. "But from long-range, it's a whole different story!" Growling, she concentrated on her hands, and Ruby saw a blue, flame-like stuff, which she recognised as Senjutsu, forming in them.

Himari gave a yell, and sent it in a concentrated blast towards Ruby, but Ruby merely touched the trigger of Crescent Rose with her foot, and when the High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe fired, the recoil sent both weapon and user high into the air, and far away from Himari's blast of Senjutsu.

"Nope." Ruby repeated again, as she grabbed her weapon, spread her six Hybrid wings, and flew down at breakneck speed toward Himari. She swung her scythe as hard as she could, and as it hit her, Himari was engaged in a blue light, and was retired.

It seemed Imogen didn't want her Knight to be killed during the Rating Game, and had decided to force-retire her before she got bisected.

Smart girl.

 _*Music ends*_

 _ **Yang vs. Moka**_

 _Music: Armed and Ready – RWBY_

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka shouted, as she rushed at Yang at a speed Yang was NOT prepared for, and crashed her fist against Yang's face. Yang, however, was prepared for the fist, and stood her ground, while crashing her fist against Moka's stomach to get her to back off. And back off Moka did.

"Stop... fucking... cheating!" Moka shouted, as she tried to attack Yang again and again, but again and again, Yang dodged, and returned in kind.

"Nah." Yang replied. "If I was cheating, I'd have been retired by whoever's administrating this Rating Game, wouldn't I?" She grinned, as Moka only became angrier. She rushed at Yang again, and tried to punch her, but Yang, who had decided, there and then, to activate her Semblance, making her eyes turn red, grabbed Moka's arm.

"I think it's your turn to know your place." Kenji's blonde Rook replied, her voice deadly serious. Moka gulped, and tried to break free, but found that she couldn't.

It was like Yang had become even stronger than before. But... that was impossible. Yang was a Rook, and couldn't promote from that!"

Moka then shrieked in pain as she felt her arm being broken by Yang, and her fist crashing against her face with TWICE the force that she'd ever punched her.

Moka flew back, and landed on the ground. When she got up, Yang delivered a wild haymaker to her head, knocking her down and out for the count.

 _*Music ends*_

 _"And that, my friends, is the second round of the Game finished!"_ Naud called. _"Yang used her trait as a Rook to her fullest extent, and tanked every blow that her two opponents threw at her, then seemed to throw it back, twice as hard, which spelt the end of Moka! And Ruby Rose, a Pawn, used speed comparable to the fastest Knights, and destroyed Himari with ease. Though I do have to question how she could transform into rose-petals. Any thoughts, Ajuka?"_

 _"None, sorry."_ Ajuka replied. _"I would compare Ruby's transformation to transformation magic, but I couldn't detect any magic being used when she transformed."_

 _"How mysterious."_ Naud remarked. _"Anyway, that doesn't change the fact that the winners of this round are Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long! This second round goes to Kenji Baelcifer!"_

There was huge applause, and Kenji and his peerage all cheered, while Imogen looked rather annoyed.

 **Line Break**

 _ **Imogen**_

Imogen, after letting out a couple of growls, took a breath and calmed down. When the dice appeared, she threw it. After a few seconds, she looked at the number that came up.

A 3.

 _ **Kenji**_

"Come on." Kenji muttered, as he rolled the dice. "High roll, high roll, high roll, high roll, high roll...!" He looked over at the dice as it stopped rolling, and-

"FUCK!"

It was a 1.

 _"Alright, so Kenji and Imogen have rolled the second-lowest score they can possibly get: Four!"_ Naud announced to the audience. _"Oh, I forgot to mention. Both dice are enchanted to never come up with a combined score lower than 3, so both players are able to send out at least one of their servants!"_

'Makes sense.' Kenji muttered, turning to his second-strongest Pawn. "Erza! You're up."

Kenji's scarlet-haired technically-not cousin nodded, and was magic-circled out.

 _ **Imogen**_

"Imogen, can I go out again?" Undyne asked, jumping up as Ayaka was healing her.

"Undyne, sit down!" Chifuyu barked at Undyne, but the fish-monster didn't listen. "You're still not fully healed yet!"

"I can still fight!" Undyne replied, summoning a spear. "Come on, Imogen! Kenji can only send out one of his Pawns or one of his Knights or Bishops, and I'll deal with them easily!"

Imogen sighed.

"Very well. You can go." She replied, and Undyne shouted with delight. "Chifuyu, go with her. Give whoever Kenji sent a taste of Shirokishi."

Chifuyu grinned at the mention of the name of her Sacred Gear, and left.

 **Line Break**

Erza had put on her Heaven's Wheel armour before she even reached the arena.

As she walked towards her two opponents, one of which she'd seen before, and the other of which she hadn't, she took to the air on the four wings her armour gave her, as well as her six Hybrid wings, and looked down at Undyne and Chifuyu.

"Okay, Chifuyu. Get in the air and take Erza down!" Undyne advised Chifuyu in her ever-passionate voice. "I'll do what I can from here."

"Whatever." Chifuyu replied, letting herself be overcome with a white light, and fly into the air.

When the light disappeared, Chifuyu was clad inside a suit of platinum armour, which resembled a medieval Knight or old, and had a helmet featured, which covered Chifuyu's face.

"Sweet-looking armour you got there." Erza remarked, as she conjured up about thirty swords, and hurled them at Chifuyu.

 _Music: Erza's Theme – Fairy Tail_

"Thanks." Chifuyu replied, summoning a gigantic white and blue broad-sword, and cutting the swords to pieces in an instant. This is my Sacred Gear, the Shirokishi. Also known as the White Knight. When I equip it, it gives me incredible defence from attacks, incredible agility and mobility, the ability to fly, enhanced vision, and when the armour's damaged, it can repair itself while I keep fighting. It's also got a sword." She added, as she destroyed another fifty of Erza's swords.

"I can see that." Erza replied, dryly. She summoned yet more swords, about a hundred, and sent them at Chifuyu, while she conjured up a huge longsword, imbibed with Holy capabilities from her Fallen Angel side, held it in her hands, and tried to fly behind Chifuyu while she dealt with the hundred swords she flung at her.

However, Chifuyu swung around, letting herself be hit by the thirty swords that she hadn't destroyed, and clashed with Erza.

"Not gonna work, I'm afraid." Chifuyu remarked, as she felt herself giving way underneath Erza's push, and pushed back, just as hard. "When I said that Shirokishi gave me enhanced vision, I meant to the extent that I can basically see what's behind me. Nifty, huh?"

"Fuck." Erza replied, as she floated backward, dodging a spear that Undyne had thrown up at her. "If I can't surprise you, I'll just have to be more powerful than you, then! Promotion: Queen!" She shouted.

Grinning at the rush of energy that surged through her, Erza flew forward and clashed with Chifuyu, and this time, easily broke through her guard through sheer power. Erza sent two hundred swords at Chifuyu, all of which made their mark.

"Okay, fine." Chifuyu growled, under her armour. "I'll give you that one. But remember that I'm a Pawn as well. Promotion: Knight!"

'Shit.' Erza thought, before she had to hurriedly defend herself from Chifuyu's attack, which came at her extremely quickly. However, her attack was incredibly strong, and it sent Erza staggering backwards in mid-air... and straight into a spear, hurled up by Undyne.

"FUCK!" Erza shouted, as she fell down to the ground, and crashed. Equipping her Flame Empress Armour, Erza drew a sword that was mostly dark red in colour, with the exception of a small sliver of black in the middle, and bore orange decorations on the hand-guard.

She rushed at Undyne and swung at her, and Imogen's Knight only barely managed to get out of the way, but Erza teleported behind her, and stabbed her through the stomach with the sword.

Undyne screeched in pain, and as Erza pulled her sword out of her, she dropped to one knee.

"F-fuck..." Undyne growled, as she glared up at Erza. "No... NO!" To Erza's surprise, Undyne stood back up, while bleeding out through the stomach, and conjured up another spear. "I WON'T LOSE!" She yelled, hurling the spear at Erza, who batted it aside with her sword. As the spear went harmlessly spinning to the side, it split into three spears, and came back at her, catching Kenji's Pawn off-guard.

All three spears hit Erza, who started bleeding herself. Gritting her teeth and looking at the determined fish-monster, she growled, and rushed back at her.

Undyne let out a scream, and rushed at Erza, trying to thrust her spear through her as hard as she could. However, Erza managed to dodge the thrust, and deal Undyne another huge blow with her sword, making her topple again.

"I-Is that all you've got?" Undyne grinned through the agonizing pain at Erza. "D-don't get cocky. I can still-!" And like Himari in the last round, Undyne was enveloped in a blue light, and disappeared.

Imogen had force-retired her as well.

Erza, having just remembered that Chifuyu was still up in the air, turned around, but she didn't get any time to react, as Chifuyu flew down, and smacked her so hard with her armour-clad hand, that she flew nearly thirty metres, and crashed to the ground, knocked-out.

 _*Music ends*_

 _"That's the third round!"_ Naud called. _"Using their combined might, Imogen's Knight and Pawn, the former of which appeared for her second and last time this game, managed to wear Erza down, and defeat her! The winner of this round is Chifuyu Orimura, and this third round goes to Imogen Belial! So, we can chalk that up as her second win over Kenji Baelcifer!"_

There was huge applause.

 _ **Kenji**_

"Fuck me." Tiamat remarked. "That Knight of Imogen's... I can seriously respect her. For one, she went out again, even if she was slightly injured, and even tried to fight when any sensible Rating Game combatant would have just Retired themselves. I'm impressed."

"Even if she was instrumental in kicking the ass of another of my peerage members..." Kenji replied. "I am too."

The dice appeared again, and Kenji, mentally begging for another high roll, threw the dice. He exclaimed in delight when the number rolled... was a 5.

 _ **Imogen**_

"Undyne, you fucking idiot." Imogen whispered, though she had a smile on her face as the announcement came in that her peerage had won that round. "You don't know WHEN to give up, but you'll always give 125% every time you go out to fight. Even when it's only mathematically possible to give 100%, and only healthy to constantly give around 70%."

Imogen picked up the dice, and threw it. She grinned as she saw the number that had been rolled.

It was also a 5.

 **Line Break**

Everyone in Kenji's Fallen Saints (sans Venelana) and Valian's Fallen Saints were gathered around the huge TV in the lounge, which was broadcasting the Rating Game between Kenji and Imogen.

"Holy shit, I never thought combat matches outside Remnant would be this intense!" Qrow remarked, taking a sip of booze.

Weiss, Blake, Team JNPR and Glynda were in agreement. In the second round of the match, Weiss and Blake had cheered loudest of all when Ruby and Yang had dispatched three of Imogen's peerage members.

"Hey, how come Kenji's won only one of the three rounds so far?" Pyrrha asked. "Isn't Kenji supposed to be one of the Strongest Devils?"

"He is." Grayfia replied. "But that doesn't mean he has weaknesses that can be exploited by the right opponents. Take this Dice Figure Game for example. Kenji has to get a minimum of 6 in one round for him to be allowed to send out more than one peerage member, whereas Imogen has to only get at least 3, which is the minimum amount that can be rolled. Note that the only time Kenji won a round was when there was a combined roll of 9, which is one of the highest numbers one can get."

"So, it's always going to be odds-on that Kenji's peerage will be outnumbered every round?" Blake asked, looking up from her book.

"Not necessarily, kitty." Penemue replied, making Blake blush slightly. "Remember that Kenji, even after losing two out of the three rounds played so far, still has thirteen members of his peerage left, not including himself. Imogen only has five, not including herself. So, if there were to be a really high roll, such as 10, he could potentially send up to four members of his peerage out, and if he did that, it'd be less of a risk, for very obvious reasons. If Imogen did something like that, it'd be like holding up a sign that says "CUT MY HEAD OFF" to a mad axeman."

Everyone looked at the TV as they saw the number that came up, which was the combined number that was rolled: 10.

"What did I tell you, kitty?" Penemue smirked at Blake, who put down her book and focused on the game. "This should be good."

 **And that's Chapter 41, guys! Valian has a new Fallen Saints member (which, when you think about it, makes a lot of sense, given the whole 'Lucifer-Lucifuge' connection), and the Rating Game between Kenji and Imogen has begun!**

 **For those who are going to complain that Kenji's kinda getting his ass kicked by Imogen so far, two things:**

 **1) Imogen's only NARROWLY won two matches to Kenji's one, so I wouldn't call that Kenji 'getting his ass kicked'.**

 **2) When the Rating Game continues, it's gonna be a different story... hopefully.**

 **Kenji's Remaining Peerage Members:**

 **Valian (Queen), Yang (Rook), Tiamat (Mutation Rook), Seras (Bishop), Kuroka (Bishop), Akame (Knight), Raven (Knight), Revy (Mutation Pawn), Roberta (Mutation Pawn), Ruby (Mutation Pawn), Sayo (Mutation Pawn), Kaneki (Mutation Pawn), Touka (Mutation Pawn)**

 **Imogen's Remaining Peerage Members:**

 **Cana (Queen), Tifa (Rook x2), Ayaka (Bishop x2), Alphys (Mutation Pawn), Chifuyu (Pawn)**

 **Next Time: Things go badly wrong.**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"Hello, Venelana." Palutena's voice came, as she appeared beside Venelana, and many Devils cringed (some of the weaker ones fainted) at the intense Holy Aura resonating from her body. "What's happened to Kenji?"_

 _Venelana pointed, and Palutena saw the new, black-haired black-eyed Kenji going absolutely berserk inside the Rating Game dimension, which was still showing up on screen._

 **Seeya!**


	42. Volume 8-5: Kenji vs Imogen (Part 2)

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

 _"Alright, so our two Kings have rolled a combined number of 10!"_ Naud announced. _"We have another record for the 'highest number rolled' for this Rating Game! Everyone, we can really expect an intense round here!"_

The applause from the audience that had carried on from Imogen's second victory died down slightly, as they waited, with baited breath, to see what was to happen.

 _ **Kenji**_

"Alright, a 10." Kenji muttered, with a neutral look on his face. "Damn. If we'd have rolled an 11, I would have gone out myself."

"But you didn't." Tiamat replied, from her perch on the sofa. "So get over it." Kenji responded by giving Tiamat the middle finger, and thought hard for a couple of seconds.

"So..." Kenji's eyes scanned his peerage. "Revy. You go."

"On it, boss." The first of Kenji's two gunslingers stood up. "I'm gonna kick some fucking ass and show that bitch Imogen wht colour her peerage's brains are!"

"Sure thing." Kenji replied. "Kuroka, make sure to help Revy."

"I could do a lot more than that for you, nya~" Kuroka replied, licking her lips, as she stood up and joined Revy.

"And, finally..." Kenji grinned. "Raven."

Raven silently nodded, and stood up. She joined Kuroka and Revy, and the three of them were transported away via magic-circle.

 _ **Imogen**_

Imogen watched on the screen as one of Kenji's Pawns, one of his Knights, and one of his Bishops went onto the playing field.

"Huh." She remarked. "So, Kenji managed to tame the stray kitty-cat that was Kuroka, huh?"

"Well, given that he has the Chaos Karma Dragon in his peerage," Cana remarked, from beside her. "I'd say pretty much anything is possible for Kenji."

"True." Imogen nodded. "Shit. If we'd rolled an 11, I'd have gone on myself."

"So, who are you going to send, Imogen?" Ayaka asked. Imogen looked around, and her eyes laid on the joint-third most-powerful member of her peerage.

"Tifa, I'm sending you." Imogen replied, to her Rook that took two pieces. "You're good at handling many opponents at once, aren't you?"

"Very." Tifa adjusted her leather gloves, and grinned. "I'll go."

She left via magic-circle.

 **Line Break**

The very second Revy, Raven, Kuroka and Tifa landed on the field and faced each other, three out of the four combatants rushed at each other, as Kuroka stayed back.

 _Music: Those Who Fight – Final Fantasy VII_

"Come on, bitch!" Revy shouted, as she instantly started shooting bullets of demonic energy from her guns at Tifa, which she managed to dodge most of them, but the ones that hit her really didn't do all that much. "Come and get closer so I can shoot your ass open!"

Tifa said nothing in reply, as she continued dodging Revy's shots, and ran at Raven, who unsheathed an ice-sword, and sent a wave of ice flying at her. Tifa jumped up and kicked the wave of ice, coating her foot in fire, which carved a deep enough hole in the wave for her to swiftly move through and evade damage completely.

She rushed at Raven, and attempted to punch her in the face, but Raven lent back, evading the punch, and slashed viciously at her with her sword.

Tifa was forced to go on the defensive as she backed away from Raven's continuous slashes. She'd fought her fair share of Knights in her time, including Liban Crocell during Imogen's Rating Game with Sairaorg Bael, but none had managed to keep the heat on her for this long.

However, she was confident that she could win the fight by wearing this Knight down.

She kicked out at Raven's legs, knowing that she could near-completely incapacitate her with a good hit to her legs, given that she was a Knight, but Raven quickly jumped backward, and away from Tifa's kicks, as Revy flipped OVER Raven's head, landed in front of Tifa, rolled forward and attempted to shoot her in the head at point-blank range.

Tifa gave an exclamation of surprise as the bullet of demonic energy grazed her cheek, and she punched back at the gunslinger, coating her fists in fire and ice.

However, Revy, who could dodge bullets moving much, MUCH faster than fists even when she was a human, dodged all of these punches very easily, and fired back at her with deadly accuracy.

"Come on, you can punch faster than that for little old me, you melon-chested cunt!" She shouted, as she continued dodging and shooting.

"Don't mock me like that!" Tifa shouted in reply, increasing the speed and ferocity of her punches, much to Revy's delight.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I mocking you?" Revy asked, in a fake-hurt voice, as she gave a maniacal grin and increased the speed of which she shot at Tifa (mentally thanking Kenji for convincing her to let Ruby modify her guns to shoot demonic bullets instead of normal bullets). "Well, I'm SO SORRY for hurting your feelings during this critical moment in a Rating Game, where just one slipup could make you lose control and fuck up completely!"

Tifa growled harder, and tried even harder to punch and kick this annoying gunslinger into oblivion, but Revy jumped back, letting Raven dash around her and slash at Tifa, dealing the first major blow of the round.

While Raven and Tifa fought, Revy, hissing from minor burns on her arms and legs, sped back to Kuroka, who extended her arms out and started healing her.

"Try Promoting to Rook, nya." Kuroka advised her. "You're more than a match for Imogen's Rook without promoting, so if you promoted, you'd kick her ass!"

"Good idea, widdle cutums." Revy thanked Kuroka, in a fake-cute voice. Kuroka looked slightly annoyed as Revy dashed off, promoting to Rook as she ran.

Tifa was suffering the consequences of taking such a hit from Raven. She grunted in pain with every movement she made, though her strength and durability as a Rook who took up two pieces stopped her from suffering too badly.

Key words: Too badly.

"You know, it might be just me, but I think you're starting to slow down, Lockhart." Raven remarked, as Tifa barely managed to dodge another slash of water, but didn't dodge the wave of water that emerged from Raven's sword, which put out the fireball that she tried to send at her.

"And it's no thanks to you!" Tifa growled in reply, as she rushed at Raven again, trying to uppercut her. But Raven jumped backward, dodging the fist…

As well as the massive fucking DOLPHIN that showed up out of nowhere.

"What?" Raven stopped for a moment. "What? Where? How? Why?"

None of Raven's questions were answered as she felt an ice-covered fist crashing into her face, breaking her nose, and sending her flying backward. She felt her sword leaving her hand as she crashed to the ground, and Revy jumped over her body, ready to rush at Tifa.

"I'M BACK, SKANK!" Revy roared, rushing at Tifa and ducking one of her punches. Another point-blank shot grazed Tifa's other cheek, making Imogen's sole Rook growl even harder. "TRY AND HIT ME, YOU FUCKING WHORE, BECAUSE I BET YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO, YOU ASSHOLE SLUT!"

"Shall I try freezing your mouth shut for a bit?" Tifa muttered, trying to punch Revy in the mouth, with an ice-coated fist, with all her might. But- alas –she missed, and Revy swung out at her with all her might, crashing her leg against her throat.

Tifa let out a choked cry of pain at being kicked so hard in her most vulnerable area, and instinctively clasped her hands to her throat, which left Revy with an open opportunity to shoot her opponent right between the eyes.

And, predictably, she took it.

One shot later, and Tifa Lockhart fell to the ground, feeling more pain than she'd ever felt in her life.

 _*Music ends*_

 _"Holy fuck!"_ Naud cried, forgetting that there were children in the audience. _"That was a brutal beatdown that Kenji's Knight and Pawn delivered to Imogen's Rook, there! The two of them worked together to wear Tifa down, and after that, it was only a matter of time before she suffered that all-important hit, and after that, the fight was over! The winners of this fight are Revy, Raven Branwen and Kuroka, and the fourth round goes to Kenji Baelcifer!"_

 _ **Kenji**_

"Sweet holy shit, yes!" Kenji shouted, standing up and fist-pumping, as Revy, Raven and Kuroka transported back.

Raven, in a rare gesture, went and hugged Yang, as Kuroka captured Kenji's lips in a kiss for a moment, before she sat down. Revy just sat down and hi-fived with Roberta.

The dice appeared, and Kenji grabbed it eagerly, throwing it.

"Huh, another Five." He muttered.

 _ **Imogen**_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Imogen hissed, under her breath, as the announcement came through that Tifa had LOST her match. The dice appeared in front of her, and she snatched it out of the air. She threw it angrily onto the ground, and she and her four remaining peerage members looked at it.

Four.

 _"Okay, so Kenji and Imogen have rolled, for the second time this game, a Nine!"_ Naud called. _"This should be exciting."_

"Cana." Imogen called, immediately. "Get out there."

Cana nodded, and left.

 _ **Kenji**_

"Valian." Kenji ordered to his Queen, wife, second-in-command and first love. "You know full-well what to do."

Valian grinned, and left.

 **Line Break**

Valian and Cana both entered the field at the same time. Cana had barely any time to draw out any of her magical cards, which she used to battle with, before Valian equipped her Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail armour, and flew at light-speed towards Cana. Imogen's Queen didn't know that, as in the first instant, she saw Valian walking slowly towards her, calm as anything, and in the next, she saw Valian, clad in white Dragon Armour, flying straight at her face.

Cana had no time to yell out before Valian grabbed onto her, and threw her into the wall of the battlefield.

Cana had no time to scream in pain from this, before Valian grabbed onto her again, and flew up into the air.

["Divide!"] Albion, inside Valian's Sacred Gear, called out. ["Divide x19!"]

After the twenty divisions of Cana's power and strength, Valian let go of Imogen's Queen, and threw her to the ground with such force that she was knocked out immediately.

"W-Wow!" Naud's stunned voice cried! _"Not only is Kenji's Queen a descendent of the First Devil, she's also the possessor of one of the Thirteen Longinus! We could be looking at the strongest possessor of Albion in history here! The winner of this round is Valian Lucifer, and this round goes to Kenji Baelcifer!"_

Valian de-equipped her armour, and smiled, without even a single bead of sweat on her, while looking down at Cana.

"Nice try, Cana." She remarked. "But you just weren't powerful enough to keep up with me when I get serious."

 _ **Kenji**_

"Valian, I- wow." Kenji, for once, was lost for words as Valian was beamed back into Kenji's booth, as he hugged his wife.

"Thanks." Valian replied, knowing full-well what Kenji was trying to say. "Hope you get a high roll this time."

"Alright." Kenji replied, as he rolled the dice, which had appeared again: 6.

 _ **Imogen**_

Imogen, who was seething now (Ayaka could see black flames coming from her eyes, a sure sign that her King was ROYALLY PISSED OFF), grabbed the dice without another word, and hurled it at the wall.

It bounced off, leaving a crack in the wall of the booth, and landed on the floor.

'If we get an 11 or higher…' Imogen, in her pissed-off state, thought. 'I'm going out there, no matter what!' She gave a grin that conveyed both anger and intense happiness when she looked at the number that had shown up: a 5.

'Come on, Kenji. Are you kind enough to have rolled a 6 for your former fiancé?' She asked, mentally.

["Imogen, calm it down!"] Vritra called, inside Imogen's Sacred Gear, in an attempt to pacify his host. ["Being angry will only hurt your chances of winning over the host of Fafnir. I-"]

"For our sixth round, the record for 'Highest Number Rolled' has been broken yet again!" Naud yelled. "Our combatants have rolled a combined number of 11. This-"

"I'M GOING OUT THERE!" Imogen yelled, and instantly, she was teleported away.

 _ **Kenji**_

"Is shaping up to be an incredible match!" Naud continued, over Imogen's interruption. "Easily the greatest match between two Young Devils that has ever been, wouldn't you agree?"

There was huge applause. Evidently, the audience agreed.

"I'm going out there." Kenji announced to his peerage. "I can see Imogen out there; I'm going to end this game once and for all!"

"Good luck!" Valian called to her King, as he headed out.

 **Line Break**

"Okay, looks like this is going to be the final round of this Rating Game!" Naud announced to the audience. "Both Kenji Baelcifer and Imogen Belial have come onto the field, and as we all know, there can only be one winner!"

The second Kenji and Imogen's eyes met, the pair of them launched themselves at each other.

 _Music: We Are Finally Cowboys – No More Heroes_

Imogen, too pissed-off from her previous Rating Game losses to even think about using the divination-technique she'd used against Sairaorg, opened up the fight by jumping at Kenji and thrusting her feet out, attempting to get at his face.

Kenji blocked her boot-clad feet with one hand, pushing Imogen back a few feet. She landed on her feet, and took a step backward as Kenji rushed at her, and threw three punches, in quick succession. She ducked the first, dodged the second and the third, blocked Kenji's attempt to elbow her in the stomach, and his attempt to push her backward, dodged his fourth punch, and swung back.

She landed the first hit of the round, punching Kenji in the face, though he didn't even flinch from the hit. She tried to punch him in the crotch, but Kenji jerked his torso back, dodging the punch. Imogen tried to go for another face-punch, but Kenji blocked it, returning in kind.

Imogen dodged Kenji's attempt to punch her in the face, and, infusing her fist with dragonic energy, crashed her fist against Kenji's face, sending him backward a few metres.

Kenji landed on his feet, and looked down as he saw black flames with a hint of purple dancing around his feet. He jumped into the air and flipped away from Imogen's attempt to use one of her Sacred Gears, Blaze Black Flare, on his location. He landed beside the pillar of flame, which would have scorched him, had he stayed stationary, and ran back at Imogen, attempting to hit her with a powerful punch.

Imogen side-flipped away, landed beside Kenji, and was forced onto the defensive again, as Kenji threw two punches, in even faster succession, aimed at her head and throat, respectively. She dodged them both, and caught Kenji's third punch. Pushing his fist aside, she went on the offensive, attempting to kick Kenji, though he grabbed her leg and jerked it upward, sending Imogen off her feet and into the air.

Kenji capitalised on Imogen's vulnerability by crashing his fist against her face, sending her backward a few feet, and onto the floor. The Belial Heiress was back on her feet, however, and rushing at Kenji.

"Having fun yet Imogen?" Kenji asked, as the pair of them traded blows, with each of them getting in one minor hit on the other. As the two of them clashed, Imogen looked at Kenji, her grey eyes narrowed and her mouth snarling.

"Don't try and mock me in the middle of a fucking fight, Kenji!" She roared, as she attempted to punch Kenji. Kenji tried to punch her at the same time as well, and their fists hit each other.

The shockwave from such a hit sent the two combatants backward a few paces, but Imogen recovered first, jumping up and attempting to kick Kenji in the neck. Kenji grabbed her leg and smirked at her, but Imogen merely raised her other leg and crashed it against Kenji's vulnerable face.

Rolling to the ground and bouncing back onto his feet, Kenji spread his twelve wings and flew at Imogen, punching her hard enough to knock her on her ass.

When Kenji rushed forward to try and finish the fight, Imogen took advantage of her position and attempted to kick Kenji while she was down. She missed, swung back onto her feet, and tried to send Kenji onto his ass with a mid-air kick to the face. She missed again, and landed on both feet.

The two fighters began trading blows again, neither gaining an advantage over the other, until a wild attempted right hook by Imogen flew over Kenji's head, and left her open.

Kenji capitalised again, by punching Imogen in the face, kicking her in the shin, dealing two uppercuts in quick succession, delivering a third, more powerful one that had Imogen slightly dazed, and threw a hard, Destruction-infused punch straight to Imogen's abdomen, sending her flying backward a dozen or so metres, and onto the ground.

All of this happened in the space of about forty seconds, by the way. Just wanted to point that out.

"Had enough?" Kenji playfully rolled his head around his shoulders, and walked slowly towards Imogen, his hands in his pockets.

"Not even close!" Imogen replied, jumping up and flying at Kenji. Summoning two small black bracers, one on each hand, that had the appearance of small, cute black chameleon-like lizards with violet eyes and deformed faces, she pointed them at Kenji, and white lines, with the same black-purple flames as before on them, appeared from the mouths of the lizards and shot at Kenji, who replied by unsheathing his sword and knocking the lines away with two quick movements. He rolled under the lines trying to whip him, sheathed his sword, and rushed at Imogen.

Growling, Imogen landed on the ground and snapped her fingers. A shadowy aura surrounded her body and, at her mental command, rushed at Kenji.

["Partner!"] Fafnir, inside Kenji's mind, cried, as Kenji summoned his Down Fall Dragon Spear. ["That's the Shadow Prison, one of Vritra's Sacred Gears! Once it hits you, it'll slow you down immensely!"]

'Got it!' Kenji replied, casting Fafnir's signature golden aura from his Sacred Gear, which negated the Shadow Prison instantly. As the aura cleared, he didn't have the time to avoid Imogen's two Absorption Lines, which rushed at him, wrapped him up, and threw him across the battlefield.

Kenji landed on the ground, and gave a grunt of pain. He heard a faint cry of ["Malebolge Vritra Promotion!"] as he got to his feet.

"Is that all?" Kenji heard Imogen's voice, coming inside a jet-black Dragon Armour, with purple jems set into the armour, and thick tentacles, coming from the back of the armour waving all around it. Kenji growled, and instantly equipped his Down Fall Dragon Armour.

"No way." Kenji replied, summoning a scythe of light. "Now the warm-up's over!"

Imogen sent four thick tentacles at Kenji, with full intent to drain him of his power, but Kenji showed that he was as skilled in scytheplay(?) as in swordplay, and used the scythe to its full effect. Cutting away the tentacles without much problem, he summoned dozens of light-tridents from the air, and sent them all at Imogen, who dodged the ones she could, and implemented her Worthlessness ability to negate the Holy effects of the rest, while the light-tridents, which were just negated down to normal tridents, bounced harmlessly off her armour.

Imogen sent a wave of black and purple fire at Kenji, which he jumped over and negated with Fafnir's aura, and landed close to Imogen. Kicking an unguarded (apart from her armour) Imogen in the chest, Kenji dispelled his light-scythe and pressed the heat onto her, unleashing all manner of physical and magical attacks in very rapid succession.

Imogen negated the magical attacks, blocked/tanked the physical ones, and held out until, through her armour, she saw an opening in Kenji's defences, as she blocked an armour-clad kick.

Dispelling her armour, because she just felt like it, Imogen swung around Kenji at incredible speed, dealt him three extremely fast kicks, swung to his front, punched him in the chest, swung to his side, dealt him a powerful uppercut, flew up above him and dealt him a deadly, two-footed axe-kick that sent him down to the ground, with enough force to cause a five-metre deep, ten-metre wide crater to form around her opponent, and broke Kenji's armour. This little beatdown of hers lasted only two seconds, but was absolutely devastating.

["Partner!"] Fafnir shouted. ["Are you alright?"]

"Yeah..." Kenji replied, as he flew out of the crater and landed in front of Imogen. "I feel like I just exploded."

"That's not too far from the truth." Imogen replied, cracking her knuckles and walking towards Kenji. "You feel like finishing this, Kenji?"

"I'd like nothing better." Kenji replied, sending seven magical attacks, one of fire, one of ice, one of water, one of lightning, one of wind, one of stone, and one of his Power of Holy Destruction, all at Imogen, before rushing at her to deal physical damage.

Imogen either dodged or negated any attacks that came close to her, and watched Kenji jumping at her. She rolled backwards at the last second.

"Come on, Imogen!" Kenji shouted. "Quick scurrying away! Or are you really the coward I called you by accident, way back when?"

Imogen gave a dragon-like growl, and rushed at Kenji, and blocked all his punches, which were coming at her barely fast enough for her to see, leant backward and away from a Destruction-infused somersault kick, and ducked under his final attempt to punch her in the face, and grabbed him around the middle.

"Ooh, nice muscles you got here." She remarked, before flying upward, and throwing her down with enough force to create a crater twice as wide and twice as deep as the first one.

"Ugh... fuck." Kenji moaned, getting up and spitting blood from his mouth, before he fell down again.

 _*Music ends*_

"Heheh." Imogen's mocking laughter sounded, as she floated down to him. "You said it, Kenji: This was, though rather unorthodox, a rather nice first date for the pair of us. But as they say, all nice things have to come to an end."

"Not yet." Kenji stood up, and grinned at Imogen. "I'm not done yet."

"Oh?" Imogen raised a brow, and walked towards Kenji, placing a hand on his forehead. "On the contrary, I think you are."

"Really, what the hell is sticking your hand on my forehead going to d-" Kenji began, before his eyes went wide.

Imogen stood back, her arms folded, with a smirk on her face.

"Just let your nightmare wash over you, Kenji." She whispered. "It'll leave you nice and vulnerable so I can defeat you."

She watched Kenji, whose eyes had become empty and hollow, and he was staring at the ground, though he didn't seem to register that it was there.

"N-no..." Kenji whispered. "D-don't do that, Zeotifu-" Kenji winced, horribly, as if he'd been slapped visciously. Imogen watched, with morbid interest.

'So, his biggest nightmare involves Zeoticus, huh?' She asked, blinking.

"L-Lord Zeoticus." Kenji whispered, as if saying the words caused him great pain. "P-please, I beg you, don't do that... not in front of me!" Tears began to leak out of Kenji's eyes, and Imogen vaguely registered that now she'd placed her nightmare-spell, which she'd learnt from Lucretia Zola, and practised on any Stray Devils that came her way (to great success, she might add), on Kenji, he looked like a whole different person.

Gone was the calm, confident, strong being that she'd been fighting for the past five minutes. Here before her knelt (as Kenji had dropped to his knees, as whatever was happening in his nightmare washed over him).

However, as Imogen watched Kenji, she saw seven magic-circles appearing, around Kenji's body. Though they weren't like the normal magic-circles one used to cast a spell. They looked a lot more like seals, to Imogen.

And one of them, slowly but surely, was cracking.

"N-NO!" Kenji yelled, as the tears streamed down his face. "I NEED HER! IF I DIDN'T HAVE HER BY MY SIDE, I'D HAVE KILLED MYSELF!"

Imogen only had one guess as to which 'her' Kenji was referring to. And she was about 85% sure that she was right.

"You had enough, Kenji?" She asked, as she raised her hands. "Or are you ready to surren-" The seal finally broke, and a loud BOOM sounded, and an outburst of energy from Kenji, far greater than anything Imogen had faced during this match, or any match she'd been in, sent her flying.

In an instant, Imogen was slammed against the wall of the arena, and slid to the ground, blood trailing from where she had slid.

"Wh-what...?" Were her last, weak words, before she fell unconscious and disappeared.

 _"What?"_ Naud's voice came. _"It seems that Imogen has been defeated, meaning that Kenji Baelcifer is the winner of today's Rating Game! But... what the hell is going on with him?! He looks like he's... changing!"_

Naud was right. In the middle of the Rating Game field, Kenji's outward appearance seemed to be changing, before the audience's eyes.

His crimson and silver hair seemed to change to black, blacker than the darkest night, and it grew thick and fast, until it reached Kenji's lower back. His ears became pointed, but they were obscured by his hair, so no-one noticed this.

His eyes, which were usually one eye turquoise, the other violet, both changed to the same colour: black.

Kenji's whole eyes had turned black. His sclera was black, his irises were black, and his pupils remained the same colour as before... black.

 **Line Break**

Venelana, who had silently been watching the Rating Game between her son and her son's former to-be-courted, took a few deep breaths to calm herself, then opened a magic-circle, hoping against hope that the person she was trying to call would pick up.

If she was right (and she hoped against hope that she wouldn't be right) then this new Kenji would need… calming down, so to speak.

"Hello?" A female voice sounded from the other side. "Venelana?"

'Oh, thank fuck.' Venelana breathed a sigh of relief. "Palutena? You need to get to my location as soon as you can!"

"Really?" Palutena asked. "Sure. Why-?"

"JUST DO IT!" Venelana shouted in reply. "It's about Kenji!"

"I'm on my way." Palutena replied, hanging up.

Back on the Rating Game field (which Ajuka, fearing for everyone else's safety (including his own) if he released this new Kenji, had decided not to close up), Kenji gave a loud scream, and swung his hand in a vicious, uncontrollable arc.

A wave of his Power of Destruction, over a hundred times larger than anything he'd ever conjured up, emerged from his hand, and flew along the Rating Game field, destroying everything in its path without a trace.

Not ten seconds later, he swung his hands again, and destroyed even more of the arena.

Kenji, it was safe to say, was going absolutely insane.

 **Line Break**

Venelana wrung her hands around her ears as she tried to stay calm, but it was proving very difficult for her.

"Hello, Venelana." Palutena's voice came, as she appeared beside Venelana, and many Devils cringed (some of the weaker ones fainted) at the intense Holy Aura resonating from her body. "What's happened to Kenji?"

Venelana pointed, and Palutena saw the new, black-haired black-eyed Kenji going absolutely berserk inside the Rating Game dimension, which was still showing up on screen.

"...Oh." Palutena muttered, as she felt a shiver going down her spine at the sheer output of POWER that she could feel resonating from Kenji.

It was much, MUCH more powerful than when she'd felt him before, but at least she could feel that it was still... him.

"Please..." Venelana looked up at Palutena. "I'm scared that if Kenji keeps going, he'll... he'll..."

"I understand." Palutena replied, readying her staff. "I'll make sure to stop him."

She teleported from beside Venelana and straight into the Rating Game dimension, where she got a glimpse of the destruction that Kenji had already caused.

She only got a glimpse, as she had to teleport away, to avoid being hurt by the huge burst of pure destructive energy that Kenji sent at her. She appeared behind Kenji, and swung her staff, tying him up with ropes of light.

They lasted barely a second, as Kenji broke free from them, and rushed at Palutena, fully intent, in his now-destroyed mental state, on fighting the Ultimate-Tier Goddess.

However, as Kenji rushed at the green-haired daughter of God, he felt a light finger touch his forehead.

And that was the last thing he felt before he fell, harmlessly, to the ground, and moved no more.

Kenji hadn't seen what had touched him, and he wouldn't be able to, as he was knocked-out, but Palutena sure did.

"Huh." She remarked, as she dispelled her staff. "Last I saw you, you had taken the form of an old man. Then I heard rumours that you'd taken the form of a young girl, and now you're arguably as beautiful as Gabriel, Ophis."

Ophis, her emotionless look on her face, turned, and looked at Palutena.

"Hello again, Palutena." She said. "Good, to see you, again."

"Good to see you too." Palutena replied, as Ophis picked up the unconscious Kenji. "Uh, what are you doing with Kenji?"

"None, of your business." Ophis replied, before silently teleporting away, Kenji in her arms.

Venelana, who had seen everything (all the Devils watching the game, sans, had fled, the members of Kenji's peerage had gone back to his house, and the members of Imogen's peerage had left, taking Imogen to the Sitri Medical Facility), started in shock when Ophis appeared in front of her, as Amaterasu, Thor and Freyja, all of which showed various degrees of worry, showed up through their various magic-circles.

"H-hello again, Ophis." Venelana stammered, at the sight of the Infinite Dragon God holding her son in front of her.

"Hi." Ophis replied. "Shall I, take my mate, back to his home?"

"Yes." Venelana replied. "Please do." Ophis teleported away with Kenji's limp body, as Thor coughed into his hand.

Venelana started, and turned around.

"Venelana, what was that?" Thor asked. "We felt some insane power coming from Kenji, and we all headed straight here to see what was up. Though I can see the threat's been taken care of."

"Yeah, what's going on?" Amaterasu asked. "I haven't felt power of that kind coming from Kenji, ever."

Venelana sweated for a moment, before sighing.

"Whatever you do, this does NOT leave the five of us." She pleaded, gesturing to the four of them and Palutena. The four deities nodded, and Venelana nodded, and began to tell them the REAL story of how Kenji came to be born.

 **Line Break**

Kenji and Valian's Fallen Saints members turned off the TV when they heard a magic-circle opening, and Kenji's peerage all arrived back in the lounge, with only one person not amongst them: Kenji himself.

They all started asking questions at once.

"What happened to Kenji?" Navi immediately asked.

"Where is he?" Qrow asked.

"Is he going to be okay?" Penemue asked.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Valian, who looked very white, yelled in reply. "I don't know what happened, but when we left, I saw Palutena, Thor, Amaterasu and Freyja showing up. They should take care of Kenji, along with Venelana."

That seemed to calm people down, until someone teleported in, with Kenji in her arms.

"KENJI/MASTER!" Everyone cried, at the same time, and rushed towards Kenji, but they found themselves pushed away whenever they came within a metre of him.

"Don't, crowd, my mate." The person holding Kenji said, in an emotionless voice, as they walked slowly away.

"Your mate?" Rias repeated, curiously. Ophis turned to her.

"Yes, my mate, Crimson Pet." She replied. Rias turned as red as her hair, and stayed silent, as Ophis teleported away.

She and Kenji appeared in Kenji's room, and Ophis gently laid Kenji down on his bed, as Venelana magic-circled in beside them.

"Ophis, can you-?" She began to ask, before Ophis turned to her.

"I can." She replied. "I've, done it before, have I not?"

Venelana was silent, as Ophis placed a hand on Kenji's forehead. In a second, the seal that Kenji had broken back in the Rating Game dimension appeared, glowed for a moment, then disappeared.

Kenji's hair shrunk back to its normal length, and changed colour back to red and silver, as Ophis stood up.

"It, is done." She stated to Venelana, as she looked down at Kenji.

"Soon, my mate." She murmured, before teleporting away without another sound. She only appeared in the lounge to warn everyone not to disturb her mate, before she was gone.

Ten seconds after Ophis had disappeared, a magic-circle opened, and Imogen Belial appeared through it.

 **Minutes earlier...**

In the Sitri Medical Facility, Imogen gave a low groan, before opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was her peerage, all with varying degrees of injury on them (sans Ayaka), and Diehauser.

"Imogen!" Diehauser cried. "Are you alright?"

"Apart from my head feeling like it's about to split open, yeah." Imogen replied. "What happened? I remember being blasted back by... whatever Kenji did, then I conked out."

"Well, we recovered you from the Rating Game dimension" Tifa, who had a bandage on her stomach, explained. "We then brought you straight here. The doctors said that if you'd been brought here even a minute later, you... wouldn't have made it, your blow to the head was that severe."

"…" Imogen was silent, before looking up. "Wait. What about Kenji. He isn't hurt too bad, is he?"

"I stayed behind to see what had happened for a few minutes, before coming here." Diehauser replied. "Kenji's appearance changed, and then he started going ballistic and destroying the arena. Then a green-haired woman showed up and tried to restrain him, but she failed. Then a black-haired woman showed up and knocked Kenji out just by touching him on the forehead!"

"O-oh." Imogen replied. "Am... am I going to be okay?"

"The doctors say..." Diehauser looked at a report of Imogen's condition. "That you'll have a headache for a bit, but you'll be fine."

"Great." Imogen threw the covers of her bed off her, and stood up. "I'm going to see Kenji." Before anyone could call her back, she pulled out the transport-paper that Kenji had given her (which was in her pocket) and disappeared.

 **Line Break**

Venelana was sat, alone, in Kenji's room, holding her son's hand, and gently stroking circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. She could hear two voices in her head, each being one of her trains of thought.

 _'You realise you'll have to tell Kenji SOMETIME, right? You can't keep him in the dark forever.'_

 _'But Kenji's happy this way!'_

 _'What if he asks you? What will you do then?_

 _'I'd tell him it was just a phenomenon, caused by his demonic power! It happened with Sirzechs, and his power needed sealing up after that!'_

 _'True, but these are different circumstances. Sirzechs doesn't have-'_

There was a knock on Kenji's bedroom door.

"C-come in." Venelana whispered. The door opened, and Valian, Imogen behind her, stood in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Valian, Imogen." Venelana greeted the two of them. "Imogen, how are you doing?"

"I'll be fine." Imogen replied, hissing slightly as her head twinged in pain. "How is Kenji?"

"Asleep." Venelana replied, looking down at Kenji. "Did you want to see him?"

"I did." Imogen replied.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you." Venelana replied. "I know how determined you can be. Ever since you were a child."

"I think I was more the 'emo, depressing-as-fuck' type than the 'determined' type when I was a kid." Imogen replied.

"Oh, I don't know." Venelana replied. "You seemed pretty happy and determined to be placed in a contract with Kenji when-"

"Guys!" Valian brought the two of them out of their conversation, and pointed at Kenji, who was stirring. Venelana and Imogen both went silent, as Kenji slowly opened his eyes, which, thank Lucifer, were back to their normal colour.

"H-hey." Kenji said, his voice very hoarse, before he started coughing madly. He coughed for about half a minute, before he stopped. "Hey."

"Hey." Imogen replied, smirking at Kenji. "You okay, Kenji?"

"Well, I kind of hurt." Kenji replied. "All over." Venelana nodded, before Kenji asked another question. "Wait- the Rating Game. What happened? Who won?"

"Technically, you did." Venelana replied. Imogen sighed, but didn't look too disappointed. "But you kind of... went crazy."

Kenji tilted his head to the side in a questioning expression. Valian and Venelana proceeded to explain everything that had happened to Kenji, leaving out the part that involved Ophis showing up (Valian was tempted to say, but one look from Venelana stopped her).

After Imogen had added that Kenji had nearly killed her, Kenji stared, in abject shock, at the Belial Heiress.

"Imogen..." Kenji whispered, and Imogen looked at him. "I'm sorry... that I did that to you...!"

"It's okay." Imogen replied, stepping forward. "Kenji, really, it's fine-"

"But it isn't!" Kenji cried, heatedly and Imogen stopped talking. "I nearly fucking killed you, how can that be fine?!"

"Because it's my fault you ended up doing that!" Imogen replied, just as heatedly. "It was MY nightmare-spell I used out of anger that caused you to go nuts and nearly kill me! No other factor contributed to that, it was MY fault!"

"But whose peerage was it that kicked your asses and caused you to be so pissed?" Kenji asked. "Mi-"

Imogen slapped Kenji on the face, making him stop rambling instantly.

"Kenji, stop it!" Imogen shouted, tears beginning to prick from the corners of her eyes. "I don't know WHAT that power was that you unleashed, but I can tell you that it was MY fault that it happened- NO, DON'T TRY AND BLAME YOURSELF! -and no-one else's!"

Valian and Venelana looked at each other, as Imogen came closer to Kenji, and knelt down.

"Kenji, please." The Belial Heiress whispered, in a quiet tone. "I've already forgiven you for nearly killing me. If you'll forgive me for making you do that, we can start over... again."

"I-" Kenji tried to speak, before looking at Venelana, who made rapid 'go on' gestures behind Imogen's back. "Sure." He said, in a final voice.

"Great!" Imogen replied. "I'm happy that that's happened."

"Why?" Kenji asked.

"Because..." Imogen gave a sexy smirk. "It means I can do this without making you feel uncomfortable." And with that, Imogen pressed her lips against Kenji's, and kissed him.

'Aww, isn't that sweet?' Venelana gave a grin, as Kenji returned the kiss. 'Five years too late, in my opinion, but no less sweet.'

Vailan grinned.

 **Well... holy shit. For two reasons.**

 **1) THREE CHAPTERS AT ONCE! I decided that you guys, as a Christmas present, deserved a nice, big update from little old me! So, here's THREE nice, big updates instead.**

 **2) What Kenji did. That raises many, many questions. Which may or may not be answered later on.**

 **Anyway, that's Chapter 42 finished, folks! Kenji has won(?) the Rating Game against Imogen, and what an intense fight between him and the Belial Heiress it was! And Kenji and Imogen have, five years too late, as Venelana said, had their first kiss.**

 **And just to let you readers know, I will be taking a break from writing fanfiction for the week of Christmas, but I'll still be around to answer reviews and PMs from anyone who wants to write to me. In 2018, I'll be back with another update, so, don't worry! I'm not going away forever, I just need a short break.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of these three chapters? Please, review and let me know, because I really would love to know! If you want to ask me any questions, or if you have any ideas as to what could happen later on in RWG, let me know in a review or a PM!**

 **Next Volume: The Excalibur Incident**

 **Next Time: Kenji Leaves, New Governer of Kuoh**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"Now, Kenji." Irene stared sultrily at Kenji, once the two of them stepped out of her magic-circle. "The first bit of training I'll be giving you is a bit of endurance training." in an instant, Irene's clothes disappeared, revealing her nude body. "So, come and get it~" she whispered, swaying her hips._

 _Kenji was too happy to oblige._

 **Seeya! Also Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, or if you're tired of Christmas being commercialized to hell and back and stores advertising loads of Christmas shit as early as October, and stopping in mid-February, Happy Shut the Fuck Up, by the way.**


	43. Volume 9-1: New Governer

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Father..." Sirzechs took a deep breath, and looked up at Zeoticus, who was sat at his desk. "Can you run this through me one more time? I want to make sure that I'm hearing things right."

"Alright then, Sirzechs." Zeoticus replied. "Due to how Kenji always seems to charm every female in his way onto his side, and into his bed, Grayfia has defected to him. As well as this, your Knight and Bishop, Souji Okita and MacGregor Mathers, have been brutally murdered by Kenji."

Of course, Zeoticus didn't know this for certain. However, he knew that Kenji would RELISH the idea of taking Sirzechs' wife, and the unofficial Fifth Satan, along with his big sister, Rias, away from the Devils and his Household, and onto the Grigori's side, the traitor.

He also knew, thanks to him watching his Rating Games with Riser and Sairaorg, that he could be a savage opponent, who didn't know the meaning of mercy, when it came to battles.

From that, he'd concluded that Kenji would have killed Sirzechs' Knight and Bishop without a second thought. Or even a first thought, for that matter.

Sirzechs gave a very unmanly yell, and stood up.

"FUCK!" He shouted. "How could Kenji do that? He could be doing all sorts of horrible things to Grayfia, as well as Rias!"

"Yes, he could." Zeoticus replied, a grim (but satisfied) smile on his face. "He could have tied them to his bed, and be giving it to them from any way possible, while forcing Rias and Grayfia to submit themselves, mind, body and soul, to him, and teach them to never even think about going back to you, or by extension, this Household."

"Yes, he could!" Sirzechs replied, heatedly, as he hung his head low. "I don't even know what to do, because thanks to the treaty that Serafall and Shemhazai signed, the Devils can't do anything to save my wife and sister!"

"Then we won't make it an act from the Devils." Zeoticus replied. "We'll keep it on the down-low, for I have a plan to get Rias, Grayfia, and even Kenji, back under our control."

"What is it?" Sirzechs looked up, eagerly. "Please, tell me!"

"I will." Zeoticus replied. "But first, I will need your full co-operation."

"O-of course!" Sirzechs widened his eyes, eagerly. "Anything to get my wife and little sister back, so I can love and care for them!"

"Very well." Zeoticus replied. "I happen to know a human mercenary that operates in the supernatural world. She's gotten a very fearsome reputation, despite the fact that she is Human, and on top of that, she's a real Ice Queen."

"Really?" Sirzechs replied. "I've never heard anything about this."

"Of course, you wouldn't have, dumbass." Zeoticus whispered too quietly for Sirzechs to hear. "You don't hear anything apart from your duties as Lucifer unless it involves your little sister." Zeoticus then spoke out loud, so the Crimson Satan could hear him. "Anyway. I can call her to us right now." He held up a sheet of paper, and threw it to the ground, where a magic-circle opened, and a woman appeared from it.

She was a tall, beautiful and slender woman, with long, light blue hair, and blue eyes. She, for some weird reason, wore a female General's apparel, with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots that went up to her thighs. She also had a tattoo on her chest.

She had porcelain-coloured skin, and her breasts were rather large. Sirzechs mentally compared this woman's breast size to Rias'. She had a sheathed rapier strapped to her side.

"Good to see you again, Esdeath." Zeoticus greeted the human mercenary, in a polite tone.

 **Line Break**

Imogen jumped up, spun around in mid-air, and attempted to kick Kenji in the chest. Kenji raised his hands in an 'X' motion to block her attack, but he slid back a couple of feet. He conjured up a small ball of his Power of Holy Destruction, and flung it at Imogen, who swung to the side to dodge it.

Imogen rushed at Kenji, jumped up, and tried to scissor-kick Kenji, but was blocked. She ducked down, and tried to sweep-kick him, but Kenji jumped back, dodging the attack.

Seeing an opening in his defences, Imogen jumped up, and round-house kicked Kenji, which she didn't miss, sending her opponent to the floor.

In an instant, however, he was back on his feet, and rushing at Imogen. He missed his attempt to cave her skull in which a punch, infused with demonic energy, yet a small follow-up punch made its mark.

Imogen was forced onto the defensive, as Kenji threw punches and kicks, all of which were aimed at her face, though a quick kick to the belly was all he needed to kick-start (pun ENTIRELY intended) a quick combo that sent her flying backwards a metre or so.

However, she came back, but was forced to backflip away from Kenji's incoming punch. She then pulled a clever move that involved her infusing her Worthlessness ability into her foot, when Kenji threw a bolt of Holy Lightning down at her while she was mid-backflip, jumped up, blocked Kenji's Destruction-infused punch with said foot (infused, again, with her Worthlessness ability), and landed on the ground.

Kenji switched, on the fly, to fight with his feet, and the two of them engaged in a quick battle, that soley consisted of kicks. Until Kenji decided to switch back to using his arms, and blocked three of Imogen's kicks with his right forearm.

Imogen tried to scissor-kick Kenji again, but missed. She advanced towards him, and Kenji moved around in a circle, dodging any kick that came close to him. Spotting a sudden opening when Imogen tried to axe-kick him, Kenji elbowed Imogen in the chest, making her squeak in pain, grabbed her wrist, swung her around, and jumped up.

One axe-kick to the back of the head later, Imogen fell to the ground, knocked out.

Kenji landed on the ground, panted for a couple of seconds, then picked Imogen's body up, and walked out of his training-dimension room.

"Nailed it." He remarked, as he laid Imogen's body down, and Valian and Cana walked over. Cana immediately walked over to Imogen and started healing her, while Valian tended to Kenji.

Imogen had come to Kenji an hour or so ago, a day or two after she'd started staying with Kenji (Cana had moved to Kenji's place a few hours after hearing that Imogen was going to), saying that she felt really bad about how their first fight had turned out, thanks to her own spell, and wished to have a rematch, without her using her nightmare spell.

Skip back to now, and here we are.

"That should do it." Cana stood up. "She should be fine, and she'll wake up soon."

"Good." Kenji replied. "I'd rather not put her in the Sitri Medical Facility again."

"I'm glad to hear that." A voice that Kenji had heard only once before sounded, and Kenji looked up. Along with Venelana, Diehauser Belial came into view. Meanwhile, Imogen began to stir. "Hello, Kenji."

"Hey, Diehauser." Kenji replied. "You just missed mine and Imogen's rematch."

"Well, considering that she's just waking up, I don't think I'll have to have seen it to know what the result was." Diehauser remarked.

"Damn straight." Kenji grinned. "It was close, but I edged it."

"Fuck." Imogen got up. "I thought I'd had you there, Kenji!"

"But you didn't." Kenji replied, with a smirk. "Maybe you can win against me in another area someday, Imogen." Everyone laughed.

"Anyway, you two." Diehauser informed Kenji and Imogen. "I've just gotten the news now. Rias Gremory's resignation as Governer of Kuoh Town has been recognised, and the new Governer is you, Imogen."

"Really?!" Imogen's face lit up.

"Really." Diehauser and Kenji replied. Diehauser dropped a small smile Kenji's way, as he was the one who'd gotten Rias to resign as Governer, and it was thanks to his and Diehauser's influence in the Grigori and the Devils, respectively, that had gotten Imogen's request to be Rias' replacement recognised.

"See, Imogen?" Kenji said. "I told you I'd get you to become Governer of Kuoh. Though I may or may not have pulled some strings and made myself Deputy-Governer."

Imogen, not caring about what Kenji had said, flung herself on Kenji, and hugged him.

"Kenji... thanks." She replied. "I could honestly kiss you, right now."

"Given how you act around him, you could do a lot more than kiss him." Venelana remarked, but only loud enough for her and Valian to hear. Before she could say anything else, Rias, Akeno and Gasper showed up, through a magic-circle.

"Hey, Kenji." Gasper greeted her King's King.

"Yo, Gaspie." Kenji replied, to the cute Forbidden Balor View wielder. "You got all your stuff into the house?"

"Yeah, I have." Gasper replied. "Thanks for letting Akeno and I stay here, along with Rias."

"No problem." Kenji replied. "It was the least I could do, for the cutest member of my first sex-pet's peerage to stay with me."

"I'm also happy I got to be able to stay here as well." Akeno remarked, looking at Kenji that should have been the definition of 'lust' if one were to look it up in a dictionary (or on Urban Dictionary, if you liked that website). "In the house of my Master~"

Kenji instantly felt a HUGE boner forming in his pants, from Akeno's last word, and the way she said it in. Making her accept her Fallen Angel side had done absolute wonders for her sex-appeal, which was only fitting for Kenji's second sex-pet.

Never mind her being turned into a part-Vampiric Dragon via Rias, the master of the Queen piece inside her, becoming part-Vampiric Dragon. If Kenji was right, it made Akeno's breast size the second-largest in his whole harem, second only to Lilith.

It was easy, as well as true, to say that Kenji, joined by Rias, had had a whale of a time breaking Akeno down, into one of his personal pets, who just so happened to be more into rough, borderline violent sex than Rias was.

"Heheh, yeah." Kenji pulled himself out of Imogen's hug, which was no easy feat. "Anyway, excuse me for a bit. I have to go and do something." He walked off, slapping Rias and Akeno hard on the ass as he did so, making them yelp in surprise and pleasure as they followed him.

Venelana grinned, as she saw leather chokers appearing around Rias' and Akeno's neck (Rias' was red, whereas Akeno's was black), and chains emerging from said chokers.

As far as she knew, Kenji had requested them from Penemue, and to be modelled after the silver one she'd made for HIM, whenever she felt like getting extra-kinky with her little brother.

Of course, he did. Penemue was THE person to go to whenever you wanted to get anything related to kinky sex-toys. Everyone in Kenji's house knew that.

 **Line Break**

"What have you called me for, Lord Zeoticus?" Esdeath asked, her blue eyes meeting Zeoticus' turquoise ones.

"Well, Esdeath." Zeoticus replied. "I have a request to make of you, and I can promise that I will pay you handsomely for it."

"And what mission would that be?" Esdeath asked. Zeoticus waved his hand, and brought up a magic-circle, in which there was a picture of Kenji. Zeoticus had taken this mental picture during his and Kenji's conversation after the Rating Game with Sairaorg, so it was a fairly recent

"I would like you to find this individual for me." Zeoticus replied, pointing to the image of Kenji. "By any means necessary. My only request is that you bring him to us alive."

"It will be done." Esdeath replied, a sadistic, battle-hungry grin showing on her face. "I'll need a name to go with the face, though."

"His name is Kenji Baelcifer." Sirzechs stated.

"At least that's the name he's taken NOW." Zeoticus added. Esdeath nodded.

"Alright." She replied, before leaving through the same magic-circle that she'd come through.

"What is Esdeath's part in this plan of yours, Father?" Sirzechs asked.

"It's very simple, Sirzechs." Zeoticus replied. "Esdeath will bring Kenji to us, then, through my authority as the Gremory Lord, and your power as Lucifer, we can make him tell us where he's keeping Grayfia and Rias. Once he's told us, we can make sure to RIP all of the tumours of being a Hybrid out of him, and make him into a good, loyal member of the House of Gremory."

"That sounds..." Sirzechs paused for a moment. "Like a decent plan."

 **Line Break**

The next day, Kenji and co. were back at Kuoh Academy, and it was break time.

Kenji was laid against a tree, playing on his phone, which he'd recently upgraded to a Samsung Galaxy S8 Plus, and listening to some music while Valian and Akeno laid next to him (Rias had to go and do some work pertaining to the ORC). As Kenji idly stroked Valian's hair, he heard someone calling his name.

"Hey, Kenji!"

Kenji looked up, and saw, to his surprise, Cana, followed by Imogen of all people, walking towards him. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls school uniform, but without the shoulder-cape, with her sleeves rolled up, black lower-thigh length socks, and black trainers on her feet.

'Fucking hell, Imogen looks hot in that!' Kenji thought, as Imogen sat down beside him.

"Hey, Imogen." Kenji let Imogen hug him. "What're you doing here?"

"Diehauser decided to transfer me into Kuoh Academy." Imogen replied. "He thought it'd be the best thing to do, since I'm the new Governer of Kuoh."

"Smart guy, your adopted dad." Kenji replied.

"Yeah." Imogen replied. "Though it sucks that I'm not in your class."

"I know." Kenji groaned. "I didn't even hear anything about you transferring into Kuoh Academy."

"That's because you just play on your phone all lesson." Valian replied. "And you never listen to anything that any of the students outside our little group say."

"Which is a good thing." Kenji replied. "I don't have time to listen to all their meaningless bullshit. I have more important things to do."

"Like fuck?" Cana asked, smartly.

"You jealous?" Kenji replied, just as smartly. Cana just laughed, though Kenji could see a bit of red forming on her cheeks. "Knew it. You got any booze on you?"

"Nein." Cana replied, shaking her head. "Sona found it and confiscated it from me."

"Scheiße." Kenji groaned. "Nevermind, Cana. You, Qrow, Revy and I can get piss-ass drunk tonight."

Valian and Imogen sighed, in unison, at their King/Queen's open discussion of possible alcohol-related antics. At that moment, Rias showed up.

"Oh, Imogen!" She exclaimed, in surprise. "I didn't hear anything about you transferring into Kuoh Academy."

"That's because you spend your time shooting lusty looks at Kenji." Cana remarked. "As does Akeno."

"I won't deny that~" Akeno replied, gently licking Kenji's neck. "When are you going to forcibly show me my place, Master~?"

"Oh, very soon, Akeno." Kenji replied, snaking his hand down to Akeno's ass and giving it a very hard squeeze. "But remember to call me Kenji when in public, got it?"

"Oh, of course." Akeno replied, moaning in surprise and pleasure from her Master's actions on her body, who he'd claimed as his, a couple of days before.

Akeno had been as easy to break as Rias.

Anyway, the bell rang, and Kenji groaned.

"PE next." He stood up, and slung his bag over his back.

"Have fun with Chifuyu." Imogen grinned, as she stood up. "Also, don't be surprised if she works you harder than anyone else. She might or might not be salty that, even though she won her round in the Rating Game, I still lost overall."

"Yeah, Chifuyu seems like the salty type." Kenji replied, as he headed towards the changing rooms.

 **Line Break**

"Okay, I stand corrected." Kenji remarked, as he, Imogen and Valian sat down in the lounge of his house. "Chifuyu wasn't the salty type."

Imogen giggled to herself as she rested her head on one of Kenji's shoulders, and Valian on his other one of his shoulders.

"Hey Val, where's Grayfia?" Kenji asked his Queen. "I haven't seen her today."

"She's helping Zest and Kalawarner with cooking dinner, I think." Valian replied. "Also, when we got back, I ordered her to look at you like you were a Lucifer, and therefore, her Master, as well."

"Of course, you'd do that." Kenji replied. "You didn't need to, since I'm your King, and she'd obey me by default, right?"

"Maybe." Valian replied. "But I wanted to make sure that she wouldn't try and betray us-"

"I'm sorry to break up this conversation about the intricacies of the Evil Pieces and Fallen Saints' system, as well as the Lucifer-Lucifuge connection." Came Irene's voice from right behind Kenji and Valian. "But Kenji?"

"Hmm?" Kenji looked over the top of the sofa, and found himself with a front-row view of the underside of his Pact Magician's enormous rack. "Hey, Irene. What do you need?"

"To talk to you." Irene replied. "May I have a moment alone?"

"Sure." Kenji replied. "Excuse me." He apologized to Valian and Imogen, and back-flipped over the edge of the sofa, landing right in front of Irene. The two of them walked a little distance away, to make sure that they were alone, and Irene started talking.

"Kenji, I'll get straight to the point." She stated. "I want to offer to train you in the use of your Dragon side."

"Okay." Kenji replied. "Why?"

"Because, when we fought" Irene explained. "I noted that, despite you having the abilities, and the physiology, to an extent, of a Dragon, I couldn't help but notice that you fought a lot more like a Devil, or a Fallen Angel."

"That would make sense." Kenji replied. "Since I'm half-Devil, and I'm quarter-Fallen Angel."

"And you're also quarter-Dragon." Irene replied.

"Vampiric Dragon, to be-" Kenji muttered.

"I don't care what kind of Dragon you are." Irene interrupted. "Vampiric Dragon, Fairy Dragon, Phoenix Dragon, Angelic Dragon, it doesn't fucking matter. You're still a Dragon, and your victory against me would have been a lot easier if you'd fought like one."

"Actually, we drew." Kenji pointed out.

"Okay, two things." Irene held up one claw-gloved finger. "One. Even I can admit that you deserved to win that fight. Not many members of the Three Factions can hold their own against me when I'm in my Dragon form. Two, you DEFINITELY won against me in the fuck-session we had right after our fight."

Kenji blushed slightly at the memory of the event, but shook it off easily.

"Anyway, could you be a bit more specific in how you'd train my Dragon side?" Kenji asked.

"Well, I could teach you about some kinds of magic that are exclusive to Dragons." Irene replied. "I'd show you how to control your true element, which is basically an element that all Dragons, with the exception of Ophis and Great Red, have an extreme affinity for."

"What's yours?" Kenji asked, curiously.

"Lightning." Irene replied, simply, as she conjured up a ball of red lightning. "The most destructive of all the elements."

"Cool." Kenji replied.

"And, of course." Irene added. "Though your physical prowess is, undeniably, your greatest asset, if I focused on your Dragon training, you could probably become even more powerful, in terms of physicality."

"Sweet." Kenji replied. "I'll do it."

"Good." Irene replied. "Shall we set off?"

"Just a minute." Kenji replied. "I'll explain everything to Val and Imogen, then we can go."

Kenji left Irene, and explained what he was going to do with her to Valian and Imogen, who both accepted it without question.

Kenji told Valian that, while he was gone, SHE was in charge of Kenji's peerage, and that Venelana was in charge of Kenji's Fallen Saints, and that he'd get Azazel to take over on the 'project' regarding Riser's Evil Pieces, while he was gone.

After a quick goodbye hug and kiss, Kenji left with Irene through a magic-circle, and Imogen yawned.

"I'm gonna go to bed." She informed Valian. "Seeya."

"Seeya." Valian replied. "I might go and have some fun with Rias and Akeno, I know they like me just as much as they like Kenji."

She left the room, and Imogen yawned again, as she heard her phone ringing. She answered it.

"Hey." She spoke into the receiver.

"Imogen." Imogen heard Sona's voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh, hey Sona." Imogen replied. "What's up?"

"Quite a bit." Sona replied. "I've got something to tell you that you, the new Governer of Kuoh, should know."

"Spill it." Imogen replied, scratching her hair.

"I've just received word that three Exorcists have arrived in Kuoh town." Sona informed Imogen. "I arranged a meeting between you and them tomorrow, in the Student Council room."

"Okay." Imogen replied, yawning. "Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem." Was Sona's curt reply. "Also, one more thing." She added, and Imogen was shocked to hear a hint of humour in the voice. "My sister wants to thank your Queen for the alcohol."

"Tell her to fuck off, from me." Imogen replied, in a joking voice, before hanging up and sighing. "Just what I fucking needed. On my second day as Governer of Kuoh, I have to deal with something like this."

 **Line Break**

In a far-off, unknown location, Ophis was hovering in the air, thinking about all the events that had happened recently. Particularly, about her future mate, Kenji.

After the events of Kenji's Rating Game with the Belial Heiress, Ophis had had to spend a day or so erasing the memories of everyone who'd seen what had transpired after Imogen had pulled that spell on her mate. With the exceptions of her mate's peerage, Imogen's peerage, Diehauser Belial, and Venelana Bael. All of those exceptions had been upon Venelana's request.

She didn't want what her mate did causing a panic amongst the Underworld, and all of the Devils turning against her mate. Though she was sure that most of the Gods and Goddesses of the various Pantheons of the world would have felt the outburst of power that emerged from Kenji, and would want to investigate. Either to do battle against Kenji, or to bed her mate.

"Oh, Ophis. There you are." A voice behind Ophis sounded. "I've been looking for you."

Ophis turned around, and saw a person behind him.

The person was a tall male, and wore a brown, sleeveless tunic, shoulder-pieces with wolf faces built into them, and he had bracers and boots with chains on them. His boots went up to his knees. He had very long hair, and a beard, both of which seemed to be made of fire. The irises of his eyes, as well, appeared to be made of fire.

"Ares." Ophis greeted the Greek God of War. "You, are back."

"I am." Ares replied. "I've managed to secure many of the human warriors of our Pantheon to your cause."

"I see." Ophis replied. "Thank you, Ares. All I need, now, is the Old Satan Faction's, allegiance. Now, leave me."

Ares nodded, and disappeared.

As he did so, Ophis felt the 'bug' she'd placed on her mate going off, and she saw Kenji kissing the Demonic Mage Dragon.

"Soon." Ophis whispered.

 **Line Break**

Irene and Kenji stepped out of Irene's transportation-circle, into a clearing, that seemed to be in a remote forest. Many Dragons were gathered around this clearing, and they all looked up at the sound of a transportation-circle going off, and bowed at the sight of Irene.

A few of them growled in curiosity at the sight of Kenji, this new person that was beside Irene.

"Alright, everyone!" Irene shouted, catching the attention of all the Dragons in the area. "This is Kenji Baelcifer, and he'll be staying with us for a while. NO ONE is to attack him."

All of the Dragons bowed in acknowledgement.

"How can you get them to bend to your will like that?" Kenji asked.

"Well, it's kinda like how you Devils and Fallen Angels have your Evil Pieces and Fallen Saints." Irene replied. "But I'll explain it to you later. Come." She opened another transportation-circle, and she and Kenji stepped through it, into what seemed to be the inside of a house.

Kenji looked around, and saw that Irene didn't really have anything that wasn't out of the ordinary, except for one thing.

The thing out of the ordinary was a small, black ball, that seemed to be floating on a table. It was about the size of a tennis ball, and it was a darker black than the darkest nightmare that anyone could imagine, and there was a small, spiky letter W, coloured blood-red, inscribed on it.

"Hey, Irene?" Kenji asked. "What's that, over there?" He pointed to the thing, and Irene suddenly began to look slightly awkward.

"Never mind that, Kenji." She replied, pointing at it with her staff, and making it disappear through a transportation-circle. "I'll tell you about that later, I promise."

"Okay." Kenji nodded in reply, as he looked at Irene.

"Now, Kenji." Irene stared at Kenji, a sultry grin on her face. "The first bit of training I'll be giving you is a bit of endurance training." in an instant, Irene's clothes disappeared, revealing her nude body. "So, come here and begin~" she whispered, swaying her hips.

Kenji was too happy to oblige.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

Kenji strode forward, wrapped his arms around Irene's neck, and pressed his lips hungrily against hers. Kenji actually being the shorter out of the two of them, he was forced to tilt his head upward as he kissed her. Irene, however, was only too happy to tilt her head down as she returned the kiss, and let Kenji's hands roam all over her body.

"Come, my mate~" Irene whispered, pulling him backward, and lightly dropping him down onto the sofa, that she definitely HADN'T summoned to that specific spot via magic. "Let me tend to you."

Licking her lips, Irene deftly tore Kenji's pants off his legs with her hands, and she kissed her not really-nephew's throbbing tip, prompting a bit of pre-cum to leak from said tip, and Kenji to shudder in pleasure.

"My, have you grown since we last fucked?" Irene asked, in an innocent voice, before taking Kenji's whole cock into her mouth, and beginning to suck hard, while bobbing her head up and down at a moderately fast pace.

Irene hummed lightly onto the organ in her mouth, eliciting a loud moan from Kenji who grabbed Irene's head, and started forcing it to take his cock, which the Demonic Mage Dragon definitely didn't mind.

As Irene's head came up, she decided to lick around on his sensitive cock-tip, letting more pre-cum leak from Kenji's cock, and into her waiting mouth, which she swallowed in no short order, before pulling her head off Kenji's cock, and beginning to furiously stroke it.

"Oh, fuck!" Kenji moaned, writhing around in pleasure. "Irene, I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it, then." Irene took her hand off Kenji, and gently licked his cock with nothing but her tongue. "Paint my face and breasts white with your seed~"

And, as if by her magical command, Kenji let out a huge stream of cum all over Irene's face and breasts. Irene stuck her tongue out and caught all the cum she could on her tongue, and licked any remnants of Kenji's baby-milk that came close to her mouth.

"Yum." She whispered. "Come on, Kenji." She stood up, took Kenji by the hand, and pulled him so he was against the wall. "Let's have some fun mating~"

"Oh, yes. Let's." Kenji replied, taking his dick, which was still erect, and slamming it, balls-deep, inside Irene. "Fuck me, you're tighter than last time, Irene!"

"Ugh~" Irene moaned, as her magically-enhanced pussy took Kenj's cock. "Magic is a wonderful thing, isn't it?"

"Oh, damn right it is!" Kenji replied, grabbing onto Irene's hips, and thrusting, hard and fast, inside her.

For a full minute, Irene rode out the pleasure of having her mate fuck her this hard, and this deep, before she waved her hand, and suddenly, her breasts began to leak a thick, white liquid.

"Oh, Kenji?" Irene asked, to her mate, who was still fucking her as hard as he could (which, Irene had to admit, was sending extreme waves of pleasure through her body with every thrust). "I've got a treat for you. Would you like it?" When Kenji nodded, she gestured to her breasts. "Very well, then. You can have all you want." She then proceeded to grab the back of Kenji's head with one of her hands, and force it onto one of her lactating breasts. "Ohh~ that feels good. Keep sucking."

And suck Kenji did. Eager to get more of a taste of Irene's breast-milk, he sucked hard, savouring the sweet taste of her tit-milk.

"Man, is that hot to see." Irene whispered, before pulling Kenji (who was still thrusting) off her breast, and pushed him back onto her other one. "Now, have some fun with my other tit!" She shouted, before moaning loudly in pleasure. She moaned louder as Kenji sucked her sensitive nipple, and felt rushes of pleasure go through her every instant that Kenji's foot-long cock was inside her.

"Ohh, fuck! KENJI!" Irene screamed, as Kenji's cock hit a very sensitive spot inside her pussy. "I'M CUMMING!" She screamed, as her white vaginal fluids squirted from her pussy, and onto Kenji, who came as well, inside her.

By pure instinct, Irene sunk her head to Kenji's neck, and, after dragging her teeth across the skin for a moment, gently bit into it. She didn't bite hard enough to break the skin, but definitely hard enough to leave a mark, and earn a moan from Kenji.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with you, Kenji." Irene whispered, as she picked Kenji up. "Come. Let's go to my room~" she whispered.

When Kenji and Irene reached Irene's bedroom, Irene threw Kenji down onto the bed, climbed on top of him, and kissed him.

"Let's have some more fun." Irene whispered, before impaling her hairless pussy on his cock. Throwing her head back, and groaning in loud pleasure at the feeling of Kenji's cock, coated in a mixture of her saliva, her cum and his cum, inside her, she started bouncing on top of Kenji, while using magic to make herself heavier and tighter, which only added to the pleasure that Kenji received.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck, Irene!" Kenji yelled, resting his hands on Irene's sweaty shoulders, and groaning in pleasure every time Irene's wide hips landed on his.

"What?" Irene panted. "Do you like this, Kenji?"

"Holy shit, yes!" Kenji replied, letting Irene drag her clawed gloves down Kenji's chest, leaving light scratch-marks on where she'd scratched him, as she kept riding. "I love it!"

"Good..." Irene replied. "Because it's only going to get better from here!" Swinging her hand at the floor beside her bed, and opening a transportation-circle, she continued to ride Kenji, capturing his lips in a very deep kiss the instant that the person in the transportation-circle showed up.

It was Erza.

"M-MOM?!" Erza gasped, as Irene turned a lust-filled face to her daughter, as the speed of which she fucked her daughter's King increased still further.

"Yes, Erza?" Irene asked, when she shuddered in pleasure and came for the second time, all over Kenji's cock. "Fancy joining in?"

"I-" Erza couldn't even get the words out, but she didn't need to. Actions spoke louder than words, anyway.

Erza shed her clothing before she had even gotten the word "yes" out, and slowly climbed onto the bed.

"Well, have fun with my mate." Irene got off Kenji, and bodily lifted Erza off Kenji, and deposited her on his cock, as she summoned her staff, walked over to a chair, and sat down in it. "I'm going to enjoy the show."

"Come on, Erza." Kenji whispered, pressing his lips against Erza's, partly to stifle her moans of surprise and pleasure, and mainly to please Irene, who was lightly rubbing her leaking pussy with her staff, a staff which Kenji took pleasure in seeing that it was nowhere near as thick as his cock was. "Let's give your mother a show to fuck herself to!" In an instant, Kenji flipped Erza over, and started pounding into his first Pawn.

Erza instantly started shrieking in pleasure, and wrapped her slender legs around Kenji as he continued to fuck her. It took him barely thirty seconds of hard fucking, before she, like her mother, was screaming in pleasure and cumming all over Kenji's cock.

"Seriously, Erza? That's kinda pathetic." Kenji growled playfully, as his eyes turned crimson. "Cumming so quickly after I give you some hard fucking? I know you prefer to take it slow with me, but geez."

"I-I'm sorry, Kenji!" Erza cried, as she blushed from Kenji (whose fuck-sessions with her she'd come to look back on with much more arousal than before, given that she'd found out that Kenji was technically her cousin). "I'll try to hold myself back in future!"

"Good." Kenji replied. "Maybe when we're done here, you can go to Penemue. She's part of the reason I can last so long in bed." Kenji crashed his lips down on Erza's, before thrusting, balls-deep, inside her, and cumming hard, straight inside his not really-cousin's pussy.

"Damn, was that a short, but satisfying show." Irene, from her chair, grinned, as she stood up and dispelled her cum-covered staff. "Kenji, lie on the bed. Erza, come here."

Both Kenji and Erza did as they were bidden, and Irene whispered a couple of words in Erza's ear, which made her widen her eyes and blush hard.

"Y-you're such a pervert, Mom!" She exclaimed.

"Where do you think you got it from?" Irene asked. "Kenji's told me of the times you've fucked together, particularly the time you covered his body in cheesecake while he's asleep and ate it off him, before letting him do the same to you and fuck you senseless. How can that not be classed as perverted?"

Erza blushed even harder, before Irene shrugged.

"Anyway, come on." She knelt down before Kenji's cock, on his left side, and Erza on his right. In unison, mother and daughter enveloped Kenji's cock between their tits (Irene's set of breasts was rather bigger than Erza's, but Erza was still definitely very voluptuous), and started rocking them in unison.

"Oh, that feels good!" Kenji threw his head back and moaned. "Almost as good as it looks!"

"Good." Irene replied, before pressing her lips against Erza's, and aggressively shoving her tongue in her daughter's mouth. Erza moaned in surprise, but made no attempt to pull away from her mother, as she returned the kiss with fervour.

"F-fuck!" Kenji bucked his hips, as a feeble attempt to make a gesture as to how incredibly HOT that looked, and more pre-cum leaked out of his cock, which Erza lapped up, and hummed happily at the taste of, before returning to kissing her mother and rocking her breasts on Kenji's cock, which was beginning to pulsate.

At the feeling of this, Irene broke off the kiss with Erza.

"Okay, Erza. Since Kenji's already came in my mouth, I'll let him cum in yours."

"Wait, what-?" Erza widened her eyes before, nearly too fast for Kenji to see with his eyes, Irene pulled away from Erza, went behind her, grabbed her head, opened her mouth, and stuck her head on Kenji's cock, just as Kenji let loose another stream of cum, straight into his Pawn's mouth.

"Mmmpph!" Erza tried to exclaim in shock and surprise at the same time, but her attempted communication was completely muffled out by Kenji's huge cock. As the cum hit the back of her throat and slowly travelled down it into her stomach, her exclamation of surprise became a slow moan of pleasure, as she sucked her King off, getting every single drop of cum out of his cock.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

Erza pulled off Kenji's cock, and laid beside him, as Irene, after cleaning herself up with magic, laid on Kenji's other side.

"Kenji, that was incredible." She whispered, kissing him.

"Don't thank me, thank your Mom." Kenji remarked, gesturing behind him to Irene. "Anyway, you should be leaving. This is supposed to be private training."

"Of course." Erza nodded, got up, and left via transportation-circle, without even bothering to re-dress herself.

"My, that girl takes after me so much." Irene whispered, before kissing Kenji on the lips. "I must say, you've trained her extremely well as your Pawn, Kenji."

"It's not all me." Kenji returned the kiss. "Erza had to actually put the effort in, and I'm glad, as a member of my peerage, she did."

"Good." Irene kissed him again, before moving into a more comfortable position. "Let's get some sleep, my mate. You'll need to be nice and strong for your training tomorrow."

"Sure." Kenji replied, wrapping his arms around Irene, and resting his head on her soft breasts. He closed his eyes, and was asleep at once.

Irene slowly stroked Kenji's soft red and silver hair, and idly wondered how much sexier Kenji would look if his hair was longer. Like just-below-his-shoulders longer.

Putting the thought aside for later, Irene closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.

 **Line Break**

Ophis cleaned her fingers up after she'd finished cumming, as the magic-circle showing Kenji, Irene and Erza faded out of existence.

By her mental command, small magic-circles appeared before her, all of which detailed one of Kenji's sexual encounters.

From the time he lost his virginity to the host of Albion, to getting his ass pegged from behind by the oldest daughter of Agrat (who was wearing a strap-on), to his mother using a body-control spell on him, to this encounter with the Demonic Mage Dragon and her daughter...

It totalled approximately 700 sexual encounters that Kenji had had, in the last (approximately) two years.

"I believe, this is, enough." Ophis said to herself. "I'm ready, to claim Kenji, as my mate."

 **And that's the... *checks RWG stats on home page* 43** **rd** **chapter! Imogen is now the Governer of Kuoh, she's a Kuoh Academy student (in the same year as Kenji, but in the class below him), and Kenji is getting extra-special, one-on-one training from Irene! Also Esdeath is a thing. And Akeno is one of Kenji's sex-pets now... yay?**

 **This arc, predictably, is the Kokabiel arc, as many DxD fans would know. So I don't really have to say how this will go. But three things I have to announce regarding RWG, I'm going to say now:**

 **1) The Lemon Series. I'm finally going to get it off the ground. The first chapter of the series will be posted soon, and I won't say who it is because I'm cruel like that.**

 **2) Given that this is VOLUME 9 of RWG, I'm half-happy half-sad to say that RWG (or at least this first half of the overall story) is reaching its final stretch. If what I plan to happen goes correctly, the first arc will be finished with either Volumes 13 or 14.**

 **3) After the first arc ends, instead of instantly starting the second story-arc, I'll be starting a prequel to RWG starring everyone's second-favourite RWG OC: Imogen Belial! I actually don't know which character you prefer, either her or Kenji.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! Want to talk about stuff that may or may not be related to fanfiction? Drop a PM my way!**

 **Next Chapter: Kokabiel's Fallen Saints, Exorcists.**

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! Also, seeya!**


	44. Volume 9-2: Temporary Alliance

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

When the final bell rang, signalling that the school day at Kuoh Academy had come to a close, Valian looked at Cana, and nodded at her. The two Queens stood up, and left the classroom at the same time, both walking next to each other.

"So, we going to the Student Council room?" Imogen's Queen asked Kenji's Queen.

"As far as I know, yes." The silver-haired beauty replied. "We're meeting Imogen and Sona on the way there. Speaking of which-"

"Hey, you two!" Imogen rushed out of Class 3-C, and joined her two classmates from Class 3-B. "Let's get to the Student Council Room. Sona's texted me and said that the three Exorcists are there already."

"Got it." Valian replied, and the three of them headed through the school (with Valian only stopping to give Rias and Akeno orders to head back to Kenji's house), towards the Student Council room.

They knocked, and when they heard Sona's voice on the other side, ordering them to enter, they walked in. Imogen immediately took a seat on one of the two sofas in the room, facing the other sofa, which was occupied by three individuals, all of them females.

The first person, the one who sat in the middle, was a woman in her late-twenties or early-thirties, with straight, shoulder-length golden hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white hooded cloak, with the hood down, with gold and blue accents. The cloak was fastened at her neck, but Imogen could notice some sort of black leather beneath her cloak.

The second person, sat to her right, was a young woman, appearing to be about a year younger than Imogen, with chin-length blue hair, and dark yellow eyes. She wore the same attire as the first woman.

The third person, sat to the far left, was a young woman, the same age as the woman to the right, with chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy. She wore the same attire as the other two women.

All three of them were wearing crucifixes.

Valian, Cana and Sona took their places, stood behind Imogen, as the first woman spoke.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with us, Governer of Kuoh Imogen Belial." She spoke, in a polite voice. "My name is Griselda Quarta."

"And I'm Irina Shidou!" The chestnut-haired girl replied, in a cheerful voice.

"Xenovia." The blue-haired girl said, in a calm, quiet voice.

"I'm honoured to be speaking with one of the Top 5 Female Exorcists, and her two disciples." Imogen replied, with a very light trace of sarcasm in her voice. "But one thing I'd like to know, before we got here, was why I was only informed by Sona of this meeting, instead of someone higher-up. Forgive me, but it makes me think that you showed up without any initial warning. Is that the case, Sona?" She asked, turning to her fellow Devil.

"It is." Sona replied. "My Rook spotted the three Exorcists in Kuoh last night, and when she questioned them, she learned of their purpose. She then told me, and then I told you."

"I see." Imogen replied, narrowing her eyes at Griselda, Irina and Xenovia. "I'm sure you'll agree if you look at it from my perspective, but it's really fishy. You three are currently on Devils' territory, with two Holy Swords, and it took an eyewitness to inform me of this happening. If you ask me, it was almost like you just waltzed into Kuoh Town, the territory of I and, formerly, my mother, without any approval from anyone at all."

Xenovia growled, but stopped quickly at a pointed look from Griselda, who spoke back to Imogen.

"I assure you, Imogen, that our travelling to Kuoh was approved both by the Church and Heaven."

"I notice that you didn't include the Devils in that statement." Valian was fast to point out. "It's just lucky that I happen to have a direct communication line to Heaven, isn't it?"

"Yes, very lucky, Valian." Imogen replied, smiling at Griselda, who paled slightly. "In fact, why don't you call up Heaven right now?"

"With great pleasure, Governer." Valian replied, leaving the Student Council Room. There was a very uncomfortable silence, that stretched over the room like Valian's Primordial Power of Darkness fills the vicinity whenever she gets angry.

Speaking of Valian, five minutes later, she re-entered the room, a satisfied look on her face.

"I've just spoken to Gabriel, Michael AND Palutena." She informed the one Devil, two Hybrids and three Exorcists. "And none of them have heard about three Exorcists being sent to Kuoh, let alone approved of it."

"Palutena?" Xenovia asked. "I've heard that name before, somewhere."

"Yeah. She's the biological daughter of God, and the now-Queen of Olympus, Hera." Valian replied. "I guess if 31 percent of the world's population are all stroking your precious God off at the same time, his cum has to go somewhere, right?"

"You-" Xenovia made to get up, but Griselda glared at her, and Xenovia shrunk back into her seat.

"Betcha Griselda's the dom in their secret relationship." Cana whispered to Valian, making Kenji's Queen erupt in muffled giggles.

"Anyway, you're backed into a corner now." Imogen replied, beginning to leak killing intent, which made all three Exorcists subconsciously shiver. "You've heard it from the two Leaders of the Angels, and the Daughter of God. Admit that you're here without approval, or VERY bad things will come."

"F-fine." Griselda replied. "We're here without approval from Heaven. But I speak the truth in saying that our mission to Kuoh was approved by the Church."

Imogen took a quick magical probe into Griselda's mind, and she saw that, indeed, Griselda was speaking the truth.

"Very well." Imogen replied. "What 'mission' do you speak of then, Quarta?"

"Well, as I'm sure you may know" Griselda replied. "Sometime in the distant past, the original Holy Sword Excalibur was broken, and the pieces were made into seven different swords, each with the name Excalibur."

"Yes, I heard something about that." Valian replied. "Excaliburs Destruction, Mimic, Rapidly, Nightmare, Transparency, Blessing and Ruler, right?"

"Correct." Griselda replied. "As Excalibur Ruler seems to have gone missing, there were six swords remaining, two of each stored by the Catholic Church, based in Italy, the Protestant Church, based in England, and the Eastern Orthodox Church, based in Turkey."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Sona asked. "Surely this is classified information?"

"It's so you can have some context on what is going on, Devil." Xenovia replied.

"Three of these swords, Excaliburs Destruction, Mimic and Blessing, are currently in the hands of the Church." Griselda explained. "But three of them, Excaliburs Nightmare, Transparency and Rapidly, have been stolen. By Fallen Angels."

"Have you any proof of that?" Valian spoke up. "Or any suspicions on which specific Fallen Angel stole them?"

"Yes, we do." Griselda replied. "Though multiple Fallen Angels were spotted during the thefts of Excaliburs Nightmare, Transparency and Rapidly, the one behind the thefts, we believe, is Kokabiel. I presume that you," she looked at Valian. "Are familiar with him. "I've heard that, difficult as it is for the higher-ups to believe that a descendent of Lucifer is working with the Grigori, you are familiar with him?"

"I am." Valian replied, scowling. "One of the former leaders of Grigori. Sixth-strongest member of Grigori behind Cadre members Baraqiel, myself, my husband, Kenji Baelcifer, who is currently away training, the Vice-Governer-General Shemhazai, and the Governer-General Azazel. Main promotor for continuing the Great War between Devils, Fallen Angels, Sex Demons and Angels, was constantly at odds with Azazel. As far as I'm aware, he disappeared from the face of the Grigori, soon after the peace treaty between Heaven and Grigori was signed."

"What does your being here have to do with arguably the most dangerous Fallen Angels on the planet?" Imogen asked.

"We have reason to believe that he is operating within Kuoh Town." Griselda replied. "Our reason for being here is to bring down Kokabiel and his accomplices, take back the Holy Swords he stole, and return them to the Church."

"What do you want us to do, then?" Imogen asked, a cold note replacing her sarcasm from earlier, after forcing down her laughter.

'Fucking seriously?' She thought, with contempt. 'The Church believes that ONE impressive Exorcist and a pair of teenagers with a couple of broken Holy Swords can take down a Cadre that has seen centuries of combat, and who likely has hundreds of allies?'

"Stay completely out of it." Xenovia replied. "This is a matter between the Fallen Angels and the Church. We don't need you interfering."

"That sounds like an accusation to me." Imogen replied. "That I, along with Valian and Sona, would ally with that bastard. I will not comply with your demands." Griselda sighed, as if she half-expected this to happen, while Xenovia ground her teeth.

"What?!" She replied. "How dare you refuse us?!"

"Yeah!" Irina replied. "Don't you know that we have the moral high ground over you?!"

"Your two pet whores have no brains, Griselda." Imogen stated her opinion, bluntly. "Let me make one thing absolutely clear. Now that this town is back in the hands of the REAL Governer of Kuoh, I will not allow someone as dangerous, as far as I've heard, as Kokabiel, to run around this town. Furthermore, you're not running around in your weird-ass outfits without MY say-so. If you wish to work alongside me and assist in taking down Kokabiel, then I will not stop you, but you have no right to demand that I sit by while you get yourselves killed, fighting Fallen Angels on your own."

"So are you going to not refrain from interfering with us and our Holy mission?" Xenovia asked, drawing a gargantuan sword, with a grip long enough that it could be held with three hands, with a cross in the pommel. It contained an axe-like guard and a second grip with a chain-like form connecting the guard and the blade. The blade itself was almost as long as Xenovia was tall, and ended in three points. "Even if-"

"Finish that sentence, Xenovia, and even the harshest training I've put you through will seem like a walk in the park, compared to what I will do to you." Griselda replied, making Xenovia turn white with horror, and stop in her tracks.

"You should put a ball gag on that girl." Valian stated, calmly. "I've got a few at home, if you'd like one."

"No thank you." Griselda replied. "I half-expected you to refuse our demands, Imogen, but I am willing to compromise, and offer an alliance in bringing down Kokabiel." She leant towards Imogen, and held out a hand.

"Accepted." Imogen replied, leaning forward and shaking hands with Griselda. "I know of a house in this very town that will be able to accommodate you, while you're on this mission." She looked to Valian, having talked to her about this topic earlier, and Kenji's Queen nodded.

"Thank you." Griselda stood up. "It would be appreciated."

 **Line Break**

After the meeting reached it's conclusion, Imogen ordered Griselda to come with Valian and her, while Cana took Irina and Xenovia to the house that Kenji and Valian stayed in during their mission in Kuoh, and they arrived in Kenji's house through a magic-circle. As soon as they were out of the transportation-circle, Valian started walking, with Imogen and Griselda silently following, with some slight hesitation.

["Albion."] Vritra, inside Imogen's Sacred Gear, spoke to the Vanishing Dragon inside Valian's Sacred Gear. ["What is your host planning to do? My host is curious."]

There was a silence for a moment, before Albion replied.

["Valian is taking your host and the Exorcist to Kenji's office, in which there is a communication terminal to Azazel, and to Heaven."] Albion replied. ["It seems she wants to have a talk with Azazel, Michael and the Satans, and intends to have your host join in, as well as the Exorcist."]

Vritra relayed this information to Imogen, who silently accepted it, as Valian came to Kenji's office, and entered.

Striding over to Kenji's laptop and logging on, Valian opened the communications terminal, and connected to both Azazel and Michael.

Not ten seconds later, both of them had answered, and their faces were displayed on screens above the desk.

"Azazel, Michael, I apologize for calling you with no notice. Twice, in your case, Michael." Valian said. "But myself and Imogen have just had a meeting with Griselda Quarta."

"Oh?" Azazel looked interested, and Michael nodded, knowing this already. Before he could speak, another screen appeared, and Palutena's face appeared.

"Valian, what's going on?" the Ultimate-Tier Goddess, and the 17th Strongest Being, asked. "You've called us twice now, completely unannounced. Where's Kenji?"

"I'm getting into the details of why I called, and Kenji is currently on a training trip, Palutena." Valian replied. "Also Azazel, can you call up the Four Satans?"

"Done already, Val." Azazel replied, as two more screens appeared, and Serafall Leviathan and Ajuka Beelzebub appeared.

"Hi~!" Serafall greeted everyone with a wink.

"Hello, Serafall." Imogen greeted her boss with a chuckle. "Aren't Sirzechs and Falbium coming?"

"Sirzechs is busy with his duties as Lucifer, according to him." Ajuka replied. "And Falbium is being lazy, as usual."

"Thought so." Imogen replied. "Anyway, I'll start from the beginning. Myself, Valian, Griselda here, and a few others have just had a meeting."

"Yes, about that." Michael turned to Griselda. "What are you doing in Japan in the first place, Griselda? I wasn't informed that anyone in the Church would be travelling to Japan, let alone to Devils' Territory?

"Lord Michael, I ask humbly for your forgiveness." Griselda bowed before Michael, before receiving the order to rise. "His Holiness, the Pope, dispatched Xenovia, my ward, Irina Shidou and myself to hunt down and retake the three stolen Excaliburs, which were stolen by Kokabiel."

"Why was I not informed of this, child?" Valian and Imogen both saw that Michael was calm, but both knew that he was concerned.

"His Holiness told us that he had received permission from you to dispatch us here." Griselda replied. "I assure you, Satans, that I, along with my two subordinates, were dispatched here with the sole purpose of re-taking the Excaliburs, and bringing Kokabiel down."

Ajuka and Serafall both looked carefully at Griselda, before Ajuka spoke up.

"I see no reason not to believe you, Exorcist." The green-haired Satan replied. "Azazel, do you have anything to say about Kokabiel performing this act?"

"As the Governer-General of the Fallen Angels, you have my word that there was no order from me to do anything CLOSE to stealing even one of the Excaliburs." Azazel replied, firmly and seriously. "All of Kokabiel's actions are his own, as he left the Grigori soon after we and Heaven signed a treaty. We no longer consider him a part of Grigori, and I have a document, detailing his official exile, signed unanimously by every member of the Cadre."

Azazel then magically sent Serafall, Ajuka, Michael and Palutena the document. Valian remembered signing the order of Kokabiel's exile well, as it had happened a few days after Kenji and Gabriel's marriage, and Azazel, Shemhazai, Kenji, herself, Baraqiel, Armaros, Tamiel, Sahariel, Penemue and Albedo had all signed the order, without hesitation.

The four leaders looked over the document in silence. Palutena was the first to speak.

"This order looks pretty genuine to me." She remarked, as Michael, Serafall and Ajuka all made noises of agreement. "I propose that, to maximise the chances of Kokabiel being stopped, Heaven, Grigori and Devils enter a temporary alliance, and give all our efforts against this common enemy."

"Agreed." Azazel replied.

"Sounds good~!" Serafall replied. Ajuka nodded.

"I'll send some of our strongest Angels to help." Michael said.

"And we'll send some of our respective peerages." Ajuka added. "I trust that the peerages and Fallen Saints decks of both your foster son and his wife will be a good enough contribution on your side, Azazel?"

"Definitely." Azazel replied, with a nod. "If there's nothing else to be said, I'll talk to you all later." With that, he left the conversation, with all except Palutena quickly following suit.

"Hey Valian, when Kenji comes back, make sure to tell him that I wish to spend some time with him." Palutena said. "Maybe a possible repeat of that night~?"

"I'll make a note to tell him, Palutena." Valian replied, as Palutena left the conversation.

Once she was gone, Valian turned to Imogen and Griselda.

"Well." She remarked. "That went better than it could have."

Imogen was very fast to agree.

 **Line Break**

In a remote location, which may or may not have been close to Kuoh Town, or even in Kuoh Town, Kokabiel stood, surrounded by the members of his Fallen Saints deck, which he'd stolen from Azazel.

Even if he absolutely HATED the peace treaty between the Grigori and Heaven, it didn't mean that Kokabiel didn't appreciate the technology that was known as the Fallen Saints. Because it meant that he could reincarnate beings as his Fallen Angel servants, which meant that he had his own private army to help him cause a huge war!

Which was just what he wanted.

The first of his Fallen Saints appeared as a young teen with narrowed red eyes and short, black hair. His black chiton was decorated with purple and gold trimming, and it was fastened on the shoulder by a golden fibula with a purple gem in the centre. He wore a purple belt with gold lining the edges and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist. He also wore black tights under his chiton, which were trimmed with gold. To adorn his outfit, he had a pair of black and gold cuffs around his forearms, and singular gold rings on his upper left arm and right thigh. His black sandals were decorated with crossing, gold bands, and were edged at the top with grey fur. He, like Kokabiel, had ten black, feathered wings.

The second person has a tall, broad, well-toned body with shaggy, pale blond hair and a matching moustache that descended down into his beard. He wore no shirt, but wore loose pants, combat boots, and circular glasses. He also had a large scar running down his left arm. He had eight wings extending from his back.

The third person appeared as a humanoid woman with purple-grey skin, lavender eyes, scaly arms, and a black tattoo over her left eye. Her long, black hair had several teal snakes mixed in, with a single orange snake on the left side of her head. She wore a long, dark purple dress that blended into red at the bottom, with gold trimmings throughout, and gold ornaments. She wielded a two-pronged gold and blue staff with two snakes wrapped around it. She had eight wings extending from her back.

The fourth person was a young man with tan skin, green eyes and white hair. He had a noticeable X-shaped scar on his face and wore crown-like headgear. He wore a white skin-tight shirt that revealed his stomach and white pants. He had six wings.

The fifth person was an overweight, dark-skinned man with puffs of dark curly hair above his ears. He wore clown makeup and clothing, as well as a small baseball hat with a smiley face on it. He had six wings

The sixth person was a tall man with black hair worn in a top ponytail; his clothing resembled that of a samurai. His eyes were closed, and he had a twig in his mouth. He carried a sword, which was tied to his belt. He had four wings

The seventh person was a young woman with bob-style haircut and bunny ears accessory on her head. She wore a mini dress, a collar and matching wristbands, boots and a pair of glasses. She had four wings.

The eighth person was a lean, muscular man with black hair styled in a triangular bob-like cut and small light-coloured eyes. He wore a black outfit which revealed his chest and light-coloured pants, with a sash. He had four wings

The ninth person appeared to be a young woman of small height with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a turquoise dress with a white apron and a ribbon on her head, giving her a rather innocent appearance. She had four wings.

The tenth person was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale grey trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora. He had four wings.

The eleventh person was a young man with short white hair and red eyes. He was dressed in clerical clothing and had a very disturbing smile on his face. He had two wings.

The twelfth and final person wore a hooded yellow cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs along with long black ribbons and bandages across his arms. He also wore an open shirt beneath his vest that showed his chest, a loose black tie, two belts, and black pants. He had eight wings.

Kokabiel looked again at his twelve servants. A clone of Heaven's third-strongest Brave Saint, one of the Greek Pantheon's former greatest warriors, a Greek mythological monster, a ragtag band of mercenaries who he had manipulated into joining him, a Fallen Angel and a Stray Exorcist, both of which had a severe grudge against the bane of his plans, Kenji Baelcifer, whose souls (and by extension, their bodies) a certain God of the Realm of the Dead had gifted to him, and a human who had stolen one of Ophis' snakes, giving him immense strength.

No-one, not even the so-called 'Strongest Youth of Grigori', Kenji Baelcifer, could stand in his way now!

Especially with a certain special trump card of his...

 **Line Break**

Kenji backflipped away from a viciously quick swipe from Irene's staff, and quickly jumped into the air, leaving a clone of him, made of water, behind, to take Irene's fire-attacks.

While in the air, Kenji conjured up a barrier to stop Irene's lightning attacks from reaching him, until he got back on the ground, and raised a wall of earth and rock to further block her attacks.

Adding intensely hot fire to the earth, and creating molten lava, he sent the wave of lava at Irene, then jumped out of the way, when she jumped over the wave and attempted to axe-kick him.

Blocking her attempt to punch him again, Kenji ducked under a second punch, jumped over a sweep-kick, yet left himself open to another punch, which sent him sprawling to the floor.

"Not bad, Kenji." Irene walked towards Kenji, who, when gingerly touching his nose, found that it was broken. "You're getting faster, and you're learning to think on your feet a lot more, when it comes to using Demonic Element. That water-clone of you almost caught me off guard."

"Good to hear." Kenji replied, getting to his feet and letting Irene place a few healing spells on his nose, to help it repair faster. He stood up, and followed Irene on her way back to her house, though when they got there, there was a small Dragon climbing on the wall. Irene saw it, and scoffed.

"Fucking baby Dragons." She muttered. "They never listen to anyone." Conjuring up a red and black ball in her hand, she threw it near to the baby Dragon. It didn't directly hit the Dragon, or the house, but it did hit a tree, and destroy it on the spot.

The Dragon heard the tree being destroyed, squeaked in surprise and fear, and flew away from the house.

"Let's head in, Kenji." Irene said, walking towards the house, but when she realised Kenji hadn't moved, she looked around. "What? Haven't you seen anyone outside of yourself, your mother, your older two siblings and your nephew use the Power of Destruction before?"

"Actually, no." Kenji replied, slowly following Irene into the house. "How did you use that ability?"

"Oh, easy." Irene replied, before pausing for a moment. "Well, it isn't THAT easy, but we've got time. I'll explain it to you."

She sat down on a sofa, and indicated Kenji join her. He did, and when he did, the young male took satisfaction in seeing that Irene didn't push away when he laid his hand on her bare stomach.

"Well, Kenji." Irene began to explain. "I'm sure you haven't had this explained to you, since most Devils, especially the Bael Clan, seem to just forget it these days, but the Power of Destruction, like most, if not all Devil Clan abilities, is a special type of demonic magic, which the Clan it originated from has an extreme affinity for."

"Like the Worthlessness ability of the Belial Clan?" Kenji asked.

"Exactly." Irene replied. "What most Devils, and most beings that can use magic, to be honest, forget, however, is that though certain Clans have an extreme affinity for certain types of demonic magic, like the Power of Destruction for the Bael Clan, or the Worthlessness ability for the Belial Clan, those types of demonic magic are not exclusive to those Clans, or even to Devils as a whole."

"Okay..." Kenji replied, placing a highly amusing fantasy that involved him using the Worthlessness ability against Imogen Belial to the back of his mind, and added. "What does that have to do with you learning how to use the Power of Destruction?"

"A lot." Irene replied. "You see, demonic power requires the power of using your imagination in all cases, and the power, or will, to create, in most cases, like, for example, the power, or will, to create water for the Sitri Clan's Demonic Aquakinesis."

"You said 'most' cases, when it came to the power to create." Kenji replied. "Are there exceptions to that rule?"

"There are." Irene replied. "Sorry for having to come back to the same examples, but they're just the most well-known ones. The Bael Clan's Power of Destruction just requires the power, or will, to destroy, rather than create, and the Belial Clan's Worthlessness ability requires the power, or will, to negate, or to render it 'worthless'."

"Oh, it's that easy?" Kenji asked. "So, anyone with the power of imagination and the power/will to destroy could use the Power of Destruction?"

"Not exactly." Irene replied. "Since the Power of Destruction, as you'd likely predict, is an incredibly dangerous force, and as Devil Magic, as a whole, is far more taxing on a normal Magician's physical, mental and magical state to use, it requires a large amount of magical energy for anyone without Bael blood in their veins to use. As much magical energy as the average Ultimate-Class Devil, to be exact."

"Damn." Kenji replied. "I've got it easy, then."

"Indeed, you do." Irene replied. "Any more questions for me, then?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied, pointing to the table that the strange, black ball had rested on, before Irene had teleported it away. "You said you'd tell me about that black ball that you teleported away?"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot." Irene replied. "Well, let me ask you something first. Since you're a Devil, I assume you're familiar with the Seven Deadly Sins?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride, right?"

"Right." Irene replied. "Well, those seven Sins actually have physical manifestations, known as Relics." She opened a magic-circle, and pulled out the black ball. "This is one of them. The Relic of Wrath."

"Oh." Kenji replied, looking at the Relic.

"The Relics were created by Lucifer, in the long-distant past, to help give him, Hell, the Devils, and the Sex Demons, whom the Devils had an official alliance with in the past, an advantage against God, Heaven and the Angels." Irene explained. "Each contains incredible power, and legends say that if one were to gather all seven Relics, they would be bestowed with powers equal to the original Lucifer in his prime."

"And given that Lucifer was as strong as Yahweh in his prime, according to Azazel..." Kenji muttered. "Sheesh."

"That's putting it mildly." Irene replied, a dry note in her voice. "There are rumours that there are Relics of Heaven, created by God as a counteraction of the Relics of Hell, based on the Seven Heavenly Virtues: Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Forgiveness, Kindness and Humility."

"But rumours are rumours, right?" Kenji asked.

"Indeed, they are." Irene replied. "Anyway, I was left with this Relic by my foster father, Belserion, when he was killed, and I've had it ever since."

"Alright, then." Kenji replied. "I don't have anything else to ask."

"Good boy." Irene pulled Kenji into her huge breasts, and held him there for a moment, before letting him go. "Now, why don't you head up to your room? I'll be up in a minute so we can continue our special 'endurance' training." Kenji grinned.

"Sure." He replied, as he and Irene stood up. Playfully delivering a slap to Irene's ass, Kenji walked off, and upstairs.

When he came to his room, which was right next to Irene's, he opened it, walked in, and shut the door. He made to turn so he could lie on his bed, and wait for Irene, but he froze in surprise when he heard a voice, coming from right behind him.

It was a low voice, but it had an emotionless tone to it, which made it (somehow) extremely alluring.

"I've, been waiting, for you, Kenji Baelcifer."

Slowly turning around, Kenji nearly fell over when he saw someone sitting on his bed, a woman.

She was a tall woman with long, black hair that went down to her wide hips, and black eyes. She had pointed ears, though they were difficult to see through her hair.

She wore a backless dress as black as night, with an infinity symbol across the front, a very deep v-cut to expose a large amount of her breasts, which were as large as Venelana's, another cut at the hips that exposed a large amount of legs, and hugged her hips. She also wore a silver necklace with a snake being depicted as eating its own tail, that reached partly towards her cleavage, and had bare feet. Kenji noticed a pair of black high-heels, which had been discarded on the floor.

["Partner, be careful!"] Fafnir warned Kenji, inside Kenji's Down Fall Dragon Spear. ["That's-!"] Before Fafnir could finish his sentence, he immediately stopped talking. It was almost as if he'd been supressed?

'Fafnir?' Kenji tried to contact Fafnir mentally, but he was met with no response.

"There." The black-haired woman, who had stood up, said, as she walked over to Kenji. "Now, we can have, no interruptions, while we, mate."

"Mate?" Kenji asked, as he didn't notice that all the walls, floor and ceiling of his room glowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," the woman replied, as Kenji noticed that her outfit had disappeared, leaving her completely naked before him. "I need you, to satisfy me. Until you, fully satisfy me, I will not, let you, leave."

Kenji opened his mouth again, but the woman placed both of her hands on his shoulders, and pressed her lips against his. He opened his eyes wide in surprise, letting him see his own clothes fading away before his eyes, leaving him as naked as the woman before him.

The woman pulled away from Kenji, and took his hands in hers. Kenji appreciated just how soft this woman's hands were.

"Will you, mate with, me?" The woman asked, her black eyes meeting Kenji's, with an emotionless expression on her face.

"… … …Yes." Kenji replied. The woman smiled.

"Good." She then turned Kenji around, and pushed him lightly. Or rather, it looked like she'd lightly pushed him, as he flew backwards, and landed on his bed, and saw the woman climbing on top of him.

'Hmm.' Ophis thought. 'I, almost regret, sealing him up. He looks, more handsome, in his true form. But, not sealing him up, would have caused problems. Whatever.'

 **Line Break**

At Kenji's house, Imogen, Cana, Valian, Venelana, Griselda, Xenovia and Irina were all sat on sofas or chairs, and in Cana's, Xenovia's and Irina's cases, they were standing up.

"So, what are we doing here again?" Irina asked, out loud.

"As I've told you countless times, you over-cheery dumbass," Imogen replied. "We're waiting for the warriors from Heaven and the Devils to arrive. I've heard we're getting three Angels and three Devils."

"Yeah, we are." Venelana replied, as she saw a light-yellow transportation-circle appear, and three people appeared out of it, two of which being people that Venelana and Valian had seen before, if not in person: Dulio (who was munching on some KFC) and Pit (who was eating ice-cream).

However, the third Angel, the one that no-one had seen before, was a very young boy, with short brown hair, and blue-green eyes. He wore a shirt with a cartoonish Angel on it, and normal trousers.

"Hey, all." Dulio raised a hand in greeting, and took another bite. "Sorry we're late." He added, with his mouth full.

"You weren't late, Lord Dulio." Griselda greeted the Strongest Brave Saint with a bow. "Not at all."

"Oh well, that's good, Griselda." Dulio replied, shrugging as he swallowed his bite of chicken, and took another one. "This is Leonardo. He's a new addition to the deck of Brave Saints."

"Hi." Leonardo greeted everyone, in a rather timid voice.

"He's not that much of a 'people' guy." Pit remarked, as Dulio tried to speak, but couldn't as his mouth was full. "He's also the possessor of a Longinus."

"Cool." Valian, the possessor of a Longinus herself, remarked. "Which one."

"Annihilation Maker." Leonardo replied, making everyone in the vicinity jump in surprise. Annihilation Maker, along with Dimension Lost, Zenith Tempest and the True Longinus, it was ranked as one of the Top 4 Longinus-Class Sacred Gears, and easily the most dangerous, if placed in the wrong hands.

Not the strongest in raw power, that title fell to the True Longinus, followed closely by the Zenith Tempest, but it was easily the most dangerous, due to its ability to create immensely strong monsters.

Before anyone else could speak, another transportation-circle opened, and three people, which all of the people present sensed were Devils, all Reincarnated Devils, appeared.

The first Devil to appear had a very eccentric appearance. Her most obvious trait was her hair, which was dyed red on the left side, and light pink on the right, styled so that her right eye was constantly covered by her hair. She was a very tall woman, and had green eyes.

She wore a business suit, and high heels, with a suit jacket.

The second Devil was someone who Venelana had had the pleasure (was that sarcastic? I dunno.) of meeting before. He had short, straight black hair styled into an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating dull-blue eyes, with dark circles under them, and a deceptively youthful face. He was short, but his physique was rather well-developed and muscular. He had an expressionless look on his face, and he wore a battle-uniform that had the symbol of the Astaroth family emblazoned on the back of his jacket.

The third Devil, unlike the other two, was a short skeleton, with a dimpled smile. He wore an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt/sweater, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of pink slippers.

His eyes were also closed, as he was fast asleep.

"Oh, hey Kazane." Imogen greeted the red-and-pink-haired woman. "Been a while since I've seen you."

"And I you, Imogen." Kazane Kagari, one of Serafall Leviathan's two Bishops, greeted Imogen. "How is my daughter doing?"

"She's doing fine." Imogen replied. "She's currently out, dealing with some Stray Devils."

"Stray Devils that I could be dealing with right now. And a lot faster than that half-Phenex, too." Levi replied. He then looked to the skeleton. "Oi, Sans. Don't tell me you fell asleep on the way here."

Serafall's Queen merely slumbered on, and Levi sighed.

 **And that's the forty-fourth chapter! The meeting between Imogen and the Exorcists has happened, Irene's explained some stuff to Kenji, and Ophis has finally caught up with him! Plus, thanks to one of the Devils that have been sent to help the temporary alliance, bad times are abound.**

 **Also, Kokabiel's Fallen Saints. Here they are:**

 **Queen: Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 **Jack: Zeke Yeager (Attack on Titan)**

 **10: Medusa (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 **9: Syura (Akame ga Kill!)**

 **8: Champ (Akame ga Kill!)**

 **7: Izou (Akame ga Kill!)**

 **6: Cosmina (Akame ga Kill!)**

 **5: Enshin (Akame ga Kill!)**

 **4: Dorothea (Akame ga Kill!)**

 **3: Dohnaseek (DxD)**

 **2: Freed Sellzen (DxD)**

 **Ace: Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue)**

 **And the Relics that Irene mentioned. Yes (before you ask), they're the same Relics from my new DxD fic 'Relic-Seeker of Sitri'. Go read that if you want.**

 **Also, RWG Lemon Series. Go check it out.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! If you have anything to suggest that could happen later on in the fic (or suggestions for the lemon series (please keep suggestions to Kenji's harem, if you would be so kind (the list is on my profile, if you want to make suggestions))), let me know in a review or a PM!**

 **Next time: Kenji and Ophis (Lemon guarenteed), Esdeath**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

 _"If, you will not tell him." Ophis stated bluntly, to Venelana. "Then I, will tell him, myself."_

 _"No, please don't!" Venelana cried, her eyes wide._

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya!**


	45. Volume 9-3: Ophis and Her Mate

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Wearing different clothes as to what she would usually wear (as a lot of people would take notice if someone wearing a General's outfit were to walk into Kuoh), Esdeath arrived in Kuoh Town via transportation-circle. Looking around, Esdeath reviewed the information that she'd gathered about Kenji, from Zeoticus and Sirzechs.

He was a Devil/Dragon/Vampire/Fallen Angel Hybrid, which was good. He would be laughably easy to track via his magical signature alone, if Esdeath could just get a read on it.

He had embarked on a mission to Kuoh, which made it a distinct possibility that he was still here. Or at least, some of his peerage would still be here. He also had a house in Kuoh, the mercenary knew, but she would check there once she was sure he wasn't anywhere in the town.

And even if she caught a signal of a Devil/Dragon/Vampire Fallen Angel Hybrid (Esdeath, through a full year of training, had learned how to sense supernatural beings through their magical signatures, which, along with her Teigu, rapier skills, physical abilities, and sharp senses, made her an incredible force to be reckoned with, as she had taken downthat happened NOT to be Kenji, it wouldn't really matter. She could easily torture information out of them about Kenji, and would take pleasure in it.

Furrowing her brow, Esdeath spread her magic all over the town, hoping that she could find a Hybrid like Kenji was supposed to be. And, lo and behold, she found one. A Devil/Dragon/Vampire/Fallen Angel Hybrid was in this very town.

It was just a kilometre or so east of where she was standing. Also, it was pretty decent, in terms of power.

'How convenient.' Esdeath thought, as she began walking through the town, ignoring the appreciative expressions that many people (both male and female) directed at her, focused completely on the magical presence she had sensed, as a lioness would stalk its prey.

It took Esdeath nearly half an hour, but after said half an hour, she felt the presence right in the next street. And what was better, she felt no-one else in the next street apart from the presence, who she guessed to be Kenji. Not one person.

That would make things very easy.

Grinning a predatory smile, Esdeath swung herself into the street, and thrust her hand forward.

Almost instantly, a block of ice formed, about halfway down the street, encasing the person who Esdeath was after.

Almost laughing at how easy it was to capture Kenji, Esdeath slowly walked towards the block of ice, grinning.

She considered taking Kenji straight to Zeoticus and Sirzechs, but as she'd heard that Kenji was a powerful man, for his age, it got her sadistic mind running hot.

Opening a transportation-circle, Esdeath took both herself and (she presumed) the frozen Kenji through the circle, and appeared in a dark forest, on the outskirts of Kuoh.

Over her year since her death, at the hands of Akame, and her return to life from the Realm of the Dead through sheer force of human will, she had learned how to perform certain types of magic, particularly fire and pain magic, as well as training herself physically, so she was arguably as powerful as a Satan-Class Devil, or ten-winged Fallen Angel.

So, in short, pretty damn strong.

Grinning in anticipation, Esdeath placed her hand on top of the ice-block, and focused fire-magic onto it, making the ice melt, and the person inside it fell out. However, to her surprise, it turned out that the person she had frozen WASN'T Kenji.

It was Rias.

 **Line Break**

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

Casting away the thought of mating with Kenji while in his true form, Ophis climbed onto the bed, cupped Kenji's face in one hand, and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. With her other hand, she took a firm grasp of Kenji's length, which was long and hard, perfect to mate with her with, and guided it to her pussy, which was waiting and aching in arousal.

'I, might not have, any experience in mating.' Ophis thought, as she gave a low moan when she teased herself with the head of Kenji's cock on her pussy. 'But, I've watched the descendent of Lucifer, my mate's mother, and many others, do this with him. I should, be fine.'

Without any warning, Ophis let herself drop fully onto Kenji's cock, and gave a very loud moan as her mate's length speared through her hymen, and entered her, joining the two together.

As soon as the pain of having her hymen broken so quickly and so brutally cleared, Ophis began rocking her hips on top of Kenji's at high speed, not bothering to build up from a slower pace, or any dumb shit like that.

Keeping her moans of pleasure under wraps, as Ophis had never experienced pleasure like this in her millennia-long life, the Infinite Dragon God (or Goddess) began to subtly apply her powers to make her pussy even tighter than a formerly-virgin like her would have been. The effects of it were immediate, on both her end and on Kenji's end. She felt herself being more pleasured than she was already, given that Kenji's foot-long cock was invading her most sensitive area (she'd found out such after many sessions of pleasuring herself while watching Kenji mate with the members of his harem) even more than it was already.

"Fuck, did your pussy just get tighter?" Kenji asked, biting his lip to keep out the incredibly loud moans of pleasure that were threatening to burst from him.

"Yes." Ophis replied, placing her hands on Kenji's shoulders and continuing to ride him. "So, we can, feel even better, while mating." Ophis then leant forward and pressed her lips against Kenji's, easily dominating his mouth, and starting to bounce her hips on top of his. Every time her hips landed on Kenji's, it felt, to him, like an anvil was landing on his torso.

And it felt really, really damn good.

"Mmm, fuck!" Kenji cried, when Ophis took her lips off of his. "I think I'm gonna cum!"

"D-do it." Ophis moaned, feeling a burning sensation start to build up inside her, as she felt herself coming closer and closer to climaxing. "We can, climax together, my mate~"

Giving a louder groan of pleasure, Ophis closed her eyes in contentment as Kenji thrusted into her, and she felt hot, sticky liquid squirting from his cock, and straight into her waiting pussy. However, it was a pleasant surprise for Ophis that Kenji's cock was still hard, and thrusting inside her.

It took only a few more thrusts from Kenji's end to make Ophis' moans develop into a louder shriek of pleasure, as Kenji's cock made one last plunge inside her, and her first orgasm under her mate tore through her. Her black eyes rolled momentarily, her back arched from the pleasure, and her warm, white pussy-juices oozed from her pussy, and onto Kenji's cock.

"Oh, my." Ophis whispered, as she looked down at Kenji, through black eyes that suddenly seemed to be overcome with lust. "That felt incredible, my mate. Was that, what sex, feels like?"

"Yeah, it was." Kenji replied, before he felt himself lifting himself up, and moving towards Ophis' huge rack.

"Why don't you, suck on my breasts, Kenji?" Ophis asked, not doing anything to stop her sexual pheromones from leaving her body and hitting Kenji with the force of a piano dropping cartoonishly down on one's head. "There might be, a bit of milk, in them, for you." Her voice, while just as emotionless as ever, seemed to become more tinged with lust, which Kenji found incredibly arousing.

Speaking of Kenji, he mutely accepted Ophis' offer, and latched his mouth onto her left nipple, beginning to suck. Instantly, a warm liquid that tasted rather like chocolate milk entered his mouth, and travelled down his throat.

"Does it, taste good?" Ophis asked, gently placing a hand behind Kenji's head to make sure he kept sucking on her breast, as it felt rather good on her end as well. Kenji nodded, Ophis' nipple still in his mouth, and Ophis smiled.

"Good." She replied. "It should, energize you, for how much mating, we're going to do." She pulled herself off Kenji, slid off the bed, and walked slowly over to the window ledge, swaying her large ass with every step she made.

When she got there, she lifted one of her legs up and placed it onto the ledge, spreading her pussy and making it more accessible for when Kenji would inevitably fuck it.

"Kenji, why don't you come over here, and keep mating with me?" Ophis asked, shaking her ass. "I, know you want to~"

Influenced by Ophis' pheromones, Kenji obediently got up, his cock (covered in Ophis' pussy juices) still rock-hard, he inserted into Ophis from behind, and quickly started pounding her.

"MMm~" Ophis moaned in pleasure, as Kenji started thrusting, hard and fast, inside her. "Kenji, that feels, good! Keep going!"

Kenji didn't reply, and just thrusted particularly harshly inside Ophis' sensitive pussy, making her moan loudly in pleasure. Ophis moaned still harder when Kenji, at her mental command, snaked his hand under the ledge and took hold of her large breasts, squeezing them hard enough for milk to leak out of them.

Groaning in pleasure, Ophis used her power to make her pussy even tighter than it already was, in an attempt for her mate to feel more pleasure while having fun with her. And judging by the low moan she heard behind her, she got that result. As a bonus, she also felt Kenji squirting a little precum inside her.

"Ohh~" Ophis moaned, throwing her head back as Kenji's thrusts became harder and harder. "This feels, so good...!"

Ophis gave another loud moan as she felt herself orgasming for the second time under Kenji, and smiled in contentment and arousal as she felt Kenji's cum filling her up for the second time. However, just two orgasms was barely a drop in the ocean of Ophis' sex drive, which she had built up over many years (she had had to go into a dimension in which time ran at a faster pace than in the real world, which she had somewhat temporarily converted this room (and the en-suite shower room) into) of either personally watching Kenji having, or watching recordings of him having sex.

A sex drive which Ophis fully intended to satisfy, here and now, with her mate.

"Now, Kenji." Ophis shifted herself off the window-ledge, and took a hold of Kenji's dick, as he stood (he was exactly the same height as Ophis) in front of her, and guided it back inside her pussy (which was leaking with his cum). She then lifted herself up, linking her hands together behind his neck, and locking her legs together behind his hips. "How about, you take me, to the shower-room, and we can, continue mating, there?"

"Of course." Kenji replied, walking through the door to his right, his cock still inside Ophis, and entering the shower-room. There wasn't just one little cubicle with a single showerhead above it, no. The entire room had many showerheads on the ceiling, all controlled by a single dial on the wall next to the door, which Kenji quickly turned to let hot water cascade from all the showerheads, instantly drenching him and Ophis in water.

As the water cascaded down all around them, Kenji (by Ophis' mental command) pushed Ophis up against the wall of the shower, and pressed his lips against hers. Ophis moaned into her mate's mouth as his hands found her breasts, and continued to squeeze them roughly.

'This is only, the beginning, my mate.' Ophis thought, as a moan escaped her. 'I'll keep this time-barrier up, for as long, as I need to, so I can be satisfied.'

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

 **Line Break**

"Wh-who are you?" Rias looked up at Esdeath, confusion and fear all over her face.

"Someone who's looking for a certain Kenji Baelcifer." Esdeath replied, stepping towards Rias and pushing her onto her back with her foot, and holding her down. "Now, I'll get to the point, Rias. Where is he?"

"I-" Rias saw Esdeath seeming to conjure up an icicle, and move it dangerously close to her body. "I don't know!" She shouted. "I don't know where my Master is! He left two days ago, and I have no idea where he's gone! N-no-one does! And how do you know my name?"

Esdeath sighed.

"One. I have my sources. And two, oh, really?" She asked, while exerting more pressure on Rias' stomach with her foot, and smirking as the hell of her boot pierced her skin. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Rias cried, through a cry of pain and lack of breath. "Even if I did know where my Master was, I wouldn't tell you!"

"Well, then." Esdeath replied. "I guess I'll have to... persuade you to tell me a little more. But first, I have to do something."

Waving her hand, Esdeath created a large icicle that rose up from the ground. Creating ropes with magic, she bound Rias securely to the freezing-cold surface, and walked away, idly putting up magical barriers to stop anyone from trespassing upon this area.

Though she wouldn't mind in the slightest if anyone DID trespass upon this area. It would just mean more people for her to torture, after all.

 **Line Break**

In Kenji's old house in Kuoh, Irina, Xenovia, Griselda, Pit, Dulio and Leonardo were sat on sofas.

"What exactly are we waiting for, again?" Irina asked, feeling slightly down that her childhood friend, Issei, was nowhere to be found in Kuoh, even after going around to his house and only finding his mother there (who had told her, sounding extremely truthful, that Issei was on a school trip).

"We're waiting for someone from the Devils and/or Fallen Angels' side of things to contact us, so we can plan our move against Kokabiel." Pit replied, while playing video games with Leonardo. Dulio was sat next to Griselda, eating, while Griselda looked disapprovingly at him.

"It isn't good to engage in gluttony, Dulio." She reprimanded the Strongest Brave Saint.

"It isn't good to engage in being so high-strung, Griselda." Dulio replied, after swallowing whatever was in his mouth.

"Really?" Griselda looked back at Dulio. "Do you think that there's anyone in Heaven that isn't high-strung, to an extent?"

"Does Gabriel's husband count?" Pit looked up from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe to turn his head and look at Griselda. At the three exorcists' disbelieving looks, Pit took out a mobile phone, and scrolled through it. After a few seconds, he found the picture he was looking for, and showed them. "See for yourself. That's Gabriel and her husband, Kenji Baelcifer."

Gabriel was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, which went perfectly with her light blonde hair. It was technically a conservative dress, as it covered a lot of her bare skin, but it did nothing to hide her body's incredible curves.

Kenji was a very handsome man, appearing to be in his very late-teens, either 18 or 19. He had messy hair, which, apart from his bangs (which were coloured crimson), was a dark silver colour. His eyes were mismatched, with his left eye being violet, and his right eye being a turquoise, blue-green colour.

He wore a black tuxedo, over a red shirt, and black dress trousers, along with black dress shoes.

"I didn't know Gabriel had a husband." Griselda confessed.

"Of course you wouldn't." Dulio replied. "Not to be rude, as you're a really nice person, even if you're really high-strung, you and all the other exorcists are little more than pawns for the Church. The higher-ups wouldn't let you in on anything."

Griselda did not reply to this, as she heard something come through the letterbox and flop onto the floor. Getting up from her position on the sofa, she walked over to the door and picked it up. It was a letter, and it was blank.

Curious, Griselda opened the letter (more like a note), read it, and counted herself lucky that Kenji wasn't around to read it.

 _Kenji Baelcifer,_

 _Rias will not be harmed if you come to the forest on the outskirts of Kuoh._

"Griselda?" Dulio asked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Griselda replied. "Someone get Valian on the phone."

In less than five minutes, Valian and Imogen had come, via transportation-circle, into the house, and were both looking the letter over. It didn't take them long to come to a conclusion.

"This must have come from Kokabiel." Imogen remarked. "Only he would pull shit like this."

"Yeah, only him." Valian replied, trying hard to hold back a dragon-like growl. "That pile of shit! Stealing the Excaliburs is one thing, but kidnapping a member of Kenji's Fallen Saints and using her as bait to try and ambush him and pick him off?! This is low, even for him!"

"He could be bluffing." Dulio offered. "Rias might be fine."

"I highly doubt he is." Valian replied. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Rias at all, today."

"Me neither." Imogen replied. "Have any of you?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Damn." Valian snarled. "So what should we do? I say we definitely DON'T ignore it."

"Same." Imogen replied. "I vote we spread out all over Kuoh to look for Rias, and send the strongest people we have to the forest, where we can hopefully rescue Rias from Kokabiel, if he's there."

"Sounds good." Valian said. "I volunteer to go."

"Alright, then." Imogen replied. "Dulio. Think you can go?"

"Yeah, sure." Dulio replied, standing up.

"And I think Levi should head off with you, just to be safe." Imogen added.

Valian and Dulio both nodded.

 **Line Break**

It was the next day, and a very groggy Kenji had just woken up, alone in his room (Ophis had left while he was asleep, and while he was in that state between sleeping and waking, he'd heard Irene quietly leave the room to make breakfast), gotten out of bed, and was getting dressed.

"Hey, Fafnir." He called into his Sacred Gear. "Are you there? Hello?"

["Partner!"] Kenji took a huge sigh of relief when he heard Fafnir's voice. ["Are you alright?"]

"I think so." Kenji replied. "I just kinda hurt... all over."

["Well, I'd assume that, given that you had been mating with Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God herself."] Fafnir replied. ["For approximately three months."]

"Three MONTHS?!" Kenji cried out, out loud. He then rushed over to his phone, and picked it up. The date only read two days after he and Irene had come to Irene's domain to train. "But it's only two days after I left!"

["Of course it is."] Fafnir replied. ["I sensed Ophis stopping time for everywhere outside this very room you're standing in now, so she could spend as much time as she pleased mating with you."]

"O...kay..." Kenji replied, slinging on a Rage Against the Machine t-shirt. "But I can only remember bits and pieces of when we were actually fucking. Apart from that, my memory's pretty much a blank."

["Unsurprising."] Fafnir replied. ["Since I could sense Ophis letting her sexual pheromones out on you, influencing you into basically becoming her sex-toy, as she is much, MUCH more powerful than you."]

"Well, no duh. You said she's the INFINITE Dragon God." Kenji replied, before what Fafnir said fully ran through his mind. "Wait. You said that since Ophis let her sexual pheromones out on me, and it turned me into her love-toy because she's that more powerful than me?"

["I did."] Fafnir replied. ["That means that if Tiamat or Irene, Dragons who are as powerful as you, if not more powerful, in Tiamat's case, let their pheromones out on you, it would make it a lot easier for them to mate with you. So Ophis controlling you with her pheromones was pretty much a forgone conclusion, anyway."]

"I see." Kenji replied. He stayed silent for ten seconds, before he spoke three more words that made Fafnir mentally facepalm.

"Eh. Worth it."

 **Line Break**

Back in Kuoh, Valian, Levi and Dulio were making their way towards the forest on the outskirts of Kuoh, like Kokabiel (they presumed) had detailed in his note, which was meant for Kenji. Valian was on the urge of activating her Balance Breaker, and would do so the instant she saw that bastard Kokabiel, and rip him to pieces herself.

Levi had his swords drawn, and Dulio was looking a lot more serious than normal.

"Alright, we're here." Valian stopped, suddenly, as they reached the outskirts of the forest that Kokabiel had dictated in his note to Kenji. "KOKABIEL! WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE! AND WE KNOW YOU'VE GOT RIAS! NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"Remind me to pity Kenji whenever he somehow makes Valian angry." Dulio muttered to Levi.

"Pity Kenji whenever he somehow makes Valian angry." Levi replied, in a deadpan voice, making Dulio sigh.

It was about two hours and fifteen minutes since Valian and Imogen had sent people out to try and find Rias. She, Levi and Dulio were heading east, towards the forest on the outskirts of Kuoh. Grayfia and Venelana had headed north, Tobio, Lavinia and Cana had headed west, and Imogen and Tiamat had headed west.

However, both Reincarnated Devil and Reincarnated Angel froze when they heard someone coming out of the forest, and turned towards the source of the noise. However, it wasn't Kokabiel, like they'd thought.

It was a woman: a tall, beautiful and slender woman, with long, light blue hair, and blue eyes. She, for some weird reason, wore a female General's apparel, with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots that went up to her thighs. She also had a tattoo on her chest.

She had porcelain-coloured skin, and her breasts were rather large. She had a sheathed rapier strapped to her side.

"Might I ask who this 'Kokabiel' is?" The woman asked, looking calmly at Valian, who instantly got into a battle-stance.

"He's the bastard who's got Rias, like in the note he sent!" Valian replied, seething. "And if he doesn't want to die, he's gonna have to hand her over!"

"Ohhh." The woman replied, nodding in understanding. "Actually, no. Kokabiel doesn't have Rias." The woman replied, a smile playing around her lips. Before Valian could start again, she continued speaking. "Because I do. I was the one who sent that note."

Valian made to debunk this woman, who she believed to be lying, but on cue, Esdeath opened a transportation-circle, and Rias, tied to a large pillar made of ice, came out of it.

"Way to go, Valian." Levi deadpanned. "Kinda dumb for you to automatically assume that Kokacunt was the one who sent that note."

"Oh, come on!" Valian turned to Levi. "It was the most likely option, and besides! Have YOU seen this woman anywhere before?"

"She makes a good point." Esdeath remarked. "But, however, I did explicitly state in my note that KENJI, not anyone else, was to come here. So, I think I'll just leave, and wait for him to come someplace else. But where...?"

"How about Kuoh Academy?" A voice that Vailan REALLY didn't want to hear sounded, right above them, and she looked up.

A young man with black hair, red eyes and pointy ears, hanging on ten black Fallen Angel wings and wearing a black robe with detailed accessories, was above them.

"Kokabiel." Valian growled. "The Biggest Fucking Asshole in Grigori."

"Valian Lucifer." Kokabiel replied. "The Biggest Fucking Whore in Grigori. Anyone would have to be a total whore to sleep with a filthy Hybrid that got into our organisation like Kenji Baelcifer. Where is he, anyway?"

"Not here." Vailan replied. "He's off on a training mission."

"Ah, shit." Kokabiel replied, scowling. "I wanted to cause a little destruction and mayhem here, and have that cunt be the first one to witness it, starting with Kuoh Academy."

"Seems like a weird place to start causing destruction." Valian remarked. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because if I harmed the institution that the little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, the little sister of Serafall Leviathan, and the daughter of Diehauser Belial, three of the strongest Devils in the Underworld, attend, they'd all have to show up and help." Kokabiel replied. "As well as that, killing the adopted daughter of Azazel AND Heaven's Strongest Brave Saint and making it seem like an accident, drawing Azazel and Michael out and leaving them to fight Sirzechs, Serafall and Diehauser sounds like a good start to a Second Great War, don't you think?"

"I highly doubt you'd be able to do any major damage to me, let alone end my life." Valian replied, spreading her twelve Hybrid wings, not including her Divine Dividing wings."

"Oh, you think?" Kokabiel grinned, opening twelve transportation-circles, and letting all the members of his Fallen Saints come out. "It's a good thing I planned ahead and decided to steal one of those Fallen Saints packs, recruit my own private army, and use them to help me then, isn't it?!"

Valian growled.

"And that's not taking into account my trump card." Kokabiel replied, opening a magic-circle and drawing something out of it, something that was around the size of a tennis-ball.

The tennis-ball like thing was coloured white: a purer white than an Angel's wings, and inscribed on it was a yellow 'P'.

"And how do you plan to use a small thing like that as a trump card?" Valian asked, before she caught a look at the expression on Dulio's face. "Dulio?"

Dulio was staring at the white thing in Kokabiel's hand, in abject amazement, completely out of character for a calm individual such as himself.

"I've heard about those..." He whispered. "Palutena told me about how her father created the Seven Relics of Heaven. Where did you get that?!" He shouted, summoning many attacks, made of fire, ice, water, lightning, earth and light. "That belongs to Heaven!"

"Indeed, it does, Joker." Kokabiel replied, grinning down at the ten-winged Angel. "And how this Relic of Patience came to be in my possession is absolutely none of your concern. Either way, I'll show you how easy it is to destroy Kuoh town tomorrow night. Be ready."

And with that, Kokabiel and his Fallen Saints all disappeared through transportation-circles.

"Damn." Valian muttered. "Anyway." She turned around. "Let's get Ri-" she turned around. "MOTHERFUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!"

Esdeath and Rias were gone.

 **Line Break**

Back on Dragon Mountain in the Underworld, Tannin was sparring with Issei, who had unlocked his Subspecies Balance Breaker a few days before. Issei had named his Subspecies Balance Breaker the Scail Mail: Seduction Edition (which was a reference as to how Issei, as an Incubus, was a supernaturally seductive being).

Tannin let out a burst of fire from his mouth, which flew at speed towards the armoured Issei. When it impacted the mountain, the fireball exploded, making an enormous crater in the mountainside. But, however, there was no Issei there.

Slightly confused (and somewhat fearful that he'd accidentally killed the host of Ddraig and the grandson of Naamah), Tannin looked around, and found himself being sent flying by a Boosted punch from Issei.

"Damn!" Tannin righted himself, and saw Issei hovering on his eight Dragon wings before him. "Did you transport yourself away right before my fireball hit you?"

"No." Issei replied. "I just made myself invisible, as all Incubi can. Apart from making me, well, invisible, it masks my presence from all beings, minus Gods, and some beings that are skilled in sensing the presence of others."

"Impressive." Tannin replied, flying over to Issei. "Very impressive."

"Thank you." Issei replied, heading out of his armour, and revealing his new appearance, of someone more muscular than when he'd started training, and with a loose, shoulder-length ponytail of brown hair that faded to red at the tips. "Is that it for my training for today?"

"No, this is it for your training, full stop." Tannin replied. "I've taught you everything you need to know that I can. How to use demonic power to its fullest extent, how to become more in-touch with your dragon-side, and given you all the knowledge of how Incubi/Succubi fight and use their powers to the extent that I know. You have no reason to stay here and keep training with me."

"Oh, sweet!" Issei descended to the ground, and opened a transportation-circle. "Thanks, Tannin!"

"No problem, Issei." Tannin replied, as Issei disappeared through a magic-circle... straight into his mother's room.

While Kali and Asia were making out in the daughter of Naamah's bed, nude.

And since there's already been a lemon this chapter (and since Issei isn't the main character), there will be no lemon featuring Issei.

 **Line Break**

In her room, in Kenji's house, Venelana Bael was sat, nude (as usual) on her bed, her head in her hands, worrying badly. As a mother, she naturally worried about quite a few things. But the three things that were playing about her mind was:

1) Rias had been kidnapped by someone, and hadn't been found. But some consolation was that it was likely that she would be at Kuoh Academy tomorrow night.

2) The battle that would come about at Kuoh Academy, tomorrow night, would determine whether there would be a Second Great War or not.

3) Ophis was visiting her and getting more and more on her case by the day. Speaking of her-

"Hello, Venelana."

Venalana sighed, and looked up. Ophis was standing in front of her. She was somewhat surprised to see that Ophis looked like she was around seven months pregnant. But she couldn't be, as Venelana knew that if Ophis wanted to have a child with anyone, and get pregnant herself, she could just create a dimension that had time function differently compared to how time flowed normally (such as a minute in this world would be a month in the hypothetical dimension) and Ophis would reside there until her baby was born.

But anyway…

"Ophis." Venelana greeted the Infinite Dragon God. "You look... different."

"Yes. I do." Ophis replied, looking down at her stomach, and rubbing it. "Kenji, provided a lot of cum, for me."

"So you claimed him as your mate, huh?" Venelana asked.

"Yes." Ophis replied. "Speaking of, Kenji. Have you decided, to tell him, yet?"

"I- I don't know." Venelana replied, looking down. "I've got a lot on my mind at the moment, besides Kenji."

"If, you will not tell him," Ophis stated, bluntly, to Venelana. "Then I will, tell him, myself."

"No, please don't!" Venelana cried, her eyes wide.

"Why not?" Ophis replied. "If you, don't plan on, telling him, the truth, then I will, do it myself."

"But Ophis, please, think about this!" Venelana stood up. "If YOU were the one to tell Kenji what I know you want to tell him, there's a very high chance that he won't believe you! Because, to be fair, the only moments you've seen of him are of him screwing members of his harem, which is pretty creepy in my opinion, and to re-seal up his powers during that Rating Game with Imogen. In addition, the only time you've even interacted with Kenji is when you fucked him, and for a long-ass time, judging by how full of cum your stomach is."

"Three months." Ophis replied.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." Venelana replied. "Anyway, do you see my point about how Kenji probably won't believe you if you tell him... you know, that?"

"Yes, I do." Ophis replied. "But, if you don't want to tell him, I will."

Venelana paled, but then hung her head.

"Fine." She whispered. "I'll tell him. When he comes back from training with Irene, I'll tell him."

"Good." Ophis replied. "I'll make sure to, be around, when you do."

She then vanished, and Venelana lay on her bed, sighing.

"Kenji." She whispered, as she closed her eyes. "I just hope you'll understand."

 **Line Break**

Kenji growled in pain as he took a vicious punch to the face from Irene, and flew backwards, landing on the ground, and rolling over a few times. The instant he stopped rolling, he was back on his feet, and rushing towards Irene at great speed.

Irene dodged two of his punches, blocked his third, but was forced to take the fourth punch straight to the face. Kenji's punch was so powerful that it shattered Irene's nose on impact, and sent her back a few feet.

"Damn!" Irene cried, as she felt the pain of having her nose broken, and signalled Kenji to stop fighting. "That really hurt, Kenji!"

"Isn't that what you've been training me to do?" Kenji asked, cracking his knuckles. He had, at Fafnir's advice, against telling Irene of the three-month sexual escapade he'd had with Ophis.

"Yes, it is, actually." Irene replied, with a grin. "And you did it wonderfully, Kenji. I'm proud of you. Proud enough to actually recognise you as my nephew, like I recognise Erza as my daughter."

"Huh, didn't see that coming." Kenji replied, with a grin. "Does that mean my training is over?"

"It does." Irene replied. "I plan to take you back tomorrow. But first, I want to do something with you. And no, it isn't ultra-hardcore sex." She grinned, as Kenji drew the breath to ask the question. "It's actually something concerning your dragon-side."

"Oh?" Kenji asked, looking at his aunt. "What would that thing involving my dragon-side be?"

"Well, however much I've trained you to fight like a Dragon, it doesn't change the fact that you're still, mostly, a Devil." Irene replied. "Don't get me wrong, that's not a bad thing."

"Where are you going with this?" Kenji asked.

"Where I'm going with this, is that I plan on performing a magical ritual that would help 'bring out' your Dragon side, so to speak." Irene replied. "It may alter your physical appearance, maybe your personality, I don't fully know for sure. But one thing I know for sure that it won't kill you." She added.

"That's a relief." Kenji muttered, in reply. "Sure, I'll do it." He said, out loud.

"Wonderful." Irene replied, casting a healing spell on her nose and walking over to Kenji, taking his hand. "Let's go. The ritual will take 24 hours, so that fits in nicely with us heading back tommorrow.

 **And that's the forty-fifth chapter! Ophis has FINALLY consummated with her mate, Issei's training has concluded, Kenji's training has concluded, and Esdeath kidnapped Rias. And Kenji is going to be learning 'the truth' very soon.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! If you have any ideas as to what could happen later on in RWG, tell me in a review, or drop a PM my way! Also (slightly unrelated) you can vote on what the next lemon in the RWG Lemon Series will be!**

 **Also, sorry for this chapter being shorter than normal. The next two will be longer and battle-filled, I promise!**

 **And one more thing. The first chapter of the prequel to RWG that I was talking about, titled 'The Black Dragon Princess of the Belials', will air after the completion of Volume 9 of RWG (aka this one/in two chapters' time).**

 **Next Time: Battle for Kuoh Academy (Part 1), Kenji Returns**

 **Next Next Time: Battle for Kuoh Academy (Part 2), The 'Truth'.**

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya next chapter!**


	46. Volume 9-4: Battle For Kuoh Academy

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Issei Naamah expected to gain a lot of attention the instant he walked back into Kuoh Academy. And he wasn't exactly happy to know that he was absolutely right.

Well, to be fair, they had a lot to talk about. Issei had a new look to him: he was more muscular than normal, his hair was tied up in a ponytail (speaking of his hair, his brown locks had faded to red at the tips), and his eyes could be described as a lot sharper than normal.

As well as that, he'd been away for just over a week, which meant that he'd had a lot of questions thrown his way about where he'd been. The story that Issei had given out was that he was visiting relatives, and they'd forgotten that he was still at school. The excuse, good for Issei, had been accepted.

Anyway, it was lunch-time, and Issei, after finishing his lunch, walked out into the schoolyard, and saw Valian and a black-haired girl standing, leaning against a tree.

Grinning, Issei walked over to Valian, who seemed to hear him coming as she turned around, and sighed in relief.

"Issei!" She whispered, walking over to him. "Thank fuck you're here."

"Good to see you too, Valian." Issei replied. "What's the matter? You look worried. Also, where's Kenji?"

"One, Kenji isn't here right now." Valian replied. "Two, Issei, this is Imogen Belial, the new Governer of Kuoh. Imogen, this is Issei, a friend of mine and Kenji's and the Red Dragon Emperor. And three, wouldn't you be at the very least slightly worried if the town that you're the stand-in Vice-Governer of is being threatened to be destroyed by a war-maniac of a Fallen Angel?"

"What?!" Issei cried, a little too loud for Valian's liking. "What's this about the town almost being destroyed?"

"Exactly what Valian said." Imogen replied, looking carefully at Issei. "Me, my peerage, Valian, Kenji's peerage and his Fallen Saints, and some other people are gonna defend this Academy and this town from a war-mongering maniac named Kokabiel. Fancy helping? It'd be good to have the host of Ddraig helping us."

"Yeah, sure!" Issei replied. "I'll bring my Queen and Bishop as well!"

"Good." Imogen replied, nodding. "The more, the merrier, Issei."

"Yeah." Issei remarked, flopping down under the tree. "So... what's been happening, since I was gone?"

"Well." Valian sat down next to Issei. "It's a LOOOOOOOOOONG story."

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, in a dimension completely separate from all other dimensions, Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, floated aimlessly around, deep in thought, for the first time in a few centuries.

While she thought, she idly stroked her belly, which had all of Kenji's leftover seed inside of it, making it look like she was six months pregnant (the sperm inside her belly was beginning to die, so the bump in her belly was gradually going down).

Speaking of Kenji, it brought a smile to Ophis' face (expressive of something being an incredibly wonderful experience, if it got Ophis of all beings to smile) as she thought of her time actually mating with Kenji. All the positions she and Kenji got to mate in, and the fact that Ophis' sexual pheromones basically made Kenji as willing as anyone could ever be to have sex with her in... it made her happy. Very happy.

In fact, the three-month long sexual session that Ophis had had with Kenji, or to be more specific, how amazing it was, actually made her reflect on her mission, to evict Great Red from the Dimensional Gap, and re-obtain 'silence', and, by extension, her original life in the Dimensional Gap, her life of 'silence'.

Back when she lived in the Dimensional Gap, her life consisted of doing absolutely nothing. Just lying there, not stimulating any of her senses of sight, hearing, smell, touch or taste, or even feeling any emotion.

She enjoyed her original life in the Dimensional Gap, her life of 'silence', very much, but looking back, she also loved the time she had spent mating with Kenji Baelcifer. She enjoyed seeing Kenji, who ticked most, if not all, of the parameters needed to be called, by the standards of the human and supernatural world, "attractive".

She enjoyed hearing the appreciative moans that both Kenji and herself let out, during the time that the two of them mated.

She had little experience in smells, but Ophis found the smell of Kenji's sexual arousal, as well as the general smell of his body (which she found to smell slightly fruity), very nice to her.

She enjoyed touching every square inch of Kenji's body (including some of the more lewd areas), while they mated, and she knew that Kenji enjoyed touching her body, as she had taken the form she was in soley to mate with him (giving a whole new definition to the term "born to fuck").

Although she had only swallowed Kenji's semen a few times, Ophis would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy the taste of Kenji's cum.

And to top it all off, while she was mating with Kenji, Ophis had felt many emotions running through her, which she had never really felt before.

Arousal, at the thought of and while mating with Kenji. Reflecting on her mating session, Ophis had remembered feeling more aroused at the thought of repeating the action, and using her pheromones to have Kenji fuck her in any way she desired.

Happiness, at the fact that she managed to get Kenji on her own (though she didn't really do anything), trap him, and mate with him.

Ecstasy, when she reached her sexual highs, and climaxed all over Kenji.

And many more.

After more thinking, Ophis came to a conclusion. If she were to succeed in her goal of defeating Great Red, evicting him from the Dimensional Gap, and re-obtaining her original life of 'silence', she would have to give up the chance to mate with Kenji Baelcifer... ever again.

That, to Ophis, was intolerable.

'Great Red, can keep silence.' Ophis thought. 'I wish, for more opportunities, to mate with Kenji.'

 **Line Break**

If one were to be looking towards the entrance of Kuoh Academy, at the setting of the sun and the rising of night, they would see a rather peculiar sight befalling them.

That particular peculiar sight happening to be approximately 60 people (one of them a physical skeleton, with no skin, flesh or muscles to be found), all heading towards the gates of the school, and meeting seven other people.

"We'll put up a barrier around the school, Imogen." Sona Sitri informed the Belial Heiress. "Hopefully, we can keep any destruction that goes down inside it."

"Hopefully, we can keep from causing any destruction at all." Imogen replied. "Let's get this over with."

Led by her and the silver-haired Valian Lucifer, the small army of beings walked into the school.

When they made it into the courtyard, they were treated to the sight of a short, bespectacled elderly man with grey hair, a moustache and black eyes, who wore a priest outfit, looking like he was praying to a pillar of magical light, created from the merging circle, as it began to combine three swords into one. And in the air, floating, situated on an extremely grandiose-looking throne, in an attempt to emphasize the 'power' of the person sitting on it... was Kokabiel.

"Kokabiel!" Imogen growled, a black Dragon's aura gathering around her body, while a white Dragon's aura gathered around Valian's. "Time for you to go down!"

"Well, if it isn't the Black Dragon Whore of the Belial's." Kokabiel seemed absolutely unfazed by Imogen's declaration, as he spoke in a mocking tone. "Don't you know you have absolutely no chance of defeating me, even if you all collaborated together?"

"Don't you know that you seem completely isolated?" Dulio stepped forward, his face and body language expressing that the gluttonous Angel was serious. "Where are those Stolen Saints you spoke of?"

"Here." Kokabiel replied, simply, as on the ground, twelve transportation-circles opened up, revealing all twelve members of Kokabiel's Fallen Saints, and in the skies, many more transportation-circles opened up, revealing a huge number of Stray Fallen Angels.

Imogen counted at least five hundred, and noticed that Kokabiel had pulled out something. Something that Valian, Levi and Dulio all recognised from last night, and something Pit seemed to recognise as well.

"Have fun with my subordinates, you do-gooder babies!" Kokabiel laughed, as he drew a magic-circle around the Relic of Patience, and appeared to absorb the Relic into himself.

His ten Fallen Angel wings retracted, as Kokabiel spasmed, evidently in great pain.

Valian, equipping her Balance Breaker armour, instantly flew up towards him, hoping to take him down while he was vulnerable, while pulling back her fist.

However, before she could even get near Kokabiel, a blast of magic that rushed over everyone present, and sent Valian flying back to the ground in shock.

Everyone was then insanely shocked to see Kokabiel re-spreading his wings... all EIGHTEEN of them.

"HAHAHAHA!" Kokabiel roared, laughing maniacally as a whitish aura began to gather around him. "WITH THE POWER OF THIS RELIC OF HEAVEN, CREATED BY THE BASTARD GOD HIMSELF, I CAN CRUSH THE LOT OF YOU UNDER MY FEET!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Valian flew back at Kokabiel. Imogen equipped her Balance Breaker armour, and flew after her, Dulio entered Glagello di Colori del Speranza di Briscola (his suspecies Balance Breaker), spread his twelve wings and flew at Kokabiel, Tiamat entered her Dragon form and flew at Kokabiel, and Venelana, Penemue and Grayfia flew towards Kokabiel as well.

Albedo, meanwhile, punched a number into her phone, and waited for someone to pick up.

"Dad, thank fuck you picked up!" She muttered. "We need you here, now! Can you get Serafall and Michael here as well?"

While the more powerful of the attack force attacked the Relic-powered Kokabiel, the fifty-odd left engaged with the Fallen Saints and the Stray Fallen Angels. Akame, in particular, rushed towards Freed, who was holding a sword that looked like a fused version of the three Holy Swords from earlier, but Kenji's first Knight was met with a fist to the face out of nowhere, sending her flying backward and onto the ground.

Picking herself up, Akame's red eyes widened at the sight of the person who she'd seen KILL HERSELF right in front of her. Granted, her Murasame curse would have ended Esdeath's life anyway, but Esdeath did still shatter herself and Tatsumi in front of her.

"Hello there, Akame." Esdeath gave a scarily sadistic smile, and drew her rapier. "Let's have a little Round 2, shall we?"

 **Line Break**

 _Battle Theme: Thunderstruck - AC/DC_

 **Tobio**

Kenji's Ace, unfazed by the sight of so many Fallen Angels, each with at least four wings, summoned a large black sword, which was actually one of the forms of his Sacred Gear, Canis Lykaon, and dashed towards the Fallen.

One of them, one with six wings, summoned two light-spears, one in each hand, and attempted to lunge at the Slash/Dog with the one in his right hand. Seeing the attack coming from miles away, Tobio slashed, and cut off the Fallen's hand.

He wasted no time in performing another swing, and horizontally cutting the Fallen Angel in half, as well as clashing with the light-sword of another Fallen in the same swing. He overpowered him, and cut off his head.

Turning around, he thrust his left hand out, using magic to freeze all the light-spears (mentally, he counted at least fifteen) that were flying at him from behind. Yawning, just to rile them up even more, he flicked one of his fingers, turning all the light-spears into spears of pure demonic energy, which was poison to pure Fallen Angels.

Flicking his hand back at the Fallen, Tobio sent the light-spears flying back at the enemies who had thrown them, impaling and killing those who didn't move out of the way, on the spot.

Spreading his own ten Hybrid wings, Tobio hovered into the air, and twirled his hand in a circle.

Magic-circles appeared above the heads of all the Fallen Angels who were still alive around him, and before they knew what was happening, they had all been impaled through the head, killing them all on the spot.

Taking a breath to calm himself (which wasn't hard, as if you were to catch him, 9 times out of 10, Tobio would be as cool as ice), Tobio saw another dozen Fallen Angels approaching him, and sighed.

"You never learn, do you?" He muttered, as a huge black dog, the avatar of the Canis Lykaon, appeared in Tobio's shadow. Pointing at the Fallen Angels, the dog, who Tobio had named Jin, sprang at the Stray Fallen Angels.

 **Moka and Kokoa**

Kokoa swung a large hammer, which was one of the many forms of her familiar, Komori Nazo, and it smacked a Fallen Angel in the face, knocking him unconscious and sending him a great distance away, straight into Moka, who sent the unfortunate Fallen's head clean off his body with a powerful kick.

The two Pawns, while capable fighters on their own, were far, FAR more at home with co-operating with each other, using Moka's incredible fighting skill, which specialised in kicks, and Moka's familiar, who could transform into many different weapons.

Crushing another Fallen Angel to death under the weight of her familiar-turned hammer, Kokoa turned Komori into a spear, and skewered three more Fallen Angels through the stomachs with it, leaving them trapped, with a spear through their guts, for Moka to jump into the air and kick them to death with... well, kicks.

"Promotion: Knight!" Kokoa whispered, turning Komori into a katana, and rushing at speed towards four more Fallen Angels. The first one was too slow to try and block her swing, so he suffered a deep diagonal cut, with a second slash to the stomach finishing him off.

Kokoa spun around, slicing the throat of the second Fallen Angel, and clashing with the third. The two struggled against each other for a few seconds, before Kokoa jumped back, giving Moka (who was fighting three more Fallen Angels at once) the opportunity to viciously kick through the Fallen Angel that her half-sister was fighting, retract her leg through the foot-shaped hole it had made, and knock out another Fallen Angel with the very same foot.

"Ugh, disgusting." Moka muttered, shaking her leg of the Fallen Angel's blood and guts. "I wouldn't drink the blood of a filthy Fallen Angel, even if my life depended on it!"

"Really?" Kokoa asked, a cheeky grin on her face. "I've seen you eying up that Kenji Baelcifer guy, and he's part-Fallen Angel."

Moka didn't reply, and Kokoa just giggled.

 **Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren**

"Come on!" Jaune cried, as he, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren rushed forward, preparing to engage in battle against Champ, Cosmina and Dorothea, while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang took on Surya, Izou and Enshin.

Nora reached Champ, and swung at him with her hammer. She got him on the back of his head, but he didn't physically react. It was as if he hadn't even felt it.

Champ slowly turned around and threw a small orb at Nora, who dodged it as a massive explosion went off where she was, seconds before.

Converting her hammer, Magnhild, into a grenade launcher, she shot several concentrated blasts of explosion magic at Champ, who took them all with very minor injuries. The paedophilic clown threw another orb at Nora, who dodged it by momentarily spreading her wings and quickly flying to the side.

A large whirlwind appeared from where the orb had landed, and Nora was forced to convert her grenade launcher back into a hammer, then swing her hammer against the next orb that came flying her way, deflecting it away from her towards a tree, which it hit. In an instant, the tree began to rot away, until it was just a stump of rotted wood.

Seeing an opening in Champ's slow movements, Nora tan towards the clown and swung at his huge belly, making Champ gasp in pain, and stagger back a few feet.

Nora capitalised on this opportunity, and rushed forward, continuing to strike the clown again and again, until she had him against the wall of the gymnasium.

Growling, Champ threw another orb at Nora, who was so close to him that she couldn't dodge it. She was forced to tank it, straight to the face, and fly backwards onto the ground.

But, to Champ's horror, instead of facing certain death by electrocution, Nora got up, looking better than ever.

"H-How?" Champ asked, looking dumbly at the orange-haired hammer-wielder. "That Lightning Orb should have put you down for sure!"

"Too bad for you that I can absorb lightning into myself to make myself stronger!" Nora cried, as a gleeful reply. "NOW, TIME TO BREAK YOUR LEGS!"

Running at Champ and swinging, break his legs Nora did. Champ yelled in pain as Nora's hammer, which seemed to be swung with MUCH more power than ever before, blew his legs clean off his body, and landed him on the ground.

Rolling himself into an upright position, Champ picked up two more orbs, and threw the first one at Nora, which she swung at with her hammer, sending it into a Stray Fallen Angel who was creeping up on Ren, incinerating her on the spot.

The second orb Champ threw, Nora barely saw coming. She swung her hammer, and sent it straight back at its thrower, and it hit the clown, freezing him solid.

Through his frozen eyes, Champ saw Nora walking towards him and raising her hammer. He barely had a fraction of a moment to realise how he was going to die before Magnhild descended on his head, shattering him into many pieces.

Meanwhile, Ren was firing bullets of demonic energy from his two StormFlower, a pair of fully automatic pistols with sickle-like blades attached vertically under the barrels, at Cosmina, who dodged around, using her voice, in conjunction with her Teigu, Great Tremor: Heavy Pressure, which looked like a microphone, to fire ultrasonic waves at the black-haired teenager, who was fast enough to dodge them.

The raven-haired male dodged another wave, nearly tripped over the charred body of a female Fallen Angel, and was nearly hit by another wave. Dodging another one, he noticed that whenever Cosmina opened her mouth to cry into Heavy Pressure again, any wave that was travelling his way instantly disappeared, giving him a chance to close the gap between her and him.

Ren, spotting an opening when Cosmina opened her mouth, rushed forward and swung at her with one of his blades, driving it into her throat and severing her vocal chords, rendering Cosmina completely unable to speak, and also with a huge gash in her neck.

Cosmina tried to cough, failed, tried to speak into Heavy Pressure, failed, then threw it at Ren, realising that all hope was lost.

Ren ducked the throw, walked towards Cosmina, who had fallen to her knees, and stabbed her in the heart with StormFlower, killing her.

Jaune and Pyrrha were both circling around Dorothea, trying to get in attacks on Kokabiel's Four. The task, however, proved rather difficult, as Dorothea, on top of her Teigu, Absordex, was pretty damn fast.

"Damnit!" Jaune yelled, as he dodged a spear of light, thrown by one of the Fallen Angels, and nearly landed on his ass. "This isn't working!"

Dorothea jumped towards Jaune and bared her fangs, which were her Teigu, and prepared to bite him. However, Pyrrha, seeing this, threw her shield at the young-looking girl, knocking her out of the air and onto the ground.

"Jaune! Now!" Valian's Ace shouted, and Jaune, picking up his sword, rushed at Dorothea and stabbed her in the chest. Dorothea screamed in pain, let out a cough of blood, and fell still.

Jaune, breathing deeply, got up, thanking Pyrrha.

 **Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang**

The newly reunited Team RWBY stared down their three opponents, who approached them at speed. Syura pulled something out of his pocket, and pointed it at the four females.

An array appeared underneath them, and Ruby, guessing what was going to happen, called out "Freezerburn!"

She and Blake retreated back, while Weiss drove her weapon, Myrtenaster, into the ground, while employing ice magic into it, which created a sheet of ice across the floor.

Yang jumped into the air as Weiss retreated as well, and punched the ground while firing her Ember Celica, creating a dense mist from the evaporation, that Syura, Izou and Enshin were unable to see through.

"Fuck!" Syura shouted. "Where are they?! I can't use Shambhala unless I can see the person I want to teleport!"

"I don't know!" Izou replied, swinging his sword around, trying in vain to hit something, ANYTHING. A loud scream of pain signified that he had, indeed, hit something... but the only problem was that he had hit Enshin.

All of a sudden, the mist cleared, and Blake and Ruby came flying at them, while Ruby shouted "Ladybug!"

Ruby swung at Izou, while Blake rushed behind him and attacked. Using their speed, Kenji's fifth Pawn and Three continued to rush through Izou, continuously attacking him from opposite sides, in an attempt to overwhelm him.

And overwhelm him they did. After a meagre five seconds, Izou had many slash-wounds on his body and both hands missing. One solid Ember Celica-powered punch to the face later, Izou was dead.

"Damnit!" Syura screamed, at the sight of seeing his two comrades dead. Discarding Shambhala, Syura rushed towards Yang, throwing a punch at her.

Yang, unfazed, caught Kokabiel's Nine's punch in her hand, and crushed his fist. Grinning, Kenji's Rook sweep-kicked Syura, knocking him over.

Weiss conjured a light-spear out of thin air, and threw it, impaling Syura and killing him on the spot.

 **Issei and Irina**

Issei, clad in his Balance Breaker armour, faced down nearly twenty Fallen Angels, all of which circled him, light-spears in hand, which Irina, her Excalibur Mimic in hand, faced two Fallen Angels at the same time.

"Kill the Red Dragon Emperor!" one Fallen Angel yelled. "Lord Kokabiel will reward us handsomely if we felled the host of such a powerful Sacred Gear!"

They all threw their spears, and as Irina dispatched one of the Fallen Angels, she looked up.

"ISSEI!" she cried, concerned for her childhood friend. However, her concerns were unfounded, as Issei seemed to disappear on the spot, as all the light-spears collided with each other, and dissipated.

Seconds later, as the twenty Fallen Angels (as well as Irina) looked around, Issei reappeared behind them, completely fine, and drove his four Sex Demon tails through some of the Fallen Angels, killing them.

As the remaining Fallen Angels looked up, Issei thrust his left arm forward.

["Boost x25!"] Ddraig called. ["Transfer!]. The thrusters on the back of Issei's armour glowed harshly, and Issei flew between the remaining Fallen Angels, delivering them blows, fast and fatal alike.

"You alright down there, Irina?" Issei asked, looking down to his chestnut-haired friend, with whom he had had a brief catch-up with while on the way to Kuoh Academy. "...Irina?"

Issei looked down, and saw a Fallen Angel advancing on Irina, who couldn't see her as she was looking up at him in awe.

"Watch out!" Issei yelled, flying down and grabbing the female Fallen Angel's head in his armour-clad hand. He then closed his hand, and crushed her head in his hand.

"I-Issei..." Irina whispered. "Thank you."

"No problem." Issei replied, with a grin.

 **Lavinia and Gasper**

Gasper froze the light-spears that came her way in their tracks with the power of her Sacred Gear, giving her and Lavinia time to move out of the way of their trajectory, then unfroze them, letting them fly harmlessly by them.

Lavinia spread her eight Hybrid wings, and flew, at speed, up to the Fallen Angels, before touching them all on their bodies, leaving a magic-circle there. Once she descended back to the ground, she created a field of lethal-looking spikes of ice, right under all the Fallen Angels who tried to attack her. When they noticed this and tried to fly away, Lavinia snapped her fingers, and the magic-circles activated, heavily increasing the gravitational pull on the Fallen Angels.

Almost instantly affected by the use of Enchantment magic, the Fallen Angels all fell onto the ice-spikes, impaled.

Leaving them to die slowly, Lavinia and Gasper spread their wings (eight in Lavinia's case and four in Gasper's case), and flew towards some more Fallen Angels.

 **Line Break**

Yawning, Kenji opened his eyes, feeling rather groggy. He was lying in Irene's bed, in her room. Rolling his head around his shoulders, Kenji looked at Irene, who was watching him carefully.

"You feeling okay, Kenji?" she asked.

"Not really." Kenji replied. "Just feeling kinda shit."

"Hmm." Irene replied. "Well, you did just wake up. You'll hopefully be feeling fine in half an hour or so."

"Good." Kenji said. "Are we gonna get back to Kuoh?"

"We are." Irene replied. "I'll get us something to eat, then we'll get going."

 **Line Break**

 **Glynda**

The blonde-haired Glynda Goodwitch back-flipped out of the way of two Fallen Angels as they threw light-spears at her. When the light-spears flew into the ground and stuck there, Glynda brandished her riding crop, lifting the light-spears into the air and throwing them back at the two Fallen Angels, impaling and killing them on the spot.

Out of the corner of her green eyes, she saw another Fallen Angel flying towards her, but she swung her crop to the side, and sent him flying into a tree. She heard something crack, and the Fallen lay still. Evidently, his back was broken.

Watching five more Fallen Angels fly towards her, Glynda conjured a magic-circle shield at the last moment, which all five of them crashed against. While they tried to recover from their dazed state, Glynda swung her crop down, sending all five Fallen Angels down onto the ground with such force, that they didn't get up.

 **Qrow, Griselda and Kazane**

Qrow rushed forward, his sword drawn, and clashed with the large, magical snake that Kokabiel's Ace, Yuuki Terumi, had sent to attack him. Kenji's Four managed to fend off the beast, but only for a moment, but that moment gave him the chance he needed to rush forward, deliver two kick slashes to Yuuki with his sword, then jump back as Yuuki aimed a vicious kick at his shin.

The green-haired Yuuki followed Qrow, along with his snake, and tried to swing at his face with a fast kick. Qrow leant back, dodging his foot, but the knife hidden on the end of his shoe cut into his cheek, making him draw blood.

The younger Branwen sibling then looked up, saw Yuuki flipping over in an attempt to axe-kick him, then transformed into a crow, flying out of range of his kick. He flew a short distance, landed next to Kazane, who was standing a couple of metres away, transforming back into his human form, as Griselda dashed forward, seeming to conjure two bayonets out of nowhere, throw one at Yuuki, then rush forward and slash at him with the other one.

"This isn't working!" Qrow muttered, as he felt his face, and saw, indeed, that blood was on his fingers. "How do we beat this guy?"

"I've got an idea." Kazane replied, sending a blast of fire-magic at Yuuki's back, while Griselda was occupied with his front. "We're fighting this green-haired fuck right out in the open, and he can outmanoeuvre us with ease."

"So what you're saying is that we need to get him into a corner." Qrow replied. "I think me and the blondie can do that." He let his blade hang lazily at his side as he pulled out a hip-flask and took a swig.

"Want some?" He offered the flask to Kazane with a grin.

"No thanks." Kazane replied, sending another fire-attack at Yuuki. Qrow shrugged, replaced the hip-flask, and rushed forward, joining Griselda in fighting Yuuki. He noticed a space between the gymnasium and the tennis-courts of Kuoh Academy, and got an idea.

"Hey, blondie!" He called to Griselda, who had the hood of her exorcist robe down. "Let's get this guy over into a tight space, so he can't get around us!"

"Good idea!" Griselda replied, knowing that she needed to co-operate with this drunk old bird, if she wanted to leave this mission alive. She also dearly hoped for the safety of Irina and Xenovia.

Qrow and Griselda hopped around each other, swapping sides, and rushed at Yuuki, who, with an insane growl, sent his snake at Griselda, and went towards Qrow. He jumped into the air and tried to kick him, but Qrow caught the blade in his shoe with his sword, and pushed back, sending Yuuki off his feet and into the air. The greenette landed on the ground, and was forced to go on the defensive as Qrow pressed forward, rushing him with his sword.

Yuuki parried every single one of Qrow's swings, either by temporarily conjuring up weapons of light to counter the large sword, or by palming the sword away, or a combination of the two. He tried to circle around Qrow, but he jumped backward as he saw Serafall's first Bishop advancing upon him and Qrow, while sending two fireballs, one on each side of Qrow, to keep Yuuki in front of the dusty old Qrow.

"Thanks!" Qrow called behind him, then clashed with Yuuki again, as the two of them walked, their weapons still clashing, towards where Qrow wanted Yuuki to be: between the gymnasium and the tennis-courts.

There was a very narrow path between the back of the gym and the tennis-courts, big enough for Qrow, Kazane and Griselda to fit in side-by-side, and small enough for Yuuki to be unable to swing around Qrow and attack him from behind.

'Convenient.' Qrow thought, as he pulled away from Yuuki, making him stumble momentarily, and capitalised on the opportunity by slashing at his throat, hoping to sever his head from his body.

However, it was not to be, as Yuuki let himself drop onto the ground, meaning that his head missed Qrow's sword by millimetres, and while in a crab-pose on the ground, drove one of his feet up, straight into Qrow's crotch, making him yell in pain.

Yuuki, grinning madly, quickly whizzed behind Qrow, and axe-kicked him in the back, sending him down and out for the count. Yuuki then spread his eight Fallen Angel wings and tried to fly away, but Griselda, seeing him spread his wings, summoned four bayonets, and threw them, two in each hand, at Yuuki's wings. Three out of the four made their mark, impaling Kokabiel's Ace through the bases of the wings.

"FUCK! FUCKING, FUCKMOTHERING FUCKING HELL!" Yuuki yelled in pain, dropping like a stone to the hard-concrete courtyard ground. He tried to pull the bayonets out of his wings, but before he could do so, Griselda had conjured up a particularly long bayonet, and stuck it straight through Yuuki's stomach and into the floor below.

"Amen, scummy comrade of Kokabiel's." Griselda whispered, before turning and walking towards Qrow, who was barely conscious. She lifted him up onto her shoulder, and carried him the few yards she needed to go toward Asia, Albedo and Sayo, who were healing the injured Revy and Roberta before they headed back into battle.

Kazane, muttering about how Griselda needed to STOP PRAYING WHEN THERE WERE DEVILS AROUND, conjured up a customized hell-fire spell, which called upon the power of the souls of the beings she had personally ended the lives of (mostly Stray Devils) to destroy the target of her flames.

It also helped that given that it was HELL-fire she was manipulating, it was super-effective against Angels or Fallen Angels.

And given that in the years of being in service to Renzo Phenex, and later, to Serafall Leviathan, she had killed a lot of beings. Meaning that the power of her flames was enough to destroy the body of Yuuki Terumi without a trace, within two very short seconds.

 **Akeno and Yubelluna**

When Akeno had fought Yubelluna during Rias' initial Rating Game against Riser Phenex, she had never, in a million years, imagined that she and Riser's former Queen would be fighting on the same side as each other, under any circumstances.

But here they were, the Queen of Kenji's Nine and Valian's Eight, facing down a dozen or so Fallen Angels. Akeno, a sadistic smile playing about her lips, conjured up a huge Asian Dragon out of Holy Lightning, and pointed it at the Fallen Angels, who paled at the sight of it, and tried to fly away.

The Holy Lightning Dragon chased after them, firing bolts of Holy Lightning out of its mouth, which, from the sheer shock of being electrocuted so harshly, killed any Fallen Angel who was touched by the lightning. Any of those who survived the Holy Lightning were eaten whole by the Lightning Dragon, and any more who somehow got away from THAT were blown up by Yubelluna's explosion attacks.

"So, Priestess of Lightning." Yubelluna, hanging on her six Hybrid wings remarked to Akeno, who also hung on six Hybrid wings, as the two of them conjured up shields, to block against some light-spears, thrown by more Fallen Angels. "Fancy doing that combo attack we worked on?"

"Of course, Luna." Akeno replied, grinning at the purple-haired Hybrid, and conjured up a special yellow magic-circle, aiming it at one of the Fallen Angels, the one in the middle of the gang that were ganging up on Akeno and Yubelluna, who laughed.

"Really?" He crowed. "Do you think one simple magic-circle will be enough to stop me, stop all of us?!"

"Oh, no." Akeno replied, giggling. "It's what comes out of it that will~!"

Yubelluna, gathering up all her demonic power and focusing it into one hand, thrust it at the circle, and sent the most powerful explosion spell she knew into it.

On its own, the attack would have wiped out anyone with power akin to Middle-Class Devils, and quite a few beings with power akin to High-Class Devils. And even then, it would have caused some noticeable damage to Ultimate-Class beings. But with Yubelluna's enhancements (particularly her newfound quarter-Fallen Angel side), it was more powerful.

However (and this wasn't for lack of trying, either), when Yubelluna had fired her most powerful attack at Kenji, and her King's King had taken it straight in the head, the twelve-winged Master of the Mom-Fetish didn't even flinch.

All he'd come out with was a minor nosebleed

The attack soared through Akeno's magic-circle, gaining speed all the time, and impacted the Fallen Angel who had taunted the pair of them.

With a colossal BANG, he blew up on the spot, and the explosion sent many powerful bolts of lightning out, in random directions. Most of them flew away harmlessly, but some of them hit other Fallen Angels, easily killing them.

Both with wide grins on their beautiful faces, Akeno and Yubelluna fired their combo-attack (which Yubelluna had, with an ability to name things very comparable to Asgore Dreemurr, decided to call the 'Lightning Bomb') at other Fallen Angels, and within half a minute, all of the Stray Fallens in the vicinity had been destroyed.

"Oh my~ that was fun!" Akeno giggled, licking her fingers. "Can we do it again?"

"Sure." Yubelluna pointed to some more Fallen Angels. "They look like they could use some."

 **Kokabiel**

While it could definitely be said that most of our heroes were fighting admirably against the hordes of enemies, a very different story could be told for Imogen, Valian, Venelana, Grayfia, Tiamat, Dulio and Penemue, who were all trying their damn hardest to keep the eighteen-winged Kokabiel from escaping from them, and wreaking havoc on everyone else.

Valian had long since entered Juggernaut Drive, and was doing her best to Divide Kokabiel's newfound power, and take him down a couple of notches into a level that could be taken down by the seven of them.

"DIE, ALL OF YOU PESTS!" Kokabiel roared, pointing at the seven beings (five Hybrid, one Dragon and one Angel), and sending tens of thousands of light-spears at them without any visible effort.

Tiamat thrust herself in the way of the light-spears, and with the combined incredible resistance to anything other than Dragon-Slayer Magic that her scales, in her Dragon form, possessed, and the Rook trait from Kenji's Dragonic Mutation Rook, she took all of the light-spears directly, and only came out of it with minor bleeding on her side.

["You alright, Tia?"] Vritra's concerned voice sounded from Imogen's Sacred Gear. ["Not much, apart from Dragon-Slayer Magic, can get through a Dragon's scales, least of all the scales of a Dragon Queen."]

"I'll be fine, Vritra." Tiamat replied, turning back to Kokabiel and firing a huge blast of blue fire at him, which he dodged, and fired more light-spears at the seven of them. "As you know, it takes more than a few oversized pinpricks to take down a Dragon such as myself."

"Good." A new voice said. "That means I can join in the fun with my fellow Dragon."

Tiamat turned, and saw, lo and behold, Irene Belserion, in her Dragon form, flying towards them.

"Demonic Mage Dragoness." Tiamat growled, in greeting.

"Chaos Karma Dragon." Irene replied, in greeting. Irene then fired a huge blast of the Power of Destruction at Kokabiel, who tried to block it with a shield, but was caught off-guard, and Irene's Power of Destruction destroyed the shield, and damaged Kokabiel physically, for the first time of this fight.

"Nice one, Irene!" Everyone else turned, and saw three more beings flying towards them at speed. Azazel, on his twelve Fallen Angel wings, Serafall Leviathan, on her ten Devil wings, and Gabriel, on her twelve Angel wings.

"Thank fuck, some more reinforcements." Penemue remarked, wrapping her five succubus tails around some light-spears, thrown by Kokabiel, that came near her, and throwing them out of harm's way. "I thought Michael was gonna come instead of Gabriel, Dad?"

"My brother, may Palutena bless him, can't make it." Gabriel replied. "But we mustn't worry about that, or any of our other differences, now." Her blue eyes flicked towards Serafall, who pouted momentarily.

"Yeah, let's not." Venelana remarked, as the now-eleven fighters, all of them at least Super-Class in terms of strength (Imogen's Balance Breaker permitted her to fight with the same strength as a lower-tier twelve-winged being, such as Venelana or Kenji, though she had to admit that Kenji was at the same strength as her in her Balance Breaker... in his base form) all flew towards Kokabiel.

 **Cana and Kali**

Summoning a few Flame Dragons out of her magical cards, Imogen's Queen sent them to attack the ten or so Stray Fallen Angels that were attacking her. Shielding herself from damage by knocking a Fallen Angel off his feet with a wave of demonic energy, she jumped towards him and kicked his head off.

Flipping over Issei's Mtuation Queen, Kali, who was engaged in physical combat with at least five Fallen Angels at the same time, all on her own, Cana drew several cards, imbibed with ice-magic, and threw one of them at a Fallen Angel. It hit her, freezing her in place, and Cana picked it up and used it as a shield, when a few more Fallen Angels decided to fly up and attack her from long-range.

Casting the frozen corpse, which had been stabbed multiple times, Cana flew up, on her eight Devil/Dragon wings, and took out some simple magical cards. She then lazily tossed them at the Fallen Angels, hitting their hearts and/or heads with scary accuracy, sending pulses of demonic power through their bodies, and killing them on the spot.

Meanwhile, Kali, Issei's Mutation Queen, was having the most fun she'd ever had in a physical fight. Driving her fist through the heart of one Fallen Angel, sweep-kicking another and impaling him through the brain with one of her tails, wrapping a second tail around the neck of a third and squeezing it until her head left her body, and physically tearing a fourth apart...

Ever since she'd settled down and started a family with her former husband, Soichiro Hyoudou, she had almost forgotten how fun fighting could be.

Staring down a fifth female Fallen Angel, who had seen her comrades been brutally murdered by this monster of a succubus (or Succubus/Devil/Dragon Hybrid to be exact), Kali advanced towards her, her tails swirling around her.

The female Fallen gulped, and tried to fly away, but one of Kali's tails shot out and grabbed her around the neck, pulling her down to the ground.

"You've been a very naughty girl~" Kali whispered, as her tail pulled the hapless Fallen Angel towards her, as two more of her tails tore open the mini-skirt that the female Fallen Angel was wearing, revealling absolutely no underwear. "And no underwear, either. Methinks you're going to need some punishment, don't you?"

Giggling, Kali swung two of her tails, and gave each of the female Fallen's ass-cheeks a loud, painful slap, while she kept a tight hold on the Fallen's neck, choking her.

Laughing all the while, as she spanked the Fallen, the other two of Kali's tails made their way towards her asshole. The two tails that were spanking her stopped, at her mental command, and stretched out the asshole of the Fallen, so both of Kali's tails could go right in, and invade her tight hole.

"Mmm~! This asshole feels nice and tight!" Kali groaned in pleasure, as she thrust her two tails in and out, at a viciously fast pace, making the female Fallen give choked screams and cries of pain. "Are you a virgin, my dear?" When the Fallen only gave choked cries in reply, Kali frowned.

"Oh well. It won't matter, anyway." As two of her tails easily held the Fallen down, and another two kept thrusting in and out of the female Fallen's ass, the one that was wrapped around her neck pulled back. No matter how much the Fallen screamed, Kali just kept pulling and pulling, until the Fallen Angel she had held captive was bent double, only backwards.

Right when it seemed like the female Fallen's spine was going to snap, Kali suddenly withdrew all of her tails, letting the Fallen go. With a scream of surprised relief, she picked herself up and ran, as fast as her legs could carry her.

However, she didn't get very far, as all five of Kali's tails suddenly shot towards her, impaling her through the heart. They withdrew, and the best torture she'd had in centuries fell to the ground, dead, as Kali Naamah orgasmed in the tight jeans she was wearing.

 **Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt**

"You know, it pains me greatly to see three beautiful ladies like yourselves dressing up as maids for that fake Fallen, Kenji." Dohnaseek remarked, as he stared down Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt. "You used to be such good girls, and now you're lying around at the lowest ranks of his harem of whores."

"You can look at it however you want." Raynare conjured up a light-spear, and stared down Kokabiel's Three. "We might be Kenji's maids. We might be his whores. We might be members of his harem. We might be members of his Fallen Saints as atonement for betraying the Grigori and nearly causing a three-way war. But we wouldn't have it any other way."

Raynare threw her light-spear at Dohnaseek, who dodged it, but he found himself being smacked in the head by Kalawarner's bō, and knocked to the side.

"You bitch!" He conjured up a light-spear and hurled it at Kalawarner, who merely hit it away with her bō. "You fucking traitorous whore bitch!"

"Yeah, get angry." Kalawarner remarked, calmly, as Dohnaseek battled both Raynare and herself at the same time. "It'll only make it easier for us to kill you."

"Fuck you! You'll never kill me!" Dohnaseek shouted. "I'll never die!"

"Technically, you already have once." Rayanre remarked, fairly. "Valian killed you once, back at the church."

"And once I'm done with you, I'll go for her next!" Dohnaseek gave a perverted grin. "While that silver-haired whore is distracted with her feeble attempt to battle Lord Kokabiel, I'll take her and make her pay for killing m-!" Dohnaseek's words were cut short by a scream of pain, as he felt himself being stabbed in the heart, from behind.

"Oh, shut up!" Mittelt, who was hovering behind Dohnaseek, cried, as the middle-aged Fallen Angel slid of Mittelt's light-dagger, and fell to the ground.

Mittelt and Kalawarner mentally thanked Valian for teaching them how to wield a dagger and a bō, respectively, and for training them in wielding said weapons, from the year before **(A/N: See Volume 3-5.)**.

 _Music ends_

 **Akame**

If anyone wasn't caught up in their own fight, and looked over at Kenji's first Knight, they would see that Akame was doing decidedly LESS well than her fellow allies in the fight she was in. Fighting, for the second time in two years, against the Ice Queen General Esdeath. The fact that she was battling the blue-haired woman for a second time could either be seen as an advantage on Akame's part, as she had had first-hand experience in fighting Esdeath, and would know most of what she could throw at her... or it could be seen as a disadvantage on Akame's part, as Esdeath had had first-hand experience in fighting Akame, and would know most of what she could throw at her.

And given how the fight was transpiring, it was almost certainly a disadvantage on Akame's part, as the raven-haired Knight jumped into the air, span around and swung at Esdeath, who easily blocked her Murasame with her rapier, and forced her back into the air.

Esdeath placed her free hand on the ground, and a large ice-spike appeared out of the ground, flying towards Akame, who dodged it by flying on her six Hybrid wings.

However, something she was not prepared for was spikes, made purely of fire, to come flying out of the ice and attack her. Her hair and clothes slightly burnt, she landed back on the ground and dashed at Esdeath, clashing with her again.

"How did you even come back, anyway?!" Kenji's first Knight shouted. "I saw you shatter yourself in front of me!"

"My soul decided it didn't want to succumb to the Realm of the Dead." Esdeath replied, forcing Akame back and advancing on her. "Through sheer willpower alone, I managed to pull myself back to life, and back to this body. It proves just how strong I am, doesn't it?"

Akame didn't answer, and just clashed with Esdeath a few more times, trying in vain to break through her guard. Her enhanced strength from being a Devil/Dragon/Vampire/Fallen Angel Hybrid was only matched by Esdeath's natural immense strength, and she just couldn't break through.

Suddenly pulling back and delivering Esdeath a fast kick to her side, Akame jumped backwards, and remembering a move she had pulled from her original fight, moved her Murasame to her left hand.

"Oh no you DON'T!" Esdeath, seeing this, shouted. She created an arc made of ice, and made it descend on Akame's arm, and sever it completely from her body.

Akame let out an instinctive scream of pain, and fell to her knees, looking at the stump that was her arm, as Esdeath walked slowly towards her.

"Look at you." Esdeath conjured a sword made of ice out of her Teigu, and stopped in front of Akame, speaking in a contemptuous voice. "Weeping and crying just because you lost your arm, whereas I was able to take losing my arm and nearly defeat you. It just shows how much stronger than you I've become, doesn't it?"

"F-fuck you...!" Akame muttered, looking up at Esdeath with hateful eyes. Esdeath only snorted in reply.

"If I didn't have a personal vendetta against you, Akame, I might be doing so right now." Esdeath remarked, before pulling her arm back, and preparing to thrust her created-sword into Akame's flesh.

Feeling that there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop herself from being skewered into a kebab, Akame closed her eyes tight, and braced herself for death.

'But hey...' She thought. 'I'll get to see everyone in Night Raid again...'

But the sound that would be made if an ice-sword were to pierce Akame's flesh... didn't come.

In fact, the sound that would be made if an ice-sword were to clash with another sword came, instead.

Akame opened her eyes, and gasped in surprise to see someone standing in front of her, facing her, his eyes closed, his sword drawn, and said sword having stopped Esdeath's from skewering Akame in the nick of time.

He was a rather muscular young man, with long, crimson-coloured hair that was a few shades darker than Rias', or Irene's. He had a light skin tone, and on his body, he carried several scars, some of them fresh, others not-so-fresh.

For attire, he donned a high-collared black cloak, a simple silver necklace around his neck, a sash around his waist, baggy black pants that were fastened just below the sash, with a black belt, with gold fire and silver lightning studs on it, and at the bottom of the legs, with leather straps.

He wore black calf-length combat boots.

The one-armed Akame almost didn't recognise the person, but she recognised the scabbard, strapped to the person's left hip, and the facial structure of the person.

Even if he'd changed, it was him, alright.

Kenji Baelcifer opened his eyes (which had shifted from their original, mismatched colour, to a permanently deep shade of crimson), smiled down at his one-armed Knight, exhaled out of his nose, and spoke, in the same casual, yet slightly deep tone that Akame had come to love coming out of her King.

"...Hey."

 **And that's the forty-sixth chapter! The Battle for Kuoh Academy has begun, and Kenji Baelcifer has re-joined the fray! *GradeAUnderA-esque fanfare***

 **Before I finish this chapter of, I'd like to ask you what your favourite of these fight scenes that showed up this chapter were (I lost count, but there are definitely over 10 in all). Not to brag or anything, but personally, I think the best ones were Nora vs. Champ, RWBY vs. Syura/Izou/Enshin and Qrow/Griselda/Kazane vs. Yuuki. Feel free to let me know which of your favourite fights were. There will be these fights in the next chapter, so look forward to the fights listed below:**

 **Valian/Tiamat/Venelana/Penemue/Grayfia/Dulio/Gabriel/Azazel/Serafall/Irene vs. Kokabiel**

 **Kenji (and maybe Raven and/or Qrow) vs. Esdeath**

 **Pit vs. Dark Pit**

 **Levi, Ayaka and Leonardo vs. Zeke Yeager (aka the Beast Titan MOTHAFUCKAS)**

 **Sans vs. Medusa**

 **Kiba/Xenovia** **vs. Freed**

 **Kaneki/Touka vs. Rouge Fallen**

 **Undyne/Alphys vs. Rouge Fallen**

 **Kuroka/Shirone vs. Rouge Fallen**

 **Revy/Roberta vs. Rouge Fallen**

 **Tifa/Xuelan vs. Rouge Fallen**

 **Himari** **vs. Rouge Fallen**

 **Erza vs. Rouge Fallen**

 **Chifuyu vs. Rouge Fallen**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! If you have any ideas as to what could happen later on in RWG, please let me know in a review or a PM, because I do enjoy hearing ideas! I might even include them in the fic if they're good enough, you never know~**

 **Next Time: The Battle for Kuoh Academy (Part 2), Zeotifucks gets ratted out, The 'Truth'**

 **After Next Time: RWG goes on a short hiatus so I can get the Imogen-prequel 'The Black Dragon Princess of the Belials' up and running.**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"I honestly don't know how that cuck could ever think of me as his child!" Kenji replied, to Venelana, brushing his long hair. "I'm glad he finally upped and disowned me."_

 **For those (ABOUT TO ROCK... WE SALUTE YOU!) who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya!**


	47. Volume 9-5: The 'Truth' Revealed

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Kenji..." Akame whispered, smiling through the pain of having her arm cut off by Esdeath. "You're back! You look... different."

"So do you." Kenji replied, lightly. "It's not every day you come back to the school you go to see your cute little Knight with her arm cut off." Akame blushed.

"Speaking of that, I'd get out of here before I hurt even further, if I were you."

"What?" Akame stood up, clutching her stump of an arm (which had stopped bleeding) and picked up her Murasame. "I can still help! That's Esdeath, the woman I told you about! She's the woman who kidnapped Rias!"

"...WHAT?!" Kenji yelled, his eyes beginning to blaze with rage. "Okay, that's it. Akame, get out of here, NOW. I'm taking this bitch on myself."

Gulping at the blast of killing intent that came from Kenji, Akame created a transportation-circle and left the scene, as Kenji glared at Esdeath.

"Sounds like you're actually the Kenji Baelcifer that I was told about." Esdeath remarked, slowly unsheathing her rapier and holding it in front of Kenji. "Which means that you're the guy I've been ordered to bring in."

"Oh, really?" Kenji growled, resting a hand on the handle of his scabbard. "I think it'll be ME bringing YOU in. Into the grave."

"I doubt that very much." Esdeath replied, grinning, and getting into a battle-stance.

 **Kokabiel**

"This is fucking impossible!" Imogen shouted, inside her Balance Breaker armour, as she, along with the other ten powerful fighters, did battle with the eighteen-winged Kokabiel. The battle didn't look to be in their favour, but they, at least, had a fighting chance, due to their strength of numbers.

The Belial Heiress panted harshly in her armour, and Kokabiel, seeing this, casually conjured up two hundred or so light-spears, and flung them at her.

"Come on, Imogen!" Valian, who was in her Juggernaut Drive armour, shouted, flying over and casting a wave of her Primordial Power of Darkness, which swallowed up the light-spears. "Don't give up!"

"Why shouldn't she give up?" Kokabiel asked, looking over at Valian and Imogen with a grin. "After all, you've got your peerage, the peerage and Fallen Saints of the the bastard Kenji, Valian's Fallen Saints, a lazy-as-shit skeleton, a former concubine of the Phenex Lord and Knight McEmoFace over here fighting for a trio of pawns in the game of an organisation who's been lying to them their whole life, haven't you?"

All eleven of the beings hanging around Kokabiel all knew what he was talking about, including Gabriel and Dulio, who were silent.

"Kokabiel..." Azazel looked at his former comrade, warningly. "Don't you dare tell them, or-"

"Or what?" Kokabiel asked of Azazel, a contemptuous smirk on his face. "Don't you know who's the more powerful one here?" He fluttered his eighteen wings, just to make a point. "In fact, I think I'll tell those three exorcists RIGHT NOW."

"No! Don't, Kokabiel!" Gabriel shouted, but Kokabiel ignored her.

"HEY, YOU THREE IDIOT EXORCISTS!" Kokabiel roared down to Griselda, who was catching her breath, Xenovia, who was standing next to Kiba, and Irina, who was being healed by Asia and Kali. All three women looked up.

"GUESS WHAT?! YOUR PRECIOUS GOD IS DEAD!"

The effect on the exorcists of what Kokabiel said was instantaneous... and devastating.

"N-no way..." Irina's eyes widened, and her body began to shake. "God is... dead?"

"Yes, he's dead!" Kokabiel replied, a gleeful tone in his voice. "And among these eleven do-gooders are one of the men that killed him, and two female descendants of the other of the men that killed him! Deny it if you can, Azazel, Valian, Grayfia!"

Griselda, Xenovia and Irina all looked up at Azazel, Valian and Grayfia, and they all said nothing, before Venelana spoke.

"...It's true. I was there when it happened. Lucifer had ordered myself, along with Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka and Diehauser, who were by his side during the final assault on Heaven at the ti-" Kokabiel threw a light-spear at her chest, forcing Venelana to stop talking and conjure up a magic-circle shield.

"Oh, shut up, you Devil cunt!" Kokabiel shouted. "Stop giving us the cliched exposition and let me kill you!" He rushed at Venelana, preparing to impale her, but he found the path of his light-spear, which he held in his hand, blocked by a wall of demonic ice, which he comically crashed into.

"You're not laying a finger on my future mother-in-law, Kokabiel~!" Serafall shouted, getting into a battle-stance. The eighteen-winged Fallen growled, and lunged at Serafall, then found himself being lunged at by every other being fighting him, be they Angel, Fallen Angel, Dragon or Hybrid.

"Albion!" Valian called into her Sacred Gear. "I'm running out of stamina! I know now's not the best time, but I want to unlock that technique we were talking about now!"

["Of course, Partner."] Albion replied. ["Let's get to sealing those consciousnesses away."]

Right then, Serafall realised what she'd said, and blushed.

 **Pit**

Staring down his black-winged doppelganger, Pit summoned his Bow of Palutena, which was a weapon made up of two golden blades. The blades contained blue accents, and it possessed a brown handle, a red emblem that attached to the back of Pit's hand, and two halos that wrapped around his forearm. Pit split the bow into two smaller blades, holding his right blade in a normal grip, but his left blade in a reverse-grip.

Dark Pit did the same, but with a bow that, though it looked like Pit's Bow of Palutena, was rather different. It was a weapon made up of two silver blades, which contained blue accents, and possessed a dark brown handle. There were no halos on Dark Pit's forearm, and no emblem on the back of his hand.

Without needing to speak, the two Angels launched themselves at each other, and clashed blades.

Dark Pit was the one to retreat first, jumping back from the clash and attempting to swipe at Pit's legs, but missed when Pit jumped over him, and landed on the other side of him. The black Angel swung, viciously, at Heaven's third-strongest Brave Saint, and actually got in the first hit of the fight. Even of it was just a scratch on Pit's abdomen, it was still a hit.

Michael's Queen showed no reaction to the attack, and only replied by raising his swords above his head and swinging downwards on Dark Pit, in a cross-like attack.

Dark Pit backflipped away from the attack, with little issue, but what he didn't account for was the two waves of Holy energy that came out of Pit's blades to meet him instead. Both waves of energy hit him, making him stumble, and left him open.

Pit rushed at Dark Pit, as fast as the eye could see, and slashed at him, giving his doppelganger two slices to his stomach, and spun past him. Coming to a stop, Pit turned around, jumped into the air and flipped over, trying to cross-slash Dark Pit again, but Dark Pit quickly combined the two blades of his Silver Bow into a normal bow, and blocked Pit's two blades with his own.

Dodging to the side, Dark Pit reached towards the bow, and pulled back. A dark-green arrow of Light appeared in the bow, and gathered energy as Dark Pit pulled back. When he let go, the arrow let fly, and barely grazed Pit on his nose.

Combining the two blades of his Bow of Palutena into a bow himself, Pit pulled back, and fired a light-yellow bow of light at Dark Pit, who quickly fired an arrow of light himself to slow the arrow down, then dodged to the side...

And straight into a wave of demonic fire, shot from the sword of Raven Branwen, who rushed forward to help. Raven clashed with Dark Pit, easily overpowered him, and delivered a kick to his liver, knocking him down. After that, Dark Pit didn't get up.

 **Sans**

" _tibia_ honest with ya," The one-metre tall Sans stepped aside from a glowing grey eye, sent by the ten-metre tall Medusa, that would have surely turned the skeleton to stone, had he been hit by it, and conjured a hail of bones out of thin air, then threw them at her. "this fight is so boring, it's not very _humerus_ anymore."

Medusa growled, and sent five of the twelve snakes on her head at Sans, who stepped behind a tree...

And appeared behind her.

Sans raised a bony eyebrow, and sent more bones at Medusa, and they embedded themselves into her back, making the Greek mythological monster roar in pain, turn around, and try to claw at Sans.

But, again, he dodged.

"hey, hey." Sans said, lazily. "no need to get so worked up and attack me like that. you might get in trouble with the c- _law._ "

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Medusa roared, sending the remaining snaked at Sans, clawing at him again, and sending holy lasers at Serafall's Queen.

"...nah." Sans replied, as he dodged all of this. "too much effort." Sans raised his hand, and as one of his eyes began to flash blue and yellow, Medusa found herself flying to the left, as Sans swung his hand to the left.

Medusa crashed into many Stray Fallen Angels on her unexpected flight, and landed on the ground, glaring hatefully at Sans, whose eyes were back to normal.

"it's a beautiful night, you know." Sans remarked. "stray fallen are dying, the apparent good-guys are winning. On nights like these, villains like you... need to..."

Sans winked at Medusa, as he conjured up a large cannon, that looked like a huge goat's head, and hung above him, and began to gather demonic energy in its mouth.

Medusa only just realised how she was going to die before a laser of demonic energy engulfed her.

"geeeeeeettt dunked on!"

 **Levi, Ayaka and Leonardo**

Ajuka's Knight, Imogen's Bishop and Uriel's Joker all watched as the young man in front of them, Zeke Yeager, suddenly bit his thumb, and a flash of light came from his body.

When it cleared, the being in his place had a distinct, ape-like appearance. His body structure and facial features were like that of a human, and he stood upright like one as well. He stood at seventeen metres tall, which made him easily the largest being there, and he towered over Kuoh Academy, which was, miracuously, not destroyed yet. Dark fur covered the majority of his body, with the exceptions of his face, hands feet and torso. His arms were elongated, with long fingers and fully-functional-looking thumbs. He possessed a massive chest and small head, as well as his arms being disproportionately slim. His eyes possessed dark sclera and irises, making it difficult for Levi, Ayaka and Leonardo to determine where he was looking.

Giving a roar, Zeke turned around and grabbed the roof of Kuoh Academy, pulling it off the school itself. Lifting the whole structure into the air, he aimed down at Levi, Ayaka and Leonardo.

"Scatter!" Levi yelled, and scatter the three fighters did. Zeke hurled the huge mixture of concrete and steel beams down at them, but missed Levi and Leonardo. Ayaka, however, wasn't so lucky, and her arm got caught by the huge piece of roof, and was crushed. Gritting her teeth in pain, Ayaka pulled herself away, taking her crushed arm with her, which hung limply.

"Shit." Levi muttered, looking over at Ayaka. "I'd hoped there were no major injuries."

"It doesn't matter." Ayaka directed her fire at her arm, and burned it off herself. Within two seconds, another arm, which looked to be as good as new, appeared in a flash of fire.

"Oh, of course." Levi spoke. "I'd heard that Imogen's Bishop was at least part-Phenex."

"Yeah, I am." Ayaka replied. "I might dislike my father greatly, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to use the powers that come with being his daughter!"

"Good." Levi remarked, dodging away from a fragment of the roof that Zeke hurled down at him, spreading his eight Devil wings, and flying into the air.

Leonardo joined Levi in the air on his eight Angel wings, and dodged Zeke swinging his arms at him, conjuring up light-spears that were at least twice the size of his short body, and hurling them into Zeke's back, while Levi flew around Zeke at speed, slashing at him with his two swords.

Ayaka, on her large fiery wings, created spikes of demonic fire right under Zeke's feet, injuring Kokabiel's Jack, and hurling fireballs at his fur, leaving his flesh open to more devastating slashes from Levi.

While the two Devils fought Zeke, Leonardo hung back, while shadows began to form under his feet. The shadows grew larger and larger, until they seemed to cover his whole body, and then they suddenly broke off, forming into a huge bird of prey, with sharp claws and beak. The bird had orange eyes, and looked at its creator expectantly.

"Avion..." Leonardo merely pointed at Zeke. "Attack." The bird gave a nod, before giving an ear-splittingly loud screech and taking flight, flying towards Zeke at speed.

Zeke barely had time to turn around before the bird lifted up its claws, and tore them into his huge body's flesh, while also pecking at him harshly.

Zeke gave a yell of pain, and grabbed hold of the huge bird, attempting to throw it off him, but Avion hung on.

Levi and Ayaka both flew behind Zeke while he was occupied with Avion, and Ayaka hurled a ball of Hell-Fire at Zeke's neck. Once it landed on his neck and burned away his fur, revealing bare skin, Levi took the chance, and flew towards the neck, swinging his swords and carving deep wounds into the back of the neck.

Zeke gave an ear-splittingly loud roar of pain, and stumbled, as Avion tore away whole chunks of his arms, his legs, everything that he could get his claws and beak on.

"He's down!" Levi yelled, as Zeke tumbled to the floor with an earth-shaking crash. "Let's finish this!"

Leonardo dispelled Avion, and let Levi fly down, at speeds nearing Mach 1, and slashed so deeply into the back of Zeke's neck that his head straight-up fell off his neck.

"Ayaka! Now!" Levi turned to Ayaka, who conjured up a huge magic-circle, and let Hell-Fire, the same fire that her mother was famous for using, burst from it, and destroy Zeke's body, until there was little more than ashes left.

Panting heavily from having ran out of stamina, Ayaka landed on the ground, and found it difficult to stay standing.

"Easy there, Ayaka." Chifuyu, in her Shirokishi armour, flew towards her fellow peerage member, and used a spell that would transfer some of her energy into Ayaka's body, restoring her stamina.

"Thanks, Chifuyu." Ayaka panted.

 **Revy and Roberta**

"TAKE THIS YOU DIRTY, STUCK-UP, SADISTIC, SHIT-EATING, COCK-SUCKING, BUTT-FUCKING, PENIS-SMELLING, CROTCH-GRABBING, BALL-LICKING, SEMEN-DRINKING, DOG-RAPING, NAZI-LOVING, CHILD-TOUCHING, COW-HUMPING, PERVERTED, SPINELESS, HEARTLESS, MINDLESS, DICKLESS, TESTICLE-CHOKING, URINE-GARGLING, JERK-OFFING, HORSE-FACED, SHEEP-FONDLING, TOILET-KISSING, SELF-CENTERED, FECES-PUKING, DILDO-SHOVING, SNOT-SPITTING, CRAP-GATHERING, BIG-NOSED, MONKEY-SLAPPING, BASTARD-SCREWING, BEAN-SHITTING, FART-KNOCKING, SACK-BUSTING, SPLOOGE-TASTING, BEAR-BLOWING, HEAD-SWALLOWING, BITCH-SNATCHING, HANDJOBBING, DONKEY-CARESSING, MUCUS-SPEWING, ANAL-PLUGGING, HO-GRABBING, UNCIRCUMCISED, SEWER-SIPPING, WHORE MONGERING, PISS-SWIMMING, MIDGET-MUNCHING, DOUCHE BAG, HO-BITING, CARNIVOROUS, MAIL-ORDER PROSTITUTING ASSHOLES!" Revy roared, as she fired one bullet into each kneecap of a single Stray Fallen, and another into each of their four wings. She then stepped harshly on their crotch, and blew their brains out from point-blank range.

Roberta silently kicked a Fallen Angel in the face, and stepped on her breasts as she fell over. She then proceeded to tear their body apart with the bullets of her dual AK-47 assault rifles.

Pulling out her umbrella-shotgun, Roberta aimed at a crowd of about seven Fallen Angels, pulled the trigger once, and killed all seven Fallen Angels instantly.

Revy flipped over two light-spears, landed on the ground, rolled under another few, shot a female Fallen Angel right up the vagina, kicked her in said vagina, and rolled out of the way of three more light-spears and an attempted kick.

"May your ears turn into assholes and proceed to shit on your shoulders!" Revy shouted, as she and Roberta proceeded to tear another Fallen Angel full of lead.

 **Kiba and Xenovia**

"Xenovia..." Kiba called to Xenovia, who had fallen to her knees. "Xenovia, come on!"

The blue-haired exorcist did not respond, and Kiba walked over to her.

"Xenovia!" He barked, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Snap out of it!"

Xenovia seemed to start, and slowly got up, picking up Excalibur Destruction.

"HEY!" Both sword-wielders looked over, and saw Freed, holding a huge sword that looked like the fused version of the three swords from earlier. "YOU TWO! STOP WHINING OVER THERE AND LET ME KILL YOU!"

Growling, and leaving Xenovia on the ground, Kiba whipped around, drawing a sword, and clashing with Freed. A second later, he seemed to fade away.

Kiba looked around quickly, before clashing with Freed, who had appeared behind him, again.

"Have you met?" Freed asked, grinning at Kiba maniacally. "Say hello to the Chopper Rapidly!"

Freed swung at Kiba, but Kiba flipped onto his hands, and kicked Freed in the face before flipping away, landing on his feet, and dashing again at Freed while he was occupied with clutching his beautiful (sarcasm) face, and delivering him three fast attacks to the stomach, before jumping away from a vicious slash from Freed.

Growling, Kiba dashed out of the way of Freed's second slash, but was forced to turn around and defend himself from a third, as the crazed exorcist used the powers of Excaliburs Nightmare and Transparency to create multiple illusions of himself, and fake Kiba out so he could attack Rias' sole Knight from multiple angles.

"Shit!" Kiba muttered as Kiba landed his first hit of the fight on him, a small cut on his arm. It was small, but damn, did it hurt!

"Oooh~ I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Freed asked, looking at Kiba. "Sorry, let me HURT YOU EVEN MORE, THEN!"

Freed rushed at Kiba, but found his path blocked by Xenovia, who was wielding a sword that, unlike Excalibur Destruction, which didn't really look like much of a sword at all, was a different sword.

It was a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword had a semi-circular guard on the left side of the handle that extended to the bottom, just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. Standing from the tip of the blade, the Durandal was slightly taller than Xenovia, surpassing her height by just a few centimetres.

"You alright there, Kiba?" Xenovia asked, easily pushing Freed back, and ignoring the cries of surprise from the man standing a few metres behind him, Valper Gallilei.

"I'm fine." Kiba replied. "What... is that sword?"

"It's called Durandal." Xenovia replied. "It's the sword that the Paladin of the Holy Roman Emperor Charlemagne, Roland, used to fight an army of 100,000 men. It has immense destructive power."

"Sounds like a useful sword for this situation." Kiba remarked, picking himself up and equipping a Holy Demonic Sword, which he had created by utilising his Sacred Gear, along with the Fallen Angel side he'd gained through Rias becoming Kenji's Nine.

Speaking of Rias, where the hell was she?!

"Yes, it would be." Xenovia replied. "Apart from your Demonic Swords, which are definitely useful against Holy Swords, that broken Holy Sword over there is no match for mine!" To exemplify her point, Xenovia swung at Freed, and a destructive wave of Holy Energy flew out of her sword, and when Freed tried to raise his sword to block it, but the sword shattered on the spot.

Freed gave an loud exclamation of anger, and then of terror as Kiba and Xenovia rushed at him, and sliced him into pieces, with both their Holy Demonic Swords and their Durandal.

Rias' sole Knight and the legal ward of the daughter of Alexander Anderson turned on Valper, who squeaked in terror and tried to run away. However, he dropped dead where he stood, thanks to a stray bullet shot by Roberta.

 **Undyne and Alphys**

"NGHAAAA!" Undyne, who had fully recovered from her near-melting during the Rating Game with Kenji roared, throwing a spear of demonic energy at a couple of Stray Fallen Angels, and impaling them with the single spear. As they died, the anthropomorphic fish-monster summoned another spear, and used it to clash with more Fallen Angels.

"You holding up okay over there, Alphys?" Undyne asked, looking over at her reptile-monster of a girlfriend, who was being ganged up on by over ten Fallen Angels at once.

"I'm good!" Alphys replied, using her arm-cannon to blow up the head of another Fallen Angel. "I just perfected a new machine to use in battle!" Alphys opened a magic-circle, and pulled out a robot that looked like a scorpion.

"I was going to try and use it during my Rating Game with Kenji..." Alphys said. "But a kink in it came up, and I didn't want to risk it backfiring on me. So I guess I can test it out on you then!" she said the last sentence to the Fallen Angels, and let the scorpion-robot go.

It scuttled towards the Fallen Angels, dodging out of the way of any light-spears that came near it, until it jumped into the air and drove its tail, which was topped by a stinger, into one of their chests.

The Fallen screamed in pain and tried to get away, but the scorpion-robot held on, and everyone who wasn't fighting watched, as the Fallen Angel slowly became more and more fatigued, as the scorpion's stinger stayed in it for longer and longer.

"Hold on!" Undyne stabbed a Fallen Angel through the heart with her spear, and looked around at the Fallen. "Did you create a robot that drains beings of their energy?"

"Yeah!" Alphys replied, grabbing a Fallen Angel by the head and pumping it so full of demonic energy that it combusted. "But there's more!"

When it looked like the Fallen Angel couldn't get any more fatigued, his skin, slowly but surely, began to look paler and paler, and then, he began to get thinner and thinner, until he was little more than skin and bone.

But the scorpion-robot didn't stop. The Fallen Angels around their drained friend couldn't help but just stop and watch as their friend began to get flattened by all the energy in his body being sucked out of him, until he was as flat as a sheet of paper.

As they all watched, utterly gobsmacked with terror at what had just happened, Alphys and Undyne killed them from behind.

"Seems to me that someone's been watching a LITTLE too much Dragon Ball." Undyne remarked, under her breath.

 **Kaneki and Touka**

Kaneki's kagune, in the form of a hand, grabbed three Stray Fallen Angels at once, and threw them into the air, where Touka, who was hovering on her six Hybrid wings, as well as the two wings of her kagune, peppered them full of projectiles from said kagune.

Catching two light-spears that flew at him from the arms of a single Fallen Angel and tossing them aside, Kaneki jumped into the air and drove his fist straight through their stomach, pulling their physical stomach out and crushing it.

He kicked the now-dead Fallen Angel over, and turned around, while Touka was still in the air, ganging up on her.

The female ghoul cleared out the closest Fallen Angels to her with projectiles from her kagunes, and conjured up a few light-spears. She then proceeded to skewer any Fallen Angels that came close to her.

"You alright there, Touka?" Kaneki asked, up to his mate and lover.

"I'm okay!" Touka replied. "Why don't you worry about yourself?" To make a point, she conjured up a light-spear, and hurled it down at a Fallen Angel who was trying to get Kaneki, killing him on the spot.

"Oh, yeah." Kaneki replied, conjuring up a light-sword of his own, and dashing forward to attack a couple of Fallen Angels who were rushing towards him with their own light-swords.

 **Kuroka and Koneko**

Koneko, or Shirone, thrust her hand out and sent a blast of Senjutsu at the Fallen Angels in front of her, killing them. She then rushed forward, and kicked the Fallen Angel in front of her out of existence.

Kuroka, watching five Fallen Angels prepare to throw light-spears at her, waved her hand, creating a magic-circle in front of her. She then pressed her hand against it, and a huge flash of light came into existence, blinding everyone present.

When it cleared, it seemed that time had slowed down. Breathing heavily, Kuroka easily stepped out of the way of the light-spears that travelled, as slow as malasis, towards her. For good measure, Kuroka rushed to the side and grabbed Koneko, carrying her out of the way of two Fallen Angels, who were coming at her (very VERY slowly) with light-swords.

"You okay, Shirone, nya?" Kuroka asked, as she set Koneko down and time restarted.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Koneko replied, looking around. "What happened?"

"Something I learned while on the run as a Stray Devil, nya." Kuroka replied. "I can teach you how to pull the same trick, nya."

"I'd like that." Koneko replied. "But shall we get rid of these bastards first, nya?"

"Of course." Kuroka replied, glaring hatefully at the Fallen Angels who stared perversely at both her and her younger sister.

Senjutsu began to gather around her body, as she prepared to continue fighting.

 **Tifa and Xuelan**

Imogen's Rook and Valian's Four (who was also a Rook, in her past peerage) both fought in perfect unison against the Stray Fallen Angels around them.

Tifa swung around, grabbed a Fallen Angel that attempted to rush Xuelan from behind, jumped up into the air and slammed him down into the ground with the force of a meteor, killing them instantly, then turned around to clap the heads of two Fallen Angels against each other.

Imogen's black-haired Rook rushed forward, and easily overwhelmed the next Fallen Angel she came across with three quick, powerful punches, sweep-kicked them, then axe-kicked them in the head, the force of said axe-kick being enough to grant the Fallen Angel a swift exit from the world of the living.

One Fallen Angel tried to freeze Tifa in place with Holy Ice, before Tifa recognised what she was trying to do, and employed fire-magic into her feet to melt the ice. Once that happened, she jumped up into the air, infusing a spike of ice onto the bottom of her boot, and impaled her would-be-freezer with it through the neck.

As she dropped to the ground and died, Xuelan was forced to dodge her falling corpse, jump into the air and kick a Fallen Angel in the face. Backflipping away from the crowd of Fallen Angels that attempted to attack her, Xuelan raised her leg (not giving a single flying fuck that all the Fallen Angels who looked in her direction could see her pussy, as there was only one man who would be able to fuck it (and he wasn't any of these perverted fucks!)), and started kicking, sending out a flurry of fireballs with each kick, and also spinning around as she kicked.

The fireballs, rather than travelling towards her enemies, stayed in the air, and orbited Xuelan, while she continued to kick, until the orbiting fireballs nearly blocked sight to the outside world entirely.

It was at that moment that Xuelan jumping into the air, and swung her leg down at the crowd of Fallen Angels below, and let out not only a wave of fire from her leg, but also the collection of all the fireballs that had gathered in the air, straight at their faces.

Suffice to say, all the Fallen Angels were hit with the full brunt of all the fireballs combined, and they were all burned to death within seconds.

 **Kenji**

Growling, Kenji pressed a trigger on his scabbard, and shot his handle, a fire-blade attached to it, out of it.

Spreading his twelve Hybrid wings, he flew towards Esdeath, catching the sword as he flew. Seeing him coming, Esdeath jumped into the air, creating a sword out of ice in her hand, and creating a clone of herself out of ice, leaving it below to be slashed to pieces by Kenji, before he saw that Esdeath was in the air, and jumped up towards her.

The two clashed blades in mid-air, but Kenji's strength was enough to push Esdeath against the wall of Kuoh Academy, fire blazing in his eyes.

"Tell me where Rias is!" He shouted at her, as he pushed hard against her sword. "And I'll give you a quick death!"

"If you can beat me, I'll tell you!" Esdeath replied, a battle-hungry grin on her face. "But if Akame was too weak to beat me, I don't doubt you'll be the same!"

Casting an explosion-spell in Kenji's face, Esdeath slowly descended to the ground and watched, as Kenji took a faster descent. He crashed to the ground, but managed to backflip while on the ground, and easily get back to his feet. As soon as he was back on his feet, he rushed straight at the blue-haired General, his every swing, every strike, parried by hers, and every swing, every strike Esdeath attempted to make, was parried by him.

Kenji jumped backward to try and put some distance between himself and Esdeath, but she snapped her fingers, and created an ice-spike behind him to be hopefully-impaled upon. However, the crimson-haired sword-wielding badass saw it coming, and landed on it with his feet, then propelled himself towards Esdeath with a fast attack, which she dodged, letting Kenji land on the ground behind her.

Kenji rushed at her, swinging quickly and harshly with his blade, though Esdeath parried just as quickly. She dodged a downward thrust, and backed off, but Kenji was just as fast to give chase, and attack.

The two clashed blades for a few more times until Kenji's fire-blade broke through Esdeath's ice-sword, shattering it into pieces. One of the pieces of ice-shrapnel flew straight into Esdeath's right arm, embedding itself in it, making her yell in pain momentarily. Before she could be sliced up by Kenji, she cast a thick ice-wall with her left hand, which Kenji smashed against, dazing him momentarily

"How did you break my ice-sword?!" Esdeath questioned, while pulling the piece of ice out of her arm, as Kenji sheathed his blade and, infusing dragonic energy into his fists, pounded against the wall, instantly causing many cracks to run across the surface.

"Don't you know anything about elemental magic?" Kenji asked, repeating the words that Irene had spoken to him a while ago. "Fire beats Ice..."

Kenji finally managed to break through Esdeath's ice-wall, and lunge at her, but Esdeath jumped back (the wound that had been caused by the piece of ice-shrapnel had been mysteriously healed), and created a sword out of fire. As he was unable to get to his sword in time, Kenji was forced to back away fast, and quickly implement magic-circle shields to block his body from being sliced/burned by Esdeath's ice-sword. Every time he got the chance, he jumped away, but Esdeath was right on his tail, attacking just as fast as he could dodge/shield.

Kenji jumped against the wall of the Kuoh Academy gymnasium and propelled himself off it, flipping over Esdeath's head and unsheathing the blade of his that was imbibed with water magic.

The two opponents clashed again, several times, with Kenji, this time, being able to fight back, and, after some more clashes, and a particularly vicious swing from Kenji, made Esdeath's sword of fire disappear in her hands, in a cloud of steam.

"And Water beats Fire." Kenji finished his sentence from earlier with a smug smile.

The two opponents backed away from each other, with Esdeath backflipping onto the roof of the gym, while Kenji took a perch below, sheathing his sword. The two fighters watched each other carefully, crimson-red eyes looking into ice-blue, before Esdeath raised her hands and created two swords. The sword in her left hand was one of ice, while the other sword was one of fire.

Esdeath leapt off the roof and flew at Kenji, who unsheathed his water-sword in his right hand, and created a sword made out of the Power of Destruction in his left, and met Esdeath in the middle of the courtyard.

Everyone watched as Kenji and Esdeath darted around the courtyard, both swinging their swords at speed at each other. Every time Kenji managed to break one of Esdeath's swords, either her fire-sword with his water-sword, of her ice-sword with his Power of Destruction-sword, the blue-haired woman created another one, just as fast as the original had been destroyed

Kenji on his Hybrid wings and Esdeath (presumably) through the use of magic, flew into the air, clashing with each other, blade on blade. As Kenji landed another hit on Esdeath, she suddenly flew back, and raised her hands up.

"WEISSSCHNABEL!" She roared, and behind her, many huge icicles appeared, and they all flew at Kenji, who, sheathing his sword, extended his hands forward and created an enormous sword out of the Power of Destruction in his hands. If one were to compare the size of Kenji's PoD sword to his own size, they'd see that it was about twice his size.

However large the sword was, it didn't change the fact that Kenji swung it around with such efficiency that he was able to destroy all the huge icicles that came his way, then fly at Esdeath, who created a sword, made out of ice, the exact same size as his own sword, then flew at Kenji and clashed with him.

The magical shockwave that emerged from the two opponents clashing sent Kenji and Esdeath back, and onto the ground, their swords dissipating.

Panting slightly, Kenji walked towards Esdeath, who in turn walked towards him, creating a sword made of ice.

"Fancy finishing this?" Kenji asked, unsheathing a sword of fire-magic, and dragging it along the ground, creating fiery sparks, as he stopped in front of Esdeath.

"Yes." Esdeath placed her hand onto the ground, erecting an enormous, circular wall of ice, that extended to most of the courtyard of Kuoh Academy, trapping both her and Kenji inside. "Let's."

 **Erza**

Not bothering to draw any of her swords from the near-bottomless magical dimension that she had created to hold all of her weapons and armours, Erza quickly equipped an armour that she had created recently, an armour that she liked to call the Adamantine Armour.

The Adamantine Armor was a bulky, darkly-coloured armour. The armour on her body consisted of two parts. The first part, a lower plate which covered Erza's stomach and most of her chest bore striped diamonds and striped patterns engraved into it near the top. On top of that lay another plate which hung from the neck and went to her midsection. Extending over this top plate were four round metallic extensions which attached underneath the plate around the neck.

The neck featured a large cylindrical plate which was sectioned off into six progressively larger sections. Around each shoulder were very large shoulder guards, with four distinct sections, with a large spike jutting off to separate each section from the next. The armour featured large gauntlets bearing the sectioning pattern of the rest of the armour, with the sections becoming smaller as the gauntlets moved in towards her hands.

Underneath the bottom chest plate was a skirt, bearing a woven edge of this skirt bore small spikes and a larger spike hanging beneath every other small one, dangling over the leg greaves. The greaves had the same sectioning pattern as the rest of the armour, but were split down the middle with a large piece covering the knee. Several curved spikes jutted out from the outward-facing sides of the greaves. Atop her head sat a large, spiked headdress.

"Come on then, you Fallen Fucks!" Erza gestured threateningly to the Fallen Angels, through her armour. "You want a piece of the daughter of the second-strongest Dragon King? Come and get it, you pieces of shit!"

All of them giving battle-cries, the Fallen Angels all rushed at Erza, spears out, hoping to stab through the armour and into her flesh. However, when they reached Kenji's first Pawn, who had not moved from her position, and thrust their spears forward, they found that they only landed harmlessly on the armour, and failed to do any noticeable damage.

"Is that it?" Erza asked, walking forward and swinging her arm, destroying the head of the Fallen Angel unlucky enough to get caught in her armoured arm's path. "Can you not harm a simple Hybrid like me, hmm?"

"Shut up, you whore!" One Fallen Angel flew into the air shouted, trying to stab Erza in the face, but Erza merely raised a hand, blocking the spear, and placed her other hand on the head of the Fallen Angel who'd tried to attack her. "Once we defeat you and take you from Kenji, we can have as much fun as we-!"

Erza, having had enough of the Fallen Angel's rambling, closed her fist, crushing his skull in her hand.

"You ready to keep going?" Erza asked. "Or have you finally decided to give up?"

All the Fallen Angels left, gulping, decided to spread their wings and try to fly away. They'd barely gotten ten feet away, before the nearest one to Erza was impaled, through the chest.

The now-dead Fallen's comrades turned around, and saw Erza wearing entirely new clothing.

She was wearing a short blue robe, trimmed in gold, which was largely open in the middle, revealing much of her buxom chest, inherited from Irene. The robe was tied together at the waist with a simple red ribbon, held together by a golden bead. The robe had an elegant, multi-layered trim. Kenji's first Pawn wore two large blue gloves which had gold trims flaring out in the ends. The gloves had red ribbons tied around the wrist, and were adorned in a simple pattern of gold dots.

She wore a large golden pauldron over each shoulder, bearing the image of a lion with an open mouth. She had blue and gold leggings which matched the gloves in their pattern and design. Around the leggings were a pair of golden greaves. The knee-plates contained a pattern similar to the tiara she wore. The greaves themselves match the pattern of her robe. Atop her head sat a tiara consisting of two blue rhombus-shaped pieces to each side and, in the centre, a blue triangular shaped piece. Each piece had a gold adornment inside.

Two strands of hair from the sides of her head were each tied together by a golden bead with an intricate swirling pattern. Behind her was a large white sash which looped above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you get away, did you?" Erza asked, mockingly.

 **Himari**

Imogen's Nekoshou of a Knight dashed forward and clashed with a Fallen Angel, who was wielding a light-sword (the many Fallen Angels stood on the ground in front of her were all wielding light-swords, whereas some Fallen Angels in the air wielded light-spears), and overpowered him easily. She vertically bisected him, and diagonally sliced through another Fallen Angel.

Turning around, she momentarily clashed with another Fallen Angel, sliced him in half, then whailed on the guard of the fourth one. It took seconds, but she was able to break through his guard, cut his legs off, then impale him through the stomach while he was on the ground.

Charging Senjutsu into her sword, she swung horizontally, vaporizing a small crowd of four Fallen Angels, who thought that ganging up on her would mean she would be an easy kill.

Vertically bisecting another two within the same swing, Himari dodged spears, which were flung down at her, and killed another Fallen Angel. Turning around, she sliced another Fallen Angel in half, before clashing with another one, and blasting any others that came near her with Senjutsu, so she could focus on overpowering this Fallen Angel, and killing him. Which was just what she did.

"Oh, me oh my, this is fun, nya!" Himari remarked to herself, as she wrapped her single Nekoshou tail around one Fallen Angel behind her, flung him upwards in front of her, watched him get impaled through the stomach by a light-spear thrown by one of his own, jumped into the air, sliced him into a dozen pieces in five short slices of her sword, then landed on the ground, right in the middle of the crowd of Fallen Angels that were trying to kill her. Completely unfazed, Himari charged more Senjutsu into her sword until she began to reach her limit, she swung in a circle, sending a circular wave of Senjutsu out, destroying the entire circle of Fallen Angels within seconds.

Spreading her four Dragon/Devil Hybrid wings, Himari floated into the air, towards the airborne Fallen Angels, where she swung her sword towards herself, in a playful, cat-like gesture.

"Bring it, nya."

The Fallen Angels were all too happy to oblige.

 **Kenji**

Everyone in Kenji's peerages/Fallen Saints/Valian's Fallen Saints who wasn't in their own fight was focused on trying to figure out what was going on inside the ice-barrier that Esdeath had created around herself and Kenji, but to very little success, as the barrier Esdeath had erected was so thick, there was no way anyone could see through it.

However, a loud BANG destroyed the ice-barrier entirely, and Kenji, various wounds, some of them bleeding, all over his body, came flying out. He landed on the ground once, rolled over, unsheathed his sword and threw it out in front of him, letting it embed itself in the ground so he could right himself and land on it.

With one foot on the handguard of the sword, and another on the very end of the pommel, Kenji stood, perfectly balanced, his hair flowing in the cool evening wind, as the barrier crumbled into large shards of ice, and Esdeath came rushing out, also injured, with two ice-swords in her hands.

Kenji backflipped onto the ground behind his sword, easily pulled it out of the ground, and rushed towards

Esdeath, clashing with her.

"Fuck, you're a good opponent!" Kenji growled, pushing against Esdeath with his sword.

"So are you, Kenji." Esdeath replied, pushing back, just as hard. "But you won't be good enough to counter my trump card! It'll put you down for sure!"

"Oh, I bet." Kenji replied, jumping back. "Do it."

"Very well." Esdeath replied, dispelling her own sword, and placing her hands together, while closing her eyes.

"...MAHAMPADA!"

And just like that, everything stopped...

for a whole second, before time restarted.

"Wh-what?!" Esdeath cried, as Kenji dashed forward and delivered her a punch to the face that sent her flying backwards onto the concrete courtyard. Before she could get up, Kenji had walked over to her, and was holding her down by stepping on her with one of his combat boots. "How?!" She growled, looking up at Kenji, incensed. "How did you stop my Mahampada?!"

"Well, it's actually kinda complicated." Kenji replied. "But since I've got you under my boot, literally, I might as well tell you. Since I'm part-Devil, I have natural access to demonic magic, which just requires the power of imagination to use, in some cases. But there are exceptions, like the Power of Destruction, for example, which requires the will to destroy."

"What does that have to do with you-?!" Esdeath groaned in pain as Kenji exerted more force on her with his boot.

"Shut up, I'm not finished." Kenji interrupted her question. "Anyway, since I had an explanation of how demonic power works from my aunt, and my would-be-fiancé is a member of the Belial Clan, famed for their 'Worthlessness' ability, an ability that requires the will to negate, or nullify, to use, I decided to try pulling off the Worthlessness ability for myself. And it looks like it worked, didn't it?"

Incensed, Esdeath opened her mouth and called out "MAHAMPADA!" But again, nothing happened.

"Seriously? What did I just say?" Kenji asked, a mocking grin on his face. "Now, unless you fancy dying, tell me where Rias is!"

Esdeath, gulping, opened a transportation-circle, and out of it, tied-up, came Rias.

 **Kokabiel**

"I can't... take much more... of this!" Venelana panted, as she and Grayfia, through their combined power, created a magic-circle shield strong enough to stop Kokabiel's light-spears. "This is... exhausting!"

"I know!" Serafall replied, adding her own demonic ice to the shield. "But we can't give up! If Kokabiel kills us, there'll be a war that'll end the world!"

"You think we don't know that already, Leviathan?" Grayfia growled, under her breath.

"Well, I thought you did know that." Sera replied. "But I-"

"BUT YOU NEED TO SHUT UP AND LET US KEEP FIGHTING!" Grayfia yelled, making Serafall squeak in fright.

"Okay!" she replied, casting a huge fire-spell at Kokabiel, that momentarily engulfed him, but only for seconds, as he broke out, and sent thousands of light-spears at Serafall.

However, Tiamat (who was arguably the most fatigued of all eleven of the Alliance) flew in the way and took the hits for her.

"Will you stop- ow! – making me have to take your hits for you, Leviathan?!" Tiamat asked. "I feel like I'm at my limit, here!"

Serafall didn't reply, and just created a wall of ice, that blocked Kokabiel's light-spears for long enough for the Dragon Queen to get out of the way.

Azazel and Gabriel flew behind Kokabiel, and, putting their hands together (Azazel was so focused on making sure Kokabiel went down that he didn't try to grab any other parts of Gabriel's body), and focused both their powers as two of the original ten users of the Primordial Power of Light into a huge number of golden-black spears of light.

In unison, they pointed at Kokabiel, and all the spears flew towards him. Kokabiel, hearing the sound of displaced air coming from behind him, whipped around, saw the spears coming and dodged.

He dodged most of the spears entirely, a few dozen of them hit him, but didn't cause serious injuries, but one or two of them completely impaled him.

And, for any being (except Ophis, Great Red, the Beast, and maybe a few of the Ultimate-Tier Gods), being impaled was NOT a nice experience, to say the least.

Kokabiel roared in pain, and rushed at Azazel and Gabriel, hoping to kill them for causing him the most pain of the fight so far. However, he was stopped by a barrier, and a certain Dragon calling one word out loud:

["Reflect!"]

Kokabiel crashed against the barrier, and found himself flying backwards, into a combined attack of Venelana's and Irene's Power of Destruction, Grayfia's Primordial Power of Darkness, all of Dulio's elemental attacks, Serafall's demonic ice and Imogen's Blaze Black Flare, which, needless to say, also caused him great damage.

"FUCK!" Kokabiel bellowed, absolutely incensed. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO SOMEONE WHO'S JUST TRYING TO CONTUNUE THE WAY THE THREE FACTIONS HAVE TO BE?!"

Azazel was going to reply, but before he could open his mouth, another voice sounded: Valian's.

"I, who is about to awaken..."

Everyone (except Kokabiel) gulped. Valian was already in her Juggernaut Drive armour of her Divine Dividing, so why should she need the feel to chant again? Unless...

"I am the White Dragon Empress who will take the law down to the darkness..."

'Oh, shit.' Venelana thought. 'Valian mentioned something to me about working on a new technique for Divine Dividing! Is she going to pull it out here?'

"I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream... I shall become a pure Empress of the White Dragon... and I shall have you obey the silvery-white illusions and the perfect evil ways!"

Everyone heard Valian and Albion crying out, at the same time ["EMPIREO JUGGERNAUT OVERDRIVE!", and everyone saw a flash of silver shoot past them.

That was Valian, clad in her now-silver Scale Mail armour, flying at light-speed towards Kokabiel. The eighteen-winged Fallen Angel tried to erect a magical barrier to stop Valian, but Valian merely managed to Divide the barrier into oblivion within an instant.

"What?!" Kokabiel yelled. "How did you-?!"

["Compression Divider!"] Albion roared.

Kokabiel's scream at the word 'Divider', and subsequent realisation that he was being Divided by Valian was quickly snuffed out, as his body just... vanished.

He'd been Divided out of existence, and the only thing that remained was the white Relic of Patience, which floated silently into Gabriel's hand.

"...Well." Imogen disengaged her Balance Breaker armour, and landed on the ground. "That was a thing." She swayed a bit, but managed to keep herself upright.

"A very, very tiring thing." Valian added, coming out of her armour... and falling unconscious. Concerned for her King's wellbeing, Grayfia hurried over to Valian and checked her. Venelana, however, rushed over to Rias (who she'd seen being held by someone else) and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Rias!" Venelana nearly sobbed, as she held her only daughter. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Rias replied. "A little tired, but I swear, Mother, I'm fine."

"Good." Venelana gave Rias another hug, and then turned to the person who was holding Rias before. She stared at him for a couple of seconds, before she spoke.

"...Kenji?"

"Hey, Mom." Kenji replied. Venelana then hugged him, too.

"It's good to have you back, Kenji." Venelana whispered.

"Good to BE back." Kenji replied, walking over to Grayfia, the unconscious Valian, Imogen, Serafall, Azazel, Dulio, Gabriel, Tiamat (who had reverted back to her human form) and Irene (who had done the same).

"Is Valian okay, Grayfia?" Kenji asked his Queen's Queen, who had a cut lip and a few slashes on her face. "Nothing seriously bad?"

"Nothing." Grayfia replied. "She's just fatigued."

Kenji nodded, turning to everyone else, who were all sporting various injuries, apart from Imogen and Serafall, who just looked tired.

Azazel was holding his right arm at an odd angle, and Dulio was holding his left. Gabriel was arguably the best-off, as she just had a bruise on her beautiful face. Tiamat, however, was easily the worst, as her body looked like it was holding on to life after being exposed to the full firepower of an *insert assault rifle name here*. Irene had a light scar on her side.

"So..." Imogen walked over to Kenji. "What do we do, Kenji?"

Kenji took a deep breath, before asking another question.

"Who else is injured?"

Imogen, after looking around for a moment, pointed to Albedo, Asia, Kali and Chifuyu, who were all healing Irina, Qrow, Akeno, Akame, Ayaka and Xenovia. Kenji walked over to them, and spoke again.

"Alright. Albedo, get all the injured here to the Grigori's Medical Facility. Grayfia, do the same for Dad, Dulio, Gabriel, Tia and Irene. Also, hey Issei. Long time no see."

"Hi, Kenji." Issei Naamah walked over to Kenji, and fist-bumped his best friend. "Same. You look different."

"Same to you." Kenji replied. "You and your peerage members, if you have any-"

"I do." Issei said. Kenji nodded.

"Your peerage can leave. You've done your part, I hope."

"My son and King did." Kali stepped forward. "Hey there, Kenji."

"Hey, Kali." Kenji replied. "Everyone else who has minor injuries or is uninjured, back to my house. Mom, prepare the transportation-circle for everyone."

As everyone followed Kenji's orders, Azazel stepped forward, still holding his arm.

"Kenji... what about those two?"

Kenji looked down at the unconscious Esdeath and Dark Pit. Licking his lips in thought, he looked up.

"Hey, Pit?"

"Yeah?" Pit looked up, and replied.

"Doesn't Heaven have a prison of some sort?"

"Yeah." Pit replied. "Second Heaven, I think."

"Alright." Kenji nodded, snapping his fingers and summoning a small pink Dragon, which transformed into Navi.

"Hello, Master~" Navi greeted Kenji. "What have you called me for?"

"Navi, take these two fucks up to Second Heaven, and tell the Angels there that they're to be placed there on orders of Gabriel's husband."

Navi nodded, grabbed Esdeath and Dark Pit, and left through a magic-circle. About a minute after he left, a larger cross of light appeared, and Palutena came out, her green hair flowing in the light wind.

"Hey, everyone!" Palutena called. "Pit just told me that... the Relic of Patience has been recovered?"

"Yeah, it has." Gabriel held the Relic to Palutena. "Here it is."

"Thank you, Gabriel." Palutena took the Relic from her, and looked around. She then saw Kenji, and smiled.

"My, my." She muttered. "I'm liking this new look, Kenji~"

"Thanks, Palutena." Kenji replied. "You're looking as hot as ever."

"You're so sweet~" Palutena replied. "Anyway, I've got a lot to take care of, now that Heaven has a second Relic- wait, do you know what the Relics are?"

Kenji nodded.

"Then you'll know how much I have to deal with." Palutena replied. "Anyway, I have to go. But I'll be expecting to have a second round with you, soon~"

"Of course." Kenji replied. "See you."

Palutena's eyes met Venelana's for a very brief moment, flicked to Kenji and back to her, then disappeared in a cross of light.

"Well, now that that's over~!" Serafall saw a few Devils descending down into the courtyard, evidently from where they'd been holding up a barrier of some sort. "I get to have some fun with my Sona!"

Everyone laughed as Sona paled at the sight of Serafall cannonballing towards her, and enveloping her in a huge hug.

"Serafall, get off me!" Sona groaned, as Serafall pushed her little sister's head into her breasts. "Don't you have your duties as a Leviathan to do?"

"I don't care about that now!" Serafall cheerfully replied. "If it means I can spend time with you, I'll qu- AGH!" Serafall suddenly found her head being grabbed by something, and lifted six feet off the ground, away from Sona.

"Serafall, please behave yourself!" Kazane, having conjured up an iron claw, chastised her King. "Your little sister is right, you DO have your duties to take care of!"

"Kazi, get off me! Let me go!" Serafall cried, before she looked down and squeaked. "I'm afraid of heights!"

Kenji and Imogen laughed harder. The great and powerful Serafall Leviathan, the most well-known ice-user in the supernatural world, and the biggest sis-con anyone had ever met... was afraid of heights?

"I'll only let you go, Serafall, if you promise to NOT quit your job as Leviathan." Kazane replied. "And to stop harassing your sister!" She looked over at where Sans was stood. "SANS! Why're you not helping me?"

Sans, by the way... had fallen asleep.

"I promise!" Serafall cried. "I won't quit my job, and I'll stop harassing Sona! Even if it isn't harassment!"

Kazane sighed, and dropped Serafall from where she was, a full six feet onto the ground, where she landed with a bump. The two women magic-circled out of Kuoh, and Sans (somehow, as he was asleep) followed suit.

Kenji looked around, and saw that pretty-much everyone had teleported, or had been teleported, out of the area, apart from himself, and someone else. That someone else came over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"My, Palutena was right." Imogen's grey eyes met Kenji's crimson ones. "I'm liking the new look, Kenji. Makes you look really... damn... handsome~"

"Thanks, Imogen." Kenji replied. "I'm still getting used to the fact that I have long hair now." He reached down and twirled a bit of his hair around his finger, before letting go and looking back to Imogen. "So, you fancy heading back to my house?"

"Sure." Imogen wrapped her arms around Kenji and hugged him, as Kenji created a transportation-circle, and teleported the two of them out.

 **Line Break**

Some time later, Kenji and Imogen (who had shed her trenchcoat, leaving her in just a black, slim-fit crop t-shirt, and her combat skirt) were sat together in Kenji's room, eating a meal that Zest and Grayfia had prepared for them, and drinking a couple of cans of Coke (Cola, not cocaine).

Imogen was just going over everything that had happened while Kenji was absent.

"So... that's about it." Imogen replied. "You turned up while I was helping in fighting Kokabiel, and... who did you fight? I know you would get into a scrap with someone."

"I fought the blue-haired woman." Kenji replied. "It wasn't the hardest fight I've ever fought. But it definitely gave me a hard time."

"Understandable." Imogen replied. "I'm just glad that that's all over."

"Me too, even if I was only there for the end." Kenji replied. "Now that it is over, we can just kick back and relax... hopefully."

"Yeah, hopefully." Imogen replied, dryly. "Now that I'm Governer of Kuoh, it's only a matter of time before some more shit comes up in this town."

"Yeah, it is." Kenji replied. "But remember that I'm Vice-Governer, and I'll help you with anything that comes up." Imogen smiled, and kissed Kenji, while moving her hands under his cloak, and gently caressing his abdomen.

"I think you can help me something that's come up, Kenji." Imogen kissed Kenji again. "But, even if I've watched a fair bit of porn, I'm... still a virgin."

"That's okay." Kenji replied, kissing Imogen back. "All members of my harem were virgins, once, even if I wasn't the one to take the virginities of about a third of them."

Imogen giggled, before kissing Kenji again.

"I want you to take mine, as well, Kenji." Imogen murmured, pulling back and slowly discarding her crop-top, as well as her bra, revealing her large breasts and faint six-pack. "I want you to be my first and only... my mate."

"Of course." Kenji pressed his lips against Imogen's, and ran his hands over her stomach. "You might want to get that skirt off, as well.

Imogen was all too eager to do so. She quickly stood up and removed her combat skirt, as well as the thong underneath, while Kenji stood up and took off his cloak, revealing his own nude upper body, which was the definition of eye-candy, to Imogen's eyes. He then took off his combat-boots, pants and boxers, revealing his own naked body, and his cock, which clocked in at a size of fifteen inches.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

"Oh, my God!" Imogen muttered, her breathing increasing at the sight of Kenji's god-like naked body. "You look... incredible!"

"I know." Kenji replied, lying back on the bed, and looking at Imogen, while holding up his cock. "Since you've seen a lot of porn, why don't you try sucking my cock?"

"Okay..." Imogen replied, getting onto the bed and taking Kenji's cock in both her hands. She then, after a second or so, kissed the tip of Kenji's cock, and wrapped her mouth around the front couple of inches of said member.

"Mmm..." Kenji let out a moan at the feeling of Imogen sucking his cock, and the volume of his moan increased as Imogen moved her head down, until about five inches of his cock was inside her mouth. However, she didn't go any further, as she didn't seem to be able to deep-throat Kenji... yet.

"Does it feel good, Kenji?" Imogen asked, as she pulled off Kenji, and slowly stroked him off.

"Very." Kenji replied. "Keep going, Imogen!"

Imogen duly did so, and continued to suck Kenji off while stroking him with both hands at the same time. All the points of contact on Kenji's most sensitive area made the young Hybrid moan loudly, again.

"Fucking hell, that's nice!" Kenji rolled his head back, and reached out to run his fingers through Imogen's thick, yet silky black hair.

Imogen hummed in reply, and Kenji just shuddered, as the vibrations rushed through his body. A little bit of precum left his cock, but Imogen kept sucking, swallowing the fluid on instinct.

However, swallowing one little shot of precum wasn't enough to prepare her for the thick jet of cum that shot out of Kenji's cock, a few moments later, and down her throat.

The Belial Heiress gave an 'Mmmph!' of surprise, and tried to swallow all of Kenji's cum, which tasted extremely nice to her, but alas, she couldn't swallow all of it at once, and just let some of it dribble out of her mouth and onto her breasts.

"Sorry." Imogen looked up at Kenji and saw him apologizing. "I was going to warn you, but I just came suddenly."

"It's okay." Imogen replied. "Your cum tastes really great."

"I've been told." Kenji replied. "And you look like a fucking Goddess of Sin with my cum on your tits like that."

"Thank you~" Imogen replied. "Are we going to have sex now?"

"Indeed, we are." Kenji replied, grabbing Imogen and suddenly flipping her over so he was on top of her. Taking the base of his cock in his hand, he moved it towards Imogen's pussy, which was quivering with untamed arousal.

Kenji looked at Imogen, who nodded, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the pain of having her virginity taken. Kenji took a breath, and slowly pushed forward, into Imogen's pussy, breaking her hymen. Kenji moved forward, and kept moving until his cock was fully inside her.

"HHMMMmmmm~!" Imogen gave a loud, low moan of pain and pleasure, and smiled up at Kenji. "Give me a minute."

"Of course." Kenji leaned down and gently kissed Imogen's neck, sucking on the part of her skin that he'd kissed. Imogen, through Kenji giving her a love-bite, took a few deep breaths, as she slowly moved her hips, so she could get used to having Kenji inside her.

When she gave a nod, Kenji stopped giving her a hickey, and slowly pulled backwards, until about ten inches of his cock was inside her. He then thrusted forward, slightly faster than the first time, into Imogen, making her gasp in pleasure, as she instinctively reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kenji, placing his hands on Imogen's slender stomach, continued to thrust inside Imogen, as her moans were music to his ears.

"Oh, shit~!" Imogen moaned, biting her lip and groaning in pleasure. "Kenji, you're so good!"

"I know." Kenji replied. "You don't have to tell me. Just enjoy it and ride it out."

"Sure..." Imogen replied, digging her nails into Kenji's back and moaning. Her moans increased in volume, and steadily descended into a scream as she rode out the first orgasm she had ever had whlie having sex with someone. Her inner walls clamped down on Kenji's cock, triggering his own orgasm as he came inside her.

"F-fuck..." Imogen whispered. "That was... incredible."

"Indeed, it was." Kenji replied, pulling out of Imogen, and lying on the bed. "You fancy keeping going?"

"Oh, yeah!" Imogen replied, quickly getting on top of Kenji, kissing him, and moving herself so his cock, which was still hard, travelled inside her.

Imogen then began to rock her hips, back and forth, on top of Kenji's, as her crimson-haired love rested his hands on her stomach, and moved his hips in unison with hers.

"This feels so good!" Imogen cried. "So much better than before!"

"Good for you." Kenji replied, leaning up and kissing Imogen on the lips. She, to Kenji's pleasure, returned the kiss, and continued to bounce her hips on top of Kenji's. "Ugh, your pussy is so tight!"

"And you're hung like a fucking horse!" Imogen continued to bounce herself on top of Kenji's cock, faster and faster. "Kenji- ngh- you're so... good!"

Imogen crashed her lips against Kenji's, and her moans into his mouth ascended, again, to shrieks of pleasure beyond her original orgasmic yells, as she and Kenji, at the same time, came.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

After her final orgasm, Imogen collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily, her naked ass in the air, and Kenji moved himself out from under her, and then moved beside her.

"You still alive there, Imogen?" He asked, pressing his lips against his newest mate's cheek.

"Barely..." Imogen replied. "I'm just trying to process all that pleasure!"

"Alright." Kenji replied, snaking his arms around Imogen and pulling her close to him. "Let me say that you were incredible to take."

"Thanks..." Imogen replied, holding onto Kenji, and closing her eyes, resting her head against his chest. "Your chest is really nice."

"Thanks." Kenji slowly stroked Imogen's hair. "Something you'd want to do in the future?"

"Hell... yeah." Imogen replied, tiredly. "I'm... tired, though."

"Alright." Kenji replied, moving himself down so he and the black-haired Belial Heiress lay on the bed, rather than being in a sitting position. Imogen gave a contented sigh, and fell asleep.

Kenji, after closing his eyes again, did the same.

However, unbeknownst to Kenji and Imogen, two certain souls, which resided in the Greek Realm of the Dead, through some unknown power, were watching over Kenji and Imogen. Specifically, Imogen.

The first soul took the form of a woman who was the spitting image of Imogen, with some differences, some major, some not-so-major. She appeared to be in her early-twenties, and she had thick, grey hair, that went down to her shoulders. She had warm, kind-looking, sapphire-blue eyes, and an attractive figure.

The second soul took the form of a man, who was also in his early-twenties. He had long, silky black hair, that went down to his back, and grey eyes.

"Look at that, Masaomi." Cleria Belial, young cousin of Diehauser Belial, the original Governer of Kuoh Town, and the mother of Imogen Belial, spoke to Masaomi Yaegaki, a former Exorcist from the Protestant Church, the husband of Cleria Belial, and the father of Imogen Belial. "Our baby girl's grown into such a wonderful woman, and she's found a man who loves her."

"It's beautiful." Masaomi replied, tears streaming down his face, that neither Imogen nor Kenji, even if they were both awake, would be able to see.

"It's beautiful... and sad." Cleria replied. "That I'll never get to speak to her again, and tell her how... proud I am, of her. How proud of what a brilliant, strong, powerful woman she is." Tears began to form in her eyes, before Masaomi laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure she knows it without you needing to tell her, Cleria." Masaomi replied, kissing Cleria on the cheek. Their forms faded away into the aether, as they continued to watch their daughter, and their son-in-law (according to the dragon-laws) sleep.

As they faded, Imogen sleepily opened her eyes, and looked up. She was sure that she'd heard something faint coming from above her. However, the darkness of Kenji's bedroom was there, nothing more or less.

Shrugging, she laid her head on Kenji's chest, and closed her eyes again.

 **Line Break**

It was the next morning, and Kenji and Imogen were downstairs, in the kitchen of Kenji's house, eating some breakfast. Kenji, who was dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans, just had some toast, while Imogen had a bowl of cereal. As she did so, Valian and Rias came walking into the dining room, and sat down next to Kenji.

"Morning, you two." Kenji greeted his Queen and Nine. "You had fun last night?"

"How did you know?" Valian gave her King and wife a playful punch.

"I have my ways." Kenji playfully replied, before turning to Rias. "You okay now, Rias?"

"Like I said last night, I'm fine, Master." Rias replied. "Myself and Valian got new peerage members last night, as well."

"Oh?" Kenji asked. "I wasn't informed of this."

"That's because you were cementing yourself as my husband, by dragon-laws." Imogen, who was wearing nothing but a simple black dressing gown, remarked.

"Who did you get?" Kenji asked.

"Well, I have a Ten in... Griselda Quarta." Valian dropped the metaphorical bomb on Kenji, who stared at her, surprised.

"How in the fuck-?"

"Griselda called up the Church to tell them that the mission had been completed, and the Excalibur pieces retrieved." Valian replied. "When she told them that she'd found out that God was dead, she, Xenovia and Irina were all excommunicated on the spot."

"Damn." Kenji replied. "Who did you get, Rias?"

"Xenovia." Rias replied. "As a Knight."

"Okay." Kenji nodded. "Somehow, I have an idea as to who Irina will go to, if she goes to anyone at all."

"Me too." Valian replied. "Anyway, yeah. "Two more members of your mini-army, consisting of your Evil Pieces, your Fallen Saints, my Fallen Saints and Rias' Evil Pieces."

"Don't forget my Evil Pieces!" Imogen replied. "Now that Kenji's my husband by dragon-laws, I'm allied to him, now."

"Sweet." Valian replied. "Suddenly the 'mini'-army isn't looking so 'mini' anymore."

"Heh." Kenji chuckled, as he took a bite out of his toast. As he took another bite, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Valian called, as she stood up, walked to the door and opened it. "Oh, hey Azazel, Michael."

Valian walked back into the house, as Azazel and Michael came in behind them.

"Oh, hey Dad, Michael!" Kenji greeted his foster father and brother-in-law. "What brings you to my place?"

"Some valuable information, Kenji." Michael replied. "We've been talking to that blue-haired lady in Second Heaven, and she's shared some information with us."

"I see." Kenji replied. "What happened?"

"WEll, she's a mercenary named Esdeath." Azazel replied. "And she was hired to go after you... by Zeoticus Gremory.

If they weren't inside Kenji's house, Valian and Imogen would have gone into Balance Breaker out of rage on the spot. However, since they were, and Kenji was right there beside them, they managed to keep their rage down.

"...What?" Kenji growled, staring up at Azazel and Michael.

"It's true." Azazel replied, gravely nodding.

"So... are we at... war, with the Devils?" Kenji asked, standing up. "Surely, Zeotifucks sending a fucking MERCENARY after me would be taken as an act of-"

"Oh, no." Azazel replied. "Had this been anyone else sending a merc after you, or had we not been involved in a good diplomatic relationship with the Devils, I doubt we'd be here now. However, since it's Zeoticus, and we do, we've managed to negotiate with Serafall and Diehauser that, instead of going to war over this, Zeoticus Gremory is to be brought-"

"I'm doing it." Kenji waved his hand, conjured up his cloak and boots onto his body and summoned his scabbard to his side. "I'll go now."

Azazel, Michael, Valian, Imogen and Rias both laughed.

"I thought you'd say that, son." Azazel replied, as Grayfia came walking into the kitchen. "You can go. You have full permission from me to use any force you see necessary on anyone who tries to resist you, but bring Zeoticus in... alive."

"Fuck." Kenji replied, pouting slightly. "But sure, Dad. I will."

"Good man." Azazel replied. "Are you going to go now?"

"Yeah, but just one thing." Kenji replied, turning to Valian's Queen. "Hey Grayfia, doesn't your son live in the Gremory Manor, or at least near it?"

"Oh, fuck. Yes, he does." Grayfia replied. "Shall I go and bring him here, now?"

"Yes." Kenji replied. "I'd go now, if I were you. You don't want him to be exposed to the shit I'll pull on anyone who tries to get in my way."

Grayfia was gone before the words had left Kenji's mouth. Kenji drew his sword, swung it to create a transportation-circle, and walked through it, disappearing.

 **Line Break**

Almost instantly, Kenji came out of his transportation-circle, and furrowed his brow at the sight of the Gremory Manor, in all it's imposing glory, standing before him.

Sheathing his sword, Kenji summoned his dragon-mask (which had been repaired since his battle with Irene), and placed it on his head, so it completely obscured his face from sight.

"Kenji!" Kenji heard Grayfia's voice sounding through a magic-circle, close to his ear. "I've got Millicas out of the manor safely."

"Good to know." Kenji replied. "Now time to take down my former 'father' once and for all!"

Kenji strode forward, and kicked the manor door open, unsheathing a fire-sword. He held it at his side, and made to walk forward, but he heard an ear-piercingly loud alarm sound all around him.

"GUARDS!" Kenji heard Zeoticus' voice scream, all around him. "MAIDS! BUTLERS! ALL IN SERVICE TO THE HOUSE OF GREMORY! BRING THE HEAD OF KENJI GREMORY TO ME, RIGHT NOW! USE ANY MEANS YOU SEE FIT, THE GORIER AND MORE PAINFUL, THE BETTER!"

"Shit." Kenji replied, as a door to his right banged open, and he saw many maids and butlers pouring out, spells and/or weapons gathering in their hands.

"Kenji Gremory!" One of the maids stepped forward, and spoke, as all of them got in a circle around him. "For your numerous crimes against the House of Gremory, you are to be put to death by our hand! Surrender peacefully, or-"

Kenji ran forward at a blisteringly fast pace, cutting off the head of the maid that had threatened him. Stopping behind her and delivering a diagonal slash to her, she fell apart, and fell to the ground, as Kenji sheathed his sword.

Two butlers drew huge knives, and ran at Kenji, but Kenji, hearing them coming, jumped into the air, flipped over, landed on his hands, then used them to propel himself backwards, over the heads of the butlers, while cutting off said heads while he was at it.

Landing on the ground, outside the circle, Kenji dashed forward, cutting a maid diagonally in half, backflipping away from the burst of blood that came from her, used his sword to clash with the knife of another maid, impaled her through the heart, and watched a butler gather many demonic bullets around him, and fire them all at Kenji.

Undeterred, Kenji quickly parried all the bullets with his sword, while rushing forward and cutting the butler directly in half. Jumping over a blast of demonic energy, Kenji landed on the ground (while cutting a maid in half, ducked under another demonic bullet, cut the legs off another butler and used his free hand to punch him in the face, which was enough to send him through the ceiling, and then jump into the air.

He flipped over and axe-kicked the maid underneath him so hard, her skull caved in, and landed in front of her.

Kenji then casually walked forward, using either magic-circle shields or his sword to stop any attacks that came near him, and then giving any maid or butler that came near him a swift death with his sword.

As the butler from before came down, and landed on the ground, Kenji stabbed him in the head, ending his pitiful life. Shaking the blood off his sword, he returned it to his sheath, and continued onward.

"Goddamnit!" Kenji heard Zeoticus' voice, sounding around him. "I really hoped that just because I employed so many attractive women into my service, you'd hesi-"

"Contrary to popular belief, Zeotifucks." Kenji replied, smoothly. "I'm not like those cucks that are the centre of every harem anime ever. I actually have the balls to hit a girl, or in this case, slice them to pieces by the fucking dozen. And besides, they're trying to KILL me, on YOUR orders, I might add. This is clearly self-defence, like when that mercenary YOU sent after me attacked me."

"So Esdeath failed?" Zeoticus asked. "Shit."

"Yeah, shit is right." Kenji replied, the signature bite coming back into his voice. "When I get my hands on you, I'll force you to eat my shit!"

"I'd love to see you try." Zeoticus replied. "Come to my personal bedroom. Second floor, third door on the right. I'll see you there."

"Noted." Kenji replied, making his way up the stairs of the Gremory Manor, to the second floor. Kicking open the door into the corridor, he strode to the third door on the right and kicked it open.

Right there, on the huge bed that took up most of the room, lay Zeoticus Gremory, with six other women by his side.

The first woman was an attractive young woman with violet eyes and a rather ganguro-like appearance: tan skin and light blond, shoulder-length hair. She appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties, and had violet eyes.

Her attire consisted of a short black dress with an empire halter and a necklace with multiple cross-shaped pendants. Her feet were bare.

The second woman was a beauty with an intelligent look, wearing glasses and a wide blue necklace. She wore her black hair tied into a low-cropped bun at the back of her head, and had brown eyes. She wore a maid uniform

The third woman was a brown-skinned beauty with an athletic look, and red hair tied into two long braids. She wore a maid uniform with short sleeves and long black gloves, with a skirt that had a long slit on its left side, revealing thigh-high white stockings. She had an imposing-looking black and silver sceptre slung across her back.

The fourth woman looked to be an elegant, snow-white skinned, black pony-tailed, beauty. She had green eyes, and wore a white bonnet, and black armour decorated in gold and silver, in the likeness of a maid uniform. There was a golden staff, plated in silver, by her side.

The fifth woman was a short girl, with red-gold straight long hair. She wore an eyepatch over her left eye, while her right eye had an emerald colour. Her face looked rather delicate, as if it was crafted by hand. Her attire looked to be the same as the second and fourth women.

The sixth woman was a blonde beauty, with spiral curls and blue eyes, and dressed in a maid outfit that emphasized sex appeal, as well as silver, thigh-high boots.

"Hey, Zeotifucks!" Kenji cried, sheathing his sword and unmasking himself. "I'm here."

"I knew you would get here." Zeoticus replied, sitting up. "GYOKURO! YURI! LUPUSREGINA! NARBERAL! DELTA! SOLUTION! KILL KENJI!"

"Yes, Master!" All the women called, at the same time. They all got up, and charged at Kenji at the same time. Kenji sighed, and got into a combat stance, watching Gyokuro (Zeoticus' Queen) and the five maids (who Kenji recognised as Zeoticus' Combat Maids, his private army of maids who he had sent out to try and bring Kenji in when he had ran away, two years before).

When they all got close enough, Kenji, as fast as the eye could blink, unsheathed a sword of lighting, and swung once to the side, horizontally bisecting Gyokuro, Yuri, Lupusregina, Narberal, Delta and Solution, killing them all instantly.

"NO!" Zeoticus yelled, getting up and seeing all the members of his harem (apart from Venelana, but she had left his harem for Kenji's, long ago). "FIRST YOU TAKE MY WIFE, THEN YOU KILL ALL THE MEMBERS OF MY HAREM! FUCK BRINGING YOU IN, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF, KENJI!" In a move of surprising athleticism, Zeoticus leapt off his bed and at Kenji, his right hand reaching out to grab his throat.

However, he forgot to account for the sword in Kenji's hand, which he had returned to its sheath.

As Zeoticus' arm came inches from Kenji's throat, and actually began to close, Kenji unsheathed his sword, and removed Zeoticus' right arm from his body. Zeoticus didn't even register the pain of losing his limb until he landed on the ground, Kenji's throat NOT in his hand.

"You know, Zeotifucks," Kenji walked over to Zeoticus, who was bleeding out of his arm. "I might not be allowed to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't fuck with you a little bit.

"Kenji..." Zeoticus growled. "YOU ARE NOT MY SON!" He roared. "YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME! FIRST YOU REFUSE TO MARRY RAVEL PHENEX, THEN YOU RUN AWAY, THEN YOU COME BACK AND PRETEND YOU'VE GOTTEN MARRIED, YOU REFUSE ME AGAIN, KILL RIAS' FIANCÉ, KIDNAP RIAS, AND NOW YOU CUT OFF MY ARM?! THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! KENJI – YOU'RE DISOWNED FROM THE HOUSE OF GREMORY!"

Kenji showed no reaction at first. The only thing he did was extend his arm out to Zeoticus, and force his mouth open with a spell. Then, he unzipped his pants, and dropped them to the floor, showing Zeoticus his bare asshole right above him, while holding his not-father down with his boot.

Zeoticus just realised what Kenji was going to do to him, when Kenji said one more word.

"...Good."

 **Line Break**

"And then, I actually made him eat my own shit." Kenji, in arguably the best mood he'd been in since his and Valian's honeymoon, finished the story of what had happened with Zeotifucks to Venelana, who was sat beside him, as he picked up a hairbrush that Imogen had lent him. "Apparently my shit tasted so bad that Zeotifucks passed out from it, and I then brought him to Second Heaven, where he's locked up."

"I see." Venelana replied, as she and her son sat at the dining room table. "Kenji, does being... disowned, affect you in any way?"

"What?" The crimson-haired Baelcifer looked over at Venelana, and blinked. "I honestly don't know how that cuck could ever think of me as his child!" Kenji replied, brushing his long hair. "I'm glad he finally upped and disowned me."

"I see." Venelana replied, again, as she saw a certain someone pop, silently, into existence, out of Kenji's sight, but directly in her line of sight. "Kenji... I've got something to tell you."

"Hmm?" Kenji looked up at Venelana. "Is it how I need to try and go and make things up to Zeotifucks, Mom? Because I'm not going to do it!"

"What? No!" Venelana replied.

"Good, because I was joking when I said that." Kenji muttered.

"Kenji..." Venelana began again. "What I have to tell you... it might shock you immensely."

"Really?" Kenji asked, looking at Venelana. "What something you have to say would shock me?"

"Yes." Venelana replied, closing her eyes and taking a breath. "It's something that... I hope you'll understand."

"Okay." Kenji replied. "What is it?"

"Well... I'm not sure how to say it." Venelana replied. "Kenji... Zeoticus... isn't your father. He isn't biologically related to you in any way."

"Pfft- what?" Kenji held back a snigger. "That's the information you have to tell me?"

"Not all of it." Venelana replied, evenly, as the being behind Kenji stared pointedly at her.

"Well, that's a let-down." Kenji replied, chuckling. "I thought it was going to be something actually shocking." He turned to Venelana. "Well, if my father isn't Zeotifucks, then who is it? Sean Sitri? Sirzechs?" He sniggered at the thought of his third option. "Qrow?"

"No, no and no!" Venelana replied, looking exasperated at Kenji, as she began to sweatdrop. "Kenji, your father... well, you wouldn't be exactly accurate if you called them... your father. It's more accurate to call them your... second parent. With myself being the first."

"What?" Kenji turned to Venelana. "You sure you haven't been at Cana's booze again?"

"I'm sure." Venelana replied. "In fact, the being that can be called your second parent... is right behind you."

"Really?" Kenji asked, raising a brow. "Okay, then." Kenji set the brush down, and turned around.

Standing a few metres behind him, a calm look on their face, looking at Kenji, their body not moving at all...

was...

Pause for effect...

Ophis.

 **Yes.**

 **You read that correctly.**

 **Kenji's parents are NOT Venelana and Zeoticus. They are Venelana... and Ophis. That is the 'truth' that Ophis has been referring to, what she threatened to tell Venelana about, and what Venelana told Thor, Freyja, Amaterasu and Palutena about.**

 **What, did you think I'd explain how Ophis is Kenji's second parent here? OF COURSE I WON'T! But I will explain it (not directly, but through my characters) in later chapters. Speaking of chapters, the first chapter of the RWG prequel, 'The Black Dragon Princess of the Belials' has been posted!**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I do enjoy reading your reviews and responding to feedback. Also, if any of you have the application, I'm on Discord! My username is SlashFan2018 #2991, so you can talk to me on that if you feel like it.**

 **Next time: An Argument.**

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya!**


	48. Volume 10-1: One Year Anniversary

**WARNING: Lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"She's in here." Michael guided Azazel and Serafall into one of the cells in Second Heaven, the place where they kept Angels who had committed any serious sin, that would cause them to brush up with, or go through with, Falling.

But ever since the recent alliances had been signed, and as the Four Factions were moving closer and closer to peace across the board for the Christian Pantheon, Second Heaven had become more of a general prison to hold people. Presently, apart from all the Angels it currently held, Second Heaven had been home to Dark Pit, someone who Azazel had decided to give a home among the deck of Fallen Saints, as his Joker, and it was currently home to Zeoticus Gremory, after his son, Kenji Baelcifer, had brought him in for his crime of sending a mercenary after him.

Neither Michael, Serafall or Azazel knew why, but they could smell a faint, yet no less horrible, shit-like smell coming from Zeoticus' cell.

It would be something to ask Kenji, as he was the one who brought Zeoticus in.

Anyway, speaking of the mercenary who had been brought into Second Heaven, Michael, Azazel and Serafall stopped outside her cell, and looked in.

Esdeath looked like she had seen much better days. Her outfit (Azazel had to wonder if she had been, or still was, an army-general, or if she just had a thing for cosplaying as army-generals, like Serafall had a thing for cosplaying as a magical-girl, like she was now) was ripped and torn in several places, the cuts and bruises on her body that she had sustained, both from her fight with Kenji, and while being roughed around by the Angels who had overseen her incarceration into her present cell, were looking pretty bad, as they hadn't been treated, and her general body looked pretty dirty.

Not to mention, she was placed in chains that supressed any chance of Esdeath breaking free from her bounds, be it through magical means, physical means, or even the means of a Sacred Gear (the chains had been modified by Azazel himself to include Teigus, as he had managed to identify that some of Kokabiel's Fallen Saints were Teigu-users, and Akame was a Teigu-user herself).

"Esdeath, was it?" Michael asked, his voice calm, but not without a rather hard edge to it.

Esdeath looked up from her position on the floor.

"Yes." She replied.

"Azazel, Serafall and myself have looked over what you said to us during your... interrogation." Michael informed her. "And we have come to inform you of your fate."

The former Acting God stayed quiet, as Esdeath looked blankly back. After a moment, Michael spoke again.

"Normally, an attempt on the life of a high-ranking member of the Grigori, especially one who is the adoptive son of the Governer-General of the Fallen Angels, would be more than enough to grant you an instant death by our hands. However, we have decided to grant you mercy, and merely elected to place you into the service of the member of the Grigori who you attempted to attack: Kenji Baelcifer."

Esdeath gave a slightly dark chuckle.

"Alright, then." She replied, her cold, ice-blue eyes meeting Michael's sad-looking yet calm green ones. "Going for the 'poetic justice' judgement on me, huh?"

"Yup." Azazel replied, his voice just as calm as Michael's, but still rather hard. "I trust Kenji'll be able to keep you in line, as he's beaten you in a fight once before."

"Of course he beat me." Esdeath replied. "He was stronger than me, after all."

The Acting God, the first Fallen Angel and the current Leviathan all stayed silent for a moment, before Serafall spoke.

"One of my servants will take you to be healed up." The fellow ice-user informed Esdeath. "Then you're going to be taken over to Kenji."

Esdeath nodded.

 **Line Break**

Kenji stared at Venelana, his brain short-circuiting in front of his brunette mother, and in front of Ophis.

'W-what?!' He thought, as he seemed to have temporarily forgotten how to speak. 'I'm... I'm Ophis' son? That's not possible! If I was her son, I wouldn't have been a Devil, I'd have been a Devil/Dragon God Hybrid, right? A Devilish Dragonic Demi-God! So how the hell could I be Ophis' son, if I'm not that, and the fucked-up Hybrid I am now?'

Kenji's crimson eyes, which were wide with shock, swivelled from Venelana, to Ophis, and back to Venelana, who looked relieved that she'd gotten that off her chest.

"Mom..." Kenji said, slowly. "If I'm Ophis' son, does that mean that I have no Gremory blood in me? Or do I actually have three parents?"

"You are Ophis' son." Venelana replied. "You only have two parents: Ophis and myself."

There was a heavy silence for fifteen full seconds, before Kenji spoke again. His voice, this time, was dangerously calm.

"How many other people know?" He asked. "Does anyone else know, apart from us three?" He gestured to himself, Venelana and Ophis. The former of which swallowed.

"Those who I have told of your real parentage are Thor, Amaterasu, Freyja, Palutena, Diehauser Belial, Zekram Bael, and someone who you don't know."

"Who's that person that I don't know?" Kenji asked, instantly. Venelana looked slightly reluctant to tell him, but Ophis looked at her, giving her a look that, quite plainly, said that since she had told him one thing, she might as well come out with the whole truth.

"Her name is Scathach." Venelana replied. "I told her because I-"

Venelana stopped and shivered, as an immense amount of anger suddenly came seeping from Kenji. He glared at Venelana with such an intensity that Venelana swore she was looking at a teenage Kenji, when he was still engaged to Ravel Phenex, a Kenji who was almost constantly angry, yet a Kenji who, in the unlikely event that he wanted to try, couldn't really cause Venelana any actual damage.

But this was a different Kenji. Eighteen years old, power levels in the same tier as the Governer-General of the Grigori, and very able to cause Venelana some serious harm, if it came to a fight.

"Kenji..." Venelana tried to pacify her son, dropping her attempt to tell him why she had told Scathach of his true parentage. "You have to hear me out! I-"

"What the fuck?!" Kenji shouted, making Venelana jump from the loudness and intensity of his voice. "Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

"I- what?" Venelana looked at Kenji, whose hands had balled up into fists, as he glared at her.

"You heard me!" Kenji replied. "When I was a still a Palutena-forsaken member of the House of Fuckery, why the hell didn't you tell me of something important as, I dunno, that I DON'T HAVE ANY GREMORY BLOOD IN ME!"

"Kenji, letting you know that you're the son of THE most powerful being in existence would have placed a colossal target on your back!" Venelana defended herself. "It would have been dangerous beyond your imagining, and that's not to mention how you would have reacted if you were told when you were a child! You've admitted yourself that you acted as spoilt as Rias has until a few weeks ago!"

Venelana took a breath, and spoke again.

"On top of that, there's an ancient Devil law that-"

"I don't want to fucking hear about ancient Devil laws!" Kenji replied, heatedly. "Okay, I get that I was a spoiled little shit backl then, but there was at least a chance that I could have become better if you'd told me, and made me swear to secrecy or something!"

Venelana was silent, as she looked down. Kenji was right.

"What I want to know is why the hell you didn't keep it from me when we reunited, what was it, a few months ago!" Kenji continued. "I'm not the spoiled cunt I used to be before."

"No, you're not." Venelana whispered.

"So why the hell not tell me then, when I'm now more grown up?" Kenji asked. "In fact, I bet you weren't going to tell me at all, were you?"

"No, she wasn't." Ophis spoke up for the first time. "She was, planning on keeping it from you, forever."

Kenji growled, and, driven by the new wave of anger that came crashing over him, made to step forward and grab Venelana. However, at the last moment, as he saw his mother wincing, as she knew that Kenji was, in terms of physical strength, far, FAR superior to her, Kenji reigned himself in, and stepped back.

Kenji made to yell at Venelana again, but he found that, again, he had seemed to forget how to talk. So he merely resorted to giving Venelana the dirtiest scowl he could, and stormed out of the room. Once he was outside the kitchen, he opened a transportation-circle, and instantly teleported to his bedroom, just as Valian, her hair wet from a shower.

"Morning!" She chirped. "Where's Ken-" Valian noticed Venelana, who had sat down on a chair, looking like she was about to cry. "Ven, what's wrong?" Kenji's first Queen asked to his second Queen, and her mother-in-law.

Venelana tried to take a few deep breaths to reply, but found that she couldn't speak. Valian then looked up to Ophis, who was looking at her.

["Valian, careful."] Albion warned her, inside Valian's Sacred Gear. ["That's Ophis."]

Valian gulped slightly, as she had heard a lot about the Infinite Dragon God, or Dragon Goddess, as Ophis looked like a black-haired Gabriel. A.K.A she was stunningly beautiful.

Ophis took a few steps towards Valian, and was directly in front of her. The Ouroboros Dragon then raised her hand, and placed it on Valian's forehead.

Valian was then hit with the exact argument that Kenji and Venelana had just had, seconds before, and it ended with Kenji magic-circling out.

"...Oh." was all Valian could say, in a soft whisper, before she walked away, herself Ophis then turned to silently look at Venelana, who really was crying.

 **Line Break**

Kenji was sat in his room, on his bed, positively stewing with anger (and a tiny bit of regret, as he didn't like yelling at his mother, who was the only person he ever really liked from his time as a Gremory, though the anger that he felt VASTLY overshadowed it) from the argument he'd just had with Venelana, when he heard a gentle knock on his bedroom door.

"Kenji, love?" Kenji heard Valian speaking, just outside the door. "It's Valian. Are you in here?"

"Yeah." Kenji grunted. "Come in, Val."

Valian walked into the room, and, seeing Kenji sat on his bed, looking angry and upset, she strode towards him, got on the bed, and gently hugged him from the side. Kenji's wife and Queen smiled, when she realised that Kenji wasn't angry enough to not hug her back.

"Kenji..." Valian whispered. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No." Kenji replied. "I feel angry. I feel upset. I feel a little betrayed."

"Talk to me, then." Valian replied, gently stroking circles into Kenji's back, which she knew calmed him down when her King was feeling upset, as it was a common thing that the two of them did together, whenever Kenji felt slightly down.

One memorable time was when Valian comforted Kenji on their wedding night, in the private holiday residence in Asgard.

Speaking of weddings, Kenji's and Valian's one-year anniversary was coming up. Though the silver-haired descendent of Lucifer didn't think that now was the best time to tell her husband that their anniversary was coming up.

"Did you hear?" Kenji asked. "The argument I just had with Mom? I saw you coming when I teleported up here."

"I heard the end of it." Valian replied. "But I was shown the whole thing by Ophis."

"Okay." Kenji took a breath, and replied. "That makes it easier, since I don't have to tell you everything that happened."

Kenji wiped a tear from his right eye, and Valian merely hugged him harder.

"What do you think of it?" He asked. "Me being... Ophis' son. I'm having serious difficulty believing it myself."

"Well... I'm shocked." Valian replied, simply. "Extremely. But... I'm not fully surprised."

"Why not?" Kenji asked.

"Well, look at the huge-ass harem you have." Valian replied. "How many women have you fucked at least one? Over thirty. I know that you're part-dragon, and powerful, and both of those features in a man attract beautiful women to them, but not insanely powerful beautiful women, like Amaterasu, Freyja or Palutena, the first-most, fourth-most and second-most powerful females in existence, respectively. Or even Ophis herself!"

"Knowing what Fafnir's told me about Ophis, I think her being interested in her son's life played more of a part in her getting with me than me being powerful and a Dragon." Kenji replied.

"Okay, that I can concede." Valian nodded, fairly. "But my point still stands with Amaterasu, Freyja and Palutena. You being Ophis' son had to have played a part in them taking an interest in you as a lover, right?"

"Probably." Kenji replied. "That doesn't explain, however, why Venelana didn't tell me anything at all, not only when I was a kid, but even when I'm now an adult! I mean, we're lovers, for fuck's sake, and she didn't even think to tell me?! Or even still try to keep it from me?! I'm not sure I can even look her in the eyes now-!"

"I know, love. I know." Valian continued stroking Kenji's back, and spoke in a soothing voice. "I'm on your side with this, but..."

"But what?" Kenji asked, looking down at his silver-haired beauty of a wife.

"But... when you calm down, would you consider talking to Venelana again?" Valian asked. "I don't know her as well as you do, but I'm sure that she must have had a good reason for wanting to hide it from you, and you didn't want to hear it because you were so angry."

"…" Kenji was silent, and that silence was all Valian needed to know that he didn't like the idea, at all.

"Kenji, please." Valian continued. "Is your relationship with your mother, my mother-in-law, worth throwing away over something like this, something that I'm sure has at least some explanation behind it?"

"I-I'm not sure." Kenji replied, continuing to hug Valian. "It's just that... this is such a life-changing thing, I can't help but think that this would change everything! Not just with me, but with everyone associated with me, including you!"

"If that's the case, then I'm sure that those in your peerage and those in your harem will be able to adapt to it." Valian replied. "But please, Kenji, I'm asking you. Not just as your wife, or as your Queen, or even the one who begged Azazel to take you in, fuck-knows-how-long-ago, but as your best friend, as I know that's how you think of me. PLEASE, at least consider talking to Venelana again, once you've calmed down. Kenji, please..."

Kenji looked downward, into Valian's light-blue eyes, which clashed beautifully with his newly-turned crimson ones, and leaned down, before gently pressing his lips against hers.

They were just as soft as when they'd shared their first kiss, which seemed a million years ago now.

"Of course I will, Valian." Kenji replied. "But not now. I'm just feeling really tired."

"I understand." Valian replied, kissing Kenji on the cheek. "Do you mind me staying here with you?"

"Not at all." Kenji replied, standing up and shedding his cloak and trousers, leaving him in only his boxers.

"Would you mind me joining in as well?"

Kenji and Valian both looked at the doorway, which was where the voice had come from, and saw Valian's Fallen Saints Queen standing in the doorway.

Now that he saw them side-by-side, Kenji had to marvel at just how similar Valian and Grayfia looked. Apart from Grayfia having very, very faint age-lines on her beautiful face, and hers and Valian's differing hairstyles, Kenji could have easily mistaken the two of them for identical twins.

"Not at all, Grayfia." Kenji replied, as he walked back to the bed and got in, with Valian, who had shed all her clothing, getting into bed as well. "The more, the merrier."

"Thank you, Kenji." Grayfia bowed her head, then proceeded to shed her maid outfit, a process that Kenji, as well as the bisexual Valian, appreciated wholly, leaving her only in a seductive set of silver sleepwear.

"Damn." Kenji muttered, looking Grayfia down and up while she slowly strode over to Kenji's bed, and got in, on Kenji's other side. "If I knew that you wore hot stuff like THAT underneath your maid outfit, Fia, I'd be tearing your clothes off and fucking you like a horny dolphin much more often."

"Only for you, Kenji, my master~" Grayfia whispered, seductively, before gently kissing Kenji on the neck and wrapping her arms around her King's King's waist. "And for you, Valian, my King."

"Good to know." Valian grinned, some perverted fantasies involving her and Kenji dominating her Queen coming into her head, as she settled down as well, and settled one of her hands on Kenji's perfect behind, while resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

She and her Queen fell asleep around the same time.

 **Line Break**

The next morning, Kenji and Valian (dressed in their Kuoh Academy uniforms (Kenji was still having difficulty not bending Valian over and fucking her into the table every time he looked at her in her uniform)) were being served breakfast by Grayfia. As they received their food, thanked Grayfia and tucked into their meal, two more uniform-clad women came downstairs: Imogen and Cana.

"Hey, Kenji." Imogen walked over to Kenji, sat down on his other side and hugged her mate.

"Morning, Imogen." Kenji gently kissed Imogen on the forehead (Valian struck up a conversation with her fellow Queen), and embraced her in a one-armed hug.

"Why didn't you come and spar with me yesterday?" The black-haired Belial asked, frowning slightly. "When I went to your room, you were fast asleep!"

"Sorry, Imogen." Kenji replied. "I'd had a row with Mom yesterday, and I thought that it'd be best to skip out on sparring that night. Sorry for not telling you."

"It's alright." Imogen replied. "Wanna talk about that row you had?" She asked, in a whisper.

"No thanks." Kenji replied. Imogen nodded, and looked at her phone.

"We'd better get going." She told Kenji, Valian and Cana. "See you, Grayfia."

Grayfia bowed, as the crimson-haired Baelcifer, the black-haired Belial Heiress, and their silver-haired/brunette Queens stood up and left the kitchen, and jumped through a magic-circle, straight to Kuoh.

"Rias texted me saying that she and Akeno were already there." Valian informed Kenji. "Said she had to do something involving her peerage."

"I see." Kenji replied, nodding, quickly performing a spell on himself to change his eye-colour from their newly-coloured crimson to their original heterochromic colour.

He didn't want any of the more observant students commenting on the irregular change in his eye colour, after all.

Kenji, Valian, Imogen and Cana all walked into Kuoh Academy together, and the four of them, particularly Kenji, instantly seemed to gain attention from the students.

"Oh my GOD-!"

"Is- is that Kenji?"

"How did he get his hair that long?"

"He looks so awesome!"

"I actually have a thing for long haired guys~"

Etc. etc. etc.

"Hey, Kenji!" Kenji looked to the left, and saw Issei dashing towards him, followed by Irina, and, to his slight surprise, Koneko and Rias.

"Hey, Issei." Kenji greeted his best male friend with a fist-bump, before looking at Irina. "...Irina, right?"

"Yeah!" Irina replied, in a cheerful voice that seemed to remind Kenji of Serafall, only a slightly less annoying version of her. "I'm Issei's first-" she caught herself, as she saw normal students all around her.

"It's fine, you can say." Issei assured her. "Just be quiet about it."

"Okay, I'm Issei's first Knight." Irina replied, gently hugging Issei's arm and pressing her breasts into it, which Kenji noticed Issei very much appreciated.

"And I'm Issei's first two Pawns." Koneko, who was in her busty Shirone form, added. "I was traded from Rias."

"I see." Kenji replied, looking half-accusingly and half-amusedly at Rias. "Why didn't you tell me this, Rias? You know I might have to, eh, _punish_ you for this." He said the fourth-last word with a slight purr in his voice, and Rias, knowing that tone all too well when it came out of her little half-brother (but she didn't know that), shivered with arousal.

"Who's to say I didn't tell you for the specific purpose of receiving your special kind of punishment, Mas- Kenji~?" She asked, and the mere tone of her voice got Kenji's boner running high. He just chuckled, as the bell rang.

"Shit." Kenji growled. "What've we all got?"

"Maths. Ugh." Imogen muttered.

"Me, Rias and Cana have got Chemistry, I think." Valian replied. "And I'm pretty sure you have PE with Chifuyu. Supposed to be a filler-session, since you won't be having PE with her tomorrow, because of Open House."

"Open House?" Kenji asked, before a metaphorical thunder-cloud settled over his head. "Fuck."

"Have fun with my Pawn." Imogen grinned. "Just don't get too horny with her."

"Oh, trust me, I won't." Kenji replied, his casual grin settling back on his face, as he waved to his friends and heading off. 'Though it is tempting, given that she's hotter than Venus. Not the Roman-actually-not-Roman-but-just-a-ripoff-of-the-Greek-Goddess-Aphrodite-Venus, but the planet Venus.'

 **Line Break**

"Hey, Kenji?" Issei asked. He and Kenji were eating lunch together outside, under a tree (Imogen and Cana were with Chifuyu, and Valian and Rias were... elsewhere). "Can I ask you something?"

"Didn't you just ask me something right now?" Kenji asked. "But yeah, you can ask me something, bro."

"Is it just me, or do you seem... off, today?" Issei asked, looking at his crimson-haired friend in concern. "Forgive me for saying, but you haven't been asking like yourself today. You're not making as many sarcastic remarks as normal, you're not as casual as you usually are. I haven't heard you make one reference to any badass rock/metal band, like Avenged Sevenfold, Guns N' Roses or Skillet. What's up?"

Kenji took a bite out of his sandwich, and chewed on it. When he swallowed, he replied.

"Don't worry about it, Issei." Kenji grinned. "I'm just having one of those days, y'know? Like when you were... not yourself, in the days after... what happened to your father and all."

"Yeah." Issei replied, looking down at his own sandwich, before back up at Kenji, as he was half a head taller than the current host of Ddraig. "Has anything happened with you, though?"

"You could say." Kenji replied. "Though it isn't as bad as losing a parent. More having a row with one."

"Ah." Issei nodded, and continued to eat. "I've had my fair share of rows with my parents in the past, and I know damn well how that feels."

"Good to know." Kenji replied. "I'll be back to my normal self in a couple of days. Hopefully."

"Yeah, hopefully." Issei replied, finishing his lunch. "I'm gonna go and see Irina. Knowing her, she's probably being hounded by the Kendo Trio."

"Murayama, Katase and Saeko Busujima." Kenji replied. "Pretty damn hot, the lot of them."

"Damn straight." Issei replied, giving a perverted grin for a second. "Anyway, I'll catch you later, bro."

"Later, Issei." Kenji replied, as Issei stood up and walked away. As he left, he saw Valian and Rias coming out of the main building and towards Kenji.

You know, it might just have been him, but he thought he saw that Rias' face looked slightly more flushed than normal. That, and she was walking with a slight limp, like she did when Kenji had pounded her into submission.

Oh well. It was probably just him.

 **Line Break**

At the end of the school day, Kenji and Valian magic-circled back into the foyer of Kenji's house, took off their shoes and headed into the main lounge, where they saw Venelana sitting on the sofa and watching TV.

"Oh, hey you two!" Kenji's Fallen Saints Queen greeted Kenji and Valian. "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was fine, Venelana." Valian replied.

"Yeah, it was good." Kenji replied. Both Valian and Venelana noticed that Kenji's voice was slightly harder than it usually was, and Venelana inwardly sighed.

'So, Kenji's still mad about yesterday.' She thought. 'Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He's always taken ages to calm down over something that affected him. If he calms down at all.' She added, in her head, as she remembered Kenji being permanently mad at Rias, Zeoticus and her for the three years that he was engaged to Ravel Phenex.

Granted, his engagement to her was HIS fault, and he had admitted and apologized for that, but still.

"I'm going to my room for a bit." Kenji informed both his Queens. "Can no-one bother me?"

He then magic-circled out, and Venelana sighed, before turning back to the TV. Valian looked after her mother-in-law for a second, before sighing herself and walking into the kitchen, hoping to find an energy drink, as she really needed one.

"Something wrong, Valian?"

Kenji's Queen jumped when she heard the sound of someone speaking behind her. Whirling around, she saw Raven Branwen standing in the doorway to the kitchen, gazing calmly upon her with her eyes, which were as crimson as Kenji's.

"Nothing much, Raven." Valian replied. "Just trying to keep Kenji calm after his row with Venelana is pretty tiring."

"Kenji and Venelana have had a row?" Raven raised a brow. "I thought they shared a really close relationship as mother and child. Closer than mine and Yang's, anyway."

"That really isn't saying a lot." Valian remarked, fairly, before she ran a hand through her hair.

She then proceeded to tell Raven everything, leaving out the part that involved Kenji being Ophis' son. It took a whole five minutes, and Raven only interposed one question, that being what Kenji was mad at Venelana for. And when Valian had told her that it was just 'private Kenji-Venelana matters. Really goddamn BIG private Kenji-Venelana matters', Raven had dropped the question and asked no more.

"So, that's what happened." Valian finished, her throat slightly raw from talking. She walked over to the fridge, found the energy drink she was looking for, opened it up and took a couple of mouthfuls.

"I see." Raven sat on the side and crossed her legs. "Why do you think Kenji is mad at Venelana?"

"I can't be fully sure." Valian replied, her brow furrowing and a frown, which conveyed simultaneous sadness and puzzlement, forming on her face. "Though one explanation I have is that Kenji trusts Venelana as his mother, and keeping something as big as what they were rowing about from him must have upset him a lot."

"Hmm." Raven replied, her brow furrowing in reply. "You know something, Valian? I think I might be able to help in this situation, even if I don't know the full story."

"You can?" Valian looked up, her face brightening up.

"I think I can." Raven replied. "I've had my experience in having to be a... less-than-great, mother to Yang, and though that isn't exactly like keeping something important from Kenji, I'll do what I can. He is my King, after all."

"Don't hog him too much." Valian replied, cheekily. "He does have an insanely-sized harem to please."

"That he does." Raven replied. "Doesn't change the fact that he's a far better fuck to me than the weak-minded fuck who calls himself Yang's father, though."

Without saying another word, Raven left the kitchen, leaving Valian alone.

Raven made her way up to Venelana's bedroom, as she didn't see her in the lounge, and knocked on the door. She heard someone sniffing inside, before Venelana's voice came from within.

"Who is it?"

"It's Raven." Raven replied. "Venelana, can I come in?"

A couple of seconds passed, and the bedroom door opened. Venelana was inside the room, and Raven saw tear-streaks on her beautiful face.

"Venelana, I need to talk to you about something." Yang's mother told Kenji's mother. "It's... about Kenji."

Venelana silently bade Kenji's second Knight to come in, and shut the door behind her.

 **Line Break**

"Hi-YA!" Imogen yelled, as she jumped into the air and attempted to axe-kick Kenji from above.

She and Kenji had been sparring since the end of dinner (during which Kenji had not spoken to Venelana once, which was very, very weird), and Albedo was watching them fight, ready to intervene if either of them sustained injuries that were too heavy for them to continue fighting.

Kenji dodged her attack, and returned in kind with three quick punches to the face, followed by an attempted kick, which Imogen blocked with her left arm, before grabbing Kenji's still-raised leg with her right hand and swinging him around for a second.

She then let go, and sent Kenji flying to the ground. However, he was back on his feet within seconds, and attacking Imogen just as quickly as before. Imogen blocked punch after punch, kick after kick, until she failed to block a kick, and felt the excruciating pain of Kenji's foot connecting with the spot on her body that was directly over her liver.

The most painful part of the body to get hit on. And, when humans took a hard enough hit to the liver, and didn't receive proper treatment from it, A.K.A a liver transplant, they could die.

However, Kenji and Imogen were both in the presence of the Best Nurse in Grigori, which meant that Albedo's talent in magic, especially in healing magic, meant that most injuries, up to and sometimes including the brain shutting down entirely, could be healed by her.

Imogen let out a howl of pain, and collapsed to the ground, clutching her liver.

"Oh, shit!" Kenji whispered, as Albedo rushed towards them. "I'm sorry, Imogen!"

"It's... okay..." Imogen, suddenly short of breath, replied. "Albedo, will I be okay?"

"You'll be okay." Albedo replied, quickly casting a healing spell over Imogen's body, to heal both her liver and the other minor injuries she'd sustained from the hour-long spar. "Just stay still so I can teleport you to the infirmary."

Albedo opened a magic-circle that engulfed both Imogen and herself, then left. Once they were gone, Kenji stretched his muscles, and felt the vibration from his phone that signalled that he'd got a text. Pulling out his phone, he saw that it was from Rias.

 _ORC have to clean the pool. Wanna join us? We'll get to have a nice swim ;)_

Kenji grinned at his older half-sister's implication, and replied quickly.

 _Sure. Better have some hot bikinis waiting for me._

As he put his phone back in his pocket, he made to leave the training room, when another transportation-circle opened, and Azazel, along with Esdeath, arrived in front of him.

"Hey, Dad." Kenji somehow found it quite difficult to say that word to Azazel. "What brings you here without any notice? And..." He glared slightly at Esdeath. "What's SHE doing here?"

"Well, Kenji." Azazel replied. "Michael, Serafall and I have decided that, as punishment for what Esdeath's done, she should be placed into your service."

"Heh. Poetic justice." Kenji replied. "I'll make her one of my Fallen Saints." He opened a magic-circle, and pulled out the box of his Fallen Saints cards, of which he only had two left: the Five and the Joker. Thinking for a second, he pulled out the Joker. "You." He clicked his fingers at Esdeath. Kenji then pointed in front of him, and Esdeath walked towards him. Kenji then placed the Joker card on her chest, and it sank into her. After a second, a pair of Hybrid wings emerged from Esdeath's back.

Wait, no.

I tell a lie.

Let me correct myself.

SIX pairs of Hybrid wings emerged from Esdeath's back, instantly making her one of the top 5 strongest of Kenji's band of peerages, along with Valian, Venelana, Grayfia and Kenji himself, in no particular order.

"Alright, so she's part of your Fallen Saints. Nice catch, son." The perverted Governer-General complimented Kenji. "Anyway, about that 'project' you mentioned, some time ago. Are we gonna get around to it?"

"Shit, I forgot." Kenji replied. "Sorry, Dad. I'll pop around in the next couple of days, then we can start, okay?"

"Sounds reasonable." Azazel replied, nodding. He then disappeared through a transpiration-circle, leaving Kenji and Esdeath alone.

Kenji sighed, when Esdeath looked at him expectantly.

"Just leave me alone." He whispered. "Go find Valian, and explain what happened here to her. She'll set you up with a room. I'm going to bed."

"Alright, then." Esdeath replied, looking at Kenji with slight hunger (and also slight disappointment) in her eyes, before walking out of the room, leaving her new King be.

'Kenji beat me in a one-on-one fight.' The blue-haired beauty thought. 'Making him stronger than me. That's something I've never appreciated before in a man... I like it.'

 **Line Break**

It was the next day, and Kenji, Rias, Akeno, Gasper, Kiba and Xenovia were all stood on the side of Kuoh Academy's swimming pool, which looked to be the most disgusting thing any of them had ever seen in their lives.

"Looks like this'll be a longtime job." Xenovia looked over the pool. "Though it doesn't make any sense. Why is it that our club has to clean the school pool?"

"It's actually the Student Council's job." Rias replied. "But we've decided to take on the job of cleaning it as thanks for them helping us out during the Kokabiel incident."

"I see." Xenovia replied. "How long will it take to clean this thing?"

"I dunno." Kenji replied, raising his hand and conjuring up a large magic-circle that covered the entirety of the pool. "Fancy timing me?" He then clicked his fingers, and sent a huge blast of his Power of Destruction into the pool, which blew out all the gunk, while leaving the pool entirely undamaged.

"Five and a half seconds." Gasper muttered, as she timed Kenji on her phone.

"And the water..." Kenji raised his hand, conjuring up another magic-circle, and dumping a large amount of water into the pool.

"Nine seconds." Gasper continued.

"Well, that was easy." Kenji remarked. "Now who fancies a swim?"

Everyone gave murmurs of consent, and extracted swimsuits from separate magic-circles.

"Kay." Kenji replied. "Everyone go and put yours on, then we can come out here and have some fun..." He winked at Rias and Akeno, then strolled into the males' changing room.

Five minutes later, Kenji was back out, wearing a cool set of black board shorts with purple trim. When he came out, he saw Rias and Akeno, each wearing their own brand of sexy swimsuit.

Rias was wearing a black two-piece bikini that showed off a lot of her clevage. It had a white lace trim, and the top of it was tied up around her neck, somewhat like a choker.

Akeno was wearing a blue bikini with a floral pattern. The bikini was extremely skimpy, and only really covered the essentials, like her nipples and pussy. Not that it'd be covering them for much longer, if Kenji had anything to say about it.

"Do you like this, Master~?" Rias asked, stepping forward, wrapping her arms around Kenji's neck, and gently burying her face in one side of his neck. "I brought this bikini especially to wear for you~"

"And I brought this one to wear for you as well, Master~" Akeno stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Kenji as well, gently licking his neck. "Fancy having a bit of fun with your god-sister?"

"Akeno, stop it!" Rias cried, shoving her Queen out of the way. "We might have had a few threesomes with our Master, but I know that he much prefers me, his sister, over you!"

"Oh, really?" Akeno asked, grinning sultrily. "That may be true, but everyone also knows that Kenji loves kinky, hardcore fun. Since I'm into both of those things, I'm obviously more fit for Kenji to fuck."

The boner that Kenji was getting as a result of Rias and Akeno in sexy swimsuits was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

But, as he knew from experience (a.k.a when Penemue and Albedo got into arguments over who got to fuck him first), getting into an argument involving two horny-as-fuck females was a really, REALLY bad idea.

So, Kenji, even though he was pretty damn pent-up, decided that it would be best for him to retreat from the situation, and headed back into the changing rooms.

"Kenji? What are you doing here?"

Kenji looked around, and saw Xenovia standing a few feet away from him. She, like Rias and Akeno, was in a swimsuit as well.

Her bikini was white, and rather skimpy. It had black love-hearts dotted around on it everywhere, and was tied up behind her neck. Her bikini bottom was barely a bikini bottom at all, as it only barely covered anything.

"Oh, hey Xenovia." Kenji greeted Rias' Knight. "Where've you been?"

"Oh, I was just trying on this swimsuit." Xenovia replied. "It's the first one I had, so it took a bit of time to figure out how to put it on. Does it look okay?"

"Fuck me, it looks amazing on you." Kenji replied, brutally honestly. "Though to be honest, it IS just two pieces of polyester."

"You're right." Xenovia replied. "I did figure it out a while truth is, I was just doing a bit of thinking."

'Knowing that Xenovia has Rias for a King, I think I can hazard a guess as to what she was thinking about.' Kenji thought.

"Listen." Xenovia drove Kenji out of his own thoughts. "Kenji..." She then stepped forward, until she and Kenji were a few inches away from being nose to nose... if there wasn't a half-foot difference between them.

"I want to make a baby with you."

"What?" Kenji replied, not thinking that he'd fully heard Xenovia. "What did you say?"

"I said, Kenji," Xenovia repeated. "I want to make a baby with you."

Kenji stayed silent for a full five seconds. He could understand someone like Kuroka or Rias blatantly offering to have sex with him, as he'd known those two for ages. For his whole life, in Rias' case.

However, before today, he and Xenovia had barely shared a conversation with each other!

Not that he exactly minded that she was offering sex with him. She was really goddamn hot...

"Shouldn't we take this into a... different setting?" Kenji asked, pointing to a door. "I'm not exactly into doing what you're asking me to do outside."

"Of course." Xenovia replied, following Kenji (who was trying hard to keep his boner under wraps) into the room, which was home to a few swimming things. Armbands, floats, pool noodles and the like.

"Now why would you want to make a baby with me, Xenovia?" Kenji asked. "Sounds kinda sudden, not gonna lie."

"Well, Kenji, until a few days ago, serving God was my only dream, my only reason for living." Xenovia explained. "But now things have changed, and that dream is dead. As you know, I was excommunicated along with Griselda and Irina, a few days ago, and I'm now serving Rias as a part of her peerage. Speaking of Rias, I've already approached her for her thoughts on the matter, and she's told me that you'd be quite capable in making children. She even told me that she wishes to have a child with you."

'I can imagine that really, REALLY going wrong, since we're siblings.' Kenji thought, before Xenovia continued.

"Therefore, I decided that the life I want now is a life that I never thought I would have inside the Church: to create life inside of me."

'Isn't that the only purpose of women in the Church anyway?' Kenji thought. 'I mean their philosophy is that the guys have to suck God's dead cock, so there has to be someone to suck the guys' cocks.'

"I also talked to your mother, and she told me that you had an extreme power inside of you. One that, I think, would be worth giving to my future children." Xenovia continued to speak. Kenji was paying less and less attention to her words with every word she spoke, and more and more attention to her body, which he could imagine was fucking BEGGING him to take her.

"I think we should hurry." Xenovia reached behind her, and took off her bikini top, revealing her large, round breasts. They weren't as large as some of the overly-busty members of Kenji's harem, but they were definitely great-looking.

That was it, Kenji thought.

Any semblance of self-restraint that he might have had was totally gone.

The young Baelcifer had only one thought in his mind: FUCK XENOVIA.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

"These things take nine months to grow, I've heard." Xenovia said, as she stepped towards Kenji. "I'm sorry that I don't have much experience with men. I'll need to let you do whatever you wish with me to- ah!"

Kenji strode over to Xenovia, grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, turned her around and pushed her up against the wall of the room, and pulled down her bikini bottom, which revealed her pussy, which Kenji was pleased to have the honour of being the first to fuck.

"You're ready for me to do whatever I want to you, huh?" Kenji asked, snaking one of his hands around Xenovia's breast and squeezing it, roughly, while he pulled down his own swim-shorts and threw them into a corner with his other hand, revealing his huge boner. "Well, don't expect me to go softly on you!" With that, Kenji shoved all of his cock inside Xenovia at once, making her yell in combined surprise, pain and pleasure.

"Oh, God!" Xenovia shouted, as Kenji began quickly thrusting inside her, and snaking his other hand around to her breast, and squeezing it as well. "Kenji, this is... so good- mph!"

"Why don't you shut up and let me fuck you?" Kenji asked, snapping his fingers and creating a ball-gag, made entirely out of ice, and sending it into Xenovia's mouth, completely blocking her ability to speak. "Trust me." He whispered as he leant close to Xenovia's ear and whispered huskily into it. "It'll be a lot better for us that way."

Xenovia gave a loud pleasured moan in reply, and Kenji continued to thrust deeply into her, at a pretty goddamn fast pace, both for the sake of bringing both himself and the gagged bluenette before him as much pleasure as possible as fast as possible, but also because he felt like getting rid of his boner as quickly as he could.

Though given his infamous stamina when it came to fucking people, Kenji thought it'd take quite a while.

Xenovia let out more muffled moans of pleasure as Kenji continued to thrust inside her, while simultaneously groping her tits (which Kenji thought were goddamn AMAZING), and also letting out little spasms of pleasure every few seconds.

"You fucking like this, Xenovia?" Kenji asked, huskily whispering into Xenovia's ear again. "Well, you better get used to it, because Devils have astronomically lower fertility rates than humans, meaning that we'll be having much more sex than this, if you really want a baby with me!" Right at that moment, Kenji's cock metaphorically exploded with the amount of cum he shot inside Xenovia, who let out a muffled shriek, as she squirted some of her fluids all over Kenji's cock.

Ragged panting was all Xenovia could do, with her ice-ball-gag on, while Kenji pulled out of her, and watched the bluenette Knight take a couple of steps backward, her legs wobbling from the sudden pleasure and a mixture of their fluids dripping from her pussy.

Kenji, with the same mixture of fluids on his cock, walked forward and grabbed Xenovia again. Turning her around, he shoved Xenovia onto her back onto the floor, and forced her legs open. Momentarily taking in the sight of Xenovia herself, who was naked, sweating, and her eyes half-lidded with lust, while the ball-gag in her mouth just made her look sexier, in a way, Kenji pushed his cock back into her, and began thrusting, just as fast as he thrusted before, into Xenovia.

"Fuck, you look hot when you're under me!" Kenji reached out and grabbed one of Xenovia's breasts with one of his hands, and leant forward to suck on the other one while he thrusted quickly, triggering Xenovia to let out another muffled shriek, triggering her second orgasm. However, Kenji didn't stop, yet continued to thrust. The sound of Kenji's hips slapping against Xenovia permeated the room and was music to the crimson-haired Baelcifer's ears, and the smell of Kenji's and Xenovia's combined sweat would be enough to turn even the most celibate of beings into horndogs bordering on Penemue or Albedo, within seconds, at most.

"Mmph, mmmmmph!" Xenovia moaned, her ball-gag restricting her from forming coherent words. " Mmph... MMMMPH!"

"Glad to hear that, Xenovia." Kenji raised himself from sucking on Xenovia's breast, and chose to gently suck on the soft skin of her neck, which triggered Xenovia's third orgasm, which she was forced to ride out in conjunction with Kenji's own orgasm, his second one, inside her.

"You know that sex can be done for pleasure as well, Xenovia, rather than just having kids?" Kenji asked the gagged Xenovia, as he flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees. "Well, I could show you something _extra_ pleasurable that you can do with sex~"

As he saw Xenovia's nod of consent, Kenji placed the head of his cock at the opening of Xenovia's ass, and slowly pushed in, until he was fully inside, and Xenovia was moaning and orgasming harder than she'd ever done in her life. Her vaginal fluids stained the floor that she was getting anally pegged on.

"Fuck, you're tight!" Kenji groaned, as he began slowly thrusting back and forth inside Xenovia's ass. "Tighter than Valian says my ass is when she pegs me... wait, you probably don't know what that even means." Xenovia shook her head, and let out another muffled yell of pleasure.

Shrugging, Kenji began to pick up the pace of his thrusting, until he was anally fucking Xenovia at nearly the same pace as he was fucking her pussy. And arguably, it was feeling even better for the pair of them, as the Durandal wielder's moans were becoming louder by the second, and she had orgasmed three times in the past two minutes. Kenji, however, showed no signs of slowing down.

"Oh, fuck, that's good, Xenovia!" Kenji moaned, as his hands snaked down, grabbed Xenovia's breasts, then hauled her up so the two of them were standing in the middle of the room, as he repeatedly thrusted inside her. "I'm gonna fucking cum in you again!"

And Kenji did just that. As Xenovia let out a muffled scream and came for the sixth time, Kenji's thrusts suddenly became as hard as he could go, as he came inside her.

Once Kenji pulled out of Xenovia, he used magic to melt the ball-gag in the bluenette's mouth, and watched as the former Exorcist collapsed onto the ground.

"How was that, Xenovia?" Kenji asked, as he walked over to where he'd thrown his swim-shorts, and pulled them back on.

"Haah... hahh... Amazing..." Was all Xenovia could pant, thanks to being driven to insane heights of pleasure by Kenji taking her virginity so harshly.

"Good." Kenji replied, as he walked over to Xenovia, adjusted her own swimsuit so it was properly on, and helped her stand up, kissing her. "Now let's get back out. Rias and Akeno will have probably finished their little catfight by now."

Kenji turned and opened the door, and saw both Rias and Akeno standing in the doorway, both of whom looking shocked and aroused.

Evidently, they'd heard at least a little bit of what had transpired inside the room that Kenji and Xenovia were both in.

"Master...?" Rias asked. "What's just happened?"

"Oh, nothing much, Rias." Kenji replied, easily, as he wrapped an arm around Xenovia (who looked barely conscious) and gently squeezed her breast. "Just showing you new Knight who's really top dog. Kinda like I did with you."

"...Oh." Rias replied, looking slightly blank.

 **Line Break**

It was nighttime, and as Xenovia lay sleeping in her new room at Kenji's house (which she had been doing ever since Rias, her peerage and Kenji had returned from the pool, the raven-haired Albedo slipped into Xenovia's room.

Valian's Jack had heard from Kenji what had transpired between him and the sleeping bluenette down at the pool today, and she'd taken it upon herself to give Xenovia a quick check-up, to see if Kenji didn't accidentally do anything seriously bad to her, like cracking her pelvis, from all the sex that they'd (allegedly) had.

Albedo stood in front of Xenovia, extended her hands out, and slowly intoned a spell that would check over every aspect of her whole body, so the Sexiest Nurse in Grigori (though Sayo, Kenji's sixth Pawn, was a strong contender for that title, in Albedo's opinion) could see if there was anything at all wrong with Xenovia.

After about a minute, Albedo had concluded that, in fact, Xenovia didn't have a cracked pelvis, or any injuries at all, for that matter. Rias' second Knight was absolutely fine, just 110% worn out from all the sex (even if it was only mathematically possible to be 100% worn out). She made to cancel the spell on the sleeping Xenovia, and leave, but something else caught the younger daughter of Agrat's attention.

'Hang on a second.' Albedo thought. 'Wasn't Xenovia raised in the Church? If that were the case, then how-? But I can't be sure.'

Albedo opened a communication-circle to her older sister, murmured a few words to her, then closed the circle. Seconds later, Penemue appeared in the room.

"What did you call me for, sis?" Albedo's navy-haired older sister asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "I was pleasuring myself to that Kenji/Venelana porno I made ages back for the-" she stopped, as Albedo shushed her, and pointed to Xenovia.

"I'm pretty sure I caught a... certain heritage in Xenovia, when I did my check-up spell on her." Albedo whispered. "But I can't be fully sure. Can you check?"

"Already on it." Penemue replied, extending her hands towards Xenovia, and performing a Heritage-sensing spell. After about half a minute, Penemue stopped, and retracted her hands.

"Damn." Penemue whispered. "Seems that there's a sliver of Succubus blood in Xenovia, along with the fucked-up Hybrid that Rias made her into with those Evil Pieces."

"Which, in turn, Kenji made her into with his Fallen Saints." Albedo replied. "I guess that makes another Succubus, technically, in Kenji's fuck-mothering massive harem."

"Hm." Penemue replied. "If I had to guess, Xenovia's heritage must go back around five generations, at least. Meaning that she has to be descended from a Sex Demon that lived over a millennium ago, since Sex Demons are usually 10 times less likely than humans to get pregnant, without activating that 'Decision' gene in every one of them."

"That does leave a lot of options, but I have a feeling that that lot will only be narrowed down to one." Albedo remarked, pointing to Xenovia's hair. "Who else of our race, apart from ourselves, do you know who has blue hair?"

Penemue looked at her younger sister for a full ten seconds, before she looked down at Xenovia.

'Hm, so we both have a distance niece, through our mother.' Penemue thought. 'That's a thing.'

 **AFTER OVER A FUCKING MONTH, RWG IS BACK FOR ITS TENTH VOLUME OUT OF THE THIRTEEN I HAVE PLANNED FOR THIS FIRST STORY ARC, BITCHES!**

 ***ahem***

 **Anyway, that's the forty-eighth chapter! It isn't too much to say that Kenji isn't too happy with Venelana, for keeping something as important as being OPHIS' FUCKING SON from him not only when he was a child, but when he's an adult and her King as well!**

 **Don't lie. You'd be at the very least mildly upset with her if you were in Kenji's position as well.**

 **Anyway, Irina and Koneko are part of Issei's peerage now, Esdeath is Kenji's Joker, Raven and Valian had a bit of a talk, and the (from what I generally know from DxD fans) third-most popular DxD girl, behind Akeno and Rias, is in Kenji's harem now. Go fucking figure.**

 **Anyway, I know this isn't a coincidence, but I'll decide to bring it up anyway. For those who have been here since the beginning, you'll probably know that today is exactly one year since I uploaded the first RWG chapter.**

 **Fuck me. (At the time this chap goes up, and not including this current chapter) 47 chapters, 332,594 words, 788 reviews, 827 favs, 891 follows, that's how far I've come since uploading this for the first time. Everyone who showed up along this year-long period, or everyone who jumped ship from the original version of this fic (fuck me, that was a pile of shit if I've ever seen it)… thanks.**

 **Seriously, that's all I can say. Thank you.**

 **Anyway, now that I've got that out of the way, w** **hat did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (name is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to you readers!**

 **Next Time: Open House, Zeotifucks in Second Heaven**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"I'm honestly more surprised that your older sister didn't notice you hiding inches away from her than anything else, Sona." Kenji remarked, as Sona came out from behind the bush next to the bench, which Kenji and Serafall had been talking on._

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya~! AND IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK, FUCK-MOTHERING MOTHERFUCKERS!**


	49. Volume 10-2: Open House and The Queen

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It was the next day, and Kenji, his hands in his pockets, and his crimson hair flying behind him, in a similar style to Rias, walked through the doors of Kuoh Academy. Right as he walked through the doorway, he saw parents and children together.

Shuri and Baraqiel, the latter dressed far more casually than he did normally, were with Akeno, and she was talking happily to them. As Kenji walked past them, he heard her talking about how great it was to feel dominated by her master's brother and King.

'More like HALF-brother and King.' Kenji thought to himself, as he walked past. 'Oh yeah. I need to talk to Rias about that. Wonder how she'll react.'

Kenji continued walking towards his first lesson, and as he did so, he saw Venelana talking to Rias. Staying silent, Kenji walked right past them, not exchanging a word with the one parent he and Rias shared.

Continuing to walk, Kenji saw Diehauser and Gildarts, his Queen, with Imogen and Cana. Another woman, who Kenji could only assume was Cana's mother, as she shared the varying shades of brown in her hair, her dark eyes, and the rather ample, figure, was there as well.

Kenji walked into the classroom that he had his first lesson in, slung his bag (a rucksack with the Skillet logo on it, of course) down under his desk, and sat down, just waiting for the lesson to start as he plugged his headphones in, and began listening to some Sabaton, as some members of his class filed in.

When everyone, including the parents (Venelana, Baraqiel, Shuri, Gildarts and Cana's mother amongst them), had entered the classroom, the teacher made to start the lesson, but the door opened and Xenovia walked in.

Kenji looked around, and saw Rias' blunette Knight walking right towards him, and remembered that just that morning, he had been told by Penemue and Albedo that it was likely that Xenovia was descended from their mother.

It made sense to Kenji, as how else would be have lost control and fucked Xenovia into a semi-coma?

"Kenji..." Xenovia stopped at Kenji's desk, and, in front of everyone there, not seeming to give a fuck about the students blatantly ogling her, the gorgeous new student that had just 'transferred from Italy', straddled his lap and started lightly grinding her ass into his crotch, while pressing her large breasts against his chest. "When are we going to have sex again?"

Kenji, blinking in surprise, could physically hear the sound of the jaws of every person in the room who wasn't in his harem hitting the floor, at Xenovia's blatant question, which was spoken in a rather lower, more sultry voice than she usually spoke in. Looking around, he could also see everyone gaping, blushing, sputtering, and doing anything else that could convey immense shock.

Valian was just watching and snickering, a slight smirk on her face.

Kenji, after a second, shrugged, placed his hands on Xenovia's skirt-covered ass, and gently squeezed it.

"We'll get to it later, Xenovia." Kenji replied, kissing Xenovia on the neck and gently smacking her behind, making the blunette yelp in surprise. "Run along, now."

Xenovia pouted slightly at the realisation that she wouldn't be getting sex from Kenji right there and then. She got up and, as Kenji (and everyone else in the classroom) watched, she walked out, making sure to sway her hips to ensure that Kenji's eyes were glued to her ass.

The first lesson went by like a blur, and within three seconds of walking out of it, Kenji couldn't even remember what happened at all. Something about clay, or something?

It didn't really matter.

As the song on Kenji's phone switched to Guns N' Roses' cover of 'Knockin' on Heaven's Door', originally done by the reggae artist Bob Marley (Kenji did have the original on his phone: he wasn't 100% hard metal and rock), he headed outside as he saw a crowd of male students rushing over to the auditorium of the school.

'Guess something's going on.' Kenji shrugged, as he sat down on a bench that had a bush next to it, and sighed, just listening to the song, not thinking about anything. Just listening to Slash's epic guitar, Izzy Stradlin's rhythm guitar, Duff 'King of Beers' McKagan on bass, and Matt Sorum on drums.

Not to mention Axl's KILLER vocals.

After a pleasant experience that was the song, Kenji's phone began playing 'Crazy Train' by Ozzy Osbourne, and while one of the most famous opening riffs to any song of all time played, Kenji heard someone running his way.

Looking up, he saw Serafall Leviathan, of all people, dressed in her magical-girl's outfit (that she had also dressed in during the fight with Kokabiel), rushing towards him. One look on her face made it extremely clear what, or who, she was looking for.

"Sona went that way, Serafall." Kenji lazily pointed in a random direction.

"Thanks, Kenji!" Serafall replied, in her usual childlike voice. She made to turn and dash off in the direction Kenji had pointed, but she did a double-take and saw the less-than-happy expression on his face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Kenji looked up and saw the concerned expression on Serafall's face. "Nothing's wrong."

"You look sad…" Serafall put on a comically sad expression as she walked back to Kenji, and looked closely at him. "I don't want you to be sad~!"

"I'm not sad, Serafall." Kenji replied, his usual calm smile coming onto his face, though the smile didn't extend to his eyes. "I'm just… confused."

"Really?" Serafall sat down beside Kenji. "What about?"

"Well, I found something out. About myself, I mean." Kenji replied. "It was something life-changing, Serafall."

Serafall listened, silently, completely forgetting about finding Sona, who had ran away from her when she was just trying to be affectionate with her~!

"And it... caused a bit of a row between me and Venelana." Kenji continued. "And in the aftermath of that row, I'm honestly not sure what to do. I mean, I want to forgive her for it, but a part of me can't forgive her for keeping that something from me.

Serafall stayed silent for a second, before she looked around, to make sure that no-one was around. There was no-one to be seen in immediate earshot, so she spoke what she was going to say.

"...You found out that you were Ophis' son, didn't you?"

"What?!" Kenji stared at the current Leviathan. "How did you know?!"

"Oh, Diehauser told me." Serafall replied. "And I was surprised. Then aroused~" she gave Kenji a sultry wink. "I wouldn't mind having a bit of naughty fun with the son of the Strongest Existence~"

"Well, I definitely wouldn't mind adding a Satan to my collection of women I've had a 'bit of naughty fun' with, to quote you." Kenji replied. "I mean, I've fucked women with Satan-Class power levels, fuck, women with ABOVE Satan-Class power levels."

"Indeed, you have." Serafall replied, shifting herself towards Kenji. "So why don't you~?"

"Don't get me wrong, Serafall, I would love to." Kenji replied. "It's just that I'm a little... preoccupied, right now. With the whole Venelana-thing."

"Ahh." Serafall replied. "I'd love to test you out to see if you're good enough for my sister, but I can understand that you're not up for it."

Kenji decided to ignore part of what Serafall had just said.

"It seems to me, Kenji," Serafall continued. "That Venelana was just trying to protect you from all the dangers that being Ophis' son would bring, which, I can imagine, there are numerous."

Kenji stayed silent and listened to Serafall talk. He'd always just written her off as the weirdest weirdly hot person to ever exist, but now she was acting... mature?

"Kind of like how I want to protect Sona from having to go through the horrors of fighting in two wars, or anything close to that." The ebony-haired Satan continued. Before Kenji opened his mouth to continue talking, Serafall hurriedly continued. "Yes, I know, the circumstances are completely different, but the reason is the same: we want to protect those we love."

"I see." Kenji replied. "But... why are you telling me all of this?"

"Hmm?" Serafall looked slightly confused.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Kenji asked, again. "I can't imagine you telling anyone the reason behind you wanting to protect Sona. About that, I don't think asking her for girl-on-girl sex every day qualifies as 'protection'."

"Hmph~!" Serafall pouted, cutely. "It does in my book!"

"Whatever you say." Kenji muttered.

"And anyway, I thought you could be my future boyfriend~!" Serafall grinned at Kenji. "Or even a lover, perhaps. And lovers are supposed to tell each other their secrets, right~?" Serafall got even closer to Kenji, and one of her slender hands made it to Kenji's crotch, covered by his school trousers, and slowly stroked it. "And I wonder what secret you're hiding in here?"

"Don't you have a little sister hiding from you in secret somewhere?" Kenji asked, completely unmoved by Serafall putting the moves on him. "Or did you forget?"

"Oh, fuck!" Serafall jumped up. "I forgot!" She then proceeded to dash away in the direction that Kenji had initially pointed her in. "COME TO ME SONA~!" Kenji heard her shouting.

The crimson-haired youth watched Serafall go, and he called out to the presence that he had been sensing throughout the entire conversation with Serafall.

"I'm honestly more surprised that your older sister didn't notice you hiding inches away from her than anything else, Sona." Kenji remarked, as Sona came out from behind the bush next to the bench, which she had watched Kenji and Serafall talking on.

"Me too." Sona took Serafall's place next to Kenji. "So..." She added. "You're... the son of Ophis, huh?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied, looking at Sona. He then adopted a harsher expression. "If you dare tell anyone about it-"

"Oh, don't worry." Sona replied. "I don't plan to. Besides, I really owe you one for not revealing me to Serafall when you easily could have."

"You're right, I easily could have just revealed you to Serafall and gone on my way, without batting an eye." Kenji replied. He then shrugged, and remarked "But I didn't."

"Speaking of Serafall." Sona looked at Kenji. "I apologize for her coming onto you like that. She tends to have SERIOUS tunnel-vision when she has a new interest. First it was me, then it was magical-girl anime, then it seems to be you."

"Eh, I'm used to it." Kenji replied. "I have women coming onto me for all sorts of reasons, and I've just learned to roll with it, since I can't really stop it."

"Well, you could." Sona reasoned. "You'd just have to take extremely drastic measures."

Kenji nodded.

"Yeah, I would." He replied. "And if I did, I'm pretty sure that Ophis would just bring me back to life and keep me locked up somewhere so she could permanently fuck her son, slash mate." Sona snorted.

"I can imagine." She replied, standing up as the bell rang. "I should get going. The next lesson's about to start, and you should get going too. You wouldn't want to be late for Chifuyu's lesson, would you?"

Kenji just shrugged.

"Eh, me and Chi get on okay." He replied, remembering that Chiufyu, along with Ayaka, had moved into his house soon after the Kokabiel debacle had been settled, along with Imogen and Cana, who had moved into the house after his Rating Game with her. "But I should get going, yeah. Seeya, Sona."

Kenji smiled his casual smile, and waved at Sona, as he walked off. As she watched him go, Sona thought about something she heard Serafall saying during his conversation with her.

Particularly, the part about her testing Kenji to see if he was good enough for her.

 **Line Break**

"I'm back, fuckmotherers!" Kenji shouted to anyone who was listening, as he teleported into the lounge of his house, a new pair of drumsticks in his hands. These ones that he had just brought were supposed to light up whenever he hit a drum, which Kenji had been looking for for a while. The crimson-haired drummer made to go to the lift and head up to the music-room in his house, but the lift-door opened, and Esdeath came out, with Rias, who was wearing a torn 'sexy-princess' attire, that exposed her enormous breasts for all to see, along with her tight, wet pussy, that looked particularly wet, and just like a large, thick thing made of ice had just penetrated it many times in quick succession.

She was also wearing the dog-collar that Kenji had fashioned for her, when he had first banged Rias and Akeno at the same time, way back when.

"Hang on. Esdeath." Kenji called to his Joker. ""hat exactly are you doing with Rias?"

"Oh, I was just filming a porno video of me and Rias." Esdeath replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "I'm heading to Penemue to see if she can edit it for me."

"And why exactly would you want to do that?" Kenji asked. "And did Penemue agree to this?"

"Yeah, I did." Penemue came out of a teleportation-circle (looking slightly flushed around the face). "I've got all the footage I'll need, Esdeath."

"Thank you." Esdeath replied, and Penemue teleported away. "And as for why I'm doing it, Kenji, I thought I could send the video to Zeoticus. I understand that he's still locked up in Second Heaven?"

"Yeah, but-" Kenji then put two and two together. "Oh, fucking hell!" Kenji then had to double up, as he laughed hard at the thought of Zeoticus watching a porno video featuring his daughter and the very woman who he'd hired to bring Kenji in, and what he'd do. Or try to do.

"What?" Esdeath blinked. "Did you have the idea first?"

"I wish." Kenji coughed himself back to seriousness, and grinned at Esdeath. "That is a fucking sick idea, Esdeath."

"Thank you."

Kenji missed (or chose to miss) the slight blush that came over Esdeath's face as he said that, and walked off into the lift (which he could smell the combined smells of Esdeath's and Rias' sweat inside, along with the scents of certain other fluids, which got him rather aroused), and set the lift to go to the floor which the music-room was on.

 **Line Break**

After about an hour of using his light-up drum sticks, Kenji was able to conclusively state that they were awesome.

Seriously, playing songs like 'People = Shit' by Slipknot, 'Angel of Death' by Slayer and 'Down With the Sickness' by Disturbed were a fucking joy, when one was in pitch-black and the only sources of light were the drum-sticks in your hand that lit up with every colour imaginable every time they hit a drum (which, given Kenji's style of playing, was several times per second), was fucking incredible.

Turning the lights on, Kenji pulled off the headphones he was wearing, and reached for a towel so he could wipe the sweat from his brow, as playing such intense drums for so long really wore on his hands. As he wiped his brow, he heard a knock on his music-room door.

"Come in!" He called. The door opened, and Raven Branwen walked in.

"Hey, Raven." Kenji greeted his Knight, standing up. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Raven replied. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, then." Kenji replied. "Well, what about?" Raven shut the door behind her, and looked rather seriously at Kenji.

"It's about Venelana, and this row you've been having with her."

"What about it?" Kenji asked.

"Well, yesterday, I went and talked to her about it, after Valian told me that you'd had a row with her." Raven replied. "And she told me her side of the story. I also promised her that you'd hear her side of things as well."

Kenji stayed silent, before he nodded, asking Raven to continue.

 _Flashback:_

 _As Raven entered Venelana's room and sat down on the bed beside Venelana, the brunette beauty looked at Kenji's second red-eyed Knight._

 _"So, what did you come here for?" Venelana asked, wiping her eyes._

 _"To talk to you." Raven replied. "I've heard that you and Kenji had a bit of a row. May I ask what about?"_

 _"Well, you just did." Venelana replied, chuckling slightly. "But it was something about Kenji, and the identity of one of his parents."_

 _"Oh." Raven replied. "So are you not Kenji's real mother?"_

 _"No, it's the other way around." Venelana replied. "I'm Kenji's real mother, but the father that Kenji thinks was his father, his biological one, at least, for his whole life, actually isn't his father, and it was that father who, both indirectly and directly, caused him to run away from the House of Gremory, two years ago."_

 _"I see." Raven replied. "Is the identity of Kenji's real father something I can understand, or is it a this-world thing?"_

 _"It's a this-world thing." Venelana replied, having heard about Remnant from Ruby, Yang, and everyone else who came from Remnant. "But I don't see why you can't understand it."_

 _Venelana then proceeded to explain about Ophis, the amount of power she had, and that she wasn't exactly Kenji's father, but more of his second mother, or second parent who could switch between genders anytime she damn well pleased._

 _She also explained that she had concealed the fact that Kenji was born as Ophis' son by having Ophis seal his power upon birth, and that she used a bit of Zeoticus' DNA (a piece of his hair, of course. What the fuck do you think this is, Game of Thrones?) in conjunction with a magical ritual to make it seem like Kenji was Zeoticus' legitimate child, as well as memory spells to make Zeoticus forget that he had only gotten Venelana pregnant with one child: Rias, instead of two: Rias and Kenji._

 _"Ah." Raven nodded, once Venelana was done. The former Branwen Tribe leader had a sneaking suspicion that Venelana wasn't teling her the whole story, but she didn't press the issue. "So Kenji's upset at the fact that you kept all this from him?"_

 _"Yes." Venelana replied. "Looking back, I don't even know what I was thinking, keeping that information from him. Kenji would have probably been better-off if I'd have just told him, and made him swear to secrecy for the whole time. I'm a terrible mother."_

 _Venelana slumped down, looking extremely forlorn, and Raven sighed._

 _"Think what you want, Venelana, but I'll wholly admit that I'm a worse mother than you. Much, much worse."_

 _Venelana looked up, and Raven snorted._

 _"Yeah, I know, right? Before I joined my younger brother, the rest of my daughter's team, Team JNPR and a certain deputy in searching for my daughter and niece, I would never have admitted it, but now I can admit that, for the first seventeen years of her life, I've been a shitty fucking mother to Yang." When Venelana looked up, confused, Raven gave another slight snort._

 _"At least you didn't leave Kenji when he was a week old, for the purposes of returning to a tribe of bandits that couldn't even survive without me. All you did was hide something from him. Seems pretty small in comparison."_

 _As Venelana made to speak, Raven spoke again._

 _"But hey. That's just my personal opinion."_

 _"Yeah, it is." Venelana replied. "Can you just make sure that Kenji hears my side of the story? I really want to make things up with him, though I know that he's too upset to listen to me. And I lo, ve him too much to want to upset him anymore."_

 _"I will, Venelana." Raven replied. "I promise."_

 _Flashback end_

"Anyway, Kenji." Raven said. "I've said my piece. Venelana really wants you to talk to her."

"I'll consider it." Kenji replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Raven agreed. "Though you just did."

"What other bad-mother things have you done, on top of leaving Yang when she was a kid?" Kenji asked.

"Well, I intentionally hid myself away from Yang, knowing full-well that she was searching for me." Raven replied. "I also hid the fact that I was one of four individuals on Remnant with magical abilities akin to the average Ultimate-Class Devil, known as Maidens, when that would have been valuable information. Though that could qualify under keeping that knowledge from everyone important on Remnant, and not just Yang."

"Right." Kenji replied, a rather unreadable expression on his face. "Though I thought you'd be a bit more... guilty, at the fact that you did all that."

"Oh, Yang, Qrow and I talked it out, and we're okay now. Speaking of Yang." She walked over to Kenji, gently grabbed him, and pressed her lips aginst his.

"Thank you." She whispered. "If it wasn't for you, I'd never have been able to repair things between myself and Yang."

"And if it wasn't for you and Qrow" Kenji replied, after a beat. "You'd never have sent Ruby and Yang to this world so I could take care of them for the year it took for you to find them again."

"Don't detract from the moment." Raven whispered, kissing Kenji again.

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, in a certain prison in Second Heaven, a certain Zeoticus Gremory was lying in his cell, with a stump for a right arm, and the smell of Kenji's shit still in his mouth.

Kenji's not-father, however, ignored both of these facts, and instead elected to stew in his hate, his unbridled, boiling, stewing, never-ending, murderous, STEAMING HOT hatred for that THING that he used to call his son and Heir, Kenji, and all that he had done to stand in his way.

First: Kenji had refused, at every turn, to marry Ravel Phenex, the perfect fiancé and a perfect woman to further the influence of the House of Gremory, which would only bring good things for him once he was married, and the Head of his House.

Second: When Zeoticus considered removing Kenji from his position as Heir to the House of Gremory, and placing him into the peerage of his older sister, Kenji had taken his refusal a step further, and ran away from his House entirely. It was also here that he'd had the audacity to BITE him, his own father, on the arm, and to strike him, before running!

Third: Kenji had defected to the enemies of the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and defiled his noble Gremory blood by becoming a fucked-up Devil/Vampiric Dragon/Fallen Angel Hybrid! Didn't he know that those with pure Devil blood in their veins were those who were likely to attain the most political power and influence?

Fourth: Kenji had 'married' a woman who only claimed to be a descendent of the original King of the Devils, Lucifer! Though Zeoticus had to admit that this 'Valian' woman was an incredible beauty, and that she would be a brilliant candidate for his own harem, she was a Grigori member, and marrying her would not bring Kenji any of the influence that marrying someone like Ravel Phenex would!

Fifth: Kenji had robbed the House of Gremory, his own House, of any chance it had to give itself more members, as that was the reason Zeoticus had places Kid Kenji into a contract with Ravel in the first place: to breed more Gremories! Kenji had kidnapped Venelana, Zeoticus' very own wife, Rias, his own sister and Zeoticus' own Heiress, Grayfia, Sirzechs' rightful wife, and Millicas, Grayfia and Sirzechs' only son!

Sixth: Kenji had killed Riser Phenex, purely out of a spiteful desire to prove that Zeoticus had not chosen a good fiancé for his daughter and Heiress. Well, he'd gotten what he wanted, as the House of Gremory had steadily become more and more of a laughing-stock by the day, after that debacle, and the Nobilis Daemonic Court were considering removing the Gremory Clan from it's Duke status!

Seventh: As if swiping his wife out from under his nose wasn't enough, Kenji had killed every single other member of Zeoticus' harem that he had left, including his dear Queen, Gyokuro Shuzen! As if one of his Combat Maids dying at the hands of Cleria Belial and another one dying at Kenji's hands during the time that Zeoticus was searching for him wasn't insulting enough!

Eighth, and Finally: On top of ALL of that, Kenji had had the nerve to disrespect Zeoticus one more time, by removing his arm from his body, and by DEFECATING in his own mouth! Zeoticus could still taste Kenji's shit in every waking moment, and it made him want to vomit from disgust, and scream from rage!

And now, here he was, locked up in Second Heaven, with one arm, and no sanity, power or political influence left!

'I WILL get you, Kenji!' Zeoticus thought to himself, his bloodshot eyes shaking in their sockets. Though the walls were blank and dark, every time he glanced at the wall, he thought he saw Kenji's casually arrogant face smirking at him, and the single coil of thick manacles around his midriff was all that prevented him from rushing at that face and destroying it. 'If it's the last thing I do... I WILL DESTROY YOU!'

With the single arm that Zeoticus had left, he put his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a single piece of technology that, after centuries, he'd still managed to keep his hands on.

After all these centuries, there were only eight of these pieces of technology left, and they belonged to himself, the second-ranked, third-ranked and fourth-ranked members of the Rating Game, the Heads of the Bael, Zepar, Purson and Glasya-Labolas Clans. There were rumours that there was a ninth one still in existence, but no-one knew where it was. This piece of technology went by only one name...

The King Piece.

As Zeoticus prepared to begin powering himself up with his King Piece, he saw a magical-circle opening, and a video begin to play.

As soon as he realised what the video was of, the former Gremory Lord began foaming at the mouth.

It was of Esdeath, the very mercenary that HE'D hired to bring Kenji in, for the specific purpose of bringing Rias back to where she belonged, her noble Household, using ice to create chains to chain Rias Gremory herself up to the wall, and tearing the 'sexy-princess' attire that she currently wore, off her, to expose her breasts for all to see!

Zeoticus tried to look away from the scene, but he couldn't seem to at all.

He'd be stuck there, watching Esdeath violate his daughter with a huge, ten-inch-long strap-on dildo, made entirely out of ice, for the next (approximately) HOUR.

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, in a totally unknown location- fuck, possibly even another WORLD entirely -in the main meeting-hall of one of the most simultaneously impressive and creepy castles that the multiverse had ever known, there were four individuals sat at a table.

The first individual was a tall and muscular middle-aged man, with short brown hair, and hazel eyes.

He wore a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants were black, with a pouch strapped to each pant leg, and his boots were brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appeared to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

The second individual was a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wore a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket was left open, exposing his bare chest, which was criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms were covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wore leather boots covering his entire shins, with knee guards.

The third person was a young woman, with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails were painted dark red. She wore a long, dark red dress with one long, wide sleeve hiding her left arm. The edges of the collar and the opening for the right arm were gold-coloured, and the upper chest and left sleeve were decorated with golden designs.

The right side of her dress was open from the hip down with two gold-coloured straps made up of interwoven ropes connecting the front half to the back half of her thigh. On the right hip, the dress had a black rhombus-shaped gem set in a gold-coloured metal of the same shape, with feathers of varying shades of blue extending from the bottom of it. On her right arm, she wore a long, grey glove, the top of which had a gold-coloured metal ring with curvy branching extensions going up her arm.

The fourth person, who was sat at the head of the table, was a woman whose skin was a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that ran up her arms and face. The sclera of her eyes were jet black and her irises glowed red. She had a black diamond-shaped marking in the centre of her forehead.

She wore a very long black robe with red designs, resembling eyes. She also wore a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She had white hair formed into a bun, with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

These four individuals were all sat in silence, and they seemed to be waiting for someone.

And after a minute, that someone came, as the door opened, and a man, followed by another man, came through.

The person in the front was a tall, middle-aged man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin. He also had short black and grey hair as well as a moustache and green eyes.

He wore a grey overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants were the same colour as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and finger-less gloves matched his cordovan shoes, under which he wore yellow socks.

The man he was escorting had the appearance of a middle-aged man in his forties, with dark silver hair and hazel eyes. He wore a mixture of casual clothing and silver armour. Everyone in the room (with the exception of the woman in the black robe) shuddered at the sight of him, as he seemed to possess a bottomless, creepy aura.

The man seemed to notice this, and giggled.

"Oh, don't tell me that this old man is making you shit yourselves already!" he said, through his amusement. "Seriously, I can't be that scary, right?"

"To the average person, maybe." The woman in the black robe replied. "But to a higher being, such as myself, you're not that scary at all, Rizevim."

"Eh, I guess you're right, Salem." Rizevim replied. "But I digress. You're looking as beautiful as ever."

Salem smiled, before looking more intently at Rizevim.

"Thank you, Rizevim. Now let's get down to business. What reason do you have for coming all this way, to my world, which I now entirely rule over, with the absence of that pest, Ozpin, from your world?"

"Ah, Salem." Rizevim grinned a grin only he could grin. "That's a good question. A question that..." he waved his hand, and through his demonic energy, conjured up a chair for himself to sit at, opposite from Salem, and sat down.

"I would be happy to answer."

 **And that's the forty-ninth chapter, everyone! Kenji and Serafall have had their moment together, Kenji and Raven have talked, Zeoticus is a fucking delusional cunt, as always, and Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the evil hedonistic cunt that he is, is in cohorts with Salem, from the (fucking phenomenal) series that is RWBY! Seriously, if you haven't already, go watch the series, it's awesome.**

 **Also, from the way Rizevim was talking to Salem, I know what you're all thinking, and you're right. You're welcome for the mental image of Rizevim and Salem fucking, by the way. You can pick up your rotten fruit and assault weapons on the way out! *erects Flame Shield***

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (name is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to you readers!**

 **Next Time: A Valkyrie's Challenge, Talking things out**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _Kenji was milliseconds away from dealing the killing blow to Veronica via her neck, but before he could do so, his sword met a spear, and disarmed him._

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya~!**


	50. Volume 10-3: Making Up

**Yes, I know that Relic-Seeker is next in the schedule, and I'll be working on that next. RWG is getting updated next for a special reason, which I'll elaborate on at the end.**

 **Warning: Lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

His hands in his pockets, and listening to some music through his headphones (particularly the song 'Lucy' by Skillet), Kenji walked through Kuoh in the aftermath of the most recent school day.

It was the day after Open House, and a day after Kenji's two conversations, with the sexy-yet-sick-in-the-head Serafall Leviathan, and the sexy-yet-less-sick-in-the-head Raven Branwen, and Kenji was currently thinking about just those conversations.

The conversations he'd had with the two of them were certainly productive, and they'd gotten him to think a lot, and the crimson-haired Baelcifer was going over the idea of talking with Venelana, over and over again.

On one hand, Kenji didn't want to talk to her, as she'd hidden something as large as being Ophis' son from Kenji, her second son and now, her lover (and one of the highest 'ranked' individuals in Kenji's harem, in his personal opinion), without so much as HINTING that anything was not as it seemed, for all of Kenji's childhood life, and for his adult life. On top of that, she planned on keeping it from him for all time!

However, another part of him wanted to go and talk to Venelana, and sort things out between the pair of them. Kenji's feelings about Venelana may have been marred slightly (or rather, a LOT) by the aforementioned withholding of information, that didn't mean that Kenji forgot how much Venelana, despite holding such important information from him, still loved and cared for him, regardless.

Deciding to teleport home, Kenji turned into an alley, and made to create a transportation-circle, away from prying eyes, and prepared to walk into it.

However, Kenji stopped a couple of steps before he entered the circle, and his eyes darted upwards, directly above his head, towards the sound of displaced air.

Something was falling. And knowing life and its mystical ways of fucking people over, it was going to fall right on top of him.

Tilting his head backwards, Kenji looked upward and saw the glint of a huge sword against the afternoon sun, and a whirl of long, blonde hair. Raising his eyebrows, the crimson-haired male opened a magic-circle (scrapping the transportation-circle at his feet) to the left of him, reached into it, and pulled out his multi-bladed sword, which was in its scabbard.

As it magically strapped itself to him, Kenji took hold of the handle in his right hand, and pulled out an emerald-green sword, which was imbibed with earth-magic.

Pressing a button on the handle that extended the sword to its longer length (five and a half feet, or nearly 170 centimetres), Kenji swung his sword upward, and clashed with the gigantic blade that was milliseconds away from cutting him in half, or at least doing him some SEVERE damage, holding it, and its wielder, at bay for a few seconds.

Kenji and the unknown person struggled in their clash for a second or two before Kenji won the struggle, and managed to push the person up and away from him. Forgetting about teleporting home, Kenji watched the unknown person flip through the air and land at the entrance to the alleyway, and it was then that Kenji got a real look at the person for the first time.

The person, who was a woman, was extremely beautiful. Her long blonde hair went down to roughly around her hips, just like Kenji's did, and ice-blue eyes that stared at Kenji, never wavering from him. She appeared to be physically older than Kenji, looking rather more into adulthood than Kenji, who was just 18 years of age. She had a very voluptuous body, and wore white armour with a blue trim, the middle part of such resembling more of a swimsuit than any armour that Kenji knew of (particularly his, Valian's and Issei's respective Balance Breaker armours).

"What the hell was that for?" Kenji cried, resting his sword behind his head, but still subconsciously shifting himself into a battle stance. "You could've fucking killed me!"

"I apologize." The woman replied, resting her sword by her side, unlike Kenji. "That was not my intention, Kenji Baelcifer. However, I challenge you to a fight!"

"Wait, what?" Kenji quickly shifted himself into a defensive stance as the woman came rushing at him. "Why would you challenge-" Kenji didn't have the time to finish his sentence at the woman swung her sword at his lower midriff, and Kenji had to shift his sword into a very complicated position in his hands to effectively block it, and swing the sword away from him. "me, of all people?"

The woman didn't reply, as she jumped into the air, and span around in the air, while letting out a battle-cry. Kenji raised his sword and blocked her attack, feeling the ground crack underneath him from the weight and power behind the attempted strike, and pushed back, forcing the woman off him and into the air. Feeling very wronged at the idea of this woman just coming up to him and challenging him to a fight, for no reason that Kenji could figure out, Kenji swung his sword at the woman, who raised her sword, mid-air, and blocked it. She flew back a couple of feet, and landed on the ground.

The woman, letting out another yell, rushed at Kenji and began raining down blows from her sword, which Kenji, while backing away from the woman, blocked, but with some difficulty.

'Damn, this woman must have been trained well.' The crimson-haired Cadre thought. 'She's really fucking fast with her swings. And powerful, too.'

Kenji, growling, ducked the woman's next swing, and swung back, forcing her onto the defensive, and forcing her to walk backwards while parrying his swings. The two sword-users met in the middle of the alleyway (Kenji marvelled at the thought of not ONE individual walking around outside the alleyway having not come in to investigate what was going on), and clashed with each other, neither moving.

"Who are you, anyway?" Kenji asked, as he pushed against the woman. "Why the fuck are you challenging me?"

"My name is Veronica." The blonde woman replied, pushing back against Kenji, and forcing the clash (which Kenji was winning, seconds before) back into a stalemate. "And if you know anything about Valkyries, Kenji Baelcifer, you should know why I'm challenging you!"

Kenji, as it transpired, DIDN'T know anything about Valkyries (as he'd never met one in his life), apart from the fact that they were the warrior-women of the Norse Pantheon, similar to how the Amazons were the warrior-women of the Greek Pantheon, and their duty was to be the chooser of the fate of slain warriors.

That was what Thor had told Kenji about Valkyries, but he hadn't gone beyond that.

Kenji jumped back, and lifted his sword to block Veronica, who had come rushing at him again, and swinging her sword upward at a blinding speed. Just as quickly, Veronica swung her sword downward, which Kenji dodged entirely, as he had dashed behind her as fast as anyone could blink.

Veronica turned around in the speed of another blink, and did a jumping-slash attack, almost catching Kenji off-guard. He parried the attack, but felt himself sliding backward, and slightly off-balance.

Veronica capitalised on Kenji's slight lack of balance, and jumped again. She flipped over twice in mid-air, and came crashing down on Kenji (who parried the attack) with such force that it caused the earth to (seemingly) shake for a second, and Kenji lost balance entirely, and fall onto his back. Veronica, quick as anything, dashed forward to capitalise further on this opportunity, but Kenji used his hands to propel himself into the air, over the blonde Valkyrie's head, and land on the ground behind her.

Kenji met Veronica's follow-up slash, and pushed back, causing Veronica, in turn, to lose balance. Kenji capitalised on this moment by taking one of his hands off his sword-handle (his dominant right one), infusing the hand with lightning-magic, and quickly punching Veronica's right hand, which was clasped on her sword, with such force that Veronica let out a momentary shout of pain, and let go of her sword, which fell to the ground.

As she bent down (assuming that Kenji would try to slash at her horizontally, or not at all, as she was disarmed) to pick up her sword, Kenji proved Veronica wrong by slashing vertically downwards, directly at her neck.

Kenji was milliseconds away from dealing a killing blow to Veronica via her neck, but before he could do so, his sword met a spear (which seemed to come out of nowhere) and disarmed him.

As his sword fell to the ground, Kenji blinked twice at his empty hands, and looked around, trying to find the person who performed the act.

Seconds later, he found who his eyes were looking for, as they rested on two women, one of which he knew, and the other one, he didn't.

The woman he didn't know was of great beauty (just like Veronica), having long purple hair that went down to just below her behind, and red eyes. She wore a skin-tight full-body suit, which highlighted her curvaceous body. The woman's breasts weren't the largest that Kenji had ever seen, but they were certainly prominent on her body.

The woman held a red spear in her right hand, which seemed to give off an ominous aura, while looking at Kenji carefully.

Anyway, the other woman, who was standing next to this unknown woman, the woman he DID know... was Freyja.

"Glad I could make it in time." Freyja remarked, resting her own spear at her side, and walking towards Kenji and Veronica.

"Hey, Freyja." Kenji greeted the Norse Goddess of Love, Sex and War, whom he had had quite a few steamy nights with. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to stop the deaths of either one of my favourite men that I've ever met~" Freyja winked, licking her lips at Kenji, before her face reverted to a serious one "Or one of the Top Five Strongest Valkyries in the World, from happening. And it looks like I was successful, as neither of you were dealt fatal blows." She looked at Kenji, her alluring green eyes narrowed slightly. "Though you were quite close to dealing a fatal attack to Veronica, here."

"How can you blame me for that?!" Kenji raised his voice, defensively. "She just came and attacked me, and if I hadn't seen her coming, Veronica would have fucking killed me! You can't blame me for trying to defend myself!"

"He's got a point, you know, Freyja." The purple-haired woman quietly replied, having not moved from the spot where she was standing.

"Yes, I know he does, Scathach." Freyja replied, calmly. She stayed silent for a second, before sighing. "I'm sorry, Kenji. This was my fault."

"Your fault?" Kenji blinked. "How the hell can it be your fault? Veronica's the one who came and attacked me, not you!"

"Yes, but I was the one who, albeit accidentally and unintentionally, put her up to it." Freyja replied, sighing again. "Veronica, what have I told you about hearing someone out completely before charging off to do something?" She chastised the blonde Valkyrie, who'd gotten to her feet and picked up her sword.

"Um..." The usually loud Veronica spoke quietly. Evidently Freyja intimidated her. "Was it not to do that, Lady Freyja?"

"Exactly." Freyja replied, before looking back at Kenji. "Oh, sorry, Kenji. You must be completely lost. Allow me to explain."

 _Flashback:_

 _"So, Veronica." Freyja spoke to the blonde Valkyrie, as the two of them sat naked in Veronica's personal hot-spring (Freyja's friend, Scathach, who she had known for centuries, had been in there a few minutes before, but she had left, as she had finished washing herself in there). "I don't need to tell you this, but you're reaching the age that most Valkyries start looking for potential husbands. Have you seen any men that've caught your fancy, and wish to challenge?"_

 _"Not really, Lady Freyja." Veronica replied. "I've seen a few handsome-looking men, but none of them look, or seem, powerful enough for me to challenge."_

 _"Hmm." Freyja replied, in thought for a moment, while snapping her fingers, and letting a small river of water cascade from a magic-circle above her head and land in her hair. As she shook the water from her face, and moved the hair from her eyes, she spoke again. "Well, I know a man who you might consider as a husband."_

 _Veronica looked at her leader, interested, as Freyja snapped her fingers, and another magic-circle appeared, displaying an image of someone, whom Veronica focused on._

 _They were an extremely handsome, rather muscular, young man. He had long, crimson hair that was just a few shades away from being black, and deep, crimson eyes, the same colour as his hair. He had a light skin-tone, and on his body, he carried several scars. Those that Veronica could see included a moderately-sized one on his abdomen, a light one that went from the bottom part of his left cheek to just below his chin, and one on his right hand._

 _For attire, he donned a high-collared black cloak, a simple silver necklace around his neck, a sash around his waist, baggy black pants that were fastened just below the sash with a black belt, with gold fire and silver lightning studs on it, and at the bottom of the legs, with leather straps. He wore black calf-length combat boots. There was also a black scabbard attached to his left hip._

 _"Odin above..." Veronica whispered. "Who is that?"_

 _"His name is Kenji Baelcifer." Freyja replied. "He's someone that I know... rather intimately~"_

 _"Really? He's your newest lover?" Veronica asked. "Are you okay with me having Kenji as a husband, since I know that you're really territorial with your lovers?"_

 _"In any other situation, I wouldn't be okay with it." Freyja replied. "But Kenji had a large number of lovers, and since I'm one of them, I'd be a colossal hypocrite if I was pissy about you getting involved with Kenji."_

 _"Oh, really?" Veronica asked, standing up. "I'll go challenge him now, then!" She then strode from the hot-springs, alarming Freyja._

 _"Wait, Veronica!" She stood up, and rushed out of the hot-spring. "Don't do anything rash!"_

 _Flashback end_

"Okay, I think I got it." Kenji remarked, having sheathed his sword. "Veronica came looking for me as a potential husband, challenged me to a fight- is that how Valkyries choose their husbands, by any chance?"

"It is." Freyja replied, before she stared at Veronica for a second. Veronica looked back, then sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kenji." She apologized, before bowing. "I shouldn't have come after you so quickly."

"It's... fine." Kenji replied. "And I'm sorry for almost killing you. I'll be glad to have a rematch with you soon. Just as long as you don't come flying out of the sky at me."

"It's okay." Veronica replied, nodding. "Don't expect me to go easy on you, though." Veronica gave Kenji a smile before picking up her sword, and leaving via magic-circle.

"That girl..." Freyja muttered, before walking over to Kenji and kissing him.

"We might be seeing each other again sooner than you think, Kenji~" the Norse Goddess whispered, before leaving via her own magic-circle. Kenji shrugged (he'd had much more lustful kisses from individuals like Lilith (who he actually hadn't seen in a while)), and turned around, before his eyes met Scathach's.

As he mentally registered that Scathatch's eyes were the exact same shade of crimson as his own, Scathach took her spear, turned around and swung it. A magic-circle opened, and the purple-haired woman walked through it, without a word, and the circle closed behind her, leaving Kenji alone.

 **Line Break**

"So then Veronica apologized to me, and then she, Freyja and Scathach left." Kenji replied, as he delivered the smackdown on another opponent in Splatoon 2. "Aaaaaand, I came back here."

"Mmmhmm…" Imogen, who was lying with her head in Kenji's lap replied, stifling a yawn. She and Kenji had been sat together for the past half hour, while Kenji played Splatoon 2 on his Nintendo Switch, and he'd been telling her about what had just transpired in Kuoh.

"One thing I don't get is why no-one noticed." Kenji remarked.

"I dunno." Imogen replied, shrugging. "Freyja or Scathach probably magically blocked that alleyway off, or something."

"Do you know them?" Kenji asked.

"I know OF them." Imogen replied, reaching up, gently grabbing a lock of Kenji's hair and rubbing it with her soft hand. "I'd heard about Freyja from Dad, and he told me that Scathach was considering training me. I turned her down though: I didn't want to trouble her."

"That kind of sounds like something you'd do, Imogen." Kenji replied. "Not wanting to bother anyone else with your growth. Dragon's pride and all that, right?"

"Oh, shut up." Imogen replied, playfully smacking Kenji in the face with her free hand (Kenji definitely felt the slap, though Imogen didn't put enough into it for it to hurt him, at all). "Dragons aren't all pride, you know."

"No, they're not." Kenji replied, powering off his Nintendo Switch (he'd finished the match he was playing on Splatoon 2, which ended in his victory), and placing it down on the ground, wrapped his arm around Imogen, who had sat up, and pulled her close to him. "They're also powerful and sexy. Especially the female ones~"

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" Imogen asked, shifting herself so she was sat on Kenji's lap, facing her mate, and wrapped her legs around his back, while licking her lips. "Since you have so many Dragons in your harem, not counting all the Hybrids who are at least part-Dragon."

"Yeah. Not counting them, I've got you, Irene, Tiamat, Navi and Ophis." Kenji replied, feeling himself get hard as Imogen began slowly rocking her hips on top of Kenji's, and his jeans, his boxers, and Imogen's thong under her skirt were the only things keeping their respective privates apart from each other.

Though, given how Kenji and Imogen could both be total horndogs in private, that wouldn't be the case for long...

"Yeah, you do." Imogen replied, leaning forward so her face was fractions of an inch away from Kenji's, and grinding slightly harder onto him. "And it's all the better for you that I'm one of those Dragons in your harem~"

Imogen closed the gap between her and Kenji, and their lips met. At Kenji's invitation, Imogen's tongue entered his mouth, in exchange for Kenji's tongue entering her mouth.

Kenji's hands snaked their way around Imogen's back, as their makeout session deepened. One hand made it into her sleek, sweet-smelling hair, while his other hand grabbed hold of Imogen's leather jacket, and made to pull it off, which Imogen helped to do by raising her arms.

Once it was off and after Kenji threw it into a corner, both his hands descended downwards, over Imogen's killer body, which was lightly toned, and only covered by her thin, slim-fit t-shirt, down to her abdomen and stomach, which was slim, and then back up to her breasts, as Kenji made to lightly squeeze them-

"Am I, interrupting, anything?"

Kenji and Imogen jumped apart from the shock. Kenji looked around, and saw Ophis standing in the room, looking at the pair of them with interest.

"No, you're not... Mom." Kenji replied. As soon as he said the last word, he felt slightly uncomfortable, for some unexplainable reason. Ophis, sensing this, spoke.

"You can just, call me Ophis. If it, makes you feel, uncomfortable."

"Alright, then, Ophis." Kenji replied. "Why did you show up so suddenly?"

"I, want to talk, with you, Kenji." Ophis replied, her grey eyes flicking from Kenji to Imogen. "In, private."

"I'll see you later, Kenji." Imogen, clearly disappointed that her makeout session with her mate was interrupted, said, standing up and retrieving her jacket from the corner Kenji threw it into. "I'll be waiting~" She then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Kenji blinked as the door shut, and once he opened his eyes from the blink, he saw that Ophis had appeared, sitting next to him. Kenji visibly jumped from surprise.

"What did you want to talk about, Ophis?" He asked. "I haven't seen you since Mom told me that I was your son. I'm still having some difficulty believing that it's true, by the way."

"It's, true." Ophis replied. "You are, my son. Anyway. I wanted, to talk to you, about that. Specifically, how you were born. If you have, any questions, I'll be happy to answer them."

"Alright, then." Kenji replied. He stayed quiet, taking a deep breath, for a moment, before he presented his first question.

"Why was I born? I can't imagine that you fucked my mother and made her pregnant with me."

"I, didn't, do that." Ophis replied. "You, were the first time, I had, mated. It, was wonderful, by the way."

"Thank you." Kenji replied. "But, why was I born?"

"The original reason, that you were born," Ophis replied, in her usual emotionless tone. "Was, as a reminder, to Venelana, that we had, made a pact, between each other."

"A pact?" Kenji asked. "Like how Devils make pacts with humans, and sometimes, other beings?"

"No." Ophis replied. "Nothing, like that. It's, different."

"Alright, then." Kenji replied. "Why did you and Mom make a pact between each other, anyway?"

"It was, a promise, from her, to me." Ophis replied. "That she, was to help me defeat, the Great Red."

"The Great Red?" Kenji asked. "I've heard the name, but I don't know where."

["The Great Red"] Fafnir spoke, inside Kenji's head. ["Known as the Apocalypse Dragon, the Dragon of Dreams, the True Dragon, the DxD, is the second-most powerful being in existence, behind Ophis, and the sole being the resides in the Dimensional Gap, which is an endless void that lies between the different worlds, and possibly, different universes."]

"He also, took, my home, the Dimensional Gap, after I left it." Ophis added. "Up until a few weeks ago, I wanted, the Dimensional Gap, back from him. I searched for, powerful beings, to help me, in my efforts, as I knew, that I couldn't, defeat Great Red, alone."

"Why couldn't you?" Kenji asked. "Fafnir just said that he was the SECOND-most powerful being in existence, behind you. Wouldn't that make you able to defeat him by default?"

["Not necessarily, no."] Fafnir replied. ["Great Red is a Dragon that represents the Illusions of Dreams, and thus, he has the power to turn dreams into reality."]

"Therefore, in theory," Ophis replied. "The Great Red, could, dream to be of infinite power, as I am, which means that, I would be unable, to defeat him, on my own. This is why, I wished to recruit powerful beings, to aid me, in my efforts, to defeat Great Red."

"...Oh." Kenji replied. "Is that where Venelana comes into it?"

"Yes." Was Ophis' one-word answer.

"Why her?" Kenji asked. "Why not one of the Four Satans? Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium? Aren't they all more powerful than her?"

"With the, exception, of the Lazy Fuck Falbium, yes." Ophis replied. "Venelana was, the most powerful Devil, to not have the position of a Satan. I didn't go, for someone like your brother, the former Sitri Heiress, or the former Astaroth Heir, because I knew that, they would have their duties as Satans, to fulfill, and thus, they would say, no, to me, and therefore, why bother asking?"

"That... makes sense." Kenji replied. "Anyway. How do I come into this?"

"I'm, getting to that." Ophis replied. "When I, went to Venelana, and had her agree, to aid me, in defeating Great Red, I was, suspicious that, as a Devil, she would try, and cheat me, or forget, about our pact. I knew that, I could easily, defeat her, but, I didn't want, to bother with that. And so…"

"So… … … … …" After a long pause, Kenji spoke again. "You created me."

"Yes." Ophis replied. "As Venelana, was already, pregnant, with your half-sister, your Crimson Pet-" Kenji blushed slightly at Ophis' wording. "I thought, that creating you, as a foetus, and placing you inside her, would be the best way, to remind her, of our pact."

"Well, I can see where you're coming from, there." Kenji replied, looking down at the ground. After a few seconds, he felt the beginnings of tears welling up in his eyes.

After a few more seconds, Kenji couldn't stop the tears, and just let them fall. As he gave a sniff, the tears fell off his face and onto the floor, dampening the spots they fell onto slightly.

As Kenji cried silently, he felt Ophis shifting towards him. When he looked up, his face slightly stained with tears, Ophis looked at him, curiously.

"Why, are your eyes, leaking?" Ophis asked, a slightly curious tone in her voice. "Is there, something, wrong with them?"

"No..." Kenji hurriedly wiped away his tears. "I'm just crying, though I haven't done it in a while. It's something you do when you're feeling intensely emotional, though it's usually done when you're sad, like... I'm feeling now. Amongst other things."

"Why, are you sad?" Ophis asked. Kenji, slightly annoyed, made to snap out a reply, but Fafnir intervened.

["Kenji, I wouldn't."] The Gigantis Dragon warned Kenji, in his deep, calming voice. ["Getting angry won't solve anything. It'll just make things worse for you, since this is the INFINITE DRAGON GOD you're dealing with. Plus, you can't blame her for being curious. It isn't until she started mating with you that she started feeling, of any sort, in the first place."]

'That sounded so wrong, Fafnir.' Kenji replied, in his head, snorting slightly. "Ophis, I'm mildly shocked that I'm a product of, basically, in-vitro fertilisation, rather than some other... normal, method. And I'm sad that I was just born as a result of my mother making a pact with someone, something so... loveless. I'm... not sure what to do, to think, to say, or... anything!"

Ophis stayed silent, while Kenji continued to talk.

"I wouldn't be surprised now if Venelana said she never loved me in the first place." The son of Ophis muttered. "I mean, she had no reason to!"

"I, wouldn't think that, Kenji." Ophis replied, quietly, but loudly enough for Kenji to hear. When he looked at her with a questioning face, Ophis continued.

"Some time ago, after observing you, mating, and taking interest, I, decided to change the pact with Venelana, from her helping me with Great Red, to you, becoming my mate. And now, that that's happened, you have, nothing to worry about, from me. And, as for Venelana, I've, known her, for longer, than you've, been alive, Kenji. I've been keeping, an occasional eye, on her and you, ever since, you were born. And how she's acted with you, falls in line, with what you call 'love', which is a positive thing, is it not?"

"Yeah, it is." Kenji replied, thinking for a moment. "Ophis... can I have some time alone?"

As he looked at Ophis... he found that he actually wasn't looking at Ophis. She was gone.

Kenji blinked, then stood up, wiping the tears away from his face. When he walked to the door, and opened it, he walked out into the hallway. He then made his way to the lift (as the games room was on the fourth floor of his house), and dictated the lift to go up to the fifth floor.

Once he came out of the doors of the lift, he walked, purposely, towards Venelana's room.

He knew what he had to do.

['Ophis swearing...'] Fafnir thought to himself. ['I thought I'd see Kenji turn down the opportunity to go to a Slayer concert before I heard her swear, particularly dropping the F Bomb.']

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, in Issei's personal residence in the Sex Demon territory of the Underworld (his mother, Kali, had apparently had the mansion built for him by some servants of Naamah, his grandmother (who he hadn't met yet) after he'd left Rias' peerage, and had kept it a secret until now), Issei was lying on his bed in his bedroom, half-naked, with his newest Pawn, Shirone, beside him.

Thanks to the continued use of Senjutsu, and getting used to using the form of energy that her species was meant to, Shirone's body had grown a lot. She had long silvery-white (far closer to white than silver) hair, which she let hang free, a voluptuous figure and a pair of plump breasts. They weren't the largest Issei had ever seen (those would fall to the breasts of his Great-Aunt Lilith. Her eyes had changed in colour from hazel to golden, and they had slit-pupils. Shirone also sported a pair of cat-ears, a tail, and a pale skin complexion.

Shirone was completely naked under the covers of Issei's bed, and was hugging her King gently, while slowly employing Senjutsu throughout her entire body, making her glow a soft blue colour, which was passed onto Issei.

"How much longer are you going to keep doing this with me for, Shirone?" Issei asked, reaching downward and gently stroking Shirone's hair.

"Just a bit longer, Issei, nya~" Shirone replied, gently kissing Issei on the chest, and purring as her King ran his hand through her hair. "I want you to have all the energy you could want for when we mate, to make it last as long as possible, and make it as good as possible, for me~"

"Makes sense." The grandson of Naamah replied. "Wait a minute. Where did you get that idea from?"

"From Kuroka, nya~" Was his answer. "She told me that she did this with Kenji, all the time, nya."

"Why am I not surprised?" Issei muttered, under his breath.

 **Line Break**

Kenji stopped outside Venelana's room, paused for a moment, then knocked on the door of it.

"Who's there?" Venelana, her voice slightly wavery, asked. Any poor feelings Kenji had died then and there at the sounds of the woman he hadn't talked to in days, and decided to go with the funny reply instead of the serious one.

"Dishes."

"Dishes..." Venelana whispered. "Dishes who?"

"Dishes a very bad joke, Mom." Kenji replied. "Can I come in, please? I want to talk."

The door opened by itself, and Kenji walked in. Venelana was sat on her bed, looking at a framed picture. When Kenji saw it, he knew exactly what it was of.

It was a picture of Venelana, Kenji and Rias hanging out together, and wearing swimsuits, on one of the occasions when Venelana and Zeotifucks (when Kenji still thought he was a good father) decided to take her twins on a trip to the human world. Kenji and Rias were both five and a half at the time, and that particular photo had been taken when Kenji was a) still a Gremory, and b) on good terms with the rest of the family.

"...Mom?" Kenji asked. Venelana looked up, hurriedly.

"Kenji..." Venelana whispered, before scooting over on the bed. "Please, sit down."

Kenji silently walked over to his mother's bed, and sat down beside her. Mother and son sat in silence, trading surruptitous looks with each other for a few moments, before Kenji spoke.

"Ophis told me everything, Mom."

Venelana was silent for a few seconds, before she replied.

"Yeah. She was always for being upfront about telling you everything."

"And she was." Kenji replied. "She told me everything. The pact you made with her. How I was born… and why I was born."

Venelana looked at Kenji, who looked calmly back at her, and sighed, looking at the ground.

"Kenji, I know what you're thinking." She said, in a low voice. "And you have every reason and every right to think it." Tears entered her eyes as she continued to look at the ground. "Do what you want." She spoke in an even lower, slightly tremulous, voice. "Kick me out. Renounce me from being the person you think of as a mother. I deserve it. Just know that I've loved you, I always have, and I always will."

Venelana became silent for a moment, before Kenji spoke again.

"Do you really mean that?" Kenji, in turn, became silent for a moment before adding to his original question. "Have you always loved me, even though I wasn't born through you and your husband, and just as a product of a pact you made with the Infinite Dragon God?"

"W-what?" Venelana spoke, even closer to tears. "Y-yes!" Tears began to form in her eyes. "Kenji, no matter who you were born from, or why you were born, I've loved you, unconditionally. Whether you're Zeoticus' son, Ophis' son, or anyone's son, that doesn't matter to me. Because you're MY son as well!" The tears began to fall. "And no matter how you've been over the eighteen years, two months, one week and four days you've been alive, what you've done, how you've changed, what hasn't, doesn't and never will change is that I'm your mother, and you're my baby boy. And for that, and that alone, I'll never stop loving you."

When Venelana finished talking, she looked at Kenji, and the sight of the smile on his face was one hundred and one percent enough to make her happy until the end of time.

"Thanks, Mom." Kenji replied, shifting over to Venelana and hugging her. "I... really needed to hear that. I love you too."

Venelana hugged back, and let the tears fall from her eyes. And just like that, Kenji and Venelana stayed, for the next five minutes, as Venelana silently cried herself out.

Once she felt that she had no more tears left to cry, Venelana pulled back, and looked at Kenji, who was smiling.

"So, Mom." Kenji grinned. "Now that we've... eh, made up, why don't we... get back to business, on our relationship?"

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

"I would love to do that, Kenji~" Venelana replied, shifting herself so she was straddling Kenji, just as, Kenji recalled, Imogen was doing, about half an hour before. "You can do anything you want with your sexy mommy~"

Kenji shuddered in arousal from Venelana's words, as he felt his rock-hard boner, somehow, getting even harder. It was so hard that it was beginning to hurt in his pants.

"Well then, Mom." Kenji replied, pushing Venelana off him and forcing her onto her knees before him, her King. "Why don't you get to work by giving my cock a nice suck?"

"As you wish, my King~" Venelana whispered, placing her slender hands on Kenji's thighs, and then leaning forward. She used her tongue to fish out the handle of the zipper of Kenji's pants, and then proceeded to use her teeth to pull it down until it was fully down.

Once that was done, she unbuttoned Kenji's pants, and pulled them off, revealing the tight, black pair of boxers that he was wearing to cover his cock. Venelana licked her lips and kissed the middle of Kenji's boxers, where there was a large tent forming, before reaching up and slowly pulling them down. Once Kenji's cock was fully out, it made itself known by springing from it's now-non-existent prison and smacking Venelana in the face, eliciting a squeak of surprise from her.

"My, my~" Venelana whispered, taking Kenji's cock in her hand and slowly stroking it. "This cock's a lot more lively than it usually is, isn't it?"

"Yup." Kenji replied, grinning, as Venelana's mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock. "Though to be fair, Ophis wasn't really to know that I was making out with Imogen before she showed up."

Venelana gave a 'hmm' of acknowledgement, before her mouth descended onto Kenji's cock, while stroking the rest of it. Kenji's hot brunette mother gave a 'hmm' of pleasure at the feeling of having her son's huge dick inside her mouth again, and slowly bobbed her head up and down, in tandem with sucking Kenji off.

"Fuck, you're as good as ever..." Kenji whispered, half-closing his eyes and riding out the blowjob. Venelana looked up into her son's eyes while sucking him off, and gave a sensual wink, before placing her other hand on his dick and using both of them to stroke her son off, while pleasuring Kenji's tip in the vacuum of her mouth, which drew further moans from him.

"Sweet merciful Palutena, you're good!" Kenji groaned.

"I know I am~" Venelana replied, taking her mouth and one of her hands off Kenji's cock, and slowly stroking it. "I've missed this cock..." She slowly dragged her tongue across the whole of Kenji's cock, before flicking the tip of her tongue across the tip of her son's member. "And I'm glad to see that it's missed me~"

"Damn right." Kenji replied, getting a naughty idea. "I'm glad that I'm back with you, Mom... because it means I can do this!"

Before Venelana knew what was happening, Kenji had grabbed her, forced her up to her feet, tore his own shirt off, revealing his naked body to his mother (who was still clad in that sexy purple dress Kenji loved so much), and pushed her up against the wall, forcing her down to her knees before him.

"K-Kenji?" Venelana asked, looking up at him. "What-" Venelana's unfinished question was answered when Kenji shoved his cock straight into Venelana's mouth, effectively shutting her up.

The crimson-haired Hybrid grabbed each side of Venelana's face, and he held it firm while he thrusted forward with his hips, making sure to have Venelana deep-throat him (which he knew she could do, as she HAD done it before, many-a-time).

Groaning in pleasure from the tight cavern that he shoved his cock into at least once per second, Kenji took one of his hands off Venelana's face, and reached down to roughly grab her breast, and squeeze it hard, making Venelana moan in turn, as she could do nothing else from the small intrusion of Kenji's huge cock in her mouth.

"Fuck, Mom!" Kenji growled, as he felt himself building up inside his mother's mouth. "I'm cumming~!" Kenji pulled out of Venelana's mouth and sprayed his cum all over her face, giving a low growl of intense pleasure as he saw rope after rope hitting his mother's face, and staining her usually-perfect skin with his hot white spunk.

"Well, look at you, my beautiful whore of a mother." Kenji stepped back and looked at Venelana, who had slid down to the floor and was sat there, panting slightly, Kenji's cum all over her face and her right breast hanging free from her purple dress. "You look like the perfect combination of a noblewoman and a fucking cum-whore… wait a second." Kenji reached forward and quickly freed Venelana's other breast from her dress, making both of them hang free. "Now you do."

Kenji bent down and cupped Venelana's cum-covered face in his hand, and making her look at him.

"Now you truly belong to me, Mom. No matter what. Pretty fitting punishment for keeping importatnt information from your King, huh?"

Venelana, still panting, nodded, and Kenji grinned. He grabbed Venelana's wrists in his hands and pulled them upward, above her head, and against the wall behind her. As he focused a bit of magic into his hands, Kenji created heavy manacles, headed by a bit that wrapped around Venelana's wrists, keeping her hands in place. He then did the same to her ankles, restraining his mother in the exact position she was sat in, and completely unable to reach her pussy (or any other sensitive areas) so she could pleasure herself.

"What?" Venelana strained against her chains. "Kenji, y-you've chained me up!"

"Well, no shit, Sherlock." Kenji replied, in a deadpan voice.

"What are you going to do to me?" Venelana asked.

"Well..." Kenji replied, stepping forward and stopping in front of Venelana. "I've got a few ideas, but the one I'm probably gonna go with is sexually teasing you until you can't stand it, and are about to have the biggest orgasm you've ever had, and then ruin it by backing off at the last moment. Over, and over, and over again~"

Venelana shuddered in pleasure, and began to come over in a slight cold sweat at the thought of her sexy son showing such sexual dominance.

"Now then, let's get started." Kenji bent down, and made to start teasing Venelana's pussy (which was sopping wet, and twitching with arousal) with his cock, when he heard a noise behind him: the noise of a door closing.

Turning around, Kenji saw Ophis, standing in the doorway of Venelana's room, her normal outfit fading away to reveal her incredible body, and silently watching Kenji start to tease Venelana.

"Ophis?" Kenji asked, blinking. "What're you doing back?"

"I, saw you, beginning to mate, with your mother." Ophis replied, stepping forward. "I want, to join in."

Right as Ophis said this, Kenji suddenly felt himself overcome with raw, primal arousal, and as he got another look at Ophis, he found himself also overcome with an extreme desire to please the woman in front of him.

To fuck her raw.

'Pheromones.' Kenji thought, vaguely recalling the conversation he'd had with Fafnir in the aftermath of his first time with Ophis, before discarding the thought entirely as he walked over to his second parent and pressed his lips against hers.

Ophis wrapped her arms around Kenji and backed up, making sure that she landed on the bed, and that Kenji was on top. The naked Ophis spread her legs open, revealing her pussy to her son and second mate.

"Are you, going to, mate with me now, Kenji?" Ophis asked, her emotionless voice infused with a tinge of lust. Kenji's sole reply was to slam his lips against Ophis' again, and slam against her hips with his own so hard that the Infinite Dragon God gave a moan of surprise and pleasure as he entered her.

Not a second after he'd gone all the way inside her, Kenji began thrusting at speed, his hips slapping against Ophis', who opened her mouth and gave a low moan of pleasure from her son's actions.

"Hmmm~" the black-haired Ophis groaned. "This feels nice, Kenji..."

Kenji didn't reply, as he was too focused on thrusting deep inside Ophis, whose pussy was just as tight as the last time he'd had sex with her, and just his horniness in general, which drove him to reach up and grab Ophis' Gabriel-sized breasts and squeeze it for a moment, making Ophis moan loudly. After that moment, Kenji took his hands off Ophis' breasts and placed them onto her hips, so he could keep Ophis in place while he increased the pace of his thrusts.

"HMMM~" Ophis moaned, wrapping her arms around Kenji and pressing her lips against his. "Kenji... this is, amazing!"

Meanwhile, the chained-up Venelana, who was just as affected by Ophis' pheromones as Kenji was, causing a burning arousal inside her, strained heavily against her chains, as she tried to break free, tried to reach her pussy so she could relieve herself, tried to do ANYTHING to help her satisfy the burning sensation around her nether reasons.

But, alas, Venelana couldn't do anything, no matter how hard she tried. Getting desperate, she even tried using her Power of Destruction to destroy the chains, but whenever she tried, she failed.

'Fuck me, this is a punishment!' Venelana thought, recollecting that Kenji had told her that he'd managed to recreate the Worthlessness ability through abnormal usage of his demonic power, and concluding that Kenji must have infused that Worthlessness into the chains that bound her, meaning that anything she tried other than physical strength (which, despite her incredible talent in magic and in her Clan Power (the latter of which she was second in talent only to Sirzechs), she had rather little of) would be just that: Worthless.

"Ngh, fuck~!" Kenji cried, as he slammed his hips against Ophis and stopped, before throwing his head back and climaxing, and Ophis moaned in pleasure as shot after shot of Kenji's baby-making milk travelled inside her. Once he'd stopped cumming, Kenji flopped forward and rested himself on Ophis' body, panting heavily, as Ophis' pheromones went away, at her own will.

"Was that, pleasurable, Kenji?" Ophis asked, quietly.

"Fuck me... it was!" Kenji replied, managing to pull himself back up. "Were they your pheromones, that you used to get me to fuck you?"

"Yes." Ophis replied. "I desired, to mate with you. So, I used, my pheromones, to make it easier."

"Makes sense." Kenji replied. "But you don't have to do that. I'd fuck you, pheromones or no pheromones."

Ophis blinked, as Kenji pulled a quick move to flip both himself and her over, and found herself having to hold onto Kenji's shoulders as he began to thrust his hips inside her, and make her bounce on top of him.

'I, remember this.' Ophis thought to herself, as she began rocking her hips in tandem with Kenji's thrusts. 'I, remember, doing this position, with Kenji, numerous times. I, enjoyed it, very much.'

The sound of Kenji's and Ophis' hips slapping against each other completely masked the sound of the bedroom door opening again. However, it didn't mask the sound of Rias Gremory's shocked voice.

"M-Master? What's going on?"

Kenji looked past Ophis' body (which was covered in a light coating of sweat) and almost snorted in amusement to see Rias stood in the doorway, wearing nothing (it seemed) but a dressing gown. Her hair also looked slightly wet: evidently, she'd just gotten out of the shower.

"Hey, Rias." Kenji replied, as Ophis continued to silently rock her hips on top of his, letting out small moans of pleasure. "What's up?"

"Who is that, Master?" Rias asked, looking at Ophis, who stopped herself when Kenji whispered for her to, before sitting down on the bed beside him. "And why is Mother chained down?"

"Why I'm chained down isn't important, Rias." Venelana, who was shuddering in her chains from untamed arousal. "And that's Ophis, Rias. The Infinite Dragon God, the #1 Strongest Being in the World."

Rias blinked for a moment, and stared at Ophis, who turned around and stared back, calmly.

"Okay..." Rias, after getting over the shock of being face to face with the INFINITE DRAGON GOD, replied, before she spoke again. "And why is she having sex with Master?"

"Because, Kenji, is my mate." Ophis replied. "As well as, my son."

"Wh-what?" Rias replied, her turquoise eyes wide, as she stared at her brother, her Master. "What did you say?"

"That Kenji is her son, Rias." Venelana replied. "And it's... it's true. Kenji is only your half-brother."

At this new information that had been dropped on her like the bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Rias stopped moving- scratch that, she pretty much stopped functioning altogether, for a full minute.

"Rias...?" Venelana, from her chained position on the floor, asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm okay." Rias replied. "I was just shocked for a minute."

"You're not upset?" Kenji asked.

"Of course I'm not, Master." Rias replied. "If you're Ophis' son, that doesn't change anything between us. You're still my Master, the same person I've loved, and now serve."

"You know, Rias." Kenji replied, a slightly amused grin on his face. "Sometimes, I think I did TOO good of a job on you in making you my first pet." He chuckled for a second. "Rias. Come here."

Obediently, Kenji's Nine walked over to her Master, and once she got close enough, Kenji reached out and grabbed her. He pulled off her dressing gown, revealing the crimson-haired beauty's naked body, and pulled her onto the bed, as Rias gave a moan of arousal at the feeling of having Kenji be so rough with her.

Once Kenji and Rias were on the bed, and Rias was straddling Kenji, Kenji grinned, and nodded, prompting Rias to guide her Master's huge cock into her pussy, and moan as each inch of it entered her.

"NGGGH~" Rias moaned, as she began to slowly rock her hips on top of Kenji's, and as Kenji reached up to grab her breasts and grope them. "Master~"

Kenji smirked for a moment, before looking past Rias and seeing Venelana, still chained up.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He said, pointing at the chains holding Venelana. On the spot, the chains broke, and Venelana rushed up to the bed. She crawled onto it, crawled up to Kenji, and began to kiss him, making out with him while Rias rode him.

"Ophis. He- mmmph! -hey, Ophis." Kenji called to his other parent, who was silently watching what was transpiring. "You can join in this family-fuck session as well. Can't have a full fuck session if it's only my sister and ONE of my parents, can I?"

"No." Ophis replied, in agreement with Kenji, as she imitated Venelana, and crawled up the bed to Kenji's other side, and when Kenji pulled away from Venelana and came up for air, Ophis took the initiative and pressed her lips against Kenji's.

While Rias rode Kenji and moaned in lust at having her Master's cock so deep inside her, Ophis, who was watching Kenji make out with Venelana for a bit, and feeling exceptionally aroused from the sight, proceeded to use her infinite power to create a single snake (or, to be more specific, a certain TYPE of snake), which was as thick as Kenji's cock, and much longer than his, just like an actual snake would be.

Once the 'snake' fully came into existence, it slithered around to Rias' puckering asshole, which wasn't being penetrated by Kenji's own one-eyed snake, and slowly (but firmly) made its way inside

"HMMM~!" Rias moaned at the sudden penetration, then looked around, noticing the 'snake' that had thrust into her ass. "What the hell is that?"

"One of, my snakes, Crimson Pet." Ophis replied, calmly. "Don't, worry. It won't, bite you." As the snake retreated partway out of Rias' ass, then thrusted back in, more like a dick than a snake.

"Hmmm~" Rias moaned, slightly more quietly, as she got used to the pleasurable act of being double-penetrated by both Kenji and Ophis.

Meanwhile, on Kenji's end, Kenji had switched to making out with Ophis, while his hands trailed to the respective pussies of his parents, and began rubbing at them, eliciting soft moans from Venelana and Ophis.

"Ngh, fuck!" Rias, who had been pinching her nipples as a source of pleasure throughout riding her half-brother/Master, rested her hands on Kenji's chest as her hips rose and fell on top of his. "Ke- Master, I'm... coming close...!"

"Me too, Rias!" Kenji cried, a couple of seconds before he gave a final grunt of extreme pleasure, and emptied his balls of his cum, straight inside Rias, whose moans ascended to a primal shriek as, through a combination of Kenji's cock pumping his cum, and the Ophis-created 'snake' pumping in her ass, Rias climaxed as well. As she climaxed, the Ophis-created 'snake' disappeared.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

Rias collapsed on top of Kenji, panting and moaning from the aftermath of her orgasmic pleasure. After a few seconds, the moans and pants stopped.

When Kenji looked closer at Rias, he saw that she'd fallen alseep. Either that or passed out from the intensity of the orgasm that she'd had.

"Hey, Kenji." Venelana whispered. Kenji looked over at his mother, who was lying close to him on his right, as was Ophis on his left. "You enjoy tonight~?"

"Fuck yeah, I did." Kenji replied.

"Good..." Venelana replied, smiling as she closed her eyes, and was asleep at once. Ophis, after looking at Venelana for a moment, made to follow suit, but Kenji spoke quietly.

"Hey, Ophis."

"Hmm?"

"I've got a question, about something that I've had on my mind for a while: If I'm the son of you and Venelana, if I'm not a Gremory at all, then why have I got crimson hair, which I've had my whole life?" He twirled a bit of his hair around his finger to make a point. "Why can I use Demonic Element, the Clan Power of the Gremory Clan?"

"Oh, that?" Ophis asked. "Venelana, just used, a piece of, Zeoticus' DNA, and used it, along with my seals, and power, to mask my DNA, inside you. Is that, a good answer?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Kenji replied, leaning over and kissing Ophis on the lips, momentarily. "G'night."

Ophis closed her eyes and fell asleep at once. Kenji fell asleep as well, after a minute or two, but not before one thought ran through his head.

'Family-bonding sex is the fucking shit!'

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, back in Freyja's personal residence, she and the purple-haired woman, Scathach, were sat on her bed, and eating.

"So, Scathach." Freyja remarked. "That's the first time, according to yourself, that you've seen Kenji, in the flesh. What do you think of him?"

Scathach finished her mouthful, swallowed it, then stayed quiet for a full fifteen seconds, before speaking.

"He's... different."

"Oh? Freyja raised an eyebrow, and looked over at Scathach. "Why is he different? And how?"

"Well, I've actually seen pictures of Kenji before. But they were nearly three years ago." Scathach replied. "Venelana showed them to me."

"And why would Venelana show pictures of Kenji to you? Freyja asked, both eyebrows raised. "In fact, why was she even with you in the first place?"

"Oh, because she wanted me to train Kenji soon after his sixteenth birthday happened." Scathach replied. "I had agreed to do it, and Venelana showed me some pictures of Kenji to see what he looked like. He didn't LOOK like a son of Ophis, I'll tell you that."

"Oh yeah, I can imagine she'd have told you that particular part about Kenji." Freyja replied. "I can guess that it's the very reason you agreed to train him."

"Yeah, it was." Scathach replied. "What self-respecting individual wouldn't accept an offer to train an individual with such potential power?"

"Good point." Freyja replied, smiling, as she took another bite of her meal.

 **And that's the FIFTIETH chapter of RWG, everyone! Kenji's had his first experience with a Valkyrie, he's made up with Venelana, had a hot family-bonding session with Rias, Ophis and the aformentioned Venelana, and we now know that Scathach was meant to train Kenji shortly after his 16** **th** **birthday (aka after he got his Evil Pieces). I'm sure you can all guess why that didn't happen.**

 **Now, I know what some people are thinking. And I know. Relic-Seeker is next, according to my schedule, so why am I updating RWG now?**

 **Well, for a couple of special reasons.**

 **1) The first episode of the new DxD anime, High School DxD Hero, airs (or has aired) today, as of when I'm writing this.**

 **2) April 10** **th** **... is actually Kenji's birthday! Rias' twin half-brother (*shrugs* That's the only definition I can really come up with for the familial relationship between them) was born in the first minute of April 10** **th** **, but Rias popped out a minute or so earlier, in the final minute of April 9** **th** **.**

 **AND NO, I DIDN'T MAKE APRIL 10** **TH** **KENJI'S BIRTHDAY JUST BECAUSE DXD HERO AIRED TODAY ON APRIL 10** **TH** **, I SWEAR THAT I HAD NO IDEA OF THE RELEASE DATE OF DXD HERO WHEN I DECIDED TO MAKE KENJI'S BIRTHDAY APRIL 10** **TH** **.**

 **Anyways** **,** **what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback from you! If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (name is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to you readers!**

 **Next Time: Valian's Final Fallen Saints, The Escape**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"Wait a second..." Kenji looked at Katase and Murayama, an eyebrow raised. "What are you two doing here?"_

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENJI!**


	51. Volume 10-4: Death, Escape, Added Wife

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

The brunette beauty known as Venelana Bael idly hummed a tune as she stepped out of the shower that was directly connected to her bedroom in her son's manor house, after a lengthy hot shower of washing off all the fluids and sweat on her body from the steamy events last night involving herself, Kenji, Kenji's second parent, Ophis, and Rias.

Grabbing a towel from the rail and using it to dry her long chocolate-brown hair, Venelana walked back into her bedroom, and saw a sight wholly different to what she had seen when she got out of bed to shower.

When she had gotten out of bed to shower, she (who had lain on the right of her son when she, Kenji, Ophis and Rias slept) had seen Rias and Ophis unmoved from their positions, them being on top of and to the left of Kenji, repsectively.

Now, when she walked back in, she found a rather different sight indeed.

Rias was gone.

Kenji was not gone.

But a black Asian Dragon was lying in the bed, and had wrapped itself around Kenji, leaving only his head exposed, and the head of the Dragon was lain next to him.

'Wait, what?!' The naked Venelana thought, shocked. After a second, the Dragon opened its black eyes, and Venelana blinked in realisation.

"Ophis." Venelana whispered. "What... what are you doing?"

"Quiet." Ophis replied, her voice having completely unchanged from when she spoke in her human form. "I'm resting, with, my mate."

Venelana blinked again, and took in the sight of Ophis wrapped around Kenji. Kenji didn't seem to have stirred from his sleep. He always was the heaviest sleeper out of himself, Rias and Sirzechs.

"Hang on." Venelana whispered. "Give me a second, Ophis."

"Hm?" Ophis blinked, as Venelana walked over to her bedside table, and picked up her phone, a Samsung Galaxy Note 8. Unlocking it, she pointed the camera at Ophis and Kenji, and snapped a couple of pictures, giggling to herself.

"What, are you doing?" Ophis asked.

"Just taking a picture." Venelana replied. "I'm going to want to remember this."

"Uhnnn..." Both Venelana and Ophis remained silent as Kenji stirred, and his crimson eyes opened. "Remember what, Mom?"

Ophis opened her dragon's mouth and gently licked Kenji's cheek.

"Good morning, Kenji." She said, in her normal, emotionless voice.

"Hey... *yawn* Ophis." Kenji replied, opening his mouth and yawning a huge yawn as he looked at Ophis. "Wait, what?" He then recognised that Ophis wasn't in a human form, like he'd seen her, but rather, in a Dragon form. "Ophis?"

Ophis blinked, and right before Kenji's and Venelana's eyes, the black Asian Dragon, which Venelana made an approximate estimation to be about ten metres long, began to change and morph for a few seconds.

After those seconds ended, Ophis lay, in her human form, completely naked, beside Kenji.

"I decided to, cuddle with you, until you woke up, in a Dragon form." Ophis said, smiling slightly. "Venelana, took a picture, while you were asleep."

Kenji sat up and looked at Venelana, who showed her the picture.

 **Line Break**

When Kenji, Venelana and Ophis (Kenji and Venelana were dressed in their normal attires, but Ophis was just dressed in a borderline transparent black dressing gown) entered the dining room of Kenji's house through the doors of the lift, they saw only a few people scattered around.

Ruby, Qrow, Yang and Raven were sat and watching TV.

Zest, Raynare and Grayfia were making breakfast.

Valian and Imogen were talking to each other while sat at the table, which Kenji, Venelana and Ophis made their way towards Valian and Imogen.

Valian looked up, saw Kenji and Venelana, and grinned.

"You two made up?" The silverette beauty asked.

"Yup." Kenji replied. "Family-sex is best sex."

Valian laughed.

"It's really nice to see you back together again." She remarked. "You're lucky to at least have a mother, you know."

"Yeah, you would know that." Kenji replied, looking at Valian (who told him that she had been viciously abused by her father, Livan Lucifer, and her mother, by doing simple things such as bandaging her wounds and cooking her food, had suffered a similar fate) and Imogen (whose parents had been killed for unknown reasons). Kenji took his seat, and Venelana and Ophis sat on either side of him.

"Azazel called this morning." Valian remarked to Kenji, as she accepted some bacon and eggs from Grayfia. "The peace-meeting between the Devils, Sex Demons, Fallen Angels and Angels has finally been confirmed."

"It's about time." Kenji remarked. "When is it?"

"Tommorrow night." Imogen replied. "Serafall called me and told me that Sirzechs and her are going to the meeting, representing the Devils, and Serafall wants me as her escort."

"Alright." Kenji replied. "Who's going representing the Grigori?"

"Azazel and Shemhazai." Valian replied, instantly. "I can imagine they'd want you and me as their escorts, respectively."

"I guess Lilith'll be going to represent the Sex Demons." Venelana remarked. "Even with Kenji's child inside her, she'll be able to go. She's only two months pregnant."

"My son, has a child?" Ophis asked, looking interested. "With, Lilith?"

"Yeah, he does." Venelana replied. "She won't give birth for a while though. Agrat'll probably go with her."

Ophis remained silent, as Rias came out of the lift, looking slightly disgruntled.

"Hey, sis." Kenji greeted her. "What's up?"

"I woke up and I wasn't next to you." Rias replied. "Even though I distinctly remember sleeping on top of you!"

"I wanted to, cuddle with my mate, in a, Dragon form, Crimson Pet." Ophis replied. "You were, in the way, so I moved you."

Rias glared at Ophis for a second, before she looked at Kenji, and her expression softened.

"Anyway, Kenji." She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "The ORC are gonna be going to the pool for a bit. Care to come with us~?" She asked, the last five words said in a very sultry whisper.

"Though I would absolutely love to go with you, see you, Akeno, Gasper and Xenovia in swimsuits that range from the cute to the Lilith-levels of sexiness, and end the day with an enormous orgy, Rias, I would like to decline." Kenji replied. "I already promised Imogen that I'd head off with her today."

"What?" Rias replied. "Where are you going?"

"Serafall's music studio." Imogen replied. "She said she could use a drummer for the music of her show, and I said I knew someone who could drum really damn well." She gave Kenji a cheeky grin. "I can imagine the look on her face when she realises that it's you."

Kenji sniggered.

"I can imagine it'd be fucking hilarious." He replied, as Valian stood up. "Hey Val, where're you going?"

"Summoning." Valian replied. "See you later, love." She leaned down and kissed her husband on the cheek, before walking out.

As she left, Imogne looked at her phone, then at Kenji.

"We should get going, Kenji." She stood up. "Sera's expecting us soon."

"Alright, then." Kenji got up. "Let's go."

One magic-circle-induced trip later, Kenji and Imogen were stood in a studio-like room, that had four instruments set up: an electric keyboard, a guitar, a bass guitar, and a drum kit.

And the drum kit wasn't one of those cheap pieces of shit, either. It was a damn nice-looking drum kit.

"Hey, Imogen!" A young teen with blonde hair, brown eyes and several piercings in his ears greeted her, as he walked into the studio, with a cup of water in his hand. "Glad you could make it."

"Hey, Nobuo." Imogen greeted the young man, walking over to him and giving him a light fist-bump. "Why the hell would I pass up coming back here? This studio's my fucking second home!"

"Who's that with you, Imogen?" A girl with dark-blonde hair and greeny-blue eyes asked.

"You mean this handsome guy, Tsumugi?" Imogen asked. "This is Kenji. He's that drummer I told you about."

"Did I hear someone say Kenji?" Kenji heard Serafall's voice, as she, clad in her usual magical girl outfit, wand and all, walked in. She then saw Kenji.

"KENJI!" The current Leviathan shrieked, as she dashed over to Kenji and took a running jump onto him.

"Motherfucker..." Kenji growled, sticking his middle finger up at Imogen while trying extremely hard to not let the middle part of his body get crushed. "Nice to see you too, Serafall."

Serafall let go of him, and smiled happily.

"I didn't know YOU would be coming, Kenji~!" She chirped, happily.

"Well, I am." Kenji replied, shrugging. "Here I am. I was just told I'd be banging drums."

"And you will!" Serafall replied, grabbing Kenji by the hand and pulling him over to the drum-kit. "Though..." She whispered. "I wouldn't mind if you banged me~"

"Uh huh." Kenji replied, sitting down on the stool, and pulling out a pair of drum-sticks.

Sera retreated, leaving Kenji, Imogen, Nobuo and Tsumugi alone.

"So." Kenji addressed everyone, as Nobuo picked up a guitar (which Kenji recognised as a Schecter Banshee Elite-8), Imogen set up her bass guitar and Tsumugi stood at her keyboard. "I'm kinda new here, so have you got any music? Or does Serafall compose everything and have you play it?"

"No, we do the composing and playing." Imogen replied, as she tuned her bass. "We've got a decent tune put together, but no drums to keep us all together. So we'll play it, and just lay down some kind of beat, okay?"

"Gotcha." Kenji replied. 'These are my kind of people.' He thought, as the three of them started playing. After about five seconds, he started playing along, before he realised something.

'Shit. This thing doesn't have a fucking double-pedal.'

 **Line Break**

Nearly three hours later, a sweaty Kenji got up from the drum-set for the final time, and grinned at Nobou, Tsumugi and Imogen.

"That was fucking awesome!" He remarked. "I didn't think the music for a show like Serafall's would rock so much."

"Well, we do have the coolest bass player in the fucking Underworld." Imogen remarked. "Along with a sick guitarist and keyboardist. The drumming's pretty cool as well." She added, with a wink at Kenji.

"You were all amazing~!" Serafall chirped, as she bounced into the studio. "Especially you, Kenji."

"Thanks, Serafall." Kenji replied.

"Oh, call me Sera, Kenji~" Serafall grinned, and leaned forward, so her large breasts were more noticeable to him. "By the way, I think you did so well that I want to offer you a permanent spot on this job!"

Kenji looked past Sera's eager face, and saw Imogen, Nobuo and Tsumugi grinning, and making non-verbal encouragement to him.

"You know what? Sure." He replied. "I could use something else to do, with one thing and another."

"YAY~!" Serafall bounced forward and hugged Kenji again. "I'll make sure to pay you in lots of hugs, kisses, and other lovely stuff, my lover~!"

"I'll just take money, thanks." Kenji muttered, as Imogen collapsed onto the ground, laughing. "Jesus Fuck-Mothering Christ, Imogen, it's not that funny!"

"Yes it is!" Imogen replied, laughing even harder than before.

"Fuck you." Kenji whispered.

"I'd love that~" Serafall whispered, as a reply, into Kenji's ear. Or rather, as close as she could get to Kenji's ear, as she was more than a head shorter than he was. She tried to kiss him on the lips, but found that even when she stood on her toes, she couldn't reach up to him. So, she just kissed him on the neck instead.

That didn't take away from Imogen stopping laughing and giving an "Aw~" which was mimicked by Nobou and Tsumugi.

 **Line Break**

"I'll be in the music-room if you need me, Kenji." Imogen informed Kenji, as soon as she and Kenji stepped out of her transportation-circle (which came out in the dining-room of the house), before walking off to the lift.

"See you, then." Kenji replied, before turning around. "Hey, Zest."

"Hello, Kenji." Zest, wearing her usual maid outfit, bowed towards her King. "You might want to know that your Queen returned from her summoning two hours ago, and has asked for you when you return."

"Oh?" Kenji asked. "Val doesn't usually do that. Where is she?"

"In her bedroom." Zest replied. "The one that she sleeps in when you're occupied with other members of your harem."

"Ah." Kenji replied. "Have there been any more summon-requests for anyone, while I was gone?"

"A few." Zest replied. "Yang got a call from that boxing club, Touka and Kaneki went to Anteiku, I think it's called?"

"Yeah, it is." Kenji replied, as he walked over to the fridge to get himself a drink. "Anyone else?"

"None that I don't directly know of." Zest replied. "Are you going to see Valian now?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied, as he pulled a Coca-Cola drink out of the fridge and shut the door. "Thanks, Zest."

As he walked past the maid who he'd known the fourth-longest out of any member of his harem (behind Grayfia, Rias and Venelana), Kenji, a slightly perverted smirk on his face, gently squeezed one of Zest's butt-cheeks while pressing his lips against her cheek, making the cute rabbit-maid blush, nearly as red as Kenji's hair.

Kenji gave her a flirty wink as he stepped into the lift, and went up the floor that Valian's room was on, the fourth one (one floor below his own room).

When Kenji reached the door to Valian's room, he knocked, and after a few seconds, was told to enter by Valian.

Kenji opened the door, and entered Valian's room, where he saw his gorgeous silverette wife leaning against a wall, and to his surprise, Murayama and Katase, two of the three girls at Kuoh Academy who were known as the 'Kendo Trio'.

Murayama was a pretty girl who looked to be about the same age as Issei. She had brown hair, some of which went in strands down to just below her chin, and some more of it arranged into twin-tails that went down to the middle of her back, held in place by red hairbands. She had green eyes.

Katase was also rather pretty. She had light pink hair that went down to her chin, and was kept out of her eyes by a white band. She had brown eyes.

Both of them wore casual clothing, and the pair of them looked slightly shaken.

"Good to see you've joined us, Kenji." Valian remarked, calmly.

"Yeah. Zest just told me you were up here." Kenji replied. "And..." He then realised, again, that Murayama and Katase were here.

"Wait a second..." Kenji looked at the pair of them, an eyebrow raised. "What are you two doing here?"

"These two are my final two Fallen Saints." Valian replied. "Katase's my Three and Murayama's my Two. They were the summoning I was called for."

"Ah." Kenji replied. "Why did they summon you?"

Valian looked questioningly at Katase and Murayama, and they both nodded. Valian looked back to Kenji, and spoke.

"These two were almost raped by the Perverted Duo, Matsuda and Motohama."

"The fuck?!" Kenji looked at Katase and Murayama. "Is this true?"

"Y-yes." Murayama replied. "They broke into our apartment and tried to rape us in our sleep. We managed to escape from them, and used a paper that we'd been delivered in the mail- how did we get that? It doesn't look like something we'd be posted."

Valian chuckled, and clicked her fingers. A magic-circle opened, and Katase and Murayama both screamed in fear as they saw a huge Dragon appear beside her.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Katase shrieked.

"Well, what the fuck does it look like?" Kenji asked, having to double over with his laugh. "It's a fucking Dragon. Valian's familiar, if I'm right?"

"You are." Valian replied. "Midir here delivered you that flier."

"But how-?" Katase made to ask, but Valian nodded to the huge Dragon, and it began to transform before its eyes, until it looked like a tiny figurine, instead of a full-size darkness-breathing Dragon. It spread its four wings and flew up to Valian, who stuck out her index finger, and the Dragon landed on it.

"Yeah, you'd barely notice him unless you were looking for him, eh?" Valian remarked. "That is if you could see through the magical enchantment he can put on himself."

"How do you know that that's a he?" Murayama asked, curiously.

"Oh, Albion told me." Valian replied. "I presume you're well-aqquainted with him."

"Was the the one that Divided the Perverted Duo's strength to the point that they couldn't move?" Katase asked.

["I was."] Albion replied. ["Under Valian's command, but yes."]

"Hehehehe." Kenji sniggered. "Anyway, Val. You given them the whole run-down?"

"Yeah." Valian replied. "The Four Factions, the peerage systems, the fact that they're now Devil/Fallen Angel/Vampire/Dragon Hybrids that serve me, who serves you, the fact that you're my husband-"

Murayama and Katase both blushed at Valian repeating that.

"-Just about everything." Kenji's Queen finished.

"Cool." Kenji replied, walking over to Katase and Murayama. "Welcome to the team, you two."

"Why did I think you were going to say 'Welcome to the Jungle, you two'?" Valian muttered, as Kenji shook the hands of the two former Humans.

"Because that song is fucking awesome, that's why." Kenji replied, as he stepped back, and Valian sent her familiar away. He then felt his phone going off in his pocket. "Shit. Gotta take this, sorry."

Kenji pulled his phone out of his pocket, and answered. "Y'ello?"

Valian, Murayama and Katase stayed silent as whoever was on the other end spoke to Kenji.

"Yeah, I'm back. Just got back, in fact." Kenji answered. "...Okay. I'm on my way. Bye." Kenji hung up, put the phone back in his pocket, and grinned. "Sorry. I gotta go. Azazel wants me at the Grigori right now."

"Oh well." Valian replied. "See you later, Kenji."

She walked over to Kenji and gently kissed him, before letting Kenji create a transportation-circle and leave.

"Now." Valian looked to Murayama and Katase. "Let's get to work with teaching you how to do magic."

 **Line Break**

"Hey, Dad!" Kenji shouted, as he teleported directly into Azazel's lab. "Where the hell are you?"

"Just over here, Kenji!" Azazel's voice replied. Kenji walked over to the black-haired Grigori leader, and saw him with Riser's former Evil Pieces (which Kenji had given to him before he had left for training with Irene), and he was placing a large machine on a table.

"What the hell is that?" Kenji asked.

"A machine I've been working on ever since you gave me these Pieces." Azazel replied. "As you said, these pieces are comprised of crystals, located in the Agreas Island of the Underworld. They have a bit of adaptation magic so any Devil, such as yourself, can focus their power into them, and sync the Pieces to them. Along with some enhancement magic, in the case of the Knights, Rooks, Bishops and Queens. Along with that, there is a collection of raw energy, which is identical to the energy in the host of the Pieces. Since these Pieces are synced to you, they'll have the energy of a Devil, a Vampric Dragon and a Fallen Angel, all at the same time. This machine here" he patted the machine, which emitted a couple of puffs of smoke "Should strip the Pieces down to just that energy."

"Okay." Kenji replied. "Where do they go?"

"In here." Azazel replied, pointing to a small funnel to the left of the machine. "If all goes well, the Pieces should land in here, in the middle of the machine, which is where the magic happens. Once that magic has happened to all the pieces, the raw power will travel into this-" he pointed to a glass tube, attached to the end of the machine. "In the form of a liquid. Whoever drinks that liquid will become more powerful."

"Why a liquid?" Kenji asked. "And is that liquid safe to drink?"

"It is." Azazel replied. "I've tested this machine on a spare Fallen Saints deck, drunk the liquid that came out of it, and, well..." He spun around, in a very show-offy kind of way. "I'm all fine. So, are we gonna do this?"

"Yes." Kenji replied. "While this is happening, we're gonna need nine cups."

"Coming right up." Azazel replied, clicking his fingers. Dark Pit, Azazel's new Joker, came out of a transportation-circle, a few minutes later.

"Pittoo, can you get me nine glasses?" Azazel asked. "I need them for something I'm doing."

Dark Pit glared at Azazel for the use of his hated nickname, and spoke "Sure thing, Azazel." Before heading into a transportation-circle and leaving.

A few minutes later, he came back, with nine large drinking-glasses.

"Thank you." Azazel thanked Dark Pit, who silently left. Kenji scooped up the Evil Pieces and deposited them into the machine. The machine made a few loud noises, and emitted huge puffs of smoke, which made both Azazel and Kenji cough hard.

After about five minutes of this (and after a few spells from both Azazel and Kenji to clear the air of smoke), a dark-green liquid poured into the glass tube.

Azazel dethatched the glass tube from the machine once all the liquid had poured into it, and gave it to Kenji, who carefully poured it into the nine glasses, equally.

"Out of curiosity, who do you plan to give that to?" Azazel asked.

"Give me a second." Kenji replied, placing his finger to his ear and creating a magic-circle at it. "There, I've sent everyone a message to get to where I am."

After about ten seconds, a large transportation-circle opened, and Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Qrow, Raven and Glynda came out of it.

"Hey, you nine." Kenji greeted them. "Glad you could make it."

"What did you call us for, Kenji?" Qrow asked. "Raven and I were busy with Yang and Rubes."

"Well, you can be busy with them when you get back from this." Kenji replied, pointing to the nine glasses of liquid on the table. "Now, I need you to take one of those glasses each, and drink what's inside it."

"Uh..." Ren looked at the liquid for a few moments. "Is that safe to drink?"

"It looks like that vomit Ren served up for Pyrrha at the Tournament!" Nora remarked, in her usual bubbly voice. "You remember the Tournament?"

"Yes, we all remember, Nora." Qrow replied, slightly sharply. "We all remember... all too well." He gave Raven a sideways look, which Kenji's second Knight did not return.

"Anyway, it is safe to drink." Kenji replied. "Drink up."

Of the nine individuals stood before Kenji, Qrow, with a shrug, stepped forward, grabbed one of the glasses, and emptied it down his throat.

"Hmm..." He gulped. "It doesn't really have much of a taste." He surmised, before the dusty Drunkle Qrow started scratching his back.

"What's up, Qrow?" Kenji asked, looking first at his Four, then at Azazel, who had dashed over to a computer and started typing into it.

"My back's getting itchy." Qrow muttered. "Really fucking itchy." He continued to scratch at it, until he had to take his hand away suddenly, at the wings that popped out of his back.

But instead of his normal four Hybrid wings, Qrow, and everyone else, kncluding Kenji and Azazel, were surprised to see EIGHT Hybrid wings burst from Qrow's back.

"Wait, what the fuck?" Raven blinked. "What the hell?"

"It seems" Azazel, who was frantically typing on his computer, replied. "that Qrow's gotten powerful enough to need eight wings to contain his Hybrid power. Are you okay, Qrow?"

"I feel fine, Azazel." Qrow replied. He then celebrated having two-thirds of the number of wings that his King, Kenji, had... by grabbing his flask and taking a swig.

At Azazel's words, Weiss and Blake both stepped forward, and took one glass each. They were always jealous of Ruby and Yang, who both had more wings than them (six and eight, respectively, compared to Weiss' and Blake's two each), and wanted to get more powerful, so they could get back at them.

Once they drunk the liquid, and went through the same itchy process as Qrow, six Hybrid wings apiece burst from their back.

Now Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Raven and Glynda had gotten the idea. They stepped forward, took a glass each, and downed it in one.

After their itchy process, Jaune, Nora and Ren stood with six Hybrid wings each, and Pyrrha, Raven and Glynda stood with eight.

"Sweet." Qrow flapped his eight Hybrid wings, experimentally. "Thanks for this, Kenji."

"No problem." Kenji replied. "You can go back to whatever you were doing."

Everyone left, leaving Azazel and Kenji alone together.

"Well, that went well." Kenji remarked, to Azazel, who grinned.

"Yeah, it did." Azazel, in his usual, easy-going voice, replied. "Just like your marriage to Valian is still going, nearly one year on. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks." Kenji replied, with a smile. "I'm honestly really goddamn lucky to have Valian."

"Indeed, you are. She's a beauty if I ever saw one. And this is coming from someone who has the Second-Strongest Succubus in Existence as a wife." Azazel chuckled. "Anyway, have you got any ideas as to what you're going to do with Valian for your anniversary? If I know women, and I do, you're gonna want to do something real special for her."

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "And I've got the perfect idea." He made a 'come here' motion to Azazel, and whispered something unintelligible to either the narrator or the audience into his ear.

As he listened, Azazel grinned.

"Kenji..." He said. "That is the greatest idea I have ever heard. Fuck you being lucky to have Valian, Valian's lucky to have you."

"Let's just say we're both lucky to have each other." Kenji replied. "Kinda like Romeo and Juliet."

"Except your love isn't a total fucking sham that ends in suicide." Azazel replied, grinning.

"Indeed." Kenji chuckled. "Anyway, Val said that this peace-meeting thing is tomorrow night, right?"

"It is." Azazel replied. "Why?"

"Well, since it's nearly nine hours two o'clock, which is when I usually go to bed, even when I don't have a harem member or three to attend to," Kenji replied, pulling out his phone and punching in the number of a certain Norse Goddess. "I feel like settling a little unfinished buisness."

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, in Second Heaven, the one-armed shit-smelling Zeoticus lay in prison, concealing the King Piece that he was using to slowly power himself up.

'Just a bit longer...' He thought, savagely, to himself. 'Just a bit longer, then I'll be able to break out of here, get those sexy guards out of my way, and leave Heaven. Only then can I get my revenge on that fucking greedy woman-stealing Kike, Kenji!'

Growling at the thought of that smug little shit who DARED to renounce his family name, Zeoticus continued powering himself up, until a loud explosion sounded, distracting him.

'The... fuck...?' He thought, blinking. 'What's going on?'

Zeoticus was extremely surprised to hear roars, akin to the roars of a feral beast, as well as the sound of magical attacks going off. He heard the panicked screams of Angels, and the sounds of them beginning to combat whatever was happening.

Evidently, Heaven had been attacked. Zeoticus' suspicion was confirmed when he heard the voice of that soppy, overoptimistic, filthy Archangel, Michael, come over some speakers.

"MY FELLOW ANGELS. HEAVEN HAS SUFFERED A BREACH OF SECURITY AND HAS BEEN ATTACKED BY MAGICIANS, ALONGSIDE UNKNOWN CREATURES. WE MUST DEFEND HEAVEN AND ITS SYSTEM FROM THESE BEINGS. HEAVEN IS NOW ON LOCKDOWN. ALL ANGELS ARE TO LEAVE THEIR CURRENT POSITIONS AND GIVE EVERYTHING THEY HAVE TO DEFEND THIS REALM."

The two female Angels who were guarding Zeoticus' cell looked incredibly surprised at this, and immediately left their positions, as per Michael's order, in crosses of light.

Zeoticus blinked in surprise, and, not wasting a second, quickly powered himself up with his King Piece. Within half a minute, he was strong enough to break the magical chain that was wrapped around his stomach, and stand on his own.

After a couple of seconds, which Zeoticus took to keep himself steady, he used physical force to bust his way through the door of his cell, and snuck out.

Right as he came out of his cell, a few Magicians, which Zeoticus recognised by their robes, led by a single person who wasn't wearing a robe, stepped into his sight.

The person in the lead had ashen-black hair and bright anber eyes, while her fingernails were painted dark red. She wore lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She also wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini-dress with yellow designs. There was a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ended in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There was a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves ended in a triangle shape, which were wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists.

She wore black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wore a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She had dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jewelled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she had a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.

There was also a small creature floating next to the woman, which had a small, spherical body that was covered with bone-like plates, along with red tentacles ending in white, bony barbs and a single eye.

The woman stepped towards Zeoticus, and looked him over.

"Zeoticus Gremory, right?" She asked.

"Y-yes." Zeoticus replied, as he tried to stop himself from falling over (his lack of a right arm made it rather difficult to keep himself balanced). "Who, may I ask, are you?"

"My name is Cinder Fall." The woman replied. "My Master has dispatched us here to retrieve you. She wishes to have a word with you."

"But Cinder" one of the Magicians behind Cinder pointed out. "Michael's just said that Heaven is locked down! We won't be able to get out with our magic!"

"Of course you won't be able to get out with your magic." Cinder replied. "But we're perfectly capable of getting out of this Heaven, through the magic of my world."

The magician stepped back, and remained silent, while Cinder tapped the creature floating next to her on the head, and it began to glow.

Once it stopped glowing, it seemed to display an image of someone, who was sitting down in a throne which seemed to be made of flesh and bones.

"Ah, Cinder." Salem greeted her most trusted subordinate. "You have news?"

"Lovely news." Cinder replied. "We have retrieved Zeoticus Gremory." She stepped back and let Salem get a look at Zeoticus, who was looking confused.

"Zeoticus Gremory." Salem spoke directly to him. "How nice to meet you. My name is Salem."

"Well, hello Salem." Zeoticus replied.

"I've heard quite a lot about you, and your position of power in the Underworld of your world." Salem spoke, a smile on her face. "Particularly your ability to manipulate others. Such as the current Lucifer of your world, I have been told."

"Well, I-" Zeoticus got a look at Salem's face, and he fell silent.

"I'll retrieve you all back to my Realm shortly." Salem spoke. "Cinder, expect a portal to open within one minute. Defend Zeoticus until that happens."

"It will be done." Cinder replied, as the image of Salem faded from the creature. Right as this happened, three Angels burst back into Second Heaven, and saw Cinder, Zeoticus, the magicians and the creature.

The first Angel was a young man who appeared to be in his teens. He had spiky golden hair, green eyes and wore priest attire.

The second Angel was a beautiful young woman who wore the outfit that one would associate with the Sisters of the Church, coloured black. She had ashen-blonde hair done into a ponytail, grey eyes with a tint of blue, and a voluptuous figure with large breasts.

The third and final Angel was a tall, black-haired man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties. He wore priest vestments and had a black beard.

All three Angels spread their wings (one of the Angels had six wings, the other two had eight wings), and shot towards them, but Cinder, unfazed, raised her hand and seemed to create a bow out of burning coal.

She pulled back her other hand, and three arrows, created out of the same burning coal (Zeoticus assumed) appeared. Cinder let go of the arrows, and they all flew at the Angels.

Two of the arrows made their mark, in the Angels' heads, sending them to the floor. However, the third arrow missed the middle Angel, who stopped in shock, as he saw what had happened to his two comrades.

"Nero! Mirana!" He shouted. "Are you okay?"

Nero Raimondi, Uriel's Ace, did not move.

"Diethelm..." Mirana Shatarova, Gabriel's Ace, the female Angel who was hit, groaned in pain, as she tried to pull the arrow out of her head, but to little success. "Behind you!" She cried.

Diethelm Waldseemüller, Raphael's Ace, turned, and saw Cinder, who had created a large sword out of burning coal, which she carried in both hands, dashing towards him.

He created a barrier out of Light, and used it to keep Cinder at bay, while he activated his Sacred Gear, Holy Resuscitation, which took the form of a pair of white gloves with crosses on the back of his hands.

White tendrils emerged from the fingers of the gloves, and attached themselves to Mirana and Nero, beginning to quickly heal them.

"Come on, come on!" Diethelm growled, as he felt the barrier behind him begin to crack, and began to chant under his breath. "May the love of the Lord reach out to your blessed souls and heal your-!" Diehtelm never got to finish his chant, as Cinder broke through the light-barrier with her sword, and cut Diethelm in two, killing him in an instant.

Mirana screamed at the sight of her fellow Saint cut in half before her, as a black, swirling portal, that looked like it was made of smoke, appeared behind Cinder, Zeoticus and the Magicians.

Mirana created a gigantic light-spear and made to throw it at Cinder, in a sudden desire for revenge, but as she threw it, Cinder, Zeoticus and the Magicians had disappeared through the portal.

She got the Seer Grimm that was left behind, killing it instantly, though.

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, in the late afternoon, Kenji, Valian and Azazel were stood outside Kenji's house, and waiting for a certain two individuals to arrive.

Kenji had his sword strapped to his side and was using a metal file to sharpen his earth-blade, as he had been doing with all his blades for the past several minutes.

"So, who are you waiting for, Kenji?" Azazel asked.

"You'll see in a minute." Kenji replied, not taking his eyes off his sword. After a moment or two of silence, a magic-circle opened, and out of the circle came... Freyja and Veronica.

Veronica had her huge sword in her hand.

Kenji finished sharpening his blade and returned it to his sheath. He then stood up.

"Hey, Freyja." Kenji greeted her. "Looks like you brought Veronica, too."

"Yup, I did." Freyja replied. "You asked if Veronica would be willing to have that rematch now, and I'm pretty sure you can guess the answer."

"Yup." Kenji replied. "Can you set up a barrier for us to fight in? I don't really want to destroy my house with our battle."

"I'll go one better." Freyja replied, snapping her fingers, and sending Kenji and Veronica away in transportation-circles. They came out in a blank, square battle arena that had a perimeter of about five kilometers.

"I'll let you fight in this battle-dimension of my creation." Freyja replied. "Have fun. Don't die, yadda yadda yadda."

 _Music: I'm the One - RWBY_

Kenji blinked, and within that blink, Veronica was suddenly a lot closer to him, and lifting her sword in preparation for an attack. Kenji, unlike the first time he fought Veronica, was ready for her, and raised his water-sword to block her strike, before returning in kind. Veronica blocked his strike, and when Kenji pulled back to give another strike, Veronica blocked again and held, clashing with Kenji.

Sparks flew off their respective swords as Kenji and Veronica pushed against each other. For a few seconds, Kenji pushed against Veronica, and she seemed to slightly give way, as she was pushed back. Then, for a few more seconds, Veronica pushed back with her giant sword, and Kenji was forced to shift his feet slightly backwards, as he felt himself giving.

Kenji pushed back, and Veronica backflipped away from him, landing a few metres away on her hands in a handstand. Kenji followed, attempting a jumping slash, but Veronica pushed herself into the air, performed another fast, yet graceful, flip, and landed on her feet. Kenji dashed towards her and made to slash at her, but Veronica parried.

The blonde Valkyrie attempted to return a strike in Kenji, but Kenji leaned back, dodging the slash, then returned himself with a harsh kick to Veronica's midriff, sending her sliding backwards. Kenji quickly followed, summoning his dragon-mask straight onto his face (which had been repaired after his fight with Irene), in order to protect it from future slashes.

When Kenji reached Veronica, he found himself suddenly forced from the offensive to the defensive, almost catching him off-guard, as Veronica swung viciously at him, and he was forced to parry with his sword.

Kenji was now completely on the defensive, as he was forced to somersault away from Veronica's continued slashes, until he landed back on his feet and the two clashed.

Veronica and Kenji were at a stalemate: each swinging at each other to either attack an opening that the other left, or to defend that opening and block an attack. Kenji spun around and blocked an attack that would have hit his midriff, then spun back around and swung at Veronica, with such force that Veronica's attempt to block failed, and Kenji's sword lightly cut her, in a straight, diagonal line, from just below her left eye to just above the middle of her upper lip, landing the first hit of the fight.

Veronica growled, tasting blood as it trickled into her mouth, and began dashing at Kenji faster than ever. She attempted to swing down at him, but Kenji blocked it, and attempted to swing upward, which Veronica blocked.

The two combatants clashed again, but Veronica quickly pulled away and performed an upward slash, that, despite Kenji leaning back, caught a bit of his Pantera shirt, and tore it from the bottom to the middle.

As Kenji came back and realised what had happened to his shirt, Veronica took full advantage of Kenji's distraction by jabbing him in the stomach with the butt of the handle of her sword, winding him slightly.

Kenji stumbled back a foot or two, then replied in kind by jumping into the air and attempting a heavy downward-slash, which Veronica avoided by jumping into the air and away from him, using magic that she had learned from Rossweisse, a fellow Valkyrie and one of her best friends (in fact, Veronica was one of Rossweisse's ONLY friends) to amplify her jump. As Kenji landed on the ground, Veronica noticed that he had hit the ground with such force that he had cracked the ground of Freyja's battle-dimension.

Veronica landed several dozen metres away from Kenji, and watched as Kenji spread his twelve Hybrid wings, and flew towards her. He cancelled his wings and ran at Veronica, who swung at him with such force that her sword ended up behind her as her swing finished, but he jumped over her.

A sudden extra weight on Veronica's sword told her where Kenji had landed, and before Veronica could turn around, Kenji had kicked her in the back of the head, and back-flipped off Veronica's sword, landing on the ground a couple of dozen metres away from her.

Veronica was then forced to flip to the side as she saw a magic-circle appearing under her, and as she did, a gigantic pillar of lava appeared exactly where she would have been, seconds earlier.

When she landed on the ground, she made to dash at Kenji, but he fired a blast of his Power of Holy Destruction into the ground, destroying the ground in front of him and impeding Veronica's vision of him.

However, Veronica knew what he was doing, and, by instinct, turned around and did an upward slash. The end of her sword came centimetres from bisecting Kenji from below, but, instead, it just cut the rest of his shirt, exposing his toned, plate-like abs.

Kenji, not seeing any reason to have the shirt on, flung it off completely while dodging another slash from Veronica, and took a huge jump backwards. While in the air, Kenji switched out his water-sword for an ice-sword, and swung it, creating a wave of ice that nearly hit Veronica, but she cut the wave in two with her sword.

As Kenji landed on the ground, Veronica dashed at him, swinging her sword. However, Kenji met Veronica's sword with his own, and the two struggled for a second.

Until, to Veronica's surprise, her sword became encased in a huge pillar of ice, completely eliminating its cutting prowess, and making it a lot, lot heavier.

Unused to her sword's sudden weight, Veronica felt her sword dropping, and when she saw Kenji, who had sheathed his sword, throwing a punch, which was infused with fire-magic, she attempted to lift it up, but couldn't get it high enough in time to feel Kenji's fist hit her face with such force that the Iron-Blooded Valkyrie went spinning, losing grip on her sword.

'Jesus. Fucking. Christ. That punch HURT LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER!' Veronica thought. She would have placed a hand to her cheek to feel the damage (she was quite sure that Kenji had broken her cheek with that punch), but she felt an uppercut from her opponent hit her jaw, and she flew into the air, also quite sure that her jaw was broken.

To finish the fight, Kenji jumped into the air and delivered a devastating two-footed axe-kick to Veronica's face, breaking her nose and sending her down to the ground, knocked-out.

 _Music end_

As Kenji descended to the ground, he felt a transportation-circle form under him, and he was pulled out of the battle-dimension. He almost collapsed from a newfound exhaustion onto the snowy ground, and shivered slightly from the sudden cold.

Valian immediately dashed over to help him up, as Freyja, who sent a spell at Kenji to warm him up, retrieved the knocked-out Veronica from the battle-dimension.

"Well, I have to say well done, Kenji." The brunette Goddess remarked to Kenji. "By Valkyrie laws, you've just gained another wife in Veronica."

"Yay..." Kenji panted. He'd ignored it during his fight with Veronica, but now he had stopped fighting, he felt dizzy. Dizzy enough to fucking throw up.

"Though I don't think you're really ready to consummate yet." Freyja said, as if stating the obvious (which she kinda was). "I'll take Veronica and have her patched up. Expect to see her soon."

"Yeah..." Kenji replied, as he got back to his feet, with Valian's help. Freyja picked up Veronica, and, bridal-style, left. Right as she did, Murayama and Katase came out of the house.

"Murayama, Katase." Valian addressed her Three and Two. "Can you help Kenji to his room, please?"

"I can go on my own, Valian!" Kenji insisted to her, but when he tried to stand on his own, the fact that his head was still spinning from how intense the fight with Veronica had been came to bite him in the ass, and he almost collapsed.

However, Murayama and Katase were there to catch him, and pick him up. As Kenji was helped into the house by them, Valian called

"Being helped sounds like a tempting option, doesn't it, Kenji?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Kenji shouted, in return. Valian and Azazel just laughed, since if Kenji was too busy with other members of his harem to tend to his wife's needs (which Valian completely understood. The son of the Infinite Dragon God (who Valian hadn't seen since this morning, now that she came to think of it) needed a large harem to sate his desires), Valian would be doing just that: fucking herself.

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, in the Sex Demon Realm of the Underworld, Lilith was lying in bed, gently massaging the (somewhat-large) bump in her belly, which housed hers and Kenji's child.

The crimson-eyed Succubus smiled as she thought about what the child of her and her great-grandson-in-law would look like.

As she settled on the idea (in her mind) of her and Kenji's child being a little girl, with crimson hair, like Kenji, and crimson eyes, like her and Kenji, a certain being, who she had had a few encounters with before, appeared in her room, as if completely out of nowhere, which, she kind of have.

"Ophis?" Lilith blinked, just to make sure her eyes were working. "Nice... to see you. I think."

"Hello, Lilith." Ophis replied. "Are you, the mother of, my son's child?"

"Wha-?" Lilith was confused for a moment, before she put two and two together.

"You talking about Kenji?"

"I am." Ophis replied. "Are you, the mother, of his child?"

"Yes." Lilith replied, gesturing to her belly. Ophis looked at her belly, and stayed silent, and almost completely stock-still for a full minute.

"How long, will it take, for the child to be born?" Ophis asked. Lilith looked down at her belly. She'd been pregnant for approximately two months.

"Hmm." She replied. "I'd say about seven months."

Ophis remained silent for a second, before she raised her hand, and placed it on Lilith's head.

"Wait!" Lilith cried, in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Moving you, yourself, forward in time, seven months, in a few seconds." Ophis replied. "I have, stopped time, outside this room, so I don't, run into, any problems."

After a few seconds, Ophis took her hand off Lilith.

"There." She said. "I've, started time, as well."

"This is gonna need some explaining." Lilith muttered, as she called her three sisters on her phone. "Goddamn you and your way of doing things, Ophis."

 **Line Break**

 _Azazel and Shemhazai arrive at the Peace Meeting with Kenji and Valian as his escorts._

The next night, there was a tense silence in the main hall of Kuoh Academy, in the middle of which there was a circular table, around which Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Gabriel and Raphael sat. Serafall was shooting glares at her so-called 'biggest rival' every few seconds, as their escorts, Imogen Belial, Levi Ackerman and Alexander Anderson, Gabriel's Queen, stood behind their respective leaders.

Alexander Anderson had short, spiky gold hair, blue eyes, a defined squared jaw, and light facial hair. He also had a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek. He was lean with broad shoulders and very tall, the tallest person in the room. He wore round glasses, a large white cassock, grey pants, black boots, a black shirt, a clerical collar, white gloves, and a silver cross around his neck. On his gloves, there were inscriptions written across the crosses drawn on the back. The right-hand said "Jesus Christ is in Heaven", and the left-hand said "Speak with the Dead".

He was also deliberately ignoring Imogen, who was glaring at him with an intensity and strength that would have been able to surpass the combined might of the militaries of the United States, Russia, China, India and France... fifty times over.

Imogen's glare did not waver from Anderson's face as a transportation-circle opened, and Azazel, Shemhazai, Kenji and Valian stepped out.

"Hey, everyone." Azazel raised a hand in casual greeting, as he looked everyone over. "Hey, why aren't Sirzechs and Michael here?"

"Sirzechs told me that he has urgent personal matters to attend to, and is unable to attend this meeting." Ajuka, with a slight look of disapproval on his face, replied. "I'm here in his place."

"And Michael is unable to attend this meeting" Raphael added. "Because he is helping Palutena resecure Heaven, as there was an attack by a cabal of Magicians and... some dark creatures. My Ace... was killed during the attack, and... Zeoticus Gremory escaped, during the attack."

"What?" Kenji growled, but Valian squeezed his hand, which got him to calm down.

"Indeed." Raphael replied, sadly. As Azazel and Shemhazai took their seats, a magic-circle opened, and Issei and Aika stepped out of it, along with two other Sex Demons.

The first Sex Demon was a beautiful woman, who appeared to be in her early-to-mid thirties. She had red hair (Kenji considered it to be red, though it wouldn't be inaccurate to call her hair dark pink) done into a pixie-cut, and green eyes. She wore a black, full-length trenchcoat that went down to her lower legs, and high-heels.

The second Sex Demon was also beautiful. She appeared to be in her late-twenties, and had stark-white hair, done into a short ponytail. She had calm and kindly grey eyes, and wore a business-suit, complete with glasses.

Kenji felt a boner growing in his pants at the sight of these two Sex Demons, but he ignored it. He'd been in the presence of Lilith and Freyja, so he was confident that he could pull off not losing his mind here.

"Hey, everyone." The red-haired Sex Demon greeted everyone. "Good to be here."

The two Sex Demons took their seats and spoke casually to everyone who was there, while Kenji walked over to Issei and Aika.

"Hey Issei. Who're those two Succubi? I haven't seen them before."

"The red-headed one is Naamah." Issei replied. "I just found out a couple of weeks ago that she's my grandmother."

"What?" Kenji widened his eyes. "No way."

"Yes way." Aika replied. "The white-haired Succubus is Eisheth. She's my grandmother."

"So, this is a peace-meeting, along with a family-gathering for you two?" Kenji asked, sniggering. "Also, why isn't Lilith coming?"

"Something like that, yeah." Issei replied, grinning. "And I have no idea." As Kenji returned to his position behind Azazel, the Governer-General of the Grigori spoke.

"Now then, everyone." He grinned. "Now that we're here, let this peace-summit commence."

 **Line Break**

Back in Valhalla, Veronica groaned as her blue eyes opened. She was sitting on her bed in her personal residence, and she suddenly groaned and closed her eyes, as a splitting headache came over her.

"Hey, careful Veronica!" A young voice, a voice that was very recognisable to Veronica, spoke. "You've just woken up!"

Veronica opened her eyes, and grinned through the pain at the woman sitting at her bedside.

The woman was arguably as beautiful as Veronica was. Despite being sat down, she was tall, with long, straight silver-white hair, light blue eyes, and a very voluptuous and buxom figure. She appeared to be of around 19 to 20 years of age.

She wore the standard Valkyrie battle armour, which consisted of a white breastplate with gold and pale-blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip-guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wore a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale-blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip-guards, all of which were clad with pink lacing along with her hair-clips.

"I'll be okay, Rose." Veronica grinned as Rossweisse blushed with the nickname that only she, along with her grandmother, Göndul, was allowed to refer to her with. "Anyway, what's happened? How long have I been out?

"I should be asking you what happened!" Rossweisse replied, frowning at her lifelong friend. "Yesterday, Lady Freyja showed up at your residence, with you in her arms, unconscious and with your cheek, jaw and nose broken! It's only thanks to my magic that you've managed to get this much better so quickly and that you've woken up two days before you were supposed to, what the hell has happened?"

"Ah... Heheh..." Veronica chuckled, slightly awkwardly at Rossweisse's glare. "Well, yesterday, I went back to Kenji, remember him?" Rossweisse nodded. "And I had a rematch with him. And... uh..."

"You lost?"

"Yeah, I lost." Veronica replied. "And before you tell me, yes. I know the law. I guess, by Valkyrie laws, this makes Kenji... my husband."

Rossweisse gasped.

 **And that's the fifty-first chapter (Which I didn't expect to be this long. Seriously, my prediction for how many words this chap would be was 6-7k, tops)! Kenji is on the music for Serafall's show, and speaking of Serafall, she's declared Kenji to be her lover. No surprises there.**

 **What Kenji was thinking of doing with Riser's Evil Pieces way back in Volume 8 has finally been done, and Weiss, Blake, Qrow, Raven, Glynda and Team JNPR are all finally on a level (sort of) with the rest of Kenji's mini-army. Zeoticus Gremory has escaped Heaven, at the cost of the life of Diethelm Waldseemüller. Farewell, Diethelm. No-one really knew you since DxD Volume 23 only finished its translation just over a month ago.**

 **Also, Kenji and Veronica have had their rematch, which ends in Kenji's victory, and with him gaining another harem member. And the peace-summit has begun. If any of you have read my RWG side-story 'The Black Dragon Princess of the Belials' which focuses on Imogen and her past, particularly the fifth chapter, you'll know why she's so pissed at Anderson.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I'd love to know! If you have any ideas for stuff that could happen in future chapters, please let me know via a review, a PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), because I would love to hear your thoughts/suggestions! I have my own ideas, of course, but I will take any of the ideas from you readers into consideration.**

 **Also, one final thing. Heard the opening song of DxD Hero. Three words can sum it up: It's not great. Another five words: Time to Say Goodbye anyday.**

 **Next Time: Peace, Celebratory Orgy**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"Well, I've had this in the back of my mind for a while..." Azazel remarked. "But I think a Hybrid Faction could be created."_

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya~!**


	52. Volume 10-5: Finally, Peace!

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

In the Gremory Manor, in his personal office, there was sat a certain Sirzechs Lucifer. Rather than being at the Peace Summit of the Four Factions, the former Gremory Heir was sat in his office, a bottle of vodka in his hand, and stewing in his own thoughts.

'Where did it all go wrong?' Sirzechs mentally asked himself. 'Everything was going so well. But now, it's all turned to shit!'

Taking a gulp out of his bottle, the current Lucifer went over everything that had transpired in the two years ever since Kenji, his little brother, had ran away from the Gremory Household.

'Kenji...' Sirzechs thought. It all came back to him. Kenji was the one who rejected his father's offer to be entered into the peerage of his, Sirzechs', darling little sister Rias, and took it to such an extreme that he ran away, and joined the Grigori, betraying his own kind!

It was Kenji that had ended the life of Riser Phenex, the fiancé of Rias, and Zeoticus' simultaneous attempt to fill the Kenji-shaped void in Rias' heart, and his second attempt to unite the Gremory and Phenex Households. It was Kenji who had pulled the strings that resulted in Issei Naamah, Rias' sole Pawn, being freed from her peerage, and given his own Evil Pieces.

And he was the reason that Sirzechs was under investigation, by Heaven and the Grigori, for involvement in Zeoticus' attempt to kidnap (in their words) Kenji, who was a high-ranking Cadre of Grigori, when all that Zeoticus had said was that he wanted to politely request that Rias, who Kenji had kidnapped soon after he'd murdered Riser Phenex, be returned to her rightful place in the Gremory Household.

'Rias...' Sirzechs was suddenly hit with a wave of anger, and his immense measures of demonic power began to leak out of him, as he mentally barfed at the thought of all the things that Kenji could, doubtless, be doing, or have done, to Rias. All the horrible things...

Sirzechs' anger and fear grew and grew, until he felt all the things on his desk begin to shake with his anger, and seven magic-circles, which looked like the most powerful and complex kind of magical seal that one could think of, begin to form before him.

At the sight of these seals appearing before him, Sirzechs was shocked into calm. He knew what those seals were, as they'd been placed upon him, along with Ajuka Beelzebub, by his grandmother, Alice Gremory, out of fear that his and Ajuka's full reserves of demonic energy, which, along with their skill in combat, was enough to place the both of them in the Top Fifteen Strongest Beings in the World (Sirzechs around the #10 spot and Ajuka around the #13 spot), would destroy the Underworld, or the WHOLE world, by accident.

In the aftermath of the Devils Civil War, which was when Sirzechs and Ajuka had had these seals placed upon them, they had both understood that this was necessary, for the survival of Devils.

Don't get him wrong, Sirzechs still understood this now, but that didn't stop the thought of working out how to undo these seals so he could take Rias back from Kenji by force enter his mind, every now and then.

As the Crimson Satan took a deep breath to calm himself down, he heard a magic-circle communication call ring at his right ear. Taking another breath, Sirzechs answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sirzechs." Sirzechs heard the voice of the man that he hadn't spoken to ever since he'd watched Esdeath get hired by him. "I'm out of Second Heaven."

"I'm... glad to hear it, Father." Sirzechs hesitantly replied to Zeoticus. "How did you escape?"

"Well, by a stroke of good fortune, a band of Stray Magicians and these creatures called... creatures of Grimm, I think?" Zeoticus questioned, before shrugging, on his end of the line "Found a way into Second Heaven. I was rescued by the Magicians, and now I'm able to call you."

"I see." Sirzechs replied. "Why have you called me, Father?"

"I've called you, Sirzechs..." Zeoticus replied, a slight bite in his tone. "Because I want to know if I still have your full co-operation in a plan that I have. Esdeath's failure to capture Kenji was a set-back, sure, but I now have another plan, which, I'm sure, will result in our darling Rias being returned to her rightful place."

"...Of course." Sirzechs replied.

 **Line Break**

So far, as Kenji leaned against the wall with Valian at his side, as Serafall, Ajuka, Gabriel, Raphael, Naamah, Eisheth, Azazel and Shemhazai traded words back and forth, this Peace Summit seemed to be going quite well, after Azazel had questioned why Ajuka's Queen wasn't present at this meeting as his escort instead of Levi. Ajuka had replied that his Queen had gotten wrapped up in another of his crazy science experiments. Because he was a scientist.

Like, on a crazy intergalactic level.

Anyway, it went without saying that the Four Factions had all, unanimously, agreed to cease all hostilities between their respective Factions, including the Church, on Heaven's side. Which meant no more Exorcists going after Devils or Fallen Angels.

As well as this, the Devils, Fallen Angels and Sex Demons all agreed to help Heaven find those that broke into Heaven and helped Zeoticus Gremory escape from Second Heaven (as that was the only motive that either Gabriel or Raphael could think of), and bring them to justice, as well as return Zeoticus to Second Heaven, where he belonged.

"Now..." Ajuka said, to the other seven leaders. "If there isn't anything else that needs bringing up at this summit, I think we should get on and sign the treaty."

"I've got an idea, everyone." Azazel spoke up, from his seat. Everyone turned to him.

"Well, we'd be glad to hear it, Governer-General Azazel." Raphael replied. "What is it?"

"Well, I've had this in the back of my mind for a while..." Azazel remarked. "But I think a Hybrid Faction could be created."

There was a silence for a full three minutes, as everyone, including all the escorts of the leaders, mainly Kenji, Imogen and Issei, stared at Azazel.

"Could... could you elaborate on that, Governer-General?" Gabriel asked. "Why would you think that a Hybrid Faction could be created?"

"Well..." Azazel replied. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm sure that there are a greater and greater number of Hybrids becoming known to the supernatural world, year by year. Not just in the Christian Pantheon, but in other Pantheons, like the Norse and Greek Pantheon. Hell, I'm sure that there are a load of Vampire Hybrids, in the Vampire Faction."

"What is your point, Governer-General?" Naamah asked. "Why bring this up?"

"Well, I was just thinking about how there are certain members of all the Factions represented here, mine included, that don't like the idea of Hybrids in their Faction, and discriminated against them." Azazel replied. "And I'm also sure that the Hybrids that are discriminated against hate that. So, I thought, why not kill two birds with one stone by giving the Hybrids a Faction of their own to run? It's a win-win, in my book."

The representatives from the Devils, Angels and Sex Demons quietly conversed among themselves. Serafall and Ajuka were the first to stop and speak.

"That sounds like a great idea." Ajuka replied. "There are a lot of Hybrids that are discriminated against by the Nobles in the Underworld, and if they were in a Faction where they wouldn't be discriminated against would be good."

"My thoughts exactly~!" Serafall replied, with a smile.

"The idea of a Hybrid Faction sounds good." Raphael spoke up. "It'd work very well."

"We think it's a good idea, too." Naamah replied. "But we have a couple of questions."

"Go ahead." Azazel replied. "Ask away."

"You say that the Hybrid Faction would be created, and that's all well and good." Naamah spoke. "But would they be tied to this Pantheon, like the Amazons and Gargareans of the Greek Pantheon, and the Valkyries of the Norse Pantheon? Or would they be completely independent, left to their own devices, like the Vampires and Werewolves are?"

"Well, I guess that would be left to the leaders of the Hybrid Faction, whoever they may be." Azazel replied, calmly looking at Naamah (Issei, from where he was standing, noticed that Azazel's eyes were flickering to his grandmother's breasts).

"That leads onto the other question." Eisheth spoke up. "Who would lead the Hybrid Faction?"

"Hmm..." Azazel replied, turning around to look at Kenji. "I've got a good idea as to who would be a good leader of the Hybrids."

Kenji went slightly red, and Valian, Imogen and Issei sniggered.

"Me? A leader of the Hybrids?" Kenji spoke up.

"Yup." Azazel replied. "You know I've called your collection of peerages a Faction in itself, which you lead like any of us lead our respective Factions, Kenji. I don't see why you can't lead a Faction of Hybrids."

"But..." Kenji trailed off, before finding his voice again. "I only lead 44 Hybrids, not including myself! Since you're heavily implying that we gather ALL the Hybrids of the supernatural world, Azazel, and put them in a Faction with me as the head of it, that would add up to THOUSANDS, if not HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS of Hybrids under my single command? How the hell am I gonna lead all of them on my own?"

"You won't." Imogen spoke up. "I'll gladly help you lead the Hybrids, Kenji."

"Same here, bro." Issei spoke up himself. "I'll be glad to help you out, since you've helped me more times than just getting me out of Rias' peerage."

"Thanks." Kenji smiled. "The pair of you."

"No problem." Issei replied. "And what is more, you're not the only one who leads more than one peerage. Remember Ravel?"

"Yeah. Haven't seen her since just after my Rating Game with Riser." Kenji replied. "I traded all of that fu-" Kenji remembered that Gabriel was there, and corrected himself just in time "Pervert's, peerage members to her Evil Pieces. Hang on, what about her?"

"Guess." Issei replied, grinning.

"Okay, lemme guess. She's your second Bishop?" Kenji asked, grinning in return.

"Right in one." Issei replied. "I know what it's like to lead more than one peerage. And while I don't lead as many as you, I'm sure I can still help."

"Well, I guess that's settled." Azazel replied. "We've found our three Hybrid Leaders for our new Hybrid Faction. One more question, Kenji. Do you intend to make the Hybrids a part of the Christian Pantheon, or do you plan to go your own way?"

Kenji stayed silent for about half a minute, before he spoke.

"I'll stay with the Christian Pantheon. I know I'm the type to do things by myself, but I think it'd be good to be allied with a Pantheon that has so many powerful individuals in it."

"Good." Ajuka replied, nodding. "Does anyone else have anything to say?"

He paused, and no-one spoke up.

"Alright, then~" Serafall spoke, after half a minute. "Shall we draw up a treaty and sign it?"

"Yes. That would be good." Eisheth replied.

Two minutes later, it was official. There was peace among the Four Factions. The treaty read as follows.

 **Representing Heaven: Great Seraphs Gabriel and Raphael.**

 **Representing the Grigori: Governer-General Azazel and Vice-Governer General Shemhazai.**

 **Representing the Devils: Lady Serafall Leviathan and Lord Ajuka Beelzebub.**

 **Representing the Sex Demons: Lady Naamah and Lady Eisheth.**

 **Representing the Hybrids: Kenji Baelcifer, Imogen Belial and Issei Naamah.**

 **In the name of peace and the spirit of co-operation, these conditions will come into being, effective immediately.**

 **All conflicts between the** **Four** **Five Factions are henceforth forbidden.**

 **The Hybrid Faction is to be recognised as a Faction of the Christian Pantheon.**

Everyone who had signed the treaty was left with a smile.

"Well, then." Azazel stretched himself, as he was the first to stand up. "Since this is such a momentous occasion, I don't see why we can't arrange something to celebrate this newfound peace. Anyone got any ideas?"

"How about a Tournament~?" Serafall offered. "Featuring members of each Faction. It'd show that the only way we're gonna fight amongst ourselves is in a friendly bouts~"

"That sounds like a good idea." Shemhazai replied. "I myself, am definitely up for a good fight. And I'd be happy to fight in a friendly Tournament."

Everyone else agreed, and began to leave. Azazel and Shemhazai bade Kenji and Valian goodbye, and left through a single transportation-circle. Imogen, Levi, Pit, Anderson, Issei, Aika, Ajuka, Eisheth, Naamah and Raphael also left through their respective magic-circles, leaving only Kenji, Valian, Gabriel and Serafall. Gabriel in particular, walked over to Kenji and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Kenji turned around. "What is it, Gabriel?"

"Well, Kenji." Gabriel, her voice as pure and melodious as ever. "It's been a while since I've visited you, in order to spend some time with you, my husband."

Looking past Kenji, Valian almost burst out laughing at the look of shock that came over Serafall's face at that moment.

"I wondered if I could come with you back to your residence." Gabriel asked.

"Sure." Kenji replied. "Why not." Kenji opened a transportation-circle, with himself, Valian and Gabriel in it, and with the idea of a threesome with two of his loving wives (one of which being the descendent of one of the Top 10 Strongest Beings to Ever Live, and the other being the Strongest and Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven) in mind, left.

As they left, Serafall Leviathan left for her personal manor via magic-circle.

But she'd be back. She just needed to talk to a certain person, and get a certain outfit for her Kenji~

 **Line Break**

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

As soon as they were in Kenji's room, Kenji and Gabriel started kissing, with Gabriel taking far more initiative than she did with Kenji on their wedding night. She pushed her tongue into Kenji's mouth while kissing him, and reached behind him to try and pull his shirt off.

"Hmm~" Kenji moaned into Gabriel's mouth as he felt his cock straining against his pants, as he was in such close proximity to two of the most beautiful and busty women he'd ever met. "You've become a lot bolder since that time both you and Palutena fucked me, huh Gabriel?"

"Yes..." Gabriel replied, as Kenji backed up onto the bed, in nothing but his pair of jeans, and the twelve-winged Angel crawled up to her husband. "She's taught me a lot when it comes to pleasing you. Do you like that?"

"I love it." Kenji replied, as he slowly pulled off Gabriel's robe, revealing that she wore nothing more than a skimpy white bra and matching panties. "Man. I guess that boldness transferred to your choice of underwear, hmm?"

"Yes." Gabriel replied, pressing her lips against Kenji's again. "I guess Palutena's rubbed off on me."

"Which is something we can all appreciate." Valian, who had been stripping herself as well, remarked, as she crawled onto the bed and roughly pulled Kenji's jeans and boxers off in one fell swoop, revealing his massive cock.

Kenji's silverette wife wasted no time in beginning to give his husband a blowjob, which elicited further moans from her crimson-haired King, while he made out with his Angelic wife, and started undoing her bra. Once Gabriel's bra fell free, Kenji, in turn, wasted no time in taking a gentle hold of Gabriel's breast in one hand, making the blonde Angel moan in turn.

Valian, on her end of things, decided to up the sexual ante to 11 by wrapping her enormous breasts (which, incidentally, were the seventh-largest breasts in Kenji's harem, tied with Tiamat) around Kenji's cock, and starting to rock them up and down.

"Mmmph!" Kenji moaned in pleasure from his wife's extra ministrations, and pulled away from Gabriel for a moment. "You really know how to please me, Val."

"Damn right, I do." Valian replied, as she continued to rock her breasts on her husband's dick, while giving the head a lick. "I've known you for nearly two years, and we've been fucking for nine-tenths of that time."

"True." Kenji replied, before letting out a loud moan as Valian placed Kenji's cock back in her mouth, along with rocking her tits on the rest of him. Kenji found his hips bucking, involuntarily, which was the only warning Valian got before Kenji shot load after thick load of his cum down her waiting throat.

"Hmm~" Valian moaned as she gulped it all down, and released Kenji's cock, which was still hard, with a 'pop' noise from her mouth. "Yummy. Would prefer it in my belly so there's a chance of me having your child, Kenji, but oh well..." Valian shifted herself so she was straddling Kenji's huge cock, while Gabriel had taken a secure position on his chest, while still making out with her husband.

"I'll just see if I can get another load out of you, then." Valian continued, as she let herself drop onto Kenji's hips, and began rocking her hips, rather than her chest, on top of the huge meat stick that was now inside her.

"Goddamn, Kenji!" Valian gave a groan of pleasure and pinched one nipple with one of her hands, while licking the other and rubbing at her clit with her other hand. "Have you gotten bigger again?"

"I dunno-HMM~" Kenji replied, as he was pulled into another kiss by Gabriel. "Why don't you be the judge of that?"

Valian made to reply, but her words were cut off by Kenji's cock impacting a certain spot inside her, which made the descendent of Lucifer give a loud moan of pleasure, which descended into a shriek as Kenji's cock impacted it again a second alter, and triggered Valian's pussy clamping down, vice-like, on top of Kenji's cock, triggering his own orgasm, and another few loads of his sperm shooting inside his wife.

"Ah, that's good~!" Valian whispered, as she received more loads of Kenji's... well, load. "Hey Gabriel. Fancy having a piece of your husband?"

"Of course..." Gabriel replied, pulling out of the kiss with Kenji, and swapping places with Valian, who positively crashed her lips against Kenji's, and began a far more intense make-out session with him.

Gabriel, meanwhile, shifted her panties aside, and slowly lowered herself onto Kenji's cock. Almost immediately after all of Kenji's cock had entered the blonde Angel, she began slowly rocking her hips on top of her husband's, moaning loudly.

Meanwhile, Valian was moaning loudly in intense pleasure as Kenji sucked hard on both her nipples at the same time. Her loud groans of pleasure, in conjunction with Gabriel's, were barely enough to mask the sound of a transportation-circle opening at the foot of the bed.

"Kenji~!" The cheerful, childlike voice of Serafall Leviathan, who was wearing a blue lacy corset, with black trimming, along with a pair of black stockings with pink trim, chirped out. "I'm here now! We're going to have a lot of fun tonight, and-" The rest of Serafall's declaration died in her throat, as she took in the sight of what was going on.

Particularly, the fact that Gabriel, her biggest rival, was riding Kenji. The man who SHE had declared as her lover.

"GABRIEL!" Serafall shrieked, her eyes wide in shock and anger at what was going on in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hmm?" Gabriel turned around (while still rocking her hips up and down on top of Kenji). "I'm having some time with my husband, Leviathan. What do you think you're doing?"

"I'M HERE TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH MY FUTURE HUSBAND AS WELL!" Serafall shouted, stomping forward and giving her rival a shove, which sent Gabriel off of Kenji. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?! AND WHY IS HE YOUR HUSBAND?!"

"Because we got married, Serafall." Kenji, who non-verbally ordered Valian to get off him, replied, as Gabriel got to her feet. "A while ago, too. Before I even knew you outside of meetings."

"What~?!" Serafall pouted.

"Yup." Kenji replied. "But, if you really want to have fun with the guy you declared to be your lover..." Before Serafall could even blink, Kenji was in front of her, and he'd grabbed her by the waist. Within an instant, he ripped the corset that Serafall was wearing off of her, revealling her naked body for him to see.

"Then I guess that can be arranged." The young Baelcifer whispered, spinning Serafall around and shoving her onto the bed.

"K-Kenji, why?!" Serafall looked at the remains of the corset on the ground. "That was my favourite-!"

"I'll replace it." Kenji replied, as he took his cock, which was still hard, and lightly pulsating, and prepared to shove the entire thing inside the current Leviathan. "But for now-"

Serafall gave an involuntary scream of pleasure as Kenji thrusted forward, destroying her hymen in an instant, and going balls-deep inside her. Immediately, Kenji began thrusting, while holding onto Serafall's large breasts for support, not even stopping as his cock exploded, for the third time that night, in a load of cum, directly inside the current Leviathan's cunt.

Meanwhile, Valian strolled over to Gabriel, and gently held her close.

"So, I understand from Palutena that you've had a few sessions with her to learn exactly how to please Kenji. And her." Valian remarked. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Gabriel replied. "I'm told that I'm very good at pleasing Lady Palutena."

"Good~" Valian replied, before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Gabriel. The descendent of Lucifer then moved her whole body so she was upon Gabriel, their breasts pressing together as Valian wrapped her arms around her. "Then we can have some fun while Kenji's... occupied."

Gabriel gave a smile, and returned the kiss.

Meanwhile, Serafall was reaching up and clawing at Kenji's back while he thrusted, incredibly quickly, inside her.

"HMM~ FUCK, KENJI!" Serafall shouted. "I-!" Serafall's shouts were silenced as Kenji leaned down and pressed his lips, fiercely, against hers, as he felt Serafall squirting all over his cock. Her muffled shrieks slowly died down to silence, and as Kenji pulled out of the kiss with her, Serafall panted.

"Enjoy that, Sera? Was that what you wanted?" Kenji asked, smirking.

"Yes..." Serafall, her eyes slightly glazed, replied. "I... this... threesome... Sona..."

"I see." Kenji, somewhat getting the idea, replied. "Well, I'm sure that can be arranged. In the meantime..." Kenji picked the half-conscious Serafall up, and gently laid her beside him, while he began slowly jerking himself off to the sight of Valian and Gabriel making out.

'Man, Palutena's altering of that ritual she placed on Gabriel that allows her to fuck any woman she wants, whenever she wants, as long as I'm around, has done fucking wonders.' Kenji thought, as he continued to jack off. 'Else the Most Beautiful Angel would have become the Most Beautiful Fallen Angel a long-ass while ago.'

"HMM~!" Gabriel moaned, and squirted onto the fingers of Valian (who had been pumping three of her digits inside the blonde Angel's tight pussy for a few minutes, now), suddenly becoming limp from the sudden onslaught of pleasure, and almost falling over.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

Valian caught her, and carried her over to the bed that Kenji and Serafall lay upon. She lay Gabriel upon Kenji's left side, and took her place on top of him.

"That." Kenji panted. "Was the hottest thing I've done in quite some time."

"Heheh. I'm glad to hear it." Valian replied, as she shifted herself slightly on top of her husband, and kissed him lovingly. "Seems that our resident Angel and Devil over her couldn't take it."

"Eh." Kenji replied. "Gabriel'll get more practise, and if I know Serafall, she'll be asking for more too. At least I know someone who could always keep pace with me."

"Indeed~" Valian whispered. "I noticed that you were jacking off to the sight of me and Gabriel making out, and you still have a massive boner. Fancy me taking care of that for you~?"

"Let's go." Kenji replied, as he and his wife silently manoeuvred themselves off the bed, and headed for the shower.

 **Line Break**

"So, 12 participants from each Faction, right?" Kenji asked. He was currently on the phone to Azazel, the morning after the Peace Treaty had been signed.

"That's right, Kenji." Azazel replied. "We've got all 12 volunteers from the Fallen Angel side of things, and I hear that the Angels and Church have all their choices, too."

"Cool." Kenji replied. "I'll let you know who'll be competing on our side as well, as soon as I can."

"You'd better be quick." Azazel replied. "The Tournament's in a week."

"Noted." Kenji replied. "Seeya." Kenji hung up, and placed the phone in his pyjama pocket, as he walked into the dining room of his house, where Valian, Imogen and Cana were sat. Grayfia was serving them breakfast.

"Hey, all." Kenji greeted his Queen, intended fiancé, her Queen, and his Queen's Queen, as he sat down between Valian and Imogen.

"Morning, Kenji." Cana greeted Kenji, as Imogen delivered her mate a hug and a kiss. "I heard you got the Peace Treaty signed last night."

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "And there's gonna be a fighting Tournament to celebrate."

"I know." Cana replied. "Valian told me. And it's funny." She remarked. "For ironic reasons."

"The best reasons." Valian added, as she kissed her husband. "Where are Serafall and Gabriel?"

"They left." Kenji replied. "Had to tend to their duties in their respective realms."

"I see." Valian replied. "Anyway, I was talking to Imogen and Cana about the Tournament, and they've both agreed to compete."

"Sweet." Kenji replied. "I also had an idea as to who else could compete. I'll call him up." Kenji punched in a certain phone number, and waited for him to pick up. After two rings, he did.

"You're on speaker, Kenji." Was Issei's greeting.

"Good morning to you too, Issei." Kenji replied, smirking. "Anyway, I'll get to the point. This tournament."

"Oh, yeah." Issei replied. "I heard that there're supposed to be twelve participants from each Faction from Naamah, is that true?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied. "And I've got four so far: Me, Valian, Imogen and Cana." Kenji looked up for a moment, as he saw Grayfia whispering something into Valian's ear, and Valian passing it onto Kenji. "Sorry. Make that five. Grayfia's said she wants to compete as well."

"Well, damn." Kenji heard Kali remarking. "Judging how powerful she was when we fought together in the Great War, we don't have a chance against her."

"Meh." Kenji replied. "You gonna compete?"

"I definitely am." Issei replied. "Mom?" He asked.

"Sure." Kali replied. "I haven't had a good fight in a while~ those Stray Fallen Angels I fought during the Kokabiel incident were a real bore~"

"Well, then." Kenji replied. "I'll pass it onto Azazel. See you soon." Kenji hung up.

 **Line Break**

"I'm sure that the three of you, Roygun, Bedeze, Dameon," Erechus Bael, the Head of the House of Bael, spoke calmly to Roygun Belphegor, Bedeze Abaddon, and Dameon Valefor, the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th-ranked Champions of the Rating Game. "Are wondering why I've invited you here."

Bedeze Abaddon was a beautiful woman, physically appearing to be around 30 years old, with blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore the stereotypical attire of a noblewoman, though this attire also permitted freedom of movement.

Dameon Valefor had long, wavy green hair that was slicked back except for two strands that lay down near his neck. He wore an eye-mask on top of his head, along with a wine-red tracksuit, a black shirt, and a pair of trainers.

"That question did cross my mind once or twice, Lord Erechus, yes." Roygun replied. "Why did you call us here?"

"Well..." Erechus replied. "I've been told by Lady Serafall and Lord Ajuka that a Peace Treaty has been sighed between the Factions of the Christian Pantheon, and as celebration, there's going to be a Tournament, with Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Sex Demons and Hybrids" he spat the word as if it were poison "Competing. Which I would like you to compete in, for the Devils."

"Really?" Dameon asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do we get out of it? And who else is competing for the Devils?"

"As far as I know, the current Four Satans, Diehauser, and my bastard of a son are competing." Erechus replied. "And as for what you'll get out of it, you'll get a chance to show that Devils, especially Pure-Blooded Devils, such as ourselves, are the strongest of the Five Factions!" Erechus replied, passionately. "Use any means necessary to achieve that goal, do you understand me?"

Roygun, Bedeze and Dameon nodded. Roygun in particular had another motive for competing in the Tournament.

That motive taking the shape of a certain Devil/Vampiric Dragon/Fallen Angel Hybrid that had been the subject of many of her wet dreams, for a month or so."

 **Line Break**

In the Agares Manor, Hannibel Agares, the Head of the Agares Clan, sat in his office, looking at a certain being. This certain being going by the name of Shadow, named after the Project Shadow that the Agares Clan had partaken in, in an attempt to 'create' a Devil, like the original Lucifer had been able to do with the original 7,405,926 Devils of Hell.

Shadow took the form of a young man in his late-teens. He had black hair with red streaks in it that spiked at the top, and it went down to his neck. He had dark red eyes, that seemed to be stuck in a permanent glower. He wore a black leather jacket, with red stripes down the sleeves, and white fur around the collar, as well as black jeans, that were done up with a red belt with a golden buckle. He wore white and red shoes.

"Shadow, I have an order for you." Hannibel stated to his Queen.

"And that order is...?" Shadow asked, looking back at his King.

"I've just received word that there is going to be a Tournament, that involves all Five Factions of the Christian Pantheon, in celebration of the recent Peace Treaty." Hannibel informed Shadow. "I would like you to join the Tournament as a participant."

"Of course." Shadow replied. "But why? Aren't there powerful Devils that would take the opportunity to compete over me, any day? Like Lord Erechus Bael? And Five Factions? I was under the impression that there was only Four."

"Well, there's a fifth one: A Hybrid Faction." Hannibel replied. "And you've landed on the reason I want you to compete." His brow furrowed. "I can't be 100% sure, but I think Erechus, that sneaky bastard Lord Bael, is up to something. Chances are, he'll use this Tournament and manipulate some unseen strings for some unknown, sinister purpose. Which is why I want you to participate, and see what he's up to, if anything at all."

"Very well." Shadow replied. "It will be done."

 **Line Break**

Concurrently, just on the outskirts of the Gremory Territory, and just outside a small, remote house, two beings came out of a magic-circle, each holding an ice-cream cone in their hand. The two beings, both of whom were female, began to walk towards the quaint little house that was their home.

The first being was a stunning woman with a very voluptuous figure, with breast size equal to her twin sister, Venelana. She had hip-length, jet-black hair and aqua-coloured eyes. She wore a purple dress that went down to around her ankles, but strained slightly to contain her large bust, along with a pair of semi-formal shoes.

The second being was a pretty young woman in her mid-teens, with aqua-coloured eyes, inherited from her mother, and a moderately buxom figure. She had long, back-length hair that was a mixture of black, and crimson-red, which ended in a low ponytail, tied a few inches from where her hair ended. She wore a casual-looking shirt and jeans.

"Thanks for this ice-cream, Mom!" The girl thanked her mother, chomping on the remains of the ice-cream cone and swallowing them.

"No problem, Erin." The woman responded to the newly-named Erin, as she opened the door to her house, and stepped inside. "Once I'm done with this, we'll change, go outside and train some more, okay?" She looked inside the house, and noticed someone inside. "Oh, Alice? This is a surprise."

Alice, as in Alice Gremory, the former Lady Gremory, and mother of the twins Zeoticus and Irene Gremory, was easily as beautiful as Erin's mother. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties, had long, straight crimson hair that went down to her hips, green eyes, and such a voluptuous figure that you would be forgiven for thinking that she was a Succubus, rather than a full-blooded Devil.

All she had for clothing was a plain-red short-sleeved t-shirt that had a portion of it cut open, to reveal some of her enormous clevage, and a black mini-skirt that showed off so much of her leg that it should be illegal (and probably WAS illegal, in some underdeveloped countries of the Human world).

"Hey, Yui." Alice greeted Yui Bael, her former daughter-in-law. "I was just passing, and I thought I'd drop in and say hi. And hello to you too, Erin."

"Grandma!" Erin cried, happily, as she dashed forward and embraced her grandmother, who warmly embraced her back.

"I'm not sure you've heard, Yui," Alice remarked to Yui, who sat down in a chair. "But a Peace Treaty's been signed between all the Factions of this Pantheon, and to celebrate, there's going to be a Tournament."

"How would you know that?" Yui asked, snorting. "You're nearly as far away from Noble Devil civilisation as I am!"

"Ah, this old lady has her ways of finding things out~" Alice replied, winking.

"Just like how almost any and all kinds of sperm finds its way into your cunt." Yui muttered, dryly.

"What was that?" Alice asked, raising a crimson eyebrow.

"Nothing." Yui replied, calmly. "So, this Tournament. "What about it? Are you going to compete?"

"Nah." Alice replied, as she let Erin sit on her lap. "This old lady's had her fair share of fighting. I'm more interested in settling down with a nice man of my own, ever since Ainz passed a few centuries ago."

"Why do I somehow get the feeling that that 'nice man' will be at least ten times younger than you, if not more?" Yui asked, jokingly.

"What, can't a woman have her tastes?" Alice asked. "It's not my fault that younger guys are more outgoing, and have so much energy~"

"Yet you've got more stamina in the department I know you're referring to than any man or woman I know." Yui replied. "Anyway, were you asking me if I wanna compete?"

"And your daughter." Alice replied. "I think you'd get really far." Yui shrugged.

"Well, what do you say, Erin?" She asked. "Fancy seeing if we can compete in this Tournament?"

"Sure!" Erin replied, cheerfully.

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, late at night, in the Sex Demon Realm, in Lilith's personal chambers, Agrat, Naamah, Eisheth and Ophis stood around the bed, which Lilith lay in, panting tiredly in the aftermath of having given birth a few minutes prior.

"So, let me get this straight." Agrat spoke up. "Kenji, the father of the first child that Lilith has given birth to in over two millenium... is your son, Ophis?"

"Yes." Ophis replied, her eyes not moving from Lilith. "He is also, my mate."

"Okay, then." Agrat replied. "I'm just slightly shocked, is all."

"Hmm." Ophis replied, walking forward towards Lilith, who held something in a bundle of blankets. That something happened to be her and Kenji's child.

"Hey, Ophis." Lilith smiled tiredly at Ophis, holding the bundle of blankets up for her to see. "Look. You're a grandmother now."

Ophis silently moved the blankets aside, as she remembered doing after the birth of her son, Kenji, eighteen years before, and looked at the child of his mate and the First Woman.

Kenji was a father, and she was a grandmother.

To a Devil/Vampiric Dragon/Fallen Angel/Sex Demon Hybrid of a baby boy.

 **And that's the final chapter of Volume 10, everyone! Peace has been attained, Sera-tan has scored with Kenji, and we know some of the combatants of the Tournament, which will be officially known as the Grand Alliance Tournament, for rather obvious reasons. Also Kenji and Lilith's child, which has been hyped up for three volumes... is a boy!**

 **Now, before I wrap this chapter and volume up, I just want to go through a few things.**

 **1) I've been re-reading the first volume of RWG, and I'm considering re-writing it. You know, just making it better. I wanna do this because I don't think it's as good as the recent volumes. But if you think that V1 is fine the way it is, just let me know.**

 **2) The Tournament. I'm not gonna go through any guessing-game-bullshit. I'll reveal all the combatents of the Tournament right here and now:**

 **Devils: Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus, Diehauser Belial, Roygun Belphegor, Bedeze Abaddon (yeah, Bedeze's a girl now. BITE ME.), Dameon Valefor (an OC), Sairaorg Bael, Shadow (of Black Dragon Princess fame), Yui Bael (an OC by War Historian-Freedom2134) and Erin Gremory-Bael (also an OC by War Historian-Freedom2134).**

 **Fallen Angels: Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Armaros, Tamiel, Sahariel, Shuri, Dark Pit, Ash Landers (from the Black Butler series), Tundran (an OC), Terran (an OC) and Lix Tetrax (A Fallen Angel from the Bible)**

 **Angels/Church: Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Metatron, Dulio, Leonardo, Pit (from Kid Icarus), Alexander Anderson (From Hellsing), Mirana Shatarova, Nero Raimondi and Vasco Strada.**

 **Sex Demons: Agrat, Naamah, Eisheth, Kiryuu, Sephie (from To LOVE-Ru), Gid (also from To LOVE-Ru), Irdu (an OC), Leohart, Liala, Sheila and Sapphire (all from** **Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha) and Akiza Kiryuu (an OC. She's the mother of Aika Kiryuu). Lilith isn't competing because she's recovering from giving birth to hers and Kenji's child. If you have any suggestions for the little boy's name, I'd be happy to hear them.**

 **Hybrids: Kenji, Valian, Imogen, Cana (from Fairy Tail), Issei, Kali, Venelana, Grayfia, Esdeath, Penemue, Albedo and Tsukimiya (from the Bloody Cross series).**

 **3) Ajuka's Queen. I don't have to say who he is. He's a real char-*burp*-acter.**

 **Now that that's all over,** **what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I'd love to know! If you have any ideas for stuff that could happen in future chapters, please let me know via a review, a PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), because I would love to hear your thoughts/suggestions! I have my own ideas, of course, but I will take any of the ideas from you readers into consideration.**

 **Next Time: The Tournament Begins**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"You... You don't remember me?" Erin asked, her eyes widened at Kenji. "A-at all?"_

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB! I mean, seeya!**


	53. Volume 11-1: Part One of Round One

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It was one week later. Valian, Cana, Issei, Kali, Venelana, Grayfia, Esdeath, Penemue and Albedo, all but two of the Hybrids that had agreed (as far as everyone knew by name. Azazel had called three days ago to let everyone know that an Angel/Vampire Hybrid had applied as a Hybrid for the Tournament, which, added to the nine Hybrids sitting around, plus Kenji and Imogen, made up the twelve Hybrids that were required to take part in the Tournament) to take part in the Tournament (which was becoming known as the Grand Alliance Tournament, or GAT) were sat around in the dining room of Kenji's house. There was silence, as everyone just waited for the transportation-circle from Heaven (where the first round of the GAT would take place).

"Hey, where are Kenji and Imogen?" Valian asked, breaking the silence. "I just noticed. They're not here."

Venelana sighed.

"They must still be in bed." She sighed. "I'll go wake them up. Kenji was always pretty lazy."

Venelana walked into the lift, went up to the floor that Kenji's room was on, walked over to his room, and pushed the door open.

"Kenji, are you still asleep in here, you lazy little-" she made to ask, but her question died when she clapped her eyes on the bed.

Kenji was lying in bed, awake, mind you, but he was tied in the middle of an unescapable embrace, from both Imogen and Ophis. The Black Dragon Princess and the Infinite Dragon God (or Goddess) were both sandwiching their mate/son, and each of them seemed to have placed one of his arms in between their respective racks (with Ophis' clocking in at a rather larger size than Imogen's).

"Hey, Mom." Kenji greeted his mother. "I am awake, but I've got a bit of a problem."

"I see." Venelana remarked, walking over to the bed and shaking Imogen, slightly. "Hey, Imogen."

"Hmm?" Imogen moaned, sleepily.

"Wake up." Venelana shook the Belial Heiress slightly harder. "It's the day of the Tournament, you need to get up."

"Huh?" Imogen opened her grey eyes and rubbed the sleep-dust out of them. "What?"

"It's the day of the Tournament. No time to lie in bed with our shared lover all day." Venelana remarked, dryly. "We need to go!"

"Oh, shit!" Imogen toppled out of the bed, and landed her naked ass on the floor. "I forgot!"

Picking up her clothes (which had been discarded during the previous night's events), Imogen dashed into the bathroom. Kenji heard the shower being hurriedly switched on.

The crimson-haired son of Ophis pulled his arm out of the grip of his sleeping second parent, and got up himself. When he bent down to pick up his clothes, he heard Ophis' voice, which was simultaneously sleepy, sultry and emotionless, at the same time.

"Kenji. You're, awake."

"Yeah." Kenji turned around, walking over to his chest of drawers and pulling out a fresh pair of boxers. He pulled them on, and looked at Ophis, who had sat up and was leaning forward.

"Why not, come back to bed, with me?" Ophis asked, blinking slightly sleepily. "We can, keep sleeping, as well as, mating."

"I have to go, Ophis." Kenji reminded her. "Remember the Tournament that I'm competing in? We talked about this."

"?" Ophis was silent for a moment, as she silently recollected.

"I, remember." Ophis replied. "But, still." She seemed to half-crawl half-slither over to Kenji, and took hold of his hand, before pressing it against her breast. "I want, to keep bonding, with you, soon, Kenji."

"We will." Kenji replied, leaning down and pressing his lips against Ophis', for a brief moment. When he pulled back, Ophis smiled.

"Good." She replied, as Imogen came out of the bathroom, her hair slightly wet, and in her full outfit. Kenji silently changed into his clothes (that included a pair of loose combat trousers that were strapped out of the way of his feet by a pair of black leather straps, black calf-length combat boots, and a short-sleeved shirt that depicted the logo of the mighty Metallica) in front of Imogen and Ophis, and strapped his sword to his side, and let Venelana lead him and Imogen out of the room.

When they got down to the dining room, there was a new person in the room: an Angel with ashen-blonde hair and a very voluptuous figure.

"Hey, Mirana." Kenji greeted Mirana Shatarova, Gabriel's Ace. "Are you taking us to the Tournament?"

"Yes." Mirana replied. "I'm competing as well. For the Angels."

"Cool." Kenji replied. "Well, let's go, then."

Mirana opened a large transportation-circle, and led Kenji, Imogen and everyone else through it, into an area of Heaven that Kenji hadn't seen before. Mainly because of the gigantic stadium (that Kenji compared to Michigan Stadium) that lay before the eleven of them, that had Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and Sex Demons, among other species, walking in, with several important-looking individuals seeming to be escorted, including a black-haired woman with black eyes and red sclera being escorted by a good-looking purple-haired woman.

"I've got to go and be with the Angels for the opening of the Tournament." Mirana spoke to the eleven Hybrids. "Just go into the door and let the Angel there that you're the Hybrids for the Tournament, and they should handle it." She walked away, and after a second, Kenji led everyone forward.

When they entered the stadium, everyone gave their names, and they were transported to a terminal-like tunnel, where what seemed to be the twelve representatives for the Sex Demons were there, that included Agrat, Naamah, Eisheth and Kiryuu, along with eight other Sex Demons that Kenji didn't know.

The first Sex Demon that Kenji didn't know was a beautiful young woman, who sported a slender, voluptuous figure, as most, if not all, Succubi did. She had fair skin, long curly pink hair, and red eyes. She wore a revealing, white off-shoulder dress that accentuated her large breasts and attractive curves. She had five Succubus tails (which ended in the shape of a love-heart).

The second one had the appearance of a child, looking slightly devilish. He had shark-like teeth, and five Incubus tails (which ended in the shape of an arrow). He had spiky black hair, red eyes, and wore a dark blue jacket, no shirt underneath, exposing his childlike, but toned, body, and a pair of combat-trousers.

The third one was a tall young man, with tanned skin, purple hair and blue eyes. He wore bulky black armour with a purple cape, and had a large broadsword strapped to his side. He had five Incubus tails.

The fourth one, who was stood rather close to the purple-haired Incubus, was a very beautiful woman, whose appearance was similar to a girl in her mid-teens, though she possessed a voluptuous and well-endowed figure. She had bright blue eyes, long wavy blonde hair, pointy elvin-like ears, and had a blue ribbon that was tied behind her hair. She wore a white tunic. as her attire. She had four Succubus tails.

The fifth one was a beautiful young woman who appeared to be in her early-twenties (though unlike every other female, her breast size was rather... lacking), with silver hair, purple eyes and pointy ears. She wore a lacy white dress, a choker, and two black ribbons. She had four Succubus tails.

The sixth one was a very beautiful woman, with short dark red hair, reddish-pink eyes, and a very muscular, yet voluptuous body. She wore an outfit that was more likened to lingerie than a normal outfit, and there was a black loincloth that extended over her crotch and down to below her knees. She had five Succubus tails.

The seventh person seemed to look extremely similar to Aika Kiryuu, Kenji noticed, except that she seemed to be in her mid-twenties, rather than her late-teens. She had soft, chocolate-brown hair, dark blue eyes, and an extremely voluptuous figure. She wore a black, v-neck dress that went down to her mid-thighs, and a pair of leather combat boots that went up to her knees. She had five Succubus tails.

The eighth and final Sex Demon that Kenji didn't know was a young man with collar-length, silvery-white hair and lime-coloured eyes. He was the second-tallest of the Incubi present (behind Kiryuu). He wore a pure-white outfit that looked rather like a general's outfit, if it weren't for the long white cape.

A Sex Demon that seemed to be only noticeable by their absence, however, was Lilith, which was confusing to Kenji, as she was easily the strongest of the Sex Demons.

"Hey, Agrat." Kenji walked over to Agrat, who had been talking with Naamah and Issei (who had walked over earlier). "Where's Lilith? Is she competing?"

"No, she isn't." Agrat replied. "She's recovering from giving birth to your child."

"Wait, what?" Kenji blinked. "I thought she was only two months pregnant."

"And she was." Agrat replied, dropping her voice to a whisper. "But Ophis showed up in Lilith's personal quarters, and after speeding up Lilith's perception of time to have her give birth faster, she told Naamah, Eisheth and I some pretty interesting things."

"Like what?" Kenji asked.

"Like you, Kenji Baelcifer, being her son, of all things." Agrat replied, her voice still a whisper, but a serious whisper, rather than a sultry one. "Is that true?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied, his voice also a whisper. "Can you PLEASE not reveal that?"

"Oh, don't worry." Agrat replied. "My lips are sealed, along with Naamah's and Eisheth's."

"Good." Kenji replied. "I can't even imagine what would happen if it got out that I were to be the son of the Infinite Dragon God."

 **Line Break**

Minutes later, all the representatives from the Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Sex Demons and Hybrids had gathered together in the middle of the stadium, with approximately 100,000. Representing the Devils were Sirzechs, Serafall (who was staring at him with clear lust in her eyes), Ajuka, Falbium, Diehauser, Roygun, a beautiful blonde woman and a handsome-looking man with green hair that Kenji knew from Imogen were called Bedeze Abaddon and Dameon Valefor, Sairaorg, a man in his teens with black and red hair, a woman with black hair, and a pretty young girl with hair that was a mixture of black and crimson. Kenji noticed that the black-haired woman was staring at Venelana, who was trying her hardest not to meet her gaze.

"Mom?" Kenji whispered to his mother. "What's up?"

"Huh?" Venalana looked at Kenji. "Nothing. It's fine, Kenji."

Kenji furrowed his brow slightly, but as now wasn't the time, he said nothing.

While Issei stood next to Kali, he looked across the field, and saw a woman who he hadn't seen before.

The woman he saw was tall, with a slender build, and very beautiful, appearing to be around 18 years old. She had waist length, wavy blonde hair, brown eyes and large breasts. She wore a white coat with red ribbon over it, with a black under-dress. She seemed to be looking everyone over, especially those from the Hybrid side.

'Huh. Haven't seen her before.' Issei thought. 'Is she the twelfth Hybrid that's competing?'

Meanwhile, Kenji was looking around the field, and scanning over who on the other side was competing.

On the Fallen Angels side, those that were competing included Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Armaros, Sahariel, Tamiel, Tundran, a Fallen Angel that had complete mastery over ice-magic (and who was known as the Lord's Arctic Avenger (no, not the overrated superhero team), according to Michael), Terran, Tundran's wife, a Fallen Angel with control over earth and rock, Lix Tetrax, a Fallen Angel with capabilities in wind magic unlike Kenji had ever seen, Shuri Himejima, Baraqiel's Queen, Dark Pit (who was glaring at Pit (who was glaring back)), Azazel's Joker, and Ash Landers, Shemhazai's Jack.

Lix Tetrax was a handsome young man, appearing to be in his mid-twenties. He had long hair that was a mixture of black and blue, that seemed to fly around him. He wore similar attire to Baraqiel.

Ash was a tall man, with white hair, amethyst eyes, and a pale complexion. He wore a white suit with a plum-purple waistcoat, a white cravat, and black gloves.

On the side of the Angels, Kenji saw Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Metatron (one of the Ten Seraph), Dulio, Leonardo, Pit, Alexander Anderson (the man who had been Gabriel's escort to the peace meeting), Mirana, the woman who had him and eleven of the Hybrids to Heaven in the first place, Nero Raimondi, one of the strongest Brave Saints, and an Exorcist who he'd heard about from Gabriel, but never seen in real life: Vasco Strada.

Metatron appeared to be a young man in his early twenties, standing rather tall. His muscular build was clearly shown, but his attire, which looked like that of a typical ninja (Kenji got a very Ryu Hayabusa-type feel from Metatron), concealed his face, revealing only his eyes, which were a vibrant green colouration with a slight golden hue.

Vasco Strada was a 2-metre tall elderly man. He had white hair that had wrinkles on it, similar to that of a normal elderly. His body, despite his age, was extremely muscular. He had a thick neck, thick chest, thick arms and thick legs, probably about twice the amount of Kenji's muscle mass. Vasco also wore priest vestments.

After looking everyone over, Kenji began to feel the distinct feeling that someone got when one was being watched. He looked around, and saw the black and crimson-haired girl looking over at him, her aqua-coloured eyes widened in slight recognition. She seemed to be trembling with excitement at the sight of him, as Kenji met her eyes.

"Kenji!" Valian whispered, giving him a quick dig in the ribs, shocking Kenji out of his stare and looked over at his Queen.

"What?" Kenji whispered back. For answer, Valian pointed up at a huge screen that seemed to be broadcasting the random choice of the fights that would take place in the tournament.

"They're announcing who you're fighting against." Valian whispered. Kenji focused his eyes on the screen, and saw the name of who he'd be fighting against.

 _KENJI B. (H) VS. ERIN G.B. (D)_

Kenji silently acknowledged this information.

"You're the sixth fight out of ten on the first day of this Tournament." Valian informed Kenji. "Right after Sairaorg vs. Grayfia."

"Oh, that'll be fun to watch." Kenji remarked, as it was announced that each match would have a time limit of thirty minutes, while further fights were announced.

It was announced that of the Hybrids that Kenji knew, Kali would be fighting against Falbium, Grayfia against Sairaorg, Kenji against Erin (whoever the hell she was), Penemue against Gid Lucion, a Sex Demon, Venelana against Leonardo, Imogen against Sahariel, Esdeath against Diehauser, Cana against Michael, Issei against Ash Landers, Valian against Tundran, and Albedo against Eisheth.

During these announcements, it was announced that a Hybrid named Tsukimiya would be fighting against Lix Tetrax, something which the blonde woman in the white coat that Issei had had his eyes on took silent interest in.

"Well, let's get out." Kenji muttered to everyone, as the first match of the Tournament (Liala (S.D.) vs. Vasco (C)) was stated to be starting in one minute.

"Yeah." Valian replied, as she walked next to her husband and King. "Maybe since we're competitors, we'll be getting special seats."

"Probably." Kenji remarked, walking back into the tunnel as Liala, the blonde Sex Demon, and Vasco, the white-haired Exorcist, stayed in the arena and prepared to fight.

 **Kali vs. Falbium**

Twenty minutes after the opening of the Tournament had happened, and ten after the fight between Liala and Vasco had concluded (with Vasco's victory), Kali and Falbium traded blows on the battlefield.

Falbium yawned as he conjured up multiple bullets made up entirely of demonic power, and sent them flying at Issei's Mutation Queen.

Kali, entirely unfazed, swung her five Succubus tails around in a rapid motion, blocking all of Falbium's demonic bullets, and drawing a trident from a pocket dimension, dashed towards the Satan. Falbium, his eyes widening in a sudden action of not-laziness, raised his fists to defend himself from Kali's assault, but the daughter of Naamah used one of her tails to grab Falbium's wrist and swing, sending him entirely off-balance, before stabbing him in the knee.

"Fuck me, this is fun~!" Kali giggled to herself, pulling out her trident and dispelling it from the air. She made to deliver one final blow to Falbium, but he, unexpectedly, grabbed Kali's hand and swung it upward, sending Issei's Queen off-balance, before he delivered a punch to her stomach, sending her staggering backwards for a second, which gave him enough time to get to his feet while sending a powerful healing spell at his knee, which healed it within a couple of seconds.

"Oh, so you fancy healing yourself, huh?" Kali asked, getting into a battle-stance of her own as Falbium spread his ten Devil wings. "Fair enough. All the better for me!" The daughter of Naamah and the Satan Asmodeus took to the skies, through the use of magic and their wings, respectively, and began trading surprisingly fast blows in the air.

Punches and kicks, wings and tails collided with each other, as the two combatants flew through the air, for nearly half a minute, each trying to get a one-up on the other. However, one of Falbium's punches missed his target, that was the location on Kali's body where her liver was, which gave Naamah's daughter the perfect chance to capitalize. And that she did.

Focusing magic into one of her tails, Kali flew forward, and stabbed that tail (which Falbium, too late, realised was imbibed with paralysis-magic) straight into his body, almost instantly paralyzing him.

"Fuck-!" Was all Falbium was able to get out, before Kali wrapped her other four tails around him, lifted him up, and swung him (releasing the tail that was imbibed with paralysis-magic) so hard that he flew straight into the ground with the speed of your average comet.

["And that's the match!"] Azazel, who was commentating on the match, called out to thunderous applause. ["Kali Naamah, the sexy beast that she is, is the winner of this match, and she will progress through to the second round!"]

Issei, from where he was sat in the stands, raised a middle finger to the picture of Azazel on one of the gigantic screens thanks to his comment about his mother, but applauded her. As did most of the male population of the audience, given that Kali was, as Azazel said, a sexy beast.

 **Sairaorg vs. Grayfia**

A half hour later, that included Azazel getting his perverted ass handed to him by his wife, Agrat, and Uriel's Holy Fire proving to be stronger than Tamiel's sleep magic, Grayfia Lucifuge and her cousin-in-law, Sairaorg Bael, did battle. And the battle was proving to be... remarkably even.

Sairaorg punched through another of Grayfia's ice-shields, and after another second, his fist had collided against her face, sending Valian's Fallen Saints Queen staggering backwards.

Grayfia spread her twelve Hybrid wings and flew back, dodging another of Sairaorg's punches, and created a long lance, at least ten metres long, made entirely out of ice. Despite its long, LONG length, she was able to wield it with such efficiency that she could keep herself out of the reach of Sairaorg, who relied on close-quarters physical combat to succeed in battle.

She batted Sairaorg's body to the side with her lance, and made to thrust forward, and she would have stabbed him in the stomach and ended the match right there, if it weren't for Sairaorg quickly raising his hand and grasping the end of the lance in it.

However, Grayfia, smirking to herself, focused Holy energy into the ice-lance, which Sairaorg easily took note of, due to how he hissed in pain, but still held onto the lance.

Using his immense physical strength, Sairaorg broke the ice-lance with just one hand, and dashed towards Grayfia, fully intent on ending the match as fast as he could. However, not to be outdone, Grayfia jumped back, creating an ice-clone of herself the instant Sairaorg's fist would have impacted her, trapping his fist in the ice-clone of her body, while she waved her hands in a complicated motion, and created a huge ice-dome around Sairaorg.

One snap of the fingers later, some members of the audience winced as they heard Sairaorg's muffled yells of pain, and once the ice-dome cleared, everyone winced, as Sairaorg was lying on the ground, panting heavily and bleeding badly.

["Well, damn."] Shemhazai, who was commentating, remarked. ["Looks like the Strongest Queen lived up to her name, and defeated the former Strongest Youth in battle. The winner of the match is Grayfia Lucifuge!"]

 **Line Break**

Everyone applauded, as Grayfia, a bruise forming on her face from the punch from Sairaorg, walked out of the arena and into the tunnel, where Kenji and Valian were there to greet her.

"Nice match, Fia." Kenji congratulated Grayfia, walking over to his Queen's Fallen Saints Queen, and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Kenji." Grayfia replied. "Good luck with your own match."

"Oh, I'll make sure to kick ass." Kenji replied, grinning as he switched the blade in his sword to his fire-sword, inside his scabbard. "And tonight, I'll make sure to fuck yours."

As Grayfia blushed hard, Kenji walked out onto the battlefield, where thunderous applause (and many screams of delight from the females of the audience) greeted him.

At the other end of the battlefield, which was a large rectangle, there stood the black and crimson-haired girl. There seemed to be the handle of a naginata in her left hand.

The girl looked up, and noticed Kenji walking towards her. She gave a smile, and walked towards him.

"Kenji...!" The girl called. "It's been too long!"

Kenji blinked.

"Uh... do I know you?" He asked. "I've never seen you before."

The girl blinked in return.

"How can you not?" She asked. "It's me, Erin Gremory-Bael! Your half-sister!" She stepped forward. "Ring any bells?"

"No..." Kenji replied, casting his thoughts back. 'I have a half-sister? That isn't Rias?' He thought to himself, casting his mind back. 'I... don't remember this girl at all. Even if she's pretty cute.'

"You... you don't remember me?" Erin asked, her eyes widened at Kenji. "A-at all?"

"No." Kenji replied. "Sorry."

Erin looked upset for a second, but with a deep breath, she shoved that feeling of upsetness down, and looked determinedly at Kenji.

"I-it's fine." She replied, and Kenji raised his eyebrow to see a blade popping out from the naginata. In return, he drew his fire-sword.

 **Kenji vs. Erin**

Erin instantly dashed at Kenji, swinging her naginata at him with such speed that Kenji had to jump over it instead of raise his sword to block it, and land behind Erin, and retaliate with his sword, which Erin swung around and parried instantly, with such unexpected strength that Kenji found his grip on his sword loosening slightly as a result.

Kenji readjusted his grip on his sword as Erin quickly dashed backward, and dashed after her, making to swing at her chest, but Erin spun her naginata around and blocked all of Kenji's swings, before delivering a fast vertical upward swing that Kenji had to evade by leaning back so far that his back was almost perpendicular to his lower legs.

When he got back to a normal position a second later, Kenji retaliated by swinging at Erin, but his sword, again, was blocked by the blade of Erin's weapon. When Kenji tried to swing at Erin's other side, she raised the other end of her naginata up, blocking Kenji's sword, before retreating backwards again.

'Damn, this girl is good.' Kenji thought to himself, rushing forward in order to attack her again. 'And the amount of demonic power she has isn't too shabby either. Methinks that Serafall would be a close comparison, as far as the amount of raw power she has goes.'

When Kenji reached Erin, and attacked again, she continued to block his attacks before dashing around him about as fast as he could blink, which Kenji only realised when Erin had jabbed Kenji in the small of the back with the back end of her naginata, making him stagger forward a couple of feet, leaving him open to a number of kicks to the back from Erin, that sent Kenji sprawling onto the ground.

The crimson-haired son of Ophis rolled over onto his back, and found that he had to hurriedly roll out of the way of Erin attempting to make a killing stab on him, and get back to his feet, as Erin's naginata-blade penetrated the ground

"You're really good." Kenji remarked, as he rushed forward and delivered a punch to the face of Erin, who was trying to pull her naginata out of the ground, sending her flying away from her weapon. "Do you train?"

"I do." Erin replied, landing on her feet, about twenty metres away from Kenji, and placing her hand onto the ground, creating a large black magic-circle in front of her with an ornate 'B' in the middle, the symbol of the Bael Clan. "But not just in naginatajutsu!"

As Kenji rushed towards Erin, he slowed down slightly, his eyes widening, at the five-metre large Dragon that came out of the magic-circle, comprised entirely of the Power of Destruction. The Dragon flew into the air, far above Erin's head, opened its mouth, and fired a large ball of the Power of Destruction, straight at Kenji. He created a barrier out of ice that was destroyed, instead of him, but still. It caught him slightly off-guard to see that, but not off-guard enough to notice Erin trying to make her way to her naginata.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kenji remarked, dashing in between them and delivering a roundhouse kick to Erin's stomach, stopping her travel instantly and sending her flying, away from her naginata, which Kenji pulled out of the ground, and held in his left hand, as he pulled a water-sword out of his scabbard with his right.

"Oh, no you don't!" Erin shouted, as she landed on the ground, and pointed her finger at the naginata that Kenji had in his hand, It, much to Kenji's shock, blew up, taking his entire left hand with it.

"What was the point of that?" Kenji asked, pointing his sword at Erin, before jumping out of the way of another Dragon. "You do realise you just destroyed your weapon?"

"Yeah." Erin replied, reaching into a pocket-dimension. "But that doesn't mean I don't have another handy!" She pulled out another naginata with one hand, and swung her right hand around her head in a large circle.

In between Erin and Kenji, a small circle of fire appeared, but it didn't remain small for long. Almost instantly, it began to grow larger and larger, until it was a huge circular pillar that stood between them, which Kenji could feel the uncomfortably great heat of on his face.

As the pillar of fire reached a height of twenty metres, the gigantic pillar turned into a huge tornado, that began to move, at an alarming speed, towards Kenji.

As a blast of Power of Destruction from the dragon that Erin had created nearly sent Kenji stumbling forward into the huge fire-tornado, Kenji jumped up into the air, narrowly avoiding his hair getting singed by the blaze, he turned around and blasted the Dragon into oblivion with a blast of Holy Destruction, before landing on the ground and engaging Erin in combat with his sword.

As the two of them dashed their way around the battlefield (with the fiery tornado ripping up and burning up everything in its path while moving towards Kenji all the time), Kenji and Erin traded magical blows, with Erin attempting to blast Kenji, point-blank, in the face with a small ball of Power of Destruction, and Kenji blocking it with an ice-barrier, created by his now-regenerated left hand.

The crimson-haired Hybrid returned by attempting to blow Erin off her feet with wind-magic, and that he was able to do. However, Erin spread eight crimson-red Dragon wings, and flew towards and over Kenji, casting a wave of sand at him, with some of that sand making its way into Kenji's eyes.

"FUCK!" Kenji shouted, clumsily sheathing his sword and focusing water-magic into his eyes, in an attempt to get the sand out. After about five seconds (and three heavy hits from the butt of Erin's naginata) later, he was able to do so. "How the hell do you have Dragon wings?" He asked. "Aren't you competing for the Devils?"

"I am." Erin replied, spinning her naginata in her left hand, as she rushed towards Kenji, who blocked her swing with his sword. "But since I have blood of the Buné Clan in me, a Clan that has the ability to tame, and transform into, Dragons, I have Dragon wings instead of the normal Devil wings."

"Like how the Phenex Clan has fiery wings?" Kenji asked, curiously.

"Yeah, something like that." Erin replied, as she and Kenji continued to trade blows, naginata to sword, so quickly that they seemed to be a blur. "But I- fuck!"

One of Kenji's sword-swings was so powerful that he had managed to send Erin's naginata spinning from her hand, and it landed on the ground beside her. As she reached down to grab it, Kenji capitalised on this moment of weakness (as he had realised that Erin was all but useless in close-quarters-combat without her naginata) by driving his knee upward into Erin's face, breaking her nose. He then finished the fight by infusing Holy energy into his fist, and driving that into Erin's face, sending her flying to the ground, from which she did not get up from.

["And that's that!"] Michael, who was calling the match, called. ["The longest match of this tournament so far has come to a close! Kenji, the former 'Runaway Gremory' emerges as the victor of this match!"]

"They're still calling me that?" Kenji muttered to himself, as he walked out of the arena while several Angels teleported onto the field to take Erin to the infirmary.

 **Line Break**

Venelana, like quite a lot of the audience-members, clapped loudly for Kenji's victory. As she turned her eyes away from the battlefield, of which she could see Kenji walking off, her eyes clapped onto the aqua-eyed black-haired woman that had been glaring daggers at her earlier. And she was glaring daggers at her now, two seats away from her.

"Well." Yui Bael said to Venelana. "That was a good match between our respective descendants, Venelana."

"I know." Venelana replied, looking slightly uncomfortable at the sight of her non-identical twin sister glaring at her in the same way that she had when she found out, nearly two years before, that Kenji had ran away from the Gremory family. "Yui, I-"

"Save it." Yui cut across Venelana. "Even if I'm happy that you and Kenji have reunited, it doesn't stop me from still being a bit peeved at you, for a reason I'm sure you know full-well."

"Yes, I know." Venelana replied. "And I'm as sorry that it happened as I was two years ago, Yui."

Yui sighed.

"Fair enough." She replied. "I honestly can't deny that you did seem genuinely sorry for that happening."

"And, like I said, I still am." Venelana replied. "I'm gonna go get a bite to eat."

"You do that." Yui replied. "I'm gonna go see my daughter."

Yui got up from her seat and walked away to the right, whereas Venelana walked to the left. After about five minutes of walking, she came to a food vendor that served food that she liked. As she made her order and waited for it to be served, she looked around, and saw someone that, despite things breaking down, to an extent, thanks to a combination of the actions that Zeoticus and Kenji had taken, in their own way, between them, she was still on rather friendly terms with.

"Hello, Venelana." Scathach greeted Venelana, her trademark red spear slung over her back. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Likewise, Scathach." Venelana replied. "I didn't think that you'd be taking an interest in a tournament like this."

"On any other occasion, I wouldn't." Scathach replied. "But Morrigan has, for whatever reason. I'm her bodyguard for the tournament."

"Like the third-most powerful female being in existence would need a bodyguard." Venelana remarked, slightly sarcastically. Scathach chuckled.

"Yes, that is true." She replied, as Venelana took her meal and began to eat.

"Anyway." Venelana addressed Scathach, as she swallowed her mouthful. "Did you see the match between Kenji and Erin?"

"Oh, I did." Scathach replied, as she placed an order for a meal herself.

"And what did you think of him?" Venelana asked. "How do you think he fought?"

"In a couple of words, pretty well." Scathach replied. "Though he would've done much better if I were to train him, like was orignally planned."

"Heh, yeah." Venelana replied, eating another mouthful of her meal and swallowing. "But, even without your help, you can't deny that Kenji's definitely gotten strong."

Scathach ignored her last remark.

"Even if this is just a tournament, and nothing like real life, I can tell that Kenji knows full-well how to fight in a real-life situation." She spoke. "His style and strength conveys that."

Venalana smiled, before Scathach spoke again.

"Anyway. I'm gonna head off. I quite fancy watching the match between Serafall and Gabriel, and Morrign'll want to know where I've got to."

"Oh, me too." Venelana replied, finishing her meal and walking off with Scathach.

 **Serafall vs. Gabriel**

"Take THIS!" Serafall, who was rather battered and bruised after the events of twenty-five minutes of duking it out with Gabriel, her opponent for the match, shouted, waving her wand and creating a gigantic ape-like creature out of ice. She spread her ten Devil wings and flew into the air, and watched the enormous creature pull back its fist and throw a heavy punch at the beautiful blonde Angel. When the ape's fist had (in Serafall's mind) made contact with the body of her biggest rival, she let out a shout of laughter and victory, and hovered downwards.

However, she had to hurriedly create a shield out of ice to block the multiple light-spears that Gabriel had thrown at her with one hand, while, to Serafall's shock, she had created a magic-circle shield to block the punch of Serafall's ice-ape.

"What?!" Serafall shouted, before Gabriel spread her twelve Angelic wings and flew into the air, using the shield she had created in one hand (which, Serafall realised, was made of fire) to block all of Serafall's blasts of ice-magic. "I thought Uriel was the one with control over Holy Fire!"

"He's most famous for it, Serafall." Gabriel replied, her voice still calm, like it usually was. "But that doesn't mean that I can't learn the art of using it myself."

Conjuring a wreath of flames on the arm that didn't possess a shield, Gabriel thrust her right arm at Serafall and sent a gigantic stream of fire at Serafall, causing her to squeak, and move out of the way, her magical girl outfit slightly burned. However, when she realised this, Serafall... flipped.

"YOU BURNED MY OUTFIT!" She shrieked, killing intent seeping from her body, while also glowing an icy-blue colour. "FIRST YOU STEAL KENJI FROM ME, AND NOW YOU BURN MY OUTFIT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS, YOU ANGELIC SLUT!"

The icy-blue glow became far more intense for a second, then it cleared, and Serafall, her black hair, which was usually tied into twin-tails, now in a pony-taill, seemed to be clad in armour made entirely out of ice, that also seemed to show off her figure very well.

"Huh." Issei mused, while chomping down on popcorn in the stands, sat next to Valian (who had placed a hand on his forehead at what Serafall had screamed). "In that armour, Serafall kinda looks like an Ice Knight."

The grandson of Naamah and his best friend's Queen looked at each other, before turning away.

"Nah." Issei replied. "That name just sounds stupid."

"Looks cool, though." Valian replied. "Like cold-cool."

As Issei agreed with his silver-haired rival, the armour-clad Serafall gave a yell, pointed her staff at Gabriel, and created a number of giant thorns and spiked branches, made out of ice, that surrounded her blonde opponent.

The thorns suddenly extended, at a vicious pace, towards Gabriel, and the shouts of pain that came from her mouth told Serafall (and the audience) that at least two of the thorns had made their mark.

A pulse of light emerged from Gabriel, and in an instant, the ice-roses and ice-thorns were destroyed, and Gabriel emerged, her white robe torn, showing off some of her skin (much to the delight of certain males), even if it was at the cost of some of that skin, along with her outfit, being stained with her Angelic blood.

Gabriel silently made to create a number of spears of light, in order to attack Serafall back with, but something happened to get in the way of that.

["And that's the thirty minutes up!"] Agrat, who was calling this match, called. ["Would Serafall and Gabriel stop fighting, and descend to the ground!"]

Knowing that they both risked disqualification if they disobeyed, Serafall and Gabriel (the former disengaging her ice-armour) descended down to the ground, with Serafall glaring at Gabriel.

["As this match ended without a clear winner, may the match deciding robot come onto the field!"] Agrat called, and at her command, a pale, mildly spherical robot with a singular robotic eye appeared through a magic-circle. The 'eye' opened, thanks to a red laser, and began to scan both Serafall and Gabriel.

The robot had been created by Azazel for the purpose of this specific Tournament, to analyse the condition of the combatants, in the event of a match being unable to be decided in regular time. The combatant in the best condition, according to the robot's analysis, would be declared the winner of the match.

Serafall and Gabriel both stood perfectly still as the robot's red laser passed over them both, for a full minute each, then disappeared through a transportation-circle. About fifteen seconds later, Agrat's voice came over the speakers.

["The robot has reached its decision!"] Agrat called out. ["The winner of this match is..."] she paused until the entire stadium fell silent, which took ten full seconds.

["...Serafall Leviathan!"]

"YES!" Serafall cried, jumping in the air and pointing at Gabriel. "HA! I knew I'd beat you if we got to fight, Gabriel!"

Gabriel silently accepted her defeat, and let the Angels that walked onto the field escort her off, and into the infirmary, where Kenji had just finished being treated, and Erin was still being treated.

Kenji looked up, and when he saw Gabriel, and the state she was in, walked over to her.

"Gabriel, are you alright?" Kenji asked. "I heard you in your match from in here."

"I'm okay." Gabriel replied. "My wounds sting a bit, but that's about it."

"I guess that's good." Kenji replied. "I'll wait for you, alright?"

Gabriel gave a smile, that was only matched by Serafall's pout.

"Thank you." She replied, pressing her lips against Kenji's, before letting herself be ushered onto the bed that Kenji had just been lying on.

"Hmph!" Serafall looked at Kenji, and continued to pout. "Kenji, why didn't you check on me first?"

"Because Gabriel was, one, more physically injured than you are, two, someone I've known longer than you, and three, one of my WIVES." Kenji replied. "The latter, in particular, is something that you don't possess over your petty rival, Serafall."

Before the current Leviathan could offer a reply, Kenji had walked out of the infirmary, and met Valian outside it. Once Valian saw him, she rushed over to him and hugged her husband.

"Well done." She whispered into his ear, before pressing her lips against his. "You were great."

"Thanks, love." Kenji replied, kissing back. "Though I'm going to have to have a word with Mom about someone called Erin Gremory-Bael."

 **Line Break**

 **Penemue vs. Gid**

A pair of spears clashed with each other in mid-air, as Penemue, her ten Hybrid wings spread, and Gid Lucion, his five Incubus tails out, clashed with each other. With their Satan-Class energies radiating off each other, neither Hybrid nor Incubus let up, until Penemue decided to pull back and swing at Gid's head, with her spear.

However, due to Gid's short stature, he only had to duck slightly for the spear to go entirely over his head, as he circled around Penemue, and swung back at her. Penemue blocked the attack with her own spear, but felt herself flying into the air from the sheer strength of Gid's spear.

Gid followed, in hot pursuit, jumping up into the air and attempting to cleave Penemue in two with his spear, but his spear was blocked again by the oldest daughter of Azazel. Penemue circled around Gid and swung at him again, and the two fighters flew higher into the air.

While in the air, Gid fired a large blast of demonic energy from his spear at Penemue, then used his five Incubus tails to fire smaller shots of demonic energy at her. Penemue was required to spin her own spear around in very complicated manners and at very high speeds to deflect all of the shots of energy away from her.

This went on for a moment, before Penemue cast a barrier, which covered her flying upwards into the air, and using her own four Succubus tails to fire bullets of Light at Gid, in an extremely rapid-fire fashion.

"Fuck!" Gid groaned, as some of the bullets impacted his arms and legs. "That hurt!"

"Nice to know." Penemue replied, firing a beam of light at Gid, which he managed to dodge. "I am a sadist, you know. Something that Kenji would know all too well~"

"Whatever." Gid replied, flying at Penemue at great speed, and swinging his tails at her like they were arms of his own. Crossing his arms, he casually dodged the attempts by Penemue to stab him, as well as also using his tail to deflect her spear on more than one occasion.

On the third time that he managed to do this, Gid, getting an idea, thrust one of his tails into Penemue's spear-arm, right into her elbow-joint, causing Kenji's Jack to yell in pain, and drop her spear by reflex. Capitalizing on this opportunity, Gid grabbed Penemue by her blue hair, swung her around for a few seconds, and threw her into the ground with such force that it caused a shockwave, felt by everyone in the stadium.

However, Penemue was not to be beaten. Coughing slightly, she got to her feet, nursing her arm.

"Fuck." She whispered, poking at the screwed-up joint with her left index finger, and wincing. "That really hurt." She glared up at Gid with her golden eyes. "Alright. Time to kick things up a notch."

Conjuring up a trident made of pure Light in her left hand, Penemue spread her wings and flew upward at great speed, making to stab Gid. The Shota Incubus tried to block Penemue's trident by just using his tails, but due to the fact that the spear was made of Light, Penemue's trident easily travelled through Gid's tails, causing him to give his own yell of pain.

Penemue then span her trident in her hand, almost shredding Gid's tails, before delivering a devastating axe-kick to Gid's head, sending him downward to the ground with such force that, like with Penemue herself, a minute earlier, the impact that Gid hit the ground with caused a shockwave.

However, UNLIKE Penemue, a minute earlier, Gid did not get up from the smackdown he'd just endured.

["And that's it!"] Uriel called. ["A quick, intense match comes to a quick, intense end. The winner of this match is Penemue Agrat!"]

 **Line Break**

In the Sex Demon Realm of the Underworld, in the personal quarters of their millennia-old Queen, Lilith sat upright in her bed, gently holding onto her new baby boy (whom she had decided to name Leonard, after the demon that presided over the nocturnal orgies of demons and humans), with one of her extremely large breasts in his mouth, with Leonard sucking on it, and receiving her milk.

Lilith gave a small smile at the sight of her second-youngest niece, Penemue, winning her first tournament match.

'She's come so far.' Lilith thought, as she allowed Leonard to suck on her other nipple. 'Much further from the teenager I knew fighting in the Civil War.'

As Gid was taken off the field into the infirmary, and as it was announced that the final match of the first day of the Tournament would be Armaros, of the Fallen Angels, against Nero Raimondi, of the Angels/Church, Lilith looked up, and, not showing any physical reaction to her presence (when she knew for a fact that she hadn't been there a second before) addressed Ophis.

"Hey, Ophis." Lilith greeted the Infinite Dragon God. "What brings you here again?"

"I, wanted to see, my grandson." Ophis replied, simply, as she stepped forward. Lilith smiled slightly, and shifted her body slightly so Ophis would be able to see her grandchild.

"Well, here he is." Lilith remarked, as Ophis leant forward, and looked at Leonard. "Leonard Lilith-Baelcifer."

"Nice name." Ophis stated, bluntly, as she reached forward and gently stroked her grandson's black hair. "I can, see the resemblance."

"Me too." Lilith replied. "But something I don't get is why my newest son has black eyes." The First Woman furrowed her brow. "I've never had black eyes in my life, and I don't remember Kenji having black eyes either. Not when I've seen him, that is."

"He, had black eyes, in his original, form." Ophis replied. She extended her hand forward, and created a 3D image of the unsealed Kenji, the one that she had had to put down and reseal during the disastrous Rating Game between Kenji and Imogen. And true to Ophis' words, Unsealed Kenji's eyes were as dark as night. "That, must have, carried on, to his child."

"Yeah, it must have." Lilith replied, as she shifted back into a more comfortable position. The two beings lay in silence, as Leonard continued to suck on Lilith's breast, before Ophis spoke again.

"You, saw, my mate's fight?"

"I did." Lilith replied.

"And?" Ophis asked. "What, did you think, of it?"

"I enjoyed it." Lilith replied. "It was a wonderful match. However, that doesn't mean I didn't spot some flaws in Kenji's technique."

 **Line Break**

In the unknown location that Salem's residence was, Euclid Lucifuge, Rizevim's half-brother and the younger brother of Grayfia Lucifuge, Rizevim, Zeoticus, Arthur, Tyrian, Cinder, Hazel and Salem were all sat around the table.

Euclid was a handsome-looking young man, appearing to be in his early-twenties, with braided silver hair and red eyes. He wore a silver robe with detailed accessories.

"How's that arm of yours working out, Zeoticus?" Arthur asked, from across the table. Zeoticus lifted up his right arm, which had been created for him by the former Atlesian scientist/doctor. The arm was presently encased in bandages.

"It's good." Zeoticus replied. "Thank you, Arthur." Zeoticus gave a slightly maniacal grin at the thought of what he could do to Kenji with this new arm, as Arthur inclined his head as acknowledgement of Zeoticus' thanks.

"It's the least that could be done, Zeoticus." Salem spoke, from her position at the head of the table. "For yours and Euclid's valuable information regarding this Grand Alliance Tournament, which is going on right now, if you are correct."

"Yes." Zeoticus replied. "What do you plan to do with that information, if I may ask?"

"Attack the Tournament, of course!" Rizevim replied, cackling to himself. "With all our combined forces, it should be easy! And what's more? No-one knows where our attacks are coming from, and even if they knew, they'd have no way of getting to this dimension!"

"Indeed." Salem replied. "When they find no reasonable explanation for the attacks that we caused, all the Factions of the other world will turn on each other, creating the perfect circumstances for us to take over that world, like I have taken Remnant."

"But making that first move won't be that simple." Euclid stated. "We may have a way of getting to our world, and a way of getting into that world's Heaven, or that world's Underworld, but it's doubtless that there will be more protections set up outside the Tournament's venue, making it harder to attack."

"True." Salem replied. "But no problem, no matter how large it may be, is insurmountable. Getting through the wards is just a simple matter of having someone who knows the magical formula used to create the wards. For example, if the person was a Devil, we'd just need someone related to the Devil who created the wards, as they would have access to the same magical formula, meaning that they could help us disable it."

"Precisely." Rizevim replied. "And if it was going to be a Devil, I have a few candidates in mind for that particular job. Especially one certain one..."

 **And that's the long-awaited first chapter of the eleventh volume of High School DxD: The Runaway Gremory! The Grand Alliance Tournament has begun, and we've already had some epic battles. Kenji vs. Erin in particular. About Erin, Yui and Alice (who will appear next chapter), more will be shown of them in later chapters, so don't worry.**

 **And Kenji's first child has a name, Leonard Lilith-Baelcifer! A child with, arguably, more potential to become a powerful-as-all-fuck being than even Millicas Gremory, if that's possible.**

 **About this Volume. I don't have the exact structure for how the Volume's going to go, and how many chapters there will be in the Volume, but I do know that this Volume, Volume 11, is probably going to be the longest Volume so far, in terms of how many chapters there are. That's all I'm saying for now.**

 **Fights in the Tournament:**

 **Liala Vs. Vasco (Vasco)**

 **Kali Vs. Falbium (Kali)**

 **Agrat Vs. Azazel (Agrat)**

 **Tamiel Vs. Uriel (Uriel)**

 **Sairaorg Vs. Grayfia (Grayfia)**

 **Kenji Vs. Erin (Kenji)**

 **Serafall Vs. Gabriel (Draw. Serafall wins by decision)**

 **Shemhazai Vs. Sapphire (Sapphire)**

 **Penemue Vs. Gid (Penemue)**

 **Armaros Vs. Nero (Armaros)**

 **Baraqiel Vs. Leohart (Baraqiel)**

 **Dameon Vs. Metatron (Dameon)**

 **Naamah Vs. Bedeze (Bedeze)**

 **Venelana Vs. Leonardo (Venelana)**

 **DxD Discord server: discord. Gg/xEApPAS.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Next Time: The End of Round One, Kenji and Scathach**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"Holy shit, my Joker lost." Kenji deadpanned to himself, in a whisper. "I pity whoever has to fight Diehauser next round."_

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**


	54. Volume 11-2: The Tournament Thickens

**A/N: Thanks so much for the 500k views and 1k favourites. It's always nice when you hit a milestone for a story you care about, isn't it?**

 **Anything you recognise Isn't mine.**

 **Day 2**

Slightly bruised from her first fight of the tournament, but very happy that she had won, Imogen waved to the applauding crowd, and walked into the terminal she had come out of, twenty minutes before.

It was the second day of the Grand Alliance Tournament, and after matches that involved Baraqiel emerging victorious over the Incubus Leohart, and Venelana beating Leonardo, Heaven's second Joker, Imogen had no emerged victorious over Sahariel, another of the Cadre of Grigori.

As she reached the terminal, she met Diehauser, who walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations." Diehauser whispered to Imogen.

"Thanks, Dad." Imogen replied, as Diehauser let her go. "Your match, now."

"Indeed." Diehauser replied, taking a breath, and walking out into the match, where on the other side of the arena... stood Kenji's Joker, Esdeath.

 **Diehauser vs. Esdeath**

The match was, in a word, short. Thanks to Diehauser having great counters to pretty much all of Esdeath's abilities, that was.

First, Esdeath tried to overpower Diehauser by way of sword-combat, but to her horror, every sword that she tried to conjure up was almost entirely ineffective against the Rating Game champion, as he could either dodge her sword-swings with no trouble whatsoever, or catch her swords and break them, or even just let them hit him outright. Not that they would have done much against the Lord Belial anyway.

Esdeath then tried her hardest to freeze Diehauser into submission using her Teigu, Demon's Extract, but Diehauser was easily able to employ Worthlessness in order to stop the ice from affecting him.

Though the fact that the ice that Esdeath created as a result of this was neither magic nor a Sacred Gear was something that caught him momentarily off-guard. Key word: Momentarily.

Getting desperate, Esdeath tried to utilise her light-manipulation abilities, due to being part-Fallen Angel, to damage Diehauser, but Diehauser, who had fought many Fallen Angels and Pure Angels in his lifetime, shrugged off attacks like that like someone would shrug off a light wind.

Once that was dealt with, Diehauser decided to finally move in for the kill, so to speak. He dashed towards Esdeath, grabbed her by the wrist as she tried to freeze him again, quickly twisted it in order to break said wrist, slung the blue-haired beauty over his shoulder, and lifted her up into the air, not even physically reacting to her trying to overpower him by force.

Diehauser then jumped into the air, Esdeath still over his shoulder, and threw her into the ground with so much force that a shockwave could be felt throughout not just the stadium, but throughout most of First Heaven. Along with that, Esdeath hitting the ground caused a three-metre deep crater with her, knocked out, in the centre of it.

["And that's the match."] Agrat, who was commentating the match, declared. ["The winner of this battle, and the first person to knock out a Hybrid in this tournament so far, is Diehauser Belial!"]

 **Line Break**

From where he was stood (as at the start of the battle, he'd gotten to get himself a drink and some popcorn), Kenji had a perfect view of the battle that had just transpired between Esdeath and Diehauser, and he was, to say the least, very surprised that Esdeath, one of the five twelve-winged Hybrids taking part in this Tournament (the other four being him, of course, Valian, Venelana and Grayfia) had lost, in the first round!

"Holy shit, my Joker lost." Kenji deadpanned to himself, in a whisper. "I pity whoever has to fight Diehauser next round."

He settled at his seat in the stands, made himself comfortable in the seat he was sat in (as a fighter in the Tournament, he got a VIP seat, which was much more comfortable than the normal seats) grabbed a handful of popcorn in the bag he had purchased, and put it in his mouth.

"Uhh... Kenji?"

"Hm?" Kenji replied, looking around and seeing Erin, his former opponent, standing next to him. "Hey, Erin. Good fight yesterday."

"Yeah." Erin replied, looking down at the floor for a moment before looking back at Kenji. "Is this seat taken?" she asked, gesturing to the seat to the left of Kenji.

"No, I don't think so." Kenji replied. "If you want to, you can sit there."

"Thanks." Erin replied, settling down in the seat with her own refreshments, while sneaking a few glances at Kenji.

She was still slightly hurt that even after all this time, Kenji didn't remember her at all, let alone any of the time they had spent together in the first few years of their lives (as Erin was only a couple of years younger than Kenji and Rias), but nevertheless, she was still happy that Kenji wasn't pushing her away.

 **Line Break**

 **Yui vs. Sheila**

Yui clashed with the beautiful silver-haired Succubus, Sheila, whom she was currently fighting, and jumped backwards, out of the way of the swing of her scythe, which she had conjured up out of thin air a second before. Even though she was fighting in an exceptionally classy dress, she seemed to move as gracefully and quickly as if she had no restrictions on her movement at all (which a lot of the audience, both male and female, would certainly not have minded in the slightest).

Flipping away from a downward strike that could have bisected a normal supernatural being (which Yui, as a ten-winged Devil, certainly was NOT) with ease, Yui conjured up several magic-circles with the symbols of both the Bael Clan (which had the symbol of an ornate 'B') and the Buné Clan (whch had the symbol of a Dragon) and fired off blasts of the Power of Destruction from the Bael Clan-circles, and summoned literal Dragons (which seemed to be created from raw demonic energy) from the Buné Clan-circles, which attacked Sheila.

'Oh, fuck all kinds of duck!' Sheila thought, as she span her scythe with speed comparable to a helicopter's propellers (except she could change the direction of which she span her scythe with blink-and-you'll-miss-it speed), and sliced up the Dragons that attacked her, before casting aside her scythe and creating shields out of demonic energy that were destroyed when the balls of Power of Destruction hit her, but still kept her from suffering any serious harm. Or any harm at all, really.

Yui advanced, however, and jumped into the air, before descending and punching the ground with enough force for a large shockwave to emanate from around the arena. She then ran forward and confronted Sheila, hand-to-hand, man-to-man. Or woman-to-woman. Or Devil-to-Succubus.

Sheila pulled out her scythe and tried to attack Yui with something more devastating (as she was the opposite of effective, in terms of hand-to-hand combat), but as she swung it at the former second wife of Zeoticus Gremory, said former second wife of Zeoticus Gremory ducked under the swing, and grabbed the scythe by its handle.

"Ah, ah, ahh~" Yui grinned, as she focused the Power of Destruction into her hand, and easily broke Sheila's scythe. "Not this time, pretty."

And with another punch to Sheila's face, the beautiful blonde wife of Leohart was knocked out.

["Oof. And another catfight has ended."] Azazel surmised. ["The winner of this fight goes to, in my humble opinion, the downright sexiest female Devil in the Underworld, Yui Bael!"]

Erin Gremory-Bael was among those who applauded the loudest. Even if she cursed at Azazel under her breath for the remarks that he made about her mother.

 **Line Break**

Also in the stands, a fair distance away from Kenji and Erin, Alice Gremory was among those who applauded her daughter-in-all-but-blood's victory over Sheila.

Evidently, she had taught Yui extremely well, if she was able to triumph over Sheila, who was considered to be one of the possible replacements for one of the Five Presidents of the Sex Demons, due to her strength (as well as her beauty that was more comperable to someone like Gabriel than beings like Lilith or Agrat).

Looking to her right, where she could very clearly see Erin and Kenji applauding, as well as talking to each other, the oldest Gremory smiled.

It was good to see Kenji and Erin getting along. Even if she was concerned how Kenji seemed to not remember Erin at all (as Alice had seen Kenji say himself, when he was five, that he thought Erin was like his little sister to him).

Speaking of Kenji, he'd certainly grown a lot since Alice had last seen him. He'd become a lot more handsome, too. With those generous muscles that were very clearly visible under the shirt (which was a Skillet shirt) and jeans that he wore. Alice had to admit, she was curious to see just how generous Kenji was in other areas~

Alice then shifted her enormous (and delicious, to all 1999 guys she had slept with in her life so far) ass in her seat, as she watched the final two combatants of the second day of this Tournament (which had been very entertaining so far): Tundran and Valian.

 **Line Break**

 **Tundran vs. Valian**

Kenji's Queen punched through an ice-shield that Tundran, a Fallen Angel that was formerly known as the Lord's Arctic Avenger, hurriedly erected in a vain attempt to keep the White Dragon Empress out.

"Nice try, Tundran!" Valian, who was in her Balance-Breakker armour, shouted. "But I'll get you!" She then flew up into the air, far above where Tundran was able to see her, and flew back down at light-speed, punching Tundran so hard that he flew into the ground and bounced back up, where the Valian grabbed him, and headbutted him three times.

Valian then threw the hapless Tundran hinto the ground, where he bounced a few more times before crashing into the magical walls of the arena (which had been erected in order to keep the spectators from being injured by any attacks that went off-course.

"Aaagh..." Tundran groaned. "Fuck, that hurt."

["There's more where that came from!"] Albion growled, in unison with his host, as Tundran tried to fly back up to Valian, but she flew behind him and grabbed him from behind, by the wings

["Divide!"] Albion cried, as half of the energy of Tundran, who tried to struggle out of Valian's grip, was sapped from him and stored in the wings of valian's armour. ["Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"]

Valian then proceeded to rip the wings she held in her grasp right off, which made the Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels in the audience all wince hard, with Tundran himself being caused so much pain from having two of his ten wings ripped right from his body, bones and all, that his body couldn't take it.

Tundran's body simply shut down, as he fell from Valian's grasp and landed on the ground in a heap.

["Oh, fuck me."] Naud Gamgin whispered, under his breath. ["Kenj's Queen is brutal. Beautiful, yeah. Brutal... also yeah."]

 **Tsukimiya vs. Lix Tetrax**

The gorgeous Angel/Vampire Hybrid known as Tsukimiya jumped into the air, over the intense gust of wind that Lix Tetrax, her opponent, sent at her. She soared through the air on her eight Angelic wings, and landed behind him, before casting a magic-circle based shield that blocked another gust of wind, sent right at her.

She had to add a couple more layers to the shield in order to keep Lix from breaking through it, when he added fire magic to the gust of wind, creating an intense firestorm.

Tsukimiya leapt back, created a few spears made of blood out of thin air, and flung them all at Lix, and they came very close to making their mark. The first skimmed by his cheek, the second came close to impacting his left knee, and the third was pushed away from him via wind-magic.

Lix then went on the offensive, creating several fireballs, using wind-magic to turn them into mini-tornadoes, and flinging them, one at a time, at Tsukimiya from different angles, which missed... for the most part.

The first and third fire-tornadoes failed to make their marks, but the second one impacted Tsukimiya and caused part of her jacket to catch fire. Undeterred, the Angel/Vampire Hybrid flung the burning jacket off herself, and ran at Lix, growling "That was my favourite jacket, you fucking asshole!"

Creating a dagger made of blood that was about as long as one's arm, Tsukimiya ducked underneath Lix's punch, and stabbed him square in the knee, causing him to fall onto his other, undamaged, knee, and shriek in agony, which distracted him for long enough to Tsukimiya to kick him in the head a few times.

'Oof.' Issei, who was watching from the terminal in the aftermath of his victory over Ash Landers. 'He'll be feeling those kicks next morning. And that knee-stab for a few hundred more mornings.'

One final punch to the crotch from Tsukimiya, and like with Sahariel, the day before, Lix Tetrax's body failed to take the pain coursing through him, and he just gave out, falling to the ground and not getting up.

Issei noticed, as it was announced that Tsukimiya was the winner of the match, and he, along with most of the crowd, applauded, that the Angel/Vampire Hybrid simply walked out of the arena, without even looking back once to take in the applause directed at her (well, mostly at her. The Fallen Angels applauded their combatant's attempt to win the match, even if Lix was, for the most part, outmatched).

'I guess fame isn't exactly for everyone.' The Red Dragon Emperor thought to himself, shrugging.

 **Line Break**

It was the end of the third day of the first round, and the end of the first round overall. The combatants that would be advancing to the second round were Sirzechs, Serafall, Diehauser, Roygun, Bedeze, Dameon and Yui for the Devils, Baraqiel, Armaros and Dark Pit for the Fallen Angels, Michael, Uriel, Alexander Anderson, Mirana Shatarova and Vasco Strada for Heaven/the Church, Agrat, Eisheth, Kiryuu, Sephie and Sapphire for the Sex Demons, and Kenji, Valian, Imogen, Issei, Kali, Venelana, Grayfia, Penemue and Tsukimiya for the Hybrids.

Apart from Tsukimiya vs. Lix Tetrax, no incredibly entertaining matches had happened (apart from when Dark Pit took on Pit, with Azazel's Joker managing to acclaim victory by decision against Michael's Queen), but everyone, even those on the sides of the winners of their respective matches, was feeling some modicum of pity for Shuri Himejima and Cana Alberona, who had both suffered horrifically quick and brutal defeats at the hands of Sirzechs and Michael.

Kenji got up from his seat, after applauding Issei in his victory over Ash Landers (Shemhazai's Queen) and hastened to leave the stadium, as he had heard that all the Hybrids who had won their matches (apart from Tsukimiya, who had completely disappeared after her victory over Lix Tetrax) were going to celebrate their victories in the Tournament so far at his house (which, as one of the victors himself, he was all for. Even if he wasn't exactly for the parties that he'd had to attend as a Gremory, he was all for the kind of informal parties that were thrown just to have a good time. Though he definitely wasn't the type of person who would get RIGGITY, RIGGITY, WRECKED, SON!).

As he walked out of the seating block he was in, and headed down the stairs, he saw three women, two of which he recognised as Freyja and Veronica, and the other one he didn't.

The woman he didn't recognise was arguably as beautiful as Veronica was. She was tall, about as tall as Kenji was himself, with long, straight silver-white hair, light blue eyes, and a very voluptuous and buxom figure. She appeared to be of around 19 to 20 years of age, a bit older than Kenji.

She wore the standard Valkyrie battle armour (as far as Kenji knew from Thor's description of a Valkyrie's standard armour), which consisted of a white breastplate with gold and pale-blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip-guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wore a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale-blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip-guards, all of which were clad with pink lacing along with her hair-clips.

Veronica looked up and noticed Kenji. She then smiled.

"Kenji!" she spoke, loudly, alerting Freyja and the other woman to him. "Hello."

"Hey, Veronica." Kenji greeted her. "Hello to you as well, Freyja. Been a while."

"It has, Kenji~" Freyja replied, winking at the sight of him. "I hope you're doing well?"

"Well enough." Kenji replied, before turning to the silver-haired woman. "And who is this?"

"My friend Rosseweisse." Veronica replied. "Rose, this is Kenji, my husband who I've told you about."

"Wait, this is him?" Rosseweisse blinked and stared at Kenji. 'He's pretty young. And kinda-handsome.' the young Valkyrie thought. 'I mean, I'm young for your average Valkyrie myself, but...'

"Well, she's certainly beautiful." Kenji remarked, smiling at Rosseweisse. "Hello." He addressed her. "I'm Kenji."

Rosseweisse blushed.

"N-nice to meet you." She replied. She made to address Freyja, but Veronica beat her to it.

"Lady Freyja, can I stay with Kenji for a little while? I'll catch up back to Valhalla in a bit."

"Sure thing, Veronica." Freyja replied. "Come on, Rose. Let's give these two lovebirds some time alone." She winked at the pair of them (as Rosseweisse blushed heavily), and left the stadium, along with Rosseweisse.

"So. How've you been since our fight?" Kenji asked, bluntly getting to the point.

"I've been well." Veronica replied. "You?"

"I'm good." Kenji replied, nodding. "I heard you mentioned that I'm your husband...?"

"You are." Veronica replied. "By Valkyrie laws, since you beat me in battle, the two of us are betrothed to be married."

"Why does this always happen to me?" Kenji muttered, under his breath, before he spoke out loud. "Well. That's not exactly a bad thing. I mean, you're certainly beautiful. Immensely so."

Veronica smiled.

"Thank you." She replied. "Well. I should get going. See you."

The blonde Valkyrie seemed to hesitate for a moment, before she walked forward and pressed her lips against Kenji's cheek, before walking away, and leaving through a transportation-circle.

Kenji, after a second, did the same through his own transportation-circle.

 **Line Break**

That night, at Kenji's house, Kenji, Valian, Imogen, Issei, Kali, Venelana, Grayfia and Penemue, the rest of Kenji's Peerage, Kenji's Fallen Saints, Valian's Fallen Saints and Issei's Peerage, along with a few other beings that had been invited, were all chatting to each other around the house. They were celebrating the victory of the eight (not counting Tsukimiya) Hybrid victories that had occurred in the Tournament.

Issei (who had been talking to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang about Remnant, minutes earlier) stepped away from the group of four girls (who went off to probably raid the food-storage for cookies, blueberry frozen yoghurt ice-cream, fish and fizzy drinks, respectively) and noticed the little blonde Ravel Phenex, who looked over, noticed him, and blushed slightly.

"Hey, Ravel." Issei walked over and greeted the second-in-line Heir to the Phenex Clan (Ruval was the current Heir, his younger brother Rivan, as far as Issei knew, had pulled out of the line of being the Phenex Heir to focus on running his media company, FyreMedia, and Riser was unable to have any chance of being Heir due to the inconvenience that he was DEAD, and had been DEAD for several volumes now). "Who invited you here?"

"I-Imogen." Ravel replied, fiddling with her hands. "Even if we don't like each other, she decided to put our differences aside and invite me here."

"I see." Issei replied, remembering some of the remarks Imogen had made about Ravel. How she was, according to her, the latest in a long line of rich, bratty young shits that wouldn't shut up about how amazing her Clan was... though Ravel, in particular, according to Imogen, smelled like chicken.

"So, anything else you want to say?" Issei asked.

"Y-Yes!" Ravel replied, inclining her head towards Issei. "I wanted to congratulate you on your match against Shemhazai's Queen a few days ago. It was… an entertaining fight."

"Thank you." Issei replied.

"A-also." Ravel continued. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to my house sometime."

"Meh. Sure." Issei shrugged. "After this Tournament ends, alright?"

"O-Okay!" Ravel replied. "I should go and talk to the other Hybrids and congratulate them, so bye!" she then left at high speed, as Issei blinked.

He looked over at Kali, who was talking to Imogen, and his mother winked at him, mouthing "SHE LIKES YOU", at him.

Kenji, however, wasn't talking to many people. He accepted the congratulations of those who came to talk to him, but in the main, he just sat on a sofa and played on his phone.

"Hey Kenji." Kenji heard Venelana talking to him, and looked up, to see Venelana stood in front of him, along with, to his slight surprise, the purple-haired woman who he'd seen with Freyja during his first fight with Veronica.

"Hey Mom." Kenji greeted his mother, before looking at the purple-haired woman. "...Scathach, right? I think that's your name?"

"It is." Scathach replied. "It's nice to meet you in person, Kenji Baelcifer. Though had things gone to your mother's plan, we'd have met a few years earlier."

Kenji raised an eyebrow, and Venelana chuckled slightly.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you, Kenji." she remarked, sitting down beside him. "When you were younger, and an at-the-time Gremory, I wanted you to have good training, so you would be able to stand up for yourself in the future. Which is why" she invited Scathach to sit down as well. "I asked Scathach, around the time you turned twelve, to agree to train you in all forms of combat, when you reached adulthood. I had to reveal who your... other parent is, to get her to agree."

Scathach sighed.

"Had things gone to plan," Venelana continued. "You, and Imogen for that matter, as Diehauser wanted the same for her, would become students under the woman who trained the legendary Cu Chulain, and become the strongest young couple in the Underworld." she sighed, in the same way as Scathach did. "But... to be blunt, you fucked that up."

"In a good way." Kenji countered. "I mean, if I hadn't fucked so much shit up, we wouldn't be here right now, wouldn't we?"

"He's got a point, Venelana." Scathach replied. "Though I wouldn't have said it in the same way you did, Kenji."

"I guess that's true." Venelana replied.

"Though..." Kenji's smile fell slightly. "How much of my life did you have planned out for me, Mom?"

"In hindsight?" Venelana replied. "Too much. Way too fucking much."

Kenji laughed, and Venelana and Scathach joined him in doing so after a couple of seconds.

 **Line Break**

It was a couple of days later, after the party. Kenji, Valian, Imogen, Issei, Kali, Venelana, Grayfia and Penemue all appeared through one of Penemue's own magic-circles, into a city in the Sex Demon territory.

'Holy shit.' Kenji thought, his eyes flicking around as the eight Hybrids walked towards the looming stadium (known as Lilith Stadium) where the second round would be taking place, over two days. 'So many hot women!'

"Focus, Kenji." Venelana chided her son, flicking him on the back of the head. The brunette MILF saw, with slight amusement, that Kali was doing the exact same with Issei, who was making a similar expression at the sight of so many sexy Succubi in such a small space.

Jesus Christ, that was a lot of S's.

"I guess they really are brothers in all but blood." Venelana mused to herself as the eight Hybrids made their way into Lilith Stadium, through a special entrance meant only for those participating in this Tournament.

"Hello." she said to the person there. "We're eight of the Hybrids for the Tournament."

"Ahh, right." the person, a beautiful blonde woman wearing glasses replied, looking at a clipboard. "I've got you right here." she looked it over. "Would one of you be Lady Penemue Agrat?"

"That's me." Penemue spoke up.

"Your match is next." the blonde woman stated. "Against a Devil, I believe. If you'll just go through the door that takes you directly to the terminal, you can go right in once the current match finishes."

"Thank you." Penemue replied, as she left the scene. "See you later, everyone." she bade everyone goodbye over her shoulder.

"Well, then." Kenji remarked. "What do we do?"

"Go get a drink, maybe?" Imogen asked, shrugging.

"...Yeah, let's do that." Kenji replied, as he started walking off with her. Meanwhile, the other five Hybrids could hear the sounds of battle going on, in the main arena.

 **Sephie vs. Tsukimiya**

Tsukimiya was having a far, FAR harder time fighting against Sephie Deviluke than she had been against Lix Tetrax, less than a week before.

Yet again, she failed to guess the correct version of Sephie (as she had been creating multiple versions of herself and hiding amongst them in order to attack the Angel/Vampire Hybrid), and she paid the price for it by Sephie sneaking up on her, wrapping her tail around her, and lifting her into the air in order to fling her upon the ground.

"Damnit!" Tsukimiya growled, pulling a long, sharp sword out from a pocket dimension of her creation, and dashing towards the pink-haired Succubus, who gracefully dodged her swings, and managed to get in a few hits herself with attacks of the magical variety.

And the closest that Tsukimiya actually got to hitting the five-tailed Succubus with her sword, Sephie conjured up a magical shield, along with an illusionary clone of herself to take the hit for her while she jumped back, and directed several attacks of demonic energy to fly around the shield (which fell as the Angel/Vampire Hybrid cut it to pieces) and hit her.

"What's up?" Sephie asked, floating in the air via magic and looking down at Tsukimiya (giving her a beautiful view of her lack of underwear under her dress). "Having a hard time?"

"Oh, go suck on a bag of dicks!" The agitated Tsukimiya yelled in reply, spreading her own eight Angelic wings and flying up to combat Sephie, swinging her sword in an upward motion at her.

However, again, Sephie was the one to evade, and she raised her leg into the air (not caring about how she had just flashed her pussy to a number of beings, including Kenji, as he was sitting in that part of the stands after having gotten his drink with Imogen) and slammed it down on Tsukimiya's head in an axe-kick, sending her flying down to the ground.

But the Angel/Vampire Hybrid was back on her feet, and making to fly up into the air, but Sephie had taken the time to create seven clones of herself, all of which were flying towards Tsukimiya at great speed. She hesitated for one vital second, wondering which Sephie was the real one, but her unspoken question was answered for her when Sephie herself appeared, right behind her, and wrapped all five of her tails around her neck.

"Fuck!" Tsukimiya shouted, trying her damn hardest to break free from the five-way hold, but... she was unable to.

"Your tournament's over, dear." Sephie whispered, soothingly, into Tsukimiya's throat. "No hard feelings. You have a really nice body, by the way."

Sephie's tails tightened around Tsukimiya's neck just that little bit more, and with that, Tsukimiya passed out, and her body went limp. Her pink-haired opponent then gently laid her out on the ground, and silently left the arena, only raising her hand in appreciation of the applause.

["And that's the match."] Naud Gamgin, who was commentating the match, declared. ["The winner of the first match of the second round of this Grand Alliance Tournament is Sephie Deviluke! And she was right, Tsukimiya does have a nice body."] he added the last part in a whisper. ["Anyway, let me give the microphone to Uriel, as he'll be commentating this next match!"]

["Thank you, Naud."] Uriel spoke, in his calm, yet passionate, tone, as he took the mic. ["We've already drawn the ballots for the next match, and as I understand it, both combatants are ready to fight, so let's hear it for them!"]

There was loud applause from the crowd as both combatants, Dameon Valefor and Penemue, came onto the field. Those who were looking closely enough at Dameon saw that he was glowing slightly.

"You better not go too easy on me." Penemue spoke to Dameon, down in the arena, by way of greeting.

"Tch. You wish, hottie." Dameon replied, shaking his head to get the hair out of his eyes, and getting into a combat position.

 **Penemue vs. Dameon**

Five minutes later, the fight between the oldest daughter of Azazel, and the fourth-ranked Rating Game champion, was over.

With Dameon's victory.

As Dameon and Penemue were relatively well-matched in terms of magical combat, with neither of them able to gain an advantage over the other within three minutes of purely magical fighting, Penemue was the first to rush forward and attempt to gain a physical advantage. She also had the advantage (in her mind) as her natural charm as a half-Sex Demon (given that she was the daughter of one of the Four Sex Demon Progenitors, her charm as a half-Sex Demon was about as strong as the average full-blooded Succubus) would help weaken Dameon over time.

However, as she drew her fist back and prepared to punch Dameon, confident that he wouldn't try to defend... Dameon grabbed her fist, used his hand to raise it above her head, grabbed her by the neck with his other hand, and threw her aside.

"Nice try." Dameon smiled, as Penemue landed on her feet and conjured up a light-spear. "But those charms, unlike with most of the males, and some of the females, in the audience, isn't gonna work on me. I mean, I do have a couple of Succubi in my peerage, so I think I'd be at least partly resistant to that sort of charm, right?"

"Yeah, you would be." Penemue muttered, as she threw the light-spear. "Damn." she added, as Dameon span out of the way of the attack, and dashed at Penemue, pulling his fist back for a punch in return. Raising his fist as he reached Penemue, he sank his fist into her stomach, making Kenji's Jack momentarily double over in pain.

"F-Fuck!" she groaned, standing back up and raising her leg to deliver a light-infused kick to Dameon's face, which made its mark, and hurt, given how the Valefor Head hissed in pain. When Penemue's foot left Dameon's head, everyone saw that it had definitely done some damage, given how Dameon's nose was broken and bleeding.

"Okay, then." he muttered, wiping his nose free of blood, before attacking back, getting Penemue in the face. Her fist shot out and hit him in the face at the same time, but Penemue flew back from his punch, while he, Dameon, did not fly back from Penemue's punch.

Before Penemue could even hit the ground, Dameon had dashed over to her and delivered an immensely powerful uppercut, directly to Penemue's back (those who heard her spine snapping all winced horribly), and before she could hit the protective barrier that lay at the top of Lilith Stadium (the impact of which would've probably killed her) she was teleported away, presumably, to the nearest medical facility.

["Well, damn!"] Uriel called out. ["That was a short, intense match, won by Dameon Valefor. He'll be the one to advance to the next round, which must be good news for any Devils in the audience."]

The Devils in the audience, at that very moment, gave a loud cheer.

 **Line Break**

Nearly an hour and a half later, Kenji was now walking into the terminal, as he had been remotely informed that the next match after this one (where Venelana had emerged narrowly victorious over Baraqiel, by decision) would be one where he would partake, and he met Venelana, who was healing wounds from Baraqiel's Holy Lightning via magic.

"Oh, hey Kenji." she greeted her son, temporarily stopping her healing and walking over to Kenji so she could hug him.

"Hey Mom." Kenji replied, returning the hug. "Nice match."

"Aw, thank you~" Venelana replied, as she let go of Kenji. "Anyway. Is it your match next?"

"Yeah." was Kenji's only reply. "Wonder who I'll be fighting." he mused, as he gave himself a quick shake down, in order to loosen up his muscles.

"Well." Venelana replied. "Good luck." she delivered a final kiss to Kenji's lips, and walked away, only looking back to give her son a sultry wink.

Kenji watched his mother go, and didn't react when the announcement from Agrat of "let's hear it for our next combatants!" reached his ears, apart from making the slow walk forward into the arena.

He wondered, for a moment, who he would be facing. He knew that, due to how the ballots for the rounds of the Tournament were drawn, that he wouldn't be facing any Hybrids, which left the Sex Demons, Angels/members of the Church, Fallen Angels and Devils.

Personally, he hoped that he'd be facing Armaros, the only Fallen Angel left in the Tournament, as he knew that he could wipe the floor with him in a direct battle (even if his Anti-Magic was a bit of a problem for Kenji, as his main weapon, the Blades of the Demonic Element, relied on magic).

He wouldn't really mind facing off against any of the Sex Demons, either. He could shake off their charm ability easily enough (having been around Lilith for a long while, and having been around Penemue and Albedo for even longer).

'Oh well.' Kenji thought, as the lights of Lilith Stadium hit him. 'I guess it's time to find-'

"KENJI!" an unmistakably cheerful voice shouted, as he entered the arena. "I can't believe I have to fight you! And just after I told myself I'd marry you as soon as I got the chance~!"

Oh, fuck all kinds of duck.

He was facing Serafall Leviathan.

 **And that's the long-awaited fifty-fourth chapter of RWG! The first round of the tournament has ended, the second has begun, and we've found out something that Venelana would have done for Kenji if he hadn't decided to give Zeotifucks the middle-finger up the ass that he really deserves (I honestly think that he deserved a lot more up the ass than a middle finger, but Venelana's probably got a sex toy that takes care of that, don't you think?), Kenji's met up with two sexy females (one that will definitely be in his harem, the other I'm still considering, since she's gonna be in the harem of two of my other DxD OCs), and he's facing Serafall Fucking Leviathan.**

 **That's all I really need to say. Regarding this fic, at least.**

 **DxD Discord server: discord. Gg/xEApPAS.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Next Time: Kenji vs. Serafall, Imogen vs. Diehauser, A Proposal**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _So, this is my firstborn child." Kenji muttered, as he ran his hands through Leonard's jet-black hair._

 **For those who follow my other stories: See my profile.**

 **Seeya!**


	55. I'm Sorry

**Alright. I'll keep this brief.**

 **I'm extremely sorry to all of those who've read and liked this fic, but... I just can't do it anymore.**

 **I'm dropping High School DxD: The Runaway Gremory. Along with its side-story, Black Dragon Princess of the Belials.**

 **Why am I doing this? Well, a number of reasons, but the chief reason being that I've just lost interest in the story. Every time I try to put fingers to keyboard to write out the new chapter for the story, I just lose interest and start doing something else. Same goes for Black Dragon Princess.**

 **Another of those reasons is that I feel that, after re-reading the fic, that the quality of writing, especially in the early chapters, is... not me. At all. In the year-and-over-a-half since I've started writing on this site, I feel like I've managed to flesh out the style of writing I'm comfortable with, and RWG just doesn't fit that style for me.**

 **And given how far the fic has gone, spanning over fifty chapters, I can't exactly go back and start from scratch at the beginning, without me taking MUCH longer than the year-and-over-a-half that's passed, what with me being much more busy than I was in the past.**

 **And therefore, I think it's better to just stop the fic here. I'll be taking down the RWG Extras and RWG Lemon Series fics when this goes up, as well.**

 **However, I'm not just gonna leave this fic hanging forever like some authors on this site tend to do. I'm gonna sum up, as best I can, the plans that I had for the rest of this fic, and for Black Dragon Princess of the Belials. So without further ado, let's get to it:**

In RWG, Kenji would have beaten Serafall in the Tournament, and gone onto the third round, where he'd face Sirzechs. The two of them would fight but the Stray Magicians, along with Salem's forces, including Zeoticus, Cinder and Katerea, would attack. Zeoticus would reveal that he has a Grimm arm (similar to Cinder in RWBY) and severely injure Kenji. He'd get better, but Alice would unlock Kenji's memories of Yui and Erin (which were sealed away by Zeoticus because he's a fucking scumbag).

The tournament would continue as normal (Sirzechs would be disqualified because he was taken away by Zeoticus during the battle) after Kenji got better, and he'd make it all the way to the final, where he'd face Valian. The two would fight, but it would be interrupted by Crom Cruach, who reveals himself to be the father of Navi, Kenji's familiar, and he and Kenji would fight. Kenji would lose horribly, and Crom Cruach would only be stopped from killing Kenji by Navi. Crom then leaves.

Minor things that happened this arc include Lilith proposing to Kenji (with him saying yes), and Roygun and Bedeze having been exposed to be using the King Pieces during the Khaos Brigade attack (Roygun is taken in by Imogen going Outrage Mode on her, and Bedeze would surrender soon after. Roygun would be placed in Venelana's Fallen Saints (as she gets a Fallen Saints deck after the Tournament finishes), and Bedeze would be placed in Issei's peerage). As well as that, Tsukimiya would begin hanging around Issei, and eventually become a major member of his harem.

Not much would happen after that until the Loki arc, where Zeoticus appears again, and manages to kill Kenji with his Grimm arm, along with forcing Sirzechs to go into his humanoid-Destruction form, and try to destroy everyone and everything Kenji loves. Kenji would be revived by Ophis (who temporarily undoes the seals on his body, unlocking his full power), and he would defeat and kill Sirzechs. Zeoticus would take some magical drugs that make him extra-powerful, and it would take Venelana, Valian and Imogen working together to take him down. The first instalment of RWG ends there, along with Kenji, Imogen, Issei and Tsukimiya becoming the four leaders of the Hybrid Faction (with Ruby joking that the four of them could be known as Team KING, that being Kenji, Imogen, Issei NAAMAH, and Tsukimiya)

I planned for there to be a second instalment that takes place a few years after the end of the first instalment, and I don't know the specifics of what would happen in that instalment. The only thing I know for sure is that Kenji and co. would travel to Remnant, the world Ruby and co. come from, at some point or another. Whether they stay there for the majority of the story or not will never really be known, but the gist of what goes down there is that Salem and Rizevim have taken over Remnant, and it would take warriors from both worlds to defeat Salem and Rizevim. Trihexa would also be revived, but Kenji (who has become as powerful as he possibly could be), Issei, Valian, Imogen (who all have power equal to the two Heavenly Dragons at this point), and others manage to defeat and reseal the monster, with Ophis staying behind and sacrificing herself for the good of her son, and the rest of the world.

In Black Dragon Princess, it would draw parallels to RWG, with the added bonus of Imogen finding the hosts of the other four portions of Vritra's Sacred Gears that she has (who are less in control of their Gears than she is with hers), defeating them, and taking their Gears to unite Vritra's soul. She would go throughout the world and create the Peerage that she has, she would become engaged to Ruval Phenex but manage to break it with a Rating Game (basically Rias vs. Riser in canon if canon cuckboi future-sex-offender Issei didn't have to bail his chief bitch out with the power of Holy-Water-Ex-Machina), then Kenji (but that engagement would be deader on arrival than JFK for... I don't really need to explain why that's a thing) and Black Dragon Princess would end with Imogen moving into Kenji's house after the Rating Game between the two of them.

 **Well... that's that.**

 **I plan to focus on Wizarding Lion (which is coming to the end of its first 'season', and that will stop for a while, too), as far as fanfiction goes, and then things will be back to normal. I hope.**

 **But for now, I'm gonna go do something. I dunno what, but it'll hopefully distract me from feeling shitty about myself as a result of this.**

 **Later, everyone, and again... I'm sorry.**


End file.
